Lotus
by Rooss
Summary: El día que llovieron esporas sobre Konoha casi toda la población desapareció por orden del Canciller. No dejó a nadie vivo, o eso creyó. Cuando pasado y presente se encuentren Konohamaru y Sasuke entenderán que han vivido entre recuerdos que no les pertenecen. Para Konohamaru, Sakura lo es todo. Para Sasuke, un vicio insano pero atrayente. Para el resto es simplemente Lotus.
1. El espectro y él

**Título: Lotus (Loto)**

 **Autor:** _Rooss /Ryosse (Wattpad)_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimito...pero _How cares?_ Son canon. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje altisonante.

 **Personajes/Pareja:** Sasusaku.

 **Otras publicaciones:** Wattpad. Posiblemente AO3 _*En cuanto consiga una cuenta :( *_

 **Nota:** ¡Habemus nuevo fic!~ Detalles sobre el mismo en notas finales.

La trama de este fic está fuertemente inspirada en dos canciones: **_Door_** , de **_EGOIST_** _y en_ ** _Si deus me relinquit_** ( _Si Dios me ha abandonado)_ de **_Maaya Sakamoto_**. Así mismo en la gran mayoría de los **_OST_** de **_Hiroyuki Sawano_**. _(Yas, ya se pueden imaginar el grado de ciencia ficción que tendrá :v ) *Links de canciones en mi perfil*_

Y, por supuesto, antes de que se me olvide. La publicación de éste fic está **PROHIBIDA** en cualquier otra plataforma. No me importa si _"dan créditos"_ o _"Es muy buena así que quise compartirla. Ya dije que no es mía. Puse el nombre de la autora al inicio"_ . **_No. Nel. Īe. Never._ ** No volveré a pasar por lo mismo dos veces.

La historia está registrada así que si quieren meterse en un problema legal, pues adelante :D | Fin del aviso.

 **Importante:** _Si lo que buscas es simplemente **lemon** **o algo colegial o algo fluff (excesivo romance), estás en el lugar incorrecto.** Sin embargo, si por el contrario, gustas de los AU fantasiosos, mundos post-apocalípticos, rebeliones, romances lentos pero no imposibles y cosas por el estilo, entonces te invito a quedarte :) _

Puedo decir que ésta historia no es nada parecido a todo lo que he escrito anteriormente. Es muy madura y mucho más compleja así que por lo mismo quiero evitarme comentarios como _"¿Tendrá lemon?"_ . Yo decidiré si tendrá o no pero para mí eso es irrelevante. ¿Está en mis planes? Sí. Pero para quien ya me ha leído antes sabe que que me gusta trabajar la trama antes que el romance.

Fin (?)

 **Agradecimientos:** a **Katerine Ray (Rossue)**. No solo por ser mi beta sino por todo el apoyo que me ha dado a mi desmoralizada persona cuando me siento deprimida. Por sus palabras, por escucharme, por los momentos de frikeo que pasamos y, por supuesto, por creer en ésta historia.

* * *

.

.

.

 _La suerte de estas letras nunca será escuchada._

 _Ni siquiera por la lluvia que se ve más allá de esta ventana, ajena al universo detrás de mi silueta._

 _La lluvia suele murmurar, pero yo no estoy ahí para poder escribir lo que sus gotas guardan, ni lo que sus lamentos dejan impresos noche tras noche,_ _ni lo que reflejan las imágenes atroces en sus gotas antes de caer. La lluvia siempre tiene uno o dos secretos tenebrosos. Secretos que no cuenta y que mueren cuando las gotas se estrellan contra el pavimento._

 _De ahí nacen los recuerdos que son el agua que se dispersa y que terminan en una coladera hacia el drenaje público. Básicamente nadie las recuerda._

 _Esa es la suerte de los "afligidos", que son escuchados por la compañía más inhóspita que el cielo les otorga._

 _Y es la malaventuranza de los que son "eternos", quienes son fríos como el hielo y que poseen ojos rojos gracias al extraño rocío que cayó del cielo esa vez._

 _Que cuando consideran, al final de sus días, contar a la lluvia su más importante secreto, una filosa arma termina en sus pechos._

 _Malaventurados, eternamente._

 _._

 _._

 **—Lotus—**

 _._

 **| 1 |**

El espectro y él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _[Flashback]_**

 _"La presa siempre tiene la idea de que es auténticamente libre hasta que el cazador llega por ella."_

—Si respira, mátenlo.

Los Draugs no pueden morir.

A medida que un ejército sobre la tierra avanza, dejando marcadas pisadas que seguramente se desvanecerían en un mañana debido a la lluvia torrencial, también lo hace uno muy extraño e irregular en el cielo.

Las primeras cortinas de humo se levantaron en medio de disparos, balas perdidas y gritos abrumadores. Mientras el cielo está repleto de constelaciones veraniegas el ejército de Konoha tiene que lidiar, por primera vez, con el miedo a lo desconocido. A lo que cae del cielo y transforma a la gente. A lo que en medio de nubes ardientes les deja salpicaduras rojas y el sabor al óxido de la sangre.

Esa fue la primera vez que la ciudad quedó en llamas.

En donde el frenético color naranja anunciaba nuevas explosiones que se realizaban a medida que las horas avanzaban.

El extraño virus de esa noche desencadenó más muertes de las que la policía militar pudo presenciar en un año de delincuencia. Aquella lluvia de esporas trajo consigo una extraña y radical modificación en el metabolismo de las personas. Los volvió salvajes, los volvió hambrientos por un inusual sabor, los volvió sedientos. Los volvió eso a lo que hoy se les llama Draugs.

Y así Konoha levantó sus primeras murallas.

 **.**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Konoha-actualmente._**

—Es el doceavo suceso en este mes —comenta la persona frente a sus ojos. Su mirada azulina, sin embargo, no le presta atención a él sino a la burla, junto a la poca responsabilidad y a la perversión, que hay en quien domina sentado sobre esa montaña de cuerpos inertes detrás del soldado—. ¿Teniente Yamanaka? —la de cabellos oros endurece sus gestos apartando la vista de la mordacidad hecha persona a espaldas de éste individuo.

—Informe.

—Si esto sigue así pronto tendremos que declarar un toque de queda —la rubia solo le sostiene la mirada. La cantidad escrita con dígitos sobre el papel que le ha entregado en una carpeta se le hace ridícula a comparación del escenario irracional y atroz que hay bajo la sus pies, comenzando por el cenagal teñido de carmesí. La tormenta debería hacerse cargo de borrar todo rastro de ello, sin embargo la cantidad de cuerpos que hay al final de ese terreno baldío competiría con la de un homicidio masivo. La lluvia excesiva solo engrandece la desazón de ella mientras todo se vuelve inesperadamente lento que hasta es posible ver las gotas de lluvia quedar suspendidas antes de que toquen el suelo—. ¿Teniente?

—Retírate —ordena y, esperando que lo haga, hace de su mirada estoica una lacerante hacia la persona que le saca de quicio—. ¿Es agradable el clima allá arriba? —cuestiona con sorna, haciendo un sonoro taconeo con sus botas a medida que avanza hacia el montículo de gente sin pulso. La persona sentada en la cúspide mantiene el rostro cubierto con la caperuza de un gabán blanco. La funda de una espada también está ahí, a un costado de _ella_ , igual que esa retorcida sonrisa.

—Hace un poco de frío de hecho —Ino crispa los ojos con fastidio percibiendo el tono de burla con el que le habla.

La persona ensombrecida suelta una risa sátira.

—Lo que has hecho no amerita ninguna franja o medalla más a tu uniforme. Ni siquiera un bono extra para que subas de rango tan fácil —suelta de manera escueta. Los ojos de su _inesperado aliado_ centellan, e Ino odia más que nada la profundidad de esos ojos verdes llenos de desaire—. Baja de ahí de una buena vez. Debemos regresar al Cuartel —viéndola dar un salto rápidamente ya le está haciendo compañía —. ¿Sabes? Deberías considerar que dado que ninguno de los otros capitanes te quiere en su escuadrón, sin mencionar que nadie te tolera, yo soy la única que si te acepta y te mantiene a su lado. ¿No crees?

El fastidio muda de cuerpo y se concentra ahora en su acompañante, quien le mira con ojos serios.

—Entonces solo debo subir de rango, volverme _Fenrir_ , y callar su boca. Teniente Yamanaka —suelta con acidez; y se siente como si hubiese ganado una batalla de filosofías.

—Eres insoportable, _Lotus_.

—Que amable eres en llamarme así —suelta con sorna comenzando a caminar lejos de ella de regreso a los transportes.

—No es un cumplido.

.

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Kono-….]_**

Durante mi octavo cumpleaños, el cielo festejó por mí.

Grandes cantidades de nieve cubrieron el techo a dos aguas de nuestra modesta casa, y un rocío dorado aclamó los gritos de papá y el llanto de mamá. El día que llovieron esporas, el cielo se colmó de muchas luces que no eran estrellas. Durante la primera nevada de mi vida, el cielo espolvoreó a la tierra con miles de _estrellas falsas_.

Las hizo descender. Cubrió la nieve, cubrió los árboles, cubrió a los animales, cubrió a la gente y la hizo salvaje. Cuando corrí emocionado a decirle a mamá sobre ello –sobre el estado puro, sin malicia, del regalo del cielo descendiendo y ocupando el lugar de copos de nieve- ella ya estaba muerta. Su cuerpo yacía inerte en el suelo sobre el de papá.

Un poco más frío y un poco más gris.

El único recuerdo que quedó de mi madre, en mí, fue la marca en mi mejilla rojiza debido a la abofeteada que me había dado antes de que yo olvidara gritar y llorar.

Durante mi octavo cumpleaños también emprendí mi primera huida.

El bosque, al que tanto miedo le tenía, se volvería mi más poderoso aliado, y la tormenta que se avecinaba se volvería el disfraz que me ayudaría –si tenía suerte- a salir de esa persecución con vida.

Lo dejé todo atrás. A mi falso padre y a mi falsa madre, y me entregué a la naturaleza y al extraño suceso que estaba _enfermando_ a las personas. Recostado en medio de troncos blancos y un poco manchados, sin hojas y añejados, decidí dormir. Esperando a que las mismas cantidades de nieve que cubrieron el techo de mi casa también me cubrieran a mí. Que entumieran mis brazos, que hicieran lo mismo con mis piernas, que fuera tan pesada la carga que cayera sobre mi cuerpo para que de ese modo aplastara mi pecho y me impidiera respirar.

Pero el cielo se oscureció, el bosque se apagó, y el fuego –de procedencia desconocida- comenzó a arrasar todo.

La primera vez que sentí un abrasador calor sobre mi cuerpo, el mundo se estaba consumiendo.

Se escuchaban –a lo lejos al bajar las colinas- gritos y lamentos. Y el aire tenía un ligero olor a óxido. Me mareó el olor de la sangre, y excesivamente me hizo perder la cordura entre las últimas imágenes que tenía de los ojos de mis padres.

Rojos.

—¡Allá hay otro!

 _—"_ _Ah, entonces aquí es donde voy a morir"_ —pensé. Adolorido y entumecido tumbado en la nieve.

—Alto.

Aún lo recuerdo.

El momento preciso en el que uno de los uniformados de traje blanco fue reprimido de sus deseos por querer asesinarme por la llegada de _alguien más_. Su larga y filosa espada no llegó a rozar mi cabeza, solo unos cuantos cabellos. Recuerdo el sonido profundo de _esas_ _pisadas_ marcándose en la nieve. Aproximándose. Su rostro, oculto por una capa, solo me dejó descubrir el misterio de sus extraños ojos, tan diferentes a los míos y a los de mis padres, y a los del resto de su escuadrón a sus espaldas.

—No maten a este.

—¿Pero señorita-…?

—Yo me haré cargo de él —la silueta femenina y desconocida me sostuvo entre sus brazos y movió sus labios diciéndome algo.

La nieve dejó de ser nítida en ese momento, el viento dejó de emitir sonidos, los gritos quedaron abstraídos, los troncos de los árboles se difuminaron con la blancura que aún permanecía, y la silueta de su rostro se acercó al mío nublando mis ojos.

Lo supe dos meses después, luego de despertar de un coma inducido. De que había sobrevivido. De que ahora me encontraba en otro lugar ridículamente más blanco que el anterior. De que esa lluvia de esporas solo había sido un rocío, pero que tampoco había sido la primera que el mundo había visto. Y que mi vida se la debía a un desconocido.

A la que todos llamaban _Lotus._

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Normal]_**

 ** _._**

—¿Has terminado tus deberes?

 _"Mira las franjas y reconocerás su posición."_

El niño de escasos doce años mira con cautela a la señorita Hyūga, quien es el doble –y un poco más- de mayor que él. Subteniente, piensa, haciendo un conteo rápido de las franjas y medallas que hay en su pulcro uniforme. Bajo su mirada le contesta con otra, silenciosa y sin ánimos de hablar, volviendo al cuaderno que contiene muchas notas y uno que otro garabato. De pronto su banco de dos asientos, el cual nunca ha compartido, es ocupado por ella, y Konohamaru detiene el movimiento del lápiz y previene las dulces palabras que no surtirán efecto en la personalidad tan taciturna que posee a pesar de ser un niño de esa edad.

—¿Te sucede algo? —no contesta, solo permanece quieto, sin ningún doblez—. Sabes que puedes contarme si tienes un problema.

 _¿Qué podría aportar un mocoso de doce a un Subteniente de SHINOBI?,_ piensa él.

Entonces la recuerda a _ella_ , y la conversación que tuvo con la señorita Hyūga la primera vez que fue llevado a ese lugar de extensos pasillos blancos –mismos que le recordaban a la nieve- junto a miradas ariscas de personas que se creían dioses de pelea. Algo a lo que no puede llamar hogar pero si puede catalogar como un refugio es El Cuartel.

Una oportunidad donde puede seguir respirando, aunque a estas alturas no sepa la razón de porque se le ha permitido seguir haciéndolo.

—Los encargados dicen que no comiste apropiadamente hoy. ¿Te has sentido mal?

La mano de la Subteniente es cálida pero él se ha prohibido a si mismo sentir afecto por el calor humano desde el día en que casi fue consumido por las llamas. Es algo que aprendió a olvidar luego de haber vivido tanto tiempo con la piel acostumbrada a ridículas temperaturas bajo cero. Antes de que fuera encontrado por _ella._

—¿En dónde está? —pregunta, curioso.

A pesar de la etapa rebelde que todos dicen que tiene, la voz de un niño siempre es escuchada, y la Subteniente, antes que el honor que sus franjas le otorgan, es una dulce joven que no ha conocido lo atroz del mundo pues conoce muy poco al mantener tantos años vividos en esas paredes. Konohamaru la envidia un poco; envidia a todos ahí, a unos más que a otros. Por eso es tan apegado a _ella,_ y Hinata Hyūga lo sabe con solo mirar sus trémulos ojos caídos.

— _Ella_ está ocupada. Prometió venir a verte en cuanto se desocupe —el niño de oscuros cabellos castaños asiente sin verla como es costumbre y un arrebol se concentra en la parte baja de sus ojos junto a esas muecas que siempre hace cuando hablan implícitamente de _ella_. Es una extraña cercanía la que hay entre ese huérfano y _ella_ , se propone pensar la joven—. Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude con alguna lección? —la joven suspira guardando sus propias ansiedades dentro de su mente, priorizando el motivo por el que se encuentra ahí.

Cuidar del único huérfano en la base militar subterránea de Konoha.

—Si… —musita, y ella se arrima solo un poco más, aguardando una distancia prudente—. ¿Qué es…libertad?

 ** _._**

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

 _"La libertad es como la vida, sólo la merece quien sabe conquistarla todos los días. La libertad es el arte de obedecer."_

 _._

Mientras Konohamaru finge dormir, manteniendo el cuaderno de apuntes abrazado a su pecho, contempla lo que significa estar ahí, recostado en una cómoda cama cubierto de sábanas calientitas y blancas en esa habitación espaciosa y a la vez solitaria.

La capacidad de comprender esas palabras no es un regalo que da Dios o algún sabio de una noble y alta colina. Es el primer acto egoísta de alguien a quien se le ocurrió pensar. Una vez que naces y respiras el aire que se encuentra dentro de las murallas de Konoha, tu libertad le pertenece al gobierno y a quien es su mando superior. Lo que es tuyo le pertenece a él. Lo que es de él es inalcanzable para el resto.

Una libertad condicionada.

Una falsa libertad.

La señorita Hyūga ha sido muy amable con él pero también le ha mentido.

—No existe libertad —murmura aferrándose más a ese cuaderno que tantos secretos guarda de su corazón y que no le ha permitido a nadie más leer.

Ni siquiera a _ella_.

Pero sigue siendo un bono extra, una suerte dichosa poder tenerlo y escribir lo que su boca debe callar. Es todo gracias a _ella_ y, quizá, a la falsa benevolencia que le otorgó el día en que lo encontró cubierto de nieve. Después de todo escribir está prohibido; solo el _mando superior_ puede redactar leyes y castigos a pulso. Tener un diario, narrando los sucesos de una vida en desgracia no es una libertad, es más bien una manera en que pueden matarte por faltar a la primera ley en el caso de que te encuentren con un diario así.

No escribirás testimonios ni mentiras contra el gobierno que te vio nacer. Que te suple de comida añejada y un techo a punto de caer.

Es un privilegio, o eso es lo que dicen.

—Muy astuto —todo el cuerpo de Konohamaru tiembla como una hoja de otoño a punto de ser desprendida por el lacerante frío al reconocer esa voz que traspasaría cualquier tela o armadura. Retira las sábanas y _la encuentra_ de pie en una esquina de su habitación—. Parece que Hyūga no hace bien su trabajo. —las pupilas obsidianas del menor se contraen dándose cuenta de que aún permanece con el cuaderno entre brazos y, lo más alarmante, sigue despierto.

 _—_ ¡No!—grita a duras penas. La presencia de _ella_ es la causa de que todo el aire de cualquier habitación se corte, o algo similar—. Fingí tener sueño. L-La señorita Hyūga no es culpable de nada, fui yo quien decidí no dormir.

—¿Tú decidiste? —el pequeño cuerpo se contrae, temeroso—. Entonces el castigo de Hyūga te lo otorgaré a ti —Konohamaru asiente sobre la cama, tembloroso como la hoja de una espada a medio fundir. A _ella_ no le importa si es niño, mujer o anciano. La espada en su funda ha visto más sangre que ninguna otra y eso él lo sabe muy bien—. Konohamaru.

A pesar de deberle lealtad por mantenerlo con vida y darle resguardo bajo su protección, a Konohamaru se le sigue revolviendo el estómago cada vez que la ve. No la odia, simplemente no la entiende. No puede leerla como ocasionalmente suele hacerlo con el resto de la gente. Ella es todo lo que no está a su alcance, quien le salvó y quien fuera una existencia importante para todo el ejército de esa peligrosa y oscura ciudad.

Enrollando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos, Konohamaru experimenta dos tipos de sensaciones.

La de un irremediable miedo y la de pensar que no existe un lugar más seguro que el de permanecer a su lado.

La ansiedad de conocer hasta la última gota de los secretos que _ella_ guarda lo mantiene sediento de curiosidad, lo mantienen vivo, y no necesita de más razones.

—Si me desobedeces, te castigo. Lo sabes… —ella se arrima a él, besando sus cabellos. Un beso frívolo—. ¿Verdad?

—Si —el niño pronto es adormecido, y todo el miedo se va cuando se siente abrumado por una presencia que fácilmente podría matarlo. Pero no sucede—. Lo sé, _Lotus._

 _Mira las franjas y reconocerás su posición._

Recuerda que esa fue una de las primeras indicaciones que la señorita Hyūga le dijo el primer día que fue llevado ahí.

Pero ahora no le importan las franjas ni el temor de estar al lado del arma de guerra más envidiada y odiada por El Cuartel y por el resto de las personas que han visto esos ojos sedientos de sangre. Para Konohamaru, _Lotus_ , el sobrenombre con el que todos la conocen, representa a la persona que le permitió vivir incluso si eso significa ser traicionado en unos años más por la misma.

Representa el inicio de una nueva vida, donde las atrocidades fuera de esas paredes son el pan de cada día, y los ataques que _ella_ encabeza son los más sangrientos que se registran.

—Todo el mundo me llama así, ¿eh? —él asiente, sin darse cuenta del atrevimiento que representa haber escondido su infantil rostro en el pecho de ella. Podría matarlo si así lo quisiera—. Lo detesto —confiesa y él levanta la cabeza—. Llámame con el nombre que quieras ¿Entiendes?

—Está bien —responde, mirándola avergonzado. A pesar de que el mundo le teme, de que el resto no la soporta, y su reputación está manchada de sangre, a él nunca le ha hecho nada—. ¿Puedo llamarte entonces…?

—El nombre que quieras, dije —él asiente cediendo las insistencias—. Hyūga se ocupará de ti el fin de semana. Obedécela.

—¿Cómo? ¿No te veré durante estos días? —incapaz de mostrar algún tipo de aflicción o remordimiento, el semblante de _ella_ no cede pero Konohamaru se siente importante pues le observa con detenimiento. Le ha abrazado, aunque fuera frívolamente, y vela sus sueños algunas noches. Ahí está de nuevo, piensa él, el estremecimiento que provocan sus esmeraldinos ojos como témpanos de hielo—. Pe-Perdón, no me debo entrometer.

—Qué bueno que lo notas —impávida, se encamina a la puerta para abandonar la habitación del mismo modo silencioso en que abandono el lugar sobre la cama del niño.

No hay besos de despedida, no hay abrazo de buenas noches.

Ella no es su madre, no es su hermana, no es familiar, no les une nada. Es solo la persona que le perdonó la vida y a la que le debe lealtad.

Similar a la que un perro le debe a su amo.

 ** _._**

 ** _VI_**

 ** _._**

—¿Qué sucede?

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que se oye son, aparentemente, malas noticias. _Siempre son malas noticias,_ piensa.

—Se detectó rocío de esporas por la zona este nuevamente.

Hace algún tiempo atrás, el Konohamaru de ocho años hubiese temblado bajo las ropas escasas que poseía tras ser encontrado debajo de pesadas montañas de nieve. No hubiese asentido ante la orden de _Quédate aquí, y no te muevas,_ simplemente lo habría hecho por el impulso de supervivencia mezclado con el miedo. No sabría si asentir le otorgaría un día más de vida, o aquel simple acto impulsivo de obediencia lo mandara a una silla eléctrica.

Intimidado por la multitud de ojos hostiles, temblaría detrás de las faldas de la señorita Hyūga. En ese entonces un simple soldado sin medallas que reconocer.

—Konohamaru- _kun_ ¿podrías…?

—Está bien. Esperaré en la sala de sanación —musita él ahorrándole falsa condescendencia.

Su entrenamiento matutino será suspendido gracias a la alerta que se está enunciando. Pero no le importa.

Los entrenamientos físicos que es obligado a tomar son todo menos divertidos cuando los recibe por parte de la chica de ojos perla. Cuando _Lotus_ está presente ha terminado con un labio partido y un par de moretones, pero el dolor le hace fuerte. Es una manera de sentir que su sensibilidad aún funciona como debe; una señal de que ésta vivo.

Ahora tiene doce y es casi lo suficientemente maduro que un adulto.

Hyūga ha ido por el desde muy temprano a su habitación, esa que se encuentra en el sector restringido del ala este del cuartel de _SHINOBI_. Ha comido su desayuno bajo la atenta mirada de la única persona que aparentemente sabe fingir muy bien un semblante tierno. Entrecierra los ojos sintiendo que el pasillo que recorre nunca acabará. _Igual que las falsas promesas de Lotus,_ piensa. Igual que el residuo de las esporas que hay afuera y que atormentan a toda una nación.

Atento, llega al cuarto de seguridad el cual se encuentra irresponsablemente con ambas puertas abiertas de par en par.

Y la ve.

A la simbólica nieve dorada que es vestigio de que cosas malas pueden volver a suceder. Vestigio de que _esas cosas_ podrían volver a aparecer; y mancharán la nieve volviéndola de blanca a carmín. Y será un espectáculo de tres colores primordiales.

Rojo, aquellos ojos.

Dorado, lo que cae del cielo sin explicación.

Y el blanco de la nieve.

—¡Oye! ¡Tú! —Konohamaru no se estremece. Su impávido semblante es todo lo que necesitan saber los oficiales del cuartel para reconocer protegido de quién es. Pues esos malos hábitos de mirar con desaire solo pudo aprenderlos de una sola persona—. ¿Qué haces en esta área? —el pre-adolescente persiste en el silencio, reacio a querer entrometerse más pero también a comenzar una discusión—. ¡Te estoy hablando, niñato! —la intimidación de tomarle por el cuello de la ropa y sacudirlo ya no le aterra, sin embargo es fastidiosa pues le recuerda a su yo de ocho años, indefenso y temeroso.

Desconocido ante ese nuevo mundo, sin ánimos de preguntar su paradero a alguien pues todos –desde el primer instante en que pisó esas instalaciones acompañado a _Lotus_ \- fue fulminado como si fuera la peor escoria que pudo nutrir esa tierra.

—Yo me lo pensaría dos veces, incluso hasta tres, antes de ponerle una mano encima a ese niño, soldado.

—Shimura Sai —instintivamente, ante la sensación de temor a un superior, Konohamaru es liberado del agarre para ser depositado en el suelo rápidamente. Ignora a quien le hubiese gritoneado hace unos segundos y precisa su mirada –pues ha aprendido que observar es su mejor arma- al muchacho de cabellos negros que ahora tiene en frente.

— _Fenrir,_ Sai. No me costó un día tener el título ¿sabe? —el de rango menor se estremece y atisba en sus ojos una mediocre disculpa—. Ahora, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡Este niño vino a espiar las cámaras de seguridad y-…! —deliberadamente lo señala con el dedo. El niño enfurece y Sai, quien fuera el sobrino del Canciller, lo mira con astucia enmarcando las cejas. Irónicamente le recuerda a alguien.

—Estoy seguro que Konohamaru- _kun_ no lo hizo adrede —mira al niño con una sonrisa guasona, de esas que suele darle al mundo entero, ganándose la reputación de ser alguien despiadado cuando nadie lo ve—. ¿Verdad?

—Lo que sea —responde cortante.

Ambos jóvenes lo oyen mascullar. A uno claramente le enfurece, a otro le causa tanta gracia poder encontrar parecidos con cierta persona arisca cercana.

—¿Ve? —sonríe con maña, pasando su mano derecha sobre los hombros escuálidos del menor—. Regrese a sus deberes, soldado. Yo me ocuparé de pasar el reporte —y a regañadientes todos obedecen. Quizá porque no hay nada más que discutir, o porque es un _Fenrir_ , uno de los más jóvenes, pero también ridículamente prodigioso, con el que están hablando—. Bien, Konohamaru _-kun_ —empieza canturreando el mayor—, si por mí fuera ahora estarías recibiendo electrodos o estarías dentro de una tina de hielo —el niño ni se inmuta—, pero a pesar de todo lo que dicen de mí soy una buena persona ¿sabes? —ríe diciendo esto último pues es claro que él mismo se da cuenta que miente—. ¿Y tu madre adoptiva, pequeño?

— _Ella_ no es mi madre. Y no me llame pequeño, por favor —espeta con sequedad, sacudiéndose su mano del hombro, lo que provoca más risas burlescas por parte del mayor.

—Claro. Debí imaginármelo —aplaca la risa un poco, mirándolo con sorna esta vez—. Asquerosa personalidad no pudiste haber aprendido de alguien más sino de Sakura. Todo un encanto de mujer —comenta, ironizando. El de cabellos castaños oscuros lo mira y Sai percibe que es una mirada diferente a la arisca que siempre posee cuando se pasea por las instalaciones bajo el cuidado de Hyūga. Curiosa y llena de vacíos que quiere llenar—. ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que la llame por su nombre?

—A-Ah, yo-…

—Supongo que ganarse un sobrenombre la ha hecho vanagloriarse del mismo —el niño baja la cabeza, ensombrecido. Sabe que no es así pero conoce su nivel en esa pirámide de status, en esa cuna de lobos en la que se encuentra. Hablar de más y expresar su sentir podría causarle que le cocieran la boca eternamente—. Viéndote de esta manera no es que seas la imagen de ser su pequeño hijo. Después de todo _ella_ no guarda ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia nadie.

—Lo sé —bisbisea quedamente, apartando la mirada. Dejando que la superficie cristalina de sus ojos centelle. No son lágrimas puesto que dejó de llorar hace mucho tiempo. Es una sensación de desazón —. Sé perfectamente lo que soy para _ella_ —Sai enmarca una amplia sonrisa melindrosa.

Algo parecido a una mascota.

.

 ** _VII_**

 ** _._**

—¡Konohamaru _-kun_! ¿En dónde estabas y que hacías? ¡Estuve buscándote por todos la-…!

—Nada malo seguramente ¿verdad? —la sonrisa de Sai corta cualquier sensación de querer contarle la verdad a la señorita Hyūga en cuanto regresan al pabellón principal donde anteriormente se encontraba el menor —. Me imaginé que estarías buscándolo así que lo traje conmigo.

—Lamento las molestias, Shimura _-san_ —la delicada joven se inclina hacia adelante rindiendo una disculpa a quien fuera dos rangos más que ella.

—Sai está bien. Shimura- _san_ es mi tío —a estas alturas Konohamaru no comprende cómo es que ese prodigioso Fenrir no para de sonreír. Es una facha, quizá. Pero le molesta; es como una fastidiosa ladilla que siempre está ahí para hacerte pasar vergonzosos momentos o para engrandecerse más de lo que debería—. A todo esto, ¿hay algún problema? —un par de oficiales van y vienen por detrás de la silueta de la mujer de manera apresurada. Están menos alterados que hace un cuarto de hora atrás pero eso no significa que no sea de importancia no notificar a todo el cuerpo de _SHINOBI_ sobre ello.

—Ha sucedido de nuevo. Han encontrado rastros de esporas y-… —rápidamente calla al recordar la presencia del niño. Konohamaru frunce el ceño. Sabe que todos piensan que a él no debería concernirle ese tipo de información pero luego de cuatro años bajo el salvaguardo de una de las más destacadas oficiales, por no decir la destacada prodigio luego del sobrino del Canciller, se siente con la suficiente madurez para poder entender lo que sucede allá afuera—. A-am, esto, Konohamaru- _kun_ , ¿podrías-…?

—Déjalo —interviene Sai provocando sorpresa en los dos pares de ojos ajenos—. No creo que el objetivo de _ella_ sea precisamente tener a este niño como una mascota toda su vida. Algún día se unirá a las líneas de _SHINOBI_ —el menor engrandece aún más los ojos, atónito, y luego muestra fastidio. —. Un día servirá a mi tío del mismo modo que lo hacen todos.

En escudos enmarcados, un solo nombre incluso labrado en piedra. En los uniformes de esas dos personas que lo observan. Una con preocupación y la otra con malicia. A donde sea que mire el destino que no quiere tomar está en cada centímetro de esas paredes.

 _SHINOBI._

Repite en su mente y murmura bajo.

Antes de pertenecer a ese lugar había escuchado historias sobre una fuerza militar que concedía protección a Konoha desde que el primer bloque de concreto formó parte de la primera edificación de lo que antiguamente era solo un pueblo. Hoy, la ciudad amurallada gobernada por el Canciller. Aparentemente antes de él, cuando Konoha solía ser una ciudad que no conocía distritos ni numeraciones, ni de clases altas o clases bajas, era gobernaba por alguien más. Por encima de su puesto existía alguien a quien servir pero ahora solo quedaba él.

Solo está él, y presuntuosamente nadie se ha preguntado porqué. Y aunque el niño no quería saber más allá de eso, es parte de su forzosa gratitud sí hacerlo.

Shimura Danzō es el Canciller quién por largos y extensos años ha mantenido a Konoha amurallada; por un capricho o un miedo que suponen que se desató hace más de veinte años. Cuando una extraña lluvia de esporas descendió del cielo –como estrellas cayendo-, abandonando a la noche, oscureciendo al mundo, dejando como único recurso resplandeciente a una multitud de personas con extraños ojos rojos junto a una sed insaciable.

Se desató el pánico, se cobraron vidas, se comenzó a cuestionar sobre el origen de esa extraña anomalía, y _SHINOBI_ se encargó de dejar un funesto recordatorio usando para tinta la sangre.

—B-Bueno, ella no ha dicho nada al respecto así que-…

—Sakura le debe a mi tío lo que este niño le debe a ella. Estar respirando.

 _SHINOBI,_ una gran unidad de élite incorporada en varias fuerzas de seguridad; todas bajo el mando de Shimura Danzō. Cada miembro estaba entrenado para llevar a cabo operaciones de alto riesgo que quedaban fuera de las capacidades de los oficiales regulares de Konoha. La Patrulla. Y cada equipo de _SHINOBI_ estaba a menudo dividido en escuadrones de los cuales éstos adquirían poder directamente de su líder de escuadrón, Los _Fenrir._

Los capitanes. Los que con una fuerza y capacidad intelectual superior al resto de los oficiales comandan las misiones que el Canciller les otorga; y quienes se encargan de su propio escuadrón de soldados.

—Imagínalo solamente, Hyūga. Lo que tanto persigue Sakura, un día este niño puede que llegue al mismo escalón —silencio—. ¿No es así, Konohamaru- _kun_? Yo podría ayudarte a llegar más rápido si tú quisieras —tanto el menor como la joven tragan grueso—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mí y a mi escuadrón a patrullar mañana?

Responder tajante: No, significaría un signo de rebeldía, uno que debía causarle gracia al mundo.

Porque era así, en ese momento, -o al menos cuando Sai estaba presente- , a su alrededor todos eran bufones y él los utilizaba para satisfacción personal en las ocasiones en las que no se encontraba liderando una misión. Por otro lado, responder que: Sí, significaba que detrás de ello vendría una propuesta, y Sai era especialmente conocido por su retorcida mente y su poco amago hacia la responsabilidad. Y por sobre todo, su rivalidad y extraño apego con _Lotus_.

Decir que sí, sin embargo, representaba mucho más que eso. A él no se le permitía salir de las instalaciones a menos que fuera acompañado de _Lotus_ y fuera estrictamente necesario.

Konohamaru, con el día a día, iba perdiendo los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban del mundo que alguna vez vivió en la superficie. El único recuerdo que seguía latente era el de él mismo en medio de un mar de esporas. Como libélulas acompañándolo en medio de la noche. Y aunque esa noche en especial fue significativamente dolorosa también fue la inesperadamente única y hermosa.

Miró a la señorita Hyūga y en sus ojos pudo ver el deseo porque se negara y retomaran las actividades que _Lotus_ le había dejado encomendadas con ella. Y entonces miró a Sai. Esa retorcida personalidad no era una excusa pero en ese momento decidió tomarla como una.

—Claro.

.

 ** _VIII_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Konohamaru]_**

Tengo recuerdos que diría que no me pertenecen. Que no son míos pero que los tengo en mi memoria.

Aunque si realmente estos recuerdos no fueran parte de mí, ¿Cuál sería la razón por la que soy capaz de recordarlos tan bien? A veces están, otras veces no. Casi siempre vienen cuando voy a dormir. Vienen a mi cabeza sin querer. Como ahora, cuando Morfeo ha comprobado que estoy soñando un mundo que no me pertenece debajo de mis párpados.

Durante este sueño recuerdo un primer encuentro.

Cuando mientras el cielo se encontraba repleto de constelaciones resplandecientes veraniegas la tierra estaba siendo cubierta por nubes ardientes y cuerpos inertes.

—Son bonitas ¿verdad? — _de pie en algún rincón del mundo, con la incertidumbre ausente de saber si me falta o no un zapato, y con un haraposo trapo cubriendo la desnutrición de un cuerpo sometido a la inanición, estoy sirviendo de modelo para preservar ese momento, en el que el desmoralizado universo se está cayendo, a un artista anónimo. El cielo es el lienzo y yo soy el único palpitar que hay en esta zona, viviendo toda la caída de un imperio._ —Son…bonitas…

El olor a cenizas. Este si lo recuerdo perfectamente.

 _Y eso que emerge del fango, ardiendo entre mares en llamas y el sonido de mil espadas vibrantes por una guerra a la que no le encuentro sentido, es mi espectro de siete tonos. Estos ojos que no sienten ya nada por los cuerpos inertes y sin vida a su alrededor, no le temen. Cubierta de barro y con sangre por todos lados, amistosamente me extendió su mano._

 _Eternamente quiero permanecer atado a esta mano. A la que murmura un par de palabras más pero que me son incomprensibles o difíciles de recordar._

Durante este sueño, en el que descubro la suavidad que posee las manos del espectro –a través de las caricias que propicia a éste cabello tieso por ceniza- , también me ahogo en las profundidades de la realidad de reconocer que éste sueño –producto de recuerdos- no es mío.

Pues este no me pertenece. Este niño no soy yo.

Estos ojos con los que sueño no son míos, esta sensación de mejillas entumecidas recostadas sobre las piernas del espectro tampoco es mía. El palpitar debilitado que se va extinguiendo a medida que pasa el tiempo es de un niño ajeno.

 _Ya no queda nada, solo un niño sediento que aún no se cura de todos los residuos secos que esa noche aspiró._

 _Solo somos el espectro y yo._

—¿Konohamaru- _kun?_ —Son el espectro y él —¡Konohamaru _-kun_ , despierta!—sudoroso y agitado, es la primera vez que despierto durante la noche sintiéndome asfixiado—. ¿Estás bien? Haz tenido una pesadilla y-… —me aferro a los brazos de la señorita Hyūga con fuerza.

—E-El espectro y él…

—Tranquilo. Todo está bien —recibiendo su caricia sobre mis cabellos como un dulce réquiem me doy cuenta de que no es así.

No todo está bien.

Durante mi sueño hay estrellas en el cielo. Las veo con los ojos de esta persona ajena, notando las leves quemaduras de un brazo que no ha sanado. Son recuerdos que no me pertenecen…

.

.

.

 _—¡Sasuke, despierta!_

…porque son de alguien más.

.

.

 _[Continuará...]_

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

l

v

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Hola! ¡He vuelto~! _*nadie la pela*_

Bueeeeeeno, como dije allá arribita: Esta historia será muuuy diferente a todo lo que he escrito hasta el momento. Como saben, soy amante de los AU, cosas super raras, ciencia ficción, fantasía, como quieran llamarle. Fue un pensamiento muy vago el que me hizo crear esta historia: _"Si ya tengo un fics de lobos...¿por qué no hacer uno con otras criaturas?"_ Eso fue lo que me impulsó a ésto pero realmente no quería que tuviera algo tan básico como _"Vampiros"_. Digo, ya hay muchos fics con ellos y pues como que no.

Quería una historia con profundidad, con mucha investigación, y con una lista amplia de términos y personajes de la serie original, tomando sus bases para adaptarlas a un universo totalmente distinto de lo que es Naruto, evidentemente respetando ciertas cosas. Con el avance de los capítulos se irán dando cuenta.

Además de que he anexado nuevos términos que espero se familiaricen rápido con ellos :D Estaré haciendo recordatorio de ellos en las notas iniciales para más facilidad. Se irán anexando más conforme la historia avance.

La idea de éste fic surgió en el 2014 pero por ese tiempo yo aún seguía con _"Permite sanar tu corazón"_. Sin embargo el hiatus que me tomé luego de la finalización de éste último me sirvió para aterrizar todas esas ideas que tenía. Me dio oportunidad de experimentar en otros fandoms, como lectora más que nada, y creo que me ha servido bastante ver el estilo de otras autoras junto a las tramas complejas que manejan para poder pulir mi propio estilo y mis propias ideas.

Así que parte de la inspiración de éste fic es gracias a esas autoras que me han transportado a universos increíbles en sus historias que ahora son mi completo deleite. Sin olvidar mencionar que _Door_ y _Si deus me reliquit_ , fueron la cereza para que me pusiera como posesa frente a la laptop a escribir xD

Y por supuesto nada de ésto habría sido posible sin el apoyo que tengo de mi BETA: **_Ray (Rossue)._** Tanto en el ámbito de fanficker como en el ámbito personal. De no ser por ella creo que esta historia no habría visto la luz hasta el 2020, y mi vida sería un completo hoyo negro xDD Gracias por el apoyo, Ray. Te adoro.

—Sobre la extensión. Extensión, neta, ni yo sé. Pero es seguro que será tan largo como lo fueron sus 3 fics predecesores jajaja.

—Sobre Actualizaciones, bueno, yo no soy de calendarizar pero sí será constante. Será improvisado. Obviamente ya tengo varios capítulos avanzados para no demorarme tanto.

—El "Romance" se dará, mijas. Para quienes me han leído antes saben lo delicada que soy con alimentar el romance con drama, así que esperen la misma dosis que con PSTC. Lo habrá. Paciencia.

Y pues, creo que es todo.

¿Ha despertado su interés? Díganmelo en un sensual review ¬w¬

En verdad me gustaría leer sus apreciaciones. Tanto de la historia como del estilo de la narrativa que, creo yo, mejoró un poquitirri (?) xD

 ** _¡Rooss-out!_**


	2. Sin leónidas todo es austero

_**Beteado** por **Rossue (Katerine Ray)**_

¡Hola de nuevo! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo pasado. Me ha servido de mucho, sinceramente, ver la aceptación de la historia a pesar de ser algo tan inusual en Naruto.

Les dejo un poco de terminología para acostumbrarles con más rapidez al mundo de Lotus :) Nos leemos en las notas finales.

 **Términología dentro del mundo de Lotus:**

 **Rhoda:** Origen griego. Significado literal: Levanta ó El que se levanta. Significado en Lotus: Ciudad Levantada. Ciudad contraria a Konoha _(La ciudad amurallada)_

 **Draugs:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto.

 **SHINOBI:** Fuerza militar al servicio de Konoha controlada por el Canciller.

 **Cuartel:** Base militar subterránea de SHINOBI.

 **Fenrir:** Líder de escuadrón. (Vendría desempeñando la misma función que un líder ANBU en el mundo canon de Naruto)

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _H_ _ay historias que deben ser contadas._

 _No para venerar a un asesino, sino para prevenir._

 _Y se han escuchado muchas historias sobre ella, pero no se sabe cuál de_ _todas_ _es la más cierta o la más atroz._

 _Hay una parte de la historia que nadie conoce, una que está excesivamente manchada de números rojos. Mucho antes de que yo naciera._

 _Durante la última lluvia de estrellas, hace casi veinte años, algo cambió. La noche del catorce de D_ _iciembre_ _las Leónidas no defraudaron al mundo._

 _El mundo lo hizo a ellas; y ese espectáculo celeste lo paralizó._ _Cuando un extraño virus que se propagó, ella también lo hizo._

 _La primera vez que el excesivo rojo alcanzó incluso para teñir flores blancas, su uniforme blanco también se manchó._

 _Y dio fin a la luz de mil ojos encendidos de carmesí_ _d_ _ejando únicamente encendidos los suyos._

 _Ajenos a la luz, abrazados a la mayor cantidad de oscuridad posible porque de esa manera se podía contemplar al cielo en medio de una lluvia fugaz._

 _Eternamente resplandeciendo_ _._

 _Esa persona a la que el mundo conoce como Lotus._

.

.

 **| 2 |**

 **Sin Leónidas todo es austero.**

 ** _I._**

Austera siempre es la lejanía.

Las manchas que percibe en el cielo al abrir los ojos, hacia ese solitario lienzo, también lo son.

Muy misterioso.

Muy voluble también.

—¿Estas bien? —la voz ahogada de quien lo acompaña suena cercana, y por si fuera poco, preocupada. Sasuke lo mira, y una gota de su propio sudor perturba sus pestañas obstruyendo su mirar. Las limpia y vuelve importante lo que hace segundos no lo era. Las estrellas en el cielo le cuentan entre destellos que esa noche es como muchas otras y que también dentro de unas horas amanecerá. No deben ser más de las tres de la madrugada pues _ese_ sueño ocurre durante ese periodo de tiempo—. No me digas que de nuevo tienes _ese_ sueño.

—Tengo sed —comenta él pasando de su pregunta, irguiéndose y quedando en cuclillas frente a la laguna que perturba una vez que sumerge sus manos para beber un poco.

—Sasuke, te estoy hablando. ¿Ha sido _ese_ sueño otra vez?

El agua de la laguna, en todas esas noches de guardia, nunca le había parecido tan turbia como la de esa noche.

En cuestión de segundos ha desfigurado la calma y el silencio pues al no contestarle Naruto se ve obligado a sujetarlo con rudeza del cuello de la polera, dejándolo suspendido. Una respuesta muda e impulsiva a lo que Sasuke se niega a decirle. El de cabello negro sólo contempla su rostro frente al agua mientras caen gotas de las puntas de éste.

—Sólo es cansancio —responde cortante, evadiendo su mirada y haciéndose de su propia fuerza para quitárselo de encima.

—No me vengas con esa mierda de nuevo, Sasuke.

—Entonces cree lo que te digo y deja de fastidiar.

La respuesta habitual a esa pregunta debía ser: No.

Lo habitual es que luego de su pregunta él lo ignore, Naruto le refute y finalmente terminen en una riña infantil para que luego de un par de horas se encuentren riendo por algún chiste mal elaborado y sin sentido de parte del rubio. Porque son algo así como amigos de la infancia. Personas que tuvieron la oportunidad de encontrarse y compartir sus lamentaciones desde muy pequeños. Cuando Naruto no pasaba del metro con quince y cuando Sasuke solía abrazar con fuerza las piernas de alguna persona adulta con temor.

Las lagunas mentales de cierto muchacho escuálido son intangibles pero se reflejan en sus ojos. En las bolsas negras y en el refunfuño terco que esconde su desosegado rostro.

Naruto conoce a su amigo después de todo.

—Creí que ya no lo tenías.

Las personas envejecen pero Sasuke lo hace más con cada sueño. Con cada fragmento de algo descompuesto que causa ruido en su cabeza desde que aprendió a distinguir los metros que se levantaban a lo lejos en la línea del horizonte de la comunidad en donde ambos viven. Allá donde en la punta siempre vislumbra muchas luces en el borde. Todas ésas sobre la muralla que todos conocen.

—Es cansancio —vuelve a decir, contradiciendo para zanjar la conversación y olvidarse de aquel tema pero Naruto sabe que _ese_ sueño recurrente y repetitivo que tiene, desde hace bastantes años ya, no es algo normal—. Estoy bien.

—Tan bien que gritaste minutos antes de despertar —refuta su rubio amigo de ojos tan azules como los vitrales de la abandonada capilla en donde solían jugar cuando niños—. ¿Es _ese_ sueño de nuevo, verdad?

En el límite del sendero no hay amapolas, pero en sus sueños sí.

Son tan rojas que Sasuke las aborrece.

Son tan rojas que todo su color se derrama alrededor de él.

De pronto ya no es simplemente rojo sino es sangre.

Las noches como ésa, en las que tienen que montar guardia en parejas mientras los demás duermen, y de paso admirar las luces de la inalcanzable muralla que protege Konoha, Sasuke procura quedarse despierto pero hay veces –como la de ahora- en las que el sueño lo persigue y lo hacen involuntariamente dormir. Como si el interruptor de sus energías fuera manejado por alguien más.

Cada vez que eso ocurre _ese_ sueño se proyecta en su mente. Hace eco en todas sus paredes pero al final nada de lo que sueña tiene sentido.

Absolutamente nada.

—Se ha vuelto muy recurrente —confiesa finalmente el azabache dejando la comodidad del pasto para erguirse y recibir el rocío de la intemperie de frente.

—Te oías muy lamentable —Sasuke le mira de reojo—. Con mucha confusión y dolor.

Silencio es lo que siempre obtiene Naruto de su parte.

Esa conversación la han tenido un sinfín de veces.

Desde que ambos tenían seis.

Desde que comenzaron a ver las mismas cosas, desde que comenzaron a compartir algo más que los deberes como la pesca o cosechar papas. Desde que Sasuke comenzó a entre ver su verdadero ser a través de esos sueños desconocidos y aparentemente ambiguos.

El punto de partida de los sueños de Sasuke comenzó mucho antes de que él naciera, o es lo que sugieren ambos ahora que tienen la idea de un contexto pues el de cabellos negros, desde hace años, se lo ha contado. Los sueños avanzan y una vez que Sasuke existe dentro de su propia mente como un niño de no mayor a seis años, comienza abriendo los ojos para toparse con una puerta negra que se encuentra cerrada.

Cuando cumplió diez ésta le invitó a pasar, abriéndose para él, pero aquel primer resquicio no era lo suficientemente grande para que pasara ni lo suficientemente confiable para atreverse a empujar.

Cuando tuvo trece sus manos se movieron involuntariamente y la abrió de par en par, topándose con alguien desconocido pero a la vez muy familiar.

Al cumplir los quince todo desapareció.

El sueño se desvaneció dejándole sólo una fábula en su mente. Y por los siguientes tres años Sasuke sugirió que nada raro había en él. Que sólo había sido una secuencia que le sucedía a cada un niño de diez.

Él era ese uno.

Quizá habría otros.

Quizá.

—¿Crees que vuelvan a aparecer? ¿Qué vuelvan a ser recurrentes?

Lo normal sería evadirlo, piensa Sasuke. Apartar su preocupación y responder que _no_ pues durante esos tres años sería –de nuevo- la primera vez en volver a tenerlos.

Pero Naruto conoce la verdad a medias.

Que ésta es la sexta vez desde hace un mes que ha vuelto a _soñar_.

Que los sueños volvieron para quedarse y que ahora, con dieciocho años, a Sasuke dentro de su sueño se le ha ocurrido mover sus pies hacia la silueta que lo había estado esperando en esos ausentes años para percatarse de que se trata de una mujer. Una a la que nunca le ve el rostro pero que está dispuesto a querer conocer.

—Yo espero que no —confiesa con libertad.

No hay mentiras en sus palabras. En verdad espera que no. Naruto suspira al final.

—Como digas —hace una pausa mientras se pone de pie, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Sabes que puedes venir a mí y llorar como un bebé cada que tengas una pesadilla—bromea el rubio recibiendo una maldición baja—. Anda, venga ya. Es hora de que nos releven.

—Imbécil.

 **.**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Las mañanas en _Rhoda_ son muy diferentes a las de Konoha.

Uno tiene que permanecer con un ojo abierto al dormir.

Aunque no todo es malo.

Según Kakashi, quien es la persona que lo crio, el aire del campo, del bosque, y de las llanuras que los rodean es mucho más puro que el de Konoha con altos niveles de toxicidad. Sin embargo Sasuke piensa que es una jaula similar. No es como que tuvieran más libertad. Están condicionados a no ir más allá de las llanuras. A evitar si quiera respirar dentro de los primeros metros cercanos a la muralla puesto que las patrullas de _SHINOBI_ siempre merodean el lugar y tienden a liberar gases nocivos para contrarrestar a los _Draugs_.

Y deben tener minucioso cuidado en borrar sus huellas si es que se encaminan a una expedición de búsqueda y rastreo de víveres.

 _Rhoda_ es todo lo que Konoha repudia pero lo que también trata de encontrar incansablemente.

No son la resistencia de nada, no son la esperanza del mundo, son las ruinas de una historia que poco a poco se vuelve ceniza.

—¿Sasuke?

Una historia que Kakashi se ha encargado de contarle desde temprana edad.

Sasuke suspira un poco, quitando un poco de fuerza en la caña de pescar que sostiene con pesar como una de las actividades que siempre se le asignan. El hombre parece sonreír detrás de ese pedazo de tela –que usa como bufanda-, y que nunca se quita.

Una vez, cuando niño, Kakashi le arropó y le contó cada una de las historias de las cicatrices que tenía en el rostro. Sasuke tocó la que recorría desde debajo de su ceja hasta perderse en la mejilla que ocultaba hace mucho tiempo y recuerda haber soltado una o dos lágrimas por él pues se veía doloroso.

 _"_ _Una espada rozó mi rostro",_ fueron sus palabras.

Y Sasuke continuó llorando toda esa noche mientras se abrazaba a él prometiéndole cosas que un niño diría.

 _—"_ _No dejaré que vuelvan a lastimarte"_ —rememora en su mente siempre cada vez que lo ve.

A él y al valor de esa cicatriz.

Fueron las palabras de un niño prometiendo justicia en una edad temprana sintiendo un odio que no debía sentir.

—Pensé que estarías con Naruto —comenta el hombre caminando hasta el pequeño borde de piedras donde se encuentra el muchacho.

—Estoy mejor solo. Él es demasiado inútil —justifica, y aunque su intención no era provocar risa, Kakashi suelta una muy pequeña. Duró muy poco pero fue suficiente para amainar esa mañana soleada en medio de silencios—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no eres algo así como el líder de esta austera comunidad de rechazados? —el de cabello gris deja de sonreír.

No endurece sus facciones pues al aparecer es incapaz de ser rudo con él pero se ensombrece lo necesario al mirarlo.

—Sasuke —el menor escrudiña los ojos—. _Rhoda_ es tu hogar. Siempre lo ha sido. No enfrasques tu odio aquí.

—Entonces lo enfrascaré hacia Konoha. Hacia las personas que te hicieron eso —el mayor vuelve a afligirse, suspirando mientras se cubre un poco más la cicatriz—. Ni siquiera nací aquí. Deja de decir que éste es mi lugar, Kakashi.

—Sasuke ¿estás intentando acercarte a Konoha con tu odio? —el azabache mira a su alrededor atento al primer chapoteo que ejerce un pez que fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no coger la carnada.

Los sonidos propios del bosque amainan un poco el silencio que han dejado las preguntas de Kakashi.

No es la primera vez –ni será la última- en la que esa conversación los deje con una incomodidad en el aire.

Al contrario de Konoha, en ese pequeño poblado donde ellos viven: _Rhoda_ , la ciudad levantada, era o había sido más bien una extensión de la primera hace mucho tiempo. Ahora no era más que un brazo torcido del núcleo y metrópolis que era actualmente la ciudad amurallada: _Konoha_.

La ciudad levantada, Rhoda, eran las edificaciones a medio terminar o consumidas por el fuego, con vanos abiertos y con techos peligrosamente inestables que antes habían pertenecido a Konoha. Todos presumían que antes, mucho antes de las esporas, Konoha no era limitada por ninguna muralla. Y que era mucho más extensa de lo que hoy se conocía. Antes de que la primera lluvia de esporas cayera sobre ella y propagara el miedo. Antes de que los _Draugs_ le dejaran una absurda idea a su gobernante de que el mundo estaba condenado y repleto de ellos, obligando a desterrar a los civiles que vivían en esa área y que habían sido expuestos al rocío que había caído del cielo.

Sasuke, afortunadamente, no había sido parte de esos civiles aunque tampoco había nacido bajo la sombra de los primeros cimientos y días de _Rhoda_ como la nueva ciudad en la que se encontraban los refugiados.

Según Kakashi, éste lo había encontrado abandonado cerca del río la misma noche en que todo estaba siendo consumido por el fuego. Era tan solo un pedazo de carne envuelto en una manta dentro de un canasto.

Sobre ese acontecimiento, y sobre la historia de la lluvia de esporas, Sasuke conoce muchas versiones. Al final su propio juicio lo ha embaucado hacia un solo punto. El odio hacia Konoha.

No hay nada que los sentimentalismos de Kakashi, quien ha sido como un padre para él, vayan a cambiar. Como tampoco hay sentimentalismos que le hagan pensar en que _Rhoda_ sólo es una escapatoria temporal.

Konoha tiene a _SHINOBI_ , la misma fuerza militar que hace años, los mismos que ahora casi posee, eliminó y aisló a tantos. Los mismos que propiciaron tanta sangre bajo las órdenes de una sola persona.

—¿Detestas tu vida aquí? ¿Es eso? —el silencio es un terrible aliado —. ¿Quieres vengarte de la gente de Konoha que nos trata como marginados?

—¿Tú no? —cuestiona el más joven irguiéndose desde la posición en la que permanece sentado.

—Eso es algo que no me corresponde. Si el _Canciller_ así lo quiso es porque el resto de la población se encontraba al borde de la extinción— Sasuke se burla, mascullando algo que Kakashi no es capaz de oír a pesar de lo cercano que se encuentra de él—. Tú no estuviste el día en que esas cosas cayeron del cielo —rueda los ojos, corrigiéndose—; bueno, sí estuviste pero eras tan sólo un bebé. Ahora sólo te estás dejando llevar por un odio desconocido hacia todos.

—¿Y tú sí? —levanta la voz; y aunque sabe que el de cabello gris le lleva una cabeza de diferencia en estatura, le enfrenta al ponerse de pie—. ¿Tú si estuviste ahí? ¿Estuviste el día en que abandonaron a la mitad de su gente para salvar a la otra? —Kakashi parece titubear—. ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia detrás de esta cicatriz? —señala su rostro, en esa marca que hay en su piel y que se extiende casi hasta su cuello.

—Sasuke. Yo te crié. ¿No te basta con saber que estás respirando? —el menor no parece atormentado de la conciencia pero un ápice de pesadumbre se asoma por su rostro— Deberías agradecer que no eres ninguno de ellos dos.

La realidad de los afligidos.

La realidad de los que son eternos.

La realidad de Sasuke no se encuentra en el destino de ninguna de esas dos categorías según ese hombre.

Abandonado dentro de un canasto y con el frío exponiendo su piel, fue encontrado por Kakashi cuando sólo era un bebé. Ni _Draug_ de ojos rojos, ni afligido de ojos bondadosos. Era solamente un niño al que se le había abandonado en la peor de las noches. _El día de las esporas_. Afortunadamente, el día que Kakashi lo tomó entre sus brazos –lo que presume en la historia que siempre le cuenta- , Sasuke estaba ausente de cualquier rastro de esporas que hubiera desatado que despertara como un _Draug_.

—Sólo eras un recién nacido muy llorón y muy saludable —Sasuke parece reconsiderar sus palabras ante el tono dulce y paternal con la que él emite las suyas—. Sólo eras eso. Un niño —todo señal de haberse alterado parecía nunca haber existido tras eso.

Sasuke frunció el ceño; ese hombre era demasiado astuto como para creerle que antiguamente solo era un residente normal de Konoha. Suspiró.

—No quiero pelear contigo, viejo —el mayor rió—. Perdón por gritarte.

—Disculpas aceptadas —hace una pausa antes de aclararle algo—. No guardes odio a lo desconocido, Sasuke. Es mejor que te mantengas alejado de las mentiras —intuitivo, el de ojos obsidiana no evita que sus ojos reparen en él con una irreflexiva suspicacia.

—Las mentiras las construye el hombre, lo que se distorsiona es la realidad.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Konohamaru._**

 ** _._**

 _Hubo un tiempo en el que el hombre perseguía a la Luna._

 _Y la Luna era muy astuta al siempre ocultarse cuando el Sol aparecía._

 _Hubo un tiempo también en el que la historia se volvió inversa. La luna comenzó a perseguir al hombre._

 _Comenzó a amenazar a través del destello de un peculiar color de ojos, e hizo de la noche una túnica protectora y fuerza rehabilitadora._

 _._

 ** _Normal._**

 ** _._**

Mientras continúa moviendo el lápiz las personas a su lado se vuelven manchas de color que vienen y van.

Seguramente lo observan.

Todos lo hacen desde el primer día en el que llegó al Cuartel sólo para hacer menos espacio y ser el protegido de una de las personas más ariscas de ese submundo. Muchos aún se preguntan sobre el por qué _ella_ tendría a ese niño bajo su cuidado. Sobre por qué _ella_ lo contempla cuando está a su lado y él ni se inmuta, cuando una persona normal no podría resistir ni una de sus desdeñosas miradas.

Pero nadie es capaz de cuestionarla. Ni a _ella_ , ni a ese niño que el Canciller ha permitido, por capricho de su soldado más fuerte, que permanezca ahí.

Konohamaru no es uno más de ellos. Es simplemente el _preciado juguete_ que nadie se atreve a tocar por temor a las consecuencias que podría desatar.

Los soldados más jóvenes y el resto del personal que conforma _SHINOBI_ lo observan con desdén pero no pueden ir más allá de eso.

—¿Konohamaru- _kun_? —el niño respinga un poco cerrando de golpe su libro, ocultando las palabras que recién acaba de escribir con evidente ansiedad. A pesar de que _ella_ , junto a la señorita Hyūga, se lo han dicho miles de veces, parece imprescindible para un niño de doce recordar que un acto como el suyo merece algo más allá que un castigo que impliquen azotes—. ¿Qué haces? —el susodicho traga grueso abrazando el libro con fuerza—. Ah, parece que a Sakura le hace falta tener mano dura contigo —canturrea el hombre en frente suyo. El menor lo entiende, y no es que se la pase temblando ante cada soldado con el que se topa, esos días eran pasados, simplemente hay algo en ese _Fenrir_ que nunca le hace querer confiar en él—. Vamos, no pongas esa cara de asustado, sólo bromeo— dice admitir, riéndose.

—No estoy asustado —miente con total inconsistencia.

Sai continúa riéndose.

—Eres un niño muy interesante —dice el mayor con tono malicioso—. Como sea, no es mi deber reprenderte por las acciones que ejerces pero si es mi deber como _Fenrir_ recordarte ciertas reglas —Konohamaru se pone de pie del lugar en donde se encontraba sentado en esa gran sala. Desde muy temprano, y aún con la insistente advertencia de la señorita Hyūga por evitar que aceptara el ofrecimiento de Sai a acompañarlo ese día a patrullar, había quedado a cuidado de él aunque sin el conocimiento de _Lotus._

—Ya sé que no debo leer ni escribir —refunfuña abrazando más el ejemplar a su pecho. El más alto se admira ligeramente—, pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

—¿Aunque eso implique que te maten? —Konohamaru eleva la mirada solamente hacia él sin emitir un sonido. El mayor suspira haciendo un poco de ruido, en cuanto lleva hacia atrás las fundas de sus espadas junto a los ropajes que lo distinguen como un alto mando, una vez que se agacha para quedar mejor a su altura—. Te dejaré las cosas en claro, Konohamaru _-kun_ —el niño se tensa—. Los dioses son eternos pues no sangran, ellos pueden hacer lo que les plazca; pero Sakura no—el de cabellos castaños frunce el ceño con evidente fastidio a lo que Sai se regocija sonriendo con artimaña poniéndose de pie nuevamente—. En esta pirámide de poder, visualízate. Tú no estás de pie a lado de Sakura. Ella sólo te tiene atado a una correa con varios pisos de diferencia por debajo. Piénsalo.

Cuando él se ha ido Konohamaru entrecierra los ojos, furioso.

Volviendo la vista hacia las pantallas que hay en esa sala, la perteneciente a la escuadra de Sai.

Las murallas de Konoha se alzan majestuosas en ese nuevo día donde el borde es delineado por apenas una fina línea de luz solar. Frunce el ceño aún más.

No es anhelo ni esperanza lo que siente cuando ve ese enorme perímetro que resguarda esa ciudad. Es una creciente aversión que desconoce pero que se hace más grande cada vez que le recuerda que su estadía ahí sólo es capricho de _ella._

Que se lo recuerden le hacen querer ir más allá de esas paredes y desaparecer.

 **.**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

¿Qué les impide ser parte de lo que hay detrás de esas murallas?

¿Qué pecado pudieron haber cometido para ser llamados ' _la escoria de Konoha'_?

¿Qué pasó hace veinte años que ninguno de los ancianos de su indulgente comunidad se atreve a decir?

Las historias en cada comida entonan las mismas palabras siempre.

Siempre es precaución, siempre es miedo, siempre son reglas.

—Hey, Naruto —el rubio aparta la mirada de su trozo de carne y del resto de la congregación que se encuentra en su hora de almuerzo a unos metros de donde están ellos—. ¿Qué crees que hay allá?

—¿Qué? —el de ojos zafiros dirige su mirada hacia donde la tiene Sasuke y entiende su inquietud, percibiéndola como algo que debió haber esperado de él. Entrecierra los ojos—. Nada bueno seguramente —el contrario sólo frunce el ceño.

Odia las mañanas en donde el tiempo pasa tan lento y él no hace nada más que preguntarse cosas sobre esa muralla de muchos metros.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

— _Ero-senin_ dice que detrás de esos muros sólo hay una red de secretos y mentiras que podrían poner al mundo de cabeza, justo como hace veinte años —dice antes de darle una nueva mordida a su comida.

Evidentemente Sasuke lo mira con la intensidad que sólo sus ojos poseen ante algo en lo que no cree.

—¿Él sabe algo? —Naruto sólo se eleva de hombros con flojera—. Mentiroso —masculla el pelinegro quien fuera sólo unos meses más grande que él solamente. El rubio suelta una risa caprichosa.

—Mentira o no, es algo que _Ero-senin_ no va a decirme sin importar las veces que le insista —la mirada de Sasuke persiste.

—No insistes lo suficiente, o simplemente no te importa.

Desde que ambos tienen memoria, aquel hombre, que de viejo no tenía casi nada, había sido un miembro del cuerpo médico de _SHINOBI_ quien había corrido con la misma penosa suerte de ser exiliado junto al resto aquella funesta noche. Ahora su lugar en esa comunidad, aparte de ejercer sus conocimientos médicos, venía siendo la del consejero de Kakashi.

Amistoso y bueno con los niños, Sasuke repudiaba las veces en que tenía que escuchar historias de Konoha en palabras de él donde el único mensaje era que debían aceptar su actual vida y abandonar la codicia de obtener todo lo que esa ciudad amurallada poseía.

—Lo único que debemos saber es que esa ciudad amurallada es la cuna del gobierno y de la gente con un status diferente al nuestro. Somos algo así como los marginados —su compañero frunce el ceño y Naruto se percata de ello—. Suena cruel pero es la realidad. ¿No es suficiente lo que tienes viviendo aquí? —la mirada que recibe de su amigo es serenamente esporádica—. Ve el lado bueno, aquí hay aire fresco, hay árboles, hay todo un mundo que no está limitado por ninguna muralla. Somos más libres que los que viven ahí.

La varita de madera que Sasuke jugueteaba entre sus dedos se rompe igual que la atmósfera de compañerismo. Naruto suspira pues es evidente que esa conversación tendrá el mismo resultado que las demás. Los pensamientos de Sasuke siempre serán tan diferentes a los de él.

—¿A sí? ¿Y por qué no suenas convincente en nada de lo que dices? —Naruto se hiela, dejando de masticar lo que, segundos antes, se había llevado a la boca—. Vivir aquí es lo mismo que estarnos escondiendo. Sólo estamos en una enorme jaula.

—Sasuke, escucha —pasa rápido el trozo de carne por su garganta. Sabe las palabras que debe decirle, incluso las ha ensayado para poder hacerle entender, pero a pesar de tantos años oyendo lo mismo de él a Naruto le ha brotado una espina de incertidumbre—. Aquí estamos bi-… —pero sus inconvincentes palabras son interrumpidas por un ruidoso alboroto.

Cada décimo tercer día las campanas de la iglesia, aquella vieja construcción que ha sido reparada incontables veces de piso a techo, sonaban anunciando la llegada del grupo de exploración de _Rhoda._ Algo que no se alcanza a comparar siquiera con una cuadrilla de _SHINOBI_ pero que contaba con los jóvenes más sanos y fuertes de la comunidad, quienes servían a _los marginados_ y los proveían de víveres, noticias y uno que otra anécdota que contar sobre los límites más cercanos a la muralla de Konoha.

Su retorno siempre era esperado por eso sin embargo ésta era la primera vez que las alegrías habían sido dejadas de lado.

—¡Jiraiya! ¡Llamen a Jiraiya! —alcanzó a gritar alguien. Una mujer seguramente por el tono agudo de su voz.

Lo único que alcanzaron a distinguir Naruto y Sasuke fueron borbotes de sangre y desolación en rostros cubiertos de arena.

 _ **.**_

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

—¿Estás listo, Konohamaru _-kun_?

La voz, e incluso el rostro de Sai, se distorsionan por sólo un momento en el que el niño se permite recordar a su madre con la misma pregunta en labios pero en distinto contexto. Sin embargo, ahora que las puertas hacia la superficie se abren frente a él, sólo hay una cosa que reconoce.

—Sí.

—Sube al camión.

Que aunque su respuesta sea asertiva, ésta no quitará menos peso del miedo y de la mentira.

 ** _._**

 ** _VI_**

 ** _._**

—¿Soldados de _SHINOBI_? ¿Tan cerca de nosotros? —cuestionó uno de los hombres que conformaban el consejo que Kakashi había fungido para discutir ese tipo de temas. El hombre miró con culpabilidad al de cabello gris—. Dijiste que nunca se acercaban tanto a esta zona —Kakashi no respondió; parecía dubitativo, cosechando en su mente alguna razón por la que pudiera existir la posibilidad de que uno de los miembros del grupo de exploración estuviese mintiendo—. ¡Kakashi!

Apartado del núcleo de la conversación, pero lo suficientemente cercano a ellos, la silueta de Sasuke se perdía entre las paredes enmohecidas de lo que parecía ser antiguamente un cuartel de policía. Mismo que habían decidido retomar su uso pero esta vez como suyo tras unas cuantas reparaciones debido al deterioro de los años como con el resto de edificios abandonados. Ése solía ser el lugar donde los líderes de Rhoda discutían todo los que les favorecía y lo que no.

—¿Qué opinas, Sasuke? —el moreno sólo mira de reojo a Naruto sin responder antes de lanzar un escupitajo al suelo y acercarse al grupo.

—No hay motivo para que estén tan cerca de la valla —confiesa el de cabello gris llevándose una mano al rostro—. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos.

—¿Se tratará de algún tipo de rastreo? —opinó Jiraiya, quien se encontraba atendiendo a uno de los heridos de un brazo. Kakashi niega.

—No. Si en verdad eran soldados de _SHINOBI_ no hubieran tenido motivo para desgastarse en un simple patrulleo. No tendría sentido que enviaran a soldados sólo a rectificar un perímetro que supuestamente está limpio por ellos desde hace años—uno de los jóvenes de la exploración se aclaró la garganta mezclando el sonido con un quejido debido al dolor de una herida no tan profunda en su costado derecho.

—Ha-Hay un asentamiento cerca de la valla. A unos quinientos metros de la muralla.

—¿Qué? —el asombro y la incredulidad se instaló en cada uno de los rostros de los presentes.

—No son muchos —prosiguió el joven herido—, a lo máximo unas cien personas son las que están asentadas ahí pero…

—¿Personas? —intervino Naruto ignorando el hecho de que normalmente debería permanecer callado—. ¿Quieres decir, como nosotros o…?

—No son _Draugs_ —confirmó el muchacho con voz ahogada—. Los vimos de cerca. Son solo campesinos. Gente normal.

—¿Pero qué hacen tan cerca de la muralla? —cuestionó Jiraiya esta vez mirando a Kakashi en el transcurso de su pregunta, quien permanecía vacilante y tenso—. ¿Cómo fue que terminaron así? —formuló una nueva pregunta hacia el grupo de exploración intentando cambiar el rumbo de la tensión.

—Habían soldados cerca de ese asentamiento. No alcanzaron a llegar completamente a ellos pero se toparon con nosotros.

Sasuke, quien permanecía inmerso en sus propios razonamientos mientras los escuchaba, cada vez iba deformando más su rostro en ira y consternación. De vez en cuando veía al resto hasta recaer en el silencio impávido de Kakashi. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? ¿Qué más prueba necesitaban para entender que _SHINOBI_ estaba cazando gente? Hacerse la pregunta del _"¿por qué lo hacían?"_ era lo mismo que preguntar por qué buscar comida cuando se tiene hambre.

Las conclusiones a las que Sasuke llegaban eran ésas.

Puro gozo.

Puro capricho.

Sin embargo Kakashi veía más allá de lo que los jóvenes e impulsivos ojos de Sasuke veían.

—Alguien los mandó —murmuro fuera de contexto el de cabello gris, para sí mismo en respuesta a su razonamiento—. Están buscando algo.

—Por dios, Kakashi. ¿No está más claro ya? —Sasuke vociferó finalmente atrayendo la mirada del resto—. Konoha no conoce de razones, sólo mata y ya. Quieren gobernar y tener todo lo que el resto de la gente posee. No hay razón. No buscan nada. No es una misión. Sólo…

—No —sentenció el hombre deteniéndolo en seco—. Hemos estado aquí por años. No dudo que haya más asentamientos alrededor de la muralla. Deben tener el mismo tiempo que nosotros. La pregunta es ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué _SHINOBI_ no ha salido a exterminar uno por uno cada poblado que queda hasta llegar a nosotros? —Sasuke rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños a medida que lo escuchaba.

—¿Están en busca de _Draugs_ para exterminarlos? —soltó Naruto con ligera voz temblorosa. El líder de ellos, quien fuera lo más cercano a una figura paterna que Sasuke tenía, negó.

—Si estuvieran en busca de ellos simplemente no los buscarían, Naruto. Matarían a quien sea que respirara —el rubio respingó—. Los hirieron, mis hombres, pero no de gravedad como para dejar que murieran.

—¿De modo que eso debe tranquilizarnos? —soltó Sasuke, exasperado—. Nos están cazando, Kakashi. ¡Lo que debemos hacer es ir afuera, enfrentarlos y…!

—No iremos a ningún lado —sentenció con voz áspera y monocorde, mirándolo con severidad. Sasuke no se intimidó pues no era miedo lo que sentía, era la sangre hirviendo en sus venas—. Nos quedaremos aquí. Reforzaremos la seguridad. Seguimos estando lejos de Konoha, a lo mucho sólo atacarían a las poblaciones más cercanas—. El joven enfureció tomándolo del cuello de su vestimenta.

—¿Vamos a dejar que toda esa gente muera?

—¿Cómo crees que he sido capaz de protegerte todos estos años, Sasuke? —el menor se azora, y la vista de Kakashi se oscurece, no enorgullecido de sus palabras ni de la verdad que hay en ellas.

La reunión termina tan pronto como las ganas insistentes, e inútiles, de Sasuke en querer convencer que Kakashi se equivoca. No dura poco en perderse en el bosque, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de Naruto que piden que se detenga. Sabe que el dolor de la muerte inevitable no durará mucho a diferencia del miedo que sólo se propagará si siguen fingiendo que huir es el único modo de vida que les queda, como también está consciente de que no es culpa de Kakashi tener miedo a lo que no conoce.

—Sasuke… —las rizadas pestañas del moreno miran la tierra, ésa que está debajo de esas gastadas botas. Esa tierra les pertenece del mismo modo que alguna vez Konoha también lo hizo, y aquello lo enfurece aún más—. Sé que estás alterado pero Kakashi tiene razón, él solo…

—¿La tiene? —el de ojos zafiro respinga siendo tomado desprevenido ante la pregunta. El atardecer comienza a aparecer y la línea que se desdibuja a través de la llanura, que siempre observan durante sus actividades, parece un oasis que no deja de desplazarse y brillar—. ¿La tiene, Naruto? —el joven cazador abandona toda seguridad dejando un semblante desalentador y lleno de duda—. Tarde o temprano seremos los próximos —sisea Sasuke con precisión devolviendo la vista hacia el horizonte, hacia la lejana muralla que se ve muy tenue a la distancia—, a menos que hagamos las cosas por nuestra cuenta.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a ir, Naruto, así que ni pienses en detenerme —hace una pausa antes de tomar aire y continuar—. Atravesaré esa muralla esta misma noche.

.

.

 _[Continuará...]_

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

l

v

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Antes que nada, por si queda alguna duda: Por supuesto que esto es un fic Sasusaku porque, vamos, es mi OTP. Son canon. ¿Qué más le puedo pedir a la vida? xD Sin embargo a pesar de que es SasuSaku no será tan céntrico siempre. ¿Que quiero decir con ésto? Quiero centrarme en varios aspectos de la historia. Sobre la vida, por ejemplo, de Konohamaru. ¿Cómo llegó al Cuartel? Hasta ahora sabemos que Sakura lo _"salvó"_ e hizo de él su protegido pero ¿con qué propósito?. También explicar un poco sobre la vida de Sasuke en esta nueva ciudad llamada Rhoda. ¿Por qué unos viven afuera mientras otros viven dentro? ¿Por qué odia Konoha? ¿Quien era Kakashi antes del fatídico día que dividió a toda esa nación?

En fin, quiero empaparles de la historia, de los términos, de los personajes, antes de iniciar con el "Romance". Por supuesto que habrá solo paciencia.

Por lo que respecta a éste capítulo ahora sabemos que Sasuke posee ideologías muy distintas y su odio hacia Konoha parece ser un imán que lo está atrayendo a la boca de los problemas. A Konoha, donde está todo lo que odia y, por supuesto, donde se encuentra Lotus, a quien no conoce pero que pronto lo hará. Y comenzará el verdadero drama xDD

En fin. Antes de irme igual quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar sobre que les parece esta nueva historia y el nuevo estilo de narrativa porque, vamos, ahora que releo todo si noto que cambió un buen jajaja pero por lo mismo quería saber que opinaban.

A quienes me leen por primera vez, ignoren totalmente lo de arriba(?)

Y gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia. Esto es un terreno totalmente nuevo y estoy emocionada porque quiero probar que puedo llevar una trama mucho más complicada a "simple romance". Algo así como acción-juvenil (?) *eso dijo un Guest por ahí :) *

Nos leemos pronto!

 ** _Rooss-out!_**


	3. Voluntad

**Beteado por Rossue (Katerine Ray).**

 ** _Velle:_ Significa _"voluntad"_ en Islandés.**

 **Recomendación musical: Velle. Ost de Zankyou no Terror. Link en mi perfil.**

 **Términología dentro del mundo de Lotus:**

· **Rhoda:** Origen griego. Significado literal: Levanta _o_ El que se levanta. Significado en Lotus: Ciudad Levantada. Ciudad contraria a Konoha _(La ciudad amurallada)._

· **Draugs:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto.

· **SHINOBI:** Fuerza militar al servicio de Konoha controlada por el Canciller.

· **Cuartel:** Base militar subterránea de SHINOBI.

· **Fenrir:** Líder de escuadrón. (Vendría desempeñando la misma función que un líder ANBU en el mundo canon de Naruto)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **| 3 |**

 ** _Velle (Voluntad)_**

 ** _._**

 **I.**

—Es todo por ahora, retírate.

—¡Sí, señor!

El sonido de las taloneras de las botas al ser juntadas, en señal de recta obediencia del soldado frente a Sai, fastidian un poco a Konohamaru pero no lo suficiente como lo hace la lluvia inesperada que ha comenzado a caer sobre los techos del barrio bajo de Konoha.

Konohamaru observa –porque ha aprendido a ser bueno en ello- cómo una de las acompañantes de Sai se le acerca ofreciéndole un paraguas mismo que él rechaza con cortesía, aparentemente. Konohamaru sólo lo observaba, analizando los diferentes gestos y comportamientos de quien, en esos momentos, estaba _cuidándolo_. La misma mujer que anteriormente estaba frente a su superior se acerca ahora al menor ofreciéndole el mismo paraguas.

No era soldado.

No era siquiera aprendiz.

No era nada.

Y sin embargo todos sabían quién era él.

El capricho de _Lotus_.

Su protegido.

Su nombre era signo de tenebrosidad, al parecer, al igual que preciado como todo lo que ella poseía. No sería la primera ni la última vez en la pudiera prescindir de los privilegios que el rango de ella le daban.

—No lo necesito —respondió con sequedad, alejándose de la mujer para sólo acomodarse el gabán que le había sido dado por la señorita Hyūga al salir de la base subterránea. El resto, tanto cabellos como pies envuelto en botas, y parte del cuello, estaba ya húmedo.

— _Hmmm_ —emitió el _Fenrir_ con alarde al percatarse de ello, viéndolo encaminarse hacia él. El resto de los miembros de su escuadrón se encontraban dando rondines por las calles y callejones de ese sector. Sólo los vehículos de transporte, sus conductores, y un par de soldados de rango menor, se encontraban en el mismo punto de reunión que él. Constantemente un par de ellos sólo se le acercaban para dar reportes breves de la zona. De resto sólo estaban él y el pequeño ahí—. ¿Por qué no aceptaste el paraguas?

—¿Por qué me trajo con usted? —respondió con otra pregunta completamente diferente.

Sai encarnó las cejas con una jactancia encantada.

—No me negaste la invitación a salir —se burló—. De hecho, no lo pensaste demasiado cuando aceptaste venir —el niño frunció el ceño, claramente molesto.

—Esa no fue la pregunta que le hice —masculló.

—Es la primera vez que sales al exterior luego de mucho tiempo ¿cierto? —Konohamaru no respondió—. Lo suponía —soltó en un suspiro de falso pesar mientras desunía sus brazos, anterior mente entrecruzados, y hacía un ademán de bufón de no saber—. Sólo saqué al perro a dar un rato la vuelta, Konohamaru- _kun_ —dijo de manera despectiva. El menor sólo volvió más expresivas las líneas de molestia en su rostro—. ¿No es lo que querías? A pesar de ser el protegido de Sakura pareces más ser su juguete de estantería. Se le ha olvidado que tú vienes de afuera. Eres salvaje, Konohamaru- _kun_ ; has visto cosas que muchos soldados de aquí no —hace una pausa—. Pienso que Sakura sólo está recluyendo todo ese potencial que tienes mientras te mantiene encerrado en el Cuartel enseñándote modales. Pero recuerda esto —le colocó una mano en el hombro. El niño lo miró con clara repulsión—. No se puede domesticar a un salvaje.

.

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Hinata Hyūga era todo menos valiente, o eso era lo que todo el mundo creía desde el momento en que llegó al Cuartel sin aspiraciones a siquiera ser candidata de las filas de soldados.

No tenía la gracia de blandir un arma, ni tenía el nivel analítico de un estratega, ni tenía la sangre fría para matar en cuanto le dieran la orden de hacerlo sin titubear.

Desde el momento en que llegó al Cuartel supo que el examen de ingreso no sería problema puesto que era una simple prueba de análisis mental. El problema era el examen de graduación. Todos los aspirantes a ser soldados de _SHINOBI_ tenían que pasar por la academia, que era un brazo más de ese gran núcleo.

Una prueba de supervivencia.

Si la aprobaba, estaría dentro.

Si no…

La de ojos perlados dejó de prestar atención a su fantasmagórico pasado al escuchar a uno de los soldados del hangar subterráneo anunciar el regreso de los vehículos de del escuadrón que lideraba la Teniente Ino Yamanaka. Tragó grueso, irguió la espalda, sacó el pecho y sus tacones hicieron eco uniéndose al saludo de recibimiento de los soldados al salir de éstos. Uno a uno fueron descendiendo y eso sólo incrementaba el nerviosismo de la joven. Sakura no era _Fenrir_ pues aún no era ascendida de rango pero no era necesario tal reconocimiento para que fuera respetada, e incluso temida, como a uno.

Como _Lotus_ tenía una muy larga lista de números rojos en su _katana*,_ y todo miembro de _SHINOBI_ conocía cada una de ellas.

—Descansen —se oyó cerca de la puerta trasera del vehículo. Luego de un sonoro _"Sí",_ el resto de soldados optó una posición menos rígida viendo bajar a Yamanaka—. Hinata.

—Teniente Yamanaka —la saludó la de cabello oscuro con formalidad. Una muy tenue sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la mayor—. Me alegra verla.

—Igual a mí —sinceró la rubia suspirando al final, recordando que no venía sola al descender. Hinata se estremeció un poco pero supo ocultarlo en cuanto distinguió la mancha rosa—. Caminas más lento que un cadáver —masculló lo suficientemente alto para que _ella_ la escuchara al salir.

—Los cadáveres no caminan.

—No me digas —contestó irritada la Teniente mirándola sólo breves momentos para volver a dirigirse hacia Hinata—. Puedo imaginarme el nivel de estrés al que debes estar sometida teniéndola a ella como superior ¿cierto? —la joven se excusó cerrando los ojos de manera cómica—. Es increíblemente insoportable —Sakura la miró con desdén—. Como sea, encárgate de ella. Iré a informar sobre el rondín de hoy —la más tímida asintió reverenciándose un poco—. Tómate la tarde, _Lotus_ —la pelirrosa crispó los ojos ante el cambio de nombre tan abrupto—, no te vayas a desgastar —bromeó con acidez al final alejando su silueta y el sonido de sus botas a medida de su caminar, dejándolas solas finalmente con el ruido propio del hangar a sus espaldas.

—¿Y no te alegras de verme a mí, Hyūga? —la joven se tensó, apresurándose a emitir las palabras exactas—. Olvídalo. No necesito un recibimiento —Hinata cerró la boca, mirando al piso con falso interés—. Levanta el rostro. No dejaré que ninguno de mis subordinados sea tímido ni miedoso —la muchacha asintió, disculpándose—. Ocúpate de eso —ordenó pasándole la funda de su katana y a ésta misma dentro—. Está perdiendo filo, pide que la forjen un poco más —Hinata bajó la mirada hacia la funda impecablemente blanca con incrustaciones de oro, y la abrió un poco para ver el estado de la espada sólo llevándose la sorpresa de verla bañada de rojo. Su semblante palideció y pronto su mente se vio envuelta con la imagen del rostro de Konohamaru en el exterior—. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que tienes?

—A-Ah, yo… —la mirada verdosa de _Lotus_ reparó primero en los labios de Hinata, tan pálidos y temblorosos, y luego en sus manos que sostenían su arma—. Yo…

—Dilo de una vez, Hyūga.

—¡Konohamaru-kun! ¡Él….!

Como una de las extrañas cosas que cualquiera podría enumerar que a _Lotus_ nunca le pasaría, estaba pasando. Su mirada se agrandó y sus pupilas se contrajeron anticipando el resto de la oración.

—¡Hinata!

—¡Konohamaru- _kun_ se fue con Shimura- _san_ a patrullar al exterior!

Sakura tragó grueso, sólo cambiando de posición, mirando directamente al túnel que ascendía a varios metros hacia la superficie cada vez que los soldados regresaban. El viento era ausente en él, pero justo ahora parecía soplar desde el exterior, haciendo un tétrico sonido parecido a un llanto lastimero.

.

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

—¿Ésta es tu gran idea de pasar desapercibido?

La pregunta de Naruto se fue en el aire a donde seguramente sería sepultada a varios kilómetros de distancia a lo que ellos estaban de la muralla.

Al atardecer, infiltrándose por breves segundos en la iglesia donde anteriormente se había reunido el grupo de exploración y el resto, Sasuke apremió el hecho de sus heridas por primera vez, y por ser tan olvidadizos pues era una cualidad humana que nunca pasaría de moda. Cogiendo un par de ropas, una mochila con herramientas listas en el interior, y un par de botas decentes, incitó a Naruto a seguirlo.

Sin avisar, y sin ser plenamente conscientes de los peligros a los que se expondrían, había sido capaces –gracias a la habilidad nata de Naruto de rastreo- de llegar más allá de lo que cualquier otro miembro de Rhoda, que no fuera el grupo de exploración, fuese capaz. En ese mundo post-apocalíptico Sasuke seguía agradeciendo que al menos los relojes se mantuvieran en funcionamiento. La tecnología de punta estaba lejos de su alcance pero al menos no eran unos incivilizados.

Naruto repitió la pregunta por tercera vez teniendo el mismo resultado.

Ser ignorado.

La duna en la que se encontraban eran lo suficientemente alta y bien proporcionada para ver todo un valle. Aunque no era precisamente uno, era lo necesario para el asentamiento del que habían escuchado hablar. Y lo distinguieron a la distancia mientras permanecían recostados sobre la tierra. Sasuke dirigió sus binoculares –igualmente robados- hacia un par de metros en descenso confirmando la existencia de un par de casas de materiales humildes y un poco de humo de un par de chimeneas.

La extinción próxima del atardecer propició que los vanos de las viviendas se encendieran con lo que parecía una luz artificial amarilla.

—Tienen electricidad —comentó él mientras Naruto se rendía con las preguntas, decidiendo unirse a observar. Sasuke se acercó nuevamente los binoculares esta vez mirando en otra dirección. De frente a donde se encontraba la valla.

Un elemento horizontal de acero bastante oxidado que, seguramente en sus mejores épocas cuando era reciente el aislamiento de los marginados, debió haber sido un muro muy resistente que marcaba la frontera entre ellos y la muralla de Konoha, se alzaba. Sin embargo ahora sólo era un largo perímetro de láminas casi desprendidas.

La lluvia, el viento, y miles factores más debieron de deteriorarla volviéndola muy vulnerable.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Sasuke? —reanudó una nueva sesión de preguntas el rubio, con un poco más del contexto que estaba teniendo en ese momento.

—Si pudiéramos acércanos a la valla podría ver si hay algún punto ciego por el cual avanzar y burlar a los soldados.

—¿Qué?

—Pero primero… —hizo una pausa volviendo a colocarse los binoculares—. Primero necesito encontrar un hueco por donde infiltrarnos. Una alcantarilla quizá. O un lugar donde la piedra sea blanda para…

—¿Es enserio? —Sasuke engrandeció los ojos aún viendo dentro del aparato al escucharlo—. Te estoy hablando, maldición —esta vez se vio forzado a mirarlo a los ojos al sentir la mano de Naruto apartarle los binoculares con brusquedad—. Este juego ha ido demasiado lejos, Sasuke. Enserio que sí. ¿Te das cuenta en dónde estamos?

—A metros de la muralla de Konoha —respondió como si fuera lo más casual del universo.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó airado y casi histérico—. ¡Es Konoha de quien estamos hablando! ¡Esa muralla es impenetrable!

—Todo tiene un punto débil, Naruto. Nos lo enseñaron cuando recién aprendíamos a sostener una caña para pescar —Naruto rodó los ojos, enfadado.

—¡Pero esto no es una clase de pesca! —le gritó, tomándolo de los hombros, a pesar de la posición en la que se encontraban, y lo hizo ladearse un poco para que lo mirara—. Por dios, Sasuke. No sé ni porque estamos aquí en primer lugar. Nuestro hogar es Rhoda, ¿por qué de repente quieres ir a Konoha?

—Mi hogar no es Rhoda, Naruto —masculló con severidad sacudiéndose de las manos de su compañero—. Tú quizá naciste ahí, pero yo no. Yo no soy como tú —la mirada de Naruto se vio afectada de repente sintiendo una pesadez en la garganta y en el pecho—. Estoy harto de huir. De ser la presa de _SHINOBI_ , y ni siquiera saber por qué es que somos cazados.

—Ellos creen que somos una escoria —musitó el rubio con el aliento decaído levemente.

—¿Lo somos? —el joven pescador alzó la mirada contraída—. ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si en verdad nunca hemos sido la presa? ¿No quieres averiguarlo de una vez por todas?

—¿Qui-quieres decir…? —tragó grueso antes de contestarle y volver a enfrentar su mirada—¿…su amenaza? —el joven azabache asintió volviendo la vista a lo primordial. Naruto estaba mudo, sintiendo las cuencas de sus ojos moverse frenéticamente ante lo que él mismo había deducido, claro está bajo la influencia de las palabras de su amigo. Pero había sido él, no Sasuke —Dios. Me estoy volviendo demente como tú —el contrario hizo de oídos sordos mientras observaba concentrado.

—Calla y escucha —le escucho decir viéndolo guardar los binoculares en un compartimiento de piel de jabalí, seguramente muy resistente, para luego mirarlo a los ojos de manera intensa—. Tú bajarás allí y evacuarás a toda la gente que puedas. Tráelos hacia las dunas e indícales el camino a Rhoda.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —Sasuke nuevamente decidió ignorarlo mientras se ponía de pie, dirigiendo su vista a un lugar distinto.

—Yo iré a la valla. Necesito acercarme para tener una mejor vista de la muralla.

—¡Sí! ¡¿A ti se te zafó un tornillo o qué demonios?!

—Naruto. Necesito hacer esto —al rubio se le fue el aire y sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver el semblante de Sasuke. Supo que se grabaría esa imagen hasta el día en que fueran perdiendo la memoria ya de ancianos para contárselo y reírse un buen rato de las locuras de su juventud. Sí, era una buena idea, un buen pensamiento en medio de esa angustia y ese mal presentimiento que estaba sintiendo—. Eres el único con el que podría contar —el de ojos zafiro rió, bajando el rostro mientras se enjuagaba un poco los ojos antes de que Sasuke fuera capaz de entender que su sentimentalismo, por alguna razón, estaba a flor de piel.

—Soy el único con el que cuentas, más bien —bromeo, poniéndose de pie igual que él, sonándose la nariz. Sasuke permanecía quieto, mirándolo—. Eres como mi hermano, lo sabes ¿no? —el protegido de Kakashi ladeo una sonrisa arrogante—. Calla, mejor no hables. Odio ponerme sentimental por nada —tomando una gran inhalación de aire recobró ese espíritu y determinación que Sasuke recordaba—. Sólo acercarte para ver con más detalle la muralla, no más —sentenció previendo la locura de su amigo por querer lanzarse así sin más hacia las mirillas de los rifles de los soldados que se encontraban sobre la muralla—. Hablo enserio, Sasuke. Sólo mirarás un momento y luego te regresarás a casa conmigo, ¿entendiste? Nuestra prioridad son los civiles. Esa fue la condición por la que te acompañé.

—Sí, sí, ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre? —Naruto volvió a soltar una risa irónica.

—Si fuera tu madre, créeme, no querrías verme enojada.

 **.**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

—¡Espere! ¡Espere por favor!

Tras obtener que se detuviera, Hinata se quedó estática.

Todo el valor acumulado había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos en el momento en que decidió detenerse en seco y mirarla con la mirada más severa que pudo recibir de alguien.

Hyuga sólo frunció el ceño, afectada.

Sakura la miró y luego percibió el sentimentalismo en el aire. Se asqueó un poco, volviendo la mirada al frente para reanudar su andar. La de ojos perlas se alarmó siguiéndola de forma apresurada mientras continuaban caminando hacia el cuarto de cámaras de seguridad.

Sin anunciarse Sakura prescindió de su reputación entrando sin autorización seguida de cerca por su subordinada.

—¡Oiga, no puede entrar aquí sin autorizaci-…! —las palabras del soldado murieron en su garganta al reconocerla—. _Lotus._

—Necesito acceso a las cámaras de seguridad del sector que está patrullando Sai —el resto de hombres tragaron grueso esperando órdenes del oficial superior de ese departamento pues eran incapaces de reaccionar a lo que la mujer les pedía—. ¿Qué no oyen?

—Pe-pero… —Sakura se volteó lacerando con la mirada a quien parecía ser el jefe del resto de los hombres sentados frente a los monitores—, ne-necesita autorización para…

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso. Apártate —el hombre, tan escuálido y tembloroso como un fideo, gimió al ser apartado de su puesto con brusquedad.

Sakura quedó de pie inclinándose un poco hacia los controles y el mando del tablero, tecleando de manera casi inhumana con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha movía de izquierda a derecha y de arriba-abajo el mando, haciendo acercamientos de vez en cuando.

—E-Esto…, Saku… — Hyūga se maldijo, cerrando los ojos mientras se corregía—. _Lotus_ , ¿qué es lo que estás…?

—Toda Konoha tiene cámaras de seguridad —comentó lo obvio—. Debería ser capaz de saber su paradero con ellas. No voy a ir hasta allí sin saber siquiera en dónde se encuentran —Hinata asintió con cautela abrazando, inconscientemente, la funda de la espada a su pecho—. No debiste, Hyūga.

—¿Eh?

—No debiste dejarlo salir —la susodicha bajo la mirada arrepentida mientras continuaba escuchando los sonidos propios del teclado y el zoom de acercamiento en el monitor. En verdad se sentía abrumada. Era como si _le_ hubiese fallado. Pero más allá de eso no podía entender su reacción. Todo por ese niño. El causante de que _Lotus_ fuera capaz de realizar otras expresiones además de sus ya tan conocidas miradas frías y semblantes rudos y sádicos. Un semblante de contrariedad—. Y mucho menos con ese tipo.

.

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

La lluvia no aminoraba.

No cedía ante la piedad que le pedía la tierra.

No disminuía su fuerza en las gotas que impactaban en el suelo, como si el firmamento y el cielo fueran polos opuestos atrayéndose en un interminable torrencial. Gotas morían y nuevas emergían incrementando el nivel del agua en las calles con alcantarillas atascadas de hojas y basura. Haciendo más preciso el chapoteo de las botas de Konohamaru al caminar con una extraña e inusual calma.

Sasuke por otra parte, desde los quinientos metros que lo separaban de Konoha, presentaba un par de raspones y heridas menores tras trepar los paneles de láminas de la valla para tener una mejor altitud y así poder ver con más precisión la muralla.

Y una inusual lluvia también era su enemiga en ese momento.

Gotas espesas se adherían al material del gorro del gabán, obstruyéndole la visión, hasta que dejó de ver la muralla y se centró en mirar el caer del agua y en el sonido de una extraña resonancia haciendo eco en sus oídos.

La lluvia dejó de tener sonido a pesar de que las gotas seguían cayendo.

El cielo se mantuvo negro al igual que las nubes sobre ambas cabezas, cada una a lado contrario de la muralla.

Konohamaru se vio absuelto por algo parecido a la gravedad con el continuar de sus pasos hacia adelante. Habían cambiado de ruta y ahora, mientras continuaba dando pasos lentos y enigmáticos, los metros de la muralla solo estaban a una distancia ridícula de él.

—¿Konohamaru- _kun_? —lo llamó Sai buscándolo con la mirada dado que se había distraído con uno de los soldados al llevarle un reporte, perdiéndolo de vista—. ¡Es hora de irn-…!

 ** _…_**

—¡Sasuke! ¿¡Qué haces!?

La voluntad de Naruto por alcanzarlo se vio frustrada por la valla a medio camino.

Con la respiración agitada, y recién escalada la colina para llegar a él y avisarle que estaban listos para partir, lo notó.

Que algo andaba mal.

Y lo confirmó cuando vio a Sasuke cruzar del otro lado. A territorio inexplorado. A los únicos metros de tierra que lo dividían de volver a casa o de enfrentarse a la monumental muralla de Konoha.

Expuesto, y aparentemente en un tipo de trance, los gritos de Naruto no surtían efecto a medida que Sasuke se encaminaba hacia la muralla quizá sin ser plenamente consciente de que entraría en el radar de _SHINOBI,_ lo que seguramente desataría una lluvia de disparos y terminaría con un funesto final.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Vuelve! ¡Van a notarte! ¡SASUKE!

 _ **…**_

—¡Konohama-…!

Para cuando Sai se apresuró a alcanzarlo, el niño ya había llegado a la muralla.

Y un extraño palpitar, junto a una mal augurada sensación, hizo eco en el espacio.

La mano que Konohamaru tenía extendida frente a él estaba tocando a libertad la superficie de la muralla por primera vez.

Y posiblemente algo más.

 ** _._**

 ** _VI_**

 ** _._**

—¿Pero qué…?

Sakura solo alcanzó a oír la exclamación a medias antes de mirar a través de las ventanas, de la parte trasera del vehículo blindado, como las luces de la ciudad se iban apagando.

Iniciaban por bloques pequeños, luego por sectores más grandes. Pronto la oscuridad alcanzó al vehículo que solo se hacía camino gracias a los enormes faros delanteros.

—La ciudad… —murmuró Hinata atónita viendo desde su respectiva ventana cómo todo se oscurecía. Lo único que parecía permanecer encendido eran las luces de emergencia colocadas sobre el borde superior de la muralla donde varios soldados se turnaban todos los días para vigilar el exterior—. ¿Por qué-…? —la joven se estremeció sintiendo el movimiento del cuerpo blindado removerse demasiado, quizá porque con la visibilidad casi nula no era posible evadir todo lo que había enfrente a pesar de los faros.

Sakura se sujetó con fuerza durante la turbulencia sin inmutarse del rostro. Sin sentir estremecimiento, miedo o molestia.

Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados evidentemente en otra cosa.

— _Lotus,_ todas las unidades reportan un fallo en la planta eléctrica —informó el copiloto volviendo la vista hacia atrás donde se encontraban ambas mujeres.

—No es un fallo eléctrico —expresó ella con voz seria y ojos antepuestos al peligro—. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a donde está ese tipo? —preguntó refiriéndose a Sai.

—Hemos llegado.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para levantarse de su asiento y abrir la puerta trasera a pesar de que el vehículo se encontraba en movimiento.

De un hábil salto, y sin siquiera tambalearse por el tacón de sus botas, descendió sobre el asfalto húmedo, entrecerrando los ojos debido a la lobreguez del lugar. Pronto escuchó el motor del vehículo apagarse dejando solo los faros encendidos hacia el frente. Frunció más las cejas, agudizando la mirada, percatándose de un par de vehículos más estacionados al frente. Ubicando a varios soldados desorientados y disgregados seguramente por la conmoción de la electricidad.

Reconoció a unos cuantos. Eran soldados pertenecientes al escuadrón de Sai. A la gran mayoría de ellos no les costó reconocerla y empezar a atar cabos del por qué se encontraba ahí.

Sakura los miró y más de uno le indicó con su mirada hacia dónde debía mirar para encontrar al pelinegro en cuestión.

A unos ridículos escasos metros cerca de la muralla estaban ambos.

El mayor zamarreaba de manera incansable al pequeño cuerpo que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos sin tener alguna señal de que fuera a despertar.

—¡Oye! ¡Despierta, maldición! —seguía insistiendo a pesar de que llevaba un buen rato haciendo lo mismo—. Maldita sea. Realmente eres una molestia, estúpido mocoso.

—Sai —el pelinegro engrandeció los ojos ladeando el rostro para toparse con la persona a quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento—. Apártate —gruñó la pelirrosa lo suficientemente severa como para no repetirlo ni una vez más.

Sai se apartó esperando a que ella llegase a su altura, estando hincados, para pasarle al niño en brazos e intercambiar roles para permanecer él de pie.

—¡Konohamaru- _kun_! —chilló Hinata una vez que los hubo alcanzado, viendo a Sakura sostener el cuerpo desvanecido del castaño—. ¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó a Sai quien sólo se limitó a guardar silencio y a mirar con recelo a la de cabello rosa.

Sus mejillas estaban frías y evidentemente húmedas.

El color de su piel estaba ligeramente más pálido de lo usual, y el escaso aliento que salía de su boca se notaba muy cansado. Sakura llevó su oído al pecho de él percibiendo sus palpitaciones. Eran lentas pero estaban ahí. Nuevamente lo acomodó entre sus brazos y se mantuvo observándolo de manera neutral.

Para el resto de los soldados no era sorpresa el rostro inmutado y seco de la mujer. La conocían por eso, y su sobrenombre no era un apodo de honor.

Era _Lotus_ , la despiadada.

La que no sentía nada.

La que no reía, ni tampoco lloraba.

Y mientras veía a Konohamaru no parecían haber deslices en su corazón, o es lo que todos pensaban viéndola tan impávida sosteniendo al menor.

—Despierta de una vez —soltó de manera ecuánime como si estuviese dándole una orden a algún soldado de rango menor. Sai se percató de todo, hasta de ese extraño gesto de ella al llevar su mano al pecho del niño y acariciarlo mientras parecía que de sus ojos desprendía un inusual brillo verde. Antes de que pudiera indagar más en ello, Sakura insistió—. Despierta, Konohamaru —y por obra casi de magia el castaño comenzó a arrugar los párpados finalmente abriéndolos con mucha lentitud—. Eso es.

 _—_ _¿Lo…?_ —Sakura encarnó las cejas un poco, sosteniéndolo con un poco más de firmeza al sentir su cuerpo moverse—. _¿Lo…?_ _¿Lotus?_ —la pelirrosa asintió.

Y el resto del cuerpo de _SHINOBI_ , incluyendo a Sai y Hinata, engrandeció los ojos al ver una de las manos de Konohamaru elevarse con dificultad hacia el rostro de Sakura en un acto que todos nombraría como reconocimiento facial, pero Hinata, quien fuera la más cercana a ellos, podía entender el significado íntimo que sentía ese niño en poder tocar la mejilla de Sakura, y ella al insólitamente corresponder ese gesto al llevar su propia mano a una de las mejillas del menor.

—Te saltaste todas tus lecciones, al parecer —comentó Sakura aún sintiendo los infantiles dedos del niño en su mejilla.

Konohamaru atisbó un significado divertido detrás de esa oración a pesar de que ella permanecía seria.

Rió un poco, terminando por toser.

—Lo siento —la pelirrosa lo ayudó a sentarse, mirándolo y oyéndolo con atención—. Por desobedecerte —el pequeño cerró un ojo sintiendo el contacto de la mano de ella adentrarse en su cabello con cierta ternura aunque prefirió pensar que sólo se lo estaba imaginando.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algún castigo —el niño asintió y ella finalmente se permitió mirar a alguien más que no fuera él—. Hinata —la muchacha llegó enseguida a su lado.

—¿Sí?

—Llévalo al Cuartel. Permanezca ambos ahí hasta que yo vuelva —Hyuga sólo asintió con torpeza recibiendo a Konohamaru, aún tambaleante, por los hombros. Iba a atreverse a preguntar demás hasta que la vio colocarse la funda de la katana con firmeza en su costado derecho. Las órdenes estaban más que dichas.

—De acuerdo. Ten mucho cuidado —Sakura sólo miró hacia otro lado—. Vamos, Konohamaru- _kun_.

—Es-Espera… —aún debilitado pudo soltarse un poco del agarre de Hinata llamando a _Lotus_ con la mirada—. ¿A dónde vas? —nuevamente silencio—. Déjame estar contigo —suplicó dando un paso hacia ella. Sakura permaneció quieta y con el semblante inquebrantable, pero sin perder la conexión de sus miradas.

—Vuelve al Cuartel —Konohamaru iba a replicar—. Volveré a ti.

 **.**

 ** _VII_**

 ** _._**

—¡Sasuke!

 _"_ _Déjame estar contigo"_

—¡Sasuke! ¡Maldita sea!

 _"_ _Volveré por ti"_

—¡Sasuke!

 _"_ _Despierta…., despierta de una vez. Sasu-…"_

—¡Maldición, Sasuke, abre los ojos ya!

Al abrir los ojos no lo recibió un cielo despejado y su cuerpo no yacía sobre suave hierba con ligero rocío como aquella vez.

En su lugar el cielo estaba negro, y la superficie donde se encontraba, y que sentía en su espalda, estaba dura y áspera.

También estaba Naruto con el semblante más histérico y asustadizo que haya visto en todos esos años juntos. Agitado y con el ceño fruncido, pareció aliviarse al verlo despertar pues al instante todas sus facciones dejaron de estar excesivamente tensas.

Parpadeó con rapidez intentando entender por qué hacía yacido tirado y cómo es que había perdido la conciencia.

—Maldita sea, no vuelva hacer eso ¿escuchaste? —Sasuke, con ayuda de él claro está, se logró sentar correctamente sintiendo la cabeza mareada y la voz de Naruto un sonido agudo haciendo mucho énfasis en su mente— ¡Sasuke! —le gritó el otro, reprendiéndolo.

El pelinegro no fue consciente de su molestia hasta que se vio forzado a agudizar la vista hacia lo que se encontraba detrás de su compañero. Era la valla, pero la muralla de Konoha no estaba.

—La… —trago con dificultad—. ¿La muralla desapareció? —Naruto pareció meditárselo completamente atónito.

—¿Es enserio? —preguntó casi con una ironía increíble.

No fue hasta que el rubio le señaló a sus espaldas que Sasuke volteó llevándose la sorpresa de que la muralla estaba detrás de él, no delante. Casi palideció al instante.

—Cruzamos la valla —murmuro casi sin creerlo.

Estaban en tierra hostil a sólo metros de la ciudad amurallada.

—Corrección. ¡Tú cruzaste la valla! ¡Te tiraste! —Sasuke aún no podía creerle—. ¡Empezaste a caminar como imbécil! ¡Te grité muchas veces y al final te desmayaste y…! —el azabache colocó una mano en el hombro contrario como punto de apoyo, y como una forma de cortarle las palabras, mientras se ponía de pie y miraba directamente a la muralla.

—Las luces… —comenzó a decir aún un poco desorientado—. Las luces están apagadas —Naruto suspiró con resignación. No serviría de nada reñirle; lo importante ahora era volver a saltar la valla y regresar a Rhoda antes de que los rastrearan—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Yo que sé? Sólo se apagaron y ya —soltó aún exaltado—. Parece que se fue la energía en toda la ciudad. Sucedió cuando te desmayaste.

Para Sasuke esa explicación no le era convincente del mismo modo que tampoco lo eran las voces en su mente.

Volteo a ver a Naruto esperando a que le dijera algo que si fuera útil hasta que un sonido ensordecedor, similar a una explosión, opacó los sentidos de ambos. La explosión había sido a sus espaldas y parecía de tal magnitud que incluso el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a fracturarse.

—¿Qué rayos…? —Naruto no alcanzó a formular completamente su pregunta cuando la nube de cenizas, ocasionada por la explosión, los alcanzó—. ¡No alcanzo a ver nada!

Sasuke, quien desde siempre había tenido una excelente vista, alcanzó a distinguir el cuerpo del rubio cogiéndolo del brazo mientras comenzaban a correr en dirección a la valla con intención de treparla nuevamente pero la nube traía consigo más que ceniza.

Escombros pronto comenzaron a friccionar en los paneles oxidados de acero obstruyéndoles cualquier acceso viable por el cual introducirse.

—¡Maldición! —vociferó el pelinegro antes de que Naruto le anunciara que vendría un peligro mucho peor.

—¡Sasuke, abajo! —el advertido sólo alcanzó a sentir cómo los brazos de Naruto empujaban sus hombros al piso quedando tumbados en éste mientras comenzaban a escuchar disparos y un par de reflectores comenzaban a recorrer la longitud de la valla.

A Sasuke sólo se le vino un nombre a la mente que apenas y pudo pronunciar.

— _SHINOBI._

 ** _._**

 ** _VIII_**

 ** _._**

—¿Y eso qué demonios fue? —exigió Sai sintiéndose harto de ese maldito día. Sakura, quien había decidido quedarse junto a él en medio de esa penumbra, lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo—. Escucha, no tengo humor. Es tu culpa por tener a ese mocoso problemático contigo —la pelirrosa lo escrudiñó con la mirada aún más, casi haciendo oídos sordos al caos que había provocado esa, aparentemente, explosión. Sai decidió ignorarla buscando con la mirada a algún soldado que le pudiese informar que era lo que pasaba—. ¡¿Qué nadie es capaz de informarme que está pasando?!

—¡Señor, ha habido una explosión en la parte norte de la muralla! ¡Al parecer ha quedado un agujero!

—¿Cómo que al parecer? —el soldado lo miró con pavor—. ¿Y cómo se supone que hubo una explosión? ¡Sólo una persona con acceso al almacén de pólvora podría generar una explosión así!

—Ha sido desde adentro —resaltó ella, deduciendo con neutralidad. Sai la miró más fastidiado de lo que ya se encontraba.

—No estoy para tus bromas pesadas, Sakura —la de ojos esmeraldinos le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad.

—¡Señor! —el sobrino del Canciller rodó los ojos enfurecido hacia el soldado de hace unos momentos sólo para toparse con las cuencas de sus ojos casi en total desorbita mientras miraba y señalaba hacia el cielo con pavor.

Toda la ira que pudo haber acumulado se disipó al percatarse del extraño fenómeno en el cielo.

Fenómeno que le habían contado pero que nunca había presenciado.

Sakura permaneció impertérrita analizando el cielo y a lo que descendía de él.

—Al parecer hoy será _una de esas noches_ —comentó ella esta vez, finalmente, con un ápice de turbación.

—¿Qué?

—En la que la tierra estará envuelta en oscuridad y el cielo hará descender esporas que la resplandezcan.

Estaban lloviendo esporas.

.

.

 _[Continuará...]_

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

l

v

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _Agradecimientos a Tielle, Tomoe y Alyssa_ ** (usuarios sin cuenta). Muchísimas gracias a las tres por sus palabras. En verdad no pensé que les fuera a llamar tanto la atención siendo que, como he venido repitiendo en los capítulos anterior, es una trama fuera de lo usual. Me alegra mucho que le estén dedicando tiempo a leerla y sobretodo a comentar que les parece cada capítulo. Me llena de muchísima alegría poder leer lo que piensan en general de la historia 3 3

 ** _Notas:_**

Ahora sí, a lo que vine. Una disculpa por no haber actualizado. Se suponía que iba a hacerlo la semana pasada pero resulta que salí de viaje a último minuto y ese fin de semana me desconecté un poco de las redes sociales para descansar y disfrutar de mi familia -que tiene rato que no los veo-, además de que -se que ésto no les importa pero igual quiero compartirlo(?)- estos días me han servido personalmente para asentar ciertas ideas (en cuanto a mi persona) que tenía flotando. Tuve tiempo de sentarme a platicar con mis padres sobre el rumbo que quiero tomar para mi vida (quienes saben, sabrán que me gradué hace poco) y estar con ellos y recibir consejos me hizo bastante bien.

Así que ahora vengo con más motivación que nunca.

En cuanto al capítulo, yo se, YO SÉ, que están esperando el momento en el que Sasuke y Sakura se encuentren. Ahora sí, en el capítulo que viene se van a encontrar. Cara a cara. Recuerden que en esta historia son dos personas que no se conocen por lo que la primera impresión que tendrá cada uno del otro influirá al resto de la historia.

Y bueno, en éste capítulo me concentré más en demostrar que sí hay conexión entre Sasuke y Konohamaru. Prueba de ello es ese desmayo inesperado que tuvieron ambos al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué habrá sido? ¿Se percibieron? ¿Por qué si son dos personas que no se conocen? Y ¿Por qué Sakura lucía tan preocupada en una parte? ¿La falla eléctrica fue en realidad una falla o fue provocada por alguien, como sugiere Sakura? :v Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaan. Si, espero no se enreden tanto. Si tienen dudas pueden dejármelas en un review o directamente en mi facebook persona (link en mi perfil)

Y sin más nos vemos la próxima semana!

 ** _Roos-out!_**


	4. El cielo también es el infierno

**Beteado por Rossue (Katerine Ray).**

 **Términología dentro del mundo de Lotus:**

· **Rhoda:** Origen griego. Significado literal: Levanta _o_ El que se levanta. Significado en Lotus: Ciudad Levantada. Ciudad contraria a Konoha _(La ciudad amurallada)._  
· **Draugs:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto.  
· **SHINOBI:** Fuerza militar al servicio de Konoha controlada por el Canciller.  
· **Cuartel:** Base militar subterránea de SHINOBI.  
· **Fenrir:** Líder de escuadrón. _(Vendría desempeñando la misma función que un líder ANBU en el mundo canon de Naruto)_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _| 4 |_**

 ** _El cielo también es el infierno_**

 ** _._**

 ** _I_**

—¿Las esporas o _SHINOBI_? ¡¿Qué podría ser peor?!

—¡Sólo sigue corriendo, idiota!

A esas alturas Naruto no podía decidirse entre si eso se trataba de su mala suerte o simplemente de un mal cálculo de sucesos. Quería culpar a alguien, quien claramente sería Sasuke, pero no tenía tiempo siquiera para pensar en algún castigo en cuanto llegaran a Rhoda pues a como se veían las cosas para ellos no estaba seguro de llegar más lejos de las dunas.

—¡Si tan sólo me hubieses escuchado ahora estaríamos tirándonos gases y jugando a las adivinanzas!

—¡Mejor deja de decir marranadas y sigue corriendo! —soltó el azabache justo antes de que una bala le rozara cerca del brazo, aturdiéndolo e hiriéndolo—. ¡Mierda!

—¡Sasuke! —gritó desesperado el rubio viendo a su amigo, ahora de rodillas, sosteniéndose la extremidad superior izquierda con dolor—. ¡Maldita sea! —A pesar de las negaciones del de cabellos negros por recibir su ayuda, el de ojos zafiro hizo caso omiso de él, pasando su brazo sano por encima de su cuello para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie de nuevo y así reanudar la carrera—. Recuérdame, por favor, molerte a golpes cuando regresemos a Rhoda. Tú gran estúpido.

—Si tanto de molesta debiste dejarme ahí —Naruto gruñó soltando un gritillo de frustración mientras seguían corriendo—. Naruto, ¿la gente…?

—Ya deben de estar en las dunas. Nos saltaremos el asentamiento y…— _"mi suerte no podría ser peor",_ pensó viéndose envuelto en un dilema de valores morales al ver como en el asentamiento aún quedaba gente que se había quedado rezagada del resto del grupo—. No puede ser.

Sasuke, con la respiración agitada y aún con la reciente herida de su brazo, miró al cielo.

Las esporas eran lentas en caer pero no demorarían mucho tiempo allá arriba tampoco, y aunque les habían contado la historia sobre el origen de los Draugs no le emocionaba siquiera tener que quedarse a presenciar la transformación de un humano en _eso_ , como tampoco le agradaba la idea de que alguna espora le tocara a él o a Naruto.

—Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí —Naruto se azoró viendo cómo se apartaba de él, aún tambaleante por la herida.

—No tenemos tiempo —la voz comenzó a temblarle. No podía creer que él mismo estuviese diciendo esas palabras—. Si vamos allí y los ayudamos, las esporas podrían tocarnos y…

—¿Quieres eso o a un ejército de Draugs junto al de _SHINOBI_ pisándote los talones? —el apiñonado tragó grueso, dándole la razón a su pensamiento—. Bien, entonces apresúrate.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Esa no era la manera en la que quería volver a ver al mundo.

No así.

No con una inesperada lluvia de esporas resplandeciendo en el cielo y mucho menos sabiendo que _Lotus_ estaba afuera exponiéndose. Todo por su culpa.

Konohamaru pasó saliva con dificultad mientras cerraba la palma de su mano, la cual se encontraba apoyada en el cristal de la parte trasera del vehículo en el que anteriormente venían sólo Hinata y Sakura, volviéndola puño ante la impotencia.

—Señorita Hyūga —la llamó el pre-adolescente sacando a la joven de sus propias preocupaciones, casi similares a las del pequeño castaño, apartando la mirada de su respectivo cristal—. Ella…—pronto sus nudillos se tornaron blanquecinos debido a la fuerza ejercida—. ¿Ella va a estar bien? — Hyūga sólo se limitó a intercambiar miradas penosas con el niño para luego volver su vista hacia la ventana.

—Espero que sí.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

—¿Tienes miedo? ¿O es que tu título de _Fenrir_ sólo es un adorno?

Había maneras para enfadar al sobrino del Canciller.

Ser _Lotus_ era la que no fallaba nunca.

Sai la detestaba. A ella y a su indiferente expresión.

Se la podía imaginar siendo arrogante e irritante pero por sobre todo odiaba que su rostro, casi la mayoría del tiempo, no expresara nada.

Era como una soberbia desconocida o una muy buena camuflada. Eso, contando también que era la sobrevalorada favorita de su tío, y ¿por qué no?, era ridículamente fuerte. Si ella no había alcanzado a convertirse en _Fenrir_ era sólo por la asquerosa actitud que poseía junto a su habilidad de romper las reglas siempre. Como ahora que, a la altura de los acontecimientos, aún permanecía con él.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste con el mocoso? ¿Qué no estabas con Yamanaka? —insistió Sai atacándola con preguntas, mirándola con desdén mientras bajaban de los vehículos.

El muchacho hubiese preferido ahorrarse ese incidente y sólo regresar a la base a esperar que la lluvia de esporas acabara. A la mañana siguiente era muy seguro que fueran convocados para sólo exterminar a la plaga de Draugs que se hubiesen transformado. Menos drama, menos fuerza. Pero estaba ahí, ya en el lado norte de la muralla donde había sucedido la explosión y, lo que era peor, ella estaba con él.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas? —Sai hizo una mueca para luego percatarse de algo—. ¿Qué?

—Vaya, creí que no tenías otra expresión aparte de ser como un maldito muerto —la pelirrosa frunció el ceño, molesta. Él por su parte parecía muy entretenido con el cambio de gestos de ella—. _Ouh_ , esa expresión es adorable —se burló al verla airada. Eran pocas las veces en las que podía escuchar que a _Lotus_ se le viera muy encolerizada. Le hacía gracia saber que él era el causante de eso.

—Deja de ser un imbécil —sentenció Sakura sin obtener resultados por parte de él.

—¡Sai! ¡Sakura! —ambos atendieron a sus nombres volteando a ver a un soldado de cabello castaño con dos marcas rojas dibujadas en sus mejillas. Estaba empapado por la lluvia y se mostraba con corto aliento.

—Kiba, ¿tú estabas en la muralla cuando sucedió la explosión? —se adelantó a preguntarle ella. Sai sólo se cruzó de brazos atento a escuchar aunque por dentro le aborrecía tener que presenciar el inconsciente acto de Sakura por tomar el rol de líder.

—Sí, afortunadamente no hubieron heridos. Fue en una zona donde no habían soldados —la pelirrosa escrudiñó los ojos ante ese comentario como si sospechara de algo—. Pero hay otro problema aparte de eso —al finalizar la oración se comenzaron a apreciar disparos que, durante ese tiempo, habían estaba sonando sólo que ninguno de los dos recién llegados se había percatado de ellos—. Las esporas…

—¡Habla correctamente, soldado! —terminó por gritar Sai, exasperado.

—Hay un asentamiento cerca de la valla que se encuentra a unos metros de distancia de la muralla. Las esporas cayeron primero ahí y… —Sai engrandeció los ojos, consternado, mientras que Sakura solo alcanzó a tensar los ojos—. Con la caída de la electricidad la barrera que protegía de las esporas a toda la ciudad está inservible.

—¿Y eso qué? Todos los uniformes de _SHINOBI_ fueron diseñados para repeler las esporas. No puede pasarnos nada —afirmó el pelinegro.

—No es eso —Kiba les indicó que lo siguieran hacia el interior de la muralla a través de una puerta aledaña que se encontraba ahí. Subieron un par de escalones en el interior y los hizo detenerse exactamente donde habían pequeñas entradas de luz. Donde existían vanos sin ventanas con vista hacia el exterior. Lo primero que visualizaron al instante era el destello de las balas en medio de la oscuridad, y luego de eso vinieron gritos. Kiba pareció morderse el labio, contrariado por la escena antes de explicarles—. Todas las personas de ese asentamiento estaban expuestas, algunas ya comenzaron a transformarse en Draugs pero… —el sonido de los disparos cada vez cesaba más lo que sólo significaba que poco a poco los soldados de _SHINOBI_ estaban disminuyendo.

— _Tsk_ , justo cuando necesitamos de la estúpida barrera —agregó Sai, ya en su límite.

—Hay que exterminarlos.

En ese espacio tan reducido, y con dos de los soldados más fuertes de _SHINOBI,_ Kiba sentía que se asfixiaba, y ahora más tras escuchar las frías y secas palabras de la pelirrosa mientras mantenía la mirada clavada hacia el exterior. Tan rígida como siempre.

—Pero…—el castaño pasó saliva con dificultad—, pero no todos estarán infectados por las esporas aún. Exterminarlos sería…

—Lo estarán —sentenció ella sin titubear dejando de ver al exterior para dirigirse a ambos—. ¿O es que prefieren que alcancen a llegar hasta donde estamos y que atraviesen la muralla por el agujero de la explosión? No hay barrera que evite que pasen. Será lo mismo que hace años si no evitamos que lleguen hasta acá —el castaño solo frunció el entrecejo, indeciso y preocupado.

—Odio admitirlo pero ella tiene razón —agregó el _Fenrir_ con el fastidio de saber que la entendía. Suspiró con cansancio, desuniendo sus brazos entrelazados sobre su pecho para sujetar con fuerza el mango de la funda de su espada. Sakura hizo el mismo movimiento—. Además la fuerza de un simple soldado no se compara con la de un _Fenrir_.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

—¡Sasuke, a tu izquierda! —a pesar de que la advertencia le había llegado un poco tarde, el azabache siguió el instinto de su cuerpo por agacharse y escurrirse debajo de unos escombros desprendidos de un par de varillas de refuerzo, tomando una de las que se encontraban flojas, desprendiéndola y usándola para sacudir los pies del Draug que tenía en frente, provocando que se cayera de espaldas—. ¡Se sigue moviendo! —gritó Naruto desde su lugar.

Era la tercera casa que ayudaban a evacuar. Naruto era quien se encargaba de sacar lo más rápido posible a las personas mientras que Sasuke hacía uso de su fuerza para detener a algún neófito Draug, pero las heridas superficiales, e incluso unas un tanto mortales en los costados de éstos, ni siquiera los detenían ni los hacían menos lentos pues nuevamente se ponían de pie.

—¿Es una broma?

—¡Sasuke, ya déjalo, tenemos que largarnos! ¡Los soldados ya están aquí! —Sasuke alzó la vista completamente agitado mientras dejaba salir bocanadas frenéticas de aire, topándose con una cantidad considerable de soldados y Draugs al mismo tiempo enfrentándose también entre sí— ¡Apresúrat-…! —los gritos de Naruto se vieron interrumpidos al caer un escombro de uno de los edificios a solo centímetros de él, aturdiéndolo y levantando una gran cortina de polvo haciéndolo toser—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—¡Naruto! —el rubio exageró al abrir los ojos escuchando a Sasuke muy cerca pero sin ser capaz de distinguirlo entre tanto polvo—. ¡Adelántate, te seguiré enseguida!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te volviste loc-…!

—¡Lárgate ya! —afligido, y completamente desesperado, a Naruto no le quedó más remedio que obedecerle. Había niños y ancianos entre las personas que estaban a su cargo en ese momento, no podía abandonarlos.

—¡Me deberás una semana de deberes cuando regresemos! —lo oyó gritar a lo que Sasuke sólo suspiró aliviado por unos escasos segundos solamente para volver a empuñar su improvisada arma con algo de nerviosismo frente al caos que comenzaba a propagarse igual que fuego desatado en un bosque.

—Fuego…—murmuró para sí mismo. Miró a distintos puntos de todo el lugar buscando algo que pudiese usar. Si pudiera lograr generar fuego y usar todo lo que se encontraba deshecho en el lugar para marcar aunque fuese una barrera, sería una distracción y de algún modo mantendría alejados a los sujetos de ojos rojos como también a _SHINOBI_. Le daría suficiente tiempo a Naruto y a la gente de ese asentamiento para llegar a las dunas y él podría alcanzarlos—. Ahí —dijo descubriendo uno de los edificios que milagrosamente aún se mantenía en pie, con varios picos de metal y unas cuantas cañas suspendiendo de una viga larga de acero.

Debía ser una pequeña herrería.

Haciendo uso de sus ágiles y largas piernas, saltó varios escombros y otros residuos hasta llegar a la armería.

Con el peso de su cuerpo forzó la puerta logrando abrirla de una sola vez siendo recibido por polvo, quizá por el poco uso a ese lugar. Apresurado soltó la varilla que estaba usando como arma y cogió un trozo de madera que se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Cogió de su mochila una camisa y la rasgó con los dientes, partiéndola en dos partes. Usando la primera para envolvérsela en el cuello y de esa manera cubrir parte de su rostro, y la segunda para amarrarla en la punta de la madera.

Con sus ojos buscó por el suelo algo parecido a una trampa de grasa, de ésas que Kakashi solía enseñarle su funcionamiento cuando era niño. Cuando la hubo ubicada, tiró de la tapa, y aunque el hedor era insoportable, cogió el trozo de madera con la tela hacia abajo y la sumergió en ésta, empapándola completamente.

Sin pensárselo mucho volvió a coger su mochila, rebuscó algo en los compartimientos, se la colgó y con la misma prisa alcanzó a tomar una vieja manguera que se encontraba ahí, hundiéndola en la trampa de grasa y dejando la escotilla de ésta abierta de una vez antes de salir y toparse con más devastación.

—Tengo que apresurarme —se dijo a sí mismo comenzando a correr hacia un punto que estuviese un poco liberado de Draugs y de _SHINOBI_. Cogió la salida de la manguera con su mano izquierda y abrió la llave dejando salir aceite por todos lados trazando al final una abundante y gruesa línea en el suelo antes de aventarla y concentrarse ahora en encender la mecha del trozo de madera que llevaba en la mano contraria—. ¡Maldición! —emitió al caérsele el encendedor al suelo tras en el embiste de un Draug que no había notado cerca.

Las cosas pasaron demasiado lentas a partir de ese punto, tanto que seguramente si moría ahí, quedaría un trauma en su alma en el momento en que su cabeza fuera desprendida del resto de su cuerpo. Cuando su espalda tocó la tierra, y su piel se abría tras haber caído en un pedazo de madera astillado, pudo verlos.

Esos ojos que tanto escuchaba en las historias de Jiraiya desde que era un niño y desde que había aprendido a dejar de rehuir a las fogatas en Rhoda.

No eran tan diferentes a la sobre exageración de cuando los describían. Eran incluso peores ahora que los veía acercársele con violencia al igual que esas dos tiras de dientes similares a las de un depredador.

 _—"_ _¿Aquí he de morir?"_

¿Así ha de acabar?

Los milisegundos que transcurrieron después de eso fueron como la antesala al cielo, o quizá al infierno.

No estaba muerto pero tampoco se encontraba lo suficientemente lúcido y en calma para decir que estaba vivo. Estaba en un estado de shock, y no era para menos cuando a centímetros de tu rostro hay una espada incrustada en el cuerpo viviente que hace unos momentos estuvo a punto de arrancarte algún miembro.

El cuerpo del Draug cayó en seco sobre la tierra mojada, y lo que Sasuke hubiera jurado que sería una nueva anécdota que contar, ahora era una nueva pesadilla.

El sonido del viento cortándose era algo que no había escuchado, así como tampoco había experimentado la parálisis de su cuerpo ante un miedo reinante en cuanto vio a su _salvador._ O quizá era su verdugo.

 _Los demonios siempre están vestidos de blanco y teñidos de rojo, Sasuke._

Era una oración muy cruel dicha a un niño de seis pero Kakashi nunca decía las cosas sin un motivo.

Y ahora sabe que es verdad.

Que aunque ese sea el cuerpo de una mujer, y sus ojos sean propicios a adorarlos por su excéntrico color, es lo mismo que ver a un Draug con hambre. Es ver a un soldado de _SHINOBI_ creyendo estar haciendo justicia, y es quedar a merced de uno que le mira con sumo interés y que seguramente mentaliza para acabar con él también.

Sasuke comienza a dar grandes bocanadas a través de la delgada y rasgada tela que cubre su rostro, en su mayoría, sólo dejándole visibles los ojos. Va a grabarse esa imagen para siempre. La de él siendo miserable y la de _ella_ mirándolo de manera glacial pero con una extraña peculiaridad. Sasuke no pudo asegurar si estaba analizando su nivel de miseria o simplemente no toleró verlo de una manera tan patética al verla agitar su espada a sólo centímetros de su cuello, impregnándolo de sangre que no era suya.

Por primera vez todo su valor se había esfumado.

Todo ese ardiente impulso de odio hacia Konoha también desapareció; y vio lo vergonzoso que era.

Vio que Kakashi tenía algo de razón, que la parálisis que uno experimenta al estar frente a un soldado de _SHINOBI_ era lo mismo que aceptar morir en vida una vez que el contrario ponía una mano sobre ti para llevarte al interior e imaginar que todo se habría acabado.

Pero la sensación era diferente, era sumamente pesada. No era un soldado normal. Acabaría con él y con todo ese ridículo deseo de enfrentarse algún día al ser superior detrás de esas murallas. Sasuke aspiraba a muchas cosas pero no a toparse con eso.

 _—"_ _¿Por qué….? ¿Por qué no hace nada?" —_ a raíz de una fuerte explosión a espaldas de _ella_ , y de tensar su vista hacia él, Sasuke sólo cerró los ojos esperando que de un tajo le desprendiera algo pero no había sido así.

Con la misma rapidez con la que él volvió a abrirlos, _ella_ se había desvanecido dejando una abertura entre la línea de llamas que él había generado para después cerrarse, indicándole que _ella_ había vuelto con los suyos y que posiblemente esos gritos que oía, junto al sonido de una espada cortar, se debían _a ella_.

 ** _._**

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

Fue duro despertar con el rostro entumecido y el olor insoportable a cenizas.

Fue difícil abrir los ojos y adaptarse a lo brillante del cielo. Pero fue más difícil entender que sobre lo que estaba recostado no era un duro piso sino un colchón muy mullido, a punto de la desintegración, y por supuesto, encontrarse con Kakashi.

En esos cortos dieciocho años había sabido obedecer. Había recluido todas sus emociones y se las había guardado sólo quedándose con _el hubiera_. No era su mascota pero le debía su vida a ese hombre, vida que venía unida a fidelidad y obediencia. No había sido difícil durante los primeros años de su vida permanecer detrás de sus piernas, sintiéndose desprotegido, como tampoco había sido difícil entender que aunque Kakashi lo había criado Sasuke no había heredado nada de él.

Sabía pelear.

Sabía gritar.

Sabía defenderse, pero no sabía lo que era tener la responsabilidad de tener vidas a cargo.

No sabía lo que era perder a alguien.

Sólo sabía hacer pero no corregir.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Sasuke siendo él el primero en hablar.

A juzgar por la posición del cielo y la claridad que se inmiscuía entre las ruinas de esa cabaña (que Sasuke sugería era una de las pocas que había resistido al fuego de la noche anterior), no pasaba de medio día. Veía un par de siluetas desde los resquicios de un par de ventanas ahora sin cristal. Escuchaba voces. Era evidente la razón por la que Kakashi se encontraba ahí.

—¿No te pesa la conciencia, Sasuke? —el muchacho no lo miró hasta que se halló sentado sobre el enmohecido catre sosteniéndose la cabeza, sintiéndose mareado luego de unas posibles largas horas de haber quedado inconsciente.

—Ahora no, Kakashi.

—Hiciste exactamente lo que te pedí que no hicieras —arguyó, furioso.

—Hice tu trabajo —bramó el más joven poniéndose de pie, tirando de la sábana que tenía encima, estampándosela en el pecho al contrario una vez que hubo pasado a su lado. Kakashi lo tomó con fuerza del brazo—. Suéltame.

—No conoces el mundo, Sasuke. Te crees tan superior a todo, hasta a la misma naturaleza, que la has subestimado y mira en lo que terminó —el muchacho gruñó, sacudiéndose su agarre—. ¡Escúchame por una maldita vez! —Sasuke se detuvo azorado. No era la primera vez que lo veía enojarse pero nunca a tal grado de hacerle estremecer. En su corta vida había presenciado el mandato impuesto por él pero Sasuke siempre sugería que él era muy bondadoso con quien no lo merecía. Lo contradecía en mucho pero ganaba en poco, y sin embargo era la primera pelea que tenían como dos iguales, o eso era lo que el menor quería creer—. Creí que serías diferente —soltó con voz acongojada, como un padre sopesando dolor. Bajó la mirada y redujo todo sentimentalismo para dejar de ver a Sasuke como un preciado hijo y verlo solo un miembro más de Rhoda. Uno que había roto las reglas y merecía severa reprimenda—. Tomaste acciones que no te correspondían. No solo te expusiste a ti, sino a alguien más, y por consiguiente a toda Rhoda. ¿Tienes idea de la magnitud de lo consecuencias?

Sasuke no pareció meditarlo, sin embargo su respuesta no fue inmediata.

Analizó la situación una vez más en ese lapso de regaño. Kakashi estaba ahí por lo que claramente significaba que había llegado en el momento justo. Seguían en ese asentamiento y las personas en el exterior debían ser del equipo de exploración pero el ambiente y el doble sentido escondido detrás de las palabras del hombre no era suficientemente claras para él hasta que se permitió razonar.

Luego lo miró, como quien busca una respuesta diferente a la que ya ha deducido y reconoce como correcta.

—¿En dónde está Naruto?

El aire le pesa y de pronto considera que todo debe ser un error.

Que a pesar de que Kakashi le mira con lamentación, cuando él salga de ahí –y se tope con la ridícula claridad del sol- Naruto estará afuera, quizá con un brazo roto y una venda mal puesta alrededor de su cabeza, y le sonreirá como el idiota que es. Regresarán a Rhoda y el rubio lo obligará a tomar todos sus turnos durante la guardia sólo porque quiere hacerle culpable de todo. Porque esa sería su manera de burlarse de él y de también decirle que así como hoy, lo acompañaría a todas partes.

Pues son amigos.

Son hermanos.

Pero Kakashi ni siquiera le regalaba las palabras que quiere oír.

En su lugar está la realidad.

—La naturaleza y la guerra no son muy diferentes. Ambas, tarde o temprano, reclaman lo que creen que es suyo.

—¡¿En dónde está Naruto?!

—Ahora pertenece a Konoha.

 **.**

 ** _VI_**

 ** _._**

A Konohamaru nunca le han gustado los lugares con mucha luz ni los lugares con poco espacio.

La cápsula en la que se encuentra inmerso contiene ambas características, y aunque ha dejado de ser un niño como para soltarse a llorar y pedir ayuda a mamá, no puede evitar sentirse claustrofóbico. La bandeja blanca superior incrustada en la cápsula del mismo color se desprende y desciende un poco quedando sobre su rostro, comenzando a girar.

Cierra los ojos y engarrota los dedos de los pies involuntariamente. Ha estado ahí muchas veces y aún no se acostumbra a las ligeras ropas que está obligado a portar cuando es examinado, ni al ruido que hace la máquina una vez que se enciende. Mirar el techo no le calma pues esas paredes nunca hablan ni le muestran algo diferente.

—Konohamaru-kun ¿estás bien? —escucha el menor desde la rendija que hay debajo del cristal blindado que hay frente a la cápsula. Él solo ve el reflejo de su rostro reconcomido mientras que seguramente del otro lado _Lotus_ mantiene la misma imparcialidad de siempre. Sugiere que la señorita Hyūga es la voz preocupada que acaba de hablarle—. ¿Puedes aguantar un poco más?

—S-Sí —contesta con voz quejosa.

Sabe que aunque su respuesta sea negativa Sakura no lo sacará antes de la sala de curación hasta que esté satisfecha con el resultado de su cuerpo.

—No lo mimes, Hyūga —suelta Sakura una vez que cortan la comunicación y continúan viendo el proceso ambas. Sakura entrecierra los ojos percatándose de la mueca de malestar del niño sin mirar a Hinata. Ahora es ella quien enciende nuevamente el micrófono —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Du…Duele… —la pelirrosa parece reaccionar a la mueca de dolor de su protegido y Hinata es la única que se percata de ello.

—¿Dónde duele? —pregunta nuevamente la pelirrosa.

—A-Aquí… —Konohamaru señala con dificultad su pecho.

Hay momentos en los que Sakura puede verse a través de un espejo, y es evidente que rechaza lo que le dicen pero, por sobre todas las cosas, le gustaría rechazar su propio pasado. Porque aunque no lo recuerda con certeza sabe que rememorarlo es lo mismo que recibir fuertes cargas de electricidad. Incansables hasta morir. El dolor que se refleja en los ojos oscuros de Konohamaru es prueba de su pasado y también del inaplazable destino.

El tiempo se agota y el cuerpo de ese niño pronto no será capaz de ocultar _su secreto_.

 _Ese secreto_ que solo ellos dos conocen.

La alteración del cuerpo del huésped ya es constante y aunque él ha mostrado que las sesiones en esa cámara de blancas paredes ya no le perturban tanto, su cuerpo es una historia diferente. Su cuerpo no se adapta a _lo que hay dentro_ , al palpitar de _ese extraño corazón_.

—Sakura… — Hyūga tensa los ojos, ensombreciéndolos con angustia hacia la de cabellos rosas.

No hay mayor prueba de humanidad que las expresiones ligeras que asaltan su rostro cuando ve a ese niño, y lo reafirma cuando la ve afilar sus ojos y tensar sus músculos una vez que presiona el botón de finalizar.

No la detiene –ni quiere hacerlo- cuando sale de la cabina y se dirige rápidamente al niño. La sigue despacio analizándola en pensamientos. ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de su relación con Konohamaru? ¿Por qué lo cuida tanto como si lo viera frágil? ¿Por qué va en contra de las reglas sabiendo que utilizar esa cámara de curación le ameritara varias sanciones sin supervisión? ¿Por qué su mirada frívola transfigura en una calmada cuando está con él?

Cuando ambos están uno frente al otro –él aun encima de la plancha fría de metal- ninguno dice nada pero claramente sí lo hacen con sus miradas. Y Hyūga se siente inútil y fuera de lugar, incapaz de alcanzarles a pesar de sólo encontrarse a pasos de ellos pues hay todo un mundo de preocupaciones, destinos y secretos que sólo ellos comparten.

—Se nos acaba el tiempo, Konohamaru —es lo único que dice Sakura en cuanto toca su mejilla y supone que ese sea un gesto cariñoso. Él así lo cree pues se recuesta en su palma agradeciendo un día más por ser capaz de estar con ella.

Y una vez más Hyūga dista de esa extraña cercanía.

 **.**

 ** _VII_**

 ** _._**

—Sakura…

Sakura especula siempre –en cada chequeo de rutina que se le hace a Konohamaru- las mil y un preguntas que su subordinada acumula al salir de la cámara pero que nunca las oye salir de su boca.

La contingencia de que alguien las escuche no es alarmante pero Hinata no presume de desacato cuando la llama por su nombre. Es como parte de las reglas guardar respeto al _Fenrir_ o al mando superior al que fuiste asignado a estar a cargo pero entre acuerdos internos eso puede o no recibir un castigo.

Uno esperaría que siendo subordinada de la despiadada _Lotus_ el castigo fuera ejemplar pero no es el caso ni mucho menos Sakura tiene ánimos de ejercer su poder de mando sobre ella.

—¿Qué?

Hinata la mira con desasosiego pero esta vez no pretende quedarse callada como tampoco pretende no recibir una negativa como respuesta.

Aún no olvida su error y se mantiene consciente de que esa duda creciente sobre el estado de Konohamaru no la hubiese alarmado tanto si tan solo hubiera hecho bien su trabajo y no lo hubiese dejado salir a patrullar con Sai. Pero ya no quiere quedarse atrás. No quiere quedar fuera de ese extraño círculo de confianza que tienen esos dos.

En el pasado Sakura le dio su primera oportunidad en el Cuartel. Vio en ella algo que ni siquiera Hinata, ni el resto, pudieron ver.

Sakura era todo caos pero también era orden y muchos actos.

—Quiero saber…—carraspea—, quiero saber si las acciones que haces son de algún tipo —la pelirrosa le sostiene la mirada—. ¿Son acciones buenas que parecen malas? …

 _¿O son acciones malas que parecen buenas?_

 ** _._**

 ** _VIII_**

 ** _._**

—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke vuelve aquí!

Esta vez no habría anécdotas que contar ni tampoco de las cuales burlarse.

Aunque si existiera una sería la manera en que la voz de Naruto le habría gritado, con dos tonos arriba de su voz normal. Lo fastidiaría con eso por el resto de la semana y el rubio contra atacaría contando la escena de Sasuke desmayándose en medio del caos inventando además que no le había quedado más remedio que cargarlo cual princesa.

Y oír eso sería digno de burla por el resto de sus vidas. Y Naruto habría ganado la partida.

Pero ahora cuando Kakashi lo halla dentro de la casa, que por esos últimos años han compartido, Sasuke se ha detenido a especular su miedo. Ése que se ha camuflado de las suposiciones tontas que ha tenido hace un momento, evitando ver la realidad. Se detiene en medio de esa habitación que contiene la cocina, una pequeña sala y un par de muebles añejos. Les ha tomado medio día regresar a Rhoda, y Sasuke sólo continúa contando los segundos que Naruto debe estar apreciando de la vida ahora.

Enfurece volviendo sus manos en puños, no teniendo una manera de sacar toda esa rabia y preocupación que siente. No sabe qué hacer y nadie le dice tampoco qué.

—Sasuke, tranquilízate por favor.

El muchacho chasquea los dientes y pronto sus extremidades entumecidas ya han decidido a dónde dirigirse.

Kakashi lo mira con premura intentando deducir el caos que ahora debe ser dentro de la mente de él; y lo consigue cuando lo ve aproximarse al almacén. A ese pequeño cuarto en donde el mayor suele guardar un par de armas y víveres desde que Sasuke tuvo memoria.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta lo obvio pero con una extraña preocupación de que Sasuke esté justamente hurgando entre _esas cosas_ —. ¡Basta ya! ¡Desordenando todo no vas a encontrar una solución! —el más joven hace oídos sordos mientras continúa buscando el lugar específico donde Kakashi podría esconder armas.

En todos esos años el de cabello gris había mantenido una pulcra imagen de sólo resolver las cosas por medio de palabras, sin necesidad de violencia, pero Sasuke no es tonto. Podría haberle dicho mil veces que antes solía ser solo un ciudadano perteneciente a la capital, a Konoha; podría haber mantenido ese perfil bajo tras la unificación de Rhoda y de haberlo salvado, pero esas cicatrices…

—Esas cicatrices no son de maltrato —Kakashi palidece y Sasuke sólo detiene su extasiada búsqueda para erguirse, ladear su rostro y mirarlo con inculpación—. ¿No es así? —el de cabello gris entrecierra los ojos con incredulidad.

—¿De qué estás tratando de acusarme, Sasuke? —el de cabellos negros emboza una sonrisa sagaz sin abandonar la sospecha.

—Yo no dije la palabra _acusar,_ Kakashi.

El cristal de las mentiras del hombre se cuartea, y en cuanto Sasuke reanuda su búsqueda dentro del almacén Kakashi se siente en peligro.

Tiene que detenerlo.

Tiene que aguantar un poco más.

Tiene que evitar que Sasuke encuentre _algo_ que lo desacredite con él y con toda esa gente que confía en su criterio.

Y entonces se percata de que el egoísmo –que le fue inculcado desde pequeño- supera siempre a la razón.

Que haberle ocultado por tantos años la verdad no expiará su alma ni le otorgará el perdón de nadie pues los pensamientos de la cátedra enseñada por _SHINOBI_ aún sigue palpitando inconscientemente en su mente.

Y él la sigue imponiendo al querer encadenar a Sasuke a hacer lo que él cree correcto.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Lo siento, Sasuke.

Cuando el menor saca ese uniforme empolvado dentro de una de las cajas de madera que se había mantenido sellada por tanto tiempo es que Kakashi descubre su propia crueldad.

—¿Eras un soldado de _SHINOBI_?

Salvarse a sí mismo.

El no querer que Sasuke supiera nada era equivalente a abandonar a Naruto.

.

.

 _[Continuará...]_

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _Respuestas a comentarios sin cuenta:_** ** _  
_**

 ** _Beru-nya: _**_Me ha encantado leer tu review y ver que pudiste leerlo con la "recomendación musical". Creo que da una sensación muy diferente cuando se lee con acompañamiento, a mi en verdad me funciona y me hace imaginar la escena con más facilidad a la hora de comenzar a describirla. Y bueno, si en tercero me he pasado en éste cuarto creo que querrás ahorcarme por dejarlo ahí xD ¡Y me me reído moumentalmente con "los dos pollos" xDD Bueno, ya tuvieron su primer encuentro así que a partir de éste punto estarán en la mente del otro. Espero leerte por acá seguido! Saludos!_

 ** _Tielle: _**_No te lo había dicho pero tienes el nombre de una de las intérpretes de mi compositor favorito de anime 3 Si es coincidencia, que bello(?). Me alegra que aprecies la trama por encima de la pareja en sí *w* En verdad me llena de alegría. Sobre los soldados y tus opiniones, no están tan alejadas de lo que en realidad es. SHINOBI definitivamente es una imagen de "dioses" pero puede que no sean realmente lo que dicen ser. Y justamente la parte de Konohamaru y Sasuke quería que fuera así: épica y desconcertante hahaha veo que si funcionó. Morí con lo de "¿qué eres?" "¿Jesús?" xD He pegado una risota. Igual me alegra que hayas podido disfrutar de la lectura con el acompañamiento de la banda sonora. Muchísimas gracias y espero verte seguido por acá! ¡Saludos!_

 ** _Tomoe:_** _¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegra verte te nuevo por acá :) Sobre tu review y tus inquietudes, poco a poco se irán respondiendo, en especial esa conexión entre Konohamaru y Sasuke así como el motivo por el que Sakura cuida tanto de él. En éste capítulo revelo cierto "secreto" que guarda su cuerpo. Y bueno, respecto a lo que pasará con Sasuke y Naruto...bueno, de Naruto ya ves xD Y de Sasuke, pff, bueno, si antes "odiaba", ahora le debe de hacer más ahora que una verdad se le ha sido revelada de una manera tan cruel. En fin, no diré más hahaha Espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de tu agrado. Muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia. Lo aprecio desmedidamente :) ¡Saludos y espero verte de nuevo por acá!_

 ** _Notas:_**

Bien...¿Tomatazos? xDD Lo sé, he mandado a Naruto al infierno, ¿perdón? Pero es necesario. El Sasuke que conocemos en el canon es impulsivo, por lo que esa característica suya definitivamente también destacará acá, y ahora que se le ha revelado una verdad tan cruel podemos suponer cuales serán sus próximos movimientos. Naruto está en manos de SHINOBI ahora, y si bien lo he pintado acá como alguien muy habilidoso y perceptivo a las situaciones de riesgo, ahora está en las fauces de enemigo y, siendo realistas, SHINOBI es una _"super fuerza militar"_. No estará fácil si quiera rescatarlo.

Ahora que Kakashi ha admitido ser parte de SHINOBI -que más bien Sasuke lo orilló a decirle- ¿qué creen que pase? ¿Toda la vida de Sasuke ha sido una mentira? ¿Quien era realmente Kakashi antes de encontrarle? ¿En verdad le encontró recién nacido? ¿Soy una maldita sin corazón? :v Lo sé. Además de que en éste capítulo finalmente puedo mencionar con libertad que sí, Konohamaru tiene algo. Algo especial que Sakura cuida y por eso vela por éste extraño niño pero ¿acaso solo se debe a eso?

Y bueno, el _"premio"_ aquí es que finalmente Sasuke y Lotus se encontraron. Quizá en unas circunstancias demasiado bruscas pero vamos, no me imaginaba diciéndose _"Hola"_. Estos dos tienen tanto odio en sus corazones que definitivamente ahora que se han visto -aunque prácticamente a Sasuke solo se le veían los ojos- no dejarán de sentir curiosidad por el otro.

Así que...¿tomatazos de nuevo?

¿Qué creen que pasará?

En fin, espero me dejen sus apreciaciones en un lindo review. Me encanta leerlos y ver los errores que cometo para luego mejorarlos :) Siéntanse en libertad de darme sus más sinceras sugerencias.

¡Bye!

 ** _¡Rooss-out!_**


	5. Enemigo de la suerte

**Beta Reader: Rossue (Katerine Ray).**

 **Términología dentro del mundo de Lotus:**

· **Rhoda:** Origen griego. Significado literal: Levanta _o_ El que se levanta. Significado en Lotus: Ciudad Levantada. Ciudad contraria a Konoha _(La ciudad amurallada)._  
· **Draugs:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto.  
· **SHINOBI:** Fuerza militar al servicio de Konoha controlada por el Canciller.  
· **Cuartel:** Base militar subterránea de SHINOBI.  
· **Fenrir:** Líder de escuadrón. _(Vendría desempeñando la misma función que un líder ANBU en el mundo canon de Naruto)_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _| 5 |_**

 ** _Enemigo de la suerte_**

 ** _._**

 ** _I_**

Tantísimos años desde que esas murallas habían sido dedicadas a solventar el paso y la existencia de Draugs en Konoha; ahora finalmente ese día había llegado.

Convoyes enteros, y estratégicamente armados, llegaban y salían relevando a otros cada dos horas del hangar subterráneo. Hinata Hyūga había sido impuesta al cargo de monitoreo y recepción de cada uno de los elementos de _SHINOBI_ junto a Amane Shion, un recluta interno del área de fármacos y primeros auxilios. Ambas, junto a un grupo de ocho personas de la misma área, eran los encargados en inspeccionar a cada uno de los soldados una vez su arribo al hangar.

La suerte no estaba de lado de nadie esa noche y quienes daban positivo al análisis de esporas eran enviados a _algún lado desconocido por ella_ para ser _purificados._

Pero Hinata sabía que detrás del significado de la palabra _purificar_ existía una realidad sombría. Lo supo desde que se propuso perderse entre el eco de los gritos del onceavo infectado de ese día. Pidiendo clemencia por no ser llevado a _ese lugar_.

—Purificar es lo mismo que eliminar —Hinata sale de sus pensamientos al percatarse de la compañía que tiene a su lado—. ¿Piensas que es incorrecto? — Hyūga atisba humanidad en sus ojos, una pizca de tristeza dejando entre ver un sentimiento poco útil siendo un elemento de _SHINOBI_.

—Lo que piense no tiene importancia ni peso, Teniente Yamanaka —suelta rápidamente.

La rubia la conoce.

Ellas dos, junto a Sakura, estuvieron juntas en la academia antes de volverse lo que eran ahora. La conoce de hace mucho tiempo como para no reconocer el desacuerdo que hay en esos ojos perlados como también el más puro signo de obediencia.

—Hinata, no tienes que… —Hyuga suplica por medio de miradas que no diga más.

Que esa confianza desaparezca y que su cercanía sólo se limite a cuando nadie más las vea.

Deben guardar apariencias como siempre lo han hecho, y Hinata está consciente del nivel que las categoriza a ellas tres. Evidentemente Ino es su mando superior y los tuteos no están permitidos.

—Parece que llegó su transporte, Teniente —interrumpe Hinata agradeciendo muy en su interior dejar de cruzar palabras con Yamanaka.

Ino se desconcierta pero recuerda que hay manías que se pueden aprender, y siendo Hinata la subordinada de Sakura, esa mirada de aparente estoicismo se lo debe a ella.

—Nos vemos luego, sub teniente Hyūga.

Hinata suspira luego de verla irse.

No porque esté preocupada, aunque debería dado que se encuentran en alerta de que se desate un brote masivo como el de hace veinte años. Los oficiales superiores fueron convocados luego de que la alarma de la muralla se hubiese activado, y desde la noche anterior, misma donde Sakura y Sai hubiesen sido los primeros en interceder sin órdenes, se habían emitido las primeras de parte del Canciller.

Uniformes blancos teñidos de carmesí, un par de raspones debajo de la suciedad de sus inmutables rostros al servicio de su líder. Hinata quería encontrar algo de aflicción en esos ojos, alguna emoción de cansancio o de simple rendición pero no había nada en ellos.

 _"_ _Servir para vivir"_

Desde muy jóvenes dejaban de ser aficionados para pertenecer e impartir las doctrinas que se les enseñaban una vez que pisaban el Cuartel.

Abandonar cualquier tipo de afecto o apego hacia lo valioso dejando únicamente el puro sentido de la obediencia. Hasta hace poco creía que eso estaba bien. Que viviendo bajo las órdenes de la ley, siendo subordinada de Sakura e institutriz de Konohamaru, podría desempeñar su cargo con la misma lógica con la que todos lo hacían en cada uno de sus puestos.

Pero el ser humano por sí solo es curioso y hasta donde Hinata sabe las acciones que _Lotus_ realizaba en los últimos días eran de dudar.

¿Quién era ese niño y por qué lo protegía tanto?

Pensó en Sai y en las palabras engañosas de hace un día.

No pudo permitirse indagar más allá puesto que el motor del transporte, donde recién había asistido la rubia, rugió. Algunos soldados ya ocupaban sus lugares mientras que otros más esperaban abordar. La mirada azulina de Ino viajó hacia ella, atravesándola. Hinata miró por encima de su hombro viendo el emblema de _SHINOBI_ brillar sugestivo.

Sakura era el último soldado que partiría en ese convoy, en el asiento reservado a un lado de Ino.

Una vez más Hinata prescindió de sus intenciones por querer hablarle y pedirle quedarse. No por ella, sino por Konohamaru. Las lágrimas corajudas del niño en el borde de sus ojos aún permanecían en la mente de Hyūga cuando lo arropó al dormir luego de la sesión en la cámara la noche pasada.

—Servir para vivir —repitió Sakura la doctrina de _SHINOBI_ con monotonía. Hinata engrandeció los ojos sorprendida de haberse sentido descubierta de algún modo por ella—. No caben las dudas en _SHINOBI_ —Hyuga asiente pesarosa—. Asume el rango y las obligaciones que te corresponden, Hinata —la subteniente cierra los ojos y se permite sonreír un poco pues ha pronunciado su nombre—. Yo asumiré las mías.

—Asumirás las de la Teniente Yamanaka ya que es nuestra superior —Sakura la mira desde el borde de sus ojos dibujando la sonrisa más astuta e irónica que pudo haber hecho en mucho tiempo. No le causa gracia pero tampoco es que esté fuera de la realidad.

—Eso va a cambiar muy pronto —procura decir con clara lentitud dándole más peso a sus palabras—. Cuando me vuelva _Fenrir_ las cosas van a cambiar para nosotros tres—voltea a verla, y ésa es una de las contadas veces que Hinata Hyūga puede percibir algo que no sea seriedad ni acidez en su voz.

Humanidad y hasta infinita calma.

Hinata no puede abandonarla, no cuando le demuestra que no ha perdido la humanidad que muchos soldados de ahí ya no poseen. A pesar de que ha cobrado muchas vidas con su katana y su ártica actitud, ella puede jurar que hay bondad en ese corazón.

Que el secreto que esconde es por algún motivo con importancia desconocida.

Y si permanece a lado de ambos, de Konohamaru y de Sakura, Hinata podría descubrir hasta su propio valor.

—En ese caso… —suspira antes de continuar. Todo el nerviosismo y la penumbra que la agobiaba ha desaparecido— Konohamaru-kun y yo te estaremos esperando —al final Sakura ladea una sonrisa astuta.

 **.**

 ** _II._**

 ** _._**

De la antigua Konoha sólo quedaban ruinas.

De su vida pasada no sabía absolutamente nada.

De las verdades de Kakashi ahora sólo sobraban mentiras.

—¿Qué es esto?

Kakashi lo recuerda bien.

Los ojos llorosos de un Sasuke de seis años eran el brillar del final de su pasado y el principio de su futuro.

Eran brillantes y llenos de inocencia cuando lo sostuvo en brazos en medio de una enardecida devastación. Ni los emblemas ni medallas en su uniforme manchado de carmesí valían tanto como el llanto brilloso y lleno de fuerza de un Sasuke aún sin dientes y completamente sano.

Era una pequeña esperanza de vida luego de haber propiciado tantas muertes con la espada que portaba en la cadera.

Pero las mentiras nunca duran lo suficiente y Kakashi lo entiende ahora cuando ve el rostro de Sasuke deformarse por miles de emociones, ninguna de ellas buena.

Decepción, amargura, ira, coraje, tristeza.

—Sasuke….

—¿Eras un soldado de Konoha? —el hilo de voz con el que Sasuke le habla es doloroso.

Tan doloroso como una daga clavada en el pecho. Aunque piensa que el dolor se le pasaría cuando la herida cicatrizara, pero ésta no. No sanaría.

Ambos se mantienen en silencio y de pie. Kakashi sosteniéndole la mirada aunque fuese con vergüenza pues el chico no se merece que lo ignore, al menos por ésta vez.

Sasuke termina de sacar el uniforme, al menos la parte superior que es un saco blanco. Hay emblemas dorados y un tanto desgastados en la parte del pecho. Hay rajaduras en los antebrazos y parte del tórax, y hay suciedad y salpicaduras de sangre que alguna vez estuvo fresca. En deplorables condiciones pero con el auténtico valor de una mentira bien elaborada.

Sasuke encoge su cuerpo apretando los hombros de la prenda cuando cierra aún más los puños alrededor de ésta. Al verlo, el hombre sabe que no tiene sentido seguir callando más.

—Sasuke, escucha —traga grueso antes de continuar—…iba a decirte algún día sobre…

—¿¡Decirme?! —Sasuke soltó la primera estocada, vociferando sin perder cuidado de que alguien más escuchara afuera— ¿¡Decirme qué?! ¿Qué fuiste parte de _SHINOBI_? —calló por un momento, hipando y sintiendo con coraje los ojos arderle—. ¿¡Y cómo que algún día!? ¿¡Cuándo!? ¿¡Cuándo estuviese a varios metros debajo de la tierra sepultado!? —Kakashi se estremeció.

—¡Tan sólo déjame explicarte! —suplicó en vano. Sasuke terminó empujándolo cuando pasó apresuradamente a su lado, corriendo hacia la habitación que le pertenecía en esa cuna de mentiras. Kakashi lo siguió sólo para darse cuenta de que el menor ya comenzaba a empacar cosas en esa vieja mochila de piel que hace algunos años le había obsequiado—. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo —gruñó con voz ronca y dolida, incluso en cada una de sus oraciones parecía que su voz se rompía al final—. ¿Cómo pude dejar que me vieras la cara? —Kakashi tensó los ojos, dolido—. Lo sabía —por un momento se quedó estático, dejando sus manos quietas dentro del bolso—. Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Sabía que me estabas ocultando algo! ¡Sabía que mentías sobre…! —su voz se quebró y gruñó ante el pensamiento de imaginarse tan patético en esa situación—. Yo no soy como tú —remató al final.

—Sasuke, por favor, escúchame. Sólo… —el hombre se mordió los labios y no se preocupó porque sus uñas se enterraran en la piel de sus manos al volverlas puños—. Sólo quería protegerte —confesó con voz dolida, lo suficiente para poner a Sasuke a mirarlo con indecisión.

Ese hombre lo había criado.

No. Más que eso.

Le había dado la oportunidad de vivir.

Pero una traición era una traición y hasta ahora se daba cuenta que cuando se trataba de alguien importante, dolía horrores.

—¿Protegerme? —Rió con amargura terminando de empacar, aún sujetando el uniforme—. Lo que acabas de hacerme es lo mismo que me hubieses abandonado a morir de frío y hambre hace años —los ojos de Kakashi lo resintieron así como el resto de su cuerpo y de su corazón. Lo que acababa de decir era cruel pero que así lo fuera no significaba que fuera menos cierto. Lo había defraudado y con creces—. Me pediste tantas veces que aceptara a Rhoda como parte de lo que soy —pausó sólo para rematar con la mirada lo último que tuviera que decirle—. ¿Eso también es mentira? ¿En verdad me encontraste esa noche? —el hombre desvió la mirada—. ¡Contéstame!

—No naciste en Rhoda —confesó mientras tragaba grueso— pero tampoco estoy seguro de que hayas nacido en Konoha —el muchacho se exasperó, gruñendo—. Ahí no vas a encontrar nada, Sasuke. Por favor, recapacita.

—Tú tuviste la oportunidad de también hacerlo. Y no lo hiciste.

La punta de la daga.

Sasuke terminó de encajarla dentro de la herida en Kakashi cuando se hubo colgado al hombro la mochila y se hubo colocado a su lado.

En esta ocasión entre ellos ya no había cabezas de diferencia como las tantas veces en que el de cabello gris lo midió en la madera, marcando sus centímetros con una navaja en ella. Sasuke evocó sus primeras alegrías recordando la inocencia en sus ojos cuando le decía que llegaría a ser más alto que él algún día.

Hubiera preferido tristezas.

Que nunca hubiese marcado su edad y sus centímetros en la madera que ahora se encontraba viendo en silencio.

—Sasuke… —gimió el hombre su nombre en lamento.

—Quizá no encuentre lo que deseo oír en Konoha, Kakashi, pero encontraré más verdades de las que tú pudiste contarme —un suspiro, el último que Sasuke tendría la oportunidad de contarle y el hombre de añorar.

Sasuke se ha ido.

Ha atravesado el umbral como si nada y ha dejado atrás la marca de su infancia empolvada con la tierra que han levantado sus botas al salir apresurado. Los párpados cansados de Kakashi sólo se tensan y finalmente se permiten cerrarse. Un hombre de su edad ya no se puede permitir llorar. No porque no quiera o porque haya preferido abandonar su sensibilidad.

Ríe un poco, derrotado.

Y deja que lentamente fluyan las primeras lágrimas por sus mejillas luego de tantos años.

Se había equivocado.

Aún quedaban lágrimas que derramar.

 **.**

 ** _III._**

 **.**

A Sakura no le complace vivir entre Draugs pero varios insisten en que la expresión impávida de su rostro, cuando su katana comienza a bañarse de sangre infectada, es parecida a la del éxtasis.

Sólo muy pocas personas la han visto en ese estado y muy pocas han abierto la boca y conservado la lengua para volver a repetirlo.

Mientras Sakura corta extremidades y perfora gargantas, la danza de su cuerpo es la que muchos ansían explicarse algún día.

Como un demoníaco vals con todos los elementos para engrandecer aún más su reputación y su ego, Sakura se encoge, gira, salta, aplasta con la gracia de la flor de la que deriva su nombre. Sin embargo, el _de aquella otra flor_ , el de _Lotus_ muy pocas veces se anuncia. Sólo presume de él cuando le conviene o cuando su raciocinio no se pierde. Ahora, cuando su uniforme aún permanece pulcro y libre de rastro de sangre, es cuando esa asquerosa melancolía aparece.

Y ese momento la hace débil, piensa.

Porque a pesar de ser considerada el arma más letal de _SHINOB_ I, a veces, sólo a veces, su mente de manera involuntaria juega con ella haciendo de sí misma su peor enemiga.

Tiene pequeños visajes que no se explica de donde provienen. Tales como las pesadillas que Konohamaru suele contarle durante sus momentos a solas.

Cuando Sakura cierra los ojos sus manos están bañadas de sangre. Su ropa es andrajosa. Su apariencia es como el de una damnificada deplorable. Es como una niña perdida entre un mundo que se cae a pedazos, lleno de fuego y cielos negros. Su cabello es una maraña de mugre y sangre. Y sus ojos son un terror inexplicable.

Se ve a sí misma en las deplorables condiciones en las que se encontraba antes de ser _"rescatada"_

 _"—_ _¡Lotus!"_

Pero esa sucesión de recuerdos es extraña. Hay partes que no encajan, y hasta hace unas noches no volvía a aparecer con tanta frecuencia en sus pensamientos.

 _"—_ _¡Lotus!"_

No había manera en que esas extrañas sucesiones de simples fragmentos tuviesen importancia ya.

 _"—_ _¡Sakura!"_

Todo eso era pasado. Y aunque indudablemente sabe que sus memorias yacen sepultadas no puede evitar sentirse asfixiada cuando se les ocurre alterarla. Como en ésta ocasión.

—¡Sakura!

Al final abre los ojos de golpe, volviendo a la realidad.

A Kiba no le quita el sueño la reprimenda que pueda existir al mostrar insolencia en llamar a un puesto superior con tanta familiaridad.

No es como que le tenga miedo a Sakura, a diferencia de la mayoría de los soldados de _SHINOBI_. Su buena suerte y su confianza al llamarla por su nombre no es algo que haya emergido por arte de magia, claro está. Así como Hinata e Ino conocían a Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo, Kiba había recibido varios golpes de su parte durante los duros entrenamientos en la academia. Esos en los que, por fortuna o infortunio, le tocaban con ella.

Sakura y él hicieron una extraña amistad luego de innumerables encuentros en los que él siempre perdía.

Una amistad que pocos conocían. Uno de ellos era Sai, el sobrino del Canciller, para su bendita mala suerte.

La pelirrosa parpadeó desorientada recobrando la lucidez rápidamente mientras empuña su katana nuevamente atravesando el aire con ella por encima del hombro de Kiba, tomándolo por sorpresa. Cuando el muchacho hubo recobrado la respiración un sonido seco se escuchó a sus pies. El cuerpo de un Draug yacía ya inerte bañado de sangre.

—No puedo estar cuidando de ti, Kiba.

—A-ah, gracias —agradeció el castaño dando una bocanada de aire de alivio mirándola de nuevo. Sakura era eso a lo que todos temían pero también a lo que aspiraban. Prueba de sus habilidades era que a pesar de encontrarse ensimismada en sus propias tragedias era atenta a cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Aunque de no haber sido por su llamado quizá ahora sería comida de Draug. Se estremeció un poco—. Es cierto, venía por ti —anunció recordando por qué la buscaba—. Se te ha encomendado limpiar otro sector —Sakura crispó los ojos.

—¿Qué hay de éste? —preguntó indicando con su mirada todo el fuego consumiendo la zona más pobre de Konoha.

Apenas era la primera sección pero los Draugs neófitos que se había logrado colar del exterior a través del hueco de la muralla ya comenzaban a multiplicarse.

—La escuadra de Sai se hará cargo. Tengo órdenes de llevarte a otro lado —indicó.

—Mis órdenes las recibo de Yamanaka, Kiba —el castaño se azoró aunque luego ladeo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Esa rara e inhóspita lealtad no se manifestaría en alguien tan terca como Sakura de no ser que se tratara de otra persona que no fuera alguien a quien podía considerar _importante_ en un sentido espiritual. Aunque podía ser sólo costumbre o algo de familiaridad por haber asistido a la misma generación de reclutas, si se trataba de Ino Yamanaka, por mucho que Sakura se esforzara en demostrar cada día, públicamente, sus roces con la rubia, era evidente la camaradería que se tenían.

Lo cual lo llevaba a pensar que a partir de esa convivencia existía una cercanía y por supuesto, obediencia y lealtad aunque ella no lo supiera.

—Descuida. Ella está enterada también —Sakura frunció el ceño, no convencida. Kiba rió—. Le tienes cariño, ¿cierto?

—Cariño es lo que yo siento cada que hago que una uña se le quiebre —oyeron a sus espaldas cómo el aire se cortaba junto a los gruñidos de un Draug mientras el florete de Ino le atravesaba la caja torácica. Sakura ladeo una mueca astuta.

—¿Preocupada por su más valiosa subordinada, Teniente? —le bromeó ella con insolencia.

—Como si alguna vez te hubieses considerado mi subordinada, Sakura —la pelirrosa soltó una risa arisca—. Te encomendaron una nueva tarea así que más vale que la cumplas. ¿No querías ser _Fenrir_? Tienes una oportunidad valiosa enfrente —la bribonería de Lotus disminuyó quedando en la completa seriedad y concentración.

—Lo dices como si fuera un error serlo—Ino no responde y eso es suficiente para que Sakura la mire con sospecha.

—No es como si fuera el mejor trabajo ¿sabes? —el rostro de la rubia se vuelve expresivamente melancólico y culpable—. Hasta el viento tiene secretos que tienes que guardar de manera confidencial.

—¿Ino? —la llamó Kiba, confundido, mientras Sakura no hacía otra cosa que escrutarla con la mirada.

—¿Sigues aquí? —volvieron a oír a sus espaldas, esta vez junto a la rubia—. ¿Qué eres sorda? ¿O es que el incompetente de Kiba no sabe dar un simple mensaje?

—¿Y tú no puedes dejar de ser tan impertinente? —salió a la defensiva Ino. Sai frunció cejas y labios mirándola con altivez.

—La cosa no es contigo, Ino, es con el inútil de Kiba quien… —la manzana de adán del muchacho se inmovilizó sólo para terminar de bajarla mientras soltaba una risa descarada—. Hn, ¿probando de nuevo el filo de tu espada en mi cuello, Sakura? ¿No es un método un tanto brusco y gastado ya? —siseó.

—Eres repugnante —soltó la pelirrosa con asco bajando el brazo y por consiguiente su katana del cuello del de cabellos negros.

—Y tú insoportable.

—¿Podemos dejar esto para luego? —intervino Kiba con la mínima señal de que le hubiese afectado el comentario de Sai. Era él, después de todo. El sobrino _lengua afilada_ del Canciller—. Sakura, sígueme por favor.

—Hn, hasta se permite llamarla por su nombre —bromeó Sai con desdén.

—Cállate y mejor ayúdame a deshacerme de los Draugs que quedan —indicó Yamanaka avanzando unos cuantos pasos al frente donde se dibujaba una nueva línea de neófitos transformados—. Sakura —la muchacha se detuvo un poco, atenta, pero sin voltear—. Ten cuidado.

—Lo mismo digo. Tienes a una serpiente venenosa " _cuidándote"_ la espalda.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

La muralla.

Esa impenetrable pared de varios metros hecha de concreto reforzado, con tecnología de punta y sensores de calor, ahora se encontraba inhabilitada.

Los especialistas eléctricos parecían desesperados en querer restaurar la energía que se había perdido la noche anterior. De no hacerlo en las horas impuestas era muy probable que sus cabezas terminaran rodando.

Y es que Shimura Danzo, el Canciller, no era conocido por ser un hombre bondadoso y paciente, sino todo lo contrario. Era la figura de respeto y miedo que domesticaba a su imperio de perros. _SHINOBI_ era su fuerza, los _Fenrir_ sus brazos, los soldados sus armas, y _Lotus_ , su preciada joya sanguinaria, su mente y corazón oscurecido.

Pero esa información era territorio desconocido para Sasuke.

Lo que si no lo era, era esa sensación inyectada de odio y venganza que estaba corriendo como líquido ardiente por sus venas. La ira había superado a la decepción y las lágrimas de coraje ahora sólo eran un vestigio que alimentaba sus ojos enfurecidos. Su habilidad nata de reconocimiento visual nunca había sido tan desmedidamente buena como ahora.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres guardias a cada siete metros a lo largo del borde de la muralla.

En la parte inferior el enorme agujero, provocado seguramente por la explosión de ante noche, se le figuraba como su única medida viable para adentrarse a la ciudad.

Ni en un millón de años volvería a tener esa oportunidad y aunque le hubiese gustado llegar a ese punto por otras razones que no fuese las que estuviese analizando, ahora su prioridad era entrar para salvar a Naruto. No había tiempo para titubeos ni para planes que perduraran días y/o semanas. Apostar por su instinto y por su sed de venganza era lo único que le quedaba.

—Resiste, idiota —repitió como su mantra desde que había salido del perímetro de Rhoda.

Era momento de dejar atrás todos esos recuerdos que ahora se levantaban como mentiras. Su oportunidad estaba ahí, en donde se comenzaban a escuchar nuevos disparos y donde varios soldados de Konoha arremetían contra una nueva turba incontrolable de Draugs.

 ** _._**

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

—Esto se le ocurrió a ese idiota ¿verdad? —masculla Sakura terminando de colocarse un par de guantes blancos sin nudillos, puesto que ya estaba hastiada un poco de tantos raspones, mientras veía desde el borde del gran hoyo en la muralla cómo comenzaba una nueva aniquilación de Draugs.

Al parecer ese sector era el más vulnerable y atacado dado que el paso de las esporas aún permanecía en el aire y a los soldados con más mala suerte les habían alcanzado a tocar, transformándolos.

—Se lo sugirió al Canciller —carraspeo Kiba, incómodo—. Eso es lo que oí.

— _Hn_ , es tan inepto que tengo que ser yo quien haga su trabajo.

—En realidad creo que sólo lo hace para molestarte —sugirió Kiba puesto que para alguien como Sai aquella tarea no hubiese sido difícil dado que era un _Fenri_ r a pesar de ser tan joven.

Sakura sabía que ceder su puesto para que ella se encargara de la línea principal de ataque no era sólo para fastidiarla. Sai esperaba que en una de esas distracciones Sakura pudiese resultar herida, y con suerte, morir.

Ése era el tipo de basura que era ese infeliz.

—Ahora entiendo porque Ino me dijo que tuviese cuidado —murmuró sonriendo con ironía terminando de adiestrar sus manos para desenfundar su afilada katana—. Terminaré aquí y regresaré a cortarle la lengua.

—¿Por qué no mejor le cortas el cuello?—Sakura apuntó a sonreír apreciando su sugerencia. Kiba solo le devolvió el gesto con diversión.

Para quienes conocían de cerca a Sakura _-quienes se contaban con las palmas de la mano, claro está-_ podían asegurar que tenía sus momentos irónicos en los que podía resultar hasta divertida sin realmente pretender serlo y aquello, en gran parte, les daba la confianza necesaria para no perder la cabeza en una situación de máximo peligro como la que estaban atravesando.

—Buena suerte —fue lo último en decirle viéndola saltar desde los cinco metros de piedra caliza en donde se encontraban, perdiéndola casi inmediatamente de vista entre las nubes de cenizas y el destello de disparos—. _"Qué rápida"_

 ** _._**

 ** _VI._**

 ** _._**

Tosiendo residuos secos de todo el polvo que se levantaba mientras avanzaba, a Sasuke se le dificultaba cada vez más el distinguir a los soldados de _SHINOBI_ para esconderse entre ellos.

Había sido un impulso solamente el haber conservado la chaqueta de Kakashi pero ahora agradecía tenerla puesta.

Una vez sobre la marcha empezó a leer el modo de ataque de los soldados de blanco junto al movimiento de los Draugs, y aunque estos últimos resultaban ser increíblemente impredecibles al atacar no distaban mucho de la realidad de un animal hambriento buscando comida. Y Sasuke, quien había crecido en un ambiente salvaje con extenuantes tardes de cacería, conocía su propio lenguaje corporal y también el de una presa.

Dándosele la oportunidad de coger todas las armas que algunos soldados perdían _–tras ser atrapados por las fauces de algún Draug-_ Sasuke se hacía de osadía y valor enfrentándose _–increíblemente mejor-_ a ellos que el resto de los soldados. Como si en verdad supiese en qué punto perforarlos y qué movimiento realizar, muy distinto a apenas ayer cuando de manera penosa tuvo que ser salvado por un miembro de _SHINOBI_.

 _Salvado,_ pensó.

¿Qué verdadero había en eso?

El esmeralda oscurecido de los ojos de esa mujer asaltó su mente junto a la manera tan fría con la que había acabado con ese Draug. Tan oscura pero a la vez tan misteriosa. Llegando a mirarlo con tal intensidad en tan cortos segundos. Definitivamente la recordaba cómo alguien muy diferente a cualquier soldado. Desprendía un aura distinta con solo cruzar miradas. Y también se veía hambrienta y sedienta por algo desconocido.

Sasuke volvió a toser percatándose _–demasiado tarde-_ de que esa hambre y esa sed que se había imaginado en ese par de ojos esmeralda sólo eran un hechizo maldito que le había hecho perder la realidad, topándose de lleno de frente con el rostro de un Draug. La sed y hambre ahora estaban por arrancarle la piel si no se aparta. Estaban por devorarle y por saborear su carne pero su final estaba lejos de ser pronto así que impulsado por su propia adrenalina arremete contra el ser de ojos rojos con una patada, obteniendo tiempo para lograr coger una de las pistolas _–de las tantas que hay en el suelo-_ para apuntarle a la cabeza y luego presionar el gatillo, atravesándole el cráneo.

Los soldados a su alrededor se aturdieron, mirándolo.

Sasuke sabía que no le harían nada puesto que la chaqueta de Kakashi, por más añeja y sucia que estuviera, era un símbolo oficial de pertenecer a la fuerza del Canciller, lo que le hacía parecer que era uno de ellos.

Estaba harto de ser salvado.

Kakashi había iniciado la mentira de esa manera; salvándolo. Ahora el hambriento era él. El cazador era él. El justiciero era él.

Entrecerró los ojos visualizando a más Draugs aproximarse. Tenía que atravesarlos si quería avanzar pues todos parecía venir de dentro de la muralla. Cargó nuevamente el arma y avanzó hacia lo nocivo del aire. Con una destreza y puntería certera que no sabía que tenía se abrió paso entre ellos.

Pensó en Naruto.

Pensó en Kakashi.

Pensó en las mentiras.

Pensó en que ya era tiempo de devorarse al mundo y conseguir respuestas.

Apretando el gatillo y detonando disparos se volvió el foco de atención del resto de soldados, en especial de _aquella_ quien acababa de arribar.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos agudizando su mirada a través del polvo que le dificultaba la vista.

—¿Quién es el idiota que dispara? —soltó la pregunta al aire cortando el mismo y de paso el cuello de un Draug que ninguno otro soldado podría haber visualizado con tan espesa nube de residuos.

—No sabemos su nombre pero es de los nuestros. Se deshizo de la primera fila de Draugs —Sakura chasqueó los dientes, no convencida.

—Si dispara así de desesperado no creo que sea de los nuestros —juzgó ella mientras se ocupada de otro ser de ojos rojos a sus espaldas sin dificultad—. Que todos se retiren. Me ocuparé de los que quedan.

—¿Qué hay del…? —iba a preguntar a cerca del muchacho de los disparos pero la pelirrosa ya se había perdido entre la espesa neblina.

A medida que Sakura se adentra aparecen más Draugs.

A medida que lleva al límite su capacidad de observar con rapidez el tiempo se vuelve lento y ella increíblemente rápida.

Nunca ha llevado un récord sobre el número de muertes que su espada ha ejecutado ni mucho menos el tiempo que le lleva cortar el aire con tal precisión de una rebanada finamente delgada de jamón. No se molesta en ser precisa pues es algo que hace por instinto. El ángulo de su muñeca empuñando su katana, los pasos que debe dar, los que debe retroceder, los grados a los que debe girar para encajar con exactitud.

 _Lotus_ es la máquina de guerra que actúa inconsciente pero por instinto. Y su instinto es demasiado perfecto para fallar alguna vez y recibir un raspón.

Por eso es la favorita del Canciller.

No sólo porque la fuerza de mil hombres está en ella sino por sus carentes emociones y por su ridícula lealtad.

Como un ave blanca en vuelta en cenizas y en un color carmesí, Sakura persiste en conceder toda su fuerza en esa tarea menor que es acabar con ese grupo débil hostil. Para otro soldado la realidad de no dar todo su esfuerzo repercutiría en perder su vida pero en Sakura no era el caso. Podía hacerlo incluso con los ojos cerrados y seguir sin recibir una pizca de sangre en su uniforme blanco.

Impávida, permanece con los ojos inmóviles hacia el frente una vez que termina de exterminar al grupo que la tenía rodeada. Es ahí donde se da cuenta que más allá, a unos cuantos metros delante, también hay cuerpos inertes como rastro de haber muerto recientemente. La sangre sobre sus pechos esconde orificios provocados por disparos. En la frente algunos, en el resto del cuerpo otros. Sakura aparta la mirada del mar de cuerpos que tiene en frente con urgencia y sólo le toma unos segundos levantar el brazo que sostiene su katana, a lo que relativamente parecía la nada, y colisionar con violencia contra _algo_.

Contra un arma desconocida.

.

 ** _VII_**

.

 _—"_ _Él vino del mar…Algo así como fuera de algún domo o de cualquier muralla. Donde no hay civilización ni vida. Agitado y sediento. Perturbable y con escaso aliento. Acompañado de fuego y de una turba austera de pájaros negros"_

—Konohamaru-kun ¿estás bien? —pregunta Hyuga asomándose junto con él hacia la ventana, intentando entender que es lo que él ve con tanto detenimiento mientras recita palabras que tiene escritas en ese libro, en esa noche donde ellos han llegado a salvo a las instalaciones del Cuartel mientras Sakura continúa afuera.

—Ya no es completamente azul, señorita Hyuga —menciona sin ningún contexto el menor, desorientándola.

—¿Azul? —pregunta confundida, bajando la mirada hacia el libro y rescatando la imagen de un cielo nocturno con tonos brillantes de rojo.

Un cielo que refleja, debajo de él, una enardecida combustión…

—El cielo tiene un curioso color.

 _…_ _augurando el advenimiento de una inevitable destrucción._

 _._

 _._

 _[Continuará]_

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 _ **Curiosidades del capítulo:**_

Con "florete" me refiero a que el arma de Ino está modificada, evidentemente, pues un florete ordinario no es letal. Solo por si se lo preguntaban (?) . Es similar a una katana solo que la empuñadura es la de un típico florete.

 ** _Respuesta a usuarios sin cuenta:_**

 ** _Tielle:_** ¡Estoy en contra de la violencia! Hahaha, por favor, que no te de un derrame, plis. El orden natural lo alteró cuando Leo ganó el Oscar y ahora está lo de Trump, así que no creo alterar el universo tanto hahaha Y bueno, parte de lo que sospechabas se hizo realidad. Kakashi si era un soldado de Konoha pero aún no revelo hasta qué punto y en cuanto a Sasuke yendo a salvar a Naruto, bueno, está más que claro que con quien se topó Sakura al final es con él. A partir de ahora se verán cara a cara para toda la vida(?) Espero. Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo te sea entretenido igual!

 ** _Tomoe:_** Tu presentimiento se cumplió porque si ha ido a salvarlo...pero toparse con Sakura le joderá la vida(?) hahaha El Sasusaku viene con fuertes dosis pero para ello debo hacer que se encuentren y bueno, está sucediendo, así que ahora se verán las caras finalmente. Y espero estar resolviendo las dudas que se han ido generando con estos capítulos hahaha que evidentemente son muchas pero planeo contestarlas conforme avance la trama. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado! Gracias por comentar siempre! Me hace re feliz :D

 ** _Beru-nya:_** Okey, no se por donde comenzar a responder tu review, porque me he reído como una retrasada mental leyendolo. ¡Ha estado fantástico! Hahaha, quizá por los modismos a los que no estoy acostumbrada pero me ha encantado y me has sacado una sonrisa boba, de esas que tienes todo el día. En verdad me ha dado el hype leer cuan atractiva te resulta la historia, me emocionó bastante leer lo emocionad que te muestras con cada cosa, con el encuentro de Lotus y Sasuke, con la revelación de Kakashi, en verdad. Espero estar a la altura de tus expectativas con la continuidad de ésta historia. Y que te siga gustando tanto como a mi escribirla.

 ** _LenitaYT:_** ¡Eres libre de acosarme! Hahaha para eso tengo mi perfil en la bio de fanfiction xD Hazlo con gusto, yo encantada. En cuanto a tu review, no eres la primera que me dice sobre considerar volverlo original xD De hecho batallé mucho para decidir en su publicarlo bajo el fandom de Naruto u hacerlo original. En verdad lo consideré, y no lo descarto en un futuro, pero como concebí la historia pensando en Sasuke y Sakura, no puedo visualizarla con otras personas. Lo sé, es muy raro, pero igual en el futuro lo haga de manera más profesional. Y en verdad aprecio tus palabras con respecto al potencial que le ves a la historia. Actualmente no leo fanfics de Naruto por lo que no puedo juzgar al resto de mis compatriotas pero me elogias bastante al considerarlo de esa manera. Muchas gracias por eso y espero que la historia te siga resultando atrayente tanto como hasta ahora.

 ** _Notas:_**

Yaaaasss, me tardé. Lo siento, pero hubo una emergencia de salud entre uno de mis familiares y bueno, entenderá que no tenía ni tiempo ni ánimos. Me la vivía en el hospital. Afortunadamente todo salió bien. Y bueno, realmente no sé que más decir sobre el capítulo, estoy más emocionada por publicar el 6 en realidad hahaha pero este ha servido para ver totalmente la reacción de Sasuke respecto a la verdad escondida de Kakashi.

¿Se lo esperaban?

Además de que sirvió en parte para demostrar que Lotus, además de ser el arma de guerra que el Canciller ha querido que sea, también tiene sus aires de comedia. Terribles ahahaha pero los tiene.

Y bueno, creo que queda más que claro contra el arma de quién choco su katana. 7u7 Salseo is coming.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que le estan dando una oportunidad a la historia. Como dije, es muy complicada hasta para mí pues es la primera vez que me estoy probando desenvolverme en éste tipo de trama y género, por lo que me hace realmente feliz ver que está teniendo un buen recibimiento.

Y ya para terminar, no se olviden de agregarme a facebook, que es donde básicamente ando siempre. El capítulo 6, desde ya aviso, es un mosntruo pues está demasiado largo hahahaha

Chao!

 ** _Rooss-out!_**


	6. Disonancia

**Beteado por Rossue (Katerine Ray).**

 **Recomendación musical: Dissonance . Ost17 de Free Starting Days. Link en mi perfil.**

 **Términología dentro del mundo de Lotus:**

· **Rhoda:** Origen griego. Significado literal: Levanta _o_ El que se levanta. Significado en Lotus: Ciudad Levantada. Ciudad contraria a Konoha _(La ciudad amurallada)._

· **Draugs:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto.

· **SHINOBI:** Fuerza militar al servicio de Konoha controlada por el Canciller.

· **Cuartel:** Base militar subterránea de SHINOBI.

· **Fenrir:** Líder de escuadrón. (Vendría desempeñando la misma función que un líder ANBU en el mundo canon de Naruto)

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _| 6 |_**

 ** _Disonancia_**

 ** _._**

 _"¿Qué estrellas son esas que cantan maravillosas cuando el mundo languidece inmerso en una espantosa disonancia?"_

 _― Anne Rice_

 **I.**

El miedo es instintivo.

Y hay muchas formas en las que uno puede obtenerlo.

Kakashi le había enseñado, _-ahí, en ese pequeño lugar al que llamó alguna vez hogar, sentado entre sus piernas en una de las tantas noches frías en Rhoda_ ,- que el miedo distorsionaba la realidad y que hace que uno se adentre a un mundo subjetivo, paralizante y desbordante.

—Sasuke, a medida que adquirimos poder adquirimos también el temor a perder algo valioso y ese temor transfigura a ser preocupación por querer siempre estar alerta —el frío de esa noche, él recuerda, fue sopesado por sus paternales manos junto a esa delgada y agujereada frazada. El mundo para Sasuke estaba siempre al alcance de las palabras sabias y dulces de Kakashi a esa edad—. Nos convertimos en víctimas de nuestra propia ansia y ambición.

—¿Entonces está bien tener miedo? —preguntó él menor bajo la luz de la hoguera y de toda esa inocencia.

—Por supuesto porque… ¿de qué otra manera podrías despertar todo tu ingenio para sabotearlo primero?

Desde entonces lo ha sentido pero también ha tenido el impulso de no dejar que esa enzima que despierta esa emoción se estacione por largo tiempo en su cuerpo. El miedo es natural pero también opcional y ahora sabe que parte de las palabras de Kakashi eran reales. Como el significado escondido de que debía y podía enfrentar sus propios temores, como ahora.

A pesar de que esos ojos esmeraldas, oscurecidos y letales, le advierten que es posible que se haya metido con la peor persona del mundo, él se intenta convencer de que estar paralizado frente a ella es dejar escapar una oportunidad de vida. Si por su instinto fuera él ya habría huido del lugar en el momento en que esa katana chocó de golpe con su pistola. No por nada llaman instinto a eso por lo que los animales tienden a reaccionar cada que se les presenta el peligro de manera mortal.

El instinto ayuda a sobrevivir pero parece que Sasuke no está dispuesto a sólo querer huir.

Vivir atemorizado es lo que le impide crecer y lo que le ha paralizado ante grandes oportunidades de la vida.

Una de ellas está detrás de esa mujer.

La abertura en la muralla de Konoha.

Naruto está ahí dentro.

No puede simplemente abandonarlo.

Y mientras le mira con profundidad Sakura sólo tuerce los labios.

Ha resultado ser un hombre, aquél soldado del que le habían comentado quien se había hecho cargo de la línea frontal enemiga. Lo observa sin ceder un poco de fuerza. Mugriento y agitado, eso no hace menos brillante el destello del ónix que tiene por ojos. Como dos piedras ardiendo de hambre y de un ridículo valor que no sabe ni de donde proviene.

Cuando lo vio entrecerrar los ojos, producto quizá del cansancio o del dolor, dio un paso adelante blandiendo la katana hacia su izquierda obligándolo a retirar su arma de enfrente, haciéndose con su mano derecha _–tras soltar su arma y sujetarla sólo con la contraria-_ para sujetarle del cuello de su vestimenta al mismo tiempo que le apunta con la punta de la espada.

 _—"_ _¿E-En que momento me quitó el arma?"_ —pensó Sasuke para sí mismo sintiendo toda la adrenalina en su manzana de adán. Disparó su mirada hacia el suelo, donde yacía su arma de fuego. Demasiado lejos. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento le había cogido del cuello de la chaqueta.

—Es una interesante mirada la que tienes—Sasuke se estremeció.

Su voz no sonaba a la lejana idea que tenía tras conocerla apenas ayer en medio del fuego. Era aguda pero no dejaba de ser dominante.

—¿Mi-mirada…? —soltó con atropello a causa del agarre.

—Como si me retaras —el muchacho gimió apartándose de golpe sólo para continuar siendo amenazado por el filo de la katana—. Tu nombre, soldado.

Sasuke lo meditó por unos segundos percatándose de la chaqueta de Kakashi.

La llevaba puesta, por supuesto, y aunque comparada con la de ella, la suya parecía ser una versión más antigua y descontinuada, seguía siendo un uniforme oficial. Tragó grueso aferrándose un poco al cuello de la prenda sin dejar de mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

 _Hablando de las grandes oportunidades de la vida,_ pensó con ironía afortunada.

—Sasuke —soltó carraspeando un poco, siendo osado al tocar con los dedos la punta de la katana para retirarla de su rostro con solemnidad. Sakura atestó en él un insoportable carácter con sólo ese gesto más sin embargo se permitió guardar silencio—. Sólo Sasuke.

—No te confíes, _sólo Sasuke_ —amenazó; y en otra ocasión hubiese resultado graciosa la manera en que lo llamó si tan sólo la situación de ahora no le supiera tan extraña—. Sólo pregunté tu nombre. No te prometí vida y libertad —el muchacho no se inmutó, al contrario, su semblante solo se endureció más.

—No soy un Draug —se limitó a decir él.

—Entonces ¿qué eres? Nunca te he visto en el Cuartel —Sasuke entreabrió los labios sólo para volver a cerrarlos. Hablar de más significaba ponerlo en evidencia al no saber que era ese _Cuartel_ al que se refería—.Y esa chaqueta que portas es de uno de los antiguos escuadrones —el de cabello negro tragó grueso. Siendo franco había pensado en esa posibilidad desde el momento en que se había colocado la prenda. A pesar de pertenecer a _SHINOBI_ , era cierto que era muy diferente, y eso es algo que evidentemente todos iban a notar—. Respóndeme —insistió Sakura volviendo a empuñar su espada hacia él—. ¿Quién demonios eres?

 _—_ _¡Lotus!_ —al final de ese día Sasuke estaba, por primera vez, agradecido de la inesperada presencia de otro miembro de _SHINOBI_ aparte de esa mujer—. ¿Estás bi-…? Oh —el soldado calló de inmediato—. Ese uniforme… —nuevamente el ex habitante de Rhoda apreció el asombro que vestir esa prenda estaba generando lo que comenzaba a incitarlo pensar en sus propias conjeturas—. Tú… ¿Por qué lo tienes? —no respondió.

Si hablaba era probable que una vez que supieran de él lo asesinaran, y creía fielmente que sería por el filo de esa katana. En su lugar prefirió callar. Se propuso analizar todo lo que esa insignificante prenda estaba generando.

Comenzando a almacenar toda la información para hacerse una idea y poder usarla cuando fuera conveniente hablar.

Sasuke era malo para las palabras y ahora no podía confiar en sólo la sed de venganza que estaba inyectada en sus venas pues recordaba que estaba ahí, de pie, frente a ese soldado, a otros más que se había acercado y, más importante, frente a esa mujer letal.

La decisión que estaba por tomar seguramente le acarrearía una muerte segura en un futuro y ni siquiera podía calcular cuan largo sería ese mismo. Si sólo fuesen minutos, horas, o días, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a aprovechar cada uno que ellos pudieran cederle sólo para saber de dónde venía y para salvar a Naruto.

Él no diría nada por el momento.

—Espósenlo —escuchó decir finalmente, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Aquella mujer de oscurecidas esmeraldas lo veía con toda la prepotencia que, seguramente, le otorgaba su puesto como alguien superior al resto de uniformados de blanco que había a su alrededor—. Lo llevaremos al Cuartel.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Kiba reaccionando tarde para seguirla mientras un par de soldados ya ejercían la acción sobre el muchacho—. Sakura, ¿qué haces? —murmuró en tono bajo su nombre—. Esto no está descrito en la misión.

—Es un soldado, Kiba. ¿De qué temes?

—A ningún soldado se le ha dado ese uniforme desde _ese día_ —afirmó, siguiéndole los pasos, volteando de vez en cuando a mirar hacia atrás a donde se encontraba ese muchacho—. ¿De dónde lo sacó? —Sakura continuó avanzando hasta vislumbrar a un par de vehículos que se acercaban para asistirlos de regreso—. ¡Además, nunca he visto a ese sujeto! ¡No lo recuerdo de la academia!

—Por eso lo llevamos. Para interrogarlo.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Las mañanas que pasaba junto a su madre, en aquella humilde cabaña de madera que parecía susurrar con el viento, siempre eran las mismas durante el invierno.

Konohamaru creció entre copos de nieve, abrigos, resfriados y narices rojas.

Cuando caía la noche él no necesitaba de velas que le alumbraran para no temerle a la noche. La noche siempre fue amable con él. En especial porque a pesar de ser el cielo oscuro, brillaba. Era de los pocos espectáculos nocturnos que recordaba con anhelo, por no decir el único que deseaba volver a ver.

Desde que las esporas cayeron éstas no sólo afectaron a los humanos, también lo hicieron al ecosistema y por consiguiente al cambio climático. Konoha ahora era conocida por las lluvias ácidas. Eran pocos los rincones donde aún se alcanzaba a notar el verde del pasto o el café de los troncos de algún árbol. Lo único parecido a un cielo de estrellas eran los sueños de Konohamaru, y el techo de su reducida habitación. Como si fuera un paciente de algún hospital psiquiátrico, a Konohamaru le gustaba la belleza de sus garabatos y el raso blanco de ese cuarto le parecía menos imposible de alcanzar desde la vez en que _Lotus_ le otorgó el permiso de poder dibujar estrellas en él.

Aún con las miradas ariscas y disgustadas de varios soldados, o de la mueca desagradable del sobrino del Canciller, o del semblante desconcertado de la Teniente Yamanaka junto a la señorita Hyuga.

No necesitaba una aprobación de ellos. Sólo de ella.

De Sakura.

Y ahora que ha vuelto necesita estar cerca de ella.

La noche de ayer sólo le sirvió para engrandecer su angustia al saber que mientras él la esperaba ella se encontraba empuñando, allá afuera, su katana. Quería verla y así poder preguntarle sobre un extraño temblor que había estado sintiendo hace unos días en el pecho y que apenas anoche se volvió más fuerte.

Los diagnósticos en la cámara de sanación no revelaron nada anómalo sin embargo Konohamaru sentía que aquél malestar no era algo que se pudiera detectar de esa manera. Sin olvidar mencionar el repentino desvanecimiento cuando patrulló con Sai. Era como si hubiese tenido un interruptor en su espalda y alguien más lo hubiese apagado. Que alguien más lo hiciese no era lo que le preocupaba, lo que lo hacía era que ahora sentía que toda la fuerza que tenía se le dividía en dos.

Se sentía agotado a pesar de no haber realizado algún esfuerzo físico, y sentía mareos.

Por eso necesitaba verla.

Estar con Sakura siempre le hacía bien de una u otra manera.

—Oh, Konohamaru-kun, veo que ya estás listo —el niño asintió apartando la mirada del gran espejo en su habitación. No era que le resultara excepcional mirarse, pues seguía siendo un niño sin gracia, es solo que el excesivo blanco le sentaba extraño—. Te ves bien —confesó la de ojos perla, sonriendo.

Konohamaru la detalló, no se veía diferente a lo que acostumbraba vestir sin embargo sí había pequeños detalles en ese nuevo uniforme que lo distinguían de ser sólo usado para ocasiones especiales.

—Vamos, se nos hace tarde. Ella se molestará si no estás en éste día tan importante.

—No creo que lo sea tanto.

Como el nombramiento de Sakura convirtiéndose en _Fenrir_ , por ejemplo.

 ** _._**

 ** _lll_**

 ** _._**

—Luces radiante —Sakura no contesta. Sólo se inclina un poco más para recibir el prendedor de la anciana, que la ha cuidado desde que llegó al Cuartel, en su tocado—.Como un noble caballero. Muy guapa —las dulces palabras de la mujer no provocan nada en ella pero no le entristece pues entiende claramente que Sakura tiene la cabeza en otro lugar en ese momento—. ¿Qué es lo que te inquieta, mi tierno Loto? —la mujer la contempla desde su altura.

Sakura aún permanece inclinada, con los labios sellados y la mirada perdida.

La anciana la conoce.

Sabe cuán ferviente es el deseo de la pelirrosa en llegar en convertirse en _Fenrir_ , o al menos en llegar a nuevos escalones.

Conoce un poco de su dolor y de las dificultades que tuvo que pasar para llegar a ser la mujer que todos respetan pero que también temen. Lo que hace y lo que seguirá haciendo. Sakura llegó a ella como la chica de la que sería institutriz. Desmoralizada y cubierta de barro, así la recibió Chiyo de las propias manos del Canciller el día en que éste la encontró sólo para recibir tan crueles palabras.

 _"—_ _Haz de ella una mujer a la que todo el mundo quiera temer"_

Más que para cualquier cosa, más que a su simple cuidado, Sakura sólo había pisado esa base, hace años, para convertirse en un arma.

Chiyo _envejeció_ a su lado y con la poca inocencia que ella pudo alimentar en los ratos en que ningún otro miembro de _SHINOBI_ las veía. Si bien la mujer formaba parte de las institutrices de la academia de _SHINOBI_ , su humanidad le decía que no podía simplemente hacer de Sakura una mujer sin corazón por más pesares y desgracias que esa niña hubiese visto durante su infancia.

Le enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber de Konoha. A cerca de _SHINOBI,_ a cerca de las divisiones, de los tenientes, de la fuerza real.

De los _Fenrir_.

Cultivó todo e incluso un poco más.

Si el carácter de Sakura era o no difícil de lidiar, era algo de lo que Chiyo podía sentirse satisfecha pues no había _creado a un robot_ sino había hecho todo lo posible por criar a esa niña.

Esa superioridad, esa altanería, esa prepotencia, eran de Sakura. No eran emociones programadas, era simplemente ella.

—Quita esa cara, mi tierno Loto —susurró con suavidad tomándola de los brazos para hacerla ponerse de pie. Todo en Sakura relucía ese día, tal como Chiyo había dicho, y no era para menos a juzgar por lo que se celebraba—. ¿No estás feliz? Convertirte en _Fenrir_ es lo que siempre quisiste.

Para poder tener más libertades. Para poder caminar por todas partes sin el permiso de nadie. A sólo un paso del Canciller.

Y aunque Ino había dicho tales palabras la noche anterior, el ser _Fenrir_ significaba para Sakura más de lo que muchos pensaban. Comenzando por Hyuga y Konohamaru. Y Chiyo lo sabía.

—Le prometí una habitación más grande a Konohamaru —hizo una pausa antes de seguir—, y un laboratorio a Hinata—la mujer sonríe—. Estos pensamientos son inapropiados para alguien que va a convertirse en _Fenrir_ ¿verdad? —ríe con ácida ironía.

—No —Chiyo se acerca a ella y toma su mano, ésa que está envuelta ahora por guantes blancos. Su uniforme está impecable esta vez, y hay veces, como hoy, en las que le cuesta entender porque no está cubierta de sangre como normalmente siempre lo está—. Es apropiado para una mujer bondadosa —susurra.

La imparcialidad en el rostro de Sakura nunca se muestra cuando está con ella.

Son sus verdaderos y profundos ojos llenos de sentimientos y emociones desconocidos los que si lo hacen.

—No existen asesinos bondadoso —replica ella bajando la mirada, volviéndose antipática, pero es Chiyo quien la detiene alzándole la mirada.

—Sólo tienes que mirar a ese niño al que has estado cuidando todos estos años para creer lo contrario.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

—Entonces era cierto. Esa maldita consiguió lo que quería —entre la multitud de soldados en posición de descanso, el desacuerdo de Sai es lo único que se escucha. Su lugar a lado de Ino Yamanaka y del resto de los _Fenrir_ pronto será perturbado una vez que la ceremonia termine. Ino no hace más que rodar los ojos fastidiada ante sus comentarios —. No ha pasado ni siquiera un maldito día luego de tener que haber limpiado la ciudad de esas basuras y ya la están promoviendo.

—Eres un _Fenrir_ , ya deberías estar acostumbrado a las limitadas horas de dormir —contesta finalmente la rubia aclarando un poco la garganta luego de haber permanecido casi toda la ceremonia en silencio mientras escuchan sólo la voz de Canciller vociferando su discurso sobre la soberanía y las leyes de Konoha.

Sai chasquea los dientes, irritado.

Siente las manos entumecidas en la parte trasera de su espalda baja donde descansan debido a la posición. Todos los _Fenrir_ están de pie sobre el estrado compartiendo un lugar detrás del Canciller en medio de su discurso. El resto de soldados están en la parte inferior mirándolos con atención con semblantes que Sai criticaría como estúpidos.

—¡Creo que los sucesos que acontecieron hace unas horas, nos recuerda, les recuerda, que solo los más fuertes tienen derecho a seguir respirando en esta tierra! ¡Es por eso que esta ceremonia es más que apropiada para celebrar a uno de nuestros más extraordinarios soldados!

Sai quiere vomitar de repente.

Quiere irse de ahí y evitar tener que hacer uso de su hipocresía cuando le toque el turno –como alto mando que es- de _felicitar_ a Sakura por ser ascendida.

La odia.

Rueda los ojos esta vez maldiciendo en el proceso tras oír que su tío ha terminado de hablar sólo para pronunciar seguidamente el nombre de Sakura y verla dar un paso al frente desde las filas de los soldados.

 _"—_ _¿Qué es lo que te inquieta, mi tierno Loto?"_

A medida que Sakura camina hacia al estrado, sintiendo las miradas de todos, distinguiendo entre las filas de arriba al resto de _Fenrir_ que la miran con la intensidad que sus prestigios les otorgan _–incluyendo la mirada desleal y molesta de Sai-_ , también distingue, al darle una última mirada a las filas de soldados de _SHINOBI_ , las miradas de Chiyo, Hinata y por último, de Konohamaru.

Es una milésima de segundo en la que sus ojos se encuentran pero para Sakura es todo un viaje astral que la succiona dentro del pigmento de éstos. Reabre heridas, re abre recuerdos, reabre invierno, reabre al fuego. Su más fuerte memoria es sobre el día en que lo encontró pero ahora su mente juega a hacerle interferencia y ya no es Konohamaru al que sostiene, ni es nieve sobre lo que _esa persona_ descansa.

Frunce el entrecejo fingiendo no haber tenido esa punzada y continúa con la cabeza alta.

La ceremonia dura lo necesario y a los pocos minutos todos regresan a sus actividades habituales.

Los _Fenrir_ se reúnen, unos con caras serias, otros con la serenidad que les quedan, otros, como Sai, con muecas airadas. Sakura conoce a cada uno de sus líderes y conoce la reputación que los precede junto al número en rojo que se imprima en sus armas cada vez que salen a la lucha. Uno de los más veteranos, Iruka, quien fuera el único sobreviviente de la batalla tras la primera lluvia de esporas, le sonríe y ella se descoloca un poco pues es raro ver a un _Fenrir_ mostrar tal semblante.

—Muchas felicidades por tu ascenso, Sakura —murmura el hombre colocándole una mano en el hombro—. Lo ansiabas desde hace tiempo ¿cierto?

— _Hn_ , no había hora en la que no me lo recordara, Iruka- _san —_ agregó Ino quien se había quedado unos minutos después de que finalizara la ceremonia—. Finalmente dejará de fastidiarme en mi escuadrón —Sakura ladeó una mueca altiva.

—Por favor. No conseguirás a otro soldado como yo en tus filas, Ino —soltó con prepotencia amistosa. La rubia sólo encarnó una ceja que estaba lejos de ser realmente seria.

—Afortunadamente —agradeció con ironía.

— _¡Lotus!_

Ambas mujeres, junto a Iruka, desviaron su vista hacia la voz aguda proveniente de aquél niño que veían aproximarse rápidamente. A su espalda Hinata Hyuga intentaba seguirle el paso, pidiéndole, además, inútilmente que no corriera.

—Ah, Konohamaru- _kun_. Has crecido bastante desde la última vez que te vi —comentó Iruka con voz cándida una vez que el niño hubo llegado con ellos. El menor asintió, saludándolo con una reverencia al igual que a Ino, quien le devolvió el gesto, para finalmente mirar a la pelirrosa.

—Mu-muchas… —la indiscreta tos de Hinata a su espalda le animó para mostrarle lo que ocultaba en sus manos —. ¡Muchas felicidades! —soltó, efusivo, extendiéndole un pin metálico con una forma muy singular.

—Es…

—Una flor de loto —completó Chiyo la oración de Yamanaka, apareciendo de la nada con una sonrisa—. Es un bello detalle —sonrió—. Muy adecuado para nuestra Sakura —indicó mirando de soslayo a la pelirrosa quien, sintiéndose observada más de lo debido, compartió miradas con la mujer antes que con Konohamaru y Hinata.

—Esto es… —la pelirrosa se permitió ser interrumpida entendiendo el gesto de Hinata al indicarle que se agachara un poco a la altura del menor para que este pudiera colocarle el pin en el saco blanco de su uniforme.

—Oh vamos, incluso tu temperamento obliga al pobre de Konohamaru a temblar —bromeó Ino apoyando su mano derecha en la superficie de la funda de su espada. Sakura iba a replicarle con fastidio pero entendió que las mejillas sonrosadas del niño y esa manera en morderse el labio era símbolo de sólo nerviosismo.

—¿Ya está? —el castaño menor asintió a la pregunta de Hinata, retirándose para darle espacio a Sakura de erguirse y poder apreciar el pin—. Te queda bien —Reluciente por sobre todas sus demás medallas, incluso por sobre la que el Canciller le había colocado minutos antes reconociéndola como _Fenrir_ , estaba el pin ahora sobre su saco con forma de una flor de loto—. Konohamaru- _kun_ es quien te lo obsequia ya que fue a él a quien se le ocurrió.

—¿Es así? —preguntó Sakura mirando con atención al menor.

—Umm, sí… —la miró, un poco cohibido—. ¿No te gusta? —el castaño sólo cerró los ojos sintiendo la inesperada mano de Sakura removiendo sus cabellos. A los ojos del resto aquello era motivo de asombro. Para Hinata y para Chiyo, no.

—Aún me debes un castigo por haber salido con ese idiota —farfulló ella refiriéndose a Sai. Hyuga tosió un poco.

— _Lotus_ , modales. Konohamaru- _kun_ es un niño aún —pidió, bromista.

Iruka no pudo evitar soltar una discreta risa a diferencia de Ino que soltó una libertad, fastidiando a Sakura.

—Calla, Ino.

—Ah, ¿ya no soy Teniente Yamanaka? —ambas se vieron con orgullo. La rubia suspiró—. En fin, me retiro, tengo que patrullar. Chiyo- _san_. Iruka _-san._ Hinata, Konohamaru—anunció, despidiéndose de cada uno excepto, obviamente, de Sakura, a quien sólo le dio un gesto con la cabeza.

—Nuestros jóvenes crecen demasiado rápido. ¿No cree, Iruka? —pregunta la mujer, sonriéndole.

—Tiene razón. Hace apenas unos años estaban en…

—También debo irme —anunció esta vez Sakura interrumpiéndoles aunque con cortesía—. Iruka- _san_ —el hombre asintió, sonriéndole hasta con los ojos—. Chiyo, ¿puedo encargarte a Konohamaru un momento?

—Creí que estaría contigo todo el día —se apresuró a decir el niño viéndose ligeramente decepcionado.

—Después. Ahora tengo un asunto urgente que atender —Konohamaru bajó la mirada. Sakura se sintió extrañamente culpable—. Lo prometo —el niño le devolvió la mirada, resignado, sólo para asentir. Por más que se negara ella no cambiaría de parecer—. Te lo encargo, Chiyo. Hinata, sígueme.

 ** _._**

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

Afortunadamente Sasuke aún era consciente de que conservaba todos sus miembros en su lugar.

Atado a una silla, con piernas y brazos inmovilizados, sólo apreciaba la luz artificial, de lo que sugería era una subestación, cada vez que la puerta automatizada se abría dejando entrar a una o dos personas como máximo. Para su irónica buena suerte sentía que era un esclavo con beneficios. Cada cierta hora se le ofrecía agua y un plato de comida, aunque insípida. Y si dejaba de gruñir la mordaza que tenía en la boca era retirada solo un par de segundos para que pudiera quitar la tensión de los músculos de su rostro.

No lo agradecía pero tampoco lo aborrecía.

Su vista había sido cegada, literalmente, la noche anterior tras sólo oír la orden de aquella mujer pidiendo que lo esposaran. Luego de eso una máscara de tela se le colocó en la cabeza y durante los siguientes pasos desequilibrados se abstuvo de hablar únicamente oyendo indicaciones de dónde pisar y cómo caminar. De resto no recuerda nada. Sólo la brusca manera en que le fue extendido el cuello para inyectarle algo de dudosa procedencia.

Luego de eso, nada de nuevo.

Un profundo y sumido sueño.

Tras despertar un par de horas después ya se encontraba así. Atado pero, extrañamente, sin ningún vestigio de tortura.

Contó repetidamente cada uno de los dedos de sus pies. Estaban completos.

Lo único que no soportaba, de ese maldito maravilloso día, era a los comodines personajes vestidos con trajes blancos que no paraban de examinarlo y tomarle muestras de lo que fuera. Ya sea saliva o un trozo de pelo. Era como si advirtieran que fuera una amenaza biológica altamente peligrosa. Venía de afuera, era cierto, pero no tenían por qué saberlo. Aunque siendo francos, que lo tuvieran inmovilizado ya era, de por sí, una señal de que lo sugirieran.

—Maldición —masculló por lo bajo aprovechando que la mordaza se le había sido removida nuevamente.

—¿Dijo algo? —se escuchó una voz a través de los parlantes de la habitación. Sasuke intentó al menos percibir el sonido para distinguirlos pero nada. Esa habitación blanca estaba muy bien diseñada. Ni siquiera existía un vidrio por el que, al menos, sugiriera que lo veían.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó esta vez uno de los fármacos disfrazados que estaba a su lado acercando esa enfermiza cabeza de traje de astronauta a él.

—¿Qué demonios quieren de mí? —se aventuró a preguntar—. ¿¡Porque demonios me tienen aquí!? —vociferó esta vez, advirtiendo a los dos fármacos, obligándolos a alejarse debido a la racha de adrenalina.

—Sédenlo —se escuchó, rimbombante, entre las paredes. Sasuke sólo pudo atinar a azorarse leves segundos sólo para volver a comportarse histérico viendo como uno de los fármacos se acercaba a él con una aguja lista para inyectarle quién sabe qué sustancia. No pudo hacer mucho más que simplemente agitarse, moviendo brazos y piernas aunque estuviesen inmovilizados, lanzando inclusive mordidas mientras que el segundo hombre intentaba, inútilmente, volverle a colocar la mordaza—. ¡Sédenlo ya!

—No. No lo seden.

Todo el personal, y Sasuke por supuesto, advirtieron el cambio de timbre y tono de la voz que anteriormente había dado una orden contraria.

A ninguno de ellos les demoró más de un segundo reconocerla, y a él, quien sólo había cruzado un par de ariscas palabras en medio de un campo de muerte y destrucción, le tomó la misma cantidad de tiempo.

Cuando uno de los paneles, de la pared frente a él, cayó, bajo un tortuoso mecanismo de desactivación, Sasuke pudo ver con claridad a cada una de las personas detrás de ese negruzco cristal pero ninguno de ellos le importó tanto como a quien reconoció tras el primer _"No"._ No sabía su nombre y sin embargo estaba ahí, de pie, mirándolo con una fría expresión.

—N-no….no tiene autorización —gimió el encargado de esa área quien anteriormente había dado la orden de sedarlo. Sakura lo miró de reojo con dureza sin emitir palabra.

—No la necesita —. La sala, al menos de ese lado, se sumió en un fúnebre silencio ante la recién llegada del Canciller, de pie a un lado de Sakura y delante de Hyuga—. Ya que ahora ella es un _Fenrir_ —el pobre hombre, y el resto de los miembros presentes, temblaron.

El Canciller no era conocido por su sadismo pues rara vez se le veía en las instalaciones de SHINOBI pero tampoco lo era por su benevolencia. Nunca se sabía si su sola sonrisa llena de sarcasmo pudiera llevarte al infierno u otorgarte un día más de vida miserable. Y Sakura, siendo la protegida de dicho soberano de Konoha, se había hecho a base de los cuidados de ese hombre.

Tan envidiada y odiada pero tan temida también.

—Perdone, Canciller. E-Es la costumbre —se disculpó el hombre inclinando gravemente la cabeza hacia abajo.

—Pues desacostúmbrese —advirtió en tono severo el hombre mayor—. _Lotus_ ahora tiene el poder para autorizar cualquier cosa.

Hinata los veía desde la parte trasera de esa cabina albergando cada vez más y más preguntas en su mente.

Dejándose llevar por el impulso de sus emociones es que fruncía el ceño sin entender la manera, en que ella creía, que el Canciller veía a Sakura estando a su lado. Por mucho tiempo creyó que ella solo podía darse el lujo de estar de pie al lado del hombre por el hecho de ser su protegida. Dándose atribuciones solo por haber sido recogida por él hace años, pero la verdad era incierta.

Sakura no brillaba por su personalidad pero destacaba por sobre todos.

Era letal por todas las noches en las que fue sometida a rigurosos entrenamientos, incluso después del horario de la academia.

Toda esa personalidad glaciar, esa aspereza, esa brutalidad y magnificencia a la hora de matar, era por lo que el Canciller más se hacía devoto a su presencia. Sakura lo obedecía con una fidelidad casi trastornada y el Canciller se alimentaba de ello.

Era peligroso tener esos pensamientos siendo un don nadie a comparación de quien fuera su compañera en la academia, y hasta hace unos años su superior, pero era inevitable no tenerlos cuando los veía entablar una conversación u observando detenidamente la forma devota en la que Sakura lo veía y viceversa.

—Entonces… ¿es él? —preguntó el Canciller acercándose al cristal para ver a Sasuke mejor.

—Si. Viene de fuera. Acabó con la línea frontal de Draugs él solo —informó Sakura con solemnidad. Cual soldado le informa a su comandante.

—¿Cómo sabes que viene fuera, querida? —cuestionó el hombre regresando la mirada a ella.

—Una corazonada.

—Tsk, ¿ahora nos volveremos sentimentales y seguiremos una corazonada? —Arguyó Sai apareciendo a un lado de Hinata—. Es una respuesta muy estúpida.

—Tan estúpida como tu inutilidad —concluyó Sakura, enfrentándolo—. ¿O es que piensas que me creeré que la orden de mandarme al frente no fue tu idea? —el de cabello negro la miró con prepotencia.

—Pero te ayudó a sumar un logro ¿no? ¿O es que crees que tu propia determinación te hubiese llevado a hacerlo? ¿Que de no haberte enviado tendrías a ese pelele en esa silla? —Sakura chasqueó los dientes—. Puede que ahora seas un _Fenrir_ , Sakura, pero te faltan años para si quiera desempeñar un mediocre y decente papel. Casi puedo alardear de que tú fuiste mi perro y yo quien te ordenó ladrar.

—Eres un…

—Basta —se mostró severo el Canciller. Ambos callaron de inmediato; Sakura, además, apartó su mano de la funda de su espada—. No pasaré ninguna insolencia ni siquiera viniendo de alguno de ustedes dos —sentenció volviendo la vista a Sasuke quien ahora yacía amarrado también de la parte de la frente y yugular manteniendo así la cabeza quieta para volverle a colocar la mordaza. Danzo entrecerró los ojos ante un pensamiento que prefirió guardarse que compartir—. Quiero a este chico.

—¿Señor? —preguntó uno de los soldados.

Sai y Sakura tensaron los ojos.

—Quiero conservarlo.

—Estupendo, otro marginado —siseo el sobrino del Canciller cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos. Sakura alcanzó a oírlo, gruñendo—. No creo que sea una buena idea, tío —asistió acercándose a él—. Si en verdad viene de afuera, estará contaminado. Y no creo que haya alguna tarea que pueda desempeñar en la ciudad como para…

—No lo quiero como ciudadano —Sai se detuvo de golpe frunciendo el ceño confundido—. Lo quiero como soldado.

—¿Qué? —exclamó el muchacho.

—¿Danzo- _san_? —inquirió esta vez Sakura, visiblemente azorada, alternando su mirada entre el hombre y el chico que la veía a través del cristal.

—¿Qué más dice tu corazonada, mi querida? —la aludida permaneció rígida mirando de soslayo a la _víctima en turno_ que tenían en esa sala.

Por primera vez no tenía una respuesta precisa que darle y no era como que su corazonada fuera también una especie de señal. Sólo sabía que ese muchacho le causaba intriga aunque todo apuntaba a no ser la única en sentirlo pues no era común toparse con un alguien así, con una historia interesante y fascinante que contar con solo mirarlo, comenzando a divagar sobre la procedencia de ese uniforme antiguo.

¿Quién era? ¿De dónde había venido? ¿Por qué tenía ese uniforme?

¿Había sido la manera en que la retó? ¿La intensidad de sus ojos? ¿El miedo y el valor en su mano? ¿Qué era?

Sakura apartó sus pensamientos oyendo, de nuevo, un caos similar al de minutos atrás cuando pretendían sedarlo. De alguna forma el de cabellos negros se había logrado quitar la mordaza de la boca una vez más y había aflojado las hebillas de las cintas que retenían su rostro, volviendo a gritar. Esta vez sin palabras. Gritos naturales y potentes.

—Tsk, esto es el colmo —rezongó Sai apartando al soldado que manejaba el tablero central donde se encontraba el micrófono que hacía conexión con los dos individuos del interior—. Sédenlo ya, maldita sea. Y hagan que se calle.

El Canciller no se opuso sin embargo sólo le bastó como medio segundo voltear a ver a su protegida para embozar una sonrisa sugerentemente desdeñosa.

—No —replicó la pelirrosa apartando a Sai para hablar con claridad por el micrófono—. He dicho que no lo seden —el _Fenrir_ de cabello negro la miró con rabia.

—¿Te volviste loca? ¿Y ahora qué acto de benevolencia se te ha metido a la…? —calló de inmediato.

Todos los hicieron.

Y en los ojos de Danzo sólo se reflejaba el brío de las reflejantes paredes blancas del interior mientras los gritos de Sasuke comenzaban a sonar con mayor frecuencia. Como si lo estuvieran desgarrando vivo. Esta vez no en plan de rebeldía sino de puro y estrepitoso dolor.

El sadismo en los ojos de Sakura perturbó a Hinata cuando la Hyuga no hubo soportado más la idea de seguir viendo el cuerpo de aquel muchacho convulsionar debido a la carga eléctrica que estaba recibiendo a manos de la pelirrosa.

Nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera Sai aunque verdaderamente no quiso detenerla ni apartarla del botón de voltaje que se encontraba presionando sin tentarse el corazón.

Los roncos y desfallecidos jadeos de Sasuke eran lo único que se escuchó a continuación luego de un endemoniado minuto en el que todo su cuerpo estuvo sometido al dolor.

—¿E…ésta vivo? —se aventuró a preguntar uno de soldados en la cabina.

Sakura se inclinó nuevamente hacia el micrófono sólo para ordenar que lo revisaran.

Respirando agitado, sintiendo el mismo dolor a que si lo hubiesen desmembrado, quizá, pero viendo con un inmaculado odio hacia el cristal. Exactamente donde Sakura yacía de pie mirándolo con la más profunda de las indiferencias.

—¿Para qué querías sedarlo? —Preguntó ella con prepotencia, mirando a Sai—. ¿Para domesticarlo tú mismo? ¿O sólo por capricho por estar el Canciller presente?

—Calla, maldita.

—Suficiente —intervino el Canciller suspirando profundamente al voltear a mirar a Sakura con un orgullo enfermizo—. Me has mostrado suficiente hoy, mi loto —la pelirrosa sólo asintió—. Dejaré que tomes la decisión que creas conveniente respecto a ese muchacho. Solo recuerda: Lo quiero como soldado.

—Así será —soltó al final aunque, por supuesto, en su mente no estaba convencida de ello.

 ** _._**

 ** _VI_**

 ** _._**

 _—_ _¡Lotus! ¡Lotus_ , espera por favor!

Dos vueltas a la izquierda, tres a la derecha.

Girar en una esquina.

Tomar el siguiente pasillo.

Hinata aprovechó la poca concurrencia de éste último para atreverse, y seguramente arriesgarse a ganarse un castigo, a tomar del brazo a Sakura deteniéndola con rudeza. La pelirrosa la miró, solamente desviando la vista un poco al agarre tembloroso que ejercía Hyuga sobre su brazo izquierdo para volver a su rostro. Enrojecido, quizá, por la falta que estaba cometiendo a su superior.

—¿Quieres que te castigue delante de todos? —la aspereza en la voz de la nueva _Fenrir_ la hizo temblar pero no lo suficiente como para ceder—. Sabes que no me tiento el corazón.

—¿Por qué? —gimoteó la de ojos perlas—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Sakura desvió la mirada—. Por favor, quiero…quiero entender.

—Somos soldados. Obedecemos órdenes. Es lo único que debes entender, Hinata —sentenció sacudiéndose el brazo con facilidad.

—En ese momento…en ese momento no recibiste ninguna orden. Parecías disfrutarlo. Quiero que me digas ¿por qué? —Sakura disparó su mirada con certeza a los ojos de Hyuga de manera mordaz.

—Porque quise —respondió finalmente.

—E-entonces…—tragó grueso—. Si hubiese sido Konohamaru el que hubiese estado en esa silla, en esa situación, ¿tú habrías…?

—Se…señorita Hyuga…

La tensión se había esfumado dando paso a la sorpresa y a la angustia.

Cuando Hinata reaccionó gimiendo de asombro, Sakura ya se encontraba a lado de él.

La vista nublada de Konohamaru, junto a la escasa fuerza de sus piernas a punto de desvanecerse, lo llevó hasta ese pasillo con dificultad. Sujetándose de la pared para poder sostenerse y caminar. No supo cómo ni en qué momento las tuvo en frente, sólo supo que se sintió aliviado de poder verlas a pesar de simplemente desvanecerse.

Cuando la sensación de chocar contra el frío piso no llegó es que se hubo dado cuenta de que alguien lo sujetaba con fuerza.

Todo parecía ir demasiado lento. El aire, los sonidos, los gritos desesperados de la señorita Hyuga, el semblante desconcertado de Sakura intentando reanimarlo mientras repetía su nombre innumerables veces con fuerza.

 _"_ _Oh, blanca nieve, no me prives del privilegio de seguir observándote"_

 _"_ _¿Lo has escrito tú?"_

En aquel entonces, un fragmento de su alma leído por ella en un trozo de papel que había encontrado por ahí. Cuando apenas tenía ocho. Cuando no tenía ni una semana de haber llegado al Cuartel debajo del cobijo de sus relucientes medallas.

Ahora estaba sucediendo de nuevo.

Las perlas oscuras y marrones que Konohamaru tenía por ojos estaban ansiando poder ver nieve nuevamente. Auténtica nieve. Pero a medida que le suplicaba a sus ojos enfocar más las luces del pasillo _–a medida que Sakura corría con él en brazos rumbo a la cápsula de sanación-_ el resultado que obtenía era nada. No lograba detallar nada. Estaba perdiendo la vista. La fuerza. Tenía mucho sueño.

Y la desesperación de estar perdiéndose le hizo sentir que se asfixiaba más y más.

—¡Konohamaru!

Tanto que la voz de Sakura se desvaneció junto a él.

 ** _._**

 ** _VII_**

 ** _._**

 _—_ _Yo puedo quedarme con él._

 _—_ _No. Tú tienes otra tarea._

 _—_ _Pe-pero Sakura, Konohamaru necesita que se le monitoree por el resto de la noche, tú tienes obligaciones y patrulla mañana temprano, no debes sobre exigirte ahora que eres…_

 _—_ _Estás fastidiándome ahora, Hinata. Sólo cállate y ve a hacer lo que te pedí. Yo me ocuparé de él._

 _—_ _Pero…_

—¿Lo…Lotus?

Había creído que todo se lo había imaginado.

Que las voces en su mente no eran más que un sueño, y que el repentino agotamiento que sentía su cuerpo era solo una sensación que experimentaba al dormir torcido o en mala posición. En su mente las voces de Hinata Hyuga y de Sakura se escuchaban demasiado cercanas, como si estuvieran en la misma habitación, y se escuchaban tensas. Como si estuvieran en medio de una discusión.

—Kono…

—Konohamaru—Sakura se adelantó apartando a Hinata mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama para tomar la mano contraria a donde se le suministraba líquidos por intravenosa.

Konohamaru quería llorar de repente. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué ambas tenían un semblante de preocupación en sus rostros? ¿Se habían peleado por su culpa?

—Esto…—tose un poco percatándose finalmente de la máscara de oxígeno que tiene en la boca. Se asustó.

—Hey, cálmate —dijo Sakura al notar sus ojos alterarse, colocando una mano sobre el descompasado pecho del niño que comenzaba a subir y bajar con rapidez—. No te alteres. Sólo te la han puesto por precaución. Para regularizar tus respiraciones y tú ritmo cardíaco.

—Yo…—traga grueso, tranquilizándose. Su mirada viaja de Sakura a Hinata, quien permanece callada y un poco apartada, más el pequeño no hace preguntas. Ni siquiera está consciente de lo que ha pasado.

—Te desmayaste —confiesa la pelirrosa llevando la mano que tenía en su pecho a la mejilla del menor—. ¿No lo recuerdas?

El castaño lo medita un poco.

Recuerda haberse escabullido de la mirada de Chiyo, muy consciente del regaño que le podría ameritar, para ir a buscar a Sakura. Por alguna extraña razón ahora quería estar más cerca de ella que nunca. Como si se hubiese vuelto una necesidad. Su búsqueda implacable lo llevó a una de las secciones del Cuartel que no había visto jamás. Todo el ambiente de esos pasillos desconocidos le dio escalofríos junto a sus frías paredes.

Eran idénticas al resto pero había algo plagado en el aire que le estaba alterando. Y conforme más avanzaba _–a quien sabe dónde-_ más ansioso se sentía.

Sus pies terminaron por llevarlo a una sección de cabinas. Y junto a ellas una gran _nano pared._ Konohamaru había aprendido a reconocerlas con el paso de los años. Su corazón pronto comenzó a agitarse. A palpitar de tal manera que le provocó un susto pues sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría. Y aunque quiso repetir los ejercicios de respiración que la señorita Hyuga le había indicado hacer _–en caso de que le diera uno de esos ataques de ansiedad-_ fueron en vano.

Fueron en vano al sentir un escalofrío increíble.

Como si las paredes se movieran y quisiera encerrarlo, Konohamaru cayó de rodillas soltando bilis por la boca. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y una arrolladora sensación de asfixia le sacudió completamente. Los oídos le zumbaban con fuerza y, a pesar de estarlo haciendo, casi pudo percatarse de que el eco de un grito de dolor se comenzaba a filtrar por esas paredes.

La opresión que sentía era tanta que parecía estar comenzando a sentir dolor por todas partes.

 _"_ _Ya detente"_

Pedía desesperadamente, aferrando sus manos a su cabeza, hundiendo sus uñas en la tierna piel de su cuello hasta sangrar.

 _"_ _¡Ya detente!"_

Pero el grito que le estaba calando los huesos no cesaba.

 _"_ _¡Ya detente, por favor!"_

El trauma de ese momento había sido tanto que no supo en que momento había terminado y cuándo se había puesto a deambular por los pasillos como un herido de guerra a punto de desvanecerse.

 _"_ _Lotus…"_

Pedía entre lamentos.

 _"Sakura…"_

Suplicaba por ella.

 _"_ _Por favor…aparece…"_

Y por la gracia de algún Dios piadoso, apareció.

Y cuando pudo distinguirla se abandonó al cansancio, desvaneciéndose.

Y finalmente estaba aquí, en presente, terminando de rememorar todo lo ocurrido. Aún sintiendo la caricia de Sakura en su mejilla.

Las incontrolables ganas de llorar volvieron de pronto. Tenía que decirle. Tenía que decirle para poder entender que le había pasado. Que era lo que su cuerpo había experimentado y por qué. Sakura siempre tenía respuestas para él así que esta vez no sería diferente ¿verdad?

—Sakura…amm…—iba a decirle todo. Hasta el más mínimo detalle pero había un inconveniente, y no era su estado convaleciente.

Hinata alzó la mirada y pronto se sintió desplazada.

La indudable conexión de esos dos era un mundo en el que ella aún no podía entrar. Hyuga miró a Sakura, quien la veía con suma seriedad, indicándole con un gesto de la cabeza que partiera de una vez. Sonrió con pena. Qué lamentable, pensó para sí misma pero estaba consciente de que el camino para llegar a entender a esos dos debía ser largo y que también debía aprender a ser paciente. Suspiró, asintiendo, sólo acercándose un poco a la cama del niño para besarle la frente de manera maternal.

—Te quedas en excelentes manos, Konohamaru _-kun_ —el niño se extrañó.

—¿C-cómo? —preguntó alternando su vista entre ambas mujeres—. ¿La señorita Hyuga no va a cuidarme esta vez? —la de ojos perlas negó con ternura y es hasta ese momento en el que el niño se percata de que Sakura no ha dejado de acariciarle la mejilla—. ¿Vas a quedarte? —le pregunta directamente a ella.

—Ya veo que no te causa mucha emoción —bromea la pelirrosa, y cuando finge apartar su mano de la mejilla de Konohamaru éste indudablemente la coge de vuelta, sentándose de golpe para aferrarse al resto del brazo de su benefactora—. ¿Uh?

—Por favor… —gime, y es tan doloroso para Hinata como para ese niño que pide por Sakura. La joven subteniente sólo sonríe lastimosamente, apartándose un poco—. Quédate —ha sido derrotada. Piensa Hinata tras oír las últimas palabras del niño y ella salir de la habitación rumbo a obedecer las órdenes que Sakura le ha dado.

No puede ahondar más el tema con Sakura ni puede exigirle que responda sus preguntas ahora.

—¿Asunto?

—Hinata Hyuga. Vengo a ver al encarcelado —el soldado que vigila esa puerta (que conecta directamente con la sección de las celdas) la reconoce, y rápidamente recuerda que la noticia de la nueva _Fenrir_ ha recorrido toda la base. La soldado frente a él es su subteniente.

—Adelante.

No puede perturbar ese pequeño mundo que han creado esos dos como tampoco puede simplemente arrebatarle a ese niño la oportunidad de que sea la pelirrosa quien le cuide durante toda esa noche en lugar de ella. Supone que por esa única vez debe aguantar un poco más.

—Sujeto #68 —menciona una vez que llega a esa celda que es más bien una cámara blindada.

No hay olores.

No hay sonido.

Sólo ese enfermo color blanco que al prisionero le ha estresado desde que habita dentro de ella desde hace unos días. Hinata teclea unos dígitos encima del tablero codificado que tiene la puerta e inmediatamente la puerta automática se desliza liberando un poco del gas que le suministran a los prisioneros para mantenerlos, de alguna manera, drogados para evitar contratiempos.

—¿Quién es? —silencio. A pesar de la blancura de todo el Cuartel y de las luces artificiales también, al prisionero le es difícil enfocar la mirada debido a la droga en el aire y a su vez la que le inyectan cada tarde para mantenerlo _domesticado_. En esa no se escucha nada más aparte de respiraciones cortas y sonidos agobiantes propios de un criminal—. Ah, la chica de ojos raros —Hinata no repara en el comentario, sólo se adentra, oyendo como la puerta se cierra detrás de ella.

Rápidamente da una ojeada a la celda percatándose de que las cámaras de seguridad están encendidas. Baja la mirada como quien no ha visto nada y se comporta de manera seria.

—¿Cómo estás…—Hinata se interrumpe leyendo el papel en donde tiene anotado el número de identificación del prisionero— número sesenta y ocho?

—Ya para con eso. Si quieres saber mi nombre solo tienes que preguntármelo —responde el rubio desde su posición.

Encima de su catre, el cual también es ridículamente blanco como todo lo demás, con piernas arriba y flexionadas. La joven solo lo observa.

—Oh, ¿puedes decírmelo? —silencio de nuevo. El muchacho parece haberse quedado mudo de repente—. Creí que habías dicho que…

—Lo estoy considerando.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres la única persona, de todas las que han venido en el día, que no quiere sacarme información por medio de golpes —Hinata engrandece la mirada y es hasta ese momento en el que se percata de las heridas que el rubio tiene en el rostro y a los largo de sus brazos. El muchacho suelta una risa sarcástica cuando ve, finalmente, un semblante _humano_ en el rostro de esa curiosa chica—. Te has quedado muda. ¿No es así como obtienen aquí todo lo que quieren?

Por mucho que Hinata quiera saber sobre el estado de Konohamaru. Por mucho que quiera cuestionar a Sakura sobre todos esos secretos que oculta. Por mucho que quiera también hacerlo con Konohamaru por no tenerle la confianza que le tiene a Sakura. Por muchas incógnitas que quiere resolver, Hinata quiere permanecer a lado de ellos pero justo ahora, cuando está por decidirse a tratar las heridas de ese prisionero _–rompiendo una o dos reglas-_ quiere empezar a obtener respuestas.

—Gracias por esto —agradece el rubio.

Y en su voz no se percibe la mentira en cuanto Hinata ha salido y regresado a la celda con un botiquín para tratar sus heridas.

No debería estar siendo tan condescendiente con el prisionero. Su posición debería ser otra. Pero estar curando sus heridas es una falta menor a la falta grave que ha hecho minutos atrás. El de apagar las cámaras desde el cuarto de seguridad que hay en ese sector.

—¿Puedo saber tu…?

—Naruto —la de ojos perlados se azora—. Me llamo Naruto.

A pesar de que la doctrina de _SHINOBI_ le ha enseñado que debe hacer cosas a cambio de recibir otras, sabe que si Sakura no quiere decirle nada, Hinata debe buscarlas por ella misma.

—Mucho gusto, Naruto. Soy Hinata. Hyuga Hinata.

Empezando por descubrir quién es en verdad este chico.

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 **Responderé en breve todos los comentarios! Lo prometo.**

 **Y gracias a las personas que siguen al pendiente de la historia tanto aquí como en Wattpad :) Se los agradezco inmensamente.**

 **So...¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? xD Naruto está vivo! ¿He sanado sus almas? jajajaja Aunque en su lugar Sasuke fue maltratado, y por nada menos que Sakura. Lo sé, soy mala, pero entenderán que "no se conocen" aún y que Sakura tiene una reputación y una mente retorcida que poco a poco se irá descubriendo por qué.**

 **¿Asocian ese desvanecimiento que tuvo Konohamaru como una reacción a dolor que sintió Sasuke durante su tortuta? 7u7r Cada vez más motivos para hacerles pensar jajajajaja En el próximo capítulo se integrarán nuevos personajes. ¿Recuerdan a los Jinchuriki? ¿Fu, Utakata, Yagura? Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaan. ¿Qué tipo de papeles tendrán? En fin, es todo por el momento. No lanzaré más spoilers.**

 **Actualmente llevo escrito hasta el capítulo 8 pero el trabajo consume la mayoría de mis días actualmente así que desde ahora pasaré las actualizaciones a los fines de semana. Durante la tarde-noche. No les puedo prometer que será semanal pero espero no pasar de dos a tres semanas para subir capítulo nuevo.**

 **Y pues ya, ¿creo que es todo?**

 **Me gustaría leer sus apreciaciones sobre éste capítulo ahora que Sasuke finalmente se encuentra dentro de SHINOBI, que ha aparecido Naruto nuevamente y que Sakura finalmente ha sido ascendida de puesto. La convivencia entre todos será mas intensa a partir de ahora.**

 **Nos vemos en el capítulo 7!**

 **Rooss-out!**


	7. Grenzlinie

→ **Beta Reader: Rossue.**

→ **Recomendación musical: Grenzlinie . Kabaneri The Iron Fortress OST. Link en mi perfil.**

→ _**Grenzlinie:** "Línea límite" en alemán._

 **Términología dentro del mundo de Lotus:**

· **Rhoda:** Origen griego. Significado literal: Levanta _o_ El que se levanta. Significado en Lotus: Ciudad Levantada. Ciudad contraria a Konoha _(La ciudad amurallada)._

· **Draugs:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto.

· **SHINOBI:** Fuerza militar al servicio de Konoha controlada por el Canciller.

· **Cuartel:** Base militar subterránea de SHINOBI.

· **Fenrir:** Líder de escuadrón. (Vendría desempeñando la misma función que un líder ANBU en el mundo canon de Naruto)

* * *

 _._

⌠ _El cielo se divide en dos hermosos colores._

 _Una chica miró hacia esos dos cielos._

 _Hay una frontera dibujada entre ellos._

 _Y ella está apretando un libro de cuentos contra su pecho._ ⌡

 _—Grenzlinie. Cyua._

.

.

 _ **—Lotus—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **| 7 |**_

 **Línea límite.**

 _._

 _._

 _—_ _¡Lotus!_ ¡Señorita Hyuga!

Hinata ha comenzado a desarrollar un comportamiento raro pues ahora se estremece cada vez que Konohamaru le llama. Aunque sabe esconder ese gesto muy bien. Guardar las apariencias es algo que ha aprendido a hacer silenciosamente.

—Hola, Konohamaru- _kun_ —pero si bien sabe esconderlas, la reacción de su cuerpo es otra cosa.

Mientras Sakura termina de revisar unos informes, en la nueva sala común que se le ha designado como nuevo miembro de _Fenrir_ , Hinata se ha mantenido en silencio viéndola repasar la mirada concentrada en un sinfín de papeles.

Desde la noche anterior se ha sentido un poco desleal pues si bien ha obedecido la orden de Sakura: de encargarse de _ese otro asunto,_ no puede evitar pensar que fue demasiado amable con ese muchacho, aunque su actitud también se debe a lo acontecido sobre Konohamaru. Su situación y ese extraño desvanecimiento siguen siendo un misterio para Hinata pero piensa que para Sakura no lo es tanto, y aunque tiene tremendas ganas por preguntarle, las cosas entre ellas siguen un poco tensas desde su discusión en el pasillo.

—¿Señorita Hyuga?

—Konohamaru —lo llama Sakura esta vez ahorrándole a Hinata la penosa explicación que debió darle al niño desde el primer momento en que la nombró tras notarla tan apática—. ¿No estabas con Chiyo?

—Ah, sí, sobre eso…

—¿Escapaste? —el niño niega rápidamente—. ¿Entonces? Te dejé a su cuidado en tu habitación —Sakura se pone de pie, apartando los reportes bajo la atenta mirada de su subordinada—. Es más, deberías estar en la cama —Konohamaru sonríe un poco sintiendo la caricia de Sakura en sus cabellos revoltosos—. Aún debes descansar.

—Ya me encuentro bien —la pelirrosa entrecierra los ojos—. En serio —suspira resignada no queriendo ponerse a discutir por algo tan trivial como que Konohamaru no puede permanecer quieto por un segundo. El niño entiende ese gesto como que le ha permitido quedarse con ella ese rato, aunque solo sea para observar cómo termina de leer reportes aburridos y redactar otros—. ¿Es divertido?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ser _Fenrir_ —suelta él sentándose en un taburete cercano, meneando las piernas de adelante hacia atrás. Sakura emboza una sonrisa irónica.

—Completamente. ¿No ves cómo me río? —Konohamaru suelta una risa a pesar de que, de haber sido otro soldado, éste seguramente hubiese recibido un castigo por hacerlo. Pero Konohamaru no era un soldado. Era simplemente él. El niño que Sakura había salvado y que ahora criaba.

Hinata en verdad no podía entender los verdaderos motivos del por qué lo hacía. ¿Por qué apenas ayer tenían unos ánimos diferentes y ahora estaban riéndose como buenos amigos? Sin planearlo se mostró cabizbaja, apretando las manos, encerrándolas sobre el sujeta-papeles que descansaban en sus rodillas, mismo donde anotaba todos los pendientes que pudieran sugerirle a Sakura con el fin de recordarle u ofrecerse a hacerlos por ella.

—¿Señorita Hyuga? —la aludida se estremeció, parpadeando, percibiendo la mirada confundida y preocupada del menor para con ella—. ¿Pasa algo? —esta vez Sakura no pudo impedir que el niño preguntara. En silencio esperó a que su subordinada respondiera.

—¿Po-por qué preguntas? —suelta la subteniente dedicando una sonrisa forzada.

—Es que…—Konohamaru hace una pausa—, no está como de costumbre —Hyuga se azora.

—¿Cómo de costumbre?

—Sonriendo a todas horas, quiere decir —concluye Sakura esta vez sorprendiéndoles a ambos.

 _La he subestimado_ , piensa la de cabello negro.

Sakura, a pesar del estoicismo que siempre muestra junto a esa gélida seriedad, sí pone atención en ella. Debió imaginarlo pues ¿qué más prueba necesita para saber que es necesaria para ella cuando Hinata es su única subordinada? ¿Tiene que recordarse que Sakura vio algo en ella como para decidir que estuviera a su lado?

Aún hay tantas cosas que desconoce pero ahora está bien no saber, piensa.

—Konohamaru —dice Sakura, rompiendo el hielo—. ¿Quieres acompañarme a patrullar? —los ojos del menor se iluminaron.

—Pero Sakura, él aún… —antes de terminar de decir que aún se encuentra _débil_ , observa al niño. Sencillamente nada de lo que ella diga va a detenerlo ahora que la propia pelirrosa se lo ha propuesto.

—¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Enserio puedo acompañarte!? —Sakura asiente.

Era parte del protocolo dar el primer rondín oficial como _Fenrir_ ahora que había sido ascendida de rango, sin embargo, había algo que debía reconocer.

Además de Hinata, _(Konohamaru no contaba ya que no pertenecía a SHINOBI como miembro de la fuerza)_ , Sakura aún no contaba con miembros activos y sin ellos no existía cuadrilla. Por lo general cuando un miembro era ascendido a ese puesto éste ya se había encargado de hacer buenas relaciones con algunos soldados que pudiese considerar para formar parte, en un futuro, de su escuadrón.

Pero siendo ella _Lotus_ , la persona más insoportable y antisocial del Cuartel, no era muy difícil imaginar que durante su primera salida a patrullar tuviese que ir sola. Salvo excepto por Hinata, pero en aquel entonces Konohamaru no figuraba aún en la vida de ambas, además de que ahora Hyuga tenía otras _responsabilidades_ que atender.

Sakura suspiró sintiendo tensión en la sien.

No le importaba llevar al niño, dado que siempre se lo había pedido, pero eran otros tiempos. En aquel entones _–o más bien, hace unos días apenas-_ Sakura dependía de un superior para salir al exterior. En su caso fue Ino Yamanaka. Aquella maldita con la que tenía una extraña amistad pero quien se había convertido en _Fenrir_ antes que ella debido a sus méritos.

—Sí —respondió, removiéndole los cabellos. Ese gesto que decía tanto y a la vez nada. Ese que Hinata no lograba comprender—. Adelántate. Te veré en el hangar —Konohamaru asintió, perdiéndose entre la perpendicularidad de las paredes a través de la puerta, dejándolas nuevamente solas. Hinata no habló ni parecía tener intensiones de acompañarla y ciertamente Sakura no iba a pedírselo esta vez—. ¿Te estás encargando de _lo otro,_ Hyuga _?_ —la muchacha sólo asintió. Con _lo otro_ sabía perfectamente que se refería al prisionero sesenta y ocho—. ¿Nada que reportar entonces?

 _—"_ _Sí, su nombre es Naruto"_ —debió decir, sin embargo Hinata no lo hizo. Mantuvo sus pensamientos solo para ella—. No, nada —se limitó a decir secamente. Sakura la miró con sospecha pero no indagó más y su subordinada solo se limitó a escuchar el alejamiento de su superior tras cada paso que daba a la distancia.

Lo que hacía Sakura no tenía nombre ni entendía de razones.

No sabía por qué ni que era lo que buscaba conseguir.

Pero Hyuga de algo estaba segura.

Por el largo tiempo que aún le permitiera permanecer a su lado iba a saciar todas sus dudas.

Suspiró, bajado la mirada, mirando su reloj; iba retrasada a su visita con _el número sesenta y ocho_.

 **.**

 ** _II_**

 **.**

—¿Sabes? Es posible que aún esté vivo.

—¡Calla! ¡No lo digas como si no creyeras en eso, idiota!

—¿Qué? Sólo digo que…es posible. Sasuke es muy inteligente.

Kakashi se ensombreció durante todas esas tortuosas horas en las que comenzó a asimilar la huida de Sasuke.

Pretendía hacer oídos sordos a los murmullos y cuchicheos que ya se comenzaban a escuchar en toda la comunidad. No estuvo plenamente consciente de la barbarie del muchacho hasta que reaccionó, pasados unos minutos más, tras verlo salir por esa puerta de madera, añeja y oscurecida por la lluvia y el viento. Misma que ahora se encuentra observando. Tocando, con la yema de sus dedos, con casi una inmaculada melancolía ciertas marcas que representan, ahora más que nunca, tanto para él.

Un año.

Cuatro años.

Seis años.

Seis años y dos días.

Los cumpleaños de Sasuke.

Rió evocando esos días.

 _Ese día_ en el que Sasuke, terco como sólo su inocencia de niño podía otorgarle, le insistió en que lo midiera de nuevo. Dos días después de su cumpleaños número seis pues el pequeño aseguraba haber crecido tanto en tan soló un par de horas. Al final Kakashi había comenzado a mentirle de una manera que él creía inocente solo para darle felicidad. Para poder ver su sonrisa y no su decepción.

Tan distinto a lo que hace horas había ocurrido.

—Esa tarde tomé un mechón de su cabello y lo alcé —rió con amargura percibiendo a Jiraiya a un par de pasos de él—. Hice que creyera que había crecido un par de centímetros más al marcar la altura de uno de sus mechones. No la de él propiamente —vuelve a reír de la misma manera—. Fue una mentira pequeña pero a fin de cuentas una mentira. Y él me creyó. ¿Y sabes qué hizo? —el de cabellera blanca permaneció en silencio, atento al tono torcido y dolido de su viejo amigo—. Me sonrió. Sasuke se puso muy feliz.

—Y desde entonces comenzaste a mentirle más —apuntó Jiraiya.

Kakashi no se sorprendió de lo claro y directo que había sido. Su viejo amigo solía no andarse con rodeos.

—Supongo que es lo que un padre suele hacer.

—No eres su padre, Kakashi.

—Es como si lo fuera —afirmó, cabizbajo, acariciando con su mano la última marca de estatura que había tomado del pelinegro. Doce años—. Los hijos cambian, ¿sabes?

—Kakashi… —lo llamó en reprimenda.

—Sasuke fue mío en el momento en que lo tomé en brazos. Así lo he sentido desde siempre.

—Y supongo que también de _ese hombre_ ¿no? ¿También vas a decir que es hijo de él? —el de cabellos grises tensó la mirada para después simplemente cerrarla.

Pensar en su antiguo compañero, Obito, le obligaba a viajar entre sus lagunas mentales.

Regresar a la época en el que, alguna vez, le proporcionó orgullo el uniforme que Sasuke había encontrado la noche anterior. Era una parte de su vida que siempre estaba presente cada que posaba sus ojos en aquél adolescente demasiado hormonal que ahora era el muchacho. Mirar a Sasuke crecer le recordaba todos los días su pasado.

Sasuke había finalizado ese pasado pero también había marcado el inicio hasta llegar a su presente. Era irremediable no recordar nada de sus días como soldado en _SHINOBI_ cada vez que lo veía. Y todo se volvió más difícil y recurrente con ese odio que en el muchacho comenzó a crecer hacia Konoha.

—Ese muchacho está fuertemente ligado a esa ciudad, Kakashi. No puedes cambiar eso.

Todo eso que Sasuke comenzó a ambicionar desde que pasó de los quince años, Kakashi intentaba evitarlo.

Evadía cualquier conversación que tuviese que ver con Konoha. Sasuke no tenía por qué saber nada ni sentir curiosidad. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué las mentiras comenzaron a doler? Acumularlas fue un error, tal vez. Pero de habérselas dicho ¿cómo habría reaccionado? Soltó una risa amarga. No puede imaginar una peor reacción a la que hubo presenciado de él en el momento en que vio el dolor y decepción en sus ojos al mirarlo.

Sus mentiras lo habían apartado.

Las mentiras que Kakashi creyó que lo protegerían solo le había forjado el camino a irse.

—Fue su decisión, Jiraiya. Aunque puede que haya sido mi culpa el haberlo orillado a irse así…pero Sasuke es un ser individual. No un títere —el contrario lo miró serio—. Sasuke fue por Naruto. No porque yo lo haya orillado o porque su destino esté llamándolo —hizo una pausa—. Nunca has visto a Sasuke de la manera en que yo lo veo pero te aseguro que es la misma manera en la que tú ves a Naruto. Y yo no voy a abandonarlo como el mundo lo hizo a él el día en que lo encontré.

 ** _._**

 ** _IIl_**

 ** _._**

—¡Woah! ¡Hay peces! ¡Están vivos! ¡Se mueven, señorita Hyuga, se mueven mucho! —Hinata rió un par de veces más ante las caras chistosas que Konohamaru hacía y que ella veía del otro lado del cristal de aquella pecera.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó, sonriente. El menor sólo asintió sin apartar la vista de una pareja de peces amarillos pasar a la altura de su nariz, sorprendiéndolo—. Es un obsequio de _ella_ —Konohamaru engrandeció los ojos esta vez, permitiéndose apartarse de la pecera un poco para mirarla con asombro—. Soló dime dónde la quieres y pediré que los encargados la coloquen ahí. ¡Ah! Igual tu nueva cama.

—¿Nueva cama? —la de ojos perlas asintió—. Entonces… ¿este cuarto será mío?

—¿Te parece muy pequeño?

—¡No! ¡Es enorme!

Desde muy temprano, y porque lo había oído de Chiyo e Iruka- _san_ el día de ayer mientras se encontraba con ellos, la señorita Hyuga había ido a despertarlo.

No era como que no lo pudiese hacer él mismo ya que siempre tenía actividades que realizar en la mañana. Sin embargo su visita más bien era para llevarle la noticia de que se cambiaría de habitación. La que tenía _–desde que había llegado al Cuartel hace un par de años-_ era pequeña.

El prototipo de habitación estándar para cualquier soldado de rango menor era uno donde se tenía que compartir y convivir en literas. Sin embargo, por el prestigio que _Lotus_ ya tenía de por si siendo un soldado sobresaliente, había logrado que Konohamaru tuviera una de esas habitaciones para él solo.

Más que pagos a los miembros de _SHINOBI_ se les otorgaban beneficios en cuanto a su nivel jerárquico.

Siendo un simple soldado, perteneciente a alguna cuadrilla, era evidente que sus remuneraciones se quedaban cortas en comparación a las de un _Fenrir_.

Sakura era un caso especial pero las reglas no le permitían darle a Konohamaru más de lo que le hubiese gustado desde el inicio, cosa que al menor no le importaba siempre y cuando pudiese estar cerca de ella. Lo mismo sucedía con Hinata. Siendo subordinada de una subordinada también, en ocasiones de Ino o de cualquier otro _Fenrir_ , no eran muchos los beneficios ni apoyo que recibía. Hyuga era experta en elaboración de prototipos de armas biológicas. Uno de sus tantos encantos y dones que había descubierto por sí misma durante su paso por la academia. Pero evidentemente no contaba con un lugar apropiado para ello.

Ahora que Sakura se había convertido en _Fenrir_ la mayor de sus preocupaciones era que a Konohamaru se le antojara una habitación más grande.

Hinata rió ante ese pensamiento. El niño parecía encantado. Asombrado y sumamente energético.

Los curiosos rayos del sol se asomaban por, finalmente, una ventana. Era real. Una habitación nueva. Una que se encontraba en los primero niveles de toda esa base subterránea, en la sección alterna y la única que sobresalía un poco de la superficie. Konohamaru siempre lo había pedido.

Tener una nueva habitación en la que esta vez sí pudiera tener al alcance la realidad pues dado que la primera habitación que tenía se encontraba en los pisos más bajos de la base donde era imposible si quiera abrir un tragaluz.

Sonrió aunque…

—¿Señorita Hyuga, está bien? —la aludida se azoró sintiendo la mano del menor tomar la suya mientras la veía con preocupación.

—A-ah…sí. No es nada. Sólo estaba pensando en… —carraspeó—. ¿Te parece que almorcemos juntos en lo que arreglan tu nueva habitación? —le preguntó evadiendo el tema y también intentándolo con sus pensamientos.

—Ah, me encantaría pero _Lotus_ me pidió lo mismo ayer durante la patrulla y… —la efusividad de Hinata disminuyó sólo dándole una diminuta y tierna sonrisa.

—¿Konohamaru- _kun_? —el niño atendió—. ¿Tú quieres a Sakura, cierto?

Lo cierto era que no había necesidad, si quiera, de preguntarle.

La reacción en un niño.

Hinata, por mucho tiempo, había olvidado la emoción de poder ver la inocencia de eso. Cuando las mejillas se le tornaron carmesís y los ojos le brillaron más de la cuenta lo supo.

—Ella…Ella me salvó.

—¿Es gratitud? —el castaño negó, bajando la cabeza.

—Yo no quería ser salvado, señorita Hyuga —aquello azoró a la mujer. Hinata solo recuerda haber sido asignada al niño días después de que hubiese llegado a la base—. _Lotus_ no me salvó el día en que me perdonó la vida.

—¿Entonces por qué dices que te salvó? —el niño calló por largos segundos.

— _Lotus_ me salvó…porque vio alguna utilidad en mí —tragó grueso—. Mientras pueda serle útil podré permanecer a su lado por mucho más tiempo. Cuando estoy con ella me siento tranquilo. A pesar de lo que hace y de todo lo que dicen de ella yo quiero siempre estar a su lado.

Lo que para Konohamaru era un sentimiento para Hinata era un enigma.

Apenas anoche no pudo permanecer tranquila tras lo sucedido durante todo el día.

¿Quién era Sakura? ¿Quién era Konohamaru? ¿Quién era ella misma? ¿Su subordinada solamente? ¿Qué vio Sakura en ella como para confiarle la educación de ese niño que parecía guardar las mismas montañas de secretos que su superior?

Hasta hace poco a Hinata sólo le interesaba cumplir y servir. Sin preguntas. Sin dudas. Soló obedecer. Pero tras tantos años de servicio a lado de la pelirrosa, y los compartidos con Konohamaru, no se había dado cuenta de que había tocado fondo. Que, de volver el tiempo atrás, aunque no se hubiese topado con Sakura en ningún sitio o en la academia misma, Hinata la habría buscado y la habría elegido para seguirla.

Para ayudarla en lo que pudiera.

Para entenderla.

Para poder conocer a ese niño.

—Oye, Konohamaru- _kun_ —el menor alzó la mirada, cohibido—. ¿Sakura te trata bien? —Hinata lo sintió estremecerse—. ¿Te ha hecho daño alguna vez?

Pero estaba aterrada.

Aterrada desde la noche anterior.

De no haber oído la respuesta de Sakura sobre si le haría daño o no a ese niño. Y se sentía realmente mal al preguntar a Konohamaru de manera tan directa sabiendo que él profesaba un sentimiento intenso por la pelirrosa. Era como estar traicionando a las dos personas a las que ella consideraba más importantes en su vida hoy día.

Konohamaru la miró con extrañeza y con un sentimiento de angustia cuando quitó su mano de la de ella.

Apartándola como si no la reconociera.

—Po…por supuesto que no. Ella jamás…Ella…

—¡Ah! ¡Finalmente los encuentro! ¡Konohamaru, Sakura me envió a buscarte y…! ¿Está todo bien?

¿Qué habrían reflejado sus ojos en ese momento? En el que Kiba se acercó a preguntar.

Hinata rogó a que sus piernas no le fallaran para poder erguirse correctamente y soltar un muy débil: _"Sí"._ Rogó porque todo ese sentimentalismo desapareciera. Que escapara de su cuerpo. Que la dejara en paz y que detuviera el impulso de mirar a Konohamaru y así intentar tocar su cabeza como usualmente hacía cada vez que se despedía de él.

—Sí —musitó nuevamente, insistiéndose a sí misma. Tragándose el dolor de ver al menor evitar su tacto, comenzando a caminar hacia Kiba con el rostro ensombrecido—. Todo está bien. Todo.

Pero no lo estaba.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

Durante todo el camino al comedor, y también durante todo el almuerzo, Sakura sugirió que Konohamaru, al ser un niño chisquilloso, se negaría a probar los chícharos de su comida.

Su sorpresa, sin embargo, no fue que se los comiera sin soltar, al menos, uno que otro puchero de disgusto.

No.

Fue el silencio.

Desde el momento en que anunció su llegada hasta cuando dio el primer bocado. Afortunadamente, según Sakura, Konohamaru estaba bien educado por Hinata, tanto que no hubo necesidad si quiera de explicarle para que se usaba cada cubierto sobre esa lujosa mesa.

—Parece que Hinata te enseña bastante bien —alegó la pelirrosa tomando un poco de vino de su copa.

En ese gran comedor, ridículamente largo y estrecho, estaban solo ellos dos. Parecía que Sakura no había esperado si quiera un par de horas para exigir todos los beneficios que se le otorgarían ahora que había sido ascendida.

Uno de ellos era la nueva y, exageradamente más grande, habitación de Konohamaru.

Y también estaba el nuevo laboratorio para Hinata, el cual le mostraría más tarde.

Pero para Konohamaru escucharla mencionar el nombre de Hyuga ahora tenía un sabor un tanto insípido. Gesto que Sakura no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Pasó algo con Hinata? —preguntó degustando un trozo de carne que se había llevado a la boca. El menor, al instante, alzó su mirada de su plato casi vacío. Atónito—. ¿Acerté? —Bromeó ella ladeando una mueca—. Por favor, no me obligues a sacarte la verdad.

 _"—_ _¿Sakura te trata bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño alguna vez?"_

Instintivamente el menor tembló.

Soltando su cubierto de golpe. Haciendo un ruido bastante molesto. Lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que la pregunta de la señorita Hyuga, y ahora el recién comentario de Lotus, se habían unido para hacerlo desestabilizarse. Sakura detuvo su mirada en él y en la reciente expresión de consternación en ese infantil rostro.

—Konohamaru —el niño alzó la mirada con tortuosa lentitud temiendo la expresión gélida por recibir—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí tanto o más que en Hinata ¿verdad?

 _"—_ _¿Te ha hecho daño alguna vez?"_

Aquello era imposible de creer con la actual expresión del rostro de Sakura para con él. Tanto que Konohamaru sintió ganas de llorar y correr a abrazarla. ¿Y qué si alguien los veía? ¿O que alguien lo reprendiera por su atrevimiento? Incluso si era a manos de cualquier miembro de _SHINOBI_ , o incluso la propia Sakura, no le importó. La actual _Fenrir_ sólo engrandeció los ojos cuando lo vio apartar la silla de golpe y ponerse de pie, comenzando a correr hacia ella con urgencia.

—¿Kono-….?

—Sakura…tú….Tú no me lastimarías ¿verdad?

Más que haberlo oído decir su nombre. Más que la manera en que se le había lanzado a su regazo para abrazarla con fuerza. Más que el llanto proveniente de algún lugar desconocido. Fue su pregunta y la manera tan desgarrada en que su voz se tornó la que provocó en ella una profunda aflicción que la instó a responderle su abrazo con una extraña dulzura. Como si él fuera frágil y Sakura, tan bárbara, pudiera romperlo con la más mínima presión de su cuerpo.

Por ese instante Sakura se permitió ser débil. Porque ser dulce, tierna y amable eran muestras de debilidad a sus ojos.

Era extraño pues la ocasión en que se hubo enterado de que Konohamaru estaba en el exterior junto a Sai, se sintió de todos menos débil. Como ahora.

Se sentía, hasta cierto punto, agradable poder recibir tal muestra de apego. Agradable al poder apreciar cosas que a simple vista no hubiese sugerido a su mente pensar. Como que Konohamaru era aún un niño endeble pero que no estaba tan pequeño como creía. Que, cuantos más años cumpliera, posiblemente rebasaría su estatura. Que olía a bosque y a yerbabuena. Y que sus lágrimas, en vez de ser frías como hubiese esperado, eran calientes.

—No…no lo harías ¿verdad? —lo oyó ronco, congestionado por su mucosa acumulada debido a las lágrimas.

—Por supuesto que no—le murmuró por sobre el cabello, inclinando su cuerpo para envolverlo en sus brazos un poco más—. Jamás lo haría —prometió.

Y eso era lo único en lo que Konohamaru iba a creer.

 ** _._**

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

—¿En verdad tienes autorización para esto?

—Soy un _Fenrir_. No necesito la autorización de nadie.

En señal de obediencia Suigetsu alzó las manos con pereza fingiendo desentenderse del asunto mientras veía el ir y venir de otra de las subordinadas de Sai entre anaquel y anaquel en aquel enorme cuarto que más bien parecía bodega.

—Aún no entiendo para que nos solicitaste —soltó con voz cansina y rezongona a su superior.

Ante esa falta, cualquiera, que no fuera Suigetsu evidentemente, habría terminado con el labio partido, la nariz rota y con un par de huesos dislocados gimiendo en el suelo. Sai no era conocido por ser un _Fenrir_ amable ni recto. De hecho ninguno de los _Fenrir_ rayaba en los estándares de amabilidad. Suigetsu tenía una teoría infantil sobre ello. Que les habían lavado el cerebro y además les habían extraído emociones y reacciones tan simples como saludar o dar las gracias por pura cortesía.

Los _Fenrir_ eran una imagen de estricto respeto pero también de temor. Por eso eran tan pocos los que lograban serlo. Unos simplemente ya no conocían el dolor o habían sufrido demasiado durante sus días de juventud que simplemente eran aptos para el trabajo. O eso era lo que los rumores decían.

Pero Suigetsu era un total descaro.

Incluso sabiendo que su superior era el sobrino del Canciller no le hacía menos bufón e irrespetuoso con él. Tan diferente a la _hipócrita_ de su pelirroja compañera, pensó. Misma que ahora se había detenido en medio de la sala justo en frente de ese extraño prisionero, que habían llevado a la base apenas anoche, solo para observarlo de manera lujuriosa y enfermiza mientras sostenía las prendas oficiales que todo soldado debía portar en _SHINOBI_. Al menos los que iniciaban como simples cadetes.

—Karin. Apresúrate —la pelirroja tembló ante Sai acomodándose el puente de los lentes recobrando la compostura.

—Toma —soltó ella estrellándole las prendas a Sasuke, quien seguía manteniendo la misma mirada de odio que ayer, aunque también de alerta—. Cámbiate en ese cuarto —indicó la soldado señalando una puerta pequeña.

Al cabo de unos minutos, y de la pesada resignación de Sasuke al obedecer simplemente, ahora se encontraba caminando nuevamente con las esposas en la parte baja de su espalda. Esta vez con los dos subordinados de Sai escoltándolo.

—A _ella_ no le va a agradar esto —confesó el de cabello blanco con ironía.

—No me interesa si le agrada o no. Se lo tendrá merecido por haberme puesto en ridículo frente a mi tío.

Y mientras ellos tres intercambiaban un par de palabras de vez en cuando, Sasuke permanecía atento a su conversación esperando oír algo interesante. Sabía que desde el momento en que había pensado en hacerse pasar por un soldado las cosas serían difíciles. Debía mantenerse callado y escuchar. Recabar información para así poder usar algo en contra de ellos. Evidentemente con lo que no contaba era que el saco que le había robado a Kakashi le diera tantos problemas.

Aunque había deducido un par de cosas debido a ello.

Si la prenda era tan antigua y descontinuada significaba que, en efecto, Kakashi había, de algún modo, desertado hace mucho tiempo de Konoha. Tiempo mismo en el que había sucedido _algo._ Sasuke asimilaba que quizá había sido aquella lluvia de esporas. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento era el mismo tiempo donde el hombre había dicho que lo había encontrado en un canasto. Era la misma historia. El día del brote de las primeras esporas quizá había sucedido el mismo día en que Kakashi había abandonado Konoha, si es que realmente la verdad de que era un antiguo soldado de _SHINOBI_ era cierta.

Y sólo así podía imaginar que, a partir de ese día, todo cambió.

Reglas.

Leyes.

Miembros.

Hasta uniformes.

¿De qué otra manera explicaría que esa simple prenda hubiese causado tanta conmoción?

 _—"_ _Kakashi…"_ —pensó mientras continuaba su caminar entre esas paredes. Imaginar que delante de él ya no fuera ese desquiciado imbécil quien caminaba sino Kakashi le enfermó. ¿En verdad perteneció a la fuerza militar de Konoha?

Ciertamente soló recuerda haberle preguntado para luego solo oír un _"Iba a decírtelo",_ pero nunca escuchó un _"Sí",_ aunque tampoco habría tenido cabeza para permanecer más tiempo a lado de él y para escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, despejando esos pensamientos. No tenía tiempo para sentimentalismos.

Estaba ahí con un propósito.

Naruto.

Si lo que Kakashi le había dicho era cierto entonces Naruto debería estar bajo la sombra de _SHINOBI_ en algún lugar de las instalaciones. Si debía seguir con la farsa de insistir en ser un soldado rezagado de un antiguo escuadrón, lo haría. De eso dependía su vida y el rescate del rubio.

—Quítale las esposas —alcanzó a oír al _Fenrir_ , sintiendo al soldado de cabello blanco liberarlo. Su primer pensamiento fue taclearlo y hacerse de cualquier cosa filosa que tuviese él para amenazar al de cabello negro pero ciertamente no había sido el único con tales pensamientos—. Escúchame, infeliz. Intenta algo y seré yo quien te lleve a la silla de nuevo pero esta vez me aseguraré de que quedes achicharrado —Sasuke tragó grueso sintiendo la navaja, que Sai había cogido del pantalón del de cabello blanco, en el cuello—. Vigílenlo hasta que les ordene soltarlo —sentenció el sobrino del Canciller apartándose, saliendo del ridículo cuarto oscuro en el que se encontraban.

Era una especie de extensión de lo que parecía una enorme arena de duelos. Sasuke apenas y podía apreciar algo a través del resquicio que había dejado Sai al salir y no era como que pudiera moverse a libertad realmente. No cuando tenía a dos personas aparentemente letales detrás de él.

—En verdad te compadezco —murmuró el hombre a sus espaldas—. Lindas marcas —expresó Suigetsu refiriéndose a las muñecas rojizas, y cuello también, del moreno. Sasuke frunció el ceño recordando por qué las tenía—. Parece que ya tuviste el _enorme placer_ de conocer a _Lotus_ —Sasuke engrandeció los ojos para luego ceñirlos con enojo—. Encantadora mujer ¿no?

—Guarda silencio, idiota. No tenemos autorizado hablar con él —dijo esta vez Karin con acidez.

—Definitivamente más encantadora que esta cabeza de rábano —criticó provocando cólera en su compañera—. Como sea, creo que nuestro _Fenrir_ no es alguien mejor, en trato, que ella.

 _—_ _¿Fenrir?_ —se aventuró a preguntar, finalmente, Sasuke. Mirándolo de soslayo.

Suigetsu torció una sonrisa perversa escuchando la bocina, conocida en la Arena 1, sonar como señal.

—Bienvenido al infierno —citó sin más empujándole al exterior mientras Karin mantenía abierta la puerta de par en par.

 ** _._**

 ** _VI_**

 ** _._**

—¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

—Bien —notificó la pelirrosa con ausente interés a uno de los soldados que le hablaba. Perdiéndose en el reflejo de varios tubos de ensayo y en un par de matraz sobre una de las tantas mesas instaladas en lo que era el nuevo laboratorio de Hinata.

Su actitud, de por sí, no era la más eufórica del mundo pero si podía apostar a que su subordinada tendría un mejor expresión que la que ella tenía ahora. Quizá había tenido un mal día, o quizá simplemente era Sakura quien estaba poniendo demasiada atención a Hinata, pensó.

No había un vínculo.

No eran amigas.

O eso pensaba.

En cuanto a Hinata, cuando la conoció en los días de la academia, pudo no haber visto nada en ella salvo a una enclenque sin gracia ni aptitudes para la batalla. Sin embargo no pudo evitar ceder a las insistentes pláticas que Hyuga siempre lograba tener con ella. Sus conversaciones no distaban de lo que Sakura hubiese imaginado que tendría una chica con un _IC_ * por debajo del promedio. Sorprendentemente Hinata no era tal y como la catalogaban. Tenía todo para no encajar en la brutalidad que se requiere para ser un soldado de _SHINOBI_ , y sin embargo ella estaba ahí. Esforzándose el triple que los demás. Quedándose hasta altas horas de la noche practicando cuerpo a cuerpo contra un saco de más kilogramos que lo que pesaba ella.

No obteniendo nada más que heridas en lugar de progreso.

Y era eso lo que Sakura vio en ella.

No el _"no rendirse"._

Sino el _"no me afecta"._

Podría haber azotado un caótico vendaval y Hinata, aun así, seguiría en pie hasta terminar una rutina que otros ya hubieran dado por finalizada sólo por las contingencias del clima.

Era leal. Firme. Ridículamente obediente. Y tenía una mente brillante.

Y la admiraba a ella.

Aunque eso era algo que todo mundo solía decirle a Sakura durante los descansos entre entrenamientos. Pero sabía que la admiración de Hinata era diferente. Todos decían admirar a _Lotus_ pero no a Sakura. Sakura era su parte insoportable y ninguno de los demás soldados podía lidiar con ella más de dos minutos. De ahí que la pelirrosa soló tuviera a Hinata de subordinada cuando todos aquellos con un rango similar tenían al menos más de seis soldados a su servicio.

Pero no los necesitaba.

Hinata misma se había ofrecido, tras la ceremonia de graduación, a permanecer a su lado cuando nadie más dio un paso al frente al mencionar su nombre en espera de voluntarios. Desde entonces ha sido Sakura quien la ha entrenado. Quien le ha enseñado de armas. De armamento tecnológico. De secretos y también de mentiras. Y hasta hace apenas unos días no hubo mayor problema salvo algunas dudas sobre el cuidado de Konohamaru.

 _Konohamaru._

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él éste solo la evitó. Aún le faltaba por averiguar ese repentino actuar que había tenido el niño con ella durante el almuerzo.

 _"—_ _¿Tu no me lastimarías, verdad?"_

En un principio pensó en Sai.

No sería la primera ni la última vez en que aquel imbécil pretendiera dañar la salud mental del menor al meterle ideas extrañas a la cabeza pero lo descartó en seguida al recordar que Konohamaru ya tenía forjado un carácter para aparentar frente a cualquier otro miembro de la fuerza. Si hubiese sido Sai lo habría sabido de inmediato. Pero el castaño lucía notablemente afectado. Como si la persona que le hubiese metido aquella idea también le hubiese hecho daño en el momento en que le formuló la pregunta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ah….umm…

El sonido de cristal romperse le indicó a donde debía mirar y obtener una respuesta. Cuando Hinata intentó acercarse al niño para revisar la herida de su dedo, tras tropezar, tirar un matraz y cortarse un poco, lo supo. Konohamaru no la miró. No le devolvió la mirada a Hinata. Incluso evitó el gesto de ofrecerle su mano para que la inspeccionara, como siempre sucedía pues Hyuga siempre cuidaba de él.

No la tocó, no la aceptó.

Lo dedujo fácilmente.

 _Había sido Hinata._

—¡Sa-Sakura! —la pelirrosa maldijo lacerando con la mirada a Kiba quien había llegado en el momento más inoportuno.

Hinata y Konohamaru pegaron un brinco del susto pero fue solo la primera quien notó que Sakura la veía con ojos furiosos. Desvió la mirada. Entonces había sido _eso._ _Eso_ por lo que Konohamaru le había evitado y visto con extraños ojos desde hace rato.

 _Le había dicho a Sakura._

—¿Y ahora qué pasa, Kiba? —arguyó Sakura, molesta.

—¡Es Sai! —la _Fenrir_ rodó los ojos. Aquello no era nuevo—. ¡Sai está en la Arena 1 con el resto de los _Fenrir_!

—¿Y? Que lo maten si tienen ganas. Y que me envuelvan su cabeza para regalo.

—¡No es sólo eso! ¡El prisionero de la muralla! ¡Lo llevó consigo a la Arena y está combatiendo frente a todos!

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _IC*:_** _intellectual coefficient. Coeficiente intelectual._

* * *

 ** _Notas del Beta Reader:_** **Con mucho amor, espero que tardaran en leer esto. Me han dañado el corazón con Kakashi. Amen a la uarra (Rooss), dejen un review y no toquen la teta.** **P.D: Soy la peor Beta del mundo.**

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Me demoré...¿cúanto? ¿Un mes? Considerando que ahora trabajo y casi nunca estoy en mi casa, parece un logro enorme (?) -la golpean-

Creo que algunas personas ya lo saben , pero para quienes no, Lotus ganó un premio :D en la categoría de "Pareja canon" en la página Los Premios Naruto Fanfics en facebook. Es inesperado, no porque no considere a la historia con un buen sustento, de hecho a partir de aquí, todas mis historias serán así de complicadas hahaha me estoy poniendo muchos retos, sino porque recién tiene 3 meses de publicación y se me hace muy pronto(?) Pero eso no quita que esté muy feliz. ¡Gracias por votar y seguir brindado su apoyo a la historia!

En mis planes está publicar un short fic SS los próximos meses pero está en veremos. Se me ha metido otra idea para otro fandom (inicialmente esta idea iba para Naruto pero los años pasan, conozco más fandoms, so...esa trama ya no será destinada para acá. Además de que, si bien el fandom no me impide seguir haciendo lo mío, últimamente las cosas acá están muy deep so...en fin) , sin embargo, ya que cederé esa trama a otro fandom, pensé en la posibilidad de escribir algo corto en su lugar acá. Algo con el mismo tinte de amor y dolor que fue PSTC (?) . Algo cotidiano pero reflexivo.

Definitivamente las tramas complicadas y sci-fi no pegan acá xD Es una realidad.

Pero bueno, Lotus definitivamente no lo abandonaré. Quiero llevarla hasta el final por la simple razón que me gusta. Me gusta complicarme la vida.

Aún tengo otros 3 fics por actualizar (Innumerable Kisses, Dame Diente y May I) así que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Este inicialmente iba a ser más largo. De hecho me salió un monstruo enorme, pero decidí dividirlo así que el capítulo 8 ya está listo. Completamente ordenado y revisado. Así que planeo subirlo en dos semanas. Es un lapso que yo considero bueno dado que ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo para escribir. Así que esperenlo en 2 semanas, seguro :)

Y gracias a quienes dejan review.

Trey, si estás leyendo ésto, me gustaría saber si tienes cuenta, facebook, correo, etc(?) , me gustaría responderte apropiadamente :) Tu review me ha encantado

¡Ah! ¡Y espero que hayan disfrutado de grenzlinie *la canción*!

 ** _Roos-out!_**


	8. Osadía

→ **Beta Reader: Rossue.**

 **Términología dentro del mundo de Lotus:**

· **Rhoda:** Origen griego. Significado literal: Levanta _o_ El que se levanta. Significado en Lotus: Ciudad Levantada. Ciudad contraria a Konoha _(La ciudad amurallada)._

· **Draugs:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto.

· **SHINOBI:** Fuerza militar al servicio de Konoha controlada por el Canciller.

· **Cuartel:** Base militar subterránea de SHINOBI.

· **Fenrir:** Líder de escuadrón. (Vendría desempeñando la misma función que un líder ANBU en el mundo canon de Naruto)

* * *

.

.

 _ **—Lotus—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **| 8 |**_

 **Osadía**

 _._

.

—¡Peleas como niña!

Osadía era el espectáculo por el que todo soldado veía a Sasuke con repudio en ese momento.

Eso, y una envidia bien fundamentada tras solo ver a su séptima víctima caer con dureza contra el suelo. Era, de por sí, un espectáculo incómodo y a la vez fascinante de ver. Como los romanos disfrutando de la masacre dentro de un coliseo. Por lo menos Sai lo disfrutaba pero a la vez lo detestaba.

Sentado en una sala integrada dentro de la Arena, junto al resto de sus compañeros _Fenrir_ , veía el enfrentamiento cual cazador con fauces alertas. Esperando un error que le obligara a rendirse de tanto esperar a cierta persona para que presenciara aquel acto de rebeldía pero también alerta ante cualquier amenaza que ese prisionero pudiese presentar. Solo bastaría con presionar el botón del _mono mando*_ que traía consigo para activar el nano dispositivo _–que se le había sido inyectado desde el inicio al rebelde_ \- y presenciar las convulsiones que las cargas eléctricas ocasionarían en todo su cuerpo hasta matarlo.

Sasuke, sin embargo, era todo menos consciente de que estaba siendo el juguete de esa legión de soldados.

Llevándolo ahí para hacerlo pelear con todo aquél que se le acercara en distintos turnos. Sorprendentemente saliendo victorioso en cada una de esas peleas.

Sai no sabía si aplaudir su osadía o matarlo por su arrogancia cada vez que cruzaban miradas. Era como si lo estuviese retando a pelear también.

—Me parece que los soldados a tu mando, Sai, son pésimos.

—Ino, querida, no eres quién para decirme eso luego de tener a esa estúpida problemática contigo durante tanto tiempo. Me sorprende que la soportaras —soltó con veneno el pelinegro.

—Por lo menos esa _estúpida problemática_ sabe hacer su trabajo sin pedir favores a otros —remató Ino refiriéndose a Sakura. Zanjando ese tema para abrir otro mientras sorbía un poco de su bebida—. Y recuérdame ¿por qué tengo que estar sentada en tu misma mesa? —rezongó irónica volteando a ver al resto de los _Fenrir_ en aquella ridícula, pero equipada, sala aislada. Era de por sí una idea depravada estar ellos ahí, como si fueran monarcas de un imperio, viendo como soldados de cada una de sus divisiones, se turnaban para pelear contra el prisionero. Acérrimos, en ese momento, viendo a las dos personas que se tumbaban un par de dientes y ganaban hematomas mientras ellos solo observaban—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu nuevo capricho? ¿Un coliseo de bárbaros?

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso —se oyó en la mesa contigua a Yamanaka quien agradeció, aunque por compromiso, el apoyo a Yugito Nii. La _Fenrir_ del escuadrón 8—. Solo nos haces perder el tiempo.

—¿Qué se podría esperar del sobrino del Canciller? —comentó alguien más.

— _Nii-san_. No deberías…

—Ah, ¿nos acompañan también los lacayos de cada quién? —ironizó Sai.

Salvo los _Fenrir_ del escuadrón 4, 5, 9 , 11 y 12, quienes se encontraban ausentes, el resto de los presentes le miró con desdén comenzando por Yagura, _Fenrir_ del escuadrón 1, quien tenía a su lado a su hermano menor, _Yukimaru,_ mirándolo con ojos apenados tras haberle reprendido hace unos segundos de manera inconsciente debido a la costumbre.

Si bien cada _Fenrir_ tenía a un subteniente a su disposición, alguien de suma confianza para ellos, no se estaba permitido traspasar la línea jerárquica que les dividía entre su posición y la de su mando superior.

Sin embargo a Yagura, quien fuera el _Fenrir_ más joven, le importaba en lo más mínimo dicha regla. Siendo su hermano su subteniente, los motivos eran obvios sobre el por qué.

Para unos cuantos de ellos les era indiferente.

A Yugito, por ejemplo, al no tener un subteniente las palabras de Sai no surtían el efecto esperado a diferencia de Yagura quien adoraba a su hermano menor.

—Repite eso —gruñó el _Fenrir_ bajito poniéndose de pie delante de él. Shikamaru, el subteniente de Ino, solo suspiró cansino viendo a su mayor rodar los ojos—. ¡Repítelo!

 _—_ _¡Nii-s…-!_ ¡Yagura! — lo llamó Yukimaru tomándolo del brazo—. Basta. Está bien…, no es necesario que…—el mayor se sacudió el agarre pasando a su lado.

—Nos vamos —sentenció siendo seguido por Yukimaru con premura y sin discutir.

—¿Tan pronto? La diversión apenas está comenzando —ironizó de nuevo Sai con una sonrisa llena de sátira.

—Un funeral tendría más emoción que esto —agregó Utakata, _Fenrir_ del escuadrón 2, refiriéndose a la interminable racha de victorias acumuladas que llevaba el muchacho que Sai había puesto a pelear, sin realmente prestar atención al altercado. Ante el comentario, Fū, _Fenrir_ del escuadrón 3, rompió a carcajadas. Deshaciendo el tenso ambiente de un tajo, o incrementando el hastío para algunos.

—¡Esa…! ¡Esa fue buena, Utakata! —aplaudió la morena de ojos color naranja tirando el cuerpo hacia el respaldo de su asiento. A su lado, Hotaru, subteniente de Utakata, muchacho de ácido humor, no pudo evitar emitir una risa muy diminuta.

—¿Desde cuándo esto se convirtió en un circo? —apuntó Yugito con fastidio advirtiendo con ponerse de pie para irse también.

—Ah. Ahí —murmuró Hotaru atrayendo en primera instancia la mirada de su _Fenrir_ sin comprender—. _Lotus_ acaba de llegar.

Sai, guiándose por la mirada de la muchacha, descendió la vista hacia donde ella veía casi erizándose de la emoción que le daba imaginar el rostro enfurecido de Sakura una vez que entendiera que sus planes habían sido truncados por él.

—Que enfermo —comentó Ino viéndolo con ese semblante perverso, poniéndose de pie para ir abajo y acercarse a Sakura quien no parecía traer buena cara—. Creo que ésta reunión sin sentido se terminó —anunció al resto de sus compañeros—. Tal como dijo Yugito, solo vinimos a perder el tiempo y… —Ino cayó de pronto, estremeciéndose junto a las paredes de esa habitación como si fuesen uno.

Sintiendo el temblor que acababa de sentirse luego de que Sakura, desde un par de niveles abajo, hubiese tomado una de las lanzas de entrenamiento, de uno de los soldados aglomerados junto a ella, para lanzarla con una ridícula puntería hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

De no haber existido un campo de fuerza magnético el resultado hubiese sido aterrador.

Comenzando con un Sai muerto y sin cabeza.

Aquello le habría fascinado a Sakura.

La marca de la punta de la lanza había quedado incrustada en el campo de fuerza, agrietándolo. De esa magnitud había sido el coraje con el que la había lanzado contra él.

—¿¡Pero que tienen todos en la cabeza hoy!? —exclamó Yagura desde la puerta de salida, quien tras haber sentido el temblor mientras bajaba las escaleras, reconsideró regresar solo para encontrarse con aquella escena.

—E-El campo de fuerza… —balbuceó Hotaru aún desconcertada.

Ino fue la primera en dar lugar a la rabia de Sai, apresurándose a seguirlo tras verlo salir enfurecido de la sala. Seguidos muy de cerca venía el resto de los _Fenrir._

—¡Sa-Sakura! ¡Por dios! —vociferó Kiba quien arribó segundos después de Hinata y Konohamaru pero alcanzado a presenciar el suceso.

—Hablando de personas que pierden el control —citó Karin con toda la mala intención del mundo, quien se encontraba entre la multitud de soldados que rodeaban el espacio donde el prisionero y el resto tenían uno de los tantos rounds de esa tarde. Sakura alcanzó a oírla, y bastó solo eso para mirarla con odio, desenvainando su katana sin considerar que eso podría traerle una reprimenda.

 _—_ _¡Lo-Lotus!_ —se acercó Hinata a ella tomando su brazo extendido para conseguir convencerla de dejar de apuntarle hacia la cara a la de cabellos rojos—. Cálmate, por favor.

—Apártate, Hinata—ordenó la pelirrosa enterrándole un puñal con solo mirarla—. Es subordinada de Sai así que voy a saldar deudas con todo aquél que tenga relación con él —Hinata tembló ante la helada actitud pero supo controlarse al mirar al niño, ligeramente miedoso, cerca de Kiba.

—No —sentenció esta vez ella—. No es por mí —murmuró bajito—. Konohamaru está mirándote.

—Él sabe lo que hago.

—Lo sabe…pero es diferente a verte —explicó indicándole con los ojos a que mirara de soslayo al castaño. Su impulso simplemente lo había llevado a seguir a Sakura tras verla salir apresurada del laboratorio. No habría deseado ir si tan solo la pelirrosa no le importara. Pero no era así—. Por favor —insistió por última vez. Karin, quien se había quedado estática viendo la escena, aprovechó la situación para desarmar a la pelirrosa logrando arrebatarle su arma, tomando posesión de ésta para ahora invertir papeles y apuntarle con la misma.

 _—_ _¡Lotus!_ —escucharon ambas a Konohamaru gritar, imaginándose que había sido Kiba quien había detenido al menor en su reflejo por correr hacia ellas al verlas amenazadas.

—Karin…, por favor. No necesitas hacer esto —dijo Hinata intentando con diplomacia arreglar las cosas, acercándose a ella.

—¡Calla, Hyūga! ¡Y apártate si no quieres que te atraviese primero!

—Entonces hazlo porque no voy a moverme —advirtió la de ojos perlas colocándose frente a su superior.

Sakura, quien estaba inmutada de saber si Karin tendría el valor o no de herirla a ella, se azoró al ver la espalda de Hinata interponiéndose entre su vista y el desquicio de la subordinada de Sai.

—¡Como quieras!

—¡Señorita Hyūga!

A pesar de haber previsto que Karin en realidad iba enserio con herir a quien se le atravesara en el camino, como también el grito que lanzaría Konohamaru sofocando el resto del ambiente entre los soldados y la recién llegada del resto de los _Fenrir_ a su lado, hubo algo que no previó.

Sasuke, quien había detenido su última pelea con el soldado en turno que le tocaba vencer –porque, vamos, ciertamente o eran realmente malos o no estaban poniendo toda su fuerza al enfrentarlo- también se había detenido a analizar la situación. Aquella mujer de nuevo estaba ahí pero parecía concentrada más en arremeter contra el pelinegro que lo había sacado de la celda a simplemente llevarlo a él de nuevo para encerrarlo y quizá darle un nuevo tipo de tortura, tal como la silla eléctrica.

Sin embargo ella pasó de él.

Lo había visto, sí, pero su furia no iba dirigida a su persona sino a ese chico de perversa sonrisa que logró provocar lanzándole esa lanza con certera puntería. No quería admitirlo, pues se trataba de elogiar a un soldado de _SHINOBI_ , pero ese lanzamiento había sido genial. Ridículamente mortal, tanto que algunos paneles, que conformaban lo que parecía un nano muro de defensa, comenzaron a desprenderse.

¿Qué cantidad de fuerza habría puesto para lanzarlo? O ¿Cuánta era su ira para querer en verdad matar a ese hombre?

Le había quitado el aliento ver tal demostración de fuerza. Como una flor realmente letal.

Sus agradecimientos hacia la suerte que había tenido al no ser el blanco ese momento se vieron interrumpidos cuando la situación cambió totalmente frente a sus ojos. Tras apuntarle a la chica de cabello rojo y parecer ceder a las súplicas de la de cabello oscuro, todo cambió. Y ahora la amenazada resultaba ser la pelirrosa junto a su subordinada.

No supo que había sido pero acusaba a su maldita buena voluntad y a Kakashi por haberle hecho tan asquerosamente impulsivo ante las injusticias. Hubiese preferido ser alérgico y pasar de ellas.

Había sido un impulso solamente el acercarse por detrás de la pelirroja haciéndola soltar el arma para encajar sus brazos entre los de ella, obligándola a alzar las manos ante el rudo agarre.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios-…!? —blasfemó Karin demasiado tarde.

—Quédate quieta o te cortaré la garganta —Sin e abrigo no iba a perder la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando. Tras desarmarla, la amenazó alcanzando a tomar una navaja de los compartimientos que la propia chica tenía en su cinturón.

—¡Suéltala ya! —Ordenó Ino llegando al punto mientras también desenvainaba su espada. Todo se había salido de control—. ¡Dije que la sueltes!

—Déjalo, Ino. Me haría un grandísimo favor —alardeó Sakura agachándose con intensiones de volver a tomar su katana ahora que karin la había soltado.

—¡Quieta ahí! —la pelirrosa disparó los ojos hacia arriba, mirándolo. ¿El prisionero le había gritado?—. No he dicho que puedes tomar tu arma de regreso —la aludida tensó los ojos.

—¿Es enserio? —Sasuke no cedió a mirarla con densidad—. ¿Me estás retando?

 _—_ _Lotus,_ cállate —urgió la rubia aún con el brazo firme para luego dirigirse, de nuevo, al prisionero—. Tú. Obedece. No lo voy a repetir —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

Definitivamente el panorama no estaba a su favor, y aunque en primera instancia no había siquiera planeado tomar como rehén a alguien, nuevamente su estúpido impulso lo había dominado pero no tenía muchas alternativas teniendo en cuenta que era un prisionero.

De cualquier manera, aunque decidiera soltar a la chica por su propia voluntad, estaba consciente de que sería castigado en cuanto lo hiciera y solo Dios sabría si recibiría algo peor a las descargas eléctricas de la noche anterior.

 _—"_ _Estúpido impulso_ " —se maldijo el muchacho reteniendo la cuchilla cerca de la garganta de Karin.

—Ya déjalo, Ino. Ni siquiera pertenece a tu escuadrón.

—Me duele profundamente que me veas como un ser inhumano, _Lotus_ —soltó Sai detrás de ella haciéndose finalmente resaltar entre todo ese alboroto.

Eran obvias sus ironías y eran mucho más obvias cuando involucraban a uno de sus subordinados más leales. Lo que no era obvio era que estuviese poniendo ese asunto en primer lugar antes que saldar cuentas con quien fuera su eterna rival pero era claro que Sai era de estructurar jugadas. Era el sobrino del Canciller, además.

No eran tan brillante durante una batalla como el arma letal que era Sakura, pero la mente prodigiosa y pérfida que poseía era su más grande fortuna.

—Deja que me encargue yo, Ino —pidió con falsedad logrando hacer de er el brazo firme de la de ojos azules.

—Sa-Sai… a-ayudam…

El sonido grotesco de la sangre brotar palideció a todos y enmudeció todo el ruido, incluso las súplicas lastimeras de Karin.

Desde atrás solo es escucharon los agudos espasmos de Hotaru y un poco los de Hinata quien, al instante, volteó a ver a Konohamaru, acercándose a él para tranquilizarlo en caso de que la escena fuera demasiado para él.

A Karin le tomó menos tiempo que a Sasuke darse cuenta de que Sai no había reparado en ella como una persona, sino como algo que le estorbaba para llegar a él.

Encajando su espada cerca del abdomen con toda la intensión de atravesar y de paso herir al pelinegro. Sasuke, por su parte, estaba atónito. El dolor lo hizo toser sangre pero también la conmoción lo hizo casi desorbitar sus encogidas pupilas para darse cuenta del acto tan desalmado e imprevisto que había ocurrido.

Cuando el Fenrir retiró su espada el sonido del metal y la viscosidad de los fluídos perturbó los oídos de Konohamaru, haciéndolo olvidarse de todo lo sucedido con Hinata y Sakura, para aferrarse a la primera persona que tuviese cerca.

El resto de sonidos fueron una sinfonía entre gemidos de asombro por parte de algunos soldados y gemidos de dolor por parte de Karin y un par de Sasuke.

—No voy a tolerar ninguna estupidez como ésta de nuevo —estatuyó Sai sin la más mínima muestra de arrepentimiento.

Sakura, a su lado, no festejaba como se esperaba.

En su lugar veía con discreción al de piel pálida.

En el pasado no hubiese estado segura de subestimarlo pues Sai no representaba amenaza para ella pero los años habían pasado y, además de ella, el resto conocía lo despiadado que podía ser. Y muestra de ello era que había arremetido, justo ahora, contra un soldado de su propio escuadrón sin tentarse el corazón.

—¡Espero haber sido claro con que no voy a tolerar algo como esto de parte de mi escuadrón! —vociferó volteándose directamente a mirar a sus subordinados. Quienes asintieron mecánicamente debido,al miedo—. Ah, y que alguien limpie éste desastre —soltó con desdén refiriéndose a la sangre en el suelo y, en parte, a Karin quien yacía hincada tomándose con fuerza el abdomen. Inmediatamente Kiba y un par de soldados se aproximaron a la chica socorriéndola y alzándola para sacarla de la Arena lo más rápido posible—. Tú no te muevas de acá, Sakura, esto lo preparé especialmente para ti —le susurró Sai solo a ella al llegar a su lado.

—¿Te volviste demente? —le gruñó, furiosa—. ¿O te tengo que recordar que tu tío quiere vivo a ese sujeto? —cuando lo mencionó volteó a mirarlo.

Su herida no había sido profunda. Aunque apenas había alcanzado a introducirse un poco, había sido lo suficiente para hacerle brotar un hilillo de sangre por la boca. Todo el daño lo había recibido Karin pero de igual manera Sasuke ahora se encontraba jadeando con la respiración agitada. Casi, tanto, como si se tratara de una persona a punto de sucumbir debido al cansancio, el shock, y la reciente herida.

—¿Y? ¿Qué fue todo eso? —interrumpió Ino acercándose tan molesta o incluso un poco más que Sakura—. ¿Acaso perdiste la razón? Karin es tu subordinada.

—Si no me sirve, o no se comporta, entonces puedo castigarla como se me dé la gana, Yamanaka —le respondió Sai, cortante—. Cada quien se ocupa de su gente como le plazca.

—¡Pero esto fue ir demasiado lejos! ¡Pudiste matarla! —el de cabellos negros rodó los ojos.

—Por favor, si mi intención hubiese sido esa le habría perforado directo el corazón —la rubia se estremeció—. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no me atrevería?

—Tiene razón, aunque odie admitirlo —agregó esta vez Yagura acercándose a ellos de brazos cruzados—. Si lo que dice es cierto, la espada no tocó ningún órgano, solo tejido. Además fue cerca de una costilla. Es una maña que enseñan los instructores estando en la academia para no herir de manera letal.

—¿De modo que debemos premiarlo? —volvió a levantar la voz Ino, alterada.

—Ino —se escuchó desde atrás a Shikamaru—. No te exaltes. Va a ser problemático después.

—Deberías hacerle caso a tu subteniente, Ino. Deja que yo me encargue de los míos como se me antoje —escarmentó Sai para después evitar mirarla.

—¿Es para esto para lo que nos citaste aquí? ¿Para verte alardear sobre tu supuesta tiranía? —dijo Yugito desde su lugar, a solo unos centímetros de donde se encontraba el resto—. Déjame decirte algo. No sorprendes a nadie haciéndote el cruel.

—¿Ella va a estar bien? —se unió Fū a las miradas llenas de lamento junto a Hotaru y Hinata.

A diferencia de sus tiránicos compañeros, ella era quien menos daba la sensación de ser un _Fenrir_ puesto que todos eran catalogados como las personas más serias y sin tacto del Cuartel. Sin embargo la actitud aniñada de Fū era, sin duda, algo por lo que personajes como Sai, y tres de los _Fenrir_ ausentes, no la soportaban. El resto simplemente podían vivir con ello.

—Hotaru, ve —llamó Utakata a su subordinada percibiendo la naturaleza preocupada de ella, instándole con la mirada a que fuera y apoyara a la pelirroja en lo que pudiera.

Sakura, al percatarse, aprovechó esa distracción para acercarse a Hinata y a Konohamaru, quien este último al parecer estaba sufriendo una crisis nerviosa por lo que acababa de ver.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Sakura aunque era demasiado evidente lo que sucedía. Por más que el niño quisiera ocultarlo sus pupilas no dejaban de danzar así como su labio inferior de temblar.

—No es tan grave como las crisis anteriores, solo… —informó Hinata haciendo una pausa pasando su mano por la frente fría y sudorosa del castaño—. Solo está nervioso.

—Pe-perdón. E-Estoy bien, enserio —se disculpó él aunque la realidad es que estaba sudando frío y veía a Sakura como si quisiera echarse a llorar—. No-no es nada.

—Ya veo que lo de mentir no se te da muy bien —ironizó la pelirrosa colocando la funda de su katana en el suelo para concentrarse en él y colocar ambas manos en sus hombros estando agachada—. Oye, oye. Mírame. Todo está bien. Konohamaru —el niño tragó grueso sintiendo las suaves manos de Sakura acomodarse en sus redondas mejillas—. Todo está bien. Ella estará bien. No le pasará nada. No fue una herida mortal. ¿Entiendes? —el niño solo asentía aunque era claro que no lograría calmarse con solo eso así que haciendo uso de su _no tan entrenado lado honesto y amable_ , Sakura se rindió atrayéndolo hacia ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza callando cualquier murmullo que se escuchase en la Arena sobre lo maldito que era Sai o si Karin saldría con vida—. Todo va a estar bien —le susurró al oído arrullándolo—. Todo va a estar-….

—Él… —la pelirrosa se separó un poco para mirarlo—. Él.

—¿Él?

—Él está mirando.

Sakura entendió, y no tenía intenciones de voltear _a ver a 'ese'_ pues todo lo que había ocasionado, desde el momento en el que se topó con él unas noches antes del encuentro oficial, habían sido problemas.

Incluso en su insólito sueño estaba él. En ella había despertado una curiosidad imperiosa por saber quién era ese pueblerino al que, por ironías de la vida, había _"salvado"_ si es que a ese acto de abandonarlo entre fuego y rezagados Draugs esperando que sobreviviera por su cuenta se le llamaba salvar.

Sakura ni siquiera tenía pensamientos optimista de volver a verlo. Y no le importaba. O eso habría aclamado si tan solo Konohamaru no le hubiese comentado, durante sus únicos momentos a solas sin Hinata, que durante la noche del rocío de esporas había sufrido un segundo desvanecimiento durante el retorno a casa. Sin olvidar mencionar que apenas anoche se había desvanecido en sus brazos también. Al pasar la noche a su lado Konohamaru despertó varias ocasiones diciendo que sentía mucho frío y que también sentía que la razón por la que su cuerpo se estremecía era porque sentía una sensación similar a electrocutarse.

A sentir corrientes eléctricas recorriendo sus venas.

Sakura no pudo estarse tranquila luego de eso.

Dos desfallecimientos en secuencia durante los días en los que _éste muchacho_ había aparecido en sus vidas. Como si estuvieran ligados.

Y ahora también esto. Como si de dos imanes humanos se tratara, Sakura sorprendió al prisionero mirando en dirección a ellos. A donde estaban Konohamaru y ella.

Una extraña mirada que, lejos de reflejar el odio que ella encontraría lógico, reflejaba curiosidad. No era una mirada alegre. Sin embargo Sasuke parecía lo suficientemente prendado a ellos que pudo olvidarse del dolor de su herida por un momento. O del odio que si tenía hacia ese soldado llamado Sai. O el que, supuestamente, predicaba hacia la pelirrosa tras su encuentro en la celda.

—¿Está mirando hacia acá? —preguntó Hinata rompiendo la burbuja mental de Sakura, trayéndola a la realidad.

—Hinata —la aludida atendió—. Lleva a Konohamaru a su habitación y cálmalo. Iré en cuanto me ocupe de Sai.

—¿Y qué hay de él? —esta vez fue el niño quien cuestionó añadiendo a ese extraño comportamiento, de seguir viendo al prisionero, el gesto de alzar su brazo y señalarlo—. ¿Quién es él?

—No necesitas saber eso —dijo Sakura bajando su brazo con suavidad, obligando a que dejara de ver al muchacho—. Solo ocúpate por tranquilizarte ¿está bien?

—Yo ya lo veo muy tranquilo —añadió Hyuga, impresionada.

Y aunque Sakura también lo percibía no quiso dar suposiciones como que había sido gracias a que Konohamaru había compartido miradas con ese sujeto que ya se encontrara calmado. De hecho era estúpido creer eso. Aunque sinceramente no encontraba una razón para que el nerviosismo de hace unos momentos hubiese desaparecido tan de repente. La pelirrosa quiso atribuirlo a que era solo la curiosidad nata de su edad. Esa que tiene cualquier niño ante una persona que no conoce. Una mera distracción.

—Como sea. Solo llévalo a su habitación —insistió una vez más poniéndose finalmente de pie y tomando su arma—. Espera por mí ahí ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo al niño aunque él seguía más entretenido en mirar a Sasuke que cualquier otra cosa—. Konohamaru.

—A-ah. Sí —balbuceó dándole una última mirada al de cabellos negros—. Sakura —la llamó antes de irse—. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó refiriéndose a él.

—No lo sé —mintió. Pero quería cerciorarse de que _ese_ fuera su nombre real.

—¿Puedes averiguarlo?

Silencio.

—Claro.

Definitivamente iba a averiguar más cosas que solo su nombre.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _ **No me manoseen ;-;**_

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

¿Cuanto me tardé? ¿Tres semanas? Supongo que es un logro considerando que actualicé PSTC dos semanas seguidas, so...¡Hurra por mí, alv!

Mis razones ya las conocen, así que ni para que mencionarlas jajaja Mejor centrémonos en el capítulo.

¡Finalmente aparecieron los Fenrir! La verdad es que para seleccionar quienes serían me costó un poco. A pesar de que Naruto tiene una graaaaan cantidad de personajes quise rescatar a algunos personajes que, para mí, casi nadie usa en los fics. En este caso, los Jinchuriki. En algún momento, cuando salieron sus historias en capítulos de relleno, tuve la intención de hacer más por ellos que los cortos periodos que nos dieron de sus vidas. En mi opinión son personajes que no fueron explotados en su totalidad y que no deben ser olvidados. Además de que siempre me dan las ganas de anexar personajes que los fickers de Naruto casi no tocan xDD

Si bien el universo de Lotus es amplio, también lo es SHINOBI y sus divisiones. Así que yo solita me ahogaré en mi propio mar con tantos personajes añadidos y tantos términos nuevos xDD Me encanta complicarme la vida(?)

Sé la dificultad que existirá para que puedan reconocer qué número de escuadrón es de cada quien, así que añadiré una tabla, similar a la de antes de iniciar la lectura, sobre que escuadrón controla cada Fenrir y quien es el subteniente de cada uno. Para que se familiaricen del mismo modo que con los primeros términos. Por el momento enumeraré los Fenrir que han aparecido en este capítulo. Conforme aparezca el resto con el pasar de los capítulos los iré anexando :)

Y por si no lo notaron, además de rescatar personajes estoy intentando remasterizar escenas propias del mundo canon de Naruto, tal fue en este caso la de Karin siendo atravesada por Sasuke, aunque aquí es Sai quien la atraviesa :v Mai gad.

Y creo que por el momento es todo. Ahora sí, luego de mucha introducción y explicación sobre el nuevo universo, comienza la verdadera historia. Sasuke comenzará a vivir su día a día dentro del Cuartel.

Bye!

 ** _Roos-out!_**

 ** _Fenrir y subtenientes:_**

 _Existen 12 escuadrones en el mundo de Lotus por lo tanto existen 12 Fenrir._

Escuadrón 1 - Fenrir: Yagura / Subteniente: Yukimaru.

Escuadrón 2 - Fenrir: Utakata / Subteniente: Hotaru.

Escuadrón 3 - Fenrir: Fu / Subteniente: (?)

Escuadrón 4 - Fenrir: (?) / Subteniente: (?)

Escuadrón 5 - Fenrir: Iruka /Subteniente: (?)

Escuadrón 6 - Fenrir: Sai / Subteniente: Suigetsu.

Escuadrón 7 - Fenrir: Sakura (Lotus) / Subteniente: Hinata Hyuga.

Escuadrón 8 - Fenrir: Yugito Nii / Subteniente: (?)

Escuadrón 9 - Fenrir: (?) / Subteniente: (?)

Escuadrón 10 - Fenrir: Ino Yamanaka / Subteniente: Shikamaru Nara.

Escuadrón 11 - Fenrir: (?) / Subteniente: (?)

Escuadrón 12 - Fenrir: (?) / Subteniente: (?)


	9. Dama de ajedrez

**Beta Reader: Rossue.**

 **→Recomendación musical: _Crollo_ (91 Days OST) _*Link en mi perfil*_**

 **Términología dentro del mundo de Lotus:**

· **Rhoda:** Origen griego. Significado literal: Levanta _o_ El que se levanta. Significado en Lotus: Ciudad Levantada. Ciudad contraria a Konoha _(La ciudad amurallada)._

· **Draugs:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto.

· **SHINOBI:** Fuerza militar al servicio de Konoha controlada por el Canciller.

· **Cuartel:** Base militar subterránea de SHINOBI.

· **Fenrir:** Líder de escuadrón. (Vendría desempeñando la misma función que un líder ANBU en el mundo canon de Naruto)

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _—Lotus—_**

 _ **| 9 |**_

 _ **Dama de ajedrez**_

 ** _._**

— _¡Auch!_ Eso se vio doloroso.

—A este paso solo lo va a matar de agotamiento. ¿Hasta cuándo lo va a tener así?

—Hasta que Sakura lo mate, seguramente. Pero eso no va a pasar.

Tras Karin ser asistida por los soldados y Konohamaru irse junto a Hinata, la Arena quedó nuevamente en silencio.

Los jadeos de Sasuke volvieron repentinamente luego de apartar la mirada de ambos, centrándose solo en la pelirrosa. De algún modo la asociaba con una diosa pues, según las historias que Kakashi y el viejo Jiraiya le contaban de niño, los dioses solían ser personas impávidas y de miradas glaciales. A Sasuke le bastó creer firmemente en eso con solo mirarla entrar enfurecida a la Arena, atacar a uno de sus compañeros y seguir actuando como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Eso y, sobre todo, por ahora estarlo moliendo a golpes sin consideración por la herida que él tenía.

Sin aviso, y luego de un par de palabras cruzadas con el resto de ese grupo de soldados que desprendían un aura diferente al resto, se acercó a él solo para golpearle con su pierna la rodilla, tumbándolo de espaldas al suelo.

Ahora, luego de unos minutos transcurridos, Sasuke estaba al borde del desfallecimiento por cansancio.

La victoria había estado demasiado clara, para algunos, desde el inicio. _Lotus_ contra el malaventurado prisionero no era un espectáculo, era solo un juego de niños.

—De pie. ¿O es que piensas que tendré consideración porque estés herido? —Sasuke enfureció tras eso. Y en el acto rebelde de simplemente escupir cerca de ella solo obtuvo un jaloneo en los cabellos y luego un golpe en la mejilla. Las uñas de la mujer no eran largas pero hacían la suficiente presión en su cuero cabelludo como para pasar días con un dolor de cabeza seguro—. Anda. Ponte de pie.

—N-no…—jadeó el azabache, escupiendo un poco de sangre mientras se sostenía un costado de la costilla—. N-no soy…tu juguete.

—¿Pero si lo eres de él? —Sakura hizo una pausa, señalando al imbécil de Sai quien la veía desde el límite de la Arena con seriedad—. Aceptar venir con él. Aceptar vestirte como si fueras su perro. Pelear solo para entretención del resto —soltó una carcajada desdeñosa—. Yo estoy siendo demasiado benevolente en comparación a él.

—Ca-cállate…

—¿Ah?

—¡Que te calles! —exigió el muchacho arremetiendo contra ella con toda la voluntad que le quedaba porque fuerza era evidente que ya no tenía.

Sakura se hizo a un lado observando el puño al aire que le había lanzado solo para tomar su brazo y torcerlo completamente hacia su espalda. Sasuke soltó un alarido de dolor, chasqueó la lengua dejando de sostenerse la costilla para utilizar ese brazo y golpearla desde otro ángulo pero aquello no era algo que ella no pudiese prever.

El brazo izquierdo de Sasuke quedó estático cuando Sakura lo retuvo en el aire, apretándolo hasta enterrarle las uñas. Aprovechando su desequilibrio, dio un paso al frente enredando parte de su pierna con la de él, torciéndola y haciéndolo de nuevo caer solo que esta vez parte de su cuerpo aún estaba siendo sostenido por ella. Lo que era de su cadera para arriba estaba a merced de los brazos de Sakura.

Sasuke gimió de dolor cuando le hubo expuesto la herida estirando su piel debido a la incómoda posición.

—¿Te rindes?

—A-ah…

—¿Te rindes? —insistió ella haciendo presión sobre la herida. Pronto la Arena se volvió refugio de los aullidos grotescos y dolorosos del muchacho.

—¿Q-Que demonios…esperas para…?

—¿Matarte? —Sasuke soltó un alarido de dolor sintiendo los pesares del mundo sobre su cuerpo el cual estaba temblando debido al agarre tan fuerte con el que ella lo tenía. Ahora sumado a sentirse asfixiado al comprender que ella le estaba aplastando el cuello con su mano—. No te lo creas tanto. La muerte es un privilegio que pocos obtienen. Tú, por otro lado, no eres de los privilegiados así que no la tendrás pronto. No estando yo cerca.

—E-entonces ¿Q-qué quieres de mí? ¡Ah! —tosió.

—¿Sabes porque estás aquí? ¿Por qué estás justamente tumbado frente a mí? —él no respondió y ciertamente Sakura no iba a dejarle seguir hablando a juzgar por la presión ejercida en su cuello—. Te está usando.

 ** _…_**

—La estoy usando —confesó Sai, serio.

Todo rastro de arrogancia se hubo esfumado luego de que comenzara el último encuentro entre ésos dos.

Furioso, en un inicio, sabía que lo que Ino había dicho hace unos minutos era cierto.

De algún modo había convocado a la mayoría de los _Fenrir_ , junto a sus subordinados, para que por cada escuadrón un representante se enfrentara al prisionero. ¿El objetivo? Anticipándose a las ideas de su tío e interpretando su orden de _"lo quiero como un soldado"_ es que pudo pensar en que nada le daría más placer que fuese al escuadrón de Sakura al que se integrara.

Estaba entredicho que ninguno de los _Fenrir_ instaría a alguno de sus mejores soldados a enfrentarse a ese muchacho. Sai lo sabía. El prisionero tenía condición, lo admitía, pero no tenía entrenamiento. No había disciplina. Ni mucho menos técnica en sus brutos golpes. Si en verdad los _Fenrir_ se hubieran propuesto tomarse enserio los enfrentamientos, ellos hubiesen mandado a cada uno de sus subtenientes a enfrentarlo y ese muchacho estaría lejos de una recuperación en una cama de hospital.

Teniendo todo eso muy claro es que pensó en Sakura y en su reciente ascenso.

Su tío había dicho que lo quería como soldado pero no había mencionado de qué manera ni a cargo de quien estaría, y conociendo a Sakura, a quien todo el mundo temía pero también nadie soportaba, era casi placentera la idea de obligarla _–ante la ausencia de un subordinado más, además de Hinata-_ a combatir directamente con el prisionero. Pues era cierto, Sakura no tenía más subordinados y si debía enfrentar a ese muchacho era obvio que no enviaría a Hinata.

La subteniente era buena para las armas biológicas pero no era muy brillante para los combates. A Sakura no le quedaría más remedio que ser ella misma quien se enfrentara a Sasuke.

Al menos se le quedaría la dicha de su rostro enfurecido cuando supo sus intenciones. Sakura no lo mataría pero esperaba un poco más de satisfacción al imaginársela, ya en el encuentro, el doble de enfurecida que antes. Sin embargo no había salido así. Y estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con ella cuando, aparentemente, en el último movimiento de la pelirrosa esta logró tumbar al muchacho contra el suelo casi asfixiándolo e imposibilitándolo de moverse debido a la herida aún reciente.

—Parece que este encuentro está decidido —comentó Shikamaru, suspirando.

—Estuvo más que decidido desde el inicio —repuso Ino aprovechando a mirar a Sai de soslayo. No se veía muy feliz con el resultado—. ¿Acaso frustró tus planes? —ironizó.

—Cállate —gruñó, fastidiado. Cuando Sakura hubo dejado de ejercer presión sobre el muchacho, éste se desplomó en el piso respirando con dificultad. Sai los miró desde lejos pareciendo muy interesado en lo que sea que ella le estuviese murmurando al prisionero desde hace varios segundos así que sin perder tiempo se acercó—. ¿Qué? ¿Eso fue todo? ¿No te estarás volviendo blanda, verdad? —vociferó lo suficientemente alto para hacerse escuchar por todos. En especial por ella.

—¿Blanda? —Sakura se agachó tomando por el cabello a Sasuke, exponiéndole el cuello mientras desfundaba una delgada navaja del cinturón de su uniforme—. ¿Te parece que soy blanda? —Sai frunció el ceño evidentemente cabreado.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—A-ah…—escucharon todos a Sasuke gemir sintiendo el filo del arma.

—Si lo mato aquí mismo, en frente de todos, ¿De quién crees que será la culpa? —el sobrino del Canciller se encendió en rabia—. Fuiste tú quien tiró la primera piedra.

—Maldita…—gruñó tentando a acercársele pero desertando al verla presionar contra el cuello del muchacho haciéndole ver que iba enserio—. Baja esa maldita navaja.

—¿No querías que lo matara? —ironizó, victoriosa. Aunque ella propiciara la muerte de ese hombre la culpa recaería en Sai por haber organizado toda esa barbarie.

Lo que seguramente le costaría caro una vez que estuviese en frente de Danzo para rendir cuentas.

—Ya es suficiente, maldita sea —insistió él.

Para Sakura esa súplica representaba humillación delante de todos y era suficiente para ella, por ahora.

Cuando se hubo saciado de la vergüenza pública de su compañero soltó el arma, guardándola nuevamente, y de paso el cabello de Sasuke dejándolo completamente inmóvil en el suelo para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la Arena no sin antes pasar a un lado de Sai y murmurarle un par de cosas.

—Ah, casi se me olvidaba. _Ése_ iba a estar en mis filas de todas maneras. No era necesario tu circo, pero gracias. Eres bueno para auto sabotearte por ridículo—el pelinegro estuvo a punto de desenvainar su espada de no ser porque Sakura lo previó antes, colocando su mano dominante sobre la mano contraria, deteniéndolo—. Inténtalo y te aseguro que la sangre que correrá esta vez será la tuya —le amenazó. El de piel blanquecina rechinó los dientes, furioso—. Ah, y por último. Casi puedo alardear de que _ésta vez_ tú fuiste mi perro y yo quien te ordenó ladrar.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Sobre los avances de ese muchacho Hinata no tenía mucho que reportar.

Comportamiento agresivo.

Fuerza desencadenada.

Odio inyectado en sus ojos.

El cuerpo médico estaba al borde de la locura con cada día que tenían que pasar examinando al _nuevo sujeto de prueba_.

Luego de haber regresado esa tarde, Sakura solo le ordenó una nueva tarea y a diferencia de otras veces, en que Hinata se detenía a cuestionar sus razones, esta vez no se encontraba lo suficientemente centrada para hacerlo. Cuando la noticia llegó a sus oídos no podía creerlo. De hecho nadie lo hacía. Aunque en parte ella ya sabía que algo así pasaría. Tan rápido lo supo tan rápido una nueva encomienda se le encargó y aunque dudaba de la decisión de Sakura no podía cuestionársela más. No cuando tenían un asunto pendiente que resolver y las cosas estaban tensas entre ellas.

A raíz de que Sakura les informó que ese muchacho se integraría a su escuadrón, inconscientemente Konohamaru dio un paso al frente.

Hasta ese momento solo habían sido ellos tres.

Por mucho tiempo Sakura no solicitó de ayuda extra para ganarse su reputación como tampoco le placía la idea de tener a más subordinados. Hinata quiso creer que con ella era suficiente pero la realidad era que Sakura era parecida a un lobo solitario. Sin manada. Hasta esos antiguos días solo eran ellos tres de modo que ahora la noticia les había caído a ambos _(Konohamaru y Hinata)_ de manera sorpresiva.

No se lo esperaba ninguno de los dos pero tampoco podían decir nada.

Sakura era un _Fenrir_ ahora.

Hinata se había vuelto, tras ese ascenso, su mano derecha aunque desde hace un tiempo ya lo era. Los pensamientos que tenía en este momento, mientras evaluaba las gráficas de pulsaciones de ese muchacho viéndolo suspendido dentro de un gran cilindro de agua con un sistema claro de respiración automático en su boca, le parecían infantiles. ¿Es que quizá Sakura planeaba reemplazarla pronto tras lo sucedido con Konohamaru?

—Subteniente, ¿se encuentra bien? —Hyūga pestañeó sintiéndose descubierta.

—S-sí —respondió centrándose en los papeles que acababa de recibir de manos de uno de los médicos. Sacudió la cabeza concentrándose en su trabajo—. ¿Cómo se ha comportado?

—Como siempre. Aunque ya no pone mucha resistencia últimamente —comunicó el hombre a su lado.

Hinata se sintió un poco mal de repente.

A simple vista el muchacho se veía como una persona cualquiera.

Una persona desafortunada mas bien.

Le calculaba los mismos años que Sakura y ella poseían. Se veía rudo e indomable. Tras llevarle el primer día al laboratorio para tratar todas las heridas que le provocaron durante los duelos, la reacción fue la esperada. Sasuke gruñó, lanzó puñetazos, mordidas y se removía de manera inquieta para alguien quien estaba herido.

Habían necesitado de varios soldados para amarrarlo y así sedarlo.

Desde la primera noche Hinata estuvo al pendiente de su avance metabólico. Si iba a pertenecer al escuadrón de Sakura debía asegurarse de no detectar anomalías. Un soldado enfermo no le servía. Quizá lo desecharía. No lo podía saber con certeza.

Con el paso de los días el prisionero dejó de someterse a sus propios delirios y reacciones violentas. No era redención, simplemente Sasuke estaba consciente de que su presencia ahí no valdría nada si hacía enfurecer a todos hasta lograr que solo lo mataran. Cada que cerraba los ojos, y sentía las miles de agujas encajarse en su piel, solo pensaba en cosas que le hacían enfurecer.

En Kakashi.

En las mentiras.

En Rhoda.

En su odio hacia Konoha.

Intentaba no volverse loco con tanto dolor ni con tantos análisis como si fuese un parásito.

Intentaba pensar en Naruto antes de su venganza. Antes que en esa persona de ojos esmeralda.

La manera en que había sido ridiculizado por esa mujer le hacía enardecerse casi todos los días. Disparando los niveles de las enzimas de su cuerpo.

Estaba siendo utilizado. Estaba siendo el juguete de _SHINOBI_ en esos momentos. ¿Qué otra evidencia necesitaba aparte de saber que no podría salir de ese laboratorio hasta que alguien diera la orden? No entendía lo que pasaba ni mucho menos quería saberlo pero era evidente que tenía que ver con ella.

Con esa mujer a la que llamaban _Lotus_.

Necesitaba trabajar en sus sentidos. Ganarse la creencia de los médicos al pensar que había sido domesticado ahora que había decidido, días antes, dejar de oponerse y reaccionar de manera agresiva. Si algo había aprendido de Kakashi es que debía observar las migajas a su alrededor pues las respuestas yacían en sus diminutas partículas. Nuevamente tenía que elegir entre las apariencias para salvar a Naruto o en simplemente soltar ese odio retenido.

—¿Cuándo finalizarán todas las pruebas? —preguntó Hinata, apartando la mirada del muchacho.

—¿Hay alguna prisa?

— _Lotus_ quiere tener en forma a su nuevo soldado lo más pronto posible —informó ella casi como un robot. Como si la idea no le agradara mucho—. Ya ha pasado una semana.

—Me temo que aún no es del todo seguro su comportamiento —hizo una pausa—. Su recuperación ya está en un 100% así que puede salir de inmediato pero…

—Su comportamiento es asunto aparte —aclaró Hyūga volviendo la vista a los papeles en sus manos—. A ella solo le interesa que todo esté en orden con su cuerpo.

—Y lo está, pero…—la muchacha suspiró, interrumpiendo.

No le agradaba la idea de comportarse de manera estoica pues su naturaleza era amable pero a estas alturas había hábitos de Sakura que ella no había evitado aprender. Como el de dar órdenes y nada más.

—Entonces no hay nada más que discutir. Prepárelo. Lo llevaré con ella ahora.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

Tan pronto Sasuke fue liberado de su prisión de agua se sintió peor que un potro recién nacido.

Al estar sometido a la presión del fluido por tantos días sus músculos se habían entumecido lo suficiente como para creer que ahora el piso se movía bajo sus pies con cada paso que daba. Tuvieron que inyectarle _–para variar-_ un par de compuestos para estabilizar su pulso antes de que esa chica de ojos perlas apareciera en la puerta del laboratorio para llevárselo.

—Sígueme —fue lo único que necesitó para entender que _ahí iba de nuevo_.

A territorio hostil, pero era mejor mantenerse alerta y obedecer por el momento.

Cubierto solo con una frazada _–que para su bienaventurada suerte le habían proporcionado para así no salir desnudo-,_ la siguió.

Tras varias esquinas tomadas y saludos que la mujer delante de él recibía Sasuke pudo obtener un poco de información.

Sabía, de entrada, que era cercana _a esa mujer._

A _Lotus_.

O al menos eso sugería su mente al recordar la situación vivida hace unos días. Parecía muy leal a la de cabello rosa por la forma en que se había interpuesto con valentía entre la espada de la chica pelirroja y ella. Conocer su nombre era algo que debía saber con prontitud pero lamentablemente lo único que había obtenido mientras caminaban por los pasillos es que todos se dirigían a ella como: _la subteniente Hyūga._

Aunque eso era mejor que nada.

 _Entonces hay rangos_ , pensó en silencio siguiendo de cerca sus pasos. Era una desgracia que estuviese esposado aun así pero entendía que nadie confiaba en él.

Y qué bueno que no lo hacían.

—Ya les hubiese roto el cuello a todos en este maldito lugar —murmuró bajo. Lo suficiente para que ella se percatara que había hablado pero sin entenderle.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Sasuke calló, mirándola impávido—. Olvídalo, creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza —confesó ella recriminándose después. ¿Qué estaba haciendo al pretender entablar una conversación con él? Sacudió la cabeza—. Toma. Este será tu uniforme a partir de ahora —Sasuke alzó las cejas irónico sacudiendo sus manos esposadas detrás de su espalda. Habían llegado a una sección de bodegas—. Ah, es verdad.

—¿Qué sucedió con el que traía? —se aventuró a preguntar Sasuke pero no es como que aquella mujer se viera como un arma letal. Quizá podría aprovecharse de ella y sacarle información.

—¿Te refieres al saco? —él no respondió pero era obvio—. Se te entregará luego. Paciencia.

— _Hn_ , de donde vengo la paciencia no es una virtud —Hinata lo miró, inquisitiva. El seguro de las esposas había sido removido finalmente.

—Vienes de afuera… —él la miró esperando a que siguiera—. Entonces es cierto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Hinata? —la subteniente se estremeció al escuchar a Kiba en la puerta, pegando un brinquito al darse cuenta de lo expuesta y evidente que estaba siendo con el prisionero—. Ah, finalmente te encuentro. Te necesitan en los laboratorios.

—¿Ahora? Estoy un poco… —miró al muchacho de reojo.

—Yo te relevaré…aunque no quiera —murmuró esto último demasiado bajo—. Me topé con Sakura de camino acá. Fue ella quien me mandó —aquel mensaje era uno codificado que Kiba desconocía. Hinata asintió inmediatamente entendiendo su labor ese día.

—De acuerdo. Te lo encargo entonces —accedió sin más dedicándole una última mirada al pelinegro antes de perderse entre las paredes y dejar a Kiba con esa tarea.

—Así que… ¿Sakura y Hinata?

A Kiba le sorprendió su propia estupidez y la manera en que ahora no podía desviar esa conversación una vez que se postuló a relevar a Hyūga sin darse cuenta de que había mencionado su nombre. Y lo que era peor, el de _Lotus_.

Las instrucciones de Sakura habían sido precisas. Si tan solo se la hubiese topado algún otro soldado, en lugar de él, ahora no estaría con ese muchacho. Y quizá no habría cometido tal indiscreción como lo había sido revelar sus nombres.

Algunos soldados no prescindían de éstos, sino de sus claves.

Sakura, por ejemplo, era más conocida por sus enemigos como _Lotus_. Y quizá así era también para el resto de _SHINOBI_. Era una forma de guardar distancia con ella a menos que fueran alguien como Hinata, Chiyo o Konohamaru, a quienes no podían decirles nada por tutearla.

También estaba Pakura, la _Fenrir_ de la escuadrón 9. A la que apodaban _La pirómana._ No era difícil imaginar por qué. Y también Kisame del escuadrón 4. _Aleta de tiburón._

Era un código y a la vez era un escudo de defensa. Así que haber soltado el nombre de Sakura tan deliberadamente había sido un error por mucho que ese sujeto ahora perteneciera al escuadrón de la misma. En todo caso tendría que haber sido la pelirrosa la que le otorgara _el honor_ de conocer su nombre y de, si es que así lo deseaba, llamarla como tal.

—Si aprecias tu vida fingirás que no lo sabes o que no lo escuchaste de mí —insistió el castaño indicándole que lo siguiera.

Por la siguiente hora Kiba se propuso mostrarle las instalaciones subterráneas del Cuartel. Sasuke no hacía preguntas sobre cada área que visitaban pero no porque no se muriera por hacerlas sino porque sería delatarse a sí mismo y a sus intenciones. Su papel ahí era el de _alguien que había venido de fuera con un uniforme SHINOBI y nada más._ Estaba en un 50-50 %. Lo tenían ahí para algo más que solo un prisionero. Querían averiguar de dónde venía y porqué había traído consigo un uniforme que, al parecer, representaba un pasado que nadie quería nombrar.

Y él quería saber lo mismo.

De dónde venía y que significado tenía el uniforme de Kakashi como para llegar a tal grado de ahora tenerlo bajo la jurisdicción de la fuerza militar de Konoha. Debía ser cauteloso con lo que decía y con la información que obtenía.

—Esta es la Arena 1. Supongo que ya la conoces.

Sasuke pasó de él, y de su comentario, adentrándose un poco más dentro del lugar.

Tras los duelos y su ensimismamiento, no se había percatado de lo grande que era. Era tan enorme como lo era el hangar que hace unos minutos habían visitado. Prácticamente estaba equipado hasta el rincón más apartado. Había un gabinete entero, en una extensión del espacio, donde se encontraba un poco de armamento. Supuso, a juzgar por los soldados que se encontraban combatiendo en horas de práctica, que algunos eran de utilería simulando a armas reales.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso dolió, maldito!

—Peleas como mi abuela, Suigetsu.

—¡Que alegría que tu abuela no esté muerta aún!

Inmediatamente reconoció al de cabello blanco.

Estaba en un _1 a 1_ con otro soldado y al parecer éste le había alcanzado a rozar con su arma pequeña. No podía decir con precisión que fuera una navaja ya que se veía un poco más alargada.

—La Arena 1 solo es para uso exclusivo de soldados graduados de la academia quienes ya pertenecen a la escuadra de un _Fenrir_ —Sasuke pestañeó percatándose que el castaño lo había alcanzado—. Los que aún están en la academia usan otra instalación. Entenderás que acá la mayoría de la gente es más…

—¡Joder, Suigetsu! —alcanzaron a oír ambos volviendo la vista a lo que parecía una pelea ya con ganador.

El soldado de nombre Suigetsu se pavoneaba dentro del área de encuentro frente a su oponente, jugueteando con el arma que había logrado cogerle a su contrincante en un descuido, arremetiendo contra él desde atrás y realizándole un corte en la oreja. No era para alarmarse pero era lo suficientemente profundo para necesitar varios puntos de sutura.

—¿Qué decías sobre tu abuela? —preguntó alardeando frente a él. Llenando de saliva la punta de esa curiosa daga saboreando la sangre contraria—. _Iugh,_ Izumo, sabes horrible.

—Ah, por el amor a Dios —exasperó Kiba acercándose a ellos. Sasuke los miró atentos, siguiendo al castaño de cerca sin dejar de estar alerta y a la vez deseoso en saber más—. Suigetsu, es entrenamiento. No tienes que llegar tan lejos ¿sabes? —rogó Kiba claramente irritado mientras le quitaba el arma—. No malgastes _kunais_.

—Eres tan aburrido, hombre —soltó alzándose de hombros—. Vamos, Izumo, no exageres.

Izumo Kamizuki, Subteniente del escuadrón de Iruka, era uno de sus soldados más leales y sobresalientes.

Había estado con el _Fenrir_ desde hace cuatro años. Durante _la segunda lluvia_. Y aunque hoy día el _Fenrir_ Iruka no participaba casi activamente como tal, sus soldados seguían disponiendo de sus órdenes. Al escuadrón 5 se le conocía por ser el más organizado y el que tenía más experiencia, después de todo Iruka había pertenecido a la primera generación de _Fenrir_. Era el único que había sobrevivido de su grupo cuando solo era un soldado del montón, o eso presumían los rumores.

—Eres tan ruin como Sai, Suigetsu —escupió Izumo aceptando de mala gana la mano ofrecida por su contrincante albino.

—Ah, ah. Ten cuidado. Las paredes hablan —alardeó—. Recuerda que soy uno de sus subordinados—Izumo soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Puede que lo seas pero nunca te ha caído bien —Suigetsu embozó una sonrisa astuta.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Sai es un maldito dolor de culo —dijo el albino prolongando su divertido fastidio—. Pero conozco mi lugar.

—Y se nota que tu compañera no —intervino Sasuke finalmente sin importarle si se trataba de una conversación solo de ellos.

Ciertamente Sasuke no conocía la palabra _modales_. Todos ahí ya lo tachaban de salvaje tras lo sucedido los días anteriores. A Izumo le sorprendió verlo ahí ya que el contacto más cercano que había tenido con _el nuevo_ había sido durante los enfrentamientos, sin embargo él no había estado presente. El asunto se lo habían comentado sus compañeros.

Por su parte, Suigetsu soltó una risa cantarina acercándose a él como si se alegrara de verlo, pasando su brazo derecho por sus hombros como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida. Sasuke quiso sacudírselo de inmediato pero no tuvo suerte.

—¡O-Oye, Suigetsu! ¡No estés tan cerca de él! —avisó Kiba con precaución. Aunque ya fuera, tentativamente, un soldado más, ninguno lo aceptaba. Sasuke no esperaba menos. Lo que si esperaba es que nadie se le acercara hasta que este chico albino había aparecido.

—¿Qué? Si él y yo ya somos casi amigos —canturreó viéndolo—. A ambos nos saca de quicio _la rábano_. Y mira como acabó.

—Deberías escuchar por una vez en tu vida, Suigetsu —dijo Izumo tornándose serio al respecto. Mirando con resentimiento y recelo a Sasuke—. No te confíes.

—No sabía que los soldados de _SHINOBI_ fueran tan miedosos —repuso el azabache con las intenciones más que claras. Izumo endureció sus facciones mientras que Suigetsu solo se rió—. Quizá no son la gran cosa.

—¿Qué dijiste? —antes de que pudiera poner una mano en el cuello de Sasuke, Kiba se interpuso pretendiendo calmarlo.

—Izumo, no. Suficientes problemas ya tenemos con él.

—¿Y si los tenemos por qué demonios lo trajeron acá en primer lugar? —vociferó revelando, finalmente, esa pregunta que la mayoría de los soldados de los escuadrones se habían hecho desde el día en que se enteraron de la existencia de _ese sujeto_ en el Cuartel.

—Ese asunto es algo que no les concierne.

De haber sabido que sería la misma _Lotus_ quien zanjaría el tema con su respuesta, Izumo hubiese preferido declinar la invitación ridícula de Suigetsu para entrenar con él. De ese modo habría evitado encontrarse con Kiba, con ese sujeto, y definitivamente su honor no estaría peligrando en frente de ella.

Ninguno la esperaba a esa hora de la mañana.

La Arena 1 casi no era ocupada por los _Fenrir_.

Incluso en eso también eran privilegiados.

Cada _Fenrir_ tenía su propia área de combate así que era raro ver a alguno de ellos pasarse por ahí salvo que fueran a ver a uno de sus soldados personalmente. Además el calendario marcaba que ese día los _Fenrir_ estarían con el Canciller tratando asuntos de suma importancia. Seguramente discutiendo varios temas relacionados a lo sucedido en esos días. Como por ejemplo sobre la insólita nueva aparición de la nueva lluvia de esporas que había acontecido hace casi una semana. Ese evento era de lo que todo mundo hablaba últimamente.

Aunque no se podría si quiera considerar como una lluvia como tal, sino como un pequeño rocío, era alarmante. La última vez que había caído rocío había sido hace dieciséis años. Cuatro años después de la gran primera oleada. Misma que había casi acabado con Konoha. Durante dieciséis años no habían presenciado nuevamente algo así, y si bien los _Fenrir_ como Iruka, quienes sí habían estado durante la primera oleada, hubiesen sabido cómo reaccionar, la mayoría ahora de los soldados eran jóvenes.

Incluso la nueva generación de _Fenrir_ lo eran.

Lo máximo que conocían eran los rocíos.

—Saku… _Lotus_ —se corrigió Kiba, a tiempo—. ¿No estaban todos los _Fenrir_ con el Canciller?

—Me aburrí y me salí antes—respondió sin tono inusual centrando su vista en Sasuke—. Así que ya estás completamente recuperado —el aludido no respondió—. ¿Le has enseñado las instalaciones, Kiba?

Para buena suerte del castaño, la Arena 1 era la última área que debía mostrarle. Además de que se había propuesto también explicarle ciertas reglas del Cuartel y lo que se hacía en cada área. Sasuke hizo una nota mental por cada cosa que él le decía. Todo era información que debía saber no solo para su beneficio sino también para poder fingir integrarse a ese régimen. Lo último que había faltado por explicarle era el orden de las jerarquías ahí.

Sasuke entendía que por ser una fuerza militar debían existir rangos. Quedó convencido de ello el día de los enfrentamientos pues tuvo sus sospechas desde que la había visto a ella el día del incendio, cuando él llevaba el rostro cubierto y ella había aparecido como una especie de salvadora y exterminadora a la vez. No pudo reconocerlo en ese entonces, eso era seguro, pero ella ya había quedado expuesta ante él y desde el momento en que la vio supuso que tanta altivez no era una casualidad.

Sobre entendía que ella pertenecía a un grupo exclusivo de soldados. Los _Fenrir_ , como venía escuchando de boca de cada soldado con el que se topaba. Aún debía averiguar más.

—Ah, Izumo. También estás aquí —el susodicho solo asintió en respuesta al _pseudo_ saludo de Sakura—. Suigetsu.

—Encantado de verla por aquí —alardeó el de cabello blanco con una sonrisa demasiado amplia y guasona como para considerar real. Sakura se asqueó un poco. Suigetsu tenía ciertas tendencias, de vez en cuando, a ser tan insoportable como lo era Sai.

—Ni tu madre se creería eso —Suigetsu se carcajeó.

—Su sentido del humor es tan encantador como siempre —siseó el avino con sorna, finalmente liberando a Sasuke de su gesto de compañerismo acercándose a él para susurrarle algo—. Recuerda tu lugar sino quieres acabar en la morgue por ella —el moreno se tensó mirándolo fijo—. Ah, que adorable encuentro pero como sabrán tengo cosas que hacer —repuso, sobre exagerando su voz y mintiendo evidentemente—. Me retiro —y tras dar un saludo escueto de despedida, se retiró. Sakura suspiró.

—Como sea, he venido por él —señaló.

Para Sasuke ella no representaba nada durante su primer encuentro pero ahora, con cada situación que pasaba, podía deducir que ella era significativamente más temible que el resto de los soldados. No es que le tuviera miedo pero viéndose a sí mismo en ese lugar, Sasuke estaba consciente de lo vulnerable que era en comparación a cualquier otro soldado. Y ahora mucho más que parecía entender que todos sus movimientos serían monitoreados por ella.

—Sí, bueno… —Kiba carraspeó antes de seguir—. ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? —Sakura no respondió, solo pasó de él.

—Tu. Sígueme —le indicó a Sasuke quien rodó los ojos ya fastidiado de estar siguiendo a tanta gente ese día.

A ese paso no iba a averiguar nada útil, y Naruto no contaba con mucho tiempo si es que se encontraba ahí en primer lugar.

Para la maldita suerte del muchacho ella lo hizo caminar un gran tramo más entre las instalaciones y diversos pasillos. Sasuke era amante de los silencios pero en los ascensores se sentía extrañamente claustrofóbico con ella al lado.

Tenía muchas preguntas pero dudaba que alguna de ellas fuese aclarada por la mujer. Abrir la boca en frente de ella, hasta ahora, solo ocasionaba que terminara con lesiones y uno que otro corte limpio en su piel. Ciertamente podría atacarla estando así. Ella frente a él, aunque intuía que si no dejaba de ser tan obvio con sus ojos, estos podrían delatarlo en el reflejo que se veía en el espejo dentro de esa caja de metal. Podían estar horas así, Sasuke acechándola y ella tan estoica sin intimidarse o atisbar que él representara algún peligro en ese reducido espacio.

Aún con todo eso, y con la certeza de toda la información recolectada, tenía que, al menos, aventurarse y preguntar. No iba a ganar nada yendo a atacar de frente sin saber lo que era en realidad _SHINOBI._ Aunque ganas no le faltaban.

—Te estás preguntando porque no te he matado ¿verdad? —El reflejo de Sasuke en el espejo era intenso, sin titubeos, tan rígido que a Sakura se le hizo interesante de admirar al levantar el rostro y hacer que sus miradas se toparan de manera indirecta.

A Sasuke esos días estando aislado le habían servido para entender que con _esa mujer_ no cabían las indiscreciones. Era demasiado cortante y directa. Demasiado fría y seca.

—Ciertamente —expresó volviendo a guardar silencio. El viaje en el ascensor estaba mareándolo y parecía que bajaban al infierno en lugar de subir, aunque era lo contrario.

— _Hn,_ hoy estás mucho más educado —ironizó Sakura mirándolo de soslayo. Sasuke endureció la mirada—. Aunque sigo detestando la manera en cómo me miras —atajó.

—Nací con esta mirada —cortó él en el mismo tono.

—Pues tendrás que modificarla si no quieres que te saque los ojos.

 _—"_ _Oh, eso sería grandioso de ver"_ —pensó él para sus adentros virando la vista hacia el tablero electrónico dentro de esa reducida cabina de acero—. ¿Y? ¿Finalmente sabré el por qué tiene tanto interés en mí? —quiso saber. Sakura largó una mueca muy similar a una llena de astucia pero sin dejar de intimidar.

Sí, Sasuke estaba arriesgándose demasiado. Sabía que a ella no le tomaría más de un segundo desmembrarlo en ese ridículo cubo de acero en movimiento.

—Vienes de afuera. Confórmate con eso —el azabache chasqueó los dientes—. No eres tú, ciertamente. Si fuera por ti solamente, créeme, ya ni estarías respirando.

—¿Entonces es por ese estúpido uniforme? —soltó finalmente, hastiado.

Había dado en el blanco. Y sinceramente no lo había planeado de esa forma pero cuando los ojos de ella se tornaron hacia él, lo supo.

Tanto él como ella le habían dado demasiadas vueltas a ese asunto durante esos días que no se habían visto. En Sakura estaba latente la inquietud. Como una vena palpitante que se hincha cada vez que se tensa debido a algo. Por su parte, Sasuke entendía que le debía el agradecimiento a estar ahí, vivo más que nada, al uniforme de Kakashi. Y con esto solo confirmaba que algo debía significar esa vestimenta vieja como para que todos perdieran la cabeza, murmuraran cosas y estuviesen alerta.

—No tienes idea de lo que significa ¿verdad? —evidentemente no lo sabía, y no estaba en posición si quiera de cuestionar. De hecho, aunque le hubiese encantado gritarle, no habría podido si quiera prever nada, como ahora el momento en el que lo había estrellado contra una de las paredes del ascensor. Entre el proceso de asimilar que, efectivamente, lo había sometido por la fuerza, también notó como las puertas finalmente eran abiertas. Sin embargo, la presencia de algún soldado pasando por ahí brillaba por su ausencia. Sasuke maldijo su mala suerte aunque el hecho de que alguien los viera no cambiaría el resultado. Finalmente él era un prisionero y a ella todos parecían temerle. Todos excepto él—. Dime, antes de que se me acabe la paciencia y el resto consiga sacarte una verdad a medias. Dime de dónde lo obtuviste.

—¿Q-Qué…? A-ah…—Aquello era ridículo, pensó aun consciente de que si mentía ella lo terminaría asfixiando. Pero no iba a hacerlo de todos modos. Sasuke tenía en claro una cosa desde que había puesto un pie en ese lugar. Su vida era tan insignificante como valiosa. Ellos querían información y estaban vueltos locos con él. Ella no iba a matarlo, no a menos que fuera en contra de sus propias leyes. No bajo la jurisdicción de SHINOBI—. Su-Suéltame, maldición…—se quejó con dificultad. No iba a intimidarlo por más fuerte y temible que ella se viera. Seguía siendo una chica así que de la misma forma que ella le sujetaba Sasuke aprovechó para apretarle la muñeca con fuerza.

—No hasta que me digas —Sasuke soltó una risa sarcástica—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—E-Es interesante —dijo de manera entrecortada más el tono irónico solo se acentuó más—. La manera en la que me mira…como si me retara.

Aquella insolencia. Sakura engrandeció los ojos para luego fruncirlos de enojo.

—No me provoques —amenazó.

—¿Va a matarme entonces? Adelante, llevo toda la maldita semana esperando a que alguien lo haga — atestó casi escupiendo las palabras, haciendo uso de una fuerza desconocida, consiguiendo empujar el brazo de Sakura y obteniendo el impulso para ahora ser él quien la obligara a que su espalda se estrellara en la pared contraria de tal manera que ahora era ella la acorralada—. Hágalo, ¿qué es lo que espera? aunque, por lo que veo, eso no le hará mucha gracia al vejestorio de la otra vez —se refería al hombre que había alcanzado a visualizar cuando le había electrocutado en la celda.

—No tienes idea de con quién te estás metiendo —gruñó ella poniendo la misma fuerza que él para no sentirse aplastada.

—Quizá —hizo una pausa—, pero usted tampoco sabe con quién está tratando.

—Vaya. Esto sí que es nuevo, _mhn_ —oyeron ambos a alguien dar un par de palmadas—. Debería inmortalizar este momento de algún modo. _Mhn,_ sí, debería.

—Tsk —chasqueo los dientes Sakura al reconocer al soldado espectador, sin cuidado de seguirle prestando atención al prisionero—. Esto es absurdo —bufó.

—¿Debería hacerlo explotar? —sugirió el soldado, adentrándose al ascensor. Sasuke se puso alerta. Desconocía si ese soldado era igual a los peleles inútiles con los que se había enfrentado o si era alguno de rango superior, como ella. De ser la segunda opción difícilmente saldría ileso.

—No me hagas reír —percatándose de la distracción del pelinegro, Sakura logró atestarle un golpe con la rodilla, cerca de la boca del estómago, provocando que cayera al suelo del ascensor estrepitosamente—. Como si yo necesitara ayuda de un lacayo.

— _Mhn,_ solo intentaba ser amable. _Mhn._

—¿Desde cuándo un soldado de _SHINOBI_ tiene como virtud ser amable? —preguntó ella.

—Lo mismo digo.

Sasuke solo pudo atinar a visualizar varios pies ajenos. Entre ellos el de un nuevo recién llegado, además del soldado. Comenzaba a reconocerlos, aún a pesar del dolor que aún se extendía por todo su estómago por el golpe recibido. Esa presencia que se respira en el aire, tal cual un eslabón débil reconoce al que será su depredador. Si bien con el primer soldado no supo reconocer si representaba un peligro alto, con el recién llegado era una cuestión distinta.

Como los ojos de un muñeco sin vida. Castaños y sombríos.

Una existencia que le trasmitía amenaza. Mirarlo a él era como mirarla a ella. O como mirar a ese bastardo que lo había llevado a la Arena.

Y Sasuke lo dedujo más rápido que la vez anterior.

 _Fenrir._

—Tu mascota es un poco desobediente, Sasori —Sasuke no entendía qué tipo de relación existía entre ambos pero a juzgar por el semblante impávido del de ojos castaño, no parecía que existiera tal cosa.

—Y tú sigues teniendo una lengua muy confianzuda —atajó con sequedad. Con esa expresión de arrogancia propia de aquellos que no encontraban valor en Sakura más únicamente el de ser una pieza de utilería, o el perro fiel del Canciller—. No te he dado motivos para que me tutees.

—¿Y yo si te los he dado para que me hables así? —imitó ella un tono falso de profundo pesar. A Sasuke le quedó en claro una cosa, él no era el único con el que tenía problemas la pelirrosa.

—No voy a perder mi tiempo con una desconocida —alegó el muchacho de cabello rojo, pasando de ella y mirándola con desdén—. Deidara, vámonos.

—¿Ah? Pero si el ascensor está aquí —señaló el rubio el interior de éste. Sasori miró a Sakura con desdén.

—No seas idiota. No voy a mezclar mi aire con el que ella respiró. Tomaremos otro —Sakura entrecerró los ojos, y Sasuke, ya con el dolor disipado, solo pudo ver como ésta apretaba los puños con fuerza.

 _¿Por qué no hace nada?_ , se preguntó de repente.

Días atrás no le había importado nada al enfrentar a aquél otro _Fenrir_ frente a todos. Incluso frente a otros con los que compartía el título que ahora portaba. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿A dónde se había ido toda esa injuria y rigor? ¿Esa altanería y gelidez? ¿Es que acaso entre _Fenrir_ también existían hostilidad? ¿Entre su grupo de capitanes selectos? Sasuke permaneció en silencio viéndola hasta que nuevamente quedaron solos. Realmente había perdido la cuenta del tiempo en que las puertas del ascensor seguían abiertas, quizá porque ella seguía tan rígida sobre el sensor de movimiento.

—Te toparás con personas así de ahora en adelante —la oyó decir de repente, seria. Todo rastro de amenaza parecía haber desaparecido—. De tu lengua afilada depende si deciden matarte por cualquier estupidez que de tu boca salga.

—¿Tal como tú hace un momento? —se arriesgó él. Estaba demasiado mal de la cabeza como para seguir atreviéndose a ser insolente pero serlo le hacía sentir más cerca de la delicia que proporciona propinarle un golpe a una persona y sentir todo tu puño arder de adrenalina. Sí, provocar a esa mujer podría ser más entretenido de lo esperado. Y Sakura, en lugar de propinarle otro golpe por la insolencia, en su lugar le miró entretenida pero con saña.

—Agradece que aún te dejo conservar esa lengua tuya —soltó, moviéndose finalmente del censor del ascensor. Sasuke se apresuró a ponerse de pie y traspasar las puertas, casi chocando con ella—. Solo me es útil la información que te niegas a darme pero en cuanto la sepa…

—¿Me matará? —sugirió, y de nuevo aquella insolencia parecía ser un juego de niños para él.

—Ya te dije que matarte sería un privilegio.

Sasuke la miró con intriga para luego mirarla con aire irónico.

—¿Entonces respirar es una especie de castigo?

—Vivimos en una tierra donde los muertos no mueren y donde el ser humano representa a una cabra desprotegida —Sasuke le prestó atención en silencio—. La pregunta es ¿la cabra en realidad es una cabra o en realidad es una criatura con la piel que le ha arrebatado a una para fingir serlo?

Falsedad. Mentiras.

¿Qué relación tenía ese uniforme con Kakashi y ahora con él? ¿Con todo el mundo?

 _SHINOBI_ era una clara, pero muy bien estructurada red de mentiras y secretos como un enorme tablero de ajedrez. Debajo de ellos no hay nadie, solo una placa delgada que un día podría llegar a tener grietas. Todos eran peones a fin de cuentas, o así lo que quería ver Sasuke, pero esa mujer no se perfilaba como alguien débil. Como alguien manipulable.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me trajo aquí para ver cómo se lleva mal con el resto de sus compañeros?

—Compórtate, soldado. Es hora de que le conozcas apropiadamente.

—¿A quién?

Ella era como una reina en el ajedrez.

Con una belleza letal, elegancia y porte pero también con hambre guerrera. Una reina que avanza y que devora al mundo para mantener protegido al inútil de su marido, quien es el rey.

—Al Canciller.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Considerando que actualicé PSTC y Wendigo, y ahora Lotus, bueh, creo que es un progreso admirable(?)

So, antes de que se pierdan, les recuerdos que al final de mis notitas están la lista de los Fenrir y subtenientes. En éste capítulo se han añadido más OwO , esperen verlos en acción(?) Inicialmente Sasori es un personaje que me fascina aunque no lo grite a los cuatro vientos, y aunque en el fic predecesor a éste era alguien muy apegado a Sakura, en éste no quise descartar cierta cercanía entre ellos, aunque acá es más visible que no se agradan xD Todo tiene razones. El fic va para largo así que espero llenar cada uno de esos huecos.

Por el momento ¡Finalmente Sasuke y Sakura se enfrentaron sin sacarse la mierda! (?) Ok, al principio no pero al final se entiende que hay cierta _-no le podemos llamar atracción dado que apenas se conocen y no saben nada del otro-_ , llamémosle roce entre ellos. Las primeras impresiones que Sasuke tiene de ella son de importancia pues ahora que sabe que estará un buen tiempo dentro de SHINOBI, entiende también -con todo lo acontecido- que estará cerca de ella. Por eso la observa _-y la observará a partir de ahora-_ demasiado. Sasuke parecerá un bruto salvaje pero es inteligente, aunque acá lo tachen solo como eso. En parte pertenecer a los subordinados de Sakura le traerá tanto cosas malas como cosas buenas definitivamente.

Y bien, se que ha sido sustancioso en otros aspectos pero son necesarios para que se pueda entender bien la trama. Y dado que son muuuuchos personajes, todos tienen su papel. No planeo insertar personajes que en un futuro no me van a servir xD Ellos también merecen protagonismo, o al menos eso es lo que pienso.

Sin duda en el próximo capítulo vendrán las presentaciones estelares(?). Es hora de que sea oficial la admisión de Sasuke como soldado, lo que implica presentaciones con la gente más allegada a Sakura. _*cofcofcofKonohamarucofcofcof*_

Otra cosa, ¿esperaban la insercción de Kisame, Sasori y Pakura _(personaje que fue de relleno en Naruto pero que se me hizo super genial y no explotada al máximo)_ como Fenrir? xDD

En fin, espero les resulte entretenido leer xD Me esfuerzo demasiado últimamente con los fics que estoy actualizando. Especialmente éste y Wendigo (Que trata sobre criaturas sobrenaturales) so...a veces mi cerebro tiene que esforzarse el triple. Pero en fin, adoro hacer esto. Me desestresa.

¡Besos!

 ** _¡Rooss out!_**

 ** _Fenrir y subtenientes:_**

 _Existen 12 escuadrones en el mundo de Lotus por lo tanto existen 12 Fenrir._

Esc. 1 - Fenrir: Yagura / Subteniente: Yukimaru.

Esc. 2 - Fenrir: Utakata / Subteniente: Hotaru.

Esc. 3 - Fenrir: Fu / Subteniente: (?)

Esc. 4 - Fenrir: Kisame. Alias _"Aleta de tiburón"_ / Subteniente (?)

Esc. 5 - Fenrir: Iruka / Subteniente: Izumo Kamizuki.

Esc. 6 - Fenrir: Sai / Subteniente: Suigetsu.

Esc. 7 - Fenrir: Sakura . Alias _"Lotus"_ / Subteniente: Hinata Hyuga.

Esc. 8 - Fenrir: Yugito Nii / Subteniente: (?)

Esc. 9 - Fenrir: Pakura. Alias _"La pirómana"_ / Subteniente: (?)

Esc. 10 - Fenrir: Ino Yamakana / Subteniente: Shikamaru Nara.

Esc. 11 - Fenrir: Sasori / Subteniente: Deidara.

Esc. 12 - Fenrir: (?) / Subteniente: (?)


	10. Un descosido

**_Disclaimer applied._**

 **→Recomendación musical:** The Butler (Kuroshitsuji OST) **_*Link en mi perfil*_**

 **Términología dentro del mundo de Lotus:**

· **Rhoda:** Origen griego. Significado literal: Levanta _o_ El que se levanta. Significado en Lotus: Ciudad Levantada. Ciudad contraria a Konoha _(La ciudad amurallada)._

· **Draugs:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto.

· **SHINOBI:** Fuerza militar al servicio de Konoha controlada por el Canciller.

· **Cuartel:** Base militar subterránea de SHINOBI.

· **Fenrir:** Líder de escuadrón. (Vendría desempeñando la misma función que un líder ANBU en el mundo canon de Naruto)

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **—Lotus—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **| 10 |**_

 _ **Un descosido**_

.

Sasuke estaba fastidiado de seguir caminando.

Fastidiado y a la vez obnubilado.

Desequilibrado pero también alucinado.

Mientras avanzaba a través de los ridículamente grandes pilares de acero de esa nueva sección se daba cuenta de que Naruto, en su brutez, quizá siempre tuvo razón.

Lo imponente de ese lugar era proporcional a lo tenebroso que se veía. Percatarse de que en cada esquina, muro de concreto o estructura de acero, la insignia de _SHINOBI_ se alzaba labrada de manera imponente le hacía pensar que ese lugar era parecido a un centro psiquiátrico. Se hacía a la idea de que el propósito de ver tantas veces el escudo era porque el cerebro humano trabajaba conforme a las imágenes que podía recordar.

Le enfermaba pensar que podría tener razón y que los cimientos de ese imperio abrasador sobre la tierra se debían a los años que se había tomado una persona en pensar lo que él había deducido.

Era como un criadero de ovejas.

O una escuela para niños donde te repiten incansablemente que el cielo es azul solo porque sí. Donde forjan cerebros a aprender cosas útiles para lograr hacer esa justicia de la que tanto se vanaglorian.

Le enfermaba pero también le hacía evidente la enorme diferencia entre ambas ciudades. Entre Konoha y Rhoda. De haber sabido que tal diferencia entre arsenal, estructura, mentalidad y tecnología existía entre las dos, quizá ahora no estaría ahí y se habría replanteado la idiotez de dejarse llevar por su impulso de querer llevarle la contraria a Kakashi.

De haber tenido conocimiento sobre lo aprendido hace una semana, quizá Naruto no hubiese sido raptado. Él no hubiese sido sometido a las torturas y probablemente estarían conversando a ésta hora sobre quién era el mejor pescando.

Pero la comodidad solo iba a ser temporal. Así como existía la posibilidad de quedarse conforme con la vida en Rhoda, iba a ser cuestión de tiempo para que Konoha los eliminara. Estaban cazando, según Kakashi. Además estaba su repudio inapelable hacia la ciudad amurallada. Ese odio que iba alimentando conforme crecía viendo al horizonte las miles de luces incandescentes marcando el perímetro de ese muro de varios metros. Desde pequeño no hizo otra cosa que odiar la escasez de Rhoda y las comodidades de Konoha.

Quizá su instinto forastero y bravo lo hizo crecer siguiendo sus propias creencias en lugar de seguir las enseñanzas de Kakashi sobre un mundo en donde la paz yacía si se evitaba a toda costa tener roces con Konoha. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sabía Kakashi de esa ciudad? ¿Por qué insistir tanto en mantenerse ocultos en lugar de pelear? Cabizbajo, vislumbra el recuerdo de haber descubierto una verdad a medias hace un par de días cuando nada había sucedido y cuando Kakashi seguía siendo su imagen heroica. La imagen de un padre. Imagen que ya no existía más.

 _—"_ _Estúpido parchado"_ —piensa, culpándolo, y concentrándose mejor en indagar sobre ese lugar.

Hasta donde era sabido por él, _SHINOBI_ estaba en busca de _algo_ , aparentemente, cuando atacaron el asentamiento cerca de sus murallas. Parecía ridículo pensar que todo era confabulado pues los elementos fueron casi puestos sobre la mesa para que justo ese día Naruto fuera secuestrado y al día siguiente él pudiese ingresar a Konoha pues, si lo pensaba con lógica, todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

Una falla eléctrica.

Un rocío de esporas.

Un pulso desconocido.

Y ella.

Esa mujer salvándole, si es que a eso se le llamaba salvar.

Había quedado expuesto pero a la vez había reaccionado a lo insólito. Sasuke creía firmemente que un soldado de Konoha no se pregunta por qué ha de matar del mismo modo que le ha quedado claro, desde su entrenamiento, que el cielo es azul y nada más, del mismo modo que uno no se pregunta porque ha de comer cuando tiene hambre.

Era un razonamiento lógico.

En este caso: Matar y solo matar.

Llegar a esa conclusión lo hace enfurecer y sentirse envidioso pues era plenamente consciente de que los métodos que utilizaba _SHINOBI,_ en su búsqueda por establecer el orden y la justicia, eran solo telas blancas sobre su verdadera cara.

—Si me pusiese a leer tus expresiones faciales me costaría como medio segundo deducir que en realidad odias cada segundo que pasas aquí —no se siente descubierto, sin embargo, sabe que dejar entrever, en cantidades exageradas, su repudio a ese lugar por medio de su rostro solo le va a ocasionar un pase, de nuevo, a la silla eléctrica y esta vez a sí terminar muerto.

—No sé de qué me hablas –farfulla fingiendo incredulidad. Internamente se pregunta que si ser maleducado es otra falta imperdonable en ese submundo pero le queda claro que toda esa situación le causa diversión a esa mujer con solo ver la mueca pícara, y al mismo tiempo peligrosa, que le dedica.

—No llevas ni la semana aquí y ya siento que te detesto —confiesa Sakura soltando una risa sátira.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

Sí, definitivamente estaba tentando a la muerte.

—Me queda claro que no eres como el resto de las personas —continúa ella sin dejar de caminar. Sasuke le sigue el paso de cerca—. Dicen que vienes de fuera pero no luces como un desentendido —el muchacho la mira serio—. Un civil no sabría cómo empuñar una pistola ni sabría quitar el seguro antes de darse un disparo accidental y morir como el cerdo que es.

—No somos cerdos —gruñe.

Y ese es el primer error de muchos.

—¿Somos?

 _"_ _Mierda"_ , piensa él, pero antes de que Sakura empiece a cuestionar más sobre ese muchacho, y Sasuke a sudar frío, las puertas frente a las que se han detenido se abren oportunamente.

—Escucha atentamente. No abras la boca más que para responder _'sí'_ o ' _sí'_. Yo seré quien hable —la respuesta de Sasuke se vio frustrada por el repentino empujón para hacerlo pasar de una buena vez.

Iba a decir algo solo para llevar la contraria pero enmudeció al sentir la tensión del ambiente. ¿La temperatura había descendido o es que justamente esa habitación se encontraba con una sensación térmica distinta al resto? Sin dejar de lado la sensación de estrés y cautela que hubo sentido al respirar ese aire lóbrego que desprendía.

El negro nunca había sido su color predilecto y estaba de más pensar que aseguraba no se vería bien tapizando una habitación entera de él, pero vamos, _SHINOBI_ rompía paradigmas, eso ya le había quedado claro.

—Ah, finalmente están aquí —la primera piedra es lanzada, y Sasuke, de pronto, siente la caja torácica apresarle.

 _¿A qué sabe el miedo?_

Aquella vez Sasuke no hizo nada más que hacer preguntas a Kakashi en la noche en la que cumplió los diez años. La misma noche en la que Sasuke casi se ahogó en la cascada a la que tenía prohibido acercarse por las fuertes corrientes que algunos intrépidos de Rhoda ya se habían aventurado a nadar.

 _"_ _Yo no tengo miedo",_ aseguró Sasuke la tarde antes del suceso al par de chicos un poco mayor que él que quisieron intimidarlo. Sasuke tenía diez pero se comportaba como un adulto y Naruto era como el hermano menor al que los más grandes siempre buscaban molestar.

 _"_ _Miedo es lo que sentí, siento y sentiré cada que tu vida peligra, Sasuke"_

Dicen que te paraliza.

Que te reduce las energías.

Que provoca temblores en la anatomía.

En ocasiones hace que te quedes callado o hace que grites pero no de alegría.

Sasuke es empujado un poco más adentro y ya no sabe si es su imaginación o en verdad los grados han disminuidos pues enserio siente frío. La persona que no distingue debido a la escasa luz parece que es diez veces más tenebroso que la sensación de sentir, a sus diez años, como se ahogaba, pensando en que sería una muerte muy estúpida si no salía de ahí. Esa noche Kakashi lo reanimó y Sasuke tembló en sus brazos, convulsionándose.

Ahora mismo no está seguro que se trate de la misma parálisis pero es consciente de una cosa.

Tiene miedo.

—Arrodíllate —indica Sakura mientras lo somete a la fuerza a hacerlo.

Sasuke apenas razona pues tiene que meter las manos para no dar de bruces directamente al suelo aunque no sabe si es privilegio o no que el piso esté alfombrado. Solo sabe que la voz se le ido de repente y una sensación punzante le recorre todas las vértebras.

—Oh. No, no, querida, no es necesario que uses la fuerza con él. Hay que tratarlo bien.

Todo indica que le han tomado el mentón y han hecho que sus ojos intercambien brillos. Sasuke sabe muy bien que el miedo tiene diferentes rostros dependiendo de la situación. En éste momento el rostro del miedo es el de ese hombre.

El Canciller.

La máxima autoridad de Konoha.

Finalmente frente a él.

El que dice en que momento sus perros deben ladrar y cuando deben mantenerse callados.

El que ha creado todo ese sistema de cruel justicia y quien posee la fuerza en su voz para intimidarlo. Había sido capaz de escucharlo hace varios días anteriores cuando lo sucedido en la silla eléctrica, pero solo había sido eso, su voz. No conocía su rostro, y asimiló que quizá ni siquiera la propia gente de Konoha conocía a quien le otorgaban sus vidas para una protección que, a los ojos de Sasuke, no eran más que palabras sin firmeza.

La mayoría de la gente ahí, soldados más que nada, cuchichearon en los pasillos sobre él un par de veces pero no decían nada relevante. Y ahora entendía por qué, o al menos lo sugería. ¿Qué motivo tendría el jugador principal para salir de su fortaleza satinada de negro y dorado si tenía en completo orden a todos sus peones a través de la línea de falsos dioses que había creado? Sasuke sugería que los Fenrir no eran más que piezas que protegían al Rey.

Pero también estaba ella.

Ella no se veía como un peón.

Se veía como si fuera a hacer lo que quisiera cada día que eligiera.

Y por esto estaba ahí con él.

Por eso había entrado con tanta familiaridad a esa habitación sin restricción alguna. Como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida. Sasuke sintió algo más que solo miedo ante ese hombre. Sintió que la relación que ligaba a esas dos presencias era claramente distinta hasta por la forma en que se veían. Él con una enfermiza y tenebrosa adoración, y ella con una imperturbable expresión que solo se rompía cuando dejaba de ser un simple soldado a ser su personal arma de guerra.

La diferencia entre un soldado mediocre, un Fenrir, y ella, era clara estando en presencia de ambos.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Se llama…—el hombre interrumpe a Sakura con la mirada.

—Se lo pregunté a él, querida. ¿O acaso no tiene lengua? —Sakura solo tensa el entrecejo, carraspeando y recobrando la compostura mientras vuelve a guardar silencio—. Tú nombre, por favor.

Sasuke lo ve con precaución.

Una parte de él quiere hablar y mirar de mala gana a la mujer solo para restregarle que sus órdenes de mantenerse callado se desmoronaron en cosa de nada pero otra parte de él, la que reacciona frente al hombre y le obliga a tener precaución, le dice que no lo haga. Pero es consciente de que su voluntad esta vez no va a salvarlo ni a otorgarle una muerte honorable. Solo morirá sin que nadie se acuerde de él. De una manera muy estúpida. Sin ni siquiera haber empezado a idear un plan.

No está ahí para comportarse al nivel de su ser impulsivo y su papel de odio desmedido. Las cosas han cambiado. _SHINOBI_ tiene estrategias incluso para respirar. Él tiene que hacer lo mismo aunque eso implique hacerles creer que está en la disposición de ser sumiso delante de ellos.

—Te estás haciendo una pregunta, insolente –replica Sakura, colocando una mano en su hombro y sacudiéndolo un poco.

—Sasuke —suelta finalmente.

—Ah, vaya. Solo unas cuantas letras diferentes de tu nombre, Sakura —la pelirrosa engrandece los ojos, inquieta —. Oh, ya es un hecho que estará bajo tu tutela pero ¿aún no se han presentado? –el hombre ríe—. ¿No es un poco raro?

—Ciertamente —Sasuke responde y la mirada de Sakura, junto a la tensión que ejerce su mano aún en su hombro, ya están sobre él.

Mantenerse callado. Sí claro. Un loro tendría más posibilidades de hacerlo.

—Que maravilloso. Es como tú, Sakura —dice el Canciller. Y solo porque debe guardarle respeto a ese hombre es que permanece callada pero su semblante pronto transfigura en molestia.

—¿Terco e insoportable? Estupendo. Creí que ya había comenzado a tolerar a una marginada.

Oyen a sus espaldas e impulsivamente Sasuke frunce el ceño cuando voltea y reconoce el rostro de quien fuera la persona que lo hubo obligado a tener aquellos duelos estúpidos en la Arena 1. Ese que no parecía soportar a la mujer de cabello rosa.

—Estaba en medio de una presentación, Sai —aclara el Canciller en tono monocorde.

—La puerta estaba entre abierta, tío —miente con descaro, acercándose a ellos.

A Sasuke le ha comenzado a estresar el sonido que los soldados de ese nivel jerárquico hacen con sus aditamentos y medallas cada que caminan. Como si quisieran hacer estridente su presencia y hacerse notar. Eso y la manera tan arrogante con la que siempre se presentan.

—Estupendo. Creí que las serpientes habían dejado de sisear y mentir —acota Sakura en respuesta. Sai la mira con fastidio.

—Muy graciosa.

—Basta. Compórtense como lo que son —reprende el hombre mayor acercándose a Sasuke, indicándole que ya puede levantarse—. Nuestra conversación, me temo, tendrá que esperar a otro momento. Tengo un asunto que tratar con mi sobrino. Querido Loto ¿nos permites?—Sakura suspira, asintiendo. Empujando la espalda de Sasuke hacia la salida—. Ah, y espero buenos resultados de parte de él.

—Así será —finaliza tras la puerta cerrarse. Pasa alrededor de medio segundo para que su semblante impávido se modifique a uno cansino y molesto—. Shimura Sai. El sobrino del Canciller. La peor escoria con la que tendrás que toparte —informa rápidamente a lo que Sasuke solo recaba información de manera silenciosa. Al menos sabe que el odio hacia ese muchacho, entre ellos, es mutuo. Un punto a favor—. Bien, luego de éste fascinante encuentro, aún nos queda uno más —Sasuke rueda los ojos, molesto.

Ya no cree buena idea seguir almacenando más información por ese día. Solo quiere un maldito catre, o incluso un pedazo de suelo, en el cual estirar su cuerpo y dormir un par de horas tan siquiera.

—Estupendo. ¿También tendré que presentarme a su mascota?

Sakura se detiene, luego de presionar el botón del ascensor que los descenderá a unos cuantos metros más, dubitativa y algo irónica.

Emboza una sonrisa que no debería…

—Algo así.

…al pensar en Konohamaru.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

—Su nombre es Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke?

— _Mnh_ , sí —Hinata hace una pausa viendo el brío en los ojos del menor—. ¿Esto te emociona?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Es el nombre que tendría un hermano mayor!

La naturaleza de Hyuga no le permitía ser osada como el resto de los soldados ni mucho menos ofensiva, aún más tratándose de Konohamaru. Por eso, cuando se hubo percatado de esa emoción extraña en el niño tras revelarle el nombre de ese muchacho, se extrañó. Le encontraría lógica si en lugar de un muchacho fuese otro niño al que hubiesen llevado a la base. Konohamaru convivía con adultos, la mayoría con un terrible humor. Eran pocas las personas que le mostraban amabilidad, tales como la Fenrir Ino, quien a pesar de ser una respetada guerrera se mostraba blanda e incluso juguetona cuando lo veía.

Cosa para nada usual en un Fenrir.

Hinata pensaba que a Konohamaru le emocionaría más la idea de saber que alguien de su edad pudiese formar parte de _SHINOBI_ para así sentirse más cómodo y compartir anécdotas. Por lo que no esperaba que reaccionara con tal emoción ante la integración de alguien tan ordinario como el resto de los soldados.

—¿Y es verdad que viene del exterior?

O quizá se debía a eso, pensó.

Hinata nunca podría comprender la naturaleza de Konohamaru al ser un poco rebelde. Quizá por eso no congeniaba con ellos. Con Sakura y él. Quizá por eso era excluida.

—Eso dicen —hace una pausa, meditando sin realmente pensar en las palabras mecánicas salidas de su boca—. Sakura fue quien lo trajo a la base.

Hinata se detiene en medio de la emoción del niño y sus propias dudas y revelaciones personales.

Claro.

Por supuesto.

Los tres tenían algo en común.

Venían de afuera.

¿Esa era la debilidad de Hinata? ¿No haber probado el odio destilado del mundo en su estado puro? ¿Haber crecido en una cuna llena de seguridad y grupos jerárquicos? De repente tuvo miedo. No al peligro que alguien experimenta cuando se siente amenazado físicamente. Estaba inquieta porque ese muchacho había llegado apenas hace unos días y ya había causado más problemas, y levantado comentarios de todo tipo, de los que cualquier otro recluta hubiese logrado. Baja la mirada, rememorando.

Justo como cuando la llegada de Konohamaru.

La llegada del segundo salvaje _(como todos llamaban a los que venían de afuera)_ pues el primero había sido claramente _ella._

Sakura.

Aunque eso es algo que no presenció y que solo conoce debido a los relatos que suelen murmurarse aún entre soldados.

—Uh…—Hinata se percata del quejido de Konohamaru dejando de lado sus cavilaciones para cuando esté sola y necesite pensar.

—¿Qué pasa? —la efusividad del niño de pronto se había esfumado transfigurando a un semblante muy serio y pensativo para alguien de doce años—. ¿Algo te molestó?

—Dijo que…—el menor hace una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. ¿Dijo que ella lo trajo? ¿Así nada más?

—Umm, sí, aparentemente. Kiba no fue muy específico y ciertamente no he hablado con Sakura desde hace días pero…—se interrumpe notando el extraño estremecimiento del castaño. Hace unos segundos se le veía entusiasmado y de pronto parecía ausente de esas ganas por querer conocer a este nuevo soldado—. ¿Te sientes bien? Hace un momento estabas…

—No quiero —Hinata lo mira confundida—. No quiero ser reemplazado.

—¿Eh?

—¡No quiero que Sakura me reemplace! —aturdida, Hinata no sabe cómo reaccionar. No es la primera vez que Konohamaru grita pero sí es la primera vez que lo hace de esa manera. Cada sílaba parecía estar cargada de una octava más grave que la anterior, haciéndola estremecer—. ¡Ella había dicho que yo sería el último…! —y de repente calla.

Podrá existir la mayor de las angustias en él pero la falta de romper a su pacto con Sakura lo hace detenerse. Lo hace callar y esforzarse por dejar de temblar.

La señorita Hyuga está ahí.

Y si ella está ahí…

 _"_ _Hinata no puede saber nada de esto. Este secreto es tuyo y mío. ¿Lo entiendes?"_

—¿…Konohamaru? —los debilitados recuerdos se disipan y ahora Sakura está ahí.

De pie, observándolo.

Maquilando una idea sobre el motivo por el que lo ha encontrado gritando. Con los ojos llorosos y la piel sudorosa. Sobre porqué Hinata Hyuga le sostiene en brazos. Sobre porque ha dejado de mirarla a ella para pasar su vista inmediatamente a verlo a _él._

—No quiero…—repite antes de sentir los párpados cansados y siendo Sasuke el último a quien mire antes de caer.

 _"…_ _ser reemplazado por él"_

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

—Últimamente cada que está contigo siempre tiene que pasarle algo.

—¿E-Estás culpándome?

—Estoy diciéndote lo que veo.

 _—_ _¿Lo…Lotus?_

Parpadea, y a los pocos segundos todo es bastante claro.

La escena es una que ya ha vivido a lo largo de sus años ahí. La particularidad que posee su cuerpo últimamente lo debilita. Y es sabido que siempre que se agita sufre desmayos y siempre termina con los ojos pesados despertando en una cama con sábanas blancas.

La señorita Hinata es quien se acerca primero, como siempre. Y luego Sakura. Y ambas permanecen _-una más tiempo que la otra-_ unas horas con él.

Pero esta vez hay una diferencia.

—¿Por qué lo trajiste?

Sí. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Y no se refiere al hecho de que esté de pie, evidentemente esposado, junto a la puerta siendo escoltado por dos soldados de rango menor. No. Ambos, tanto Konohamaru como Hinata están viendo a ese muchacho tanto de manera general como particular.

La obediencia y el acato que Sakura tenía hacia las reglas del Canciller eran estrictas, tales como si fuera su padre quien se las dijera. ¿Entonces qué había llevado a Sakura a tomar la decisión de llevar a esa persona ahí sin una orden precisa de hacerlo?

Aunque Hinata distaba de aceptar la regla de _"Ejecutar antes de salvar",_ entendía perfectamente que cada persona que salvaban, en medio de su lucha por exterminar Draugs, era asunto que debía ser discutido por el Canciller. El futuro de cada vida salvada por un _SHINOBI_ era decidido en las reuniones del consejo y Danzo. Ni siquiera los Fenrir formaban parte de las opiniones para decidir el destino de las personas que sobrevivían.

Ser aceptado o ser expulsado de Konoha. Ser civil o pasar a formar parte de las filas de _SHINOBI._ No había muchas opciones pero todos cedían a la creencia de que ser considerado para volverse soldado era sinónimo de tener maldita buena suerte.

Pero eso lo decidía el Canciller. Y ningún soldado podía hacer uso de su albedrío para ir en contra de esa regla.

—¿Vas a reemplazarme? —suelta Konohamaru, apretujándose a ella. Se ha erguido tan rápido que se ha mareado y es probable que reciba un castigo por atreverse a abrazarla enfrente de alguien más además de la señorita Hyuga.

Choca miradas con ese muchacho, y su entrecejo solo se hace más pronunciado cuando Sasuke le devuelve la mirada.

—¿Konohamaru-kun…? —Sakura detiene las intenciones de su subteniente de acercarse al menor y con la mirada le ordena a los soldados que salgan de ahí, por consiguiente llevándose consigo a Sasuke hacia afuera de la habitación. Hinata la mira confundida alternando su mirada entre la puerta y la cama donde yace un tenso Konohamaru.

—Tú también, Hinata —enuncia la pelirrosa sin mirarla.

—¿Eh?

—Sal un momento —Hyuga sostiene el aliento. No por sentirse apartada por Sakura. Eso ya había sucedido un par de veces. Lo hace por la mirada del niño. Él también lo está haciendo. La está dejando fuera. Su ceño fruncido es casi doloroso de ver, pero lo hace, y solo así entiende que el secreto que ellos guardan está emergiendo.

Y por eso la quieren fuera.

Sí hay secreto.

Sí hay algo que no quieren decirle.

Sí es cierto que algo no está bien.

—Sakura…—la voz del niño tiembla y su agarre a los brazos de la pelirrosa se vuelve tembloroso.

—Hyuga, sal —entona la Fenrir en tono alto, lo suficiente para hacerle entender a la de ojos perlas que es un orden.

Hinata no refuta pero en su lugar las emociones la embargan. Sale y lo primero que hace es respirar profundo. Sasuke, atado de manos a su lado, la observa de soslayo haciendo hincapié en ese semblante que es de todo menos tranquilo. Frunce el ceño, sospechoso. Ha sucedido algo, eso le queda claro. Lo que no entiende es qué. Pero aunque desconoce casi todo puede leer la situación a través del rostro de una persona.

Entre la molestia, la angustia y la preocupación, Hinata se encarga de advertirle a Sasuke que algo sucede con esos dos con tan solo su rostro.

—Subteniente, ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunta uno de los soldados que hasta ese momento había permanecido callado.

—¿Eh? —claramente la mujer pasa de ellos, mirándolo a él.

Y Hinata es consciente de no poder evitar sentir que todo lo que sucede es culpa de Sasuke. No lo conoce. No sabe quién es pero desde que llegó ha puesto tensión en todos, especialmente entre ellos tres.

Sasuke pronuncia más su ceño fruncido al darse cuenta que la forma en que lo ve no es para nada amigable.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —pregunta él, cortante.

 _"_ _¡No quiero que me reemplace!"_

Hinata entrecierra los ojos, pensativa.

¿Reemplazar?

Cada año se admiten nuevos reclutas a la base previa a su paso por la academia. No es para nada nuevo y extraño la adición de más soldados a los escuadrones que eran liderados por un Fenrir. De hecho era bastante común; y aunque Sakura había dejado más que claro que solo con Hinata estaba bien, a Konohamaru siempre le asaltaba la idea de que un día, cuando Sakura se convirtiera en Fenrir, pudieran añadirse soldados al servicio de ella.

Ahora, ese día finalmente había llegado pero lo que había iniciado como una emoción por conocer al nuevo soldado había terminado en obligar a Konohamaru a soltar tales palabras.

¿Por qué habría de reemplazarlo?

Comenzando por la clara diferencia de edades, estatura y masa corporal, Hinata no encontraba motivos por los cuales Konohamaru se sintiera intimidado con la llegada de ese muchacho. No existía motivo para que se hubiese alterado pero entonces engrandece los ojos y recapacita. Tampoco hubieron motivos, al menos no conocidos por ella, para que Konohamaru se tranquilizara en cuestión de segundos durante su crisis en la Arena 1.

Solo se habían visto una vez…

—Solo se han visto… —murmura, incrédula, enfrentándolo con la mirada. Sasuke no entiende porqué esa mujer continúa mirándolo de esa manera.

—¿Subteniente? —Hinata se irgue, trémula de nuevo, pero con un pensamiento fresco en la mente.

—Vigílenlo hasta que ella salga.

—¿A dónde va a usted? —pregunta el soldado y Sasuke no hace más que esperar la respuesta con impaciencia. Hinata lo nota y es cuando piensa que tiene motivos para sospechar sobre la procedencia de ese chico.

—No es su asunto, soldado.

Y ahora Sasuke lo sabe.

Porque ambos son perspicaces y muy observadores, y porque Hinata no va a entregar la confianza, ni la seguridad de Konohamaru, a los secretos que Sakura le niega a contarle y que ahora tiene como propósito descubrirlos.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

La interrupción de las realidades es algo que Konohamaru experimentó por primera vez a los ocho años.

Solía escuchar a muchas personas decir que cuando han estado cerca de la muerte éstas han visto y han sentido que atraviesan un túnel con una luz que les ciega. Volver de la muerte es una sensación horrenda, o es lo que dice la mayoría cuando explican que su cuerpo es sometido a una presión increíble tras entender que la vida les ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

Para Konohamaru volver de la muerte también es un recuerdo donde el color blanco predomina, pero no es una luz.

Nunca lo fue.

—¿Te acuerdas? La primera vez que nos conocimos…

Estaba nevando.

Y había mucho frío.

Y su cuerpo pequeño estaba por volverse muy gris.

Sakura entrecierra los ojos apartando el estetoscopio de su pecho y rehace imágenes fugaces en su mente luego de aquél comentario.

La noche es fría. Muy fría. Y el cielo está cundido de nubes grises y cenizas que resplandecen. Y también nieva.

—Me miraste como si fuera…

—Único —completa la oración y Konohamaru sonríe, debilitado.

Pero desconoce que el recuerdo que se encuentra visualizando no es el mismo en el que Sakura está pensando.

Sí.

En ambas noches existió la nieve.

En ambas existió el fuego.

En ambas siempre hay un reencuentro.

Sakura permanece con los ojos cerrados un momento y hace que su propio recuerdo se disipe por su propia voluntad antes de que se permita recordarlo más pues esa memoria es algo que prometió no volver a tener. En cambio Konohamaru aún sigue pensando en el suyo. En su reencuentro. En la vez en que lo encontró debajo de muchas capas de nieve y le brindó la oportunidad de volver de la muerte.

—No hay nada malo de lo cual preocuparse, aparentemente —indica Sakura, apartando el aparato para sujetar con ambas manos el rostro del menor y alargar sus pulgares a la parte baja de sus ojos, donde se acumulan las bolsas negras de cansancio—. No pareces tener anemia —afirma inspeccionando sus ojos. Konohamaru aprovecha la cercanía para abrazarla—. ¿Mmm?

—¿Podemos…? —duda, atragantándose—. ¿Podemos hablar sobre _"eso que no debemos hablar"_? —Sakura lo mira, solemne, colocando una mano en su cabeza. Konohamaru se mueve un poco solo para sentir que es ella quien lo acaricia por voluntad propia aunque es él quien lo hace—. Por favor —suplica.

—Quizá otro día.

El castaño entrecierra los ojos, doloroso, y de repente quiere llorar. Sakura lo siente temblar y de manera inevitable su corazón se acongoja y sus ojos se tensan.

 _"—_ _¿Te duele?"_

Escucha, y su entrecejo se pronuncia. Hace que la voz se desvanezca en segundos del mismo modo que se aparta del niño y se pone de pie.

—¿Sakura…?

—Tengo cosas que hacer —se excusa, dándole la espalda. Y el espacio en el que se encuentran parece inmenso y pesado en cuestión de nada. Donde parece que se ahogan y la distancia que los separa aumenta con cada duda, cada mentira y cada excusa—. Saldré a patrullar. Supongo que Hyuga vendrá a verte más tarde —Konohamaru solo baja el cabeza, entristecido, pero aun así vuelve a dirigirse a ella.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—No esta vez —el corazón del menor termina de romperse, asintiendo pero no satisfecho a quedarse callado.

—¿Irás con él?

—¿Qué?

—Dime —silencio—. ¿Irás con _él_? —insiste buscando calor y protección donde no hay. En esa sábana que lo envuelve pero que parece más endurecida que su propio corazón herido. Sakura entrecierra los ojos de nuevo, pensativa. Con _él_ sabe que se refiere al _nuevo soldado_.

—¿No te agrada? —no hay respuesta. Sakura suspira ladeando solo la mitad de su cuerpo para mirarlo—. Creí que tenías interés en _él_ —suelta en un tono casi sarcástico que Konohamaru no permite que le afecte esta vez. En su lugar parece haber firmeza en su mirada.

—No si viene a ocupar mi lugar —la sonrisa astuta de Sakura se esfuma, y de nuevo la pesadez la embriaga.

—¿Tu lugar?—hace una pausa, suspirando—. Ah, ya entiendo. Ciertamente no había pensado en _esa_ posibilidad…

El niño se estremece, y la razón por la que se hubiese desmayado, gritado y terminado así en primer lugar refulge en sus entrañas cuando la ve directamente en busca de la verdad. Pero ella es tan impenetrable, piensa. No es capaz de leer ni entender nada de lo que su rostro demuestra. De lo que la orilla de su sonrisa sarcástica quiere decir. De lo que sus ojos, musgosos en ese momento, le quieren transmitir.

—Saku…

—…pero no lo traje aquí por eso —completa rápidamente y parece que de nuevo el aire circula en los pulmones de ese niño—. Te lo dije ¿no es así? No habrá próximo. _Tú_ serás el último —Konohamaru se muerde el labio, inseguro.

—Pero mi cuerpo ya no…

—¿Se puede? —ambos callan de repente, advirtiendo la entrada de alguien a la habitación. La mirada penetrante de Sakura le indica a Kiba que quizá no ha sido un buen momento para ir a verla—. ¿Interrumpí algo? —pregunta, inquieto, mientras señala hacia afuera de la puerta—. ¿Qué hace _él_ afuera? ¿Sucedió algo? Y…—repara en los utensilios médicos—. ¿Konohamaru está bien?

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? —refuta la pelirrosa, irritada, aunque en el fondo agradecida de que haya llegado para evitar continuar esa conversación—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ah, puedo decírtelo cuando hayas acabado con…

—Ya he acabado así que di lo que sea que hayas venido a decirme—suelta con rigidez y Konohamaru entiende que no hay nada más que decirse, abrigándose con fuerza mientras se encoge más y se coloca en el lado más apartado de la cama.

—Es…—Kiba carraspea, preocupado viendo al menor hacerse casi un ovillo sobre la cama—. ¿Está todo bien? —Sakura gira sobre sus talones, chasqueando los dientes, obligándolo a salir de la habitación mientras ella lo sigue de cerca, cerrando finalmente la puerta de la habitación.

Sasuke, quien ya se encontraba harto de esperar por tanto tiempo afuera, advierte la presencia de ambos como a que ha sucedido _(o que se encontraba sucediendo algo)_ como para haber salido tan apresurados de la habitación. El castaño se ve agitado, quizá por el inesperado empujón que le ha dado Sakura para que saliera, y ella se ve ligeramente perturbada y molesta, aunque eso último no le sorprende al de cabellos negros.

Los soldados que lo custodiaban se pusieron firmes rápidamente.

—Ya dime a lo que viniste, Kiba —exige ella. El susodicho suspira, recibiendo una tabla de anotaciones que anteriormente le había encargado a uno de los soldados antes de entrar a la habitación.

—Se trata del grupo que había estado sirviendo a Guy antes de que se retirara como Fenrir. Al parecer están teniendo problemas en la Zona Sur. Es su primera misión en el exterior.

—¿Qué fueron a hacer ahí? —Kiba se detuvo un momento percatándose de la presencia de Sasuke, dudoso en si seguir hablando frente a él. Sakura rodó los ojos al notarlo—. Voy a llevarlo conmigo así que está bien. Continúa —no convencido, el castaño prosigue.

—Hay disturbios en las calles por un par de rebeldes pero el Canciller cree que se debe a la enzima que tocan las esporas. Es la Zona más vulnerable y cercana a la muralla así que es posible que el rocío que cayó hace días aún siga concentrado en ese lugar y…

—Esté convirtiendo a las personas en Draugs —concluye la pelirrosa, seria. Sasuke permanece atento a cada cosa que dicen y a cada gesto perturbable que cada uno hace. Kiba asiente, afligido—. ¿Cuáles son mis órdenes?

—Proteger a los civiles. Detener y neutralizar la amenaza.

—¿A cualquier costo? —la mirada de Sasuke se vuelve estrecha del mismo modo que la de Kiba, aunque el último siente cierto desazón con el tono tan casual con el que ella se lo pregunta. Como si matar a uno o dos civiles infectados no significara nada.

—Claramente —emite el castaño en tono bajo a lo que Sakura no parece perturbarse. En su lugar solo acerca sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y coge los guantes para colocárselos.

—Ustedes dos, retírense —señala a los soldados que custodiaban a Sasuke—. Ah, ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo la que vaya a auxiliar a una cuadrilla que no me corresponde? —suelta, chasqueando los dientes.

—Son órdenes directas del Canciller y…—Sakura parece meditarlo, mirándolo de soslayo.

—¿Y qué?

—…también dijo que le gustaría que tu nuevo integrante estuviera cuanto antes en el campo de batalla. Que es algo que le gustaría que viera con sus propios ojos —la pelirrosa se detuvo, expectante, dejando que su mente se trasladara inevitablemente hacia recuerdos envueltos en llamas, agonía, sangre y dientes filosos que quitan la vida—. ¿Pasa algo?

—¿A que otro Fenrir convocó aparte de mí?

—Solo a ti.

Sasuke, atento a ella, se percata que en lugar de molestarse, la nota hacer una sonrisa de esas que se cargan de malicia. A expensas de su propia seguridad es que calla y solo la sigue cuando ésta le ha pedido que lo haga. Hay una reacción bastante inusual en él al percatarse un poco de la situación. Ella está guiándolo al exterior pero esta vez no en calidad de un civil al que Sakura le tendrá lástima o misericordia para salvarlo. Sasuke lo sabe, va en calidad de ese título que lo separó de Kakashi y lo puso a hervir de odio, llevándolo hasta ahí.

Lo sabe cuando llegan al hangar y con una mirada Sakura ordena que le otorguen un uniforme.

Sasuke lo mira como quien mira a un obstáculo infernal. Como aquello que hará que toda su piel se queme por usarlo pero no tiene opción. No la tiene si quiere ir con ella y conocer, en carne propia, lo que esos uniformados de blanco hacen y a lo que le llaman justicia.

Lo sabe. Sabe por qué está ahí. Sabe también por qué no lo mataron en el momento en que lo encontraron. Sabe porque aún respira y está con ella.

Su situación ha cambiado.

Ya no es un poblador más de Rhoda, y puede que se haya equivocado al ir hasta ahí pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Hm. El blanco te sienta —la oye casi deleitarse, y él solo puede mirarla con odio.

Ahora es un soldado de _SHINOBI._

 _._

 _._

 _(Continuará)..._

* * *

Lamento la demora. Lo sé. Lo séeeeeeeee.

Espero puedan perdonarme pero mi trabajo consume toda mi vida prácticamente. Incluso la semana pasada llegué a tener tal estrés que creí que nunca traería el capítulo siguiente xDD Al final pude lograrlo entre mis ratos libres (mi almuerzo) y mis horas en casa. Espero que con este capítulo haya quedado más dudas(?) Ok no jajaja pero que se entienda que sí, hay un secreto que ellos dos guardan, y uno que Hinata, e inconscientemente Sasuke, empezarán a indagar.

Además del hecho de que finalmente Sasuke saldrá a una _"misión al exterior"_.

En fin, espero les siga provocando curiosidad la historia para poder seguir descubriendo los enigmas que guarda.

¡Y defintivamente me pondré a contestar los comentarios!

Tan bellas personas son ustedes ;-; No los merezco.

Besos!

 ** _Rooss-out!_**


	11. Oye a la tormenta

**Términología dentro del mundo de Lotus:**

· **Rhoda:** Origen griego. Significado literal: Levanta _o_ El que se levanta. Significado en Lotus: Ciudad Levantada. Ciudad contraria a Konoha _(La ciudad amurallada)._

· **Draugs:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto.

· **SHINOBI:** Fuerza militar al servicio de Konoha controlada por el Canciller.

· **Cuartel:** Base militar subterránea de SHINOBI.

· **Fenrir:** Líder de escuadrón. (Vendría desempeñando la misma función que un líder ANBU en el mundo canon de Naruto)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Depende de lo que quiera saber.

—De dónde vienes… ¿Cómo es?

En una situación diferente Naruto sería ese tipo de persona que no para de hablar hasta de la anécdota más vergonzosa que ha tenido que pasar.

En una situación en donde en lugar de haber un piso reluciente de concreto blanco hubiese tierra húmeda y el olor a troncos de madera siendo consumidos mezclándose con la pesca de la tarde. En una situación donde no tuviera que cuidar lo que dice pues eso representaba las únicas dos opciones de trato en ese lugar.

Ser sometido a golpes sin decir ni una palabra.

Ser sometido a golpes y dejar expuesto a la gente que más quería.

En otras circunstancias no pararía de hablar hasta que el Sol se pusiera en el ocaso pero dadas las actuales, en las que tampoco tiene una idea exacta de como transcurre el tiempo debido a que no hay ni una sola ventana en ese lugar, se mantenía precavido.

Sasuke le había enseñado a serlo, y en medio de toda esa epifanía sobre Konoha _–y su odio desconocido-_ reconocía que él tenía un poco de razón.

Sucede que…cuando lo vives en carne propia es que puedes entender cualquier sentimiento que otra persona, por mucho tiempo, ha querido que entiendas. Pero claramente Sasuke no ha estado en una situación así, y a pesar de eso Naruto se pregunta, a pesar de estar pasándola muy mal, cómo es que nació ese odio en su mejor amigo.

 _"—_ _¿Por qué odias tanto Konoha? No naciste ahí. No te ha hecho nada, salvo el hecho de que los primeros fundadores de Rhoda antes eran ciudadanos de ella, pero a ti…"_

—… ¿qué te han hecho para que la odies con tanta intensidad?

—¿Cómo?

El miedo de pronto lo invade al dejar abierta una brecha a toda la información que podría darle a _SHINOBI_ sobre la existencia de Rhoda. De pronto ya no es tan bravo y energético como suele ser. De pronto le corroe el terror de haber sido tan imprudente y transparente como para soltar tales palabras.

Quiere morir.

Quiere coser su boca y no volverla a abrir nunca más.

Hinata, a su vez, ve una oportunidad. Un claro y subliminal mensaje detrás de ese comentario que se le ha salido.

—¿Podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir?

Naruto la ve, tembloroso.

A simple vista no puede decir que sea una trampa o que en verdad esa mujer solo esté jugando a ser amable para obtener la información que desea oír. Claramente, bajo las redes en las que se encuentra, ha entendido que el tipo de personas que son los soldados de _SHINOBI_ son de aquellos que juegan con la mente. Y por sobretodo son del tipo de gente que piensa antes de hablar. Si se trata de una estrategia, en la que han optado por dejar de golpearlo y cedido a colocar a un soldado mujer, con aparente amabilidad, debe tener cuidado.

Las apariencias son engañosas y aunque lo sabe, pues Sasuke no se cansaba de repetírselo siempre, de algún modo su instinto le indica que con esa mujer puede sentir algo distinto.

Pero aun así sigue siendo un soldado de _SHINOBI_. No puede ceder.

Entrecierra los ojos y vuelve a la oscuridad. A esa esquina de la celda donde la bombilla no ilumina y aquello es un claro mensaje de que no hablará. Hinata tensa sus ojos también.

—¿Acaso…? —traga grueso antes de seguir—. ¿Acaso dije algo que no debía? —pregunta y Naruto no puede creer en lo que oye y ve.

¿Qué hay con esa mansa actitud?

¿Por qué es tan diferente al resto de soldados que han ido a verlo?

¿Es una estrategia para hacerlo hablar?

Y es cuando se da cuenta de que su corazón es demasiado frágil como para creer que todo el mundo es cruel.

—¿Por qué? —Hinata levanta el rostro, esperanzada—. ¿Puedo ahora ser yo quien haga las preguntas? —suelta Naruto.

Ella es astuta. Todos en _SHINOB_ I lo son pero Naruto proviene de mundo hostil. El mundo en su estado más puro. Cruel y peligroso. Algo que los soldados de ese lugar no tienen, y es astucia salvaje.

Por el contrario Hinata no se enfada pero parece más intrigada que antes. Con cuidado de no ser vista es que se aisla de la cámara de seguridad hacia el punto ciego de la misma y repite la acción que ha estado haciendo todas las veces que llega a tal altura de la conversación con ese muchacho.

La apaga, y es cuando Naruto puede decir que ella tiene algo diferente a la naturaleza despiadada que desprenden los demás.

—¿Te parece mejor así? —pregunta Hyuga refiriéndose a la cámara desactivada, volviendo a su lugar. Esa silla que ha instalado justo debajo de la bombilla donde ha compartido ya un par de tardes con ese intrigante rubio.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —suelta, directo—. Hace una semana que espero que me maten por no darles información que creen que les será útil para algo que desconozco —la garganta se le cierra—. Me han interrogado sobre dónde vengo y sobre porqué me encontraba en el sitio de donde me recogieron.

—Pertenecías a ese asentamiento ¿no es así? —pregunta ella y Naruto la mira con cautela. Es evidente que mintió sobre eso para zafarse de un par de golpes por parte de unos soldados el otro día. Era eso o revelar cosas sobre Rhoda, o seguir siendo torturado—. Creo que eres consciente que hasta hace unas semanas Konoha era el único lugar donde habitaban seres humanos—el rubio tensa los ojos, viéndola con precaución—. Entonces creo que tu pregunta se responde sola.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ustedes se creen los únicos vivos en éste mundo? —aquello sobresalta a Hinata. Tanto el tono arisco como lo que trata de decirle—. ¿No es un poco contraproducente pensar eso cuando hace años Konoha misma desterró a su propia gente?

Bingo, piensa Hyuga, y cuando Naruto se percata de su error es demasiado tarde.

—Entonces…—se inclina un poco hacia adelante—. ¿Lo confirmas? ¿Hay más gente allá afuera, verdad? —no hay respuesta—. Vienes de algún lado y sé que no precisamente de donde te encontramos.

Mierda, piensa.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

Un incesante sonido martillea el cerebro de Naruto en esos instantes en los que la tensión parece un sonido abrasador. Como el conteo de una bomba a punto de explotar. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo matan para que se calle de una vez? Naruto se siente pequeño, siente que se asfixia, siente que las paredes de ese ya de por sí reducido lugar se le cierran, y siente que esa mujer solo está dejándolo sin salidas con esa habilidad tan natural que parece tener al interrogar.

Hinata se percata de ello y es cuando se replantea su verdadero propósito ahí.

Hace unas semanas que sabe el nombre de ese chico, mismo que debió decirle a sus superiores en cuanto lo supo, y sin embargo ahora se encuentra ahí debido a sus impulsos. Debido a sus objetivos personales. Esa es la razón por la que comete, siempre, tal falta grave de apagar la cámara de seguridad y luego _–cuando abandona la celda y se dirige a la cabina que almacena todos los archivos de video-_ sustituir los archivos y alterar los minutos para aparentar que no ha interferido con la grabación original.

Lo sabe.

Su naturaleza amable, esa que no sirve en _SHINOBI_ y que Sakura se esmera siempre en reducir a nada, no se lo permite.

Está ahí por voluntad propia.

Está ahí porque le parece cruel la manera en que su propia gente busca conseguir información. A base de torturas.

Está ahí porque los ojos de ese chico le parecen tan azules como un mar que solo ha visto en los libros de texto que ha hojeado de Konohamaru cuando éste duerme. Esos que está prohibido tener en posesión.

Está ahí porque muy dentro de ella quiere ayudarle y porque ahora sus sentimientos personales han interferido en busca de una verdad que cree que podrá deducir si se gana la confianza de él.

¿De qué manera puede no faltar a una regla de su régimen y al mismo tiempo no perder su humanidad?

Llegando a entender a Naruto quizá pueda hacerlo.

Sonríe, sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta de algo tan trivial como algo que la vuelve humana.

 _—"_ _Me he referido a él por su nombre"_ —piensa.

—Pierdes tu tiempo —lo escucha volver a hablar. Se ha encogido de piernas en el suelo—. No voy a darles lo que quieren, ni siquiera a ti así que ve y dile a tus compañeros que pueden matarme mañana por la mañana —Hinata guarda silencio, escuchándolo, y su reacción es similar a la de alguien que busca proteger, y se identifica. Es por eso que no puede pensar en ese muchacho como un simple prisionero a diferencia de con Sasuke.

Piensa en la familia y en las personas que esperan por él y que dejó atrás, e irremediablemente ella piensa en Konohamaru y Sakura.

 _—"_ _Lo siento, Sakura, pero…"_ —alza el rostro, observándolo—. _"…esto es algo en lo que no puedes interferir"_

—Ya puedes irte.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que yo también quiero proteger a gente que es importante para mí? —Naruto se eriza, observándola debidamente a pesar de estar en penumbra. ¿Qué ha dicho? —. Es por eso ¿verdad? —la muchacha extiende su mano—. Por lo que te niegas a hablar —hace una pausa percibiendo el miedo en esos movimientos imprecisos en el cuerpo contrario—. Descuida. No voy a decirle a nadie.

—¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!? —grita el rubio, aterrado. Más que cualquier tortura, ella ha visto a través de él de una manera en la que no se ha percatado pero desconoce que las verdaderas intenciones de Hinata no son de las del tipo que él cree.

—Ayudarte.

Naruto no sabe cómo reaccionar a eso.

 ** _._**

 ** _—_** ** _Lotus—_**

 **| 11 | Oye a la tormenta.**

 ** _._**

—Cinco minutos antes de llegar a destino, señorita.

—Son suficientes —expresa Sakura antes de ponerse de pie, dentro de ese enorme vehículo de acero, y hurgar entre el armamento que tienen arrinconado en un espacio. Kiba se alarma en cuanto entiende lo que pretende hacer.

—¿No irás a darle un arma, verdad? —pero cuando termina de preguntar la funda de una espada cae de manera torpe sobre las rodillas de Sasuke, quien se haya aún esposado a pesar de estar portando un uniforme que lo distingue como soldado de _SHINOBI_ —. _¡Lotus!_ —le reprende el castaño, apartando el arma rápidamente del azabache.

—Dame eso —exige la pelirrosa aunque más bien termina por quitarle el arma de las manos juntos con las llaves que portaba en los laterales de su cinturón—. Tú, levanta las manos —el de ojos negros solo obedece impaciente por sentirse liberado y estrangularla. Tal pensamiento solo se queda en su mente puesto que aunque suena tentador está seguro que no lograría ni rozarle un cabello—. Toma. Es temporal —dice refiriéndose al tipo de arma—. Luego tú elegirás la que más te convenga y se adapte a ti.

—¿Me estás dando un arma así nada más? —pregunta directamente, y es casi como si le hubiese robado las palabras al propio Kiba que lo ve atónito. Incluso él se lo está diciendo indirectamente. Un arma en manos de alguien a quien recién conocen es contraproducente, incluso si se trata del Fenrir más experimentado.

—¡Exactamente! —añade el castaño, histérico—. Este sujeto aún es desconfiable. Ni siquiera sabemos si es capaz de empuñar un arma. No ha sido entrenado ni informado sobre las reglas de combate de _SHINOBI_ —Sakura suelta una risa sarcástica.

—Yo lo vi muy capaz el otro día en la Arena —dice ella riendo, deteniendo su mirada en él—. ¿O tu qué opinas, Sasuke? —el susodicho se estremece. Le ha llamado por su nombre finalmente.

—Esto no se trata de si es capaz o no —interrumpe Kiba—. No tiene entrenamiento ni disciplina ni…

—En mi opinión, con que sepa empuñar una espada ya es ganancia —justifica Sakura de manera vaga, volviéndose a sentar, cruzándose de piernas.

—No puedes estar hablando enserio —insiste el castaño sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

Sasuke permanece en silencio, analizando.

Analizándola a ella.

Tan improbable en todo lo que hace que le provoca admirarla y a la vez odiarla. Una persona así, tan aligerada y a la vez severa.

—Deja el drama. Está a mi cargo ¿recuerdas? Si hace algo estúpido simplemente lo mataré —el moreno tuerce la boca y ella se percata—. ¿Te quedó claro?

Pero antes de que pueda responder el vehículo se detiene.

Han llegado a su destino.

 ** _._**

 ** _I_**

 ** _._**

La red de comunicaciones de _SHINOBI_ despuntaba siempre con el mejor equipo tecnológico para cada una de las misiones, así mismo antes de otorgarlas se hacía un análisis a cada cuerpo militar para medir quienes eran aptos para cada una.

 _—_ _¿Neji? ¿Neji, donde te encuentras? ¡Responde, Neji!_

Sin embargo, _Los tres mosqueteros de Guy_ _-como les hacían llamar a aquél trío_ \- habían realizado pocas misiones antes de que su Fenrir pudiese llegar a la cúspide de su fama. Maito Guy, Ex Fenrir de la primera generación, tras la primera y sangrienta noche de esporas, había terminado en un estado deplorable y traumático como para poder seguir desempeñando su papel en _SHINOBI_. Aunque de encontrarse completamente estable de sus facultades físicas y mentales, tampoco hubiese vuelto a empuñar un arma de manera voluntaria pues entre soldados y paredes se deslizaba el rumor de que aquella noche hace veinte años le hubo sucedido algo como para dejarlo en tal estado.

Habiéndose retirado voluntariamente de la actividad militar el Canciller aun así lo mantiene _seguro_ dentro de sus instalaciones. Aunque poca gente asegura verlo realmente.

Y al deshabilitarse su función de soldado, al igual que un par más de los mismos años, los Fenrir se hubieron restructurado, llevando a una generación nueva. La generación actual.

Y su cuerpo de élite, su cuadrilla, pasó a servir a alguien más, a excepción de aquellos tres. Fieles hasta el final que, aun hoy sabiéndose ser considerados como la burla por un Fenrir retirado de manera voluntaria, siguen sirviéndole.

No pertenecen a la actual generación pero tampoco son considerados soldados de rango menor.

Especialistas en diferentes rubros pero con nula experiencia en misiones en el exterior; están ahí, enfrentando a la locura por el honor de su antiguo superior.

 _—_ _¿Neji? ¡¿Neji, estás bien?! Por favor…_

Jadeando y con el brazo ensangrentado pidiendo urgentemente ser atendido, el castaño de ojos perlas hace un esfuerzo por levantar su brazo y encender el comunicador que yace en su oreja.

—S-Son…un par de escandalosos —del otro lado de la línea, Tenten y Lee, suspiran aliviados murmurando alabanzas a un Dios inexistente por saber que su compañero no sería registrado como un cadáver ese día—. ¡A-Ah! —suelta un alarido de dolor y enseguida su miedo se aviva cuando es capaz de oír el sonido de un par de botes de basura caer en alguna parte del callejón donde se encontraba resguardado—. Mierda.

 _—_ _¿Qué fue eso?_

 _—_ _¡Neji!_

—¿Quieren callarse?

La respiración de Neji se vuelve cada vez más irregular debido al agotamiento. La lluvia cae a borbotes y la herida en toda la extensión de su brazo se siente como hierro siendo fundido.

La misión que se les había asignado era tan simple como difícil, y siendo la primera vez en enfrentar de cara a cara a la locura tomando posesión de un humano, estaban más que inquietos. Al ser Maito Guy un Fenrir retirado, a su cuadrilla se les comenzaba a asignar las típicas _"misiones que nadie quería hacer_ ". En este caso la misión, según el reporte que se les había extendido, era el de contener a la acción rebelde y violenta que se estaba generando en esa Zona. Se esperaban a un par de personas siendo insolentes, no a _"seres humanos"_ yendo a la locura. Porque eso creían ellos que eran los Draugs. Simplemente personas con una personalidad violenta que se debían de contener. Lo cierto era que aquella creencia se derivaba de los delirios y anécdotas que una persona afectada mentalmente como Guy les platicaba cuando tenía ganas de hablar. Lo cual no sucedía casi nunca.

Aquellos tres habían crecido dentro de _SHINOB_ I y lo poco que se les había asignado era cuando a Maito Guy se le había ascendido recientemente al título de Fenrir, y ellos apenas se graduaban de la academia, pero como anteriormente se menciona, aquello había durado poco.

 _—_ _¿Qué fue eso? —_ oye decir a su compañera a través de la comunicación.

Acusados de crear disturbios debido al miedo que había provocado la presencia de esporas es que los ciudadanos de ese sector se encontraban así. De ser simplemente lo que decía en el reporte ahora no estaría sintiendo que su vida estaba corriendo un gran riesgo.

Incremento de fuerza. Velocidad abrumadora. Enrojecimiento de ojos, como si brillaran. Músculos pronunciados y tensados, y una violenta reacción a quienes se les acercase. Algo no estaba bien.

—Por supuesto que nada está bien —dice el castaño, gimiendo. Tocándose la parte del brazo que le sangra debido a su piel desgarrada por unas uñas inusualmente afiladas y largas.

¿Qué demonios era eso?

¿Era alguna clase de hormona la que lo provocaba? ¿Algún trastorno? Había crecido creyendo en que solo era un estado en el que el hombre se perdía pero que podía superar. Esas habían sido las enseñanzas de Maito antes de volverse Fenrir pues él apoyaba la vida y creía fervientemente en eso. O eso creía hasta hace poco.

El de ojos grisáceos palidece tras escuchar de nuevo ese sonido, ahora más cerca que antes. Como si algo pesado fuera tumbado en ese callejón.

 _—_ _¡Neji, tienes que salir de ahí!_ —escucha decir a Lee esta vez al borde de la desesperación—. ¡ _Estamos en camino, solo sal de ahí ya!_

—E-Es fácil decirlo, torpe… —y su voz se enmudece al mismo tiempo que el silencio y las gotas de lluvia parecen haberse detenido mientras una voz ajena se acerca a susurrarle invadida de locura.

—Te encontré.

Cuando se da cuenta, es demasiado tarde.

Lo tiene encima pero asombrosamente se las ingenia para apartarse de manera estrepitosa y rodar por el suelo librándose del ataque de esas violentas fauces, quedando tumbado boca arriba pero a merced de lo que parecía un hambriento caníbal que comenzaba a abalanzarse sobre él.

—¡Maldición! —a pesar de no poder hacer uso de sus brazos apropiadamente, con esfuerzo encoge las piernas para luego impulsarla de golpe hacia el frente logrando apartar a _esa cosa_ a varios metros lejos de él, dándole la oportunidad de ponerse de pie y esclarecer, por mínima que fuera, un poco su mente y no dejarse a merced del pánico—. ¿Qué….que cosa eres? —pregunta jadeante.

No obtiene respuesta aunque no la esperaba ni mucho menos lo que vendría después.

Detrás de él, al menos unos seis hombres más, con las mismas características de su agresor principal, emergen como si se abrieran paso entre un mar silencioso a media noche. Como criaturas de ojos resplandecientes que gobiernan las noches y reparte terror en la tierra a medida que la pisan.

—¿Saben? —empieza a decir Neji a Tenten y Lee, comprendiendo que claramente le escuchaban—. Les agradecería que se apresuraran sino quieren ir a mi funeral —y tal y como si lo hubiese soñado alguna vez, en algún recuerdo de una tenebrosa pesadilla, aquellas _cosas_ se abalanzan sobre él.

El soldado comienza a correr. Atravesando callejones estrechos y deteniéndose de vez en cuando a respirar con dificultad entre muros musgosos y con olor fétido. La espada a su lado que es blandida con dificultad y con poca destreza, pero la escasa, combinada con la supervivencia, hacen lo suyo al acabar con unos cuantos. Pero eso no los hacía menos lentos.

El único que sí lo era, era él.

Se maldice enormemente al recordar haber ordenado separarse para abarcar más perímetro. Se maldice aún más al haber aceptado la cláusula de ir solo ellos tres pues, aparentemente, los demás soldados de otros escuadrones estaban ocupados en otros sectores. Se maldice al seguir creyendo, de manera devota, en las palabras de un superior que estaba lejano a cobrar lucidez en años venideros.

—¡Ah! —suelta un grito cuando su espalda choca contra el duro y húmedo pavimento.

No le queda más que cerrar los ojos y esperar por ser herido, o en el peor de los casos devorado. Sin embargo el tiempo parece durar mucho. Demasiado para lo que debería ser una muerte rápida. Parece que su vida se prolongará un poco más.

Aún con los ojos cerrados puede oír toda una masacre llevándose a cabo.

Gritos sin terminar.

Cuerpos cayendo.

El sonido de miembros siendo rebanados.

Hasta puede apreciar el viento siendo cortado.

Al abrir los ojos, para toparse con su propia vergüenza al haber aceptado una muerte que aún no era la suya, solo puede estremecerse al darse cuenta de la persona que está ahora bajo la lluvia, bañándose de ésta y de sangre, parece disfrutar del rocío carmesí que le da la apariencia de estar rejuveneciéndola.

—¿Asustado…—la pelirrosa solo se lame la sangre de su muñeca que a duras penas había sido herida para verlo con ojos inexpresivos—, soldado?

A Neji no le parece necesario rogar por su vida después de todo sabe quién es, y sabe que están del mismo lado, o al menos eso cree.

Solo le parece que todo ha sucedido demasiado rápido. Demasiado sangriento. Demasiado inhumano; y a juzgar por la sonrisa burlesca de la de ojos verdes para con él, el rostro de Neji ahora está cundido de asombro por los miembros desprendidos que se encuentran esparcidos por todo el suelo junto a la sangre que comienza a desaparecer debido a la lluvia.

—¡Neji! ¿Estás…? —la recién llegaba castaña no puede terminar de formular la pregunta, ni de demostrar su preocupación, tras su arribo inesperado.

Sakura bañada en sangre y con una sonrisa de satisfacción era de esas vistas que ninguno de ellos deseaba haber visto ver esa noche en que todo estaba convertido en caos.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Atipujando el resto de los cuerpos en una montaña de cadáveres como si fuera lo más casual del mundo, Sakura contempla el cielo en completo silencio. A su lado Kiba reside su comportamiento como algo usual luego de hacer parte de ese trabajo sucio que siempre le toca desempeñar. No por nada Sakura es considerada el arma de guerra predilecta del Canciller.

Tan fría e inexpresiva luego de una matanza aunque no era como que sintieran pena por Draugs.

A Sakura le quedaba claro que una vez que humanos eran convertidos en eso, perdían su humanidad, y con esa conclusión entendía que no había nada que salvar, solo aniquilar.

Por otro lado, Sasuke, quien apenas se había percatado de la velocidad con la que la pelirrosa había descendido del vehículo, se había apresurado a seguirla solo para contemplar, helado, una matanza increíble. Verla cortando todo lo que podía con esa espada le produjo, extrañamente, un cosquilleo interesantemente perturbador. Con qué sangre fría y tales habilidades podía seguirse viendo como una flor delicada a pesar de estar combatiendo. Había sido un espectáculo hasta el final.

 _Ese_ final.

Donde la encontraba bañada en sangre.

Aquello le produjo, de cierto modo, admiración. No el acto de matar sino todo el misterio que parecía envolverla.

Ese sector de la ciudad estaba en una completa ruina ahora que la mayoría de la gente había sido tocada por las esporas. Lo que deambulaba por las calles eran solo Draugs. Sasuke notaba a varios acechando, pero no era una tarea difícil el exterminio de éstos para los soldados de _SHINOBI_. Incluso se le hacía estúpido el hecho de que ella le hubiese entregado un arma que no iba a usar. El peligro había sido contenido gracias a que ella había aparecido en primer lugar.

Dejando ese hecho de lado, decide de mirarla para centrarse en ese trío de jóvenes que no distaban mucho de su edad.

—No es una herida profunda pero… —Sasuke repara en ellos y en el gesto maleducado en el que aquél muchacho no había dejado que su compañera atendiera su brazo ni mucho menos le diera una apreciable explicación.

Parecía furioso. Abriéndose paso entre el olor fétido y el resto de los inmutables soldados que habían arribado junto a la pelirrosa, hasta llegar a ella y finalmente encararla.

Todos la conocían y no eran por un excelente expediente o grandes notas de graduación en la academia.

Sakura, de hecho, se había saltado todo ese proceso.

Y de ahí nacía el rencor y envidia de la mayoría de soldados. No había, ni siquiera, cursado los años de entrenamiento que un cadete debería atravesar para convertirse en soldado y así formar parte de la línea militar del Canciller. Hasta donde llegaba el conocimiento de los más jóvenes como Neji, la pelirrosa era _una salvaje_ cuyas cuchillas no podían estar más manchadas de sangre a pesar de su corta edad.

Y ahora, para rematar, había sido ascendida al título de Fenrir.

Aún a sabiendas de todo eso, ahí estaba él, a punto, quizá, de recibir una muerte mucho más dolorosa a mano de ella solo por cuestionarla.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —el inexpresivo semblante de Sakura no cambia ni porque la lluvia sigue cayendo sobre ella—. Te estoy hablando —exige, tomándola por el brazo con fuerza. Sasuke, quien estaba a una distancia prudente de ella, engrande los ojos. No porque le preocupara, más bien, irónicamente, le preocupaba ese chico.

Sabe perfectamente que esa mujer, a pesar de apenas conocerla de unas semanas, no era de las que se dejaban que las mangonearan. Él ya sabía qué tipo de castigo ocasionaba ser un impertinente. Aunque también estaba ansioso por ver la reacción de ella para con el resto de la línea militar.

—¡Neji! —escucha un grito y a los pocos segundos un muchacho con corte de hongo llega y lo toma del brazo de manera suplicante—. Basta, no seas descortés. Además… —la mirada de Sakura repara en él e inevitablemente el cadete se sonroja—…te salvó la vida.

—Es cierto —la castaña se aproxima nuevamente, sujetando el brazo contrario. Sasuke lo analiza mejor, especialmente sus ojos perlados. Muy parecido a los de la mujer que siempre acompaña a la pelirrosa—. De no haber sido por ella ahora tú…

—¿Salvé su vida? —suelta Sakura, con ironía. El trío la observa, temeroso, y Sasuke solo frunce el ceño de manera silenciosa. La apreciable sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo adorna los labios de _Lotus_ —. No me malinterpretes, Neji Hyuga. Solo no te confundí con el resto de _ellos_ —señala a la montaña de Draugs desmembrados que yace a un costado—. Agradécele a tu impecable uniforme blanco y a tus distintivos ojos similares a los de tu prima.

Sasuke hace una nota mental. Era evidente. Aquellos dos de ojos perlados están emparentados.

—¡Oye! —suelta el castaño haciendo amago de volverla a tomar del brazo quedando en eso solamente. En un intento pues Sakura, en cuestión de segundos, desenvaina su espada dejando la punta de la hoja filosa a centímetros de su garganta. El de ojos perlas traga con dificultad pero eso no le hace querer callarse—. Lo que hiciste… —dudó—. No era lo que decía en el reporte que se nos dio. Esas cosas… ¿Qué eran? —el silencio que la pelirrosa le otorga no hace retroceder al de ojos perla, y ante su irritable mirada Sakura le da algo de mérito por su ridículo valor.

—Te daré una pista, no es algo que te enseñaron en la academia.

—¿Qué?

—Draugs, Neji —susurra a su lado su compañera, apretando parte de la tela de su uniforme.

—Me sorprende que a estas alturas preguntes eso, Neji Hyuga —confiesa Sakura, volviendo a guardar su arma.

—Nuestro maestro dice que…

—Su maestro —interrumpe la de ojos verdosos, alzando la voz— no está plenamente estable de la mente como para dar un veredicto sobre lo que pasa actualmente en el mundo.

—Él fue un Fenrir —señala Lee, cohibido.

—Exacto. Fue. Pero ya no más —zanja ella—. No es mi culpa que él no les haya sacado ni una sola vez a enfrentar a éstas cosas. Un niño de doce años sería más inteligente que ustedes para reconocer a un Draug —señala, y Hyuga enfurece.

—¿Un niño? ¿Cómo ese huérfano suyo, quiere dec-? —pero no alcanza a terminar de formular la pregunta pues una mano se estampa en su mejilla con tal fuerza que pareciera que hubiese sido un golpe en lugar de una bofetada.

—¡Sakura! ¡No vinimos a esto! —es Kiba esta vez quien la reprende, tomándola del brazo. Agarre que se sacude de inmediato—. No me dejas más opción que reportar esto y…

—Reporta lo que quieras —gruñe la susodicha dando un par de zancadas hacia Neji, quien yace en el suelo debido al golpe, solo para ser elevado nuevamente por las solapas de su uniforme mientras ella lo arrastra.

—¡Neji!

 _—_ _¡Lotus!_

Sakura lo suelta de golpe provocando que caiga en un charco de lodo de bruces. Sasuke se mantiene helado y hastiado. Entonces no es como que ella lo haya tratado de una manera especial cuando lo torturó, piensa. Así es con cada soldado que le saca de quicio y la prueba está en ese castaño que ahora está en el lugar de él. Frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de que es, prácticamente, como verse en un espejo.

—Traigan a uno —pide, severa. Y tarde comprende el resto en que Sakura le ha pedido a uno de los soldados _algo,_ mismo que tiembla ante la orden—. No voy a repetirlo —el soldado solo asiente y en pocos segundos _una persona,_ con la cabeza cubierta por una bolsa de tela, se aproxima.

Neji teme por un momento pues aun estando en el suelo puede ver que _la persona_ a la que han llevado ahí parece estar luchando y gruñendo como un animal salvaje. Solo hasta que Sakura toma el control de la _agresiva persona_ es que le quita la bolsa de la cara solo para revelar que se trata de un Draug.

Tenten ahoga un grito cuando la pelirrosa suelta a la bestia y esta se abalanza sobre Neji sin miramientos.

—¡Sakura!

—¡No se metan! —ordena deteniendo los intentos de Kiba y sus compañeros por meterse—. No quiero que nadie se meta.

—¡Neji!

Las fauces predominantes del Draug están casi sobre el rostro del castaño, quien lucha con pies y manos para apartarlo y evitar que le arranque un trozo de carne. Nadie se mueve ni dice nada en esos momentos que parecen ser eternos y crueles, y aunque Sakura no se deleita por estar castigando de esa manera la insolencia, su rostro es inexpresivo.

—¡Sakura, esto es demasiado! —grita Kiba quien se encuentra entre la espada y la pared. Indeciso si meterse o recibir un ataque de parte de Sakura por hacerlo—. ¡Va a matarlo!

—¡Por favor, haga que pare! —suplica Tenten a la pelirrosa al borde del llanto pero ésta no se tienta ni un poco. Solo avanza unos pasos más para estar más cerca de Hyuga y de su lucha dolorosa.

—¿Qué sientes, Neji Hyuga? —hace una pausa viendo al muchacho luchando por mantener apartado el rostro del Draug de su cara—. ¿Es esto acaso lo que tu maestro te dijo que sería el mundo exterior? ¿O solo te ha pintado falacias que no son verdaderas? Dime ¿un humano tendría esta fuerza? ¿Tendrían ojos rojos y hambre por carne humana?

—¡Quítamelo de encima! —pide él a lo que Sakura únicamente lo observa.

—Si tu maestro fue un Fenrir, demuéstralo. No estoy aquí para hacer favores ni tampoco para ver cómo te rindes, estoy aquí para que aprendas a no abrir la boca y decir estupideces —finaliza, apartando al Draug con una patada. Dándole tiempo a Neji de escabullirse y de, finalmente, respirar. Al instante Tenten y Lee acuden a él.

—¡¿Te volviste demente?! —grita el de ojos perlas y sus dos compañeros solo ruegan por que la pelirrosa no intente de nuevo castigarlo por su insolencia.

—Vaya que eres insolente, eh —ríe viéndolo por breves segundos para luego reparar en Sasuke—. Casi tanto como lo es él.

—Sakura, tendré que reportar esto —advierte Kiba agachándose a la altura de Neji para asegurarse que esté bien.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Lotus, ¿qué hacemos con él? —pregunta uno de los soldados señalando al Draug de hace unos momentos, quien aún yace en el suelo.

—Hay que sedarlo —dice Kiba, interviniendo, a lo que Sakura solo rueda los ojos—. Lo llevaremos a la base para examinarlo y…

—Sedarlo no va a funcionar.

—¿Cómo está tan segura? —vuelve a hablar Neji, y Sakura no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Neji, por Dios, ya no digas más —pide Tenten. Que siga hablando solo va a ocasionar que la pelirrosa en verdad vaya en serio con matarlo.

—¿En verdad sigues creyendo que _eso_ es un humano?

—Lo creo —suelta el castaño con una firmeza ciega—. Solo está…ridículamente alborotado, quizá por una droga, una toxina, una…

—Hay que matarlo —sentencia Lotus.

—¿Ma-matarlo? —esta vez es Lee quien se niega a pesar de que su balbuceo solo lo haga ver inseguro—. No tenemos órdenes de matar civiles, señorita.

—¿Enserio? —Sakura avanza hacia el Draug volviendo a desenvainar su arma con claras intenciones de atravesarle el cráneo—. Que bueno porque esto no es un civil y-

—¡Draugs!

La advertencia llega acompañada del miedo y del primer Draug cayendo desde uno de los pisos más altos del edificio que tenían a lado. La mancha negra de sangre pronto se ve acompañada de muchas más cuando, en secuencia, más Draugs caen del mismo piso. Sasuke nota algo antes que todos y, como si fuese digno de advertir, se deja llevar por el instinto solamente.

—¡Allá! ¡Arriba! ¡Alguien los está empujando! —suelta al mismo tiempo que comienza a correr hacia el interior del edificio, esquivando la trayectoria de los Draugs que continúan cayendo.

Unos simplemente mueren ante el impacto, otros parecen tener una resistencia mayor. Cayendo como si el asfalto fuera una cama de plumas, poniéndose de pie como si nada, amenazando a los soldados.

—¡O-Oye! —alcanza a gritar Kiba pero no es lo suficientemente audaz como para seguirlo. Quien sí parece serlo es Sakura—. ¡Sakura! ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Conténganlos aquí! ¡Iré a traer a ese idiota!

Entregándose a la resignación, Kiba se tensa, un poco fastidiado por eso, más nada puede hacer excepto pelear. Luego de Sakura, siguiendo el nivel jerárquico, él era el superior entre el resto de los soldados.

—¡Desenvainen! —fue el último grito humano que hubo escuchado Sakura mezclándose con gruñidos de bestias al adentrarse en el edificio.

 ** _._**

 ** _lll_**

 ** _._**

—¿No te molesta?

—No realmente.

—¿Enserio? ¿Ni un poco? ¿Ni un poquitín?

—Calla ya, Suigetsu.

La cafetería, a esas horas, está vacía.

Hinata lo prefiere así pues en menos tiempo de lo esperado la cocinera regordeta que permanece todo el día ahí le entrega su bandeja de comida sin presiones ni empujones. Hyuga agradece con un gesto de asentir y no es hasta que baja la mirada hacia los alimentos que se percata del dulce mensaje que hay escrito con listones de salsa de soya. La favorita de Konohamaru.

 _"_ _¡Anímate!",_ lee en silencio y su mirada repara en la mujer quien le sonríe amablemente.

—Espero que Konohamaru-kun se sienta mejor —es lo único que dice antes de perderse de nuevo entre las paredes de la cocina. Aquél gesto apacigua, de alguna manera, los pensamientos negativos en Hinata.

—Ella ya debería estar de vuelta —oye y cierra los ojos, volviendo a la realidad, volteando a mirar a la rubia.

Ino Yamanaka está ahí junto a su subteniente y un entrometido Suigetsu, quienes se hubieron quedado al final de la cena por un rato más, topándose con Hinata quien, aparentemente, tanto ella como su Fenrir habían brillando por su ausencia aunque para Ino no era de extrañar siendo que había sido informada sobre la adición de Sakura como apoyo para una misión de último minuto.

Esperaba, de alguna manera, que solo mencionaran su nombre en el reporte. Lo que no esperaba ver era un nombre distinto al de Hinata a lado del de ella.

—Probablemente se retrasaron con algo —reluce su decaído ánimo la de ojos perlas aunque es consciente de lo forzada que debe verse su sonrisa en esos momentos.

—Hinata —la aludida alza la mirada topándose con los topacios firmemente clavados en ella—. Tu lugar es a lado de tu superior.

—Mi lugar es donde mi superior ordene, Teniente Yamanaka —aclara, trémula. Volviendo la vista a la bandeja que sostiene. Shikamaru solo suspira y Suigetsu permanece inusualmente callado.

—Que alguien que no es Subteniente acompañe a un Fenrir a misiones en el exterior ya es, de por sí, problemático —añade Nara, cerrando los ojos, pensativo.

—Yo…—la azabache aprieta con fuerza los bordes de la bandeja—. No es como si fuera la primera vez que sucede. Sakura ha sido clara desde el comienzo, incluso antes de ser Fenrir —oye a Ino suspirar.

—Ella prometió no llevarte al exterior a menos que fuera sumamente necesario —Hinata solo asiente.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué no es una regla fundamental que cada Subteniente acompañe al Fenrir? —cuestiona Suigetsu.

—No soy precisamente buena en combate. Esa es la razón por la que no voy a ninguna de las misiones—explica Hyuga, bajando la mirada—. Sakura lo sabe y…

—Date un poco más de crédito, Hinata —interviene la rubia—. Puede que no destaques en fuerza pero tienes otras habilidades espléndidas y…

—Esas habilidades espléndidas que menciona, Teniente, no son de mucha ayuda en _SHINOBI_ , siendo franca.

—¿Qué tipo de habilidades exactamente? —vuelve a interrogar el de cabello blanco, mordiendo un trozo de pan que aún quedaba en su plato.

—Ella…

—Teniente Yamanaka —interrumpe Hinata—. Agradezco su preocupación pero estoy bien. Creo que si Sakura decidió llevarlo a _él_ es solo para medir sus capacidades, después de todo ya forma parte de su escuadrón —Ino la mira indecisa si en seguir hablando o no hacerlo pues sabe del corazón frágil de la subteniente—. Yo tengo una obligación aquí y en estos momentos es Konohamaru-kun quien más preocupa ahora.

—¿Otra discusión?

—No creo que se haya tratado de una realmente —dice, y es evidente la preocupación en su rostro. Por eso después de haber terminado con Naruto ha pensado que es una buena idea llevarle la cena a su habitación pues seguramente ni si quiera estuvo consciente de la hora que era—. Él lucía…muy alterado en la tarde—hace una pausa—. Y cuando llegó ese chico a la habitación él simplemente se desmayó.

—Tsk. De donde sea que haya venido ese sujeto solo nos ha traído problemas —masculla la Fenrir dejando entrever su molestia—. ¿Y desde cuando a Sakura se le da la de heroína? Trayéndolo como si nada.

—El Canciller no debió aceptarlo —comenta Shikamaru en tono neutro.

— _Pfff,_ ¿enserio? —suelta Suigetsu con gracia irónica—. Es _Lotus_ ¿recuerdas? De existir aún los dinosaurios, y si a ella se le antojara tener a uno como mascota, él simplemente aceptaría su capricho con los ojos cerrados—se deja caer en su asiente, estirando sus piernas al frente y echando la espalda al respaldo de forma vaga—. Está obsesionado con ella.

—Obsesionado es una palabra fuerte.

—Obsesionado es más que adecuado.

—Debo irme —resalta Hinata, encaminándose a la salida. No está realmente de buen ánimo como para seguir pensando en Sakura y en la relación estrecha entre ella y el Canciller.

Despidiéndose desganadamente de ellos le toma poco de cinco minutos estar ya frente a la puerta de la habitación del menor. Duda en sí debería anunciarse antes o simplemente teclear el código en el teclado aledaño a la puerta como siempre pero desconoce si Konohamaru se encuentra dormido. Al final opta por la segunda opción.

La imagen que se le presenta al entrar es triste. Casi tanto como para ponerse a llorar con él, pero resiste.

—¿Konohamaru-kun? —el niño, absorto de todo, levanta la cabeza con lentitud. Está sobre su cama, sentado y con las piernas encogidas mientras se abraza buscando un poco de calor donde no lo hay. Cubierto hasta la cabeza con varias mantas. La luz de su habitación está apagada así que lo único que alumbra es la luz exterior de su ventana. Esa que adora pero que hoy no ha querido retirarle las cortinas—. ¿Estás despierto? —pregunta la joven pues se le hace difícil saberlo con la cantidad de mantas sobre él. La respuesta llega en silencio cuando el niño, al percatarse de ella, se cubre más y gira noventa grados su cuerpo para evitar verla directamente—. Te traje la cena. ¿No tienes hambre?

No hay respuesta.

Esa noche no hay peticiones de cuentos por contar. Ni guerras de almohadas, ni risas ni escalofrío en los pies.

Adentrándose en el silencio se aproxima a dejar la bandeja sobre su cama y aunque inicialmente no pensaba quedarse es inevitable el deseo de querer protegerlo.

—Konohamaru…

—¿Me odia? —Hinata engrandece los ojos, deteniendo su mano antes de que ésta llegue a su cabeza para acariciarla. La voz le ha salido tan rasposa y dolorosa que la de ojos perlas se imagina que se la ha pasado llorando todo este tiempo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿La…? —lo oye sonarse la nariz con fuerza—. ¿La señorita Hyuga me odia? —acongojada, se arrima a él, retirando las mantas que le cubren la cabeza para descubrir que, efectivamente, se encuentra llorando.

—Por supuesto que no —suelta con delicadeza terminando de acercar su mano a su rostro. Retirando un par de lágrimas—. ¿Por qué piensas eso si quiera? —Konohamaru aspira con fuerza, aferrando sus manos a la almohada que se encuentra entre sus piernas—. ¿Es por lo de hace unas horas? —el niño no asiente ni emite respuesta pero es claro que es por eso—. Konohamaru-kun. No te odio. Ni estoy molesta.

—¿En verdad? —pregunta el niño, tímido.

—No. Es solo que… —calla, bajando la mirada. Buscando palabras adecuadas para decirle y para expresar, al mismo tiempo, lo que ella siente pero no encuentra ninguna—. No me molesta que Sakura y tú tengan secretos. Los secretos son algo normal ¿sabes?

—¿Y qué pasa cuando el secreto es…demasiado grande? —Hinata se detiene, y está casi segura que ha retenido su aliento también—. ¿Qué si el secreto ya no es tan bueno como uno cree?

—¿A qué te refieres? —silencio—. Los secretos se llaman de esa forma porque son cosas importantes que solo queremos tener para nosotros o compartirlos con una o con un número pequeño de personas. Porque son especiales. Porque son…

—Pero también hay secretos malos —la subteniente respinga—. ¿No es así? —Hinata se queda muda de repente.

No sabe que decir ni como continuar la conversación pues Konohamaru está dejándole ver lo que más temía. Lo que él y Sakura guardan no es un simple secreto tal como si él hubiese mojado la cama un par de veces y le hubiese pedido a ella que no dijera nada.

No. Por supuesto que no. Es algo mucho más complicado.

Mucho más grande.

Mucho más oscuro.

—Konohamaru-kun… ¿Qué éstas…?

—Ayúdeme, señorita Hyuga.

Mucho para ese pequeño cuerpo que ahora se aferra a ella.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

 _Alguien los está empujando._

Maravilloso, piensa con ironía.

Debían – _si salía de esa con vida-_ darle un premio por ser tan perceptivo, estúpido y audaz. Sobre todo por estúpido.

 _"_ _Las cosas nunca resultarán bien si te dejas llevar por el instinto. Primero debes pensar, Sasuke"_

—Incluso ahora no dejas de fastidiarme, viejo —rezonga pensando en Kakashi y en sus clases de defensa personal.

Lo de ahora no es una práctica en donde si te equivocas puedes disculparte y repetir. Pero es tan impulsivo que ya no puede dar marcha atrás. Una vez que se ha metido al edificio hace lo que mejor sabe hacer.

Observar.

Rápidamente ubica las escaleras. No va a detenerse a revisar piso por piso pues ha entrado con el propósito de comprobar que está en lo cierto. Los Draugs que habían comenzado a caer del edificio no pintaban a que fuera una casualidad. De hecho lo tuvo bastante claro al ver que alguien los empujaba. Éstos eran seres tan primitivos y violentos pero que carecían de conciencia. Las probabilidades de que, de todos los edificios aledaños, cayeran justamente del que tenían a un lado, era extraña.

Más extraño le resultó a Sasuke que, en su trayecto por las escaleras, no se hubiese topado con ninguno.

Podía escuchar los gruñidos propios de ellos pero con cada piso que recorría todos estos estaban limpios. Había rastros de sangre en todos lados, sí, pero era como si…

—Como si alguien los hubiese movido de lugar —sugirió, inquieto y, hasta cierto punto, temeroso.

Nunca había estado en una situación en la que los Draugs estuviesen tan cerca de él. La más peligrosa había sido hace semanas cuando los hubo enfrentado en el asentamiento cerca de la muralla. Ahora estaba ahí por imbécil, ciertamente. Si bien estaba haciéndose pasar por un soldado, la categoría de serlo le quedaba demasiado grande. Y él estaba consciente de que sus entrenamientos en Rhoda, por más cansados que pudiesen haber sido, no se comparaban a los años de preparación que los hombres de _SHINOBI_ dedicaban para volverse elementos dignos de la fuerza militar.

Y aun así había cometido la estupidez de dejarse llevar por el impulso como si en verdad supiera cual sería el siguiente paso una vez que comprobara que alguien estaba empujando dichos cuerpos hacia ellos.

¿Y si se equivocaba?

¿Y si solo lo había imaginado?

La silla eléctrica seguramente lo esperaría gustosa. O alguna horca o guillotina. O la espada de esa mujer atravesándole las vértebras. Pero definitivamente no esperaba morir a mano de una de esas bestias. No mientras tuviera brazos y piernas con las cuales pelear.

—Siguen cayendo… —susurra para sí mismo, avistando por las ventanas de los pasillo como más Draugs descendían.

Con prisa sube los pisos restantes. Desde afuera había calculado que el piso de donde caían era tres pisos antes que el último. El séptimo.

Al llegar a éste lo ve tan vacío como el resto. Si no habían Draugs en los pasillos ¿de donde estaban cayendo? Los gruñidos y el olor fétido terminan por guiarlo al final de éste donde las paredes dejaban de ser de concreto y se volvían fijos de cristales tan delgados y a la vez tan resistentes dividiendo esa parte del piso. La luz eléctrica estaba deshecha y apenas podía vislumbrar siluetas de muebles debido a la luz de emergencia que parpadeaban incesantes.

—¿Qué demonios…?

A través de los cristales solo se acerca para luego retroceder de manera violenta, no evitando pegar un grito de susto cuando una de _esas cosas_ se hubo estampado en éste. En segundos se le unieron cerca de una docena más. Todos apañándose al cristal de manera hambrienta, queriendo traspasarlo. Sasuke siente que pierde todo rastro de valor en el momento en que se percata de todo.

Del retorcido escenario y del perverso plan de alguien.

Los demás pisos estaban vacíos pues los Draugs no había llegado hasta ahí. Y la sangre tapizando alfombras y paredes no era más que una farsa.

No habían Draugs en ese edificio.

No habían hasta hace, quizá, unos minutos.

No había porque la gente se había refugiado justamente en ese piso. Donde el vidrio parecía ser tan resistente para la contención de cualquier cosa. Entonces voltea la vista a una de las paredes, sintiéndose asfixiado de repente.

El símbolo de _SHINOBI_ labrado en acero reluciente y a la vez opaco por la oscuridad.

—Estas eran las instalaciones fármaco-biológicas de la Zona Sur de _SHINOBI_ —Sasuke pega un salto, asustado, aferrándose a la pared cuando la ve de pie a su lado. El semblante en Sakura no es diferente a lo usual, o quizá así lo juzga por la poca luz con la que puede distinguir sus gestos.

La mirada esmeraldina de la mujer viaja rápidamente y la situación queda un poco clara para ella a medida que más Draugs se conglomeran en el cristal.

—Están… ¿Están experimentando con seres humanos? —la acusación es tan grave como absurda. Sakura lo mira de manera severa como si quisiera coser su boca—. ¡Contéstame! —el timbre de su voz aumenta provocando más revuelvo en las criaturas.

—¿Qué? —la visión de ambos esclarece cuando se percatan de un ruido proveniente del interior del cuarto hermético. Los cuerpos siguen cayendo, y solo hasta ese momento Sasuke no se hubo dado cuenta de que el muro perimetral de esa habitación no son ventanas de piso a techo como uno se esperaba. Tenía antepecho. De caminar los Draugs y caer por sí mismos era necesario que no hubiese uno. De otro modo solo chocarían contra el muro más no tendrían por qué caer.

No quedaba duda.

No cuando una sombra, de entre todas las demás, estaba realizando movimientos que solo una persona consciente haría. No solo caminar de manera impredecible como lo haría un Draug.

—¡Hay una persona ahí!

—¡Apártate de la puerta, ya! —a Sasuke no le toma suficiente tiempo reaccionar así como a ella prever que desde hace unos minutos el peso de los Draugs era demasiado que había terminado por agrietar el cristal.

—¡No va a aguantar! —exclama el azabache, tensándose. Las manos le sudan y un escalofrío le recorre toda la espina dorsal pero consigue sacar fortaleza para mantenerse de pie y desenvainar la espada finalmente.

—¡Guarda esa cosa! ¡Vas a sacarme un ojo!—ataja Sakura, despectiva.

Abrir la puerta no serviría si de todos modos el cristal está por romperse, lo cual será problemático ya que todos los Draugs contenidos ahí caerían en avalancha hacia ellos, aplastándolos. Pero no abrirla implicaba dejar escapar a la supuesta persona que se hallaba dentro.

—¡Sé empuñar una espada, maldita sea! —gruñe Sasuke a lo que Sakura solo le devuelve la mirada, hastiada, antes de agregar.

—¡Cuida tu boca! —suelta, colérica. Es tan desesperante e indisciplinado que tiene ganas de aplastar su cabeza también.

 _—_ _¡Lotus!_ ¿Por qué demoras tan…? —las palabras de Kiba quedan atoradas en su garganta al percatarse de la situación una vez que llega a donde se encuentran—. S-son…son demasiados.

—El cristal resistirá —suelta Sakura antes de volver a tener intenciones de abrir la puerta y adentrarse ella sola a esa parte llena de infestados—. Al menos hasta que ustedes dos se larguen de aquí y dejen de entorpecerme la existencia.

—No necesito la protección de nadie si es lo que insinúas —replica el de ojos ónix y Sakura solo rueda los ojos.

—Voy a coser esa boca tuya cuando regresemos a la base y entonces…

La situación se vuelve caótica y Sakura a duras penas alcanza, finalmente, a distinguir a la persona en el interior junto a los Draugs.

Pasan de ésta como si no la notaran y entonces lo/la ve empuñar un arma hacia ellos no con intenciones de que la bala les llegue sino de únicamente darle el último golpe al cristal para que termine de romperse, liberando así a más de una docena de Draugs sobre ellos tres.

—¡Sakura!

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

No sé que tan largo me haya quedado pero decidí dejarlo hasta ahí xDDD

¡Actualización en menos de dos semanas! Un hurra por mí. No sé que me dio que este capítulo, a pesar de no tenerlo planeado ni un poco, prácticamente se terminó por escribir solo en cuestión de días. El próximo espero traerlo con la misma rapidez ya que siento que puedo recuperar mi ritmo de nuevo(?)

Sucede que este capítulo trae muchas cosas. Unas cosas que ya sabemos pero dando un paso más, como es la situación de Hinata y sus, finalmente, ideales a relucir. Cómo está haciendo una falta grave a su comunidad por seguir ese instinto que la hace humana y no simplemente ser despiadada como el resto de elementos de su nación. Y cómo Konohamaru parece estar en su límite cuando en realidad nada ha comenzado aún xDD Y de cómo, finalmente, Sasuke se enfrente cara a cara con la hostilidad del mundo dentro de esas murallas.

La adición de más personajes, dígase Neji, Tenten y Lee, ya estaba prevista desde hace tiempo. Aunque si no mal recuerdo alguien en un comentario me preguntó si estos tres específicamente iban a aparecer jajajaja Su presencia será crucial más adelante, incluyendo la de Guy con quien ya nos queda claro que existe un pasado pues es de los pocos Fenrir, como Iruka, que aún existen de la primera generación de Fenrir.

En fin, espero que les haya resultado interesante y que haya avivado más sus dudas(?) xD Mi mente es un caos pero con orden(?) Khé.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

No olviden dejar sus apreciaciones y sus teorías sobre lo que creen que pasará. Me encantaría leerlos, en verdad :)

 _ **¡Rooss-out!**_


	12. El primer sueño se llama desesperación

— **L** o **t** u **s** —

.

 ** _12 | El primer sueño se llama desesperación._**

.

.

—¡Despierta!

La realidad prácticamente golpea a Sasuke del mismo modo que un abrasador calor le encoge los pulmones, llenándolos de residuos nocivos, provocándole una tos precipitada. Sus ojos arden y la visión le es distorsionada hasta que deja pasar unos cuantos segundos para enfocar a la persona que tiene en frente.

Kiba lo mira con una mezcla de ansiedad y desesperación. Con ganas de ahorcarlo o simplemente de propinarle un golpe esperando que reaccione. Sasuke se coloca a la defensiva cuando lo reconoce pero tan pronto se marea se percata que se encuentra en el suelo y es éste mismo el que le perturba al verlo agrietado y lleno de escombros. Rápidamente levanta la mirada y _la_ busca.

Está ahí, aplacando a la locura y al instinto primitivo de esas bestias con el silbido cegador de su katana antes de volver a golpear el mando electrónico que hay en la pared, limitando una barrera invisible.

—¿Qué demonios…?

 _…sucedió?_ Quiere decir, pero la situación es tan alarmante que le pesa más el hecho de darse cuenta que, de los tres, él se encontraba inconsciente hasta hace unos segundos.

—El cristal… —murmura, aún aturdido. Analizando el contexto.

Se encuentran en un pasillo demasiado estrecho y a espaldas de él hay un elevador. La luz de emergencia de los pasillos es lo que le asegura a Sasuke que siguen en ese edificio del demonio y que la barrera que los divide de la desembocadura de ese pasillo para con los demás es una membrana casi inexistente.

—Se quebró —completa Kiba, agitado—. Tuvimos suerte de que al mismo tiempo una viga del techo se desprendiera con el movimiento. Eso mantuvo a los Draugs retenidos del otro lado antes de que nos alcanzaran y…

—Y tú te desmayaste maravillosamente como una nena —espeta Sakura algo molesta sin apartar la vista de enfrente. Claramente parecía que era solo aire o _"la nada"_ lo que separaba su rostro de aquellos Draugs que no paraban de gruñirle.

Sasuke ya había visto esas cosas.

Era una nano-pared. Había visto un par cuando Kiba le hubo enseñado las instalaciones del Cuartel. A simple viste parecía que no había absolutamente nada pero era una membrana tan delgada que era casi invisible pero a la vez muy resistente.

Y Sakura estaba como si nada, o al menos eso aparentaba.

—Sí, bueno, no es mi culpa que alguien no haya querido escucharme cuando dije que el cristal no resistiría—replica el azabache, poniéndose de pie.

—Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Quién fue el idiota que se metió al edificio en primer lugar? —Sasuke engrandece los ojos para luego estrecharlos en molestia —. No sé ni por qué te traje.

—Sí, bueno, esa estupidez también la cometió otra persona —ataja en el mismo tono retador. Sakura gruñe.

—Eres un…

—¡Ya basta! —interviene Kiba, alterado, colocándose entre ambos. Intentando controlar sus nervios pues la orquesta de gruñidos bestiales de los Draugs que se encontraban a tan solo metros de ellos no era un ambiente para nada tranquilizador—. No voy a decir _"Te lo dije",_ Sakura, pero básicamente todo esto es tú culpa.

—Tsk —masculla la pelirrosa.

—Maldición, no es momento para esto —aclara Sasuke alejándose de la nano-pared para acercarse al único recurso que podrían usar para poder salir.

—¿Qué haces? —interviene Kiba viéndolo pasar ambas manos por la superficie de las puertas del ascensor.

—Buscando una maldita salida.

—No lograrán atravesar la nano-pared. Estamos seguros aquí —aclara el castaño, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

—¿En serio? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo? —pregunta sin dejar de hacer esfuerzos por hundir sus uñas dentro de la ranura que divide las dos puertas de acero, intentando abrirlas por la fuerza.

—Es tecnología de seguridad de _SHINOBI._ Fueron creadas con ese propósito… —Kiba aguarda silencio, meditando lo que acaba de decir, y es cuando Sasuke se detiene solo para advertirle con la mirada algo tan obvio como aterrador.

—¿Con el propósito de retener a esas cosas en caso de un brote así? ¿Es lo que tratas de decir? —Sakura los observa, imparcial, pero hay un ápice de tensión ante las deducciones poco ortodoxas del reciente soldado. Tan absurdas pero ahora no tan carentes de lógica. Kiba lo mira, ansioso. Temeroso. No por él o porque represente una amenaza, sino sobre el cuestionamientos y razonamiento que le ha dado sobre _SHINOBI,_ poniéndolo en contraposición.

—No…—baja la mirada, inquieto—. Solo son… —carraspea, nervioso— son medidas de seguridad. Es un protocolo diseñado para emergencias en caso de…

—Ambos, cállense —advierte la pelirrosa, volviendo la vista a Sasuke—. Para con eso ¿quieres? —dice, indicando que deje por la paz las intenciones del ascensor.

—¿Y esperar a que esas cosas atraviesen esa membrana y nos maten? No sé cuáles sean tus planes futuros pero en los míos no radica morir aquí —Sakura endurece la mirada.

—Es una nano-pared. No es un cristal frágil. Solo avisaremos a los demás soldados para que limpien el pasillo y todo terminará.

—No es eso a lo que me refiero —Sakura lo mira, intrigada—. No me preocupa que lo derriben.

—¿Entonces?

—…sino que lo desactiven —murmura Kiba casi de manera obligada, como si su lógica, tan irracional y a la vez tan aterrada, le forzara a pensar en eso a pesar de que el solo pensamiento de traición estuviese ensuciando su código leal. Sakura lo observa, tensa, dejándose sentir preocupación de repente.

—Exactamente —suelta Sasuke, deteniéndose a mirarlos, transmitiéndoles la respuesta con sus ojos.

—El sujeto del laboratorio…—deduce el castaño.

—Si logró salir en el mismo instante que nosotros de aquél piso, es probable que aún siga aquí.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —Sakura se aparta del nano-muro, acercándose a él.

—¿Qué no ves lo que están haciendo en éste lugar? ¿Lo que acaba de suced-…?

—¡Yo no veo nada! —alza la voz, y de los tres Kiba es el único que de pronto se siente asfixiado. Sasuke en su lugar solo la mira con más intensidad ante la terquedad—. Y no me pagan por ver nada.

—¡Eres imposible!

—¡Deja de levantarme la voz! ¡Soy tu superior ahora y…!

—¡Sakura! —la advertencia de Kiba esta vez llega demasiado tarde pues el sistema de seguridad del tablero electrónico comienza a fallar al mismo tiempo que empieza a emitir sonidos extraños.

—Es él —señala Sasuke, desenvainando su espada con rapidez para introducirla en la ranura de las puertas del ascensor, haciendo palanca con su cuerpo para abrirlas—. ¡Tú! ¡Ayúdame con esto! —Kiba se exalta mas no rechaza su petición, acercándose a él para ejercer fuerza del lado contrario y separar las puertas aunque con dificultad—. ¡Bien! —exclama el de cabello negro aunque la sensación de alivio al lograr abrirlas les dura poco pues en cuestión de segundos las puertas parecen querer cerrarse de nuevo. Sasuke se apresura a hacer fuerza con su cuerpo, impidiendo que se cierren. Kiba le imita con la puerta derecha—. ¿¡Pero qué demonios sucede!?

—¡¿Está hackeando el sistema?! —pregunta Kiba al aire, cayendo en la desesperación.

—No. No lo está hackeando —aclara Sakura, reescribiendo los códigos en el tablero a su lado. Esos que le permiten re direccionar las órdenes de la computadora central desde cualquier plataforma y que solo a un soldado de su nivel se le otorgan.

—¡¿Entonces qué es?!

—Los está activando —suelta seria y a la vez aturdida, separándose del tablero.

—¡Es imposible! ¡Solo un _Fenrir_ o soldado de alto grado en esa área puede tener control del sistema de seguridad!

—¡Quizá es porque se trata de uno, maldita sea! —Explota Sasuke esta vez, apretando los dientes, sintiendo como en cualquier momento su cuerpo va a ceder contra la fuerza motorizada de la puerta y terminará aplastado al igual que Kiba.

—¡No vamos a soportar más tiempo! ¡Las puertas nos están arrastrando!

—¡Pues sería buen momento para que ella haga algo!

—¡Sa-Sakura, haz…! —Kiba siente ahogarse.

El aire es revertido, el aire oprimido y la visión aturdida. Para cuando ambos se dan cuenta, están cayendo dentro del cubo de instalaciones de los ascensores. Y es que ninguno, a excepción de Sakura, se había percatado que al restaurarse la energía eléctrica, el ascensor había descendido, dejando así una vía libre hacia el vacío al abrirse las puertas metálicas.

Sasuke fue un par de segundos más veloz que Kiba, lo suficiente, solamente, para dejar un espacio entre el brazo de Sakura y su cuello, permitiéndose respirar y amortiguar su propia caída.

—Son un par de escandalosos. En especial tú, Kiba—confiesa Sakura, tan pulcra y solemne incluso encontrándose en una situación así.

El soldado termina de rodillas sobre la superficie del ascensor, y un tanto pálido. Ha sido cosa de suerte que en primer lugar hayan caído ahí. O ¿acaso Sakura sabía qué habría algo firme en lo cual caer? Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, ese tipo de emociones iba a matarlo un día.

—¡¿Te volviste loca?! —vocifera Kiba, dejando a Sakura un tanto sorprendida para luego permitirse torcer una mueca irónica.

— _Jah_. Tan callado que te ves siempre.

—¡Tú me pones así! ¿Cómo sabías, si quiera, que íbamos a caer sobre algo en primer lugar y no al vacío, directo a nuestra muerte?

—¿Por quién me tomas? —suelta, escueta—. No soy estúpida —Kiba suelta una exasperación junto a un gruñido—. ¿No querías usar tu maldita salida?

—Y el impertinente soy yo –repone Sasuke, uniéndose a la conversación, rodando los ojos. Y lo consigue, piensa. Eso que se le está haciendo costumbre lograr. Hacerla enfadar.

—Tú ni hables. Estamos aquí por tu culpa en primer lugar.

—¡¿Y si se callan los dos de una buena…-!?—los oídos le zumban a los tres y apenas son conscientes de que el cable ensamblado a esa enorme polea metálica que los mantiene quietos, desciende repentinamente, haciéndolos agarrarse de lo que sea para no caer al abismo. Y es en ese mismo transcurso de tiempo que Kiba gime más allá de un quejido de susto—. ¡Demonios!

—¿Qué es…? —Sasuke se acuclilla cerca de él, viéndolo tomarse con fuerza el tobillo izquierdo.

—Es el tobillo —aclara Sakura, frunciendo el ceño, volviendo la vista hacia arriba, justamente a las puertas metálicas del piso por donde cayeron. Tensa los ojos pues sabe que en cualquier momento, cuando la energía se restablezca por completo, la persona que los está encerrando desactivará la nano-pared y todos esos Draugs correrán hacia las puertas y se dejarán caer sobre ellos como piezas de dominó hambrientas.

—Mierda, ¿no pudiste ser más cuidadosa al tirarnos? —espeta Kiba, riéndose. Y Sasuke solo puede estresarse al ver como se ríe de su desgracia.

—Discúlpame por salvar tu trasero.

—Déjame ver —interviene Sasuke. El soldado de cabellos castaños solo tuerce los labios, esquivo—. ¡Que me dejes ver! —termina por apartar la muñeca, levantando la tela de su pantalón, encontrándose con un gran bulto violáceo—. Parece una torcedura.

—Pierdes tu tiempo. Solo va a retrasarnos —aclara Sakura sin perder la vista en la parte alta del tubo de instalaciones. Sasuke es consciente de su propio asombro más sin embargo Kiba parece solo exaltado por los primeros tres segundos luego de eso pues al final sus ojos solo enmarcan el resto de su rostro ensombrecido.

—Estás bromeando ¿verdad? —pregunta el de cabello negros, exaltado.

—Lamentablemente no —y es Kiba quien termina por responderle, anunciándole una realidad tanto tormentosa como tétrica—. Maldición, y yo que iba a pedir vacaciones en cuento regresáramos al Cuartel —ríe con desgana.

Tan pronto Sasuke entiende, se pone de pie, colérico.

—No vamos a dejarlo aquí.

El silencio es sentencia y le pone enfermo que tanto ella como él no digan nada. ¿Esa es la realidad de un soldado? ¿Esa es la lealtad filosa que deben ofrecer cuando entregas tu obediencia en busca de justicia? Sasuke no sabe que le causa más asco, si el desinterés de la pelirrosa o la lúgubre mirada penosa del castaño. Y de pronto siente que está manchado por la misma crueldad al estar portando ese uniforme.

Quiere arrancárselo incluso si se arranca trozos de piel.

Le quema.

Le asquea.

—No es una decisión que te corresponda tomar a ti —reluce Sakura, pendiente del vacío y del aire frío que se filtra desde el fondo. Un silbido desalentador y el sonido del metal siendo tensionado.

—¿Y a ti sí? —Sasuke da unos pasos hacia ella, furioso—. ¿Eres Dios como para decidir cuándo acabar con la vida de alguien?

Miradas chocan, y dos mundos también lo hacen.

Dos mundos que arden por fuego pero también que viven en el invierno. Sakura es un filo recién forjado y Sasuke es todo un mundo de castañas ardiendo. Y cuando chocan, las grietas del sueño se expanden. Dos ideales completamente diferentes, y el de Sasuke le dice que aunque no debe guardar piedad por alguno de ellos, es su sentido humano el que no le permite aceptar esa realidad en la que se tenga que abandonar una vida por la victoria de una noche que no será recordada.

Porque eso es lo que pasará.

—Solo los retrasaré —la veracidad de Kiba se desmorona, pero ha sido un soldado desde hace mucho tiempo como para saber que la realidad de un herido es esa al final. Un _Fenrir_ no puede mostrar misericordia, ni amabilidad, ni nada que nuble su sentido del deber, y aunque le gustaría seguir creyendo que Sakura ha sido su amiga desde sus días en la academia, ahora que la mira bien, solo es un símbolo de autoridad.

Y él solo un soldado del montón.

Un soldado que se la pasa gritándole como si supiera más que ella.

—No —Kiba alza la mirada, sorprendido—. Te llevaremos —la resolución de Sasuke y la firmeza de sus palabras le hacen pensar que algo no está bien. Y también le hacen pensar sobre qué impulso de su cuerpo obedecer. Si el de sentirse aliviado o el de sentirse confundido por ser justamente ese extraño quien piensa que su vida es valiosa como la de cualquier otro ser humano.

Se muerde el labio, conmovido, pero recuerda que es un soldado, y su deber quiere cegarlo.

—Ella tiene razón —musita, tembloroso—. Y ciertamente prefiero que se salve el soldado más capaz a que…

—¡Deja de hacerte el honorable! ¡Tu vida y la de ella valen lo mismo!

—Pe-pero…—traga grueso—. ¡Pero el sistema de _SHINOBI_ es así! Y si he de aceptar mi muerte, entonces…—la energía se reestablece unos segundos, los suficientes para desestabilizarlos al sentir el ascensor descender estrepitosamente unos metros. Sakura tensa los ojos, mirando arriba.

Los ha dejado avanzar, piensa. A esos Draugs que se asoman por las puertas de metal que pronto flaquearan. Los gruñidos prontos se dejan escuchar a través del tubo donde se encuentran, y Sakura entiende que es hora de decisiones.

—Me enferman. Ustedes y sus malditas reglas —suelta Sasuke sin pensárselo mucho, y sin darle tiempo a Kiba de lamentarse sobre su poca valentía pues cuando alza los ojos, el mundo está de cabeza y es el frío helado junto con la sensación de vértigo los que le regresan a la realidad estresante—. ¿Quieres morir? Bien, entonces déjame acelerar ese proceso.

—¿Q-qué…? ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Su-suéltame! —grita, pidiendo auxilio donde no debería pedir, y lo único que siente es su estómago revolverse y su bilis recorrer todo su esófago cuando comprende que Sasuke lo ha levantado sin delicadeza, y sin consideración de su tobillo, y lo ha puesto de tal forma que lo ha dejado al borde del elevador, dejando casi todo su cuerpo fuera de éste, en un punto cerca del vacío.

El aire se vuelve un aliento mórbido que perfora sus oídos y la noche se vuelve letal en cuanto entiende la realidad de ser humano.

Tiene miedo.

Miedo a la muerte.

Miedo a pesar de que ha prometido con solemnidad y ha hecho un juramente inquebrantable como soldado de _SHINOBI._

La mirada de Sasuke es pesada, y no duda cuando afloja el agarre de la tela de su saco, el cual es lo único que lo mantiene en esa delgada línea de oportunidad de vida.

Es un escenario poco común pero le aclara las cosas a ellos tres. Kiba lo sabe pues de ellos, él puede ver, aparte de sentir el miedo puro, como el rostro impávido de Sakura ha transfigurado en uno desesperado y furioso cuando Sasuke lo ha amenazado. De los tres es el único que ve la no flaqueza del pelinegro en cuanto siente el filo de la espada de Sakura en su garganta, apremiante de atravesarle la garganta si no lo suelta.

De los tres es el único que ve, por primera vez, el brazo de Sakura temblar ante un peligro que ciertamente no la amenaza a ella, sino a otros.

—Suéltalo —gruñe ella, como un animal salvaje. Ese escenario es inusual pero a la vez tan familiar. Muy similar al de hace unas horas cuando Neji fue puesto a prueba y Sakura un verdugo silente.

—¿No dijo que quería morir? —un poco más suelto. Un poco más bajo. Kiba grita y Sakura está a punto de asesinarlo—. Es lo mismo. Morir así o morir a manos de los Draugs —se dirige de nuevo a Kiba—. Si mueres ahora, será patético. Si mueres a manos de ellos, por la decisión que quieres tomar, también lo será. Nada va a hacer que mueras con honor pues lo único que ella tiene que hacer es mentir —Kiba se estremece, temblando, y Sakura siente la extremidad entumecida—. Ella dirá que tuviste una muerte honorable o quizá no diga nada. Lo más probable es que a nadie le importe, ni siquiera a ella, pero adelante, muere de una vez.

¿Qué parte de morir podría ser honorable?

Ciertamente lo desconoce, o simplemente se ha quedado en blanco porque estar en esa posición ha ocasionado que la sangre se le vaya a la cabeza. Pero de algo está seguro, se siente un estúpido tras decir que _estaría bien morir_.

—¡Y-Ya entendí! ¡No quiero morir así! ¡Ahora suéltame! —grita poniendo en crisis a Sakura quien está a nada de atravesar a Sasuke si no lo hace.

—¡Te dije que lo sueltes! —insiste ella y Sasuke la mira como quien no teme a nada.

—¿Por qué? —Sakura se estremece—. ¿No son estos tus métodos para disciplinar a alguien?

 _"Hyuga",_ piensa ella, y aquella comparativa solo la hace enfurecer. Está haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella hizo con el de ojos perlas.

Es tan frívolo.

Tan cruel.

Tan desobediente.

Tan bilateral.

Tan…ella.

No.

Solo está haciendo todo lo que ella hace.

—Piensas que soy como tú —deduce él y la sonrisa que Sasuke dibuja está lejos de ser sarcástica. Es la sonrisa de alguien que ha obtenido su primera victoria sin necesidad de recurrir a golpes, frente a alguien a quien creía superior. Y lo entiende cuando la ve destensar sus músculos y bajar su arma. _Lotus_ es un arma letal, sí, pero también tiene debilidades como cualquiera—. Pero, ciertamente, me enfermaría pensar que lo soy —masculla, y finalmente atrae a Kiba a superficie firme de nuevo, dejándolo apoyado en el suelo—. ¿Satisfecha?

—Voy a matarte cuando volvamos al Cuartel —el de cabellos negros sonríe, victorioso, para volverse hacia Kiba quien se encuentra tosiendo debido al agarre.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Vete al infierno! —Sasuke ríe.

—Estamos en él.

 **.**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

—Súbete a mi espalda.

—Súbete a su espalda.

—¡No voy a subirme a la maldita espalda de nadie!

Sakura suspira por novena vez, reconsiderando si no es mejor dejar a Kiba o simplemente amarrarlo y cargarlo como un saco de boxeo. Tras el último comentario de Sasuke, éste no le dirigió la palabra en lo que sucedían los segundos, y no era como que le interesara pero parecía haberse creado una atmósfera tensa luego de que chocaran miradas y filosofías hace unos minutos.

La menor de las preocupaciones de Sakura debería ser la osadía de ese muchacho. A lo mucho podría interesarse si en verdad estaba ayudando vendar el tobillo de su compañero o simplemente le estaba cortando la circulación. Pero en su lugar estaba pensando en él. En la manera en la que había tomado sus palabras y acciones y se las había vuelto en su contra.

En como sus ideales, él los había usado para contradecirla sin mucho esfuerzo. En cómo había logrado estresarla poniendo en peligro a Kiba delante de ella. Y entonces pensó en lo mucho que se había descuidado. Era un soldado de _SHINOBI._ Un Fenrir. Un soldado que había sido entrenado con el fin de no mostrar que los sentimientos y emociones cotidianas podían desestabilizarla. Su carácter usual había sido moldeado desde muy pequeña gracias a un pasado que no quiere recordar seguido junto a las nuevas ambiciones y órdenes que se le hubieron quedado desde el momento en el que pisó el suelo de las instalaciones del Cuartel.

Muchos hablaban de ella. Cosas terribles y cosas grandiosas. Era una imagen de autoridad entonces ¿cómo se había dejado influenciar por el miedo de sentir que un compañero suyo corría peligro?

La bondad no era algo que encajara en _SHINOBI_ , ni la flaqueza, ni la amabilidad.

—¡Si no quieres morir te sugiero que lo hagas, maldita sea!

—¡No voy a agradecerte si es lo que esperas!

—Kiba —el castaño solo alcanza a visualizar el firme agarre de la katana de Sakura y es cuando él y Sasuke se unen a mirar lo que ella observa en las alturas. Las pupilas se le encogen. Los Draugs están comenzando a forzar los paneles de acero y han comenzado a caer donde se encuentran dejando un sonido sordo al chocar contra el acero del ascensor—. Cállate y obedece.

—¡E-Entiendo!

—Dame tu espada —pide Sasuke a Kiba, poniéndose de pie con él, pues la suya aparentemente se ha perdido durante la caída. Las láminas del ascensor comenzar a abollarse en cuanto más _no muertos_ caen. Algunos logran ponerse de pie solo para ser decapitados instantáneamente por la katana de Sakura.

—A-ah…se me cayó. Creo que durante caíamos hacia el ascensor —confiesa Kiba, entre nervioso y preocupado. Sasuke solo frunce el ceño, estresado. Eso solo lo dejaba con una opción. Una que no quería aceptar.

Sakura voltea a verlos por un breve momento en el que de nuevo tiene encima la mirada de Sasuke. No hacía falta decirse algo para leer la tensión aún esclarecida de hace unos minutos como tampoco hacía falta entender que solo su katana era la única arma con el que contaban. Y de nuevo la duda del deber. La duda de sus ideales. La duda de si ser ese soldado despiadado o traer a su mente los impulsos propios de un ser humano en peligro. Cierra los ojos, volviendo la vista al frente. No era culpa de ellos dos, aunque le gustaría culpar al de cabellos negros por todo lo que ha acontecido desde que lo hubo encontrado pero entonces sería estúpido pensar que él hubiese tenido elección al cruzarse en su camino.

La culpable era ella. Por haberlo llevado a _SHINOBI_ en primer lugar.

—¡Si siguen cayendo van a hacer que el ascensor descienda! —exclama Kiba sobre la espalda de Sasuke, mirando la de Sakura al estar frente a ellos en una imagen inusual de brindarles protección.

—Tal vez eso es lo que deberíamos hacer —y el castaño mira con pánico a Sasuke tras lo dicho, y Sakura solo puede tomar su opinión como la lógica más descabellada en ese momento.

—¿Qué? —atina a preguntar nuevamente aunque no había necesidad si quiera de no advertir lo que vendría después al ver a Sakura treparse sobre la rendija de ventilación del ascensor _–aun con varios Draugs encima de ella-_ y colocar el filo de su katana sobre los tensores que los mantenían suspendidos—. Dios, no… ¿en qué estás pensando, Sakura?

—En descender —responde Sasuke, agachándose y sujetándose de lo que fuera al entender—. Sujétate fuerte.

—E-Espera… ¿c-cómo que me sujete…?

Con la misma rapidez con la que Kiba se aferra a los hombros de Sasuke, Sakura corta los tensores los cuales rebotaron de inmediato entre las paredes del ducto de instalaciones. El ascensor comienza a descender de manera descarrillada, chocando cada tanto contra las paredes, provocando que los Draugs que se encuentran encima terminen despedazados o que simplemente caigan con más facilidad. El sonido de metal haciendo fricción y las chispas generadas debido a la misma le daban una idea a Sasuke de lo ridículamente rápido que estaban descendiendo.

—¡Vamos a estrellarnos! —grita Kiba ignorando por completo el dolor de su tobillo debido al pánico.

Sakura sabe que es cuestión de segundos para impactar contra el firme de concreto y no había que ser muy listo para saber que el impacto los mataría.

—¡Hey! ¡El ascensor de al lado! ¡Hay que pasarnos a los cables de ese! —es lo único que Sakura necesita oír de Sasuke para ponerse de pie en medio del caótico descenso, tomar su brazo y tirar de él hacia el vacío solo segundos antes del estrepitoso impacto del ascensor donde se encontraban.

Aunque debido a la velocidad con la que iban Sakura trastabilla, terminando desorientada debajo de ellos con una herida en la mejilla debido al golpe de ésta contra el cable de acero, haciendo que soltara una mano.

—¡Sakura!

—¡Oye! —cuando Sasuke se hubo asegurado de que Kiba estuviese firmemente sujetado del cable, se suelta un poco descendiendo hasta donde se hallaba Sakura, ligeramente aturdida, tomándole de la muñeca—. ¡Oye, reacciona! ¡Aún no estamos fuera de peligro!

—¿Eh? —el olor a quemado hace que vuelva su vista lentamente hacia abajo, justo donde ha impactado el ascensor. Con suerte solo están a unos metros arriba del incendio y Sasuke advierte que si no salen rápido de ese cubo de instalaciones, las replicantes explosiones los alcanzarán.

—¡Hay que subir, apúrate y toma mi mano! —la pelirrosa vuelve su vista a él, frunciendo el ceño. Su mejilla está rojilla y siente la sangre resbalar por su piel pero no está en disposición de seguir tolerando tales gritos—. ¡¿Qué esperas?!

—A cortarte la lengua. ¡Eres un escandaloso de lo peor!

—¡¿Quieren callarse ambos y subir?! ¡No está en mis planes morir calcinado! —les pelea el herido quien ya ha logrado subir, con la ayuda de sus brazos y su pierna buena, un buen tramo en el cable, quedando justo a un lado de una de las puertas de metal que conducían a un posible tercer o cuarto piso del edificio pero para ello tenían que impulsarse y saltar.

—Una salida… —exhala Sasuke, entre aliviado y estresado pues el peligro aún no pasaba—. ¡Usemos esa!

—¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?!

—Hey —aprovechando el tiempo que a Kiba le toma abrir las puertas, Sasuke vuelve a mirar a Sakura, topándose con que lo mira firmemente—. Grítame todo lo que quieras luego, pero primero salgamos de aquí.

—Voy a castigarte tanto que vas a desear no haberte topado conmigo —el muchacho ladeó una mueca solamente.

—Tú fuiste la que se me atravesó ese día —Sakura engrandece los ojos, confundida. Y las memorias de aquél día lleno de fuego se conglomeraron en su mente. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a cuando lo encontró cerca de la muralla disparando como estúpido o…?

—El chico del asentamiento… —Sasuke se atraganta—. El qué estaba a punto de ser devorado por un Draug…Eras tú.

—¡Oigan! ¡Dejen su romántica plática para después y suban sus traseros acá!

La respuesta que Sakura tenía preparada para su comentario fuera de lugar se vio opacada por la primera explosión, aturdiéndolos.

—Sube tu primero —ofrece el muchacho aunque no sería algo sencillo moverse dado que solo estaban sujetados por un cable.

—¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Alguien que necesita ayuda? —Sasuke rueda los ojos.

—Eres intratable.

—Mira quien lo dice —apunta Sakura, impulsándose con brazos y piernas para subir, pasando por encima de él no porque se lo hubiese ofrecido, sino porque en su mente perversa esperaba que éste cayera y dejara de fastidiarla.

—¡Apresúrense! ¡Las explosiones están aumentando! —grita Kiba desde arriba, ya encontrándose en el pasillo del tercer piso ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a Sakura subir—. ¡Aquí! —tan rápido Sakura se hubo encontrado a salvo, ésta se puso de pie a espaldas de Kiba, asegurándose de que el pasillo se encontrara libre de Draugs—. ¡Hey, apúrate, no tenemos todo el día!

—¡Salvé tu trasero, ingrato! —el gruñido de Sasuke se fue consumiendo por una nueva explosión, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior, haciendo que todo el edificio se sacudiera como si fuera solo de papel, ocasionando que el de cabellos negros perdiera firmeza y equilibro, descendiendo el tramo que ya había subido—. ¡Maldita sea!

—Ya no hay tiempo…—murmura Kiba, alterado, volteando a ver a Sakura al borde de la desesperación—. No podemos dejarlo.

—¿No podemos? —el muchacho se hiela.

—E-Es tu subordinado…

—¿Y por eso debo salvarlo?

Una tercera explosión les sacude más Sakura sigue impávida.

—Vamos, Kiba, no te recuerdo como una persona que se la pasaba soltando indirectas en la academia. ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que verdaderamente deseas? —el soldado la mira, confundido.

—¿Lo que deseo?

Fue un breve momento en el que se hubo sumergido en sus propios recuerdos. Recuerdos que no alimentaban nada a su lealtad como soldado pero sí a su instinto de humanidad. Momentos compartidos durante su paso en la academia con, al igual que él, soldados que aspiraban un lugar en las filas de _SHINOBI_ , y esas personas se volvieron su día a día. No eran solo soldados. Eran personas a quienes estimaba. Y tras Sakura decirle aquello le hizo recordar momentos de alivio compartidos con ellos.

Con Yamanaka Ino. Con Shikamaru Nara. Con Hinata Hyuga. Con ella.

¿En qué momento había abandonado su humanidad y había desechado el instinto natural y dócil de un ser humano por querer salvar a otro? ¿Fue en el momento en que se convirtió en soldado y ofreció su vida al Canciller?

—Tendrías que darte prisa. No tenemos todo el día —la sentencia de Sakura vino acompañada con la última explosión y el grito de Sasuke. Kiba solo pudo cerrar los puños con fuerza e inflar sus pulmones de aire para gritar con vehemencia.

—¡Sálvalo, maldita sea!

La silueta de Sakura se pierde entre la blancura del pasillo a una velocidad increíble al mismo tiempo que se deshace del cinturón de su pantalón y lo lanza hacia dentro, de nuevo, del cubo de instalaciones, rodeando el cable de tal modo que lo usa como lazo para atraerlo y tomar rápidamente del brazo a Sasuke, subiéndolo justo antes de que la última explosión lo alcance.

El pasillo se llena de cenizas y de destellos nacarados.

—¡Sakura! —llama Kiba, tosiendo y recuperando la visión luego de haberse cubierto con ambos brazos.

Sasuke yace en una de las paredes, encogido y con una justificada tos debido a los residuos de la explosión mientras Sakura está a su lado, apoyando su brazo a la altura de su cabeza, respirando agitadamente. Kiba respira aliviado.

— _Jah…—_ suelta la Fenrir, riéndose, recuperando el aliento, golpeando el pecho de Sasuke en el proceso—. ¿No lo viste venir, cierto?

—No voy a darte las gracias si es lo que esperas —la pelirrosa ladea una mueca prepotente.

—No lo hice por ti, ciertamente —indica ella, poniéndose de pie, mirando a Kiba lo suficiente insistente para que Sasuke entendiera—. Además no me gusta deber favores a nadie. Lo detesto —agrega, excusando su desliz hace unos minutos durante su escalada por los tensores.

—E…Estamos a solo tres pisos de la planta baja. Quizá los Draugs no han alcanzado a llegar a estos niveles —añade Kiba, rompiendo el ambiente tenso, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

—No estemos tan seguros —comenta, desvainando una vez más su espada y yendo al final del pasillo para rectificar que se encontrara libre—. Recuerda que hay alguien quien los está llevando hacia nosotros —mira la cámara de seguridad con pesadez, deshaciéndose de ella rápidamente—. Necesitamos ser rápidos considerando que solo contamos con una espada. Mi espada.

—¿Y si saltamos desde alguna ventana de éste piso al exterior? —propuso el castaño.

—Considerando que no sabemos si quiera como están las cosas allá afuera, sería caer en un infierno peor —indica Sasuke, ya con Kiba en su espalda nuevamente.

—Hn, creí que habías dicho que el infierno era aquí —repone Sakura, egocéntrica.

—Vaya, no creí que me pusieras atención.

—¡Sakura, al frente!

La pelirrosa lo percibe antes, volteándose con prontitud en el momento justo en el que un Draug planeaba encajarle los dientes desde atrás, haciendo que su katana termine en su boca, cortándosela con violencia.

—¡Suficiente charla, muévanse ya! —ordena encabezándolos.

La primera docena de Draugs no fue complicada pues al estar en un espacio tan estrecho como los pasillos, era fácil acabar con ellos pero a medida que bajaban por las escaleras de emergencia todo se volvía más complicado. Al llegar al lobby, solo unos cuantos metros y una horda masiva de Draugs, aún imperceptibles a ellos, los separaban de la única salida.

—Son demasiados.

—Dime algo que no sepa, Kiba.

Sakura se muerde el labio, estresada. Salir ella sola no sería el problema, el problema estaba en que no se encontraba sola, evidentemente.

—¡Ah!

Engrandece los ojos, virando lo más rápido que sus reflejos pueden brindarle para hacer frente a lo que fuera que estuviese provocando los gritos de Kiba pero solo había servido para que Sasuke aproveche su guarda baja, y evidentemente su caótica mente, para que éste tome su katana y la blandiera contra los tres _no muertos_ a sus espaldas. Kiba fue el primero en reaccionar, claramente frenético pero sin importarle realmente mucho que el muchacho le hubiese quitado el arma a Sakura para evitar que los mataran.

Ella no lo había previsto y aunque no estaba para nada complacida con que alguien más tomara su arma sin permiso, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en un buen insulto pues el ruido que había ocasionado Sasuke, para ocuparse de aquellos tres Draugs, había provocado que la masa que tenían en frente los percibiera.

Con la misma destreza y velocidad que Sasuke le hubo quitado la espada, ella vuelve a tomarla de vuelta, abriendo el camino hacia la salida.

—¡Rápido!

Y la cuestión, instintivamente, se transforma en un intercambio de miradas y una sola palabra que los lleva a ambos a entender que si no trabajan juntos, no saldrán de ahí.

—¡Espada! —grita Sasuke primero, obteniendo solo un gruñido de Sakura antes de lanzársela y ocuparse de los no muertos que tenía encima. Y en ese tiempo la Fenrir se ocupaba de los suyos a base de golpes y patadas.

—¡Espada! —pide esta vez ella, cogiéndola en el aire luego de un par de piruetas y golpes certeros.

Y aunque ciertamente no era uno de esos momentos en los que se aplaudiría la increíble coordinación y destreza de lucha de ambos, Kiba podía jurar que no recordaba un estilo de pelea tan bien coordinado desde que había presenciado una batalla con el equipo que formaban Sakura e Ino durante sus años de antaño. O tal vez ni siquiera de las misteriosas formaciones que había escuchado, de soldados más viejos, encabezadas de la pelirrosa y cierto pelirrojo, quienes actualmente no se soportaban. Sin embargo había algo que Kiba podía añadir a ésta combinación tan rara y a la vez tan efectiva y eso era que…

 _—"No se conocen de nada. Y lo único que hacen es gritarse. Entonces ¿cómo…?"_

...podían tener tal coordinación en medio de un escenario tan problemático?

—¡Ahí está la salida!

—¡Pero está cerrada! —Kiba entrecierra los ojos solo un poco, y a pesar del movimiento frenético alcanza a notar el momento justo en el que Sakura se deshace del seguro de una granada almacenada en el compartimiento de su pantalón—. ¡Atraviésala! ¡Solo corre, corre!

Lo primero que los recibe una vez fuera, a diferencia de más Draugs como esperaban, es el rostro atónito del resto de soldados al verlos emerger siendo flaqueados por una cantidad considerable de _no muertos_ a sus espaldas, y lo segundo fue un destello que rápidamente fue cegado por oscuridad. El brazo de Sakura fue como un resorte tras soltar la granada y para luego tomar del hombro a Sasuke y obligarlo a agacharse con Kiba a su espalda.

—¡Abajo, nenas lloronas!

Los siguientes segundos transcurren en oscuridad para ellos tres al verse cubiertos por alguien, con sumamente más masa muscular que las suyas, y lo que parece una capa lo suficientemente resistente a cualquier tempestad, como una coraza impenetrable de acero.

El infierno desatado es lo que Sasuke percibe que hay allá afuera, y cuando siente la luz del Sol de nuevo sabe que ha amanecido. Agotado, se deja caer sentado al piso una vez que son liberados de aquella prisión de oscuridad y se siente ligeramente agradecido por estar viendo el cielo siendo pincelado aún.

 _"Cuando te encuentras en peligro, a veces, lo que más deseas, es algo tan trivial como respirar aire limpio y ver un nuevo amanecer. Eso significa estar vivo"_

 _—"No me sermonees ahora, anciano"_ —rezonga Sasuke en pensamientos, con el pecho subiendo y bajando de manera apresurada.

—¡Lotus! ¿Se encuentran todos bien? —Tenten es la primera en acercarse, absorta de la mala mirada que recibía de Neji por su preocupación injustificada hacia ellos, según él.

—Perfectamente —ironiza Kiba, agitado en el suelo, tocándose la parte inflamada con dolor.

—Consigue un equipo médico para él —ordena Sakura, ya de pie.

—Puede soportarlo hasta que lleguemos al Cuartel, no creo que sea para tanto —la resolución de Neji va influenciada por la riña personal hacia Sakura, y ésta lo sabe. Y aunque lo hace, está lo suficientemente fastidiada para simplemente dejarlo pasar y transcribirlo en un reporte.

—¡Sakura, no!

Pero antes de que pueda atestarle un golpe, una mano le detiene en el trayecto. Una mano que fácilmente podría ser el triple de grande que la de ella o la de cualquier presente ahí, y hasta ese entonces Sasuke finalmente puede reparar en el inconmensurable tamaño de la persona que los ha _pseudo_ protegido hace unos momentos.

De nuevo no hace falta mirarlo demasiado para entender que su presencia significa mucho más que la de un soldado normal. No con aquella extraña apariencia de tiburón y con la piel azulada.

 _—"¿Es uno de ellos también?"_ —se pregunta mentalmente más la respuesta llega sola pasados unos segundos.

—Ah, ah, estos comportamientos no son propios de un soldado de nuestro rango, señorita Lotus —Sakura parece meditarlo un poco, y hasta se permite sentir un poco de tensión en su cuerpo—. Parece que no le han explicado las reglas del juego.

—Y a ti a no tocarme —ataja, arisca, sacudiendo el brazo para apartarlo—. Kisame.

—¡Oh vaya! ¡Que osada eres para tutearme tan pronto! —el hombre se carcajea—. Eres tan especial como me habían dicho. No es un cumplido por cierto.

—Eso se nota —finaliza con él, volviendo a mirar a Neji—. Pasaré el reporte a tu superior, Hyuga.

—No tengo superior, por si se le olvidó.

—Un soldado con una espada que no sirve a nadie, vaya mediocre que eres —Neji enfurece al sentirla pasar a su lado y de no haber sido porque Lee estaba ahí para detener sus instintos apremiantes de sangre, el final de esa conversación hubiese pintado bastante mal.

— _¡Lotus!_ ¿Qué hacemos con los cuerpos de los Draugs? —pregunta un soldado a la distancia a lo que Sakura solo puede obviar viendo a Kisame con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—¿No quieres desmembrar cuerpos?

—Será un placer.

—Ahí tiene su respuesta, soldado —indica siguiendo su camino hacia los vehículos, deteniéndose antes solo para mirar a su nuevo subordinado en apariencia rígida—. ¿Qué esperas?

—¿Se supone debo seguirla como su sombra o como su perro obediente? —la Fenrir se permite soltar una risa irónica aunque esa no era la finalidad que Sasuke tenía con su comentario.

—¿Cuál de las dos quieres ser?

—Ninguna, ciertamente —la pelirrosa serena su rostro, como quien ve a alguien interesante pero a la vez con precaución.

Lo que había sucedido y lo que habían visto les dejaba con más dudas acerca de un mundo que parecían desconocer aún, además de que en Sakura comenzaba a crecer cierto grado de curiosidad a cerca de él y de la manera, no solo de tratarla, sino en la que se comportaba. Tan impredecible que hasta parecía divertido.

Tan bárbaro y tan torpe. De las personas que van directo a la batalla sin pensar en si perderán la vida durante éste.

Tan imprudente.

 _"¿Te recuerda a alguien?"_

Sakura entrecierra los ojos, sometida a sus propias voces que la penitencian, y asombrosamente se siente llena de éxtasis al pensar en toda la información que podrá obtener de él si lo mantiene cerca. En todo lo que se divertirá en el proceso de reformarlo completamente.

—Te enseñaré modales igual que se le enseña a un loro a hablar.

—Hmp, eso será asombroso de ver.

Se siente ansiosa como nunca antes.

 **.**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

Las veces en que se ha despertado en medio de la noche siempre son por pesadillas.

En donde la única forma de conseguir tranquilidad es sentir que ella está cerca para acariciarle la cabeza. Konohamaru nunca ha visto a Sakura dormir, aunque de vez en cuando visita su habitación. La ve adormitada pero nunca completamente dormida, y es cuando se pregunta si el tipo de expresión que él hace cuando cierra los ojos por un momento es tan agradable y calmada como la de ella.

Cuando tiene pesadillas duda mucho de eso puesto que lo único que hace es llorar y temblar.

Pero ella siempre ha estado ahí. Como si alguna fuerza extraña le hiciera quedarse a su lado las noches en que tiene sueños extraños.

Pero esa noche no estuvo ahí. Y la necesitaba. Más que a nadie. En el momento en que no pudo soportar más, rogándole a alguien tan noble como la señorita Hyuga para que pudiera escucharlo.

Y ahora Sakura es asaltada por la sorpresa, tras apenas hace unos minutos arribar al Cuartel, de no verlo en su habitación donde lo había dejado, pero todo es hasta que oye la puerta mecanizada abrirse y dejar ser libre al silencio para entender quien está a su espalda y que es lo que posiblemente dirá.

—Él no está aquí.

—Eso ya lo noté. ¿A dónde lo llevaste? —pregunta, aun dándole la espalda.

—Está seguro si es que en verdad te preocupas por él.

Sakura espera, al voltearse finalmente, tener un enfrentamiento de miradas en el que claramente se ve victoriosa como siempre pero esta vez las perlas de Hinata aguardan una sensación que no es la de alguien que busca a la fuerza desencadenar un secreto, y es cuando Sakura se permite suavizar sus facciones y soltar una risa resignada.

—Tenemos que hablar, Sakura.

—Así parece, Hinata.

Finalmente lo sabe.

.

.

 _(Continuará...)_

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña_ _ **"Con voz y voto"**_ _. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _No me manoseen ;-;_

* * *

 ** _Aclaraciones del capítulo:_**

 ** _1) [ —¡Yo no veo nada, y no me pagan por ver nada!]_ \- _Frase extraída de la película Doom (La puerta del infierno)_**

 ** _2) [La escena de la pelea con intercambio de espadas es inspirada en la escena de Piratas del Caribe, el cofre de la muerte. Cuando Elizabeth y otros dos piratas solo cuentan con dos espadas para pelear y se ven forzados a intercambiarselas en el proceso de la pelea]_**

 ** _NOTAS:_**

 ** _¡Yo de nuevo! Antes de comenzar con mis comentarios, he de aclarar que tanto ésta historia como Permite sanar tu corazón estarán inscritas en los Wattys de éste año por lo que me ayudarían mucho si compartieran y votaran ambas historias en Wattpad, de tener cuenta, claro :) Digo, no perdemos nada en intentar. Los links estarán en mi perfil de fanfiction y Wattpad._**

 ** _Y bueno, ahora sí. Me he demorado un poco más en traer este capítulo pero creo que ha valido la pena(?) Las escenas de acción son un poco más complicadas de narrar así que me tomé mi tiempo de estructurar bien que tanto grado de acción tendría éste capítulo. Además de que la trama avanza un poco más con ello._**

 ** _Al final del capítulo he revelado la adición de un nuevo Fenrir, quien es Kisame, más no he terminado de hablar más de él, sin embargo desde ya les dejo con la inquietud de saber que él también es uno de esos soldados de élite wuajajaja_**

 ** _Y bueno, también al final no me pude resistir para dar un "adelanto" de lo que vendrá en el próximo capítulo. Sobre Hinata y Sakura, y sobre Konohamaru y evidentemente de Sasuke. Es probable que en el próximo capítulo finalmente revele que es eso que acompleja a Sakura y que se niega a decir, y porque es que Konohamaru es sumamente cuidado por lo mismo. Así que esperen con ansias el próximo, donde una de las revelaciones más grande finalmente dejará de ser un secreto._**

 ** _¡Y muchas gracias a quienes votan por la historia y la añaden a favoritos! Me pone feliz recibir cada tanto notificaciones sobre ello. No se olviden de compartir la historia y comentarla, me gustaría saber que les parece hasta ahora y cuales son sus dudas y/o curiosidades._**

 ** _¡Ah, y gracias a los fans de Haikyuu que me apoyan con Honne y Wendigo en los #HaikyuuAwards! Al parecer vamos por buen camino en las votaciones. Muchas gracias!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**

 ** _Rooss-Out!_**


	13. Desacuerdo

**Términología dentro del mundo de Lotus:**

· **Rhoda:** Origen griego. Significado literal: Levanta _o_ El que se levanta. Significado en Lotus: Ciudad Levantada. Ciudad contraria a Konoha _(La ciudad amurallada)._

· **Draugs:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto.

· **SHINOBI:** Fuerza militar al servicio de Konoha controlada por el Canciller.

· **Cuartel:** Base militar subterránea de SHINOBI.

· **Fenrir:** Líder de escuadrón. (Vendría desempeñando la misma función que un líder ANBU en el mundo canon de Naruto)

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las personas envejecen.

Eso es algo que la naturaleza se encarga de cobrar con cada hora que avanza en un día.

Envejecen los árboles, las flores, los animales, un reloj suizo, un sillón de caoba, una locomotora.

El mundo también lo hace.

En el cielo, a cada cierto tiempo, las estrellas van muriendo, pero pronto nacen otras que las reemplazan.

 _Reemplazar._

Las piezas que se oxidan son reemplazadas más su complemento no vuelve a ser el mismo. Cada que Sasuke sueña hay una pieza que le falta. No sabe si es una memoria. No sabe si es un objeto. No sabe si es algo físico o algo sin cuerpo. A diferencia del mundo, él está solo. Sin un compañero con el cual consultar decisiones que quiere tomar. Todos yacen en pares o al menos eso siente cada que observa lo que lo rodea.

El cielo nunca está solo, tampoco la Luna ni el Sol. Siempre tienen a alguien pero al igual que él, todos envejecen.

Excepto _esa persona._

Hace tiempo que no la visita, piensa.

Se siente un poco melancólico dentro del sueño pero gracias a su buena memoria puede recordar cada grano que conforma la tierra que yace bajo sus pies. Cada escombro que constituye las ruinas de ese edificio. Cada cabello negro que adorna la cabeza de aquella persona, a la que solo puede ver en sueños. Esos sueños que se guardan solo para él pues nunca tuvo el valor de confesarle a Naruto que habían vuelto porque ¿qué habría cambiado de hacerlo?

Quizá no se habría permitido convencer por él de escabullirse esa noche y no habrían podido atravesar la muralla. Nada hubiese sucedido pues Naruto se habría tomado la confesión de sus sueños como una premonición o un muy mal augurio para no ir.

Y quizá ahora estarían juntos contando chistes alrededor de la leña siendo consumida. Y contarían estrellas como solían hacerlo desde pequeños. Quizá hubiesen envejecido juntos y aunque no hubiesen podido vencer al tiempo, compartirían malas y buenas aventuras. Pero envejecerían. Y todo sería normal. Y él dejaría de soñar. Dejaría de pensar en porque _ella_ no lo hace, y dejaría de buscarle respuesta a ese curioso caso.

 _—"_ _Ven"_

No habla.

No emite sonido.

Pero no hay que ser demasiado astuto para no entender el movimiento de sus labios.

Sasuke no tiene miedo. Ciertamente ese sueño lo ha acompañado desde hace tiempo aunque ahora es la primera vez que irá un poco más allá desde el punto en el que se había quedado tras dejar de soñar hace ya un par de años. Avanza con cautela pues no sabe que se aproximará luego de eso. Es terreno inexplorado pero la criatura de cabello negro tiene una fuerza de gravedad bastante poderosa que lo obliga a continuar.

Dentro del sueño, el escenario luce antiguo, y los ojos de Sasuke son un lente muy envejecido que apenas puede distinguir formas pero ella siempre está cada vez más nítida a pesar de que lo que la rodea parezca borroso. Esa mujer está sobre una meseta de piedra labrada, algo parecido a un antiguo mesón de una capilla. Está recostada e inmóvil, con un brazo extendido y agotado hacia donde él se encuentra de pie, como si de algún modo la escena diera para entender que la posición de su extremidad está justamente así porque quisiera alcanzarlo.

Da dos pasos antes de llegar a ella, y se detiene.

Hay una gran mancha roja cubriendo la tela del vestido que la cubre. Una que se extiende desde su pecho hasta debajo de su vientre. Es demasiada sangre, y de repente Sasuke tiene náuseas. Cierra los ojos, afectado, cubriéndose la nariz y la boca en un intento de ahogar desesperación y así poder despertar. Siente que los pulmones se le contraen y se le hace difícil respirar.

Ya no quiere estar ahí.

Ya no quiere seguir viendo a esa mujer.

Cada vez más pálida y más fría.

La imagen de ella se desdobla, como un dibujo arrugándose. Un par de segundos más y una lamentable sinfonía de gritos le acompañan al sueño volviéndolo una pesadilla.

 _—"_ _Quiero despertar. Quiero despertar. ¡Quiero despertar!"_

Sale de ahí, atravesando un umbral frío y casi deshecho. Pero los gritos no cesan, se siente ahogado y perseguido. El bosque en el que se ha adentrado se distorsiona. La tierra bajo sus pies se agrieta y es cuando piensa que todo ha de acabar. Todo tiene que acabar. Tiene que despertar.

Pero es el llanto de un recién nacido el que le hace detenerse. A él y a todo el cinturón de desgracias y fenómenos también. Un llanto que no ha escuchado jamás. Y ahora está tumbado en el suelo a tan solo metros de donde yace el cuerpo de la mujer por la que siempre ha sentido algo más que curiosidad. Su sonrisa llena de lamento ya no está, ha sido sustituida por un semblante adormecido que eternamente poseerá junto al único color que en su cuerpo va a contrastar en sus recuerdos.

Un rojo que no se parece a ninguna de las amapolas que hay en ese extraño lugar.

Un rojo que escurre de su boca y brota de sus entrañas.

Un rojo que le ha bañado a él, a ella, y a la tercera silueta que ahora hay a un lado de ella.

De grande a pequeña, la tercer silueta, esa que va cubierta por un trapo viejo y negro, se encoje, y la mujer bañara en sangre ahora se encuentra sentada, ofreciendo su regazo como cobijo.

 _—"_ _No mires a los ojos de un demonio"_

Si para poder distinguir los de uno tiene que verlo fijamente, ¿cómo evitar mirarlos entonces?

A medida que _esa cosa_ continúa viéndolo puede distinguir una sensación perversa en el tiempo. Lo que sea que esté abrazando a la mujer no parece mirarlo a él con buenos ojos pues le da la sensación de estar marcando su territorio. Pero Sasuke es de esas personas que, a pesar de tener miedo, no se intimidan.

—Es como un espectro —deduce, más no hay lógica tras sus palabras pues a algo como eso ningún ser humano le ha hallado forma.

 _—"_ _Ya no queda nada de ese niño"_

 _—"_ _¿Qué niño"?_

Sasuke quiere gritar porque las piernas no le responden y el calor lo abruma de repente. Todo está en llamas, y de un momento a otro el espectro está sobre él, bañado en sangre.

Cierra los ojos, resignado, con el último pensamiento de querer despertar.

 ** _._**

 ** _—Lotus —_**

 ** _._**

 ** _| 13 |_**

 ** _Desacuerdo_**

 ** _._**

 _—_ _¿Sasuke? Sasuke, despierta. Se nos hará tarde, viejo._

—¿Tarde? —murmura, somnoliento—. ¿Tarde para qué?

 _—_ _¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para ir a pescar!_

—¿Naruto?

 _—_ _¡Levántate ya, hombre!_

—¿Eres Naruto?

 _—_ _Oye… ¿Me oyes?_

—Naru…

 _—_ _¡Despierta!_

Retrocede dos pasos y sujeta con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada, esa que casi nunca usa, por precaución.

En primer lugar no sabe porque ha ido ahí, no sabe por qué consideró si quiera que aquello sería una buena idea pero con Kiba en recuperación y Sakura indispuesta a aparecerse o a escucharla no le quedaba más que re-pensar sus opciones para el cuidado de Konohamaru ese día justamente. Aunque cualquier soldado sería mejor a haber pensado recurrir a él.

 _—"_ _¿En qué estaba pensando?"_ —se pregunta Hinata mentalmente, con los ojos alarmantes y el cuerpo tenso viendo al adolorido y espasmódico pseudo soldado volver en sí—. Hey…

Sasuke entrecierra los ojos, agitado y con la garganta seca. El cuerpo le pesa como plomo y casi podría jurar que los músculos le crujen. Al tiempo que le dedica a su mente y a sus ojos adecuarse a la luz del lugar comienza a recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior y de cómo había llegado a la habitación destinada a él. No estaba muy seguro pero el dolor en su cuerpo le aseguraba que no había soñado el escape de las instalaciones de _SHINOBI_ hace unas horas.

Cuando logra erguirse sobre la cama y enfocar su espada rota, lo entiende.

Ha sobrevivido.

A su primera batalla y también a su pesadilla.

—Hey, soldado —insiste la de ojos perla sin apartar la mano de la empuñadura, percatándose de donde recae la mirada del muchacho—. Está rota.

—Eso lo sé —murmura, reacio—. ¿Es una suerte, no? —la de cabellera negra tensa los ojos, y el impulso por imponerse brota desde lo más profundo de su pecho pues si algo ha aprendido de Sakura al estar tantos años a su lado es a mostrarse arrogante y segura cuando debe serlo.

—No alcanzarías a tomar tu espada aunque estuviera es una hoja —Sasuke engrandece un poco los ojos pues lo poco que recuerda de ella es un soldado sereno, y hasta casi sumiso, a diferencia de la mujer que tiene en frente. Y le molesta porque es casi la misma actitud que cierta pelirrosa—. Levántate, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué?

—No preguntes y obedece. Tienes un minuto; te espero afuera —Sasuke gruñe por lo bajo, mirando de reojo los trozos de su espada—. Ah, y ni te molestes por eso, si tienes suerte volverás a tener otra cuando _ella_ lo ordene —concluye, saliendo de la habitación.

 **.**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

No sabe muy bien cómo se mide el tiempo en ese lugar pero a medida que avanza por los pasillos y ve ciertos aparatos empotrados en los muros de piedra reconoce que esos números parpadeantes marcan las horas. Le enferma un poco pues asocia toda su torpe inocencia de su edad temprana a las mentiras que siempre tuvo restregadas en su cara, como ese extraño muñequero que hubo encontrado una vez entre las pertenencias de Kakashi, cuando tenía seis años.

—Se llama reloj y marca el tiempo.

En Rhoda la falta de conocimiento sobre la era moderna era algo usual. Sin embargo Kakashi parecía apreciar su pequeño baúl secreto como sus tesoros más valiosos, o un recordatorio de su antigua vida. En él guardaba muchos aparatos que Sasuke descubría con el paso de los años. Al hombre no le quedaba más remedio que alimentar su curiosidad pero con ciertos límites pues de acrecentar su hambre de saber solo ocasionaría volverlo codicioso por un mundo del que buscaba mantenerlo alejado por muchos años.

Un mundo en el que ahora se encuentra solo, y del que es consciente en el que Kakashi vivió.

—¿Nunca habías visto uno? —pregunta Hinata, un poco ansiosa por iniciar una conversación que al menos los lleve a romper ese silencio incómodo durante el paseo por el ascensor—. Un reloj, me refiero.

—De donde soy tal tecnología no es bien vista —la joven se extraña.

—Es solo un reloj. Marca las horas. No veo el peligro en eso.

—Ustedes no ven el peligro en nada —acota, desconfiado. Lo único que sabe de ella es que es un soldado que sirve las órdenes de esa mujer. Lo cual le extraña pues con el poco tiempo de llevar ahí parecía ser un individuo con una personalidad bastante sumisa a ella—. ¿En dónde está?

—¿Perdón?

— _Ella._ ¿En dónde está? —Hinata frunce el ceño y aunque se le reconoce por ser un soldado solemne y sereno, tal osadía le molesta, más si involucra a Sakura.

— _Ella_ tiene nombre. Y si fuera tú tendría más respeto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es mi superior?

—Porque de no ser por ella estarías muerto —arrastra las palabras, saliendo primero del elevador—. Te ha salvado la vida dos veces, yo no lo habría hecho ni en la primera oportunidad—se detiene, asustada de lo que ha dicho pero sin lamentarse realmente—. Escucha, aun no entiendo las razones por la que _ella_ te trajo aquí, y mucho menos sé tus verdaderas intenciones dentro de _SHINOBI_ —Sasuke encarna una ceja, divertido.

—¿Mis intenciones? ¿Me crees tan pretencioso como para creer que tengo un motivo para estar aquí?

—Por la manera en la que hablas y la manera en que te rebelas ante cada miembro de aquí, sí, es bastante claro—hace una pausa, tomando aire—. Pero no me importa, para eso estoy yo. Soy leal a _Lotus_ y no voy a permitir que la perjudiques de ningún modo —advierte, molesta.

—Hmp, ¿qué no me has visto el rostro? Es obvio que no puedo ni tocarle un cabello —rezonga, señalándose un par de moretones. Y aunque no sabe porque le ha dado la razón, le molesta el aceptar que en esos momentos entre su fuerza y la de la pelirrosa hay una diferencia bastante notoria.

—Por si lo intentaras —insiste Hinata, moderándose—. Lo que sea que ella haya visto en ti, debo aceptarlo, incluso si no estoy de acuerdo —Sasuke chasquea la lengua.

—De donde vengo eso se llama sumisión —la joven lo mira seria.

—Se llama respeto —suspira—. Es algo que no entenderías.

—Lo único que entiendo es que ella se cree Dios y el resto le teme sin razón —las facciones de Hinata se endurecen justo delante de la puerta que están a punto de atravesar.

—Le temen sin razón…—bisbisea, ocupando sus pestañas con recuerdos de ayeres melancólicos en los que está ella a lado de una Sakura con una de las contadas sonrisas genuinas que ha tenido el placer de presenciar. Sin títulos que las dividieran, ni pasados ni presentes—…del mismo modo que la juzgan sin conocerla —finaliza cortante, otorgándole el derecho de la duda a Sasuke antes de que la siga unos cuantos pasos al interior—. Espera aquí.

Más que sentir pena o arrepentimiento, Sasuke se pregunta cuál es el origen de esa lealtad incondicional. La manera frenética con la que esa mujer se refiere a _Lotus_ es distinta a la del resto de soldados. Supone, en primer lugar, que se debe a que es su subteniente y deben mantener cierta confianza dado el trato directo entre niveles jerárquicos pero es fácil de reconocer cuando ya no es solo lealtad lo que alimenta esa inquebrantable confianza.

Y no puede evitar pensar en la confianza entre él y Kakashi.

De no haber dolido tanto la traición y el peso de su mentira no estarían ahí, sin embargo es todo lo contrario.

Y esa joven parece estar en un nivel de confianza con su superior mucho mayor al que uno espera de un miembro de una fuerza militar.

¿Qué es lo que los une y los hace diferentes al resto?

Si va a salvar a Naruto y a salir de ahí, no lo hará con las manos vacías.

—Soldado, acércate —ordena Hyuga.

La habitación está dividida en dos partes. Una membrana de cristal los separa de los macizos de concreto con la inesperada y exótica flora de un jardín cubierto por paneles termodinámicos capaces de crear la ilusión de un cielo a cualquier hora del día. Algo imposible considerando que se encuentran bajo tierra.

—Me llamo Sasuke.

—Bueno…, Sasuke —el nombrado hace una mueca ante el tono—. Esperarás aquí hasta que venga por ti y por…—la mirada perlada de la soldado se pierde en los monitores del tablero donde sus manos se encuentran—. Solo no toques nada y espera aquí.

—¿Qué hay del otro lado? —Hinata se estremece ante la pregunta—. Del cristal —añade él, curioso por saber porque hay un jardín ahí y porque hay un cristal que le permite ver más no ir más allá de él.

—Eso no te interesa por ahora, solo no se te ocurra si quiera en tocar nada. ¿Entendiste? —no hay respuesta—. Tomaré tu silencio como un _"sí entiendo"._

—¿Se supone que debo esperar aquí sin hacer absolutamente nada?

—Así es —hace una pausa antes de presionar unos cuantos botones y erguirse para caminar hacia la puerta de salida—. Solo una cosa más. Si _él_ te habla, no le contestes. No cruces palabras con él. No hasta que _Lotus_ o yo regresemos.

La petición suena más a advertencia pero esa diferencia no hace que Sasuke se sienta amenazado ni un poco pero tampoco le dan ánimos de contradecir.

Cuando Hyuga desaparece, no le queda más remedio que obedecer. Como buen ex cazador de su pueblo lo primero que hace es observar. Algo en lo que ha sido bueno desde pequeño a diferencia del impertinente de su amigo rubio. Cámaras en cada esquina del primer bloque, ese donde se encuentra. De acuerdo, un escape no suena a una idea brillante dada esa situación.

A diferencia de las ya conocidas paredes blancas, esa habitación es de bloques de concreto gris, con un acabado airoso que con solo pasar la mano sobre la superficie de una de ellas le recuerda a las rocas erosionadas en la punta de algún risco. Cierra los ojos, y casi puede sentir las sales del mar y también oír el graznido de algún ave cercana.

Puede oler ese olor característico de la hierba húmeda luego de una lluvia torrencial. Y un poco de azafrán. Y tierra húmeda bajo sus botas.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos entiende que el sentimiento de añoranza ha despertado gracias a ese jardín artificial que tiene frente a sus ojos pero al que no puede acceder. Se pregunta qué es lo que hace ahí. Qué es lo que hay en esa área y porque existe en primer lugar.

Los controles en el tablero no le dicen mucho además de que no tiene idea de lo que pasará si toca uno de ellos. Lo más probable es que lance una alarma y en menos de veinte segundos tenga a más de diez elementos de _SHINOBI_ sometiéndolo en el suelo por su desobediencia. Le encantaría sacarlos de quicio una vez más pero tras la noche anterior su cuerpo sigue adolorido. Resignado a esperar apoya su espalda en una de las dos paredes laterales que dan hacia el enorme ventanal y se resbala hasta terminar sentado en el suelo.

Parece tan real, piensa.

Esa sensación de volver a su hogar con solo ver el verde de las plantas y la luz de un sol artificial.

Es casi tan real como sus expediciones en Rhoda. Solo o acompañado pero siempre en libertad. Recorriendo cada día un nuevo tramo no explorado.

Entrecierra los ojos, y sus pestañas se vuelven somnolientas. Finalmente es un poco consciente de lo mucho que extraña el mundo de allá afuera. No el mundo lleno de peligros por el que tuvo que pasar ayer, sino el mundo que podía tocar y sentir. El calor de una fogata. El aullar del aire frío a través de las montañas.

 _"_ _Sasuke…"_

El ayer con un hombre y un niño de seis años entre sus brazos, cubiertos de hojas y lodo.

 _"_ _Aquí es donde crecerás. Lejos de todo y de todos. En una tierra fértil a la que debes guardar respeto y cariño del mismo modo que a todo ser vivo con el que te encuentres"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué?"_

 _"_ _Por qué la naturaleza es sabia, y un día reclamará lo que es suyo. Si la tratas mal, una desgracia es lo que recibirás. Es lo mismo que con el hombre"_

 _"_ _Pero tú eres un hombre, y no eres malo"_

 _"_ _¿Eso crees?"_

 _"_ _Sí, eso creo. Porque me tienes a mí, y tú estás a mi lado"_

—Kakashi…

 **.**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

—¿Y bien?

—Tenemos que hablar.

Aunque Sakura luce entretenida con los adornos sobre el nicho de la habitación de Konohamaru, en realidad espera que el tiempo agote a Hinata y a su insistente idea de meterse en sus asuntos, pero su subordinada es una rebelde nata aunque la imagen que muestra al resto del mundo es la de una inquebrantable obediencia y respeto.

Hinata es esa pequeña pieza de colección en el nicho del menor que se encuentra alejada del resto.

Konohamaru es un niño muy inocente, pero ha sido su propia inocencia la que ha mostrado un lado del ser humano que es un poco aprensivo. O hasta cruel. El de separar a una oveja del rebaño. Aunque la comparativa suene absurda, de entre todas las piezas de colección que se encuentran en el nicho, todas cuidadosamente formadas en una línea, hay una pieza que se mantiene alejada del resto.

Esa pieza que siempre se mantuvo al margen y obediente ahora se ha salido de la fila y ha decidido enfrentarla.

—Eso ya me lo habías dicho —añade, volteando a mirarla—. Lo que no entiendo es porque me has citado aquí.

—Si te citaba en otro lado no habrías venido —Sakura entrecierra los ojos. Ciertamente no estaba errada. No había ido ahí con el propósito de hablar, sin que al tratarse de la habitación de Konohamaru intuía que él se encontraría ahí y podía verlo.

—Hn, bien jugado.

—Verifiqué todas tus salidas, entradas y actividades del día de hoy, asegurándome de que estuvieras libre para esto —la Fenrir emboza una mueca divertida, silbando.

—¿Ahora vas a decirme qué hacer y qué no?

—Soy tu subteniente. Tengo ese poder —la pelirrosa frunce el ceño, borrando de a poco la sonrisa.

—No recuerdo que te agradara mucho ejercer tus derechos como subteniente. Al contrario, me habías dicho que odiabas los títulos —encarna una ceja, esperando acorralarla con sus palabras como siempre ha hecho, más Hinata, en ese momento, parece una persona completamente distinta a la de costumbre.

—Lo odio. Pero en situaciones como ésta es bastante útil.

—Me pregunto a quien le aprendiste lo de ser impertinente —Hinata se azora, casi ofendida.

—¿Es enserio?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Lo aprendí de ti, por supuesto! —Sakura exhala con pesadez, sentándose al borde de la cama vacía de Konohamaru.

—Ve al grano, Hinata. Es obvio que no estamos aquí para hablar sobre tu voluble carácter—la joven suspira, tranquilizándose, asintiendo.

—Quiero que hablemos de Konohamaru—Sakura calla, escuchando atentamente como suprime el –kun del nombre del menor. De algún modo le molesta el tono serio y hasta hostil con el que Hinata inicia la conversación hacia el niño—. Dime, Sakura, ¿Qué es ese niño para ti?

—Retíralo —Hinata se azora ante el tono duro con el que le devuelve la pregunta.

—¿Eh?

—Que lo retires —Exige, poniéndose de pie de la cama—. Konohamaru no es un qué, sino un quién ¿O es que acaso toda esta aniquilación de Draugs te ha llevado a pensar que realmente no importa distinguir especies?

—A-ah. Y-yo no lo dije por…

—¿Sabes algo? Estoy cansada. Cansada de todo esto, de que me cuestiones. Cansada de ti, de él, de mí, de…

 _"_ _¡Estoy cansada de todos! ¡Todos deberían morir de una vez!"_

—¿Sakura? —la pelirrosa se sostiene la cabeza, adolorida. Hace tiempo que había dejado de _oírla_ , a esa voz que era muestra de lo que había sido y de lo que quería olvidar, entonces ¿por qué de repente su mente, silenciada por tanto tiempo, de nuevo quiere asociar todo con los sucesos de su presente?

 _"_ _Si compartes tus secretos la culpa será menos pesada de cargar aunque ciertamente nunca podrás eliminarla por completo, y además mancharás a esa persona con el peso de saber tus pecados"_

Del pedestal ahora se encuentra en el suelo. En una sala oscura donde lo único que se distinguía era el resplandor despedido de su propio cuerpo, ese que se va apagando de a poco. La culpa la ha estado hundiendo durante todo este tiempo y no ha sabido lidiar con ella. No ha encontrado una manera en la que no se permita ser simplemente una persona egoísta y comprometer a Hinata a que sepa todo lo que oculta pues, durante todo ese tiempo ha tenido en claro por qué no le ha dicho nada.

No es falta de confianza.

Lo único que ha deseado desde que la conoció es que Hinata nunca supiera esa parte de ella, para que así de esa manera…

—De esa manera…

—¿Sakura?

Pudiera estar siempre a su lado como una amiga.

Y Hinata está tan llena de sentimientos bondadosos hacia ella que a Sakura se le hace inevitable soltar una risa irónica cuando se coloca a su lado, agachándose, en un acto impropio de soldados de su clase, y toma sus manos. Tanto ella como Hinata estarían rompiendo varios códigos de _SHINOBI_ al estar demostrando debilidad y empatía como la de ese momento pero a ninguna le importa.

—Sakura…—respira hondo—. Antes que ser tu subteniente, antes que ser tu subordinada, antes que ser un soldado, soy tu amiga. Y quiero a ese niño tanto como tú, por eso estoy preocupada. Por ti y por él —la Fenrir guarda silencio durante los primeros segundos para luego dejar escapar una risita.

—Yo no dije la palabra querer —la soldado se azora un poco para luego reír un poco, acompañándola en las penas que no le ha dicho.

—Sí, bueno…yo sé que lo haces aunque no me lo digas —Sakura toma un respiro, antes de contestar.

—Así que…amiga ¿huh?

—Soy tu aliada y también soy tu amiga. Sin importar lo que eso conlleve.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que es hora que me cuentes todo.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

 _—_ _¿Durmiendo de nuevo? Hermano, debes re-ordenar tus prioridades._

—¿Naruto?

 _—_ _Aunque creí que tenías intensiones de buscarme. Supongo que cuando el destino te llama no puedes evitar desviarte un poco._

—Naruto…espera…no te vayas.

 _—_ _Anda ya. Deja de holgazanear. Tu destino está observando, no lo hagas esperar._

—¡Naruto!

Sobresaltado, su cuerpo deja de convulsionar cuando las pupilas dejan de dilatársele y el aire comienza a enfriar sus pulmones. Se siente ahogado durante los primeros segundos en los que recobra la lucidez y recuerda en donde se encuentra y en las órdenes que le habían dado. Sus ojos buscan rápidamente a su alrededor durante poco tiempo hasta que nota que no está solo.

Ese niño…

Konohamaru lo observa atento, ansioso, y asombrado desde el otro lado del cristal. Con la sorpresa asomándose por sus labios entreabiertos llenos de desconcierto. Sasuke lo mira del mismo modo, aunque recobra un poco de seriedad a medida que se levanta del suelo y retoma su actitud. El niño, sin embargo, no se mueve.

Pensamientos y sentimientos colisionan en su corazón y su mente. No sabe si seguir sintiendo ansiedad y optar por calmarse en vez de escandalizarse por tener a ese soldado justamente delante de él. Lo culpa, de manera inconsciente, como responsable de todas sus dudas y ansiedades, pero más que nada se culpa a sí mismo por ser tan débil de emociones y sentirse afectado por la llegada de ese muchacho.

Quizá si hubiese sido asignado a otro lado, o si su llegada no estuviera relacionada con Sakura, no le importaría.

Y si su miedo a ser reemplazado no fuera tan persistente.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, frente a él. Sin nadie más alrededor. No podía demostrar tal debilidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —aclarándose la garganta, y sintiendo un leve estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo antes de hablarle, se dirige a él. Sasuke frunce el ceño, pensando que le habla a alguien más pero recuerda que solo él se encuentra ahí.

 _"_ _Si él te habla, no le contestes. No cruces palabras con él"_

La advertencia de esa mujer se estaciona rápidamente en su mente como un aviso. No quiere obedecerle pero tampoco tiene interés en ese niño. O eso cree porque a medida que le sigue viendo puede sentir el peso de su mirada. Nada agradable. De hecho recuerda la última vez que lo vio, en esa habitación. O durante el encuentro en la Arena.

Se habían visto más no se habían hablado. Y la última vez Konohamaru estaba atravesando una crisis gracias a él por lo que la mirada que ahora le dedicaba no era muy amistosa.

 _—"_ _Solo tengo que ignorarlo hasta que alguien llegue"_ —se dijo a sí mismo, fingiendo mirar hacia otro lado. Konohamaru chasquea los dientes, molesto.

—Oye —Sasuke lo mira de reojo solamente, viendo cómo avanza entre la flora del jardín donde se encuentra hasta quedar cerca del cristal que los separa—. Te estoy hablando.

 _—"_ _Y yo escuchándote, mocoso"_ —piensa el mayor, comenzando a fastidiarse.

—La señorita Hyuga te trajo ¿no es cierto? —Sasuke sigue sin responder—. Te dijo que no me hablaras —deduce rápidamente y al mayor le sorprende tal capacidad de hacerlo para la edad que se ve—. Que obediente —el de cabellos negros reacciona ante el tono burlón, ignorando sus intentos por mantenerse callado.

—Y tú, insoportable.

La respuesta le sabe a victoria al niño por lo que no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —repite su incógnita inicial, acercándose completamente al cristal.

—Esa es una buena pregunta —Sasuke se incorpora, acercándose también al cristal, tocando la superficie con la palma de su mano—. ¿Tú porque estás ahí dentro? —Konohamaru se azora. En primera, por la pregunta, y en segunda por la manera en que le habla. Tan…familiarmente. No como el resto de soldados que le tratan de mala manera.

Sasuke, por otro lado, no es fanático de los niños a diferencia de Naruto, quien es casi como uno. Aunque tampoco es desentendido a ellos, hay cierta curiosidad, actualmente, hacia todo lo que esté relacionado a Sakura desde el momento en que sus caminos se cruzaron. Entre ellos, la que era su subteniente, con quien ya había cruzado palabras no agradables, y ahora estaba ese chiquillo.

Su curiosidad inicial era justamente el que fuera un niño.

Un niño en _SHINOBI_.

Un niño que le miró de manera extraña la primera vez que sus ojos se cruzaron entre sí.

Por alguna extraña razón él estaba ahí. Y por alguna extraña razón parecía ser cercano a Lotus. Su superior asignado, para su maldita desgracia.

Las suposiciones eran muchas. Los escenarios también.

¿Quién era ese niño y qué hacía ahí? ¿ _SHINOBI_ entrenaba soldados desde edades tempranas? ¿Por qué no había visto a más niños como él, de ser cierto lo anterior? ¿Por qué esa mujer, Lotus, estaba a su cuidado? ¿Y por qué demonios un instinto primitivo parecía querer reaccionar ante alguien a quien jamás había visto?

La mirada de un adulto es pesada, no la de un niño. Excepto la de ese mocoso.

—¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

Konohamaru frunce el ceño, molesto y ofendido por el trato.

—No debo hablar con extraños —repone, serio. Sasuke encarna una ceja irónica y divertida.

—Estás haciéndolo, niño —el castaño abre la boca para luego cerrarla, mientras el mayor parece regocijarse por haberle ganado en un juego tan absurdo del que luego se percata con vergüenza—. ¿Y bien? ¿Eres algo así como un súper experimento amenazante?

—¿Súper experimento?

—Sí. Para que te tengan encerrado en ésta horrenda jaula —se separa Sasuke un par de centímetros, inspeccionando los bordes del enorme cristal.

—No es horrenda—defiende Konohamaru.

—Pero sí es una jaula — _"Touché_ ", piensa Sasuke al verlo enfadarse más.

—No sabes nada —espeta el niño—. No sabes nada de nosotros y aun así hablas.

—Hn, tú tampoco sabes nada.

—Sé tu nombre —Sasuke se paraliza, regresando la mirada a él.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que sé tu nombre —el soldado entrecierra los ojos, desconfiado, pegándose nuevamente al cristal hasta rozarlo.

—Mientes.

—Te diré el mío si me dices el tuyo primero.

—¿Es un chiste? ¡Por supuesto que no sabes mi nombre! —Escandaliza el mayor, apartándose una vez más—. No sé ni porqué sigo aquí, oyéndote. Estás mintiendo —asegura, acercándose a la salida.

—La señorita Hyuga seguramente te ordenó que esperaras aquí —advierte Konohamaru, pegándose al cristal con una necesidad extraña. A medida que Sasuke se acerca más a la salida, él desea atravesar las partículas del elemento sólido para poder amarrarlo de los brazos para evitar que se vaya—. ¿No vas a obedecer?

—¿Además de mentir les enseñan a obedecer como marionetas? —gruñe él, lidiando con el mecanismo de la puerta, el cual aparentemente requiere de un código para abrirla. Sasuke se estresa y Konohamaru ve una oportunidad para experimentar con sus miedos y ansiedades—. ¿Cuál es el maldito código de ésta cosa?

—Eso también lo sé —el azabache rueda los ojos, torciendo el cuello solamente para verlo—. Si me sacas de aquí, te lo diré.

—Sí, claro —ironiza volviendo a mirar el tablero electrónico—. Sé tu nombre, sé el código…—repite, arremedando al niño.

—0001MKFG —suelta en voz alta, más Sasuke no voltea hasta después de ingresar los números y letras que le ha dado y ver como la puerta se abre al instante—. Ah, y te llamas Sasuke.

 ** _._**

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

Cuando se convocaba a una reunión, siempre era con anticipación.

El consejo, conformado por los miembros Fenrir, subtenientes, consejeros del Canciller y el Canciller mismo, solían discutir los hechos más recientes y uno que otro plan de actividades para el resto del mes en cada escuadrón. El modelo de defensa contra los Draugs era el mismo desde hace ya varios años, por lo que no había mayores incidentes que reportar respecto al salvaguardo de Konoha. La estructura militar era fuerte del mismo modo que lo eran los Fenrir por lo que las reuniones de ese tipo solo eran para dos cosas: perder el tiempo o discutir sobre que escuadrón dominaba sobre otro.

Sin embargo, Hinata, al igual que el resto de subtenientes, sabían de los recientes hechos durante ese mes.

Hechos que no habían discutido salvo entre ellos, y que creían que no lo harían de manera oficial pues el Canciller presumía siempre de encontrarse ocupado.

Tal vez esperaba a que el orden se estableciera nuevamente desde el rocío de esporas hace ya un mes. Sumado a eso la contención del virus que era parte de las obligaciones de los soldados y finalizando con el suceso de la noche anterior. Hinata sugería que ya habían esperado suficiente tiempo como para seguir pasando por alto el no tomar medidas al respecto.

Lo que no esperaba, ni deseaba, era que fuera justamente hoy, pues sin previo aviso un soldado había interrumpido su conversación con Sakura, informándoles sobre que se solicitaba de la presencia de ambas para una reunión inesperada. Una de la que no tenía conocimiento.

Suspira por cuarta vez durante la sesión, viendo con un poco de estrés las imágenes que Hotaru, subteniente de Utakata, visualiza en el centro de la reunión. Estrés porque sabe que la situación, aunque no sea calificada como peligrosa, advierte que de no tomarse en cuenta, podría tomarlos por sorpresa. Pero más que nada, realmente no encuentra dedicándole la atención debida por una sola razón: Sakura no está presente.

—Aamm… ¿sí? —Hinata desvía su mirada de la puerta en el momento justo para mirar a Hotaru ser interrumpida por Sai.

—No quiero ser indiscreto pero hay algo que me ha estado fastidiando desde que inició esta reunión.

—Tú dirás —se adelanta el Fenrir de la chica, predisponiendo, casi de manera segura, de que se trata de algún comentario venenoso.

—¿En dónde está la Teniente del escuadrón 7? —la de ojos perlados frunce el ceño, entre molesta y nerviosa tras oírlo.

—Sé directo, Sai. ¿Por qué no solo dices su nombre? —comenta Ino, sumándose a la molestia.

—Ciertamente me desconcierta un poco —interviene el tío del pelinegro, haciendo al silencio detrás de él—. Subteniente Hyuga.

—¿Sí, Canciller?

—¿En dónde está _ella_?

—Umm… —Hinata balbucea, nerviosa, sin saber qué responder realmente. Sintiendo todas las miradas encima de sí misma y sobre la silla frente a ella que se encuentra vacía. ¿En qué momento la perdió de vista?

Luego de informarles sobre la reunión, Sakura había sido la primera en salir de la habitación de Konohamaru, quizá con la intención de quitarse la presión de continuar con su conversación. Si existía momento más inoportuno para interrumpirlas, había sido ese. Hinata esperaba, al menos, encontrarla de nuevo al llegar a la sala de reuniones pero la pelirrosa siempre desafiaba sus expectativas.

—¿Umm? —repite el hombre, ansioso. A su lado, su sobrino no hace más que regocijarse de la situación.

—Pierdes tu tiempo preguntando, tío. Es obvio que no va a venir.

—De hecho ya estoy aquí —la sonrisa de Sai se borra de inmediato al encontrarla de pie, atravesando la puerta y dirigiéndose a Hinata—. Así que si fuera tú mantendría tu lengua filosa dentro de la boca —añade corriendo la silla y sentándose con rapidez. Hinata es quien se apresura a hablarle.

—¿En dónde estabas?

—Pensando —responde cortante, sin verla, dejando un ambiente pesado entre ellas.

—Discutieron de nuevo —deduce Ino, a su lado. Shikamaru Nara solo rueda los ojos de pie detrás de la silla de su superior, cansado de la palabrería.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Nuestro terapeuta?

—¡Silencio! —ambas Fenrir callan de inmediato mientras que Hinata y el resto de subtenientes se enderezan nuevamente—. Son figuras de autoridad, no miembros de un circo. Compórtense como lo que son —silencio—. Señorita Hotaru, si es tan amable de continuar para dar fin a esta reunión de una buena vez, se lo agradeceré. Me imagino que todos tienen obligaciones que rendir.

—A-ah, umm…sí. Claro —la joven asiente, nerviosa. Acostumbrada a la jovialidad de Utakata, tratar ahora con alguien tan serio como el Canciller podía ocasionar que cualquiera de su rango temblara un poco—. Como decía, umm, la falla eléctrica de la muralla ha sido evaluada durante una semana luego del incidente de hace un mes. Nuestros especialistas en el área hicieron simulaciones dándonos distintos panoramas de lo que pudo haber pasado para que toda la energía eléctrica se destituyera ese día —hace una pausa, pasando a una imágenes desde su tableta al mismo tiempo que lo hace en el centro de la enorme mesa—. Hay tres posibles causas por las que puede existir una falla en el sistema eléctrico. La primera: Sobrecarga. Es posible que se hayan añadido cargas que no estaban previstas para que el sistema les pudiera suministrar corriente. La segunda: un corto-circuito. La baja resistencia de las líneas de alimentación pudo provocar que la corriente aumentara, creando el corto circuito. Y la tercera: Una pérdida de aislamiento. Los cables que suministran la energía eléctrica, con el tiempo se envejecen y se desgastan, por lo que quedan expuestos a una descarga eléctrica segura, lo que ocasionaría que se sobrecalentara y se quemaran los cables.

—Y…de las tres posibles causas, ¿cuál de todas arrojó las simulaciones que se hicieron? —cuestiona Yagura.

Hotaru se muerde el labio antes de responder.

—Las tres —Fu es la primera en atragantarse y la única, en mostrar su asombro sin discreción.

—¿Cómo? —suelta la Fenrir peli verde entre risas nerviosas—. ¿E-Eso es posible?

Danzou, quien se ha mantenido serio, endurece la mirada esperando una explicación mientras se permite dirigir su mirada a la joven subteniente.

—Los simuladores indicaron que la sobrecarga fue enviada directamente desde una de las subestaciones que hay en la ciudad. Es decir, no fue algo accidental. El corto-circuito ocurrió porque la resistencia de las líneas de alimentación bajó.

—¿Cómo bajaron? —pregunta esta vez Iruka, quien también se había mantenido en completo silencio desde que había comenzado la sesión.

—Las resistencias pueden ser manipuladas por alguien que sepa del tema —informa Yugito, seria.

—¿Y la pérdida de aislamiento? —Ino es quien pregunta esta vez.

—A lo largo de la muralla hay tableros manuales desde donde se pueden manipular los cables que distribuyen las cargas. Cada semana son revisados, y a su vez reemplazados cuando alguno muestra desgaste —comenta la subteniente de cabello castaño.

—E-Entonces eso fue accidental —la voz de Fuu tiembla mientras habla—. Los cables se desgastaron y los circuitos se sobrecalentaron.

—Ese sería el pensamiento lógico —Sakura solo cierra los ojos cuando la voz de Hinata se filtra detrás de ella.

—¿A qué te refieres, Hinata? —la cuestiona Ino, quien a su vez voltea a ver a Shikamaru a sus espaldas, más serio que de costumbre. Como si él ya hubiese deducido la razón desde hace varios minutos atrás.

Hyuga y la subteniente de Utakata se miran por breves segundos y parecen compartir información y atinar sus sospechas sin necesidad de hablarse.

—¿Quieren dejar el maldito misterio para después? —vocifera Sai—. Esto no es un examen de física.

—Pedí los registros de los últimas veces que se le dio mantenimiento a los tableros y al cableado eléctrico en general durante éste mes —sus dedos se mueven rápidamente por la tableta, proyectando las mismas gráficas en el panel electrónico del centro—. Los recuadros en rojo son los días de cada mes en que se revisaron —agrandó la pantalla, enfocando el último día.

—¿Y qué indica ese día exactamente?

—Hubieron reportes de que se solicitó el cambio de cables gastados ese día.

—¿Y?

—Es el mismo día que llovieron las esporas —revela Sakura, ahorrándoles el esfuerzo de pensar. Y pareciera que ha citado algún tipo de maldición o hechizo que los hela a todos.

—Espera —Pakura, la Fenrir restante, del escuadrón 9, alza la voz—. ¿No acabas de decir que los días de mantenimiento los cables viejos se reemplazan por nuevos para evitar las sobrecargas? —Hotaru asiente antes de proseguir.

—El inventario de ese día sí tiene registro de la cantidad de metros que se solicitó para hacer el cambio por los cables desgastados. Coincide con la cifra de esos mismos cables. No es que haya faltado para completar el reemplazo de algunos.

—¿Y qué demonios significa eso? —pregunta exaltado Sai, corriendo la silla para ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué no es bastante obvio? —interrumpe Sakura, pasando de mirarlo a él a mirar a todos—. No se reemplazaron.

—Pe-pero…¿por qué? —la voz de Fu tiembla—. ¿No tenían una orden?

—La tenían —interviene Hotaru, cambiando una imagen y ampliándola—. Esto fue extraído de una de las cámaras de seguridad —La cinta muestra a un hombre realizando el cambio del cableado en uno de los muchos tableros resguardados en los faldones de la muralla. Nada parece extraño hasta que termina la cinta y la imagen se congela.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —Sai se altera, comenzando a caminar hacia el centro de la mesa—. ¿Por qué se detuvo la cinta?

—La congelaron desde una de las subestaciones —El Canciller se levanta de su asiento esta vez, tenso tras escuchar la respuesta de la chica.

—Señorita Hotaru, ¿acaso está insinuando que existe la posibilidad de que alguien haya podido acceder a la red eléctrica de la muralla desde los controladores?

—No solo de la muralla —Sakura rueda los ojos, divertida, oyendo a Sasori hablar finalmente durante todo ese rato—. ¿Acaso no se fue en toda la ciudad?

—Vaya. Excelente aportación —ironiza la pelirrosa, recibiendo una mirada bastante amenazante por parte del Fenrir de cabello rojo.

—Señorita Hotaru, explíquese. Estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia —insiste Danzo, ignorando los roces alzados entre aquellos dos.

—Todos los controladores tienen una opción de conectarse en remoto a la red eléctrica. Si esto se produce, alguien podría acceder a cualquiera de las subestaciones eléctricas y dejar sin luz a toda una ciudad —Shikamaru alza la mano para hablar—. ¿Sí?

—¿Qué hay de los sistemas de respaldo?

—Si bien hay generadores alimentados por un depósito, no se creyó conveniente sospechar de que alguno hubiese sido dañado los días siguientes al apagón. Se…—traga grueso—. Se creyó que solo había sido un accidente por lo que no se realizó una inspección urgente a los generadores hasta varios días después.

—¿Y por qué demonios no consideraron la posibilidad de que…—Sai calla de pronto, notando como su tío lo ve con fiereza.

—Pensar en la existencia de un traidor dentro de nuestras filas es…

—Ridículo —el resto calla, y las paredes parecen frágiles membranas que hacen rebotar la voz barítona de Danzou, penetrando profundamente cada oído como si fuera un encantamiento para evitar que alguno se moviera o intentara hacerlo—. Es ridículo, cariño —insiste, dirigiéndose a la soldado.

—Pe…pero señor…aún hay más —un toque de dedos y las siguientes pruebas se visualizan al frente—. La sobrecarga…también pudo haber provenir desde la subestación —las gráficas se proyectan con más nitidez—. El aumento de carga vino directo de las subestaciones, y la baja resistencia también puede ser modificada desde los controladores.

—Así que por eso las tres causas dieron positivo en las simulaciones, ¿verdad?

—Así es, Teniente Yamanaka.

—Por favor.

—Aquí vamos. Sai debió ponerle un bozal a esa antes de dejarla entrar a la reunión —suelta despectiva Sakura, sucediendo al comentario de Karin, recién recordando que el subteniente de cada Fenrir también estaba presente—. Debió traer al bueno para nada de Suigetsu, al menos él sí se mantiene callado.

—Sakura, basta —reprende Hinata, obteniendo una mirada de recelo por parte de la pelirrosa.

—Si me permiten…—Shikamaru mira a su Fenrir, recibiendo una mirada aprobatoria para que continúe hablando—. La mejor estrategia para un ataque eléctrico así sería el hackear primero un suministro eléctrico pequeño y a partir de ahí crear un apagón mayor.

—Acaso sugiere, subteniente Nara, ¿Qué ya han sucedido apagones pequeños antes? —cuestiona el Canciller, serio.

El joven castaño comparte miradas con Hotaru, esperando que la chica haya usado la misma lógica para descargar, al menos, los datos de pequeñas fallas eléctricas antecedentes al gran apagón.

—Aquí lo tengo —la imagen se proyecta—. Durante los seis meses anteriores se registraron pequeños fallos y apagones temporales en algunos sectores. Suburbios, locales comerciales, calles…

—Entonces —Shikamaru retoma la palabra— con esto prueban que ya había existido un ataque intencionado antes.

—¿Cómo para qué?

—Quizá para demostrar que pueden acceder a nuestra red. Probar que sí se puede sin sembrar el caos. Aún.

La sala de reuniones se sume en silencio luego de eso, a excepción de Sai, quien parece más interesado en escrudiñar a Nara, con intenciones igual de venenosas sobre los recientes hechos y cualquier comentario antecesor que pudiese dejarle una brecha a sospechar de él.

—Vaya, chico Nara, piensas como si tuvieras demasiada experiencia en ataques así —Ino le mira con desaprobación, interviniendo rápidamente.

—Cuida tu lengua, Sai.

—Soy un estratega, Teniente Shimura. Mi deber es trabajar mi mente como la de cualquier criminal. Es un método lógico —Shikamaru termina por mirar a Karin, reluciendo sus no intencionadas, pero si provocadas, intenciones por demostrarse superior—. Pero gracias por prestarme atención. Podría sugerir exigirle un poco más a su subteniente para que pueda otorgarle un resultado tan brillante como el mío —Sakura y Yagura son los primeros en reír intencionalmente, provocando a la pelirroja quien es detenida en su intento por refutar por su propio Fenrir.

—Si tu perro vuelve a hablarme así, Ino, le voy a cortar la cabeza —amenaza, volviendo a su sitio.

—Me encantaría que lo intentaras.

—Ya tuve suficiente de esto —Danzou se dirige a Hotaru—. Quiero el reporte en mi oficina. El reporte real.

—¿Real, Canciller?

—Esto, jovencita, son habladurías —la mujer tiembla—. Una falla es una falla.

—Con todo respeto, Canciller, la evidencia es más que clara para pensar que fue un ataque intencionado y…—Utakata se ve interrumpido por el hombre.

—¿Evidencia? —Haciéndose de la tableta que Hotaru sostiene en sus manos, borra la información de manera inhóspita y alarmante, asombrando a la multitud—. ¿Cuál evidencia, Teniente Utakata? —ironiza. Utakata solo calla, sosteniéndole la mirada a su subteniente, quien es más frágil que él. Por su parte, Sakura permanece a la expectativa. Suficientemente opuesta a la reacción que esperaba el Canciller de ella—. ¿Sucede algo, querido Loto? —ojos sobre ella, ansiedad oculta.

—No, mi señor —responde tardía. Lo ha meditado antes de responder pues le ha pesado disipar rápidamente pensamientos en contra de su gobernante. La reacción que ella esperaba de él tampoco es la pronosticada. De hecho, es todo lo contrario. Y Sakura se siente atada y a la vez enfurecida por ello pero su deber es callar pues esos pensamientos son como una enfermedad que avanza y destruye su juramento por servir a ese hombre.

Juramento sellado con sangre, lágrimas, mugre y algo dorado.

—Es bueno saberlo —Danzou suaviza la voz. Sátira y llena de tonos de hipocresía—. Subteniente Hotaru, espero el reporte en mi oficina, y una contramedida de seguridad para que lo que sucedió no vuelva a suceder. ¿Entendido? —la chica asiente, cohibida—. Maravilloso —hace una pausa, satisfecho con el silencio y la autoridad con la que todos permanecen observando solamente—. Regresen a sus labores —finaliza, saliendo de la sala, al mismo tiempo que las luces se encienden y la visualización de imágenes también desaparece.

Durante los primeros segundos que transcurren luego de la salida del Canciller, nadie habla. Los subtenientes, a lo mucho, deben permanecer callados hasta que sus superiores decidan ponerse de pie y ordenarles algo. Entre los Fenrir, solo algunos se miran entre sí, esperando quizá a que alguien lance algún comentario sobre lo que acaba de pasar.

Y Hinata no puede quitarle los ojos de encima a Sakura y esa extraña expresión de insatisfacción en el rostro. Tanto como si estuviera reteniendo emociones negativas.

—Eso fue bastante raro —contra todo pronóstico el primero en hablar es Deidara, ganándose una mirada cortante por su Fenrir—. ¿Qué? Solo digo lo que fue.

—No pedimos tu opinión —añade el de cabello rojo.

—¿Qué piensas tú? —cuestiona Ino, alimentando la conversación, mirando a todos alternadamente—. ¿Qué piensan todos de esto?

—Pensemos lo que pensemos, Teniente Yamanaka, no cambiaría alguna decisión, ¿o sí? —contesta Yugito, poniéndose de pie—. Solo cumplamos con nuestro deber y ya.

—Nuestro deber es mantener a esta ciudad a salvo, junto a sus ciudadanos. Por supuesto que nuestro deber también incluye aceptar este tipo de situaciones y hacer algo y…

—Eso suena bastante heroico, pero un héroe sigue con libertad la lealtad frágil de su corazón. Nosotros seguimos órdenes de alguien. No somos héroes —su discurso finaliza saliendo del lugar. Iruka, guiado por sus emociones pero también por su mente, solo se pone de pie en silencio, caminando hacia la salida también.

—¿Iruka- _san_? —lo llama Ino, atónita ante la sumisión de su semblante y caminar, más el hombre solo le dedica una sonrisa débil antes de salir. Pakura, sin nada que añadir, también se retira en silencio, y a los pocos minutos Sai también lo hace, seguido de Karin. Yamanaka solo suelta un gruñido desesperante—. ¿Es que nadie piensa hacer nada? ¿Opinar al menos?

—No es una mesa de debate —opina Sasori desde su lugar. Ino decide ignorarlo reparando en el único miembro de Fenrir al que no había oído hablar durante toda la sesión.

—¿Tú no dirás nada, Kisame?

—Oh, no, no, no. Estoy muy entretenido viendo cómo se destruyen entre sí. Continúen —comenta, divertido.

—Si al Canciller no le importa, a mi podría importarme mucho menos —agrega Sasori, poniéndose de pie para seguir la lista en Fenrir por salir de ahí, pero se detiene justo al pasar por lado de Sakura—. Yo me interesaría más por los secretos compartidos entre él y su preciosa arma letal. Quizá sepa algo que nosotros no —la de ojos esmeraldinos le mira de soslayo, ladeando una mueca.

—Gracias por lo de preciosa —Sasori no la oye al salir—. Imbécil.

—¿Tu encantador carácter es algún tipo de seductor afrodisiaco, _Lotus_? —inquiere divertido, Yagura —. Primero el sobrino del Canciller, y ahora el antipático de Sasori.

—No olvidemos al muchachito nuevo —agrega Kisame refiriéndose a Sasuke, integrándose ahora que la conversación se ha tornado divertida para él—. Por cierto… ¿en dónde está él ahora? —y no es sino hasta que lo mencionan que Hinata se percata de todo el tiempo que han perdido estando ahí.

—Oh, diablos…—emite, entre nerviosa, ansiosa y preocupada recordando en donde había dejado a aquél soldado y con quién exactamente.

Y Sakura solo le basta mirar a la chica a sus espaldas para entender rápidamente porque se muestra tan alterada.

—No es cierto —gruñe, incrédula a la irresponsabilidad de su subteniente, saliendo de prisa de la sala de reuniones seguida por ella.

Sasuke y Konohamaru están juntos.

.

.

 _(Continuará...)_

* * *

 _A favor de la campaña_ _ **"Con voz y voto"**_ _. Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

 _No me manoseen ;-;_

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 _-soyunaSasoSakudeclósetlosientochau-_

No sé cuanto he tardado esta vez pero ha sido menos de lo esperado(?) Wiiii.

La mitad de este capítulo me lo escribí de una sentada. La otra mitad donde caía(?). Tuve que investigar un poquito especialmente en la última parte ya que quería traerles datos que fueran acertados. Si bien lo del _"apagón de la muralla"_ no es un tema por el realmente esperan saber, quiero hacer que realmente se sienta la incógnita sobre dicho tema. Tenía nociones sobre este tipo de ciber ataques pero mejor me tomé mi tiempo para investigar y traer una _"discusión"_ creíble en la historia, sin importar que sea un fanfic jajaja ya saben. Me gusta hacer las cosas bien y entregarles capítulos, además de sustanciosos (porque me esperan bastante, y se los agradezco) , creíbles y bien hechos.

Otro dato nuevo es Pakura. Sí, su aparición no es la gran cosa pero es la intención. Personalmente, ese personaje me encanta a pesar de que tuvimos muy poco de ella en unos capítulos de relleno.

Otra cosa que realmente ansiaba escribir era el encuentro _"formal"_ , por así decirlo, entre Sasuke y Konohamaru. Y mostrar, además, que a pesar de no darse cuenta ellos mismos, son parecidos y recelosos uno con el otro.

Y bueno, el Canciller...¿opiniones? -muerde una galleta-

En fin, espero no demorarme tanto para el próximo. Me alegra muchísimo la aceptación de la historia tanto aquí como en Wattpad. He recibido muchos mensajes privados con felicitaciones a la historia. En verdad me anima muchísimo que les cause bastantes inquietudes la trama en sí, además de que se trata de nuestra ship.

Sin más, me despido! Gracias por apoyar la historia y por seguir comentando! Espero seguir teniendo el placer de leerles :)

Nos vemos!

 ** _Rooss-out!_**


	14. Inestable

_._

 _._

* * *

XIV

 ** _Inestable_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Sasuke no sabe cómo definir el ambiente.

Nunca ha sido bueno con los niños.

De hecho era más probable que tuviese más suerte con las mascotas aunque tampoco corría con esa posibilidad estando a tantos metros bajo tierra. En el tiempo que lleva ahí ha aprendido a controlar esos pequeños episodios de pánico. Sasuke los odia, los lugares cerrados y poco ventilados pues durante toda su vida había sido totalmente libre en algún sentido estando en Rhoda.

Pasar en cuestión de horas a convertirse en uno más de esos cuerpos vivientes de sangre fría y vestidos de blanco le parece una creencia absurda. Él volviéndose un soldado de SHINOBI. Pero cada vez que lo recordaba, la imagen de Naruto venía a su mente. No estaba de vacaciones ni mucho menos de manera voluntaria aunque su instinto realmente le llevaba a considerar que si se encontraba ahí podría sacar algo de provecho para, en un futuro, acabar con ese núcleo que era la policía militar.

Su lealtad estaba en sus ideales, y éstos le decían que SHINOBI solo era el disfraz de una dictadura o de algún grupo corrupto.

Y pensar en eso lo llevaba a mirar al niño que estaba a su lado en esos momentos.

Desde la primera vez que lo había visto le causó demasiada curiosidad. ¿Qué hacía ahí en primer lugar? Siendo SHINOBI una fuerza militar, debía estar fuera del alcance de los civiles, mucho más de un niño. Definitivamente una base militar no era lugar para alguien de su complexión y apariencia. Pero Sasuke no es de las personas que mantengan la duda mucho tiempo, aunque tampoco compite con la inoportunidad y el descaro con la que Naruto obtendría información.

—¿Eres algo así como el hermano de ella?

Konohamaru se percatada de dos cosas importantes cuando finalmente le oye hablar luego de tanto silencio en el trayecto.

Es un idiota.

y es un idiota.

No. Enserio. Enserio es un idiota.

Por la manera en que no tiene cuidado en hablarle, tanto que pareciera que son conocidos de varios ayeres, y sin tener consideración si quiera de que, por más que le ha demostrado su descontento con tenerlo cerca, no quiere hablar con él. Y por supuesto, es un idiota por referirse a Sakura con tal camaradería cuando era no era más que él.

Aquél pensamiento lo estremece, y le asquea. Es esa clase de pensamiento que el resto de soldados tiene hacia él. Cuando lo miran despreciándolo e inconformes con tener que aceptar que Sakura se haga cargo de él. Las miradas desdeñosas de la mayoría de los soldados hacia Konohamaru suelen ser así. De superior a inferior. De soldado a un pobre diablo.

El comentario de Sasuke realmente no ha sido intencionado, o quizá un poco. Le interesaba saber el tipo de gente con la que relacionaba _Lotus_ para poder trabajar en ganar algo de confianza. De Hinata Hyuga sabía poco, lo básico. Principalmente, lo odiaba. Tremenda buena suerte.

Y ahora su atención estaba en ese niño. Dudaba realmente que fuera familiar suyo pues de parentesco no tenían nada, quizá, salvo, ese horrendo mal humor. Las expresiones de Sakura parecían haber sido sumamente estudiadas para que ese niño pudiese imitarlas casi a la perfección. Y también dudaba que fuera, en el peor de los casos, su hijo. La imagen mental de que esa fuera cierto hizo que tensara los músculos y cerrara un poco los puños, aunque inconscientemente.

Y para Konohamaru era un mundo distinto de pensamientos. ¿Por qué lo estaba siguiendo? ¿Qué le había llevado a romper como doscientas reglas de obediencia al proporcionarle códigos a ese tipo para abrir su transparente jaula y salir caminando a su lado como buen sabueso? Lo odiaba ¿no es así? Porque Sakura lo había llevado ahí, donde estaba él, para…

Mientras él frunce el ceño fuertemente Sasuke se cuestiona sobre qué tipo de problemas podría tener alguien de ese tamaño.

—¿No vas a responder? —Sasuke pregunta directamente.

—No tengo porque hacerlo —el mayor le imita, molestándose—. No debería estar siguiéndote. No debería haberte dejado salir.

—Técnicamente el encerrado no era yo —Konohamaru le mira, frunciendo la nariz ante el ataque. Sasuke no se inmuta, le parece bastante interesante el comportamiento de ese niño.

—¡No estaba encerrado! —refuta, fastidiado. Un par de soldados que pasaron a su lado se detuvieron a mirarlo, y Konohamaru se maldijo. No por la manera insignificante con la que los veían, sino que mientras más alboroto hiciera, varios notarían el hecho de que estaban juntos y ciertamente le sorprendía que aún no le hubiesen reportado a la señorita Hyuga o a Sakura sobre lo que estaban haciendo.

Sasuke se percata de eso. De la manera en que el menor calla cuando siente la mirada de los mayores en él, como si no quisiera que lo notaran.

—¿Qué miran? —Sasuke es lo suficientemente tajante y severo como ellos en mirar a otro lado rápidamente.

Y Konohamaru modifica un poco su pensamiento sobre él.

Es un idiota al cubo.

Y él mismo se contagia de un poco. Porque eso ha sido demasiado genial, piensa. El hecho de haber ahuyentado a esos dos soldados con tan solo abrir la boca, como si los hubiese intimidado. Piensa que ha sido genial, tanto que se permite romper un código más y sentir una leve admiración por aquél comportamiento osado y rebelde. Casi ha sonado como un hermano mayor, y es ahí donde se ve vulnerable aunque a la vez capaz de sentir algo por alguien a quien no conoce.

—No pareces caerle muy bien a la gente de aquí, niño.

—Lo mismo te digo a ti —se limita a responder, ocultando una mueca divertida al doblar por un pasillo, pues es probable que de todas las personas ahí no haya tenido un tipo de conversación similar, en la que puede expresar algo más que solo lealtad y obediencia, con alguien más. Con Sakura todo es con cautela. Con la señorita Hyuga todo es amabilidad.

Con éste chico…

—Soy Konohamaru, por cierto.

—Hn, mucho gusto, mocoso.

…hay familiaridad.

—Entonces… ¿eres su hijo?

Konohamaru suelta una risa, de esas que no se fingen, ante la insistente curiosidad.

No lo siente ni se percata de ello pero en los minutos que secundan el momento, se ve envuelto en un ambiente de camaradería natural. Intercambiar palabras con ese muchacho es muy diferente que hacerlo con Sakura o la señorita Hyuga. Sasuke es osado, sin pelos en la lengua, sarcástico y malhumorado, un poco parecido a él.

—¿Tú por qué estás aquí?

—¿Eh?

—Vamos. Eres el único que pregunta, ahora me toca a mí.

Sasuke se sorprende un poco al principio pues hace un par de minutos atrás imaginaba que aquél niño no lo bajaba de idiota. Ahora luce un tanto interesado en él. Y no es como que le interese hablar sobre sí mismo pero entiende perfectamente que todo aquél que esté relacionado con _SHINOBI_ no puede ser 100% leal, incluso si se trata de un niño como él. Nada le asegura que lo que le conteste, él lo use a su conveniencia, al fin de cuentas es alguien cercano a esa mujer, a Lotus. Debe ser precavido pero astuto al mismo tiempo pues puede ser de gran ayuda la información que Konohamaru pueda proporcionarle de manera inconsciente, y si ha de ganar su confianza para lograrlo, está dispuesto.

—Busco a alguien.

—¿Alguien?

Realmente no ha mentido en eso pero si sus sospechas sobre creer que Naruto está en algún lugar de esa enorme base subterránea llega a ser cierta, la información que ese niño le de puede ser fundamental.

—Sí. Un…—carraspea pues no sabe hasta qué punto de la verdad contar—. Un viejo conocido.

—¿Y piensas que en SHINOBI lo vas a encontrar? —Sasuke ríe ante la interrogante pero más que nada por la reacción tan adulta del menor.

—Si creyera eso ¿crees que estas marcas habrían sido parte de mi plan? —le enseña su cuello y sus brazos. Konohamaru no necesita ver más para entender que Sakura es quien le ha dejado tales heridas pues recuerda el trato que le dio desde que puso un pie en ese lugar—. Es ruda —el de ojos cafés le mira, curioso—. Esa mujer.

—No…—tose, nervioso. ¿Qué tanto está dispuesto a contarle a un extraño? Si bien Sasuke ya figura como un dígito más en SHINOBI, reconoce que aún está a prueba. Konohamaru tiene en claro su posición en el Cuartel. No quiere tener que intercambiar secretos o información a alguien a quien apenas conoce, y a quien originalmente pseudo detesta. Porque ver a ese soldado es como verse a sí mismo solo que en una versión más adulta—. No siempre es así.

—¿Ah no? —el menor niega precipitadamente, reanudando la caminata. Sasuke se apresura a alcanzarlo—. ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que esa mujer tiene una particular obsesión por cuidar niños pequeños?

—¡No soy un niño pequeño! —Sasuke se sobresalta pues no esperaba una reacción así, y más que nada lo hace porque la mirada de ese niño no se ve como la de alguien limpio de haber vivido infiernos. Esa podría ser una razón, piensa, para que Lotus lo tenga ahí—. Ella odia a los débiles, y yo no soy débil.

—Yo no dije que lo fueras —el menor lo mira, desconfiado—. Seamos sinceros, no he visto a otro niño como tú desde que llegué a este lugar. ¿No es eso extraño? —Konohamaru se apresura a desviar la conversación.

—Ella tiene sus razones —contesta, monocorde, deseando llegar a su destino rápidamente para así dejar de hablar.

—¿Y cuáles son? Si no es nada tuyo ¿entonces qué eres?

¿Qué era para Sakura?

Involuntariamente aprieta los puños pues a pesar de recordarse sobre no sentir demasiado afecto por ella, no puede evitarlo. No puede evitar que ese sentimiento crezca a pesar de que lo tiene claro. Que solo es un usuario portador de _eso_ que Sakura tanto cuida. No es que él sea necesario, ella puede encontrar a otro candidato pronto. Inevitablemente dirige sus ojos hacia él. La razón por la que sean tan parecidos ¿es acaso porque Sakura en verdad piensa deshacerse de él?

Sasuke no luce como alguien que sepa sobre el destino que le espera. Konohamaru tampoco lo sabía a su edad temprana, pero ha sido el trato que Sakura le ha dado lo que le ha hecho sentirse con el derecho de sentirse único merecedor de estar a su lado. Y hasta hace poco, cuando Sakura veló su sueño durante varias pesadillas, creyó que lo que existía entre ellos podría traspasar la línea entre su objetivo y su corazón.

Corazón.

Cuando se lleva una mano encima del pecho, Sasuke se siente más ansioso sin razón.

—¿Qué suce…?

—Llegamos. ¿No es aquí donde me pediste que te trajera? —luego de la respuesta cortante, Sasuke se detiene a mirar alrededor. Ese enorme comedor, lo recuerda. Fue uno de los primeros lugares que Kiba le mostró cuando le dio un recorrido por las instalaciones. Sabía que había tres comedores distribuidos en la base, y al ser monumentalmente enorme, cada uno estaba en un sector distinto—. Ya está, a partir de aquí te cuidas solo —con intenciones de dar media vuelta e irse, Sasuke lo detiene al hablar.

—¿Es así como lo has hecho tú todo éste tiempo? —Konohamaru respinga, volteando a verlo—. Cuidarte solo.

Fingir que no le afecta es lamentable, tan lamentable como sus labios apretados y ese sentir insoportable que aprieta su pecho. Maldice por lo bajo. No debería sentir lástima de sí mismo pero las palabras de ese soldado son tan acertadas como una flecha incrustado en el centro de un tablero por el más habilidoso arquero.

 _"El corazón reacciona a los impulsos de su portador. Se malgastará si sientes tristeza o dolor"_

Ese corazón… ¿no puede ser suyo? ¿No puede ganárselo de alguna manera?

Ese corazón…

—¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

El primero en percatarse de Kiba es, extrañamente, Sasuke, quien no pierde el tiempo en dibujar una mueca.

—Así que sobreviviste —suelta con ironía, y aunque no son lo suficientemente cercanos para considerarse el uno a otro algo así como compañeros, Kiba está consciente de que le debe algo más que la vida durante la última noche.

—¿Qué? No todos somos tan frágiles como para morir por una delicada descarga eléctrica —ataca el castaño, cizañoso por devolverle con el mismo veneno _afectuoso_.

—Whoa, eso sí fue bajo —dice el de cabellos negros, entendiendo claramente la indirecta sobre su casi muerte segura durante su estadía en la silla eléctrica hace un par de semanas—. Lindo yeso, por cierto —repone con sorna, en venganza.

—Cierra la boca.

Ciertamente en lo que menos repara Konohamaru es en el yeso que envuelve la pierna del castaño. Su atención está en ese intercambio de palabras tan inusual. No conoce a Kiba de mucho; hasta donde sabe es cercano a Sakura desde sus días en la academia, o eso le ha dicho la señorita Hyuga durante esas veces en las que Konohamaru se ensaña demasiado en preguntarle sobre el pasado de la pelirrosa. Pero hasta eso, la información de Hinata también es limitada.

 _"Hay partes de su corazón que no conozco. Desde antes de que se volviera soldado o incluso mucho antes. Antes de que fuera traída a SHINOBI"_

Así como de ella, sabe también poco de Kiba, pero lo suficiente, gracias a la convivencia, que es un soldado bastante confiable a _ella._ A Konohamaru le entretiene mirarlos de vez en cuando, cuando Kiba se deshace de la diferencia jerárquica y se comporta simplemente como un buen amigo para ella. Esos momentos similares a cuando Sakura y la señorita Hyuga están a solas y pueden ser ellas mismas sin miedo a ser juzgadas. Con Kiba es similar. Y hasta hace poco solía aceptar eso, que no se involucraran con él pero sí con Sakura.

Pero Sasuke tuvo que llegar ¿no es así?

Han pasado días, semanas enteras en donde la situación ya conocida era que el nuevo recluta era alguien intratable e ingobernable. Pero ahora está ahí, hablándose con una relativa camaradería con Kiba. Un terreno que Konohamaru no se había detenido a explorar por miedo al rechazo o a ser simplemente considerado como alguien indigno de estar ahí, aunque Kiba nunca le ha dado indicios de mirarlo con malos ojos.

Se siente, extrañamente, desplazado.

—Como sea, no cambien de tema —Kiba mira al menor finalmente—. ¿No deberías estar tú con Hinata? —Konohamaru no responde inmediatamente, algo inusual en él.

—Estaba en el invernadero. La señorita Hyuga fue convocada a reunión junto a Lotus —el soldado de rango medio exhala ante el recordatorio—. Él también fue llevado ahí —aclara el niño, mirando a Sasuke con prudencia. El susodicho solo puede recibir información pues últimamente su imprudencia a preguntar cosas no le ha dado buenos resultados. En su lugar les presta atención, especialmente al pequeño.

—¿Es cierto eso? —Sasuke vuelve a la realidad cuando oye a Kiba.

—Ya te lo dijo el pequeño. Los niños no mienten.

—Deja de llamarme niño —replica Konohamaru, dándole un golpecito involuntario en la pierna. Kiba se percata de eso, mirándolo extrañado.

Hasta donde sabía, y eso gracias a Hinata, es que esos dos no habían sido presentados formalmente. De hecho, el último reporte de Hinata solo registraba que el más pequeño no había tomado muy bien la idea de la inserción de un nuevo miembro a la escuadra de Lotus, lo que no era para menos. Durante mucho tiempo su mundo solo era compartido para esas dos mujeres. Incluso él, quien creía poseer un nivel de cercanía bueno entre Sakura y Hinata, no podía decir con certeza que tuviera una relación sumamente estrecha con el niño. Quizá porque Sakura siempre procuraba que no se separara de Hinata. Algo que lo hacía cuestionar de muchas formas.

Por lo tanto, ver a Konohamaru actuar de una manera para nada usual, sin rectitud ni obediencia, con ese muchacho, era algo curioso.

—Parece que se llevan bien —ambos lo miran al mismo tiempo—. " _Increíble"_ —ironiza en pensamientos—. Como sea, no deben estar aquí. En especial tú, Konohamaru —el niño baja la cabeza, pero más que eso a Sasuke le da más curiosidad el hecho de que cierra sus puños con fuerza, como si estuviera en desacuerdo.

Simplemente no puede mantenerse callado.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Sasuke—. Solo míralo, está famélico. Necesita comer —Kiba frunce el ceño.

—No me refiero a eso. Hay ciertas reglas para él; una de ellas es que no asistir en horarios de funcionamiento a ciertas secciones.

—Es el comedor. ¿Qué tiene de malo? —insiste el azabache.

—Esto no es un mercado o el patio de tu casa, soldado —Sasuke se tensa ante el tono empleado, sin embargo no le agrada ni un poco la manera despectiva con la que lo menciona—. Ni mucho menos un albergue. Hay horarios y reglas para todo; así se mantiene el orden. Si no lo sabías, es momento de que lo sepas.

—¿Y en qué parte de su reglamento se exige mantenerlo encerrado a él?

Konohamaru solo quería pasar desapercibido de toda esa plática sobre reglas. Es más, quería desaparecer luego de llevar a Sasuke ahí para que hiciera su maldita santa voluntad. Sabía que no debió haber salido del invernadero. Sabía que no debía ir allí. Todo ese tiempo se había mantenido al margen de todos, sin mayores problemas salvo miradas rencorosas, y todo eso había sido gracias a que Lotus le había impuesto un régimen distinto para sus actividades, todo para no tener que soportar el desprecio de los demás miembros de _SHINOBI._

La razón por la que Konohamaru no asistía a ciertos lugares en la base era para evitar problemas. Con horarios y actividades establecidos su vida era monótona pero libre de injertos pesarosos. Algo como respetar el horario de comida y de asistencia al comedor, algo tan simple, estaba provocando un caos mayor.

Y Sasuke parecía querer enardecerlo aún más.

—Oye…, ya basta…—dice el niño, dirigiéndose a él.

Quiere que se calle.

Quiere que pare.

No quiere problemas.

O… ¿sí los quiere realmente?

—¿Disculpa? —Kiba acentúa su voz claramente molesta.

—Ese invernadero o como se llame, parece una jaula. ¿De qué precisamente lo están escondiendo?

—De ti no, seguramente.

Konohamaru lo ha conseguido sin mucho esfuerzo, piensa.

—Sasori…

Meterse en problemas.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

De todas las personas en la base, Kiba hasta deseaba que hubiese sido Sai de entre todos.

En su lugar habían obtenido un doble infierno. Si el sobrino del Canciller era intratable e insoportable, Sasori era una versión incluso más temible de lo que Sai representaba, y no por el hecho de ser el elemento más silencio y pulcro durante cualquier enfrentamiento, sino porque entre Sakura y él existían viejas memorias incapaces de resanar.

Sasori no necesitaba de demostrar nada para entender que podía ser atemorizante, a diferencia de Sai con sus múltiples alardes. Había algo en él que ya de por sí provocaba que el ambiente se volviera sumamente pesado sin necesidad de hablar mucho. Sasuke lo supo desde el momento en que se topó con él aquella vez en los elevadores. El desprecio hacia él era claramente notable como la tensión de su cuerpo al verse amenazado por su única presencia.

Y es que sus ojos eran como los de un depredador silente, el doble de letal.

El ambiente dentro del comedor, ese que se conformaba por los cuchicheos, ruido de utensilios, y pisadas al por mayor, se silenció en cuanto el uniformado de blanco, claramente reconocible por todos al ser un Fenrir, se apareció por ahí.

Así como cada soldado tenía acceso a las múltiples instalaciones del Cuartel, no era comúnmente visto que un Fenrir se paseara a esas horas del día por ahí, y mucho menos en el comedor. Y por eso y más Kiba quería salir corriendo de ahí con ese par, jalándoles las orejas aunque, de haberlo hecho, se habría arrepentido pues el yeso en la pierna le hubiese dolido horrores.

Resignado, no le queda más que enfrentarse al momento.

—Te-Teniente, no esperaba verlo por aquí —sumamente nervioso recuerda, para su maldita buena suerte, su sentido de la educación.

—Ni yo a ti, Inuzuka. Creí que para ésta hora ya estarías en camino al basurero de la ciudad —el castaño traga grueso, reprimiendo sus deseos por replicar y ciertamente, aunque lo hiciera y terminaran en discusión, si salía del Cuartel sería en un ataúd de enfrentarse a él.

—Se refiere a la destitución. Un soldado herido es solo una carga para _SHINOBI_ —le murmura Konohamaru a Sasuke, quien curiosamente lo siente con esa intención de ponerse detrás de él para no ser notado por el de cabello rojo. Cosa que no sucede. Sin embargo es Deidara, su subteniente, quien se apresura a parlotear primero.

—¡Ah, es el pequeño Konohamaru! ¿Qué haces solo y sin tu niñera oficial? —bromea, refiriéndose a Hinata. Konohamaru solo puede retraerse, no porque no tuviera ganas de contradecir sino porque una cosa es hacerlo delante de un imbécil como Sai o Suigetsu, pero otra muy distinta era hacerlo frente al subteniente del pelirrojo, y por sobre todo al pelirrojo mismo.

—Hinata estaba en la sesión con ustedes…—comenta Kiba, tragando grueso—, a-así que estoy supliéndola —miente, claramente.

—Oh, ¿y también eres niñera de él? —señala a Sasuke el rubio. La reacción inmediata del de ojos negros es molestarse, evidentemente—. Esto es fascinante, ¿no lo crees, Saso-chan? —el Fenrir lo mira severo mas Deidara no se muestra arrepentido—. Lotus es afamada a coleccionar piezas sin gracia.

—Coincido en eso —Sasuke enfurece, aunque debía haberlo hecho hace como cinco segundos atrás, de algún modo el detonante de su ira cae solo cuando Sasori abre la boca—. Rodeada de defectuosos, me sorprende que ella aún no sea uno.

—¡Hey! —el silencio se vuelve una delgada tela posible de cortar, más ninguno lo hace pues parece ser que ninguno de los presentes se habría atrevido si quiera a contestar de esa manera a un Fenrir, y más si ese era Sasori. Sasuke, por su parte, está colérico.

No sabe por qué aunque no le busca una respuesta al impulso de simplemente llevarle la contraria a alguien con una actitud tan asquerosa como la del pelirrojo. Incluso si simplemente pudo ignorar el comentario y hacer oídos sordos, parece que sus propios valores no le permiten que le hable de esa manera tan ruin a Kiba o al mocoso a quien ciertamente no conoce de nada.

Sasori, por su parte, está sorprendido de su ridícula actitud de valor. No le sorprende pero tampoco lo esperaba. Tan frenético como para gritarle; estaba seguro que, al menos, se le había indicado a ese soldado con quienes meterse y con quienes no. Pensar en que a pesar de tener conocimiento sobre ello, le había enfrentado, lo enfermaba más que el hecho de que se hubiese quedado callado.

Tres segundos le toman solamente ver en él actitudes familiares.

Él mismo. O hasta Sakura.

 _—"¿¡Qué…qué está haciendo?!" —_ piensa Kiba, al borde de la histeria por lo que acaba de pasar. De no ser porque es un soldado recto, ya le habría propinado un golpe certero en la cabeza con su yeso o sus muletas—. L-le ofrezco una disculpa en nombre de…—carraspea—, de Sakura. Me aseguraré de informarle sobre esto.

—Si ella no es capaz de mantener cerrada la boca en una reunión, dudo mucho que pueda enseñarle disciplina a sus mascotas.

—¿Quieres ver?

Un golpe certero en el estómago, propinado con su rodilla, es suficiente para que Sasuke termine en el suelo de rodillas, hincado mientras se sostiene con dolor y tosiendo. Kiba ha pegado un saltito menor al que Konohamaru ha dado ante la abrupta llegada de Sakura, seguida de Hinata segundos después. Sucede tan inesperado pero Sasuke ahora no entiende con qué motivo se ha ganado ese golpe.

—¡¿Qu...qué demonios te pasa aho….?! —el reclamo queda en el aire cuando ésta vez es su quijada la que recibe un golpe certero, aturdiéndole por completo los sentidos—. ¡A-Ah! —tose, dando arcadas profundas.

—Sa-Sakura…, no creo que sea necesario tanto…

—Disciplina —Kiba calla inmediatamente tras escuchar a Sasori—. La insolencia…

—…se castiga así.

Entre Sakura y Sasori hay algo más que miradas, piensa Hinata cuando se detiene a mirar a ambos. La profundidad de esa frase que parece conectarlos a un pasado que ella, ni nadie, conoce. Y Sasuke, quien yace de rodillas, también lo notaría si tan solo el dolor lo dejara pensar.

—Ah, lo recuerdas —la afirmación llega solo para saciar las dudas de Hyuga a los pocos segundos de Sasori dársela.

—Recuerdo todo. Siempre fui mejor que tú hasta en eso —Sasori tensa los ojos, dejando entre ver ligeramente su molestia.

A Kiba, por su parte, le gustaría seguir recordando los rumores e historias que se cuentan de soldado a soldado, en especial esa donde mencionan la existencia del dúo más increíble que ha tenido _SHINOBI_ en mucho tiempo. Cuando Kiba escuchó la historia su primer pensamiento fue en algo referente a la Teniente Yamanaka y Sakura dado que para que hubiese existido tal nivel de reconocimiento se imaginaba que debía ser de dos personas que tuvieran una excelente habilidad física y mental, ambas sincronizadas.

No esperaba, sinceramente, que se refirieran a Sasori.

Pero ambos lo han afirmado en ese simple intercambio de palabras que se han dado justo ahora.

No le quedan más dudas.

Sasori, absteniéndose de contestarle, visualiza una solución más entretenida que la de solo decirse cosas.

—Eso me facilita las cosas. ¿Por qué no me enseñas lo buen soldado que eres?

Sakura agudiza la mirada, percibiendo el desenlace de lo que trata de decirle.

—¿Qué sugieres? —el pelirrojo desvía la mirada hacia donde yace Sasuke, quejumbroso, para luego dibujar una mueca sospechosa. Sakura no sigue su mirada pero es claro que entiende a lo que quiere llegar, y no puede evitar apretar los puños de manera inconsciente.

—Castígalo —los tres presentes además de ellos, abren los ojos con fuerza.

—Lo haré. De una u otra manera. No es necesario que me lo pidas.

—Pero en frente de todos —Sakura ahora es quien se detiene a verlo con sorpresa y hasta parece que su respiración se vuelve lenta un poco—. Nada del otro mundo, además, tienes experiencia en eso, ¿no es así?

 _"¡Sakura! ¡Ya basta, por favor! ¡Duele!_

 _Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento. ¡Lo siento!"_

Sakura no estaba siendo consciente de las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo a pesar de llevar un estricto control de sus emociones durante mucho tiempo. Sasori, en cambio, ponía en tela de juicio el verdadero ser de su compañera. Durante largos años conoció una parte de ella que creyó era sincera. Pero las situaciones hacen al hombre, y la razón por la que ahora se miran en una batalla con rencor y remordimiento, pone en duda su propio juicio y su propio interés. Pero Sakura sabe mentir, sabe manipular, sabe mover las piezas a su antojo.

Eso piensa, o quizá es solo producto de su propio rencor hacia ella por la historia que comparten.

Las marcas en su espalda, arden, ante un recuerdo tormentoso y en ella parece causar un efecto de colapso mental. Y Sasuke, aunque se encuentra aún en el suelo, ve ese cambio drástico en ella.

—¿Sakura…?

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —la preocupación de Hinata es interrumpida por Iruka, informándose del alboroto gracias a que uno de sus subordinados le hubo puesto al tanto minutos atrás.

—Teniente Umino —Kiba, Hinata y un a regañadientes Deidara, recobran la compostura, saludando firmes—. N-no es nada, solo…—Kiba se queda mudo, incapaz de idear algo coherente.

—¿Por qué este muchacho está en el suelo? —cuestiona, refiriéndose a Sasuke. Para el azabache, es la primera vez que lo ve. A ese hombre. Iruka, de inmediato, mira a Sasori quien luce tan neutro como de costumbre.

—Estaba siendo impertinente —justifica el de cabello rojo.

—Que una persona tenga hábitos de rebeldía no justifica que se le agrega de tal manera —repone el adulto, mirando el sangrado en la nariz de Sasuke. Sasori entrecierra los ojos, provechoso de la situación.

—Cree que fui yo —suelta, con graciosa ironía, lo que es inusual en él. Y es cuando Iruka se percata que Sakura está demasiado callada. Animándose a verla se topa con una imagen extraña de ella. Silenciada y con el rostro ensombrecido por su flequillo.

—¿Sakura? ¿Tú hiciste esto? —transcurren unos segundos para que Sakura vuelva en sí y pueda responder plantando su mejor cara de sobriedad.

—Es desobediente. Salió sin autorización; por eso lo hice.

—Pero eso no es…

—Yo lo hice —antes que Sasuke pueda reclamar, es Konohamaru, quien valiéndose de absolutamente nada, habla. No es su culpa, ciertamente, pero quiere asumir parte de ella ante algo que el parece injusto, y aunque luce claramente extrañado y preocupado por la reacción que Sakura tuvo hace unos instantes, no quiere mantenerse callado, aunque eso amerite un castigo igual de severo para él mismo—. Umm, yo…yo fui quien lo sacó y lo traje aquí.

—¿Konohamaru-kun?

Y mientras Hinata no puede creerlo, Sakura los mira a ambos con desasosiego. Está disgustada, claramente, pero más que nada desconcertada. A pesar que ha intentado mantenerlos alejados entre ellos debido a la inestabilidad del más pequeño junto a sus arranques de ansiedad, es como si tuviera el efecto contrario. Y es cuando se cuestiona realmente sobre el porqué ha permitido que ese chico siga ahí. Si en verdad le trae tantos problemas ¿por qué lo mantiene ahí?

—¿Es eso cierto? —quien cuestiona esta vez es Iruka, directamente hacia Sasuke quien de a poco se ha puesto de pie. Él, por su parte, no está seguro que responder. Por primera vez estando ahí no son sus impulsos los que brotan violentamente pues alguien más está involucrado. Ese niño quien sin ningún motivo ha dicho tal cosa—. Contesta, por favor.

—Sí… —Konohamaru suspira, aliviado y Sasuke lo nota—. Aunque yo lo incité a eso —el alivio se esfuma de los ojos del menor, azorándose tras lo último—. Debí esperar, como se me ordenó.

¿Qué le pasa? Es lo primero que piensa. Enmascarando la verdad como si fueran cómplices de la misma travesura. No lo entiende, solo lo ha hecho y ya.

—Entonces el castigo es para los dos —comenta Sasori a lo que Sakura, enfurecida, intenta replicarle más Iruka interviene.

—Ningún castigo. Estoy seguro que es un malentendido —hace una pausa—. ¿Verdad?

—Solo lleven a ese tipo a la celda por unas horas —sugiere Deidara, bastante abatido por no tener que presenciar más agresiones de parte de alguien—. Seguro con eso entiende alguien de su clase.

—A las celdas, no.

—¿Sakura?

—A la arena. Voy a enseñarle disciplina.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

La Arena, se suponía, era el recinto donde los soldados entrenaban arduamente durante el día así que era normal tener audiencia a esa hora a pesar de que algunos miembros se encontraban fuera, patrullando. A Sasuke le toma medio segundo entender que _"ahí iban de nuevo"_ cuando, descalzo, es casi empujado al punto central de una de las plataformas donde un par de soldados practicaban. Las rutinas fueron interrumpidas de pronto, y es que no era común ver entrar a más de un Fenrir en esa área que no era designada para ellos.

Es decir, eran Fenrir. Sus salas de entrenamientos se encontraban en otra área mucha más privada y con un grado de dificultad mucho más grande. Así que desde el último revuelo que se había armado en la Arena 1, esperaban que fuera el último.

—Sigan en lo suyo. Nosotros ni estamos aquí —bromea Deidara, cruzándose de brazos y risueño, volteando a ver al resto de soldados que comenzaban a amontonarse en un solo punto, obviando un poco la situación al ver entrar a una plataforma solamente a Lotus y a su nuevo elemento de soldado—. Oh por Dios, esto va a estar bueno.

—Dos veces. Dos veces en menos de un mes. ¿Es que en verdad quiere matarlo? —suelta Kiba, exaltado.

—¿Por qué? —comenta Hinata en un plano totalmente diferente a lo que se refiere el castaño—. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejó ir a las celdas? —a su lado, Konohamaru observa en silencio. No es el resultado que hubiera deseado pero tampoco desearía estar en otro lugar sin poder presencia eso.

—Ah, ¿nos vamos a quedar, hm? —ambos soldados, junto al menor, desvían su mirada a un Sasori completamente impávido, acomodándose a un lado de ellos en silencio—. ¿No tenemos que patrullar?

—Cállate —ordena, volviendo a sumirse en sus propios pensares, y Hinata no puede sentirse menos curiosa que antes.

Así mismo, Sasuke no entiende qué es lo que ha hecho mal para haber terminado ahí, aunque bien sabe que su primer gran error fue salir de ese lugar sin permiso. Su segundo error fue haber llevado a ese niño consigo. Había sido una idiotez o un impulso, no lo sabía pero estaba seguro que no era para tanto aunque claro, subestimar a esa mujer en primer lugar fue otro de sus grandes errores.

—Las reglas son sencillas. Si sales fuera del perímetro, pierdes —explica Sakura, deshaciéndose de su katana, quedando ligera para lo que se pronostica ser un duelo cuerpo con cuerpo.

—No me imagino cual podría ser el premio de esto —replica Sasuke, irónico y airoso pero resignado, colocándose en posición.

—Soy una persona muy generosa —ironiza ella, ladeando una mueca, y Sasuke es incapaz de resistir el impulso de devolverle el gesto del mismo modo aunque, por supuesto, quiere ganarle.

—¡No te vayas a acobardar, gatito!

A Sasuke se le eriza el vello, ofendido, volteando a ver a un recién llegado Suigetsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, claramente alegre por tal espectáculo.

—¡¿Quién se está acoba…?! ¡Ah! —Aprovechándose de la distracción, Sakura da el primer golpe cerca de su cien con su brazo, tambaleándolo y aturdiéndolo duramente, haciéndolo caer de trasero—. ¡O-Oye! ¡No avisaste!

—No me quites los ojos de encima. Puedo matarte si quiero.

—Eso me queda bastante claro —se irgue rápidamente, sin quejas esta vez, volviendo a posicionarse.

—No me contendré —advierte la pelirrosa, sigilosa como un predador, caminando un poco alrededor de él antes de volver a su sitio.

—Entonces yo tampoco.

Atacar de manera frenética, sin ningún tipo de estrategia, es lo que Sasuke hace. Sakura le da puntos por valentía, y por idiota también.

Lanzar sus puños al aire y ser interceptados por ella es casi ridículo, pues ella parece estar jugando con él cuando cada intento es frustrado por sus antebrazos. Sasuke está consciente de algo cuando la tiene así de cerca, antes de que decida qué siguiente movimiento usar contra ella, Sakura ya lo ha deducido dos movimientos atrás. La fuerza de Sasuke la provee su adrenalina pero no su cuerpo enteramente, y Sakura lo sabe con cada vez que le detiene un brazo con el uso de poca fuerza.

—¿En verdad se lo está tomando enserio? —pregunta Suigetsu al aire.

—Por supuesto —responde Hinata sin apartar la vista.

—Pero no le golpeado casi nada.

—¿Es eso lo que ven sus torpes ojos? —añade Sasori, integrándose a la conversación de manera inesperada—. Es cierto. Ella no lo está golpeando. Está obligándolo a que él mismo se haga daño —los soldados a su lado se azoran—. Es una técnica precisa. Recibes el menor daño en golpes pero tienes que ejercer más resistencia en las áreas locales del cuerpo.

—¿Áreas locales? —cuestiona Konohamaru, ansioso.

—De la cintura para abajo —explica Kiba, pensativo a la información proporcionada por Sasori—. Es parecido al kung-fu. Una de las dos partes siempre es violenta, la otra es la calma. Él solo está centrándose en lanzarle golpes como si…

—Como si fuera un imbécil —murmura el de cabello rojo, inconsciente de ello, y Deidara a su lado solo puede reírse por lo bajo.

—Como si no hubiese mañana —corrige el enyesado, completando su comentario anterior—. Sakura no está centrando su fuerza para atacarlo directamente, está poniéndola en puntos de su cuerpo de manera continua según él se mueve.

Cadera, brazos, piernas, costado, rostro, Sasuke ya no sabe a dónde más apuntar. Reconoce que no es tan lento como hubiese creído pues aunque ella le intercepta cada movimiento, él reacciona tras pocos segundos también. Donde Sasuke intenta cogerla de la cintura con ambas manos para levantarla un poco y tomar impulso para retenerla en el suelo al tirarla, Sakura lo prevé con prestar atención a sus ojos. Antes de atacar Sasuke siempre comete el error de mirar un punto estratégico, en este caso su cadera.

A Sakura le toma medio segundo interceptar sus manos cerca de su cadera, partiendo la tensión de sus brazos estirados con el codo de su brazo derecho, haciendo que se flexionen y con ello todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se vaya de bruces hacia el frente permitiéndole a ella atravesar el espacio entre sus piernas con las suyas para girar con él y revertir el intento, siendo ella quien lo domina ahora en el suelo, tumbándolo.

Pero Sasuke no es de los que tienden a permanecer en el suelo durante mucho tiempo. Habiendo sentido su espalda tocar el suelo de manera abrupta, le toma pocos segundos tomar ventaja de eso y enroscar sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Sakura retenido sobre él, afianzando su espalda baja hacia su estómago, provocando que caiga encima suyo.

—Te tengo —murmura, victorioso más la sensación le dura poco cuando Sakura se deshace de la prisión que ejercen sus brazos sobre ella, colocando las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de él, usándolas de impulso para tirar su cuerpo hacia adelante y forzar el cuerpo de Sasuke a dar vuelta junto con ella, quedando totalmente expuesto de espaldas, llevándose un gran golpe que lo aturde.

—¿Me tenías? —suelta burlona aunque rápidamente vuelve a su semblante serio.

La fuerza que Sakura ejerce en su pecho con su rodilla es precisa, pero Sasuke está lejos de rendirse o de al menos seguirse viendo más humillado. Valiéndose de su rápida percepción, decide impulsar sus piernas hacia arriba, arqueando la espalda y levantándola, como si fuera un salto invertido para erguirse nuevamente, obligando a Sakura a soltarlo y colocarse de pie mientras le sigue los pasos a él.

—Heee, eso estuvo bastante bien —argumenta Suigetsu, divertido con el asunto. Deidara a su lado solo mira con discreción a Sasori, riéndose internamente de la expresión malhumorada en su rostro.

—¿Acaso ha removido viejos recuerdos aquel movimiento? —se aventura a preguntar, lo suficientemente seguro de ganarse un castigo por parte de su superior pero podría importarle menos.

Sasori no responde, solo se enfoca en seguir observándolos.

Sakura, por su parte, mira con suspicacia al de cabello negro, acérrimo a seguir enfrentándola. No le molesta, pero estando en ésta situación preferiría que se quedara quieto y se rindiera. Han llamado demasiado la atención y si ella no se apresura a dejarlo fuera del encuentro, aquél altercado podría llegar a oídos del Canciller tan pronto como parpadeaba. Extrañamente, no quería eso.

Eso, sin mencionar que estaba siendo casi aniquilada con la mirada de parte del de cabello rojo. Sabía de los métodos medievales y de tortura que su compañero era capaz con tal de demostrar su modelo de disciplina. Estaba de más decir que Sakura aseguraba el tipo de castigo al que sometería a Sasuke si ella no hubiese intervenido y le hubiese propinado un par de golpes.

Una pantomima.

No lo estaba defendiendo. Era solo algo de misericordia por todo el trato inicial que se le hubo dado en _SHINOBI._ Y de algún modo pensaba que se había ganado eso luego de su participación en la noche anterior. Pero de eso a pensar que se debía a que comenzaba a caerle bien, claro que no.

—Escucha, no quiero hacer esto —confiesa sin dejar ceder la fuerza de su brazo ahora que Sasuke ha ido de frente a ella en un intento bastante lamentable a empujarla. Sakura sujeta con fuerza la palma de su mano y la dobla hacia atrás, provocándole los gritos.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡Pues parece que lo disfrutas….! ¡Ah! —se interrumpe a sí mismo dejando su brazo a merced de la pelirrosa, facilitándole la llave que le hace, llevando su brazo hacia atrás de su espalda, cayendo de rodillas directo al suelo con ella detrás, presionándole los hombros de manera violenta.

Sakura da una mirada rápida hacia la multitud, chocando con los de Sasori y su expresión llena de disconformidad. Chasquea los dientes.

—No planeo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo y saliva contigo. Además estoy ayudándote —Sasuke deja de forcejear por breves segundos solamente—. ¿Quieres que él te acribille en frente de todos? —no entiende hasta que la siente casi encima de él, susurrándole desde atrás y moviendo su rostro en dirección al de cabellos rojos. No lo entiende hasta que un nuevo dolor se instala en su hombro pues ella no ha dejado de ceder.

—¡¿Y qué es exactamente lo que estás haciendo tú?! —vocifera, exigiéndole una explicación—. ¿¡Enseñarme a bailar!?

—Solo ríndete —pide con sequedad.

—¡¿Ah?! —forcejea—. ¡Claro que no!

—No me obligues a que en verdad tenga que romperte un hueso —insiste la Fenrir, refiriéndose a alguno de los brazos. Sasuke casi quiere carcajearse a pesar de todo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que…—gime— te estás conteniendo?

Sakura frunce el ceño.

—Solo obedece, maldita sea. En verdad no quiero tener que…

 _"Si no lo hieres, entonces yo lo haré. Pero lo mataré en lugar de herirlo"_

 _"¡Sakura, duele!"_

 _"Perdón. Perdón. Perdón. ¡Perdón!"_

—¡Ríndete ya!

Sasuke quiere creer que solo lo ha imaginado. Que cuando ha volteado a mirarla, a duras penas cabe destacar, ha visto la desesperación en sus ojos. ¿Lo está viendo a él? Es como si hubiese un filtro y lo que estuviera mirando no fuera a él, sino a alguien más. Pero que le haya dejado ver a través de sus ojos una memoria dolorosa no significa que él vaya a ceder.

—¡No!

—¡¿Por qué eres tan…?!

 _"No lo entiendo._

 _¿Qué no entiendes?_

 _Lo que hiciste. Herir a un oso sin matarlo. ¿Qué hay de lógico en eso? La próxima vez que te vea seguramente te matará._

 _*risas*_

 _Bueno, a veces es preferible herir a alguien si de esa manera puedes salvarlo. Además… ¿por qué el futuro tiene que ser así como dices? ¿Y si en lugar de volverse un enemigo, ese oso salvaje se vuelve un aliado?_

—Yo no…

—¿Eh? —Sasuke se azora, advirtiendo un cambio en la fuerza ejercida y hasta en el tono de voz de ella.

—Yo no me volví tu aliada, estúpido _Fugaku._ Yo solo… _—"me volví un oso salvaje"_

—¡Sakura! —Konohamaru es quien la devuelve a la realidad justo antes de que Sasuke aproveche ese delis y le propine un golpe con el codo que pudo haber aturdido su rostro. Sakura recobra la firmeza en sus ojos que incluso sus pupilas parecen retomar nitidez, sujetando con fuerza nuevamente el hombro de Sasuke.

—Te lo advertí.

Completamente conscientes, Sasuke jura que puede hasta oír el sonido del hueso de su hombro romperse. Lo siguiente a eso es como una frecuencia muy alta que zumba en sus oídos y que incluso no permite que escuche sus propios gritos de dolor mientras yace en el suelo, encogido.

El duelo ha terminado. Sasuke lo sabe con apenas un ojo abierto pues el dolor no le deja enfocar claramente los pies de varia gente que se aproxima a él. A través del cuerpo que sugiere es de Kiba y aquél peliblanco de la otra vez, ve a ese niño, y se pierde en sus ojos y en ese semblante aturdido antes de que éste preste atención en alguien más. Sakura, a su lado, acaricia su cabeza, y sin pronóstico alguno vuelve la mirada a él. A Sasuke.

Hasta que éste decide sucumbir al dolor y a la última imagen de sus esmeraldinos ojos.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

—Eres muy malo en eso de los vendajes.

A Sasuke le pesan los párpados, pero los mantiene cerrados mientras sueña.

Es como un telón mágico que cuando se cierra en vez de dar fin a algo, lo comienza. Sus más profundas y preciadas memorias vuelven para recordarle que todo ese tiempo hubo alguien a su lado. Ese mismo alguien que ya no está porque decidió mentirle.

—¿Te hiciste eso pescando?

—La corriente me arrastró hacia unas rocas. Solo me raspé la espalda un poco.

Malhumorado, en ese entonces, había llegado a prisa a casa con la intención de asaltar ese viejo baúl de madera donde recordaba que Kakashi guardaba un par de vendas y ungüentos. No quería que él lo viera. No quería tener que darle explicaciones de su accidente, uno que hubo ocurrido por hacer las cosas de mala manera. Esa mañana habían discutido y Sasuke, lleno de rabia, terminó por llevar a cabo su tarea con la misma energía negativa que lo hubo arrastrado corriente abajo.

—Lo estás haciendo mal ¿sabes?

—¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!

Fue lo que le hubo gritado. Airoso y frenético por reconocer que todo era culpa suya, no de él. Reconociendo, también, que aún no estaba completamente listo para andar por ahí solo. Y también reconociendo ese escozor vergonzoso que se acumula en los ojos cuando quiere llorar.

—Maldita sea… —gruñe por lo bajo, volviendo la vista al reflejo de su espalda dañada frente a ese espejo maltrecho. El vendaje está de todo menos bien hecho, y luce como si un huracán hubiese pasado por su piel. ¿Es tan inútil que no puede hacer una simple curación? Lleno de humillación y coraje hacia sí mismo termina por lanzar los puños al suelo donde yace la tierra húmeda bajo sus pies. Esa parte de la casa es como un cobertizo carente de firme de concreto.

—Me importa ¿sabes?

Sasuke, de quince años, solloza hincado y con la espalda malherida. A su lado está ese hombre al que no puede ver más que como a un padre.

—¿Por qué te importa…? No soy…—hipa— nada tuyo.

—Lo eres. Aquí —se señala el corazón y Sasuke solo puede sollozar más fuerte, avergonzándose de hacerlo—. Que no seamos familia de sangre ¿es un impedimento para ti? —la razón de la discusión de esa mañana había sido esa, y ahora el menor yacía acurrucado, adolorido y con frío frente a la única figura paterna que ha tenido en todos esos años—. Eres importante para mí, y esa es razón suficiente —hace una pausa, hincándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndolo a él. Sucio y lloroso—. ¿Es suficiente para ti?

Sasuke no responde con palabras, más sí lo hace moviendo la cabeza, asintiendo, llorando en el espacio entre su cuello.

Arde.

Arde mucho.

Y duele.

El recuerdo.

El dolor.

Y eso mismo lo trae a la realidad, entreabriendo los ojos, dándose cuenta de que esos tiempos preciados ahora solo existen en su memoria y su presente es el estar ahí, en lo que distingue como un sofá y desde donde apenas ve muchas siluetas.

—¿Lo fracturó?

—No. Solo lo dislocó.

Entiende apenas, reavivando sus sentidos, enfocando la mirada, volviendo en sí. Al primero que ve es a Kiba, quien estuviese empleando el rol de paramédico a pesar de su pierna enyesada. A su lado un curioso Suigetsu se asoma con una sonrisa afilada. ¿Quién más? Ah, esa mujer a la que no le cae bien. El chicle que no se le despega a la pelirrosa. Hinata Hyuga está de pie, observándole, pero más que eso parece estar aturdida por el desenlace de toda esa faramalla.

—Lo obligó a rendirse.

Ah. Y también está él.

Todos voltean, incrédulos, a mirar a Konohamaru tras lo dicho.

Más serio de lo normal, no aparta los ojos de un adolorido Sasuke. El hecho de que esté ahí con solo un hombro dislocado le hace plantearse mil preguntas. La primera, posiblemente, ¿Por qué?, y la segunda, ¿qué es lo que vio Sakura en él para mostrarle tal misericordia? No era como que Konohamaru deseara su muerte, sin embargo, era bien conocido por todos que los métodos de castigo de la pelirrosa era, posiblemente, tan crueles como el del resto de Fenrir. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había dudado en el último instante?

Estuvo con Sasuke prácticamente jugando. No había ejercido gran cantidad de esfuerzo, y Konohamaru estaba seguro de que lo habría vencido en la mitad del tiempo que le tomó al final.

—Esa es una buena broma —añade Suigetsu, cantarín, burlándose del comentario poco creíble.

—Opino lo mismo —esta vez es el propio Sasuke quien responde, arrastrando las palabras con dolor.

—¿Disfrutaste la siesta? —comenta el albino, sentándose a su lado con bravuconería—. Terminaste noqueado, hermano.

—E-Ella… ¿dónde…? —la imagen de Sakura mirándolo antes de desaparecer se instala en su mente, y es en lo único en lo que puede pensar hasta que el dolor se hace presente—. Ah…

—Déjame ver —antes de que el de cabello negro pueda replicar, Kiba ya le sostiene el hombro con fuerza, obligándolo antes a quitarse las prendas, revelando la hinchazón y el enrojecimiento de éste. A regañadientes, Sasuke accede pero su mente prepara las dudas que no puede ni quiere dejar pasar en ese momento.

—¿Qué fue todo lo de hace un rato? —todos guardan silencio. Kiba porque se encuentra inspeccionando su hombro y Suigetsu porque se encuentra demasiado entretenido burlándose de él. Sin embargo Hinata y Konohamaru se muestran bastante serios.

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a la pseudo pelea? —Sasuke asiente esperando que el castaño pueda responderle mientras continúa en lo suyo—. Ni siquiera fue una pelea. Fue un acto de solidaridad.

—Yo lo consideraría una estupidez —repone Suigetsu, divertido. Sasuke le mira, severo—. ¿Qué? No creerás que ella estaba tomándote en serio ¿o sí? —pregunta, riéndose.

—Tengo el hombro dislocado. A mí me parece que fue demasiado enserio —replica él a lo que Suigetsu solo se ríe mientras que Kiba toca un área demasiado sensible, provocándole los gritos—. ¡Ah! ¡Duele, maldita sea!

—Lloras como una niña —suelta el castaño.

—Ella… ella no es así usualmente —interviene Hinata, finalmente, más su semblante ansiosamente peculiar e incrédulo perturba un poco a Sasuke y a todos ahí.

—Te salvó de algún modo —añade Kiba, y no le cuesta imaginar a lo que Hinata se refiere, pero para Sasuke parece todo bastante confuso.

—¿Eh?

—Sasori es una persona de cuidado. Demasiado. Es muy temperamental y violento aunque su temple parezca de acero. Es incluso más temible que Sai.

—Oí que crecieron juntos —interrumpe Suigetsu, curioso. Kiba solo asiente intercambiando miradas con Hinata, quien le confirma al devolvérsela. Konohamaru a su lado parece tan sorprendido como Sasuke lo está.

—Sakura llegó al Cuartel solo un par de meses después que él. No es como que hayan sido encontrados juntos.

A Sasuke, eso le interesa, pues la única información rescatable que había obtenido de esa mujer era que se le consideraba como una de las más temidas ahí. Y algo así como la favorita de ese cuervo negro al que todos llamaban Canciller. Más allá de eso no sabía nada así que ahora al tener una brecha sobre su origen le causaba imperiosa curiosidad pues podría usar esa información para su beneficio en un futuro.

—Ninguno de los dos son bien vistos aquí —musita el de ojos malva, a lo que Sasuke no puede evitar preguntar seguidamente.

—¿Por qué? —Hinata aclara la garganta los suficientemente fuerte para que él se percate de ella.

—¿Tú por qué crees? —pregunta ella casi con obviedad, mirándolo detenidamente.

 _"Encontrados",_ dijo.

Le toma alrededor de medio minuto analizar el trato arisco que todos tienen hacia ella. Hacia él. Hacia ese niño.

—Vienen de afuera… —Hyuga solo aprieta los labios, más su silencio es la afirmación que Sasuke necesita—. Ella y ese sujeto, ¿vienen de afuera?

—No me sé la historia completa pero…—Kiba hace una pausa antes de continuar— ambos solía ser cercanos. Por mucho tiempo fueron la pareja más letal que SHINOBI pudo tener.

—La señorita Yamanaka también es muy fuerte —interviene Konohamaru, claramente interesado en aclarar que ella y Sakura también hacían un equipo formidable.

—Y no lo niego, es solo que…—se interrumpe, meditando sus palabras—. Como dije, no me sé la historia completa. Muchos de nosotros llegamos años después a la academia. Ellos, a diferencia nuestra, no nacieron en Konoha.

—Por eso Sai la odia —dice Suigetsu, soltando una risita—. Es de lo único de lo que habla cuando estamos en reuniones —exhala con sorna, echando los brazos hacia detrás de su nuca—. Su tío está obsesionado con ella a pesar de ser una forastera. Y no solo eso, es ridículamente fuerte —dice esto último en medio de risas—. A veces me pregunto de donde obtiene su fuerza a pesar de ser tan pequeña.

Sasuke se mantiene en silencio, analizando la nueva información que se encuentra obteniendo.

—Deja de subestimarla. Sakura se ha esforzado demasiado para ser quien es ahora. Ella no necesita de milagros —el albino suelta una risita ante el tono con el que Hyuga le habla.

—Se me olvidaba que eres su noble caballero —Hinata frunce el ceño pues si bien es cierto que en la mayoría de las situaciones se muestra callada y serena, cuando se trata de Sakura obtiene una actitud bastante ruda—. Como sea, lo de hoy ha sido bastante divertido e interesante de ver.

—Me alegra que mi dolor les proporcione diversión —añade Sasuke, irónico y adolorido, volviendo a mirar a Kiba y a Hyuga—. ¿Por qué, según ustedes, ella me salvó?

—Porque lo hizo —Hinata responde, seria—. De no haber aparecido en el momento justo, ¿crees que Sasori te habría dejado solo con un hombro dislocado?

—¿Ah?

—Te habría roto los huesos —sentencia—. Los habría pulverizado. Te habría dejado inutilizable para _SHINOBI._

—Es su especialidad. Le llaman el demoledor de huesos. Imagínate porqué —Sasuke traga grueso, oyendo a Kiba añadir.

—En pocas palabras, Lotus te llevó a la Arena, no para pelear. Fingió darte una paliza para que Sasori no te matara —agrega el albino—. Una paliza bastante humillante, debo decir.

—¿Fingió? ¡Pero si me dislocó el ho….! ¡Ah! —el claro sonido de su hombro volviendo a su sitio le hace soltar un alarido de dolor, mismo que Kiba toma como que ha hecho bien su trabajo al hacer de paramédico.

—Ya está —comenta el soldado, satisfecho con su trabajo, acomodándose en el sofá pues le incomoda aún bastante el yeso—. Deja de quejarte y sé agradecido. No muchos corren con la suerte que tú tuviste —Sasuke lo mira entre la molestia y la incredulidad.

—Casi nadie. Es…—Hinata hace una pausa, meditando no solo lo que quiere expresar sino lo que aún navega en sus pensamientos—. Ella no es así.

Y luego de eso nada. Todos se han sumido en un paralelo y denso silencio del que no quieren salir a pesar de que saben deben hacerlo. Sasuke quiere seguir analizando lo que sucede. El hecho de que esté ahí, rodeado de tres soldados y ese niño, en lo que parece una sala aparte, le hace cuestionarse sobre lo que representa estar ahí. Ya no hay grilletes ni castigos en la silla eléctrica, lo cual considera ganancia, pero a pesar de eso parece que el camino hacia Naruto se hace cada vez más lejano.

Pero no debe apresurar las cosas.

Incluso si tiene que soportar situaciones como la de hace rato, debe hacerlo.

Una parte es por Naruto.

Y la otra es por él.

Está en Konoha después de todo. La ciudad que creía inalcanzable finalmente está en sus manos, y desperdiciar la oportunidad para descubrir qué tipos de secretos oculta es algo que a Sasuke le interesa. Comenzando por ese niño que no deja de mirarlo de manera intensa.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

—¿Konohamaru-kun? —cuestiona Hinata, tras oírlo hablar, más Sasuke se adelanta a responder con otra pregunta.

—¿No tenía que hacer qué?

 _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_ , quieren decirse individualmente pero es una interrogante que no desean responder de manera precipitada. Como si ambos quisieran estudiarse a detalle. Como si desearan que el camino hacia la verdad fuera demasiado largo para seguir viendo y no perderse de nada.

A los ojos de Hinata hay dudas ahora que ambos se miran, presos de la ansiedad del otro. Como dos mundos chocando.

—El sentirte mal por nosotros. Por eso le gritaste a Sasori, ¿no es así?

Konohamaru no sabe si lo ha acorralado o ha dado en el clavo, pero los segundos que le toma a Sasuke meditar en silencio y fruncir el entrecejo, parecen afirmarlo. ¿De quién es la culpa entonces? Ciertamente, de haberse quedado callado y aceptar ser humillado por ese tipo de cabello rojo, quizá no habría sido necesario el castigo público. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, esa ridícula sensación de justicia hacia lo que no lucía favorable.

¿Qué le importaba? De todas maneras, todos ahí pertenecían a SHINOBI. Debería importarle menos que nada ninguno de ellos.

Pero él y su instinto heroico le habían instado a no quedarse callado.

Y ahí estaba el resultado. Un hombro dislocado y el rostro lleno de moretones. Ni siquiera había terminado de sanar completamente tras la noche anterior y ya se había metido en problemas de nuevo. Era un imbécil.

—¿Es así? —inquiere Kiba, curioso, mirando al soldado.

—Hmp, por favor, no lo hice por nadie en especial. Ni siquiera les conozco —explica, chasqueando la lengua, fastidiado.

—Pero aun así lo hiciste —Konohamaru insiste.

—Para ser un mocoso, hablas mucho —repone Sasuke.

—Para ser un adulto, no te comportas como uno —contesta el menor.

Y parece como si la conversación se hubiese tornado solo para ellos dos.

—Es raro, ¿no te parece? —Hinata, hasta entonces, se sobresalta ante la pregunta de Kiba, quien ahora se encuentra a su lado, dándose cuenta que todo ese tiempo había estado prestándole atención solo a ellos dos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que las cosas que antes conocíamos como _normales,_ ahora estén cambiando —el castaño hace una pausa, suspirando—. Y que todo se deba a él —finaliza, señalando a Sasuke, volviendo su vista a ambos.

—¡Cállate! ¿No tienes un interruptor con el cual apagarte?

—¡Señorita Hyuga!

Tan similares.

Como niños.

 ** _._**

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

Ha permanecido afuera durante una hora entera, esperando que Hinata salga.

Le ha tomado menos de cinco minutos llegar hasta ahí.

Ella es demasiado transparente.

Demasiado pura.

Demasiado obvia.

 _"Yo no me volví tu aliada, estúpido Fugaku"_

Suelta una risa sarcástica, cargada también del más profundo pesar y apatía. ¿Hinata, obvia? ¿Qué la hace diferente de ella?

Muchas cosas; comenzando por los secretos que nunca le ha dicho a nadie. Esos que la hacen involuntariamente encogerse y querer que la pared en donde se encuentra apoyada la absorba para nunca más salir a la superficie. A la realidad monocromática a la que se sienten atada. Incluso la tenue luz de los pasillos a esas horas, horario en el que ya ningún soldado debería estar rondando por ahí, parece amotinarse dándole la ambientación necesaria para sentirse pequeña y ridícula.

Prometiendo nunca dejar entre ver los pedazos de fragilidad que conforman su pasado es que se esforzó por crear una apariencia fría delante de todos.

Para que de esa manera nadie pudiera entrar en su vida _otra vez_.

—¿Sakura?

Cuando alza la mirada, ella está ahí. Sakura ríe un poco, desalentada.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

Como si sintiera pena por ella.

—¿A qué te refie-…?

¿Qué tan grave sería decirle la verdad? ¿O al menos una porción de ésta? Konohamaru ha jurado no decir nada, y durante todos esos años ha cumplido a su palabra. Incluso en los peores momentos en los que su estabilidad emocional ha estado en un punto culminante, no ha dicho nada. Debería sentirse agradecida, pero no es así.

—Hinata —la subteniente contiene la respiración, confundida. No esperaba verla ahí. De hecho, no recordaba haberle mencionado el lugar donde ahora ella mantenía a Konohamaru desde la noche anterior. Pero subestimar a Sakura era una estupidez, incluso si Hinata podría jurar predecir su siguiente movimiento, no lo sabía. Porque la Sakura que ahora tiene en frente, cabizbaja e insegura, es una que no conoce—. Chiyo una vez me dijo, hace mucho tiempo, que un amigo es como otra caja de secretos —hace una pausa—. Solo que compartida.

Hyuga respinga, confundida. Sorprendida. Preocupada.

Puede que ningún otro soldado haya notado el cambio en Sakura, pero a sus ojos, esos que Sakura no juzga ni tacha como raros, ella está a punto de explotar.

No sabe si es por ese chico. Ese que se llama Sasuke.

No sabe si es por el pasado removido entre sus viejas relaciones afectivas, como con Sasori.

No sabe si es por lo que Konohamaru significa para ella.

Pero de algo está segura, Sakura está siendo afectada por todo eso. Y ahora está ahí, de pie frente a la habitación temporal de Konohamaru, habiendo esperado a que saliera solo para decirle tales cosas.

—¿Po-por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

—Solo voy a hacerte una pregunta —hace una pausa, separándose de la pared, caminando hasta quedar a centímetros de ella—. Y dependiendo de la respuesta, tomaré una decisión —Hinata traga grueso más sus ojos solo demuestran firmeza—. ¿Vas a seguir a mi lado después de lo que te diga, sin importar qué?

—Por supuesto —suelta sin titubear, sin el peso de una culpa amotinada.

Hinata es delicada, mucho para ser una cualidad requerida para ser soldado. Pero Sakura no se fijó en eso cuando la reclutó.

 _—"Chiyo me miró de la misma forma. De la misma forma con la que tú ahora lo haces. La misma mirada que esa persona me dio hace mucho tiempo"_

 _"Seré la aliada de Sakura. De ese modo siempre estaremos juntas"_

Cabello brillante como la plata solo cuando la Luna la tocada pero también oscuro como las cigarras. Esa silueta que se desdibuja pero que se mece como las ondas de su cabello en remembranza al océano verde en el que alguna vez vivieron. Se parecen un poco, piensa. Solo un poco.

 _—"Mentirosa"_ —piensa de nuevo, mofándose con ironía de los recuerdos inminentes que se halla justo ahora en su mente. Como si se amotinaran en contra de ella—. _"Fuiste una mentirosa. Una mentirosa…, pero aun así…"_

Aun así…

La llama en los ojos perlados de Hinata está más decidida que nunca, y es todo lo que necesita Sakura para sentirse lista y atar ese recuerdo agobiante de nuevo a su presente. Está lista para volver a intentar depositar su confianza en alguien luego de un largo, largo tiempo.

La silueta de su persona querida está sonriéndole mientras cae nieve y es ésta misma la que la arrastra a desvanecerse y aguardar en algún rincón de su memoria para, de ahora en adelante, continuar apareciendo cuando el momento lo amerite.

—Es su corazón —suelta, y la garganta arde. Hinata, frente a ella, no comprende.

—¿Su corazó-…? —se ve interrumpida de nuevo cuando Sakura ha conseguido disponer de los códigos de la puerta a su espalda, abriéndola solo para dejar ver la imagen de un Konohamaru durmiendo plácidamente. Y el corazón se le acongoja a Hinata cuando mira el rostro de Sakura. Aliviado, afectado, añorado por ver a ese niño—. ¿Hay algo malo con él? ¿Está enfermo? —ansiosa, la mira a ella alternadamente para mirarlo también a él—. Sakura, por dios, dime qué es lo que…

—Ese corazón que posee. Ese corazón que lo mantiene vivo. Ese corazón que yo…que yo le di, ahora lo está matando, Hinata —el rostro de Sakura se oscurece, y Hinata puede ver claramente como su labio inferior tiembla—. Lo está matando y no sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda soportarlo.

.

.

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _Me ha quedado sumamente laaaaaaargo xDD Dios mío, creo que es la primera vez que supero los 10k escribiendo. Espero no les haya parecido tedioso. A decir verdad estaba dudosa en si cortar este capítulo o no, por lo extenso que es._ _Pero pues debido a que me demoro a veces casi tres semanas en actualizar se me hace justo entregarles algo largo con lo cual puedan entretenerse(?) Además de que quería tocar varios temas en un solo capítulo. Y ahora sí, luego de 14 capítulo, vienen las verdades. Los secretos revelados._

 _He lanzado ya varias pistas en éste capítulo. Sobre unos tantos y otros no tantos. Varios me preguntan sobre la relación entre Sasori y Sakura. Bueno, hay una historia detrás de todo este "odio", y espero que haya saciado un poco sus preguntas aunque realmente creo que ahora tendrán más ganas de saber, especialmente en la parte donde va el "Fugaku"_

 _Créanme que todo está relacionado de algún modo. Además de que finalmente he revelado parte del secreto del por qué Konohamaru es tan...enfermizo(?) ¿Tienen alguna teoría? Me encantaría leerla UuUr_

 _En fin. Quizá me demore un poco para la próxima actualización pero espero que no. Estoy muy ansiosa por ya revelar varias cosas así que me esforzaré para apresurarme. Sin más espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a quienes comentan, si bien tardo en contestarles, créanme que me hace muy feliz cuando me llegan sus comentarios. Espero seguir recibiéndolos :)_

 _Rooss-out!_


	15. Cinabrio

**Terminología dentro del mundo de Lotus.**

· **Rhoda:** Origen griego. Significado literal: Levanta ó El que se levanta. Significado en Lotus: Ciudad Levantada. Ciudad contraria a Konoha _(La ciudad amurallada)_

· **Draugs:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto.

· **SHINOBI:** Fuerza militar al servicio de Konoha controlada por el Canciller.

· **Cuartel:** Base militar subterránea de SHINOBI.

· **Fenrir:** Líder de escuadrón. (Vendría desempeñando la misma función que un líder ANBU en el mundo canon de Naruto)

* * *

 **.**

 **XV**

 ** _Cinabrio_**

 ** _._**

Por ese día las actividades y las reuniones controversiales han terminado.

El porcentaje de Draugs infiltrados en las zonas cercanas a la Muralla ha reducido hasta casi desaparecer. Gran parte de ello se debe a los Fenrir convocados para respaldar al resto de los soldados de SHINOBI en esa tarea, misma que ahora no luce como el pensamiento principal en la mente de Sasori en estos momentos.

No es fanático de los pensamientos melancólicos ni de recordar pasados difíciles. Nadie, además de él mismo, conoce lo que le hubo costado escalar a un título de Fenrir siendo un forastero. Un no nacido dentro de la cuna de Konoha. Alguien mal visto solo por no pertenecer a esa ciudad.

Como un forastero conoce bien la sensación de ser considerado un parásito. No había muchas oportunidades o tareas que pudiera ejercer siendo tan joven tras ser encontrado por el propio Canciller durante una de sus expediciones. Bañado en sangre, hambriento y desecho, no pintaba un panorama alentador por donde quiera que se le viera pero la mano de ese hombre, fuera tenebrosa y engañosa, fue la única puerta a la que se aferró para conseguir venganza tras la muerte de sus padres, volviéndose fuerte.

Escalón tras escalón.

Humillación tras humillación.

Error tras error.

Y las cicatrices por el paso de la crueldad de las personas, si bien ya no arden, siguen en su cuerpo. Castigos. Marcas de guerra. Heridas que no se irán.

—Sasori.

Cierra los ojos, alejando la insólita melancolía, mirando a la mujer.

—¿Se te perdió tu forastera consentida, Chiyo? —ácido, sostiene entre sus manos una de las siete piezas de peón que hay en ese solitario tablero de ajedrez sobre la mesa en la que mantiene apoyado su brazo. Su habitación es tan desolada como su corazón, y Chiyo, quien hubo cuidado de él mucho antes del tiempo en que Sakura figurara en toda esa historia, deja ver su preocupación.

—Nunca he tenido preferencia por alguno de ustedes —asegura la dulce y cansada mujer, acercándose solo un poco, y es hasta ese entonces en el que Sasori recuerda que Chiyo aún conserva el código para acceder a su habitación cual madre entra a la de un hijo rebelde.

—Las veces que me visitas son las mismas a las que se les visita a un muerto —hace una pausa aún sin mirarla—. Nunca.

—Eso no es…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Hablar solamente —más el silencio es la prueba irrefutable de que el de cabellos rojos se niega a hacerlo—. Supe lo que pasó hace unas horas —Sasori suelta una risa ácida—. Discutiste con ella.

—Yo no discutí con nadie —aclara con sequedad, descruzando las piernas, volteando un poco el cuerpo desde su sillón para verla—. De hecho mi porcentaje de participación en esa ridiculez fue de un 9%. Sakura es una intransigente insoportable, es a ella a quien deberías darle un bozal.

—Lo que dicen de ti tampoco es bueno, Sasori —el muchacho hace un gesto con la mano, como de quien no muestra interés por el comentario—. Esa distancia entre ustedes no es producto de la envidia como todos suponen —silencio—. Las heridas que poseen son…

—Basta —corta de tajo, poniéndose de pie, soltando la pieza de peón sobre el tablero antes de acercarse—. No necesito un discurso emotivo sobre el pasado y estoy seguro que a ella tampoco le interesa recordar cada cosa que hizo. Solo pierdes tu tiempo —confiesa con seguridad, pasando de ella hacia la puerta hasta detenerse tras oírla una última vez.

—La bondad de Sakura es ese niño al que cuida, cuando ya no exista, esa bondad fallecerá —pausa, volteando a verlo—. Tu bondad yace en tus recuerdos, Sasori, esos que visitas periódicamente sin decir a nadie —el muchacho engrandece los ojos, azorado—. No me gustaría que alguno de los dos viviera sin bondad.

—¿Qué hay de útil en una emoción tan simple?

—Tú verás que los males de los hombres son fruto de su elección; y que la fuente del bien la buscan lejos, cuando la llevan dentro de su corazón.[1]

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Las mañanas para Sasuke suelen distar mucho al tipo de mañanas que disfrutaba en Rhoda. En _SHINOBI_ básicamente era imposible dormir pues esperaba que en cualquier momento alguien le disparara o le asfixiara con la almohada así que básicamente sus mañanas se resumían en algo monótono y sin nada interesante sobre lo qué comentar salvo las veces en las que Sakura le daba uno o dos golpes por puro placer.

A nadie le caía bien de todas maneras y no es como que él estuviese acérrimo a entablar alguna conexión con alguien ahí aunque fuese solo por obligación. Para él todos eran las marionetas del Canciller, y hasta hace unos días sus niveles de odio y desagrado hacia cada miembro con el que se topaba era idéntico.

—Luces demasiado inquieto para alguien a quien le patearon el trasero ayer.

—No olvides que le dislocaron el hombro.

—Ah, eso también.

—¿Quieren callarse?

Sin embargo la convivencia con Suigetsu y Kiba, aunque estaba lejos de asemejarse a la hermandad que tenían él y Naruto, llegaba a ser igual de estresante en los momentos en los que decidían aliarse y fastidiarlo toda la maldita mañana.

—Vaya genio —suelta Kiba, poniéndose de pie de asiento a un lado de Suigetsu. A Sasuke le quedó claro que algo como la privacidad en SHINOBI es imposible considerando que tras levantarse lo primero que ve es al castaño ceñudo y al sin vergüenza del de cabello blanco observándole. "Los códigos", piensa.

Entiende que Kiba podría estar ahí obedeciendo alguna orden de la pelirrosa o de Hyuga y que al igual que ellas algo como tener conocimiento sobre cómo acceder a su habitación sería similar a jugar pinball.

Lo que no entiende es qué hace Suigetsu ahí aumentando su infierno personal.

—¿Dormiste bien, bello durmiente? —inquiere el de ojos malva, divertido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —masculla, levantándose de la cama, incómodo por el vendaje que mantiene quieto su hombro.

—Ten cuidado con eso —Sasuke encarna una ceja, irónico ante la preocupación—. No es que me preocupe por ti ni nada parecido. Tu recuperación depende de qué tantos cuidados tengas; y si no te recuperas…

—Te botamos —finaliza Suigetsu, risueño y sin un ápice de remordimiento. Sasuke solo se muerde el labio inferior claramente molesto pero advertido del mismo modo—. Al Canciller no le sirve un soldado inválido así que yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes que desobedecer a lo que este chico te está diciendo —Kiba mira al peliblanco con enfado. Realmente no es como que lo haya invitado o haya pedido su ayuda para asistir a Sasuke, simplemente no pudo quitárselo de encima tras encontrarse por uno de los pasillos.

—Como sea. Solo tenlo en mente de ahora en adelante —pasando con libertad de él hacia la puerta contigua a la del baño, se adentra al closet comenzando a sacar el uniforme cotidiano—. Vístete.

—¿Ah? —Sasuke reacomoda las prendas que Kiba le hubo lanzado a las piernas. Las nota ligeramente diferentes al uniforme con el que hubo patrullado días anteriores. Estas pintan a ser como el uniforme de diario dentro de la base, ideal para actividades nada peligrosas—. ¿No iremos a patrullar?

—Sakura sí, por supuesto. Tú, por otra parte, estás inhabilitado por el momento hasta que te cures ese hombro.

—Hmp, yo me siento bastante bien —señala el pelinegro con un movimiento de mandíbula.

—Te estás buscando que te disloquen el otro, hombre —bromea Suigetsu, cruzado de brazos, casi fascinado por la altanería de Sasuke.

—¿Y tú a qué viniste? —espeta el herido claramente fastidiado.

—Tengo la mañana libre. Karin es quien está con Sai en estos momentos así que mejor para mí, así no tengo que soportar a ninguno de los dos —Kiba encarna una ceja, irónico.

—Es lo bueno cuando posees dos subtenientes —Sasuke presta atención a eso último disimuladamente mientras comienza a despojarse de sus prendas.

—Esperaba que, al menos, la fosforito se mostrara algo resentida con él porque intentó matarla prácticamente pero parece que sus ambiciones son mayores a su dignidad —comenta el subteniente de manera cansina y aunque Kiba se lo medita un poco al final se encuentra dándole la razón al soldado.

—Siendo subteniente es un gesto admirable —Suigetsu se carcajea a lo que Kiba se tensa pues realmente las palabras le han salido sin sentimiento alguno, como si tantos años de aprendizaje sobre la filosofía _SHINOBI_ lo hubiesen programado a dar tales respuestas mecánicas.

—A mí me da lástima, ciertamente —comenta su compañero, riendo al final con desagrado—. ¿Hasta qué punto de la obediencia nos volvemos desabridos de principios? —Sasuke continúa en silencio, ahora completamente vestido, meditando ese repentino cambio de actitud en el de cabello blanco. Su última oración lo ha cuestionado sobre en qué dirección se encuentra su lealtad y le hace ver que quizá, y solo quizá, podría encontrar una forma de alianza con él en algún futuro pues a sus ojos no luce como el resto de soldados que honorablemente creen cada una de las cosas que sus superiores dicen.

—Suigetsu —la voz grave de Kiba resuena en la habitación y aunque el de cabello blanco no refleja remordimiento en su mirada penetrante, Sasuke se percata de la tensión figurada en el cuerpo del castaño cuando dice su nombre.

Por varios segundos no lo entiende hasta que finalmente lo hace.

—¿A cuántas? —suelta Sasuke, casi arrastrando las palabras. Como si le costara realmente formular la pregunta y mucho más enterarse de la respuesta.

—¿Ah?

—¿A cuántas personas han matado por esa pregunta?

En donde los cuestionamientos a cerca de las reglas e ideología de _SHINOBI_ se paga con sacrificios humanos pues ¿qué otra razón habría para que se les prohíba leer y escribir?

No morderás la mano que te dio de comer. No cuestionarás absolutamente sobre el gobierno que te da de comer.

Sasuke lo ha sabido siempre pero, hasta ahora, nunca se había detenido a profundizar tanto en ello. Su odio desmedido era similar al veneno que una araña venenosa carga sobre sus patas porque su cuerpo así lo destila. Incapaz de controlarlo pero, de hacerlo, ¿el arácnido bajaría la guardia y dejaría que otro animal le aniquile? Solo por no seguir la línea de la funcionalidad que rige al reino animal, en este caso, _SHINOBI._ Es por eso que a pesar de que esos dos pertenecen a ese sistema, Sasuke puede apostar ligeramente a que no están completamente de acuerdo a él.

No se rigen de él, al menos hasta que se ven amenazados como es el caso de Kiba donde las apariencias pueden ser lo que le salven la vida.

En Suigetsu, para Sasuke, es sorpresivo el descubrimiento pues le ha bastado con su comentario para saber que no es 100% leal al sistema, lo que lo lleva a pensar igual en que podría ser contraproducente una alianza con él pues ¿qué le asegura que pueda ser leal a algo o a alguien si ni siquiera lo es enteramente a su núcleo militar?

Y sabe que se está arriesgando mucho porque aunque sospeche que Kiba y Suigetsu son ligeramente diferentes al resto, igual podrían matarlo ahí mismo. Sasuke posee la fuerza más no la destreza, la disciplina, el entrenamiento, la estrategia. Ante cualquiera de ahí, es blanco fácil, y ahora que es realmente consciente de ello se siente ofuscado.

— _SHINOBI_ posee un sistema para procurar el bienestar de la gente y ejercer justicia, no para castigar por placer —insiste Kiba, consistente aunque ligeramente tembloroso. Suigetsu no añade más lo cual extraña a ambos pues normalmente no se calla.

—Esa no fue la pregunta que te hice —más Sasuke, consciente de lo expuesto que se muestra, vuelve a insistir. Kiba lo mira con desaprobación—. Has dudado —añade.

—¿Por qué no en lugar de seguir expresando tu desagrado hacia nosotros te enfocas en replantearte sobre por qué estás aquí? —Sasuke tensa sus expresiones—. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me crea que llegaste por coincidencia? Todo el día no paras de expresar lo mucho que odias estar aquí.

—Esto se puso interesante —comenta el subteniente, volviendo a recobrar un poco de su actitud desvergonzada mientras continúa observándolos.

—Crees que ocultamos cosas pero tú no eres precisamente la imagen de la honestidad, idiota —enfurecido, Suigetsu termina por intervenir entre Kiba y la distancia a la que se encuentra Sasuke sentado aún en la cama—. Quítate, quiero dislocarle el otro brazo —el peliblanco suelta una risa limpia.

—Aunque me encantaría ver como se pelean, el protocolo como su superior me obliga a tener que sacrificar mi diversión —confiesa en medio de risas pequeñas. Sasuke, a su lado, inevitablemente se ha enfurecido a un nivel que no entiende, casi similar a cuando discute con Naruto. De ser un extraño, poco le importaría pero parece ser que la convivencia le ha enseñado a sus emociones a aprender a tolerar al castaño.

—De todos los momentos en los que te puedes mostrar como nuestro superior, ¿elegiste éste? ¿Es enserio? —gruñe Kiba, apartándose, resignado.

—Aunque no lo parezca, soy muy leal a los principios —alardea el de ojos malva, intercalando su mirada entre Sasuke y Kiba.

—No lucías muy creyente a ellos hace rato —agrega el azabache finalmente, aunque aún entre resentimientos con el castaño quien continúa mirándolo con sequedad.

—Oh, me refería a mis principios, no a los de nadie más.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

 _Una persona a la cual amé hace mucho tiempo fue despojada de su humanidad durante su último aliento de vida._

 _Cuando regresó del abismo y despertó, lo hizo con un hoyo en el pecho y sin un corazón, más su cuerpo continuó moviéndose por mero instinto y por la necesidad básica que posee cualquier ser hambriento que haya pisado esta tierra._

 _Alimentarse._

 _Esa persona, esa cosa en la que se había convertido, su cuerpo, su cascarón, pereció a mis pies sobre un enorme charco de sangre oscurecida e infectada pero su corazón, tan puro, cálido y vivo, como lo esa persona lo era en vida, continuó intacto, latiendo…_

—…en la palma de mi mano.

—¿Señorita Hyuga?

Horas han parecido las que Hinata se ha perdido en pensamientos. Horas que ella ha creído han transcurrido. Sin embargo para Konohamaru han sido los minutos más largos en los que la ha llamado por su nombre innumerables veces, recibiendo solo silencio. Durante cualquier momento de meditación, Hinata siempre suele avisarle para evitar molestias y momentos incómodos.

Pero eso no ha sido meditación.

La señorita Hyuga simplemente se había perdido entre sus memorias. Entre mundos. Entre la conversación que hubo tenido con Sakura durante toda la noche sin dar cabida a huecos argumentales.

 _"_ _El corazón que yo le di lo está matando lentamente"_

Aquello parecía sacado de alguna reseña de algún cuento fantasioso. Parecía tan real como que Suigetsu poseyera sangre azul. Completamente ilógico pues estaban hablando de un corazón figurativamente. Ni siquiera se trataba de una frase con doble sentido o algo metafórico. Sakura le dio solo los detalles que creyó convenientes como el hecho de que sí, en efecto, Konohamaru tenía un déficit interno y se trataba de ese órgano indispensable que provee la vida a cualquier ser humano.

Un corazón.

A medida que Sakura relataba, a Hinata se le hacía cada vez menos absurda la idea que la pelirrosa intentaba encajarle profundamente en su mente. El corazón que Konohamaru tenía había sido implantado. Aquello solo hubo causado un estado de shock en Hinata durante varios segundos en los que Sakura tuvo que detener su relato. Aquella verdad revelada era del tamaño de una ciudad entera, al menos para ella. Sonaba a disparate pero conforme más la oía, más podía encontrar dentro de su mente respuestas obvias independientemente a lo que la pelirrosa le estuviese diciendo.

Si ese corazón se trataba de un trasplante la dejaba con varias cosas claras y una que otra incógnita angustiante.

¿El niño en verdad estaba enfermo? Porque ¿de qué otro modo hubo necesitado de un trasplante? Desde un principio Konohamaru había estado enfermo pero ¿desde cuándo? Las cuentas mentales junto al retroceso de los años le indicaban que Sakura había encontrado al menor cuando éste tenía ocho años.

 _"_ _Encontrado"_ es otra de las expresiones de las que tampoco está segura de creer al 100%

¿En verdad lo había encontrado? ¿Solo había sido una coincidencia? ¿Konohamaru, desde esa vez, ya tenía problemas cardiacos como para requerir un trasplante inmediato? ¿Y en qué momento había conseguido hacérselo? De nuevo las cuentas mentales la llevan hasta el día en que conoció a Sakura cerca de sus doce años. La edad en la que pisó SHINOBI. La edad que recuerda haber escuchado de los soldados, de aquél entonces, decir que tenía la nueva "forastera favorita" encontrada por el mismo Canciller pues a Sakura realmente la vino a conocer a la edad de catorce, cuando cruzaron miradas durante el primer entrenamiento impuesto por los líderes de la academia.

Entonces, ¿en qué momento lo había hecho?

¿Cómo?

¿Cuándo?

Por más vueltas que Hinata le daba al asunto de las edades y fechas, intentando encontrar coincidencias, nada encajaba.

Pero aquello no era lo más preocupante.

¿De quién era ese corazón? ¿Y por qué, luego de tanto tiempo de aceptación por el cuerpo de Konohamaru ahora decidía comenzar a causar problemas a su huésped? No había que ser médico para entender que el nivel de compatibilidad entre el órgano vital de una persona extraña tendría que ser alto para si quiera ser trasplantado.

¿De quién era y qué clase de corazón era?

 _"_ _Cuando regresó del abismo y despertó, lo hizo con un hoyo en el pecho y sin un corazón…"_

No había sido detallista, ni Hinata se había sentido en el derecho de alguien exigente pero aquella parte del relato solo había acrecentado el miedo en la de ojos perla a imaginarse, y a llegar a tener razón, que ese corazón pertenecía a un No muerto. A un Draug.

 _—"_ _Alguien a quien amó…"_ —hasta esa noche Sakura no había mencionado tal palabra acompañada de la más pura expresión de tristeza. Amor. Aun cuando ella, durante tanto tiempo, le ha insistido en que eso mismo es lo que siente por ese niño. Que de Sakura misma hayan salido tales palabra cargadas de remordimiento, la hacen querer saber más.

Hinata, terminando de procesar toda la información, solo tenía un par de cosas claras.

El corazón de Konohamaru perteneció a una persona querida por Sakura. Una persona de ese pasado que aún esconde.

Y esa persona…

—Señorita Hyuga, ¿está bien?

…había muerto para volverse un Draug.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

Nunca le ha parecido grotesca la sangre ni el hecho de, en ocasiones, bañarse de ella.

Es un soldado después de todo, un soldado que aniquila Draugs. Criaturas que alguna vez fueron seres humanos. La danza carmesí por la que muchos la conocen es un espectáculo que muy pocos han tenido la oportunidad, y el valor, de ver pues Sakura siempre luce certera a la hora de llevar a cabo su labor.

 _"_ _No son humanos",_ se repite siempre que degolla o perfora con su espada.

 _"_ _Dejaron de serlo"_

 _"_ _Ya no importa"_

El arma sin sentimientos que creen que es siempre está en constante duelo dentro de su mente pues esa es la única manera en la que nadie puede sospechar de sus propios demonios y de los secretos que se incrementan con el tiempo pero llegados a este punto, en el que no sabe si ha sido una imprudencia o estupidez haberle contado a Hinata sobre Konohamaru y ese extraño corazón, es cuando comienza a cuestionarse sus propias reglas auto-impuestas.

Para ella no hay cabida a sentimentalismos, ni deslices, ni cosas como momentos de debilidad, entonces ¿por qué?

¿Por qué se muestra desesperada en limpiar la sangre de sus manos como si fuera la peor suciedad del mundo?

El agua resbala por sus manos con rapidez y ella desearía que también lo hiciera esa presión en el pecho que no puede dejar de sentir. Incluso si ha llevado acabo la tarea encomendada por Ino ese día, incluso si es algo a lo que está acostumbrada a hacer, _"eliminar a un par de Draugs"_ , ¿por qué dudó con el último al que debía matar? La sangre finalmente había salpicado parte de su rostro y bañado sus brazos completamente porque la espada que había perforado el cráneo de la criatura había sido incrustada a centímetros de una aturdida Sakura.

—Límpiate… —gruñe teniendo problemas con la sangre seca que aún no se desprende del todo de sus manos—. Límpiate, maldición…—insiste, desesperada y ansiosa—. ¡Límpiate ya…!

Memorias que una vez que comienzan no puede parar.

El color oscuro de la sangre.

El olor a óxido de la sangre.

El brillo de esos ojos volviéndose similares a la sangre.

Y la vida de esa persona perdiendo la batalla por convertirse en algo que no fue su decisión.

Sakura se rinde a los recuerdos dejándose vencer por ese dolor único que la distingue como un ser humano igual que los demás. Igual que Konohamaru, igual que Hinata, mientras el coraje se acumula en sus ojos, cristalizándolos un poco.

La sangre en sus manos finalmente se va mezclada con el agua que sale de la llave del lavabo hacia la coladera, dando vueltas en espiral. Quisiera ser igual, piensa mientras va ejerciendo menos esfuerzo en no dejar caer esa hilera cristalina por su mejilla. Quisiera irse y no volver. Quizá de esa manera podría encontrar la paz que por tantos años ha anhelado. La paz que dice no merecerse debido a _la persona a la que amó_. Esa que hoy vuelve, finalmente, tan nítida en su mente.

Con el cabello tan largo. Con la sonrisa tan hermosa. Con los ojos tan amables.

—M-mentirosa…—suelta, riendo con coraje, con las manos húmedas y apoyadas sobre el borde del lavabo—. Mikoto…

 ** _._**

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

Durante esa noche el sueño abandono sus cuerpos.

Ninguna otra noche había sido tan complicadas como esa.

Konohamaru, acostumbrado al insomnio, bajo el cobijo de las sábanas, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer en momentos así. Escribir.

Sasuke, inquieto, continuó rodando en la cama hasta el amanecer. Sintiendo miedo, por primera vez, a esa extraña sensación de no reconocerse a sí mismo.

Hinata, angustiada, tras varios intentos fallidos, ocupó cerrar los ojos solo unas horas a pesar de que su mente seguía trabajando en amoldar su preocupación y reescribir sus teorías.

Sakura simplemente se ausentó durante toda la noche en su habitación. La cama no se deshizo. La silla de su escritorio continuó en su sitio del mismo modo que el dolor silencioso de su corazón.

—Ya han pasado varias semanas y aún te niegas a aceptar lo obvio, Kakashi.

A kilómetros de ahí, en Rhoda, Kakashi descansa a la orilla del río donde Sasuke y Naruto solían ir a pescar. A esa hora todos duermen, excepto quizá, él y ahora también Jiraiya quien ha dado con su paradero.

—¿Qué es lo obvio? —tan trémulo y silencioso como el agua llena de calma, Kakashi apenas murmura, silbando buenas noticias en sus oídos solamente.

—Dices que Sasuke es un hijo para ti pero no haces nada para recuperarlo. ¿Significa eso que aceptas su inminente muerte así nada más? —no hay respuesta y aquello solo enfurece al de cabello blanco—. No sé qué idea tengas tú sobre la familia pero yo no pienso abandonar a Naruto ni tampoco a Sasuke.

—Yo no lo he abandonado —contesta pausado, sacando un papel doblado de entre sus ropas. A Jiraiya le toma un par de segundos entender el significado de eso hasta que se concentra en el rostro aliviado de su compañero.

 _"_ _Lo he conocido. Me recuerda a ti, igual de rebelde y con hambre de pelear…y también me recuerda a él. No sé lo que hace aquí ni se lo que tú esperas de él pero mientras pueda mantenerlo a salvo, la llama de la esperanza que encendimos hace años, podría ganar esta vez a través de él. Pero algo si te advierto, el rumbo que tomen sus decisiones serán propiciadas por su corazón"_

—¿De dónde…? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—De un aliado.

Durante esa noche el sueño abandono varios cuerpos. Incluyendo el de ese hombre.

Cartas almacenadas en un cajón secreto. Tinta aún fresca en la punta de la pluma. Un poco de arrugas en los ojos y bolsas negras debajo de éstos. Y el uniforme que para él es la imagen de estar en un duelo eterno yace en el perchero de su armario, vislumbrando el emblema que lo reconoce como soldado de _SHINOBI._

—Espero que no te equivoques esta vez, viejo amigo.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _Glosario:_**

 **[1]** \- Frase de Pitágoras de Samos.

 **Cinabrio:** es un mineral de la clase de los sulfuros que se reconoce fácilmente por su color rojo bermellón.

 _ **Notas:**_

 _Ha vuelto. Ha vuelto. Voldemort a vuelto c:_

 _Ok no._

 _¡Bienvenidos al 2018! Les juro que esto no es una ilusión, ni yo me creo que apenas ayer me haya puesto a escribir este capítulo y lo haya terminado en cuestión de horas. Eso pronostica un buen año(?) Antes que nada espero hayan tenido felices fiestas :)_

 _Tocando el tema del fic, creo que este capítulo, a pesar de ser tan corto, he dado una buena dosis de revelaciones a medias(?) Oh, sí. Tengan por seguro que el próximo capítulo, (Del que ya llevo la mitad porque no he parado de escribir como posesa) tendrá otro buena dosis de "revelaciones", además de que presentaré finalmente a un personaje al que he querido mostrar desde el inicio de ésto pero que no encontraba el momento xDD Se trata de alguien a quien ya hemos mencionado en capítulos anteriores pero que hasta ahora no sabemos nada de él._

 _Con este capítulo doy puerta a miles de teorías a partir de ahora. Ya sabíamos lo del "corazón" de Konohamaru más no sabíamos de quien "era". Pero si bien pueden hacerse una idea de a quien le pertenece, el papel de esta persona, aún no se desvela del todo. Bien, podría ser de Mikoto pero...¿cómo llegó a Konohamaru? ¿Por qué? ¿Es su corazón? ¿Quién es Mikoto? ¿Cómo es que Sakura la conoce? No sé si habrán notado pero en el capítulo pasado también mencioné a Fugaku xDD Aunque no sé si se dieron cuenta._

 _En fin._

 _Lento pero seguro se irán desvelando los secretos. Espero me sigan acompañando en este 2018! Ojalá podamos verle fin a esta historia este año jajajaja es lo que más deseo._

 _Nos vemos!_

 _Rooss-out!_


	16. Creencia

**Terminología dentro del mundo de Lotus.**

· **Rhoda:** Origen griego. Significado literal: Levanta ó El que se levanta. Significado en Lotus: Ciudad Levantada. Ciudad contraria a Konoha _(La ciudad amurallada)_

· **Draugs:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto.

· **SHINOBI:** Fuerza militar al servicio de Konoha controlada por el Canciller.

· **Cuartel:** Base militar subterránea de SHINOBI.

· **Fenrir:** Líder de escuadrón. (Vendría desempeñando la misma función que un líder ANBU en el mundo canon de Naruto)

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _XVII_**

 ** _Creencia_**

 ** _._**

El miasma sobre su cuerpo es demasiado denso, tanto que parece tener vida propia atándose a sus brazos y piernas.

Sakura ha perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que ha pedido ayuda.

Piedad.

Clemencia.

Pero nadie la escucha.

Nadie hace caso ni parece interesarle el dolor que siente cada vez que una decena de agujas penetran su tierna piel. Se percatan del instinto de supervivencia natural que hay en cada ser viviente, del miedo genuino cada vez que pelea hasta cansarse por pedir que la suelten. Saben lo que han hecho, saben lo que le están haciendo, saben en lo que se convertirá cuando el procedimiento culmine y el experimento sea exitoso.

Sakura solo quiere morir.

A la doceava vez que es sometida en esa plancha fría metálica, sabe que nadie va a salvarla. Desnuda, apenas tapada por una simple tela, en medio de lo que parece ser una sala de operaciones sumamente moderna y a la vez escalofriante, a ella le sabe al infierno.

Setenta y dos horas después, una ciudad ha sido devastada.

Y ella es el verdugo pero también la miserable víctima.

 _—"Tú me hiciste esto, Sakura"_

La vida de una inocente.

De la persona a la que amó, persiguiéndola.

Tan pálida y fría, con el pecho teñido de rojo. Sakura ha dejado de ser su versión más joven para volverse la mujer en la que se ha convertido. Apresada por una culpa que no la deja vivir y que creyó haber sepultado en lo más profundo de su alma hace muchos años, si es que aún poseía tal cosa.

—No…

 _—"El hueco en mi pecho…, tú lo hiciste"_

Ese del cual no para de brotar sangre, ensuciando la pureza y la amabilidad de esa persona. Cuando Sakura, ahora adulta, intenta tocarla, sus ojos son presa del pánico y su cuerpo de convulsiones cuando nota sus manos manchadas de sangre.

—N-no…, yo no h-hice esto…

 _—"¡Tú me mataste!"_

—¡No! —grita con fuerza, abriendo los ojos solo para encontrarse con una asustada y preocupada Hinata. En cuanto la ve no la reconoce instantáneamente, quizá porque su cabello es un poco similar al de _…—"Mikoto…"_ —sus sienes reciben punzadas automáticas, forzándose a sentarse de golpe en su cama recordando que se encuentra en su habitación. Se toma su tiempo para respirar con fuerza, regularizándose—. ¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo…solo venía a ver como estabas. No te vi en todo el día así que…

—Estoy bien, Hinata —más su rostro y su cuerpo están lejos de expresar lo mismo.

—Sakura…

—¡Dije que estoy bien! —advertida por la actitud violenta de su superior, Hinata se aparta solo un poco más no retrocede totalmente. La expresividad en su rostro muestra incertidumbre pero también firmeza a no dejarla sola.

—¿A quién tratas de convencer? ¿A mí, que no te creo absolutamente nada? ¿O a ti, que luces tan contradictoria a tus palabras, Sakura? —la pelirrosa chasquea la lengua, apartando las sábanas con una mezcla de coraje y frustración para levantarse y pasar de ella hacia la sala de su habitación. Hinata la sigue—. ¿Vas a decirme?

—¿Ah? —contesta la Fenrir, terminando de beber con casi furia un poco de agua.

—Lo que te pasa realmente.

—A mí no me pasa nada. No sé de dónde sacas…—las pupilas de Sakura se contraen ligeramente cuando reconoce el tubo-probeta que Hinata le muestra a continuación aunque fácilmente vuelve a recobrar la postura pasando del asombro a la efectiva ironía burlesca—. ¿Viniste a enseñarme tus mezclas extrañas? —Hyuga frunce el ceño sintiéndose ofendida al creerla incrédula, tomando la parte superior del tubo, destapando la aguja que contiene. Sakura solo traga con pesadez.

—¿Qué es lo que te inyectas?

—¿Disculpa?

—¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo! —vocifera, tensando a la pelirrosa. Contadas son las veces en que Hinata le alza la voz, y está es una de ellas—. Esto estaba en el bolsillo de tu saco junto a dos tubos más.

—¿Revisaste mis cosas?

—¿De qué otra manera puedo enterarme de lo que te sucede? —Sakura no responde pero la seriedad en su rostro advertiría a cualquiera de que era mejor no seguir hablando si no quería tener problemas con ella aunque claro que con Hinata no aplicaba tal razonamiento—. ¿Hasta cuándo, Sakura? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a ocultarme lo que en verdad pasa?

—Te conté sobre Konohamaru —suelta la soldado casi como si se tratara de un gruñido sopesado por la poca paciencia que va gastando—. Confórmate con eso.

—¿Entonces hay más? —avanza un paso el cual es devuelto en cuanto la de ojos esmeralda se pierde entre los paneles de cristal que separan esa habitación de la cocineta—. ¡Sakura!

—¡Ya basta, Hinata!

Las veces en que han discutido y han llegado a los gritos, Hinata las recuerda bien, pues ningún grito había causado tanto temor como el de ahora. Donde casi no ha reconocido a Sakura tras ese gruñido casi bestial y esos ojos oscurecidos de manera extraña. Le ha erizado los vellos y le ha paralizado casi la respiración pues nunca antes había sentido tal sensación de miedo hacia ella.

En donde, está segura, que de dar un paso en falso, es posible que Sakura no la reconociera y terminaran peor de lo que ya estaban.

Ese miedo genuino que no puede comparar.

O quizá sí.

Y es cuando ese miedo aumenta de manera proporcional.

El miedo que te paraliza cuando oyes el gruñido de un Draug.

 ** _._**

 ** _I_**

 ** _._**

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sasuke mira a ambos lados, incluso se gira un poco esperando ver a alguien atrás de él mientras detiene el mordisco que le acaba de dar al pan que segundos atrás ha cogido de una de las bandeja de la cafetería, todo con el fin de encontrar a esa persona a la que él creía se dirigía ese mocoso.

—¿Me estás hablando a mí? —la impaciencia de Konohamaru se ve reflejada en su ceño fruncido, en sus brazos cruzados y en el movimiento estresante que hace con uno de sus pies—. Te ves ridículo haciendo eso.

—Lo dice quien está lisiado —contraataca y Sasuke solo puede tener pensamientos vengativos hacia el más bajo. Como el de meter su diminuta cabeza en el excusado o darle un golpe en el omoplato.

—Muy gracioso, mocoso —suelta, dando por hecho que esa conversación ha finalizado mientras vira el rostro. Sin embargo Konohamaru está lejos de querer dejar de molestarlo—. ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme?

—¿Quieres dejar de ignorarme? —el mayor rueda los ojos, dando un mordisco gigantesco para terminarse el trozo de pan, levantarse e irse de ahí—. ¡Oye!

—Niño, estoy ocupado. Ve con tu niñera o lo que sea —Konohamaru se apresura a seguirle el paso a pesar de eso. Sasuke no puede mostrarse más fastidiado—. Fabuloso —suelta con desgastante ironía.

—La señorita Hyuga no está por ningún lado, y _Lotus_ …—inconscientemente Sasuke presta atención disimuladamente mal—. Bueno, ella salió, supongo.

—¿Supones?

—Es que no la he visto desde ayer —Sasuke encarna una ceja, hambriento de curiosidad—. Me aburro en mi habitación.

—Y supones que yo voy a acceder a ser tu niñera nueva —Konohamaru hace una mueca de desagrado—. ¿No habías expresado ya descontento hacia mi persona? —el menor lo mira indeciso.

Para Sasuke las razones por las que ese niño está ahí son inciertas. Mas inciertas que el tiempo desde su estadía en ese lugar. Le intriga, pues no lo va a negar, descubrir a razón por la que una persona como lo es la pelirrosa, considerando su carácter y su status en esa pirámide de poder, mantiene a ese niño cerca.

Le queda claro que no son familiares pero la manera en que lo cuidan es abrumadora.

La manera en que lo ignoran y lo miran como si fuera un parásito también lo es.

Le recuerda un poco a él pues aunque Rhoda siempre ha sido su hogar a veces ocurren pesadillas en las que él mismo recuerda como, durante un tiempo y por una extraña razón desconocida, la gente de la ciudad levantada le miraba con miedo.

Ahora que lo piensa mejor… ¿por qué habrá sido? No recuerda mucho sobre su infancia y ahora que lo medita existe la posibilidad de que toda su vida haya sido una mentira. Después de todo Kakashi le hubo mentido. Si no nació en Rhoda, como lo había estado sospechando siempre, ¿de dónde proviene? Es por eso que cuando mira discretamente a Konohamaru no puede evitar sentir empatía.

—¿Es cierto que vienes de afuera? —devuelta a la realidad, Sasuke duda si responder o no—. En eso nos parecemos.

—¿También te secuestró? —cuestiona Sasuke, directo, y Konohamaru no puede más que sentir confusión y ansiedad ante la interrogante.

—¿Qué? —prestándole atención Sasuke no luce como el brabucón y sarcástico de siempre, y eso solo hace que el menor frunza más el ceño—. Sakura me encontró, así como a ti —esta vez el mayor rueda los ojos.

—¿Eso te dijo?

—La señorita Hyuga me dijo que Sakura te había encontrado en…

—…las afueras de la muralla. Así es —suelta, simplón, aprovechando lo consternado que se ve el niño pues parece que no ve lo grave del asunto a diferencia de él—. No estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Ella me obligó a venir —el más bajo pronuncia más su molestia.

—¿Qué hacías entonces dentro del perímetro de la valla? —la astucia de Sasuke se ve interrumpida al igual que su expresión altanera cuando le refuta—. ¿Secuestrarte? ¿Por qué piensas que eres tan especial? —ahí está, esa incontrolable necesidad de sentirse superior a él en cuestión de cercanía a Sakura. No ha olvidado lo que representa que Sasuke ahora se haya unido a ellos, aunque desconoce el motivo de Sakura al tenerlo ahí, no bajará la guardia ante él solo por ser unos años mayor.

Mientras Konohamaru enfurece, Sasuke toma esa interrogante para sí mismo compitiendo contra el mundo en el que habita.

Quiere la respuesta, francamente. ¿Por qué está ahí? Además de rescatar a Naruto, ¿qué lo hace tan especial como ser él el primer miembro de Rhoda en infiltrarse en la máxima base militar sobre lo que queda de esa extinta tierra?

Para Kakashi, ¿Qué pudo haber visto en él como para cargar con la responsabilidad de criarlo?

Y sobre esos sueños que no lo dejan dormir por las noches, ¿qué tiene de especial él como para ser el único que los posea?

Quiere saberlo.

¿Qué lo hace tan especial para ese mundo?

—¿Y tú a qué le temes tanto? —sin embargo, no porque Konohamaru sea un niño va a dejarse pisotear pues en algo parece que son bastante similares. No les gusta perder—. ¿Reemplazarte? —ríe con sorna—. ¿Acaso eres tan importante?

—Lo soy —afirma el pequeño, severo, y aunque sabe que debe callarse antes de decir más, es más su instinto que razonamiento lógico lo que se apodera de él tras cada respuesta—. Soy todo lo que tiene. Soy lo más grande que posee.

Sasuke cree que es un niño malcriado e irritante pero durante esas semanas observándolo puede llegar a creer que Konohamaru es más que solo un pobre mocoso indefenso. Se atreve a pensar que sus palabras poseen más peso que las de cualquier otro soldado ahí, y el hecho de que lo cuiden tanto es porque ocultan algo. Sakura y él. Y definitivamente quiere saber qué.

—Es curioso, ¿sabes? —ríe, amargo, entretejiendo esas profundas reacciones y emociones que el niño siente por alguien como ella ante la relación que él mismo posee con Kakashi, o que quizá tuvo alguna vez—. Creí ser lo mismo para la persona que cuidó de mi todo este tiempo —el menor parece aligerar su enojo, prestándole atención. Sasuke deja escapar un suspiro, queriendo desvanecer esas emociones frágiles—. ¿Por qué confías en ella de todos modos? Es un _SHINOBI._

—Por la misma razón, quizá, que tú confiaste en la persona que te cuidó —contradice, y Sasuke le da puntos mentales por astuto—. A veces tu misma raza, tu misma gente, es de la que tienes que cuidarte la espalda —hace una pausa, suavizando su mirada—. Sakura me dio una vida y me dio un propósito por el cual seguir existiendo —llevando su mano a la altura de su corazón, Sasuke no parece sospechar de la acción pues la ve tan natural que no precisa de preocuparse—. Voy a permanecer a su lado hasta el día en que ella crea conveniente.

—Hmp, eres como su perro.

—No. Soy su más grande secreto.

 ** _._**

 ** _ll_**

 ** _._**

El quedarse de brazos cruzados no estaba más dentro de la jurisdicción de su reglamento moral.

Decir qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal tampoco era algo que ella pudiera decidir pero ya eran suficientes las señales que Sakura le había mostrado como para simplemente seguir con la cabeza baja y la cola entre las piernas, fiel a ella, ladrando cuando se lo requiriera.

Es su subteniente, maldita sea, y más que eso se ha auto impuesto, desde que decidió seguirla hace años, que se convertiría en alguien capaz de proteger a la gente importante para ella; y Sakura, tan arisca y de corazón frío, solo podía aparentar algo por fuera más por dentro Hinata aseguraba que era un sinfín de heridas y fragilidades.

No estaba dispuesta a dejar que pasara más el tiempo pues la extraña decadencia en el cuerpo de Konohamaru, que aún era un misterio para ella, estaba avanzando. Y ahora también lo de Sakura. Lo que sea que le estuviese sucediendo.

—No tengo todo el día —murmura para ella misma, exigiéndose ser lo más rápida posible en analizar la muestra de sangre que había logrado rescatar de uno de los tubos de ensayo que había tomado del bolsillo del uniforme de Sakura sin ser vista.

Lo conveniente sería analizar la sangre y determinar cada compuesto.

Lo que sea que Sakura se inyectara, era para contrarrestar algo.

Sueros, medicinas, antídotos, vacunas. Hinata conocía la composición molecular de la mayoría de cada sustancia, incluso con solo ver su aspecto podía determinar si se trataba de algo peligroso o algo inofensivo.

Esa increíble habilidad que la Teniente Yamanaka alardeaba, Hinata la ocultaba. No la creía útil, ciertamente, considerando que _SHINOBI_ era una fuerza militar basada en eso justamente, fuerza predominante. Algo con lo que ella no contaba. Sin embargo su brillantez radicaba en otro tipo de destreza, como la elaboración de armas biológicas tan letales que ni el batallón más numeroso podría detener.

Los virus se podían expandir de muchas maneras y podían llegar incluso más rápido que las buenas o malas noticias a la gente.

Prueba de ello era el asunto de las esporas.

A Hinata nadie le quita de la cabeza que tal evento era provocado por algo. Fuera natural o artificial. Natural era la verdad a medias que todos creían pero para alguien como ella, quien se la ha pasado gran parte de su vida encerrada entre matraces y sustancias radioactivas que en la Arena con espadas y alabardas, se oponía a creer eso. Claro que aquél pensamiento no podía expresarlo más que para ella misma considerando que alterar el orden del pensamiento por la doctrina de _SHINOBI_ se consideraba traición.

Algo como lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

—¿Qué estás ocultándome, Sakura? —entre ansiosa y angustiada, realmente se siente claustrofóbica mientras analiza con suma rapidez el hemograma.

Deseosa de solo encontrar células con una forma y estructura normal para simplemente dejar de pensar en lo peor, consigue lo contrario.

La sangre sobre la tabletilla de cristal es sumamente espesa, y lo primero que pasa por su mente es que debe tratarse de sangre animal, lo cual desecha a medida que va sacando conclusiones observando meticulosamente cada componente. El nivel de glóbulos rojos es demasiado alto, tanto como para pensar que sangre de este tipo, de pertenecerle a alguien o algo, no es más que un indicio de poseer severos problemas cardiovasculares.

Lo siguiente que analiza son las plaquetas. De nuevo, niveles sumamente altos.

La hemoglobina corre con la misma suerte que sus predecesoras pero lo que más extraña a Hinata es que la sangre no posee una estructura normal como la sangre de un ser humano. Luce alterada.

Tales cifras elevadas solo indican que de donde sea que se haya extraído la sangre, su huésped tenía la muerte sobre él. Hinata podía enumerar una larga lista de padecimientos derivados de los números altos que arrojan los resultados como para deducir que la persona portadora de tal estructura sanguínea estaba fisiológicamente muerta o…

—Los resultados de la autopsia… —murmura, temblorosa recordando los resultados arrojados de la sangre analizada de uno de los Draugs que habían llevado a los laboratorios durante la última misión de Sakura en el centro de la ciudad.

Hinata fue convocada a participar en ella gracias a sus amplios conocimientos en el rubro y recuerda claramente parte de los resultados analizados de la criatura.

Con una rapidez angustiante aparta su vista del microscopio donde yace la muestra de sangre, buscando entre los registros del computador los resultados más recientes de los laboratorios de la criatura.

Toma la estructura analizada del tubo y la superpone sobre la de hace dos semanas, extraídas del Draug, y de pronto siente náuseas y la cabeza le quiere explotar. Los trastornos de ambos resultados coinciden en un 99% lo que hace que Hinata simplemente abra la boca para permitir que aire circule en sus pulmones y no se ahogue ante la ansiedad.

Odia con el alma ser asertiva en la mayoría de las cosas y justo ahora quiere equivocarse y no creer en los resultados.

Lo que Sakura se inyecta no es medicina, como ridículamente le hizo creer.

No es un antídoto.

Es sangre alterada.

Sangre modificada.

Sangre infectada.

—Sangre de Draug….

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

—¿Eres huérfano o algo así?

En algún otro momento, uno donde Konohamaru estuviese recién llegado al Cuartel con los traumas y dolores a flor de piel tras la exposición de la crueldad de un cielo brillante y esporas danzantes, le habría sacudido tal pregunta.

Con sus doce años ha entendido que acumular melancolía es otro problema que darle al corazón huésped que posee.

Lo que recuerda de la noche en la que Sakura lo encontró es muy vago, muy abrumado y borroso. Por más que intenta recordar sobre esa noche no halla nada. Pero le basta con la versión que Sakura le cuenta y en la que él cree fervientemente que es verdadera.

—Todos lo somos aquí, o al menos la mayoría —se limita a decir pausadamente, blandiendo esa versátil espada de madera con la experiencia de un pobre principiante.

Sasuke permanece apoyado en la pared cercana a él, alejado de la mayor congregación de soldados que entrena realmente a esa hora del día. No sabe por qué razón lo ha seguido siendo que no es su responsabilidad cuidar de él pero sabe que su ridícula humanidad lo hace sentir cierta empatía por ese chiquillo. Sabe que él tampoco es muy bien digerido en ese lugar y bueno, mejor ser un par de inadaptados a ser solo un miserable.

—¿Tú también lo eres? —el mayor encarna una ceja—. Huérfano.

—Eso supongo —murmura, apagado, chocando miradas con un par de soldados que los miran a ambos como si fueran la peor enfermedad del ambiente. Gruñe, pero decide ignorarlos recordando el cabestrillo que sujeta su hombro—. Un hombre me encontró cuando era un recién nacido. Desde entonces él es una especie de protector para mí. O lo era —aquellas palabras han salido como si nada, y aunque sabe que se expone al peligro de revelar cosas que ni siquiera Lotus o incluso Hyuga conocen, piensa que hablar con ese niño no representa gran cosa.

—¿Lo era?

Los recuerdos se estrellan dentro de su mente, molestándolo. No quiere ni recordar la mentira.

—¿Sabes? —suelta con desgano —. Tal vez tienes razón en eso de que a veces es de tu misma gente de la que tienes que esperar lo inesperado —ironiza, ácido.

—¿Lo lamentas? —Sasuke lo mira sin comprender—. Él no tener a esa persona contigo ahora.

—¿Tú lamentas no tener a tus padres? —Konohamaru lo medita. Ciertamente es poco lo que recuerda de su infancia. Sabe que debe existir una conexión profunda con sus progenitores pero en todos estos años no se ha lamentado el que ellos hayan muerto de alguna manera desconocida y él se encuentre vivo a lado de la mujer que vio algo especial en sus ojos. Finalmente niega con la cabeza—. Entonces es lo mismo.

—¿Al menos él vive?

—Lo hace, a menos que un Draug le haya arrebatado el otro ojo —se burla Sasuke en un intento por no pensar en la posibilidad de que tras su partida toda Rhoda haya desaparecido. Konohamaru decide no preguntar más aunque por dentro de muere de hacerlo—. Estás enfermo, ¿verdad? —Sasuke, por el contrario, sabe que el tiempo que transcurre es limitado y está dispuesto a volverse todo lo que ese niño espera de él con tal de obtener la mayor información posible aunque el interés genuino que tiene sobre el pequeño y Sakura es algo de lo que no se percata aún.

—¿Qué?

—La primera vez que nos vimos tenías una crisis.

El menor engrandece los ojos, sorprendido.

Ciertamente no ha sido mucho el tiempo que ha transcurrido de eso para que él lo haya olvidado. Sin embargo, considerando lo sarcástico e irritable que es, Konohamaru pensaba que Sasuke sería una de esas personas brutas y olvidadizas, así que el hecho de estar hablando con él en un panorama donde no se molestan ni se dicen de cosas, también le sorprende.

Le sorprende y le hace estremecer pues dentro esa jaula de ratas nadie, aparte de la señorita Hyuga o Sakura, se había fijado tanto en él como para preguntarle aquello.

—No te incumbe —contesta, apretando los labios, volviendo al asunto de descubrir la forma correcta de sujetar el palo de madera.

—Cuando era pequeño solía tener problemas así —Konohamaru le mira de reojo, rendido y azorado por la revelación. Sasuke, llevado por el ambiente entre los dos, deja ir su mente a sus memorias pasadas, recordando las noches insoportables donde despertaba bañado en sudor y con gritos provenientes de su propia desesperación. Inconscientemente lleva una mano a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón y el niño luce como todo un creyente al que le están contando la fórmula para vivir eternamente—. Me dolía el pecho.

—¿E-El corazón? —balbucea, y ni siquiera sabe por qué se siente de repente tan ansioso.

—Probablemente —Sasuke hace una pausa cayendo en cuenta sobre lo que habla y en frente de quien lo hace pero parece que le importa poco cuando suelta una risita ante el semblante consternado del mocoso —. Parece como si te hubiera contado un cuento de terror, niño.

Percatándose de ello, Konohamaru sacude la cabeza, volviendo a recobrar su semblante serio y frustrado.

—So-Sólo me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar que te diera un infarto y dejaras de fastidiarme —comenta, avergonzado a lo que Sasuke solo ríe con ganas para añadir luego:

—Podría enseñarte cómo lidiar con eso.

—¿Eh? —no hay suficiente tiempo para que se percate como Sasuke se acerca a él y acomoda su postura y la espada de madera entre sus manos.

—A no verte ridículo sosteniendo esto y a controlar los dolores de tu corazón.

Debería desconfiar de él, piensa el menor.

Debería seguir sintiendo molestia.

Debería simplemente ignorarlo.

Pero una parte de él también piensa que es interesante la manera en la que se tratan. En la manera en la que se molestan y se dicen las cosas sin ningún tipo de filtro. No guardan apariencias y eso, hasta cierto punto, es nuevo para Konohamaru. Quizá, y solo quizá, podría llegar a llevarse bien si tan solo comenzara a arriesgarse y confiar en alguien más además de Hinata y Sakura.

Lo medita, pero cree que no debe apresurar las cosas. Por el momento está bien así, soportando su sonrisa cínica y burlesca, devolviéndole otra.

—No creo que puedas aportar mucho estando lisiado —le contesta el niño, arrimándose a corregir su postura gracias a él. Sasuke chasquea los dientes y a Konohamaru no puede causarle más diversión de la que ha experimentado en todo ese mes.

—Puedo encargarme de ti con los ojos cerrados, maldito mocoso —termina de decir, removiéndole los cabellos con fuerza y es ese simple gesto algo nuevo para el niño que, discretamente, sonríe.

—Eso lo dudo —sonrisa que dura poco cuando ambos se percatan de que la persona a su lado es justamente la que más los hace quedarse mudos.

—Saku…—calla de inmediato el menor, corrigiéndose antes de seguir—. Lotus —Sasuke simplemente pasa de la diversión a la seriedad en cuestión de segundos. Para nada discreto en expresar su cautela al recordar justamente el asunto de su hombro.

Sakura pasa de mirarlos a ambos a mirar el hombro del más alto, entrecerrando los ojos al final.

—¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación, Konohamaru? —cuestiona la pelirrosa.

—Amm, yo…

—Yo fui a verlo —interviene Sasuke, bruto e insensato como solo él sabe que podría conseguir más odio o incluso el otro hombro dislocado.

—¿Con el permiso de quién? —vuelve a interrogar y esta vez el muchacho no pierde la oportunidad de ganarse un boleto seguro a la silla eléctrica por tal comportamiento rebelde, alzando una ceja con cinismo.

—¿Temes que le haga algo a tu pequeño hijo?

Es un imbécil, piensa de sí mismo, pero es algo que simplemente no puede detener. Un impulso como el vómito que no puedes parar una vez que lo expulsas. Sin embargo Sakura luce envidiablemente serena, tanto que Sasuke se imagina que lo que le espera es incluso peor a solo un dislocamiento por estarla provocando.

—Ve con Chiyo, Konohamaru —ordena simplemente, y el menor solo asiente con rapidez, pasándole la espada de madera a sus manos para partir en busca de la mujer mayor—. Tú, ven conmigo —Sasuke se tensa más la obedece en silencio, siguiéndole los pasos hacia fuera de la Arena, recorriendo varios pasillos hasta llegar a la zona del hangar donde un transporte blindado los espera para abordar. Desconfiado, se detiene antes de hacerlo—. ¿Temeroso?

—¿Se supone que tengo autorización de salir contigo al exterior? —hace un pausa—. La última vez no me fue muy bien que digamos.

—Vas conmigo ¿o no? —Sakura ríe abriendo la parte trasera del vehículo, subiendo ella primero—. Ten miedo cuando tú andes solo por ahí pero mientras tanto no lo hagas —ironiza, socarrona, y él solo frunce los labios con desagrado.

—No tengo miedo, y tampoco necesito que me cuides —finaliza subiendo rápidamente para ponerse en marcha. Afuera no ve nada más que la ciudad oscurecida y las luces de la condicionada vida que lleva la gente dentro de las murallas. Afortunadamente esta vez puede memorizarse un poco el camino al ver a través de las ventanas traseras. Cuando llegan a destino Sasuke sabe que están muy lejos del Cuartel, en una zona completamente abandonada—. ¿En dónde estamos?

—Solo sígueme —y así lo hace, alarmante de que en cualquier momento ella decida acabar con su vida y que el hecho de que lo haya llevado al exterior, en una zona completamente deshabitada solo haya sido para deshacerse de su cadáver.

El edificio abandonado al que entrar luce tan similar a las ruinas que existen en Rhoda, mucho antes de que fuera una ciudad como tal. Sasuke recuerda las veces en que Naruto y él se perdían entre muros enmohecidos y anécdotas nostálgicas. La sensación no es similar pero el silencio y el aire frío sí lo son.

Atraviesan varios cuartos igual de oscuros y tétricos que los anteriores hasta llegar a lo que parece un antiguo elevador, de esos que tienen una rejilla al frente en lugar de dos puertas automatizadas. Sakura las abre de forma manual y el ruido del metal solo le confirma a Sasuke que todo ese misterio es proporcional al largo tiempo sin mantenimiento en ese lugar. O quizá solo es una fachada. Y lo confirman cuando al llegar al primer piso el panorama es otro. Al salir del elevador hay una puerta tan parecida a las puertas herméticas transparente que hay en el Cuartel.

Sin rastro de suciedad y completamente moderna. Algo que rompe completamente con el esquema de ser un edificio abandonado en su totalidad; y es cuando la ansiedad de Sasuke aumenta.

—¿Qué tal tu brazo? —pregunta de la nada Sakura y aunque Sasuke prefiere ser él quien empiece el interrogatorio sobre dónde se encuentran y para qué, decide solo mirarla con precaución antes de responder.

—¿Enserio te importa? —responde con una interrogante mientras Sakura pasa su mano por encima de uno de los lectores digitales de una de las puertas, abriéndola, deteniéndose a mirarle de reojo con, finalmente, la primer sonrisa burlesca de ese día.

—No. Pero a él sí. Un poco, quizá.

—¿Él? —inquiere, recibiendo una mirada obvia por parte de Sakura solamente—. Ah, el mocoso. No debería, no es nada mío.

—Supongo que le agradas más de lo esperado —menciona iracunda, continuando su caminar. Sasuke se sorprende a sí mismo al pensar en por qué no se le ha tirado encima para estrangularla. Lo justifica por su hombro aunque más parece ser que el silencio ya no es tan temeroso como antes entre ellos.

—Tsk, sí, claro —ironiza rodando los ojos.

—Ese niño posee una mente brillante —ella hace una pausa, tecleando unos códigos al final de lo que parece la última puerta que atravesarán, accediendo. Sasuke se adentra después de ella, oyéndola cerrarse—. Mil veces más desarrollada a tu edad mental de cinco años.

—Muy graciosa —gruñe, ofendido.

—Konohamaru es un niño a fin de cuentas. No puede reprimir sus instintos naturales por querer simpatizar a pesar de su pasado —Sasuke la mira ante lo último, prestándole atención—. Es alguien…frágil.

—¿Por qué lo tienes aquí entonces? —silencio. El pelinegro reconoce muy poco del equipamiento de una cabina pero es fácil deducir que se encuentra en una a juzgar por el tablero de controles en el que Sakura se apoya a continuación. Quiere pregunta miles de cosas. Quiere preguntar por qué tanto misterio pero su mente juega con su sentido humano y termina preocupándose por otra cosa—. Él está enfermo ¿no es así?

—Eso no te incumbe —el muchacho suelta una risa resignada.

—Son asquerosamente parecidos —comenta a lo que Sakura simplemente le mira con diversión—. Entonces, si hoy no estás con humor de golpearme, ¿En dónde se supone que estamos y qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

—Primero que nada necesito que te recuperes pronto. Te necesito para una misión —ante la intención, Sasuke experimenta dos tipos de emociones. La primera, euforia. El ser necesitado para algo que representaba más que simplemente pasearse por los pasillos del Cuartel se asimilaba a algo excitante pero peligroso a la vez. Segundo, curiosidad. Era ella quien le estaba pidiendo algo.

Bueno, realmente no era una proposición. Más bien era una orden.

—¿Esta es tu forma de pedirme disculpas? —ironiza, acercándose un poco a donde ella se encuentra. Sasuke distingue un poco el parecido de esa cabina con la última en donde estuvo solo que ahora está del lado opuesto al cristal y no está siendo rostizado por electrodos.

—No me estoy disculpando de nada. Te merecías que te dislocara ambos hombros. Además fui benevolente al…

—Sí, sí, era esto o que el cabello de tomate me degollara vivo —dice refiriéndose a Sasori y la pelirrosa lo mira, curiosa—. No me creo eso de que me salvaste la vida —Sakura suelta una risita y Sasuke, aunque sabe que está mal pensar en lo que está pensando, cree que su voz sería encantadora si dejara de ser tan tétrica.

—Sigues respirando —Sakura desvía la mirada solo para presionar algunos botones—. Esa es prueba suficiente de que lo hice —contrario a lo que Sasuke está apunto de refutar, la Fenrir lo enmudece al instante cuando el color polarizado del cristal se transparenta, dándole la vista al muchacho a lo que se encuentra del otro lado.

Al instante en que Sakura activa las luces automáticas del interior, los gritos y gruñidos comienzan a escapar de la boca grotesca del Draug que yace amarrado a lo que parece una silla altamente equipada de aditamentos quirúrgicos. Sasuke no es capaz de emitir algún sonido aunque de hacerlo no significaría nada a comparación del ruido emitido por esa criatura sedienta de sangre.

De no ser consciente de que se encuentra del otro lado aislado y lejos de éste, Sasuke ya se habría movido un par de centímetros por precaución.

—Un Draug…

Sakura no le da el tiempo de terminar su oración cuando tras presionar un botón una mano mecánica surge de la plancha donde se encuentra la criatura, inyectándole algo en el cuello, acallando cada grito hasta aminorarlos y volverlos solo gemidos lamentables. A continuación luce tan pacífico como si se hubiese dormido.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Está sedado —contesta Sakura anticipando la pregunta. Sasuke inmediatamente la mira con molestia, una muy cargada y justificada molestia.

—¡¿Por qué hay un Draug aquí?! —el tono con el que grita solo ocasiona que la pelirrosa suspire y se tome el puente de la nariz con cansancio—. ¡Contéstame, maldita sea! —le toca el hombro con brusquedad y es suficiente roce para que la soldado le perfore con la mirada y le sujete el brazo con fuerza suficiente como dislocarle el hombro bueno—. ¡Ah!

—¿Siempre eres así de escandaloso? —Sasuke gruñe removiéndose en vano—. El hombre evoluciona para adaptarse a las situaciones nuevas que se le presentan. ¿Te crees que de no innovar existiría Konoha o algo como el Cuartel?

—¿Qué...? —gime el muchacho, adolorido. La presión que Sakura ejerce en su hombro bueno no es tanta, sin embargo es la suficiente como para entumirle los tendones.

—Hemos sido capaces de controlar y contrarrestar la reproducción de Draugs al analizarlos durante los últimos años —el pelinegro engrandece los ojos hasta que lentamente deja de sentir dolor cuando Sakura finalmente le suelta.

—¿Analizándolo?

—Analizamos lo que creemos conveniente. Su cadena molecular, su estructura sanguínea, formación genética, todo lo que pueda servirnos en caso de una situación de riesgo. Las armas que utilizamos fueron diseñadas a partir de ellos. Sin embargo hay unos cuantos infectados que son tan diferentes como impredecibles.

—¿Cómo?

—Los Draugs que conoces son criaturas sedientas de sangre sin ningún tipo de consideración por cualquier ser vivo que respire, sin embargo los que se infectan a través de un método distinto al de las esporas, al menos un porcentaje ridículamente escaso, pensamos que corresponden solamente a un rasgo de comportamiento similar al de un animal depredador. Con tales características exageradas no nos enfrentamos a cadáveres simplemente aunque figurativa y literalmente sean llamados _"No muertos"._

—Los Draugs solo son muertos y ya —gruñe Sasuke, incrédulo a lo que oye—. No hay nada de humanidad que se pueda rescatar de ellos —Sakura lo mira en silencio por unos segundos antes de ladear una sonrisa sospechosa—. ¿Acaso tú te cuestionas cada vez que le atraviesas tu arma por el cráneo a uno? —Sasuke recuerda su última misión en el exterior, misma donde la pelirrosa no mostró piedad o distinción a la hora de aniquilar una docena de criaturas en cuestión de segundos.

Por lo tanto se le hace ridículo pensar que ahora sea ella misma quien se esté inventando (porque para Sasuke son puros inventos) que exista alguna clase de clasificación para Draugs.

—No me refiero a esos Draugs —para este momento el muchacho no sabe si seguir escuchando tal disparate o callarle la boca con un golpe. Probablemente tendría que seguir escuchando puesto que con un hombro dislocado poco o nada puede hacerle.

—¿Estás diciéndome que sí experimentan con humanos? —Sakura rueda los ojos—. ¡Deja de hacer eso! —vocifera—. Dijiste que corresponde a un rasgo de comportamiento. ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría cuestionándome sobre eso?

 _¿Entonces por qué carajos tanto misterio?_ , quiere preguntar, más sabe que incluso siendo él quien es lo que le ha dicho segundos atrás ha sido más de lo que él mismo hubiese podido investigar en todo el tiempo que lleva en _SHINOBI._ Más si se trata de alguien como ella.

—Mencionaste algo de las armas —dice, indiscreto pero completamente opuesto a lo que Sakura piensa que preguntaría.

—Elementos comunes como el acero o la plata no funcionan en ellos. Lo único capaz de penetrar a un Draug es justamente ellos mismos.

—Poseen una piel bastante dura.

—Así es —tras lo dicho Sakura concentra sus ojos en los botones del tablero, picando un par solamente antes de visualizar sobre el cristal, que sirve como pantalla también, lo que Sasuke reconoce como el diseño de las armas _SHINOBI_ —. A partir de su sangre y de su propio tejido es que _ella_ creó un nuevo elemento tan resistente y penetrante como la piel de un Draug.

—¿Ella? —Sakura sonríe de lado con suspicacia.

—La mente más brillante de entre todos los soldados. Hasta hace un par de años las armas diseñadas en _SHINOBI_ eran resistentes pero no eran lo suficientemente letales como para aniquilar Draugs de forma segura y rápida hasta que Hinata Hyuga creo la primera línea de armas híbridas —el soldado engrandece los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Tu sirvient…? —Sakura lo mira de manera desaprobatoria, haciendo que carraspee y se corrija rápidamente—. ¿Tu subteniente?

—Debes saber que si bien no tendré un gran número de aliados, los que poseo valen más que todos esos mediocres —él se atraganta un poco pues el panorama no pinta para que él forme parte de tales mentes brillantes como ella se ha referido. De hecho, no es por menospreciarse pero aunque entiende sobre la defensa personal sabe que, y odia admitir que ella tuvo razón desde el comienzo, le falta disciplina aunque ¿qué más daba? Ella nunca iba a mirarle con misericordia aunque él supiera pelear como un verdadero soldado—. Es por eso que voy a entrenarte —Y ese es el momento exacto en el Sasuke no sabe si eso es motivo de alegría o de horror.

—¿C-cómo dices?

—Lo que oyes. ¿No estás feliz? —ironiza Sakura, bastante entretenida con la expresión de disgusto que Sasuke hace a continuación como si en verdad hubiesen olvidado que se encuentra lejos del Cuartel, en un área restringida y secreta y por la cual, seguramente, podrían ser sancionados aunque ¿qué importaba? Sakura era Fenrir y él…Bueno, él era un pobre diablo al servicio de ella.

—Creí que habías dicho que no me volverías a dar un arma —ahora es él quien se une al juego de bromear precavidamente.

—Y no lo haré, por supuesto —antes de que Sasuke pueda replicar, Sakura continúa—. No hasta que te cures ese hombro.

—Se te olvida por culpa de quien es que lo tengo así.

—De ti, obviamente. Eres tan mediocre que pude hacerlo desde los primeros diez segundos.

—Enséñame ahora —exige él, rabioso.

—Recupérate primero.

—¡No me importa!

—Si no puedes combatir correctamente con ambos brazos sanos, ¿qué te hace pensar que con uno sí podrás?

—¿Estás diciendo que no puedo? —para este momento lo poco que Sasuke entiende por espacio personal se reduce a nada cuando avanza hasta ella queriendo intimidarla con los centímetros de más que le lleva pero se le olvida el hecho de que ella es ridículamente más fuerte que él.

—Estoy diciendo que eres un bruto bárbaro que solo pelea por instinto. Y déjame decirte algo: eso no te hace diferente a un Draug.

—Tsk —resignado, no le queda más que obedecer esta vez, apartándose un poco y volviendo la vista a la criatura tenebrosa que yace en la plancha con la respiración sumamente errática—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

—Regresaremos a esa madriguera —Sasuke deja de mirar hacia detrás del cristal para mirarla a ella con intensidad, y casi puede asegurar que hay algo de adrenalina y excitación recorriendo sus venas cuando choca miradas con ella—. Irás conmigo al edificio central de la Zona Sur de _SHINOBI._

A ese nido infestado de Draugs que pisaron hace menos de un mes.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _Demasiada información para procesar, ¿no? -la golpean- ¡Yoh!_

 _Dos actualizaciones en el mismo mes. Merezco una paletita de buena conducta jajaja ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Mas dudas que respuestas? o ¿finalmente los secretos de Sakura poco a poco se van revelando? A continuación haré unas pequeñas aclaraciones:_

 _(a) Las "pesadillas" de Sakura son más bien recuerdos. O sea, hechos que ocurrieron hace mucho y que ella ha preferido no mencionar. Sin embargo el hecho de que vuelva a tener dichos sueños son una especia de premonición._

 _(b) La sustancia que se inyecta Sakura es, en efecto, sangre de Draug. De ahí que sea inmune a dichas criaturas y sea tan fuerte en combate, sin embargo la sustancia en sí es una especie de sangre "modificada" y al Sakura tener una condición fisiológicamente diferente a la de cualquier humano, requiere de dicha sustancia para mantenerse estable. ¿Recuerdan las memorias? ¿Experimento? ¿Creación? ¿Modificación? Hagan sus teorías :D_

 _(c) Sasuke, desde pequeño, ha lidiado con problemas "similares" a los de Konohamaru respecto a dolores en el pecho. Sin embargo el niño desconoce eso hasta que es el propio Sasuke quien lo menciona, lo que le causa intriga al saber que alguien además de él padece "algo parecido"._

 _(d) El lugar al que Sakura lleva a Sasuke es fuera del Cuartel, es decir, yace en las zonas más viejas y abandonadas de Konoha. Instalaciones que son completamente independientes de SHINOBI._

 _(e) Sakura es soldado de SHINOBI sin embargo no comparte del todo la filosofía del mismo. De ahí que sea tan hostil e intratable para el resto de soldados. Funge como una pieza fundamental de la fuerza militar pero queda claro que su prioridad es Konohamaru junto al secreto que guarda. De ahí que planee ella misma ir a investigar al antiguo edificio en donde peleó junto a Sasuke y Kiba pues se nota alterada desde que Sasuke le pregunta si "experimentan o no con seres humanos"._

 _(f) No tengo ninguna experiencia en el campo de la medicina así que...-llora- Lo que han leído a continuación podría o no tener validez y coherencia. He intentado que tenga mucho más dosis de esto último mediante blogs y páginas en las que me basé para traerles una explicación medianamente decente :c_

 _(f) Sasuke piensa que la voz de Sakura es linda, pero nunca lo aceptará :'u Al menos no por el momento. (Curiosidad random?)_

 _En fin, espero que haya aclarado un poco el panorama aunque pienso que así los confundo más jajajajaja ¡Muchas gracias a las personas que hay añadido, votado y comentado Lotus esta última semana! Espero que les siga resultando entretenida la historia._

 _¡Nos vemos más pronto de lo que creen!_

 _Rooss-out._


	17. Culpa

**Terminología dentro del mundo de Lotus.**

· **Rhoda:** Origen griego. Significado literal: Levanta ó El que se levanta. Significado en Lotus: Ciudad Levantada. Ciudad contraria a Konoha _(La ciudad amurallada)_

· **Draugs:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto.

· **SHINOBI:** Fuerza militar al servicio de Konoha controlada por el Canciller.

· **Cuartel:** Base militar subterránea de SHINOBI.

· **Fenrir:** Líder de escuadrón. (Vendría desempeñando la misma función que un líder ANBU en el mundo canon de Naruto)

* * *

 **.**

 **XVII**

 ** _Culpa_**

 ** _._**

 _¿Qué eres?_

 _Sakura se hizo esa pregunta segundos antes de que el Canciller pusiera en ella sus ojos esa noche._

 _Abandonada a la inanición, con heridas expuestas y olor nauseabundo, el peso de un hombre fue puesto en sus hombros._

 _Antes de que pudiera ofrecer su cuerpo a las secuelas de un estrés pos-traumático, Sakura tuvo que afrontar la extrañeza de su cuerpo para poder tomar una decisión._

 _Expuesta al fuego y a la crueldad del hombre, a la lluvia de esporas y al cansancio extremo, la información obtenida del Canciller, luego de que la encontrara sumida en la locura en medio de una lluvia frenética, le hizo entender que ella era representaba ese 1% de resultado satisfactorio dentro de un nido de ratas de laboratorio defectuosas. Ella era el resultado positivo de una serie de pruebas de las que, hoy en día, detesta recordar tan si quiera un poco cada que se inyecta ese líquido rojo que la mantiene al margen y salva guarda la poca humanidad que le queda._

 _Porque sí, en palabras sencillas, Sakura era más que una huérfana arropada bajo el yugo de un hombre dominante como lo era Danzou la noche en la que la encontró cubierta de barro y deshecha en el interior._

 _Afuera todo era caos._

 _La lluvia de esporas había traído la genuina desesperación del hombre por sobrevivir a costa de lo que fuera. El panorama no era alentador para Konoha, una ciudad asentada y considerada la mayor concentración de tecnología y seres vivos apostando por la vida y su preservación._

 _El mundo, cambiante como él solo, atravesaba el periodo más duro nunca antes registrado. La única manera de salvaguardar a la humanidad, del extraño proceder de la primera aparición de aquellas criaturas, era unificar naciones. Volverse una sola potencia y combatir el terror. Konoha nació así._

 _Sakura no recuerda haber pertenecido a ningún lado antes de que comenzaran a experimentar con ella. Quizá también perteneció alguna vez a Konoha. No lo recuerda. Lo único que sí es que ella resultó ser la única sobreviviente de una instalación morbosa y retorcida de científicos obsesionados con el genoma humano y sus alcances al combinar material genético de especies._

 _Esa fuerza descomunal._

 _Esa habilidad re-generativa apresurada._

 _Esa resistencia que parecía inagotable._

 _Cuando Sakura conoció al Canciller era la clara imagen del infierno alborotado en sus ojos. A pesar del peligro que representaba, y de que había algo más en lo que preocuparse esa noche dorada, encontrarse con ese hombre significó para Sakura más de lo que, quizá, lo hizo para él. Como un animal salvaje apartado en el rincón más desolado del mundo, entre los matices verdosos y nacarados en el cielo, producto de la retención del hombre ante el primer y masivo brote de lo que ese día clasificaron como "No muertos". Sakura era esa protagonista desdichada al pie de una colina cubierta por rocas volcánicas y destrucción por doquier. Su imagen representa un caos gobernado por una fuerza oculta. Todo tan negro y ella tan colorida pero corrompida por las manchas de un crimen que no había querido cometer._

 _—_ _Señor, podría ser peligroso, no es una buena idea que…_

 _El hombre, en aquél entonces desconocido para ella, hizo caso omiso a la advertencia, acercándose al animal violento que Sakura parecía representar al pie de esa enmohecida colina._

 _Abajo, fuego._

 _Abajo, hambre._

 _Abajo, muertes._

 _Una gran parte de una ciudad había sido devastada y la locura deambulaba hambrienta por las calles mientras el pánico se propagaba igual que una gripa que nunca se va. La situación era desfavorecedora por donde se le mirara. Sakura, por su parte, estaba en blanco._

 _Algo sumamente valioso…algo…algo que ya no está en sus manos. Cuando las mira, mecánicamente, las nota rojas. ¿Hirió a alguien? ¿O por qué están así? Mira su cuerpo cubierto casi en su totalidad por el mismo tono rojizo._

 _Ante las interrogantes lo único que consigue es que la cabeza le duela. Nada tiene sentido en la secuencia de imágenes que se aglomeran en su mente a excepción, claro, de la silueta de una persona._

 _—_ _Mi…Mikoto… —su nombre suena tan doloroso que la garganta le arde recordando un poco lo que ha hecho. Lo que ha perdido. Lo que ha abandonado. Lo que ha cedido por el bien de… ¿De quién? No puede recordar su nombre. No el de ella. El de una persona más. El estrés está acabando con ella más pronto de lo que espera y para cuando el recién nombrado Canciller se asoma entre su campo de visión, Sakura vuele a optar por reaccionar violentamente._

 _—_ _Tranquila, querida. No voy a hacerte daño._

 _"_ _Esto te dolerá, pero será rápido"_

 _Las voces de aquellas personas rodeándola y ella ardiendo al rojo vivo sobre una plancha de operaciones la hacen devolver dando arcadas. Poco a poco sus memorias van esclareciendo pero no significa que desea conservarlas. Lo que han hecho con ella, en lo que la han convertido, no tiene nombre. La tierra bajo sus rodillas, hincada, le resulta tan ajena y tan irreal, tan fuera de sí que no nota cuando una aguja penetra la suave piel de su cuello._

 _Las cuencas de los ojos se le desorbitan y el reflejo de su cuerpo, por no volver a sentirse ultrajada, la hace lanzar un gruñido al frente, alcanzando a arañar la ceja del hombre._

 _—_ _¡Señor!_

 _—_ _¡No se acerquen!_

 _Armas sobre ella y a Sakura parece importarle menos estar tentando su suerte y morir a punta de disparos._

 _"_ _Ya lo hiciste una vez" murmura la voz en su cabeza. "¿Por qué no hacerlo dos veces?"_

 _Puede hacerlo. Puede acabar con todos ellos. Y nadie va a recordar nada. Nadie va a lamentar nada. A ella, quizá, solo se le pasen la factura del número de víctimas a sumar, pero no le importa. Ha perdido esa pequeña luz que por ese corto periodo de tiempo la había mantenido viva. Mikoto ya no está. Ya no hay nadie que detenga su instinto y retenga sus pensamientos sangrientos._

 _Y no le importa, al final de cuentas quizá ella no estaba hecha para recibir amor._

 _Para recibir consuelo._

 _Para recibir cariño._

 _—_ _¿Qué…? ¿Qué me diste…? —cuestiona, arrastrando las palabras mientras la garganta le arde como mil demonios._

 _Lo que sea que le haya inyectado aquél hombre, la está durmiendo, pero está segura que eso no ha propiciado que la lluvia se detenga ni que no oiga lamentos de un bebé. El resto de los presentes parece ser ajeno a eso y es cuando se da cuenta que lágrimas negras caen de sus ojos y el llanto que oye es producto, quizá, de un trauma. O de algo que no recuerda. De algo que poco a poco va a olvidar._

 _Está agotada. Tiene la fuerza para seguir buscando culpables y arrebatarle a ese mundo todo lo que le arrebataron a ella solo para poder sentirse satisfecha pero por dentro solo quiere morir._

 _Si tan solo hubiese muerto._

 _Si tan solo hubiese sido un experimento defectuoso._

 _Si tan solo fuera desechable para el mundo._

 _—_ _Señor, ¿qué hacemos con ella?_

 _—_ _La llevaremos con nosotros._

 _Si tan solo aquél hombre la hubiese dejado morir…_

—…quizá la vida sería más sencilla desde la muerte —murmura, apática, olvidando que se encuentra en presencia de, justamente, el hombre que le hubo salvado la vida hace años.

—¿Dijiste algo, mi Loto?

La vida que conoce luego de haber sido acogida por el Canciller es tan dura como significativa. Más que otorgarle la oportunidad de seguir viviendo le había otorgado una oportunidad de vengarse de todo aquél que le hubo hecho tanto daño. Le dio protección, le dio alimento, le dio conocimientos, le proveo de la fuerza necesaria para volverse la persona, a medias, que ahora era.

Gracias al Canciller, y a la información proporcionada, supo digerir y entender la extrañeza de su cuerpo. Esa con la que tiene que lidiar día con día y que todo el mundo desconoce a excepción, claro, del mismo hombre.

—Nada.

—Luces extraña.—Sakura asiente a duras penas.

Vivir con el hecho de ser diferente al resto de la gente ya no le agobia, al contrario, desde que supo que su fuerza provenía gracias a la adaptación de la cadena molecular de Draug en su cuerpo, decidió volverse fuerte bajo sus propios méritos. Entrenar el doble, herirse el doble, agotarse hasta el cansancio, sangrar hasta que la sangre se secara. Con el tiempo pretendía escalar como el resto de los soldados hasta alcanzar un status moderado. Aun cuando el Canciller había aceptado acogerla como su protegida y sin pedirle que formara parte de la nueva resistencia que comenzaba a tomar forma como _SHINOBI_ , Sakura prefirió volverse un elemento útil en lugar de solo seguir manteniendo un lugar privilegiado sin hacer nada.

Parte de la fuerza que la movía y la volvía imparable era el deseo infernal por no volver a ser pisoteada por nadie.

Su cuerpo se adaptó a cualquier efecto secundario al poseer material genético hostil, y en lugar de volverse propiamente un No muerto o un ser humano contaminado, había desarrollado una habilidad excepcional como para volverse un arma completamente letal ante ellos. Como un virus, había mutado, y eso la hacía casi un _super_ -humano aunque ella prefería no pensar en un término tan ridículo como ese.

Ante los ojos de los soldados, y de cualquier otra persona perteneciente a _SHINOBI_ , Sakura era un genio. Una persona superdotada. Simplemente eso.

Para algunos, un modelo a seguir.

Para otros, motivo de envidia.

Para el Canciller, aún era un enigma.

—He estado un poco estresada. Eso es todo —confiesa con la cabeza baja. Su comentario es suficientemente firme como para anteponer la mentira a lo que en verdad le sucede pero incluso alguien como ella puede tener secretos más allá de los normales.

—Eso explica porque luces inquieta —comenta el hombre levantándose de su asiento, caminando hacia el holograma de un escenario que en estos días es casi imposible de ver virgen. Un bosque de noche en completo silencio salvo por los sonidos casi fieles de insectos—. ¿Es por ese muchacho? —Sakura engrandece los ojos, alzando su mirada para verlo.

—¿Eh?

—Tu nuevo elemento. El muchacho de las murallas —hace una pausa—. No me lo dices últimamente pero he sido informado de los problemas en los que se ha metido — Sakura parece pasar saliva con dificultad.

—No he tenido tiempo de realizar los reportes pertinentes —justifica, seria. Aclarando la garganta segundos antes de hablar—. Pero todo está controlado. No necesita preocuparse por él— Danzou emboza una risa leve.

—No dudo de tu habilidad para castigar, Sakura —la pelirrosa se tensa un poco. Llamarla por su nombre, cuando ha estado tan acostumbrada a que se refiera a ella como _"Loto",_ es casi tan raro como que ella pronuncie el nombre de Mikoto cada noche en medio de pesadillas. Cuando sucede, el ambiente cambia o significa que la dirección de la conversación se ha tornado algo pesada.

—¿Duda de mi rendimiento? —se aventura a continuar el tema porque, de cambiarlo, podría verse como sospecha o se malinterpretarían las cosas aunque sabe que es un camino bastante peligroso haber llegado a tal punto.

—Tampoco dudo de tu habilidad con la espada…—sisea, mirándola de soslayo. Esa habitación es tan exageradamente grande que Sakura podría describirla como simplemente el vestíbulo de un enorme palacio. Con techos altos y pilares negros sosteniendo el mundo sobre sus cabezas, literalmente, mas nunca se ha sentido en posición de sentirse descubierta por algo frente a él porque en realidad nunca ha tenido que ocultar nada…o eso cree—. Solo me inquieta un poco que le estés dando tantas libertades a ese muchacho.

—Usted pidió que se volviera soldado.

 _"_ _Ah, ahí está",_ piensa Danzou al mismo tiempo que entrecierra los ojos y se permite dudar, por primera vez, de ella.

Esa, definitivamente, no es una respuesta usual de Sakura.

Nunca le ha intentado justificar una acción como lo está haciendo ahora.

La delgada línea entre la impertinencia y tener libertad a expresarse parece desdibujarse entre ambos y casi es perceptible la tensión en el aire mientras transcurren los segundos llenos de silencios que no deberían incomodar.

—¿Hay algo que no me estés contando, linda? —Sakura engrandece su mirada, tan bañada de extrañeza como de inquietud. Ningún soldado tiene permitido justificarse con nada, al contrario, solo debe demostrar resultados favorables a su soberano. Lo que ha salido de su lengua, aunque no ha sido intencional, es esa actitud por la que a muchos soldados recién ingresados son castigados. La impertinencia y la rebeldía nata.

La sensación de que puede deliberar cualquier parte de su personalidad y mostrar un poco de libertad es esa a la que muchos son sometidos a olvidar.

—¿Hay algo que quiera saber? —responde con un nuevo cuestionamiento y aunque no es consciente de destello de sus ojos, Danzou lo tiene claro.

Sakura es más que un simple soldado.

Más que un elemento fuerte en las filas de _SHINOBI._

Lo supo en el momento en que se permitió arroparla bajo su gabán mientras la lluvia enardecida caía sobre ellos esa noche y su pequeño y titilante cuerpo se ceñía a él porque no le quedaba más que aceptar su propuesta. Lo supo en el instante en que Sakura le atacó con total salvajismo y le regaló la cicatriz que ahora se asoma en su ceja izquierda. Lo supo cuando le miró con ese par de gemas esmeraldas completamente furiosas y tóxicas. Amenazantes y poderosas.

Por supuesto, Sakura era diferente a cualquiera de ahí, y eso no hacía más que regocijarle de una manera bastante perversa y enferma.

—Lo sé todo sobre ti —murmura acercándose lo suficiente para tomar su mentón. Sakura no retrocede, sin embargo su mirada, de algún modo, luce precavida—. Tú me lo has contado todo ¿recuerdas? —hace una pausa, delineando sus labios de forma insidiosa—. Después de todo, fui quien te dio una nueva oportunidad.

Es astuto, piensa ella.

Danzou no necesita de artimañas o de algún combate físico para imponer temor. A él le basta con hablar y sisear como una serpiente. En eso, debe reconocer, es idéntico a Sai; y por el modo en el que le habla es indicativo de que sus palabras transfiguran una sutil advertencia hacia ella.

 _"_ _Porque...me lo has contado todo ¿cierto?"_ Casi puede oír su mente detrás de su mirada. Solo guarda silencio, asintiendo.

—Mi lealtad está con usted —susurra, complaciéndolo.

—Solo me aseguraba.

Su toque, quema.

Su mano es pesada y su presencia impone. Quizá, de entre todos los individuos dentro de la base, Danzou es la única persona capaz de frenar cualquier sensación en ella. No sabe si es miedo. No sabe si es respeto. Ella solo prefiere ser precavida.

—Señor… —lo llama cuando lo ve tomar su lugar, de nuevo, tras su escritorio—. No vine aquí solamente con el objetivo de visitar —lo ve ladear una mueca—. Tengo una solicitud.

—Te escucho.

—Las instalaciones bio-tecnológicas de la zona Sur…—hace una pausa—. Hace poco estuve ahí y noté algo raro —la mirada de Danzou deja de pasearse en la nada, centrándose en ella—. El edificio lucía abandonado pero en los niveles superiores parecía…—lo medita antes de continuar—. Parecía como si esa área aun estuviese en funcionamiento.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —la voz barítona del hombre rebota en cada superficie existente en el lugar y a pesar de que las paredes eran anti-sonoras parecía que en cualquier momento la frecuencia saldría escapando por algún lado.

—Los inmuebles no lucían viejos. Una gran cantidad de Draugs se encontraban atrapados dentro de las membranas de cristal, como si…—¿Está bien seguir? Piensa. Está siendo demasiado insolente o incluso demasiado estúpida como para plantear la posibilidad de que la idea tan descabellada de Sasuke le haya contagiado a tal punto de creer que están experimentando con humanos. Lo cual, no era imposible. Sakura lo sabía más que nadie; no solo por la rareza de su origen sino porque había presenciado parte de un trabajo oscuro dentro de esas paredes bajo las órdenes de Danzou hace mucho tiempo.

Si aquella época en la que tenían como objetivo usarla como pionera para conservar su rareza y ramificarla a tal punto de probar si su material genético mutado podía traspasarse a otros seres humanos, había parado, había sido solo porque Sakura, abandonada al estrés y al trauma que ya poseía, suplicó al Canciller no volver a revivir tal infierno.

Era un avance para la humanidad el poder extraer cadenas moleculares de Sakura e implantarlas en nuevos sujetos de prueba para probar que podían reforzar el genoma humano y conseguir soldados muchos más aptos para _SHINOBI_ para así combatir cualquier amenaza, pero la pelirrosa era el más grande impedimento pues no consentía volver a pasar tal tortura mental recordando todo lo que le habían hecho.

El impulso de tal idea no se elevó más a raíz de la insistencia de Sakura.

Fue un trago amargo y un pago doloroso el que ella tuvo que aceptar para que el Canciller parara alimentando la idea de crear, para un beneficio futuro, más soldados similares a Sakura. No en las mismas condiciones con las que habían experimentado con ella, claro está, pero el solo hecho de imaginar volver a ser sometida a un procedimiento similar, le daba terror.

Aún recuerda el último intento por convencerla. La última carta jugada para que Sakura cediera su consentimiento a probar si era posible aumentar la habilidad regenerativa que ella poseía en otros humanos.

Ahí fue cuando su creciente lealtad hacia el Canciller se hubo roto. Donde hubo comprobado que el hombre nunca dejaría de ser cruel. A pesar de que le había proveído de protección y una supuesta vida, el mayor enemigo del hombre es el hombre mismo.

Claro recordatorio de eso son gritos de alguien a quien le hubo tomado cariño en tan poco tiempo una vez arribado al Cuartel.

Un niño pecoso de bonitos ojos cafés…al que hubo teñido de cicatrices en su espalda y a quien, con el tiempo, se ganaría su odio.

—Señor, usted no ha experimentado con humanos de nuevo ¿cierto? —la mirada pesada de Danzou no le dice nada. Lo único que hace es que la garganta le arda—. Señor…

—Esa pregunta está de más, querida —Sakura entrecierra los ojos—. _SHINOBI_ no experimenta con humanos. No somos como las personas que te hicieron eso —enmarca su silueta con un dedo desde su posición—. Y si se intentó, eso quedó en el pasado ¿recuerdas?—la soldado aguarda silenciosa, como si quisiera exprimir cada palabra formulada primero en la mente del hombre antes de brotar de sus labios. Dándole el tiempo para decir todo y ella deje de pensar en la ridícula posibilidad de que se trata de una conspiración secreta—. ¿Piensas que miento? —cuestiona finalmente a lo que ella procura ocultar su consternación.

—No dije eso.

—Ten cuidado con eso la próxima vez —aguarda un poco antes de seguir—. Las acciones se malinterpretan.

—Sobre mi solicitud…quisiera obtener su permiso para investigar más a fondo esa zona —la calma de Danzou parece perturbada por unos segundos—. Solicito su permiso para llevar a mi equipo a las instalaciones de la zona Sur para una inspección.

—Esa zona ya fue asignada a alguien hace tiempo, mi querida. El reporte indica que no hay alteraciones ni lectura de esporas —intenta evadir.

—Pero la lluvia de esporas reciente y el ataque de hace unos días pudo generar cambios. Permítame asegurarle que se trata de una zona segura; así ese sector se limpiará completamente.

—No —la negativa llega más rápido que cualquier bala a la percepción de Sakura, sorprendiéndose un poco—. Enviaré a un escuadrón de menor categoría a inspeccionar si así estás más tranquila. Tú tienes nuevas obligaciones como Fenrir ¿no es así? Deja que los demás se ocupen de problemas menores.

—Pero…

—Sakura.

—Entiendo, señor.

Su nombre es sinónimo de una nueva advertencia, y aunque quisiera seguir insistiendo, su mente parece satisfecha de algún modo. Con tales pensamientos para sí misma es que decide no insistir más, ofreciendo una pronta reverencia para luego simplemente retirarse por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta.

 ** _._**

 ** _I_**

 ** _._**

—Y… ¿qué me dices de ser su sirviente?

—¿Enserio no vas a parar con eso?

Al octavo día tras su último encuentro con Sakura, Sasuke se siente más que desesperado por quitarse ese molesto cabestrillo de una maldita vez. Es tan fastidioso como es el tiempo que pasa cuando está con ese niño aunque secretamente lo disfruta un poco. A diferencia de lo insoportable que le parecía la idea de convivir con él o con cualquier otro miembro de _SHINOBI,_ debía admitir que Konohamaru era alguien interesante para su corta edad.

La mayoría del tiempo se la pasan peleando, y en más de una ocasión han recibido uno que otro castigo por parte de Kiba junto a las risas descaradas de Suigetsu.

Es decir ¿no le convendría comenzar a ganarse su confianza de una buena vez? Sasuke no sabía si lo hacía naturalmente o solo lo hacía porque tenía su objetivo claro en la mente. Sea cual fuera la razón, pasar tiempo con el niño se estaba haciendo costumbre.

—En lugar de estar molestándome todo el día con tus preguntas ¿por qué no te pones a entrenar? —Sasuke alza ambas cejas ante lo obvio, señalando cansino su brazo —. Eso no es impedimento.

—No me digas qué hacer cuando ni siquiera puedes mejorar tu postura —exige el mayor acercándose al niño, dándole golpecitos en los puntos donde debe corregir su posición. Konohamaru gruñe ante el trato—. Además… —Sasuke hace una pausa a su lado y el mocoso se percata del estado actual de su brazo sano. Rojo y con algunas heridas—, he estado entrenando por mi cuenta.

Lo sabe, piensa el más chico, pues no ha sido solo una vez la que lo ha visto salir de su habitación y deambular por los pasillos hasta llegar a la Arena, tomar un saco de arena, y ponerse a practicar como un bruto. Al principio creyó que se trataba de fanfarronería solamente. Del deseo hambriento por sentirse importante y tomar cada herida como una medalla que inflara su ego.

Para la quinta noche, Sasuke ya resentía el ardor de su brazo junto con la tensión que ejercía aun del contrario pues todavía se encontraba en recuperación. Konohamaru sabía que golpear mil veces el saco de arena no iba a lograr nada ni marcaría diferencia. Era una mezcla, quizá, de todo el estrés acumulado lo que lo había llevado a practicar luego de que finalizara el último horario de entrenamiento en la Arena. En silencio y completamente solo.

—Pues lo haces terriblemente mal —confiesa el más bajo haciendo un movimiento rápido con la espada de madera que sostiene, intentando darle en el hombro resentido a Sasuke, quien lo detiene rápidamente con una de sus manos mas lo resiente luego de que transcurren unos segundos—. No eres malo con los reflejos, al menos.

—Eso dolió, mocoso —el niño se esconde detrás de una sonrisa socarrona.

—La piel de tus nudillos luce asquerosa —comenta nuevamente el menor, dejando su espada de madera (que más bien es un palo largo) para acercarse a examinar sus enrojecidas manos—. Se va a infectar —Sasuke solo gruñe, apartando su mano rápidamente.

—Hm, en lugar de espiarme todas las noches deberías dejar esa cosa ridícula de entrenar con un pedazo de madera.

—Clases con una espada de madera es un ejercicio mental y físico —una tercera voz se añade a ellos, y Konohamaru es el primero en saludar apropiadamente, poniéndose firme ante la autoridad frente a él—. No necesitas hacer eso, Konohamaru.

—Sí debo, Teniente Umino —indica el niño, terminando de hacer la reverencia.

De todos los Fenrir es probable que Iruka sea el más diplomático de todos. Prefiere los acuerdos antes que la guerra por lo que además de ser visto como un honorable y experimentado soldado, también es visto como un hombre que pronto debería retirarse de las filas de _SHINOBI_ por los años de servicio y esa mesurada actitud.

Sasuke se mantiene callado. Lo reconoce de vista solamente pero debe ser la primera vez que lo tiene tan cerca. Una cara nueva significa información nueva, y ya ha aprendido a controlar su temperamento para no simplemente abrir su boca y recibir golpes como castigo.

—Eres tan correcto como lo es Sakura —señala el Fenrir, sonriendo al niño, y a Sasuke le toma desprevino esa actitud viniendo de alguien de esa jerarquía—. Soldado…—se dirige ahora a él.

—Sasuke —carraspea la garganta pues por alguna razón se siente como si estuviera rindiéndole cuentas a un padre. Sacude la cabeza desechando tales pensamientos—. Solo Sasuke.

—¿Cómo sigue tu brazo? —inquiere, y el muchacho no sabe si es mejor bromear con su desgracia o algo como eso no aplica a una persona tan pacífica como se ve ese hombre.

—Mejor…, creo —murmura precavidamente.

—Probémoslo —suelta el hombre, virándose al niño —. ¿Me la prestas? —antes de que Sasuke lea intenciones, Iruka ya tiene en sus manos la espada de madera, y en menos de lo que le toma tiempo parpadear, ya se encuentra en el suelo—. Regla número 1. Lo que mata a un hombre no es su poca habilidad, es su falta de reflejo —enuncia, carismático, sin haber soltado una gota de sudor al blandir la espada hacia él, justo a sus piernas, tumbándolo a una velocidad de miedo.

Konohamaru a un lado solo quiere reírse.

Conoce a Iruka después de todo. Es el Fenrir con más años de servicio estando activo, perteneciente a la primera generación. Es, sin duda, no solo un hombre sabio, sino un hombre con una amplia experiencia en cualquier tipo de batalla. Incluso los más jóvenes como Sai, Sasori o Sakura, se pensarían dos veces antes de querer enfrentarse a alguien como él. Sin embargo él también es la muestra clara de todo lo que no debe ser un Fenrir.

Genuinamente amable y leal, además de Sakura, solo en él podría confiar.

—No estaba listo —excusa Sasuke, haciendo una mueca desde el suelo. ¿Es que todos tienen una necesidad por pisotearlo o qué demonios? Sasuke compara esa amable sonrisa con la de Kakashi, y de pronto siente náuseas. Esa amabilidad es la peor de todas.

—Cuando se está en medio de una batalla, uno nunca está listo.

 _—"_ _Es tan asquerosamente parecido a Kakashi"_ —piensa el muchacho, poniéndose de pie a la defensiva.

—Tu postura es buena —indica el Fenrir, sujetando con fuerza el arma—. Tu mirada no refleja temor. Eso también es bueno —elogia mas Sasuke no baja la guardia ante eso pues es consciente de que está en completa desventaja al tener inmóvil un brazo.

—Que tenga el hombro así no significa que no me pueda defender —gruñe casi con enfado.

—Pruébalo —advierte antes de dar un paso al frente, blandiendo la espada hacia su hombro. Sasuke se siente ridículamente torpe esquivando. Apenas le manda señales precisas a su cerebro sobre qué pierna mover pues el estar pensando en su hombro lo mantiene más ocupado de lo que debería, e Iruka se percata de eso —. No lo pienses. El tiempo que te toma pensar en esquivar es el tiempo que me tomará a mí en hacerte daño —explica, rozándole la costilla. Sasuke tambalea pero no tanto como para terminar en el suelo otra vez.

Es cierto, piensa. Estar pensando en su hombro lo está alentando pero ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer?

Pronto aquel enfrentamiento va aumentando de ritmo, y lo que había iniciado como algo lento y risible para Konohamaru, pronto se vuelve algo interesante de ver cuando Sasuke comienza a entender el modo de ataque de Iruka haciendo cada vez más preciso sus movimientos antes de que lo toque.

Los pocos soldados a su alrededor se aglomeran cerca de ellos mas no los rodean pues el enfrentamiento está lejos de permanecer en un solo sitio. Aprovechando cada uno de los elementos en la Arena, Sasuke se trepa a un par de travesaños de equilibrio, partiendo su instinto por pensar en que va a pisar mal y caer. En su lugar solo hace que sus pies se muevan por sí solos dando una muestra nata de que la adrenalina le está dando un equilibrio envidiable sobre esas vigas al mismo tiempo que continúa esquivando los movimientos de Iruka con la espada.

Atrás, adelante, derecha, izquierda, giros completos o giros medios, y la espada de madera deja de ser visible con la habilidad del Fenrir al blandirla a una velocidad inhumana.

Y Konohamaru se pregunta, mientras engrandece los ojos y el pecho se le infla de emoción, cómo es que un torpe como Sasuke ha mantenido tales reflejos ocultos durante todo ese tiempo. Entonces lo medita aún más a medida que el par de duelo continúa en lo suyo.

—Eso es. Excelente —comenta el Fenrir a medida que Sasuke parece cada vez más enfocado en los movimientos de dónde provendrá el ataque que de su propio cuerpo, dejando a sus reflejos hacer lo suyo.

Salta. Esquiva. Se acerca. Se aleja.

Y solo hasta que su espalda toca con una pared es consciente de que toda su fuerza va a concentrarla en su brazo sano. Parando con firmeza, sin casi retroceder, la espada de madera con su propia mano a solo centímetros de su rostro.

La máscara de seriedad de Iruka se desvanece tan pronto Sasuke se percata del bullicio que hay a su alrededor. Más que mirarle con el mismo rencor y rechazo con el que cotidianamente tenía que lidiar de cualquier soldado con el que se topaba, esta vez parecía que todo ese espectáculo había sido propicio para que ahora transformaran ese sentimiento en uno de pura euforia con una lluvia de elogios. Con emoción y con ganas de palmear su espalda como alguna vez la gente de Rhoda lo hizo cuando hacía las cosas bien, varios soldados (que habían detenido su entrenamiento para prestar atención a la pelea entre el Fenrir y él) estaban aplaudiéndole, soltando silbidos, llenos del mismo frenesí y adrenalina que aun corría por todo su cuerpo.

Iruka retrocede un par de pasos solamente para darle el espacio que se merece, cogiendo la espada de madera a su lado.

Segundos son los que transcurren hasta que siente a Konohamaru a su lado, e Iruka sonríe de medio lado reconociendo ese brío en sus ojos. Tan genuino como el nerviosismo de Sasuke por estar siendo elogiado por el resto de soldados ante la manera espléndida en la que ha enfrentado al Fenrir.

—Creí que no sabía pelear —expresa el niño, reteniendo unirse al festejo y al número de elogios que está recibiendo el más grande.

—El instinto también es una forma de pelear —comenta sereno el Fenrir—. Es claro que le falta entrenamiento pero posee unos reflejos bastante desarrollados.

—Comenzó a hacerlo bien cuando dejó de pensar en su hombro —el hombre asiente.

—La desgracia siempre es una virtud —hace una pausa antes de añadir, mirándolo de reojo con una expresión sincera—. Pienso que Sakura piensa eso de ti también, Konohamaru.

—¿Eh? —parpadea, confundido, sin recibir explicación alguna cuando se despide de él con un gesto amable en sus cabellos, acercándose a Sasuke.

El soldado, agobiado de tanta atención, se irgue rápidamente cuando se percata de Iruka. Es extraño, piensa, pues esa debió haber sido la primera vez que han intercambiado palabras pero de algún modo no se siente intimidado o siente que debe ser precavido frente a él a diferencia del resto de Fenrir a los que ya conoce.

—Sí a Sakura no le molesta me gustaría enseñarte un par de cosas —Sasuke, y el resto de soldados, se extrañan ante la propuesta.

—¿Usted a mí? —el hombre asiente, cálido—. No creo que sea bu-…

—Acepta —no ha sido intencional pero Sasuke se ha estremecido, y es probable que el resto también, al reconocer la voz de Sakura a un lado. ¿Había estado viendo todo ese tiempo?—. ¿O es que también careces de buenos modales? —cizañosa y burlona, Sasuke le responde con una mueca provocándole la risa a la mujer. Risa que por algún motivo le estremece.

—Si lo hago vas a golpearme una vez que estemos fuera de la vista de todos —comenta él, y algunos soldados no pueden evitar reírse de ello, incluyendo al Fenrir.

—Ustedes dos se llevan bien —concluye Iruka, sonriente, a lo que Sasuke solo vira el rostro y Sakura cierra los ojos suspirando con cansancio—. Debo irme, tengo asuntos que atender. Búscame mañana temprano, Sasuke —anuncia, retirándose tan pronto termina de decirlo, dejándolos a los tres solamente. El resto de soldados ha terminado de dispersarse en cuanto la presencia de Sakura se hizo presente. Sasuke no puede evitar burlarse de eso y de sentirse un tanto privilegiado por tener la oportunidad de no ser de ese montón y estar con ella. Claro, en todo el sentido para observar sus movimientos. No es como que le interese. O eso cree.

—Umino Iruka. Fenrir del escuadrón 5. Su subteniente es Izumo, creo que ya lo conoces —explica la pelirrosa. Sasuke asiente solamente—. Es el Fenrir con mayor tiempo de servicio en _SHINOBI_. Pertenecía a la primera generación de Fenrir.

—¿Por qué sigue en funcionamiento si es tan viejo? —pregunta a lo que Sakura suelta una risa irónica—. ¿Qué? ¿Cuál es la gracia?

—Que sea más viejo no significa que sea más débil —responde, mirando a Konohamaru quien vuelve de dejar la espada de madera en su sitio—. Es gracioso porque si hubiese querido te habría dejado en estado vegetativo si se ponía serio —el muchacho traga grueso, receloso.

—¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Unos malditos monstruos o qué? —la pelirrosa ensancha su mueca y Sasuke la examina. Últimamente percibe ese tipo de gestos, provenientes de ella, mucho menos cínicos y mucho más reales. Es decir, en realidad le fascina burlarse de él, lo cual no le hace mucha gracia ni marca diferencia en como lo continúa tratando. Al menos ahora no quiere golpearlo a cada cinco minutos por cualquiera nimiedad.

—Te sorprenderías —dice Sakura, canturreando al final—. Como sea, creo que ya deberías comenzar a aprenderte los nombres de todos y sus jerarquías.

 _—"_ _Ya lo sé, maldita sea"_ —piensa, molesto, reflexionando un poco sobre ella y sobre por qué está ahí—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? —Sakura encarna una ceja ante el tono empleado.

—No soy tu hermana como para que me hables así.

—No me importa.

Konohamaru, en medio de ambos, solo rueda los ojos pues toda la admiración que hubo sentido por Sasuke hace unos momentos, tras su encuentro con Iruka, se ve opacada por tal comportamiento infantil. Lo que no entiende es por qué Sakura luce molesta cuando en ocasiones similares, en las que algún soldado ha mostrado impertinencia hacia ella, simplemente les atesta un golpe o los destruye con palabras. Luce como si de verdad buscara pelea con él, lo cual se le haría gracioso si olvidara el hecho de que Sasuke ha llegado a sus vidas de manera extraña.

Al menor no se le quita la idea de que Sakura lo ha aceptado en su diminuto círculo de conocidos por un motivo que desconoce. Y que le gustaría entender.

Por el momento ambos se le figuran como dos niños enormes con problemas de actitud. Secretamente le da gracia.

—Konohamaru —el menor atiende al llamado dándose cuenta que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos un par de segundos—. Hoy pasarás la tarde con Chiyo.

—¿De nuevo? —y aunque no quiere sonar decepcionado, pues compartir tiempo con Chiyo se le figura a pasar tiempo con una abuelita amable, le hacía más ilusión poder seguir entrenando o incluso pasar tiempo con Sasuke, aunque fuese para seguir diciéndose de cosas.

—Sí, debo atender un asunto con Hinata —informa de manera superficial, volviendo su vista a Sasuke y a su hombro—. Tú lo acompañarás —al muchacho casi se le salen las cuencas de los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Ajá. Así vas conociendo más gente y te quitas esa personalidad horrenda —Sasuke la mira irónico, antes de simplemente acceder.

—Mira quien habla.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Preguntarse qué era Sakura no servía de nada, del mismo modo que de nada servía fingir estar prestando atención al papeleo que se encontraba leyendo. Incluso si se tomaba unas horas y pedía un permiso provisional para subir a la superficie y patrullar la ciudad, Hinata sabía que su mente estaría en todos lados menos en el presente.

La luz de la pantalla de su computadora le molesta, o quizá es porque la noche anterior apenas y pudo conciliar algo de sueño luego de la revelación que extrajo de los resultados del laboratorio. Sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle y sería en vano que algo así sucediera si ni siquiera obtendría alguna resolución a todo eso.

Por más que re confirmaba los resultados no podía creerlo. Pensó, incluso, que se trataba de una falla, y realizó el procedimiento de la examinación de la sangre de Sakura unas tres veces más. Al final el resultado era el mismo.

Sangre de Draug.

Sangre contaminada dentro de su organismo.

Sakura… ¿estaba enferma?

—Dios… —suelta, exhausta de tanto cansancio mental. No puede concentrarse. No puede, si quiera, ver a Konohamaru y no evitar pensar que quizá él también ya sabía de todo eso. ¿Preguntarle? No. No era opción. No le diría nada. Solo ocasionaría que se preocupara o que fuera con Sakura a decirle todo. ¿Preguntarle a ella? Esa idea era aún peor—. Ella no me dirá nada… —murmura, desalentada. Adentrada en sus pensamientos ignorando el sonido de la puerta hermética de su habitación abrirse y cerrarse con rapidez.

—Vaya. Qué ambiente tan encantador —Hinata recobra la compostura desde su sofá, irguiendo la espalda, poniendo su mejor expresión serena—. Que callada —Nada. Hyuga continúa en lo suyo y Sakura intuye que se debe a que entre ellas las cosas están tan terriblemente mal aún—. ¿Te estás alimentando bien? Estás pálida —expresa con genuina preocupación; cosa que la subteniente tarda en percatarse.

—Podría decirte lo mismo a ti. No te veo mucho desde hace unos días —expresa la de cabello azabache.

—He estado ocupada —confiesa, acercándose al sofá frente a Hinata, apoyando sus muslos un poco en el brazo del mismo—. ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué? —inquiere, divertida. Hinata deja de prestar atención a los papeles, mirándola con profundidad.

—¿Sirve de algo hacerlo? No vas a decirme nada de todas formas.

—Hn…—emite, sin realmente nada que agregar, dibujando una sonrisa sugerente mientras se acerca a ella y le extiende un par de hojas engrapadas. La joven la mira extrañada, tomándolas.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una solicitud para inspeccionar las instalaciones bio-tecnológicas de la Zona Sur —Hinata hojea hasta leer el aviso de rechazo en esta.

—¿Fue rechazada?—Sakura asiente.

—Luces sorprendida.

—Bueno, es que el Canciller tiene cierta predilección hacia ti. No esperaba que te dijera que no —pausa—. A todo esto… ¿Por qué quieres volver ahí?

—Hay algo que me dejó pensando la última vez que estuve ahí.

—Eso es un nido de Draugs, Sakura. A pesar de que Kisame se encargó de limpiar ese lugar, no dudo que se haya vuelto a infestar de ellos. Esa zona quedó deshabitada hace muchos años —informa lo obvio sin detenerse a inspeccionar el rostro serio de Sakura.

—¿Sabes por qué? —Hinata la observa, confundida.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué si sabes por qué quedó deshabitada?

—Bueno…—lo medita un poco antes de responder—, quedo así durante la primera lluvia de esporas si no mal recuerdo.

—La muralla de Konoha se extendía hacia ese sector hace muchos años. Durante la primera lluvia ese lugar fue el más afectado. La población de ese sector se redujo a nada y a pesar de que se buscó la manera de retomar esa parte para volverla a unificar con los nuevos sectores en Konoha, se vio imposible debido a los daños materiales y porque los Draugs no cesaban de brotar de ahí. Por eso esa zona ha sido bloqueada permanentemente.

—Como una zona radioactiva —Sakura asiente—. Lo sé. Sé que la Zona Sur es la más custodiada de todas hasta el día de hoy, lo hacen día y noche ante cualquier brote masivo que se pudiera presentar —silencio. Y no es hasta que el mismo silencio se vuelve pesado que Hinata entiende que la respuesta tardía siempre es sospecha a que no hay veracidad en el comentario que le precede.

—¿Por qué habría de haber uno?

—¿Perdón?

—Eso. ¿Por qué tendría que haber un brote? Es una zona muerta. Nadie habita ahí.

—No te entiendo.

—Hinata, creí que tenías una mente brillante para deducir cosas. —ironiza solo unos segundos, volviendo a su semblante serio—. Los Draugs reaccionan a las ondas de calor. A la sangre caliente y al aliento de vida de cualquier ser vivo. La Zona Sur es una zona muerta ¿entiendes? —Hinata engrandece los ojos pareciendo captar de a poco—. Cuando estuvimos ahí fuimos para detener un brote debido al roció de esporas que cayó en una zona aledaña a la Zona sur. No justamente en esa. Una zona poblada. Algunas personas se perdieron dentro de esa Zona Sur ya convertidas en Draugs. Otras más huyeron para esconderse, volviéndose el alimento de otras. Eso es justifica un poco pero a lo que le doy el beneficio de la duda es a los Draugs dentro de la instalación de _SHINOBI_. Esos que estaban dentro del edificio de bio-tecnología.

—Dijiste que el prisionero había armado un alboroto o algo así —expresa con cautela, alimentando la conversación que finalmente se ve encaminada.

—Y así fue. Sasuke fue el primero en percatarse de los Draugs que caían de ese edificio. Alguien los estaba empujando —Más que el hecho de extrañarse por la naturalidad con la que Sakura ha dicho su nombre, Hinata no tiene cabida para preocuparse por eso ahora. Lo que dice es una suposición bastante disparatada.

—E-eso no es posible —balbucea, consternada—. Esas instalaciones fueron evacuadas hace años. Nadie las usa desde entonces.

—Suena absurdo hasta cuando lo afirmas teniéndolo a esas bestias a solo unos centímetros de tu rostro —manifiesta de forma intransigente—. Dentro de los laboratorios había Draugs. Suena a disparate pero parecían una horda masiva de pinos de un boliche dentro de una celda de cristal. Incluso si fueron las esporas las que convirtieron a esas personas en Draugs ¿qué hacia un número determinado de ellos encerrados entre los paneles de cristal?

—Estás…—balbucea Hyuga—. Estás diciendo que ¿alguien los puso ahí?

—No lo sé. Pero a nadie le interesa averiguarlo además de mí, claro.

—¿No pasaste esto en un reporte?

—Pretendía hacerlo…hasta que sucedió lo de la junta con los demás Fenrir —Hinata meditó eso último recordando cómo había terminado la última reunión.

—Lo de la falla eléctrica y la explicación de Hotaru —dijo, deduciendo los hechos obvios.

—Así es.

—El Canciller actuó bastante raro esa vez —expresa con el ceño fruncido—. Las pruebas eran irrefutables como para que pudiésemos negarnos a ver lo obvio.

—Eran consistentes.

—¿Crees que el Canciller esté ocultándonos algo? —La pregunta por sí sola es sorpresiva pero más que eso es simplemente un peligro. Cosas como el pensamiento a creer que la máxima autoridad de Konoha pudiera estar reteniendo información para sí mismo era, o ser valiente, o ser estúpido pero por alguna razón Hinata confiaba en poder expresarse si resultar afectada. A menos eso era lo que creía—. Tú… ¿no sabes nada de eso? —cuestiona, claramente ansiosa.

—¿Qué?

—Por dios, Sakura. No quiero desconfiar de ti pero últimamente todo lo que haces me obliga a pensar lo peor —confiesa, alzando un poco la voz. No es su intención sospechar de ella pero a la altura de los acontecimientos ni siquiera está ya tan segura de qué otra cosa más ella podría estarle ocultando. No quiere tener tales pensamientos pero es inevitable no alimentarlos en medio de la conversación que tiene ahora.

—¿Crees que estoy en alguna especie de conspiración con el Canciller? —farfulla la pelirrosa, molesta.

—Eres la que tiene más relación con él y —Hyuga traga grueso antes de seguir. Seguramente se arrepentirá más tarde de ello—…y eres su preferida en todos los aspectos.

—Dios Santo, ahora te oyes como cualquier otro malcriado soldado, Hinata —exaspera Sakura, pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

—¡Es la verdad! —vocifera, apartando los papeles. Quisiera callarse pues siente como si aquella enfermedad, que piensa le han contagiado los soldados por años con sus comentarios hacia Sakura, estuviese apoderándose de ella como un vómito verbal —. Quizá nunca te lo he dicho pero es obvio que eres su predilecta. Que me guardes secretos respecto a lo que hables con él, no me importa. Lo que me está matando es la incertidumbre de no saber de qué tamaño son esos secretos.

—¿Vas a juzgarme sin siquiera saber nada? —cuestiona Sakura, claramente molesta pero está consciente de que no tiene ni por qué estarlo. Ella misma ha propiciado a que Hinata desconfíe así; y aunque esperaba que pudiera seguir callada sin exigir explicaciones de nada como siempre lo había hecho, por una parte se alegra de que la esté confrontando. No habría porque contenerse en ese caso—. Si a esas vamos, entonces dime ¿por qué demonios no me has dicho el nombre del prisionero?

Hinata enmudece.

Y el panorama que pinta su mente es por más desastroso.

Lo sabe.

Lo sabe. Lo sabe. ¡Lo sabe!

¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo es que lo sabe!?

De pronto siente que el piso se mueve y que todo da vueltas. Siente un dolor en el estómago intenso y siente como expulsa nerviosismo y… ¿miedo?

Le ha mentido. Y ahora ella lo sabe. Siempre lo supo. La pirámide de confianza y lealtad hacia ella se desmorona casi en frente de sus narices, y Hinata, por primera vez, no tiene un plan de escape como usualmente tiende a tenerlos. Es tan inteligente, Sakura misma lo ha expresado muchas veces, pero ahora pareciera que se ha quedado sin palabras que justifiquen, al menos un poco, lo que la Fenrir ha dicho.

Está acabada. No se le da bien mentir a pesar que por años ha estudiado unas mil formas de hacerlo bien.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —Sakura continúa, riéndose un poco. Hinata luce tan pálida que es posible que hasta su lengua esté entumida—. Estaba dejándolo pasar pero sé que lo sabes desde hace mucho. Se llama Naruto ¿no es así? —el semblante estresado de la de ojos perlados solo confirma lo obvio.

—¿C-cómo lo…? —carraspea, temerosa. Negarlo ya no serviría de nada de todas formas—. ¿D-desde cuándo lo sabes?

—¿Importa? —cuestiona, irónica—. Quizá te subestime, Hinata. Subestimé tu lealtad creyendo que me serías fiel hasta el fin de este mundo.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! —explota sabiendo que no tiene cara ni derecho para hacerlo pero no se debe a la mentira. Se exalta por el cuestionamiento a su lealtad —. ¡Lo único que he tratado de hacer es entenderte y obedecerte sin replicar pero todo lo que haces no me da más opción que pensar en lo peor! Si…si tan solo me dijeras la verdad…—pausa—. Yo nunca quise ser un soldado. Eso lo sabes.

—¿Por qué lo eres entonces?

—Porque se trata de ti —responde sin dudar—. No es en el Canciller en el que pienso cada vez que recibido una medalla honorífica por mis logros. Es en ti y en el pensamiento de saber que te soy útil de alguna forma.

Lo sabe. La razón por la que hubo hecho de Hinata su subordinada en primer lugar no fue por meros méritos. De hecho, ella no destacaba de su grupo al pasar por la academia. Pero era fiel. Y encontrar a una persona así y además con cualidades humanas aún en su corazón, era casi imposible. El resto solo eran farsantes. Sakura vivió rodeada de ese tipo de gente hasta que se topó con ella.

—Entonces…—por eso, incluso ahora, que la mira tan detenidamente, esperando ver algo de flaqueza en su determinación, apostará por ella y la que respuesta que le brindará—, si te pidiera que rompieras tu voto de lealtad hacia _SHINOBI_ …—Incluso si es pedirle demasiado, confiar en Hinata es el único camino que conoce ahora.

—Lo haría —Sakura engrandece los ojos—, pues mi voto de lealtad hacia ti seguiría intacto a pesar de todo lo que no me has dicho.

Ojos brillantes. Lealtad jurada.

Ojos melancólicos. Sonrisa aliviada.

—Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír.

—¿Eh? —Hinata, más confundida que antes, no sabe cómo interpretar ese cambio de actitud. De seriedad a bribonería. De frialdad a camaradería.

—Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tendrían que ponerte a prueba para comprobar que tu lealtad está en mí y no en _SHINOBI_ —solo hasta que procesa eso último es que Hinata es realmente consciente de lo que acaba de decirle. Separar a _SHINOBI_ de Sakura, como dos núcleos completamente independientes solo indica que en efecto, Sakura actúa por su propia cuenta.

—Espera…qué…

—Enserio me encantaría ponerte al día después de tantos años pero no tengo tiempo ahora —dice, acercándose a ella, sentándose, ahora, sobre el brazal del sofá donde está Hinata, arrimándose a su tableta electrónica para hacer uso de ella a su antojo—. Ahora que he puesto a prueba todo eso, es momento de que te explique mi plan.

—¿Plan? Espera… ¿de qué hablas…? —sacude la cabeza al ver que la ignora vilmente—. ¡No me dejes hablando sola! —se exalta, viéndola pararse nuevamente, tomándola del brazo antes de que dé un paso más—. Sakura… —lo que la pelirrosa le transmite con su mirada no es molestia, ni siquiera incomodidad o enojo. Es una sensación extraña de liberación, y una sonrisa genuina, de las que nunca ha visto plasmada en ella.

—En primera, Hinata, quiero que sepas algo —hace una pausa—. No soy un Draug, así de que deja de sugestionarte por eso —Hyuga engrandece los ojos. Primero lo de Naruto ¿Y ahora eso? ¿Acaso la espiaba? Tiene tantas cosas que decirle pero de su boca solo salen sonidos incomprensibles. Está entre la línea de la histeria y la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo lo…?

—¿Crees que dejé apropósito que me quitaras aquellos tubos de sangre? —la subteniente contiene el aliento. A estas alturas ya no sabe de qué manera expresar lo descolocada que se encuentra. Todo eso es demasiada información por un día.

Respira hondo, antes de continuar hablando y evitar colapsar debido al shock emocional.

—Bien…entonces— sacude la cabeza. Todo eso es tan irreal. De pronto las verdades del universo parecen golpearla. Toma aire nuevamente antes de soltar lo siguiente—. ¿Qué es lo que eres?

La sonrisa de Sakura, esa que es genuina, se ensancha un poco, mas sus ojos se tornan algo decaídos y melancólicos. Como si se tratara de una ironía de la que no puede escapar y ha tenido que aceptar durante mucho tiempo.

—Algo súper genial.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

—Te he traído las medicinas que me pediste.

Cuando se se le obligó acompañar a Konohamaru durante su sesión con Chiyo, esa mujer canosa que fungía de institutriz del niño, Sasuke no pensó que tendría que lidiar con la presencia de Sasori. De ser así preferiría mil veces ser sometido a golpes por la pelirrosa misma. Al menos a ella le hacía un poco de gracia la manera tan fácil con la que le ganaba. Con este sujeto parecía que todo a su alrededor se volvía intolerable.

Es decir, bastaba solo verlo, chocar miradas, para darse cuenta de que no lo toleraba, y sugería que lo mismo le pasaba a él.

El resentimiento y el desagrado parecían ser mutuo.

Sasuke por razones obvias dado que Sasori prácticamente lo despreciaba con solo verlo, y el pelirrojo…bueno, sus razones eran complicadas.

—Gracias, hijo.

Ante el comentario dulce y maternal de la mujer, Sasuke frunce el ceño, confundido. Su mente, por otro lado, comienza a hacer mil suposiciones. No conoce a ninguno y le alivia de cierto modo que Konohamaru esté ahí y sea tan metiche como para acercarse un poco y murmurarle un par de cosas mientras el Fenrir (quien no deja de mirarlo de soslayo) y la mujer comparten unas palabras.

—No es su hijo de verdad —susurra fingiendo hojear uno de los tantos libros de texto de la mujer le ha dado esa tarde—. Él solamente…

—¿Necesitan una biografía mía? Con gusto puedo dárselas —espeta el soldado de ojos caramelo, mirándolos con sequedad. El aire se siente capaz de asfixiar a cualquiera en ese momento y Sasuke, aunque se siente un poco intimidado, finge la fuerza suficiente para responderle con la misma mirada de necedad.

—L-lo siento —se disculpa Konohamaru, regresando la mirada a las páginas. Sasuke se percata de eso. De ese detalle que ha tenido el niño justamente con este soldado siendo que Konohamaru se ha caracterizado por comportarse de una manera bastante liberal y arrogante con las personas que tienden a menospreciarlo, lo cual le dan a pensar a Sasuke que, en serio, Sasori es alguien de cuidado.

Pero no le atemoriza ni un poco.

—Me encantaría oír un poco de eso entonces —responde, altanero, cruzándose de brazos, acomodándose un poco más en el sofá donde se encuentra.

Los minutos que había estado compartiendo con aquella mujer y con el menor, mientras se presentaba a la primera escuetamente y descubría que era una persona con la que podía tratar a diferencia del resto de soldados ahí, se habían disipado en cuanto Sasori había atravesado esa puerta de manera sorpresiva.

Sasuke puso a trabajar su mente de inmediato, recolectando toda la información durante esos días. La más relevante que inmiscuía a la pelirrosa y ese sujeto de mirada casi asesina en un mismo contexto.

 _"_ _Oí que crecieron juntos"_

 _"_ _Llegó al Cuartel solo un par de meses después de él"_

 _"_ _Vienen de afuera"_

La expresión fruncida de Sasori lo evidenciaba junto a la mirada taciturna que le dedica Chiyo. Y el recién conocido hecho de saber que la mujer que instruía a Konohamaru de estudios había sido la misma que había instruido a Sakura cuando pequeña (información obtenida por la mujer misma hace unos minutos) solo afianzaba más su suposición.

Ese odio que se tenían no era más que un hecho cotidiano del pasado que había terminado mal.

Pero la pregunta aquí era: ¿Qué es lo que había hecho que se distanciaran?

Y entonces ahí estaba él, retando a la muerte; porque esa era la sensación que le transmitían los ojos de Sasori a pesar de estarse mostrando impávido y exigente. Aquellos ojos lucían bastante opacos. Bastante muertos. Un poco parecidos a los de…

—…Sakura.

Haya sido intencional o no, su nombre ha salido como un encantamiento y a la vez como una maldición cuando los tres pares de ojos alcanzan a oírlo. Konohamaru frunce el ceño, extrañado, al igual que Chiyo. En Sasori, sin embargo, parece haber afectado de una manera distinta. El hecho de decir su nombre, de llamarla así, cuando nadie más en el Cuartel, a parte de sus allegados (que son contados con una sola mano), a él parece enfurecerle. Y gracias a eso Sasuke se da cuenta de dos cosas.

Ese odio entre esos dos es un sentimiento camuflado que oculta un verdadero pasado doloroso.

Y el detalle de él haber dicho su nombre…, es posible, sea su más grande culpa y tesoro más adelante.

—La llamas por su nombre —suelta Sasori, segundos después, con una ironía bastante mal elaborada—. Ni si quiera la conoces —gruñe, como si su intención fuera evidenciar su pasado con los meros días que podría tener Sasuke de conocerla.

—¿Qué? ¿Toqué un tema sensible para su alteza?

¿De dónde ha salido esa actitud altanera y molesta? Sasuke no lo sabe, y sinceramente no se detiene a pensar qué es lo que lo está motivando a retar al Fenrir sabiendo que este tendría la fuerza suficiente para acabarlo a golpes ahí mismo. Ni siquiera piensa en la clara desventaja y en el ridículo valor que ha de mostrar teniendo el cabestrillo aun sujeto al hombro. Pero no le importa. Sea su imprudencia o su estupidez, no está dispuesto a ceder frente al de ojos cafés ante un tema que, realmente, no debería tomarle importancia.

Ella.

—Cuida tus palabras, soldado mediocre —advierte, dando un paso al frente, justo donde Sasuke termina por ponerse de pie del sofá, casi quedando a centímetros.

—Sasori. Tranquilízate —pide Chiyo, un poco alterada. Konohamaru, a su lado, no sabe si intervenir y ganarse un buen castigo (porque se trata de Sasori justamente) o simplemente suplicar que Sasuke no sea castigado tan severamente por estarse enfrentando a un soldado de tal calibre.

—No eres más que un parásito dentro del Cuartel —escupe con veneno el más alto. Sasuke, imperturbable como una estatua fungida sobre cemento, no se inmuta—. Sakura es una estúpida por haberte traído en primer lugar.

—La llamas por su nombre —dice Sasuke esta vez, copiando las palabras de Sasori anteriormente; y aunque no hay ironía en su voz, es más la seriedad con la que lo dice la que hace enfadar al Fenrir al punto de tomarlo por el cuello de su uniforme.

—¡Sasuke!

—¡Sasori!

Gritan al unísono Konohamaru y Chiyo, respectivamente. La mujer es ignorada a diferencia de Konohamaru quien es calmado por Sasuke quien le hace una seña con la mano de que no se acerque.

—Estaba pensando…sobre el tipo de relación que existe entre ustedes —confiesa el pelinegro, serio y sincero—. La manera en la que no se toleran —Sasori gruñe.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que haya entre ella y yo? —aprieta más su agarre, y finalmente Sasuke cede un poco al dolor—. Solo eres un mediocre bueno para nada.

—Es probable —responde, gimiendo un poco ante el agarre—. Pero estos últimos días me he dado cuenta de que soy realmente bueno en algo —el Fenrir solo lo observa, colérico. Y a partir de esa expresión, Sasuke prueba su suerte—. Soy increíblemente bueno sacando de quicio a la gente.

—¡Cállate!

Los gritos y el impulso de un brazo a punto de hacer contacto contra la piel se detienen en el instante en que la puerta automática se abre y la silueta de Sakura aparece casi de manera conveniente, con el semblante sorprendido y hasta con una pizca de inocencia ante el panorama que salta a simple vista.

De ser otra situación, en la que Sasuke y Sasori seguramente no se declaran abiertamente que se odian como ahora, le parecería hasta cómico. Pero más que nada, verlos en la misma habitación, le causaba dolor de estómago. 1) Porque no quería involucrarse con Sasori más de lo que se toleraban al toparse en los pasillos y 2) Porque simplemente Sasuke no tenía por qué meterse con él también.

Estaba intentando alejarse de su propio pasado como para que un torpe como el azabache fuera quien la obligara a tener que acercársele de nuevo.

Conocía al de ojos cafés y sabía lo severo que podía ser contra personas que no eran de su agrado, y Sasuke se estaba ganando, realmente, que no solo le dislocara el hombro que le quedaba sano.

—¿Qué? ¿Te dejo solo treinta minutos y ya estás causando alboroto? —ironiza ella dirigiéndose al de ojos negros, decidiendo optar por la gracia en lugar de la rudeza de solo ir y propinarle un golpe a alguno de los dos. Sasuke es el primero en mirarla de reojo, entendiendo el significado de su mirada y de ese gesto con la quijada, gruñendo en respuesta, apartando la mano con la que Sasori lo sujeta, dando unos dos pasos lejos de él. Luego de mirarlo a él Sakura dirige su mirada al pelirrojo—. Lamento esto —expresa con sinceridad, y es ese mismo gesto que sorprende a tres pares de ojos, exceptuando, por supuesto, al Fenrir marrón quien en lugar de aceptar eso como una muestra, finalmente, de empatía, obtiene el efecto contrario.

—¿Lamentas? —pronuncia, cargando su voz con sorna. Avanzando a la salida, solo deteniéndose un poco al pasar a su lado para susurrarle—. Tú no lamentas nada —finaliza, rozando su hombro, saliendo con rapidez.

Si se lo preguntaran directamente, aprovechando ese pequeño lapso en el que se muestra frágil, Sasuke diría que sí.

Sí hay cosas que lamenta.

Pues de las tres personas que aún quedan dentro de la habitación, él, por alguna extraña razón, resiente ese semblante que Sakura posee justo ahora que Sasori ha cruzado miradas con ella.

Un semblante tan lamentable, similar al que le vio hacer a Kakashi la última vez que lo vio.

Culpa.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _Ahora sí que me esmeré en traerles un capítulo largo. Más que nada para que no quedara algún cabo suelto en cuanto a la "explicación" de la rareza de Sakura._

 _Es posible que aun posean algunas dudas de lo que ella es pero descuiden, lo más importante que necesitaban saber sobre de donde proviene su fuerza lo he escrito aquí. ¿Alguno ya se lo esperaba?_

 _En cuanto a la interración de ella con Danzou, esa conversación es muy importante para los próximos eventos que la pelirrosa planea, además de que la conversación con Hinata confirma un poco que Sakura no confía un 100% en SHINOBI, como algunos pensaban, pues tiene sus propios planes. Y el hecho de que también sepa de la existencia de Naruto también es parte de un plan._

 _Aunque debo admitir que la escena que más me gustó escribir fue la última(?) jajaja La primera confrontación de Sasuke y Sasori en la que parecen pelear por Sakura de manera implíita sin si quiera darse cuenta. Eso tendrá mucho peso de ahora en adelante._

 _En fin, planeo actualizar pronto aunque no les puedo asegurar nada._

 _Aprovecho este espacio para agradecer a los nuevos lectores que han aparecido estas semanas y han regalado sus votos a la historia c: Me alegra mucho que les guste a pesar de no ser algo ordinario ni fácil de digerir._

 _¡Gracias!_

 _Rooss-out!_


	18. Heridas

**Terminología dentro del mundo de Lotus.**

· **Rhoda:** Origen griego. Significado literal: Levanta ó El que se levanta. Significado en Lotus: Ciudad Levantada. Ciudad contraria a Konoha _(La ciudad amurallada)_

· **Draugs:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto.

· **SHINOBI:** Fuerza militar al servicio de Konoha controlada por el Canciller.

· **Cuartel:** Base militar subterránea de SHINOBI.

· **Fenrir:** Líder de escuadrón. (Vendría desempeñando la misma función que un líder ANBU en el mundo canon de Naruto)

* * *

 **.**

 **XVIII**

 **Heridas**

 ** _._**

 _ **I**_

 _ **.**_

Las retinas de Sakura están llenas de pensamientos esa noche y de ser otra situación obligaría a Hinata a no inmiscuirse más de lo que debería en su vida pero a estas alturas no puede reprimir ese deseo curioso por seguir conociendo más de ella.

Esa noche luce idónea para tener descubrimientos por parte de Hyuga y recuerdos por parte de Sakura. Limitándose solo a preguntar cuando lo ha creído conveniente, Hinata deja a la pelirrosa hablar durante unas largas horas en las que le cuenta casi todos esos secretos que por tanto tiempo ha mantenido ocultos y que ella deseaba conocer.

Le cuenta, al menos, la gran mayoría.

Desde donde inician esos recuerdos en aquella plancha de metal hasta la noche en que ha sido encontrada por el Canciller. Hinata es paciente incluso en los momentos en los que la propia Sakura parece luchar consigo misma al sostenerse la cabeza al recordar cosas que han estado sepultadas por años y que nuevamente remueve en su mente polvorienta. Pequeños fragmentos que ni siquiera ella misma es capaz de distinguir ni de recordar correctamente. A sus ojos es difícil verla en una situación así cuando día con día la ve esforzarse por fingir una actitud estoica y gélida. Ahora puede comprenderla un poco mejor.

Le cuenta sobre Mikoto de una manera breve en un principio antes de contarle la verdad que sacudirá su mundo más tarde, pues la Fenrir luce demasiado afectada por volver a tocar ese tema como si se tratara de un tabú personal.

—Antes de convertirme en…—Sakura se detiene a mirarse un momento— esto que soy hoy, hubo un tiempo en el que creí que podría valerme por mi misma —hace una pausa, riéndose un poco de los recuerdos—. En ese lugar eran meticulosos. Eran listos pero no contaban con que yo lo fuera más; y por ese entonces fue demasiado fácil librar su seguridad y escapar la primera vez.

De ese laboratorio, se refiere.

—Sabes que el material genético de un ser vivo puede extraerse ¿no? —Hinata asiente, perceptiva—. Bien, básicamente ahí jugaban a ser Dios pues creían que combinando varios de esos genomas y colocarlos en un humano tendría como resultado una aceleración de células y una buena aceptación en el huésped que eligieran.

—Algo como… ¿regeneración?

—Entre muchas otras cosas —Sakura hace una pausa, suspirando—. Fuerza. Reflejos. Agilidad —comienza a enlistar—. Su ambición era crear súper-humanos o, al menos, soldados más fuertes que pudieran enfrentar a los Draugs con las mismas condiciones —la subteniente retiene la respiración—. Como yo, hubieron decenas de sujetos para pruebas —Sakura detiene su voz como si le doliera la garganta y sintiera escozor en los ojos—. Pero era absurdo ¿sabes? —suelta con ironía, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo del sofá—. ¿Qué les hizo pensar que sería buena idea combinar cadenas moleculares y que un humano ordinario podría resistirlas?

Habían muerto.

Hinata sabe que no es necesario que ella se lo diga explícitamente para interpretar eso último como que todos habían muerto y ella no.

 _Ella no._

Por algún motivo eso la preocupa aún más.

—¿Cómo es que tú fuiste la única en sobrevivir?

La juguetona mano de Sakura, esa que se sostiene una pieza de ajedrez, se detiene, y aunque Hinata no quiere presagiar nada malo cuando la ve detener su mirada en su pecho, por encima de la tela de su uniforme, es incapaz deja escapar el aliento.

—Maldición, no creí que fuera tan difícil contarte sobre esto —confiesa la pelirrosa cogiendo la pieza con fuerza, colocándola de nuevo en el tablero de la mesita que hay en medio de ellas.

Las imágenes no son nítidas pero Sakura puede describirle, de manera melancólica y dolorosa, hasta la sensación de sentir cada rama y follaje del bosque en el que se adentró la primera vez que huyó de ese lugar. Austera y completamente indefensa, lo desconocido se le hizo lo más real del mundo al sentir la tierra húmeda bajos sus pies y las gotas de lluvia tan frías atendiendo la sangre hirviendo en sus venas. Esa sangre caliente, ardiendo en coraje, dolor, venganza.

Como una primitiva indomable siendo recibida por la naturaleza exótica de esos ayeres que aún puede recordar.

—Era la primera vez que sentía que el exterior era el lugar más seguro a diferencia de esa horrible jaula.

—A ella… ¿la conociste esa noche?

Hinata recuerda esa mirada. Misma que ahora posee mirando hacia un costado, justo donde Konohamaru yace dormido. De toda esa historia de sangre y promesas, algo le ha quedado claro respecto a Sakura.

Ella es una persona bondadosa al punto de cargar con responsabilidades que quizá no le correspondían.

 _Mikoto_.

Sakura la describe con una delicadeza y amor puro que solo la ha visto expresar con otra persona. Una que Hinata conoce y que ahora entiende por qué es que ese niño es tan importante para ella.

—En todo el mundo no creí que alguien pudiera solo no juzgarme por lo que era —la oye decir, viéndola examinar su mano como si todos sus pesares se concentraran en ese lugar—. Es decir, yo era un fenómeno. Un monstruo. Mikoto fue la única persona en el mundo capaz de no rendirse conmigo a pesar de lo mucho que la lastimé.

Una persona completamente ordinaria. Huérfana, aparentemente, sin un lugar al cual pertenecer. Sin un sitio al cual regresar. Aun así, ofreciendo su compañía y su paciencia a un ser extraño como lo era Sakura durante inviernos enteros y primaveras también. Mikoto fue como esa madre paciente enseñando a un recién nacido desde caminar hasta hablar sin recibir nada a cambio.

—A ella le gustaba mi compañía —ríe con sorna—. O eso es lo que creo. Después de todo yo no tenía absolutamente nada que ofrecerle a parte de problemas y ser un fenómeno —suelta con enfado, castigándose a sí misma—. Después de todo, entre nosotras, existían diferencias ridículamente notorias empezando por el corazón.

Pensar que es imposible vivir sin un corazón, figurativamente, no suena tan descabellado si se considera que el mundo en el que se encuentran viviendo está sometido a un virus extraño que convierte a las personas en seres hambrientos por carne humana. En otro periodo, en donde el hombre fuera relativamente normal, escuchar tal confesión sería digna de un demente. Por el contrario, a pesar de que en la época actual todo el mundo parece temer a lo sobrenatural, escuchar a Sakura decir aquello con tal lamento, le resulta difícil de digerir.

—¿A qué te…?—Hinata traga grueso—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso del corazón?

—Las…—Sakura se observa superficialmente, volviendo su vista al piso—, las _"cosas"_ como yo somos fuertes porque se nos suministró genética hostil. Genética de Draug pero, como sabrás, cuando una persona se contamina genuinamente por las esporas su corazón se seca hasta volverse un cristal obsoleto, convirtiéndose en solo polvo. Los Draugs no poseen corazón, solo siguen un patrón de comportamiento y de necesidad por alimentarse pues el mismo virus destruye todo lo demás a su paso.

—Qui-quieres decir que…

—Para ser un contenedor apto a la genética de un no-muerto debes, en pocas palabras, cumplir con las características de uno —Hinata engrandece los ojos, alterada.

—Estás diciéndome que tú… ¿no tienes un corazón? ¿El órgano en sí?

La respuesta de Sakura se extravía en sus ojos y en la manera tan infeliz y lamentable con la que vuelve a ver a Konohamaru para segundos después cerrar los ojos con pesar y soltar una risita lamentable.

—Hay cosas, de esta extraña naturaleza que poseo, que aún no logro entender —calla un momento, meditando sobre hasta dónde es capaz de contarle a Hinata sin alterarla o volverla loca—. No soy un Draug pero tampoco soy un ser humano enteramente. Estoy en un punto medio, creo. Quizá fui normal una vez pero…—se muerde el labio, sintiendo dolor en sus sienes de repente, recibiendo fragmentos fugaces de rostros y lugares, de luces y oscuridad, de voces y llanto—. Lo único que puedo decirte sobre mí y sobre lo que intentaron hacer con otras personas es que para no hacernos caer en la locura de un Draug, a diferencia de ellos, nosotros sí poseemos un corazón —los colores vuelven al rostro de Hyuga y parece volver a respirar con normalidad—. Un Draug solo reacciona a su instinto. No piensan. Son como bestias salvajes —explica—. Nosotros. Yo. Tenemos inteligencia.

—Así que…—la azabache carraspea un poco, recuperándose de la tensión de hace unos segundos—, eres tan fuerte y hábil como un Draug pero eres un ser humano porque posees un corazón, ¿no es así?

El silencio reina por unos segundos.

El silencio nunca ha sido un buen indicador de que las cosas vayan a terminar bien.

—…Sí. Porque poseo uno —responde, dubitativa. ¿Hinata tendría el derecho suficiente como para preguntar más allá?

Las dudas la carcomen y no es hasta que con el pesar del mundo y la culpa se amotinan, Sakura misma comienza a desabotonarse el saco de su uniforme, quedando únicamente con la camisa negra de algodón ceñida. En ese punto Hyuga comienza a atar cabos en cuanto sus ojos se topan con el inicio de lo que antiguamente había sido una cicatriz bastante notoria.

 _"El corazón que yo le di lo está matando"_

De repente todo da vueltas.

Sintiéndose fría.

Sintiéndose pálida.

Sintiéndose débil.

Mas el rostro de Sakura le transmite todo ese pesar que por años no había querido compartir con nadie por miedo a ser juzgada o, incluso peor, ser rechazada.

—Levanta su camisa —murmura Sakura, señalando a Konohamaru a un lado. Hinata se tensa—. Querías saber ¿no? Anda, hazlo.

Temerosa, la chica obedece, alzando solo un poco la camisa del menor, revelando lo impensable. Una cicatriz casi del mismo tamaño que la de Sakura extendiéndose por su pecho, a diferencia claro de ser de un color un poco más oscura. Con rapidez aparta la mano volviendo sus ojos dos cuencas inestables.

—Ko-Konohamaru también es…

—No —sentencia la Fenrir, bajando su camisa—. Él no es como yo —musita, acercándose a la cama donde yace el menor pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos con delicadeza, como si no quisiera perturbar su sueño—. Mi propio egoísmo lo tiene así, con un futuro incierto. Es mi culpa que la carga de este corazón lo esté contaminando porque al fin de cuentas yo coloqué esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros sin preguntarle nada —Sakura ríe y Hinata puede jurar haber visto una lágrima bajar por su mejilla—. No soy diferente a los monstruos que me convirtieron en esto si fui capaz de usar a este niño para mi propio beneficio —Hyuga, muerta de la ansiedad y de la preocupación, quiere solo vociferar y seguir preguntando, pero hasta ese momento todo lo que Sakura le ha dicho es tan impactante que es difícil de comprender.

Qué preguntar.

Qué decir.

Lo único que puede reconocer es ese sentimiento de querer brindarle su apoyo incondicionalmente aun si esa noche de confesiones se mira interminable.

—Esa persona…Mikoto —murmura, desviando la mirada al dulce respirar del menor—. Su corazón… ¿es el mismo que Konohamaru posee ahora? —la pregunta se dispara y a Hinata no le queda más que dibujar en su rostro incredulidad y consternación ante la afirmativa silenciosa que le da Sakura con solo verla—. ¿Por qué…?

—¿Por qué se lo implanté? —Hinata no responde y a Sakura le causa gracia toda esa maldita situación. Darse cuenta que en verdad las cosas están terriblemente mal—. Porque hice una promesa bastante estúpida —hace una pausa, riendo con lamento—. Estamos acostumbrados a eso. A hacer cosas estúpidas cuando pensamos con el corazón y no con el cerebro.

—¿Qué clase de promesa haría que usarás su corazón y se lo dieras a alguien más?

—La clase de promesas que una mujer te hace prometer por alguien a quien ella ama —la pesadumbre asalta los ojos de Sakura brindándole un aspecto casi rencoroso —. Alguien quien no era yo.

Por las razones que fueran, Hinata no daba su consentimiento, y Sakura no esperaba que pudiera comprenderla aún. Le bastaba con que tal información no saliera de sus labios nunca, ni siquiera frente al menor, después de todo Sakura necesitaba que la azabache tuviera conocimiento sobre eso ahora que la necesitaría para el plan que tenía en mente.

Hinata, por otro lado, desconocía si Konohamaru era consciente de esa historia pero no era como si pudiese preguntarle directamente. Pero de algo está segura ahora que han terminado de hablar, quedando en silencio.

Hay más.

Aún hay algo que Sakura no le está contado y Hinata no deja de pensar en ello como tampoco deja de pensar en la cicatriz que se extiende por su pecho.

Konohamaru posee el corazón de una desconocida por razones desconocidas.

Sakura… ¿posee el de alguien más? ¿O acaso es solo una mera cicatriz de batalla lo que se extiende por la piel debajo de su uniforme? De ser lo primero, y de estar conectado a Konohamaru también, ¿qué quería decir que tuvieran corazones ajenos?

Aún desconoce los motivos pero supone que el hecho de que Sakura haya accedido a contarle parte de su pasado las vuelve a tener dentro de un círculo de confianza íntimo y, por ahora, con eso basta.

—Por cierto —reanuda la conversación la pelirrosa aunque con un tema diferente—, quiero que integres a ese prisionero al programa de cadetes. Igual a Sasuke —la sola orden llega así de precipitada. Sin siquiera prepararle el terreno a Hinata para que pudiera procesar lo que estaba diciéndole minutos después de todo lo que han conversado.

—E-espera… ¿qué? —musita, apenas coherente, tomando el hilo de la conversación rápidamente—. ¿A ambos? Pero ese…—carraspea, recordando su nombre—. Quiero decir, Sasuke ya está registrado como soldado tuyo.

—Lo sé, pero es un mediocre —dice Sakura soltando un suspiro bastante cargado de hastío, acomodándose mejor en el sofá frente a ella. Hinata solo asiente aunque internamente se está dando un round entre si preguntar sobre el por qué luce tan inquieta o en preguntar el repentino interés en que Naruto y Sasuke formen parte del programa de cadetes.

—¿Sucedió algo cuando fuiste a buscar a Konohamaru? —pregunta, cuidadosa, cediendo a la primera opción. La pelirrosa solo bufa, cansina, recordando en primer lugar por qué es que ha llegado tan fuera de sí a la sala de descanso con el niño pisándole los talones como si acabara de ocurrir algo malo. Hinata no lo sabe pero ver a Sasori minutos antes de todo ese escándalo parece haberle afectado de algún modo, lo cual detesta con el alma—. ¿Él se me metió en problemas de nuevo? —suelta Hyuga, refiriéndose a Sasuke pues recuerda que el niño y él habían pasado la tarde juntos con Chiyo.

—Más bien parece que los problemas van a él —contradice, molesta. No con él, ni si quiera con el pelirrojo. Más bien, parece, con el inoportuno destino por acercarlos cuando ella solo quiere que se mantengan alejados uno del otro por razones personales—. Como sea, necesito que aprenda lo básico. Tiene destreza pero no disciplina, y quiero hacer uso de su fuerza de ser posible —la subteniente, recelosa, se tranquiliza solo un poco.

—Creí que lo entrenarías personalmente.

—Eso haré —expresa, haciendo una pausa, colocando sus dedos cerca de sus labios. Ese tic que con los años Hinata ha aprendido a descifrar cuando sabe que está estresada y dubitativa a la vez.

—Propinarle golpes no es lo que tenía en mente —ironiza la chica optando por mermar el ambiente tenso, consiguiendo sacarle una risa sarcástica a la Fenrir.

—Me resulta divertido hacerlo —confiesa—. En fin, intégralos a ambos al programa. Quiero comprobar algo.

Hinata aguarda en el silencio antes de volver a hablar, dejando que sus pensamientos y sus inquietudes respecto a Naruto y Sasuke se hagan evidentes.

—¿Crees que se conozcan? —pregunta, cautelosa.

—Ambos llegaron a las instalaciones de _SHINOBI_ el mismo día. —Hinata asiente recordando que solo habían transcurrido un par de horas cuando el rubio había sido ingresado al bloque de prisioneros cuando en la noche Sasuke lo hizo al bloque de interrogatorios, directamente a la silla eléctrica—. Y aunque ninguno ha mencionado nada sobre su vida, no lo descarto. El hecho de que sean como unas tumbas y no revelen información sobre su procedencia es prueba suficiente para sospechar —Sakura hace una pausa—. Necesito saber de dónde vienen y qué es lo que quieren al estar aquí.

—¿Crees que sean como tú? —Sakura la mira de reojo, silenciosa, dándole pauta a que continúe hablando—. Me refiero a…—carraspea, indecisa. Aún no sabe cómo tratar a Sakura respecto a lo que le ha contado sobre su origen (a medias) y su rareza a base de experimentos humanos—. Y-ya sabes…Especiales.

—¿Tan geniales como yo? —suelta la Fenrir, irónica—. No. Ni un poco —Hinata ríe ante eso último, suavizando su mirada. A pesar de todo lo acontecido y todo lo que le ha confesado, le alivia saber que ella mantiene su actitud de siempre cuando están juntas—. Lucen ordinarios pero no me trago el cuento de que pertenecían al asentamiento de las murallas.

—¿Crees que haya más gente como ellos fuera de las murallas?

—Es probable —expresa, dando una pausa—. Necesitamos saber en qué condiciones y por qué están allá afuera.

—Quizá sean ese pequeño porcentaje de personas que lograron establecerse fuera de Konoha durante la primera lluvia de esporas.

—Puede ser, pero no sirve hacernos suposiciones —silencio—. Quiero que investigues sobre ello. Sobre la información recolectada que nos han proporcionado sobre ese día. Listas. Nombres de personas. Todo —la de ojos perlas asiente, obediente—. Hinata, estoy poniéndote en una situación donde podrías ser destituida al seguirme pero eres la única persona en la que puedo poner mi confianza. Quiero que seas mis oídos dentro de estas paredes. Intégrate a quienes puedan proveerte de información, habla con ellos, pero me reportarás a mí y solo a mí ¿está claro? —la chica asiente, firme.

El hecho de que hace unos días le haya cuestionado sobre su lealtad hacia _SHINOBI_ y hacia ella misma la han puesto en duda pero su respuesta no ha cambiado ni un poco.

Hay detalles que aún no comprende pero definitivamente han despertado en ella una ansiedad en ahora estar siempre alarmante ante los movimientos de su propia gente. Si _SHINOBI_ esconde algo y Sakura se muestra tan cautelosa al respecto al punto de pedirle que sea algo así como una espía, lo hará. Porque confía ciegamente en ella.

El tiempo se encargará de revelar todo y solo espera estar lista para cuando llegue ese momento.

—Mi lealtad está contigo ¿recuerdas? —cuestiona a lo que Sakura sonríe de manera genuina—. Volviendo al tema…En el remoto caso de que ellos dos se conozcan ¿qué harás?

—Descubrir cuál es su propósito de estar aquí.

 _ **.**_

 _ **II**_

 _ **.**_

Estar castigado era un término bastante infantil para alguien de su edad.

Es decir, tenía dieciocho, maldita sea.

Era bastante humillante tener que aceptar que sí, en efecto, había metido la pata hasta el fondo pero qué podía esperar conociendo lo temperamental que era. Quizá antes no era consciente de ello pero tras ya bastante tiempo lejos de lo que alguna vez creyó hogar le ha servido, en cierto modo, para darse cuenta de lo imbécil que ha sido en muchos aspectos de sí mismo. Había logrado un mínimo avance estando en _SHINOBI_ como para retroceder en tan solo segundos debido a una pelea estúpida.

Una pelea, debe decir, que él mismo había propiciado.

— _"Solo tenías que mantener la maldita boca cerrada, Sasuke_ " —se reprende mentalmente, sacudiéndose como puede la cabeza pues pasar casi dos noches en una celda con las manos inmovilizadas no era precisamente lo que esperaba tener—. Bueno, pudo haber sido peor —expresa, irónico, lanzando una patada a la pared.

Decir que se sentía afortunado por solo recibir esa restricción en lugar de un castigo brutal por parte de Sakura, era real.

De hecho, lo esperaba.

Pero ella lucía rara desde el momento en que había cruzado miradas con él en ese momento. No era como que le impresionara que nuevamente se hubiese metido en problemas, era algo más; y lo terminó confirmando al no entender por qué había dibujado un semblante como ese cuando Sasori y ella parecían haberse susurrado un par de cosas antes de tomar rumbos diferentes.

Y eso lo llevaba al origen de su estupidez.

 _"Ni si quiera la conoces"_

—¡Argh! ¡Debo ser un imbécil! —grita, exasperado, jalándose los cabellos.

¿Qué era?

¿Un idiota hormonal?

¿O solo un idiota impulsivo?

Cual fuera la razón se sentía un idiota sin remedio.

Justificar que había reaccionado de tal manera que había hecho enfurecer al Fenrir solo porque estaba en su naturaleza sacar de quicio a la gente, era una razón bastante obvia, pero incluso alguien como él estaba seguro que el impulso de su cuerpo al plantarse delante de él provenía de otro lado. Por otra razón.

Sí, los odiaba. Odiaba a _SHINOBI_. Odiaba a los soldados. Odiaba toda esa jerarquía y esa mafia secreta de poder. Los Fenrir se le hacían tan absurdos; jugando a ser salvadores de élite cuando en realidad los consideraba unos bastardos con egos bastante inflados. Todo en ese lugar se le hacía tan absurdo como curioso. De ahí su naturaleza al meterse en problemas. El hecho de que estuviera ahí, en busca de Naruto, había sido gracias a su hambre siempre curiosa por lo desconocido.

—Estoy justo donde empecé —se reprende nuevamente, recordando los primeros días estando en ese lugar. Siendo un prisionero—. Esto apesta.

Y mientras continúa lamentándose una parte de su cerebro se sigue preguntando por qué reaccionó así.

Había algo precisamente en ese soldado que detestaba.

A Sai, por ejemplo, lo detestaba completamente por ser un desgraciado.

A Sasori, por otro lado…

 _"La llamas por su nombre"_

 _"Oí que crecieron juntos"_

Había una conexión entre ambos. Entre Sakura y él, y…le molestaba. Un poco. No. Quizá un poco más de lo normal.

Sí, algo estaba mal con él.

—Luces horrible.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, o a quién esperaba ver, no es Iruka quien ha ido a buscarlo, como ayer, para comenzar su entrenamiento. Sí, lleva encerrado ahí dos malditos días en los que ese Fenrir, aparentemente, es el único ser misericordioso y amable de ese lugar.

Sin preguntas Iruka ocupó el primero día a su lado haciendo únicamente lo que le prometió. Enseñarle una o dos cosas básicas, pero útiles, a la hora de pelear. Pero solo eso. Al parecer el hombre estaba al tanto de su enfrentamiento con el Fenrir de cabello rojizo y de las órdenes de Sakura misma al mantenerlo encerrado como castigo, sin posibilidad a pasear libremente en las instalaciones, sin ver a Konohamaru, solo proveyéndolo de comida y el descanso necesario.

Por supuesto, ni la subteniente de la pelirrosa ni la pelirrosa misma se habían tomado el tiempo de ir a verlo.

Y no es como que requiriera ser visitado. Solo bastaba cumplir su castigo y esperar a que se le fuera retirado.

Pero no esperaba verla a ella, justamente, ahí.

A Sakura.

—¿Qué esperabas? Llevo dos malditos días encerrado aquí —masculla, reaccionando molesto como de costumbre.

Le ha sorprendido, sí, pero no por eso va a dejar de tratarla de la misma manera en la que ella lo hace con él. Aunque, debe admitir, opuesto al semblante lleno de sorna e insoportable característico de ella, mas bien luce algo apática ahora que la mira bien.

—Es lo menos que te merecías por sacarme de quicio —Sasuke rueda los ojos volviendo a mirar a sus rodillas—. De pie, te llevaré a un lugar —informa ella, jugueteando una llave electrónica entre sus dedos.

—¿Vas a retirarme el castigo? —pregunta incrédulo.

—¿Ves como sí soy buena persona? —bromea, y cuando lo hace él se maldice internamente al pensar, de nuevo y para variar, que su sonrisa es, muy a su pesar, bastante linda.

— _"Debí golpearme la cabeza por culpa de ese idiota anoche"_ —intenta justificar cediendo finalmente y agradeciendo, internamente claro, volver a tener movimiento en sus muñecas—. ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

—Iruka dijo que te niegas a ir a la enfermería para atender las heridas de tus manos—Sasuke se detiene, no respondiendo de inmediato.

—¿Y eso a ti en qué te afecta? —pregunta, escuchando una risita burlona. Sorprendentemente no suena parecida a las que anteriormente le ha dado. Las que están cargadas siempre de una mala intención o arrogancia.

—Eres mi subordinado —contesta, deteniéndose frente a una puerta hermética, luego de haber atravesado varios pasillos—. No puedo permitirte ser un niño llorón que le teme a un poco de dolor —hace una pausa, entrando a una amplia sala—. Entra —Sasuke obedece a regañadientes percatándose de las miradas curiosas y aparentemente escépticas de los soldados médicos al ver, no solo entrar a él sino a un Fenrir. Más tratándose de Sakura precisamente.

—Lotus… ¿qué podemos hacer por usted? —pregunta al instante una de las encargadas. Una chica bajita de cabello rubio y ojos claros. A Sasuke le recuerda un poco al subteniente de la pelirrosa.

—Las manos de este tipo son un desastre —indica, señalándolo como si se tratara de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura y se resiste a un poco de antibiótico porque sabe que le dolerá.

—Enseguida. Pase por aquí —dice la chica a Sasuke unos segundos para luego dirigirse a Sakura nuevamente—. En cuanto terminemos le avisaremos a la subteniente Hyuga para que le avise y…

—No es necesario, Shion. Lo haré yo misma —comenta la pelirrosa, adentrándose a un pequeño cubículo, separado del resto de las camas que suelen usar para atender a los soldados ante una emergencia—. ¿Puedes traerme un botiquín? —la rubia, tan sorprendida como Sasuke y el resto del cuerpo médico presente, asiente torpemente yendo por los solicitado, dejándolos solos un momento—. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que no estoy capacitada? —el azabache, azorado, rápidamente frunce el ceño sentándose de mala gana en una silla que ha alcanzado a coger mientras Sakura lo imita tomado otra frente a él.

Enserio. ¿Cómo han terminado así? ¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

—De hecho estoy temiendo por mi vida justo ahora —y aunque no es su intención bromear, ni hacer que su comentario sea divertido, Sakura, de nuevo, suelta una risita—. ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta, tomando el botiquín que Shion le alcanza para luego retirarse.

—Reírte tan…— _"Dios, debo de estar demente"_ —se reprende—. Solo deja de reírte. Es desagradable —miente.

—Tú no tienes precisamente una cara atractiva, ¿sabes? —Sasuke remarca aún más su molestia ante eso—. Anda, deja de hacerte el idiota. Déjame ver que tan horrible tienes esas manos —ordena a lo que él solo comienza a retirarse el vendaje soltando un par de quejidos. Debe admitir que no ha sido una idea brillante apretarlo tanto y simplemente no habérselo cambiado ni una sola vez—. _Wow,_ sí que da asco.

—Si te desagrada entonces deja que alguien más lo haga, maldición —Sakura bufa, apoyando sus manos sobre los bordes metálicos del botiquín antes de tomar cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Una tregua? Porque estoy dispuesta a dártela con tal de té estés quieto y no metas tu nariz donde no te llaman.

Bingo, piensa Sasuke.

Así que es eso.

La razón de ese repentino interés por curar sus heridas se debe a él.

A Sasori.

Y aunque Sakura no ha mencionado nada de esa noche a Sasuke le basta con mirarla a los ojos para darse cuenta de que es por eso que está ahí, curándolo. Esa misma sensación que pudo percibir cuando la vio mirar al de cabello rojo irse luego de murmurarse un par de cosas.

Culpa.

No entiende por qué pero repentinamente se siente molesto.

—Así que es por él… —murmura, conteniéndose. Sakura parpadea, confundida.

—¿Ah? —Sasuke no responde. Se mantiene callado y extrañamente enfadado. La Fenrir solo suspira, cansina, volviendo a retomar su tarea, intentando desviar el tema—. Como sea, la próxima vez deja de ser tan insensato —se detiene ofreciendo la palma de su mano para que Sasuke coloque la suya. Contrariado, accede—. Lo que haces no es entrenar, es solo ser un primitivo —dice, inyectando algo rápidamente en la zona herida. Él se tensa—. Es analgésico. Te aliviará el dolor más rápido así —Sasuke, molesto, intenta apartar su mano de golpe—. Quédate quieto.

—No si solo vas a renegar todo lo que hago —gruñe.

—Es porque todo lo que haces solo genera problemas —expresa ella, sujetando su mano con fuerza, y aunque Sasuke intenta poner resistencia de nuevo, no lo logra—. Enserio tienes un serio problema con meter tu nariz donde no te llaman.

—¿Qué eso no es lo que haces tú siempre? —Sakura aprieta la zona herida de manera intencional—. Auch.

—Lo que sea. Debiste obedecer la orden de Iruka.

—No lo hace —curiosa por el cambio en su tono de voz, lo mira. Incluso ha dejado la terca decisión por seguir moviendo su mano de manera frenética.

—¿Eh?

—Él…no lo ordena. No fue una orden —murmura lento; y es que, que aquél hombre sea todo lo contrario, en cuanto a personalidad, a los soldados promedios, le intriga, aunque tampoco quiere descartar que se deba a una mentira muy bien disfrazada pero los pocos días que lleva conviviendo con ese hombre le hacen querer pensar en que realmente, es posible, no todos sean crueles—. Es diferente a los demás.

—Que no te engañe su personalidad noble y diplomática —advierte la pelirrosa, deteniendo el algodón humedecido sobre sus nudillos—. Cada quien, aquí, debe portar una especie de máscara invisible para lograr algo. La vida aquí no es maravillosa en ningún sentido.

—¿Aplica lo mismo para ti? —Sakura levanta la mirada, topándose con la de él. Por primera vez no rehúye de ella. Al menos no ve intenciones de querer hacerlo.

—¿Qué?

—Tú…—atrevido o no, Sasuke comete una acción insólita. Presa de sus deseos, de su impulso estúpido o de una extraña sensación, levanta la mano que no está siendo atendida hacia el rostro de ella, acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja—. Tu actitud ¿es también una máscara que esconde tu verdadera personalidad? — Sakura rígida y azorada, se mantiene quieta por unos segundos antes de apartar la mano de él con un movimiento rápido. Sasuke ladea una mueca antes de añadir—. No te gusta que use tus propias palabras en tu contra ¿verdad?

—No me gusta que no conozcas tu lugar —masculla, retomando su labor.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo? —vuelve a interrogar Sasuke sabiendo, o al menos eso percibe, que parece haber logrado ponerla nerviosa.

—¿Ah?

—Tu lugar —Sakura lo mira de soslayo de manera mesurada—. ¿Es a lado de ese tal Canciller al que todos obedecen como perros? ¿Es a lado de ese niño? o… —lo intenta. En verdad que sí. Que su juicio no sea nublado por sentimientos pero parece que no hace suficiente esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar por esa molestia que siente al pensar en Sasori —… ¿es a lado de ese imbécil de cabello rojo? —la Fenrir termina por fruncir el ceño.

—Como dije. Deja de meter tu nariz donde no te llaman —enfatiza con severidad, cogiendo la otra mano para repetir el proceso antes de proceder a vendar. Ciertamente esa no era la respuesta que Sasuke esperaba—. No te acerques a él —suelta Sakura y el soldado engrandece los ojos—. Si lo sigues provocando, él enserio va a matarte. No existirá poder divino que evite que lo haga.

El azabache entrecierra los ojos, pensativo en si continuar hablando sobre eso o simplemente callarse. Pero hacer lo segundo no está dentro de su vocabulario justo ahora.

Quiere saber más.

— ¿Ni siquiera tú? —Sakura interrumpe su atención en su mano, volviendo a mirarlo. Es increíble, piensa, lo negro que son sus ojos. No lo había notado—. Se conocen ¿no es así?

—Somos Fenrir, es obvio —responde, arisca, intentando evadirlo—. Además ¿en qué momento esto se volvió un interrogatorio a cerca de mi vida?

—Curiosidad —responde a secas—. ¿No fuiste tú la que me pidió que me involucrara un poco más en todo esto?

—No te pedí que fueras un chismoso —reprende ella, soltando su mano, ocupando las vendas finalmente para el procedimiento final, deteniéndose al final pensando en algo divertido—. Fuimos amantes —suelta de pronto, y Sasuke no está ni siquiera preparado para digerir eso. Le toma como medio minuto recordar que debe respirar, haciéndolo, para después mirarla con la cuenca de los ojos casi en desorbita. Sakura no puede evitar soltar una carcajada—. Me preguntaba qué tipo de cara harías si te decía algo como eso. Eres tan tonto.

—¡Estás loca! —vocifera histérico, importándole poco que hay como tres personas más en la sala.

—Tú eras el que quería saber —se excusa, riendo bajito—. Por supuesto que eso no sucedió —confiesa al final, y Sasuke, por alguna extraña razón, se siente ridículamente aliviado de saberlo.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué cosa?

—Tú y…—tose, como si en verdad le molestara mencionar su nombre a pesar de que ya se lo sabe—. Ustedes dos… ¿qué son? —la Fenrir se queda en silencio unos segundos y hay algo en la forma en la que sus pestañas caen, casi cerrándose, que a Sasuke le hace tener aún más ganas de saber.

—Amigos no es, ni de cerca, la palabra que busco pero posiblemente algo como camaradas sea lo que más se acerca —dice débilmente. No tiene ni por qué decirle sobre Sasori. No ha hablado sobre él desde hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera con Chiyo quien es la más cercana a ambos. No tiene razón pero tampoco se preocupa por encontrar una ahora—. Crecí con él. Entrenamos a la par —suspira un poco—. Supongo que nos conocemos bastante bien.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Desde hace un buen rato que Sakura ha terminado de vendar ambas manos. Desde hace un buen rato que deberían haber salido de la sala de enfermería. Desde hace un buen rato es que debió de haberlo detenido a seguir preguntando.

—¿No lo estás haciendo ya? —ironiza, volviendo a ordenar los aditamentos en el botiquín para guardarlo—. ¿Y por qué de pronto me pides permiso?

—Temo por mi estado físico, si no te importa —ella vuelve a reír, asintiendo finalmente—. ¿Vienes de afuera? —Sakura engrandece los ojos—. Acerté.

—Eres demasiado entrometido.

—Él también —deduce, ignorando el comentario anterior—…Entonces ¿qué sucedió entre ustedes para que ahora se traten como desconocidos? —el sonido metálico del botiquín advierte a Sasuke que definitivamente la ha jodido.

—De acuerdo. Es suficiente —sentencia con ese semblante severo que la ha acompañado casi siempre desde que la conoció—. Solo voy a advertirte una cosa —dice, acercándose lo suficiente a él como para intimidarlo—. No te acerques a Sasori.

Sasuke frunce el ceño en acto reflejo.

—Hablas como si en verdad te importara —Sakura ladea una mueca irónica, de esas que Sasuke odia realmente.

—¿Celoso?

—Quisieras.

 _ **.**_

 _ **III**_

 _ **.**_

Quien no conoce su propio pasado no puede forjar un futuro.

 _Futuro._

Sasori lo mantiene siempre presente.

Ese pasado que detesta recordar.

Lo hace porque aún no encuentra un modo para dejar de pensar en éste cada vez que mira las cicatrices en su espalda. Es inevitable cada vez que se desviste y la piel queda expuesta como también lo es ese impulso que se apodera de él al acercarse al espejo de la pared de su habitación. Maldice por lo bajo pensando que debió haber ordenado quitarlo desde ya un par de años.

Es lamentable recordar como hace unos años no soportaba más de un minuto mirarse y sentir asco al verse.

No por las marcas que no se irían.

No por el dolor físico que aun sentía.

Chiyo, durante dos largas semanas, cuidó de él. Sanó cada rastro de piel desprendida y cada trozo de su carne viva. Oyendo sus lamentos de dolor pero sobretodo los lamentos silenciosos de un corazón roto.

Traer a colación esos recuerdos, mientras se examina ahora con mirada taciturna, le desagrada pues hace bastante tiempo había dejado de poseer, según él, tales pensamientos frágiles por algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

 _"Lamento esto"_

Chasquea los dientes, furioso, subiéndose la camisa blanca con rudeza.

Le enferma pensar que luego de tantos años esas palabras hayan llegado demasiado tarde. No las necesita ahora, piensa. Quizá le hubiesen hecho falta cuando era solo un niño pero ahora…

—Nunca es demasiado tarde para sanar, Sasori —el pelirrojo solo levanta la mirada pues realmente no le sorprende ver a Chiyo en el umbral de su habitación con ese semblante lamentable. Esa mujer siempre ha sido así. Siempre fue así…con ambos.

—La privacidad es un término bastante sencillo de entender —espeta a propósito, tomando el chaleco de su uniforme con premura, sin mirarla realmente.

—Estabas pensando en ella —el Fenrir detiene sus manos cerca del cuello de la vestimenta que intenta acomodar, mirándose en el espejo.

—Si vienes solo a molestarme, Chiyo, no estoy de humor para… —enmudece, y suspira resignado cuando sabe, a pesar de ser tan cruel y duro por fuera, que hay cosas que no cambiaran jamás como el gesto de esa mujer cargando con lamentaciones que no son de ella pero es como si lo fueran.

—¿Qué es lo que lamentas más, Sasori? —pregunta, llevando una mano a su mejilla con el amor maternal que solo una mujer de su edad posee—. ¿Qué es lo que no te permite sanar tus heridas? ¿Qué es lo que hace que el odio de sus corazones siga sin sanar? ¿Son las heridas de tu espalda difíciles de borrar por todo ese odio o es porque fue ella quien te las hizo?

Las cicatrices con el tiempo se irán. Con el tiempo, se han borrado. Con el tiempo han sanado visiblemente.

Pero algo como la traición es algo que Sasori no puede perdonar.

Y más si viene de ella.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 _Primero que nada quiero compartirles una noticia emocionante(?)_

 _...¡Lotus ha ganado primer lugar en la categoría gremio de los AniMAwards! -llora confeti-_

 _Y no solo esta historia ha sido reconocida._

 _"Wendigo", del fandom de Haikyuu obtuvo primer lugar en categoría Love y "Climb on board" (Sasusaku One-Shot) ganó segundo lugar en categoría Violinista._

 _Y por si no fuera suficiente para que me de un infarto, "Honne" del fandom Haikyuu ganó primer lugar en categoría Historia corta en los YaoiAwards de invierno mientras que "Goals" (también de Haikyuu) también obtuvo primer lugar en un pequeño concurso de comedia UshiShira._

 _Con todo esto creo que me dio un impulso increíble a escribir este capítulo y traérselos lo más pronto posible porque...porque...porque LA EMOCIÓN. -llora- Y porque en verdad deseaba con el alma no hacerlos esperar cuando la cosa entre estos está que arde(?)_

 _Sobre el capítulo, realmente me emociona ya estar llegando al salseo que tenía planeado. Si bien es un capítulo con secretos revelados, no podía dejar de lado el tema de Sasori y Sakura que, definitivamente, va a dar mucho de que hablar durante los próximos (calculo yo) 3 capítulos. Hay mucho de donde exprimir, comenzando por el pasado que los une que, aunque no parezca, también está ligado al tema central que es la rareza de Sakura, el corazón de Mikoto y tales orígenes. Espero poder ir alimentando su emoción conforme más secretos se vayan revelando. Créanme que para este capítulo me di golpes mentales porque lo repetí como 8 veces probando el orden de los acontecimientos que en realidad es muy importante._

 _En fin, sin más, espero que les haya gustado c: ¿Ya tienen teorías más solidas? Me encantaría escucharlas jajaja_

 _Y gracias por apoyar la historia! En el transcurso de la semana tendremos en la portada los icons que le corresponden a Lotus como primer lugar del concurso que les mencioné -c emociona-_

 _¡Gracias!_

 _Rooss-out!_


	19. Ninelie

**_XIX_**

 ** _Ninelie_**

* * *

Temprano por la mañana Kiba ha ido por él a su habitación pasando olímpicamente de lo que significa el término privacidad.

No le importa pero al menos desearía poder tener unos cinco minutos más para poder sentirse más lamentable. Su espalda, al menos, ya no duele pero siente que necesita más de ocho horas para poder dejar de sentirse una mierda y hacer algo por su vida.

Tales pensamientos llegan a él como disparos. Se siente fastidiado consigo mismo. No recuerda la última vez en la que se ha sentido de tal manera pero las manos le arden por querer desquitarse con lo primero que encuentre.

Para su mala suerte el castaño está ahí a primera hora, molestándolo. Ha predicado toda una sarta de estupideces que Sasuke no termina de comprender o simplemente no les presta atención porque está más concentrado en auto sugestionarse sobre su última conversación con Sakura y en lo acontecido con Sasori.

—¿Dormistes al menos? —el azabache no contesta terminándose de vestir con el uniforme—. Tienes unas ojeras terribles.

—Pasé dos noches en una celda. ¿Te parece que dormir cuatro horas es suficiente para compensarlo? —espeta cargado de esa ironía que nadie es capaz de soportar.

—Cuida tu tono conmigo —reprende Kiba apresurándose a salir de la habitación él—. Si sabes que fue tu culpa que terminarás ahí ¿no? Que siempre es por tu inconsciencia que terminas de la peor manera —Sasuke, sintiéndose como si fuese un niño siendo regañado, solo suelta gruñidos a su espalda—. No entiendo por qué Sakura pensó que esto sería una buena idea —murmura Kiba para sí mismo solamente—. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme por qué te cargas un humor más insoportable del que normalmente tienes? —cuestiona entrando al elevador junto con él.

—¿Vas a decirme a qué has venido y a dónde vamos? —contesta Sasuke, malhumorado. Kiba suelta una risita sátira.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a dislocarte el hombro.

—Quisieras —farfulla el de ojos negros, mirando fugazmente a su costado. El molesto cabestrillo finalmente ha sido removido, y gracias al tratamiento que se le hubo dado, ahora puede moverlo con normalidad lo cual agradece pues no pensaba cargar con él ni un segundo más—. Estaba en desventaja —comenta para sí mismo recordando la noche anterior, cuando Sasori lo hubo aporreado contra la pared.

Le gusta creer que de no haber tenido inmovilizado el hombro pudiese haberle respondido de la misma forma. Quizá hasta hubiese tenido oportunidad de romperle la maldita nariz.

—¿Enserio lo crees? —como si hubiese leído su mente, Kiba anuncia deduciendo lo que él piensa—. Eres muy predecible.

—¿Cuál es tu historia? —pero contrario a lo que el castaño espera, lo que sería una reacción impulsiva termina en una interrogante bastante capciosa. Debe admitirlo, lo ha sorprendido un poco.

—¿Perdón?

—Aquí todos parecen tener una maldita historia con ella. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Kiba no alcanza a dar el primer paso fuera del elevador cuando se propone reírse al finalmente deducir el porqué del mal humor de Sasuke.

—Así que por eso estás tan raro —expresa, ladeando una sonrisa divertida, comenzando a caminar entre los pasillos con él siguiéndole.

—¿Ah?

—Como dije, predecible —hace una pausa, riéndose—. Me sorprende que Sasori haya tenido tanta misericordia con alguien. Eres afortunado —Sasuke frunce el ceño de inmediato, descubriendo que en verdad su nueva palabra no favorita en todo el mundo es justamente el nombre de ese tipo pues parece reaccionar tan a la defensiva.

—Así que ya te llegó el chisme —espeta, chasqueando los dientes. Vaya manera de comenzar su día.

—De hecho no, aunque las noticias aquí llegan rápido pero...—se detiene un poco, observándolo— eres el típico idiota con instintos suicidas —el más alto pronuncia más su enfado—. Primero te enfrentaste a Sai, lo cual casi provoca que te maten. Luego fue con Sakura, un autogol. Y ahora, como si no tuvieras suficiente, te enfrentas a Sasori —Kiba suspira—. Enserio que eres un imán de problemas.

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunté —gruñe, enfadado, pues aunque le encantaría decir un par de cosas sobre ese tipo, su propósito es otro.

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Mera curiosidad.

Kiba no se lo traga, y aunque preferiría mantener su boca cerrada, con Sasuke ha aprendido a ser condescendiente la mayoría del tiempo. Aun lo detesta pero la convivencia lo ha hecho tolerante y a la vez un poco ingenuo. Sabiendo que va a arrepentirse luego, solo suspira resignado. Algún día va a saberlo de todas formas ¿no?

—Crecieron juntos —apenas dice y Sasuke ya se encuentra soltando un sonido desesperante.

—Maldición, eso ya lo sé. Sé más específico —Kiba lo mira de reojo apuntando a ese repentino y obvio interés.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Te gusta Sakura acaso? —expide, curioso, y Sasuke lo mira como si fuera un fenómeno al que le ha salido un tercer ojo o un tercer brazo.

—¡Dios, no! —niega, escandalizado.

—Me alegro porque no te imagino en una relación con ella. De hecho no imagino a nadie —confiesa habiéndose detenido un momento para ver su reacción—. Sería problemático.

—Hey, esa es mi frase. No la desgastes.

Acostumbrado a ser sorprendido por la presencia, siempre, de terceras personas, Sasuke parece haber aprendido a no mostrarse siempre frenético cada que un soldado o un Fenrir aparece insólitamente como si las paredes los escupieran en los momentos menos oportunos. Tal es el caso, ahora, de este soldado al que solo recuerda haber visto por breves segundos cuando lo sucedido en la Arena.

 _—"Estaba con la rubia"_ —comenta mentalmente, observándolo.

—Shikamaru —saluda el castaño a lo que el susodicho lo imita de igual forma.

—Kiba.

—Shikamaru Nara. Subteniente de la Teniente Ino Yamanaka —lo introduce formalmente a Sasuke, quien solo asiente manteniéndose a la expectativa como siempre lo ha hecho cada que un rostro nuevo se le aparece. Sin embargo con Shikamaru puede sentir un efecto contrario mientras lo observa con detenimiento. Sasuke no es quien está analizando esta vez; es como si fuese al revés.

—Quieres saber si soy un peligro para ti, ¿no es cierto? —el azabache se azora, entrecerrando los ojos, al sentirse descubierto. Kiba a su lado suelta una risita ante eso—. Descuida, soy demasiado vago como para si quiera representar un peligro. Al menos en lo que respecta fuerza física.

—Shikamaru es quien lidera a los escuadrones en cuanto a estrategia. Pertenece al departamento de planeación estratégica de _SHINOBI._

—Deja de decir eso. Es vergonzoso, hombre —insiste el soldado de coleta, compartiendo una sonrisa cargada de camaradería con su compañero para luego volver su atención a Sasuke—. Así que tú eres el famoso Cascanueces —Kiba, tras oír el apodo, ríe sin vergüenza.

—¿Qué?

—Chiste local. Ya sabes, dicen que te encanta romper las reglas.

—Más bien a él es a quien encantan romper ocasionalmente por ser como es —agrega el más bajito, riéndose. Sasuke gruñe ante la inservible información. Definitivamente los soldados de _SHINOBI_ son asiduos a ponerlo de mal humor siempre—. Como sea, vamos retrasados. ¿Vienes, Shikamaru?

—Para mí desgracia, sí. Ino está patrullando así que me ha mandado a mí a evaluar el rendimiento de los _nuevitos._ Es tan aburrido y problemático —confiesa, cansino, siguiéndoles el paso mientras que a Sasuke solo le ha encendido la curiosidad sobre a dónde se dirigen y por qué tan temprano.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Shikamaru ríe ante el comentario—. ¿Qué?

—Me sorprende que Hinata no te haya informado —dice Kiba esta vez, y ciertamente aquello alimenta más la curiosidad de Sasuke por saber.

—¿Informado de qué?

—Bienvenido al Domo, novato.

Sasuke no nota, hasta que atraviesa una enorme y alta puerta blanca de acero, y la luz lo ciega de repente, que ese lugar es ridículamente más grande de lo que es la Arena. Equipado hasta los dientes, recubierto con placas metálicas por todo el perímetro, se trata de una enorme nave industrial bajo tierra, dedicada ( _a simple vista por lo que puede apreciar)_ al uso exclusivamente militar.

Al adentrarse un poco más se da cuenta de que no son los únicos ahí. De hecho casi puede calcular que hay más de 200 personas ahí, ninguna de ellas viéndolo con semblante amigable. Aquello le da la sensación de estar en un coliseo donde se lleva a cabo un sinfín de masacres.

—¿En dónde estamos? —se anima a preguntar finalmente luego de varios segundos en completa mudez.

—Aquí es donde los cadetes de la academia tienen su entrenamiento en combate táctico. Mejoran su resistencia, obtienen una mayor capacidad para afrontar el estrés y también una función cognitiva mejorada —contesta Kiba de manera neutral.

—Antes de ser soldado debes aprender a ser uno —añade Shikamaru con parsimonia—. Aunque, si te soy sincero, esto se ha convertido más en una demostración de ego que otra cosa.

—Seguro haces buenas migas aquí —bromea el castaño refiriéndose a su complicado carácter.

—Muy gracioso.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Estarás en el programa? —contrario a lo que otro soldado presente espera ver, Sasuke se mantiene rígido _(y hasta resignado)_ al escuchar la voz insoportable de Suigetsu para luego sentir su brazo izquierdo caer sobre sus hombros. Sus estándares de paciencia han mejorado seguramente—. ¿Qué hay, Shika? —saluda, risueño, al subteniente de Yamanaka.

—¿No saliste a patrullar hoy, Suigetsu?

— _Nop_. Sai últimamente está raro. Anda haciendo las cosas por su cuenta. Karin y yo a lo mucho lo vemos una vez al día y solo es para pasarle los reportes que debe entregar al Anexo.

—El Anexo es el departamento que se encarga de recaudar, ordenar y almacenar la información dentro de _SHINOBI_ y fuera de ella —informa Kiba antes de que Sasuke pregunte si quiera, aunque realmente, considerando que va enserio el hecho de que ya es casi oficial que va a permanecer con ellos mucho tiempo, sabe que debe proveerle de la información necesaria sobre cada asunto del Cuartel. Esto con el propósito de que se familiarice de una buena vez.

—No iba a perder la oportunidad de husmear un poco a los novatos de este año —comenta, Suigetsu, divertido, mirando a Sasuke segundos después aun sin soltarlo—. Aunque no esperaba verte aquí, hombre. Es como tu primer día de clases. ¿No es tierno acaso?

—Para ya con esa mierda —masculla, molesto, pues aún sigue sin entender enteramente qué hace ahí aunque con lo que ha dicho Suigetsu ya empieza a tener la sospecha, lo cual no le agrada ni un poco—. ¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que hacemos aquí? —pregunta directamente a Kiba quien solo suspira.

—Supongo que debo ser yo esta vez quien te ponga al tanto —hace una pausa—. Te integrarás al programa de cadetes —Sasuke tose.

—¿Q-qué?

—Ante el registro de _SHINOBI_ tú ya eres un soldado perteneciente al escuadrón de Lotus pero, seamos sinceros, eres un mediocre en cuanto a todo —Suigetsu y Shikamaru comparten una risa bastante humillante—. Es por eso que Sakura ha tomado la decisión de integrarte a la academia para que seas entrenado desde los cimientos como cualquier otro aspirante a soldado.

—Ella no me dijo nada sobre esto —murmura, enfadado. ¡Se han visto ayer, maldita sea! ¡Pudo habérselo dicho!

—Debió haberlo olvidado —y el hecho de que así haya sido, o que simplemente haya decidido no hacerlo, lo enfurece más. ¿Por quién lo toma esa mujer? —. ¿Ves a esos chicos de ahí? —dice Kiba señalando a un grupo, de entre los muchos que hay ahí, de muchachos—. Son cadetes. Aspiran a ser soldados. Por eso están aquí. Tú, en cambio, ya eres uno pero que no se te suba eso a la cabeza. Alguno de estos chicos debe tener más habilidad que tú sosteniendo una maldita espada de madera.

—Auch, Kiba, que cruel. Vas a herir el orgullo de nuestro novato —ironiza el de ojos malva cruzándose de brazos mientras ríe sin vergüenza alguna. Sasuke solo tiene ganas de estamparle su puño en la cara.

—Tienes habilidad pero no técnica. Te hace falta disciplina, es todo —comenta Shikamaru esta vez como intentando reparar el orgullo pisoteado del pelinegro aunque claramente solo está logrando que se sienta más imbécil—. Para que haya sido Lotus personalmente quien lo haya sugerido y persuadido al consejo para integrarte es porque debe esperar bastante de ti.

Ok, de acuerdo, eso último ha sido inusualmente reconfortante, de algún modo.

—Recibirás el mismo entrenamiento que los cadetes. Aprenderás de ellos y con ellos pero tú no harás el examen de graduación. Solo estarás aquí un par de semanas. Así lo ordeno ella.

—¿En dónde está? —la pregunta es tan inusual como normal que a Sasuke ya no le importa ocultar que en verdad le interesa saber en dónde se encuentra ella, a cada segundo del día, bajo un tono de voz bastante sereno a decir verdad.

—¿Eh?

—Ella. ¿En dónde está Sakura?

¿Es posible que haya sido consciente de la estructura de su pregunta? No, ¿tan siquiera fue consciente de cómo la ha llamado? A Shikamaru y a Suigetsu, por ejemplo, les ha sorprendido incluso más de lo que ellos se sorprenderían a sí mismo al ser quienes la llamen así. No es como que sea un tabú dirigirse a ella por su nombre pero es bien sabido que son contadas las personas que pueden, y tienen algo así como el derecho, de pronunciarlo.

Por su parte Kiba, quien ha compartido más tiempo a lado de Sasuke, se sorprende en una escala menor.

Es decir, en algún momento iba a suceder siendo que Sasuke ahora es subordinado directo de ella, pero eso no hace que no se sorprenda aunque sea un poco.

Considerando que el azabache aún mantiene esa insistencia en siempre meterse en problemas más por placer que por el hecho de que realmente piense las cosas, le sorprende que siendo como es, la llame con tan calma en la que parece que en verdad desea saber sobre ella.

—Patrullando, probablemente, aunque no debe tardar en llegar —informa quitándole la vista, guardando sus pensamientos para sí mismo—. Después de todo, los Fenrir ocasionalmente también vienen a inspeccionar a los nuevos reclutas.

—¿Salió sola? —Kiba le mira de soslayo.

De acuerdo, definitivamente esa sarta de preguntas no es ni remotamente normal en él.

—¿Qué mosca te picó?

—Entonces, dinos, ¿qué se siente? —interviene Suigetsu un poco harto del tema entre esos dos, algo que Kiba agradece internamente.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Sasuke, confundido.

—Que ya no serás el nuevo.

—Sigo siendo el nuevo —responde.

—Ya no, soldado.

Y no es hasta que un alboroto a un lado de ellos llama su atención que su mundo, y todas sus intenciones por continuar manteniendo ese perfil falso de serenidad y desinterés, se viene abajo.

Casi desea impetuosamente que se trate de una broma y que no sea Naruto a quien esté viendo ser obligado a pasar entre toda esa selva de hambrientos soldados que lo miran de la peor manera posible. Tiene que parpadear varias veces para comprobar que no es una ilusión lo que tiene en frente aunque preferiría que así fuera. Preferiría que no fuera su mejor amigo quien estuviese siendo escoltado por dos soldados y, más atrás, por Hinata Hyuga.

Desearía que sus sospechas sobre _SHINOBI_ teniéndolo de rehén en alguna celda subterránea, siguieran siendo eso solamente. Sospechas.

Incluso desearía que no estuviera ahí pues en algún momento de silencio y soledad en su habitación también ha pensado en la posibilidad de que ya no haya nada que salvar ahí. Que esté muerto. Porque así, quizá, su conciencia no estaría intentando volverlo loco justo como ahora. Porque sabe que es su culpa.

Que Naruto haya sido secuestrado.

Que Kakashi haya sido obligado a decirle la verdad.

Que él esté ahora ahí pretendiendo jugar a dos bandos.

Que Naruto esté vivo y esté colgado de un hilo solamente bajo los pies malditos de _SHINOBI._

—¿Él es el otro prisionero del que hablaban?

—Sí, aunque no por mucho. Oí rumores de que también será asignado a un escuadrón.

—Si Hinata Hyuga viene con él, creo que ya sabemos en cuál estará.

La conversación entre los tres elementos de _SHINOBI_ , además de él, le hace sentir el estómago retorcérsele. Quiere salir de ahí. Quiere salir corriendo hacia Naruto, tomarlo de donde sea, y salir huyendo y, quien sabe, con suerte poder ser libres.

Pero no puede.

No debe.

A pesar de que esté sintiendo un odio inverosímil justo ahora y la sed de sangre esté haciendo que sus manos ardan, no debe.

Ante los ojos de cualquiera, no lo conoce.

Y así debe mantener tal imagen si en verdad, ahora que lo está viendo, quieren mantenerlos vivos en una sola pieza por más desgastante que se encuentre. De saber alguien que entre Naruto y él hay una conexión es probable que no vivan para contarlo. No ahora que Sasuke ha avanzado en hacerse, un poco, de la confianza de algunos miembros.

No ahora que su mente ha estado tan distraída concentrándose en algo más que no sea Naruto o él mismo.

No ahora que lo único en lo que puede pensar ya no es en la extraña sensación que ha comenzado a sentir cuando Sakura sonríe de manera espontánea cada vez que se burla de él.

No.

Se equivoca.

Lo único que siente ahora es odio.

—Lotus tiene una rara afición por los forasteros ¿no creen? —expresa Suigetsu una vez que Hinata llega cerca de ellos. El peliblanco se acerca solo un poco más para mirarle bien el rostro ensombrecido al prisionero solo para recibir un gruñido igual al que daría un animal embravecido—. _¡Wow!_ ¡Es como una bestia! ¡Es incluso más salvaje de lo que Sasuke fue durante los primeros días!

Y anteponiéndose al coraje por haber sido llevado ahí a base de mentiras, el impacto emocional penetra en lo más profundo de Naruto en cuanto oye ese nombre. Cuando alza su rostro y lo ve ahí, no solo un rostro conocido, sino al que es casi su hermano de toda la vida, palidece.

Su impulso, desde que son pequeños, ha sido cuidar el uno del otro.

Y la escena mantiene una estructura similar a cuando Naruto yacía sofocado y adolorido en el lodo luego de haber resbalado y caído unos metros durante sus juegos de escondites en el bosque, cuando tenían seis. Es similar porque sus ganas de llorar son las mismas. Y la amable mano que siempre le fue extendida ahora es retraída. Sasuke siempre había sido su salvación, de alguna manera, pero ahora parecía que se esforzaba por no mirarle a los ojos.

—Te mira muy intensamente —dice Shikamaru a Sasuke haciendo que el pelinegro apenas reaccione.

—¿Lo conoces? —es tanta la presión que siente encima de él que la pregunta de Kiba estremece al pelinegro.

Pero no puede.

No debe.

No debe decir su nombre.

Por su bien y por el de Naruto.

Antes de que el rubio eche todo a perder y provoquen que los maten ahí mismo, Sasuke decide.

Dolorosamente la esperanza de Naruto muere luego de las palabras que su amigo de toda la vida está por decir.

—No. Nunca lo había visto en mi vida.

Y, maldición, como duele.

 ** _._**

 ** _I_**

 ** _._**

Los registros comienzan oportunamente minutos después de que Naruto ha sido separado, por un momento, de ellos.

Sasuke intenta, por todos los medios posibles, evitar desviar su mirada a donde él se encuentra. De la conversación que sostienen Shikamaru, Suigetsu y Kiba, no entiende nada. No presta atención si quiera a las indicaciones de un par de instructores que se les acercan. Su cabeza es un desastre pero sabe que no puede abandonarse a su instinto y a las ganas que tiene de salir corriendo de ahí.

Que Naruto esté justamente a solo metros de él le está proporcionando que sus niveles de estrés se incrementen. No está concentrado. No sabe qué es lo que debe hacer salvo mantenerse independiente a lo que suceda con el rubio por breves momentos en los que le permite a su subconsciente pensar en algo antes de que la desesperación lo consuma a él primero en lugar de a su rubio amigo.

La fila avanza y apenas entiende un poco del procedimiento al ver a un par de cadetes _–que ya han sido registrados-_ sostenerse el brazo con fuerza una vez que pasan caminando de manera contraria a él.

—Es un rastreador —la voz de Hinata Hyuga lo trae de vuelta a la realidad pero más que nada lo hace el cuerpo de Naruto que es casi añadido a la fuerza a la fila, justamente delante de él—. Marca su ubicación. Se les inyecta desde el inicio a los cadetes, así una vez que se vuelvan soldados, su ubicación siempre estará registrada ante cualquier emergencia en la que uno requiera apoyo —termina de explicar, seria.

Sasuke sabe que no tiene la mejor expresión para mostrar ahora pero en verdad está haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no liberar su frustración ni su odio sobre cualquier soldado y a ella más que nadie pues que haya sido Hinata Hyuga justamente quien haya llevado a Naruto hasta ahí definitivamente era producto de una orden.

De una orden de _ella_.

Y pensar en Sakura, en este momento, está a punto de causarle que la cabeza le explote en coraje.

—Permanezcan juntos por ahora. Ella dijo que...

—¿Dónde está? —diferente al tono empleado cuando hubo hecho la misma pregunta minutos atrás, Hinata percibe un extraño enojo en él lo que la hace sospechar desde el inicio pero no es una orden hacerse cargo de ello.

En su lugar le responde indicándole mirar hacia arriba, justo en los balcones que hay instalados alrededor de toda esa nave industrial.

Y en cuanto la ve, Sasuke teme por perder en serio la cabeza.

Impávida y seria como de costumbre, Sakura está ahí junto a los que puede reconocer como el resto de Fenrir.

Y no puede evitar pensar que en verdad la odia.

A ella y a toda esa gente.

A ella y a todo ese estúpido ganado de imbéciles con los que se encuentra ahí formados. Porque eso es lo que parece. Un juego perverso por elegir quienes son los candidatos aptos para seguirle los pasos a alguno de esas grandes marionetas.

—Fenrir está aquí para evaluar a los candidatos pero ustedes dos son intocables —informa Hyuga quien permanece a un lado de ellos mientras la fila continúa avanzando—. Ustedes le pertenecen a Lotus —Sasuke gruñe por lo bajo aunque manteniendo la compostura aun cuando la ve partir finalmente, supone, hacia las escaleras e ir con Sakura a la parte de arriba.

Agobiado y estresado vuelve la vista al frente topándose con la espalda encorvada de Naruto y su rostro cabizbajo. Frunce el ceño, compungido, pues quiere hablarle pero hacerlo representaría levantar sospechas.

 _—"¿Qué se supone que haga, maldición?"_ —cierra los ojos, exasperado, antes de volverlos a abrir de golpe al escuchar su nombre, luego de tanto tiempo, en una voz familiar.

—Sasuke... —el azabache contiene el aliento. Nunca se ha considerado una persona sentimental pero ahora mismo quiero darle un maldito golpe y abrazarlo como cuando niños luego de tener alguna riña estúpida sobre quien tenía derecho a comer el pescado más grande—. ¿Q-qué...? —la voz de Naruto suena dolorosa en respuesta a la angustia de no saber en dónde se encuentra ni saber qué hacer, seguramente—. ¿Qué carajos es esto...? ¿Dónde estamos...? —pero antes de darle la oportunidad de que ladee el rostro aunque sea un poco, Sasuke lo sentencia.

—No voltees —ordena, con voz grave, dibujando un semblante serio y sin dejar de mirar al frente—. Naruto, ni se te ocurra voltear.

—P-pero...

—Obedéceme, por favor —el rubio, resignado, asiente solo un poco volviendo su vista al suelo pero sin intentos de moverse más—. Escúchame con atención —Sasuke mira a la parte superior fugazmente asegurándose que nadie lo mire, incluyendo a esas dos. —. Haz todo lo que ellos digan.

—¿Q-qué...?

—El siguiente de la fila —ambos dirigen la mirada al frente notando que ya han llegado hasta adelante; y cuando Naruto titubea, Sasuke solo le propina un golpe en la espalda baja para que no lo haga más—. Tu brazo, extiéndelo —el rubio, temeroso, accede casi por obligación, cerrando los ojos mientras se queja de la cosa extraña que entra a su cuerpo segundos después—. Es todo. Siguiente.

Los está evaluando.

Los está analizando.

Sasuke puede saber eso con tan solo chocar miradas con Sakura fugazmente antes de sentir como el rastreador se introduce dentro de su organismo.

Ella sospecha.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Controlar sus emociones es algo que no se le da y realmente no cree que ni habiéndose esforzado por controlarlas hubiese servido en momentos como ese.

Se siente traicionado además de fuera de lugar y un títere. De todas las sensaciones más desoladas que un ser humano pueda experimentar, esa es la peor.

A Hinata, por ejemplo, no la conoce de nada pero han sido los gestos amables que ha tenido con él los que, patéticamente, han hecho que crea en ella. Además de que, aunque nunca se lo dijo, le parece bastante atractiva. Pero ahora nada de eso importa. Le ha mentido. Le ha llevado ahí con engaños; y entonces piensa que no debería de sentirse tan sorprendido.

—Es _SHINOBI_ después de todo —murmura, cabizbajo, sentado en una pared demasiado alejada del resto, sosteniéndose el brazo con un poco de dolor.

La presentación ha terminado y los instructores han sido bastante claros en cuanto al tipo de método con el que se les disciplinará si no ponen de su parte para ser unos soldados de élite como todos esperan que sean. Prueba de ello es su brazo adolorido y el labio partido. Le queda claro algo: Ya no están en Rhoda. Y si no había tenido suficiente con los maltratos recibidos en la celda, ahora al estar en ese programa de cadetes iba a aprender de la peor manera que la insolencia se domaba a base de fuerza y poder en ese lugar.

Aunque estaba seguro que todos ahí lo veían como un parásito por ser el desconocido no esperaba que doliera tanto el volver a ver a Sasuke y que este solo le dedicara miradas gélidas, sin aparente intento de querer ayudarlo.

Y también estaba lo de Hinata.

Había jurado que lo ayudaría a salir de ese maldito lugar.

Le había dicho hasta su nombre y un par de cosas más, ¿todo para qué?

—Naruto —incluso su nombre en labios de ella sabe a traición—. Los soldados deben asearse antes de ir a sus dormitorios.

—No tengo un maldito dormitorio —murmura bajo concentrándose en ver la miseria en sus manos, no atreviéndose a darle la cara a la chica de ojos plateados. ¿Sasuke? No lo sabe, seguramente está por ahí, fingiendo que no lo conoce, porque eso es lo que ha estado haciendo desde que solo cruzaron palabras estando en la fila de registro.

—Te asignaré uno durante la semana. Sé paciente —dice Hinata, suave. En verdad lo lamenta, piensa. Lamenta haber alimentado sus esperanzas pues sus intenciones de ayudarlo siempre fueron reales pero tras lo acontecido con Sakura estaba claro que su lealtad siempre iba a estar encaminada a una sola persona—. Por favor, levántate —pide inusualmente afligida, extendiéndole una mano que él rechaza claramente.

—Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme —reprocha el muchacho levantando finalmente el rostro solo para dedicarle todo su enojo a través del zafiro de sus ojos—. Debí sospechar que no lo harías. Eres un soldado de _SHINOBI_.

—Sé lo que... —traga grueso mirando antes a los costados asegurándose de que nadie va a sospechar sobre que le esté diciendo algo raro—. Sé lo que dije. Aún quiero ayudarte es solo que...—se muerde el labio, indecisa—. Estoy haciendo esto por tu bien.

—¿Por mi bien? —ríe, casi lunático—. ¿Te parece que esto es por mí bien? —señala su labio y los moretones de su rostro—. No pertenezco aquí.

—No puedo dejarte ir —sentencia a lo que Naruto finalmente saca las garras, gruñendo.

—¿Por qué? ¡No diré nada sobre este maldito lugar! ¡Solo...!

—Baja la voz, por favor —suplica Hyuga viendo el interés con el que algunos soldados ahora los miran. No ha servido de nada intentar hablar con él. De hecho, ha obtenido solo el efecto contrario—, sino...

—¿Sino qué, Hinata? —la subteniente se irgue rápidamente cediéndole el espacio a Sakura para colocarse delante de un enfurecido rubio—. Hn, que curioso. Luces igual a él durante los primeros días —no hace falta decir nombres para entender que se refiere a Sasuke—, aunque tú te ves menos inteligente.

—Sakura... —la pelirrosa corta la oración de Hinata haciendo un gesto con la mano impidiendo que siga hablando.

—Es la primera vez que nos vemos a la cara ¿no es así? —pregunta la pelirrosa inclinándose un poco a él, algo inusual hasta por la postura que adopta. Naruto, por su lado, un poco consciente de lo que le espera si responde algo incorrecto, solo la mira con más intensidad antes de añadir solamente:

—¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Sakura —Hinata, a su lado, respinga, azorada. ¿Le ha dicho su nombre así sin más? —. A partir de hoy estaré a cargo de ti —murmura inusualmente calmada.

—¿A cargo de mí...? —ese tipo de tono, ese tipo de consuelo, ese tipo de promesas, son de las que tiene que cuidarse. Decepcionado, mira a Hinata detrás de la silueta de la pelirrosa, sintiendo asco de pronto.

—Sí. Me perteneces y me sirves a mí desde hoy. Eso es lo único que necesitas saber por ahora.

Antes de que pueda replicar o incluso insultarle, ella se aparta volviendo a erguirse recta. Naruto no puede apartar su mirada enfurecida de ella, casi del mismo modo en el que Sasuke, a unos metros de distancia, tampoco puede hacerlo de ambos.

De algún modo había logrado sobrevivir a ese día infernal.

Lejos de que Sasuke ni siquiera se fijara en él, Naruto estaba lidiando con más estrés del que el azabache pudo acumular esas largas semanas. Al menos, por lo que él veía, el de ojos ónix parecía desenvolverse un poco mejor en ese ambiente. Lo hubo notado no solo porque lo veía conversar con un par de cadetes sino también por la forma en la que lo vio combatir en uno de los tantos enfrentamientos de iniciación que fueron obligados a ejecutar por orden estricta de los instructores todo con el fin de ver que tan deplorables eran sus habilidades.

Grande fue su sorpresa el ver a su mejor amigo acabar con su contrincante en la mitad de tiempo de lo que le había tomado al resto de aspirantes.

Le había costado, sí, pero era indudablemente más rápido y más hábil de lo que lo recordaba.

Y eso, de alguna manera, le hacía suponer mil cosas.

¿Por qué lo ignoraba?

Aunque claro, intuía, gracias a su lógica no atrofiada al 100%, que se debía a que si Sasuke abría la boca y revelaban que se conocían podría traer consecuencias graves. Pero aun sabiendo eso aquello no le hacía sentir menos miserable.

Salir de la ducha cuando todos ya se habían dispersado fue, en palabras de él, el momento más tranquilo y feliz de todo ese maldito día. Eso, sin contar, que solía ser un sentimental de primera. Lo odiaba pero no podía evitar dejar salir sus emociones en forma de sollozos reprimidos dentro de los vestidores ahora que se encontraba completamente solo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿Iba a pasar el resto de sus días siendo un soldado de Konoha?

¿A dónde se habían ido esos días felices?

—Naruto.

Lo ha oído entrar y ha sabido que es él al sentir la sensación de ser observado mientras se ve tan patético.

Sasuke solía tener esa costumbre de ver a las personas llorar pues desde siempre ha sido malo con las relaciones interpersonales. Nunca sabe qué decir o qué hacer. Desde pequeño siempre ha sido Naruto el más bravucón y el que suele expresar mejor sus emociones en cambio Sasuke siempre ha preferido los silencios más nunca se había sentido abandonado por él en ninguna de sus travesuras o sus errores hasta el día de hoy, claramente, pues no sabe si la persona a la que le devuelve la mirada justo ahora es el hermano que dejó atrás.

—¿Ahora sí sabes quién soy? —reprocha aspirando con fuerza por la nariz.

Sasuke no espera un recibimiento agradable, de hecho, sabe que se merece el reproche o incluso más. Quiere alentar a Naruto a que, si lo desea, le dé un golpe en la mejilla. Eso sería mejor a verlo atemorizado sin saber en qué sitio se encuentra parado. Sería mejor a sentir esa espinita en el corazón porque sabe que es su culpa que ambos estén así.

—B-Bastardo...infeliz...

Todo eso sería mejor en lugar del golpe casi amistoso que le da segundos después en el pecho. Debió suponerlo, Naruto es un idiota sentimental.

—Ya, ya. No seas demasiado cursi —bromea dándole dos golpecitos en la cabeza pues esa es su manera de reconfortarlo y de expresarle que se alegra de que esté vivo.

Desvaneciendo toda sombra de algún resentimiento entre ellos. Lo prefiere así pues ya tiene suficiente con lidiar con sus propios males aunque sabe que se merece todo los golpes que el rubio, algún día, decida darle.

—¡Cabrón! ¡Creí que estabas muerto! —vocifera con la voz gangosa y ronca chocando su puño contra su hombro.

 _—"Quizá eso debió ser lo mejor"_ —piensa él, apático—. Creí lo mismo —confiesa, y de entre toda esa sarta de cosas que le han dicho a Naruto a lo largo del día finalmente ve en su amigo una expresión sincera—. Vine por ti. Vine a buscarte.

—¿Eh? —se extraña aunque pasados los segundos le encuentra la lógica al hecho de que estén los dos ahí. Lo último que recuerda es haber sido tomado por soldados y luego nada. Sus recuerdos inician en esa celda mientras su esperanza aguardaba en la flama pequeña de su corazón rogando porque al menos alguien se hubiese percatado de su ausencia. Por supuesto pensó en Sasuke muchas veces. Le carcomía el pensar que también hubiese sido capturado o que hubiese tenido un destino peor al suyo—. ¿Has venido tu solo? —es lo segundo de lo que se percata. ¿Había sido capturado como él? ¿Llevaban el mismo tiempo residiendo ahí?—. ¿Y Jiraiya? ¿Kakashi? —la tensión en los músculos de Sasuke y el endurecimiento de su semblante le dibuja a Naruto un sinfín de posibilidades. Ninguna de ellas buena—. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué solo tú estás aquí? ¿Qué es lo que...?

Con un poco de paranoia, Sasuke mira a ambos lados. Aún siguen en los vestidores pero de demorar más es muy seguro que alguien entre a buscarlos y los vea murmurando, y no puede darse el lujo de que así sea.

—Te contaré todo pero no aquí. Es demasiado arriesgado que nos vean.

—Maldición, Sasuke. No he sabido de nadie desde hace más de un mes y cuando finalmente eres tú la primera persona con la que me topo, ¿te envuelves en misterio? ¿Y aquí? ¿Justamente en este maldito lugar?

Sasuke suelta un suspiro estresado. Así debió verse durante los primeros días y ciertamente comienza a pensar que sacaría de quicio a cualquiera y que los golpes recibidos estaban justificados.

Golpes.

Ahora que lo menciona...

—¡Oye! ¿Qué estás...? —Naruto gime, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo su espalda expuesta mientras la siente arder.

—¿Quién te hizo esto? —pregunta Sasuke sonando a estar conteniendo el instinto de un animal salvaje en cuanto ve las marcas rojizas extenderse por la piel de su compañero. Naruto enmudece subiéndose la camisa con rapidez mas Sasuke no parece sentirse satisfecho con ese silencio. De hecho lo enfurece más—. Naruto, ¿Quién te hizo esas heridas?

—A-Abajo —balbucea, renuente a seguir exponiendo su piel—. En la celda...Ellos querían sacarme toda la información y yo se las negaba —la quijada de Sasuke se tensa y Naruto casi puede oír el choque de sus dientes.

—Esa no fue la pregunta que te hice —insiste, tomándolo de los hombros. Naruto solo cierra los ojos un poco adolorido mientras Sasuke siente que pierde la cordura y la capacidad de hacer el esfuerzo por no salir de ahí y desquitarse con el primer soldado con el que se encuentre. Inmediatamente empieza a sugestionar y crear toda una historia demente cuando rememora lo vivido hace unas horas—. ¿Fue Hyuga? —Naruto se altera un poco pues la manera en la que comienza a buscar culpables es de temer.

—¿Hinata? ¡Diablos, no! —exclama apartándolo de un empujón mientras Sasuke parece volver a recobrar el sentido ante la respuesta—. E-ella se ha portado bien conmigo. Atendió parte de mis heridas cuando recién llegué aunque...

—¿Aunque qué? —pregunta volviendo a respirar intranquilo—. Maldición, Naruto, no tenemos todo el día.

—Ella...Ella dijo que iba a ayudarme a escapar.

Sasuke engrandece los ojos, incrédulo.

—¿Ella dijo eso? —su compañero asiente, dudoso, mientras él no puede sentirse más confundido que nunca.

Y entonces es cuando piensa que todo ese alboroto debe tener un propósito. La información que Naruto le proporciona juntada a la que él posee le hacen pintarse un escenario en donde Sakura, sentada en una silla, lo destruye con la mirada. Le ha quedado claro que esa mujer es astuta pues cada paso que da no es mero instinto, es planeado.

Los acontecimientos recientes le sirven también para armar sus propias suposiciones.

 _"Irás conmigo al edificio central de_ _la Zona Sur de SHINOBI."_

Claro, debió haberlo imaginado. Que una mujer tan perversa como ella dejaría que alguien más hiciera el trabajo sucio.

Prueba de ello eran ahora ellos dos dentro de ese ridículo programa de cadetes.

 _—"Nos está usando..."_ —y ciertamente pensar que es ella la ejecutora de dicho plan, más que el pensamiento mismo de ser utilizado, le molesta. Porque se trata justamente de ella—. Yo no creería nada de lo que diga la gente de aquí. Ella sirve a Sakura. Le es leal hasta con las uñas de los pies.

—¿Sakura?

—La pelirrosa que viste hace rato —explica dejando ver su malhumor aunque Naruto lo atribuye a que Sasuke, desde que lo conoce, predica un profundo odio a todo lo que pertenece a Konoha—. Ella es un Fenrir, son los líderes de los escuadrones de _SHINOBI_. Pertenecemos a su escuadra ahora.

Naruto, más perdido que atento, no entiende ni una palabra. Sasuke suspira sabiendo que evidentemente le va a tener que tomar un poco de tiempo aprenderse todo lo que él ya sabe con el paso de esas semanas agobiantes.

—Mierda. No entiendo nada.

—Ya pasé por eso, créeme.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

—Aún no lo sé.

—¿No has investigado nada conviviendo con ellos? —Sasuke lo mira con el ceño fruncido, ofendido—. ¿Qué? Creí que, ya que llevas más tiempo aquí, tendrías algo útil que nos ayudara a escapar —reprocha.

—La vida acá arriba no es tan fácil, Naruto —dice dándole un golpecito en el hombro. Han estado mucho tiempo separados, y aunque le encantaría ponerlo al día sobre lo que ahora sabe, no puede arriesgarse tanto por ahora —. Debemos volver. Hyuga va a percatarse pronto de que no estamos con el resto. No deben vernos juntos ¿entendiste?

—¿Por qué?

—Piensa —hace una pausa—. Quieren saber de dónde venidos. Quieren información; y así como tú, yo también me he negado a dárselas. Imagina lo que harán si se enteran que nos conocemos y venimos de Rhoda —el contrario enmudece, poniéndose rígido—. No deben saber que nos conocemos.

—¿Y...? —traga grueso. No es demasiada la información que le provee Sasuke pero es la suficiente como para entender su punto y estremecerse de pensar que puedan enterarse que están relacionados—. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

—Solo finge que no me conoces. Tú nunca me has visto ¿quedó claro? —Naruto asiente—. En cuanto pasen algunos días será normal que nos vean juntos pero por lo pronto mantengámonos así además es una ventaja que Sakura te haya reclamado como soldado suyo —ante la mención el rubio se asquea.

—¿Ventaja? ¿Viste la forma en la que me miró hace rato? ¡Estoy seguro que por dentro me quería matar!

Sasuke ladea una mueca.

—Bienvenido al club.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

 _"¿Y todavía piensas que pertenezco aquí?"_

 _"¡Sasuke, vuelve!"_

 _"Rhoda no es mi hogar."_

 _"No naciste en Rhoda pero tampoco estoy seguro de que lo hayas hecho en Konoha."_

 _"El miedo es instintivo."_

 _"¿Por qué confías en ella?"_

 _"Quizá por la misma razón por la que tu confías en la persona que te crio."_

 _"Sasuke..."_

 _"¿Sasuke?"_

 _"¡Sasuke!"_

—¡Hey! ¡Reacciona!

Cuando abre los ojos el mundo está de cabeza.

Ojos frenéticos y mano al cuello sobre él; y la luz de esa inmensa sala de entrenamiento le termina de asentar las ideas reconociendo que se encuentra boca arriba tumbado en el suelo. Jura haber escuchado a Naruto gritar pero la persona sobre él es un completo desconocido, uno de los tantos que lo miran como si en verdad fuera la peor miseria dentro de ese lugar.

Es consciente de los entorpecidos y frenéticos movimientos de su cuerpo cuando el cadete sobre él se aparta, más por mera obligación que por gusto, pues es claro con solo verle el semblante. De haber podido lo hubiese noqueado.

Es el quinto día de la primera semana dentro del programa de cadetes y parece ser que le ha dado por quedarse dormido y a merced de memorias que no ha pedido recordar obteniendo como resultado que pierda el duelo de esa tarde.

—¡Les recuerdo que ya no están en las calles de Konoha, señoritas! ¡Espabilen si no quieren un buen escarmiento! —sentencia uno de los instructores lo suficientemente indiscreto mirando a Sasuke de reojo quien a su vez solo busca que lo trague la tierra.

No quiere si quiera lanzar una mirada hacia la parte superior del Domo pues además de haber dado una pobre impresión al resto de cadetes sabe que Hinata Hyuga ha repetido la misma labor de vigilarlos y evaluarlos, a él y a Naruto principalmente, por orden de Sakura seguramente. Y lo que acaba de ver posiblemente le ha producido una mueca de disgusto.

Lo mismo va para el resto de soldados que ve a su lado, algunos de ellos subtenientes que reconoce, posiblemente estén ejerciendo el papel de evaluadores también por orden de sus superiores con el afán de identificar a los cadetes aptos para cada escuadrón.

La mirada de Hyuga es pesada pero no más crítica que la de él al chocar con la suya por breves segundos.

Por supuesto que sospecha de las dobles intenciones de que esté ahí todos los días, lo que le complica más las cosas a la hora de querer intercambiar aunque sea unas mínimas palabras con Naruto.

 _—"Nos está vigilando"_ —deduce intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea ella. Algo como en el siguiente enfrentamiento que termina en cuestión de nada, por ejemplo.

Naruto es rápido pero no lo suficiente como para algunos cadetes que parecen haber pasado sus primeros años de vida preparándose para ese momento.

—¿Qué rayos te pasó hace un rato?

Una vez finalizado ese día y finalmente alejados del resto, agradeciendo internamente por que el estiramiento se realizara en binomios, finalmente pueden hablar, al menos, en tono bajo sin levantar sospechas.

Hinata Hyuga junto al resto de subtenientes se han retirado por un momento en el que Naruto finalmente puede aprovechar para cuestionar a Sasuke sobre su repentina conmoción durante su encuentro pero ni siquiera el mismo Sasuke lo sabe con certeza.

La sensación evidentemente la reconoce, incluso puede decir que el contexto de esas extrañas memorias le resultaron conocidas al ver que se trataban de fragmentos de conversaciones tenidas durante los últimos días. Aunque no estaba seguro de recordar haber visto algún rostro, las voces eran irreconocibles. Era como si su vista se hubiese cegado estando él aparentemente despierto mientras que su mente lo sumergía a un mar de frases que, de algún modo, reconocía que tenían cierto peso debido a los acontecimientos de cada una.

Kakashi estaba en ellas lo cual se le hizo bastante normal considerando todo lo que había pasado con él.

Lo que no lo hacía eran las últimas dos partes.

 _"¿Por qué confías en ella?"_

No había que ser bastante listo como para entender que se había dejado ahogar entre pensamientos que, ciertamente, no debería tener.

¿Y qué con ella?

¿Por qué ahora tenía que atormentarse por eso?

La última parte definitivamente no tuvo sentido alguno.

Alguien llamando su nombre aunque Sasuke está seguro de haber escuchado más de una voz diciéndolo.

—Sasuke.

—Te oigo, Naruto. No estoy sordo —pensar en el origen de las, ahora molestosas, voces en su mente no le interesa. Al menos no cuando Naruto es todo menos discreto a la hora de hablarle con la camaradería que los ha caracterizado siempre. Si bien es cierto que han pasado cinco días, a los ojos de extraños aquello no debería ser tiempo suficiente como para empezar a ser tan cercanos pero es Naruto de quien habla. La persona menos discreta del mundo—. Deja de ser tan obvio, maldita sea —pide a modo de gruñidos retomando los estiramientos. Agradece, en el fondo, ser ignorados por el resto y ser tomados como los raros de todo el programa.

—¿Qué te pasó hace rato?

—Nada.

Tomarse la molesta de pensar en qué decirle es desgastante además de que sinceramente no sabe ni cómo explicárselo a sí mismo.

Los sueños continúan siendo recurrentes. Esos donde suele ver a esa mujer cubierta de sangre pero ya no le provocan la desmedida ansiedad que antes. Contrario a eso ha aprendido a ser paciente cuando se sumerge en ellos, analizando cada detalle que pueda aunque lastimosamente nunca llega a concretar sus ideas pues siempre suele despertarse agitado.

—Es el quinto día aquí y esto realmente apesta —oye a Naruto quejarse y no es para menos. Él se encontraba igual los primeros días o incluso peor.

—Cállate y termina los ejercicios si no quieres que te agarren a golpes —reprende y Naruto, aunque frunciendo el ceño sintiéndose regañado, no se opone a ello aunque indudablemente Sasuke entiende que no se va a quedar callado—. ¿Te han asignado ya habitación?

—No. Sigo en la celda pero Hinata dijo que hoy lo haría —Sasuke asiente algo aliviado. En verdad le importa que su amigo, al menos, sea proveído de algo de comodidad—. ¿Para qué nos quieren aquí? —el azabache rueda los ojos. No va a callarse hasta sentirse satisfecho con alguna respuesta.

—No lo sé —sincera—. Al principio creí que era solo por saber de dónde proveníamos pero... —calla de repente, meditando.

—¿Pero?

—Sakura ha estado actuando raro últimamente.

La visita a la enfermería.

La salida al exterior.

En ambas situaciones solo ellos dos.

El instinto de dudar de cualquier persona perteneciente a _SHINOB_ I no había cambiado ni un poco pero Sakura era un enigma que comenzaba a tomar fuerza en el interior de su mente con cada segundo que pasaba. Le resultaba insoportable la manera en la que se comportaba, tan asquerosamente igual _(o peor)_ al resto de los soldados de su élite pero eran sus acciones las que provocaban que le prestara mucha más atención que a cualquier otro soldado de ahí.

La profundidad de sus ojos.

Lo que representaban sus gestos duros.

Toda una capa de misterio envolviéndola y emanando de ella con cada cosa que hacía, lo hacían dudar de si, lo que ella había llamado: máscara invisible, en verdad aplicaba a ella solamente.

El mero hecho de hablarle sobre sus planes, o al menos considerarlo en ellos, le invitaba a sentirse atraído a descubrir todo ese enigma que parecía tenerlo embrujado respecto a ella.

Si ella no confía en _SHINOBI_ lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo sus propios planes y estrategias ¿entonces en quién si lo hacía?

Y ¿qué había visto en él como para incluirlo en todo eso?

Podría ser un peón.

Podría ser su chivo expiatorio.

Podía ser la categoría más humillante pero Sasuke presentía que había algo más.

Lo supo desde el momento en que chocó miradas con ella durante su primer encuentro a las cercanías del asentamiento. Porque la advertencia que los hombres de la escuadra de exploración de Rhoda les compartían sobre los _demonios uniformados de blanco_ siempre fue certera.

Cuando los ojos de uno de esos demonios te atrapan, no puedes huir.

Es la sentencia de los malaventurados como ellos y la orden que las marionetas como son los contrarios deben obedecer. No dejar a nadie vivo. Al menos no a nadie no perteneciente a Konoha. Y era lógico considerando el suceso de las esporas y de que ningún asentamiento humano, además de Konoha, debía existir en cada litoral de ese vasto y decadente mundo.

Sakura tuvo que haberlo matado en cuanto lo vio. A él y a Naruto. Sin embargo ahora ambos estaban ahí, condenados a estar bajo su yugo.

¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a ser tan perceptivo en cuanto a ella?

—La última vez que salí a la superficie... —la vez en que casi los matan. La misma vez en que ambos presenciaron, y sostuvieron, la presencia de acciones extrañas en cuanto a los Draugs.

—Espera... ¿Qué? —la remembranza de Sasuke se ve interrumpida en cuanto Naruto lo mira de manera estrépita—. ¿Has salido a la superficie?

—Una vez —contesta mecánicamente aún tocado por sus pensamientos—. Fui a...

—¿Y porque no escapaste?

 _"Ah, ahí está"_ , piensa. El tema que tendrían que tocar y por el que sería cuestionado.

—¿Estas consciente de dónde estamos parados, Naruto? —chasquea los dientes pretendiendo tomar otro rumbo en la conversación y no terminar en una discusión que no los llevara a nada bueno salvo a ganarse un castigo—. Como si fuera fácil.

—Por Dios, Sasuke, no me vengas con eso ahora —protesta como era de esperarse—. Tuviste la oportunidad de largarte de aquí, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

—Te recuerdo que vine aquí por ti.

—Te recuerdo que, en primer lugar, terminé en este maldito lugar por ti —reprocha, y aunque no ha sido su intención decirlo de tal manera, Sasuke sabe que en algún momento Naruto dejaría salir su verdadero sentir, y no lo culpa. Quizá de lo único que se lamenta es de no tener el suficiente valor como para haber afrontado el tema él mismo—. L-Lo siento. No quise...

—No. Tienes razón. Es mi culpa que estemos aquí —contesta.

Lo sabe.

Sabe perfectamente que gracias a su impulsivo carácter y al error de sus actos desobedientes, están ahí.

Le da rabia saberse el culpable de que estén ahora padeciendo en ese lugar que podría ser su sentencia de muerte. Todas las noches se lo ha cuestionado. Que, de no haber cometido tantas estupideces en su vida, ahora podrían estar al rededor de una fogata compartiendo historias. Él, eventualmente, tendría que aceptar y condenarse a vivir en un mundo desconocido.

Es su propio verdugo, quizá, pero también es su propio libertador.

Nadie iba a darle las respuestas que quería y, de quedarse sentado, moriría sin nunca saber absolutamente.

El que ambos estuvieran ahí era su culpa pero era tan egoísta y a la vez creyente de sus propios ideales que estaba dispuesto a pagar tal precio, pero no significaba que deseara que su final fuese sinónimo de muerte.

—¿Kakashi sabe que estamos aquí?

—Debe imaginárselo —contesta Sasuke, esquivo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió en Rhoda antes de que vinieras a buscarme?

El tema de Kakashi es incluso otro que le obliga a querer dejar que las palabras broten de su boca y eliminar así la imagen que Naruto podría tener sobre el hombre honorable que siempre hubo sido el peli plateado. Le encantaría desmembrar cada parte de su pasado y exponerlo pero sabe que, además de todos los pensamientos que lo abordan, Kakashi junto a su historia representan otro enigma que no está seguro de querer descubrir.

A pesar de todo ese hombre lo hubo criado como si fuese su hijo.

Sabe que le ha mentido pero ¿en qué se diferencia de él si también ha cometido errores?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora —declara, contrariado.

—¿Y cuándo? ¿Cuándo si vas a querer? —exige Naruto—. Sasuke, no sé si ya lo olvidaste pero estamos en Konoha. Lo que es peor, en _SHINOBI_. Tarde o temprano la muerte nos va a alcanzar si no salimos de aquí. ¿No crees que sería bueno si comienzas a decirme las cosas que han sucedido de una buena vez?

—Estamos a salvo por ahora, confórmate con eso.

—¿Enserio? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo? ¿Hasta que dejemos de serles útiles? —ciertamente lo ha considerado. El hecho de que aún permanezcan ahí y que no los hayan botado ya le intriga aún más que antes.

—Pudieron matarnos desde el primer segundo que nos vieron —intenta evidenciar aunque para él causa el efecto deseado que Naruto pretende con sus preguntas.

—Sasuke, reacciona. Es _SHINOBI._ Si no nos mataron antes, créeme, van a hacerlo pronto y de la peor manera posible —Sasuke cierra los ojos, intranquilo ante todo eso—. ¡Tú lo decías! ¡Que era una cuna de lobos!

—Baja la maldita voz, ¿quieres? —reprende—. Mi idea sobre ellos no ha cambiado.

—¿Entonces? —la ansiedad en su rostro y la forma en la que frunce el ceño es suficiente prueba como para saber que no va a detenerse si no le dice algo coherente o algo que pueda saciarlo un poco.

—Es solo que hay demasiados secretos aquí como para no prestarles atención.

Y no miente.

Parte del por qué ha decidido mantenerse con una actitud más moderada a la que tenía en el principio se debe a eso. El precio de los secretos de _SHINOBI_ debe ser alto y para conseguir alguno de ellos debe obtener una premisa, incluso si debe hacer lo que ellos digan.

Pero alguien como Naruto, quien solo lleva un par de días viviendo la vida dentro del Cuartel, está desesperado. Cualquiera lo estaría. Cualquiera querría solo largarse de ahí y seguir una vida normal.

 _SHINOBI_ nunca fue como lo pintaron y lo saben mejor que nadie.

—No es momento para hacerte de moralista, justiciero o detective —rebate el rubio, desafiante—. Primero salgamos de aquí y luego pensaremos si salvamos al mundo o no, maldita sea.

—No entiendes.

—No, no entiendo. No entiendo qué es lo que pasa contigo. ¿Te lavaron el cerebro o qué? ¡Incluso hablas distinto!

—Esta gente son más que solo soldados. Incluso si nos vamos no duraríamos mucho allá afuera —exasperado, eleva un poco la voz. Nunca ha sido bueno lidiando con enfrentamientos con él. Siempre terminan dándose golpes—. Lo que quiero decirte es que es mejor que nos quedemos y vigilemos sus movimientos.

—¿Prefieres destruir su sistema a nuestra libertad?

Sasuke frunce los labios. En verdad que es como hablar con una maldita pared.

—Si lo dices de ese modo suena a que soy un maldito desgraciado.

—¡Pues es como te oyes, idiota! —suelta una exhalación intentando tranquilizarse—. Dios Santo, estás demente. Solo larguémonos de aquí y...

—Oye.

La advertencia.

Esa maldita sensación de mejor darle un golpe en la boca y hacerlo callar a la fuerza, debió optar por ella desde el inicio. Debió suponer que corrían demasiado riesgo hablando ahí como si estuvieran en el patio de su casa. Pero es que parece que son insufribles y les fascina cosechar tempestades y ser castigados.

Naruto no sabe ni donde esconderse, ni que decir, ni qué músculo del cuerpo mover en cuanto se siente descubierto; y por otro lado Sasuke solo quiere desaparecer en cuanto Konohamaru ha abierto tan solo la boca para dejarlos helados.

A uno porque es sorpresivo ver a un niño en _SHINOBI_ y a otro porque, además de conocerlo, considera a ese mocoso un peligro.

No tan hábil con las señas pero lo suficiente como para dedicarle una mirada discreta a Naruto, Sasuke decide hablar él primero y ver qué rumbo toman las cosas pues Konohamaru es todo menos tonto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —habla primero el azabache con la normalidad que le permite la cercanía que ha construido a su lado—. ¿Qué hoy no tienes práctica con la espada?

Konohamaru se muestra un poco sorprendido por el comentario pero tan pronto recuerda que hay una tercera persona a su lado, vuelve al mismo semblante.

—¿Revisaste mi horario? —Sasuke ladea una sonrisa ante la pregunta y para Naruto aquello es un trago bastante difícil de digerir.

—No. Solo que ya me aprendí las actividades que tienes durante el día —el gesto de Konohamaru es tal y como lo pronostica.

Es un niño a fin de cuentas y aunque le resulta un poco amargo el estar intentando desviar su atención de Naruto con comentarios que lo hagan sentirse tomado en cuenta, el rubio es su prioridad.

Pero lo subestima.

Konohamaru es incluso más analítico que él, y Sasuke parece aún no darse cuenta de lo agudo y difícil que va a ser enfrentarse, algún día, al menor.

—¿Él es el nuevo? —pregunta el castaño y todo intento de Sasuke queda deshecho—. Luce más tonto que tú.

—¡Hey! —Naruto reacciona como típicamente lo haría y Konohamaru emboza una sonrisa perspicaz.

—Soy Konohamaru —saluda, neutral. Sasuke no sabe qué decir, qué argumentar, pero prefiere no pensarlo mucho y dejar que, por esa ocasión, las cosas fluyan y el destino decida—. ¿Tienes un nombre? —el de ojos zafiro busca algún tipo de ayuda en los ojos de Sasuke quien simplemente le insta a que le devuelva el saludo a través de su mirada.

—Naruto —responde sin tono especial, precavido.

—Con que Naruto, eh —tan rápido repite su nombre, ambos lo observan alzar el cuaderno, que no había visto que traía por cierto, abrirlo y colocarlo encima de su pecho comenzando a bosquejar —. ¿Se escribe así? —pregunta, mostrando los kanjis. Naruto asiente solamente—. Bien.

—Emm...—Sasuke carraspea, incómodo. Mas lo que está a punto de suceder no pudo haber estado ni cercanamente a anticiparlo.

—¿Es él?

El destino.

Ese al que le permitió hacer lo que quisiera en el momento en el que Konohamaru apareció...

—¿Eh?

...había decidido hundirlo no a través de ningún castigo o palabra dicha por otro soldado asiduo a recordarles que no pertenecían ahí.

Había elegido a hundirlo a través de la persona menos impensable.

Había elegido a Konohamaru.

—La persona de la que me hablaste —Sasuke palidece—. La persona que viniste a buscar. Es él, ¿verdad?

Estaban en problemas.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _A favor de la campana "Con voz y voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo._

* * *

 _Ninelie: Rata arrinconada._

 ** _Notas:_**

 _No. No es una visión, no es un espejismo. Sí, ¡he actualizado otra vez!_

 _Debo confesar que este capítulo no tenía ni estructura ni nada que se le parezca. De hecho pensé que me demoraría más de la cuenta porque no lograba unir mis ideas pero bastó una noche entera para escribirlo, de ahí la razón que esté tan largo porque no quise cortar el tan esperado encuentro entre Sasuke y Naruto._

 _Si bien Sakura casi no aparece en este capítulo, era necesario para poder volver a introducir a Naruto. Ya lo teníamos muy abandonado y requería, al menos, de este capítulo._ _Confíen en que en el próximo ya vuelva Sakura a escena._

 _¿Esperaban que Konohamaru fuera un niño tan listo? xDDD Sasuke ha encontrado la horma de su zapato, indudablemente. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Sasuke será demasiado obvio como para confirmarlo? Quiero escuchar sus teorías c:_

 _¡Sin más por el momento, nos vemos en el capítulo XX!_

 _Muchas gracias por el apoyo en sus comentario. ¡Me hacen muy muy feliz! Parte de que ahora los capítulos los escriba más rápido es gracias a la motivación que me dan cuando comentan :) En verdad tienen un efecto de Plus ultra en mí (?) jajajaja_

 _¡Rooss-out!_


	20. Fractal

**Terminología dentro del mundo de Lotus.**

· **Rhoda:** Origen griego. Significado literal: Levanta ó El que se levanta. Significado en Lotus: Ciudad Levantada. Ciudad contraria a Konoha _(La ciudad amurallada)_

· **Draugs:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto.

· **SHINOBI:** Fuerza militar al servicio de Konoha controlada por el Canciller.

· **Cuartel:** Base militar subterránea de SHINOBI.

· **Fenrir:** Líder de escuadrón. (Vendría desempeñando la misma función que un líder ANBU en el mundo canon de Naruto)

* * *

 **.**

 **XX**

 ** _Fractal_**

 ** _._**

—Tomemos un descanso.

Son las únicas palabras a las que Sasuke se permite prestarles la debida atención pues durante toda esa sesión de entrenamiento con Iruka, poco o nada ha entendido.

A pesar del notorio progreso en su rendimiento y en su estilo de lucha, se siente irritado y desconectado de lo que sucede a su alrededor mientras lidia con la batalla en su mente.

El sudor de su frente es poco comparado con lo que solía sudar hace unos días. A pesar de que se siente más rápido y más fuerte, parece como si sus propios pensamientos hubiesen sido siempre los grilletes que le imposibilitaban ver la realidad. O al menos intentar verla. Se lamenta el ser esa clase de persona de frágil sensibilidad. Afectado por lo que sucede en su entorno, por cosas a las que no debería estarles tomando importancia.

El viejo Sasuke, el imbécil e impulsivo, sabría qué decir al menos en calidad de gruñidos y palabras hirientes. No sentiría tanto peso ni tanta ansiedad ni tanto temor por estar ahí. Porque a pesar de que Iruka se ha portado muy bien con él, Sasuke no quiere ir más allá de lo que puede permitirse ir. Estar tanto tiempo en un lugar siempre propicia a que se relacione de más con la gente. Es algo instintivo del ser humano pero no debe (y en demasía no quiere) que esa gente comience a importarle tanto como le importa su vida misma y la de Naruto.

Y es que, de algún modo, ya ha comenzado a hacerlo.

La conversación con Konohamaru le ha probado que está empezando a sentir afecto por quienes no debe. Y eso, en su mayoría, lo ha tenido con la cabeza en otro lado durante todo el entrenamiento, e Iruka parece darse cuenta de ello.

—Luces más callado que de costumbre —comenta el Fenrir ofreciéndole una toalla húmeda para que se seque. Ese día, como muchos otros, practica a su lado en tanto Naruto es obligado a pasar el resto del día con Hinata Hyuga con la disposición de enseñarle lo que aún desconoce del Cuartel. Después de todo Iruka solo se ha ofrecido a continuar enseñándole a Sasuke únicamente a pesar de saber que un nuevo soldado ha llegado a manos de Sakura—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No —responde, tajante. De todos ahí, con Iruka se siente un poco más en confianza pero siempre tiene presente de qué lado de la balanza se encuentra él y que de provocar su ira, está seguro, podría romperle todos los huesos considerando que es un soldado de élite y él alguien que apenas sabe recibir unos cuantos golpes y defenderse—. Solo estoy cansado —justifica aunque no deja de darle vueltas a todos los pensamientos que tiene en la cabeza.

El asunto de Sasori.

Lo que lo une a él y a Sakura.

Y ahora…Konohamaru.

La verdad es que está comenzando a fastidiarse por aumentar su lista de inquietudes y seguir sin tener aunque sea una miserable pista de lo que sucede.

Iruka, silencioso y sabio por los años, lo mira en silencio y es fácil adivinar que tiene mil cosas qué decirle pero por temor o duda no lo hace.

—Oí que peleaste con Sasori el otro día —de inmediato, y como si hubiese activado un mecanismo de auto reflejo, Sasuke voltea, ansioso—. Las paredes son muy delgadas aquí —dice, refiriéndose a que todo se sabe tarde o temprano—. Debes tener más mesura a la hora de provocar a la gente, en especial a ese muchacho.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es importante para ella?

Ahí está.

El tema que sale como vómito y no puede aguantarse las ganas de tocar.

—Sasori es un muchacho muy listo, tanto o más que cualquier otro Fenrir, pero tiene un defecto —Sasuke, azorado por ver que finalmente alguien le habla sin rodeos sobre el pelirrojo, permanece en silencio, atento a todo—. Una vez que te vuelves un soldado hay una cosa a la que debes renunciar —el muchacho traga grueso—. Lo único por lo que podrías arriesgar una misión y convertirla en un fracaso.

Algo que comparten todos. Algo que se les es arrebatado. Algo con lo que puede distinguir a los soldados de _SHINOBI._

—No puedes odiar. No puedes amar. No puedes sentir tristeza…Ser frío de corazón —Sentimientos. Ante su propio comentario, Iruka ríe un poco, lastimosamente—. Eso incluye, por supuesto, no ser amistoso con nadie. Debes servir y solo serle fiel al Canciller. A nadie más.

Ese hombre, al que solo ha visto una vez, Sasuke no puede repudiarlo más de lo que puede.

Uno, por ser quien es. Quien mueve los hilos y decide por sobre todos ahí, a quien no pueden refutar sin antes no haber sufrido un castigo. Y dos…

—La favorita del Canciller…—murmura consciente del peligro que puede provocar su insolencia pero es que se va a volver loco si no logra entender de donde viene esa ridícula lealtad que Sakura tiene hacia un hombre así. Sí, genial, Sakura. Ahora hasta la llama por su nombre. Iruka, por el contrario, por lo poco que le ha dicho, luce como una persona con un comportamiento diferente al resto. Diferente a ella—. ¿Qué clase de mérito tuvo que haber hecho para llegar a ser la favorita?

Es un idiota por creer que va a obtener respuestas lanzando preguntas tan directas. No espera nada de ese hombre pues la confianza hacia otras personas la ha perdido tras lo de Kakashi pero por algún motivo Iruka le recuerda un poco a él, y piensa que debe ser por eso la razón por la que no siente temor estando a su lado.

Iruka, vacilante, lo observa. Hay un mundo de pensamientos que Sasuke puede distinguir a través de sus ojos así como distingue que lo que está a punto de decirle va en contra de todo reglamento. Pero ha pasado por tanto. Al igual que Sasuke, Iruka posee fantasmas que lo persiguen. El dolor de su pasado es una carga inmensa que aunque ha aprendido a vivir con ella, no aminora ni un poco con el pasar de los días. Y ese chico, la forma en que le mira, le recuerda a él mismo ansioso por comerse al mundo de un bocado.

La diferencia es que Iruka no tuvo a nadie que pudiese guiarlo o detenerlo o aconsejarlo.

Salvo una persona que dolorosamente ya no está con él pero que Sasuke, indudablemente, es el medio por el cual podría volver a verle.

 _—"Es tan parecido a ti, Kakashi…"_ —piensa silenciosamente, bajando la mirada un poco.

No ha sido coincidencia o un acto benevolente el que haya pedido a Sakura un espacio para entrenarlo. Desde el primer segundo en el que Iruka posó sus ojos en ese herido y malaventurado muchacho la noche en que la energía eléctrica se cortó, lo ha reconocido. Y cómo no hacerlo si, al verlo de lejos, siendo arrastrado hacia las celdas, pudo reconocer ese uniforme.

Un día, Kakashi juró que iba a volver. Eso sucedió la noche de las esporas.

Al siguiente día, no lo hizo.

A partir de entonces, y desde que supo que seguía con viva, comparten cartas secretas. Y ese es el motivo por el que sabe quién es Sasuke.

La única dolorosa noticia que pudo recibir de su mejor amigo, el día siguiente a la noche de las esporas, fue que había desaparecido. Así como el resto de personas, civiles y soldados, que lo habían hecho durante esa brillante noche, Kakashi no regresó. Si tan solo lo hubiese seguido. Si tan solo su escuadrón no se hubiese separado. Si tan solo, ese otro soldado, no hubiese sido ni la mitad de importante para el peli plateado de lo que pudo haber sido él.

 _"Vas a escoger a una vida de persecuciones si te vas"_

 _"No. Estoy escogiendo mi libertad"_

Luego de eso, nada.

Al resto de soldados se les honró con un pseudo homenaje pero de entre todos los nombres, no estaba el de él. Claro, nunca hallaron cuerpo que pudiese reconocer ni mucho menos indicar que Kakashi había muerto pero se le consideraba ya un traidor por haber perseguido la mentira de su mejor amigo. Los ideales de Kakashi siempre fueron claros desde el momento en que pisó el Cuartel a los trece años. Huérfano de padres, abandonado a su propia miseria; en ese entonces Iruka aspiraba a la academia, hijo de soldados valientes que habían dado al vida por el bien de su nación. Ambos podían parecerse en algunos aspectos pero también eran tan diferentes en cuanto a la manera en que veían el mundo.

Quien iba a pensar que iban a ser buenos amigos.

Quien iba a pensar que serían, durante mucho tiempo, el dúo más destacado de _SHINOBI_ en un par de años cuando crecieran.

Quien iba a pensar que iban a distanciarse por la llegada de un nuevo forastero a las filas tres años después.

Si pudiera buscar culpables de todos sus males, Iruka soltaría un nombre solamente y no sería, evidentemente, el de Kakashi. Ni tampoco el suyo.

Obito.

 _ **.**_

 _ **II**_

 _ **.**_

Su entrenamiento con Iruka había sido distinto al de otras ocasiones comenzando por el hecho de que francamente tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

Pero en toda su estadía en el Cuartel no había estado tan cerca de los hechos que le enjuiciaban los pensamientos alrededor de Sakura, comenzando con ella justamente.

Contrario a la negativa que esperaba por parte de Iruka, éste le deshizo, finalmente, varias dudas que tenía respecto a ella. Como por ejemplo que, además de que ya sabía que venía de fuera, era una alterada. Aquel descubrimiento le tomó alrededor de cinco minutos procesarlo. Y es que sonaba, en un principio, a que Iruka se estaba sacando las frases de alguna película de ciencia ficción. Sonaba tan patético y tan absurdo que en más de una ocasión le levantó la voz pidiendo que no se burlara de él. No sería la primera vez que le creyeran un imbécil y que buscaran humillarlo.

Pero bastó ver el rostro del castaño, tan serio e imperturbable, para entender que, mierda, no se lo estaba inventando.

—El día siguiente a la primera lluvia de esporas, Sakura llegó al Cuartel descalza y, en su mayoría, cubierta de sangre.

Así empezó la conversación con él, y así supo que Iruka estaba rompiendo como un millón de reglas consciente de ello.

—Ella viene de afuera —dice Sasuke, obviando lo único relevante que sabe —. Ese imbécil… —tose, negando rápidamente, corrigiéndose—. Ese tipo. Sasori, ¿él también…?

—Sasori tenía diez años en ese entonces pero no, no llegaron juntos el mismo día. Él llegó desde los seis años. Fue encontrado cerca de una de las instalaciones abandonadas de CAB —Sasuke frunce el ceño, notablemente confundido.

—¿CAB?

—Centro de Armas Biológicas —hace una pausa, acomodándose en su lugar.

Sasuke no es consciente de nada una vez que empieza a decirle todo aunque no sabe si mostrar más conmoción que interés en ese momento. Afortunadamente se encuentran en una de las salas de entrenamiento que son exclusivas para cada Fenrir. Además del silencio, solo son ellos dos.

Sasuke luce inquieto pero aquél término no parece ser nuevo para él.

—Para contrarrestar a los Draugs se crearon armas ¿no es así? —dice, repitiendo un poco de la información que hubo almacenado de su conversación con Sakura hace unos días. Antes de hablar, Iruka parece dubitativo al respecto. ¿Qué tanto es capaz de contarle? ¿Qué tanto está preparado Sasuke, o que tanto lo considera digno ahora?

Puede equivocarse. Puede estar apostando por un inmaduro y hormonal muchacho al que conoce de nada pero por el que no puede evitar sentir algo especial.

Quizá porque le recuerda mucho a él.

A Kakashi.

No. Ese muchacho es incluso más impulsivo pero no luce como él. No luce como alguien que se da por vencido. Quizá es eso lo que lo distingue del resto. Su tenacidad.

—Los centros de armas biológicas han existido desde mucho antes de que se crearan las armas que hoy usan los Fenrir. Konoha no es la única ciudad amurallada que existe, o existió en su defecto —ante esto, Sasuke no reprime su asombro. Está ligeramente agitado pues piensa que se refiere a Rhoda—. Hoy la llaman la ciudad ambulante. Suna.

—¿S-suna? —a pesar de que vuelve a respirar por no haber tenido que verse en la necesidad de mentir patéticamente, aquel descubrimiento lo mantiene frenético—. ¿Hay más ciudades como esta?

—Dime, Sasuke, ¿viste algo extraño durante tu última misión en el exterior?

Los recuerdos fragmentados de esa noche pasan como una cinta cinematográfica de manera rápida frente a sus ojos.

La lluvia.

La sangre.

El miedo.

Los Draugs…

De pronto ya no se encuentra en ese abandonado edificio, se encuentra en otro, y a su lado está Sakura recitándole un par de palabras que hasta hace unos momentos había creído que eran absurdas e inventadas.

—¿Experimentan con humanos? —más directo de lo que Iruka espera, Sasuke se salta, y le ahorra, toda una explicación y un sermón acerca de que si es posible o no tal teoría. Y así queda más que evidente que el muchacho es más perceptivo que ningún otro. Teme que en algún punto eso vaya a ser su maldición—. Contéstame —el tono amable desaparece junto a la orden que Sasuke se ha auto impuesto de no excederse delante de un Fenrir aunque a estas alturas ya no le importa a quien tiene enfrente—. Es verdad —deduce él, en tono irónico, ocultando su verdadera molesta. No se equivocó con juzgar a Konoha. El silencio de Iruka y su expresión lamentable hacen más evidente la respuesta—. Maldita sea…Y yo que creí que… —ríe, y se detiene.

Su cabeza es un desastre.

De pronto se siente atrapado en una caja y es agobiante intentar querer salir sin tener la certeza de que lo va a lograr.

—Sakura te ha contado la punta del iceberg solamente, por lo que veo —Sasuke no contesta pues está demasiado concentrado en hundirse en su negación—. Lo ha hecho ¿verdad? —dice de manera insistente hasta que consigue que el azabache lo mire de vuelta.

—¿Y qué si lo ha hecho? —calla un momento para luego exaltarse de golpe—. ¡Ustedes son peor que la mier-…! —el instinto reflejo de su ira se concentra en un golpe que Iruka detiene con facilidad. Y Sasuke, en vez de sorprenderse, solo se enciende más en rabia sintiendo la abrumadora diferencia entre su actual fuerza con la de ese hombre, que apenas y se esfuerza en apartar su mano caliente de ira.

—¿Qué más sabes sobre esto? —pregunta el castaño abandonando el tono amable de hace rato.

—Suél…¡Suéltame! —la llave a la espalda le hace soltar un gemido. No es dolorosa pero sí le molesta—. ¡Eres igual al resto! ¡Tú y ella…!

—Todos tenemos cosas que queremos proteger. ¿Eso nos hace los villanos? —el soldado gime—. Hay cosas que el hombre, en su ambición, ha hecho, cayendo en el error. El problema es que la primera vez resulta ser eso: un error. La segunda vez se vuelve una costumbre. El humano es así, cruel por naturaleza. Apuesta algo para avanzar. Algo valioso. Lo entenderías si hubieses apostado algo tan importante como para abandonarte a ti mismo. Y esa chica y yo hemos perdido más de lo hemos podido soportar.

A Sasuke toda esa palabrería no le convence. A pesar de que intenta razonar todo con la cabeza fría y prestarle atención a lo que Iruka dice, no logra más que hacer una sola cosa.

Pensar en Sakura.

La ira lo consume hasta que parece hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por calmarse. Está en clara desventaja pero hay algo que está pasando por alto. Iruka no tiene intenciones de matarlo, ni de reportarlo, ni de nada que atente contra su persona porque ¿de qué otro modo estaría contándole todo eso?

¿Quién es él?

¿Por qué está diciéndole tales cosas?

Por la manera en la que intenta hacerle el menor daño posible y por la forma en la que sus palabras son certeras y codificadas puede entender que lo que le está diciendo no se lo ha dicho a nadie más.

¿Puede confiar en él?

—¿Ya te calmaste?

Está claro. No va a hacerle daño.

Experimentos con humanos.

Armas biológicas.

 _"—_ _Los Draugs que conoces son criaturas sedientas de sangre sin ningún tipo de consideración por cualquier ser vivo que respire, sin embargo los que se infectan a través de un método distinto al de las esporas, pensamos que corresponden solamente a un rasgo de comportamiento similar al de un animal depredador._

 _—Los Draugs solo son muertos y ya. No hay nada de humanidad que se pueda rescatar de ellos._

 _—No me refiero a esos Draugs"_

De nuevo el fuego.

De nuevo la sangre.

De nuevo la lluvia siendo cortada por su espada, esa que pudo estar dispuesta a atravesarlo la primera vez que se la topó a las afueras de la muralla. La sensación que sintió al verla no fue porque sí. No fue solo miedo por ser descubierto por un soldado. Fue miedo ante una bestia que aún permanecía dormida.

—Ella…¿Es un Draug? —antes de que se convenza de que el silencio es la respuesta afirmativa a todas las preguntas que le hace a Iruka, este habla. inmediatamente.

—No en su totalidad —Sasuke solo cierra los ojos, agitado—. El origen de Sakura ha sido completamente retorcido en diferentes versiones entre lo que cuentan los soldados. Que si es un demonio. Que si es una prodigio. Que si es solo una huérfana. Sakura llegó al Cuartel la noche siguiente a la primera lluvia de esporas —Sasuke no sabe en dónde poner los ojos, y solo hasta que siente sus brazos liberados, se permite, finalmente, chocar miradas con él—. Lucía como solo una desdichada chica a la cual le habían arrebatado todo pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que sobre sus hombros tenía una pesada carga —silencia un momento volviendo al inicio del tema—. Suna existió antes que Konoha, y ésta sirvió como base del desarrollo, producción, almacenamiento y transporte de agentes biológicos con fines militares. Los beneficios sociales prometidos eran muchos con el avance de la ciencia y la tecnología en Suna. El mundo estaba muriendo así que las estrategias comenzaron a cambiar ante una posible futura amenaza biológica. A partir de eso, nació Konoha. Mientras una ciudad se dedicaba a criar soldados, otra se volvió la reina de las ciencias por decirlo así.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Suna con que Sakura sea…? —calla de pronto, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Maldición, ni si quiera sé qué es ahora.

— La perversa idea de utilizar agentes infecciosos para lograr efectos semejantes a los de las grandes epidemias ha sido considerada por el hombre desde hace muchos años, Sasuke. El mundo estaba muriendo y el ser humano ha estado, desde siempre, adaptado a él. La gente comenzó a morir por una razón.

Sasuke lo medita antes de contestar.

—Adaptación —Iruka asiente mientras la mente de Sasuke parece estar en otro planeta.

—El genoma humano es un misterio —hace una pausa—. Suna tenía una idea para contrarrestar esto. Al menos en la medida en la que los años le permitieran desarrollarla. La idea era crear una vacuna que hiciera la adaptabilidad nata de los humanos un proceso acelerado. Así, mientras el mundo sufría cambios drásticos, el ser humano podría resistirlo.

—Y las bajas serían menos —no sabe en qué momento ha sucedido pero cada que Iruka suelta nueva información, su cerebro, en un mecanismo instintivo, deduce todo demasiado rápido. Es la adrenalina. Es el shock. No sabe qué es—. ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Por qué es que nunca había escuchado de Suna antes?

—Suna desapareció hace años, o eso es lo que dicen —el muchacho respinga, agitado—. Las intenciones de los científicos de Suna eran buenas…pero no las de todos. Un grupo aparte no se detuvo ahí. La ambición fue más allá. Diseminaron la vacuna y le añadieron más agentes para probar algo más. Querían ver si además de la adaptabilidad podían darle al ser humano otras capacidades.

La respuesta está ahí, tan brava e ilógica como que él y Sasori no se detestan a morir.

Y a pesar de tener miles de ejemplos en los cuales pensar en ese instante, solo piensa en ella.

En lo fuerte que es.

En lo ágil que es.

En lo insoportable, audaz y bonita que es…

—Destreza. Aumento de la capacidad motriz. Mucha más fuerza. Querían crear súper-humanos.

—¿Para qué? —gruñe el muchacho negando aun sin creer del todo—. Dijiste que Suna existió antes que las esporas, eso significa que los Draugs ni siquiera existían…

De pronto, calla.

Y la balanza se rompe cuando comprende cuan grave es ese asunto pero lo es aún más el que esté pensando en la locura que está a punto de decir.

No.

Es absurdo.

—¿Cómo saber que la vacuna modificada tendría éxito si no existía una amenaza con la cual probarla? — Sasuke lo mira inerte y con la cuenca de los ojos tan frenética como para pensar en emitir algo coherente.

—Estás diciendo que…¿las esporas no son un fenómeno natural sino algo creado por el hombre?

—Es una teoría —el soldado frunce el ceño. Está lo suficientemente alterado como para que ahora le corten las alas de esa forma.

—No me jodas con eso —¿En qué momento han pasado a hablarse tan familiarmente? No le importa—. Entonces qué…—emite, instándolo a continuar—. Ella entonces ¿es el resultado de esa segunda vacuna? —Iruka niega y Sasuke comienza a desesperarse.

—La segunda vacuna creó súper-humanos por así decirlo pero la bacteria original dentro de ella evolucionó sola. ¿Recuerdas lo del genoma? —asiente—. La bacteria elige si infecta o si no lo hace. Elige si vuelve al portador una persona con capacidades extraordinarias o elige si lo convierte un monstruo. En teoría, si el origen de las esporas es sintético, es decir creado por el hombre, su reacción es individual. Digamos que la segunda vacuna, el resultado defectuoso, se convirtió en el virus de las esporas, mientras que el resultado positivo se volvió una mutación genética que volvía a las personas súper adaptables a todo.

Hay un sinfín de argumentos, ahora, que Sasuke quiere teorizar.

Quiere buscar culpables, e incluso tiene la loca idea de acabar con esa maldita plaga de raíz. Pero entonces está el presente tamborileando en las paredes de su mente. Si todo lo que Iruka le ha dicho es cierto, si Suna ya no existe, si Sakura fue una de esas personas afortunadas que en lugar convertirse en Draugs se volvió una persona increíblemente fuerte, ¿eso explicaría por qué siente tanta curiosidad hacia ella?

No quiere llamarlo atracción porque no es así. Pero hay algo que no está cuadrando del todo.

—¿Por eso es tan fuerte como un Draug? —pregunta aunque verdaderamente esa no es la cuestión que quiere saber.

—Es más fuerte que uno porque probablemente posee células de ellos mismos —Sasuke respinga—. Imagina un panorama, en el que a dos personas se les inyecta la segunda vacuna. A uno la vuelve a un súper humano, a otro lo mata primero pero lo reanima en cuestión de segundos volviendo un Draug. ¿Quién crees que ganaría si los dejas a los dos solos en una habitación?

—El súper humano —responde de inmediato.

—No —carraspea antes de seguir—. El súper humano le hace frente, sí, pero no es lo suficientemente letal para acabar con un Draug, al menos no por sí solo.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Extrajeron células de Draug y crearon otro virus, el resultado fue…

—Sakura.

Tan pronto Sasuke dice su nombre, un mundo de oportunidades se abre frente a Iruka.

En el muchacho, sin embargo, todo es tan caótico y a la vez revelador. Joder, que no dudaba que una mujer pudiese tener tanta fuerza pero es que la diferencia entre ella con el resto de soldados es risible. Y entonces deja de pensar con el cerebro y se permite hacerlo con el corazón. Toda esa máscara de hostilidades, de firmeza y de seriedad tenía un trasfondo, y oyendo a Iruka junto a lo que ahora sabe, es probable que toda esa frialdad sea derivada de un pasado que la atormenta.

No la justifica pero puede comenzar a entender por qué actúa como lo hace.

En por qué es un témpano de hielo con el resto pero en su reducido mundo de dos personas, Konohamaru y Hinata son esa excepción. Como un bálsamo. Como un ungüento que pretende curar una herida aunque se tome su tiempo en hacerlo.

Y no puede evitar sentir que ahora él también pertenece a ese mundo aunque ambos quieran negar lo obvio.

Lo ha llevado ahí con un propósito. Le ha educado, aunque a golpes cabe decir, y enseñado más cosas del mundo por más crueles y absurdas que suenen. La pregunta es ¿lo ha hecho a propósito? ¿Espera algo de él? ¿Y ahora qué piensa Sasuke a cerca de ella? Debería detestarla como desde un principio designó a su cerebro que así fuera pero es tan sensible como una ardilla.

Maldición; debería estar planeando cómo largarse de ese sitio en lugar de estar pensando cual va a ser su siguiente pregunta a cerca de ella. No ha querido ver lo obvio desde que Naruto lo hubo mencionado pero sí, sus pensamientos sobre _SHINOBI_ han cambiado, y todo por culpa de Sakura.

—¿Cuántas personas saben sobre esto? —el hombre lo mira curioso de que sea más específico—. Sobre que ella es…así.

—La rivalidad con Sai nace desde el momento en que su tío, el Canciller, la trae a la base. Desconozco si lo sabe. En cuanto al Canciller, bueno…—tose, incómodo—. La historia es que Sakura es su protegida y la ha encontrado en el exterior luego de la primera lluvia de esporas. Algunos dicen que por estar expuesta a tal radiación es posible que haya adquirido particularidades pero pienso que la verdad de su origen es mucho más siniestra.

—¿Cómo? ¿No acabas de contarme todo sobre ella? —Iruka sonríe con astucia.

—¿Crees que Sakura me contaría esto?

—¿Ah no?

—Cuando la vi por primera vez…—su tono de voz se suaviza— para mí solo era una niña con un pasado muy doloroso. Pero sucede que soy muy observador. Y un poco entrometido, como tú —sonríe genuinamente al final.

—Quieres decir que ¿robaste esta información y ahora me la cuentas a mí? —el Fenrir no contesta o más bien Sasuke no le da oportunidad de hacerlo—. Ni siquiera estás seguro de lo que ella es.

—Es la hipótesis más cercana y aunque Sakura no me lo haya contado, puedo casi confirmarlo por la forma en la que actúa.

Sinceramente, si se lo piensa, Sasuke ha obtenido más información de él, en cuestión de minutos, que en lo que lleva en ese lugar desde que llegó. No está ahí para ser exigente.

—¿Y de él? —lanza una nueva interrogante, más cercana a su duda personal que a otra cosa—. Ese tipo. Sasori. ¿Es como ella? —el mayor niega.

—Luego de que Konoha descubriera la verdad sobre los laboratorios de Suna decidió cortar cualquier lazo con ellos pero antes emitió la orden para desmantelar y hacer desaparecer todo registro.

—¿Bombardearon una ciudad? —con cada palabra que Iruka le dice, él no puede evitar encontrarle el lado perverso a las cosas, y el hombre no puede culparlo.

Detrás de cada acto de fe y buenas intenciones siempre hay una parte oscura pues no puede existir luz sin antes haber existido oscuridad. Iruka se lamenta del camino que han tomado algunos hombres pero mientras ve a Sasuke, joven y firme, se anima a pensar que hay una parte de ellos que no ha perdido su humanidad por completo.

Siente pena por su generación pero no por la de él. La de Sasuke.

Aunque sabe que el sufrimiento no va a extinguirse pronto le agrada pensar en la idea de que muchachos como él puedan hacer un cambio en el mundo.

—Evacuaron a los ciudadanos y le dieron asilo en Konoha antes del ataque —el muchacho encarna una ceja, inconforme.

—Te has inventado eso último —dice a lo que el Fenrir no puede evitar reír un poco lamentable.

—El hombre ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo a base de mentiras. Sea verdad o no, a veces es bueno darles una falsa esperanza a todo un pueblo —el soldado entrecierra los ojos tomando esas palabras y replanteándoselas a su modo. Él sabe más que nadie sobre lo que provoca una mentira—. Sasori fue encontrado cerca de uno de los laboratorios meses después de que las desmantelaran.

—Es como ella entonces…—lo medita, utilizando la misma lógica con la información que ya tiene ahora.

—No. He visto a ese niño desde que llegó al Cuartel y no demostraba alguna particularidad. No sabía ni sostener una espada. Y era…cómo decirlo, muy temeroso —la idea mental que Sasuke se hace de un Sasori de diez años, tembloroso y abandonado, no le empatiza del todo y no termina de convencerle.

—Entonces es malditamente fuerte solo porque sí —espeta ironizando, molesto. A pesar de que sabe que hay, posiblemente, un pasado doloroso sobre él, no es como que su imagen del presente vaya a cambiar. Sigue pensando que es un imbécil.

—Entrenó arduamente desde pequeño. Sus méritos son reales —y sin embargo Iruka suena a que desmerita los de Sakura por ser un poco diferente al resto. Y eso, inconscientemente le molesta a Sasuke. Hyuga se lo dijo hace un tiempo e incluso Konohamaru no para de repetir, cuando tiene oportunidad, que Sakura se ha hecho de un renombre porque ella misma se lo ha ganado. Antes no podía entender eso—. Eran demasiado unidos. Quizá hicieron buenas migas por ambos venir de afuera pero se podía ver lo mucho que se preocupaban el uno por el otro—la melancolía no es propia de él, ni cree que tampoco sea una cualidad que a Iruka le guste mostrar de vez en cuando pero cuando lo oye hablar así de ellos, siente que detesta haber preguntado en primer lugar.

—¿Qué pasó para que ahora se detesten tanto? —pregunta, queriendo convencerse que en el fondo solo es porque desea más información sin ningún tipo de argumento personal y sentimental.

—Un día simplemente dejaron de hablarse —silencio, pero Sasuke sabe que lo que le dice es mentira con solo ver como se muerde el labio inferior—. Hay heridas que sanan más rápido que otras pero las heridas que Sakura le dio a Sasori son para toda la vida. Y más si vienen de una persona a la que…

Los ojos vacíos del joven Fenrir se manifiestan en la mente del hombre como un imponente guardián que custodia un secreto importante.

—Cicatrices… —deduce Sasuke, uniendo las piezas mientras su voz hace que Iruka le vuelva a prestar atención—. Oí a unos soldados murmurar algo así —continúa pero el hombre solo desea que no se inmiscuya más en ese tema—. ¿Ella lo hirió? ¿Le hizo algo? ¿Por qué? Dijiste que eran cercanos.

—Eso es algo que deberías preguntarle a ella directamente —Sasuke frunce el ceño.

—Me has contado toda una historia llena de fantasía y finalmente ¿no puedes decirme el maldito motivo por el que esos dos se llevan así?

No le importa.

No le importa.

No le importa.

Se repite pero es demasiado tarde cuando Iruka ha visto a través de él y confirma lo contrario.

—Te importa —suelta ligeramente sorprendido, como quien acaba de hacer el descubrimiento del siglo, y Sasuke solo quiere desaparecer pues su cuerpo extrañamente se siente atrapado. Sus músculos se engarzan y ya no tiene a dónde mirar—. Sakura te importa.

El tiempo que ha pasado es indeterminado pero son conscientes de lo mucho que ha transcurrido en cuando el brazalete del Fenrir, ese que además de tener mil funciones, le notifica también sobre asuntos importantes, suena. El sonido de un clic y Hinata Hyuga se presenta en un holograma frente a ambos.

—Teniente Umino, solicitan su presencia en el abordaje de sus escuadrones en el Hangar —la silueta luminosa de Hyuga desvía su mirada a Sasuke, quien luce disgustado por la interrupción—. Me imagino que su entrenamiento ha finalizado.

—Gracias, subteniente. Y sí, he terminado con Sasuke. ¿Tiene alguna urgencia? —pregunta, amable, y el muchacho se pregunta cómo puede ser tan hábil para pasar de un semblante a otro en cuestión de nada.

—No. Enviaré a alguien por él —hace silencio y Sasuke percibe, a pesar de ser solo una imagen, que ella tiene intenciones de decir algo por la forma en la que lo mira más no lo hace—. Hasta luego —y desaparece dejando un ambiente, al menos, un poco más tranquilo que el de antes de que entrara su mensaje.

—Supongo que tendremos qué dejar esta conversación para otra ocasión —comenta el hombre, acomodándose el uniforme mientras le ofrece una mano a Sasuke para levantarse del suelo donde habían estado sentados—. Nada de lo que te he contado debe salir de aquí. Debes prometerlo.

—¿Por qué? —insiste.

—Porque pueden considerarte un traidor o espía si llegas a decir algo de lo que te acabo de decir y-…

—No. No me refiero a eso —el sosiego de su semblante y su voz extraña al Fenrir—. ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —no responde—. Se supone que eres parte de ellos…Eres un maldito Fenrir pero lo que me has contado…—traga grueso antes de soltar lo siguiente—. ¿Qué no estás insubordinando a tu propia gente?

 _—"Mi gente",_ como la has llamado, no es solo la que vive subyugada por un escudo o un emblema real. Mi gente es el mundo entero y yo vivo para proteger a los que hagan falta.

Aquello ha sonado estupendo y genial…si tan solo Sasuke pudiera entender el significado de ello.

No pretende darle más vueltas al asunto. Ha tenido suficiente con todo eso como para arriesgarse a seguir cuestionando pues aún sigue persistente en su mente la posibilidad de que todo sea una mentira y lo hayan enviado a él para tenderle una trampa.

—Lo que digas.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

Entre la ambición y la insensatez, Sasuke no entiende qué es lo que Konohamaru persigue. Francamente le recuerda un poco a sí mismo, lo cual le enferma en sobremanera.

A pasado toda la maldita mañana con Iruka y de entre todo ese debate verbal se le hubo olvidado mencionar algo a cerca de Konohamaru. Ah, pero ahí estaba él, genuinamente más _–y estúpidamente más-_ , interesado en saber qué relación tenía Sakura con ese imbécil de Sasori que en obtener información sobre el niño que le diera una idea de por qué les había pedido la noche anterior ir con ellos en lo que (Naruto más bien) pretendían fuera su futuro escape.

No lo conoce lo suficiente para saber el origen de sus pensamientos, y no es como que también considere que debido a la influencia y estrés de Naruto lo haya contagiado de aquella estúpida necedad por largarse de ahí. Y es que no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué querría irse? Desconoce su vida, desconoce los motivos por los que está ahí, desconoce por qué es que lo cuidan tanto pero entre ellos y él hay un abismo de diferencias y motivos por lo que al menos ellos sí tendrían una justificación al intentar escapar en lugar de él. De Konohamaru.

No había podido conciliar el sueño aunque no es como que alguna noche anterior haya disfrutado de dormir bajo esos bloques de concreto.

Hace tiempo que ha dejado de sentirse seguro. Hace tiempo que también los sueños tranquilos dejaron de frecuentar su mente. En su lugar solo está esa pesadilla a la que se ha acostumbrado a tener cada noche.

No le teme a la oscuridad de sus sueños ni mucho menos a la mujer que ahí aparece.

Luce tan lamentable. Tan triste. Tan sola e infeliz. Pero antes de que su mano la alcance, esta se desvanece. En algunas ocasiones llega a estar tan cerca de ella que le sorprende un poco el bonito color de su cabello. Se parece al suyo. Más de una vez ha querido tocarlo pero la calma se ve turbada por el clímax del sueño ese donde todo se vuelve negro y en ocasiones a veces rojo.

Buscarle un origen es como buscarle tres pies al gato.

Por más que lo intenta nunca encuentra nada pero al menos ha dejado de temerle y de despertar agitado. Su pecho, por otro lado, últimamente se siente estrecho. Quiere atribuirlo a todo el estrés que siente pero desde que Konohamaru le ha demostrado implícitamente que se encuentra enfermo del corazón, le hace pensar en el suyo. Más de una vez se sorprende a sí mismo tocándose el pecho.

Tanta negatividad. Tanta angustia. Tanta presión. Tanta información.

Todo está afectándole.

La aparición de Naruto, quiera o no, le ha sacudido el mundo también.

Tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza, sentimientos que comienzan a nacer, que no se da abasto. Es asfixiante, y es entonces cuando considera que ya ha estado mucho tiempo debajo de la tierra como una maldita larva. ¿Está volviéndose lento debido a su estadía en _SHINOBI_? No. Se siente incluso más fuerte que antes pero el pago de esa fuerza ¿qué precio debe ser?

—Luces de la mierda, Sasuke.

No lo refuta. Realmente se siente así. Y desearía, por tan solo un momento, intercambiar lugares con Naruto para que este pudiera experimentar todo lo que siente.

Es el sexto día desde su adición al programa de cadetes. El sexto día sin tener un acercamiento con Sakura; y aunque por un lado eso es benditamente bueno _–ya que no hay golpes sin razón durante esos días-_ la ansiedad lo está matando debido a todo lo que ya sabe a cerca de ella.

—Sasuke. Te hablo, maldita sea.

—Y yo te escucho, maldición —responde, ahogado en sus propios pensamientos mientras desea que ese maldito ejercicio de flexiones acabe de una buena vez.

Se siente peor que ganado encerrado y aunque no ha pasado mayor suceso que requiera de su atención, la conversación con Konohamaru, hace un par de días, sigue taladrándole fuerte la mente. Naruto luce como si no le importara aunque realmente lo hace a su modo pero para Sasuke, quien ha convivido con ese niño, nada de lo que les hubo dicho ese día tiene ningún sentido.

—Debimos aceptar su propuesta.

Ahí está, el tema que no le ha dejado dormir en toda la maldita noche.

Puede generar miles de escenarios en los que el motivo de Konohamaru por abandonar el Cuartel sea por uno de fuerza mayor pero se niega a creer que algo como simple maltrato sea razón suficiente para ello. Y es que el mocoso no les ha dado un fundamento realmente alarmante como para que entrara en discusión que lo llevaran consigo.

Ese es por un lado, y por el otro, por el de Sasuke, cree que todo eso es parte de un plan para hacerlos caer en una trampa, igual que con Iruka. ¿Están poniéndolo a prueba? Nadie le quita la idea de que Sakura ya sabe sobre ellos dos, sobre él y Naruto, por lo que no suena nada descabellado que haya ordenado a Konohamaru a decir tal disparate frente a ellos para ver su reacción, todo con el propósito de ser el informante para Sakura.

Además de eso Sasuke no puede evitar permitirse caer ante su moral y sus buenas intenciones de imbécil. Konohamaru es un mocoso, apenas un niño de doce. ¿De qué seguridad podría gozar estando con ellos expuestos a la violencia de un mundo así?

Quiere negarlo pero genuinamente se siente nervioso por lo que pueda pasarle de inmiscuirlo en su vida. No debe. No puede hacerlo. Incluso si en verdad lo torturan ahí y solo ha fingido hasta ese entonces fidelidad a Sakura solo con el fin de que no lo castigue.

—Es solo un niño, Naruto.

Pero ese fundamente es demasiado pobre. Al menos para su rubio compañero que solo ve como Sasuke desperdicia una oportunidad de oro por preocuparse por alguien que no debe.

—Un niño de _SHINOBI_ —dice Naruto, haciendo una pausa, respirando con fuerza—. ¿Si quiera es eso normal? —Sasuke lo sabe. Lo ha re-pensado mil veces desde que hubo llegado ahí—. Quizá está en la misma situación que nosotros. Un prisionero. ¿Y si lo tienen retenido en contra de su voluntad?

Sasuke niega instantáneamente.

—Si fuera un prisionero, ¿crees que andaría por todo el Cuartel como si estuviera en el patio de su casa? —hace una pausa, tomándose el puente de la nariz—. Él lleva aquí más tiempo que nosotros. De alguna manera es importante para Sakura solo que no he descubierto por qué —Naruto lo mira como si le hubiese salido una tercera cabeza—. ¿Qué?

—¿Y por qué tendrías que descubrirlo? —el azabache se nota acorralado por la pregunta—. ¿Por qué tendría que importante? Lo importante es volver a casa. A Rhoda y…

—Rhoda no es mi hogar, Naruto —sentencia, serio. Hace tanto tiempo que no ha discutido sobre _"su hogar"_ que oírlo en boca de su amigo le provoca malestar. Y de pronto todos sus objetivos desfilan frente a sus ojos. Todo por lo que está ahí—. Sé que es mi culpa que estemos aquí y créeme cuando te digo que lamento haberte arrastrado a todo esto pero tengo motivos fuertes para quedarme hasta que sea preciso.

Sí, como por ejemplo, descubrir qué es lo que Sakura trama y porque ahora parece que todos quieren amotinarse contra su propia ley.

Experimentos.

Aniquilaciones.

Jurisdicción.

¿En qué se ha convertido el mundo?

Naruto, histérico, lo toma del cuello de su uniforme antes de dejarlo seguir pensando, y Sasuke agradece que ningún instructor o soldado les esté prestando atención justo ahora porque de otro modo iban a terminar bastante mal si los veían.

—Tú…¿estás mal del cerebro o qué? —gruñe el rubio—. ¿Por qué sigues con esa mierda? ¡¿Por qué sigues empeñado en eso?! —Sin embargo Sasuke no se inmuta ni un poco, y de no ser porque nadie los mira habría respondido a la agresión por muy su amigo que fuese—. Kakashi te crio. Ha sido como un padre para ti. ¡Confórmate con eso, maldición!

—¿Conformarme? —pregunta, irónico, con la voz cargada de matices de rabia contenida—. ¿Con miserias? —ríe, lastimero—. No necesito de mentiras, Naruto —el rubio rechina los dientes, estampándolo con más fuerza a la pared.

—¡Cabrón! ¡Todo lo que él ha hecho es por ti!

—¿Por mí? ¡Él fue el primero en mentir! —con la fuerza que no ha querido someterlo desde el comienzo, finalmente lo hace al apartar su mano con brusquedad—. ¿De qué forma quieres que te lo diga? ¿De la buena o de la mala? —de no ser porque la voz incluso se le ha descompuesto con eso último, Naruto seguiría sobre él, pero el semblante de Sasuke debe ser lo suficientemente miserable como para que el de ojos zafiro lo mire con lástima y preocupación.

—¿D-de qué hablas? —pregunta, tembloroso. Sasuke suelta un escupitajo hacia un lado, sacudiéndose el saco del uniforme de manera casi oportuna.

—No quería decírtelo porque no quería que tu imagen sobre él cambiara pero eso debió pensarlo antes de atreverse a mentirse —desesperado, Naruto busca que le suelte la verdad de una buena vez—. Kakashi perteneció a _SHINOBI_.

Le toma alrededor de un minuto procesar lo que dice. Otro minuto más en reprochar su invento – _porque piensa que no puede ser otra cosa más que eso_ \- con una respuesta violenta nuevamente contra él, y otro minuto más asimilar que el semblante serio y casi desecho de Sasuke no es porque se deba a que esté mintiendo.

Explicarle a Naruto es tan desgastante como necesario pero resulta que Sasuke está cansado de tener que cargar con eso así que decide que sí, que es mejor contarle aceptando lo que eso conlleva. Las miles y miles de preguntas que Naruto tiene para él no se detienen hasta que el azabache se ve en la necesidad de callarlo pues están hablando mucho y eso sería un poco sospechoso pero le cuenta, de manera resumida, todo.

—Debe…debe haber una razón. Una razón por la que no te haya dicho antes nada —a pesar de todo, Sasuke esperaba una contra respuesta así de parte de él. Sasuke también lo ha pensado pues dentro de él todavía hay cabida a la confianza hacia Kakashi y a que debió haber existido una razón bastante fuerte como para no decirle.

—Él dijo que lo hacía para protegerme —expresa con lástima.

—¿Le dejaste explicarte? —Sasuke niega—. ¡Hombre! ¡Debiste oírlo!

—¿Qué habrías hecho tú? —le reprocha—. Si el hombre en el que has confiado toda tu vida resulta que fue un soldado de esta ciudad horrenda —Naruto calla, bajando la cabeza—. Estaba molesto. Sigo estando molesto —rectifica al final—. Pero de no haberme ido así tampoco habría tenido oportunidad de cruzar las barreras de Konoha.

—Hubiese preferido que te quedaras a salvo —Sasuke le mira de reojo como quien no quiere la cosa, resoplando luego de eso. Buscar culpables no arregla nada a esas alturas—. Al menos uno de nosotros viviría.

—Ambos estamos vivos. Eso es suficiente para mí.

Naruto aprovecha esa brecha en su conversación para finalmente proponerle algo.

—Entonces huyamos. Aceptemos la propuesta de ese niño —Sasuke se tensa—. Ese niño debe saber casi todo sobre este lugar ¿no es así? Hasta un plano sobre los corredores y demás. Todo. Debimos aceptar su ayuda.

Los pensamientos de Naruto se le hacen familiares…Claro, como si él no hubiese pensando en Konohamaru, un sinfín de veces, como el medio de su escape. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se siente mal pensando en usarlo ahora?

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Llevarlo con nosotros a Rhoda? Porque te recuerdo que eso nos pidió a cambio —espeta mientras el recuerdo de los ojos clavados de ese niño perfora su mente. Llevarlo con ellos a donde quiera que fueran aun si el menor desconocía en su totalidad la existencia de su hogar. De Rhoda.

—¿Qué hay de malo?

—Está enfermo —suelta de golpe y parece ser que Sasuke no se ha equivocado en usar esos frágiles y buenos sentimientos que Naruto tiene ante la gente por muy mala que sea. Si se trata de un niño podría ser que el sentimentalismo fuera una ventaja para él y así hacerle olvidar esa tonta idea.

—¿E-enserio? —el azabache asiente solamente—. ¿De qué? ¿Es grave?

—No lo sé. Del corazón creo. El punto es que prácticamente, si nos lo llevamos, estaríamos secuestrándolo.

—Por supuesto que no. Él pidió ir con nosotros. Estaría yendo por voluntad propia —Sasuke rueda los ojos pues parecer ser, además, que las palabras enfermo y secuestro no le pintan a su rubio amigo la magnitud del problema aunque no lo culpa pues no sabe, no ha visto, no ha vivido, lo que él.

—¿Qué no me oíste? Está enfermo. Además, no quiero cargar en la conciencia la culpa de haber sido negligente y matarlo. ¿Crees que para _SHINOBI_ va a ser suficiente el decir que fue su voluntad? No voy a arriesgarme.

—Querrás decir que no quieres arriesgarlo.

El tono en el que se lo dice suena a reproche, y está cargado con la más verdadera intención de hacerle ver que su preocupación por Konohamaru es verdadera. La mente de Sasuke, por primera vez, está confundida. No es culpa de nadie más sino suya por dejar a ese niño inmiscuirse tanto en su vida. Y él por ser tan idiota.

—¿Qué?

—Luces como si estuvieras preocupado por ese niño —Sasuke chasquea los dientes, molesto ante el comentario.

—No digas idioteces.

—No son idioteces. Tú quizá no lo notas pero…estás diferente —el soldado comienza a ponerse nervioso—. Incluso me tratas diferente.

—Estuviste demasiado tiempo en esa celda, es todo —intenta justificar, evadiendo eso último hasta con los ojos.

—No. Sé que tengo razón. El antiguo Sasuke habría aceptado largarse. Tú, en cambio…ya ni siquiera sé en qué piensas.

—Ya vas a empezar de nuevo.

—Sasuke. Eres como mi hermano, lo sabes, ¿no? Este no es nuestro lugar.

 _—"No lo uses. No uses ese argumento conmigo, Naruto"_ —piensa el susodicho mientras que su mente parece desconectarse de nuevo de donde se encuentra, comenzando a vagar en sus recuerdos. En todas esas risas de pequeños. En todas esas noches de desvelo. Todo era más fácil cuando tenían, más o menos, el tamaño de Konohamaru.

Konohamaru.

Insoportable. Sarcástico. Voluble. Divertido. Un niño que sabe escuchar.

Sacude la cabeza. Debe de dejar de pensar así de él. Antes de preocuparse por alguien a quien conoce de nada debe hacerlo por quien sí lo hace de toda una vida.

—Voy a regresarte a Rhoda, Naruto. Esa es mi promesa.

Pero es tan lamentable y tan dolorosa la manera en la que él mismo no se incluye en ese futuro, y Naruto lo nota. Aparenta que no pero no puede evitar entristecerse y soltar una risita lastimosa.

Sasuke ha cambiado.

Esa gente le comienza a importar.

—Ah, lo que me temía —suelta en un suspiro el de ojos zafiro con gracia ácida.

—¿Eh?

—Dijiste _'voy'_ en lugar de _'vamos'_.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

A esa hora hay menos flujo de soldados y de personal que durante el día, aunque siempre puedes encontrar a gente en las salas de enfermería y en las de seguridad. Sakura recuerda sus primeros días a través de esos pasillos, y odia que los recuerdos casi se desprendan de ella y se visualicen como si fueran hologramas en los momentos en los que menos quiere recordar las cosas.

Como ahora mientras camina por uno de estos durante la noche.

Casi se ve a sí misma, un poco más pequeña y diminuta, caminando cabizbaja siempre a lado del hombre que le salvó la vida.

Avanza ella y avanza también esa maldita imagen ilusoria suya a un lado.

De pronto ya no está caminando a lado del Canciller sino a lado de un niño pelirrojo más pequeño y más inocente de lo que ella imagina pudo llegar a ser toda una vida.

Sakura adulta detiene su paso mientras ve cómo se toman de las manos.

 _"—Deberías atender ese problema también, Sakura._

 _—¿De qué hablas?_

 _—Sasori."_

Haber tocado ese tema durante su conversación con Hinata hace unas horas se está haciendo un hábito horrible. No por culpa de ella, sino de Sakura misma quien no aún no aprende a cómo manejar sus recuerdos.

—Sasori… —murmura, y el simple nombre en sus labios le sabe a óxido pero no es odio lo que destella de su mirada esmeraldina.

Olvidar, y seguir olvidando.

Acumulando pesares y pecados.

Es un hábito compulsivo.

Sacude la cabeza, despejando esos pensamientos y de paso la imagen mental de esos niños agarrados de las manos; y nuevamente, con paso firme, reanuda su caminar. Ese no es el tema que debería tener toda su atención. El tema es otro. Otro con nombre y azabache por cabello y ojos.

 _"—Naruto ha comenzado a sospechar. Es probable que Sasuke también lo esté haciendo, y con ello ambos estén planeando…_

 _—Escapar."_

A Sakura no le sorprende ni un poco que lo hayan pensado, lo que sí lo hace es que hayan pasado demasiados días como para dar indicios de ello. A Hinata le ha dado la tarea de vigilarlos hasta incluso en los momentos en los que ella no está con ellos.

 _"—Es tal como lo dijiste. Se conocen. De ahora en adelante hay que mantenerlos separados para evitar que…"_

 _—No."_

Evaluar los panoramas es algo que le disgusta pero que naturalmente hace, y en relación a lo que ella ha visto y al reporte que Hinata le da cada día sobre ellos es obvio que la solución no es tan simple como se ve. Separarlos no trae nada bueno sino lo contrario. Y ha avanzado, o al menos eso siente, con Sasuke lo suficiente como para permitirse volver al principio. Ese donde no se soportan y se miran con odio y con ganas de matarse.

Y es que algo ha cambiado en los últimos días. Algo de lo que solo ella, al menos eso cree, es capaz de darse cuenta.

Ya no grita.

Ya no gruñe.

Ya no es tan impertinente como lo era antes.

Está adaptándose. Está aprendiendo. Y eso, quiera o no, no ha estado previsto en ninguno de sus escenarios. Al menos no tan apresuradamente.

 _"—¿Tu actitud es también una máscara que esconde tu verdadera personalidad?"_

Vuelve a detenerse, esta vez con más asombro que antes. E incluso es inconsciente de la mano que ha llevado a su mejilla, rememorando el roce de sus manos ásperas a punto de acomodar el mechón detrás de su oreja cuando estuvieron en la enfermería.

Permitirle ir más allá de lo permitido no es algo que ella haga a menudo con la gente.

Con nadie ni con ella misma. En especial con ella misma. Hacerlo implica comenzar a sentir cosas que no debe, y con el tiempo arrepentirse del desenlace. La prueba clara de que no está capacitada para sentir algo o para permitirse ser humana es la vida que lleva. Las vidas, también, que ha arrastrado para su propio beneficio.

Hinata.

Konohamaru.

Sasori.

Todo, tarde o temprano, termina mal.

Y Sasuke, a quien hubo llevado a _SHINOBI_ con el fin de solo obtener información, estaba alterando el curso de todo en lo que había estado creyendo.

Pero es tan similar a ella que algo ha sucedido en el transcurso de todo ese tiempo que han compartido casi obligatoriamente.

 _"—¿Qué sugieres entonces? No puedes arriesgarte a perder la poca pseudo lealtad que él tiene en ti. O la poca obediencia que te tiene"_

Lo sabe.

Lo sabe más que nadie.

Que ha expuesto demasiado y que eso será proporcional al gran problema que va a ocasionar si Sasuke decide volver a su actitud temperamental y chocante. La ha metido en tantos problemas y ha recibido un sinfín de advertencias que ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha tenido que intervenir _–y que seguramente él ni ha de saber-_ para que dentro de las instalaciones, los demás soldados no lo molesten o decidan matarlo a golpes. Porque pueden, y más de uno desea hacerlo.

Pero ella incluso ha puesto en juego su posición por él.

No es más que una pieza de su tablero ¿verdad?

Él no significa nada para ella.

 _"—Haz algo. Algo para que le sea imposible abandonarte en caso de que tenga la absurda idea de escapar"_

Algo.

Hacer algo.

Por ejemplo, podría matarlo de una maldita vez o decirle, por vigésima vez, que esa no es la postura con la que debe sostener esa espada de utilería. Sí. De nuevo está ahí como un adicto al entrenamiento solitario en una de las salas de entrenamiento disponibles del Domo.

Ella ha terminado ahí por pura casualidad.

¿O ha sido el destino?

Será tan poco creíble cuando ella se acerque y él le pregunte qué es lo que hace ahí siendo tan tarde. Podrían terminar discutiendo de la manera más infantil y estúpida que solo ellos saben hacer cada vez que se ven y empiezan un duelo de ideologías.

Pero está cansada de hablar. O de intentar hacerlo. Nunca consigue nada con hacerlo, eso ya le ha quedado claro. Con Konohamaru es así. Con Hinata es así. Con Sasori alguna vez fue así. Sus palabras, por más sinceras que alguna vez hayan sido, nunca parecen ser lo suficientemente fuertes para persuadir a alguien. Y si las palabras no sirven, entonces…

 _"—Haz algo"_

Algo para que lo obligue a quedarse.

Porque, interna y secretamente, Sakura no quiere dejarlo ir.

Sea capricho o sea otra fuerza extraña que no entiende, o incluso porque está acostumbrada a ser ese alguien indispensable para otra persona. O porque, quizá, sea ella quien desea no sentirse abandonada nunca más.

Sea lo que sea.

Está harta de depender de las palabras. De su juicio. De sus estrategias más elaboradas. Porque él ni siquiera figuraba en su vida hasta que se hubo topado con sus ojos y, en ese momento, algo cambió.

De vuelta al presente, cuando Sasuke oye ruidos, además de su respiración errática y sus movimientos al sacudirse un poco en medio de su entrenamiento nocturno, se percata de ella. ¿En qué momento ha llegado ahí? ¿Cómo no la escuchó llegar? ¿Y ahora qué buena excusa podrá inventar? Porque espera, al menos eso cree, que la única razón por la que ella está ahí es para regañarlo o darle uno que otro golpe.

Y es entonces, cuando la ve acercarse lo suficiente como para ponerse en posición de defensa, que ella traspasa sus barreras como si fueran nada.

Manos inmovilizadas.

Espalda rígida.

Respiración agitada.

—¿Q-qué estás…? —pero la pregunta muere tan pronto ella habla. Y Sasuke, mientras tanto, hace un esfuerzo sobre humano por preguntarse porque siente un estremecimiento extraño en tanto ella le ha pegado a la pared, le mira de una forma distinta y pega peligrosamente a su cuerpo.

No hay nadie a esa hora.

No hay sonido externo que les importe.

 _"—Haz algo."_

Algo que haga que se quede.

—O-oye…

Algo que haga que la siga fielmente.

—Quédate quieto.

Algo para que esté de su lado.

—¿Q-qué….?

Algo como un beso.

.

.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 ** _Que manera de sellar el trato, eh owó -la golpean-_**

 ** _Sí, se que ha sido muy cruel dejarlo ahí, tan de sopetón pero créanme que no planeo iniciar el capítulo 21 con otra escena y olvidar este "beso" jajajaja Prometo que el 21 comenzará como dios manda pero por le momento les dejo procesar toda la información que les he soltado en este capítulo aunque siendo sincera, ¿se esperaban este final?_**

 ** _¿Por qué lo ha besado? Bueno, para quien no le haya quedado claro, es obvio que Sasuke, más que por él mismo, está pensando escapar para poner a salvo a Naruto. Su prioridad siempre ha sido él desde que se metió a Konoha y aunque Hinata y Sakura misma ya se habían dado cuenta de esto, es Hinata quien le "sugiere" a Sakura hacer "algo" para evitar que se escape. Sakura aún tiene un sumo interés en regresar a las instalaciones donde los atacaron Draugs así que no puede permitirse quedarse sin soldados aunque claro, que lo haya besado es porque...pues porque es lo más rápido para convencerle._**

 ** _Y Sasuke, ahora con tanta información para procesar, termina su día así._**

 ** _Con respecto a la conversación con Iruka, espero que ahora haya quedado un poco más claro el "origen" de Sakura aunque como bien lo menciona él, su historia es mucho más trágica de la que él ha podido deducir._**

 ** _Y sí, por si no lo habían notado, la persona que le envió la carta a Kakashi en los capítulos pasados, es Iruka -explota-_**

 ** _¡Rooss-out!_**


	21. Lo que desencadena un beso

**Terminología dentro del mundo de Lotus.**

· **Rhoda:** Origen griego. Significado literal: Levanta ó El que se levanta. Significado en Lotus: Ciudad Levantada. Ciudad contraria a Konoha _(La ciudad amurallada)_

· **Draugs:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto.

· **SHINOBI:** Fuerza militar al servicio de Konoha controlada por el Canciller.

· **Cuartel:** Base militar subterránea de SHINOBI.

· **Fenrir:** Líder de escuadrón. (Vendría desempeñando la misma función que un líder ANBU en el mundo canon de Naruto)

* * *

 **.**

 _ **XXI**_

 ** _Lo que desencadena un beso_**

 ** _._**

A lo largo de su paso por el infierno, no solo reconstruyeron todo lo necesario para hacerla apta, la hicieron saber a cerca de todo a cerca del comportamiento del hombre. De ahí que sea tan asidua a describir todo de manera casi científica.

De las reacciones instintivas del ser humano, sabe todo.

El ser humano es un complejo mecanismo.

Son treinta los músculos fáciles que se activan cuando se da un beso. Diecisiete de ellos se relacionan directamente con la lengua, la cual transfiere miles de sustancias orgánicas, sales, además de un millón de bacterias.

— El deseo de besar tiene un nombre científico: filemamanía. El cerebro es adicto a la oxitocina, que se produce cada vez que se besan.

—Dios, ¿qué eres? ¿Una enciclopedia andante?

—Fugaku, no la molestes. Es una niña.

—No soy una niña.

Pero nunca nadie le enseñó, además del dolor, qué otras cosas podían sentirse.

—¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Por qué se besan?

—¿Porque nos da la gana?

—La posición fisiológica de la boca y las endorfinas que se producen, solo pueden ser porque te quieres aparear con ella.

—¡Sakura!

Nadie le dijo que una vez que se besa a alguien siempre se quiere más, porque el beso es una droga natural.

Asociado a la ternura, al sentimiento de finalmente sentir algo además de dolor. Sakura conoce del tema más nunca lo ha puesto a prueba. Le habían enseñado a obedecer, no a vivir en tanto estuviera bajo la jurisdicción de esa prisión...hasta que todo cambió al traspasar sus puertas y dejar todo atrás. Sus clases, una vez que fue efímeramente libre por un breve tiempo a lado de Mikoto, se volvieron esas tardes en las que podía estar a su lado esperando a que el atardecer se escondiera y tuvieran que ir a casa sin el temor a nada.

 _A casa._

—Porque nos queremos.

—Aunque no es necesario quererse para dar un beso.

—¡Fugaku!

Las mejillas se sonrojan, el pulso de acelera, la respiración puede volverse irregular y se dilatan las pupilas, lo que puede explicar por qué tantas personas cierran los ojos.

No le basta la teoría.

No es suficiente.

Nunca lo fue.

Nunca lo es.

Pero recuerda haber escuchado algo más de Mikoto a cerca del propio significado que ella le daba a un beso.

—Un beso es muchas cosas a la vez, Sakura.

Un beso puede ser frívolo y no provocarte absolutamente nada...

O puede ser espontáneo y desencadenarte todo.

 ** _._**

 ** _I_**

 ** _._**

Qué extraño.

No siente nada.

A pesar de que ha actuado de manera _"espontánea_ ", llamémosle así, no ha sucedido nada de lo que Mikoto le hubo explicado hace tiempo. Y... ¿por qué está pensando en ella en primer lugar? Debió haber sido un neurotransmisor de su cerebro. Algo que liga sucesos de su pasado con cosas recientes, como el beso frívolo. Aunque a eso no se le puede llamar beso considerando que no ha cerrado los ojos pues le causa mucho interés ver la reacción de Sasuke.

Lo cierto es que no la aparta como espera. De hecho, no hace nada.

Solo se queda ahí, quieto, con los ojos tan abiertos y el rostro rojo.

Ah, esa reacción la ha estudiado.

La ha visto en algún otro lado.

Sobresalto.

Excitación.

Deseo.

¿Coraje, quizá?

Todas esas sensaciones son naturales en un humano como él, y quizá por eso a ella no le afecta, porque en cierta parte ha dejado de serlo un poco o eso quiere pensar. O es que simplemente la conmoción le ha quemado las neuronas. De cualquier modo...es interesante ver esta faceta en él. Algo tan alejado al enojo, rebeldía o imprudencia que siempre muestra. Y de algún modo le hace gracia. Y se siente satisfecha...Satisfecha de ser ella quien esté causándole eso.

Quizá Mikoto se equivocó, o quizá no le explicó lo suficiente.

Un beso frívolo puede ser muy divertido. Eso es lo que piensa mientras continúa mirándolo aun cuando sus labios se han alejado. Sasuke, rígido como una piedra y pasmado como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, mantiene los labios cerrados y los ojos exaltados.

Es interesante.

Todo en él lo es.

El comentario que siempre ha dicho a cerca de sus ojos, y de la interesante mirada que siempre dice tener, no es por conveniencia. En verdad sus ojos le traen remembranzas.

 _—"Con que es así como se ve una persona después de un beso"_

La escena podría pasar a formar parte de una situación romántica si tan solo ella no fuera tan descarada y él no fuera tan escandaloso y, por supuesto, si en verdad sintieran algo.

Transcurren un par de segundos en los que no sucede nada. La violencia o la brusquedad con la que Sakura esperaba que la apartara tampoco sucede. Pero en su lugar, al menos, si hay un par de expresiones que finalmente le hacen sentir entre satisfecha y cínica de algún modo. Cuando Sasuke parece reaccionar a lo que ha sucedido, ni siquiera le da tiempo de que empiece a burlarse de él, llevándose el puño a la boca, ocultándola.

Sakura encarna una ceja, divertida.

—Ah...Con que así es —comenta sin borrar la sutil sonrisa ante los primeros tonos bermellón que Sasuke comienza a mostrar en todo su rostro acalorado.

—¿Q-qué...?

—Además de pelear, tampoco sabes besar —el comentario eriza al muchacho, además de que parece herirle el orgullo demasiado. Finalmente aparta la mano de su boca, colérico, dispuesto a montarle toda una escena.

—¡¿Qué significa esta mierda?!

—Un beso —responde con cinismo—. ¿No sabes lo que es? —la respuesta por sí sola es chocante, y Sasuke está en una posición en lo que ahora todo lo que ella diga le está provocando molestia.

—¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo! ¡No es "qué" sino "por qué"!

—Me dieron ganas —no es suficiente. No es convincente. No es nada. Y Sasuke pasa de sentirse humillado a sentirse completamente enfadado. Siente la cara caliente, las yemas de los dedos también arder, todo en él está encendido y ella es el origen de todo.

Debería pagarle con lo mismo para ver si así deja de tener esa maldita sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que aunque sabe es descarada, por algún jodido motivo, le ha puesto demasiado excitado. ¿Qué es? ¿Un adolescente hormonal? Y es cuando cae en otro patético hecho. Nunca ha besado a nadie. Nunca ha tenido tiempo para prestarle atención a nadie, o simplemente nunca ha demostrado interés en fijarse en nadie.

Entonces...es por eso, piensa.

Debe ser por eso.

Porque ha sido su primer beso que se encuentra escandalizado.

—La próxima vez que te den ganas, ve a joder a alguien más —espeta, apartándose de ella para comenzar a tomar sus cosas y largarse de ahí. No quiere verla. No, no es eso. Maldición, que hasta siente cómo le arden las orejas. Necesita una ducha. ¡La necesita con urgencia! Pero antes de que pueda desaparecer sin tener que soportar un segunda más, Sakura le da el golpe de gracia.

—Iré con Sasori la próxima vez. Gracias por el consejo —cínica, pero con paso firme, pasa a su lado, adelantándose a la salida, mientras Sasuke se queda ahí, inmóvil, imaginándose qué tipo de desenlace pudo haber tenido ese encuentro de haberse entregado a la ira en cuanto dijo ese maldito nombre y la hubiese tomado de la cintura, estampado en la pared, y enredado sus lenguas.

Ese nombre.

Ese maldito nombre...

—Vete a la mierda —dice al aire aun cuando ella ya se ha ido.

No para ella.

No para él.

Ni siquiera para ese bastardo de cabello rojo.

Se lo dice a la situación, al aire, al momento, a lo que sea que ha intervenido para que se siente enfurecido ante eso último.

Lo cierto es que la ducha ha sido el golpe más duro a su orgullo que pudo haber tenido en toda su vida.

Por supuesto no va a contarle a Naruto ni a nadie nunca sobre el vergonzoso desenlace de ayer viendo como los residuos blanquecinos de una reacción de su cuerpo meramente hormonal han terminado por irse en la coladera. Lo que siente ahora no es más que vergüenza hacia sí mismo. Ya ni siquiera le echa la culpa a ella, aunque debería. Es más cosa de él haber reaccionado así pero intenta convencerse que es el primer acercamiento que ha tenido con una mujer en toda su maldita vida.

Maldice por lo bajo, lanzando arbitrariamente el último golpe de la mañana al saco de boxeo que tiene en frente.

No ha encontrado a Naruto por ningún lado, y lo prefiere así. No quiere toparse con nadie.

Iruka tampoco lo ha visitado esa mañana.

Apenas ayer un sinfín de nueva información estuvo a su alcance, rematando el día justamente con Sakura.

 _"Quédate quieto"_

¿Es que es imbécil? ¿Por qué no se movió? Al menos debió haber hecho el intento por apartarse en cuanto ella lo puso contra la pared. En su lugar se había quedado como un imbécil primerizo al que por primera vez le asalta una mujer de ese modo. Aunque no es como si fuera la primera vez que tenía a Sakura tan cerca pero considerado que las otras veces había tenido su rostro tan cerca debido únicamente a que le estaba haciendo una llave al cuello, o propinándole un golpe, sí, era la primera vez...al menos de otro modo.

 _"Además de pelear, tampoco sabes besar"_

—¡Ah! —suelta un grito cargado de estrés en cuando vuelven a colarse a su mente los recuerdos de apenas unas horas.

Se siente peor que la mierda, y seguramente luce peor que la mierda.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Jugar con él? Y es que por más que Sasuke intentaba buscar un motivo, cada uno era peor que el otro. Lo único cercano a la realidad es que solo lo había hecho para molestarlo, y vaya que lo estaba. Ni siquiera puede concentrarse en pegarle bien a ese maldito saco pues el último puñetazo ha salido proyectado hacia la nada, pasando de lado, haciéndolo caer de bruces al piso.

Ojos verdes.

Pestañas largas.

Labios entreabiertos.

Sacude la cabeza en cuanto se percata que no ha dejado de pensar en ella desde que amaneció. Y es que es lógico. ¿Quién carajos te besa de la nada? Si es que a eso se le podría llamar beso.

 _"Iré con Sasori la próxima vez. Gracias por el consejo"_

La imagen mental de ese hecho, consumándose, le da rabia. Y no es capaz de detener su propio puño hacia el piso, sabiendo que va a lastimarse, hasta que oye la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento desplazarse.

Desde muy temprano ha solicitado entrenar solo. En vista de la ausencia de Iruka y de que ha terminado su entrenamientos con los cadetes del Domo, y que Naruto se la ha dado de desaparecido también, le ha pedido a Hyuga –muy a su pesar ha de confesar- el usar una de las salas de entrenamientos que son exclusivas para los Fenrir. Esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa porque, vamos, él solo es un pobre diablo sin derecho a pedir nada, tal fue su sorpresa al obtener el permiso.

 _"Ella tampoco ha de querer verme ni en pintura",_ piensa a cerca de Sakura en cuanto Hyuga le otorga la admisión a una sala equipada solo para él.

Y esperaba que fuera así hasta que se pasara todo su enojo.

No esperaba que Konohamaru, ahora, estuviera ahí, mirándolo.

—¿El suelo es agradable? —cuestiona el menor; y si su afán de ello no ha sido un comentario irónico, Sasuke lo toma como que sí ha sido así.

—No estoy de humor ahora, mocoso —expresa, levantándose solo un poco, terminando por resignarse a quedarse sentado.

—Hn, cuándo lo estás —comenta Konohamaru, avanzando hasta él. Ese lugar es inmenso, al menos en proporción a la cantidad de personas que hay ahí. Solo ellos dos—. Luces terrible —nunca le ha parecido fácil al niño lidiar con los malos humores de la gente. Ni siquiera es bueno soportándose cuando está de malas, pero a expensas de todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, siente un ligero temblor en cuanto ha intentado tocarle los cabellos a Sasuke y este lo ha apartado como si lo rechazara.

Es un niño después de todo.

Entrecierra los ojos y solo guarda silencio, no insistiendo más. Sentándose frente a él solamente. Que lo haya rechazado justo ahora, y que el propio Sasuke no haya sido consciente de eso, es típico de él. Pero no le importa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestiona el mayor una vez que su respiración se normaliza. Sí, la verdad es que sí se ha percatado del gesto hostil que ha hecho pero tampoco es bueno para pedir disculpas. Y... ¿por qué tendría que pedirlas? Ah...Se está volviendo más imbécil de lo que ya es.

—Te busqué en el Domo pero me dijeron que el entrenamiento terminó temprano hoy así que le pregunté a la señorita Hyuga dónde estabas y si podía venir a molestarte un rato —ante eso último Sasuke no puede evitar reír. Como respuesta, Konohamaru lo imita pues parece que el ambiente tenso va disminuyendo un poco al menos—. ¿No quieres preguntarme nada?

—¿Ah?

—Sobre lo que dije el otro día.

Por supuesto que quiere, al menos así tendría algo más en que pensar y no seguir pensando en Sakura. En ese retorcido mundo ¿qué más podría salir mal?

—Me entretengo más pensando un por qué —pero antes que darle entrada a ese niño, debe pensar en qué beneficios le traerá aceptar todo lo que le diga. Descubrir que piensa como una persona convenienciera no solía afectarle antes pero los días pasan y Konohamaru ya ha dejado de ser un extraño para él. No puede simplemente ignorarlo por mucho que lo intente. Porque en verdad lo intenta.

—No hay una razón en realidad. Solo quiero salir de aquí —lo oye y no suena convincente en nada. Sasuke sabe que hay algo que ha estado omitiendo. Algo que no se atreve a decirle, y sinceramente él se muere por saber qué es aunque luego se lamente.

—No es suficiente razón para que te lleve conmigo.

Lo está leyendo.

Está viendo a través de él.

Para Konohamaru, Sasuke también ha dejado de ser un extraño, pero son sus inocentes sentimientos ausentes aún de malicia los que le llevan a pensar en que puede confiar en él. Por eso siempre lo mira. Siempre lo estudia. Siempre le presta atención. Es tan distinto a él, a Sakura, a cualquier soldado de ahí. Él, de algún modo, le figura a lo que verdaderamente significa ser libre a pesar de que está ahí en contra de su voluntad.

Por eso siempre pasa tiempo a su lado.

Todo ha sido tan nuevo y tan repentino que no sabe en qué momento fue que empezó a fijarse en él como una figura fraternal.

Y ahora que dicho que va a irse, le aterra. No quiere quedarse solo. Le agrada estar con él.

—Sí te irás —afirma lo obvio y de repente se deja llevar por las emociones naturales que un niño, cuando se siente triste, debe sentir.

—No dije eso—hace una pausa, mirándolo—. Además ¿Por qué de repente pones esa cara? ¿No me detestabas o algo así?

—No te detesto... —murmura, cabizbajo, apretando los labios para luego decir algo que no planeaba decir—. Me agradas.

—¿Qué?

—No voy a repetirlo.

Y Sasuke no desea que lo haga.

El comentario es tan sincero que es esa misma sinceridad la que lo apuñala, extrañamente, en el pecho. Esa familiaridad con la que se hablan es algo que inconscientemente se ha construido alrededor de ellos durante esas semanas. Desde el inicio Sasuke no planeó relacionarse con nadie ahí salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario hacerlo, entonces ¿cuándo fue? ¿En qué momento había bajado la guardia y le había permitido a ese niño más atribuciones de la que le correspondían?

Porque ahora estaba ahí, confesando que siempre no, no lo odia como hubo creído.

Y él no sabe qué decir, o cómo seguir la conversación porque está atrapado en su propio hoyo. Porque se siente, de pronto, una basura por querer usar a ese niño para lo que sea que hubiese planeado con anterioridad.

Sasuke es realmente malo leyendo a la gente aunque siempre presume de sabérselas todas. De saber quién miente y quién no. Por supuesto que no lo sabe. Por tanto tiempo creyó en Kakashi y mira en lo que acabó. No sabe distinguir pero con Konohamaru, quien es solo un niño, se siente extraño. Se siente él mismo, y hasta hace poco con la única persona que podía sentirse así era con Naruto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es vergonzoso y no pienso repetírtelo.

—No, no me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué quieres dejar Konoha?

En verdad quiere saber. Escucharlo de él. ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿O acaso es simple capricho?

—Ya te dije que no hay razón en especial —pero no suena convincente, y Sasuke está dispuesto a ser directo, sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Alargar el problema solo hace que sienta más ansiedad por querer saber.

—No me jodas con eso, niño. —hace una pausa, frunciendo el entrecejo, enfrentándolo de frente—. ¿Te maltrata? ¿Te hace algo? —contrario a la reacción exaltada que espera, Konohamaru encarna ambas cejas, ante el comentario.

—Esa es una suposición bastante tonta y predecible —comenta, contrayendo las piernas y abrazándolas a su pecho.

—Bueno, entonces dame una —el menor abre la boca pero Sasuke se le adelanta a los hechos—. Una que sea convincente —el niño le rehúye la mirada, haciendo un puchero.

—Es solo que ya me cansé de estar aquí... —¿Hasta dónde es capaz de decirle? Hay tantas cosas que desea dejar de cargar él solo porque es tan doloroso llorar por las noches sin que nadie lo consuele.

 _"No te encariñes con ella",_ le dijeron hasta el cansancio los primeros días viviendo en ese lugar. Bajo la tutela de Sakura esperaba pudiera vivir una vida normal pero lo cierto es que una parte de él prefiere haber muerto juntos a sus progenitores en lugar de ser encontrado por Sakura. Una parte de él desea volver el tiempo y no ser encontrado por nadie. Continuar sepultado bajo la nieve y que su cuerpo pase por todas las tonalidades hasta morir.

¿Qué habría hecho Sakura si no lo hubiese encontrado?

Mirar a Sasuke, la primera vez, se sintió igual a como si lo hubiesen traicionado.

Y es que siempre lo tuvo claro. Sakura solo ve en él a alguien a quien tarde o temprano va a desechar. Cuando su cuerpo deje de ser compatible con ese implante de corazón, buscará a alguien más, alguien fuerte, alguien apto; porque la cadena es interminable. ¿De cuantas personas se habrá desecho ya con tal, solo, de mantener latiendo ese corazón?

La llegada de Sasuke le dio un golpe de realidad. Uno que tarde o temprano iba a llegar considerando lo enfermizo que Konohamaru se había vuelto en los últimos meses. Su cuerpo ya no estaba aceptando ese corazón, y entonces Sasuke debía ser el nuevo portador de él...Durante días ha pensado eso, pero ya no asegura que la razón por la que el azabache esté ahí sea esa.

Sakura no luce interesada en ese muchacho de la forma en la que lo cuido a él. ¿Entonces qué?

 _"No te encariñes con ella"_

Pero a pesar de la advertencia no ha podido evitar no hacerlo.

Y sucede lo mismo con Sasuke. Porque cuando está con él se siente a como si estuviese con su hermano mayor. El pensamiento es doloroso porque sabe que no debe tener tales sentimientos y sin embargo quiere contarle todo porque ya no soporta tanta presión.

Afligido, esconde la cabeza entre las piernas, comenzando a sollozar.

Está quebrado.

—¿Estás llorando? —pregunta el mayor aunque es evidente que así es—. ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te duele algo?

 _—"Deja de hacer eso"_ —pide mentalmente de manera insistente—. _"No finjas que te preocupas por mí..."_ —inmediatamente la imagen de Sakura aparece en sus pensamientos junto a las miradas suaves que le dedica de vez en cuando. Claro, cuando no está molesta con él por hacer algo que no le está permitido hacer. Ríe, irónico, recordando la vez que hubo salido con Sai al exterior—. Ella se molestó mucho conmigo hace poco. Antes de que tú llegaras —cuenta, levantando apenas parte de la frente.

Sasuke no sabe lidiar ni con él mismo como para pretender ser el consuelo de alguien pero a pesar de saber eso no se limita a simplemente ignorarlo. Con cuidado y cautela coloca una mano sobre sus cabellos, y el gesto es tan inesperado como el reflejo de Konohamaru por terminar de apoyar su espalda en la pared donde se encuentran y arrimar su cabeza a él. Sasuke finge que no se da cuenta del mismo modo que finge no estar sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por eso.

—¿Quieres contarme? —pregunta a lo que el niño simplemente aspira con fuerza por la nariz, levantando el rostro completamente.

—Salí sin su autorización —Sasuke engrandece los ojos—. Salí acompañando a Sai.

—Bueno, cualquiera se habría molestado tratándose de ese infeliz —replica, y aunque su intensión no ha sido causar risa, a Konohamaru se le escapa una la cual Sasuke agradece internamente—. ¿Por qué no te dejan salir? —reanuda la conversación con una nueva pregunta, ahora siendo él quien flexiona una pierna hacia su pecho, apoyando su cabeza de lado, observándolo.

—Porque debo obedecerle. Ella salvó mi vida.

Sí, Sasuke ha escuchado eso antes pero cree que es tiempo de que finalmente se entere de la historia completa.

—¿De qué modo? —pregunta, sereno.

Es tan extraño sentirse así y sin estar molestándose el uno al otro pero Konohamaru siente que ya no vale la pena seguir esforzándose en molestarlo para llamar su atención. Sasuke no aparta su vista de él y su mirada le da la suficiente fuerza y valor para contarle.

—Este corazón...—señala su pecho, apretando por encima de la ropa—. No es mío.

La confesión por sí sola no sabe a nada hasta que Sasuke se la repite como cincuenta veces antes de entender lo que ha dicho.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Konohamaru levanta la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. No es posible que no entienda.

—Enserio, no creí que fueras tan tonto para no captar a la primera —replica con cara seria.

—¿Estás hablando figurativamente o hipotéticamente? —pregunta, aturdido. Tiene que ser lo segundo. Definitivamente lo segundo, porque es ilógico pensar que...

—Figurativamente.

... un corazón pueda trasplantarse así como así.

—No me jodas... —musita, incrédulo. ¿Le está tomando el pelo? Porque suena muy convincente como para estar mintiendo. ¿Por qué no le decía simplemente que estaba enfermo? Eso sería más fácil de digerir aunque ya sospechaba eso. Pero lo que acaba de decirle no tiene sentido, o al menos no el sentido que la gente normal está acostumbrado a tener sobre las cosas que le parecen absurdas. Y es que no era el hecho de que le estuviese confesando que ese corazón no era suyo lo que veía mal, era el contexto—. ¡No me jodas! —vocifera como único medio para dejar salir el asombro.

—Baja la voz.

—Por Dios, somos los únicos aquí, mocoso —el menor vuelve a esconder su rostro entre las piernas—. Oye...¿A qué te refieres con que ese corazón no es tuyo? —Konohamaru ladea solo un poco el rostro, viéndolo con fastidio ante una respuesta lógica a esa pregunta—. ¿De quién es?

—No sé. Solo sé que Sakura me lo trasplantó para que lo cuidara —dice con desánimo.

Toda esa oración está mal.

Está mal desde el comienzo hasta donde termina porque parece tener un significado perverso en cada letra que la conforma. Suena a que es algo tan normal trasplantar un corazón como si moviera una planta de un sitio a otro. No. Definitivamente está mal.

—Espera, no estoy entendiendo una mierda —expresa con la inquietud depurándole por todos lados—. ¿Por qué te trasplantó un corazón? ¿Acaso tu...?

—Mis padres murieron hace un tiempo entre la segunda y tercera lluvia de esporas. Yo tenía ocho años —comienza a contar, apático—. Sakura me encontró...—sacude la cabeza, corrigiendo ese dato—. Sus soldados me encontraron bajo la nieve. Ella solo se acercó a mí y me miró y...—el recuerdo tiene ya varios años y aún sigue tan fresco en la mente de Konohamaru que casi puede imaginarse estarlo reviviendo—. Estaba herido de muerte, o eso es lo que creo. Iba a morir de todas formas, fuera desangrado o por los mismos soldados que me encontraron —hace una pausa—. Es una regla. Acabar con la amenaza incluso si las esporas no afectan a la población. Es una medida de seguridad muy retorcida.

—Para retener la infección —deduce, atónito—. ¿Y por qué no te mató? —ok, la manera en la que ha formulado esa pregunta ha sido demasiado cruel. Cierra los ojos, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces—. No...No quise decirlo así.

—No eres el primero que piensa que debió dejarme morir ahí —la ha cagado, piensa el mayor. Le queda bastante claro con ver el rostro ensombrecido del niño—. De hecho creo que hasta yo hubiese preferido eso. Así no tendría que preocuparme por si en verdad significo algo para ella además de ser un simple contenedor —finaliza el comentario hundiendo de nuevo el rostro entre las piernas.

—Oye, corta ya ese rollo de apatía de mierda. Es desagradable —sí, y él, por otro lado, es un insensible. Pero es que no sabe ni qué decirle para ¿consolarlo? También tiene que admitir que le preocupa porque, vamos, negar que no le interesa lo que le pase siendo que han convivido casi todos los malditos días, sería mentir vilmente— Hey... —le da un golpecito en la sien, acercándose un poco escuchando como llora.

—Llévame contigo —lo oye murmurar bastante congestionado porque seguramente ahora sí está llorando con ganas.

—No puedo hacer eso —responde un tanto rasposo.

—Entonces... —aspira con fuerza, secándose un poco las lágrimas con la ropa, antes de alzar el rostro de vuelta—, si te digo a quien le pertenece este corazón, ¿lo reconsiderarías?

—Acabas de decir que no sabías de quién era —el niño le mira firme y Sasuke solo puede suspirar. Por supuesto que le ha mentido, es bastante listo—. Aún si me lo dijeras, ¿de qué me serviría a mí?

—Estás investigando a Sakura —el soldado se atraganta—. Eres muy obvio. La miras mucho.

—Y-yo no la miro...—maldición, ¿cómo han terminado hablando de eso?

—No serías el primero que la mira con atención —a la mente de Sasuke vienen nos nombres tan obvios como irritantes. Sai y Sasori—. Como sea, querías una razón ¿no es así? Te la estoy dando —calla un momento—. Quiero que Sakura me mire por lo que soy no por lo que tengo...aquí dentro —se señala el pecho, cabizbajo—. Quiero que se preocupe por mí y no solo por esto —dice, apartando un poco la tela de su camisa, mostrando lo que a Sasuke le confirma, finalmente, que no le ha dicho mentiras sobre ello.

—Una cicatriz —murmura lentamente, azorado. Saber que todo es verdad le hace sentir pena. No...no es pena...es algo más.

Intentando comportarse como un adulto, adulando a los mayores, queriendo ocupar un lugar en ese mundo y además un espacio en la vida de la persona que le salvó la suya de algún modo es que Konohamaru ha hecho tantas cosas y solo pocas han sido retribuidas como ha querido. Y ahora que lo ve llorar, quebrarse, quejarse desde su verdadero ser, siente que empatiza con él.

Es como verse a sí mismo sufriendo por las mentiras de las personas a las que más ha querido en toda su vida.

—Te dije que no mentía —dice, con la nariz congestionada, cubriéndose de nuevo.

—¿Cómo...? —Sasuke se detiene repensando hasta tres veces ahora antes de hablar. No quiere herirlo—. ¿Cómo es que te hizo ese trasplante? —calla, volviendo a pensar—. Es por eso que te quedas sin aire a veces —dice lo obvio.

—Mi cuerpo era compatible con el corazón que ella me dio. Mi cuerpo lo aceptó de inmediato...pero parece que tengo fecha de caducidad —dice eso último con cruda ironía.

—¿Te está usando? —la pregunta por sí misma es dolorosa.

Lo es porque el propio Konohamaru se la ha planteado infinidad de veces.

Y duele.

Duele mucho durante el tiempo en que no se la saca de la cabeza.

Porque de ser cierto ese argumento, ella no tendría que ser tan atenta con él. Incluso cuando nadie los ve, es inesperadamente cariñosa. No puede simplemente pensar que la carga que hay en su pecho es lo único que los une.

De pronto quiere volver a quebrarse.

Siente que con Sasuke está permitido hacerlo a pesar de que él pueda burlarse.

—No...No sé. No lo sé... —la garganta se le cierra, los ojos le arden, todo da vueltas.

—Oye...

—¿Acaso esa persona importa más que yo? —termina llorando al final a pesar del esfuerzo por dejar de hacerlo, y el llanto parece ir en incremento cuando ve como le tiemblan los hombros—. ¡¿Este corazón importa más que yo?! —en la búsqueda por desahogarse, se siente indefenso. Siente que necesita gritar por todas las veces que no lo ha hecho y ha preferido callar.

Y Sasuke no se opone a ello.

Le permite hacerlo sin decir una palabra, viendo cómo se quiebra, mientras que por dentro él siente una opresión en el pecho.

Debe ser normal, piensa, el sentirse una basura al no poder consolar a un niño en ese estado. Porque Konohamaru no deja de serlo por más que pretenda ser un adulto. Y es cuando finalmente le queda claro. Toda esa insistencia de molestarlo, de ir a buscarlo, de pasar tiempo con él...es similar al sentimiento que siente cada vez que está con Naruto, pero con una ligera diferencia.

—Está bien —murmura suavemente, atrayendo su cabeza a su pecho de manera inesperada—. Llora. Nadie va a verte.

—T-tú estás haciéndolo...—lloroso, no se aparta.

Sí. Con ese niño es diferente...

—Cuando estás con un amigo, eso no importa, mocoso—ardor y sorpresa en los ojos.

 _"Amigo"_

El sentimiento de proteger.

—E-eres pésimo consolando —le pelea aunque se está permitiendo llorar sobre su hombro. Sí, se siente como un hermano mayor, aunque evidentemente no se lo dirá—. Oye...—carraspea un poco, entrecortándose por el llanto que aún no se esfuma del todo—. La persona a la que le pertenece este corazón... —Sasuke cierra los ojos, negando con gracia, separándose de él, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza con cierto carisma.

—No tienes por qué decírmelo. No te pedí nada a cambio.

—De igual forma quiero hacerlo —traga con dificultad—. Ya me cansé de guardar secretos —confiesa, frunciendo hasta la nariz mientras siente la garganta rasposa—. La persona a la que le perteneció este corazón está relacionada con Sakura. Alguien a quien conoció— Sasuke no dice nada. Solo está ahí, en silencio, escuchando—. Esa persona está muerta evidentemente.

Entrecerrando los ojos ya no se permite ocultar la ansiedad que siente por saber, ahora sí, sobre esa persona.

Como si fuera gravedad o alguna fuerza desconocida, siente una imperiosa necesidad por saber el nombre.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

La persona por la que Sakura ha estado guardando secretos desde hace tiempo.

De manera inconsciente, o quizá porque no ha dormido bien en semanas, la imagen de la mujer de sus sueños, esa a la que nunca puede alcanzar a distinguir bien, viene a su mente. Y aquello no puede ser una jodida coincidencia.

—Mikoto.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

—¿Lo besaste?

Una risita se escapa de los labios de Sakura mientras continúa fingiendo que le presta atención a los reportes que Hinata le pasa.

—Tú dijiste que hiciera algo —dice divertida, intentando justificarse.

—Te dije que hicieras algo, no una insensatez —la reprende, escandalizada. De todas las cosas que pudo haber imaginado que Sakura podría hacer para obligar a Sasuke a quedarse, algo como besarlo no encajaba en ningún escenario pensado. Es decir, ¡se detestan! Sasuke prácticamente la odia... ¿o ha sido todo un engaño? No es posible. Ella se la ha pasado vigilándolos minuciosamente. Aprendiendo su lenguaje corporal, estudiando su personalidad, ¡todo! Pero entonces replantea los hechos. Sasuke no es quien la ha besado, ha sido al revés—. ¿Has pensando en las consecuencias de lo que hiciste?

—Hinata, lo dices como si hubiese cometido un homicidio —bromea, riendo entre palabras—. Despreocúpate. Además, ni sabe besar —Hyuga se sonroja de la vergüenza.

—¡No necesito saberlo! —vocifera, apartando la tableta por un momento, mirándola con ansiedad—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ya lo sabes —dice, restándole la menor importancia, terminando de leer el último párrafo de la hoja que sostiene. Hacer el papeleo y los reportes de rutina es lo que más detesta de ser Fenrir, pero por primera vez desearía que Hinata volviera a ser ese ratón de biblioteca que siempre ha sido y deje de mirarla como si hubiese cometido un crimen—. ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?

—Es que no lo entiendo —sacude la cabeza—. ¿Por qué besarlo? Pudiste haber intentado algo más.

—Haberlo hecho hubiese implicado más tiempo. Mas días, y francamente no tenemos _más días._

Lo sabe bien. No por algo está arriesgando todo por lo que ella desea cumplir. Asistirla en su misión a aquellas instalaciones seguramente le costará un montón de cosas, y estarían rompiendo una docena de reglas, y solo Dios sabría cuál sería la sanción que se les impondría. De igual forma no importaban muchos las consecuencias si desde ya ese par de forasteros le causaban más problemas.

Sakura los necesita, aunque quizá es al revés. Ellos necesitan de ella para sobrevivir. Tendría algo de sentido recibir algo a cambio de la protección de la que le proveía a ambos aunque ellos no lo supieran. Por eso es que le hubo sugerido a Sakura que hiciera algo. Algo para asegurar que no pretendieran huir _–porque era obvio que lo intentarían_. Al menos con Sasuke ya que con Naruto poco, o de hecho nada, tenían de acercamiento. Sería sencillo convencer a Sasuke –o amenazarlo en su defecto- de quedarse y así sería él mismo quien lo hiciera con Naruto.

Pero... ¿besarlo?

En eso tenía razón. Los días pasaban y el día en el que tendrían que ir, llegaría. Cualquier otro plan hubiese demorado bastante considerando lo desobedientes que eran esos dos. Sasuke más que nada.

—Ah, qué remedio —suspira, resignada—. ¿Al menos sirvió de algo? ¿Te enteraste de algo?

—Sí, que es un pésimo besador —rostro enrojecido.

—¡Sakura! —exclama, histérica, oyéndola reír de fondo—. Hablo en serio.

—Supongo que debió servir de algo —dice, deteniendo la mirada un rato, perdiéndose en los recuerdos de dicho suceso—. Comenzó a gritar como un loco —la subteniente suelta un soplido, rodando los ojos—. Pero es hombre a fin de cuentas. Son demasiado predecibles cuando se trata de una mujer —comenta, cruzando las piernas, reanudando su aburrida tarea.

—Sé precavida —pide, ya calmada—. Un beso no es cualquier cosa.

—Para mí si lo es —la azabache frunce el ceño ante el tono divertido. Se nota que le hace mucha gracia.

—No me refiero a ti, me refiero a él. Si dices que es tan predecible entonces debes saber que haberlo besado puede provocar que sucedan cosas que no quieres —ante el comentario Sakura encarna una ceja, mirándola con duda.

—¿Crees que me voy a enamorar de él? —dice casi irónica—. Por favor, Hinata, ¿por quién me tomas?

—Lo decía más por él —hace una pausa.

—El punto es solo volverlo leal a mí. Si él se hace ideas tontas, es su problema —exhorta—. En todo caso podría usar su deslumbramiento conmigo a mí beneficio.

—Él te agrada —expresa la de ojos perlas, y Sakura abandona la mirada de los papeles a su rostro como si le hubiese salido una tercera cabeza ante lo dicho—. O al menos te resulta interesante.

—Pasar tanto tiempo con Kiba y Suigetsu te está volviendo tonta, Hinata —alega de manera mordaz—. Lo único que puedo sentir por él es estrés. Siempre está metiendo su nariz donde no lo llaman. Es tan... ¿y ahora de qué te ríes? —Hyuga, a pesar de ser sorprendida, no deja de hacerlo, causando molestia en la pelirrosa.

—Me cuesta admitirlo pero ha resultado ser bastante hábil. En el entrenamiento dicen puros halagos a cerca de él.

—Hn, ahora tú lo elogias —suelta casi con gracia—. ¿No será que tú eres la que se está enamorando de él? —Hinata solo ríe, divertida—. Iruka le ha enseñado bien. Me sorprendería que no hubiese aprendido nada durante todas las mañanas en las que entrenan —aparta los papeles, entregándoselos una vez que acaba—. Si la situación fuera otra...

—¿Le darías una oportunidad? —Sakura ensancha una mueca dándose cuenta de a lo que se refiere. Entrar al círculo de Sakura era casi imposible. No por algo solo Hinata y Konohamaru son esa única excepción en cuanto a la confianza que se tienen. A la cercanía y a la moldeada estima que se tienen. No quiere llamarlo cariño porque ya le ha quedado claro que encariñarse con las personas es algo pasajero.

—Las personas que se relacionan conmigo no tienen un buen final, Hinata —declara, taciturna.

—¿Entonces por qué nos permites a Konohamaru y a mí estar cerca de ti? —esa pregunta se la ha hecho tantas veces que incluso cada respuesta es distinta porque no se decide por una en particular con el único propósito de engañar sus sentimientos. No puede decir abiertamente que sin ellos, estaría sola. Han compartido tanto que es hasta injusto no decir que son tan importantes como su vida misma pero no quiere tentar al destino ni retarlo a finalmente aceptar eso.

—Es distinto —suspira, poniéndose de pie—. Tú decidiste seguirme sin importar qué —Hinata le sostiene la mirada con firmeza—. Y Konohamaru...—pensar en él hace que se sienta encerrada entre su deber y su razón. Entre lo que ha prometido y lo que genuinamente siente por ese niño. Tiene que elegir pronto, Konohamaru ha comenzado a padecer con el tiempo y no puede esperar más, incluso si eso significa faltar a la promesa que le hizo a Mikoto hace mucho tiempo.

—Sakura —la susodicha voltea en cuanto oye a Hinata y también a un tercero ingresar a la sala—. Konohamaru, ¿te fue bien con Chiyo? —No lo sabe porque de hecho Konohamaru ha dicho una mentirita para ir a ver a Sasuke, pero no tiene que enterarse.

—Sí pero supuse que estaba cansada así que me regresé antes —miente pero siente que es demasiado convincente al hacerlo aunque le ruega a los Dioses inexistentes que el enrojecimiento de sus ojos no se note debido a todo el rato que estuvo llorando. No quiere tener que rendir cuentas—. Creí que patrullabas —en su lugar decide dirigirse a Sakura aunque el tono que emplea es el menos ordinario del mundo, como si estuviese molesto por algo.

—Hinata me exige hacer el trabajo aburrido —comenta pareciendo no percatarse del estado de ánimo del menor—. Además de pasar tiempo contigo —lo ha dicho en broma, claramente, pero Konohamaru está en un punto en el que todo lo toma con seriedad incluso si su comentario no ha sido con esa intención. Inmediatamente frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué mosca te picó a ti?

—Si no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, no te obligues. Ya sé que no soy importante.

—¡Konohamaru! —protesta Hinata, extrañada por el comportamiento injurioso del niño. Sakura hace un gesto con la mano solamente para detener la exaltación de su subteniente antes de volver la vista al castaño.

—¿Me vas a decir a qué se debe tu mal humor o tendré que averiguarlo a la fuerza? —contrario a la actitud que Sakura por parte de él, la de siempre temblar ante sus advertencias, Konohamaru permanece firme, un poco tembloroso, sí, pero tan irritante como en ocasiones se mira Sasuke—. Ah, estuviste con él —deduce la Fenrir rápidamente, confirmando sus sospechas con el gesto de sorpresa que hace el niño—. Genial, ahora te está metiendo ideas a la cabeza —espeta, enfadada—. A partir de ahora tus horarios con él se reducirán —el castaño engrandece los ojos en claro desacuerdo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Pasas mucho tiempo con él, sin mencionar que ahora estás hasta actuando igual —Konohamaru frunce más el ceño.

—Él es la única persona que al menos me escucha —inconscientemente choca miradas con Hinata de manera bastante rápida, notando la decepción en su rostro, sintiéndose un poco mal—. Estar con él es la única manera en la que puedo no aburrirme.

—Antes pasabas tiempo con Hinata —intenta argumentar Sakura, elevando ligeramente la voz. Hinata, a su espalda, permanece tensa y en silencio. Es la primera vez que Konohamaru está riñéndole a la pelirrosa.

—Eso era antes de que también comenzara a desaparecer en todo el día como tú —contesta, molesto.

—Konohamaru-kun...

—¿Te agrada él? —pregunta Sakura, inesperadamente.

El silencio es retenido por los primeros segundos en los que tanto Hinata como Konohamaru asimilan la pregunta, y la repentina serenidad con la que Sakura la ha formulado pero sus ojos poco o nada de felicidad demuestra. Ha quedado seria, con la mirada juiciosa, esperando un argumento que le justifique porque se siente tan ansiosa con respecto a Sasuke y también con respecto a Konohamaru. Desde hace días que se siente a sí pero para su salud mental ha decidido no darle importancia, claro, hasta ese momento.

—¿Enserio me estás haciendo ésta pregunta? —la voz del menor es rasposa, como si se sintiera ofendido.

—Contesta —ordena. No luce enfadada pero eso podría ser incluso peor. No puede saber lo que piensa. No puede leer que es lo que esos ojos esmeraldinos, oscurecidos por un sentimiento desconocido, le quieren decir.

—¿Lo has traído a él para reemplazarme? —responde con una pregunta que a simple vista parece fuera de contexto, pero para Sakura significa tanto, que no oculta su asombro. Konohamaru se siente mal, mal consigo mismo, nunca se ha comportado así por siempre evitar causarle problemas a Sakura pero ha entendido que si no dice lo que siente, va a morir consumiéndose. Y no quiere hacerlo sin al menos saber lo que ella piensa.

Hinata, a unos pasos, está rígida. ¿Cómo han pasado de las risas a ese ambiente tan tenso? Konohamaru la mira como si le pidiera perdón pero ella solo quiere ir y abrazarlo, y decirle que no se preocupe más. Que ella está al tanto de todo y que puede volver a confiar en ella. Y entonces mira a Sakura, en la postura de estar interrogando a un criminal, con el rostro ensombrecido.

—¿De dónde sacas tantas tonterías? ¿De él, acaso? —Konohamaru no responde de inmediato pero ambas mujeres pueden darse cuenta de que algo le sucede en cuanto ven sus hombros sacudirse.

—Me molesta que hagas eso.

—¿Eh?

—Responder con otra pregunta. Es como si no me dijeras nada —el niño la mira de reojo tan solemne e impávida como siempre. Como si no importara nada—. ¿No vas a responder?

—Konohamaru —interviene Hinata, finalmente acercándose un poco pero con cautela—. Deja de hablar así. Tú no te comportas de esa forma.

En lugar de obedecer como siempre lo hace, esta vez reacciona diferente. Al ceño fruncido le añade ojos vidriosos y una respiración profunda que es impredecible de encontrarle ritmo. Está alterado, y sus ojos inyectados de un sentimiento que solo él experimenta le superan la razón que siempre le dice que debe guardar silencio y aceptar todo lo que ella le dice.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre evitas el tema? ¿Por qué ya no me dices nada? ¿Es por qué está la señorita Hyuga aquí?

—Hinata ya sabe todo —el niño se azora, y hay cierta frustración en su semblante cuando lo oye. ¿Lo sabe? ¿Y cuándo planeaban decirle? Ahora es él quien se siente decepcionado y no se limita a no mirar a la azabache con desilusión cuando oye eso—. Vamos, continúa descargándote, Hinata puede oír también —pero de Sakura no espera nada. Aunque se siente dolido por saber que ninguna de las dos hizo el intento por decirle, se siente ligeramente enfadado.

Pero ahora no es momento de concentrarte en eso. Aún si Hinata está ahí.

El tiempo no tiene misericordia.

—Esto que está aquí —se señala el pecho, doliente, y entre la amenaza de lágrimas que quieren caer—. Esto que cuidas...—la mira—. Es lo único que importa ¿verdad?

Es demasiado cruel todo lo que sucede. Incluso lo es la nana que escucha en su mente tan vívida que pareciera que ese recuerdo le pertenece.

No todo es culpa de Sakura, y lo sabe. Sabe que debió decirle que esa cicatriz que se extiende por su pecho, arde. Sabe que aunque su cuerpo haya respondido de manera favorable al único órgano que no es suyo, algún día iba a dejar de hacerlo.

Libre de enfermedades.

Libre de dolor.

Libre de angustia.

Libre de su propio pasado para poder escribir un presente y futuro a partir del día que ella le devolvió eso a lo que llaman vida.

Duele pensar que no habrá un futuro si Sakura en verdad planea cumplir esa _absurda promesa_. Konohamaru deja salir una risa doliente.

La _nana_ sigue sonando en sus oídos. Suena tenebrosa pero de alguna manera comienza a tararearla quedamente. No sabe de dónde es pero supone que es porque es uno de esos recuerdos que no son suyos. Esos que almacena en alguna parte de su interior hasta el día en que su propósito se cumpla.

Aguardando por tanto tiempo, Sakura le había resumido la historia de su pasado y la razón por la que lo quería a su lado. Konohamaru, por aquellos días, no era más que un cuerpo sin alma. Carente de la chispa de la vida propia en un niño; esas que arrebatan de forma cruel o extinguen debido a sucesos duros de la vida.

Y Sakura vio en él un recipiente perfecto para ese corazón que por años llevaba trasplantando de cuerpo en cuerpo.

Hasta que él apareció.

Tan frío y moribundo.

Tan pequeño y solo.

Ese niño era planeado para ser desechable. O eso creía. Eso creía Lotus pero ¿desde cuándo comenzó a hacer efecto la empatía?

—¿En verdad vas a reemplazarme? —las lágrimas ya están en sus mejillas, y su garganta arde igual que sus pupilas. Está bien, Sasuke dijo que está bien llorar. Sasuke.

—¿Sabes por qué eres tan importante para mí? —Sakura avanza un paso y Konohamaru retrocede otro. Tiene miedo. Pero no ella, sino de lo que vendrá en el mañana. Sakura, por otro lado, no puede evitar sentirse miserable en ese momento. Ese niño se ha metido en su vida de una manera en que no quiere reemplazarlo.

—Porque soy el contenedor del corazón de la persona a la que amas —Sakura niega, avanzando finalmente hasta estar a solo centímetros de él, haciendo lo impensable. Hincándose y sosteniendo su rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

—Me pregunto...en qué momento dejaste de serlo —ser solo alguien desechable. Lo cierto es que Sakura se ha encariñado tanto con él que quiere evadir todo en lo que cree con tal de salvarlo a él.

—¿Eh?

—Sé qué piensas que traje a Sasuke aquí para ser el nuevo contenedor del corazón de Mikoto —la confesión no toma por sorpresa al niño pero si a Hinata, quien apenas y entiende todo lo que sucede.

—¿No es así?

—No. Nunca lo pensé —confiesa, secando sus lágrimas. Pero entonces ¿por qué? Konohamaru no puede seguir preguntándose eso.

—¿Entonces por qué lo trajiste? —Sakura no contesta—. Todos dicen que tienes una predilección por los forasteros. ¿Lo salvaste porque te dio pena?

—Lo salvé porque lucía tan desdichado como tú y como yo —Konohamaru engrandece los ojos, y lejos de tomar a mal ese comentario, le molesta por otras razones, porque sabe que le está mintiendo. Por supuesto que sí sabe por qué lo ha llevado ahí—. De acuerdo, tal vez sí se me hizo interesante en cuanto lo vi —contesta, resignada—. Además una vez mencionaste que te aburrías constantemente por no tener un amigo con quien platicar.

—Ya veo —dice, ya un poco más calmado. Bajando la mirada un poco.

—No lo negaste.

—¿El qué?

—La palabra amigo —¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Tiene aún la sensación de la mano de Sasuke sobre su cabeza, consolándolo de una manera bastante torpe a decir verdad, pero muy, muy cálida—. ¿Te agrada?

—Se me hace entretenido molestarlo —dice una verdad a medias, sonriendo un poco, viendo cómo Sakura encarna una ceja del mismo modo que él hace unos momentos. Resignado, responde—. Okey, puede que sí me agrade.

—Y si él decidiera irse ¿qué harías? —la calma recuperada de Konohamaru se precipita al silencio en cuanto le suelta la pregunta. Lo medita un poco. Medita qué decirle sin dar hincapié a que sospeche lo que él sabe sobre Sasuke y Naruto. Sobre la forma en que quieren irse de ahí aunque eso para Sakura no es un misterio.

—No hay forma de irse del Cuartel —declara, inalterable.

—Solo es una suposición.

—No me opondría —responde de inmediato.

—¿Enserio?

— _Mmju._ ¿Tú estarías triste?

—Tal vez. Me he acostumbrado a él.

—Ya veo —hace una pausa antes de preguntar lo siguiente—. ¿Y si yo decidiera irme? ¿Me detendrías? —Sakura guarda silencio y nuevamente Konohamaru cae en el tema de la conversación inicial, alterándose. Apartándose de su toque como si quemara—. Claro...—ríe con lástima—. Es más importante esa promesa que yo...—la pelirrosa frunce el ceño, inmediato queriendo tocarlo de nuevo pero Konohamaru es incluso más terco que Hinata o ella misma.

—¿Por qué pones palabras en mi boca sin consultar? —espeta ella, enfadada. La personalidad de Konohamaru nunca ha sido tan voluble como hasta ahora—. Puede que haya hecho esa promesa pero...

—El día que deje de servirte, buscarás a alguien para que pueda reemplazarme —asegura, apático. Quiere irse. Quiere, al menos, ya no estar en la misma habitación en la que están ellas. Siente que va a asfixiarse y nunca ha sido bueno lidiando con sus ataques. Pero antes de que pueda dar un paso lejos de ella, Sakura le sostiene por la muñeca (aún hincada), y lo abraza insólitamente—. Sakura...

—Puede que ese día ni siquiera llegue —Konohamaru tiembla, y en sus ojos busca algún rastro de mentira...pero no la hay. Sakura se ve más firme que nunca y él tan frágil.

—A-Acabas de decir que debes de cumplir con tu promesa —balbucea, incrédulo.

—Que deba cumplirla no significa que quiera.

—Pero Mikoto...

—Mikoto ya no está —Sus ojos arden, obligando a entrecerrarlos, poniendo más fuerza de la debida incluso en el abrazo—...y dudo mucho que su hijo si quiera viva a estas alturas.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

Hace mucho tiempo que no ha sentido que pierde el control de sí misma. Y haberlo hecho hace unas horas le hace replantearse qué es lo que ha estado haciendo, por qué, y para qué.

En aquél laboratorio todo era una serie de órdenes. Incluso comer era una penitencia. Abrir los ojos solo para saber que se repetiría lo del día anterior era un castigo letal. Marchando todos los días como si fuera un criminal. Amordazada, encadenada...el único momento que podía recordar en el que era libre era durante atravesaba ese pequeño tramo que tenía que recorrer de una instalación a otra.

Ese corto y a la vez eterno andador en el exterior. Las veces que vio a las aves volar por encima de su cabeza fueron las veces en las que una noche anterior deseaba morir.

Decían que las aves vivían enjauladas...o es lo que solía leer en uno de los tantos libros de texto que era obligada a devorar.

Pero esas aves no se veían enjauladas.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando ser salvada?

Cuando se dio cuenta que eso no iba a suceder nunca, se propuso huir.

Luego, conoció a Mikoto, y por un tiempo pensó que podría, finalmente, dejar los grilletes en el olvido. Pero a pesar de haberse vuelto fuerte en contra de sus deseos, mentalmente continuaba siguiendo un patrón con el cuál seguir viviendo. Las condiciones en las que creció, la monotonía que le fue implantada, todo eso finalmente forja una personalidad, y hay ciertos hábitos, que hoy día se da cuenta, no la hacen libre a pesar de estarlo, hipotéticamente.

Prometer. Prometer. Prometer.

Decir que sí. Decir que sí. Decir que sí.

¿Pero cuándo decide por sí misma?

Darse cuenta que ha caído de nuevo en eso, le irrita.

 _"¿Puedes prometerme algo,...Sakura?"_

¿Cómo decirle que no a la única persona que ha querido mientras se desangra, gastando su último suspiro en ello? El ser humano es débil, y aunque es mitad de ello, no ha sido salvada de eso tampoco.

—Iniciando simulación —suelta la voz computarizada de la cabina en la que se encuentra.

Es demasiado tarde para que alguien esté haciendo uso de las instalaciones, pero no le importa. Ha malgastado toda su energía durante el día, obedeciendo, obedeciendo, acabando con Draugs, obedeciendo...que un rato descargando su ansiedad en medio de los paneles del cuarto de simulación de Draugs, no le va a matar.

De hecho, lo desea.

Quiere desquitarse con todo.

Y la única manera que conoce es así.

Matando.

Cortando.

Desmembrando.

Primero son seis los que la rodean.

Luego diez.

Luego son veinte.

En instante tiene a casi dos docenas rodeándola. Y no porque sean solo hologramas Sakura se siente a salvo. Nunca lo ha estado. De hecho hace lo contrario. Empuña con más fuerza y rabia su espada como si de verdad estuvieran ahí, como si de verdad peligrara su vida. ¿Debería soltar su arma y dejarse devorar? ¿Acabar con el sufrimiento de raíz?

Lo haría si tan solo esa vida le perteneciera.

Si ese corazón...fuera...

—Mío...—murmura, moviéndose con la letalidad que le aplauden siempre pero por dentro está quebrándose.

¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo podrá aguantar? Matar Draugs es tan fácil para ella pero en realidad es una condena de la que parece no va a librarse nunca. Porque es su castigo por intentar ser normal a pesar de que sabe que no lo es.

Por intentar vivir.

Por intentar amar...

Dos. Tres. Seis. Ocho balanceos de la espada sin vacilar más, y finalmente ha acabado con todos. O ellos con ella.

Las emociones han hecho lo que han querido con ella en ese rato en que no supo a dónde más ir que a descargar su ira con lo que mejor sabe hacer. Levanta el rostro hacia el techo, exhalando e inhalando con fuerza ahora que la simulación ha terminado, sintiendo las gotas de sudor resbalar por todos lados. Menos mal que ha decidido cambiarse antes y usar el uniforme ligero adecuado para los entrenamientos, ese que hace mucho tiempo no usa.

Ha tenido suficiente. Al menos ahora no quiere matar, en verdad, al primero que se le plante en frente. Afortunadamente para la persona que la ha estado viendo todo ese rato, eso es bueno, contrario a ella que en cuanto sale de la cabina, se sorprende verlo a él justamente.

Antes de pasar a sonreír con sarcasmo, no puede evitar sorprenderse de verlo ahí tan serio que hasta parece doloroso.

Finalmente pasa de él, acomodándose en uno de los taburetes de acero que hay ahí, tomando una toalla para pasarla por su rostro. Solo hasta que comienza a desesperarle ese silencio y la manera descarada con la que la sigue con la mirada, es que exhala con frustración. Ha tenido un día estresante como para volver a lidiar con Sasuke ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Has venido por otro beso? —burlona, no anticipa lo siguiente. Solo es capaz de engrandecer los ojos con ganas cuando en un descuido Sasuke la toma del brazo, la arrincona contra la pared e, insólitamente, le planta los labios encima de los suyos con una brusquedad que no reconoce.

Su mano se vuelve puño con toda la intención de golpearlo pero anticipadamente él parece haber previsto todo cuando sujeta su muñeca con fuerza.

Ese movimiento...Claro, Iruka.

Pero definitivamente no está encantada con todo eso. Desafortunadamente antes de que pueda propinarle un golpe que definitivamente le tumbaría los dientes, Sasuke se separa de ella con rudeza.

El aliento pronto es requerido para ambos que no hacen más que respirar de forma entrecortada.

—¿Qué...? —sorbe un poco de aire y se lleva una mano a la boca, enrojecida—. ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Devolviéndote tu beso —Sakura se azora pero enseguida vuelve a hacer un semblante cínico—. No lo necesito.

— _Jah_ , esa excusa es muy pobre —declara, sonriendo abiertamente con burla—. Si lo que querías era volver a besarme hubieses puesto más empeño en robármelo de otra forma.

—Dije que te lo vine a devolver. No que necesito de otro.

Y sin embargo a Sakura le molesta más el hecho de que esté pretendiendo una actitud indiferente que el hecho de que la haya besado. Como si fuera mejor que ella en cosas como sorprender a la gente. Pero, desde luego, no va a perder ante él.

—¿Enserio? Pues luces como si quisieras otro. —ese pequeño temblor de duda que lo ve hacer es suficiente para que Sakura se entere que Sasuke está haciendo posiblemente un esfuerzo por mantenerse inexpresivo. Le da hasta gracia así que no evita soltar una risa genuina. De esas que da poco—. ¿Te digo algo? No has mejorado ni un poco de éste con el primero que te di —orejas acaloradas. Sasuke puede ser un papel en blanco por fuera pero parece que no controla algunas partes de su cuerpo, y Sakura no puede sentirse más... ¿alegre por eso? Se detiene un momento en su juego... ¿qué ha dicho? Sacude la cabeza rápidamente colocando un poco de distancia solo por prevención. ¿Prevención? ¿Por qué de repente se siente extraña?—. Como sea, no deberías estar aquí a esta hora.

—Tú tampoco —se jacta él, dándole un poco de espacio. Es tan ridículo pensar que hace un momento tuvieron un beso inesperado y ahora estén como si nada. O quizá son demasiado buenos ocultándolo—. ¿Mal día?

—¿Qué?

—Es la primera vez que te veo tan...furiosa —la Fenrir frunce el ceño ante el dato. No está tan alejado de la realidad pero no tiene por qué darle explicaciones.

—Yo no tengo malos días. No soy como el resto —aclara, tomando la chaqueta de su uniforme, colocándosela solo por encima de la deportiva negra que porta para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida hasta que Sasuke le bloquea el paso con su cuerpo.

—Sí, eso ya me quedó bastante claro —dice, refiriéndose al comentario anterior, pero poco o nada le importaba a Sakura recibir una respuesta de él. Solo quiere irse de una buena vez.

—Quítate —ordena, bastante fastidiada ya.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa? —la pelirrosa suelta una carcajada para luego añadir.

—Eres buen comediante —sincera, pretendiendo rodearlo para poder pasar, mas Sasuke no parece muy interesado en dejar que se vaya—. No hagas que te quite a la fuerza.

—¿Por qué me besaste? — _"No es cierto"_ piensa, irritada, rodando los ojos.

—No hay una razón en especial así que corta ya con eso —una vez más intenta, pero es inútil, aunque sabe que si ella quisiera ya lo habría noqueado de a una. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sigue su juego? Debe estar volviéndose demente como él. Quizá debió escuchar a Hinata y hacer otra cosa en lugar del beso. En verdad está causándole más problemas de los que hubo planeado—. Escucha, solo te voy a advertir algo —Sasuke la mira extrañado ante el tono sereno con el que le habla—. No lo hagas.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No te enamores de mí.

La advertencia es tan irracional que ninguno de los dos puede creer que se haya, siquiera, dicho. Están olvidándose de todo por lo que han luchado de manera individual. Se detestan, o al menos eso quieren pensar, así como pensar que el sentimiento es recíproco.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo que lo estoy haciendo? Estaré rezando para no hacer tal estupidez.

—Suerte con ello, aunque no creí que fueras creyente.

Para Sasuke, tiene un significado. Uno que apenas está descubriendo y que poco a poco comienza a permitirse descifrar, pero es tan difícil considerando dónde se encuentra y quien es ella.

Y para Sakura, también hay uno. Uno diferente en alguna parte en la que se pierde.

¿En qué parte del camino se ha equivocado?

¿En la de haber decidido llevarlo a _SHINOBI_ con ella?

¿O ha sucedido mucho antes? ¿La vez en la que se vieron por primera vez? No...Sakura ha sentido esa mirada antes. Ha mirado esos ojos antes a pesar de que, desde un principio, no sabe quien es él. No lo sabe...No lo sabe...

Solo ha dejado seguir su impulso, desechando la razón.

Las órdenes.

Órdenes...

Sakura no ha seguido ni una orden desde el inicio. Desde que él llegó.

Una luz al final del túnel, ¿es así como se siente la satisfacción de ser uno mismo? No lo sabe, y puede que no lo entienda aunque pasen mil años pero por primera vez se siente ligera. Ausente de las cargas emocionales que la atormentan. Ha sido ella misma sin darse cuenta... ¿significa eso que ha empezado a caminar por sí sola? Tampoco lo sabe.

Probablemente se deba a él.

—¿Q-qué...? —Sasuke traga grueso pues la forma en la que lo está mirando es tan distinta a todas las veces en que parece querer someterlo. Es como si estuviera en blanco y en sus pupilas solo existiera él. Se siente ligeramente ansioso—. ¿Por qué me miras así?

No hay máscara.

No hay indiferencia.

No hay odio.

—Quédate quieto.

Y a pesar que sabe lo que está haciendo, lo que ella está haciendo con él, de lo que se avecina y de que debe apartarla, no lo hace...hasta que es ella misma la que se percata de su impulso. La mano que ha pretendido llevar al rostro de Sasuke, poco a poco cae, y todo su rostro ensombrece cuando baja la mirada, comenzando a tener una batalla interna sobre lo irracional que está haciendo.

Y así, Sasuke solo puede ver el largo de sus pestañas debido a la cercanía. Pero ella no lo mira. No lo está mirando como hace un momento. Y, extrañamente, eso lo abruma. Sí, probablemente mañana por la mañana se arrepentirá de eso. Por lo que va a hacer.

Sakura no emite ni una palabra, aunque desea hacerlo, en cuanto él ha detenido su mano en el aire antes de que caiga por completo.

—¿Qué estás...? —cierra los ojos, impactando (aunque sin daño) en la pared cercana, viéndose acorralada por él y ese gesto inesperado que ni siquiera ella ha podido prever.

—Quédate quieta —cita, rememorando el ayer, amenazante con el rostro cada vez más cerca. Sakura solo ríe un poco, y Sasuke puede asegurar que esa risa no está cargada, finalmente, de algún sentimiento de burla. Últimamente se ha vuelto bueno en leerla.

—La intimidación no es tu mejor arma ¿sabes? —dice, divertida, pero no luce molesta a pesar de que él continúa sujetándole la mano y ha inmovilizado también la contraria.

—Entonces añádelo a la lista.

—¿Eh?

—De las cosas en las que soy pésimo —y lo último es un susurro que muere en su boca. Uno que Sakura pudo haber detenido pues sí pudo leer las intenciones al final.

Pero a pesar de saberlo y de tener la fuerza para detenerlo, y de tener miles de razones para no permitirle ir más allá...no lo hace.

Al diablo, por un momento, la vida.

Al diablo, por un momento, las órdenes que la hacen una víctima.

Al diablo, por un momento, las promesas.

No se da cuenta pero Mikoto sí ha tenido razón.

Un beso puede ser frívolo a veces y no provocarte absolutamente nada...

 _—"Al diablo con todo..."_ —piensa, cediendo a sus impulsos, enredado sus manos en el cuello de la persona que la besa.

Pero este ha desencadenado todo.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo a comentarios sin cuenta c: (Hace mucho que no hacía esto, wii~)_**

 ** _Risot U: Sasuke ha sufrido mucho, aunque no lo parezca. Incluso hay una parte de su vida que ni el mismo conoce, con el tiempo veremos si es tan fuerte como dice ser o simplemente se romperá jejeje -la maldad-_**

 ** _Yohana: Yo igual sueño con esto(?) Así se me ocurren los capítulos jajaja De hecho en un principio esta historia estaba destinada para ser una historia original...pero al final me decidí por el hype de Naruto. Cada noche tengo mi cine mental(?) Sobre la dictadura, no puedo dar spoilers(?) En Wattpad he añadido más material visual y audios, quizá lo disfrutes mas allá pero ya es a gusto de cada quien jejeje ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hacen re feliz leer este tipo de comentarios!_**

 ** _Guest: Nadie anticipaba el beso, ni siquiera yo jajaja Lo juro. Espero que para cuando leas este capítulo te queden un poco más claras las cosas respecto a lo que comienzan a sentir ambos c: Sobre Naruto no puedo decir mucho, es probable que lo odien en los próximos capítulos jajaja_**

 ** _Elene: Awaaaaanta(?) jajajaja Espero que el final de este no te deje igual que con el 20._**

 ** _Aya: Haría un doujinshi de esto si tan solo supiese dibujar pero hasta las rayitas y circulitos me salen horribles jajaja Todos han comenzado a odiar a Naruto, y aún no viene lo mejor(?) Y en cuanto al beso, creo que quedarán igual una vez que hayan leído cómo acaba el 21 jajaja_**

 ** _Anna: Luego de 20 capítulos ya era justo y necesario que hubiera tal acercamiento jajajaja Por eso mismo intenté actualizar lo más pronto posible, porque vi que se quedaron con más y no puedo ser tan mala cuando yo también soy lectora y odio que me hagan lo mismo(?) jajajaja Ojalá te guste cuando lo leas._**

 ** _Notas:_**

 ** _Tres besos en dos capítulos. Oh ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°) Ya era justo, luego de 20 capítulos jajaja_**

 ** _Para quien le interese, en Wattpad he anexado material visual en este capítulo con respecto a cómo son los uniformes de SHINOBI. Si lo desean pueden pasarse allá a ver y así se hacen una idea. Lamentablemente acá fanfiction no deja poner links así que solo en Wattpad he podido añadir dicho material._**

 ** _Sobre el capítulo...no diré mucho porque incluso yo misma fangirleo con lo que escribí jajajaja De momento, hay una revelación bastante importante. ¿Se han dado cuenta de cuál?_**

 ** _¿Cómo van sus teorías? Ya he revelado varias cosas pero creo que no han sido suficientes jajaja ¿No van amando la relación que están construyendo Konohamaru y Sasuke? Yo sí, en verdad creo que luego de la escena del beso, he amado con el alma escribir eso._**

 ** _En fin, muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus votos y sus hermosos comentarios. Me llenan de energía._**

 ** _¡Besos!_**

 ** _¡Rooss-out!_**


	22. Lo que cada uno necesita

**.**

 _ **XXII**_

 ** _Lo que cada uno necesita_**

 ** _._**

Nunca le ha gustado tener audiencia ni mucho menos formar parte de una.

—No. Lo estás haciendo mal.

—¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo mal?

—Todo.

Pero mientras Sakura se encarga del entrenamiento de Naruto por ese día, a Sasuke se le complica mantener los pensamientos al margen dentro de su mente. ¿Qué es acaso? ¿Un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas? ¿Qué edad tiene? Porque, Dios, se siente ansioso a niveles estratosféricos. ¿Y cómo no va a estarlo? Si todo es culpa de ella.

No, de hecho es de él. De él y su impulsividad que parece no conocer la palabra autocontrol.

Porque ¿de qué otra manera se sentiría así si no es por esa razón?

A medida que Sakura endurece su gesto y las perlas de sudor comienzan a aparecer y trazan un camino envidiable por su rostro, Sasuke se atraganta. Siente como se le contrae presumiblemente la tráquea y de repente también siente la peligrosa necesidad de líquido vital para saciar esa desértica sensación de abandono.

—Enderézate, pareces un potro recién nacido.

Firmeza.

Naruto carece de ella y de estabilidad.

Algo de lo que sentirse seguro. Algo a lo cual aferrarse.

La noche anterior Sasuke y ella hicieron del otro su punto de apoyo. Ella aferrándose extrañamente a su cuello y él a sus caderas. Balanceándose un poco hasta terminar en la pared más cercana sin la preocupación o la advertencia de alguien capaz de entrar y sorprenderlos.

—Corrige un poco tu espalda. Eso. Así está mejor.

Esa mano que toca la espalda de Naruto para corregir su postura, apenas anoche estuvo también en la suya. Luego de dedicarle la suficiente atención a su cuello, hasta perderse por la fornida piel de su espalda cubierta por ese uniforme risiblemente estrecho y caluroso en ese momento.

Y luego, en sus antebrazos.

Y luego, en su cabello.

—Y no separes tanto las piernas.

Y él separando sus piernas. Recorriendo la erótica extensión de éstas aun sintiendo el calor emanando de ellas a pesar de estar cubiertas por la tela.

—Cuando ataques, no necesitas hablar, así que mantén la boca cerrada y administra tu aire para no quedarte sin él.

 _"Abre la boca"_

Y él, obediente.

Sumiso.

Aliciente a complacer.

Abandonado al calor del momento.

A la humedad de su cavidad y a la estrecha batalla contra su lengua emergente de saciedad.

Enseñándole a respirar. Enseñándole a besar. Esa, definitivamente, ha sido la manera más absurda de enseñanza. O quizá no lo ha sido tanto. Quizá ambos estaban reteniendo demasiadas cosas por mucho tiempo y ayer solo habían terminado de ceder a sus impulsos. Pero sea lo que haya sido Sasuke no puede sacarse esa la imagen de la cabeza.

A pesar de que luego de separarse ella se haya ido en silencio, dejándolo ahí, completamente ansioso.

¿Qué decían sus ojos en el momento en que los miró?

¿Qué la había impulsado a hacer eso con él?

¿Qué le había despertado a él como para no apartarla simplemente?

No puede asegurar nada pues en ese momento su cabeza estaba más llena de aire y de excitación que de razón, pero de algo sí puede estar seguro.

 _—"Ella me miró..."_

No como su presa.

No como su salida de emergencia.

 _"Aquellos que son importantes para Sakura, son especiales por algo. Cuando ella me mira, lo sé"_

Cuando Sakura mira a Konohamaru ¿Qué ve?

Ha sido un beso. Ha sido un simple beso. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se siente tan familiar? ¿Por qué se siente como si...?

 _"Cuidaré de ti. No dejaré que nada te pase..."_

¿...hubiese recuperado algo perdido?

 _", Sasuke"_

—¡Sasuke!

—¿Eh?

—Te he estado llamando hace un rato. ¿Estás bien?

¿Qué?

¿Cuándo lo ha hecho?

Sasuke suelta un quejido de irritación consigo mismo, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante mientras se lleva una mano a la boca. Mierda, le ha dado náuseas de repente. ¿En qué parte de la conversación con Konohamaru se ha perdido en sus recuerdos? ¿Y por qué pasa de pensar una cosa a otra bastante lejana? En verdad quiere vomitar. Siente como si de pronto todas las fuerzas se le hubiesen ido o como si un camión lo hubiese arrollado.

Hacía tiempo que no sentía una sensación igual.

—Te pregunté si estás bien.

A su lado, Konohamaru sigue ansioso por su respuesta. Claro, se le olvida que ese niño ahora no se le despega. Y también se le ha olvidado que está ahí haciendo de audiencia junto a él mientras Naruto lidia con el entrenamiento espartano de Sakura. Los entrenamientos del programa de cadetes han finalizado hace una hora y, oportuna o no, se han topado con Sakura justamente en los pasillos; y el resto es fácil de deducir.

Aunque en un principio se cuestionó el hecho de que no lo usara a él como entrenamiento sino a Naruto, supone dos razones.

Una. Que de verdad, luego de ayer, no quiere ni verlo en pintura.

Dos. Considera que Naruto es quien requiere del entrenamiento más que él, y es solo Sasuke quien se está haciendo ideas equivocadas tan característico de alguien que siente, de repente, cierta posesividad con respecto a una persona.

Y esa persona es ella.

Pero ¿es que ella es de papel o qué?

¿Por qué actúa tan normal?

¿O solo es él quien le está dando demasiada importancia a un simple beso?

Ah, se está volviendo un imbécil de lo peor.

—Tengo náuseas —murmura bajito, tomándose con fuerza el estómago.

—Toma agua —le ofrece el niño, pasándole un termo—. Te ves horrible.

—Así me siento, mocoso —confiesa, bebiendo con velocidad. Y en todo ese rato no se atreve a mirar al frente donde Naruto y Sakura continúan entrenando. No quiere volver a perderse en epifanías ni en siluetas borrosas llenas de pesares.

O peor, que le dé una maldita erección por estar simplemente fantaseando con ella.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta Konohamaru genuinamente preocupado. Sasuke suaviza su semblante, revolviéndole los cabellos con diversión para calmarlo. Ante este gesto Sakura se detiene un momento a observarlos, entrecerrando los ojos.

Si Sasuke no hubo dormido en toda la noche, ella no tuvo una noche mucho mejor a la suya. Aunque claro, evidentemente no le dirá eso a nadie.

—Estoy bien, gracias —agradece, ladeando una mueca.

—Qué bueno porque necesito que traigas tu trasero para acá —ordena Sakura en voz alta, habiendo detenido el entrenamiento un momento. Momento que Naruto agradece a cualquier Dios misericordioso porque de transcurrir un segundo más sin descanso, había altas probabilidades de que terminara desmayándose debido a la fatiga—. ¿Eres sordo? —Sasuke frunce el ceño del mismo modo que los labios, soltando un suspiro pesaroso antes de ponerse de pie y obedecerle.

—¿Te levantaste del lado opuesto de la cama o qué? —se atraganta al final sintiendo el roce de la punta de la espada de utilería que Sakura rápidamente coloca sobre su garganta—. E-Era una broma, maldición.

—No estoy para tus bromas, soldado.

Ni él para las de ella, evidentemente.

De hecho en sus planes estaba conseguir el mayor tiempo posible lejos de ella al menos por ese día. Es que, maldita sea, ¡se han besado y actúan como si nada!

Pero para su buena suerte Naruto está como intermediario, o al menos ese es el papel que le ha tocado desempeñar sin darse cuenta.

—Esto es absurdo. ¿Desde cuándo hay una postura para pelear? —indaga, fastidiado por todo el interés que él cree innecesario para su formación como soldado.

—Desde siempre, solo que ustedes dos son unos primitivos —finaliza Sakura, moviendo su espada de madera a las pantorrillas del rubio, doblándolas, haciéndolo caer de bruces. Sasuke, a su lado, ha soltado una risa por puro reflejo.

—¡Oye! ¡No estaba listo!

—Nadie nunca lo está.

—Esto es como un dejavú —añade el de cabello negro, más para Sakura que para Naruto, recordando sus primeros días siendo el saco de box de cualquiera, principalmente de ella.

—No empieces.

Ese intercambio de palabras suena tan cotidiano y tan familiar que a Naruto le da asco. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke comparte palabras que no son insultos además de con él? ¿Y por qué la mira tanto? No quiere pensar en ello. De hecho no quiere pensar en ayer. No. Debe ser una equivocación; aunque los moretones en su espalda y brazos no se borraran debido a las acusaciones que _un miembro de SHINOBI_ le hizo personalmente la noche anterior.

No quiere ver a Sasuke.

De todos los días y situaciones en las que puede verlo durante la mañana, hoy justamente no desea tenerlo ni cerca.

No quiere ser lo suficientemente torpe como para descuidarse y mostrarle las heridas frescas de las que solo él tiene conocimiento porque está seguro que Sasuke montaría un escándalo por eso.

No quiere tener que explicarle por qué están ahí, ni quién se las hizo, ni por qué razón, porque de hacerlo será Naruto quien también se sentirá con el derecho de exigirle una explicación sobre lo que vio anoche. Y es que, mil demonios, solo a él se le ocurre salir a merodear por los pasillos y además perderse por ellos.

Toparse con esa escena y luego toparse con ese _soldado de piel pálida_ ha sido la coincidencia más desafortunada de todas pero no quiere pensar en eso ahora, ni en la amenaza que le ha dado.

—¿Qué le has estado enseñando? Creí que para este entonces ya sabría pelear mínimamente bien —dice Sakura, estresada.

—A Sasuke le tomó un mes. Pides mucho —Konohamaru se une a la conversación desde su sitio, divertido.

—Que carismático dúo —expresa ella, socarrona.

—¿Quieres callarte, mocoso?

¿Desde cuándo?

¿Desde cuándo Sasuke ha comenzado a actuar tan familiarmente con ellos?

¿Qué hay de él? ¿Qué hay de Kakashi? ¿Qué hay del resto de la gente en Rhoda?

—No empatices con ellos, maldición —musita casi inaudible, cabizbajo, y del trío, Sasuke es el único que presta atención en su compañero alcanzando a oír eso último. Sí, ¿qué demonios está haciendo?

—Con que aquí están, los he buscado toda la mañana —a unos metros de ellos, en el umbral de la sala de entrenamiento, Hinata Hyuga se anuncia.

A Sasuke todo ese extraño círculo de conocidos le hace un poco de gracia pero su atención no puede centrarse en algo más que no sea Naruto en esos momentos y en su mueca de completo disgusto por estar ahí. Le ha pedido, desde muy temprano y a solas, que se controle y que por lo menos haga el intento de hacer cada cosa que Sakura o Hyuga le pidan, pero incluso siendo él una persona terca, le angustia que su amigo vaya a perder el control en cualquier momento y su secreto se vaya a la basura.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta la Fenrir, apoyando la punta de la espada en el piso, usando la firmeza como apoyo para su cuerpo.

—Son las estadísticas del programa de cadetes —Sasuke presta mucha más atención a eso último que Naruto en cuanto la oye—. Creí que querrías checar su progreso —dice refiriéndose a ellos dos, entregándole un sobre cerrado—. Sobre tus pendientes de hoy...

—Lo sé —interrumpe Sakura, rasgando el sobre y leyendo rápidamente el contenido de éste—. Los llevaré a ambos a patrullar —ante el anuncio Naruto engrandece los ojos.

—¿Pa-patrullar?

—En el exterior —explica Konohamaru, acercándose a ellos. Sakura solo le dedica una mirada prudente—. Eso significa que me quedaré solo hoy —expresa, desanimado, algo que a Sasuke últimamente le pesa pues realmente se ha encariñado con el menor.

—Puedo pedirle a Chiyo que se ocupe de...

—Ni hablar —interrumpe Konohamaru recordando el último suceso estando con ella—. No quiero toparme con tu...—y se detiene en el instante en que Sakura lo mira de manera bastante fría. Pasar tiempo con Sasuke le está pegando lo lengua suelta—. C-con Sasori, quise decir.

—No. Mejor quédate con Hyuga —y ha sido de la boca de Sasuke de donde han salido tales palabras. Algo así como vómito verbal, algo incapaz de parar porque en cuanto Konohamaru ha dicho ese nombre la bilis se le revuelve. No, definitivamente no quiere ni que el mocoso comparta el aire con ese sujeto.

—¿Perdón? —inquiere la pelirrosa, sorprendida, al igual que el resto, por eso último. ¿De dónde ha venido ese derroche de autoridad sin fundamentos? ¿Quién se cree que es?

—No tengo problema —pero para su buena suerte Hinata interviene. No por él, seguramente, sino porque no quiere que se arme un alboroto por una nimiedad aunque le agradaría mucho que Sakura lo disciplinara más, pero recuerda que posiblemente parte del comportamiento tan derrochador de Sasuke sea culpa, precisamente, de la Fenrir y su método insensato al besarlo.

No se equivocaba al advertirle que podría traerle consecuencias porque aunque Sakura piense que se trate de un arrebato de autoridad, para Hinata la respuesta es más simple de lo que parece.

Sasuke comienza a tomar atribuciones por ese tonto beso.

—Como sea, no tengo tiempo para esto —suelta la pelirrosa, y sin añadir más se acerca a Konohamaru para acariciarle el cabello en despedida, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida—. Hinata, prepara a Naruto. Lo espero en el hangar en quince minutos; y tú, Konohamaru, pórtate bien —el niño solo asiente—. Sasuke, sígueme.

El aludido se estremece ante la orden.

Maldición, y él que quería evitarla por el resto del día.

—El deber te llama —inicia Konohamaru.

—Más bien, el deslumbramiento —y secunda Naruto, aunque su comentario no es sarcástico sino más bien prejuicioso. Hace falta ver su semblante molesto para darse cuenta que no le agrada la cercanía que Sasuke tiene con esa mujer.

—Cállense los dos —dice, zanjando el tema, apresurándose a alcanzar a Sakura quien una vez que han avanzado unos cuantos metros en silencio dentro de los pasillos, se detiene esperando el ascensor, aprovechando esos segundos que le toma a éste en abrir sus puertas para entregarle la hoja que anteriormente ha sacado del sobre dado por Hinata—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Una solicitud —Sasuke encarna una ceja, confundido—. Al parecer a los instructores del programa les gustó tu desempeño y te han recomendado.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ya no estaré dentro del programa?

—Sí, pero ahora serás instructor —la sorpresa no demora en aparecer en el semblante de Sasuke quien comienza a alternar su mirada entre el papel que sostiene y en ella—. No te creas mucho y tampoco alardees de esto con alguien más. Muchos creerán que habrá sido debido a mi conexión contigo. Sé discreto o te meterás en problemas —advierte adentrándose al ascensor seguido de él.

Ese especia reducido es tan idóneo para una muerte silenciosa, y en algún tiempo Sasuke llegó a creer que su vida terminaría de una manera tan patética en ese lugar durante las veces en que hubo resistido la presión de estar en silencio con ella ahí pero ahora se siente distinto.

No quiere presumir ni quiere darse atribuciones más allá de las necesarias pero estar a solas con ella sin querer matarse mutuamente se siente a un gran progreso. Uno que definitivamente le sabe bien por diversos motivos.

—¿Te estás preocupando por mí? —pero tiene que parar de sentirse como un libertino con ella aunque, vamos, tiene que admitir que ya no está tan seguro de realmente odiarla. De hecho, es un imbécil por dejarse llevar por tales emociones y sentir que se debe a algo más.

—No quiero que me dejes en ridículo —confiesa únicamente, apoyándose los codos en el barandal dentro del ascensor, dándole una vista demasiado sugerente que le corta un poco la respiración a él.

—Hn, pues parece ser que no soy un bueno para nada como decías —ironiza, apostando a bromear con ella un poco.

—Sigo sosteniéndolo —y entonces le mira. Y Sasuke se pregunta qué demonios le sucede a él para sentirse así. Para sentir ese cosquilleo injustificado. Es todo su culpa. Suya, suya, suya—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras como un psicópata? —pregunta ella, riendo.

 _"Maldición, deja de reírte así",_ piensa él, sintiéndose ridículamente abochornado. Es...demasiado atractiva. Demasiado...bonita.

—¿Sigues creyendo que no he mejorado en nada?

—Así es.

—Ni siquiera en lo de...—¿de verdad está a punto de decir aquello? Enserio, debe estar mal del cerebro— ¿besar?

Indudablemente, algo provocó en él.

Porque ¿de qué otro modo estaría tocando tal tema lleno de tabú? Intercambiar palabras e incluso hasta bromear y ser sarcástico con _Lotus_ es un reto casi suicida que la mayoría de los soldados, omitiendo a Konohamaru y Hinata claramente, se han impuesto a pesar de que nadie lo ha logrado.

Entonces ¿de qué privilegios goza Sasuke como para ella permitirle actuar así?

 _"No lo digo por él"_

¿Por ella?

Por favor. Sakura no va a caer en algo tan trivial como el amor. No ha sido diseñada para algo como eso; y si alguna vez pensó que sí, tal pensamiento murió el día que Mikoto lo hizo también. Hace ya bastante tiempo.

—Oh, ¿qué es esto? ¿Estás tratando de seducirme? —dice, burlesca, entrecerrando los ojos. Aunque debe admitir que le causa interés el saber hasta dónde es capaz alguien como Sasuke en caer por ella. Es una situación en la que nunca ha estado y sin embargo Sakura parece disfrutar cada momento de ella.

—¿¡Q-qué!? —comenzando por ese temperamento escandalizado que no puede evitar que no le de risa. Lo admitió frente a Konohamaru hace poco. Sí, puede que le agrade recibir ese tipo de atención por parte de él.

—No tientes tu suerte. Lo de esa vez solo fue un momento de debilidad —pero sabe poner sus límites. O al menos ¿pretende que los sabe? Y es que no pudo haber sido de otro modo o por otra razón. Pero no puede negar que el calor de los labios de Sasuke sigue tan fresco como una rosa recién cortada.

Pero no debe.

No puede.

Solo fue eso, un momento de debilidad emocional en donde todo se le juntó y no supo cómo manejarlo. Pero ¿desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo no sabe solucionar ni controlar sus arranques llenos de ansiedad? Ciertamente, cuando Mikoto aún vivía, era ella quien se encargaba de apaciguar sus miedos y su temperamento. Algo así como el catalizador de su vida. Como el agua lo es para una flor.

Pensar más en eso le da dolor de cabeza.

Prefiere quedarse con el razonamiento sencillo.

Ha sido porque ha flaqueado. Es todo.

—Como sea —lo oye decir, desidioso—. Un simple _'felicidades'_ me bastaría —Sakura agradece internamente que haya decidido cambiar de tema. Estando en un espacio tan reducido como lo es el ascensor hace que se sienta demasiado caliente y le de vértigo.

—Felicidades, soldado.

Y mientras ella lidia con sus propias conjeturas, Sasuke vuelve a lo mismo. A sentir cosas que no debe sentir. Pero todo es culpa de ella. Por lo que hace, por cómo actúa, por todo lo que dice. ¿Por qué de pronto es tan flexible? ¿Por qué le confunde tanto?

—Maldición, no lo digas así, es vergonzoso —sincera, apaciguando la atmósfera tensa de hace un momento, volviéndola nada. Y ella ríe. Esa maldita sonrisa otra vez.

—Por cierto —Sasuke la mira de soslayo, ansioso—. ¿Cómo te va con Konohamaru?

—¿Eh? —Okey, eso sí que es inesperado. Solo un par de torpes como ellos dos tendrían la facilidad de pasar de un tema tan vergonzoso a uno realmente serio. Porque sí, hablar de Konohamaru siempre es cosa seria. No lo sabrá él y aquella conversación íntima compartida con el menor hace apenas ayer. Sakura realmente sabe cómo desquiciarlo.

—Pasan mucho tiempo juntos —manifiesta, indiferente, pero aquella cualidad intrínseca no destaca eso justamente ahora.

—Es un niño. Cualquiera se aburriría aquí —contesta él con normalidad.

—Lo sé...

 _"Y si lo sabes ¿por qué no te ocupas por entender cómo se siente?",_ quiere decir, más calla.

Actualmente existe cierta camaradería y confidencialidad entre él y Konohamaru, algo así como un voto de confianza entre ambos y ciertamente no le gustaría romperlo siendo un imprudente estando con Sakura, hablando sobre lo que él le cuenta y le confía.

Ese niño le ha hecho suave. Y no puede negarlo.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo tienes aquí? —pregunta en su lugar.

—No te concierne _—"¡Es tan terca!"_ , piensa, queriendo arrancarse los cabellos. Es tan difícil entablar una conversación así a pesar de que ha sido ella quien ha dado pie a la misma.

—¿Enserio crees que no se nada? —es suficiente. No puede callarse para siempre. Ese niño pide a gritos desesperadamente ser escuchado y aunque Sasuke ha logrado en parte su tranquilidad al escucharlo, sabe que no surte el mismo resultado si se trata de Sakura. Y por eso cree, muy dentro de su estupidez, que aunque se gane un buen golpe, debe interceder por Konohamaru. Abogar por él.

—¿De qué hablas? —lo mira, flemática. Sasuke siente que pierde la paciencia hasta que transcurre unos segundos y finalmente la respuesta llega a Sakura sola, haciéndola rodar los ojos con fastidio—. Ah, no es cierto —dice, con ácida sátira. Genial, un problema más.

—Mira, no me importa saber tus motivos pero él en verdad está muy desesperado porque lo mires —la mirada de Sakura se perfila aguda, mirándolo con recelo.

—Básicamente lo mismo te sucede a ti.

—Yo no estoy interesado por tu atención —asegura, contradiciendo.

No tiene tiempo para enfadarse con él o buscar culpables, y ciertamente ahora no quiere pensar.

Ni en Konohamaru.

Ni él.

Principalmente en él. En Sasuke.

—Te veo en el hangar en diez minutos. Es todo —y sin más sale primero del ascensor.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

La ropa se adhiere a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Hacia la alcantarilla de cada contra-esquina se escurre el agua que desemboca de todos lados. Pero toda la basura termina por acumularse en los orificios que no son suficientes grandes para filtrar lo que es difícil de asimilar.

Como las contradicciones que siente.

Se siente, de algún modo, extraña.

Imprevista. Austera. Inesperada.

Esa sensación de no sentirse perteneciente a ningún lugar. Y esa pesada espada y ese pesado símbolo adornando sus ropas no son sinónimo de libertad. Se siente atada. Atada por algo inexistente.

— _Lotus_ , los sensores distinguen movimiento a quinientos metros al frente.

—Yo me hago cargo.

—Pero...

—Dije que yo lo haré.

A pesar de ser una misión de rango menor, a pesar de tener los suficientes soldados a su disposición para realizar esa simple tarea, a pesar de saber que no tiene que ser ella la que limpie ese desastre, es abnegada, y eso es algo que Sasuke, e incluso ella misma, no puede entender.

Es como una especie de chip pre-grabado que la insta a hacerlo. Porque así fue criada. Porque así fue educada.

Y porque es la única manera que tiene para dejar de pensar en cosas banales.

 _"Abre la boca"_

Con aroma a yerbabuena. O como al césped recién cortado luego de una noche de rocío. Duro, penetrante, energético, viril. De él.

Desear algo más que la sangre que la mantiene cuerda y con los pies en la tierra. ¿A partir de qué momento comenzó decaer?

Manos en su rostro.

Manos en su espada.

Ojos entreabiertos;

Ojos de eternos.

Aliento y besos inexpertos.

Gruñidos y mordidas cerca de su cuello.

Sangre escurriendo.

Pasión emergiendo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de estar cumpliendo justo ahora con su deber, cada gesto le recuerda al beso de ayer? Cada parpadeo es un recuerdo. Una alusión que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ni manera en que simplifique su similitud de una cosa con la otra, pero que está ahí.

El agarre duro y firme en su cintura.

El agarre de Sakura sobre la espada y su empuñadora.

No es precisamente la situación más romántica con la cual comparar el beso pero no puede sacar la imagen de su mente. Ni los ojos de Sasuke. Ni el sonido de su respiración agitada. Ni el sonido de sus gemidos muriendo en su garganta.

Tiene sed.

Tiene...

 _—¡Lotus!_

No es hasta que oye el grito de un soldado, y que siente la fuerza de sus piernas abandonarla, que se desploma sobre el asfalto húmedo y sucio.

Y entonces se da cuenta de su error. De lo caro de su imprudencia y de lo estúpido de su corazón. Por retener todo el día pensamientos sobre Sasuke ha olvidado tomar la dosis de sangre de Draug _–la última cabe decir-_ que la mantiene cuerda. Esa que evita, de algún modo, que caiga en un estado de locura debido a las células de No Muerto que habitan en ella.

La garganta le arde horrores.

La vista se le nubla.

¿A cuántos Draugs ha matado ya?

¿A cuántos más le quedó por matar?

Los siente cerca. Los oye gruñir casi encima de ella.

No puede moverse. La sed es demasiada. Todo le quema. Todo arde. Todo da vueltas.

Todo sucede tan rápido que apenas distingue siluetas que se le aproximan y como, otras más, terminan la tarea que ella empezó.

Ya no está en el asfalto aunque la lluvia sigue cayendo. Lo sabe porque las gotas se estrellan contra su rostro y cabello. Se siente tan ligera. Se siente como si en cualquier momento va a perder el control sobre sí misma y terminará por abalanzarse encima de la persona que la está cargando.

Cargando.

Alguien la lleva en brazos.

Se siente morir pero puede asegurar que ese cabello negro y esos gritos inconexos que oye como si estuviesen en plano lejano, los conoce bien.

—¿Q-qué...? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?

—¡Ahora no, Naruto!

 _Ah, es Sasuke._

Entonces es él quien la lleva en brazos a quien sabe dónde. Pero pronto no va a importarle eso, ni nada. Debería soltarla. Ni siquiera debería subirla al vehículo ni llevarla al Cuartel. ¿Qué no ve que es un peligro? Ah, claro, él no sabe nada. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Cómo se le dice a la gente que no eres humano totalmente? ¿Qué eres algo así como un Draug que reclama sangre y carne para seguir viviendo?

Viviendo.

Un No Muerto que vive.

Es tan absurdo.

Y sin embargo ella es la prueba fehaciente de que es posible una forma perversa de lograrlo. Se aborrece. En verdad lo hace. Todo el mundo le teme de todos modos, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siente como su corazón se calienta a medida que siente como él la aprieta contra su pecho? Ah, está perdiendo el conocimiento. Está perdiendo el control.

 _Suéltame. Suéltame. Suéltame._ Es lo único que pasa por su mente.

—¿Q-qué...h-haces? —dice, entrecortado.

—Te llevo al Cuartel.

Debió escuchar a Hinata. Debió prevenirla también ante una situación así; al menos ella sabría qué hacer. Dónde buscar. O en su defecto, cómo acabar con su vida una vez que supusiera un verdadero peligro para cualquiera. Porque a pesar de ser lo que es, Sakura piensa en el bienestar de los suyos. Ese estado deplorable que nadie nunca antes ha visto de ella. Es tan peligroso como sospechoso.

De haberse quedado más tiempo tendida sobre el suelo seguramente el resto de soldados se habría dado cuenta de su condición. Un problema más. Una incógnita más acerca de por qué Sasuke ha actuado según su impulso y la ha tomado en brazos, ordenando regresar al Cuartel como si el apocalipsis estuviera pisando las ruedas y gruñéndole al motor.

¿Por qué no le ha temido como el resto?

¿Qué le ha dicho Konohamaru sobre ella?

Pero Konohamaru ni siquiera sabe con certeza lo que le sucede. Solo Hinata. Entonces ¿cómo?

¿Y por qué demonios está pensando sobre la impresión que tendrá él sobre ella?

—De-deberías...soltarme...

—Cállate.

—¿Q-qué...?

—¡Que te calles!

Sangre. Sangre. Sangre.

Necesita esa maldita ampolleta antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Antes de que el vehículo se detenga debidamente, Sasuke ya está con un pie fuera de éste teniendo a una Hinata y a un Konohamaru para recibirlos. Y en vista del semblante del pelinegro, de Naruto y de la propia Sakura quien luce como si estuviese a punto de desfallecer, Hinata aparta al menor, acercándose al soldado rápidamente.

—¿Qu-qué...? ¿¡Qué sucedió!?

Renuente a seguir siendo cargada por él, Sakura termina por ponerse, con demasiada dificultad cabe decir, de pie, tambaleándose casi inmediatamente, cayendo de bruces al suelo. El equipo médico que acompaña siempre a los soldados en cada salida se aproxima pero el semblante desesperado que la pelirrosa le dedica a Hinata es suficiente para que ésta entienda qué es lo que sucede.

Es ese mismo semblante que ha puesto aquella vez cuando lo sucedido en su habitación. La vez que descubrió el frasco con sangre de Draug en el bolsillo de su uniforme, sin saber realmente lo que contenía aún. _Entonces es eso_ , piensa.

—¡Sakura! ¡Señorita Hyuga! ¿¡Qué le pasa a Sakura!?

—Ha sufrido desmayos últimamente —miente, aunque hay algo de veracidad en ello.

—¿¡Desde cuándo!? ¡Sakura no me ha dicho nada!

—¡Mocoso, dale espacio! —vocifera Sasuke, sosteniéndola apenas de un brazo pues Sakura se muestra casi renuente a seguir apoyándose en él como si quemase—. ¡Oye, resiste, maldita sea!

—Desde hace unas semanas. No queríamos preocuparte, Konohamaru —dice torpemente la de ojos perla, desabotonando el saco del uniforme de la Fenrir, viendo su pecho subir y bajar con desmedida rapidez—. Mierda.

—¿¡Entonces ella guarda secretos y yo no puedo hacer lo mismo!? —la forma en la que Konohamaru expresa su miedo, desesperación y descontento, siendo atacado por dos sentimientos a la vez, es esa. Y aunque Sakura apenas y puede distinguir qué es lo que dice cada uno, alcanza a ver, al menos, cómo este se aleja, corriendo.

—¡Konohamaru! —grita Hinata, interrumpiendo su acción en cuanto Sasuke la detiene.

—No. Atiéndela a ella. Yo iré por él.

¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente como para haberle pedido eso y no quedarse él en lugar de ella? Es decir, si lo que pensaba acerca de él era verdad, no tenía nada que perder al quedarse y presenciar más de lo debido y, quien sabe, en el futuro poder chantajear a Sakura con revelar su secreto al resto. ¿Qué podía perder?

Sin embargo estaba siendo considerado aún en ese terrible escenario en el que no puede pensar en nada más que en el bienestar de ella.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

Pero nada ha mejorado.

De hecho, ha empeorado.

—¿¡En dónde la pusiste!?

—D-deja de gritar...

—¡Entonces esfuérzate por recordar donde pusiste ese frasco!

Está siendo demasiada impulsiva, lo sabe perfectamente, y con Sakura delirando las probabilidades de que vaya a encontrar ese frasco e inyectárselo son pocas. De hecho, Sakura es quien fehacientemente está consciente de que si no lo encuentra, solo su autocontrol y su estúpida fuerza de voluntad serán capaces de evitar que se desquicie.

No es la primera vez que le sucede.

Pero sí es la primera vez que le sucede en tal magnitud.

Morderse los labios, incluso la lengua, lo que sea con tal de sangrarse un poco y sorber a sí misma su sangre. Pero sus células de Draugs que hay en su cuerpo no sacian su sed. Lo supo a partir del primer descontrol, cuando apenas era una adolescente.

Es tan irónico que da lástima. La han diseñado de tal forma que sea autosuficiente pero no contaban con que al estar tan expuesta a las mismas necesidades que un Draug, un día se presentaría la misma sed y la misma hambre que un No muerto. Y lo que se inyectaba era una mezcla de ambas sangres pero era especial. La suya no bastaba. Ni la de un Draug común y corriente.

Y entonces lo conoció a _él_.

A ese extraño hombre, viviendo en las montañas, que debido a su extraña condición, más raro que ella incluso, junto a su sangre, le proporcionaba lo necesario para contrarrestar la imperiosa necesidad de simplemente cometer el acto devastador de entregarse a la locura y atacar a la gente más cercana a ella.

Pero de eso hace mucho que no lo ve, y las pequeñas dosis que le había dado poco a poco las ha ido acabado hasta llegar a ese punto.

No recuerda.

No sabe si en realidad esa última dosis existe.

Y de no hacerlo debe hacer uso de su autocontrol como antiguamente lo hacía pero con cada arcada que da siente como por dentro todo arde. Todo tiembla. Cada réplica es peor que la anterior y siente como sus ojos se vuelven dos gemas de lava hirviendo. Está perdiendo contra eso. Contra el instinto primitivo que la vuelve en el monstruo en el que la han convertido.

Debe alejar a Hinata.

Debe alejarla antes de que la lastime.

Antes de que lastime o asesine a alguien.

—¿Sakura? —Hinata voltea, luego de volver de haber hecho un desastre en cada estante de la habitación de Sakura, para darse cuenta que la pelirrosa se ha bajado de la cama y ahora se arrastra con la respiración más que irregular. Incluso puede apostar que puede oír cómo lucha entre gruñidos bestiales. Tiene miedo, sí, pero no va a apartarse de su lado—. ¿Qué hago? ¡Dime qué puedo hacer!

¿Darle su sangre? En un principio pensó en esa posibilidad pero no es como que esta situación sea similar a la de las historias fantásticas que a los niños les cuentan sobre seres chupa sangre que no se sacian hasta dejar seca a la víctima. Realmente no sabe si es igual pero si Sakura no se lo pide no puede hacer nada. Aunque viendo la situación está más que dispuesta a dársela, aún si es a la fuerza.

—Sa...Sa...

 _Qué patética_ , piensa. Hacer que Hinata se preocupe de esa manera por ella.

—¿Sa-sangre? ¿Necesitas sangre...?

 _"Que desleal...Porque prometí no llamarte...aún si fuese necesario"_

Pero por ella. Por Hinata. Por Konohamaru.

 _"¡Resiste, maldita sea!"_

Por Sasuke.

—¡Sakura! ¡Dime!

—S-Sa...Sasori...Llámalo.

 _"Voy a acudir a ti..."_

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

La sensación es insoportable.

Con uñas y dientes se aferra a las sábanas, condenándose a los minutos que transcurren, en los que poco a poco va perdiendo la visibilidad de todo. Es asfixiante. Siente que se ahoga. Siente como un seco y estruendoso tamborileo retumba en sus oídos, estresándola.

La parte primitiva que por mucho tiempo ha mantenido atada está emergiendo, emerge como lava hirviendo arrasando y acabando con cada vaso sanguíneo que aun la hace humana.

Arde. Arde. Arde.

 _"Por favor..."_

Quema. Quema. Quema.

 _"Haz que pare...Por favor"_

La última réplica contra la que lucha ha sido más fuerte que ella, dejándola en un estado de shock en el que siente como toda su columna vertebral y todos sus huesos y cartílagos se rompen. Todo se retuerce. Todo se desmorona. Las corneas las sientes arder, inyectándose seguramente de rojo y dejando las venas incipientes debido al hambre desesperada que siente. ¿Así va a terminar? ¿De esa manera tan patética?

 _"Sakura..."_

Ah, que linda es.

Linda y dolorosa a la vez.

La Mikoto de sus sueños siempre se ve espléndida. Sin ninguna mancha de sangre. Con la piel tersa y suave como la recuerda. Llena de vida y no muerta.

Con esa mano tan gentil. Con esa mano tocando su frente durante las noches de descontrol; procurando su dolor, procurando su fiebre, entregándole su amor. Esa mano que siempre sostuvo su cabeza como ahora la sostiene.

Mikoto está ahí, sentada a un lado de la cama, acariciando su frente, pidiendo que sea fuerte. Pero no puede. Es doloroso. Incluso piensa que prefiere morir en ese instante a tener que lidiar con el rostro descompuesto de Hinata y Konohamaru en cuanto la vean en ese estado tan lamentable.

 _"Ya...Solo... ¡Solo mátame!"_

La mano de Mikoto la sostiene. Voltea su cuerpo y sostiene su nunca mientras la otra sostiene su cintura arqueada por el dolor. La mano de Mikoto se ha vuelto grande. ¿Por qué es más grande? Ah, se siente muy familiar.

—¡Ella...! ¡Ella ha estado así durante un buen rato! ¡Ella me pidió que...!

Ah, es Hinata la que grita. Claro, siguen en su habitación; y ésta, posiblemente, debe estar conteniendo lágrimas por el código que no debe romper. Pero esa no es su mano. Se escucha en un plano lejano. Entonces ¿quién...?

—Apártate.

La imagen de Mikoto se desvanece frente a sus ojos. Su cabello se vuelve corto. Sus ojos se vuelven rojos. Su rostro se vuelve serio.

 _"Sa..."_

—...sori —logra balbucear a punto de perder la conciencia.

Claro, ahora recuerda. Le ha pedido a Hinata que vaya por él. Y él ¿ha accedido? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha ido? Sasori retira la mano que sostiene su cintura, ahí, hincados en el suelo pues ambos han encontrado a Sakura tumbada en el suelo en cuanto han ingresado a la habitación, quizá producto de su delirio, para sostener ahora su cuello. Hinata, frenética pero atenta a eso, piensa lo peor creyendo que va a asfixiarla.

—¿¡Qué estás...!? —antes de desenvainar su espada, observa mejor. No está ahorcándola, está ladeando su rostro para mostrar las marcas, como unas venas resplandecientes que se asimilan más a ramificaciones de un árbol seco, se expanden por este y por el resto de su cuerpo—. Esas marcas... —las ha visto. Son las marcas que posee un Draug—. ¡Sakura! —exclama, desesperada, viendo como tose sangre pero Sasori la sostiene con fuerza.

—No le queda mucho tiempo —aquel comentario solo la estresa más.

—¿Puedes hacer algo? E-ella me dijo que tú... —pero Sasori no pierde tiempo en responderle. Hinata solo es testigo de cómo se ocupa de retirarse el saco con una mano mientras que con la otra continúa sosteniendo con firmeza a la Fenrir—. ¿Qué haces...?

—Así que al final tu vida depende de mí —murmura para Sakura, pasando de Hinata, acomodando su brazo frente al rostro de la pelirrosa, muy cerca de su boca.

Esa sensación de adrenalina.

Esa sensación de tensión también.

Esa sensación de hacer algo por ella.

La recuerda bien como los recuerdos frescos que azotan a su mente en el instante en que los esmeralda de Sakura, oscurecidos por el dolor, choca con los suyos. Viajan, en cuestión de segundos, a un plano de tiempo diferente a ese en donde la situación es similar. En donde lucen más pequeños pero donde también ya poseen una carga maldita sobre sus hombros.

 _"Puedes negarte algún día a darme tu sangre ¿sabes?"_

Sakura tiene el cabello más corto, y en lugar del uniforme de diario solo porta un vestido. Él, en cambio, a pesar de ser más bajo, ya luce como un soldado. Uno bastante joven para la edad que dice tener.

 _"Si hago eso, un día vas a desaparecer"_

¿A dónde se fue esa risa? ¿A dónde se fueron esos días en los que podían convivir?

 _"Si eso sucede entonces tendrás una carga menos que soportar, Sasori"_

—L-lo siento...

—Te lo advertí, Sakura —sacando un cuchillo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, hace un trazo perfecto y superficial por encima de su piel, dejando transcurrir unos segundos hasta que la sangre aparece. El efecto es casi instantáneo cuando Sakura percibe el olor y todo su cuerpo atraviesa una sensación inexplicable.

Lo que la hace humana, todo ese autocontrol, desaparece en segundos.

 _"No dejaré que pase. Nunca dejaré que eso pase"_

Dientes perforando.

Boca succionando.

Sasori solo cierra los ojos mientras que la sensación de ardor se desvanece y los recuerdos permanecen.

—Te dije que un día ibas a volver a necesitar de mí —es su frase final. A partir de ahí, nada.

Silencio. El único sonido que se oye es el hambre grotesca y desesperada con la que Sakura bebe de su brazo. Aferrándose casi con uñas y dientes a sus hombros mientras él la sujeta de la cintura con fuerza. Quiere convencerse de que es su modo de seguridad ante cualquier impulso de la pelirrosa por pasar a la segunda base y enserio comenzar a lanzar mordiscos. La conoce. Conoce esa faceta de Sakura, y hasta puede presumir ser el único, además de Chiyo, que sabe de su existencia. Hasta ese día, por supuesto.

Hinata sigue ahí, de pie, completamente pasmada.

Ha controlado sus lágrimas no por lealtad al código de _SHINOBI_ sino porque aquél acto de ¿canibalismo? No, lo que sea que esté sucediendo, la ha dejado muda.

Es la primera vez que ve a Sakura en ese estado. Y también es la primera vez que ve a Sasori así.

 _—"Ellos...eran cercanos"_ —se repite, incansable en la mente. ¿Acaso los rumores se referían a esto?

Sakura bebe.

Bebe y bebe como si no hubiese un mañana.

Bebe con violencia, con desesperación, pero además de eso hay un aroma que la tranquiliza. Que amansa a la bestia y la mantiene al margen. ¿Es él? No. No es el aroma de Sasori. ¿Quién es? Ah, de nuevo ese aroma. Ese aroma...Yerbabuena. Bosque húmedo.

Beso electrificante.

Antes de desplomarse y perder el conocimiento, luego de beber por casi un minuto eterno, lo huele. Y es un aroma un poco más frenético y ansioso. Está agitado. Lo siente en su olor. Viene corriendo. Viene desesperado. Y ella tiene sueño. Tiene muchísimo sueño pero...quiere estar despierta para cuando _él_ llegue. Pero el sueño la domina. El cansancio también. Y entonces cae. Se desvanece en brazos de Sasori sin alcanzar a ver como Sasuke arriba con un frenético Konohamaru a sus espaldas y, más atrás, Naruto.

Sasuke solo puede ver superficialmente la escena en cuanto llega. Haber palabreado y sermoneado a Konohamaru le tomó más de lo esperado pero era necesario. Pero más que nada, a medida que corría por los pasillos, solo deseaba una sola cosa. Tener piernas más largas o tener una ridícula habilidad de transportarte de un lugar a otro en cuestión de segundos.

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.

 _"De-deberías soltarme..."_

 _"Ha sufrido desmayos"_

¿Desde cuándo?

¿Por qué?

Sakura. Sakura. ¡Sakura!

Y entonces, él.

La escena que le deja helado en el umbral de la habitación de la pelirrosa. Con una Sakura desvanecida en el suelo sostenida por justamente _él._ ¿Qué demonios hace él ahí? ¿Qué es lo que... Sangre. ¿Eso que sale de su boca es sangre?

La rabia desconocida se le inyecta por todos lados, encolerizado. Cediendo únicamente al impulso, se deja ir sobre el de cabello rojo sin importarle que Hinata esté ahí o incluso Konohamaru o Naruto.

—¡Tú...! ¿¡Qué le hiciste!? —pero el puño es desviado por el acto reflejo de Sasori de alzar su brazo, aun con la herida abierta. Sasuke distingue la sangre que escurre por este y más se impacienta. Quiere una maldita explicación de qué hace él ahí y porque Sakura está desmayada.

—¡Detente! ¡No es lo que crees! ¡Él solo...! —interviene Hinata, histérica, pero es demasiado tarde. La mano de Sasori ahora sostiene el cuello del muchacho aun cuando su brazo continúa sangrando.

—Da un paso más y juro que esta vez sí te romperé el cuello —amenaza con toda la intención el Fenrir mientras que con su brazo izquierdo aún sostiene a Sakura.

—Quiero que lo intentes, imbécil —escupe, apretando con fuerza su mano, clavando uñas además de. Luego de unos segundos su mirada recae en Sakura y en lo tranquila que se ve. Como si estuviese durmiendo—. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?

—Más de lo que tú hubieses sido capaz de hacer —declara, colérico, soltándolo de golpe para apartarlo y tomar a Sakura apropiadamente y colocarla en la cama. Sasuke se contiene, enserio que sí, de no írsele encima solo porque Sakura está en sus brazos.

—Funcionó —escucha decir a Hyuga con alivio, recordandole que también ella se encuentra ahí —. Ya no luce tan alterada como hace un momento.

—¿Alterada?

Quiere decir ¿más que cuando la dejó en sus manos en el hangar? Es real, ahora que la mira, luce agotada. Completamente exhausta, como si hubiese librado una difícil batalla. Se ve...demasiado pacífica. Pero entre esa imagen de paz se interpone su molestia por Sasori quien, además de colocarla en la cama, todavía se queda ahí observándola como quien procura algo importante.

Maldición, quiere partirle la cara pero sabe que no es momento para armar un alboroto mayor. Ahora que lo piensa, ya había suficiente con que varios soldados dispersos en el hangar _–sin mencionar a los que se hubieron quedado en la zona que patrullaban-_ hubiesen presenciado eso.

¿Por qué no se va? ¿Por qué se queda ahí, mirándola? Sasuke solo puede pensar en eso hasta que parece que el pelirrojo va a retirarse por voluntad propia, cuando Sakura, en acto reflejo quizá, estrecha su mano.

Sasuke siente el pecho apretársele.

—L-lo siento...

Se disculpa. Nunca antes la ha visto hacerlo.

 _"Deja de mirarla. ¡Deja de mirarla!"_

—Te lo dije, Sakura —y lo ve. Esos segundos en los que el _demoledor de huesos_ aparta todo rastro de frialdad, y lo ve humanizarse tomando su mano, regresando el apretón—. Que un día ibas a necesitarme.

Y, maldición, como duele esa situación.

 _ **.**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **.**_

Dos horas.

Dos eternas horas en las que no sabe absolutamente nada de ella además, claro, de que se encuentra estable. Konohamaru se ha quedado a su lado como era de esperarse. Realmente Sasuke dudaba que el mocoso fuera a quedarse tranquilo yendo únicamente a su habitación sin estar cerca de ella. A Naruto, por el contrario, Hinata le ha pedido que regrese al suyo respectivamente. Sasuke apenas y pudo cruzar palabras con él pidiéndole discreción. Una cualidad que sinceramente el rubio no posee pero por la impresión – _y porque ha sido su mejor amigo quien se lo ha pedido, la verdad-_ ha decidido aceptar sin replicar.

De Sasori solo sabe que se retiró de la habitación de Sakura tan pronto soltó su mano.

Sin decir una palabra, solo intercambiando miradas con Hinata quien a modo de eterno agradecimiento le dedicó una reverencia sincera. A él, en cambio, ni siquiera lo miró, y que inteligente porque de haberle dicho si quiera algo seguramente no se habría contenido.

Podría demorar una eternidad pensando en las razones de Sasori al estar ahí.

Por lo que sabe, y por lo que pudo presenciar, Hyuga había sido quien lo había llevado.

Luego, la sangre en su labio. La sangre de él en su brazo.

El descontrol de Sakura; si unía toda la información llegaba a una conclusión tan absurda como lógica considerando también todo lo que Iruka le había dicho a cerca de ella. No la había herido como había creído. Le había dado su sangre. Y ¿está había contrarrestado todo ese cuadro de paranoica?

Ah, siente que la cabeza le va a explotar.

Solo quiere ir y tumbarse sobre su cama en lugar de estar en esa sala en la que Hyuga le ha citado. Ciertamente sería mentir si dijera que no está interesado en lo que sea que vaya a decirle. Todo lo que salga de su boca ahora será ganancia para él. Para poder entender a Sakura y aceptar su origen.

—Ah, así que no te fuiste —finalmente está ahí.

Y aunque luce como la fría Hinata Hyuga que siempre es con él, Sasuke sabe que es solo una apariencia. Le ha quedado claro en cuanto la ha visto casi romper en llanto por Sakura hace unas horas. Su genuina preocupación.

 _"_ _Cada quien, aquí, debe portar una especie de máscara invisible para lograr algo. La vida aquí no es maravillosa en ningún sentido."_

Una máscara. Una que cada uno construye a base de sus propios deseos. Como la de Hyuga. Como la de Sakura. Incluso como la de Sasori.

Todos ocultan su verdadero ser. Basta ver los enrojecidos ojos de Hinata para darse cuenta que ha estado llorando, posiblemente, hace tan solo unos minutos antes de asistir a verlo. Que estúpida regla. Que estúpida necedad por pretender siempre ser de acero. Le enferma porque es posible que ese haya sido el motivo por el que Sakura haya terminado así. Fingir a tal punto de olvidar quien es realmente.

—¿Puedes dejar de fingir al menos? —dice, refiriéndose a su seriedad. Hinata encarna una ceja, sentándose del extremo opuesto de esa ridícula mesa. Sasuke asume a que están en una sala de reuniones.

—No lo haré a menos que me pruebes algo primero —interesado, Sasuke le devuelve la mirada, atento y a la expectativa—. No voy a contarte nada sin antes probarme tu lealtad —ahora él es quien encarna una ceja, confundido.

—¿Mi lealtad? —la subteniente endurece la mirada, apoyando sus manos sobre su regazo, rígida.

—Quiero que me digas la verdad —Sasuke se estremece al escucharla.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —la pregunta cae como un balde de agua fría. ¿Por qué de repente quiere saber? ¿Qué no iban a hablar sobre el estado de Sakura?

—¿Disculpa? —finge desentender. Sea cual sea su intención, Sasuke aún tiene claro en qué parte del tablero está parado.

—No voy a preguntar por segunda vez —pero esta vez Hyuga parece ir enserio.

La manera en la que lo mira, la manera en que está completamente rígida. Ella lo sabe. Por supuesto que lo sabe. No cree que ese alarde sobre las habilidades cognitivas que esa mujer posee, de boca de Sakura, sean mentira. Por supuesto que debe saberlo, incluso desde hace tiempo. Realmente ha sido muy ingenuo como para creer que esa mujer no se daría cuenta de su relación con Naruto.

Es evidente por la forma acusadora en que lo mira.

Pero, si ya lo sabe, ¿por qué le pregunta?

¿Quiere acorralarlo? ¿Va a encerrarlo?

 _"...probarme tu lealtad"_

Lealtad.

Lo está poniendo a prueba porque... ¿cree en él de algún modo? Pero... ¿y si se equivoca? ¿Y si no es lo que él cree? ¿Y si habla de más y expone a Naruto también?

Y entonces...Sakura.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede sacársela de la cabeza?

Ah, al diablo con todo.

—...Naruto —suelta sin más, apretando los puños debajo de la mesa con la cabeza agachada. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿¡Qué demonios está haciendo!?

—Se conocen ¿no es así? —Maldición. Maldición. ¡Maldición!—. No hace falta que me lo digas, tu silencio es suficiente para afirmármelo —levanta el rostro con enojo contenido. No es culpa de Hyuga, es culpa de él por estar ante poniendo otras cosas antes que sus propios objetivos.

—Y si ya lo sabes... ¿para qué me preguntas? —gruñe, acorralado. ¿Y ahora qué sigue? ¿Van a echarlos en una bolsa de plástico con cada uno de sus miembros por separado?

—Quería escucharlo de ti —sisea, monocorde—. ¿Sabes? Es fácil deducir cuál es tu siguiente paso a estas alturas, Sasuke.

—Ve al grano —exige.

Hinata se lo piensa un poco antes de contestar. Después de todo está teniendo esa conversación con Sasuke a espaldas de una debilitada Sakura, lo que es posible que le amerite varios castigos pero ella, al igual que Sasuke, está harta de seguir reteniendo lo que siente. Mientras él arriesga todo por el bienestar de Naruto, Hinata hace lo mismo por la Fenrir; y no ha sido hasta que ha visto llegar a Sasuke con Sakura en brazos, convaleciente, que lo ha decidido.

Incluso su comportamiento con Sasori se lo ha confirmado. Aunque es probable que éste no sea consciente de ello aún, para Hinata es claro.

Lo acepte o no, Sasuke es diferente al resto.

Aquél semblante de genuina desesperación y preocupación por Sakura no han sido un engaño. Y es por eso que ha decidido convocarlo a solas.

Sakura necesita, ahora más que nada, la fuerza de la que Hinata carece. Necesita a alguien a su lado capaz de ser su punto de apoyo en los momentos más angustiantes ausentes de cualquier lógica. Y Hinata sabe que a pesar de servirle y prestarle todo lo que sabe y sus habilidades cognitivas, no es un soldado apto capaz de apoyar a Sakura a la hora de luchar.

—Dime lo que codicias y te ayudaré a conseguirlo...—hasta que llegó él, por supuesto—, pero a cambio te pediré algo.

Sin embargo, un intercambio de intereses no es lo que precisamente Sasuke esperaba conseguir de esa conversación.

—No veo en qué me beneficie este supuesto trato —expresa.

—No lo hago por ti —Sasuke acentúa más su entrecejo—. Naruto es gentil y un buen hombre. Cuando le prometí ayudarlo lo decía de corazón...—confiesa suspirando, deteniéndose al final. Sasuke no puede evitar cerrar los ojos un momento, lamentándose de oír eso. No le está mintiendo.

—¿Pero? —dice con ácida ironía. Porque siempre hay un _'pero'_ para cada buena acción y ésta no es la excepción.

Hinata le mira, suavizando un poco su mirada.

Ambos saben la respuesta.

Ambos lo lamentan.

—...pero Sakura es más importante para mí —pausa un momento—. Así como sé que tú harías cualquier cosa por Naruto, yo haría lo mismo haría por ella y por Konohamaru. Es simple.

Sasuke no responde.

Toda esa espesa nube de coraje se desvanece en cuanto se permiten ser sensibles y comprensivos ante las preocupaciones del otro. No son tan diferentes sobre lo que entienden por el término lealtad, realmente. Y eso, una vez más, le prueba a Sasuke que Sakura, Hinata, Konohamaru, y probablemente Iruka, no son como el resto. Pertenecen a _SHINOBI_ pero no comparten nada, además de un simple símbolo. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sirven a una supuesta justicia revestida de hipocresía y de mentiras?

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —y es sincero al preguntar eso. ¿Qué necesitan de él si no es la información que podría proveerles de torturarlo si así lo quisiesen?

—Tu lealtad —Sasuke endurece la mirada—. Por el tiempo que sea necesario —Hyuga hace una pausa—. Odias Konoha por una razón que Sakura y yo desconocemos, pero no me interesa saberla. Préstame tu odio. Préstame la razón que te mueve y te hace odiar Konoha y también préstame tu fuerza para otorgársela a Sakura.

—¿Qué gano a cambio?

—Lo que desees. Libertad en primer lugar. Tú pide y lo consideraré —Sasuke cierra los ojos, cruzándose de brazos, riendo. Hinata solo espera en silencio.

Oh, la cruel ironía.

—No eres muy buena negociando —confiesa, irguiendo la espalda, enderezándose—. Bien, acepto —la mujer asiente, esperando a que hable sobre sus términos—. Lo que quiero a cambio...

 _"Quizá no encuentre lo que deseo oír en Konoha, Kakashi, pero..."_

—¿Y bien?

O quizá, sí. Si tiene a las personas correctas a las cuales acudir.

—Mi origen. Quiero saberlo —Hinata engrandece la mirada, azorada—. Quiero saberlo todo. Y no me preguntes por qué, solo quiero que investigues si hay algún registro en Konoha sobre mí. Es todo —suspira—. Solo así tendremos un trato.

Su origen.

Ciertamente es una intriga más para ella pero por ahora no va a centrarse en eso. Lo necesita. Necesita de Sasuke más que nunca, por Sakura. Por el momento no indagará en más detalles hasta que lo vea propicio.

—Dalo por hecho entonces —el de cabellos negros, asiente, aliviado de que no le cuestione más, antes de añadir.

—Otra cosa más.

—Adelante.

—La libertad de Naruto. En cuanto exista la posibilidad, quiero que lo asistas a escapar de este lugar —la soldado asiente solamente. Ya esperaba esa petición pero...

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No vas a pedir tu libertad también? —silencio.

—Dijiste que quieres mi fuerza para dársela a ella —Sasuke pierde la mirada a la nada, o más bien en sus pensamientos sobre ella. Sobre Sakura danzando y desmembrando cuerpos de Draugs. Y luego, nada. Colapsando. Siendo él quien la sostiene en sus brazos y no Sasori—. No creo que ella necesite que la ayuden, es demasiado autosuficiente.

—Lo es —suspira antes de agregar—pero en ocasiones es frágil como una flor. Lo sabrías si trataras de entenderla.

—Lo hago.

—¿Eh? —parpadea, confundida.

Pero cuando lo mira, lo reafirma.

Mil veces de ser preciso, incluso si es con su propia sangre.

La firmeza con la que Sasuke la mira y atraviesa sus pensamientos es abrumadora.

—Cuéntame, Hinata Hyuga.

—¿Eh?

—Cuéntame sobre Sakura.

—Creí que tu lealtad se basaba en tus principios, lejos de nosotros.

—Mi lealtad ahora está con ella.

Tan abrumadora como la respuesta que acaba de darle ahora.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo a comentarios sin cuenta c:_**

 ** _Elene: ¡Mil gracias! Espero este capítulo igual te guste c:_**

 ** _Anna: Jajajaja me sonrojas. ¡Gracias! La escena de Konohamaru y Sasuke ha sido de mis favoritas, claro, junto a la del beso _**_**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**_

 _ **Brigitt324: No te preocupes c: Con que te haya gustado me doy por satisfecha. ¡Muchas gracias! Eserp este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. **_

_**Aya: Todas tus preguntas, de responderlas, sería spoiler tremendo jajaja Con respecto al beso, cuando leas este, sabrás que sí, en efecto. Ha desencadenado muchas en ambos, en especial en Sasuke.**_

 _ **0000000ANONIMUS: Thnks! c:**_

 _ **Notas:**_

 ** _¡Demasiada información para procesar! xD_**

 ** _Bueno, cumplí mi promesa. Actualicé pues porque México ganó(?) Este capítulo salió en día y medio. He cumplido con mi objetivo jajajaja. Sé que es mucha información por digerir pero para eso estoy aquí, para destacar los puntos importantes por si alguien se perdió en algún punto:_**

 ** _1)Sí, Naruto vio el beso entre Sasuke y Sakura._**

 ** _2) Los moretones de los que habla, y del soldad de piel pálida: es Sai. Luego de haberse topado con esa escena, para su mala suerte se ha topado con él. Esto lo explicaré en el próximo capítulo._**

 ** _3) Sabemos que Sakura se inyecta "algo". Este algo es lo que contrarresta que caiga en el estado de un Draug. Sabemos que ella está en un punto medio, la crearon, por lo que parte de su resistencia como humana choca con su parte sintética Draug. Lo que se inyecta es sangre de híbrido. Sangre de un nacido originalmente como mitad Draug, mitad humano. Sakura es "sintética" por así decirlo. Nació humana._**

 ** _4) Este hombre híbrido que se menciona, no es Sasori. ¿Recuerdan la conversación de Iruka y Sasuke? Sasori pasó mucho tiempo con Sakura, además de que fue encontrado cerca de una de las instalaciones donde experimentaban con humanos. Es posible que a él se le haya sido inyectado un poco de células de Draug, creando un híbrido sintético, no original. Por eso su sangre puede contrarrestar y ayudar a Sakura._**

 ** _5) ESTOS CELOS ME HACEN DAÑO, ME ENLOQUECEN (?) XDD_**

 ** _Y creo que es todo._**

 ** _Espero lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! En verdad me emociona mucho leer sus comentarios a cerca de lo que les parece la historia. Mi corazón se los agradece montones!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_**

 ** _Rooss-out!_**


	23. Algo que proteger

**_._**

 ** _XXIII_**

 ** _Algo que proteger_**

 ** _._**

Uno.

Dos.

Son varios los golpes en su espalda y otros más en los brazos y piernas.

Maldición, ¡como arde!

Ese baño le sabe a gloria. El baño siempre ha sido su parte favorita del día. Según Jiraiya, para él era la más difícil. Corretear siempre a un Naruto renuente a ponerse ropa por toda Rhoda siempre fue un problema tras cada baño. Al final eran necesarios dos baños pues en el primero Naruto solía correr entre el bosque, terminando por ensuciarse de nuevo.

Extraña esos días.

Extraña bañarse en el río.

Extraña engañar a Sasuke que se ahoga y tirar de la mano que este le ofrece para sujetarse, hundiéndolo también con todo y ropa. Extraña el amable viento silbarle al oído en cada atardecer sobre alguna roca.

Extraña tanto Rhoda.

—Maldición —gruñe, sintiendo como la regadera sigue encendida en todo ese rato en el que no ha podido evitar derramar un poco de lágrimas de nostalgia, algunas de ellas también de dolor.

Y es que solo él podría tener tan mala suerte.

Todo lo vivido hasta ahora: Ser capturado. Ser torturado. Ser ahora obligado a fingir obediencia. Ser soldado. ¡Hace apenas un mes estaba cazando que comer en el bosque! ¿Cómo es que ha terminado así? ¿Cómo es que ha terminado con esas heridas en el cuerpo?

 _"Ustedes sí que se multiplican como ratas"_

Primer intercambio de palabras: lamentable.

Pero su conmoción en ese momento era tanta que ni siquiera opuso insistencia en cuanto dos soldados de aquél soldado de _piel pálida,_ comenzaran a arrastrarlo a quien sabe dónde por órdenes de él. Su cabeza, en ese momento, no pensaba en escapar. En oponerse. En lanzar, si quiera, puñetazos a lo imbécil para liberarse.

Su mente estaba en blanco.

No podía ser posible.

Debió haber visto mal.

Ese no era Sasuke besando a…esa mujer.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué la estaba besando?! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

¿Es parte de un plan? ¿Planea enamorarla o algo así para salir de ahí? Esa posibilidad suena tan absurda como quien insiste en que el mar es de color amarillo.

No. No. ¡No!

Y justo cuando planeaba regresa a su habitación, el _soldado de piel pálida_ aparece y lo intercepta. Lo recuerda. ¿Cómo no va hacerlo? Él estuvo a cargo, antes de que Hinata tratara sus heridas durante su encierro en las celdas, del interrogatorio previo. Y parte de esa tortura fue ordenada también por él. Dios, su mala suerte no puede ser tanta.

—¿Qué haces caminando por los pasillos a esta hora?

—Yo… —Naruto quiere volver por donde vino, pero entonces el reflejo humano es el peor compañero para fingir que algo no lo tiene conmocionado. Inconscientemente desvía la mirada hacia la sala aislada de entrenamiento donde Sasuke y Sakura se encuentran. Quiere impedirlo. No porque aplauda el comportamiento de ese imbécil al que aún considera su mejor amigo, sino porque sabe de lo que es capaz ese hombre si los llegase a ver.

No quiere conseguir su libertad de ese lugar en bolsas de plástico, cargando sus cadáveres. No. Debe impedirlo.

Lo empuja con un ridículo valor.

Y el primer golpe es certero.

El segundo es aún peor.

El tercero es insoportable.

—¿Quién demonios te crees para tocarme? Sucio bastardo —el cuarto, el quinto y el sexto vienen consecutivamente.

Ah, maldita sea, Sasuke. Todo es su culpa.

Lo siguiente sucede bastante rápido como para pueda aprenderse el camino que recorren mientras esos dos gorilas le llevan casi a rastras, cada uno sujetándole un brazo. Cuando vuelve en sí, todo es oscuro. La habitación en la que ahora se encuentran está en total penumbra, y él en el suelo, de rodillas, como un perro esperando la orden de su amo para lamer su calzado de diez mil millones. Y Sai, tan astuto y perverso como lo es la sangre que corre por sus venas, está ansioso por interrogar.

—Voy a hacerte una pregunta, y espero que me la respondas a la primera o… —Naruto apenas ve cómo le manda miradas a sus dos soldados dándoles implícita orden de golpearlo si se niega o se demora—. ¿Qué viste allá atrás? —No ha visto nada. No ha visto a Sasuke y a esa mujer. Se repite, pero se le olvida la advertencia anterior hasta que el golpe en sus costillas es inminente en cuanto se da cuenta de ello—. ¿Sabes? Puedo pasar todo el día viendo cómo te golpean. Los forasteros como tú no me provocan nada más que repulsión. Sakura, por ejemplo, encabeza la lista —dice, hincándose frente a él, tomándole con fuerza el mentón—. Y tu amigo está por quitarle el honorable segundo lugar a Sasori de la otra persona a la que más odio.

Sasori.

¿Qué así no se llam ese soldado de cabello rojo?

¿Ese al que Sasuke extrañamente odia?

Naruto exige aire en cuanto el Fenrir lo suelta, haciendo que se vaya de bruces y de bocanadas violentas. Apenas y puede distinguir un poco más esa habitación debido a la oscuridad. Incluso si tiene la intención de salir corriendo de ahí, ¿quién le asegura que la siguiente persona con la que vaya a toparse, una vez afuera, no será peor que este sujeto?

Sasuke. ¡Todo es culpa de Sasuke!

—Así que eres igual de terco que ellos.

No. No es culpa de él.

—¡Todo es culpa de ella! —termina por gritar, agobiado. Estresado. Ha sido tan natural que Sai se pasma por unos segundos.

Y mientras él está así, Naruto quiere morir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha dicho eso? Él y su gran boca nunca le dan resultados buenos. ¿Qué no se le ha ocurrido pensar que todo eso es parte de un complot en el que ese soldado solo finge disgustarle esa mujer? Es una trampa. O quizá no lo es. Quizá en verdad se odian. ¿Qué de malo hay ahora que ha expresado abiertamente que no le cae del todo bien?

Pero a Sai poco o nada le importa el impulso que le haya dictado decir eso. No se equivocó cuando pensó que lucía más estúpido que Sasuke. Y ahora habiendo dejado claro parte de su verdadero ser, le causa hasta placer saber que ese estúpido siente algo de disgusto hacia la Fenrir.

Quizá la orden de su tío había sido directa: Vigila a Sakura; pero nunca especificó cómo. Y si antes aborrecía la idea de tener que vigilarla o mandar a alguien a hacerlo, una oportunidad única se le presenta en este momento.

—Déjennos a solas —Naruto tiembla en cuanto oye la orden y también como los soldados se retiran. Dios, en verdad va a matarlo—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —el rubio traga grueso, sintiendo aun dolor. Que se hayan ido esos dos hombres no significa que ese tipo no tenga la fuerza para no matarlo. Le ha quedado claro que él es quien manda en ese momento y nada puede hacer contra eso.

—Na...Naruto —gime, temeroso. No quiere ni alzar un poco el rostro.

—Odias a Sakura ¿Naruto? _—"¿Eh?",_ piensa. ¿Enserio le está haciendo esa pregunta? Y ¿por qué lo mira como un psicópata?—. La odias ¿no es así?

El ambiente se siente pesado. Se siente mareado. Pero más que eso siente que en cualquier momento algo malo va a pasar si no le responde lo que quiere.

—¿Q-qué quieres de mí? —pregunta, balbuceante.

Solo quiere irse de ese lugar.

Irse y nunca volver, y llevarse a rastras a Sasuke si es preciso. Volver a Rhoda, cazar animales, vivir por vivir solamente. Todo eso a Sai le es indiferente pero por mucho tiempo ha sabido leer a la gente y manipularla a su antojo. Conoce sus habilidades y conoce sus límites. Conoce de mentiras y conoce de odio. Ha sido criado de ese modo, y ver a Naruto temblar junto a su penoso antecedente y la relación que lo liga a ese soldado de cabello negro, le proporciona lo que necesita.

No es fácil adivinar la única cosa que desean en la vida aquellos pobres diablos que caen en sus manos para ser interrogados.

—Darte tu libertad.

Esa sensación, ese retortijón en el estómago, ese miedo genuino que siente...es horrible. Como una sinfonía desordenada en donde el sonido de las teclas de un piano no armoniza ni un poco. No tiene sentido. No tiene coherencia. Pero es esa clase de sonido que te hace sentir perturbado. Que con solo oírlo quieres que se detenga.

La mirada de Sai no es la de alguien que concilia, es la de un dictador.

Y por primera vez tiene miedo.

Miedo de responder algo y morir con la garganta hecha pedazos. Esa presión que le da su sola mirada es increíblemente sofocante. Nunca ante la ha sentido. Como un ciempiés, que una vez que te acorrala y se amarra a ti, no te suelta hasta obtener lo que quiere.

—¿Q-qué...?

—Eso es lo que quieres ¿no? —se ríe en su cara, aun acuclillado, como un niño perverso a punto de hacer una travesura demasiado seria. Pero Sai no es un niño y esa, por mucho, no es ninguna travesura menor—. Esto no es un campo de refugiados. Los perros como tú no necesitan entenderlo, solo necesitan mantenerse lejos de estos asuntos —hace una pausa, canturreando muy siniestramente—. Ambos perseguimos objetivos diferentes pero las líneas paralelas, en algún punto, se juntan ¿sabes?

—N-no entiendo —y enserio que no lo hace. Nunca ha sido bueno descifrando tanta palabrería.

—Estoy diciendo que aunque tú y yo tenemos asuntos independientes que deseamos solucionar, hay algo que nos une, aparentemente —¿Algo dice?—. Quieres tu libertad. Yo puedo dártela.—¿Y por qué confiaría en alguien como él?—. ¿Y por qué confiarías en alguien como yo, cierto? —ríe, malicioso—. Justamente por la misma razón por la que le ordené a mis soldados largarse y dejarme a solas contigo.

Lo puede matar.

Lo puede matar en cualquier momento y nadie podría decir nada.

Sasuke solo lloraría pero al poco tiempo recurriría a vengarse, y Sai, por supuesto, lo mataría con suma facilidad. Y luego seguiría Hinata. Y luego ese niño. Y luego esa mujer. Y finalmente toda Rhoda.

Solo le basta verlo a los ojos, esos que se parecen tanto a los de Sasuke, y ver como su muerte es el primer punto a ejecutar para causar un efecto en cadena y hacer que todo lo que quiere, desaparezca.

—Te doy tu libertad a cambio de algo, Naruto —el rubio no responde, solo escucha, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo tiembla. Ya no sabe si es por el dolor de los golpes o porque en verdad está aterrorizado—. Sé mi informante.

—¿Q-Qué? —una nueva risa macabra.

—Vamos —canta, lleno de sátira—. Te ves idiota pero no creo que lo seas tanto —hace una pausa—. Sigue haciendo lo que hasta ahora has hecho. Sigue jugando con Sakura a la escuelita. Sigue haciendo todo eso pero cada día me informarás lo que sea que hayan hecho. Si estornudan, si tienen fiebre, si se golpean, si se mal contestan. Todo.

—¿Có-cómo sé que me darás tu palabra? —Sai emboza una sonrisa para nada tranquilizadora.

Dios, siente, enserio, que se va a terminar desmayando ahí. En cuestión de segundos los anteriores soldados entran. No sabe ni en qué momento los ha mandado a llamar ni tampoco es consciente de lo que viene a continuación hasta que el sonido de dos disparos simultáneos se hace presente, zumbando sus oídos.

Los cuerpos caen, uno a cada lado de donde se encuentra arrodillado, y de nuevo esa sinfonía tétrica le cala los huesos.

Cuando alza el rostro, descompuesto en miedo puro, Sai está ahí, tan cínico sosteniendo un revólver, de vaya a saber uno de donde lo ha sacado. El cañon del arma aún suelta humo.

Están muertos.

Los ha matado. Así, sin más ni menos.

Quiere vomitar.

Quiere llorar.

Quiere morir.

—Esa es mi palabra, Naruto.

No hay salida.

Nunca la hubo.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

 _Su nombre es Sakura. Sé amable con ella."_

Pero ella nunca fue amable con él.

Nunca.

Nunca.

 _"Si me vuelvo soldado, podré cuidar de ti"_

Que absurdo.

Que absurdo prometer algo tan importante a esa edad, y que más absurdo creer en eso.

Que absurdo estar soñando con esa conversación a estas alturas. Lo tuvo claro desde el inicio. Los humanos no sirven para prometer cosas pero sí para creen ciegamente en ellas. Recordar esos días y tantas promesas da pena pero sobre todo da tristeza no haber podido cumplir ni una. Al menos ella en lo que respecta pues él...

 _"Dije que me volvería soldado para cuidar de ti pero eso era cuando era un niño estúpido. Tú ya no figuras en mi futuro, Sakura"_

 _—"Ni tú en el mío"_ —piensa, aun soñando, sintiendo como los parpados le tiemblan. Ese recuerdo se siente tan real. El niño de diez años, noble e inocente, valiente y sonriente, ya no está. No ha podido conservar nada de eso. Lo ha lastimado tan profunda como físicamente y eso es algo que Sakura no se puede perdonar a sí misma; y mucho menos él a ella—. _"Ese era el plan"_ —piensa con ironía cargada de amargura.

Odio a cambio de poder mantenerlo con vida.

¿A cuanta gente además de Mikoto tendría que sacrificar?

El único pecado de Sasori fue estar cerca de ella y prometerle que juntos saldrían de ese lugar. ¿Qué hay de malo en creer?

 _—"No aprendes, Sakura"_ —se recrimina—. _"Tú no naciste para ser feliz"_

Pero no por eso tiene que arrastrar al resto.

Y lentamente el lazo que los unía, terminó de romperse. Es irreparable.

 _—"Ódiame. Ódiame. Mantente lejos de mí. Mantente seguro. Mantente fuerte"_

Ser todo lo que ella nunca podrá ser.

Pero, y si se habían prometido odiarse tras ese suceso inevitable, ¿por qué ha ido a ayudarla?

Poco a poco va recobrando el conocimiento. Va recobrando la fuerza en sus manos como para sentir la sábana que la cubre y la suavidad de esa cama. La molestia que le proporciona la luz es irreparable pero es la suficiente como para apresurarla a abrir los ojos de una buena vez. El gran haz se vuelve una pequeña lámpara. Está en su habitación.

Está en casa. O al menos le gusta pensar que esas paredes le brindan alguna protección y un sentimiento de propiedad.

—¿Sakura? — _Ah, Hinata_ , piensa, agradecida de que sea ella y no un lloroso Konohamaru quien la vea despertar, aunque también desea verlo desesperadamente—. Gracias al cielo. Por fin despiertas —pero no responde de inmediato—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo?

—A-Agua...—está sedienta, maldita sea. Siente la garganta tan seca que parece que no ha probado nada de líquido en años. Hinata se apresura a conseguírsela.

—Toma —dice, entregándole un vaso—. Bebe despacio.

Beber.

Tragos desesperados.

Succionar.

 _"Te dije que un día ibas a volver a necesitar de mí"_

Cierra los ojos sintiendo como la cabeza le comienza a doler. Las imágenes de Sasori vienen como un volquete descarrilado, sin frenos, incapaz de detener. Sus dientes perforando su cuello, la sangre escurriendo y ella bebiendo. Se había prometido no volver a hacer eso. No volver a pedirle aquello. Era un pacto, un acuerdo, y ella lo había roto.

—¿Cuánto...?—dice con dificultad, apartando el vaso de sus labios, recuperando el aliento—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así? —inconsciente, se refiere.

—Dos...Tres días. Creo. —de nuevo siente la cabeza explotarle.

—Ah, es mucho tiempo. —Hinata la mira atenta ante cualquier nuevo desvanecimiento—. ¿Y Konohamaru?

—Él está bien. Sasuke y yo nos turnamos para cuidarlo.

 _Sasuke._

Es verdad.

Él también estuvo ahí.

De hecho, sin su acertada y rápida decisión de haberla llevado a Cuartel, quizá la historia hubiese sido diferente. No tiene idea de lo que habría sucedido si él no hubiese actuado tan acertadamente. Además de ello también tiene recuerdos muy vagos de él junto a Sasori aunque solo son fragmentos sin sentido. Mientras eso sucede, Hinata puede claramente suponer la razón del gesto serio y compungido que Sakura acaba de poner.

—Él estuvo aquí —Sakura la mira, ansiosa por seguir escuchándola y que le actualice los detalles—. Él...peleó con Sasori pero afortunadamente no pasaron de los gritos. Creo que supieron controlarse porque tú te encontrabas mal — _Sí, claro_ , piensa, irónica. Aunque secretamente agradece que no se hayan sacado los ojos estando ella en ese estado tan deplorable.

—Ya veo —dice, no agregando más. Está agotada. Quiere solamente seguir durmiendo y dejar de pensar por un momento en todo.

—Lo de ayer...—Sakura suspira, resignada. Evidentemente con Hinata ahí su intención queda descartada—. ¿Ya te había sucedido antes?

—Perdón...

—¿Eh?

—Por hacer que te preocuparas.

—Sigo estándolo...—confiesa, cabizbaja—, aunque afortunadamente Sasori pudo hacer algo —silencio. Esa es respuesta suficiente para que Hinata se anime a preguntar lo siguiente— .No esperaba que él...fuera como tú.

 _—"Él no es como yo_ " —piensa, con irónica amargura antes de contestar—. No. Sasori es humano —Hinata engrandece los ojos, sorprendida—. Yo, en cambio, soy algo así como una híbrida sintética. Nací humana pero me volvieron mitad Draug por todo lo que me hicieron. La parte inhumana y primitiva que vive en mí siempre está en constante lucha con mi parte humana. Mi cuerpo sufrió una adaptación a las células de Draug pero he vivido durante mucho tiempo y supongo que estoy cerca de mi fecha de caducidad —explica aunque no suena angustiada a diferencia de Hyuga quien ya no oculta su preocupación.

—¿Por eso perdiste el control? —Asiente, impulsándose con sus brazos para sentarse y dejar apoyada su espalda en la pared—. Entonces Sasori...

—Sasori fue encontrado cerca de una de las instalaciones en donde experimentaban con humanos. Así como yo pero...él era un niño humano. O al menos eso es lo que sé. Sin embargo la exposición con las esporas del exterior y la radiación de esos laboratorios le dieron a su cuerpo y a su sangre una particularidad única. Se volvió inmune a las enfermedades, y al ser inmune...

—Se hizo más fuerte —deduce y Sakura solo confirma.

—Sí. Su ADN se mezcló con el de las esporas pero no percibiéndolo como un virus sino como una fortaleza, sin la necesidad de la mano del hombre como en mi caso. A mí me inyectaron células de Draug directamente. Lo de Sasori no fue una infección.

—A diferencia de ti.

—Yo fui modificada. Mi genoma fue rediseñado a partir del de un Draug. El genoma de Sasori se rediseñó por sí solo, y al poseer un poco del virus de las esporas, es por eso que su sangre es una especie de catalizador para mí aunque no es el mismo resultado si bebiera sangre de un híbrido genuino —Hinata se turba ante eso último.

—¿No es suficiente? ¿Eso quiere decir que en cualquier momento podrías volver a tener un episodio similar al de hace unos días?

—Si tomo precauciones, no —explica intentando calmarla—. Aunque debo confesar que hace tiempo no me sucedía algo así —revela un poco perturbada. Hinata le da unos segundos antes de animarse a seguir preguntando.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que su sangre...? Bueno, ya sabes.

 _Hace mucho tiempo_ , piensa, melancólica. Su mirada trasciende de una escala gris a una más opaca. Nostálgica. Llena de lamentaciones pero también de momentos felices.

Oh, luego de Mikoto aún pudo ser feliz pero nuevamente tenía que echarlo a perder.

—Éramos muy jóvenes —suspira, recordando. Trayendo a la mente a un niño sonriente y a una pre-adolescente tonta pero valiente—. Fácilmente yo era más alta que él. Pero a diferencia de mí, él era muy...

...feliz.

 _"Y yo le arrebaté esa felicidad"_

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

 _Cuartel._

 _Base subterránea de SHINOBI._

 _Konoha._

 _Casi 20 años atrás._

Soldados van y vienen de un lugar a otro.

La supuesta paz que tenían hasta ese día, desapareció.

Quejidos de dolor. La sala de emergencias junto a su personal no se dan abasto por lo que en los pasillos hay soldados del cuerpo médico atendiendo a sus agonizantes compañeros. Otros más, son solo gritos. Gritos desquiciados similares a los de una bestia furiosa.

Hay sangre, suciedad, miedo, desesperación.

En esos cortos meses lo único que había conocido era la estricta disciplina y todas las contra-medidas ante una infección de ese tipo...pero parece que la gente en realidad no se preparó para el día en que pudiera suceder.

Voces lamentándose, camillas en medio de los pasillos, más gente viniendo, otra más siendo llevada como si fueran animales violentos al _"Santuario"_. Sasori le llamó así el primer día, antes de la lluvia de esporas, que vio llegar a varios soldados con síntomas bastante extraños.

El primer rocío. La primera advertencia.

Tiene diez años, los suficientes para conocer ya la crueldad del mundo. El virus de las esporas no clasifica ni sabe de edades, así mismo la crueldad del hombre tampoco lo hace cuando se trata de obtener un beneficio. Una solución desesperada.

Por eso, a pesar de ver como todo el régimen de ese lugar se desmorona por algo imprevisto, no le impresiona. No le conmueve. No siente nada.

—¡Niño, no estorbes! —le gritan un par de soldados.

Medallas en su uniforme.

Ah, son del cuerpo médico.

—Lo siento —dice simplemente, continuando su caminar en medio del caos a su alrededor.

 _Apesta_ , piensa.

Hay demasiada sangre.

Ah, demonios, quiere vomitar.

—¡Sasori! —una mano conocida toca su hombro. Ah, es el chico que le ayuda en los entrenamientos. Esos que es obligado a tomar porque el recién nombrado Canciller _–la persona que le encontró hace cinco meses-_ ha dado la orden. Cabello castaño y tez morena. Ah, esa cicatriz en la nariz es nueva. Cierto, él es un soldado, y por como luce debe venir del exterior a proporcionar su ayuda con los heridos que arriban como si fueran moscas—. No deberías estar aquí, podrías infectarte.

¿Infectarse? ¿De qué?

De nuevo las náuseas de vomitar en cuanto oye más gruñidos. A unos metros es imposible de contener ya a un pobre epiléptico soldado herido. Sasori pone una mueca de asco cuando lo ve soltar por la boca brea negra.

Infectado. ¿A eso se refiere?

—Maldición, no debes estar aquí. Sígueme. Busquemos a Chiyo.

Dice Iruka, colocando sus manos sobre sus pequeños hombros, guiándolo entre los pasillos atestados de gente.

Recorren un buen tramo de éstos, entrando y saliendo en cada asesor; y a medida que continúan avanzando la gente se va esparciendo. Va desapareciendo. Sucede que en los pisos más inferiores, los más protegidos aparentemente, se respira una falsa calma, como si no ocurriese nada allá arriba. Al menos las náuseas se han ido también.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta el menor, inexpresivo. Iruka encarna una ceja, confundido.

—¿Cómo?

—El soldado con el que siempre estás.

Se ha ido.

Kakashi se ha ido.

Pero no, no puede decirle eso.

Aunque le sorprende que le pregunte sobre él dado que Sasori no parecía tener una relación amigable con el platinado. A pesar de que varios instructores tomaron la tarea de mantenerlo entretenido durante pequeñas pruebas de resistencia – _tal como el Canciller había ordenado-_ , Sasori terminaba por aburrirse y dejarlas pronto, y los cadetes también. No era un niño malcriado pero nadie entendía qué propósito tenía el que estuviera ahí. Un niño en _SHINOBI;_ era la primera vez que sucedía algo así.

Kakashi, quien fuera el mejor amigo de Iruka y soldado también, tampoco toleraba al pelirrojo. Y entonces sorpresivamente Iruka se ofreció continuar nutriéndolo, no solo de conocimientos tácticos, sino también sobre cosas tan triviales como por qué el cielo es azul y porqué las rosas son rojas. Sasori no necesitaba que le enseñaran nada, era un niño. Y un niño desea que lo escuchen, más si es huérfano de padres.

Y por eso era demasiado perceptivo, e Iruka demasiado indulgente. Pero recuerda su lugar. Iruka es un soldado y Sasori un niño curioso, atento a todo lo que le rodea por mucho que algo no le agrade.

Y por eso definitivamente no puede decirle que Kakashi ha desertado. Ni a él ni a nadie.

—S-sé quedó apoyando en el exterior —y así había sido hasta que algo más poderoso que su entendimiento apareció. Iruka sacude la cabeza. Ya habrá tiempo de lamentarse e incluso llorar mañana. Incluso si le dicen que han hallado su cuerpo y aquel arranque de libertad le ha costado caro. No importa. Su prioridad es llevar a Sasori a un lugar seguro, lejos de la exposición de las esporas.

—Ya veo.

—¡Sasori! —Afortunadamente Chiyo los encuentra antes que ellos a ella, apresurándose al encuentro con el menor—. ¿A dónde fuiste? ¡Llevo rato buscándote!

Chiyo es la persona que le cuida, o eso es lo que aparentemente cree él. Le alimenta, le cuida, le enseña, en fin. Aún recuerda la manera desconfiada en la que la miró por primera vez. A ella y a todos. Llegar a un lugar aparentemente lleno de elementos militares es una imagen demasiado perturbadora para un niño que ha sido encontrado por ahí. Esos meses, sin embargo, han sido de gran aprendizaje a su lado. Puede decir que le agrada el cuidado que tiene hacia él.

—Lo encontré en los niveles superiores —revela el muchacho, agitado—. Todo es un caos allá arriba, Chiyo. E-esas cosas que caen del cielo están...

—Iruka —le detiene de tajo, mirando al niño a su lado—. Debo poner a Sasori a salvo.

—E-entiendo —responde. Claro, no debe otorgarle más estrés a Sasori del que ya debe tener—. Lo dejo en tus manos —y sin más adornos, se despide.

Sasori, a diferencia de cualquier otro niño de la ciudadela de Konoha, no conoce la paz. Pero piensa que vivir en una rutina no es tan malo. Adaptarse a ese lugar le ha costado casi nada además de conseguir un ritmo adecuado para sus deberes. Es autosuficiente, tanto que es una especie de genio. Pero para Chiyo es un niño. Un niño al que desea criar y hacer un hombre de bien, aun a pesar de que siga el camino de la milicia.

—Señora Chiyo —pero no hay suficiente tiempo para seguir pensando en eso en cuanto un soldado los aborda en el pasillo—. El Canciller solicita verla.

—Ah, claro. Solo llevaré a Sasori a su habitación.

—A ambos.

No hay suficiente tiempo para explicaciones, ni para caras tristes, ni para sentir preocupación. Angustiada, accede, colocándose siempre detrás del pequeño, siendo guiados por el soldado.

La sala del Canciller es enorme. Como un ostentoso recibidor y un atrio digno de reyes sin humildad, aunque a Sasori no le ha molestado en lo absoluto ir con él en cuanto se lo propuso la primera vez.

Hay penumbra pero incluso así hay gente que viene y va tan presurosa como en los pasillos. Sasori supone que algo grande ha sucedido pero no se molesta en preguntar. Las personas en _SHINOBI_ tienen esa cualidad, de un día estar cundidos de miedo y caos, y al otro estar como si nada hubiese pasado. Nada le preocupa. Nada tiene porque cambiar. Ha sido así en los cinco meses que ha estado ahí.

—Canciller.

—Finalmente están aquí.

Eso debió significar algo para él.

O algo para el mundo.

Pero cuando tienes diez es muy difícil entender lo que sucede y lo que se avecina.

A medida que el nuevo Canciller, Shimura Danzo, se acerca a ellos, _algo_ viene caminando a su lado. Algo casi en su totalidad cubierto por una gruesa y larga manta gris. El reflejo de Chiyo, al igual que cualquier otro ser humano ante lo desconocido, es alejarse. Es dar un paso atrás y de paso llevarse a Sasori consigo, cubriéndolo con sus brazos. Un gesto bastante conciliador, uno que por algún motivo al Canciller le satisface de una forma muy retorcida.

—Canciller, eso... —Sasori solo siente su mejilla entumecida a medida que Chiyo lo aprieta contra su cuerpo.

—Oh, es inofensiva, descuiden.

¿Inofensiva?

Habla... ¿de una mujer?

Y entonces, la ve.

Aunque Chiyo es incapaz de ver la expresión del niño que mantiene a su lado, protegiendo ante una posible amenaza, Sasori no siente ningún tipo de peligro.

Ni siquiera cuando el Canciller la aproxima más hacia ellos como si _esa persona_ fuera incapaz de avanzar por si sola. Ni siquiera cuando le descubre el rostro y las manchas de sangre son lo primero que se asoma. Ni siquiera cuando luce como el ser más desdichado del mundo, carente de luz en sus ojos.

Famélica.

Herida.

Lastimada.

Sucia.

Desconocida.

Como una autómata que solo parpadea y respira porque así está diseñado el ser humano a trabajar, pero de resto luce deplorable. Tan inestable que pareciera que en cualquier momento va a desmoronarse en miles de piezas, como un robot.

—Danzou... —murmura Chiyo, ansiosa y renegada a aceptar en un primer lugar lo que acontecen sus ojos. Una jovencita no más grande que Sasori en tal estado no puede proporcionarle una primera buena impresión, y considerando la información que le han dado de los niveles más cercanos a la superficie, desconoce si es seguro estar ahí. Su imagen desalineada, y más que nada las manchas de sangre, no le da buena pinta—. Esa chica...

—La encontré —Sasori desvía la mirada hacia el hombre, chocando —. Así como a ti, pequeño Sasori.

 _—"Como a mí, dice"_ —piensa, volviendo a mirarla. No se mueve. No hace nada. Solo está ahí, como una muñeca de exhibición. Una muñeca rota—. _"Que deplorable"_ —pero no lo dice por ella, lo dice por él mismo. Porque ese debió ser el estado en el que estuvo también hace unos meses—. ¿Tiene nombre? —pregunta, apartando un poco los brazos que lo apresan con fuerza. Aun con toda la renuencia de Chiyo por evitar que se acerque un poco a ese cuerpo inmóvil, lo hace.

Hay soldados también. Sasori los ha visto desde que ingresaron a la sala. Como más de doce elementos atentos a _algo._

Vuelve a mirarla.

Sigue sin generar cambio.

¿En verdad está viva?

—No. Al menos no que yo sepa —confiesa el hombre, apartando completamente la manta. Sasori la detalla rápidamente. Es delgada. Mucho a decir verdad. Hombros flacos, piernas también. Su cabello...es raro. Pero no tan raro como el pigmento de sus ojos aunque presume que algo debió sucederle para no expresar absolutamente nada. _Al menos respira_ , piensa. Señal suficiente de que no está delante de un cadáver embalsamado—. A partir de hoy vivirá aquí. Chiyo, te encargarás de ella —la mujer se escandaliza.

—¡Pero Danzou!

¿Otro niño?

¿Enserio?

¿Qué planea? ¿Tener una colección de abandonadas y rotas marionetas? El pensamiento no le hace gracia, de hecho es un pensamiento bastante cruel para un niño de su edad pero no puede pensar otra cosa acerca de esa situación.

—Rosa... —pero a cerca de eso...A cerca de lo que debería sentir, miedo por ejemplo, ante una persona con un semblante tan siniestro, se contradice. ¿Es esa la cualidad humana de un niño? ¿La de buscar vida y bondad aún en situaciones que carecen de explicación? No lo sabe. Lo único que sabe es que...—. Su cabello...

Es rosa.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

Lo llamaron _"Lluvia de esporas"_

Un extraño fenómeno de la naturaleza que trae consigo una especie de virus o algún patógeno que disocia a la gente hasta matarla para luego revivirla de la forma más repugnante posible.

Durante los siguientes días el Cuartel ha estado bastante ocupado. Los soldados no paran de ir y venir de un lugar a otro aunque los pasillos ya han sido limpiados en su mayoría. Allá afuera, por ejemplo, sigue siendo un completo desorden pero Sasori no tiene permitido subir al exterior sin supervisión.

Si no es con Iruka o con Chiyo o como una docena de soldados a su lado, no puede.

Aunque no es como que le importe mucho saber que tan deplorable se encuentra el mundo ahora con todo ese asunto.

—Auch —suelta tras recibir un golpecito con la espada de madera, cortesía de Iruka. A pesar de que todo es un caos, sus obligaciones son obligaciones. En ese lugar son muy estrictos con todo y por más que parezca que el mundo va a acabarse, debe atender a sus entrenamientos con él—. No estaba listo —reprocha, haciendo un puchero.

Es probable que el día de ayer haya sido bastante frío y nada empático con lo que sucedía pero su verdadera personalidad dista mucho de ser una persona seria. De hecho, Sasori es bastante expresivo y malhumorado. En ocasiones le gusta hasta bromear de una manera muy pesada.

—Estás distraído —reprende el más grande.

A esa hora la Arena debería estar repleta, como de costumbre, de soldados. Los horarios de entrenamiento se transmiten en las pantallas digitales que hay cada tantos metros repartidas a lo largo y ancho de esa enorme nave industrial. Sin embargo hoy está casi vacío en su totalidad. A Sasori le sorprende que, de hecho, Iruka esté ahí, tan puntual como siempre, entrenándolo.

En cinco meses al menos ya puede sostener como se debe esa simple espada y hacer uno que otro malabar. Demasiado tiempo pero ¿y qué? Nadie le dice nada. No es como que quiera ser soldado o algo así. De hecho está pensando en decirle a Danzou que mejor lo mande al exterior a hornear pan. Quiere una vida tranquila, no estresada como la que se vive ahí abajo.

—¿A dónde se fue todo el mundo? —refunfuña, dejando la postura de ataque para simplemente tomarse un descanso sin siquiera consultar antes si puede tomarlo. Iruka rueda los ojos, resignado.

—A este paso aprenderás a librar un duelo en unos diez años, pequeño Sasori —bromea a lo que el pelirrojo hace un puchero, provocándole las risas al mayor—. Aunque te entiendo, debe ser difícil seguir este ritmo tan estricto — _y que lo diga_ , piensa para sus adentros, tomando con ganas de su botella de agua.

A Chiyo no la ha visto casi nada desde hace un par de días. Apenas y la ve en pequeños lapsos en los que la mujer se escapa de su _nueva obligación_ para saludarle y darle uno que otro beso en la mejilla cuando ningún otro soldado está viendo. Incluso los gestos afectivos son como un tabú en ese sitio.

De resto, a Sasori le han destinado a otras dos institutrices temporales para su cuidado mientras Chiyo se encarga de _esa chica._

Cierto, ¿qué será de ella?

¿Será algo así como su compañera de entrenamientos? ¿O la mandarán al exterior? De ser así, siente envidia. Él ya no soporta un minuto más ahí. Es asfixiante aunque sabe que no debe quejarse pues prácticamente le han dado todo en tanto lo ha pedido.

—Esa no fue la pregunta que te hice —reprocha, secándose un poco de sudor de la barbilla. Iruka solo suspira, tumbándose en el suelo.

—Se supone que no debo decirte esto pero ya que eres muy curioso te lo diré —sonríe aunque Sasori sabe que es de dientes para fuera—. Lo que pasó hace unos días ha alterado a todo el mundo. Estamos intentando contrarrestarlo de algún modo o al menos tener la menor baja posible —el niño continúa mirándolo, serio.

—Las personas de la otra vez... —aquellos que gruñían y destilaban un olor nauseabundo. Iruka calla, bajando la cabeza. Es un niño pero es bastante listo. Ese lugar al que llaman el Santuario es todo menos santo—. No necesitas decirme —dice, sintiéndose un poco mal de pronto por haber preguntado. El mayor solo le dedica una mirada llena de pena—. Por cierto —bebe otro sorbo de su botella—, hay algo que sí quiero preguntarme.

—En tanto esté en mis posibilidades responderte, adelante.

Ojos esmeraldas.

Cabello rosa.

Imagen de inmundicia y desolación.

—¿Qué sabes de esa chica? —el soldado engrandece los ojos—. La que Chiyo está cuidando ahora.

Silencio.

Genial, más misterio.

Eso no le convence pues por lo general, a pesar de que Iruka es demasiado indulgente y amable con él, le responde casi de inmediato a cada cuestionamiento nuevo que le hace. No es difícil leer su lenguaje corporal. De todos los soldados amargados que hay ahí, él luce como si no encajara en esa imagen de superioridad y estoicismo.

—No lo sé —Sasori frunce el ceño un poco.

—¿Realmente no sabes o no está en tus posibilidades responderme?

Ese niño es inteligente.

Más inteligente, incluso, que él.

Cuando Iruka lo ve, se pregunta a cerca de su pasado, de su presente pero sobre todo de su futuro. Del destino que le espera. Incluso se lo imagina, en un par de años, más alto que él, sirviendo a la gente, dándoles protección. Al menos eso es lo que a Iruka lo mantiene en esa posición de ser soldado pues hay cuestiones que no comparte del todo.

—Serías un gran soldado si te lo propusieras un día, pequeño Sasori.

Y se sonroja.

Y esa es su recompensa.

Es su misión, además de ser solo un instructor para él. Que no pierda su esencia. Que no pierda su humanidad. Que viva intensamente decidiendo, equivocándose, pero siguiendo todo en lo que él cree. Que no sea un soldado programado como el resto que solo obedece por obedecer.

 _"Estoy eligiendo mi libertad"_

Piensa en Kakashi y en su fría cabeza. Está herido. Está dolido por tal abrupta separación pero reconoce que su amigo es de esos tontos que son valientes. Y quien sabe, quizá un día vuelva a verlo pero si no, si en verdad la búsqueda de su libertad fue a cambio de su vida, desea que no se haya arrepentido y que haya hecho lo que deseaba en esos momentos. Lo que le dictaba su corazón.

Y lo mismo quiere para Sasori.

—Yo no seré soldado —espeta él e Iruka solo le sonríe—. ¿Qué?

—Sé lo que tú quieras ser, Sasori.

Ella se les unió al cabo de una semana después del suceso de las esporas.

Las presentaciones oficiales solo se llevaron a cabo entre un grupo selecto de soldados a los que le provieron de solo la información relevante a cerca de su arribo. Entre ellos, Iruka.

Al treceavo día se unió a los entrenamientos. Y, demonios, qué difícil fue.

—No está poniendo de su parte.

—Una boca más que alimentar.

—¿En qué está pensando el Canciller?

Sí, ¿en qué piensa en llevar a otro forastero al Cuartel?

Mientras las migajas de pan se riegan por todo el suelo, lo medita mucho. Iruka lleva alrededor de media hora intentando _–porque vaya que es paciente-_ hacerle a entender a ella las reglas básicas de un encuentro físico. Un intento un tanto en vano debido a que ella, vamos, no es muy expresiva. En todos esos días, según cuentan los miembros a cargo de ella, no ha dicho una sola palabra. Algunos hasta piensan que es muda. Y sobre su apariencia, bueno, al menos ya no porta esa ropa andrajosa y maloliente del primer día.

Pero sigue estando delgada. Muy delgada.

Parece que va a romperse.

¿Qué de provecho podrían obtener de ella?

De hecho ¿y de él que podrían también obtener? Ah, no lo entiende. Y no quiere hacerlo. Solo tiene hambre pues hace media hora que debió de retirarse e ir por el almuerzo. Y no es como que no se sepa manejar solo entre ese laberinto blanco. Iruka sirve de perro guardián y Sasori es muy flojo hasta para levantar el dedo de en medio de su mano para contestar a un _cortés_ saludo.

¿Por qué lo complica tanto esa chica? ¿Qué no ve que está famélico?

—A ella no le vendría mal comerse un mamut —dice, irónico, soplando con cansancio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **V**_

 _ **.**_

—Su nombre es Sakura y a partir de ahora entrenará con nosotros.

Ah, con que Sakura. _Le queda el nombre_ , piensa.

Aquella presentación carece de cualquier tipo de adorno o cumplido cariñoso. Algo impropio de una chica. ¿Y cuántos años tiene? Se ve un poco más alta que él; eso le molesta un poco. ¿Cuándo se supone que va a empezar a crecer él y llegar a los dos metros? ¿Cuándo comenzará a salirle vello? ¿Cuándo comenzará a cambiar la voz?

Continúa mirándola. ¿Qué no sabe saludar?

—Sé amable con ella, pequeño Sasori —pide Iruka, nervioso.

Es el vigésimo día después de las esporas y la chica llamada Sakura parece haber llenado un poco más el uniforme de diario. Vaya, al menos Sasori sabe que no desaparecerá en partículas por ser un cadáver famélico.

—Como sea —es su respuesta.

Sakura no asiente. No habla. No nada. Solo lo mira. Al menos hace eso. Al menos da indicios de que respira.

 ** _._**

 ** _VI_**

 ** _._**

Es el vigésimo segundo día y va tarde al entrenamiento.

La tostada que lleva en su boca se va desmoronando mientras intenta desesperadamente ganar la batalla con los botones de su uniforme y correr a la vez. Choca con casi todos y apenas puede pronunciar un _"lo siento"_ bastante malo.

Maldición, se ha dormido.

Se ha quedado hasta tarde pensando en qué tal se verá en unos años con un poco de barba y bigote. Que pensamientos más estúpidos pero no le importa. Lo importante ahora es llegar a la Arena y ver como lidia con un malhumorado Iruka junto a la larga cátedra que seguro le dará a cerca de la responsabilidad y los malos hábitos.

Dios, que es tan desesperante cuando se comporta como el hermano mayor ejemplar.

Es tan molesto.

Tan irritante.

Tan...

—¡Wow!

Un grito, seguido de muchos más igual de frenéticos, lo recibe apenas pone un pie en la Arena. Hoy parece estar atestado de gente, o al menos una parte, pero no porque estén entrenando.

Algo sucede. Algo en medio de esa rueda humana que todos hacen rodeando _algo._

No puede ver nada. Es como una selva llena palmeras robustas y altas, y él un pequeño mamífero intentando adentrarse entre sus ramas, en este caso sus enormes piernas. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Dónde está Iruka? ¿Dónde está...?

 _Ella._

La única de pie. Como un alpinista llegando a la cima del mundo, sintiéndose increíblemente bien. Y debajo, el resto. Debajo, Iruka, respirando agitado, con los ojos tan abiertos que no cree lo que acaba de suceder. Y si él no cree ni entiende, Sasori mucho menos.

Le toma como medio segundo recobrar la compostura y analizar todo para tener una idea de lo que sucede.

Ella sujetando el brazo de Iruka, quien yace con la espalda en el suelo. Ella en una postura bastante complicada y poderosa, casi sin una perla de sudor a diferencia del soldado. Esperen... ¿ella lo venció en un encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo? Basta escuchar, además, el cuchicheo de los soldados a su lado para entender mejor la situación.

Lo ha vencido.

Lo ha vencido y además lo ha dejado exhausto.

¿Quién?

¿Ella?

¿La que necesita comerse un mamut para justificar tener tanta fuerza? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hizo?

¡Es una chica!

Sasori apenas y puede seguir el ritmo de los entrenamientos de Iruka porque rápidamente se cansa. Además de que le aburre, claro. ¿Cómo ha podido si quiera con ese cuerpo tan flacucho levantarlo a él, hacerle una llave, y dejarlo tumbado?

 _"Ella es Sakura"_

Ah, lo está mirando.

Realmente lo está mirando por primera vez.

 _"Sé amable con ella"_

¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo mira tan intensamente?

 _"Entrenará con nosotros a partir de ahora"_

¿Está caminando hacia él? ¿Y porque todos los soldados, que hace unos segundos estaban a su lado, se alejan como si fueran ardillas asustadizas? Oh, por Dios, en verdad está caminando hacia él.

—¿Po-po...por qué? —balbucea, temeroso, tragando grueso el último pedazo de tostada acaramelada que se le ha atorado en la garganta debido a todo eso.

Ya está ahí, a centímetros de él.

Dios santo, va a golpearlo.

Seguro que sí.

¡Se vengará por el comentario del mamut!

Cierra los ojos, esperando el golpe.

Pero no llega.

Nunca llega.

En su lugar...una mano extendida.

—Soy...

—¿Eh?

—Soy Sakura.

Una presentación que cambiará su vida.

 ** _._**

 ** _VII_**

 ** _._**

Ella es fuerte.

Ridículamente fuerte.

Aun con ese cuerpo delgado y esa imagen de no matar a una mosca, lo es.

Lo es y aunque le gustaría saber de dónde viene esa inesperada fuerza y habilidad, no lo hace. Iruka dice que muy probablemente hubiese aprendido del modo que un delincuente aprende a pelear en las calles, y es que solo basta ver la forma tan ruin con la que se salta las indicaciones del soldado, atacándolo como si fuera una pelea callejera. Sabe pelear, sabe reaccionar, pero no sabe sostener una espada.

Tras el encuentro de hace unos días, Iruka ha comenzado a implementar el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con ella, y aunque le lleva ventaja, sigue siendo su superior, en un raro sentido.

Sasori, quien antes solía saltarse ese tipo de clases faltando por pura desidia suya, ya no lo hace. Los soldados en turno que se encuentran entrenando a esa hora se preguntan el por qué de ese repentino cambio dado que el pelirrojo nunca demostró interés o gusto por las actividades del cuerpo táctico de _SHINOBI_.

—Oye, debes realizar los ejercicios que te digo, sino entonces...

Uno.

Dos.

Tres segundos es lo que le toma a Sakura, siempre que Iruka empieza su discurso en medio de un combate, para tumbarlo.

Sasori ahora lo sabe porque es una persona muy observadora, y porque cada día no se pierde la manera en que Iruka es humillado. Al principio le causaba gracia ver como alguien más pequeño que él podía vencerlo pero con el paso de los días eso se volvió aburrido hasta el punto en que decidió mejor mirarla a ella.

Esa inexpresión al pelear. Esa simpleza con la que puede terminar el encuentro en tan pocos segundos. Los pliegues de sus brazos, ya no tan flacuchos por cierto, moverse debido a la fuerza de sus ligamentos ante tantos movimientos. Y ese pequeño hilillo de sudor resbalando de su barbilla.

Cuando Iruka lanza un golpe, Sakura, en vez de esquivarlo como un soldado cualquiera, lo enfrenta cara a cara. Tuerce su brazo, le hace una llave, incluso ha llegado a treparse como un koala bastante salvaje _(la analogía le hace muchísima gracia, cabe decir)_ a la espalda de Iruka, trenzando brazos y piernas en su cuello, haciéndolo pedir clemencia en cuestión de nada porque eso, según él, es un juego sucio, no digno de _SHINOBI._

Aún con todo eso Sasori ha aprendido una o dos cosas de la manera en la que pelea.

Bastante salvaje, ciertamente, pero incluso esa rabia y esa furia se le hacen interesantes. Eso sin contar que le gusta el color de su cabello. Es raro pero lindo.

—Sasori —el menor levanta la cara al llamado, topándose con Chiyo—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien —responde simplemente, volviendo su vista a donde Iruka se encuentra sermoneando, por vigésima vez, a Sakura a cerca de su sucia manera de pelear.

—Supongo que ya la conociste —suspira la mujer, uniéndose a mirar al dúo.

—Ajá, y me pidieron que sea amable con ella —arremeda con molestia pero de una manera bastante graciosa para provocarle las risas a Chiyo—. Es imposible que sea amable con ella. Da miedo —pero aquella confesión suena bastante inocente viniendo de él.

—¿Enserio te da miedo?

 _Por supuesto que no_ , quiere decir. Es una expresión bastante universal pero en realidad la ha dicho porque viendo cómo puede pelear contra Iruka, de decirle algo seguramente le rompería hasta un brazo.

—Es muy fuerte —en su lugar contesta eso, suspirando aun sin apartar la mirada de ellos—. ¿Cómo es que una chica es tan fuerte?

—Tú también podrías volverte fuerte —Sasori la mira como si se estuviese burlando de él o le hubiese salido un tercer ojo.

—En el próximo siglo, supongo —Chiyo vuelve a reír—. Deja de reírte, Chiyo.

—Es agradable verte interesado en algo que no sean los libros —expresa, jocosa. Sasori solo rueda los ojos un poquito fastidiado—. ¿Aún sigues con la idea de no ser un soldado? —Ah, esa pregunta. Detesta esa pregunta. Detesta que se la hagan.

—No le veo sentido serlo —confiesa, pacífico, suavizando su mirada, cargándola de un sentimiento de necesidad bastante compasivo y ansioso—. No tengo ni la fuerza como ella.

—Ser un soldado no significa que vayas a ser un títere sin vida, querido niño —el oji marrón le mira de reojo, curioso—. Debes conseguir algo que te motive. Algo que quieras hacer. Algo que quieras proteger.

Proteger.

¿Algo así como a una persona?

Sasori es huérfano, no tiene hermanos ni ninguna otra familia. Ni siquiera una estúpida mascota o alguna planta por la cual sentir afecto. Y ciertamente en el lugar donde se encuentra no tiene cierto aprecio por nadie salvo Iruka y por supuesto Chiyo. ¿A eso se refiere?

—¿Algo así como a ti o al torpe de Iruka? —la mujer se azora primero, y luego sonríe, emocionada por el comentario, acariciándole los cabellos como una madre a su hijo—. Oye...—dice él, quejándose.

—Algo así —hace una pausa, meditando—. Aunque me gustaría que un día encontraras a alguien.

—¿Alguien?

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Iruka vuelve a perder.

—Sí. Alguien a quien desees proteger más que nada.

 ** _._**

 ** _VIII_**

 ** _._**

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

¿Existirá una forma de vencerla en dos movimientos en lugar de tres?

Sasori se lo pregunta cada noche al acostarse.

Dos en lugar de tres.

 _Sería genial poder hacerlo,_ piensa. Que en lugar de hacerla contener su potencial, enseñándole a pelear de una forma más pacifica según las normas de _SHINOBI_ , vencerla estando en su mejor forma. Solo así podría presumir ser un poquito más inteligente y astuto que Iruka. Ríe ante el pensamiento.

Ah, como le gustaría ser tan habilidoso como ella. Ser fuerte. Aunque aún no se convence de que una vez que lo sea tenga ganas de volverse soldado.

Es decir ¿para qué? ¿Qué caso tiene?

Durante esos meses ha visto lo que hacen. Es aburrido. Y no tiene un objetivo específico por el cual luchar a diferencia de esos soldados que luego murmuran entre los pasillos sus planes en la vida. Unos desean subir de categoría tan rápido para ver montañas de dinero o para vivir una vida más acomodada de la que ya poseen. Otros simplemente perdieron a sus familias y desean venganza o mantener la cabeza ocupada en algo productivo. Otros, como Iruka, solo buscan hacer el bien. Proteger al débil.

 _"Debes conseguir algo que te motive. Algo que quieras hacer. Algo que quieras proteger"_

Algo.

¿Algo como qué?

Ah, es tan molesto querer dormir y no poder hacerlo por tener tales pensamientos. Además del ruido de pasos que se escuchan afuera de su habitación, seguramente en el pasillo. Cada vez es mayor, cada vez son más voces y cada vez es más irritante.

—¡Dejen dormir, maldición! —vocifera a la nada, aventando una almohada a la puerta, más el ruido no cesa. Molesto, mira el reloj de su pared. Es demasiado tarde. Muy, muy tarde. ¿Qué hacen todos despiertos? —. Que fastidio —masculla poniéndose de pie sin muchas ganas, saliendo al pasillo con toda la intención de callar a quien sea.

Soldados vienen y van, otra vez para variar.

Otros más se quedan ahí, cuchicheando unos segundos antes de seguir el resto de la bulla. Todos han salido de la cama, aparentemente, pues portan ropa más cómoda que el uniforme de diario. ¿Qué es lo que tanto murmuran? ¿Por qué están tan exaltados? ¿De nuevo esas extrañas esporas?

Inconscientemente sus pies descalzos siguen a la multitud. Agradece que todos estén en su mundo pues no lo notan.

 _—"¿La Arena?"_ —piensa, extrañado, una vez que llega ahí donde ya varios soldados más también están. De repente tiene un dejavú pues una gran multitud rodea, de nuevo, algo —. _"Hn, ¿y ahora quién es el pobre diablo?"_ —piensa con ironía, analizando la situación. Le ha tocado ver una que otra vez como algunos soldados reprenden a ciertos cadetes recién anexados a los cuerpos tácticos. Algo así como su pobre iniciación. Le aburre. Seguramente es lo mismo de siempre, un pobre imbécil siendo sometido por otro pobre imbécil un poco más astuto que él—. Tengo sueño —musita, desinteresado, dispuesto a irse por donde vino.

—¡Levántate!

Pero algo le hace detenerse.

—¡Levántate y pelea! ¡Muéstranos esa fuerza tuya!

Algo le hace querer voltear, a pesar de que no ve nada debido a la jungla de soldados enormes que le impiden ver el encuentro.

—¡No creas que por ser mujer tendremos compasión de ti!

Mujer.

Mujer.

La única mujer que conoce, que podría tener un alarde de fuerza similar al de cualquier soldado experimentado ahí...solo es...

Los pies se mueven por sí solos. Las manos hacen a un lado a todo aquél que le bloquea el paso.

Y entonces la ve.

La chica en la cima de la montaña, hoy está debajo.

Ya no está en la cima como cuando Iruka, está tumbada en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, sintiendo la sangre que escurre de su labio roto mientras sus brazos se cubren de raspones y moretones. ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Por qué está ahí? ¿Y por qué está perdiendo un encuentro que fácilmente pudo haber terminado en los primeros tres segundos?

Porque, claro, Sasori la ha observado demasiado como para saber que puede hacerlo.

—¡Anda! ¡Defiéndete!

 _"¡Si! ¡Hazlo!"_ , piensa Sasori, observando como aquél soldado tira de sus cabellos y la empuja. _"¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Solo necesitas tres golpes!", a_ lienta en su mente, desesperado.

Pero pasa el primero.

Pasa el segundo.

Pasa el tercero.

Y nada.

No hay respuesta.

Solo más sangre y saliva que ella escupe debido a los golpes. Y esos ojos que arden de furia solo se están conteniendo porque ella no hace nada. Solo está ahí, resistiendo, aceptando todo como si fuera un castigo.

 _"¿Aún sigues con la idea de no ser un soldado?"_

Si no hace nada...

 _"Aunque me gustaría que un día encontraras a alguien"_

Si él no hace nada...

 _"¿Alguien?"_

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

No.

Solo en dos.

Solo en dos movimientos.

Lo demás sucede demasiado rápido como para darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

Y el soldado, pierde.

Y el bullicio, cesa.

Hoy no es ella la que está en la cima. Es él. Él quien, en solo dos movimientos, ha logrado someter al soldado y noquearlo.

Hoy es él.

 _"Sí. Alguien a quien desees proteger más que nada."_

—¿Estás bien? —y Sakura solo lo mira como quien ve un oasis luego de varios días tras haber perdido la esperanza de salvarse atravesando un eterno desierto—. Oye...

 _"Alguien a quien desees proteger"_

Y parece que la encontró.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo a comentarios sin cuenta c:_**

 ** _Elene: Pues no tuviste que esperar un mes para otro capítulo, pero para ver a Sasuke quizá sí (?) -la golpea- Jajajaja no es cierto, planeo conservar este ritmo. Espero que te guste tanto como el anterior!_**

 _ **Vanne: Públicamente no, porque es un tonto que no se da cuenta pero sí, está bien coladito por Sakura jijiji**_

 ** _Lucy Ruiz: ¡Tu teoría sobre Naruto fue correcta! c: Y respecto a Sasori, espero que con este nuevo arco de su pasado todas tus dudas sean resueltas. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y comentarla! Besos!_**

 ** _Aya: Definitivamente ese beso vino a moverles todo jajaja ¡Gracias por el apoyo a la historia! Eso me anima más._**

 ** _Laurg: ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que me meto tanto en la historia como si fuera una lectora más jajaja Espero este capítulo igual sea de tu agrado c:_**

 _ **Notas:**_

 ** _La actualización más rápida del Oeste (っ˘u˘ς)_**

 ** _¿Acaso no la vieron venir? (͡- ͜ʖ ͡- )_**

 ** _¡Finalmente hemos llegado a tan importante arco! Uno tan importante como el de Mikoto, pero claro, ese estoy aguantándolo._**

 ** _No se si sea un aviso, o cuenta como eso, pero el próximo capítulo seguirá la continuidad de este, es decir, seguiremos en el pasado contando un poco a cerca de Sasori y Sakura, de su convivencia y de cómo es que terminan por separar sus caminos._**

 ** _Como pudieron apreciar en este capítulo, la antigua personalidad de Sasori dista muchísimo de la que tiene ahora. Antes era un niño bastante normal. El capítulo es un tanto gracioso ya que en parte quise demostrar que Sasori no siempre fue el chico rígido y cruel que conocemos actualmente. Él era un niño común y corriente, con pensamientos sosos y hasta flojos. Por eso es que quise describirlo con muchas preguntas en su cabeza y con muchos comentarios y pensamientos conflictivos como cualquier otro niño a esa edad. No piensa en algo en específico, no se amarra a algo solamente. Y sobre el pensamiento de ser soldado, solo vemos hasta el final de capítulo cómo es que se lo toma enserio pues en un principio él prefiere hasta ser un simple panadero XD Hasta lo vemos, incluso, llegar tarde a un entrenamiento que no desea tomar. Tal como un niño flojo no desea quiere ir a la escuela jajajaja_**

 ** _Espero que con esta parte de la historia puedan comprender un poco más su conexión con Sakura y los motivos reales por los que, en la línea de tiempo original, no se hablan. Yo sé que mucha gente ha esperado por esto ( つ•̀ω•́)つ Espero no defraudarles._**

 ** _No extrañen a Sasuke, les aseguro que lo mejor, en cuanto a su relación con Sakura, está por venir. Ansío mucho llegar a esa parte. Y una de las razones por las que me ven aquí ahorita, actualizando tres días después del último capítulo, es porque no he podido contener mis ganas de escribir como posesa estas dos últimas noches. (Y porque no quiero tener una excusa si mañana pierde mi selección en el partido xD)_**

 ** _Espero seguir con esta racha y no estancarme jajajaja_**

 ** _Y sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado del inicio de este pequeño arco donde muchas de sus dudas se verán resueltas._**

 ** _¡Besos y gracias por sus comentarios y teorías! ¡Enserio que me animan bastante leerles!_**

 ** _Rooss-out._**


	24. Héroe A

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _XXIV_**

 ** _Héroe A_**

 ** _._**

 _¡Si no puedo recuperar el liderazgo, entonces no puedo dejar que se adelanten a mí!_

 _—Anónimo._

 _._

—Entonces ¿Dos movimientos?

Parece increíble.

—Ajá —pausa, engrandeciéndose de lo lindo, casi como si hubiese conseguido descubrir la manera de contrarrestar las esporas—. Sorprendente, ¿no?

Alrededor de ellos, miradas envidiosas y otras más ansiosas.

La Arena está medio vacía a esa hora pero hay suficientes soldados pendientes de ellos y en la manera en que Sasori alardea algo que a primera instancia nadie se puede explicar. Pero nadie es lo suficientemente entrometido como para preguntar qué clase de brujería, pócima o entrenamiento espartano le ha impartido Iruka a ese enano de cabello rojizo para ser capaz de dejar en la lona a un soldado de rango medio.

Y es que nadie ha encontrado una respuesta al enfrentamiento de hace apenas una noche.

Algunos consideran que ha sido un desgarre de adrenalina _, -muy comunes cabe decir-_ lo que ha provocado que Sasori haya liberado tal arranque en defensa de _aquella chica._ Pero por mucho que se haya debido a ese factor, es difícil creer que alguien de la talla de un niño como él, sin el más mínimo interés o conocimiento en las artes marciales básicas, haya sido capaz de tumbar a una persona que fácilmente le duplicaría la edad.

Hay tantas teorías, por supuesto; desde la más lógica hasta la más absurda y, de algún modo, a Sasori, en vez de molestarle toda esa atención que no ha pedido, le divierte la manera en que los soldados, desde la mañana, no le quitan los ojos de encima.

Ah, el dulce sabor del karma, piensa.

Y mientras él no puede borrar esa descarada sonrisa, Iruka no puede evitar sentirse un poco infantil y reírse de todo eso también.

Tanto Sasori, como ahora Sakura también, son intocables dentro de _SHINOBI_. ¿Razones? Iruka no comparte el término _"mascotas del Canciller"_ que el resto de los soldados han desperdigado por todos lados entre boca y boca. No lo hace ni lo hará. A sus ojos solo son niños. Vaya, solo basta mirar la bravuconería y desfachatez con la que Sasori le devuelve miradas a soldados más altos que él para entender que todo ese asunto es como haber hecho una travesura y estar riéndose de ello.

Y sin embargo no puede sentir que deba regañarlo por haber defendido a su compañera.

Hasta puede decir, con tan solo mirar cómo se comporta, que hay algo diferente en él que le despierta un buen presentimiento.

Y no puede hacer algo más que únicamente unirse a su regocijo, claro, en la medida que su imagen de figura de autoridad le permite serlo.

—Debo reconocerlo —le contesta, jocoso, colocando los brazos en jarras.

—Quizá sí soy un genio después de todo —dice Sasori, engrandecido.

—Seguramente, pequeño Sasori _—"Un niño",_ piensa el mayor, jugando con sus cabellos. Un niño...como la chica que también tiene en frente, a lado de él. Sakura, en todo ese rato, ha permanecido callada. Cabizbaja pero Iruka sabe que no es porque lamente su comportamiento, sino parece ser que lamenta el de él. El de Sasori.

Y es que, si bien no quiere buscarle alguna respuesta a todo eso aún, al cómo Sasori ha sido capaz de derrotar a un soldado en plena forma, lo que le inquieta ahora es el comportamiento de esa chica.

Tan callada.

Tan gris.

Tan todo y a la vez nada.

Durante ese corto tiempo no había dado indicios de ser una rebelde o una opositora del Cuartel. Lucía, verdaderamente, como una chica cualquiera. Incluso pensaba que se le hacía hasta cruel tener que impartirle el mismo entrenamiento a ella a como lo hacía con Sasori. Una chica, una mujer, es más frágil que un hombre, y Sakura, la primera vez que la vio, se veía a punto de desprender su último pétalo, su último aliento de vida.

No dudó en obedecer las órdenes directas de Danzou, pero más que seguir una orden, siguió su humanidad. Una chica, en ese estado, que bien podría ser Sasori o cualquier otro niño de la ciudadela de Konoha.

¿Qué derecho tiene él de juzgar a alguien a quien no conoce?

No sabe nada de ella, del mismo modo que Sasori, y aun así fue el más pequeño el primero en brindarle su ayuda a pesar de ser consciente de las carencias de su propio cuerpo y habilidad.

Servir para escalar y ser un soldado de renombre, o servir por el bienestar del pueblo. Sasori le recuerda mucho a él, y si ese niño le ha dado una lección de humanidad aun siendo inconsciente de ello, ¿quién es Iruka para no brindarle también a esa chica la misma dedicación que a ese niño?

 _"Todos somos personas rotas. Al final del día hay más valor en ese tipo de personas que en las que nunca han sufrido nada"_

Irreparable.

Pero esa chica no lo es.

Es fuerte.

Y con algo de apoyo podría hacer de ella una persona de bien.

De ambos.

—Ustedes dos...—murmura, apoyando su peso en una sola pierna, mirándolos con detalle. Desidiosos y abandonados por la mano de un Dios en el que pocos creen. Sin nada, a simple vista, que los destaque del montón de gente. Aun con todo eso que carecen, Iruka los mira como un padre mira por primera vez a un hijo— podrían volverse un pilar muy importante para _SHINOBI_ algún día.

—Ya te dije que yo no...

Con ese destello de que ese mundo les quedará demasiado pequeño el día en que descubran su propia grandeza.

—Sí, sí, lo sé muy bien, Sasori. Sean lo que ustedes quieran ¿de acuerdo?

Como un gran sabio augurando un buen futuro a los brotes del ciruelo que poco o nada de esperanzas de vida tiene luego de un duro invierno.

—Si tú lo dices.

Brotes que un día pueden llegar a florecer.

 ** _._**

 ** _I_**

 ** _._**

Cortar y pelar papas no es exactamente el tipo de recompensa que Sasori esperaba luego de su gran acto heroico. Esperaba, al menos, un gran alarde por parte de Iruka sobre sus increíbles y ocultas habilidades motrices acerca de lo de anoche. Incluso esperaba (porque es un niño bastante simple y soñador) que la noticia durara al menos una semana en boca de todos y que le elogiaran por ello.

Cabe decir que, además, esperaba algo así como una felicitación y hasta unas largas vacaciones de entrenamientos por parte de Iruka.

Es decir, ¿si vieron cómo acabó con ese soldado en dos movimientos? ¡Dos movimientos! ¡No tres!

¡Ni siquiera ella hubiese sido capaz!

Empieza a considerar que en verdad es un genio y que su fuerza y su talento nato solo han estado dormidos porque él es muy vago hasta para darse cuenta.

Cualquiera que fuera la forma en la que pudiesen premiar su hazaña, algo como ayudar en la cocina no era ni mínimamente lo que sentía merecer.

 _"Ha sido bastante heroico lo que has hecho por Sakura, Sasori, pero ambos estaban fuera de la cama en un horario que no les correspondía así que..."_

—Tonto Iruka —murmura entre dientes, insatisfecho de encontrarse en ese lugar tan pequeño como es la bodega de alimentos, compartiendo un incómodo silencio con ella justamente. Tienen alrededor de cinco minutos _(luego de que las cocineras le indicaran la manera exacta y ridícula de pelear y cortar)_ ahí. Sasori siente que se asfixia. Nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras porque normalmente nadie habla con él más que Iruka y Chiyo, y no es como que fuese muy partidario a las conversaciones alegres.

De hecho preferiría que nadie le hablara. Es un desgaste de energía tremendo, según él.

Primero son diez. Luego quince. Finalmente son treinta minutos los que siguen ahí en completo silencio.

La tarja de Sasori apenas lleva unas ocho papas peladas mientras que Sakura parece aún lidiar con la primera desde hace media hora.

¿Es tan difícil pelar una papa?

Sus dedos inseguros, su mano temblorosa, la posición del cuchillo incorrecta.

A ese ritmo van a terminar hasta entrada la madrugada y no está dispuesto a perderse la cena.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —suelta, serio desde su lugar, viendo como apenas ella le mira. Suspira, derrotado—. Trae acá —pide aunque finalmente es él quien se acerca y le arrebata el tubérculo de la mano. Cortes irregulares y demasiado gruesos han mutilado esa pobre papa, dejándola casi deforme e inservible—. ¿Qué nunca has cortado una? —pregunta como si la respuesta fuera tan absurda y toda esa situación fuera casi risible.

Porque a simple vista se ve como una actividad tan obvia para cualquier persona que ha pisado esa tierra, pero para Sakura, quien luce realmente atenta a la segunda explicación del día sobre cómo pelar una papa, parece como si fuera la primera vez.

Y Sasori se siente mal de repente.

—¿Estás bromeando, no? —Sakura no responde pero al menos es más expresiva con sus ojos y la inocencia de en verdad no estar mintiendo en cuanto lo ve—. Vaya, sí que eres rara —a pesar de que su comentario no es para nada hiriente, a la pelirrosa parece no importarle—. Toma. Sujeta el cuchillo así —explica, tomando una segunda papa, colocándose a su lado, disminuyendo la rapidez con la que lo hace por segunda vez—. ¿Ves?

—Sí...

Qué bonitos ojos.

A pesar de no tener ese brillo característico que hace que un rostro se ilumine, a Sasori le parece que ese verde esmeralda inusual es demasiado llamativo como para negar que es bonito. La mezcla que hace con su cabello también la hace resaltar mucho del resto de soldados féminas. Es, sin lugar a dudas, una chica bastante curiosa, aunque poco puede decir de ella considerando que él tiene el cabello rojo y los ojos claros.

Menudo dúo raro.

—Anda, hazlo tú ahora —Sakura asiente, intentando una tercera vez, consiguiendo tasajear las cáscaras más finas finalmente—. Aprendes rápido —la ve asentir, callada de nuevo—. ¿Sabes? —inicia, volviendo a lo suyo—. La gente común está acostumbrada a decir gracias cuando alguien le ayuda.

No es como que le importe mucho haberle enseñado a pelar una simple papa, es más bien debido a lo de ayer.

—¿Gracias...? —él asiente, ansioso—. Ah, uhm..., gracias.

Enserio es rara, piensa.

A pesar de mirarse un poco más grande que él, es como si careciera de los fundamentos básicos a cerca de las relaciones interpersonales. No es como que a él le encante ser amable con la gente y parlotear siempre, pero con solo mirarla, ver como se expresa, cómo se mueve, cómo se comporta, no puede evitar pensar que a quien tiene en frente es una persona que parece haber vivido debajo de una piedra durante mucho tiempo.

Sabe su nombre, pero no sabe nada más. Salvo, claro, que es más fuerte que varios soldados ahí. Lo que lo lleva a interesarse remotamente en su proceder.

Sí, no es la persona mejor indicada en querer saber sobre la vida de los demás pero están ahí, solos en medio de verduras y semillas, no pierde nada con intentar ser un poco sociable.

—Vienes de afuera ¿verdad? —la tajada con el cuchillo se detiene, y el almidón líquido se escurre en la mano inmóvil de Sakura, sin darle la cara—. El Canciller dice que te encontró la noche de las esporas —pasan unos segundos realmente tensos antes de oír su respuesta.

—Sí...

—¿Y...? —añade, instándola a que siga hablando pero Sakura luce peor que un niño de tres años intentando descifrar caras y gestos—. ¿Tienes familia? ¿Algo?

Familia.

Esa palabra sí la conoce.

Sakura aprieta con una extraña fuerza el mango del cuchillo un poco antes de responder de manera mecánica.

—No. Soy huérfana.

—Como yo —dice él llevándose ambas manos a la boca luego de darse cuenta que ha pensado en voz alta. Maravilloso. Se aproxima un momento lleno de lamentables recuerdos y desgracias que prefiere omitir antes de volverse un melancólico—. Bueno...—carraspea, nervioso, y lo que supone es una respuesta instintiva humedecida por la inocencia de su edad, para Sakura se convierte en un halo de realidad y esperanza que no creer merecer—supongo que también eres una pobre mortal como cualquiera, solo que más fuerte.

Como cualquiera, ha dicho.

Como él.

Como el cocinero que entra a supervisarlos de vez en cuando.

Como Iruka.

Como Chiyo.

Entonces... ¿está bien aceptar esa vida? A pesar de considerarse un monstruo... ¿está bien para ella ser catalogada como una persona cualquiera?

De repente quiere llorar.

No sabe cómo detener eso. El agua salada que escurre en contra de su voluntad.

—¿E-estás llorando? —¡¿Y ahora cómo se supone que él lidie con una persona cuando está llorando?! Lo que es peor ¡¿La ha hecho llorar él?! ¡Pero si no ha dicho nada!—. O-oye...

Hace tiempo que no lo hace.

Hace tiempo que no consuela.

Y ella, en cambio, hace tiempo que no llora.

Como si luego de varios días de haber recorrido un extenso desierto, finalmente encuentra esperanza debajo de las sombras de algunas palmeras, rodeando un oasis.

Es tan doloroso abandonarte a la desesperanza. Saber que vas a morir y nadie va a hacer algo para evitarlo, porque no le importas a nadie. O porque la vida se ha empeñado con arrebatarte todo.

No recuerda la última vez que ha llorado.

Ah...Sí recuerda.

Y recordarlo le hace sentir miserable.

Le hace sentir un dolor insoportable en la cabeza.

Mikoto. Mikoto. Mikoto.

La dulce y tierna Mikoto.

¿Por qué se fue?

¿Por qué la dejó?

Por qué...

—...me dejaste sola.

Mikoto tonta.

Fugaku tonto.

Itachi tonto.

 _Y_...ese innecesario bebé que no debió nacer.

De no haber nacido, Mikoto estaría viva.

Sakura sabe que no debe sentirse así. Que a pesar de saber que Mikoto ya no está, al menos una parte de ella vive o eso quiere creer. Pero su subconsciente se ha encargado de no recordar ni siquiera el nombre que su madre, en su último aliento, le ha dado. Le ha bloqueado incluso el reconocimiento facial a cerca de ese ser diminuto al que ha abandonado.

Y es mejor así. No quiere recordarlo. Llegará el día en que el destino la atará de manos y pies, y le cobrará todo lo que ha hecho...pero no ahora.

Un monstruo como ella no puede cuidar y hacerse cargo de un bebé. A pesar de haber prometido tal cosa, Sakura se encuentra atravesando un duelo que parece será eterno. La persona a la que más amó en tan poco tiempo se ha ido y con ella el calor de su mano sopesando sus momentos más inestables. Ha retrocedido todo lo avanzado, todo lo aprendido a su lado.

Haberse aferrado a una persona, la ha hundido. Ya ni siquiera es el dolor de su pasado, el hecho de que hayan hecho y deshecho con ella como les plació, lo que más le duele.

Nuevamente siente que no encaja en el mundo.

Nuevamente siente que no vale la pena vivir por algo que solo será efímero.

Nuevamente no hay nadie que la saque del fango al que siempre ha pertenecido.

Está cayendo.

Se está hundiendo.

Se está desquiciando.

—¡Sakura!

¿Mikoto?

—¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?

Qué cálido.

Qué dulce aroma a turrón y a canela.

La seguridad y el calor de la sensación de tener las manos de Mikoto sobre su piel parecen volver de otra forma.

Ah, ya recuerda en donde se encuentra.

En dónde y con quién.

Está herido, piensa al permitirle a sus ojos observarlo con detenimiento, alejando cualquier otro pensamiento que le impida no concentrarse en él y en la forma tan intensa y preocupada con la que la mira. Es muy pequeño para tener tales preocupaciones o ella muy tonta para dárselas. Y sin embargo está ahí, tomandola de los brazos, a pesar de que no se conocen de nada.

 _"No todas las personas son malas, Sakura"_

Esa gasa casi escurrida cubriendo un moretón.

Esos pequeños raspones debajo del mentón.

Claro, piensa de nuevo, recordando la noche de ayer. No defenderse de las provocaciones de los soldados sería ese castigo por haber hecho cosas horribles en el pasado. Sea quien fuera quien tirara el primer golpe o la primera provocación, por mucho que deseó defenderse, no lo hizo. Era su castigo. Era su forma de arrepentimiento.

Y entonces él apareció sin nada en lo que depositar su suerte.

—¿Estás bien?

 _—"Es la misma pregunta que hizo ella"_

Mikoto; el día en que la encontró.

—Tu mejilla...—Sasori se rigidiza, entre nervioso y acalorado, cuando siente la mano contraria tocar su mejilla.

—Ah, ¿esto? —pregunta él, llevando su mano a la zona cubierta mientras Sakura la aparta de a poco—. Ni duele —admite, riendo levemente. Sakura, por el contrario, mira cabizbaja recordando que es debido a ella que él se ganó tales heridas—. Vamos, quita esa cara. No te ayudé para que te sintieras mal por mí.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiona, curiosa, confundida. No se conocen de nada y ciertamente Sakura es consciente de que ella representa más peligro para él que cualquier otra persona. No se siente con la valía suficiente para obtener la ayuda de alguien extraño—. ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

—Porque lo necesitabas...y porque quería hacerlo.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Su nombre era Sasori y, además de ella, era el único niño con el que podía presumir sentir cierta cercanía.

Quizá porque compartían ciertas cosas en común o por el hecho de ambos ser huérfanos, o aún más por ser llevados a ese lugar por el Canciller. Ninguno de los dos lo sabe pero a medida que transcurren las horas, los días se hacen menos pesados que nunca.

Con Sasori, por ejemplo, no hay mucho avance en cuanto a su planteamiento inicial sobre volverse soldado. Sí, la descarga de adrenalina de hace unos días ha sido genial, pero él lo atribuye a solo el impulso por querer ayudarla. Aunque lo piensa más a menudo que antes, y cómo no si Iruka no para de llevar su cuerpo al límite con cada clase. Sakura, por otro lado, no depende mucho de las indicaciones o explicaciones del soldado a diferencia de para otras cosas, como en su educación, por ejemplo, de la que Chiyo está a cargo.

Porque son algo así como dos seres a los que hay que enseñarles a tomar la cuchara de la sopa correctamente aunque claro, Sasori presume de sabérselas todas a diferencia de Sakura quien luce más perdida que una aguja en un pajar.

—Yo digo —hace una pausa prolongada, masticando vehementemente el bocado de su emparedado — que la mejor manera de asaltar el almacén de alimentos es cuando todos vayan a dormir.

—¿Tenemos autorización para hacer eso?

—Claro que no.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de tener esa personalidad un tanto cínica y socarrona con el resto, Sasori se ha vuelto un poco más paciente estando con Sakura. Cosas pequeñas, travesuras medias, cosas como planear asaltar los víveres en un horario que no les corresponde, son esa clase de planes que al pelirrojo le gusta elaborar y compartir con ella de vez en cuando durante sus descansos o cuando finalizan sus entrenamientos con Iruka.

—¿Entonces por qué lo haríamos?

—¿Por diversión? —calla por un momento, metiendo el último bocado a la boca, sacudiéndose las migajas de las manos—. Y porque me condicionan a una barra de chocolate al mes. Eso no puede ser posible. Soy un niño en crecimiento. Necesito al menos seis de esas barras al día —alega, exagerando por supuesto, mirándola a un lado de él dar pequeños bocados a su emparedado como si fuera un pájaro recién nacido. Sí, considera que ya no está tan delgada como antes pero se nota que aún le falta conseguir más masa muscular—. Y tú necesitas, al menos, doce de esas cosas —dice, refiriéndose al chocolate.

—¿Chocolate?

—Sí. Es delicioso.

—Yo...Nunca lo he comido —Sasori engrandece los ojos, casi yéndose para atrás ante la confesión.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Sakura niega, solemne, como si en verdad no le afectase pues, claro, desconoce de lo que habla—. ¿Debajo de que roca has vivido estos años? —la pelirrosa frunce un poco el entrecejo, ofendida. Diablos, parece que se ha pasado un poco, piensa el más pequeño.

—No en una roca pero sí en un lugar muy diferente.

—L-lo siento. No quise decirlo de esa forma —se disculpa, bajando la mirada un poco. Sakura no le mira pero no se muestra realmente molesta por el comentario. Más bien posee un semblante melancólico y entristecido—. ¿Quieres contarme?

—¿Por qué lo haría? —pero el golpe de realidad lo estremece un poco. De hecho, ¿por qué lo haría? Se siente estúpido pero últimamente siente que serlo, o ser ridiculizado, no importa mucho cuando está con ella.

—Mmm, no sé, podemos ser una especie de amigos, supongo.

Lo ha dicho.

Y, Dios, ¡que vergonzoso ha sido!

Si bien el rostro de Sakura no es un poema digno de la sorpresa, es lo suficientemente convincente como para que Sasori pueda entender que tal palabra posee un gran peso en ella. Y no solo ha sido esa, de hecho, se ha dado cuenta que hay ciertos temas que Sakura evita tocar o al menos evita que tengan conexión con sus asuntos personales. Y es que él es todo menos discreto. La ha observado más de la cuenta desde lo acontecido el día que los pusieron a pelar papas.

No.

Ha sido mucho antes.

Sasori no ha podido pasar por alto su gran presencia desde el día en el que la conoció.

Sakura es un misterio. Uno bastante descarado. Uno que se pasea en sus narices...pero incluso si es así, hay fragilidad en esa chica. Algo que le impide tratarla como al resto. Como una débil flor que necesita protección.

—Amigos...—la oye murmurar bajito antes de continuar—. Hace tiempo tuve una amiga.

—¿Enserio? —cuestiona, sorprendido no solo de la respuesta sino de la disposición de la pelirrosa por iniciar la conversación sobre un tema que, visiblemente, le afecta—. ¿Cómo era? —pregunta, cauteloso, no queriendo presionarla.

¿Cómo era Mikoto?, piensa Sakura, suspirando.

—Era...alta —comienza, trayendo a su mente la imagen de una Mikoto saludable. Sonriente. Una Mikoto sin angustia, llena de vida. No ensangrentada con una herida en el estómago tan profunda que acabaría con su vida porque ella lo hubo decidido así. Cierra los ojos, rechazando esos recuerdos—. Y muy bonita. Sus ojos eran negros y su aroma era como los jazmines —Sasori sigue silencioso, mirándola con atención—. Su cabello era como el cielo en la noche. Era el más hermoso de todos.

—El tuyo también lo es —Sakura detiene su relato, azorándose finalmente, mirándolo.

—¿Eh?

—¿No crees que tu cabello es bonito? —la pelirrosa deja de mirarlo, pasando a prestar atención en esa larga cabellera atada a una liga sin gracia que posee sobre sus hombros—. Lo es. Es raro, sí, pero...

 _"Qué cálido",_ piensa Sakura, cuando lo siente acomodarle un mechón por detrás de la oreja. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la mira así? _"No lo hagas" "No me mires como ella lo hizo"_

Duele pero...de algún modo...

—Muy bonito.

Es diferente.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

—Toma. Una muestra de nuestra amistad.

Amistad, dice, sonriente, entregándole una barra de chocolate una vez fuera del almacén de alimentos. No le ha preguntado cómo es que hizo para meterse ahí y salir con facilidad. Supone que debe haber ingeniado algo genial.

 _"Genial...",_ hace tiempo que no se siente así.

A pesar de que posiblemente esté mal lo que estén haciendo, porque evidentemente pasa del horario en que deberían ya estar en la cama, cuando ese niño le sonríe puede sentirse parte de él y de todo su mundo. Un mundo totalmente distinto al que Mikoto le hubo mostrado.

Igual de nuevo.

—Chocolate.

Igual de divertido.

—Pruébalo.

Igual de importante.

—Sabe bien ¿no?

—Sí, sabe bien.

La vida, a su lado...

Comienza a saberle bastante bien.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

Como es de esperar, porque él es algo así como un can súper entrenado para oler todo, Iruka los ha descubierto.

O al menos esa es la razón por la que ambos creen, Sasori en su mayoría, que ahora los tiene ahí frente a él, fingiendo una sonrisa a cerca de no saber que han ido a husmear en el almacén de alimentos. Sí, es probable que no sepa que hayan estado ahí pero Sasori casi puede apostar que Iruka sabe, al menos, que han salido de la cama sin supervisión.

¿A dónde? Quizá no sepa eso, pero la primera sospecha es suficiente para él y para el castigo que les espera.

Esa sonrisa nada amable, aunque si bien no es peligrosa, a Sasori le pone los pelos de punta. Un silencioso Iruka es mucho peor que uno ruidoso.

Solo Dios sabe lo que por su mente está pasando.

—Hoy... —Sasori traga grueso, suponiendo que esa pseudo alegría y pacificad es pura manipulación— es un día maravilloso para ponerles un reto —antes de que el pelirrojo pueda replicar, se oye un tintineo. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora les pondrá un lacito alrededor del cuello para identificarlos y saber dónde se encuentran cada vez que _"esa cosa"_ suene?

Sakura, como es de esperarse, asiente, solemne, sin tener una remota idea de lo que Iruka está diciendo y por qué lo está diciendo y, mucho menos, sin percatarse de toda la sarta de objeciones que Sasori, a su lado, está a punto de dar.

Porque, vale, sí que han infringido una regla pero considera que no es para que los castigue así. ¿Que no recuerda lo malo que es él en combate? Claro, de Sakura no puede decir lo mismo. Es como tener a diez hombres en una mujer.

—Tendrán que quitarme estos cascabeles —Sasori lo mira con desgano. La idea es absurda de por sí. ¡Él apenas y puede acercársele! Sakura tendría más oportunidad, ciertamente. Quizá si le pide que ella se encargue de todo podría...—. Trabajarán juntos para lograrlo. Pueden usar cualquier cosa del equipo que tienen atrás —Sasori y Sakura solo direccionan los ojos a donde se encuentra esa mesa de metal donde varias armas de utilería y herramientas están ordenadas. ¿En verdad espera que vaya y tome una de ellas sin representar un peligro para su estabilidad emocional? —. Atáquenme con todo lo que tengan. Pero les advierto algo: cada uno deberá conseguir su cascabel. Quien no lo consiga será llevado al exterior.

¡Quiero ofrecerme! Quiere decir, emocionado.

Si ese es el caso va a quedarse sentado sin hacer nada. Lo que más desea es salir un rato.

—Pero no se confundan. Serán expulsados de la ciudadela.

¿Qué cosa ha dicho?

Sasori voltea a ver a todos lados esperando que se trate de una broma. Buscando algún indicio de que todo eso solo sea una jugada malvada en complicidad con algunos otros miembros del equipo táctico de soldados. Voltea a mirar a todos lados, incluyendo a Sakura, pero ella es un caso perdido. Se le olvida que es inexpresiva casi todas las horas del maldito día. Un loro tiene más frases, aunque sean repetidas, que decir que ella.

Le corresponde a él volverse un histérico.

—Estás bromeando, ¿no? —la sonrisa inicial del Iruka ya no está. Diablos, como detesta cuando se pone en plan de ser _el soldado Dios omnipotente_. Como sea, igual no va a quedarse callado porque le intimide un poco _—_. ¡No pueden echarnos así como así!

—Pero ¿de qué te preocupas, pequeño Sasori? Solo tienes que quitarme uno de ellos —dice, canturreando, sosteniendo ambos cascabeles.

Solo quitarle uno.

Como si fuera un dulce, dice.

¡Está loco!

No le causa ninguna gracia. De hecho, por primera vez está nervioso. Preocupado además.

—Tienen cinco minutos para prepararse.

A Sasori le parece que transcurre un segundo solamente.

Un segundo muy eterno.

Tiene, sobre la mesa, un sin número de armas de las que apenas él puede reconocer las más básicas o recordar sus nombres. Sostiene, como si tuviera Parkinson, una de las katanas. Bueno, al menos sabe cómo se llama ésta.

Dios, quiere vomitar.

Pesa horrores. ¡Ni si quiera sabe sostenerla como se debe! ¿Cómo le hacen todos para sostenerla con una mano y sin temblar?

Por todo lo existente, esta muriéndose de estrés.

De miedo, por supuesto que no.

Iruka no es capaz de herirlos de gravedad, pero cree que es una mejor idea que en verdad lo mate. Así dejaría de sufrir pensando en los distintos escenarios desolados que le esperan una vez que lo expulsen allá afuera. Donde están esas cosas raras con ojos rojos y olor a putrefacción. A quien engaña, sí tiene miedo.

Se siente mareado.

Siente como se le va la fuerza de las manos. Va a soltar la katana el cualquier momento y ésta va a hacer un ruido horrible una vez que choque con el suelo.

Conseguir un cascabel.

No. No podrá. Se ha saltado tantas clases con Iruka que ahora lo lamenta en demasía.

¿Lo está castigando por eso?

 _"...ori"_

¿Lo va a permitir?

 _"...sori"_

¿Va a botarlo así porque sí?

 _"Sasori"_

—Eh? —ha dejado de temblar.

O, bueno, al menos su brazo ha dejado de hacerlo pues el resto de su cuerpo casi lo siente frío y entumecido. Sakura está sosteniendo su mano. Con cuidado le aparta la katana, volviéndola a dejar en su sitio.

Que patético.

Que patético es él.

¿A dónde se ha ido toda esa adrenalina recorriendo sus venas el día que hubo derrotado a ese soldado?

Sakura lo mira como siempre, seria, pero puede jurar ( _a pesar de que él esta aturdido)_ que hay, apenas, un tinte de preocupación en sus ojos. Dioses. Una chica viéndolo de esa forma es tan poco genial.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta la pelirrosa, tomando sus manos en un impulso...y porque ella recuerda claramente que hace tiempo Mikoto le enseñó hacer eso cuando sufría de distintos episodios de ansiedad —. Tus manos están frías —Sasori apenas asiente. La presión, por un momento, le ha hecho preocuparse al punto de querer colapsar. De no ser por ella seguramente estaría yendo rumbo a la enfermería en estos momentos—. ¿Tienes miedo? —hace una nueva pregunta, aun sin soltarlo. Parece que se ha tranquilizado.

—¿Tú no?

Porque él sí. A montones.

—No.

Claro, piensa, ella es fuerte.

A un lado de Sakura, una hormiga tendría más valor que él, y no se refiere sobre su valía como persona o ser unicelular, sino a la cualidad de ser valiente. Ella, en cambio, luce segura.

Ah, quiere tener un poco de eso. Al menos para no hacerse en sus pantalones.

—Pueden echarnos, ¿sabes? —Le dice, dándole un golpe de realidad. Uno que a Sakura parece no importarle —. ¿A donde iré si me echan de aquí?

—Yo iré contigo.

—¿Eh? —A Sasori le toma como dos segundos procesar que lo que dice es una ridiculez—. Claro que no. Tú sí tienes oportunidad de conseguir un cascabel.

—Puede que sí pero somos amigos, ¿no?

—¿Y eso qué?

—Que iré contigo a donde sea que tú vayas.

 ** _._**

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

Es absurdo.

Es terriblemente absurdo.

¡No ha podido ni acercarse un poco a Iruka!

Ah, y también es absurdo lo que Sakura le ha dicho antes de comenzar ese dichoso duelo. ¿Ir con él? ¿Por qué lo haría? Aunque debe admitir que eso le ha hecho feliz. Un poco. O quizá un montón. Como sea, por estar pensando en eso ahora es que Iruka ha logrado darle un golpe en la quijada.

Dios, ¡como duele!

Cuando se le pasa el aturdimiento puede ver a Sakura, frenética y salvaje como solo ella es, yendo a atacarle de frente. Es muy rápida, sí, pero Iruka parece haber aprendido mucho de ella durante todo ese tiempo que también estuvo entrenándola.

Fácilmente puede anticipar sus ataques y puede, incluso, pararles varios con gran destreza. Es un soldado criado ahí después de todo. Es un profesional a diferencia de ellos.

Sakura va al frente siempre, ha cogido un _kunai_ , que es una especie de cuchillo alargado y afilado, ( _aunque claro, al ser este de utilería poco o nada tiene de filo)_ sin miedo.

Avanza.

Avanza, pero Iruka la para casi en todos sus intensos.

 _—"¡Ah! ¡Ese estuvo cerca!"_ —piensa. Emocionado al verla hacer un movimiento realmente genial. Un juego de piernas bastante acertado, confundiendo al mayor, mientras Sakura termina por debajo de él, rozando apenas el cascabel que se ata a un cordón en su cadera.

Iruka retrocede. Casi sonriente por lo cerca que Sakura estuvo de tomar uno. Esa chica aprende demasiado rápido.

Y mientras tanto, Sasori no sabe qué demonios hacer ahora, o cómo ayudarla. La espada de utilería que sostiene apenas y le sirve de algo. Tiene que admitirlo, es un asco intentando blandirla correctamente. No se le da ni porque su supervivencia peligra. Como sea, no puede quedarse sentado ahí, con el trasero adolorido, simplemente viendo como ella esta tan cerca de lograrlo y él solo acepta su triste destino.

Maldita descarga de adrenalina. ¿A dónde se ha ido?

Sakura se ha tomado su distancia. Una considerable al igual que Iruka; la diferencia es que ella comienza a mostrar signos de cansancio e Iruka luce más fresco que un huerto recién rociado.

—Estuviste demasiado cerca —admite Sasori, llegando a su lado. Sakura no contesta pues se encuentra respirando por la boca. Vaya, de verdad se está esforzando—. Creí que habías dicho que estaba bien si nos expulsaban.

—Dije que iría contigo a donde fueras —hace una pausa, tomando una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar—, pero que mejor si le ganamos y nos quedamos.

Bueno. En eso tiene razón. Extrañaría su cama y las barras de chocolate hurtadas. Sobre todo el chocolate. Además aún hay un sinfín de cosas que Sakura no ha tenido el placer de probar.

—Tengo una idea —suelta de pronto él, sorprendiéndola pues hace unos minutos parecía bastante temeroso y renuente a si quiera intentar hacer algo—. Vuelve a hacer eso.

—¿Eso?

—Sí, lo que hiciste —hace una pausa sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Iruka, quien luce impaciente y extrañamente intrigado por lo que sus dos pupilos murmuran— cuando lograste tocar un cascabel.

—Pero no puedo acercarme a él —confiesa ella, agitada—. Eso solo fue porque se distrajo. Necesitamos una distracción —Sasori sonríe, entre nervioso y cundido de inexperiencia y el miedo a fallar. ¡Al diablo todo!

Un poco de valor. ¡Solo necesita un poco de valor!

—Yo seré tu distracción.

Aquello sonaba tan guay y tan varonil que realmente creía poder lograr algo.

Lamentablemente, y porque Iruka no ha tenido ni un poco de piedad con ninguno de los dos, ambos han terminado recostados en el suelo, con el pecho subiendo y bajando debido al desgate de energía.

La idea de Sasori era que no tenía ni una maldita idea.

Lanzarse en un ataque frontal, meneando la espada como un verdadero loco, no era su plan más brillante pero si Sakura necesitaba de una distracción para poder mantener ocupadas las manos de Iruka, Sasori lo haría. O al menos eso pretendía.

Sin embargo Sakura pareció analizar más a fondo la pretensión de su compañero ante las últimas palabras que le dijo.

 _"Yo seré tu distracción"_

Ella tenía más probabilidades de coger un cascabel pero ¿qué pasaba con él?

¿Estaba rindiéndose?

¿Estaba haciendo todo eso para que ella lo consiguiera y él se quedara fuera?

Sakura desistió un poco al final, e Iruka fue consciente de ello al verla titubeante.

 _"Iré contigo"_

Más que un acto de solidaridad, Sakura lo hacía por impulso.

Quedarse sola le sigue causando terror. Incluso mucho más de lo que podría sentir al estar frente a veinte de esas criaturas de ojos rojos y hambre voraz. Si está sola, todos sus recuerdos vuelven, y no quiere que eso siga pasando. No quiere pensar en las promesas que ha hecho. En los juramentos que ha hecho. En nada. Ni en Mikoto. Ni en nada más.

Ni en el llanto de ese bebé que cada noche aumenta sus lamentos, imposibilitándola dormir aunque sea una mísera hora.

En cambio, prefiere a Sasori.

Estar con él es divertido.

Es agradable.

Hace que olvide toda la difícil e injusta vida que ha tenido.

Él no parece juzgarla aunque claro, Sakura cree que eso es cuestión de tiempo hasta que sepa de su extraña condición y comience a temerle. Con el tiempo, se alejará de ella. Y aunque eso es inevitable a consideración suya, quiere disfrutar de los momentos que le quedan a su lado.

Por eso, a donde sea que él vaya, ella lo seguirá.

—Maldición —lo oye maldecir a su lado, respirando con dificultad—. ¡Atacarlo de frente no sirve! —ella no responde, solo observa su semblante.

Está molesto. Muy molesto. Su entrecejo está lo suficientemente remarcado demostrándolo. Ah, con que así se ve una persona enojada. Con que así se ve él estando cabreado. Usualmente él es todo sonrisas y bromas por lo que le es inesperado verlo así.

—Vamos, ¿me van a decir que es todo lo que tienen? —oye a Iruka a un lado. Está de pie, inclinado hacia ellos. Sakura lo ve de cabeza debido a la posición en la que se encuentran—. Anden. Arriba. Les daré una segunda oportunidad para intentarlo. Tienen una semana hasta el próximo encuentro. Esa vez no me contendré.

¡Como si lo hubiese hecho ahora! Piensa Sasori, colérico.

No. De hecho, además de molesto, se siente humillado. Tanto que solo se pone de pie, y sin despedirse, se va de la Arena.

Por el resto del día Sakura pasa las horas a lado de Chiyo, quien obvia su preocupación al no verla con Sasori llegar a sus clases de la tarde con ella. Sakura le dice a grandes rasgos lo que ha sucedido, y aunque Chiyo está a punto de ponerse de pie e ir a reclamarle a Iruka por el castigo que les ha impuesto, de alguna extraña manera la pelirrosa le pide que no lo haga.

—¡Pero es demasiado! ¿Con autorización de quien podría expulsarlos así?

¿Del Canciller? No lo sabe ninguna de las dos pero aunque Sakura luce como si no estuviese afectada, por dentro sucede que siente un poco de remordimiento en cuanto a Sasori. Y casi hasta puede decir que le preocupa el saber dónde está. Pero no lo dice. Todo ese comportamiento estoico e inexpresivo que le han enseñado a mostrar desde pequeña no desaparecerá de la noche a la mañana pero puede decir que siente una extraña presión en el pecho durante las siguientes horas en las que no sabe dónde buscar al pelirrojo.

¿Ella ha hecho algo malo también?

Recuerda claramente toda esa enciclopedia sobre las relaciones humanas y el comportamiento humano que ha estudiado hace mucho tiempo. Quizá ha herido su orgullo. Los seres humanos son bastante susceptibles con respecto a ello. Es posible que por eso Sasori haya sentido humillación al saber que él no podría tener ni la más mínima oportunidad de lograr coger un cascabel.

No lo sabe. Sasori, a pesar de ser muy expresivo, es muy reservado en eso. Y eso que la mayor parte del tiempo es él quien se la pasa hablando de muchas cosas.

Sakura lo sabe porque le presta mucha atención.

Como sea, está preocupada. Es una sensación un tanto amarga la que siente pero decir que no le importa lo que le pase a ese niño, sería mentir.

—¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! —Sakura detiene su caminar.

Son más de las diez y ella debería estar en la cama pero ha sido la inercia la que la ha llevado a estar caminando por los pasillos y que también haya terminado en la Arena oyendo las maldiciones de alguien.

Ese tono de voz es demasiado agudo aún para ser el de un adulto. Y entonces lo ve, de nuevo, con ese ceño fruncido que Sakura siente que no va con su personalidad. La de ser un niño alegre y bromista.

Silenciosa, se acerca.

—Eres muy malo con la espada —confiesa sin ninguna ofensa. Sasori se estremece al oírla, volteando primero como un niño corajudo para luego ablandar un poco su semblante.

—¡Mira quién lo dice! —replica, recordando que ella tampoco es buena que digamos con la katana. Suspira, cansado, dejando la espada de madera en el suelo.

Sakura da una mirada rápida a su alrededor para entender mejor el contexto, aunque se lee bastante fácil. Sasori está entrenando, o al menos hace el intento, con la katana de utilería. No sabe por cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí pero a juzgar por sus mejillas coloradas y la humedad de su ropa, debe ser mucho.

—¿Estás entrenando solo? —Sasori escupe al suelo, agotado y molesto aún, sentándose de mala gana.

—Si a esto se le llama entrenar, entonces sí —masculla. Sakura da unos cuantos pasos hacia él, solo que ella permanece de pie—. ¿Por qué estás fuera de la cama? Iruka va a enfurecer.

—Tú también estás fuera de la cama — _Touché._

Sasori solo evita mirarla. No está molesta con ella, por supuesto. Es todo con él. Se detesta a él mismo por ser tan débil y cobarde. Definitivamente no quiere arrastrarla a su desdicha, por eso ha decidido entrenar por su cuenta ese día, aunque todo lo que ha hecho lo ha hecho mal. Lo detesta. Detesta todo eso. Ya ni siquiera está asustado porque lo expulsen, está dolido por su propio desempeño.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunta sin contexto, aunque no es como que Sakura también puede interpretar los sentimientos de una persona a la perfección—. No tener miedo de intentar algo —se refiere, cabizbajo.

—Sí tengo miedo —responde, sin expresión—. Sentir miedo me hace no querer perder —el pelirrojo encarna una ceja.

—¿Enserio? —Sakura asiente, suave—. Pero, se necesita algo más ¿no? Tu eres ridículamente fuerte —ella entrecierra los ojos, frunciendo el cejo. ¿Qué? ¿Ha dicho algo malo?

—Él dijo que podemos probar con cualquier arma —pero evidentemente ese es tu tema que no quiere tocar. Y es que ha sido lo suficientemente fría como pasar de un tema a otro.

Diablos, toda esa plática parece ser inútil.

Suspira, resignado, tampoco es como que tenga tiempo de inmiscuirse en su vida. Lo principal ahora es encontrar una manera de dejar hacer el ridículo frente Iruka, y conseguir, al menos, una ligera oportunidad de coger un cascabel si es que no quiere aceptar su cruel destino.

—Paso de la espada —dice, cansino, repudiando el arma con solo verla en el suelo.

—Debemos pensar en algo —lo sabe. Claro que lo sabe. ¿Pero qué? Iruka les ha dado una semana antes de volver a enfrentarse a él. En una semana no pueden hacer milagros. Al menos no en él. Las opciones se le acaban.

—Creo que mejor me rindo de una vez —silencio. No espera que Sakura lo entienda. ¡A ella no le hace falta nada! Ah, maldición, qué estresado está.

—Chocolate.

—¿Ah?

—El alto contenido del triptófano en el chocolate favorece la producción de serotonina, un neurotransmisor que produce felicidad —Sasori, entre incrédulo y finalmente divertido por el tono tan mecánico en el que ella ha hablado, ríe, y Sakura solo suaviza la mirada agradeciendo que su comentario, sin afán de provocar gracia, le haya servido—. ¿Quieres ir? —el niño vuelve a reír.

—Esto es inesperado —confiesa, pero acepta su oferta.

Tomados de la mano, como dos seres abandonados que representan nada y a la vez todo. Donde su única preocupación debería ser las caries que van a conseguir por ingerir tanto dulce o la diabetes propensa debido a lo mismo. Hay cosas que Mikoto, a Sakura, no le ha enseñado. Cosas que una figura materna no puede igualarse a una figura fraternal, parecida a la de un hermano.

Y con Sasori es distinto.

Todo lo que dice, su modo de ver las cosas, es particularmente algo nuevo con cada travesura que hacen.

Sakura está aprendiendo, inconscientemente, a consolar. A escuchar. A ser el apoyo de alguien.

—¿No el chocolate está en estas cajas? —pregunta Sakura, con las manos dentro de la misma caja que anteriormente Sasori también hubo tocado días pasados.

—Esta vez se me antoja chocolate blanco —dice él traspasando una cortina hermética, a una cabina más estrecha y oculta dentro del almacén. Sakura ahora sabe que Sasori ha cogido una de las tarjetas de identificación de una de las cocineras durante su tarea de pelar papas. Se pregunta cómo y cuándo lo ha hecho—. Vi como llegaban varias cajas nuevas al almacén —dice, colocándose frente a una puerta con código.

—¿Cómo es que nadie te ve? —pregunta ella, curiosa, siguiéndole el paso, esperando a que el lector pase de color blanco a verde, autorizando el permiso.

—Soy muy escurridizo —responde, orgulloso, pero los pensamientos de Sakura trascienden de lo ordinario a lo detallista. En verdad que lo es. Esa cualidad de ser veloz y que nadie lo vea o se percate de lo que hace puede ser algo que solo él posea. Incluso se atreve a pensar que podría serle útil en combate si él se propusiera desarrollar tal cosa—. Ah, maldición.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Colocaron las cajas hasta arriba —dice, desanimado y frustrado.

Toda esa montaña de cajas apiladas debe ser una broma. Con su destreza de oso hormiguero poco o nada puede hacer. Esa montaña es demasiado alta y sus piernas y brazos, _(le avergüenza admitirlo)_ son aún cortos para treparla sin caerse y romperse una pierna seguramente.

—Yo iré —Sasori, entre sorprendido y un tanto preocupado, la detiene.

—¿Estás loca? Está muy alto. Vas a caer.

—Entonces colócate abajo —el niño no comprende—. Así podrás atraparme si me caigo.

Como un príncipe a una princesa.

¿Qué?

¡No! ¿Por qué ha pensado eso? ¡¿Y qué es ese calor que siente en las mejillas?!

Antes de que pueda ponerse histérico y refutar a sus propios pensamientos, y por supuesto detenerla, Sakura ya se encuentra trepando con gran destreza las cajas. Estupendo, una cosa más en la que ella es buena y él no.

—¡Ten cuidado! —grita, viendo como algunas cajas comienzan a ceder al peso de Sakura. Pero la advertencia llega demasiado tarde. Sakura ha pisado mal y el pie ha quedado en el aire junto con todo lo que se le viene encima pues además de cajas, hay un par de anaqueles de acero contrapuestos. Maldición, debió subir él. ¡Él es más pequeño! —¡Sakura!

La pelirrosa solo cierra los ojos esperando el golpe. Diablos, seguro va a salirle un moretón del tamaño de una bola de boliche.

Eso, si tan solo nada interviniera, ni sintiera como todo el brazo se le entume y su mano se cierra involuntariamente, como si fuera una contracción, alrededor del cable que la ha tocado. Como si se hubiese adherido a él, otros más se adhieren a su ropa y parte de su piel, haciendo el mismo efecto de autoadhesivo que solo Dios podría separar.

Sakura decide no cerrar los ojos del todo, percatándose de dónde provienen.

Sasori.

Sasori y su brazo.

¿De su brazo?

Apenas y puede distinguir un guantelete oculto debajo de las mangas de su uniforme y como de éste salen varios cables, presumiblemente de cobre, pero suficientemente finos como para no ser del todo visibles al ojo humano.

Son pequeños tirones los que siente y en menos de lo que espera, está a su lado. O al menos encima de él pues el aterrizaje fue el único fallo en todo eso. Las cajas están desperdigadas y el ruido de los anaqueles, sorprendentemente, no es tan ensordecedor como para que se preocupen de que alguien los haya oído.

—A-auch... —lo oye quejarse.

Sí, ha caído encima de él. Sakura revisa la palma de su mano, un poco enrojecida, pero el cable que antes la tenía sujetada de ahí, ya no está. Mira al frente y finalmente observa con mayor detalle el guantelete negro. Parece algo sofisticado con un carrete automatizado que hace que los hilos vuelvan a su sitio.

Los recuerda, esos hilos son parte del equipo de los soldados pero nunca los había visto ser usados así.

—Me salvaste —dice, impávida, pero lo suficientemente curiosa, aún encima de él.

—Y-y ahora t-tú estás de...jándome sin aire...—confiesa él, quejoso. Sakura se aparta y él finalmente comienza a recuperar el aliento—. ¡Ah! ¡Gracias! ¡Estabas apunto de matarme! —Exagera, llevándose una mano al pecho, respirando con fuerza—. ¿Estás bi-...?

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Sasori, aún aturdido, parpadea repetidas veces.

—¿Ah?

—Hilos —el pelirrojo se tensa—. Hilos salieron de tu manga.

—Ah, eso —dice, un poco cohibido, recogiéndose la manga del uniforme—. Los usan como equipamiento algunos soldados para actividades de campo —comienza a explicar—. Nada del otro mundo.

—Pero...los moviste. Tú los moviste y...se pegaron a mí.

—¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! —preocupado, Sasori toma la mano de Sakura, examinándola, viendo la palma enrojecida y algunos otros puntos rojos en sus brazos. Frunce el ceño, culpable—. ¡Lo siento! Debió dolerte mucho.

— ¿Ah?

—La descarga —Sakura, incomprensible, lo mira ansiosa. Sasori suspira, aún sin soltar su mano, sobando un poco el área enrojecida mientras pretende explicarle—. Son hilos de cobre. Conducen la electricidad. La descarga en contacto con la piel hace que los músculos se contraigan y se cierren como si fuera un poderoso pegamento. La doctora Kurenai le llama contracción tetánica y...

—¿La doctora Kurenai? —interrumpe la pelirrosa.

—Ah, sí. Es la directora del área de armamento. Ella me hizo este guantelete —Claro, piensa Sakura. Los hilos que ha visto como uso exclusivo para los soldados en la Arena se ven distintos—. El guantelete posee un motor interno que hace que los hilos vuelvan a su estado original pero yo los muevo a voluntad de manera manual —hace una pausa—. Chiyo me enseñó hace tiempo.

—Creí que habías llegado hace poco a este lugar.

—A este lugar, hace unos meses, pero el Canciller me encontró a los seis años. Me resguardó en una casa en la ciudadela y Chiyo solía visitarme cada cierto tiempo. Ahí aprendí.

—Ya veo... —suspira, cerrando su mano con fuera alrededor de la pequeña de Sasori. El pelirrojo siente un cosquilleo extraño pero le resta importancia dado que se encuentra realmente preocupado por las lesiones que pudo haberle ocasionado a Sakura—. Los hilos...son útiles.

—Solo los míos —alardea, divertido, suavizando el ambiente—. El resto de hilos que usan los soldados no conducen electricidad. Cuando Chiyo me enseñó, los de ella eran así. De vez en cuando los uso para coger cosas sin que nadie me vea. No es la gran cosa en realidad —confiesa al final, apenado.

—Es genial.

El de ojos marrones engrandece los ojos.

—¿Eh?

—Para mí...—apretón de manos—es genial.

 ** _._**

 ** _VI_**

 ** _._**

—Son muy delgados.

—Se supone que deben serlo. Aunque son para uso rudo.

Son cerca de las dos de la mañana y no han ido a la cama. En su lugar están ahí, en el almacén, comiendo cantidades exageradas de chocolate. El blanco, para Sakura, sea ha vuelto su favorito. Y mientras continúan devorando sin prisa, Sasori continúa respondiendo cada una de las preguntas que Sakura le hace respecto a la funcionalidad que le da a esos hilos.

—Una vez me corté con ellos —dice él, masticando con ganas su sexta barra de chocolate con trozos de almendras—. Son tan afilados que pueden cortar una papa —ríe, a lo que Sakura solo emboza una tenue sonrisa—. Yo solo los uso para atar cosas.

—Podrías manipular armas con ellos —sugiere Sakura, mordiendo una barra de chocolate blanco.

—Es probable —dice, no muy convencido. No porque crea que no se pueda, sino que no se considera lo suficientemente bueno como para lograrlo. Y, a decir verdad, nunca había pensado en darle otro uso que no fuera el que hurtar cosas.

—Lo de hace rato fue genial —Sasori frunce el ceño, contrariado—. ¿Qué?

—Por supuesto que no lo fue. Entré en pánico y los lancé para atraparte con ellos pero al final te lastimé con la electricidad.

—Bueno, eso era realmente necesario ¿no? —el oji marrón solo hace un puchero—. Mi mano se cerró al instante que toqué el hilo.

—Oh, la doctora Kurenai me explicó —hace una pausa, limpiándose las manos, cogiendo otro paquete de chocolate para abrirlo con los dientes—. Nosotros mandamos una pequeña señal eléctrica a los músculos cada que los movemos, es por eso que se contraen. Sin esa señal, no podríamos movernos —Sakura atiende—. Cuando los cables te tocaron, la corriente atravesó tu mano, y esta al agarrar el cable, respondió a esa señal, cerrando tu palma. Es por eso que no podías soltarlo. Aunque sirvió para jalarte con los demás cables que se pegaron a tu ropa, igual te lastimé.

Y es que aunque se oye realmente doloroso y peligroso, Sakura no ha sentido tanto dolor como Sasori relata que debió sentir. Quizá se deba a la adaptabilidad de su cuerpo a las células de Draug. Claro, eso es algo que no le dirá a él.

—Contracción tetánica ¿verdad? —el niño asiente—. ¿Existirá una manera de hacer que los hilos se adhieran al cuerpo de una persona sin que ésta corra riesgo de tener quemaduras debido a la corriente? —Sasori lo medita un poco antes de responder.

—Tengo entendido que el uniforme oficial de los soldados es aislante pero no sé si sean muy seguros que digamos —silencio. Sasori no capta hasta que la ve mirarlo con intensidad—. ¿Qué?

—Creo que ya sé la manera de ganarle a Iruka en el duelo —el menor se atraganta con el chocolate, tosiendo con fuerza.

—¿Si-sigues con eso? —carraspea, tragando grueso—. Ya lo viste. Es difícil acercarse a él. Tú apenas pudiste evadir su defensa y rozar un cascabel.

—Exacto —okey, todo eso no tiene ningún sentido, piensa él—. Para acercarme a él debemos evitar que me toque. Debería poder evitar todos sus ataques. Anticipar todos sus movimientos —hace una pausa, terminando de devorar el último pedazo—. Solo alguien que lo ha visto entrenar a diario podría entender cómo se mueve y anticipar cada movimiento que hará —eso huele a que es una idea terrible—. Tú.

¡Definitivamente lo es!

—¡¿Ah?!

—Tú me manipularás con los hilos mientras yo ataco. Si trabajamos juntos, podemos tener una...—Sasori le interrumpe, alterado. ¿Se le ha zafado un tornillo o qué?

—Dios, para —respira profundo—. ¿Te estás oyendo? Yo uso los hilos para jugar y hurtar cosas, además ¡no son armamento!

—Por la forma en la que solo tú sabes usarlos, lo son.

—Pe-pero...

—Confía en mí.

¿Qué confie en ella? Dios santo, ¡ese no es el problema! ¡Está dejando la mayor parte de ese loco plan en sus manos! ¿Cómo puede ella confiar en él? Lo de hace rato, seguramente, ha sido otro estúpido estallido de adrenalina. ¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si iba a funcionar! Aunque, afortunadamente, lo hizo. Sakura resultó ilesa.

Ilesa.

Diablos, ¿enserio él hizo eso?

—Confía en mí, Sasori —el pelirrojo la mira, cabizbajo. Se siente inseguro.

—N-no es en ti en quien no confío —confiesa, avergonzado y temeroso. Apenas y puede mirarla como se debe—. N-no sé si yo pueda...

—Yo sí.

—¿Eh?

Está tomándole la mano. Ah, como le calma. Se está volviendo un hábito. Una especie de ritual que los tranquiliza a ambos.

—Yo sí confío en ti.

 ** _._**

 ** _VII_**

 ** _._**

Los siguientes días de la semana se la han pasado entrenando en secreto.

No quieren por ningún motivo que Iruka sospeche ni anticipe nada, por eso, desde muy temprano, usan una sala de entrenamiento especial para ello. Solicitarla ha sido muy fácil considerando que Chiyo es algo así como su hada madrina. Aunque ella desconoce gran parte de lo que planean, ver la determinación de Sasori por intentar todo hasta el final, le ha conmovido intensamente.

Chiyo no puede evitar pensar que ese cambio no es solo por auto voluntad del pequeño Sasori. Los ha observado a ambos durante esos días. Sakura y Sasori no se despegan ni un poco. Lo que al principio no le convencía que fuera una buena idea al dejarlos convivir, siendo tan opuestos, ahora es lo contrario.

Tiene un buen presentimiento sobre esos dos.

—Ya nos vamos, Chiyo —avisa Sasori, terminando de guardar ese pequeño cuaderno de notas que siempre usa durante las clases que la mujer les imparte a ambos sobre _SHINOBI_ y otra información relevante que deben saber. Sakura, a su lado, se ha vuelto un poco más abierta con respecto a los demás. Aunque aún sigue siendo muy callada en frente de otros, con Chiyo y Sasori parece suavizarse continuamente.

—¿Irán a entrenar? —el pelirrojo asiente, despidiéndose. Siendo seguido por Sakura quien, cada vez más educada y bonita, se reverencia frente a la mujer antes de perseguir a su compañero.

Aun son pequeños, como brotes de arroz que se menean con el viento en un campo fértil que actualmente es difícil de ver.

Quisiera que se mantuvieran así de unidos durante mucho tiempo.

 ** _._**

 ** _VIII_**

 ** _._**

¿Qué se traen esos dos?

Es la pregunta que se mantiene en la mente de Iruka todo ese rato en el que se detiene a mirarlos en silencio.

La semana transcurrida se ha cumplido y es hora del segundo intento. La cosa, sin embargo, no ha pasado por alto por el resto de soldados que se han enterado de tan dichoso evento.

La mayoría de ellos espera algo espectacular conociendo un poco los antecedentes de Sakura en cuanto a combates se refiere. La otra mitad piensa que el resultado será desastroso considerando que Sasori, ese niño al que nadie apostaría ni una nuez, también está ahí. Los cuchicheos son propios de los combates anunciados, donde unos pocos apoyan y otros desean fervientemente que Iruka en verdad cumpla con su sentencia de deshacerse de ellos una vez que den el encuentro por perdido.

Y es que no es de extrañar que varios quieran que ambos se vayan.

Pero a Sasori eso no le importa. O al menos no debe importarle. No debe prestarles atención aunque las ganas no le faltan de partirles la cara a un par de soldados que reconoce durante la paliza que le dieron a Sakura. Esas sonrisas cizañosas, en verdad quiere borrarlas.

—No te fijes en ellos —oye a Sakura a su lado. Su largo cabello está sujetado hoy. Le gusta su cabello. Le gusta mucho aunque no se lo ha dicho jamás—. Fíjate en mí, ¿recuerdas? —y como no hacerlo...es bonita. Muy bonita. ¡Maldición, no!

—Y-ya sé —balbucea, ofuscado. Siente que el cuello de su uniforme le está ahorcando.

El cuchicheo cesa de pronto cuando Iruka se acerca solo un poco, manteniendo la distancia de antemano. Sasori traga grueso. Maldición, ¿y si no funciona? ¿Y si todo lo que Sakura le ha enseñado se le olvida? ¿Y si nada vale la pena? Bueno, al menos puede estar en paz con su estómago y todas esas barras de chocolate que se comió antes de que lo expulsen definitivamente.

—Las reglas son las mismas. Deben de quitarme los cascabeles —dice Iruka, cantando la misma frase de hace una semana—. Pueden usar el armamento que quieran —Sakura es la única, aparentemente, que ha cogido un par de kunais mientras que Sasori permanece rígido como un árbol. Iruka entrecierra los ojos, preocupado por esa decisión. Definitivamente no quiere herir a ninguno de los dos—. ¿Están listos?

Sakura solo asiente, seguido de Sasori, quien siente que en cualquier momento va a devolver el desayuno.

El enfrentamiento comienza con un estático Sasori y una frenética Sakura. A Iruka eso no le sorprende aunque debe admitir que verlos repetir el mismo modo de lucha no les augura que vayan a ganarle ni mucho menos que él vaya a ser suave.

Tal y como espera, Sakura es quien va al frente la mayoría de las veces. Es rápida, debe admitirlo. Incluso puede decir que lo es más que la semana pasada y parece que ha aprendido ciertos trucos además de solo atacar por atacar. Pero no puede decir lo mismo que Sasori, a quien ve quieto detrás de ella. No se mueve. Solo está ahí, inmóvil, observando.

Iruka, tan pronto aparta a Sakura, corre hacia él con la intención de obligarlo a integrarse en el encuentro.

 _—"¿No se mueve?"_

Piensa al verlo quedarse estático. Está claramente un poco tembloroso. Lo puede saber por la expresión de su rostro y por su lenguaje corporal. Poco es el tiempo que tiene para analizarlo más a fondo cuando Sakura lo intercepta lanzando varios cuchillos en dirección a él. Sasori se aparta rápidamente pero sin perder esa posición rara de imparcialidad a diferencia de Iruka que debe desviar los kunai con el suyo propio a medida que su cuerpo se desliza por el suelo, deteniendo el impacto.

Pareciera que Sakura los ha aventado así como así, solo para que no se le acerque a Sasori.

¿Acaso lo está protegiendo?

Duda mucho de que su plan, de tener alguno, sea que el pelirrojo no resulte herido sin razón aparente. De igual forma, cada uno debe conseguir su propio cascabel y a por cómo se ven las cosas, que no distan mucho en diferencia al encuentro pasado, Sakura es quien continúa teniendo mayores probabilidades de ser la única en conseguirlo. ¿Sasori ni siquiera va a intentarlo?

La distancia entre ellos vuelve a aumentar del mismo modo que el bullicio entre soldados, ambientando la situación.

No murmuran, no se hablan, solo se lanzan miradas discretas. Antes de que Iruka tenga suficiente tiempo para prestarles atención a la manera en la que secretamente se comunican, ruidos metálicos se escuchan a su alrededor.

Los kunai... ¿se mueven?

El débil haz de luz de las celdas fotovoltaicas de la Arena apenas y le otorgan un destello a los cuchillos en el suelo. Cuchillos que se levantan como si estuviesen siendo manipulados por nada.

Hilos.

Pero Sakura tiene las manos ocupadas con sus respectivos kunai. Entonces...

—¡Ve!

Es una señal.

En cuanto Sakura separa la suela de sus zapatos del suelo, los kunai alrededor de Iruka se levantan como si tuviesen vida propia, atacándolo.

Eso, sumado a los ataques de Sakura, le imposibilita prestar atención en Sasori quien ya ha comenzado a moverse. Logrando atrapar el brazo izquierdo de Sakura, lo tuerce sin mucha fuerza, arrebatándole un kunai, haciendo uso de éste para cortar los hilos que los conectan al metal, lanzándola a ella lo suficientemente lejos y haciéndola impactar en la pared que para su buena suerte, toda esa sección está acondicionada con membranas suaves para sopesar los impactos.

Los kunai, además, caen al piso de manera autónoma, despejando la visibilidad, observando a Sasori a pocos centímetros de él con los brazos finalmente extendidos hacia donde está pero esta vez no hay hilos que pueda controlar. Por instinto, corre hacia él lo suficientemente veloz como para no darle ni tiempo a Sakura de que lo intercepte debido a la lejanía.

 _—"Muy ingenioso, niño"_ —reconoce, elogiando ese plan inesperado.

Por eso ha protegido a Sasori desde el inicio.

Por su uso con los hilos al adherirlos a los cuchillos.

¿Cuándo ha aprendido a usarlos?

Recuerda haberlo visto jugar un par de veces con un aparato curioso integrado a sus muñecas. El haberle dado un uso diferente y haberlo tomado por sorpresa definitivamente es algo que va a recordar durante un tiempo. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, hay lecciones que aún debe enseñarle. Como aprender a ser cordial. Aprender a escuchar.

Aprender. Aprender. Aprender.

Quizá, con el tiempo, y con la lección de la derrota, pueda lograr que asiente cabeza y madure y...

Los dedos de Sasori se tuercen y mueven de manera espontánea y rápida.

Pero, no hay hilos, ¿por qué los mueve? Iruka ha cortado los hilos de los kunai. Entonces ¿qué es lo que...?

—¿A dónde estás mirando, Iruka?

Con el brazo extendido, a punto de tocarlo y someterlo contra el suelo, y por supuesto dar por finalizado ese duelo, Sakura lo intercepta, impávida. Tan fresca como si hubiese estado a su lado todo ese tiempo y no tirada en el suelo, a varios metros lejos de ellos.

 _—"¿C-cómo?"_

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Ese mismo patrón de nuevo.

Pero ahora se mueve un poco más rápido que anteriormente.

Iruka coloca sus brazos encima de él, en cruz, evitando el ataque de frente. Arrastrándose por unos centímetros pero sin tiempo de coger impulso pues Sakura ya vuelve a estar sobre él.

 _"Los kunai del suelo"_ , piensa, cogiendo uno para detenerla. Metal con metal hacen ruido. Cogiendo la fuerza que de por sí es mayor a la de ella dada su edad y complexión, Iruka la empuja creyendo que es suficiente para quitársela de encima pero con la misma rapidez, Sakura vuelve a estar frente a él.

¿Pero cómo?

Por lógica debería caer primero antes de volver a levantarse pero ella ni siquiera ha llegado a tocar el suelo, y la ha empujado con suficiente fuerza como para hacer caer a un soldado promedio.

Es eso.

No está tocando el suelo.

¿Cómo es que no está tocando el suelo?

Izquierda. Derecha. Dos veces abajo y luego al frente.

Esa es la finta básica que un soldado hace para apresar a otro aunque su versión dista del orden de los pasos. Y eso es algo que solo él sabe. Entonces ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es que Sakura puede parecer estar leyendo cada movimiento que pretende hacer? En dos movimientos, intercepta sus manos. Ni siquiera puede tomar de vuelta algún kunai del piso.

Los gritos de los soldados ensordecen sus sentidos. Y apenas puede echar un vistazo al motivo por el cual gritan.

Y ese es su error.

Aunque no se arrepiente de haber desviado la mirada, porque seguramente le costará caro, y ver como Sasori, quien está un poco lejos, es quien le está arrebatando la victoria. Como un director de orquesta, frenético e incansable, mueve manos y brazos a libertad.

De nuevo el haz de luz.

Es él.

No es Sakura quien está interceptando y contrarrestando los ataques a una velocidad envidiable, es Sasori.

—¡Ya, coge uno! —el grito le ayuda a Iruka, al menos, a saltar lo más lejos posible de Sakura, quien todavía alcanza a rozarle la mejilla con el kunai, soltando un hilillo de sangre.

Sasori, con la poca condición que tiene, coge aire de quien sabe dónde, tomando un último impulso para tirar los brazos hacia atrás, jalando a Sakura completamente, tal como lo hubiese hecho aquella noche en el almacén.

El menor le ruega a todos sus dioses existentes que Sakura en verdad haya conseguido coger su cascabel pues sus manos están ardiendo y duda mucho poder volver a hacer eso que acaba de hacer de nuevo.

Iruka, tan fatigado como ellos, respira con dificultad, tocándose la mejilla, viendo como Sakura apunta hacia él con el puño cerrado. El cuchicheo de los soldados cesa unos segundos, inadmisibles a creer, algunos, que lo que cuelga de su mano es un cascabel. Pero Iruka permanece imperturbable. Sí, está bien, Sakura lo ha cogido pero...

—...cada quien debía coger el suyo, Sasori.

Silencio.

Parece que las sospechas de Iruka son ciertas.

A pesar de que han dado un espectáculo admirable, Sasori no ha...

Sakura sonríe.

Un segundo puño al frente.

—Te lo dije, Iruka —ese segundo cascabel que Iruka ha creído que sigue en su cadera, resplandece igual que el niño con la sonrisa tan brillante como el mismísimo Sol. Los vítores se alzan opacando cualquier comentario mal intencionado de algunos rezagados y envidiosos soldados, porque los protagonistas son ellos e Iruka no puede hacer otra cosa más que dejarse caer, sentado en el suelo, con una sonrisa satisfecha ante lo que acaba de presenciar. Esos tallos de arroz...esos brotes de ciruelo —. ¡¿A dónde estás mirando?!

Han encontrado su camino.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo a comentarios sin cuenta c:_**

 ** _Elene: ¿Y esta rosa? xDD Lo sé jajaja es un evento muy raro el que actualice muy seguido. Espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado._**

 ** _Anna: Al final México no pasó a octavos jajaja aunque me demoré por otras cuestiones. Sí, este arco está dedicado a ellos y a cómo era su relación y, por supuesto, por qué se separaron. Espero te guste!_**

 ** _Aya: Todas tus dudas serán resueltas jajaja al menos algunas en el próximo capítulo, el cual espero no demorarme mucho._**

 ** _Mishi: Debo confesar que soy una sasosaku de clóset jajaja pero esta historia está enfocada al SS así que lo lamento mucho para las personas que en verdad quieren que haya algo entre estos dos. De cualquier forma este arco está dedicado a ellos y se que habrá más de una escena que les gustará si es que aman también esa pareja -w-_**

 ** _Información._**

 ** _"Llorar no indica que eres débil. Desde el nacimiento, siempre ha sido una señal de que estás vivo." -Charlotte Brontë- (Frase usada en éste capítulo)_**

 ** _Notas:_**

 ** _¿Se nota de dónde he tomado ciertas escenas? -u-_**

 ** _Así es. La batalla de los cascabeles, de Kakashi, y la batalla de Sakura, Chiyo VS. Sasori. He tomado solo algunos elementos y lo demás lo he ambientado al mundo de Lotus. Parte del por qué me tardé con el capítulo (que es ridículamente largo además jajaja) es porque no solo me tuve que ver de nuevo dichas escenas, sino que además tuve que investigarme ciertas cosas para no escribir pura incoherencia._**

 ** _El tema de los hilos de cobre es, creo, lo más deducible al ser un conductor de electricidad de primera. Aunado a eso he tenido que estudiar un poco sobre las "contracciones tetánicas" y otras cosillas más dado que esto no es mundo ninja y algo como "hilos de chakra", aquí no funciona. Debía darle un razonamiento y una solución diferente al hecho de que Sasori pueda manipular hilos y coger cosas. No solo por arte de magia. Además de que rescaté ese dato del mundo ninja dado que Sasori, lo sabemos, es un titiretero en el mundo de Naruto. Así que sí, básicamente él no usa katanas a diferencia de Sakura aquí._**

 ** _Cuando regresemos al tiempo actual, espero escribir algunas escenas sobre Sasori, ya adulto, haciendo uso de sus habilidades ya como Fenrir -u- Recuerden que en capítulos pasados se menciona que Sakura y Sasori formaron equipo y llegaron a ser una pareja bastante temida entre los soldados. Esto solo es una muestra de cómo Sasori, si bien se sigue pintando como un niño normal, es bastante inteligente y habilidoso._**

 ** _Y...¡un personaje nuevo! Kurenai c:_**

 ** _El tema del equipamiento en shinobi es bastante importante, por eso es que me demoro en ocasiones jajajaja Necesito investigar sobre muchas cosas._**

 ** _En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. A mí me ha fascinado escribirlo._**

 ** _En el próximo, si bien seguiremos en este arco, las cosas ya se volverán un poco turbias. El tema de la edad será tocado finalmente y es posible que demos un salto en el tiempo. Uno donde Sasori ya sea un chico de catorce años. Muchas dudas espero sean resueltas en el próximo capítulo. No planeo que este arco sea muy largo, intento hace todo bastante resumido, sino fácilmente me saldría otro fic a cerca del pasado de Sasori y Sakura jajajaja_**

 ** _¡besos!_**

 ** _Rooss-out._**


	25. La consolación de los tontos

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _XXV_**

 ** _._**

 ** _La consolación de los tontos._**

 ** _._**

—La ropa común provoca mayor grado de quemaduras en la piel que en las áreas en las que no está presente. Existen vestimentas de protección de fibra que ofrece la seguridad necesaria. Ésta, por ejemplo, incluye una alta protección contra el arco eléctrico y además contra las flamas.

Todo ese lugar no es nuevo para Sakura.

Lo ha visitado más de diez veces en lo que lleva estando en el Cuartel pero para Sasori, piensa, es la primera vez. No considera que sea una mentira, más bien un secreto. No está segura, además, de querer decirle la rareza de su procedencia en un largo tiempo. De hecho, espera que nunca lo sepa.

Estando a su lado todo parece ser menos pesado y menos tenebroso. Porque si bien está acostumbrada a ese tipo de ambiente, rodeada de tecnología, aún no lo acepta. Es inevitable no traer a su mente todos esos momentos aterradores y dolorosos siendo usada como mero fin de investigación para lo que se suponía era en pro de la vida y el bienestar de la nación.

Las buenas acciones siempre tienden a tener un origen bastante lúgubre pero ella es una chiquilla. ¿Qué iba a saber, no?

Estar rodeada de esos aparatos, del pitido de los equipos, del olor a metal y a veces alcohol etílico, no es nuevo pero tampoco es algo que le agrade.

A esa mujer, la dichosa doctora Kurenai, es la primera vez que la ve.

Nadie lo sabe pero desde que Sakura ha llegado al Cuartel, día con día es examinada. Todas esas veces que se reúne un poco tarde con Sasori o que simplemente no pueden verse durante unas horas, es porque está metida en los laboratorios de _SHINOBI_. El trato, si bien no es un dulce campo de tulipanes, dista mucho de la crueldad con la que fue tratada hace años.

No son amables pero tampoco inhumanos.

La miran, cada vez que es un poco sedada y medicada antes de sumergirse en las cápsulas de análisis, con mucho detenimiento pero no le temen. O eso es lo que ella siempre quiere pensar. Como si ese tipo de cosas no fueran anormales conociendo el mundo en el que viven actualmente.

Es…diferente, sí, pero al menos no la torturan ni nada que se le parezca. Y en todos esos estudios que le hacen, es la primera vez que ve a esa mujer.

—¿Y si Sakura usa esto, seré capaz de no lastimarla cuando la toque con mis hilos?

—En teoría—Brazos al frente, espalda derecha, cabeza alzada. Con cuidado, como un familiar arropa a un conocido, la tela se desliza por encima de la malla deportiva que Sakura usa, ajustándose a la perfección—. Esto servirá para protegerte de ahora en adelante durante tus entrenamientos con Sasori —la pelirrosa solo asiente—. Es una medida temporal en lo que confecciono un traje que sea adecuado y 100% seguro para ti.

 _Un traje_ , piensa.

Un traje para que los hilos de Sasori no la lastimen.

Porque, ahora, son algo así como el dúo estrella de _SHINOBI._ O al menos eso es lo que Sasori siempre le dice, sonriente de oreja a oreja, durante los descansos con Iruka.

Están en boca de todos de una manera que nadie hubiese esperado. Pero al ser la noticia más reciente del Cuartel, las miradas están sobre ellos, incluidas las del propio Canciller.

—Préstame tu guantelete, Sasori —el pelirrojo la mira, accediendo, curioso—. El carrete se quemó debido a la sobre rotación de los hilos. Iruka debió ponerlos en demasiados aprietos como para que tuvieras la idea de usar algo en lo que eres realmente bueno en práctica para un duelo —elogia la azabache consiguiendo que el menor se avergüence un poco.

—N-no fue para tanto —sonrojado mira a Sakura de reojo—. Y no fue mi idea. Fue de Sakura —confiesa.

—Ya veo —acercándose con la cautela suficiente, Kurenai intenta tocar el brazo de la pelirrosa, fallando notoriamente pues la desconfianza es evidente en tanto Sakura la mira. Kurenai suaviza su mirada, intentándolo una vez más—. Tranquila, no voy a lastimarte, solo voy a revisar tus heridas.

—¿E-es grave? —pregunta Sasori, interesado, pues ha sido él _(de manera no intencional, claro está)_ quien le ha hecho tales heridas. Antes de que pueda acercarse lo suficiente Sakura intercambia miradas con Kurenai. Sí, no la conoce, y no sabe hasta dónde es capaz de decir pero Sakura tiene claro una cosa: mantener su secreto lejos de él. Incluso si es a costa de las intenciones de esa mujer.

—No, sanará pronto —para su sorpresa no tiene que fingir, si quiera, que miente. El semblante suave de Kurenai no tiene aberturas por las cuales alguien deba sospechar nada y Sasori, siendo un niño además, solo se conforma con su palabra—. Por el momento usa esto ¿de acuerdo? —le sonríe dándole un pequeño botecito negro. Un ungüento seguramente—. En cuanto a ti, Sasori, modificaré tu guantelete para que corresponda al uso que le darás de ahora en adelante.

—¿El uso que le daré?

—¿Aun sigues pensando que no serías un excelente soldado?

 _Ah, ese tema_ , piensa él. Creía que ya se había librado de eso.

— _Tch_ , ¿Por qué todos siguen mencionándolo?

—Porque lo serías —la soldado mira de reojo a Sakura quien luce concentrada en un par de aparatos que Kurenai tiene en su mesa de trabajo—. ¿No quieres proteger a Sakura? —el de ojos cafés se sonroja.

—No hace falta —dice Sakura, seria. ¿En qué momento se les ha acercado de nuevo?—. Porque yo lo protegeré a él —Kurenai ríe, entretenida por ese inusual comportamiento en el pelirrojo.

—Sakura ¿podrías quedarte? Necesito revisar tus niveles de hemoglobina —Sasori, más atento que nunca a todo lo que le acontece a Sakura, aparta la mirada de la susodicha, olvidando por completo su vergüenza.

—¿Por qué? ¿No está todo bien con ella? —cuestiona, sin ocultar lo entrometido que se ve seguramente. Sakura solo comparte miradas discretas con la mujer pues ambas han sido suficientemente entrenadas para camuflar lo que sienten a través de los años. Kurenai, por su padre, el antiguo director de esa área, y Sakura, por la vida misma.

—Descuida —sonríe la médico—. Es solo algo rutinario. Sakura había estado presentando un cuadro de anemia bastante severo cuando recién llegó así que es solo para comprobar que ya se encuentra completamente recuperada.

Miente.

Kurenai está mintiendo.

Pero ¿qué va a saber él? Sakura, sin embargo, es otra historia. A pesar de que sabe el motivo real de la evaluación, es lo suficientemente convincente en sonreír _–porque es algo que ha vuelto a hacer desde que pasa tiempo con él-_ y no levantar sospechas. Prometiéndose verse en el almuerzo, uniendo sus meñiques, Sasori simplemente se va programando, también, una revisión rutinaria para mañana. De ese modo no hay sospechas acerca de nada.

Pero cuando quedan a solas, y Sakura se sumerge en esa cápsula llena de agua, los datos que arroja la pantalla dan un panorama distinto.

Kurenai lo sabe.

A pesar de haber sido recientemente asignada a vigilar y realizar diagnósticos periódicos a Sakura debido a lo que es, no deja de sorprenderse como cualquier otro ser humano al que le dijeran que la cura del cáncer existe.

Es una científica, sí, pero su padre siempre le advirtió sobre las incongruencias con las que se toparía a través de los años. Que debía estar lista para creer en lo imposible. Y que debía ser tan fría como el hielo pero tan cálida como el verano.

Su padre partió de ese mundo con una sonrisa, y Kurenai prometiendo que, antes que nada, estaría a favor de la vida y de la posibilidad de ayudar a quien lo necesitase. Por eso se enlistó en _SHINOBI_.

 _"¿Puedes prometerme…que me dirás todo acerca de ella, y que la cuidarás cuando yo no esté cerca?"_

Por eso metió una solicitud para llevar el registro de esa chica. Iruka fue demasiado insistente en ello del mismo modo en que lo fue cuando Sasori llegó a las instalaciones. Iruka, quien no tiene ni padre ni madre, es posible que vea en esos niños la única familia que le queda.

Familia.

Un término vivo.

Sin embargo, esa chica…

La exploración física exhaustiva no miente. Las mediciones gráficas proyectadas en su pantalla, donde se acentúa la curva del crecimiento, es ridícula. Sus signos vitales, sin embargo, lucen normales.

—Sakura.

—¿Sí, doctora Kurenai? —la voz de la pelirrosa se oye sintetizada debido a la mascarilla que tiene cubriéndole casi la mitad de la boca. Kurenai aparta el micrófono integrado al tablero, y apaga la grabadora que, supuestamente, siempre debe estar encendida durante las exploraciones, a modo de expediente.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

No hay respuesta.

No, al menos, durante los primeros segundos en los que la mujer quiere atribuirlos a la incomodidad de responder dentro de un enorme tubo repleto de agua.

Vuelve a observar las gráficas.

La premisa debe ser incorrecta. O eso quiere creer pero el silencio de Sakura es distinto al de una persona atormentada por responder. Luce…desmoralizada. Resignada, pero además firme. Claro, después de todo, ella lo sabe más que nadie.

Lo que es…Lo que han hecho.

Lo que la doctora Kurenai notó en cuanto evaluó, primeramente, sus signos vitales.

Parece que la clave de la inmortalidad no se encuentra en el Santo Grial, sino en esa chica. Y aunque le parece sumamente fascinante el hecho de que esté viva ante la ausencia del órgano primordial que da la vida, también está aterrada. En todos sus años de servicio no ha visto tal cosa.

—Tengo catorce, creo —finalmente la oye contestar.

Esa extraña…mutación. Esa configuración genética…

—¿Desde hace cuánto?

Un envejecimiento con morosidad prodigioso, como si sus células fueran inmunes al tiempo.

—Hace mucho.

Es un cuerpo sin corazón.

 ** _._**

 ** _I_**

 ** _._**

Con el Canciller tiene un acuerdo pues solo él sabe - _un poco_ _más que el resto-_ a cerca de lo que Sakura es.

No obligarla a nada a menos que ella se lo pida y, por supuesto, mantener en secreto su extraña procedencia y rareza. Además de él, solo la doctora Kurenai, a la que Sakura le ha obtenido una ligera confianza, sabe sobre ella. No es como que sea una idea grandiosa ventilar que Sakura es el resultado de un extraño e inhumano experimento en el que su configuración genética ha sido alterada de manera brutal.

Eso sin olvidar su rápida regeneración de tejidos que le permite casi, al instante, cicatrizar cualquier herida en cortos periodos de tiempo. De hecho las heridas que Sakura se esmera por cubrir, presuntuosamente ocasionadas por las quemaduras ante los hilos electrificados de Sasori, no existen más. Pero sería poco conveniente y sumamente raro explicárselo a él, y mucho más al resto. Kurenai se ha dado cuenta al revisarla, aun estando Sasori presente, más ha guardado silencio y la trémula calma en todo momento.

Y por si eso fuera poco…

—¿Ralentización de crecimiento?

A unos metros, los gritos impulsivos de Sasori y los jadeos de Sakura durante el entrenamiento.

Tres veces por semana son imparables intentando rehacer la grandiosa combinación de hace apenas unos días. Además de eso, Iruka le ha puesto un régimen diferente al pelirrojo con el fin de fortalecer su resistencia física. Si bien Sasori es delgado, el hecho de mover tantos los brazos y piernas pueden sobre exigir su cuerpo, por lo que desde temprano, antes del entrenamiento en conjunto con la pelirrosa, Sasori entrena arduamente para obtener mayor complexión física.

Sin olvidar mencionar, además, que Sakura practica mucho más con la espada pues parece haber obtenido un gusto particular por ésta.

—La configuración genética de Sakura es…asombrosa —Iruka no se sorprende, o quizá está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aparentar estar hablando del clima con Kurenai a cada tanto él voltea a ver a sus pupilos—. No es una enfermedad, es más bien como una mutación. Es como si sus células fueran inmunes al tiempo —el soldado, atento a todo lo que dice, quiere considerar la idea de que todo lo que sale de su boca lo ha sacado de algún reporte redactado por algún soldado ebrio—. Todo corresponde a la edad que dice tener pero incluso sus huesos podrían tener un desgaste debido al tiempo que ha mantenido dicha edad.

Todo eso no tiene sentido.

No lo tiene porque, en primer lugar, Sakura luce como una jovencita.

A simple vista lo es y no hace falta que Kurenai le diga que tiene catorce para que lo compruebe pero lo que le está diciendo, en palabras simples y absurdas cabe decir, es que…

—¿E-estás diciendo que su edad biológica no son los catorce años? —silencio. Kurenai luce con la mirada perdida en el entrenamiento de ese par. Demasiado atenta o quizá demasiado pensativa—. ¿Tan si quiera es eso posible?

—¿Crees que miento? —cuestiona, serena, hurgando además dentro de los bolsillos de su bata, obteniendo un cigarrillo. Iruka frunce el ceño, tenso.

—Creí que habías dejado ese hábito —la mujer no se inmuta, encendiéndolo—. A Asuma no le gustaría ver como repites lo mismo que él —Kurenai ríe, amargo.

—¿Sabes? Hace tiempo, cuando murió, no creía en la posibilidad de que algún ser vivo pudiese vivir tanto tiempo sin el motor esencial que nos da vida —el soldado, confundido, frunce el ceño de nuevo—. Quizá, solo si Sakura hubiese llegado antes, habría podido convencerme de que tal posibilidad sí existe y hubiese luchado hasta el último minuto por salvarlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te lo dije ¿no? —hace una pausa, soltando humo luego de una calada—. La configuración genética de Sakura es asombrosa pero lo que es más asombroso aún es el hecho de que esté viva.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Ah, el cruel mundo.

La manera en la que Sakura percibe cómo la mira Iruka, mientras toma un descanso en compañía de un agitado Sasori, cambia.

Y no le sorprende en realidad el tipo de mirada que hace conforme, aparentemente, Kurenai le continúa bombardeando con la verdad de su cuerpo.

Siente, de pronto, pesadumbre.

No le extraña que la mirada de Iruka sea de incredulidad, miedo y hasta de rechazo. No sería la primera persona que la ha visto así una vez que se enteran de la verdad. Una verdad en un 50% descubierta dado que Kurenai ha insistido, luego de ver su electrocardiograma, evaluarla diariamente en un periodo de tiempo en el que Sasori no esté presente.

Sakura supone que eso que le ha dado tal expresión de escepticismo a Iruka es lo que, por mucho tiempo a ella misma, le sabe a una penitencia.

No hay pulsaciones.

No hay registros.

No hay nada.

Porque en realidad…

—Sakura no tiene corazón, Iruka.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Nada e insignificante.

Con el pasar de los días a Sakura se le ha dado muy bien lo de mentir.

No resulta una tarea difícil considerando que su semblante es casi el mismo durante todo el día. Y uno se pregunta cómo es que puede fingir que nada sucede en ella.

Iruka, observador como solo él es, analiza cada gesto, cada pliegue, cada diminuta sonrisa que hace cuando está con Sasori. Con el resto del mundo, incluso en sus sesiones con Kurenai, es alguien completamente diferente.

Como si estuviese acostumbrada a ser usada para ser examinada de mil formas. Y nada de eso le asombra más que la manera tan apagada con la que dice: sí, a cada una de las hipótesis que Kurenai elabora cada minuto del día, y aún más la disposición de Sakura por responder a todo lo que le pregunta.

Eso, sin embargo, queda entre ellas.

A pesar de que Kurenai es un elemento más dentro del Shinobi que debe rendir reportes meticulosamente detallados con respecto a Sakura, ella los altera. Y aunque eso, en primer instancia, ponía demasiado nervioso a Iruka, con el pasar de los días entendió que lo que su compañera, y amiga, hacía no era para objetivos propios.

—¿Por qué siempre apaga las cámaras cuando está conmigo? —oye a Sakura hablar luego de salir de la cápsula y cubrirse solo con una manta.

Kurenai tiende a darle un caramelo cuando finalizan cada evaluación no sin antes, también, apagar micrófonos y cámaras.

Iruka, quien ha sido invitado en más de una ocasión a vivir el proceso con su amiga, siempre había desistido. Quizá su renuencia, a creer que Sakura era algo más allá de lo que ellos eran capaces de comprender, era lo que le retenía.

Quizá era miedo.

Quizá era todo.

Sin embargo Sakura nunca ha reprochado nada. No ha exigido un trato mejor. No le ha pedido que no sienta miedo hacia lo que es ella.

—No me gustaría que nuestros secretos se ventilaran por ahí —dice la mujer, tomando sus manos delicadamente, como si se tratara de una vieja amiga.

Medio año ha transcurrido ya y, aunque para que un gran cambio sea notorio en el crecimiento de una persona deben pasar más tiempo, Sakura continúa igual.

—Sasori ha crecido cinco centímetros —suelta la pelirrosa, monocorde.

Pero incluso aunque su tono de voz es apagado hay una ligera alteración en su pulso cuando nombra el nombre del menor. Kurenai lo sabe pues aún están conectados los cables a ella, verificando sus niveles de todo.

E Iruka, quien ha estado apartado de todo en silencio, puede notar ese cambio de semblante.

El infierno sobre ella. Todas las dudas también. Y a pesar de eso…

—Tú también podrás llegar a crecer un día, Sakura —le promete Kurenai—. Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para…

—No me gustaría que nuestros secretos se ventilaran por ahí —interrumpe la pelirrosa, aturdiendo demasiado a ambos adultos en tanto oyen como cita la oración que hace segundos Kurenai le ha dicho—. ¿Qué tanto puedo confiar en usted, doctora Kurenai? —la mujer engrandece los ojos, sorprendida.

—¿Sakura?

Está harta.

Está agotada.

Está a punto de llorar.

Que tonto, piensa.

Algo como llorar es un privilegio para las personas que son normales.

Y ella no lo es.

No tiene permitido hacerlo.

Incansables veces se lo dijeron y la hicieron aprender a no tener otra emoción más allá de la neutralidad. Viejos hábitos nunca se olvidan pero por sobre todo no quiere faltar a la promesa que le ha hecho a esa mujer que le dio todo de ella. A pesar de Sakura sabotearse a sí misma creyendo que puede volver a comenzar desde cero, no puede.

No quiere arrastrar a más gente.

Sasori.

Sasori.

Especialmente a él.

Es tan parecido a Mikoto…, y no quiere que él termine como ella.

No sabe lo que va a conseguir tras decirle todo a Kurenai, y mucho menos a Iruka, pero de entre toda la gente de ese lugar, ellos dos son las únicas personas, incluyendo a Chiyo y a ese niño, que no la tratan distinto.

—¿Puede prometerme una cosa? —la mujer asiente, segura, apretando su mano en tanto Sakura, inhóspitamente, también se dirige a Iruka—. ¿Ambos?

—Lo que sea —finalmente dice, acercándose.

—No quiero que él lo sepa —garganta cerrada. Y esa sería la primera vez que verían llorar a Sakura de manera desconsolada contando lo que es, lo que le han hecho, y lo que le queda por hacer. No sin antes prometerse a sí misma…—. Sasori. Nunca le digan nada sobre esto.

...proteger esa sonrisa.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

En la víspera del primer año de Sakura viviendo ahí, hay un ataque.

Iruka es reclutado, por supuesto, dejando a Sakura y Sasori a cargo de Chiyo. Ese, de hecho, es el primer cumpleaños compartido.

El primer sople de velas.

El primer deseo.

—Como no recuerdas el día que naciste, cada que yo cumpla años, tú también lo harás ¿de acuerdo?

Kurenai es invitada a la celebración también. Y a Iruka se le guarda una rebanada de pastel para cuando llegue.

Al día siguiente es felicitado públicamente por el Canciller por su gran desempeño en la misión. Y por eso, y por muchos otros logros obtenidos a lo largo de ese año, es promovido.

—¿Fenrir? —Iruka asiente, viéndose demasiado gracioso con ese gorro que Sasori le ha obligado a usar.

Ahora es víspera de navidad y ha sido realmente suerte haber conseguido un pastel en cosa de nada. Kurenai ha subido al exterior para conseguirlo con todas las especificaciones que Sasori junto con Sakura le han pedido a cerca de sus sabores favoritos.

—El Canciller quiere llamarlos así —dice el castaño, llevándose una uva a la boca, sentado al lado de Kurenai. Sasori en frente con dos asientos a su lado vacíos aún.

—¿Y tú serás uno? —el soldado asiente—. Pero si eres un debilucho —comenta, burlesco, recibiendo un escarmiento menor al sentir sus cabellos removerse por su amplia mano, riendo en el proceso.

—¿Dónde quedó el respeto a tus mayores, pequeño Sasori? —ríe el hombre a medida que las risas de Sasori también aumentan—. Vaya, ya tienes once pero has crecido bastante —confiesa, acariciando con más suavidad su cabeza.

— _Sip,_ pronto mediré lo mismo que un poste de luz —bromea, provocando la risa de los dos mayores—. Aunque me gustaría decir lo mismo de Sakura. Si no se apresura la dejaré atrás.

Ambos adultos callan.

Más bien no saben que decir, aunque no se preocupan mucho en pensar en ello dado que Sasori es un niño, aún, que apenas puede leer la tensión en el aire. Sin embargo, lo meditan en silencio al intercambiar miradas discretas. En ese último año Sasori ha crecido tanto física como emocionalmente. Y es gracias a que Sakura está con él, por lo que resulta un poco agrio el ver como la pelirrosa no recibe nada de la vida a pesar de ser una más en el mundo.

No crece.

Y no saben hasta cuándo lo hará.

Pues, según la propia pelirrosa, la decisión está en ella misma.

No hay algo que Kurenai pueda hacer o crear en su laboratorio para reactivar la inercia de su desarrollo y hacerla crecer. Otras personas estarían fascinadas de poder identificar el agente, y luego la edad adecuada, para detener esa inercia, como encontrar un interruptor de apagado, para que al hacerlo se produjera una perfecta homeostasis y así conseguir que los humanos fueran biológicamente inmortales.

Al Canciller, por ejemplo, le fascinaría.

Para Sakura, por otro lado, haberse sacado el corazón _–porque prácticamente lo ha dicho así tal cual-_ es una especie de castigo.

—Dada su larga duración hasta alcanzar la descomposición, la piel de un Draug puede conservar su resistencia durante mucho tiempo. No es lo mismo, claro, un No Muerto reciente con articulaciones en perfectas condiciones que un saco de huesos o uno medio podrido —explicaría Kurenai meses atrás tras haber visto llorar a Sakura por primera vez, aceptando confiar en ellos únicamente—. Sin embargo, ésta particularidad, al igual que se extraen cadenas moleculares de un animal, podría ser extraía, de igual forma, de uno de ellos para beneficios propios.

—Pudo —corrige Sakura refiriéndose a que ella es la prueba, sentada en una silla giratoria, haciendo ruido con el envoltorio de un caramelo. Iruka, a su lado, le da esa seguridad, a través de su mirada amable, para continuar.

—Esa cadena molecular fue inyectada en humanos —sintetiza el soldado intentando hacer menos pesada la carga de Sakura en relatar.

—¿Sabes lo que sucedió con el resto de los experimentos? —la pelirrosa niega.

—Lo más probable es que hayan muerto —confiesa, pesarosa. Iruka toma su mano con fuerza viendo como ese diminuto cuerpo se contrae al tener recuerdos que no quiere ver en su mente otra vez—. Fui la única que se adaptó a la vacuna que ellos crearon.

—El virus, llamémosle así, evolucionó en ti ¿no es así? —la respuesta es afirmativa para Kurenai quien se detiene, por vigésima vez, a ver los gráficos en la pantalla que hay a sus espaldas—. Se adaptó a ti y por eso compartes ciertos patrones que los No Muertos poseen —de nuevo, el silencio afirma—. Sobre tu corazón…

—Los No Muertos anteriormente fueron personas. Poseían un corazón aun cuando se ocasionó la transformación por primera vez pero, al igual que un típico zombie, este deja de ser útil. Sin embargo los No Muertos no son zombies que se degeneran. Se mueven debido a los pulsos eléctricos que emite el cerebro. Pueden durar hasta una década hasta que los músculos se descompongan lo suficiente y no puedan moverse —explica la pelirrosa, y Kurenai, además de sorprendida por la facilidad y la precisión con la que Sakura se expresa como una enciclopedia andante, siente consternación ante la hipótesis que lentamente se alimenta con cada dato nuevo.

—Entonces…para que el factor de conservación de su cuerpo sea efectivo…—Sakura aguarda quieta, en el silencio, mientras Kurenai se lleva una mano a la boca intentando evadir la mueca descompuesta en horror que debe estar haciendo en ese preciso momento debido a la deducción que ha hecho.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que suceder? —exige saber Iruka.

—Tu corazón debe ser inservible. Para nosotros, los seres humanos que fuimos sometidos al procedimiento, teníamos que dejar algo atrás. Los No Muerto ya están muertos, valga la redundancia, por lo que un corazón no es necesario. Puede alojarse dentro de ellos pero no sirve. Pero, para quienes estábamos vivos y listos para ese proceso…

—…necesitaban deshacerse del corazón.

—Así es.

—Como No Muertos domesticados —Sakura aparta la mano que Iruka le ofrece, encogiéndose en su asiento con la mirada perdida—. No. Solo querían obtener las mismas habilidades de un No Muerto en una persona viva.

—Irónicamente, para ello, el corazón es innecesario —argumenta la médico, mirando con tantas lamentaciones a ese pequeño cuerpo.

—Yo…crecí algún tiempo —revela, atrayendo la atención de ambos—. Puedo vivir de ambas formas. La pérdida de sangre y tejido no es problema debido a la regeneración que poseo por lo que es casi como jugar a ser Dios —ironiza, ácida. Hay tanto odio, de pronto, inyectado en sus ojos y en sus palabras que de ser líquido esa habitación parecería una ciénaga—. Desconozco el paradero de mi propio corazón pero el corazón que se me había dado, antes de yo misma sacármelo a modo de penitencia, le perteneció a alguien más —Iruka traga grueso mientras Kurenai se muestra firme—. Antes de que el Canciller me encontrara yo tuve una vida feliz. O al menos un suspiro de lo que creí que era una.

—Dijiste que escapaste de las instalaciones donde te hicieron una especie de híbrido ¿verdad? —Sakura asiente—. El corazón que se te dio… ¿es de alguna de las personas a las que conociste luego? —los labios de la pelirrosa tiemblan y los ojos le arden de pronto.

Es tan doloroso hablar de eso. Tanto que en verdad quiere morir. Quiere regresar el tiempo y evitar nacer. Quizá así nada habría sucedido.

Nada.

Y la vida para Mikoto y su familia hubiese tenido un final diferente.

—Kurenai —Sakura oye la voz de Iruka, firme y grave, más no se ocupa en mirar qué cara está poniendo—. Es suficiente por hoy. Ya nos ha dicho mucho —pide él en favor de la pelirrosa pues ha sido exactamente así. Y duele, en verdad, ver como una chica tan pequeña tiembla ante cada recuerdo que cuenta. Para su sorpresa Sakura le toma del brazo, negando además—. ¿Sakura?

—Sí —da respuesta a la pregunta anterior, e Iruka solo puede ver la flama enardecida en sus ojos—. Mi parte No Muerto no requiere de un corazón pero hay bastantes beneficios y ventajas que obtiene un híbrido si se le implanta uno.

—Crecer es uno de ellos ¿verdad? —reanuda las preguntas Kurenai, e Iruka poco o nada puede hacer al respecto, resignándose a escuchar solamente.

—Los escuché hablar sobre ello varias veces —Sakura hace una pausa, cerrando los ojos, como si de esa manera concentrara focalmente haces de recuerdos en particular orden—. Cuando comencé a desobedecerles, ellos hablaron muchas veces de lograr un híbrido genuinamente nacido como tal, no creado, como yo y el resto.

—¿Qué habría de diferente entre un nacido híbrido y uno sintético? —interviene el castaño, interesado. Kurenai lo medita un poco antes de responder algo coherente.

—En primer lugar, opino, que un control completo de sus particularidades. Los No Muertos solo reaccionan a un patrón. Un instinto asesino que tarde o temprano podría presentarse en un híbrido sintético. Después de todo parte de la naturaleza, en este caso, de Sakura la ha obtenido de uno de ellos —la oji esmeralda asiente—. ¿Has tenido tendencias agresivas?

De nuevo las memorias.

Duele tanto física como emocionalmente mientras hace el esfuerzo.

Apenas distingue formas a pesar de que sabe perfectamente qué es lo que ha sucedido cuando ha dejado a Mikoto atrás. ¿Está bien con decir únicamente que sí, pero sin contar más? Por el momento solo asiente.

Asiente y vuelve a asentir.

—¿Qué tan a menudo te ha sucedido?

—Una vez —responde, seca.

No quiere decir más.

Decir es hacerse recordar.

Recordar cómo ha perdido el control o cómo la han obligado a perderlo al darle ese corazón. Se ve a ella misma sobre una plancha metálica y a lado, _esa persona_. Le ha arrebatado todo también a _esa persona_ y al no sentirse merecedora de ella, se lo ha arrancado, ocultándolo. Congelando su crecimiento en el proceso.

—Significa que si volvieras a tener un corazón, ¿crecerías? —asiente—. Entonces ¿por qué…? —Iruka calla al verla cabizbaja. Una penitencia es lo que Sakura ha dicho que está pagando. Se ha prohibido crecer a causa de todo lo que ha hecho. Porque piensa que la muerte es para los privilegiados.

—Ese corazón ¿está seguro? —pregunta Kurenai, intentando desviar un poco la tensión.

—Sí —Sakura hace una pausa, y un gesto extraño, antes de seguir—. Pero no deseo decirles por el momento.

—Completamente comprensible.

¿Y entonces qué? Piensa Iruka, ansioso.

Pasarán los años y ¿se negará a crecer? La realidad suena tan absurda y ficticia pero en ocasiones la verdad suena así de descabellada. Además ¿qué ganaría ella en estarles inventando una historia así? Los gráficos tampoco mienten. No hay pulsaciones. Nada.

Su tiempo se ha congelado dolorosamente y ellos no son nadie para decidir sobre ella.

Sakura ha sido demasiado indulgente como para contarles algo que ni siquiera al Canciller le ha dicho. Correr tal riesgo porque ella misma está harta de cargar con todo eso, es cuando Iruka se pregunta qué tanto ha tenido que soportar, porque sospecha que no es todo. Que apenas es la punta del iceberg lo que les ha dicho.

Y con la punta, tanto él como Kurenai, están aturdidos.

Deben parar, al menos por ese día.

—Ya viene siendo hora de que vayas a tus clases con Chiyo ¿no, Sakura?

Chiyo.

Sus clases.

 _Sasori._

La realidad no es tan mala después de todo ¿no es así? A medida que sale del laboratorio, y pasa a su habitación solamente a recoger sus libros de texto, lo siente. Está viva de alguna manera. Y aunque los blancos pasillos no se comparan en nada a la protección de un bosque, está caminando.

—¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados!

De regreso a la víspera de Navidad, Sakura está nerviosa de entrar a esa habitación. Kurenai e Iruka son los primeros en verla llegar, y los primeros en sonreír en tanto la ven vestida para la ocasión.

—Sakura, ya estás aquí.

Sasori, en tanto oye su nombre, voltea con el mismo frenesí de aquella vez. Pero ahora no está tirando de su mano para apresurarla a llegar a clases. La efusividad muere de a poco pero no porque esté entristecido de verla. Chiyo, a su lado, le da un empujoncito haciendo que los tacones bajos hagan el sonido respectivo sobre el piso.

Ese bonito vestido.

Ese bonito carmín.

Ese bonito cabello,

Y esos bonitos ojos.

La recuerda.

Esa primera vez en la que se vieron.

Tan distinto panorama.

Sakura, en cambio, hoy luce como la princesa que en algún momento de su vida deseó ser. Aunque no hay una tiara de flores hecha por Mikoto esta vez, el sentimiento que le infla el pecho es parecido.

—Ya no luces como una vagabunda —esa misma ironía, esa misma sonrisa, esos mismos ojos que no la rechazan.

Está en marcha de nuevo.

Ya no, quizá, de la mano de Mikoto. Ni de Fugaku. Ni de Itachi, su hijo mayor. Ni de ese bebé al que ha dejado atrás.

—Es su forma de decir que estás guapísima —bromea Iruka, y el rojo de su cabello también adornan sus mejillas.

—¡O-Oye!

Sino de la mano de alguien más.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

La curiosidad y la inocencia es algo que Sasori, a pesar de estar por cumplir los doce, no abandona su cuerpo.

La familiaridad con la que los tres se tratan, ahora, deja en un plano bastante lejano y surrealista a esa primera vez en la que Sakura visitó el área de trabajo de la soldado. Aunque Sasori ya no toquetea tanto como antaño, su personalidad hambrienta y _–¿Por qué no decirlo?_ \- sobre protectora para con Sakura es algo bastante destacable en esos días.

Durante esos dos años se han vuelto un dúo bastante envidiable entre los soldados.

Enserio ¿qué cosa es lo que les da Iruka a ese par para haber mejorado tanto en ese tiempo?

Los reflejos de Sakura son envidiables, y su manejo de la espada es fuera de este mundo. Sasori, por otro lado, con solo doce años casi tiene la estatura de Sakura. Y aunque sigue teniendo la talla adecuada de acuerdo a su edad, según Kurenai, se encuentra en el límite del rango en masa muscular.

Lo que parecía una tarea imposible, el lidiar, no solo con la torpe motricidad de su cuerpo y su pésima coordinación sino además soportar el peso de su compañera, hoy día parece que lo han superado y con altas expectativas.

Aunque no todo el crédito es para ellos.

Iruka les ha entrenado arduamente y ha sacado a relucir sus fortalezas en lo que va del último año. Sasori, finalmente, puede sostenerle _–incluso hasta hacerle sudar-_ un duelo. Además de ellos, Kurenai ha mejorado el traje que ha confeccionado especialmente para ambos al menos unas cinco veces, perfeccionándolo cada vez más.

Ésta, de hecho, es la prueba seis del traje de Sakura.

Y por el cual Sasori no puede evitar preguntar siempre.

—¿De qué está hecho?

—Micro células.

—¿Eh?

—Algo como placas de metal es muy pesado y poco práctico para el combate —explica la mujer, acercándose a su mesa de trabajo seguido de ellos—. Esta versión del traje de Sakura la usaré como base para los uniformes oficiales de Fenrir —se oye una exclamación justa de un niño ansioso y emocionado—. Este traje consisten en millones de unidades discretas del tamaño de granos de arena, de este modo pueden ajustarse a cualquier forma, optimizando su eficacia —explica, levantando la tela superior, revelando una malla luminosa debajo de la principal, como si fuera un mecanismo vivo—. ¿Lo ven? Cada célula es una unidad pequeña que contribuye a la energía del traje completo. Para los uniformes oficiales su versión será estar activo el 100% del tiempo pero para el traje de Sakura será tanto inactivo como activo, es decir, el traje entero podrá _"colapsar"_ a nivel microscópico. Podrá activar el traje cuando ella lo crea conveniente.

—¿Qué hay del arco eléctrico?

—El traje tiene finos hilos de fibra de carbono a modo de canales conductivos y repelentes de la energía. A través de ellos las cargas eléctricas serán expulsadas de tu cuerpo, reduciendo enormemente la tensión —finaliza, levantando el traje como un todo, mostrándoselos a ambos—. Estarás completamente protegida con esto —hace una pausa, alcanzando a tomar de su mesa de trabajo el nuevo prototipo del guantelete de Sasori—. He aumentado las revoluciones y reforzado los hilos. Serás capaz de manipular las armas como ya sabes pero también podrías llegar a cubrirte con ellos y crear una especie de armadura o incluso crear tus propias armas. ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas? —sugiere, entregándoselo.

Sasori se lo coloca en la mano izquierda, ajustándolo con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, moviendo sus dedos de manera curiosa.

—¿Cómo lo sientes? —pregunta Sakura, curiosa a su lado.

El sonido del metal siendo furiosamente tomado por los hilos le sorprende a ambas mientras Sasori ríe, emocionado cuando nota la rapidez de las revoluciones del guante.

—Es genial. Nos servirá mucho de ahora en adelante —le dice él, golpeándole la nariz juguetonamente a la pelirrosa, volviendo la vista a Kurenai—. ¿Cuándo estarán listas ambas cosas? —la azabache enarca las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Cuál es la prisa?

Sakura y Sasori se dan miradas cómplices al mismo tiempo que sonríen con suspicacia. A lo largo de ese año se han vuelto inseparables y a Sakura, incluso, se le ha pegado parte de la personalidad bromista e irónica del pelirrojo. Bien dicen que los malos hábitos se aprenden con la convivencia.

—Lo hemos hablado con Iruka. En la academia no solo basta tener una excelente condición física, sino que también los someten a pruebas psicológicas constantes.

—Preparación intensiva para responder a cualquier peligro —secunda la pelirrosa.

—Antes de pertenecer a un escuadrón de _SHINOBI_ se deben completar un par de años de entrenamiento en condiciones extremas.

La emoción y la sorpresa escapan del semblante de la mujer a medida que ese par la mira ansioso.

—Ya lo hemos decidido, Kurenai.

—Nos volveremos soldados —añade Sakura, sonriente.

¿Cuál es la distancia entre esa nueva sonrisa y lo lejano que está su dolor?

Sakura puede verse claramente de pie frente a la otra silueta que también la representa, completamente de negro.

Un alma corrompida siempre permanecerá de ese modo, así que estará en constante lucha con sus propios tormentos, pero hay algo que Mikoto le hubo enseñado hace mucho tiempo y que pretende mantener.

 _"No te sientas culpable por decidir, siente culpable de no intentarlo"_

—Y seremos los mejores.

 **.**

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

 _Lo fuimos."_

 _En verdad lo fuimos durante ese tiempo"_

A los doce, les llamaron prodigios.

A los trece, genios.

A los catorce…

—¿No te estás quedando algo bajita?

—Mira quién lo dice, señor poste de luz.

A Sakura ya no le molesta bromear sobre eso.

Sobre eso y sobre nada.

Puede justificarlo su nulo crecimiento a que simplemente Sasori está creciendo a pasos agigantados. Basta con solo verlo. La voz poco a poco deja de tener ese tono agudo. Su cabello está más largo. Su mandíbula, más pronunciada. Su cuerpo, además, se ha adaptado al riguroso ritmo de vida que ambos han cogido en el momento que decidieron volverse cadetes.

Siempre caminando juntos.

Uno al lado del otro.

Como ahora, compartiendo un momento de silencio mientras miran el falso cielo a través de esos paneles de led que Kurenai ha añadido a esa sala. Esa, al igual que muchas noches, se sumergen en lo que Kurenai llamó: El Invernadero.

 _"Ya que no es posible que ustedes dos vayan al exterior aún, creí conveniente crearles una sala especial en la cual pudieran entrenar y pasar el rato"_

Un fascinante atardecer de Sol rojo, rodeado de rayos azules, mientras observan la mezcla entre oscuro y claro del paisaje. Las tardes simuladas ahí se disfrutan más luego de un par de horas de entrenamiento.

—La próxima vez yo elegiré el terreno —dice Sasori, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás.

Esa tarde, como muchas otras, Sakura siempre elige el bosque.

Sasori no pregunta por qué porque no hace falta oír de su boca lo que él supone con ver solo sus ojos. Han estado juntos durante un largo tiempo después de todo y en todo el Cuartel no existe nadie que pueda entenderla mejor que él.

—¿A dónde tienes pensado llevarme? —pregunta ella, irónica, riendo un poco.

—¿Qué tal la orilla del mar? —Sakura ríe, _y qué bonita es_ —. El bosque da un poco de miedo si es de noche, ¿no crees?

—Todo lo desconocido da miedo.

Es un poco complicada, a veces.

Pero Sasori no la presiona. Ha aprendido que con el tiempo es Sakura misma quien decide hablar. Y le alegra, aunque ya no lo demuestre tan expresivamente como antes, que sea él un pilar en el cual ella pueda apoyarse.

Ríe, trayendo memorias de antaño.

La primera vez que la vio.

Tan tétrica e inexplicable, y aun así sin temerle.

—¿Qué?

—Es enserio. Mira —volviendo a su postura sentada, acerca su mano a la cabeza de ella, trazando la línea de diferencia de estatura en el aire—. Estoy más alto —Sakura emboza una sonrisa jocosa.

—Tampoco es que hayas crecido mucho, enano.

—¡Oye!

Estar ahí le da paz.

Kurenai ha diseñado esa sala para generar que en el cuerpo humano se produzcan sensaciones de tranquilidad, bienestar y contemplación, pues es bien sabido para ella que, más que nada, lo que Sakura requiere es una especie de terapia de sanación que se base en aromas y sonidos extraídos de la naturaleza. Además de su fiel e irremplazable compañía.

Y el bosque siempre le ha traído esa paz.

Esa sensación de hogar.

Recuerdos que duelen un poco menos.

—¿Sabes? Hay algo que quiero intentar —dice, un poco seria.

—¿Algo?

—Sí, algo que he visto que hacen los adultos.

Fugaku y Mikoto.

—Si se trata de pelear: Yo paso. Estoy molid-

Manos entrelazadas.

Sasori baja la mirada, aturdido, a donde la unión de sus manos descansa sobre ese asiento improvisado que han hecho.

—Cierra los ojos.

—¿E-Eh?

—Hazlo.

—P-pero…

Ese sería el primer beso.

 ** _._**

 ** _VI_**

 ** _._**

Dicen que las acciones hacen al hombre, pero algunas no te dicen de donde deben de venir para sentir que _ya eres un hombre._

Contrario a lo uno pensaría de él, incluso de lo que pensaría él mismo, la cercanía con Sakura no se alteró ni un poco. Al contrario…se intensificó. No había necesidad de explicar nada, ni tampoco decir. Solo con verla a los ojos Sasori pudo entender que era una especie de prueba. No es que Sakura sintiera algo por él. Y…estaba bien. Desde que la conoce ha percibido que ella no se ata a un solo lugar. Está en constante cambio. En constante movimiento.

Pero…

—Los llevaré a patrullar conmigo.

La noticia por sí sola debería hacer que ambos se exalten pero Iruka no se extraña de la reacción calmada de ninguno de los dos. Sasori tiene catorce y a simple vista ya se ve como todo un soldado aunque el reglamento no le permita serlo aún. Es, a sus ojos y al de muchos otros, un joven adolescente con un futuro brillante por delante. La sombra del niño simplón y perezoso ya no existe. En su lugar hay un prospecto bastante prometedor.

Sakura, por otro lado, como es de esperarse en cuanto a crecimiento, sigue igual, pero incluso sabiendo el aire que destila es también de un soldado listo para lo que está por venir. Si se lo preguntan Sakura, inclusive, estaría lista para pelear un lugar en Fenrir.

Contrario a sus pensamientos Iruka sabe que debe dejar de verlos como sus pupilos. A pesar de que lo siguen siendo, los comentarios malintencionados siempre existirán, y aunque no es nueva toda esa habladuría a cerca de las facilidades y privilegios que ese dúo tiene justamente por tener el apoyo de un Fenrir como Iruka, a ninguno le importa.

Son fuertes debido a sus méritos y al largo camino que han recorrido juntos, apoyándose. Y ahora, teniéndolos frente a él, firmes y seguros, no tiene duda al respecto.

Están listos.

Quizá siempre lo han estado.

Es una lástima…que no sea eso justamente lo que la vida les quiera probar ahora.

 ** _._**

 ** _VII_**

 ** _._**

Los escombros se consumen a un lado,

y el fuego se refleja en la claridad de sus ojos pardo.

¿Qué ha salido mal?

¿En qué momento todo se ha vuelto un caos?

Los expresivos ojos de Sasori están alerta mientras su pecho sube y baja sin parar, agitado. Su frente, además de su uniforme, está un poco manchada de mugre. No tiene miedo aunque no puede evitar pensar que ha sentido estrés en cuanto vio venir a _esas cosas_ por primera vez.

El vehículo a donde varios soldados _–porque, vamos, él apenas es un cadete que ni siquiera debería estar ahí-_ pretendían abordar, para regresar tras la marcha de esas criaturas de ojos rojos persiguiéndolos, ha explotado.

El fuego ha consumido casi todos los escombros, y él está ahí, oyendo como arde y cómo algunos quejidos aún se escuchan.

Algunos podrían decir que la razón de que solo esté ahí, quieto sin hacer nada, es debido a que haya entrado en un estado de shock pero la verdad dista de todo eso en cuanto sus piernas recuperan movilidad y comienza a correr tomando, en el proceso de su trayectoria, la primera espada que ha cogido, seguramente, de algún soldado caído.

Arde.

Arde.

Arde.

—¡Ah!

Uno.

Dos.

Seis.

Acaba con seis No Muertos que se han atravesado como si fueran nada. Y lo que se refleja en sus ojos no es miedo por sentirse expuesto o por ser atrapado por una de esas criaturas. Es otro tipo de miedo.

Sakura.

Su comunicador ha perdido señal. Solo oye interferencia. Con la última persona que ha hablado antes de que éste dejase de funcionar ha sido con Iruka.

 _"Mantente con vida"_

Pero ¿y Sakura? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no se comunicó? ¿Por qué se separó de él? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento la perdió de vista? ¡Si estaba a un lado de él!

Se detiene, histérico, intentando calmarse.

No.

Está perdiendo la cabeza.

No puede buscar a Sakura si se vuelve un completo demente.

Ella está bien. Es Sakura después de todo. Si él ha podido con seis en un parpadeo, ella podría con veinte. Claro, ella puede.

Por supuesto que puede.

Está bien.

No quiere detenerse a pensar en qué punto esa misión, que debió ser solo de reconocimiento, ha fallado. Enserio no le importa nada de eso. Solo quiere encontrarla. Solo tiene que encontrarla.

Encontrarla e ir a casa, y…y…y…

Se detiene de nuevo pues otro edificio acaba de colapsar debido al fuego. No ve nada e irremediablemente ha comenzado a toser. Solo cuando distingue una gran torre con un tanque de agua en las alturas, con ayuda de los hilos, se trepa encima de ésta para tener un rango de visión más amplio.

Dios. Todo es un caos.

Puede ver a un par de soldados luchar y a otros más los escucha por el sonido de sus espadas chocar. Pero ninguno es ella. Ninguno tiene cabello rosa.

Hasta que escucha el grito de una mujer.

Sin pensárselo mucho, salta de nuevo a tierra firme, comenzando a correr hacia donde la voz lo llama.

Uno. Dos. Tres movimientos.

Y el cabello rosa que tanto le gusta se asimila, en medio de esa devastación, a una llamarada del mismo color. El bonito rodete que sostenía su cabello desde el inicio, ya no está. Pero está en pie. En pie y sin ningún rasguño, aparentemente, salvo la suciedad.

La mujer que ha gritado no ha sido ella, por supuesto, es otra a la que Sakura, en su sentido del deber, no ha decido abandonar, sino salvar.

El No Muerto que está sobre ellas, cae resbalando su cuerpo de la espada que Sakura le ha atravesado en el centro de la cabeza. La sangre oscurecida fluye de su arma y finalmente puede dar una merecida bocanada de aire antes de voltear y cerciorarse de que la mujer a la que ha salvado está bien.

—¡Sakura! —la llama Sasori pero no lo escucha. Es ridículo. Está tan cerca de ella. ¿Por qué no voltea a verlo?

—Mikoto…Estás a salvo.

¿Mikoto?

 _¿En qué momento las cosas han salido mal?_

Cuando Sakura, cegada por su más entrañable recuerdo, voltea a ver a esa mujer que es tan parecida a su dulce amiga, todo se pinta de carmesí. ¿De dónde ha salido ese otro No Muerto? Pronto los gritos de la mujer vuelve a aparecer pero esta vez no hay nada que Sakura pueda hacer.

La están devorando frente a sus ojos.

A la mujer que sus engañosos ojos le hacen creer que es Mikoto.

No puede ni levantar la espada cuando la criatura se abalanza, ahora, sobre ella. Y es cuando Sakura grita de puro terror. De puro dolor. Sus esmeraldinos y ardientes ojos apenas pueden ver como el cadáver de esa mujer yace en el suelo luego de la feroz mordida que le ha arrancado completamente la yugular.

Mikoto.

Mikoto, no.

No otra vez.

—¡Sakura!

Finalmente ve estrellas.

Estrellas de verdad.

No son los paneles que simulan el cielo dentro del Invernadero. Son reales. Tan reales como las que vio con Mikoto y compañía hace tiempo. No sabe qué sucede pero ese lindo pelirrojo se ve lo suficientemente preocupado mientras la sostiene en sus brazos, gritándole algo. ¿Qué le está diciendo? ¿Lo conoce?

Todo es negro.

Todo es negro.

Todo es rojo...

Es probable que esté herida pero ya no piensa en Mikoto, ni en él, ni en nadie.

Tiene sed.

—¡Sakura! ¡Aguanta! ¡Tienes que…!

Ah, ya recuerda quien es.

 _"Perdóname, Sasori"_

Lo único que hace es morder.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo a comentarios sin cuenta c:_**

 ** _Elene: Y eso que los capítulos son relativamente largos en comparación a otros fics (?) jajajaja Me alegra dejarte con esa sensación de más. Espero con este no te explote la cabeza jajajaja_**

 _Vanne: **Me alegra que te guste esta faceta de ella c: El próximo capítulo planeo termine el arco de Sasori así que disfrútala mientras se pueda.**_

 _ **Mishi: Jajajaja Es que son tan tiernos, más Sasori. Uno no pensaría que ese niño terminó siendo un soldado bastante frío.**_

 ** _Notas:_**

 ** _¿Aplausos? -le avientan tomates-_**

 ** _Uno de los capítulos más esperados. ¡Aún no puedo creer que hayamos llegado al capítulo 25! Es un gran logro personal, en verdad, me siento muy dichosa de haber llegado a este punto en compañía de ustedes c: Gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco (?)_**

 ** _Resumiré algunos puntos por si alguien se perdió leyendo._**

 ** _1) La razón por la que Sakura no crece es debido a la ausencia de un corazón. Es un híbrido sintético, por lo tanto, que haya perdido el control hasta el final del capítulo es prueba de que al haber sido alterada genéticamente, su parte "primitiva" al final puede más que ella. Es su instinto._**

 ** _2) Se menciona un híbrido puro. Es decir, un nacido mitad draug-mitad hombre. En capítulos anteriores se menciona, además, que Sakura conoció a un "hombre de las montañas". La sangre pura de un híbrido contrarresta su parte sintética._**

 ** _3) ¡Pero Sasori no es un híbrido ni sintético ni puro! Ah~ En el próximo capítulo (?)_**

 ** _4) Sasori tiene 14 ahora. Es decir, han pasado 4 años. Sakura sigue teniendo su edad, llamemosle, congelada._**

 ** _5) En capítulos pasados se menciona que Iruka "no sabe nada a cerca de Sakura" cuando mantiene la conversación con Sasuke. Es claramente una mentira pero aún no sabe hasta qué punto confiar en él para contarle._**

 ** _6) Beso SasoSaku. Sí, aunque debo aclarar que Sakura realmente no tiene sentimientos románticos por él. O quizá sí (?) Pero nada pasa. Al menos en lo que a ella respecta. De Sasori no puedo decir lo mismo._**

 ** _7) Es probable que el arco de Sasori acabe en el capítulo siguiente. Eso significa que en el próximo veremos cómo es que se separan y terminan "odiándose" Sí, será muy sad (?) Pero yo sé que extrañan a Sasuke ~ wii._**

 ** _Mucha información, lo sé. Al igual que sé que algunas personitas ya sospechaban esto. Un aplauso para ellas! -clap clap-_**

 ** _De igual forma aprovecho para anunciar que es posible que para la próxima actualización -tanto de Lotus como mis otras historias- me demore un poco más. Entenderán que trabajo y que ahora tengo un proyecto personal en puerta por lo que no le puedo dedicar el mismo tiempo. Además del resto de mis obligaciones. Por eso quise sacar este capítulo lo antes posible, porque sé que muchas lo deseaban jajajaja_**

 ** _En fin, no es un hiatus como tal, por supuesto que no, solo les pido paciencia por si me demoro un poco más :) Además quiero agradecerles infinitamente el apoyo que tiene esta historia. En verdad, no tengo palabras._**

 ** _Agradecimientos especiales a luutulip por promocionar Lotus por todos lados._**

 ** _Sin más que añadir, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo._**

 ** _Espero sus comentarios y sus nuevas teorías (?)_**

 ** _Rooss-out!_**


	26. Alas rotas

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _XXVI_**

 ** _Alas rotas_**

 ** _._**

El ser humano no está acostumbrado a recibir emociones de ese tipo.

Tiene un límite. Uno que le permite soportar ese tipo de cosas.

Pero cuando ese límite es sobrepasado…

 _—"¿Q-qué…?"_

Se desata el miedo.

 _—"¿Q-qué es todo esto…?"_

Sakura, succionando.

Y él solo está quieto. Está paralizado. Si duele o no, no lo sabe con exactitud. Hay una lucha interna en este momento que no se detiene en él. Una de esas batallas corresponde al pensamiento de apartar o no a Sakura de encima de él. Su razonamiento no le permite tomar decisiones así es su propio cuerpo quien lo hace por él.

Va a apartarla.

Va a empujarla.

Va a empuñar esa espada que hay en el suelo en contra de ella.

Y luego…

Luego…

Las actitudes ante la vida están condicionadas en gran medida por esos temores que brotan del interior, en grados tan diversos que van desde la simple timidez hasta el pánico desatado, pasando por la advertencia, el miedo y el terror.

Y eso último es lo único que Sakura ve, aun mareada por el frenesí de su instinto más primitivo, cuando siente como su cuerpo es empujado lejos. Lo distingue a penas pero es algo que grabará en sus retinas para toda la vida. Le servirá, si es que algún día vive más tiempo de lo normal, de recordatorio ante la culpa.

De cómo ha sido ella quien ha echado todo a perder.

De cómo ha sido todo culpa suya.

De ella. Siempre ella.

El rostro de Sasori deformado en el más puro estado de miedo.

 _—"Ah"_

La historia se repite.

Los lamentos y el llanto incrementan.

—¿P-por qué…?

 _—"Con que así se ve el miedo en una persona"_

 ** _._**

 ** _I_**

 ** _._**

El trayecto de regreso al Cuartel es un silencio perpetuo.

Sakura escucha voces distorsionadas.

Y ve, como si estuviese encima de una nebulosa, una luz que viene y va frente a sus ojos. Pronto se da cuenta que es un una pequeña linterna de bolsillo siendo movida de izquierda a derecha por su usuario. Personal del cuerpo médico está verificando sus signos vitales mientras el vehículo blindado se abre camino. A su lado un tanque de oxígeno. Del otro, un catete en su piel suministrando algo.

La boca le sabe a óxido. ¿Y cómo no?

Ha hecho lo que prometió nunca volver a hacerle a un humano.

Ha faltado a su código.

Ha roto su promesa.

Ha herido a una persona querida.

Con que así se siente la soledad.

Fría e incapaz de sentir el calor cercano de quien le hubo querido en ese corto periodo de tiempo. Tan pronto descienden del vehículo solo siente como es transportada de un lugar a otro encima de una camilla.

Los oídos le zumban.

La cabeza le da vueltas.

El pecho le duele.

No distingue nada.

Solo muchas voces e…interferencia.

Como una señal perdida en sus tímpanos repitiéndose de manera incansable. Como una tétrica y tortuosa melodía que no le dice nada pero que le hace querer gritar.

Está volviendo a pasar.

Lo mismo que hace un par de años.

—Sakura.

Mientras avanzan los pasillos, y más personal del cuerpo médico la escolta a medida que la camilla no se detiene por ningún motivo, ve los fantasmas de su penitencia.

Mikoto de un lado, junto a las bombillas que parecen estar perdiendo potencia.

—Sakura.

Fugaku del otro, con el pecho ensangrentado y un hueco en él.

—Todo es tu culpa.

 _—"No…"_ —menea la cabeza, cambiando de posición con desesperación, mirando al lado opuesto una vez más. Pero él también está ahí. Su hijo mayor. Itachi—. _"No…"_

—Si tan solo no te hubieses aparecido.

Es insoportable. El sonido del metal de la camilla chillando bajo su cuerpo. El sonido de abejas zumbando. El sonido de una risa macabra. El sonido de la culpa.

—Rompiste tu promesa, Sakura —dice la ilusión de Mikoto esta vez. La camilla sigue su curso pero ya no es el personal de _SHINOBI_ quien la empuja justamente. Mikoto. Fugaku. Itachi. Los tres tan molestos como tenebrosos. Cubiertos de sangre y barro. Con las últimas heridas que Sakura recuerda haber visto en sus cuerpos. Y no están contentos. Y ella solo quiere gritar—. Lo abandonaste.

 _—"No es real…"_ —gime, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, suplicando que se detengan.

—Abandonaste a mi hijo —Fugaku.

 _—"N-no…"_

—Abandonaste a mi hermano—Itachi.

 _—"N-no es real…"_

—Abandonaste a…

—¡No!

Hay demasiada luz. O quizá sus ojos no han visto tal blancura en días que se siente completamente cegada. Esa no es…

 _—"Una habitación…"_ —capaz de volverse loca con solo reconocer el panorama en el que se encuentra, es que utiliza todo su autocontrol para no arremeter contra el cristal que la tiene encapsulada.

¿Cuántos días lleva ahí? No lo sabe pero no quiere pensar en eso ya. No quiere pensar en nada. Solo en las burbujas que desprende el respirador artificial que tiene pegado a la boca junto a las mil agujas que tiene en la piel.

Ya ni siquiera duele.

Ya ni siquiera le sorprende.

Estar en esa cápsula, encerrada, viendo como Kurenai lucha contra los soldados que le impiden que se acerquen a ella. Y atrás. Muy detrás, cerca del umbral de ese laboratorio, lo alcanza ver a él. No ve su rostro. No quiere llevarse la decepción ni el remordimiento de sus bonitos ojos marrones una vez que sucumba al desfallecimiento pues sus párpados apenas se mantienen entreabiertos.

Es su culpa, a fin de cuentas.

Y tarde o temprano el destino al que está atada desde hace tiempo iba a tocar su puerta. Qué ilusa al creer que podría tener una vida normal.

 _"¿Por qué?"_

Oye y lee claramente letras hechas rayones en su mente, turbulentas, inconexas, palabras apenas unidas en una oración.

Sasori de nuevo, con el rostro deformado en confusión, viéndola.

 _"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"_

Y Sakura finalmente cierra los ojos.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Cinco días después, finalmente sale de esa prisión de agua.

No siente frío, aunque debería al estar desnuda apenas cubierta por una manta. Kurenai está ahí, con el semblante más lamentable del mundo y la tristeza encima de sus hombros. A su lado, ese hombre. Las han descubierto piensa Sakura, quien no emite ni una palabra. Los recuerdos de hace un par de noches están presentes pero sentirse miserable o culpable por lo que ha hecho no le quitará ni un poco de remordimiento.

Aceptar que una vez más ha perdido contra el tiempo y ese instinto salvaje no la hace menos culpable.

Sabe lo que ha hecho.

Sabe que todo se ha echado a perder.

Sabe, además, con solo ver como custodian varios soldados a Kurenai mientras otros médicos la examinan, que el Canciller finalmente tiene conocimiento de todo lo que la mujer y ella han mantenido oculto todo ese tiempo. A pesar de que Danzou le ha pedido que le pase cada uno de los reportes sobre las particularidades de Sakura, porque desde el principio lucía bastante interesado en sacarle provecho, Kurenai se lo ha negado.

Y por tal acción será destituida de su cargo.

Sakura, por otro lado, cree que todo eso, mientras desmantelan el laboratorio y hurgan profundamente en cada expediente que Kurenai ha mantenido en oculto, es su culpa. Por haber orillado al instinto bondadoso de una mujer como ella solo por sentir un poco de empatía o lástima. Sakura cree que es debido a ella que todo el mundo tiene que sufrir.

Kurenai es una prueba más.

No se lo dice, pues ambas están más custodiadas que una docena de Draugs a punto de devorar a alguien.

Son tratadas como criminales.

Kurenai por mantener en secreto cada expediente de Sakura. Y la pelirrosa por, finalmente demostrar, ser un peligro para toda una nación.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

Las noticias se esparcen rápido.

En cosa de nada todo el Cuartel debería saber lo que hace una semana ha acontecido durante la última misión en donde Iruka estuvo al frente. Pero para sorpresa de Sasori, quien poco o nada ha dicho desde ese día, nada de eso sucede.

Eso sí.

Algo como las plegarias son inútiles esos días.

Lo eran desde antes.

Lo son ahora.

Sasori ha faltado a cada una de sus clases con Chiyo, y con Iruka es el mismo cantar.

Aún puede rememorar ese día.

La sorpresa del hombre al encontrarlo en pleno acto salvaje. Encontrarlo a él sosteniéndose el cuello con fuerza, tembloroso, cubierto de sangre. Encontrarla a ella también en la misma condición aunque sin una pizca de raciocinio. Según Iruka, tras el único cruce de palabras que se dieron durante el regreso al Cuartel, estar, en ese momento, cerca de Sakura representaba un peligro para cualquiera, incluyéndolo. Sasori no añadió más, ni siquiera hubo replicado en cuanto le ordenaron no acercársele.

Pero no era debido al rechazo.

Incluso puede apostar que no se debía ya a que tuviera miedo.

Verla desesperarse sobre esa camilla, sintiendo ataduras en brazos, piernas y cuello, fue traumatizante. Más que el hecho de estar gruñendo como un completo salvaje, verla siendo tratada como un animal, le produjo dolor.

Le produjo culpa.

Él la rechazó.

La empujó.

La mandó lejos debido al miedo.

 _"Lo desconocido siempre da miedo"_

Quiere llorar.

Ella lo sabía.

Por supuesto que lo sabía.

No es como que Sakura no supiera de su extraño comportamiento. Lo sabía desde el inicio. Siempre lo supo, y aun así…

 _"Yo te protegeré"_

—Eres una tonta…

…hizo promesas tan absurdas.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

La vida en el Cuartel, después de ese día, sigue su rumbo.

Algunas cosas han cambiando pero en lo que concierne para la gente, viviendo vidas tan apresuradas y desinteresadas por el resto, nunca se supo más allá de lo que únicamente las falsas versiones decían.

Sasori se sabe cada una de ellas.

Ninguna de ellas ciertas.

Nadie puede venir a contarle falsos testimonios cuando él hubo vivido todo.

De lo que oye, la versión más particular es que Sakura, al encontrarse más cerca del centro de la concentración de las esporas, fue _rociada_ por estas, adquiriendo ligeros patrones de comportamientos que la desestabilizaron por completo. De ahí que se volviera salvaje y acérrima a querer atacar a los suyos. La versión más extensa cuenta como la hubieron llevado de emergencia a los laboratorios y como fue atendida hasta el cansancio para lograr estabilizarla.

La misma versión también dice como el Canciller ordenó a sus hombres más capaces hacer todo lo posible por salvarla. Esto, ante el Cuartel, y ante la gente inocente de Konoha, fue un acto de benevolencia. Un acto tan humano de parte del hombre que los gobierna. Si el Canciller es capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por salvar a un miembro de su fuerza, entonces debían confiar ciegamente en él ante cualquier ataque que se produjera.

Simple propaganda.

Pero para él, para Iruka, Kurenai e incluso Chiyo, el panorama de la verdad dista de esa historia.

—Sakura será trasladada a otro lugar fuera de los laboratorios —Sasori detiene el lápiz sobre el papel.

¿Por qué le dice eso? ¿Por qué justamente el día en el que ha decidido intentar volver a retomar su vida en ausencia de ella?

Hoy se cumplen las dos semanas de estar separados. No porque simplemente Sasori lo haya decidido así, sino porque Sakura día y noche es analizada y custodiada dentro de los laboratorios. De hecho no han dejado que nadie la vea desde ese día. No sabe si Iruka o Kurenai están al pendiente de su progreso y tampoco es como que sienta el deseo de saber en qué estado se encuentra.

Dos semanas del incidente es tiempo reciente para él. De hecho las marcas de dientes en su cuello apenas se han comenzado a borrar.

Sakura le ha mordido con ganas esa vez.

—¿Sasori? —cuando Chiyo intenta rozar su mano, Sasori la aparta.

Tan callado.

Tan ausente.

Un niño que era pura risas y gestos entre los pasillos.

Las bromas se han acabado. Las aventuras y las anécdotas pelando tubérculos, también. Los entrenamientos con Iruka, suspendidos hasta sabrá un Dios inexistente cuándo. Tiene catorce, luce como todo un apuesto soldado pero desde hace dos semanas no sabe donde refugiarse ni dónde pasar el rato haciendo absolutamente nada.

Por supuesto le es permitido ausentarse a las actividades el tiempo que necesite para procesar todo lo ocurrido. El Canciller no ha puesto objeción en ello, aunque Sasori piensa que todo es parte de su imagen de falsa condescendencia.

No le está haciendo un favor, piensa.

Si Sasori quisiera, ahora mismo convocaría a duelo a una docena de soldados y saldría victorioso en cuestión de nada, solo para descargar un poco toda esa frustración acumulada de catorce días sin tocar armas. Pero en su lugar está ahí, como cada día, en la habitación de Chiyo.

No en pos de tomar clases. Simplemente le gusta pensar que es un adorno o un mueble más dentro de esas paredes. Sin más propósito que el de estar ahí, inmóvil, viendo las horas pasar. Apenas hoy había decidido tomar un libro y hojear en él. Los días así son aburridos. Le recuerda a sus primeros días en ese lugar.

Y entonces, la triste realidad.

 _"Lo estás haciendo mal"_

Se escucha a sí mismo a un lado, y se ve, además, a un lado también. Un recuerdo bastante doloroso como preciado. Él y Sakura, tomando clases con Chiyo. Riendo de bobadas. Dedos manchados del grafito de sus lápices respectivos. Siendo ellos, codo a codo, encima de un banquito.

Y luego…nada.

El recuerdo se desvanece y toda esa felicidad también.

Decaído, vuelve la mirada a su cuaderno. Apenas hay un par de garabatos y un par de Kanjis y…

—Estás preocupado por ella ¿verdad?

¿Cómo le dice eso?

Ah, claro, debió haber visto la flor de cerezo que hubo dibujado antes de que él pusiese el brazo sobre el papel para cubrirlo.

Aunque hacerle esa pregunta es bastante cruel considerando lo cercanos que han sido ellos dos desde hace cuatro años. No existía día en el que no estuviesen juntos y de repente ya no más. Se siente como si le hubiesen desprendido un brazo. O al menos así lo siente él. Más que la decepción y el desconocimiento ante esa condición que, Sasori presume, Iruka, Kurenai, y hasta Chiyo, quizá sabían pero que nunca le dijeron. Ya ni siquiera está molesto por el hecho de ser el único en no saber sobre eso.

Está molesto, furioso, pero con él mismo.

 _—"Yo estuve más cerca de ella que ningún otro y…."_

Y aun así nunca se percató de todo lo que le sucedía.

—Sasori… —el nuevo intento por tomar su mano es finalmente aceptado.

Sasori no rehúye de ella, solo se aferra a esa cálida mano con desmedida fuerza. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿A dónde había estado mirando sino a todo lo que Sakura estaba soportando? Porque lo sabe. Sabe que aunque Iruka niega que existiese un ápice de raciocinio en ella esa noche, sí lo hubo.

Cuando Sasori la separó con fuerza debido al miedo, lo pudo ver. Nadie más vio el dolor de sus ojos ante el rechazo. A pesar de saber que era su culpa, pudo notar en los ojos de Sakura como el dolor se esparcía por sus esmeraldinos.

¿La decepcionó?

¿Esperaba más de él?

 _"Yo te protegeré"_

¿Y cuándo, se supone, él la protegería a ella?

¡¿Qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo?!

—Quiero verla…—la mujer engrandece los ojos, asombrada. La mano de Sasori tiembla debajo de la de ella, reaccionando y cediendo a sus emociones. Esas que durante dos semanas han estado ausentes—. Quiero que esté bien…—la hoja de papel, humedecida. Chiyo solo atrae su cabeza al espacio entre su cuello, consolándolo—. Quiero protegerla…

—Te aseguro que ella también quiere lo mismo, Sasori.

 ** _._**

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

A esa hora del día, Sasori ya no está en dónde Chiyo. Luego de haber llorado por aproximadamente una hora ha prometido, con una seriedad desconocida en su rostro, que no volverá a hacerlo por lamentarse sobre las cosas.

Le ha prometido, además, volverse más fuerte que ningún otro soldado.

Incluso de Sakura.

Le ha prometido controlar sus emociones pues, según él, se siente demasiado frágil si le pone demasiada atención a lo que le rodea.

Chiyo no sabe hasta qué punto preocuparse por esas promesas pero prefiere creer que se deben al calor del momento y que no serán un problema a futuro.

Que Sasori conservará partes del niño bondadoso que fue ahora que es casi un adolescente.

Que será un hombre maravilloso y con el tiempo un soldado ejemplar.

Sobre Sakura no han dicho nada más de lo necesario pero basta con solo mirarle a los ojos y ver la llama de sus pensamientos a cerca de ella para sentirse aliviada de volver a tener a ese Sasori expresivo.

Con Iruka ahora, por otro lado, el panorama de la realidad luce triste y desfavorable para Sasori y para Sakura. Kurenai ha sido un pilar fundamental, así como lo ha sido y es Iruka, para ambos. No tener la certeza de lo que le deparará el destino ahora que han encontrado incongruencias en su labor como soldado la han colocado en una posición en la que pende de un hilo. Ya ni siquiera es por su reputación, realmente no saben lo que pueda suceder con ella ahora que el Canciller ha descubierto todo lo que le hubo ocultado con respecto a Sakura.

—Bajaran de rango a Kurenai.

—¿La van a exiliar?

—No lo sé. Pretendo abogar por ella cuando se dicte su sentencia, al menos para que pueda vivir en la ciudad, pero…—el hombre presiona con fuerza los bordes de la taza de café que Chiyo le ha ofrecido.

Su reflejo sobre el inmóvil líquido es lamentable. No ha dormido si quiera lo necesario desde hace dos semanas pues no puede evitar sentir toda la culpa y la responsabilidad de lo acontecido.

—Ella te ha pedido que no lo hagas ¿verdad? —silencio—. Iruka.

—¿Qué se supone que haga ahora, Chiyo? —pregunta, con la angustia y la incertidumbre apoderándose de su voz.

—¿Has hablado con ella?

—Ella me pidió que no dijera nada —confiesa, cabizbajo. Ambos agradecen profundamente que Sasori no esté presente. Iruka, además, no sabe qué cara poner siempre que se lo topa desde aquella noche—. Ella cree que puedo proteger a Sasori y a Sakura en caso de que sea necesario —expresa con entristecida sátira.

—Yo también lo creo, Iruka —dice la mujer, colocando una mano encima de su antebrazo en señal de apoyo—. Kurenai está consciente de que, de ser descubiertos ambos, Sasori y Sakura quedarían desprotegidos ante el peligro —Iruka niega, irónico. Ha visto crecer a ese par y ha visto lo fuerte que son individualmente. A pasos agigantados, de no haber sucedido aquello, en un par de años más serían imparables—. Son fuertes, sí, pero ante la vida siguen siendo inexpertos —la melancolía en sus ojos lo trasladan a las noches de historias.

Noches con carpas improvisadas en la comodidad de su habitación. Y estrellas de papel pegadas y regadas por las paredes y el piso.

Ese par le ha devuelto, en gran medida, la vida y la esperanza luego de lo de Kakashi.

Y por eso piensa que les ha fallado. Ha jurado protegerlos, y las condiciones en las que ambos se encuentran ahora son lamentables. Sakura, reclusa, apartada de todos, y Sasori cada vez más perdiéndose en la soledad.

—Para ellos, eres una figura paternal. Lo de Kurenai será un golpe muy duro pero si llegas a faltarles tú, se romperán —Iruka suelta una risa irónica, en desacuerdo—. Kurenai lo sabe y por eso te ha escogido a ti para que guíes sus pasos de ahora en adelante.

—Nada de lo que he hecho prueba que soy capaz de proteger a alguien, Chiyo —aprieta con fuerza los puños dándole paso a más memorias.

A las más antiguas.

A Kakashi y él compartiendo tardes llenas de experiencia, luego de un duelo reñido entre ellos, prometiendo que cambiarán el mundo, tan solo teniendo la misma edad que Sasori y Sakura tienen ahora.

Promesas.

Promesas.

Y luego…Obito.

Y luego, nada.

Kakashi ha decidido apostar por alguien a quien apenas conocía de meses, en lugar de él. Nunca se lo dijo pero se sintió reemplazado. Y quizá ese fue su error: el nunca decir lo que sentía. El nunca expresar su punto de vista.

Y por eso, al final, Kakashi se fue.

Iruka no tuvo las agallas de proteger su amistad.

Por bastante tiempo pensó no volver a sentirse merecedor de algo o de la confianza de alguien, y entonces Sasori y Sakura llegaron a su vida. Pero nuevamente se siente en la posición de no serles de utilidad. ¿Qué hacer cuando lo que más quieres proteger es también una especie de atadura a tus inseguridades?

—Ellos necesitan de ti ahora más que nunca —replica ella, insistiendo.

—Te tienen a ti, Chiyo —la mujer sonríe, débil.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —con la ternura propia de una madre, Chiyo le sostiene el rostro con ambas manos—. No los abandones. El mundo ya lo hizo una vez —Iruka respinga, afectado—. No repitas la historia, mi muchacho.

 ** _._**

 ** _VI_**

 ** _._**

Conseguir el acceso y la información necesaria sobre Sakura ha sido demasiado fácil.

Los soldados del área médica siempre suelen cuchichear y despistarse de vez en cuando de los dispositivos que hay a su alrededor.

Como un callado centinela, Sasori espera a que el personal salga del Invernadero.

Suponer que Sakura se encuentra ahí ha sido demasiado fácil como a la vez sorpresivo. Haber obtenido la información de la base diaria del área de informática, eso sí ha sido un poco difícil pero el adiestramiento de su entrenamiento, y la profecía de Kurenai sobre usar su mecanismo de hilos para sujetar cosas con mayor precisión, se ha cumplido. Ha sido un poco complicado colocar esos pequeños micrófonos en puntos estratégicos de la sala como también él escabullirse como un verdadero ninja.

Buscar el registro de Sakura, sin embargo, ha sido fácil también. Es de lo único que se mantienen reportes esos días del área médica, por lo que enterarse que de los laboratorios la han trasladado al Invernadero, parece que ha sido la mayor sorpresa.

 _—"Esto es cosa de Kurenai_ " —piensa, una vez dentro del lugar, pensando que ha sido ella la que ha intervenido para trasladar a Sakura a un lugar que ella considere adecuado para su recuperación, aunque claro, siguiendo completamente aislada del mundo.

Ha cogido el identificador de uno de los soldados de esa área al salir de ahí con bastante maestría. Ni siquiera notaran que les hace falta.

Y con la misma destreza hace que sus hilos, en vez que sus manos, presionen el par de botones que, él sabe, manipulan las cámaras. Han estado ahí infinidad de veces. Kurenai lo hizo para ellos. Su pequeño refugio en el que pueden ser ellos mismos. Aunque en ese preciso momento no puede presumir que ambos puedan darse la libertad de volver a ser simples niños.

La época en la que él era un niño asustadizo ya no existe.

En su lugar, ese muchacho.

 _—"Eso es nuevo_ " —piensa, tocando el cristal que divide ahora el pabellón verde de donde se encuentran las nuevas máquinas instaladas y él.

Como si fuera una jaula con una libertad condicionada a ese ecosistema falso que, esa noche, tiene un ambiente tropical. Con rapidez, y para nada de esfuerzo, presiona un par de botones conocidos, y el ecosistema cambia.

No es la orilla de la playa como le prometió pero Sakura reacciona tan pronto se da cuenta que el ambiente a su alrededor cambia, sugiriendo que no se ha quedado completamente sola una vez que oyó a la última persona salir hace un par de minutos.

Las altas palmeras son sustituidas por inmensos árboles frondosos. Calor es sustituido por frío. Colores cálidos por tonos azulados. Los paneles que proyectaron, todo el día, un cielo que no le favorecía, ahora es estrellado.

Se permite dudar a pesar de que sabe que solo una persona conoce esa parte de ella.

¿Qué cara estará haciendo?

Sakura se lo pregunta durante el tiempo que le toma ponerse de pie de su lecho solitario, ahora rodeada de sonidos propios de un bosque, y salir de entre los arbustos que le ofrecen protección.

Sabe que está ahí.

Lo confirma en cuanto lo ve cuando ella ha terminado de asomarse lo suficiente al borde de donde tiene permitido, rodeada del pálido azul de esa noche artificial, donde justo delante está el cristal que los divide.

No hay asombro.

No hay enojo.

El rostro de Sasori es un lienzo en blanco que a Sakura le resulta muy difícil de leer en ese momento.

¿Qué decir?

Mentir ya no vale la pena.

Él ha visto todo.

El penoso incidente en el que, Sakura piensa, el más afectado ha sido él. Pero para Sasori es lo contrario. Ahora, en cuanto la ve levantar su mano y pegar su palma al cristal, lo sabe. A cualquier otra persona le tomaría menos segundos, de los que a él le tomaría, decidir salir huyendo.

Pero él no.

Él nunca ha sido como los demás a pesar de que Sakura desea, desde el fondo de su corazón, que así sea.

 _"La gente que se queda a mi lado,…sufre"_

Y sin embargo está ahí, suplicante, esperando que él responda. No lo culpará si no lo hace. No puede guardarle rencor. Él le ha dado todo y…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tiene ganas de llorar?

¿Por qué Sasori ha caminado hacia el borde del cristal y también ha colocado la palma de su mano encima de la de ella?

—No te temo —es lo único que dice para luego darle paso al sonido de un llanto que no ha sido escuchado en muchos años.

Esa es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que Sakura se permite llorar con ganas. Sasori no puede tocarla pero duele demasiado ver como su cuerpo se retuerce en espasmos que no la dejan hablar debido al llanto.

Duele más prometer algo que no sabe si podrá cumplir.

Duele más tener sentimientos tan complicados que no debería sentir.

Pero sobre todo…

—No te voy a abandonar, Sakura.

…duele verla así.

 ** _._**

 ** _VII_**

 ** _._**

La noche en la que todo ocurrió le recuerda a esa, aunque sabe que ese cielo es falso, la sensación de los dientes de Sakura sobre su cuello, arde.

Arde pero ya no le teme.

No desde que, por voluntad propia, _(y luego de aprender como desvanecer ese cristal e ir hasta donde ella está),_ le proporciona su sangre. A escondidas de todos, Sakura mejora día con día.

La inestabilidad presentada pronto encuentra su punto de equilibrio. Y aunque tarde o temprano son descubiertos por la propia Kurenai, finalmente, parece ser, existe una manera de contrarrestar el hambre descontrolada de Sakura.

—Tu sangre es especial, Sasori.

—¿Lo dices por el sabor o por qué?

—Me refiero a sus propiedades —mientras Kurenai no aparta la vista de los gráficos, Sasori se siente ligeramente temeroso de que el Canciller, y otros tres soldados más, estén ahí.

Lo poco que sabe es que Kurenai ahora está en una especie de arresto domiciliario debido a lo sucedido con los datos escondidos. Supone, además, que es la única capaz de hacer bien su trabajo como para que el Canciller haya prescindido de ella y no haberla simplemente botado.

Es la única, además, capaz de fabricar una vacuna capaz de contrarrestar los instintos de Sakura. O eso es lo que ha entendido ese tiempo en el que ahora él también se la pasa mucho tiempo en los laboratorios.

Y en todo momento, estando el Canciller o no presente, Sasori no se despega de Sakura.

Si bien han vuelto a hablarse, la cosa es que Sakura representa ahora un ser bastante temeroso ante la sociedad. Y Sasori es su pilar. ¿Qué hay de malo en sentirse con ese único privilegio ahora? Sabe que es un pensamiento bastante infantil pero si Sakura desea estar a su lado incluso cuando tiene miedo de irse a dormir y descontrolarse, él lo hará.

—Explíquese, por favor, doctora Kurenai —ordena Danzou con la voz cargada de seriedad. Sasori solo aprieta más la mano alrededor de la de Sakura cuando la siente ligeramente temblar a su lado.

—La sangre de Sasori posee una particularidad única debido a lo expuesto que estuvo a las esporas hace tiempo. Se adaptó a ellas pero no presenta patrones hostiles a diferencia de Sakura a quien se le suministró un agente infeccioso directo a su ADN —a medida que Kurenai explica, Sasori solo se permite perderse en la conversación que tuvo con ella e Iruka hace días. Un breve resumen de todo lo que Sakura sufre debido a su condición.

Su molestia no se hizo esperar tan pronto ese par terminó de hablar.

¿Por qué no le habían dicho nada? ¿Por qué le habían ocultado algo tan importante? ¿Por qué Sakura había estado de acuerdo en no decirle nada? Pensar en el por qué ya ni siquiera tiene importancia en estos momentos.

Lo importante es avanzar. Es encontrar una manera en la que Sakura pueda volver a su vida normal. Y parece que todo depende de él.

—Su sangre funciona como una especie de catalizador temporal en Sakura. Con la creación de una vacuna, una especie de antídoto, Sakura puede estar más tranquila en el remoto caso de que vuelva a tener una recaída.

—¿Qué tanto tiempo te tomaría elaborarla? —pregunta Danzou, serio, quien en todo ese rato no le ha quitado la mirada a ese par silencioso.

—Un par de semanas —silencio.

—Tienes hasta entonces para fabricarla. Luego de eso, te vas —sentencia sin más, acercándose lo suficiente a ellos como para que Sasori, sin importarle el nivel jerárquico que existe entre ese hombre y un mocoso como él, se coloque delante de Sakura—. ¿Crees que voy a lastimarla? —pregunta con sátira. Kurenai, nerviosa, solo se dispone a observar. Hay tres soldados de rango alto además de ella ahí y debe ser por la razón que cree.

No es por ella.

Es porque Sasori y Sakura se han vuelto elementos tanto valiosos como desconfiables para los pocos que conocen la existencia de aquella condición.

—Solo busco el bienestar de ambos, Sasori —asegura el hombre, intentando tocar los cabellos sueltos de Sakura, pero Sasori se lo impide tan pronto se percata de ello—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa desconfianza, muchacho?

Si se lo preguntan, Sasori nunca le tuvo una mísera pizca de confianza al Canciller desde el momento en que lo encontró. Cabe decir que si lo ha obedecido durante los últimos años es porque, hasta ese momento, les había permitido vivir como quisieran. Pero basta ver sus ojos para que termine de disgustarle la idea de que Danzou tenga un interés bastante peculiar en Sakura.

Uno que no le gusta para nada.

—Sakura está susceptible al contacto con las personas desde lo ocurrido, Canciller. A la única persona que le permite estar cerca de ella es a Sasori —interviene Kurenai, abogando—. Hay que darle tiempo para que vuelva a acostumbrarse a todos nosotros.

—¿Es así, muchacho? —le pregunta directamente a lo que Sasori se sobre esfuerza por responder con falsa tranquilidad.

—Sí —responde, grave, tragando pesado—. No es nada personal, señor.

—Espero así sea.

Tan pronto se despiden, tanto Sasori como Kurenai pueden volver a circular aire en los pulmones de manera estable. Un soldado se ha quedado con ellos, vigilando, pero poco les importa al trío.

—Lo siento, Sasori. He dicho lo de la vacuna pero ni siquiera te he consultado si estás dispuesto a…

—Lo estoy —la mujer se azora levemente—. Si mi sangre puede serle útil a Sakura, entonces está bien.

Tal carga puesta en los hombros de ese chico; Kurenai admira su valor pero por sobre todo es bastante notorio el sentimiento que percibe por parte de él con tal solo ver como éste observa a Sakura con suma delicadeza.

En como acomoda sus cabellos _–esos que llevan bastante rato sin ser peinados propiamente-_ detrás de su oreja. Cómo la procura. Cómo está tan al pendiente hasta de la manera en la que respira.

Lo ha venido sospechando desde hace un par de años.

—¿Dolió?

—¿Hm?

—Morder tu cuello.

Esa sonrisa que solo es para ella cuando ambos ignoran al resto del mundo.

—Un poco, pero se pasará pronto.

—¿Le dirás a los demás? ¿Que soy un monstruo?

—¿Acaso eres tonta? Voy a protegerte, sin importar qué.

Posiblemente se trate de amor.

 ** _._**

 ** _VIII_**

 ** _._**

Tan pronto la vacuna es fabricada, los niveles de alteración de células de Draug en Sakura se estabilizan. No pasan muchos días para que el cambio sea notorio incluso en el semblante de la pelirrosa. Y aunque Sasori, Iruka, Chiyo y Kurenai procuran que Sakura no sienta culpa alguna por lo lo sucedido, la espina sigue ahí.

Pasan los minutos.

Pasan las horas.

Pasan los días.

Y las actividades que estaban acostumbrados a ejercer vuelven a ser el día a día. Del resto de soldados curiosos poco o nada se preocupan. La coartada que ha generado el Canciller es lo suficientemente creíble para saciar la curiosidad de quienes preguntan directamente. El evento de la naturaleza de Sakura pasa desapercibido para el resto con el pasar de los días.

—Quita esa cara. No me estoy yendo de tu lado —le dice él, divertido, jugando con su nariz, cuando llega la hora de separarse pues desde que Sasori ha aceptado ser examinado con el fin de crear la vacuna, es evaluado constantemente.

—Ya me encuentro bien. No le veo sentido el que sigas yendo a los laboratorios —dice ella en tono descontento, aferrándose a su mano.

Sea por orden del Canciller.

O por petición de Kurenai.

A Sasori no le importa. No le importa con tal de mantener estable a Sakura.

—Está bien. Kurenai está ahí así que confío en ella —expresa para tranquilizarla. Más pronto que tarde, haciendo ese gesto con el meñique al que están acostumbrados, se despiden.

Y así medio año transcurre.

Y dos sucesos más, similares pero con una intensidad menor, ocurren. Es suficiente advertencia para todos el saber que Sakura podrá volver a caer en ese estado en cualquier momento. Y cuando las cosas son críticas el ser humano no piensa con tal de favorecer al ser querido.

—Aunque se puede controlar por un tiempo su instinto primitivo, tarde o temprano su naturaleza volverá a presentarse. Aquella con tendencias a atacar y devorar.

—¿Qué sugieres, Kurenai? —la mujer está cansada.

Cansada de probar y no obtener resultados. Por un tiempo la sangre humana de Sasori estuvo bien para contrarrestar la necesidad de Sakura pero pronto dejará de ser un método efectivo. Ella lo sabe. El Canciller lo sabe. El consejo, que delibera en esos momentos, también. El futuro de Sakura es incierto. Su crecimiento estancado, por otro lado, es alarmante.

Sasori sabe a cerca de eso a pesar que ese es un tema que ni Iruka o Kurenai han tocado con él. Le han dicho sobre lo que le han hecho a Sakura en el pasado pero han omitido partes esenciales. Como que no crece. Pero es evidente. Quizá no lo notó en su momento pero ahora, que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, es notorio. Aunque tampoco cree conveniente preguntarle a la misma Sakura debido a su inestabilidad.

Pero lo sabe.

Ha leído los registros en donde almacenan los expedientes. Infiltrarse ha sido muy fácil. Al menos para él quien cada vez se vuelve más hábil en ello.

—No lo sé. Tengo una hipótesis pero apenas la he probado en roedores.

—Explícala —pide Danzou con esa presencia que siempre impone tenebrosidad.

Sasori está asistiendo a la reunión por petición propia. Kurenai le ha negado la entrada, como es de esperar, pero para su buena suerte o maldita fortuna, Danzou lo ha autorizado.

—La sangre humana de Sasori dejará de ser útil pronto. Entonces pensé en la posibilidad radical de proporcionarle las mismas células de Draug a un ser vivo. De esa forma su cadena molecular mejoraría y existiría la posibilidad de que la sangre del portador se vuelva un antídoto aún más efectivo para ella —hace una pausa, mordiéndose el labio. El resto de los presentes murmura mientras Danzou parece incrustar una idea tenebrosa en su mente al ver a Sasori tan callado.

—¿Qué hay de probarla en humanos? —las voces callan y Kurenai lo mira como si estuviese demente—. Si tu hipótesis es correcta, si a un humano se le inyectan células de Draug, entonces podría…

—¡Es una locura! —la mujer niega repetidas veces—. ¡Solo lo he probado en animales! ¡Además, sería inhumano! ¡Estaríamos haciendo lo mismo que le hicieron a esta chica! —se exalta pensando en todo lo que Sakura tuvo que pasar para llegar a ese punto.

—Ciertamente, Danzou, no resolveríamos nada. Solo crearíamos otro problema —habla uno de los miembros del consejo, y Kurenai parece recuperar los colores al ver un poco de apoyo a tan absurda idea—. Según la información recopilada por la doctora Kurenai, Sakura es única en su especie. Se presume que el resto de personas con el que experimentaron, murieron. ¿Qué te hace pensar que un humano cualquiera podría soportar las células de un No Muerto en su organismo? Y no solo eso. Evolucionar hasta el nivel de Sakura.

—Debemos evitar más muertes. Probarlo en humanos no es opción —añade otro miembro más.

—No estaba pensando en un humano normal.

Si tan solo no lo hubiese hecho.

Si tan solo hubiese esperado.

Kurenai siente el estómago revolverse cuando finalmente el Canciller lo señala.

Y Sasori no puede estar más confundido que ningún otro en el momento en que siente las miradas encima de él. Más la de ese hombre.

Debió haberlo sabido, que su destino pronto sería tan improbable como lo era el de Sakura.

 ** _._**

 ** _IX_**

 ** _._**

Tan pronto se autoriza la descabellada idea, Kurenai sale del programa.

No porque el consejo haya votado por ello o porque el Canciller simplemente lo haya ordenado _(aunque estaba ya dicho que tan pronto encontraran una cura favorable para Sakura, ella se iría)_ , sino porque ha sido por su propio pie.

—No seré partidaria de esto. Incluso si es por la mejoría de Sakura, no sabemos si va a funcionar. No planeo usar como chivo expiatorio a Sasori bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—No hay antecedentes de que por tener Sasori cierta inmunidad a las esporas, vaya a ser lo mismo con las células de Draug —añade Iruka.

—¿Qué dice él? —pregunta Chiyo al par.

¿Que qué dice él?

Por supuesto que está asustado.

No sabe ni lo que va a ocurrirle tan pronto se someta a la prueba. No sabe si va a terminar convirtiéndose en una de esas cosas o si simplemente su cuerpo va a rechazar el producto y va a terminar muriendo de una manera bastante penosa.

Adiós, futuro.

Adiós absurda idea de pertenecer a _SHINOBI._

Adiós, vida.

Tiene miedo.

Enserio que sí.

Está a punto de cumplir los quince y es oficialmente más grande que Sakura. La voz le ha engruesado. Los músculos se han pronunciado. El cabello le ha crecido un poco pero a pesar de que ya luce como todo un hombre, aún así tiene miedo.

Lo tiene y a la vez no por una simple razón.

—¿Tienes frío?

La mota rosa, que es el cabello de Sakura, le hace cosquillas mientras están recostados en medio del bosque. El Invernadero suele estar siempre en uso debido a ellos. Y hay ocasiones, como la de ahora, en las que Sakura solo quiere dormir teniendo la certeza de que cuando despierte Sasori seguirá ahí. Que no se irá a ningún lado.

Tal nivel de dependencia da miedo pero tampoco le importa mucho a él.

Con el pensamiento de sentir como le abraza es suficiente para que todo ese miedo se disipe.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque estás temblando como un perrito mojado —ríe él ante la ocurrencia tras oírla.

Si muriera mañana…

No, no quiere pensar en eso ahora.

Solo en el bonito sonido de Sakura, completamente tranquila, al respirar.

—Enserio, deja de temblar —la oye farfullar, dándole un golpecito en el pecho.

—Oh, cállate.

Y él solo se permite reír.

Quizá esa será la última vez que se permitirá hacerlo genuinamente.

 ** _._**

 ** _X_**

 ** _._**

La prueba es exitosa.

La prueba de la que Sakura no se ha enterado.

Y esperan, por mucho tiempo, mantenérsela en secreto.

Pero no cuentan con un pequeño detalle. Una reacción consecuente al entrar en contacto la particularidad de Sasori con las células de Draug. Un humano con corazón. Un corazón humano.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

Sakura es consciente de la propia ralentización de su cuerpo. Lo sabe de sobra porque lo vive en carne propia. Pero es consciente de que los años transcurren y de que hay algo raro en Sasori que no le agrada.

—Te has estancado —comenta, dejando de comer.

Sasori la observa, confundido, continuando devorando su filete.

Y es que el estómago le gruñe en proporciones titánicas. Y cómo no, si hace unas horas lo tuvo vacío luego de presentar la primera prueba para volverse un soldado oficial. Sakura también ha estado ahí, cumpliendo espléndidamente su papel, siendo uno de los cadetes con más expectativa que ningún otro.

De ambos es bien sabido el nivel tanto táctico como estratégico que poseen. Verlos ahora, finalmente, luego de mucho tiempo postular para un lugar en las filas de _SHINOBI_ es digno de admirar. Iruka no para de alardear sobre ellos con todo aquel con el que se topa.

De Kurenai les gustaría decir lo mismo pero la ven poco. Luego de ser destituida oficialmente de _SHINOBI,_ y pasar a ser una simple ciudadana _(gracias a que el consejo terminó reconociendo su valía y sus años de servicio en el Cuartel),_ la ven contadas veces.

—No sé a qué te refieres —confiesa él, limpiándose un poco la boca.

La cafetería está un poco vacía a esa hora, y ellos ya han casi terminado para irse a estirar un poco y luego pasar al Invernadero las últimas horas del día.

—¿Enserio no lo sabes? —la pregunta de Sakura es acompañada por una sospecha bastante precisa.

No deja de mirarlo, y aunque es probable que él admita secretamente que siente algo por ella, no es como que se ponga de todos colores cada que está a su lado.

—¿Ah? —emite solamente, genuinamente desorientado.

Y Sakura sabe que no miente. En verdad es pésimo para entender las cosas pero ésta escena no es sacada de una comedia. Sakura está siendo realmente seria al respecto a cerca de eso que sospecha pero que no se atreve a decirle, pero que claramente le está consumiendo el cerebro justo ahora.

—Nada —finaliza, tomando su respectiva charola para ir a depositarla en el lugar que corresponde—. Anda, ya vámonos.

 ** _._**

 ** _XI_**

 ** _._**

Pero vuelve a suceder.

Las esporas.

La segunda lluvia.

Y Sakura se topa, en medio de su primer misión como soldado activo, con el hombre del que dependerá los siguientes años. El hombre que le pinta una realidad tenebrosa pero verídica. Y todas las sospechas sobre Sasori, junto a las consecutivas visitas al laboratorio, hace que sienta que los papeles se han invertido.

¿Así se siente el peso de la mentira?

¿El peso del engaño?

¿El peso del mundo?

—¿Desde cuándo?

De esas veces en que Sakura se pierde en las montañas y da pistas de su paradero dos días después, sucia pero revitalizada.

Revitalizada incluso más de cuando las veces en que ha bebido la sangre de Sasori.

Hay un brío preciso en sus ojos cuando Sasori la encuentra dos días después de haber perdido su rastro. Esa, para él, también es su primera misión como soldado. Y ha vivido horas infernales luego de que le hubiesen reportado que Sakura se hallaba desaparecida.

Los recuerdos de esa noche, en cuanto la ve aproximarse, al campamento del Cuartel instalado, vienen a su mente.

La alegría de verla en una pieza dura poco en cuanto Sakura le toma por el cuello y le mira con ojos furiosos y dolidos.

—¡Oye! ¿Q-Qué estás…?

—¡Dime! ¡¿Desde cuándo te inyectas eso?! —Sasori engrandece los ojos, atónito. ¿Cómo demonios se enteró? —. ¡Respóndeme antes de que te tumbe los dientes! —exigente, completamente histérica, Sasori casi puede jurar como sus ojos se vuelven húmedos. Tarde o temprano iba a enterarse ¿no es así?

—Desde los quince, Sakura —la pelirrosa engrandece los ojos, y las lágrimas furiosas caen solas—. Tengo quince también ahora.

Eso quiere decir que…

Desde hace cuatro años.

 ** _._**

 ** _XII_**

 ** _._**

Lo sabían.

Todos ellos lo sabían.

Mientras Kurenai oye el funcionamiento de los pulmones de Sasori, Sakura luce apartada de todo. No deberían estar ahí en primer lugar. Haber conseguido salir a la superficie, sin embargo, fue fácil gracias a Iruka.

Convencerle fue sencillo pues el fundamento fue básicamente el que Sakura ya sabía lo que ha Sasori le sucedía. Detenerla de ir a ver a Kurenai para confirmar sus sospechas sería una tarea imposible.

Además de eso tanto él como Chiyo y la propia Kurenai se han ganado la mirada decepcionada por parte de la pelirrosa. Y aunque lo lamentan no hay forma de seguir mintiendo.

—La ralentización de Sasori es parecida a la tuya —oír esa palabra, y el nombre de Sasori en la misma oración, le hacen a Sakura querer vomitar—. Las células de No Muerto en él se adaptan a su cadena molecular, como a la tuya, pero la particularidad de su sangre lo hace inmune a que tenga recaídas como tú o a que presente tal patrón salvaje. La lentitud de su crecimiento es un efecto secundario. No creímos que fuera funcionar del mismo modo que contigo así que…

—¿No creyeron? —pregunta Sakura, filosa. No está para nada contenta y su semblante lo demuestra. Sasori quiere abrir la boca para decir algo pero se abstiene, virando el rostro—. No sabían lo que iba a sucederle y ¿aun así lo probaron con él? —Kurenai baja el rostro.

—Nada pasó ¿sí? —interviene finalmente el pelirrojo—. Mírame. Estoy completamente sano y…

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? —exaspera, furiosa. Hay algo que ese par no está tomando en cuenta. Un factor que afecta a Sakura más que a cualquiera. El hecho de pensar que vieron en Sasori el mismo patrón que ella para utilizarlo, le asquea—. ¡Te están usando!

—Sakura, escucha… —intenta dialogar la mujer, fracasando.

—¡Y tú lo permitiste! ¡Tú, Chiyo, Iruka…!

—¡Yo también lo permití! —vocifera el soldado, poniéndose de pie con brusquedad, colocándose un paso delante de Kurenai en señal de apoyo. Sakura, atónita, da un paso atrás—. Deja de buscar culpables, Sakura. Yo di mi consentimiento para esto.

—¿P-por qué?

—Lo hice por ti —que absurdo, piensa ella. ¿Por ella? Dios, es la respuesta más idiota del mundo.

Y aun así no puede evitar sentir felicidad y culpa a la vez.

Otra vez.

Otra vez está haciendo que la gente a su alrededor se hunda con ella.

—¿Por mí? —ríe, lo más cercano a la pura sátira—. ¿Yo valgo lo suficiente como para que te quedes en una edad estancada de por vida?

Sí, ¿por qué demonios lo haría? ¿Qué no tiene metas por cumplir? ¿El deseo de formar una familia? ¿El deseo de envejecer? De pronto siente como le falta el aire. Como todo da vueltas.

—Puede que tú pienses que lo mejor para mí es seguir creciendo y envejecer, Sakura —dice, dando un par de pasos al frente. Sakura, firme como su rostro cundido de lágrimas y furia, no retrocede—. Si es así como piensas, tu pensamiento y el mío son muy diferentes —hace una pausa antes de finalizar—. Si eso quieres para mí, está bien. Pero yo ya decidí.

Y Sakura piensa que es la peor decisión de todas.

 ** _._**

 ** _XIII_**

 ** _._**

La segunda lluvia de esporas sucedió ocho años después de la primera, lo que significa que Sakura lleva perdidos ocho años de su vida y Sasori cuatro.

¿Y luego qué sigue?

¿Vivir eternamente hasta que les llegue la fecha de caducidad a sus cuerpos?

Sakura no tiene prisa en crecer ni en decidir seguir haciéndolo pero las cosas se han salido de control desde lo acontecido con Sasori. No aprueba su estúpido razonamiento a cerca de continuar con el tratamiento de las células de No Muerto.

Desde entonces las cosas entre ellos están más tensas e incómodas que nunca.

—¿Y toda ésta grandiosa idea se le ocurrió al Canciller?

—¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo?

Por supuesto que lo hará.

Lo seguirá haciendo hasta que consiga sacarle esa idea de la cabeza y logre convencerlo de dejar de someterse a eso.

Las peleas entre ambos aumentan a cada segundo pues Sakura no escatima en demostrar su descontento, frente a él, cada que tiene oportunidad. Ya ni siquiera visitan el Invernadero. Y el poco tiempo que comparten juntos solo es para pelear.

—Deja de insistir, Sakura. No te voy a hacer caso —expresa el pelirrojo, pasando a su lado.

La cara seria de Sakura refleja que no le hace nada feliz la noticia que ahora hay en boca de todos. La propuesta de que Sasori será promovido de categoría debido a su rendimiento. Un rendimiento que ha encantado, irónicamente, al Canciller.

Sakura puede contar únicamente con los dedos de su mano izquierda las veces en las que ella es solicitada por ese hombre. Las de Sasori, por otro lado, necesitaría de, al menos, otras tres personas para llevar el conteo.

¿Qué hay con esa inesperada predilección hacia el pelirrojo por parte de ese hombre? Sasori justifica que son celos pero la verdad es que Sasori es un imbécil _–según Sakura-_ que no se da cuenta del verdadero motivo por el que a ella le molesta tanta excesiva atención.

Un motivo mucho más perverso.

—Hoy no vi a Sasori en todo el día —comenta Sakura a Chiyo.

Los papeles se han invertido.

Y ahora ya no es ella la que se la vive en los laboratorios ni con Danzou.

Es él.

Y a Sakura le perturba toda esa situación.

Algo no está bien.

—Bueno…Ahora que subirá de rango es probable que tenga más obligaciones y tenga menos tiempo ¿no crees? —Sakura la mira como si no pudiera creer lo que oye. ¿En verdad ella tampoco se da cuenta de lo que sucede?—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Eso mismo quiero saber.

 ** _._**

 ** _XIV_**

 ** _._**

—Me acaban de promover. ¿Podrías, al menos, fingir que estás feliz? —y es que el semblante inconforme de Sakura demuestra todo lo contrario. Además ¿Hace cuánto que no se ven? —. Quita esa cara. Ve el lado bueno. Si escalo rápido podré volverme _Fenrir_ pronto y podremos salir al exterior las veces que sean —dice él, sonriente, pero la pelirrosa no comparte ni una mísera pizca de emoción con él además de la frialdad. Y Sasori, últimamente, tampoco es muy paciente que digamos—. ¿Me vas a decir qué demonios te sucede?

—No estoy segura de querer salir más seguido —responde algo totalmente alejado de lo que en verdad desea decir, pero no miente tampoco.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de salir al mundo?

—No. Tengo miedo de lo que yo pueda hacerle a él.

Días nuevamente.

Semanas enteras.

Pasa mucho tiempo para que Sakura entienda que el Sasori al que conoció no va a volver si no hace algo.

No confía ni remotamente en lo que sea que Danzou está planeando hacer con él.

Solo un ciego como el propio oji marrón sería capaz de no ver esas dobles intenciones. Sakura lo sabe pues ha visto ese tipo de miradas en el pasado. Las que son perversas y las que solo buscan el bien propio a cambio de destrozar a una persona.

Las personas de ese extraño laboratorio hicieron lo que quisieron porque ella era tan débil que terminó permitiéndoselos.

Y la mirada de Danzou no es diferente a la de ellos.

La forma en la que ve a Sasori es tan parecida a cuando la vio a ella por primera vez.

Crear al soldado perfecto es una ambición muy poderosa, y Sakura está segura de que eso es en lo que planea convertir a Sasori.

.

—No has venido a ningún entrenamiento.

—No te incumbe, Sasori.

 _._

—¿Dónde estabas la semana pasada?

—¿Importa?

 _._

¿Qué hacer?

¿Qué es lo que puede hacer para que el Canciller deje en paz a Sasori y le libre de toda esa maldición? Ella ya está acostumbrada a eso. Pero él no. Y no puede permitir que lo hunda más.

Pero no es fácil. No es como que simplemente vaya y le pida a ese hombre que deje a Sasori en paz porque sospecha de sus oscuras intenciones. No puede, siquiera, mencionárselo. Primero debe hacer que deje de prestarle atención.

Librarlo de la prisión de su ojo que todo lo ve.

Incluso si eso es a costa del odio.

Incluso si eso es a costa de la envidia.

Más fuerte.

Más fuerte.

Más fuerte que nadie.

Los números rojos sellando el filo de su katana comienzan así. Y no pasa mucho tiempo para que comiencen a llamarla por otro nombre y a ponerle un sinfín de adjetivos que la pintan como una despiadada.

Las promesas.

El meñique.

Nada de eso importa ya pues ese es el único método que Sakura conoce para poder alejar a Sasori del Canciller. Ser mejor que él. Ser mejor y atraer los ojos del mundo una vez más. Incluso si eso implica que las personas a las que estima comiencen a resentirse con ella. Ya lo ha decidido. Pero primero debe convencer a Danzou de ello.

—Sakura será ascendida —el masticar de Sasori se detiene tan pronto Iruka abre la boca y suelta la oración. Debería…alegrarse ¿no es así?

Pero es que ya casi ni se ven en todo el día.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que Sakura será ascendida si ha faltado a todos los entrenamientos? Durante las tardes ya ni siquiera se topan. Y cuando ambos son reclutados para misiones al exterior siempre lo hacen en escuadrones distintos.

De hecho no la visto durante toda la semana que ha transcurrido y le inquieta bastante. Danzou, además, ya no prescinde de él. Y no es como que le importe mucho. Pero Sakura…

—¿Enserio? —dice, queriendo restar importancia, pero el peso de las palabras de Iruka parecen no ser claras para él aún—. Supongo que eso es bueno.

—Sasori —lo llama, y el tono serio tensa el ambiente—. ¿Sabes lo que se dice ahora de ella?

—Solo sé que la llaman por un estúpido sobrenombre.

—Ayer mató a cincuenta personas.

La cuchara cae.

La sopa se enfría.

Su boca y sus ojos se petrifican.

—¿Q-qué…?

Ahí está de nuevo. Ese incesante zumbido que hace tiempo ha dejado de escuchar. Ese sonido propio de la interferencia, señal de que todo se está yendo en picada.

Todo se está saliendo de control.

Esas misiones que nadie se atreve a hacer por mero remordimiento humano, Sakura las toma.

Es fácil escalar haciendo el trabajo sucio que nadie quiere hacer, y es fácil atraer la mirada del mundo cuando abandonas la moral y solo obedeces sin replicar. El escenario se pinta solo cuando Sakura empuña su katana y todo su semblante cambia.

La irónica y amable chica se ha ido. No existe más.

Y Sasori no entiende tal imparcialidad en su semblante a la hora de tener que ejecutar a gente que se presume está infectada.

Cuando todas las espadas y armas flaquean, la de Sakura no.

Pero Sakura dice tener un plan. Pues a pesar de tener la mirada de Danzou sobre ella el tiempo de Sasori continúa congelado. ¿En qué momento va a dejarlo en paz? ¿Qué más necesita hacer? Y ella está condenándose de por vida matando a diestra y siniestra.

Hablar con Sasori tampoco es una opción.

Hace apenas anoche lo han hecho y han terminado peor de lo que ya estaban.

Exigencias como el saber porqué de lo que hace son cosas que a Sakura no le importa con tal de mantenerlo alejado a él de la atención de ese hombre. Pero eso es algo que Sasori simplemente no entiende, como tampoco entiende por qué es que Sakura cada vez más se vuelve en una figura a la que todo el mundo le causa temor.

Esto debe parar, piensa ella, ahogándose en la soledad del Invernadero pues no hay sitio, además de ese, al que pueda ir luego de la pelea que ha tenido con Sasori.

Está enfurecido.

Lo supo con ver sus ojos; y a la vez está muy decepcionado del método que Sakura ha implementado para escalar a pasos agigantados en las estadísticas de los soldados más fuertes.

 _"Ya ni siquiera te reconozco, Sakura"_

Le ha dicho él antes de salir hecha una furia a quien sabe dónde.

Sin embargo las próximas noticias que Sakura tiene de él son devastadoras en cuanto un soldado de rango menor la encuentra.

Sakura acude tan pronto se lo informan, atravesando medio Cuartel para toparse con la escena.

—¡No! —pero poco o nada puede hacer tan pronto siente como dos soldados la sujetan de brazos.

A pesar de que esa sala secreta parece ser sin sonorización, es fácil imaginarse el tipo de gritos que Sasori está soltando mientras es castigado por su imprudencia.

Y es que solo un impulsivo como él, preocupado además, por el destino de Sakura al manchar sus manos de sangre por órdenes del Canciller, poco le ha importado el castigo que habría de obtener en tanto aborda en el despacho del hombre con toda la intención de golpearlo.

Nadie nunca había osado, si quiera, en tener tal pensamiento contra _el soberano de todo._

Y entonces, Sasori.

Sasori recibiendo azotes.

Sasori cubierto de sangre.

Sasori con heridas en la espalda.

Uno.

Dos.

Sakura no puede seguir viendo y como puede se deshace de la prisión de ese par de soldados con el puro instinto de acudir a él.

—Yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes de dar un paso dentro de esa habitación, bella flor de Loto —la sangre de Sakura hierve cuando se percata de Danzou a un lado, como si fuera un simple espectador del castigo que él mismo ha ordenado en tanto Sasori ha intentado ponerle una mano—. En verdad resulta un poco decepcionante todo este asunto ¿sabes? —los puños de Sakura se tiñen de rojo a medida que el castigo continúa.

Y ella, tan cerca de él, está helada.

Ni siquiera ha distinguido una forma de entrar a esa parte de la sala pues donde ella y Danzou se encuentran luce como una conexión a parte en la que las personas de adentro no pueden verlas ni oírlas. Y eso incrementa su desesperación.

—Un futuro brillante como soldado siendo opacado por sentimientos tan innecesarios.

¿Cuánto cuesta el peso de la culpa?

Sakura se lo pregunta cada vez más desesperada. No puede pensar. No puede hablar. No puede moverse.

¿Qué puede hacer?

¡¿Qué?!

—¡Dijo que no lo lastimaría! —grita, devastada, pero sin tocarlo. Y el semblante del hombre se ensombrece un poco más cuando nota la rabia con la que lo mira—. ¡Dijo que si yo hacía lo que usted pedía lo dejaría a él en paz!

—Lo dije, es verdad —hace una pausa, solo para pintar un semblante aún más enfermo que el anterior—. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, bella Sakura, solo un Rey puede transgredir sus propias promesas.

¿En qué momento se equivocó?

—¿Quieres salvarlo? Vuélvete como yo.

Un Rey que no respeta sus propias reglas.

—Rompe las reglas cuanto quieras. Haz lo que te plazca pero, a cambio, sírveme.

Quien no asume un riesgo nunca gana nada. Y para la altura de lo que está sucediendo, a Sakura solo le queda un camino. El mismo camino que se negó a aceptar el día en que Danzou la arropó bajo su capa con intenciones aún no previstas.

—Lo dejaré en paz pero ¿sabes que él no se quedará tranquilo en tanto tú estés con a su lado y confíe en ti, verdad?

Por eso le ha propuesto servirle. Porque de esa manera Sasori entenderá que su propia imprudencia lo ha llevado a terminar así.

No por Sakura.

No por él.

No por nadie.

—Haz algo, Lotus. Pruebame tu lealtad.

Algo para que se aleje de ella.

—Algo que deje una marca imborrable en él.

—Algo… —cuando Sakura entra a la habitación, temblorosa y sumamente afectada, y el verdugo le cede su posición, dándole además el instrumento con el que le ha dado los primero azotes, entiende que todo es su culpa.

Que todo terminará pronto.

Que ella no nació para tener días felices.

Colores rojizos.

Contrapuestos al sol.

Así quiere conservar el recuerdo de su sonrisa en su mente.

Y de cómo ella, quien luego de haber perdido tal facultad, pudo volver a hacerlo gracias a él.

Debió suponerlo desde el principio, desde el momento en que Danzou la llevo a manos de Chiyo y citó tales palabras.

 _"Has de ella una mujer de la que todo el mundo deba temer"_

—¿S-Sakura…?

—Perdón.

La culpa se inyecta.

La ira también.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres azotes; y la espalda de Sasori no duele tanto como duele su corazón rompiéndose a pedazos.

Duele. Duele. ¡Duele!

¡Oye como grita!

¡Oye como suplica!

Y aun así…

 _"Aun así"_

 _—"Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. ¡Lo siento!"_ —piensa, gritando a su mente, pero de su boca no sale nada.

Debe aguardar su papel hasta el final aunque todo su interior está igual de roto a como lo está la espalda de él en estos momentos. Consciente de que los azotes que está recibiendo son de una persona a la que tanto quiere.

 _"Haz algo"_

Algo para que deje de seguirla.

Algo para que deje de quererla.

 _—"L-lo siento..."_

Algo para que la odie toda su vida.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _-saca su cajita de Kleenex;_**

 ** _Les dije que sería sad (?) -la golpean- Resumiendo el acontecimiento por el que el dúo SasoSaku se separa, es simple. Danzou se vio amenazado, no solo por la inmensa fuerza que Sasori y Sakura representaban juntos, sino también por el hecho de entender que algo como lo que el pelirrojo comenzaba a sentir les haría perder la cabeza a ambos y los alejarían del sentido de servirle ciegamente._**

 ** _Finalmente a Sakura no le queda más remedio que alejarse de él pero sabe que aunque lo haga, Sasori se cuestionaría y se negaría, es por eso que al final decide ser ella misma la que le de los azotes. Para que la odie y le de un motivo de separarse. Solo así el Canciller lo dejará en paz._**

 ** _Recordemos también que el tiempo de Sasori se detuvo por cuatro años debido al tratamiento de las células. En el próximo capítulo haré una cronología de las fechas para que puedan entender mejor los tiempos en que sucede cada cosa._**

 ** _Y bueno, con este capítulo concluimos el arco de Sasori. Espero que, además de haberles gustado, les haya servido para entender hasta qué punto llegó su relación. Además de que espero ahora tengan un panorama más completo a cerca de porque, en la actualidad, Sasori se comporta tan fríamente con ella._**

 ** _Creo que es el capítulo más largo, y con más saltos de escenarios, que he escrito hasta ahora. ¡Espero haber cubierto sus expectativas!_**

 ** _Para quienes son multishipper, y además SasoSaku, habrán más escenas a cerca de ellos una vez que regresemos al tiempo presente, aunque claro, obviando el SasuSaku que se nos viene._**

 ** _Y para las que extrañan a Sasuke, ¡Vuelve en el próximo capítulo!_**

 ** _Veo un trío inestablemente amoroso en el futuro de Lotus wuajaja._**

 ** _Sin más por añadir, no me puedo ir sin antes agradecerles el inmenso apoyo que está recibiendo Lotus día con día c: Enserio, no hay palabras. ¡Gracias por tanto! ¡Espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas en los siguientes capítulos!_**

 ** _¡Besos!_**

 ** _Rooss-out._**


	27. Déjame entrar

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _XXVII_**

 ** _Déjame entrar_**

 ** _._**

 _Desde ese día el único sentimiento que hay en él, acerca de mí, es el odio._

 _Y me di cuenta que con odio también se puede vivir._

 _Con el corazón lleno de resentimiento uno es capaz de protegerse no permitiendo el paso a emociones tan estúpidas como lo son el amor y el sentir afecto._

 _Luego de eso decidí volver a trasplantarme el corazón que se me había dado._

 _Había estado perdiendo el tiempo jugando a tener una vida placentera sin recordar el verdadero deber que debo cumplir._

 _De la promesa que hice a una persona que decidió morir._

 _De una persona a la que prometí buscar._

 _De esa persona es de la única en la que me debo enfocar._

 _El tiempo dará la razón a quien se la merezca, espero no ser yo._

 _Una vez que el Canciller desistió en continuar el tratamiento de las células de Draug con él, yo le di a cambio una lealtad ciega con el fin de que nunca más le pusiera una mano encima a Sasori ni a ningún otro._

 _El programa de células Draug quedó descontinuado._

 _Sasori creció odiándome y desconociendo las razones del por qué lo hice._

 _Hasta que se cansó de insistir._

 _Iruka y Chiyo nunca supieron a cerca de mis razones. Y era mejor así. Dejarles la idea de que mi naturaleza es así. Herir y seguir hiriendo. Crear y esparcir miedo. Así debió ser desde el inicio. Así debió ser siempre._

 _Él creció volviéndose Fenrir más pronto de lo que yo pude pronosticar que le tomaría en reponerse, no solo física sino también emocionalmente._

 _Su odio es fuerte, quizá._

 _Estoy contenta._

 _Contenta de que me odie._

 _Contenta de que me desprecie._

 _Contenta de que cuando nos topamos en los pasillos, con él completamente recuperado de sus heridas, ni siquiera me mire. Que ni siquiera me hable. Que ni siquiera pregunte por mí ni por la terrible reputación que ahora me precede desde que soy la favorita del Canciller, según dicen._

 _"Condena tu alma, Sakura. Mi mundo no gira en torno a ti más"_

 _Y yo también hice lo mismo. Dejé de pensar que mi mundo giraba alrededor de esas personas._

 _De él. De Kurenai. De Iruka. De Chiyo._

 _Ambos entendimos que darlo todo por una persona que no eres tú mismo, es una pérdida de tiempo. Porque nunca vas a satisfacer, en su totalidad, las exigencias ni las expectativas de la persona a la que pretendes darle todo. A Sasori le costó casi un mes y medio recuperarse de las heridas pero para mí sigue siendo una eternidad aceptar de que he sido yo la causante de todo su dolor._

 _Al menos él está vivo._

 _Y espero que las cicatrices que lleva en la espalda le recuerden, día con día, su odio hacia mí. De ese modo estará a salvo siempre._

 _Esa es la fórmula._

 _La fórmula para que la gente a mi alrededor no salga perjudicada nunca más._

 _Odio._

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Las piezas…O más bien los retazos de una historia que no esperaba oír, finalmente han sido puestos sobre la mesa.

La respiración de Hinata es pausada pero basta ver su rostro para darse cuenta de que, no siendo ella la protagonista de tal pasado, le ha removido el corazón. Si le contaran a alguien más, seguramente tendría el mismo semblante que ella. Si se lo contaran a Konohamaru, este no pararía de llorar en todo el día a pesar de los intentos que, Sasuke asegura, haría por expresar fortaleza.

Pero él no puede compartir ese mismo sentir.

No puede ni poner en orden sus pensamientos como para emitir una mísera oración coherente a toda la historia que acaba de escuchar de boca de Hinata Hyuga.

No quiere pensar, al menos por ese instante, en la motivación del subteniente de Sakura para haber decidido contarle algo tan íntimo a él. Aunque quizá se deba al pacto que tienen. A cerca de Hinata despejarle todas las dudas sobre la pelirrosa para que de esa manera tuviera un panorama completo de ella y pudiese comprenderla. No le sorprende que haya sido tan precipitada aquella reunión entre ambos porque, según Hyuga, Sakura le acaba de contar todo eso apenas anoche.

Hay dos motivos igual de fuertes en el razonamiento de Sasuke en estos momentos.

Uno. Que mientras más pronto sepa todo sobre ella, más fácil será seguirla con fidelidad.

Dos. Está desesperada.

De Sakura enterarse que se han reunido solo para hablar de su pasado dentro del Cuartel…Bueno, no quiere ni imaginar lo que les hará.

Pero a Sasuke no le importa. De hecho no le importa nada de lo anterior.

Su mente, en estos momentos, es un remolino de emociones. De entrada no puede sentirse entristecido por el fin de la historia. O al menos en la parte donde Hinata ha decido cortar el relato pues presuntuosamente eso debió ser lo último que ellos hubieron compartido juntos.

Un hecho cruel a lo largo de la vida de Sakura debería hacerle sentir igual de devastado que ella. Igual de empático, quizá, que Hinata.

Pero no puede.

Su cerebro en estos momentos no está en funcionamiento como lo está la parte blanda de su corazón.

Tanta historia detrás de esas miradas intrigantes que, durante un tiempo, él ni siquiera quería ver en todo el día.

Sakura y Sasori.

Es que…maldita sea, ponerlos en la misma oración no tiene cabida para él a pesar de que ha escuchado ya toda la historia trágica de ese par. Quiere sentirse mal por él, enserio que sí, pero entonces la estupidez puede más que su propia razón.

Pensar que ambos han estado juntos desde hace, dios santo, ¿décadas? , le retuerce el estómago. No debería sentirse de esa forma tan absurda cuando se trata de una cruda separación y una cruda vida vivida por ellos dos.

En estos momentos quiere hacer miles de preguntar empezando por…

 _"Él salió herido por ella,…_

 _Y ella hizo lo mismo por él"_

¡Ah, quiere enterrar la cabeza en la tierra!

Enserio que sí.

Pensar en eso es tan irrelevante como el hecho de estar pensando en todo el tiempo que ese par compartió uno a lado del otro.

Apoyándose.

Riendo.

¡Sakura riendo!

¡Y ese imbécil a su lado…!

No.

Está perdiendo el piso bajo sus pies. ¿Qué carajos le pasa? ¿Y por qué de pronto se siente aliviado de que en el presente se lleven tan mal? Por supuesto no aplaude nada del sufrimiento al que cada uno de ellos dos estuvo sometido. De hecho se le hace inhumano pensar que Sasori fue usado de la misma manera en que hicieron con Sakura.

Y aun así…

—Él lo hizo por ella…

 _"No te temo"_

Vaya, qué grandísimo bastardo.

Ríe, sintiendo una inesperada frustración.

No quiere ser infantil pero no puede evitarlo. No cuando finalmente conoce hasta qué punto ella se ha entregado por el bienestar de las personas que la rodean. A tal punto de decidir ser odiada por el bienestar de alguien. Y ese alguien es Sasori.

Y ese imbécil también, yendo más allá de lo que podía dar en esos momentos, por ella.

Y es que uno no se podría imaginar que tal pasado pudiese existir en individuos tan, aparentemente, fuertes y despiadados.

No. Sakura no es despiadada.

Ella…

Está molesto.

Molesto por estar sintiendo tales emociones que no tienen cabida en ese momento.

Debe concentrarse.

Debe hacerlo aunque le resulte imposible teniendo la imagen de cada escena narrada y que ahora imagina protagonizada por ellos dos. Tiene mejores cosa en las cuales pensar, maldita sea.

—¿Cómo está ella ahora? —estúpido, piensa. Eso ha sido estúpido pero es que no ha tenido ganas de preguntar otra cosa si no es el estado actual en el que Sakura se encuentra.

—Sigue en reposo aunque ya está totalmente recuperada desde que… —Hinata se interrumpe, bajando un poco la mirada.

Toda esa historia también es nueva para ella y apenas la está digiriendo como él. Enterarse, además, de que Sasori también fue sometido a las células de Draug, igual le perturba. Aunque tiene sentido ahora que sabe con mayor precisión los hechos que los orillaron a ambos a pasar por ese infierno.

—¿Y él que dice? —está inquieto y, siendo franco, hambriento de saber cómo es que la está pasando ese tipo luego de lo ocurrido hace un par de días.

Al igual que Hinata, Sasuke tiene una idea aproximada de toda esa escena que le hizo hervir en cuanto la vio sin tener una base en la cual justificar lo que sucedía. Ahora que lo sabe no puede evitar preguntarse qué tipos de pensamientos tendría Sasori con todo eso.

No puede, ni quiere, pasar por alto el hecho de que haya ido por su propio pie a ayudar a Sakura cuando, ahora que conoce la historia, se supone habían terminado en pésimos términos en cuanto a relaciones afectivas.

Y eso lo hace cabrear.

—No lo he visto desde ese día —confiesa Hinata, y Sasuke sabe que no miente pero quisiera que al menos le inventara algo. Que le mintiera. Que dijera que a él no le interesa el bienestar de Sakura—. Aunque Chiyo sí estuvo al pendiente de ella tan pronto se enteró.

Y Sasuke cierra los ojos, soltando una risa sarcástica y fastidiada.

Claro.

Sasori no se presentaría en la habitación de Sakura pues se supone tienen un acuerdo. Pero a Sasuke se le hubo olvidado las personas con las que comparten relación.

Lo sabe.

Por supuesto que Sasori sabe y ha estado al pendiente de ella por medio de esa mujer.

Porque la respuesta es tan obvia como que él es indulgente con todos sus gestos.

—¡Arg! —exhala un sonido propio del desgaste mental que ahora siente. No quiere decirlo con todas sus letras. Ni siquiera quiere pensar en la alta posibilidad de que toda esa frialdad disfrazada entre ambos sea porque llegaron a sentir algo más. De Sasori es más propenso, y eso le hace enfurecer. ¡Y eso ni siquiera es importante en ese momento, maldición! Sacude la cabeza despejando tales pensamientos—. Como sea, entonces la razón por la que ella quiere ir a las instalaciones de la Zona Sur…

—Sakura sospecha que los experimentos con humanos aún se están llevando a cabo —completa Hinata, irguiéndose, recuperando la postura luego de la larga posición durante la narración de toda la historia—. Chequé los registros de evaluaciones dentro del área médica y la fecha coincide con el tiempo en el que Sasori fue sometido a esa prueba —Sasuke se talla las sienes, analizando. Otro tema que le estresa es la edad de ambos. Está más que claro ahora que ha oído a Hinata pero no deja de sorprenderse de la crueldad de un par de hombres con el fin de _"mejorar la raza humana"_

Sasori le sigue cayendo de los mil demonios, por supuesto, pero hombre, no quiere ni imaginar a todo lo que estuvo sometido en aquél tiempo.

—Entonces las células de Draug ralentizaron la edad biológica de ambos —Hinata asiente, hojeando un par de expedientes de todo el desastre que tienen ambos sobre la mesa. Un montón de hojas y carpetas desperdigadas—. Hn, debe ser tan anciana como Kakashi —bromea, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo del nombre que ha traído a colación. Es cierto.

¡Es cierto!

¡Iruka!

—Ese nombre… —Sasuke no pierde tiempo, hojeando algunos papeles, buscando el registro que hace unos minutos Hinata le hubo mostrado durante la historia.

—Entonces es cierto —dice, apretando los dientes. Sintiendo la garganta arder.

Hinata se percata un poco tarde del motivo de ese semblante recordando las cosas que Sasuke le pidió a cambio de proporcionarle su lealtad a Sakura.

Cosas sobre su origen aún son desconocidas, ciertamente. Hinata no ha obtenido ningún dato sobre él, ni de Naruto, en ningún registro pero por la manera en la que Sasuke sostiene ese expediente con fuerza le hace sentir que han encontrado algo.

—Hatake Kakashi —musita la de ojos perlas, conservando la seriedad y las emociones mucho mejor de lo que Sasuke demuestra en estos momentos. Y cómo no. Es él. Ese vejestorio. Es su fotografía en papel mate; su rostro sin esa cicatriz que Sasuke se ha lamentado y cuestionado durante toda su vida. El peso de la mentira vuelve a estar sobre él. A pesar de que esa no es información nueva, finalmente confirmarla tiene el efecto de como si apenas se estuviese enterando—. ¿Lo conoces? —Sasuke no responde de inmediato. Siente la garganta cerrada que, de hablar enseguida, sería notorio los matices afectados de su voz debido a lo que está sintiendo.

Se toma casi un minuto en responder.

—Es la persona que me crió —Hinata engrandece los ojos, azorada, pero antes de tener tiempo para preguntarse los por qué, ata cabos.

—El uniforme… —murmura, señalando la fotografía—. Ese uniforme quedó obsoleto el día que llovieron esporas.

 _"Te encontré esa noche…Eras un bebé muy llorón y saludable"_

El seco sonido de su puño estampando sobre la superficie de la mesa alarma a Hinata, pero le hace entender un poco más al soldado. Todo está encajando sin necesidad de ella preguntárselo. Supone que Sasuke debe tener sus propios fantasmas de remordimiento apoderándose de su mente en estos momentos por lo que decide darle espacio.

No hay muchos datos que Sasuke crea que son relevantes.

Su ficha de soldado no es tan asombrosa como hubiese esperado. Sobre relaciones familiares tampoco hay nada. Lo único que le sorprende es su fecha de registro. Un mocoso de apenas diez años. El afiche no dice más sobre él salvo la fecha en la que se revocó su perfil luego de haber…

—¿Qué?

 _Fallecido._

Hinata, hasta ese momento, no entiende el motivo de esa cara desencajada pues si bien no sabe nada de ese hombre, se ha tomado la molestia de revisar los expedientes antes de mostrárselos a él. El hecho de que su estado actual tenga el registro de que es una persona fallecida, no le sorprende. Incluso cuando Sasuke le ha dicho que es la persona que lo crió. Hasta donde ella sabe pudo haber cuidado de él durante un tiempo solamente y luego haber muerto.

Y esa sería la razón por la que esté registrado así.

Pero para Sasuke no.

Kakashi está vivo.

Hace apenas un mes, y algo más, lo ha dejado de ver.

¿Por qué lo contabilizan como si…?

—Kakashi no murió el día de las esporas —Hinata enarca una ceja, confundida—. Él me encontró y luego…

—¿Dices que al día de hoy sigue con vida? —Sasuke no responde. Ya no está tan aturdido como hace un rato. En su lugar su mente intenta encontrar un poco de coherencia en todo ese asunto—. Eso no puede ser. Los registros de ese día fueron…

—Aquí dice que no se halló su cuerpo —dice él, aterrizando la lógica bajo sus pies—. Y aquí dice que murió en acción sirviendo a su nación—hace una pausa, emitiendo una risa sátira—. ¿Entonces por qué nadie lo recuerda? —Hinata respinga, incubando la hipótesis de Sasuke en su cabeza—. Nadie excepto…

—Iruka.

—Y ese hombre —gruñe con sorpresiva ira.

Se refiere al Canciller.

Desde su primer encuentro con él, su primera impresión no ha cambiado.

Y detesta en sobre manera compartir ese tipo de advertencia con alguien como Sasori, pero es que por donde mires a Danzou, solo un iluso es capaz de convencerse de que es una buena persona. Llámenlo demente pero a estas alturas, en la que tiene conocimiento del tipo de acciones que les hizo cometer a ese par, su desconfianza y sospecha aumentan a cada segundo.

No le sorprendería que él estuviese detrás de ese asunto también. A pesar de que Hinata no ha tocado el tema en sí sobre Kakashi, lo ha mencionado, y es motivo suficiente para que la ansiedad de Sasuke despierte de su letargo.

Incluso si tiene que pedir favores ¿qué tiene que perder? Ha ido a Konoha con un propósito claro ¿no es así? El camino ha sido modificado pero no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad que Hinata Hyuga le brinda como intercambio por él proporcionarle su ayuda a Sakura. Ayuda que considera ella no necesita. Aun así, con todo lo que ahora sabe, no puede sacársela de la mente. Si antes se le hacía irritante tener pensamientos sobre ella cada cierto tiempo durante el día, ahora lo siente una necesidad.

Quiere saber más.

Quiere llegar al fondo de sus pensamientos.

Quiere compartir tanto o incluso más de lo que hubo compartido con Sasori.

Ella le está volviendo loco.

Y ya ni siquiera le molesta aceptarlo.

 _—"Solo yo me meto en estas cosas"_ —piensa, irónico, sosteniéndose la frente antes de pensar la siguiente pregunta a formular—. ¿Puedes examinarlo? —Hinata enarca una ceja, confusa—. El uniforme—la subteniente se azora más rápidamente expresa su inquietud.

—¿Hay alguna razón en especial?

—Sakura dijo que quería saber el por qué lo tenía yo ¿cierto? —la joven no responde ante la afirmación obvia—. La verdad es que ese uniforme lo encontré en un baúl.

—Entonces corresponde a que es de él —Sasuke niega.

—Tengo otro nombre. Una persona de la que recuerdo poco pero…

—¿Pero?

—Podría ser de esa persona. Y si esa persona también figura en los registros de _SHINOBI_ …Podría ser una nueva pista a cerca de algo, ¿no crees?

 _"¿He olvidado a alguien?"_

 _"¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Sasuke?"_

La razón por la que siempre se había despertado llorando en las noches.

De los primeros años de su vida no recuerda casi nada. Y aunque en un principio no le parecía extraño, conforme crecía el vacío de la pieza que le hacía falta se hacía cada vez más notorio.

La pieza.

La persona.

Kakashi lo ha criado desde que tiene uso de razón pero incluso si él ha sido una persona positiva y amable, la sonrisa radiante como el Sol que siempre se cuela en sus memorias no le pertenece al peli plateado. Ni siquiera a Naruto.

 _"Él te quiso mucho, ¿sabes?"_

Ahí está, ese recuerdo que le está partiendo el cerebro porque Sasuke está haciendo el esfuerzo por desenterrar cada palabra, cada fragmento, cada pliegue, cada color y olor.

 _"¿Él?"_

 _"La persona que te regaló su vida"_

 _—"Él…"_

 _"Obito"_

 _—_ ¿Estás…?—la voz de Hinata suena alejada pero una vez que Sasuke recupera la normalidad de su sentido del oído, todos los sonidos vuelven a equilibrarse—. Oye, escucha, no te odio en realidad pero me estás estresando más de lo que Sakura ya lo hizo—el muchacho suelta una risa sarcástica, regulando su respiración. Ella ni siquiera ha notado los segundos en angustia en retrospectiva que ha vivido hace un rato. Diablos, ¿qué está mal con él?

—Qué reconfortante —bromea, recobrando la postura a lo que Hinata hace una mueca solamente.

—A lo que me refiero es que si queremos que esto funcione, debemos exponer ambas partes en la balanza —el soldado frunce el ceño.

—En resumidas cuentas quieres que te cuente toda mi vida.

—Sí, pero a cambio yo no te ocultaré nada —suspira, tranquilizándose—. Como sea, tomaré tu petición sobre analizar ese uniforme. Quizá encontremos un indicio sobre algo más—hace una pausa—. Te he contado sobre lo que ella me ha dicho pero aún así sé que no es todo lo que guarda dentro suyo—hace una pausa—. Aunque si ese hombre, Kakashi, convivió durante ese periodo de tiempo aquí, y de ser un soldado, la única persona que podría sacarnos de dudas sería Iruka —Sasuke rueda los ojos con ironía.

—Él no va a decirnos nada.

—Entonces no le encuentro sentido a encontrar un supuesto indicio si no hay nadie que pueda confirmarnos la existencia de esta otra supuesta persona.

—No estaba pensando en él —Hinata se azora, encontrando hasta espléndida la manera en la que Sasuke está siendo sumamente meticuloso en lo que piensa.

—¿Chiyo? —el azabache asiente.

—Ya escuché la versión de Iruka hace poco. Ahora la de Sakura. Falta la de esa mujer —la soldado ignora, primeramente, el hecho de que Sasuke ha mencionado que ha sido el propio Iruka quien le ha contado cosas, aunque le encantaría saberlo.

De hecho le encantaría saber más de él.

Más del pensamiento que Sakura podría tener a cerca de alguien como lo es Sasuke, un joven problemático que no hace más que intrigarla en sobre manera.

—No estoy tan segura de que vayamos a lograr algo al preguntarle directamente —expresa, sincera, dejando que la melancolía y la preocupación se apoderen de su cuerpo—. Sakura es muy cuidadosa en contar su vida, y aunque ella misma me ha dicho muchas cosas sobre su origen sé que eso tan solo es una pequeña parte de lo que realmente mantiene en secreto.

—…Como el corazón que le dio a Konohamaru —Hinata engrandece los ojos, sorprendida—. Yo también se cosas —dice él, alardeando un poco.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—¿Realmente importa? —Hinata insiste, frunciendo el entrecejo. Sasuke suspira, rendido—. Bien. Fue él mismo.

—¿Konohamaru-kun? —Sasuke asiente—. ¿Por qué él habría de…? —Hyuga se detiene como si se le hubiese atravesado un pensamiento por la mente—. Sakura dijo que el corazón que le había dado a Konohamaru era de otra persona —hace una pausa prolongada, meditando y, por qué no, teniendo un poco de miedo ante la suposición de que el niño también estuviese atravesando por un proceso de ralentización en torno a su edad.

Pero no, Konohamaru había llegado en la tercera lluvia de esporas.

Y si Sakura ha confirmado que ese corazón le perteneció antes a esa mujer significaría…

No.

—¿Hyuga?

—Lo está cuidando. Es un contenedor solamente —suelta oraciones sin conexión a lo que Sasuke se encarga de hacer sus propias conclusiones de ello mientras la oye—. Si los experimentos donde sometían a seres humanos a las células de Draug continuaron, es obvio que lo iban a hacer en otro lado —dice, esclareciendo sus propias suposiciones—. Borraron todo rastro de información o antecedentes. Incluso la solución a la ralentización provocada de manera sintética —el muchacho no entiende enseguida.

—Creí que habías dicho que la ralentización era provocada por la conexión del corazón.

—La de Sakura —Sasuke engrandece los ojos —, pero la de Sasori debió tratarse en cuanto dejaron de experimentar con él —hace una pausa—. El corazón que tiene Konohamaru no es producto de haber estado sometido a la experimentación de las células. Es un trasplante común y corriente.

Sakura dijo que lo había encontrado bajo la nieve.

Sakura dijo que estaba a punto de morir y tenía heridas críticas.

Sakura dijo algo acerca de _"un hijo"_

Sakura le dio ese corazón para que viviera y para que pudiera guardarlo hasta que el hijo de Mikoto apareciera porque probablemente…

—…Sakura le prometió que así lo haría —deduce, aturdida—. Entonces esa mujer era humana cuando ese niño nació.

—¿Esa mujer? —Sasuke recuerda un nombre soltado de los labios del mocoso pero ciertamente no está en todos sus sentidos como para deletrearlo, y Hinata mucho menos—. ¿La mujer a la que le pertenece ese corazón? —ella asiente, ida.

—Cuando a Sasori lo sometieron a ese experimento, él continuó siendo humano —se lleva una mano al mentón, meditando—. Es probable que toda esa información y todo el tratamiento para mantener controlado cualquier percance a raíz de este se encuentre en la Zona Sur, además de todos los expedientes e incluso información sobre la gente desaparecida de ese entonces.

 _"Kakashi",_ piensa Sasuke.

Incluso un tratamiento o una explicación para los extraño dolores de Konohamaru y el por qué su cuerpo parece estar queriendo rechazar el órgano vital que le da la vida.

Según el propio Konohamaru, hasta hace poco es que hubo comenzado a experimentar ciertos desvanecimientos. La razón, la desconocen.

—¿Qué no almacenan todo aquí? —dice él refiriéndose a la información, dándole tiempo a Hinata de pensar antes de hablar.

Ciertamente pensar en la posibilidad de resultar cierto todo lo que está suponiendo y diciendo, le remueve el estómago. Pensar que le han escondido, durante tanto tiempo, información a los demás miembros de _SHINOBI,_ y a la propia gente de Konoha, no es algo que le sorprendería.

Hinata es consciente de que hay información confidencial que solo los rangos más altos conocen pero hay tantos huecos en esa historia atada al poder y la ambición que le hace sospechar de orígenes más perversos y oscuros.

La prueba es que Sasori y Sakura fueron usados, quizá no meramente como experimentos, pero sí como prueba y error.

De ahí que Sakura, de un tiempo para acá, haya comenzado a demostrar una actitud distinta en tanto el Canciller ha estado cerca de ella.

De ahí que haya pensado, si quiera, en llevar a cabo un plan que no entra dentro de ninguna orden o régimen.

De ahí que solo le haya dicho a ella y a Sasuke sobre sus planes pues nadie más lo sabe.

Sakura no confía en Danzou, y no es que sea algo reciente.

Hinata ahora entiende el origen y la razón de esa lealtad ciega que finge demostrar con cada chasqueo de dedos de la mano de ese hombre. No está en deuda con él, está atada porque lo ha prometido. Servirle a cambio de dejar en paz a quienes ella quiere. Pero todo tiene un límite y parece que Sakura está por alcanzar el suyo aunque Hinata se pregunta si a estas alturas aún piensa así. Se cuestiona si Sakura aún está dispuesta a arriesgar más con tal de saber la verdad.

En aquél entonces habían sido Iruka, Chiyo, Kurenai y Sasori.

Hoy, Hinata puede decir con seguridad que se trata de la seguridad de Konohamaru. Y quizá posiblemente ella. Y…

Vuelve a mirar a Sasuke.

No le quedan muchas dudas sobre él a pesar de conocerlo de nada pero basta con haber visto cada uno de sus gestos mientras ella le contaba la historia a cerca de esos dos.

Quiere equivocarse.

Quiere pensar que por primera vez va a hacerlo.

Quiere pensar que en verdad Sasuke tiene sus propios propósitos para estar prestándole su fuerza a Sakura y no porque ella se lo haya pedido.

Sentimientos como el amor son universales.

Y aunque Hinata no ha amado lo suficientemente a alguien, no le hace falta haber estado en una relación caótica con subidas y bajadas para leer el lenguaje corporal de un hombre.

Si tan solo Sasuke no se hubiese comportado como lo hizo cuando Sasori asistió a Sakura, quizá Hinata tendría menos inquietudes.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Si llegaras a encontrar una respuesta que no te agrade en ese lugar… —¿La abandonarías?, quiere decir—. ¿Qué harías?

Porque Hinata conoce su propia fuerza, y teme que Sakura reciba más ataques por la espalda que a ningún otro soldado.

Y puede que la pelirrosa sea tan terca como para no darse cuenta de la expresión que ella misma también pone cuando Hinata le menciona a Sasuke. Puede que, incluso, ambos sean un par de idiotas que solo hacen oídos sordos a sus advertencias pues al final el destino quiere hacer que se reúnan de un modo otro. Puede que sea así pero Hinata quiere estar preparada para el peor de los escenarios en caso de que sea necesario pensar en uno.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Solo responde.

—Dije que estoy de su lado ¿no?

Sí, lo ha dicho, ¿pero hasta qué punto? ¿Y si se está equivocando? ¿Y si está confiando en alguien que no debe? Su mirada es tan insistente que Sasuke siente la necesidad de pensar sus palabras antes de responder.

—Yo no cometeré ese error, Hyuga.

Se está refiriendo a la traición.

Tal y como sucedió entre Sakura y Sasori, lo que terminó por distanciarlos.

—Estaré a su lado…

 _"Estaré a su lado el tiempo que le sea útil"_

Las palabras de Konohamaru, finalmente las entiende.

—¿Eh?

—Estaré a su lado el tiempo que le sea de utilidad.

Aún si él mismo desconoce que las ha citado con un sentimiento distinto.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

Sasuke tiene muchas teorías acerca del destierro de Kakashi, donde la primera que encabeza su lista ya no le resulta la más convincente.

Durante ese periodo, la gente expuesta a las esporas fue desterrada de Konoha ante una posible amenaza de brote masivo de Draug. La sospecha no era una confirmación al miedo real de que cada individuo estuviese infectado solo por estar expuesto. Pero eso a Danzou no le importó. Sasuke, durante todos esos años, ha creído en la fuerte posibilidad de que Kakashi hubiese sido exiliado por esa razón pero…ahora ya no está tan seguro.

Si Kakashi perteneció a _SHINOBI_ , y si Iruka lo conocía…

Y también está ese hombre al que Sasuke no recuerda completamente.

Sabe de su existencia pues Kakashi es todo menos discreto. En más de una ocasión el nombre de Obito ha salido de sus labios y Sasuke, cansado de fingir que no lo oye, no hubo reprimido sus ganas de preguntar. Sin embargo poco sabe de él pues la información dada por el parchado es todo menos útil.

Sabe su nombre, y Sasuke sospecha que no se trató de un simple individuo más dentro de Rhoda. Pero de un momento a otro se fue, o eso es lo que Kakashi le dijo en aquél entonces. Pero Sasuke ya no está satisfecho con una historia que ni siquiera comenzó a ser contada. No cuando recuerda perfectamente el tipo de semblante que Kakashi siempre ponía cada que mencionaba ese nombre.

Por supuesto que, cuando recién hubo huido de Rhoda, Sasuke pensó que ese uniforme le pertenecía a Kakashi. Es decir, ni siquiera hizo el intento de negar luego de preguntarle si había pertenecido a _SHINOBI._ Le había dicho que sí, ciertamente, pero lo que respecta a ese uniforme…

Bien no pudo ser de él.

¿Y si era de ese otro hombre?

Ah, el tiempo que le tome a Hinata analizar esa sucia y vieja prenda va a ser fundamental y a la vez estresante, pero quiere dejar de pensar en eso. De hecho, deja de pensar en ese tema tan pronto ve a Sakura, luego de casi una semana entera de no verla, entrar a la sala de entrenamiento en la que están todos.

Y con todos se refiere al reducido número de soldados que le sirven: Hyuga, Naruto y él, por supuesto. Konohamaru también está ahí, aún lado, fingiendo continuar prestándole atención al libro que sostiene en tanto ve a Sakura pasar frente a él, como si no notara que está ahí.

Sasuke puede percibirlo.

Puede ver el semblante entristecido del mocoso por ser olímpicamente ignorado y puede sentir su propia sangre hervir un poco ante la molestia que siente en tanto la ve con ese semblante frívolo y sumamente serio que por mucho tiempo había preferido no ver. Hubiese preferido una sonrisa arrogante, de esas que se le hacían insoportables en un principio cuando la conoció. Ahora luce tan apartada y vacía como nunca antes.

Cuando Hinata se percata de ella, se aproxima mientras les hace una señal a él y a Naruto de parar su práctica, pidiendo que también se acerquen. Konohamaru lo hace al último, de modo que los cuatro quedan frente a la Fenrir.

Nada de lo siguiente que dice le importa a Sasuke.

A pesar de que Sakura ha abierto la boca no ha sido para soltar las palabras que él desea oír. Mueve la boca y parece que nada tiene el sentido que debe. Sasuke se pregunta por qué. Por qué, siendo Hinata Hyuga su subteniente, no le dice nada. A medida que palabras vacías salen de sus labios, Sasuke encuentra más desesperante el hecho de que parece un ente programado rezando líneas por puro protocolo.

Luce aislada.

Lude indiferente.

Luce con un semblante tan inexpresivo que Sasuke desea hacerla enojar solo para ver un gesto genuino, propio de sus emociones.

En su lugar, nada.

En esos momentos Sakura es la imagen de un abismo. Uno muy profundo del que no tiene certeza si va a salir alguna vez.

Y Sasuke está desesperado por hacerla reaccionar.

—…Así que estaré fuera durante un par de días. Hinata estará al frente en mi ausencia. Desobedézcanla y el castigo será severo tan pronto yo lo sepa.

Espera, ¿Qué ha dicho?

El castigo…No, no, eso no.

¿Se irá? ¿Se irá por un par de días? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Con quién?

—… ¿Cómo? —antes de que Sasuke pueda ser asaltado por los otros tres pares de ojos que tiene a un lado, debido a su inesperada reacción, Sakura ya está despidiéndose.

—Es todo —y tan pronto suelta eso último ya la está perdiendo de vista.

¡Esa mujer…ni siquiera lo ha mirado en todo ese rato! ¡Ni una mísera mirada!

No se han visto una semana entera, y no es como que Sasuke espere un abrazo intencionado y una disculpa por haberle gritado cuando la ayudó. Enserio que no espera eso pero tampoco esperaba verla como un maldito robot, fingiendo que nada ha sucedido.

Está colérico.

Está frustrado.

Y está enardecido de que la imagen de Sasori y Sakura se le interponga en la mente como si esto fuese un desfile de malas e irritables memorias.

 _—"¡Va a escucharme!"_

—¡Sasuke! —el grito de Naruto, en sincronía con el _"¡Oye!"_ de Hinata, le importa poco cuando atraviesa las paredes de esa sala, los insoportables pasillos concurridos de personal, hasta llegar al elevador.

Sakura no lo nota pues luce demasiado cansada y estresada sujetándose con fuerza el puente de la nariz. No es como que haya sido difícil enfrentar a Konohamaru, quien no le ha visto, principalmente, con buenos ojos.

De Naruto no puede decir nada, no es lo suficientemente cercano pero negar que no le preocupa la imagen que tendrá de ella ahora es un poco sofocante. Hinata, bueno, no ha sido muy placentero verla un poco decaída. Sakura sugiere que es debido a la conversación de hace unos días.

Y entonces, él.

A pesar de que no tendría por qué importarle el como la vean el resto de las personas, Sasuke es justamente el tipo de persona que Sakura no puede permitir que vaya más allá.

Y no tiene nada que ver con que tenga un genio de los mil demonios, aunque le gustaría que fuese así.

De él tiene recuerdos vagos a cerca de ese día. No sabe hasta qué punto ha estresado a Hinata ante la posible suposición de haberle exigido un por qué a cerca de lo que le sucedió. Hinata es firme, de eso no tiene dudas, pero incluso la persona más obediente puede flaquear en momentos en los que se permite empatizar y sentir tristeza por otros. Y Hyuga es así. No duda de que algo, quizá no todo, pero algo debió haberle dicho la oji perla a Sasuke como para que éste la mirara tan intensamente tan pronto la vio entrar a la sala.

Sakura quiere dejar de pensar en él.

Pero por algún motivo le está costando sacar de su mente la imagen de sus ojos.

Frenéticos.

Ansiosos.

Cubiertos por una tela desconocida que solo da paso a la preocupación.

Niega con la cabeza tan pronto se da cuenta de sus pensamientos. ¿Preocupación? Ríe, ilusa. No la dejó ahí tirada esa noche solo por compasión. Eso es lo que quiere pensar. No porque esté preocupado por ella.

Se sujeta el puente de la nariz con más fuerza. Ha comenzado a doler, y es insoportable cuando aparta a la razón y permite que hablen sensaciones extrañas.

Es tan estresante no tener ya el mismo control de su cuerpo como lo tenía antes.

Se siente mareada pero lo atribuye a todo lo que ha acontecido los últimos días y, por supuesto, a que sabe perfectamente que el efecto de la sangre de Sasori ya ha pasado. Necesita ausentarse por unos días, al menos en lo que le toma obtener el permiso de salir a la superficie e ir a las montañas. A encontrarse con el hombre que le proporciona la única solución a sus males, al menos en un porcentaje más a lo que significaría seguir bebiendo del Fenrir de cabello rojo.

Está agotada.

Está harta.

Está…

Las puertas del elevador no se han cerrado; y es hasta ese momento en el que Sakura aparta todos sus pensamientos angustiantes para percatarse de que él está ahí. De que la ha seguido sin haber recibido una orden y que las puertas finalmente se cierran cuando él entra.

Si por Sasuke fuera, presionaría con furia el botón de emergencia para hacer detener el elevador y así obtener más tiempo con ella pero está seguro que no alcanzaría si quiera a levantar su mano hacia el tablero pues Sakura es capaz de cortársela con un rápido movimiento de su katana*.

—¿Q-qué…? —ha cerrado los ojos tras el impacto y el sonido sordo de la mano de Sasuke estampar sobre la superficie fría de la pared del elevador en donde ella está apoyada, dejando el brazo a la altura de su rostro con la suficiente demanda de su atención.

Sakura ni siquiera lo ha notado. ¿Cuándo fue que la siguió?

—¿Có…? —el soldado abre la boca solo para volverla a cerrar impulsivamente. Sakura enarca una ceja, confundida.

—¿Ah?

—Quería…Quería saber cómo te encontrabas —la Fenrir engrandece los ojos, azorada, pero el semblante dura poco cuando transfigura a uno de burla. Uno que cree será útil para quitárselo de encima conociendo lo impulsivo que es.

—¿Y para eso tenías que perseguirme hasta aquí? —declara, irónica—. Pudiste preguntarle a Hinata.

—No creo que hubieses querido que hiciera eso —Sakura frunce el ceño sospechando la amenaza aunque Sasuke parece inconsciente del propio tono de su voz—. Era venir aquí y hacerlo directamente o hacerlo públicamente —reta él.

—Te habría roto la boca primero si lo hubieras…—pero el semblante de Sasuke es todo menos insolente. Está serio. En verdad está tomándose con seriedad todo ese asunto sobre ella. ¿Es preocupación lo que percibe? ¿O por qué la mira de esa manera tan dolosa y profunda? Algo hay de mal en ella como para que no sea capaz de sostenerle la agudeza con la que la mira, terminando cabizbaja antes de hablar y de disminuir varios tonos de burla, sincerando un poco—. Estoy bien, ya que insistes tanto —termina por decir en un tono tan suave que es inesperado.

No puede ver el ápice de alivio que hay en el rostro contrario y mejor para ella pues no planea agregar más confusión a su cabeza.

—¿En verdad? —pero no prevé su insistencia, ni la insistencia de esos ojos negros como una cornalina.

Como un lago a media noche, silencioso y con apenas movimiento, Sakura se siente un poco intimidada. ¿Qué está haciendo describiendo un par de ojos tan ordinarios?

—¿Por qué tanto interés?

—No lo sé. Quizá porque te dio un ataque epiléptico mientras patrullábamos —la Fenrir amplía los ojos, sobresaltada, pero ni siquiera sintiéndose cuestionada puede permitirle la osadía de ir más allá. Sasuke no sabe nada. No tiene por qué cuestionarla sobre absolutamente nada.

Y Sakura está tan firme, de nuevo, como lo estuvo cuando prometió no volver a arrastrar a más gente hacia su abismo personal.

Las consecuencias son, de por sí, desastrosas.

Además de que su intención principal, luego de lo que ha ocurrido, es no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Y Sasuke no es la excepción.

—No seas ridículo —espeta, dando un paso al frente esperando que él ceda de inmediato pero no sucede.

—Estoy siendo muy serio con respecto a lo que vi hace un par de días.

—¿Y qué es lo que viste, según tú, soldado?

—A ti. Agonizando —Sakura agudiza la mirada, filosa y disgustada, aunque no sorprendida. Sasuke estuvo ahí después de todo, y de no haber sido por él, quizá…No. No tiene tiempo para sentimientos de gratitud. De hacerlo tendría que explicarle y está más que indispuesta a hacerlo.

—Pues mírame ahora—mano en su antebrazo. Va a quitárselo de encima—. Estoy perfectamente bi-…

Yerba buena.

Con un ligero sabor a óxido.

Y eso es porque Sakura no ha reparado en si le ha dolido o no la mordida que le ha dado en el labio inferior tan pronto juntaros sus labios en un beso que no debió suceder. El espacio reducido del elevador debe ser suficiente para alterar a una persona claustrofóbica, aunque éstos son resistentes. Y ruidosos. Sakura lo sabe luego del sonido sordo que se ha encerrado en esas reducidas cuatro paredes tan pronto lo ha empujado, enviándolo al extremo opuesto de ese jaula de metal.

Es un imbécil.

Un imbécil que le ha hecho bajar la guardia los segundos suficientes para haberla tomado de la cintura con fuerza y haber sujetado su mentón para besarla.

Y ella tan estúpida por haber cedido un par de segundos antes de reaccionar.

Escucha una risa. ¿De qué demonios se ríe?

Ella está ardiendo. Siente el rostro caliente. Siente que quiere clavarle las uñas en el cuello y hacerlo implorar por su salvación. Y él…solamente se ríe.

—Sangre —Sakura enfoca su rostro a pesar de que le cuesta mantener la entereza pues siente como su propia respiración se ha energizado de manera frenética. Sasuke se sostiene con un brazo en la pared mientras que con el otro, justamente con el dorso, se limpia el hilillo de sangre que escurre por su mentón—. Tenías sangre esa noche —la pelirrosa se tensa, agitada. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke es capaz de hacer ese tipo de miradas? El brillo natural de sus orbes cornalina se extingue, y lo opaco acentúa su semblante receloso—. Él te dio su sangre ¿no es así?

Sonido sordo.

Pero no hay lamentos. No hay alguna queja. Al menos de parte de un Sasuke completamente idiota pero veraz.

La ha hecho enfadar enserio.

Y eso, aunque es un logro único, le da la sensación de que, en ese momento, es el más cercano a ella. Incluso si es por medio del odio genuino.

—No cruces la maldita línea —la oye gruñir, severa.

Pero él ya no puede dar marcha atrás.

No puede retroceder en el tiempo y decirle a ese imbécil bravucón y busca pleitos que es él, no fijarse en ella.

Decirle que no la mire.

Decirle que no la piensa.

Decirle que deje de sentir que el mundo es un poco menos miserable porque ella está en él.

—Me temo que eso ya lo hice desde hace bastante tiempo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está haciendo todo eso? ¿Es su nueva manera de hacerle perder los estribos? ¿Una nueva forma de rebelarse y hacerla enfadar? Sakura siente cólera pero no por lo que debería hacerlo. La siente por pensar que esa última pregunta sea verdad. Que solo sea una manera para molestarla. ¿Es…decepción? ¿Se está volviendo loca?

—¡Pues vuelve a estar detrás de ella!—gruñe, empujándolo de nuevo, recluyéndose en el rincón más apartado lejos de él.

¿Por qué ese maldito elevador es tan pequeño?

¿Por qué tarda tanto?

¿¡Por qué se siente tan asfixiada!?

—Me permito recordarte quién fue la primera que me besó.

Ese fundamento es estúpido.

Toda esa situación lo es, con Sakura incluida por estar siguiéndole el juego pero es que es inevitable cuando está con él. Es inevitable no gritarle. Sentir que debe ponerlo en su lugar y romper todo rastro de estúpidos pensamientos a cerca de ella.

—¡Y yo recuerdo haberte dicho que no tuvieras estúpidos pensamientos sobre el amor conmigo!

Ahora es Sasuke quien engrandece los ojos, y Sakura quien se siente la persona más imbécil del mundo por haber cedido a un pensamiento tan absurdo como ese. ¿Amor? ¿Ella? ¡Que alguien le cosa la boca, por el amor a todo!

—Yo no dije la palabra amor.

¿Así se siente?

¿Así duele?

No. No. No. ¡No! ¡Todo eso está mal! Es culpa de él que esté diciendo tantos disparates. ¡¿Por qué no simplemente se quedó donde los demás sí lo hicieron?! ¡¿Por qué siempre es él?!

—Esto es tan estúpido —musita en tono bajo, cruzándose de brazos aunque pareciera que se abraza a sí misma. Como si sus brazos fueran lo que limita a que él pretenda volver a acercarse.

Es la primera vez que la ve así, piensa Sasuke.

Y mientras ella siente que se ahoga siendo observada, él solo se dedica a mirarla.

Está inquieta.

Está impaciente.

Está temblando ligeramente.

Pero es diferente. Toda esa situación lo es. Es tan alejada a la situación que cualquiera hubiese imaginado. Donde solo esperaría ser castigado, golpeado o hasta noqueado por ella.

Pero nada de lo que ha pronosticado, sucede.

Sakura está más consciente de lo que le causa su presencia teniendolo cerca que nunca antes.

¿Qué debería sentir él?

¿Qué debería responder?

—Yo también estuve ahí.

El elevador se detiene. Las puertas finalmente se abren. Pero él tiene algo que añadir al final antes de salir.

—¿Qué? —suelta ella, mirándolo a penas.

—Yo también te ayudé.

Maldición.

Maldición…

 _"No me mires…"_ piensa él, agradeciendo que ahora estén en un silencio reinante.

Que no lo mire, por todo lo más quiera.

Que no lo mire porque no sabe cómo va a reaccionar.

Que no lo mire y se dé cuenta de que tiene las mejillas rojas.

—Él no fue la única persona que estuvo a tu lado.

Que no lo mire y se dé cuenta…de que está loco por ella.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

—¿Te lastimaste la pierna?

Quieto.

Naruto se detiene precipitadamente en medio del pasillo, a pocos metros de la que es su habitación desde hace unas semanas. Hinata, a su espalda, le ha descubierto.

No. No lo ha hecho, pero si él no reacciona naturalmente y le da una respuesta que sea convincente, lo hará.

Y, hombre, él es un asco en eso del arte de mentir pero esta es una de esas circunstancias en las que debe poner en práctica todos esos años de mirar a Sasuke hacerlo por conveniencia.

No puede decir nada.

Sus manos y pies están atados. Y su boca está costurada por un hilo invisible.

No debe.

No puede.

—¿E-eh?

—Es que…—Naruto traga grueso en tanto Hinata se aproxima más a él, casi arrodillándose— estás cojeando un poco y tienes un vendaje aquí —pero no alcanza a tocarlo pues lo ve dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

Maldición.

Maldición.

¡Mil veces maldición!

—N-no es nada. Sucedió durante el entrenamiento —dice, un poco balbuceante.

Y es que ¿cómo decirle que esa herida se extiende hasta su pierna? ¿Cómo decirle que no ha sido durante el entrenamiento sino que ha sido provocada por alguien? ¿Cómo decirle que es Sai quien le ordena a sus lacayos golpearlo todas las noches, todo con el propósito de hacerle hablar sobre las cosas que Naruto ha visto durante el día?

Es un imbécil.

Un imbécil porque a pesar de que esa gente no debería importarle en lo más mínimo, su humanidad es esa excusa tonta que no le permite soltar deliberadamente la información que obtiene de Hinata o de Sakura. Y en eso odia parecerse a Sasuke. Aunque no es el odio mayor que siente cuando ve a su amigo ser alguien completamente diferente en tanto Sakura se aparece.

¿En qué demonios está pensando en fijarse en una mujer tan problemática e inalcanzable?

Naruto no es nadie para decidir con quien deba juntarse el azabache pero esa relación, por donde quiera que se mire, no tiene ningún futuro. A sus ojos, Sakura es el tipo de personas que consigue sus intereses sin pensar en quién tiene a lado. Si Sasuke terminase mal herido, será culpa de ella, y Naruto no puede permitirlo.

Le hubo quedado claro la noche anterior mientras la sangre escurría de manera tortuosa por su pierna.

No es por él, se repite. Es por Sasuke. No puede permitir que acabe al borde de la muerte por todas esas acciones temerarias que realiza a cambio de la toxicidad de su relación con esa mujer.

Él está bien.

 _"Me dirás todo acerca de lo que hacen en el día"_

Él no está equivocado.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuando Hinata intenta tocarlo, él se aleja.

Está pálido y ojeroso.

Un semblante digno de una persona que no duerme en paz desde hace un tiempo. Hinata se siente culpable de repente. Con todo lo que ha sucedido en torno a Sakura, ha desatendido por completo el bienestar de Naruto. No sabe qué tanto esfuerzo le ha tomado adaptarse a ese lugar. Ni siquiera sabe si ya ha logrado hacerlo. No puede compararlo con Sasuke pues el rubio desprende un aura más humana que ningún otro.

La nobleza y la flaqueza de su corazón son notorias cada que mira sus traslúcidos ojos. Si bien ambos vienen de afuera, no puede decir que se parezcan.

Naruto es más sensible a su entorno, y con solo verlo puede darse cuenta de que algo no anda bien con él. Luce muy nervioso. Como si algo le asustara, y eso no puede significar que sea algo bueno.

—Sí… —miente. Y agradece que ella no pregunte más, pero que no lo haga no significa que vaya a irse pronto. Solo se queda ahí, en silencio, esperando a que entre a su habitación como un centinela. Maldita sea, ¿qué se supone que haga?—. Amm, Hinata.

—¿Sí?

—Lamento haberte gritado aquella vez —Hyuga se azora, y la rigidez de su cuerpo se desvanece.

Naruto se siente fatal. Finalmente sabe cómo jugar con ella porque la ha visto por mucho tiempo en silencio. Ella es…un poco parecida a él. Ambos sensibles a las más inocentes acciones humanas. Al perdón y al agradecimiento. Y por eso se siente la peor escoria del universo.

—¿Aquella vez?

—Cuando reclamé tu ayuda —la soldado suaviza su mirada, entristeciéndose un poco. Naruto no la pierde de vista. Es exactamente el tipo de expresión que espera de ella; y con ello se siente seguro de seguir fingiendo—. No eres una mala persona —aunque en eso último no ha mentido.

Dulce mirada.

Ligera sonrisa.

—Tú tampoco, Naruto.

Usar a alguien…

—Mañana…

—¿Hn?

—Mañana… ¿podría pasar el día contigo?

Para conocer a fondo ese lugar.

Para conocer lo que hace en el día.

Para conocer cada sitio que visita.

—Claro.

 _—"Voy a usarte…"_

Que le perdone, por favor.

 ** _._**

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

—¿Sucedió algo con Naruto?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo a cerca de Sasuke.

Cuatro de la mañana y no hay un alma, además de ellas, en el hangar. Por supuesto que aquel argumento de conseguir un permiso para salir al exterior debía ser una mentira pues es sabido por las dos que solicitar algo así primero debe pasar por el Canciller, y digamos que durante la última visita de Sakura con él no había sido la más amena de todas.

Considerando, además, que ahora Hinata tiene una imagen distinta de ese hombre, ninguna de las dos se siente con la suficiente seguridad de rendirle cuentas.

Esa debe ser la razón por la que Sakura, desde la posición oculta que mantiene Sasuke tras un par de paneles y andamios, está usando una capa bastante gruesa ausente del símbolo de _SHINOBI_ por algún lado.

No puede oírlas desde donde se encuentra pero la situación es obvia. Sakura está por abordar un vehículo y Hinata, mientras tanto, parece recibir últimas indicaciones por parte de ella.

—No empieces —espeta la Fenrir, arrebatándole el aparato de rastreo que le extiende con fuerza.

No hay risas.

No es como si fuera una despedida pero aun así se siente un poco preocupante esa situación.

Hinata suspira, evadiendo el tema.

—Conseguí ausentarte por dos días en labores debido a tu condición pero no esperes que te consiga más tiempo. Ese hombre está más al pendiente de ti que nunca —explica Hyuga, refiriéndose a Danzou.

—Trataré de volver antes —responde simplemente, volteándose para montarse en el vehículo pero Hinata la detiene—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Más te vale volver —Sakura entrecierra los ojos, taciturna. Las máscaras frías nunca han funcionado con la de ojos perlas y Sakura no siente la necesidad de fingir ser un ser podrido aunque por dentro batallas internas se han comenzado a librar—. Konohamaru espera por ti, y yo también —Hinata hace una pausa, meditando si es prudente lo que está por decirle pero es la única manera en la que puede dejar de sentir tanta ansiedad—. Y él también.

Máscaras caen.

Y a Hinata no le queda duda tan pronto la ve sonreír ligeramente, soltarse de su agarre lentamente mientras ve como alarga la mirada hacia un punto en particular, a su espalda.

Esa expresión…nunca la ha visto antes.

La parte más esencial y también la más improbable dentro de esa historia, donde la añoranza no es más que un sentimiento desconocido pero que ocupa un lugar en la manera en la que uno sabe que el otro está ahí. Uno escondido y otro a la vista.

Si tan solo Hinata se hubiese equivocado. O si tan solo su persuasión a cerca de él hubiese sido más insistente.

Pero no iba a funcionar.

No iba a funcionar nada de lo que ella hiciera pues entre él y ella, entre esos dos polos, esas dos orillas, fluyen sentimientos que llaman sus propias vidas.

Es alarmante.

Es inesperado.

Es verdadero.

—Cuida de él también —sonríe al final—. Que no se meta en problemas.

La mente nunca se mueve hacia lo opuesto, solo cree en uno, pero el corazón siempre cree en dos.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _¡Yo!_**

 ** _Creo que han pasado dos semanas desde la última actualización. Gracias por su paciencia, sé que muchas esperaban el regreso de Sasuke pero estuve bastante ocupada y además me quedé sin internet por unos días así que...Bueno._**

 ** _¡Sasuke is back! Y vaya forma de hacerlo (?) Está mas claro que nunca que quien ha aceptado más rápido sus "sentimientos" ha sido él. Sakura, por otro lado, es una batalla interna de emociones. Por un lado lo que parece estar emergiendo con respecto a Sasuke pero también toda la montaña de problemas que tiene._**

 ** _Juntarlos para separarlos nuevamente, sé que soy cruel jajaja pero les aseguro que el capítulo que viene es sumamente necesario. ¡Conoceremos al hombre de las montañas!_** ** _Volviendo al capítulo, podemos ver que Naruto está viviendo su propio infierno debido a Sai y a su insistencia por hacer de nuestro rubio su espía. ¿Acaso la misión a la Zona Sur se verá frustrada por el sobrino del Canciller? ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿De quién será verdaderamente el uniforme? ¿Qué figura el personaje de Obito en todo esto?_**

 ** _¡Nuevas incógnitas aparecen! xD_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por su inmenso apoyo! Ustedes son mi motor e inspiración :)_**

 ** _PD. Sé que dije que traería una "línea del tiempo" para que entendieran un poco mejor los periodos pero, como dije, he estado algo ocupada. Espero que para el próx capítulo pueda ya traérselas._**

 ** _Besos!_**

 ** _Rooss-out._**


	28. Lo que llaman amor

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _XXVIII_**

 ** _Lo que llaman amor_**

 ** _._**

De los que son eternos no queda rastro una vez que se consumen. Es igual que con los humanos.

Solo quedan cenizas.

¿Qué eso no los hace iguales?

Al final todos valen lo mismo.

O eso era lo que Mikoto solía decir siempre. De ellos, de ambos: de los seres que habitan la tierra y de los que también comenzaron a habitarla, llamándose caminantes de la oscuridad.

Sakura lo supo esa noche en la que Mikoto se hubo extraviado en las cercanías del pueblo que visitaban ese día. ¿Se veía apetitosa? Para un ser humano corriente posiblemente no pero en tanto más Draugs comenzaron a poblar la tierra más indistinto se volvía lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es.

La gente no suele querer deshacerse de sus seres queridos por ninguna circunstancia. Pero hay una delgada línea entre la realidad y la depravación. Alimentar a tus seres amados, quienes han perdido todo rastro de humanidad en sus pupilas y en esa piel cutre, dura y pálida, no es un acto de amor.

Sakura no recuerda la cifra de la cantidad de Draugs a los que hubo desmembrado esa misma noche, todo por el bienestar de su ser amado. Su ser amado con mejillas rosadas y labios humectados, con ojos llorosos y llanto desencadenado. ¿Qué mayor prueba fidedigna de que la vida circula a través de una persona que esa? Mikoto estaba viva, pero ellos no.

No hubo culpa por aquellos _seres queridos_ a los que asesinó.

Ni remordimiento por la gente que llevó a Mikoto y planeaba usarla de alimento, y que luego la culpó.

Pero esa noche hubo entendido un par de cosas.

La depravación es la conducta humana más peligrosa de todas. Ser tan cruel como le sea posible ser a uno es lo que define la verdadera caída y desgracia del hombre. No hay bondad cuando se atenta contra la carne pues el espíritu y la realidad se oponen el uno al otro de maneras que nadie reconoce.

Sakura entendió el estado de suma perdición del hombre el día en que intentaron lastimar a su persona amada. Y también entendió el estado de su propia naturaleza. De lo que es capaz con tal de proteger a quien quiere. De modo que ella tampoco es diferente al ser humano. Alguien como ella nunca estará exenta del pecado.

—Está nevando… —murmura al peculiar páramo que sus ojos no han visto en años.

La ruta de las piedras negras que recuerda ha cambiado un poco. La última vez que ha pisado esa montaña ha sido hace ya bastante tiempo. Un lugar que parece salido de un cuento antiguo o de algún canto élfico.

Negras las piedras erosionadas que adornan la parte más baja de ésta, y por esta ocasión con las incrustaciones en color blanco de la nieve que se va acumulando. El primer tramo siempre es el más complicado pero una vez que llega a la parte central, la superficie se amolda a sus pasos. Y es que esa ceniza negra parece que no desaparecerá ni con el pasar de los años.

Las historias dicen que nadie se acerca a esa montaña por las amenazas que presenta. Y no, no es debido a la extraña concentración de Draugs que hay en ese lugar. Sino al motivo de que esté tan escarchada de ceniza, prueba de la extinción de los mismos. Pero un Draug no muere ni de sed ni de hambruna. Muere solo si se les asesina. Y ahí es donde entra él. El hombre al que ha ido a ver.

Similar al ser abominable de nieve que vive en esa historia con la que asustan a los niños y los obligan a ir a la cama pues de no hacerlo serán llevados a la montaña más helada ante él.

Solo que este hombre es uno que habita entre las cenizas.

La parte de la montaña que es solo ceniza no ha acumulado más de ella en años sin embargo la Montaña Negra se caracteriza por la arena oscura y copiosa que simula las nubes. Nubes espesas cargadas de residuos, guerra, la codicia del hombre y recuerdos tormentosos. Como las nubes ordinarias llevan la carga para desencadenar en una tormenta, a medida que Sakura avanza sobre la superficie erosionada y cubierta de negro, siente como si estuviese recorriendo un camino de espinas.

Sabe por qué está ahí y sabe lo que busca pero también sabe que hay una pequeña flama inquieta de duda en su interior. Una que posiblemente quede satisfecha una vez que lo vea a él.

Y entonces se topa con un par de ellos.

Los Draugs que habitan en la Montaña Negra son excéntricos. Particularmente son más salvajes y son más resistentes a las armas pues su piel es más dura que la de los No Muertos ordinarios. Sin embargo Sakura no necesita desenvainar su arma esta vez, solo necesita tronar las articulaciones de sus manos y brazos y dejar que un poco de la esencia de Draug que vive en ella emerja.

Había olvidado como se siente. La sensación de no limitar su verdadera fuerza a un porcentaje en el que nadie a su alrededor saliese herido.

En Konoha, en el Cuartel, el motivo que la hubo impulsado a aprender a usar una espada fue el de no hacer uso de sus habilidades naturales. La velocidad, la destreza, el salvajismo con el que realmente pelea es similar al de un animal montaraz. Pensar que sintió la necesidad de aprender a usar un arma más _"dócil"_ para contener a su bestia interna y para seguir la imagen de un organismo como _SHINOBI_ le hace pensar que ha sido domesticada.

Que estúpida.

Su verdadero ser es ese.

Desgarrar y acabar con la vida de esos Draugs de la forma que le enseñaron.

Desmembrar con uñas y manos. Sentir la carne y la sangre de forma auténtica con la yema de sus dedos. Oír, incluso, el sonido grotesco junto a los gruñidos hambrientos de quienes alguna vez fueron los _seres amados_ de alguien. Parece que hoy más que nunca se siente con esa cualidad humana a la que llaman remordimiento. Pero no pasa mucho tiempo para recobrar el sentido y opacar ese cosquilleo de compasión. No cuando se encuentra en un punto en el que, en cualquier momento, puede perder el control.

—Vaya. Qué inesperada visita.

Por eso ha ido a buscarlo.

Por eso está ahí.

Por eso necesita _de él_ para poder sobrevivir.

—Lamento irrumpir la tranquilidad de tu hogar —suelta sarcástica, sacudiendo sus manos.

Afortunadamente ocupa guantes porque si bien su piel es más resistente que la de un humano común, la sangre contaminada de Draugs es lo suficientemente caliente como para quemar las primeras capas de piel de cualquier persona. El humo que desprende el material de su ropa le da un toque más siniestro a ese encuentro pero no tanto como lo hace verlo a él sentado sobre una roca igual de oscura que el resto de sus ropas.

—Para nada. Me has hecho un favor. Ya no tendré que limpiar el desastre—expresa, sonriente.

Qué lamentable.

O más bien...Qué extraño.

Ese hombre siempre le ha sido de lo más extraño.

Siendo consciente de su condición y de que el pasar de los años no le afecta en lo más mínimo, sabiendo la tormentosa eternidad que le sigue esperando, no hay ocasión en la que no le sonría. Y ella no entiende el por qué aunque es una sonrisa que no duele, que no se lamenta, que no guarda pena. O eso es lo que percibe, quizá, de dientes para afuera.

—Sigues siendo tan fuerte como te recuerdo, Sakura —la Fenrir finalmente le mira detenidamente, comprobando lo que está a punto de contestarle.

—Y tu tan joven como hace veinte años,…Obito.

 ** _._**

 ** _I_**

 ** _._**

La Montaña Negra es demasiado peligrosa para el hombre. Tanto en cantidad de Draug como en las cenizas tóxicas que abundan en el lugar. Pero para ellos dos, los efectos que podrían ocasionarles, son inmunes. A causa de la lluvia de esporas y de la toxicidad que hay en el aire, casi toda la superficie es erosionada, lo que dificulta el paso a cualquiera.

Llegados una vez hasta el corazón de un pequeño bosque, Obito se adentra en una pequeña choza, y Sakura le sigue muy de cerca. Con aberturas altas y redondeadas, y con el tamaño reducido que recuerda de la primera vez que se refugió ahí, los diminutos espacios son divididos por apenas cortinas de fibra de lino tejido.

Alrededor, a través de la única ventana de la choza, está la tupida vegetación que se extiende casi tres kilómetros para luego toparse con una franja estrecha donde se acumula la mayor parte de la ceniza. Ahí moran los peores seres y los peores espíritus que puedas imaginar. No hay frutos de alguna cosecha y el aire es tan pesado que dificulta respirar. El calor ahí, además, es tan sofocante que parece no calmarse ni con el rociado de agua sobre el techo de ese lugar.

—Este lugar se sigue viendo tan horrible para vivir como la primera vez que lo vi.

—No te quejaste cuando te refugiaste esa vez —bromea delante de ella.

La primera vez.

Esa noche era la víspera de la que sería la segunda lluvia de esporas.

Sasori tenía quince; y por aquél entonces su tiempo se había congelado en pos de su bienestar. Pero estaba siendo usado, y tras una fuerte discusión y una emboscada inesperada durante esa misión, el deslave de los montículos cercanos a ellos la arrastró lejos del escuadrón haciendo que se perdiera.

Y entonces Obito la encontró ardiendo en fiebre y con la locura a punto de consumirla.

—No he tenido tiempo de redecorar —Obito suelta una risa a medida que le lleva un par de pasos adelante a Sakura—. Además, tú siempre avisas cada vez que vienes —la soldado desvía la mirada desde su posición—. Descuida, no voy a preguntar más de lo que debo.

—Gracias por tu consideración.

La primera vez que le dio su sangre Sakura experimentó un cambio drástico en todo su cuerpo. No solo el efecto de la misma contrarrestaba con mayor rango de efectividad todo su cuerpo, sino que también lo hacía por un periodo de tiempo mucho más prolongado que con la sangre de Sasori. Sakura vio en él una alternativa para dejar de depender del de cabello rojo, y a cambio de un poco de información Obito no se la negó.

Su sangre era diferente a la del resto.

Y entonces lo supo.

—Toma. Tenía un par de frascos listos ya —dice, entregándole una pequeña cajita de metal con varios tubos de cristal. Sangre. Su sangre—. Receta secreta.

—Sí, claro —dice ella sin muchos ánimos, guardándola entre sus ropas—. ¿Cómo sabrías que vendría?

—La naturaleza es sabia. Quizá fue el tiempo. No lo sé —Sakura lo mira, silenciosa, y para Obito es evidente que algo en ella está distinto—. Luces cansada —la Fenrir no responde. Y es normal que haga ese tipo de comentario pues hasta ella misma desconoce el porqué de su silencio. Hay tantas cosas en su mente en estos momentos que no puede estar en paz. Tantas preguntas, tantas inquietudes, tanto caos—. ¿Ha sucedido algo interesante?

—Solo que perdí el control hace un par de días —confiesa muy superficialmente sin ahondar en detalles.

—Se te terminaron las dosis de mi sangre —deduce lo obvio a lo que ella solo asiente—. ¿Y por eso estás tan preocupada?

—¿Preocupada?

—Te lo dije. Luces como si estuvieses esperando una mala noticia —la pelirrosa lo mira de nuevo, recelosa y con el tipo de mirada que busca una abertura dentro de las palabras del contrario. Obito suspira, vencido—. Supongo que seré yo quien te de la primera.

—Dilo antes de que me arrepienta de haber venido aquí —sentencia, grave. Obito da un par de pasos lejos de ella, sentándose sobre un par de cajas amontonadas y viejas.

—Pronto dejaré de ayudarte, Sakura. Mi cuerpo ya no es tan resistente como el tuyo —la soldado de azora levemente ante la confesión.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oyes. Podré verme joven pero tú sabes el motivo por el que estoy así.

Un híbrido.

La primera vez que se lo dijo no pudo tomarlo enserio. Y también fue la primera vez que Sakura pudo experimentar una especie de regresión en cuanto a sus recuerdos dormidos. La palabra híbrido cobró sentido pues parecía no ser la primera vez que la hubiese oído. La mayoría de sus recuerdos comienzan ahí, en la línea de partida en tanto Obito, siendo apenas un desconocido, le otorga el primer tono de los miles que Sakura había perdido.

Tonos azulados como el cabello de Mikoto.

Tonos cornalina como los ojos de Fugaku.

Tonos heredados a un primogénito del que apenas recuerda un par de letras.

Pero no solo a él.

Cuando el segundo hijo de Mikoto nació, Sakura lo supo.

Ese era el recuerdo que había sepultado bajo miles de cerraduras.

La temperatura fría de ese diminuto cuerpo entre sus también pequeñas manos. Los tonos azulados y cornalina habían vuelto. Habían sido heredados una vez más. Pero más allá de sentirse inexperta en el tema de un nacimiento, se sintió temerosa. Temerosa por la extraña particularidad de aquél hijo por el que Mikoto hubo dado su vida.

Y luego, tras años de duelo y de decisiones que atormentarían su vida al dejarlo en el olvido, toparse con Obito le haría recordar cada detalle de la promesa de aquél día.

—Creí que los híbridos poseían cuerpos resistentes.

Como el de los Draugs.

Como el de ese niño al que dejó atrás.

—Es cierto pero digamos que soy un híbrido defectuoso —dice, pastoso, liberando un secuencia de tos como si le añadiera dramatismo y veracidad a lo que ambos ya conocen. Sakura lo sabe. Lo supo desde el momento en el que hicieron el intercambio de intereses y Obito le advirtió que, un día, dejaría de serle de utilidad debido a su condición—. Mi enfermedad me impide desarrollar todas mis habilidades, y la capacidad curativa de mi sangre pronto dejará de funcionar. Seré tan indefenso como un humano.

Y es que es cierto.

Obito es un híbrido.

Su madre, así como Sakura fue sometida al procedimiento de células Draug, fue usada con el mismo propósito. La madre murió, aparentemente, pero el producto había heredado las particularidades de un Draug dentro del seno materno. Sin embargo Obito se enferma con facilidad. Ha sido así desde que lo conoce, por lo que sus capacidades y su fuerza, si bien son superiores a las de cualquier humano, fluctúan en una variante que sube y baja cuando se le antoja.

Un día puede sentirse tan fuerte como un rinoceronte pero al otro puede ser tan frágil como una liebre.

—Híbrido…—repite ella, desconectándose de la conversación para perderse en sus memorias—. Una vez conocí uno.

—Claro, yo —Sakura niega a lo que él se azora—. ¿Ah no? —y de pronto hay cierto misterio e incertidumbre en el aire. Casi como si los pecados que ambos poseen, de distintas formas, quisieran salir y mostrarse. Obito no pretende preguntar más puesto que hay cierta información que prefiere seguir guardándose para sí mismo también—. Como sea, tú tienes más posibilidades de lograr grandes cosas.

—Soy una alterada —le recuerda con cierto resentimiento. Ella no es como él, aunque no sabe quién de los dos es quien ha tenido la peor suerte.

Y entonces es cuando recae en una conjetura que no quiere creer. Una que ha nacido debido a todo lo que ha sucedido en todo ese tiempo que ha transcurrido. Las cosas que suceden, las cosas que Sakura ha visto, las nuevas personas que se han involucrado en su vida.

Dios puso al hombre en La Tierra por una razón,… entonces que ella haya conocido a Obito en el periodo de tiempo que más necesito de él no debería ser una coincidencia. Más aún cuando a cambio de recibir su sangre, Sakura compartió un poco de información con él. Información que al día de hoy parece que él hubo usado pues no ha envejecido ni un poco.

Cuando lo conoció lucía igual pero al ser un híbrido poseía un corazón humano. La única forma de no envejecer para los de su especie sería…

 _"Dime… ¿Es posible detener el crecimiento acelerado de una persona?"_

 _"Solo si la persona no es una persona ordinaria"_

Ese niño…a los pocos días había crecido lo que debería tener un bebé de casi un año. En cuestión de días…

 _"Es como yo…No. Él no está enfermo como yo…"_

El segundo hijo de Mikoto había nacido varón.

 _"Solo si le das un corazón pero si lo haces, tú…"_

—¿Qué pasa?

—Dejaste de crecer.

Obito siente un eco rimbombante en los oídos. Dentro de su pecho. Dentro de cada cartílago.

—S-sí, bueno…—carraspea, nerviosa—. Hice lo que sugeriste y…

—Yo no sugerí nada —contradice, seria—. Solo respondí tus preguntas.

Y luego, nada.

Y luego, la incertidumbre.

Una tormenta se avecina.

Ambos lo saben pues el viento ha comenzado a silbar con fuerza, pero más que eso pareciera como si algo malo también se estuviese acercando. Sakura lo mira, aguda. Y él teme que lo que ha jurado proteger sea descubierto por la profundidad de esos ojos esmeralda. Ha hecho un juramento. Y durante mucho tiempo Sakura se volvió su benefactora en cuanto a secretos dentro de Konoha pero lo sabía, sabía que iba a llegar el momento en el que la soldado tendría que soltar todas sus dudas.

Hay algo en ella que ha cambiado.

Luce…ansiosa.

Luce como una persona que ha atravesado medio submundo no solo por una dosis de su sangre, sino también por verdades.

—B-bueno, si lo hice fue en vano porque…

—Hay un chico nuevo en el Cuartel.

El aire frío atraviesa esa desmoronada ventana, y silba como el llanto lamentable que trae las malas noticias consigo. Sakura agudiza la mirada. Agudiza cada uno de sus sentidos en tanto Obito reacciona de una manera extraña en cuanto ha soltado esa oración de la nada.

—¿Enserio? —Carraspea un poco combinado con un poco de tos—. Pobre alma en desgracia.

—Me recuerda un poco a ti.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es guapo como yo?

—Por algún motivo odia _SHINOBI_ , también como tú —Obito recobra la tranquilidad un poco, más frunce el ceño tan pronto la oye.

—Soy un desertor de Konoha pero mi odio no se concentra en la gente de la ciudad —recalca. Sakura ladea una sonrisa astuta.

—Se me olvidaba lo sentimental que eras— bromea ella, astuta—. Como sea, él me ha dado muchos problemas desde su llegada —el hombre solo se alza de hombros pretendiendo el desinterés.

—Castígalo. ¿Qué no es esa la manera en la que uno aprende dentro de ese lugar?

—Lo he hecho pero es demasiado prepotente —es Obito quien suelta una risilla esta vez—. ¿Ves? Se parece a ti.

—Muy gracio-

—Su nombre es Sasuke.

 _Detente._

 _No vayas más allá._

La advertencia se repite de manera sincronizada en la cabeza de ambos.

En uno porque no sabe la verdad con la que se va a topar y el otro porque no sabe qué sucederá si la llega a encontrar.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

—De todos los lugares en los que pude haberte buscado, no se me ocurrió buscar aquí.

Los sonidos propios del bosque nunca han sido tan nítidos como esa noche.

Es decir, incluso la ambientación auditiva del Invernadero es tan real que parece que en verdad están afuera. Que no hay paredes que limiten lo ilimitable. Que más allá de los hologramas de esos frondosos árboles existe esa franja de desierto que te invita a que la atraviesas y descubras más de lo que Sasuke ya conoce y que recuerda gracias a su memoria fotográfica. Que con alzar su mano pueda sentir la temperatura natural de esa hora.

Hay silencio.

Hay tonos cerúleos.

Por un momento Sasuke olvida que todo eso es obra de la tecnología y piensa que en verdad está en un páramo conocido.

En un ambiente familiar.

Para perderse en el mundo. Perderse entre murmullos. Perderse entre plegarias.

La bóveda de color malva siempre se le hizo interesante junto a sus constelaciones y estrellas perdidas. Sasuke ha soñado con ellas desde que ha sido un niño. Durante un tiempo aprendió a compartir esa cómoda soledad con alguien más pero es la primera vez que disfruta de la ausencia de compañía. Claro que eso no significa que vaya y le pida a Konohamaru que lo deje en paz ahora que lo ha oído entrar. De hecho Sasuke no debería estar ahí en primer lugar.

No debería y sin embargo le ha pedido a Hyuga que le autorice la entrada.

Y de entre una lista extensa de páramos que pudo haber escogido, ha elegido el bosque.

Porque le recuerda a casa.

Porque le recuerda a todo lo que ha dejado atrás.

Porque el bosque parece ser un lugar que forma parte de sus recuerdos desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Este es el escenario favorito de Sakura.

Y porque le recuerda a ella.

—Solía hacer esto todas las noches —murmura una vez que Konohamaru se ha sentado a su lado, silencioso. Compartiendo el mismo cielo uno a lado del otro. Añorando, probablemente, a la misma persona con sentimientos diferentes.

—Yo también —añade el menor—, o eso es lo que creo —dice, dejando que fluyan haces de recuerdos donde hay nieve y un cielo oscuro. Son demasiado inestables pero están ahí—. A Sakura le gusta el bosque.

—Lo sé —bisbisea Sasuke, trémulo.

Estando ahí, apoyando la espalda en un falso árbol, siente que hay una conexión entre ese cielo, sus pensamientos y la Sakura de hace algunos años. Ese suelo, esa bóveda de árboles, ese cielo estrellado,…es probable que la Sakura de sus pensamientos haya visto todo eso. En compañía de Sasori, en compañía de alguien más, o simplemente en la comodidad de su soledad.

Es probable que haya llorado sus penas. Haya pedido plegarias que no serían escuchadas. Haya soportado silencios tormentosos.

Estar sentado ahí le hace sentir que está un poco más cerca de entenderla.

—¿También sabías eso? —Sasuke le mira de reojo, expectante—. Que Sakura sufría de desmayos.

La imagen de Konohamaru gritando, llorando y pidiendo perdón luego de haber huido durante el desvanecimiento de Sakura se hace presente en la mente de Sasuke. Esa ha sido la primera vez para ambos posiblemente. La primera vez para Konohamaru sintiendo tal desesperación y la primera vez para Sasuke sintiendo que una parte de su alma se salía de él.

La inesperada y rápida decisión de Sakura de irse por varios días fue un golpe para todos pero quizá más para el niño. Tantas cosas que decir, tantas cosas que preguntar. No era que Sakura estuviese huyendo de dar explicaciones, quizá no sabía cómo dárselas.

—No —silencio—. No lo sabía —y aunque la negativa no le dice nada, Konohamaru se siente más aliviado de saber que incluso Sasuke comparte el mismo barco navegante de inquietudes a cerca de ella.

—¿Sabes? —Konohamaru toma aire, soltándolo lentamente antes de hablar—. Hasta hace poco, antes de que llegaras al Cuartel, yo solía enfermarme demasiado.

—¿Y ya no lo haces? —el castaño niega un poco—. Eso es bueno, mocoso.

—Pero en cambio Sakura es quien ahora se comporta de una manera muy extraña —expresa con preocupación—. Y no solo eso…Luce cansada. Pálida. Como si la fuerza que siempre la ha caracterizado se estuviese desvaneciendo con el paso de los días.

No es nuevo para ambos ese detalle. A pesar de que Sakura sigue siendo considerada como una de las mejores soldados de esos días, personas como él y como Konohamaru que siempre la miran han notado esas pequeñas fluctuaciones en las que su fuerza parece haber perdido cierta potencia. Y para ambos es bastante claro que lo de hace unos días es consecuencia de que algo raro le sucede. Para Konohamaru es un misterio pero para Sasuke, quien gracias a Hyuga conoce parte de su pasado, el panorama es más claro ahora.

—Eso no fue un desmayo —Konohamaru se tensa a su lado pero no luce tan sorprendido como Sasuke espera—. Sabes lo que es ella ¿verdad? —pregunta directo a la yugular.

A estas alturas no hay cabida para pensamientos sosos ni remordimientos morales por ser Konohamaru un niño. De hecho Sasuke considera que lo hubo juzgado terriblemente mal desde el comienzo. Konohamaru es tan listo y tan perceptivo con su entorno que, además de él y Hinata, no hay nadie más apto para comprender a Sakura que ese niño.

—Solo un poco —confiesa, titubeante.

—Al parecer su extraña naturaleza la hace dependiente de un tipo de sangre en especial para mantenerse estable —Konohamaru se toma unos segundos antes de soltar lo siguiente.

—¿Sasori? —Sasuke siente que el ácido gástrico se revuelve en su interior—. Tiene sentido pues han estado juntos desde hace mucho.

¿Qué tanto sabe Konohamaru sobre Sakura? ¿Hasta qué punto Sasuke tiene permitido contarle? Se siente, de pronto, un poco mal con toda esa situación. ¿Está bien que él sepa más de la vida de Sakura que claramente ese niño que ha compartido más tiempo a su lado? Se encuentra en un punto en el que varios caminos se ramifican y todos están delante de él.

Decidir callar.

Decidir hablar.

Decidir, simplemente, abandonar la razón y hablar con sinceridad.

Hace tiempo que no lo hace. Lidiar con sus cuestionamientos. Compartir silencios con alguien más. Alguien que, considera, se parece mucho a él. Suspira, derrotado y levemente irritado ante el comentario anterior. No va a mentir. No va a esconder su reacción verdadera. Con Konohamaru ha aprendido a ser quien desea ser. Y parece que es lo mismo para el niño.

—Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Me duele la cabeza de solo escuchar el nombre de ese imbécil —Konohamaru ríe—. Cuéntame de ti —y de repente calla. No porque esté escondiendo algún secreto. Todo lo que sabe se lo ha dicho. Y puede que sea la primera vez que sienta una conexión especial con alguien más además de con Sakura.

—No hay nada que contar. No recuerdo casi nada de mi vida antes de conocer a Sakura —confiesa, apático. Sasuke aguarda el silencio por unos segundos antes de hablar nuevamente.

—Ese corazón que tienes…Se supone que ella debe dárselo al hijo de esa mujer llamada Mikoto ¿verdad? —el niño asiente de manera instintiva mientras Sasuke solo chasquea la lengua y castañea un poco los dientes, frustrado—. Que jodido es todo esto.

—Lo sé —silencio—. Cada que pienso cuando ese día llegue…

—Sakura no lo hará —corta la apatía Sasuke, sorprendiendo al castaño—. Ella no te dejará morir.

Qué _güay._

Qué tonto.

Que…gentil.

Konohamaru lo envidia en silencio. Pero es una envidia que no lastima, al menos no a él. Sasuke ha logrado en tan poco tiempo un cambio en Sakura mientras él apenas puede permanecer sintiendo la misma fe ciega que dijo tener hacia ella una vez. Y no solo en cuestión de relaciones, Sasuke se ha hecho auténticamente fuerte de manera física y mental. Esa confianza que demuestra siempre, esas agallas de no temerle a nada; y si lo hace, no lo demuestra.

Y esa facilidad al escucharle. Al hacerle sentir que su voz no solo hace eco en una habitación sin nadie que responda.

Pero sabiendo todas esas cualidades a cerca de él, Konohamaru no puede simplemente compartir sus argumentos sobre Sakura. Nadie nunca sabe lo que ella piensa. Es tan cambiante como el aire, como las corrientes marinas, como las estaciones.

—Ella le hizo esa promesa a esa mujer.

—Y esa mujer ahora está muerta ¿no es así? —silencio. No hay noche en que Konohamaru no envidie a esa mujer. Tal lazo irrompible que ha sido el motor de Sakura durante toda una vida de pena. El pensamiento de saber que hubo perdido a una persona tan importante para ella, le aterra. ¿Hasta qué punto Sakura ha mantenido oculto ese dolor? ¿Hasta qué punto va a cumplir con su palabra? ¿Su vida vale menos que la de esa mujer?—. Si ese hijo suyo está en algún lado de este jodido mundo, ¿enserio piensas que seguirá con vida a como están las cosas? —no hay respuesta y Sasuke solo exhala frustrado—. Por favor, un humano no duraría ni dos segundos en territorio de Draugs.

—Ese es el problema —Sasuke calla, mirándolo serio—. Piénsalo ¿Por qué tendría que darle el corazón de esa mujer a un hijo humano cuyas posibilidades de vivir serían cero en un mundo como en el de ahora?

Sasuke se queda mudo de pronto. No le queda duda de que ese niño ve más allá de lo que cualquier adulto podría. Y esa diferencia es demasiado cruel e injusta para alguien tan joven. Konohamaru ha evaluado todos los panoramas y, según él, ninguno le favorece. Sasuke lo entiende. Lo entiende y también le aterra que acierte porque ni siquiera él ha pensado en una posibilidad como esa.

—Te refieres a que…

—Y si ese hijo... ¿no es humano?

Las posibilidades de que esté vivo…aumentan. Para cualquier otra persona aquello sonaría como un disparate pero para Sasuke, quien tiene argumentos en los que valerse además de conocer más a fondo el origen de Sakura, es posible. Konohamaru, sin saber a grandes rasgos, también lo sospecha.

La razón por la que Sakura es tan fuerte y tan joven…

La causa de la ralentización de tiempo que Hinata hubo mencionado. La razón por la que las células de Draug logran el efecto contrario a envejecer en un semi-humano. Si Sasori siendo humano pudo ralentizar su edad biológica del mismo modo que Sakura también pudo hacerlo al sacarse el corazón…

—No me jodas.

—¿Y si ese hijo es como ella?

Un humano sometido a las células Draug…

No. No un experimento. Algo más complejo...

 _"La manera en la que Sakura puede conservar el control de su parte primitiva es porque bebe una sangre en especial. Un tipo de sangre que mezcla esencia humana y esencia de Draug"_

Sakura no se ha ido de paseo.

Dios, por supuesto que no lo ha hecho.

—La sangre de ese tipo ya debió haber perdido su efecto.

Porque Sasori es humano.

—¿Eh?

Y por eso ha ido en busca de la sangre de alguien más.

La de alguien como la de ese hijo al que finalmente pueden clasificar en una especie distinta a la de ellos.

Ese niño…

—…es un híbrido.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

—¿Es confiable?

—¿Cómo dices?

—La persona de la que has obtenido esa sangre.

Algo como la discreción de estar haciendo eso justamente delante de ella ya no existe más. Hinata sabe lo suficiente para evitar sorprenderse de la manera tan apremiante con la que Sakura ensambla la aguja con uno de los frascos de sangre y se inyecta de manera precisa el hombro sin una previa y religiosa preparación. No hay tiempo que desperdiciar.

En cosa de segundos Sakura está con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el líquido fruir por sus venas como si fuera una toxina que le devuelve el color y la vida. La sangre de Sasori ha perdido su efecto desde hace un par de días y aunque Sakura nunca ha prescindido de dos dosis de sangre en tan cortos periodos de tiempo, inyectarse la dosis que Obito le ha dado es, en cierta manera, una contramedida solamente. No la necesita ahora pero no quiere sorprenderse de perder el control, otra vez, de manera inesperada.

—Sakura —la Fenrir deja pasar unos segundos más antes de hacer caso al tono insistente de Hinata a su lado.

—Confiable o no, su sangre es lo único que me mantendrá en mis sentidos por un tiempo —confiesa aunque prácticamente no ha dicho nada nuevo a lo que Hyuga sabe. La urgente necesidad de saber de quién se trata, sin embargo, brota de cada uno de sus movimientos y Sakura lo nota—. Cálmate. Estoy bien.

—Solo quiero asegurarme de que las personas que te rodean sean de confianza.

Personas como ella. Como Konohamaru. Como…

Sakura piensa _en él_ dos segundos antes de que Hinata lo haga.

—¿Dónde está él? —la de ojos perlas suaviza un poco su mirada. Sakura lo desconoce pero su semblante fluctúa cada que menciona a Sasuke de manera implícita, y este caso no es diferente.

—En el Domo. Hoy darán licencias provisionales a los soldados que hayan aprobado las actividades.

—¿El Domo? ¿Qué no había sido recomendado para ser instructor?

—Declinó la oferta —revela Hinata, seria.

—¿Qué? —Sakura engrandece los ojos, y se siente inquieta de repente, abandonando el sofá donde había estado sentada todo ese rato—. ¿Cuándo hizo eso?

—Los días que estuviste inconsciente.

 _"¡Ese idiota!"_ Sakura no es consciente de la consternación de su rostro ni del estrés que demuestra su cuerpo tan pronto Hinata le ha dicho eso. Pero ¿por qué le molesta tanto? No es como que se haya metido en algún problema realmente serio. Solo ha declinado una solicitud. Una solicitud que, Sakura pensaba, él tomaría. Y es que esa es una manera sencilla de mantenerlo alejado de ella. Una propuesta, además, tentadora para cualquier soldado.

La ambición de cada hombre ahí es escalar en esa pirámide de jerarquías. Qué conveniente para él hubiese sido aceptar e ir escalando solo hasta codiciar una plaza como un soldado con mayor rango. Como el director de algún área en específico. Como un Subteniente. Como un Fenrir.

Entonces ¿por qué?

¿Por qué ha declinado la oferta?

¿Qué espera?

¿Envejecer sirviéndole toda su vida? ¿No tiene aspiraciones?

Las respuestas no las va a hallar con Hinata, así que tan pronto toman rumbos separados, Sakura se pasa por el Domo para confirmar lo que Hyuga ya le ha dicho. Sasuke y Naruto están ahí, en la tercera fila del lado izquierdo.

Cornalina y esmeralda chocan, y toda esa molestia desaparece cuando se ven. Sakura no puede evitar embozar una sutil sonrisa luego del gesto que Sasuke ha puesto tan pronto la ha visto. No es un épico reencuentro ni nada que se le parezca pero hay cierta melancolía en las presuntuosas puertas del alma. Los últimos cinco minutos de la locuacidad del instructor al frente de ellos se les hacen eternos a ambos; Sasuke principalmente no presta ni la mitad de la atención de la que Naruto sí muestra pues al parecer no ha reparado en la presencia de Sakura.

¿Cuándo ha regresado?

¿Por qué Hyuga no le había dicho nada?

¿Konohamaru también ya sabría de su regreso?

La impaciencia de Sasuke por ir hasta donde ella se encuentra se hace notoria tan pronto rompen filas y se aparta de Naruto rápidamente. A diferencia de él, Sakura ya se encuentra a unos pasos de ambos, y es cuando Sasuke se decanta por dejar de parecer un loco desesperado y actuar como normalmente lo haría.

Pero es que no puede.

Ya ni siquiera le importa lo ridículo que se ha de ver.

Nada de eso importa.

—Supongo que debo felicitarlos por aprobar las actividades —habla finalmente, y para Sasuke pareciera que hubiesen pasado décadas de no oír su voz.

—Nos dieron esto —comenta Naruto, mostrándole una hoja de aprobación para actividades fuera del Cuartel en caso de ser requerido.

—Son licencias provisionales. Con ellas podrán salir a misiones al exterior sin ningún problema —los ojos de Naruto chispean, tan opuesto a la indiferencia que Sasuke muestra por ese dato que ella acaba de darles. Tiene tantas preguntas. Tantas cosas qué decirle, y simplemente no puede ordenar sus palabras—. Felicidades…A ambos —y _con ambos_ le mira fijamente a él.

La última vez no quiso ni mirarlo.

Sasuke siente que todo el piso se le mueve.

—Naruto —el rubio atiende—. Hinata quiere verte en su laboratorio. Ve con ella tan pronto te desocupes —el soldado asiente—. Sasuke.

—¿Sí?

—Sígueme.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

¿Cómo demonios oponerse?

¿Qué es lo que tiene ella que la hace tan especial? Tan todo. Tan influyente sobre él. Quiere reírse del rumbo que han tomado las cosas. De cómo apenas hace unos meses la detestaba y no podía ni siquiera oír su nombre sin pensar en querer ahorcarla. Y ahora todo es tan distinto. En verdad es un imbécil, pero lamentarse a estas alturas ya no es opción. Ha decidido seguirla muy a pesar de que ella parece estar ejerciendo una fuerza opuesta para alejarlo.

Es tan complicada pero tan transparente.

Y él es astuto.

Tanto que no le toma por sorpresa ese inesperado ataque de la katana de Sakura una vez que están fuera de la visión de todos. En otra ocasión le hubiese roto la nariz de no ser tan instintivo pero le ha parado en seco con una sola mano. Sasuke aprieta la mano alrededor de la funda de su espada mientras Sakura luce entre satisfecha y complacida de esa rápida reacción.

—Excelente respuesta —dice, jocosa, disminuyendo la fuerza para apartarse finalmente. Sasuke no se pregunta qué hacen en una de las salas de simulaciones, realmente sus pensamientos están ocupados en otro tipo de cosas. Incluso las palabras sinceras que ella ha tenido con él hace unos segundos no atraen su atención—. Te has vuelto fuerte.

—¿Es eso lo único que tienes que decirme?

La sonrisa se borra del rostro de la Fenrir, y la potestad que Sakura cree tener sobre él parece que se desvanece. Antes de irse hace un par de días la tensión entre ellos era tan palpable que podría cortarse. Ahora lucen como dos extraños conocidos. No está en su naturaleza titubear ante cosas que tiene que decir pero la situación ha dado tantas vueltas y tropiezos que Sakura luce cautelosa hasta con el silencio que se ha generado.

Pero ¿qué más da?

Con Sasuke nunca tiene expectativas, y eso es lo que la hace sentirse tan curiosa sobre él.

Si ella es súbita en cada una de sus cualidades, Sasuke lo es el triple. Quizá por eso son tan…similares. Quizá por eso no se lo saca de la cabeza. Quizá por eso es que quiere alejarlo de ella.

—Rechazaste la solicitud —Sasuke se sorprende solo un poco. ¿En verdad? ¿En verdad va a cuestionarle sobre eso justo ahora? —. ¿Por qué?

—Porque quise —responde, desinteresado en el tema, virando el rostro—. ¿Me vas a reprender por haber tomado mi propia decisión?

—No lo entiendo. Tus resultados son los mejores de todos los aspirantes. Si aceptabas pronto serías ascendido a un puesto mejor. Tendrías más facilidades y mayores oportunidades de largarte de este lugar. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? —Sasuke cierra los ojos, irónico mientras niega.

—No creo que eso sea lo que Hyuga te haya dicho que me dijeras —Sakura frunce el ceño, provocada—. ¿Irme? Creí que habías dicho que nadie puede irse de aquí.

—Y yo creí que no te tomarías tan enserio todo lo que te decía.

—¿Cómo enamorarme de ti? —el aliento se corta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan imbécil como para mencionar algo como eso ahora? La reacción que espera de ella es esa justamente. Seriedad absoluta pero hay cierta belleza en el titubeo que sí muestran sus ojos. Sasuke suspira, llevando las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón porque ha comenzado a sudar como un cerdo y no quiere verse ridiculizado en ese momento—. Como sea, ya decidí eso —dice, refiriéndose a la solicitud rechazada.

—Pues qué decisión tan más idiota —le reprende en tono severo—. Otro en tu posición habría tomado esa oportunidad.

—¿Quieres deshacerte de mí? —Sakura calla de pronto.

Si se lo pone tan fácil, entonces…

—¿No es lo que querías? ¿Librarte de mis órdenes? ¿No tener que soportarme? He aquí el fruto de tu entrenamiento. Aún puedes arrepentirte y…

—No lo acepto.

 _"¿Qué demonios?"_ piensa ella. ¿Qué tan contradictorio y bipolar puede ser una persona? ¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo eso? Es decir, le está dando la oportunidad de alejarse, entonces ¿por qué no lo hace?

 _"—¿Cómo enamorarme de ti?"_

No.

Es absurdo.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que no lo acepto. Puedes hacer con esa solicitud lo que quieras. No la tomaré.

Se supone que Sasuke ya había superado esa etapa rebelde. ¿Entonces por qué estaba siendo tan obstinado? ¡Tan idiota!

—La solicitud ya ha sido aprobada por el Canciller. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejas tu orgullo de lado y la tomas?

—Exacto. Eso es lo que él quiere —dos pasos al frente.

Espalda recta.

Intenciones obvias.

A pesar de ella saberlo se permite…Le permite arrebatarle ese espacio que solo le pertenece.

Baja la guardia o es que él se ha vuelto demasiado bueno en la intimidación. Pero su mirada no representa la envidia o el resentimiento que cualquier otro soldado tendría sobre ella. Representa algo distinto. Algo a lo que Sakura no le encuentra nombre. Algo que se está haciendo costumbre en ellos cada vez que están a esa distancia tan mínima y sus ojos se miran con una profundidad que no es de este mundo.

—¿Qué?

—Si es una orden de ese hombre, ¿debo asumir que lo que tú quieres es otra cosa?

¿Lo que ella quiere?

Quiere alejarlo, claramente.

Quiere alejarlo porque le resultan amenazante todas esas extrañas reacciones que siente cuando lo tiene cerca. No quiere tener que lidiar con más problemas de los que ya tiene. Pero asumir que se siente diferente solo cuando está cerca es también asumir que solo le sucede cuando está con él.

—Qué disparates estás…

—Dices que lo que yo quiero es alejarme de ti pero puedo desmentir eso —Sakura traga grueso cuando siente su aliento lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirse alerta—. Entonces lo que tú quieres es todo lo contrario a lo que dices.

—Si fuera una orden del Canciller no tendrías opción —replica.

—Qué maravilloso que no sea así ¿no crees?

Asumir. Asumir. Asumir.

¿Cuál de todas las posturas…? ¿Cuál de todas las personalidades que ha creado con el pasar de los años debe emplear con él para alejarlo? ¿Qué palabras quiere oír? ¿Por qué todo lo que planea con él siempre obtiene el resultado opuesto?

¿Qué demonios es lo que le está haciendo?

—No quieres.

—¿Qué?

—No quieres que me aleje de ti.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

¿Está vinculado eso a lo que llaman sentimientos al sufrimiento?

Porque se ama es que la gente pierde de vista todo por lo que ha trabajado. Porque se ama es que una persona se vuelve sensible. La vida imposible se hace posible. Los ojos se empañan. El corazón se despedaza.

Pero ¿por qué le llaman amor?

Sasuke era un niño demasiado tímido como para preguntar algo como eso a Kakashi.

Porque se ama es porque se es codicioso. Entonces, ¿codiciar la completa atención de Sakura significa que la ama? Y sin embargo podría ocurrir que se tratara del mismo impulso en ambos términos. Un impulso que desea sentirse satisfecho.

La noche en la que se conocieron aún sigue refulgente en su mente. ¿Sakura le habría reconocido si quiera con el pasar de los días? ¿Qué es lo que sintió cuando lo vio ahí tirado en el suelo? ¿Por qué no acabó su vida como se supone hacen los soldados de su talla? ¿Por qué le dio otra oportunidad? Las oportunidades van y vienen pero con ella las razones no son suficientes. Por más vanas discusiones que han tenido, por más momentos en los que ninguno de los dos ha cedido, decir que eso que siente por ella es amor…es peligroso.

Quizá por eso se entienden en maneras que no comprenden, porque son tan parecidos a la noche y al día. Al Sol y a la Luna.

¿Depende de la suerte o del destino el que, llegados a ese punto, no sepan ni lo que sienten?

—Ah —exhala lleno de delirios, sintiendo el alma desnuda y la gloria de un día entender sus sentimientos tan lejana.

Es tan torpe y tan necio pero ella lo es más. Rueda y rueda en la cama y la verdad es que se siente ridículo al tener pensamientos a medias pero ¿qué más puede hacer? De haber una ventana en esa habitación ya se habría tirado.

Es agotador pensar sobre ella. Sobre ella y sobre lo que él siente.

—Maldita sea —maldice sentándose ansiosamente sobre la cama. No tiene ni la intención de dormir así que calzándose únicamente las botas decide salir a despejarse un rato.

Podría ir al Invernadero y dormir entre hologramas pero seguramente Hyuga le reprendería luego por ello. Ir a las salas de simulación tampoco es opción pues está mentalmente agotado de tanto entrenamiento espartano por estos últimos días. Quizá si solo se vuelve un ente que camina por los pasillos un rato logre hartarse y concilie el sueño…

 _"Sasuke…"_

Vestida de blanco y el tono de cabello azulado.

Sasuke conoce a esa mujer. La ha visto en sus sueños.

 _—"¿E-estoy sonámbulo?"_ —piensa, irónico, pellizcándose el brazo izquierdo. ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Nueva tecnología de _SHINOBI_ que hace que tus sueños se materialicen? Y en todo caso de que así fuera…Sasuke no ha hablado con absolutamente a cerca de sus sueños.

La longitud de su cabello y su flequillo le cubren todo el rostro. Sasuke traga grueso pues es un auténtico miedoso con ese tipo de cosas que no tienen explicaciones. Cuando sueña, sin embargo, no le asusta, pero ahora está despierto. Se ha asegurado de ello pellizcándose también las mejillas. No considera tampoco que sea el cansancio lo que le esté jugando una broma mental.

La mujer está ahí, vestida de blanco…y comienza a andar por los pasillos.

—¡O-Oye!

La llama pero no responde.

La sigue de cerca pero no la alcanza.

El entorno deja de importar. Sasuke no sabe la cantidad de pasillos que recorre ni las direcciones que toma. Solo la sigue. La sigue… ¿para intentar alcanzarla? ¿Para encontrarle una lógica al motivo de que esté viendo lo que parece un fantasma? ¿O para ver a donde le va a llevar? Porque eso parece. La sigue sin obtener un rastro.

Mañana por la mañana va a tener unas bolsas horribles debajo de los ojos. Mañana por la mañana va a lamentarse mucho. Mañana por la mañana…Vuelta en la siguiente esquina y ya no está. ¿A dónde se ha ido? ¿Y dónde demonios se encuentra en primer lugar? Agitado, con la respiración errática, mira a su alrededor. No ha pasado nunca por ahí. No reconoce ni un mísero gramo de…

Ahí está.

De nuevo.

Vestida de blanco y…

Rosa.

—Sakura…

La longitud de su cabello largo…Es la primera vez que lo ve de esa forma. Y su flequillo parece, también, querer cubrir su rostro. ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Qué demonios _es ahí_ y porque está despierta a esas horas? Sasuke se esconde detrás de un muro. ¿Y qué se supone que hace él? ¿Por qué no quiere que lo descubra? Es posible que ella ni siquiera se imagine que está ahí, y el motivo de que esté deambulando a esas horas por un sector que Sasuke no reconoce no puede ser porque se trate de algo que haga seguido.

No es una excursión.

No es una caminata a media noche.

Entonces ¿qué demonios es?

La sigue…y tampoco la alcanza.

Hasta que la ve detenerse frente a una puerta.

¿Qué hay detrás de ella? ¿Por qué voltea a ambos lados como si estuviese haciendo algo furtivo y fuera de su protocolo? ¿A quién demonios ha ido a ver…?

 _Fenrir._

Sasuke siente que el aire se le termina de consumir en los pulmones y ya no circula más cuando lee la placa de acero que hay en la pared opuesta en donde se encuentra. Y cuando vuelve la mirada hacia los metros que lo separan de Sakura, el mundo se le viene encima.

Lo que duele siempre es mejor evitarlo ¿no es así? Entonces ¿es mejor evitar sentir cosas por ella para no estar sintiendo como la sangre le hierve en cuanto Sasori ha aparecido por el umbral de esa puerta?

Tiene que detenerla.

Tiene que hacer que retroceda.

Pero ella también tiene pensamientos simultáneos a los de él en su cabeza.

Tiene que detenerlo.

Tiene que hacer que retroceda.

No puede permitirse caer en el amor junto a él. Junto a Sasuke. Y si las palabras, ni discursos ni argumentos sirven con él, entonces…

 _"Rompe su corazón"_

—De todas las personas en este lugar, eres tú quien llama a mi puerta.

—Aquí me tienes, Sasori.

 _"Y de paso el tuyo también, Sakura…"_

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

¡Hemos vuelto!

Sí que ha sido un mes complicado ¿eh? Un mes de paciencia de su parte y un mes bastante ajetreado por acá. Verán, obtuve un nuevo puesto de trabajo -wiii-, lo cual además de ponerme feliz también exige mucho de mi tiempo por lo que me he desatendido un poco en cuanto a los fics y mis ratos libres de ocio. Lo único que quiero cuando llego a mi casa es dormir. Además, como he comentado en ocasiones pasadas, he estado un poco delicada de salud.

De hecho quise terminar de escribir este capítulo antes de irme de viaje ya que, valga la redundancia, debo viajar mañana en la noche para realizarme unos estudios y programarme una cirugía, pero aún lleva su proceso así que no se preocupen. Así que prefería mejor dedicarle dos noches enteras a sacar este capítulo a retrasarme más y aumentar su espera.

Respecto al capítulo...¡Demasiada información!

El hombre de las montañas: Es Obito. Algunas personas lo dedujeron capítulos anteriores y realmente me alegré de que acertaran. Algunos otros pensaban que era Jiraiya jajajaja Ahora bien, la historia de Obito está fuertemente ligada a Konoha. Como han visto ya, casi todas las historias personales de algunos personajes están sumamente entretejidas y tienen un por qué, y con Obito no es ni será la excepción.

Además de que he revelado datos interesantes a cerca del "Hijo de Mikoto". Las posibilidades de que esté "vivo" aumentan ahora que se sospecha es un híbrido. Pero...¿cómo es que nacen los híbridos? No coman ansías, todas estas nuevas dudas serán resueltas con el tiempo jajajaja

Y finalmente llegamos al trío amoroso. ¡Sakura ha ido a ver a Sasori...! ¡Y Sasuke los ha visto meterse en su habitación! Pobre Sasuke, lo voy a matar de un infarto justo cuando ya comienza a entender que lo que siente por Sakura es amor xDD

En fin, es hora de despedirme pero no me voy sin antes agradecerles, infinitamente, la paciencia y el cariño que tienen por Lotus. Si antes ya me sentía sumamente feliz por la cantidad de gente que la leí, estas ultimas semanas ha aumentado de seguidores considerablemente y mi felicidad no cabe dentro mío. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Sin ustedes esta historia no sería posible c:

¡Besos!

Rooss-out!


	29. Te elegí

_Tengo una tarea._

 _Para ver cuánto puedo mostrar mi talento sin sobrepasar los límites_.

 _Debo pintar la imagen perfecta en un lienzo que ya se ha colocado dentro de un marco magnífico.  
_

 _Tratar de crear la mejor pintura encima de lo que ya existe._

 _Y no salirme del borde._

 _Ese es mi papel._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _XXIX_**

 ** _Te elegí_**

 ** _._**

Las complicaciones que trae el amor son desastrosas.

Ahí están Romeo y Julieta.

Ahí están Perseo y Andrómeda.

Ahí están Fugaku y Mikoto

Tragedia romántica.

Y sin embargo parecía que el sacrificio de los últimos dos había sido en vano.

—Abandoné a su hijo.

¿En verdad lo hizo? ¿O por qué es que no tiene recuerdos precisos de esa noche? Los fragmentos de esos recuerdos se perdieron por algún motivo. O quizá su subconsciente bloqueó tales memorias. Como sea…, lo odia.

Odia soñar.

Odia ser presa de su propia mente porque incluso no puede fiarse de nada que provenga de ella.

Dentro de sus sueños, el tono solo es uno.

Verdoso y gris, pero sobretodo gris.

Y siempre el aire está tan contaminado de sus lamentos que incluso es tan denso como la neblina. Y siempre es el mismo sueño. Atravesar todo el bosque que alguna vez conoció de la mano de alguien a quien amó. Atravesarlo hasta llegar a esa inestable construcción.

Hay fuego alrededor y gritos enardecidos y violentos de gente que solo siguen órdenes. Les han ordenado matarlas. Y es que no hace falta haberlos oído para darse cuenta que, desde el comienzo, aquello no iba a terminar bien.

Mikoto es una de las tantas hijas de esa tierra maldita.

Ha sido esclava de su propia muerte desde el momento en el que decidió tener un hijo más.

Pero ella así lo quiso.

Aun sabiendo que las probabilidades del término de su embarazo se desvanecían cada que se cumplía un mes.

Dar la vida por alguien a quien ni siquiera vas a conocer…Sakura se repite internamente mientras pensamientos negativos, cargados del más profundo dolor mientras sus manos se manchan de sangre, emergen de ella.

Ha salido.

 _Esa cosa_ ha salido dentro de ella, y la ha dejado tan exhausta y pálida que es tan blanca como una deidad de nieve manchada de bermellón. Pero qué bonita es. Y aun con el aliento de vida escapándose de su interior, sonríe. Pero esa sonrisa no es para ella. Sakura aprieta el bulto inconscientemente. Y el labio le tiembla, y los ojos se le empañan cuando no distingue esa sensación que nace dentro de ella.

Mikoto, todas las noches, le hablaba entre dulces murmullos. Sakura envidiaba esos momentos a su lado. Sabía que era infantil sentirse así…pero lo envidiaba.

La tendría a ella, solo para él, tan pronto naciera.

La luz de sus ojos solo sería dada a él.

Pero…si no nacía…Si no lo hacía dejaría de representar un peligro para ella.

Porque el mundo comenzó a buscarla con desesperación. El mundo se volvió un peligro. Mikoto estaría mejor sin él. No sería asediada por ese destino tormentoso. No sería perseguida por nadie. Nadie se aferraría a ella ni a la ambición de poseer a ese hijo suyo.

Si no naciera…

Si no naciera…

El inmueble donde se encuentran refugiadas pronto se vendrá abajo por las vibraciones de las explosiones. Pronto van a llegar a donde se encuentran. Pronto…

Y entonces lo ve.

Lo ve a él mientras llega al mundo y ella lo sostiene entre sus pequeñas y frágiles manos. Sostiene ese vínculo de carne y alma que aun enlaza a la madre con el hijo.

Posee su cabello.

Posee sus pestañas.

Posee su nariz.

—¿Sa-Sakura…? —la voz agotada de Mikoto, por primera vez, se oye en un plano lejano cuando siempre ha sido el sonido más hermoso que Sakura procura prestarle primero atención—. E-el bebé… ¿Cómo se….ve? —con diez dedos en las manos y diez en los pies. Con una pequeña nariz respingada. Con los labios igual de delicados que los de ella.

Pero el color de su piel y sus ojos…

—E-están cerrados…—Y ni siquiera está llorando como para que los tenga de esa manera. Y está pálido. Y está frío—. No respira…

No se mueve.

No llora.

No respira.

Sus ojos ¿por qué no los abre? ¿Por qué no puede ver de qué color son? ¿Cómo lucen?

Sakura sabe poco de nacimientos pero conoce lo necesario para entender que esa situación, en la que Mikoto se desangra por las piernas y se desespera por alcanzar y tomar a su hijo, es todo menos normal. Los bebés lloran… ¿por qué él no lo hace? ¿Por qué no se mueve?

—P-por favor, Sakura…

Es tan cruel pedirle algo como eso.

Pero nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

Nadie nunca debe saberlo.

Para proteger a ese niño.

Para que viva una vida plena.

Para que crezca y nunca se pregunte el origen de su procedencia.

Cuando Sakura accede, en medio de lágrimas y gritos desesperados _, el acto_ está hecho. Algo por lo que jamás será perdonada. Algo por lo que su boca y sus manos por siempre estarán manchadas. Cuando Mikoto deja de respirar, hay un hueco en su pecho. Cuando Sakura decide voltear a verlo, él finalmente los ojos ha abierto.

¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?

¿Qué es lo que ha prometido?

Y sin embargo no puede dejar de verlo.

 _"Llámalo..."_

Su nombre solo se vuelve trazos desordenados.

Simples líneas y rayones que no le dicen nada.

Ya ni siquiera recuerda la imagen clara de su diminuto rostro. Es como si se hubiese esfumado. Como si fuera un secreto sellado. Ríe con desazón. Un secreto que incluso ella no puede abrir. Parece irónico luego de ser ella la portadora de tantas mentiras. Pero sabe que tiene que buscarlo. Durante todo este tiempo ha pasado de recordar la promesa que le hizo a Mikoto cuando le sacó su corazón para dárselo a su hijo.

Pero… ¿por qué? Incluso eso es algo que tampoco recuerda.

Solo sabe que debe dárselo.

Solo sabe que por eso lo ha cuidado.

Solo sabe que por eso ha conseguido cuerpos aptos y compatibles que puedan portarlo para mantenerlo latiendo…hasta el día que fuese requerido sacarlo.

 _"¡¿Ella puede guardar secretos y yo no?!"_

Konohamaru…

 _"Vas a dárselo. Cuando lo encuentres…; y vas a deshacerte de mí cuando eso pase"_

Si ese día llegara…

Si el hijo de Mikoto estuviese realmente vivo y estuviese más cerca de lo que cree ¿Qué decidiría?

—Algo te molesta —Sakura engrandece los ojos. Últimamente es bastante mala en percibir la presencia de alguien solo hasta que ésta la toma por sorpresa. Pero es él. No tiene por qué sentirse mal o sentirse juzgada pues Iruka es todo menos una persona que busca el mal ajeno, sin olvidar mencionar que le conoce desde hace mucho tiempo—. Es hermoso ¿no? La forma en la que la naturaleza es mortal en estos días.

Sakura no responde, solo permanece quieta frente a los monitores que abarcan casi toda la extensión de esa sala. Las cámaras que hay en la ciudad tienen acceso a cualquier rincón, y hasta más allá de la zona de las murallas. Uno de los perímetros que presentan mayor actividad de esporas, tanto que es muy fácil distinguir que está ahí. Como si fueran luciérnagas o una luz intermitente que es inagotable.

Parpadean.

Parpadean.

Sakura las ve y sabe el rango de su letalidad pues vive con vestigios de sus efectos dentro de ella.

—Hay cierta belleza en lo que es dañino para el hombre. Por eso es parte del día a día.

—El hombre no aprende de sus errores —Sakura cierra los ojos hurgando entre memorias. Qué bonito cabello. Qué bonitos ojos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el peligro estaría ahí?—. Si algo es peligroso solo debes alejarte de él.

—Es cierto…—Iruka hace una pausa, mirándola de reojo—. Excepto si lo que amas es parte de ese peligro.

Poco sabe Iruka de su pasado, pero sabe…y es suficiente para preocuparse por ella y por todos los rumores que llegan a él a pesar de que los evita. Después de todo no puede olvidar aquellos días en los que Sasori y ella solían ser la pequeña luz que había encendido, de nuevo, esa pequeña mecha de esperanza. Pero luego vino el dolor. Luego vinieron las mentiras. Vinieron las cicatrices…Y por un buen tiempo Iruka decidió apartarse.

Pero qué idiota ha sido en querer solucionar algo sin si quiera haberlo intentado primero.

Al día de hoy Sasori y Sakura siguen sufriendo, y él solo ha sido ciego.

—¿Él te pidió que vinieras a sermonearme? —pregunta Sakura, aludiendo un tema que supuestamente solo le correspondía a ellos dos.

A ella y Sasori.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le has dicho algo? —pero Iruka es inteligente.

Y no hace falta que se esfuerce para provocar que Sakura se sienta acorralada. Nadie sabe, además de ella y Sasori por supuesto, que se han visto en su habitación la noche anterior. Nadie además de también…

 _"Rompe su corazón"_

Es parte de su naturaleza apartar a la gente, no debería ser diferente con él ni sentir culpa de nada. Entonces ¿por qué? Sakura solo es expresiva cuando se trata de gente que le importa e Iruka lo sabe con solo ver ese extraño semblante en su rostro.

Lo ha hecho con toda la intención de alejarlo. Un último intento valiéndose de las notorias sensaciones que ella causa sobre él. Porque se lo ha dicho. Sasuke nunca se calla ni conoce lo que es la discreción.

Amor.

Enamorarse.

¿De ella?

Conoce del amor como conoce de sus sentimientos.

Nada.

Ese tipo de amor que proclama una madre por un hijo. Que da una persona a una mascota. Que siente un hombre hacia una mujer…Pero ella ni siquiera entra en ningún estereotipo de nada. Es mitad de algo que representa una amenaza y mitad humana. Aunque eso último no sabe qué tan cierto sea. Sakura no encaja en un panorama donde se haya una puesta de sol en el horizonte y ella es abrazada por la silueta alta de un hombre, ambos viviendo sin preocupaciones.

Pero se pregunta qué sería de ella de suceder algo así. De experimentar ese intercambio de sentimientos como vio en Mikoto y Fugaku. Ese tipo de amor que Sakura nunca pudo entender.

Un sentimiento de querer proteger a alguien. De dar tu vida por el bien de un amante. Darle todo sin esperar recibir algo a cambio porque su vida es más valiosa que la tuya. No soltar su pequeño pulgar, no querer dejar mirar el bonito color cornalina de esos orbes que apenas han visto estrellas mientras lo aferras a tu cuerpo para protegerlo del frío y de cualquier cosa que quiera dañarlo.

 _"Dáselo"_

—¿Sakura?

 _"Dale mi corazón…"_

¿Por qué abandonó a ese hijo? ¿Habrá una razón por la que no recuerde el por qué lo hizo? ¿En verdad lo abandonó?

 _"Promételo…Cuando sea mayor…"_

Pero…

Físicamente hablando porque en cuestión de sentimientos…

 _"—Ya te he dado el mío"_

 ** _._**

 ** _I_**

 ** _._**

¿Qué posibilidades hay de que ese hijo esté vivo?

¿Qué posibilidades, además, es que ya haya tenido contacto con él?

—¡Bloquea! ¡Estás muy lento hoy, Naruto!

¿Qué probabilidades, ridículas por cierto, hay que ese hijo sea…?

—¡Naruto!

El grito de Hinata la trae devuelta al momento exacto donde Naruto cae de espaldas y Sasuke le apunta con el arma de utilería.

Tanta ira.

Tanta rabia.

Y luego…la culpa.

Sasuke reacciona demasiado tarde cuando ya todo está hecho.

¿Qué acaba de hacer?

Ciertamente no ha sido su intensión herirlo ni nada pues es solo entrenamiento de rutina entre ambos. Una de las tantas actividades diarias que deben hacer. ¿En qué momento ha puesto más fuerza de la necesaria? ¿En qué momento los ojos se le han pintado de pura rabia y ha dejado de ver a Naruto para solo ver rojo?

Rojo…como su maldito cabello.

—L-lo sient… —pero su vano intento por ofrecerle su mano y ayudarlo a levantarse es rechazado con un golpe, apartándolo.

Naruto no lo mira.

Apenas se mueve con dificultad del suelo y se pone de pie, y entonces cojea. Sasuke aparta la conmoción por un instante y ve sangre escurriendo de su pierna y muchas vendas.

—Hinata —llama Sakura, quien en todo el rato solo ha estado presente en silencio viendo el entrenamiento de ambos.

Naruto apenas y acepta la ayuda de Hyuga solo porque en verdad le duele horrores la maldita herida que le ha hecho Sai. Cuando pasa a lado de Sasuke, parecen dos desconocidos. Ni siquiera se miran. Y la distancia, esa que creyeron nunca aumentaría, incrementa. Y eso solo hace que Naruto se convenza aún más que estar en ese maldito lugar está haciendo que Sasuke se comporte así.

Que ni siquiera le reconozca en medio de un entrenamiento

Que ya ni se preocupe por encontrar una manera de escapar junto con él.

Que esté tan pendiente de esa mujer como para sacudir todo su mundo.

—¿Y esa herida? —pero si Sasuke no es capaz de preguntar, Sakura sí, deteniéndolo una vez que pasa a su lado junto a Hinata.

—Fue durante el último día de entrenamiento— se apresura a decir la de ojos perlas.

Naruto no pide su ayuda pero agradece internamente el gesto. La última vez que él intentó convencer a Hinata con esa excusa, ella solo guardó silencio. Si sospecha o no, Naruto no tiene tiempo de inventarse algo. Ni tampoco quiere.

Así como no quiere ver a Sasuke en estos momentos ni soportar ese maldito mal humor que tiene desde la mañana.

Cuando se quedan solos, pues Konohamaru se encuentra con Chiyo para su conveniencia, Sasuke tarda en procesar lo que acaba de pasar. Solo hasta que es consciente de que Sakura lo mira, le devuelve el gesto pero no es ni remotamente parecido a una mueca furiosa. Está frustrado. Está confundido. Está molesto consigo mismo.

Y también con ella.

Las imágenes de apenas hace unas horas, refulgentes en su mente, parpadean una por una. Y que esté sumamente molesto y hasta dolido solo se debe a una sola razón. Una razón que es tan problemática como sencilla de ver, pero no de aceptar. Y porque no quiere aceptarlo es que decide no decir nada. No preguntar nada. No…mirarla. Tan solo por esta vez no quiere hacerlo. Y esa es la resolución que Sakura ha provocado.

Su rechazo.

Volver al inicio.

Volver a las miradas desdeñosas, a los malos humores, a su insistente aborrecimiento hacia ella y hacia todo lo que la rodea. Así debió ser siempre.

Sakura no pregunta ni dice nada cuando Sasuke aparta el rostro y simplemente se va.

Así debió ser siempre, se repite.

—Ese siempre ha sido tu destino, Sakura… —se dice, apática y cabizbaja.

Estar sola.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Los días pasan y la situación con Sakura no mejora pero tampoco empeora.

Simplemente no avanza.

Todo su progreso, todos los escasos, pero notorios, buenos momentos y el buen ambiente entre ellos solo se ha convertido en una fábula en la mente de cada uno. Todo se ha vuelto tan rutinario y tan estrictamente ordenado que ha Sakura, desde que ha regresado de la Montaña Negra, le han ocasionado que se levante a mitad de la noche, agitada.

Comer. Dormir. Respirar. Cada cosa que ahora hace le recuerda a las distintas órdenes que recibía en ese lugar.

Levantarse de la cama.

Levantarse de la mesa.

Se mira al espejo y luce desalineada. Con bolsas debajo de los párpados. Con un presentimiento y una angustia desconocida que no la deja de atormentar en ningún momento.

Y cada noche sueña con Mikoto.

Revive cada fragmento. Cada cabello suelto. Cada arenilla adherida a su ropa hecha trizas.

Sangre por todos lados. Frío por todos lados. Voces por todos lados.

Sakura es quien provoca todo eso porque está desesperada por recordar pero no entiende por qué no puede.

Como tampoco entiende cómo es que ha dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin pensar en ello. Quizá se deba a la costumbre de los días. O a la agradable sensación de pensar que si dejaba de prestarle atención a su pasado podría tener una oportunidad de vivir sin atormentarse de ello. Pero es la segunda vez que lo intenta y siempre que siente que está por tocar la cima de la tranquilidad, lo hecha a perder.

Sucedió con Sasori, con Iruka, con Chiyo y con Kurenai. De ellos apenas y puede decir que lleva una relación bastante frágil con dos solamente.

Así tendría que haber seguido su camino.

No volver a relacionarse con nadie.

Y entonces…Hinata.

Entonces Konohamaru.

Entonces…el peso de su propia culpa.

Y finalmente Sasuke.

Brabucón extrovertido.

Insolente lleno de osadía.

Impertinente e irritable.

Y podría pasar bastantes horas enlistando adjetivos que lo hagan ver como la persona más castrosa del universo y aun así…Aun así no se cansaría de intentar definirlo. De intentar, inútilmente, ignorarlo. De no guiar sus ojos a él. Una persona tan desesperante debería ser el tipo de persona con el que no te gustaría juntarte. Pero Sasuke tiene un efecto opuesto en ella. Y darse cuenta de que ignorarlo solo está causando que piense más en él le está molestando. Le molesta porque no sabe a qué se debe.

Con Sai, aunque tiene una personalidad más retorcida y más imposible con la cual lidiar, no le sucede eso.

Con Sasori, con quien apenas y se dirige la palabra debido a los vestigios del pasado, tampoco.

Sasuke es el chico problema que todos quieren evitar. Y, sin embargo, sabiendo que sería difícil lidiar con él, sabiendo que la posibilidad de que lo aceptasen dentro del Cuartel era de uno contra cien, sabiendo todo eso…

—Cuando le miré a los ojos…

En medio de balas perdidas, gritos desesperados y llamas que ardían; siendo el blanco fácil de un Draug que fácilmente pudo haberle quitado la vida…, le dio otra oportunidad.

Lo recuerda perfectamente porque son pocas las veces en las que el recuerdo de Mikoto se proyecta en sus ojos. Y él lucía como ella la primera vez que la vio. Llena de temor pero igual llena de valor. Y es que no puede decirle a nadie que cada que lo ve es como verla a ella. Y Sakura se está volviendo loca por saciar todas esas inquietudes de una buena vez.

Cada que voltea…La línea de la clavícula marcada.

Cada que voltea…El delineado fino de sus ojos.

Cada que voltea…El color azulado de su cabello.

Nada tendría que ser tan complicado si Sasuke no le recordara tanto a Mikoto… y si no lo hubiese besado.

Las veces que piensa en él son proporcionales a las veces en que roza sus labios con las yemas de sus manos recordando el contacto. Se siente extraña. Como si fuera una máquina defectuosa por el hecho de sentir. Las máquinas no sienten y aunque ella es más parecida a un arma, la sensación es la misma.

Más días avanzan…Y Sakura decide dejar de pensar en él, pero es difícil.

Es difícil cuando tiene que verlo todos los días. Cuando sus actividades se juntan y ella como su superior debe tener estrecha comunicación con los suyos. Si tan solo él hubiese aceptado la oferta de ser instructor…

 _—Dije que no lo acepto. Puedes hacer con esa solicitud lo que quieras. No la tomaré._

¿En qué momento ha bajado la guardia? ¿En qué momento le permitió ir más allá? ¿Fue su difícil actitud lo que se le hizo interesante? ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué pudo haber sido? Sakura agradece que en los últimos días sus únicas actividades sea hacer trabajo de oficina. Lo detesta, sí, pero cree que es mejor estar así, recluida en su habitación que deambular por los pasillos con la alta posibilidad de topárselo. Ha encomendado a Hinata para que los vigile mientras ella usa la excusa de estar muy ocupada traspalando reportes. Aunque no es como que él le haga mucho caso últimamente.

—¿Es esto lo que querías, no? —suelta en un suspiro cansado, rindiéndose con ese último reporte, soltando las hojas sobre el mesón—. Alejarlo…

No está aliviada. Creía, al menos, que se sentiría bien consigo misma al alejarlo por la razón de no involucrar a más gente dentro de sus problemas. Es cierto que hace unas semanas era intratable y hasta se arrepentía de haberlo llevado pero…

Siendo tan insistente.

Siendo tan…elocuente.

Siendo tan él…

—Sal de mi cabeza, maldición.

Y ahí está, de nuevo.

Todo el día pensando en él.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

—Estás distraído.

Decaído.

Apático.

No insolente ni agresivo pero Hinata considera que eso es aún peor pues Sasuke es de esas personas que no se mantienen calladas ante algo que les disgusta. Pero ahora es totalmente opuesto.

Lleva alrededor de veinte minutos explicándole el progreso de lo que ha investigado y Hinata está segura que no le ha prestado atención tan siquiera un segundo. Y no hace falta preguntarle lo que le sucede. Los rumores y las malas noticias siempre se esparcen como agua.

¿En qué estaba pensando Sakura al hacer eso?

Ya ni siquiera se esfuerza por hacer las cosas mal. Y es que Hinata piensa que así ha sido. Que ha hecho tal cosa debido a una mala decisión. Buscar el por qué es lo mismo que, seguramente, Sasuke también ansía encontrar. Pero sus intenciones son distintas a las de ella. Hinata lo sabe con solo verlo tan frustrado y tan abatido. Y se pregunta qué tanto podrá afectar esto para los objetivos claros que ambos ya se habían trazado con anterioridad.

Culpar a Sakura es como culparse a ella misma por no haber sido más insistente en cuanto a su relación con Sasuke. Relación que traspasó los límites establecidos desde el primer momento en que se besaron. Y desde ahí nada ha mejorado. Todo ha colapsado. Pero mientras más lo mira puede asegurar una cosa pero también dudar de otra.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

La pregunta no tiene contexto para Sasuke hasta que deja de vagar en su mente y alza el rostro para mirar al subteniente. Abstraído y con la mirada en la nada, poco a poco obtiene claridad.

—¿Qué?

Hinata suspira, apartando los papeles a un lado, acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

—Cuando te traje aquí la primera vez te pedí algo —hace una pausa—. Te pedí prestada tu fuerza para dársela a Sakura —Sasuke tensa un poco los ojos tan pronto la oye ser nombrada—. No dudaste y te veías lo suficientemente seguro de aceptar a pesar de mis condiciones y de que podía estar solo usándote.

—¿Y que no es eso lo que han estado haciendo conmigo desde el inicio?

Ese es el primer indicio que Hinata necesita para saber que, además de estar molesto, se siente traicionado.

Y es que solo sientes el efecto de la traición cuando algo te importa.

—Y si lo sabías… ¿por qué no hiciste nada? —Sasuke se encoje de hombros, soltando una risa sarcástica.

—Apreciaba bastante mi vida como para seguir soportando los maltratos que me daban —silencio—. Como sea. Eso ya no importa.

—Sí lo hace —sentencia ella, sonoramente—. Sí lo hace que es tan obvio pero ni tu ni ella se dan cuenta —eso último se ha oído como si lo comprometiera a algo y realmente no le agrada la sensación de palabras a medias o en código—. Lo que tú y ella están haciendo es…

—Ya es suficiente —declara él en el mismo tono, o incluso más duro, que ella, añadiendo ese gesto de colocar una mano sobre la superficie de la mesa como si pareciera que la hubiese golpeado—. No necesito que me digas nada.

¿Cómo decirle?

¿Cómo explicarle que el mismo semblante que justamente hace es el mismo que le ha visto hacer a Sakura ésta mañana?

Son tan habilidosos en combate pero tan estúpidos en relaciones interpersonales.

—Te pedí que fueras la fuerza de Sakura…pero en estos momentos ya no estoy tan segura de confiarte su seguridad.

La oración, si en realidad fueran dos de manera independiente, tendría el sentido que se merece.

—¿Su seguridad? —la seriedad y el silencio de Hinata son suficientes para que Sasuke se deshaga de todo esa apatía de hace unos segundos y le mire serio e interesado—. ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Sakura te pidió que fueses con ella a la zona Sur, cierto? —el soldado asiente—. Eso es un boleto sin regreso —hay un palpitar extraño dentro de él tan pronto oye eso. Suena demasiado alarmante como para pasarlo por alto.

—¿Qué…? —Hinata suspira, lamentándose.

—Lo que está haciendo Sakura, desde el inicio de todo, es romper las reglas. Te lo conté antes ¿por qué crees que tuvo que llegar al punto de herir a alguien importante para ella? —Sasori, piensa él en automático—. ¿Crees que Sakura estaría planeando esto y no ser descubierta en el proceso? Es _SHINOBI_ de quien estamos hablando —Sasuke queda mudo. Como si mil pensamientos vinieran a su mente y no pudiese aclarar ninguno salvo, claro, el de estar entendiendo a lo que Hyuga se refiere.

Todo este tiempo Sakura se ha hecho de una reputación a base de logros pero también de rumores.

La mayoría de la gente solo ve las cosas malas. Hablan y hablan pero nunca preguntan el por qué es que se hacen ese tipo de cosas. Juzgan sin saber el camino que se ha recorrido.

La reputación de ella se basa en dos cosas. Ser ridículamente fuerte y en ser…

—…una rebelde —Hinata piensa que le ha tomado menos tiempo del que ella hubiese creído, que le entendiese.

 _"Voy a enseñarte modales"_

 _"Eres desobediente, torpe y testarudo"_

 _"Cuida tu lengua"_

 _"¡¿Por qué no obedeces lo que te digo?!"_

Ella, por supuesto, no está intentando alejarlo…

—¿Lo entiendes?

Está protegiéndolo.

—El destino de una persona que va en contra de los reglamentos en _SHINOBI_ es pagar con tu vida. El exilio es misericordia en algunos casos. Sasori sigue vivo gracias a Sakura. Aunque es posible que él desconozca las razones —Hinata hace una pausa, suspirando y apretando los puños. Como si apenas estuviese dándose cuenta de algo ella también—. Todo este tiempo creí que había una razón en especial por la que el Canciller tuviese cierta predilección hacia ella pero…no es que la adore. Más bien la tiene cerca para asegurarse de que no hará otra cosa que ponga en riesgo sus secretos.

—¿Sus secretos?

—Para mí es obvio que Shimura Danzou es todo menos un ser humano respetable. Después de todo es un líder...Y los líderes más grandes de la historia de la humanidad son los que han hecho las peores cosas. Y Sakura lo ha sabido siempre desde que puso un pie en este lugar. Danzou no va a permitir que Sakura vaya más allá de su jurisdicción…pero ha cometido un error —el soldado traga grueso—. Su jurisdicción termina en el momento en el que Sakura decide. Y en el momento en el que ella decidió traerte, ha estado en la mira de ese hombre todo el tiempo.

—¿C-cómo…?

—Tú y ella han creado un vínculo muy estrecho que ni siquiera yo puedo entender.

Tantas peleas.

Tantas malas miradas.

Tantas palabras mal habladas.

¿Cómo esas cosas podrían ser los cimientos de un vínculo, como lo llama Hinata?

—Ella y yo no tenemos nada como eso.

—¿Qué me dices de las veces que se han besado? —Sasuke engrandece los ojos, atrapado—. ¿De verdad creían que no iba a suceder nada si seguían haciendo eso? —el azabache de pronto se siente caliente de las mejillas. Sí, todo eso es genial…si tan solo no sintiera vergüenza de estar hablando de ese tema con quien fuera la mano derecha de la pelirrosa.

—¿C-cómo sabes que nos…?

—Ella me lo ha dicho —¡Dios! ¡Esa mujer no tiene ninguna consideración por nada! —…Al principio. El resto lo he deducido yo misma.

—¿Qué cosa es lo que has deducido?

—¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga?

Es tan difícil para uno darle nombre a cada sentimiento.

Sakura, aparentemente, ha luchado toda su vida por no poseer ningún tipo de afecto hacia nada ni nadie. Sasuke, por el contrario, nunca se ha sentido así. Y por primera vez se siente ansioso y nervioso de saber cuál es la perspectiva de un tercero con respecto a lo que sea que ellos dos tienen.

—En realidad…

—Te gusta —Sasuke contiene el aliento, y siente como cada cartílago se contrae—. Estás enamorado de Sakura.

Estar enamorado es confundir cuando es de noche y cuando es de día.

Es sentir como algo tan grande se multiplica por todas las venas.

Es sentir como sentimientos y pensamientos se desencadenan.

Darle un nombre…

—Yo…

—Decir que la amas es apostar demasiado pero lo que sientes por ella, ahora, es suficiente para que desees protegerla; y es por eso que sigo apostando por ti —Demonios, piensa él. Hinata está yendo demasiado rápido cuando él apenas está siendo consciente de los fuertes sentimientos que en realidad tiene por Sakura. Ahora no solo tiene que lidiar con la aceptación de algo tan sencillo y que no pudo ver, sino también con ese peligro al que Hyuga se refiere—. No hay ni un permiso o algo que se le parezca para ir a ese lugar pero Sakura está apostando a todo con tal de traer algo de ahí. Algo que seguramente tú también quieres.

Respuestas.

Verdades.

Sasuke más que nadie lo sabe.

Lo ha constatado con sus propios ojos.

Pensar que todo este tiempo hubo creído haber sido el único en sentirse demasiado ansioso y receloso a cerca de ese lugar. Sakura siempre estuvo pensando en una manera de volver ahí. Para encontrar respuestas a planteamientos que han estado en su mente desde hace mucho tiempo. Y que Hyuga le señale que están yendo sin ninguna autorización solo le hace pensar que sí…Están arriesgando más de lo que deben.

Entonces ¿por qué?

¿Por qué ella le ha pedido ir?

—¿Por qué yo?

—No tiene a nadie más —Sasuke ríe, pero es una risa penosa.

—Te tiene a ti, maldita sea. Lo tiene a él también… —aprieta los puños, bajando el rostro—. O quizá no quiere arriesgar a las personas que son importantes —entrecierra los ojos, afectado—. Soy un peón.

—No es así. Ella…

 _"La próxima vez que pierda el control…Es muy probable que no sea capaz de resistir"_

La sangre de Sasori pierde su efecto en un periodo de tiempo bastante corto. La de Obito no sabe cuánto tiempo durará. Si Sakura vuelve a perder el control y cae ante la locura, beberá y devorara lo que sea que encuentre primero. Se degradará a tal nivel del que posiblemente no pueda regresar. Dejará al instinto actuar y…

 _"Si eso sucede…No quiero que nadie pague por mis errores"_

—Ella…

 _"Y mucho menos él"_

—Ella no quiere que tú la acompañes —Sasuke enmudece y ahora es Hinata quien aprieta los puños y dibuja un semblante lamentable y doloso—. Pero si ella va sola a ese lugar…

—Ella no me ha dicho…—fragmentos de la mañana vienen a él. Habiéndose quedado solos, habiendo Sasuke decidido no mirarla y solo pasar de ella, alejándose rápidamente. Si tan solo se hubiese quedado pudiese haber sido capaz de entender a qué se debía ese semblante preocupado y ese indeciso intento de hablarle. La indecisión en sus ojos. El temblor de sus labios—Eso es lo que quería decirme hoy… —resuelve rápidamente, sintiendo una presión justa en el pecho.

—Desde que volvió de su viaje ha estado así. Me ha pedido que no te diga nada sobre eso pero…

Pero Sasuke se encuentra lidiando internamente con sus propios pensares que olvida prestarle atención.

Está dudando en llevarlo porque…

—¿Le importo? —Hinata lo mira confusa, y no entiende a qué se debe esa mueca sonriente y a la vez penosa—. Por favor… —musita, irónico. Hace una noche Sakura ha ido a ver a Sasori y ahora ¿él le importa? Es el colmo de los colmos. Y aún consciente de eso Sasuke no puede evitar sentir una especie de calidez que le estrecha todo el cuerpo.

—Escúchame —toma la palabra Hyuga de nuevo, seria y a la vez suplicante—. No puedo…—niega, corrigiéndose—. No podemos dejar que haga esto sola.

—¿Quieres que la convenza de no ir? —Hinata niega, afectada.

—Quiero que la protejas.

Proteger, dice.

Él no sabe lo que es eso.

No ha sabido hacerlo, al menos no correctamente. El claro ejemplo es haber terminado ahí. Haber llevado a Naruto. Haberse equivocado en sus decisiones. Pero de no haberlo hecho…es probable que nunca hubiese conocido a Sakura. Ni a Konohamaru. Ni habría sido consciente de su propia fuerza ni de lo que es capaz de hacer.

—Si la atrapan, Sakura no opondrá resistencia. La conozco y sé lo suficiente de ella ahora como para saber que ya está harta de pelear. Quiere ir ahí para encontrar verdades pero no para cambiar algo sino para morir por ello —Sasuke se estremece tan pronto escucha la palabra muerte—. Pero si tú estás con ella puedes hacer que su decisión cambie.

—¿Por qué yo y no alguien más?

Salvarle y no dejarle morir.

Regañarle y no simplemente ignorarle.

Besarle y no simplemente apartarle.

—Porque Sakura siempre cambia de decisión cuando se trata de ti.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

Tal y como Hinata y Sasuke lo pronostican, Sakura les ha reunido a ellos, junto a Naruto, para anunciar un cambio de planes. Y tal como Hinata se lo ha pedido, Sasuke se opone. Se opone y vuelve a mirarla como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Como si nada hubiese sido visto.

Como si la imagen de Sakura y Sasori no le hubiese dolido y no se repitiera en su mente como un interminable ciclo.

Decir que a Sakura no le ha tomado desprevenida sería mentir. Incluso hay cierta desazón. Apenas ayer Sasuke le ignoraba y hoy le muestra un semblante renovado y normal. Si bien es cierto que no hay nada de lo cual acusarse, Sakura está segura de que él les hubo visto hace unas noches. Ese era el plan. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué luce como si no hubiese sucedido nada?

Pasa de mirarlo a él a mirar a Hinata pero nada.

Luce tan estoica que para Sakura es incluso difícil leerla.

Y entonces una interrogante bastante fastidiosa se le planta de frente.

Últimamente Hinata y Sasuke están demasiado juntos. Y aunque cree que se debe exclusivamente porque ella misma le ha pedido que se ocupe de él y de Naruto, verlos es algo que la está molestando desde hace un tiempo.

 _—"Son tan obvios"_ —piensa atrapándolos dándose una mirada cómplice. Por debajo de la mesa donde están, sus manos se cierran en puños pero no puede hacer nada. No debería sentir nada.

La reunión termina tan pronto ninguno de los cuatro puede conciliar.

Hinata alega que ir sola es peligroso y que en el peor de los casos necesitará todo el apoyo posible para escapar. Sasuke, lo mismo, añadiendo que recuerda con exactitud la distribución del lugar y que puede ser de utilidad. Naruto no dice nada. Solo escucha, asiente con la cabeza, y esconde las manos entre sus piernas con demasiado interés.

—No tengo tiempo para cuidar la espalda de nadie —amenaza Sakura, seca. Envuelta en el asunto de no llevar a nadie -principalmente a Sasuke- por no tener que cargar con el peso de un final funesto y también por estúpidas sensaciones de ver a Hinata y a él juntos.

—No tendrás por qué hacerlo. Podemos hacernos cargo de nuestras propias vidas así como tú de la tuya.

¿Hacerse cargo de su propia vida?

Suena a una cruel indirecta si tan solo Sasuke supiera la lista interminable de cosas que Sakura ha decidido no hacer por el bien de otros. Vivir su propia vida…Sakura no sabe qué es eso. Y no es como que lo lamente pues no solo hay malos recuerdos.

Irónicamente no vienen a su mente ninguno que tenga que ver con Mikoto.

Sino con él.

—Vas a arrepentirte mañana —finaliza con ese comentario, poniéndose de pie, dejando la sala.

 ** _._**

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

¿A qué hora se supone la mente se cansa de pensar en una sola persona?

No hay respuesta en ningún libro de texto que Sakura haya leído antes. Y sin embargo ha llevado varios consigo al Invernadero.

Una vez más el escenario del Bosque, con sus propios sonidos y silencios, le resulta tranquilizador.

No hay día en que no piense en él.

Y está un poco cansada del ruido del exterior y de su propia mente repitiendo cosas a las que no le encuentra conexión. Leer algo, aunque inicialmente había sido una actividad obligatoria, se ha vuelto un hábito. Un ritual en el deja de pensar que ella siempre tiene las respuestas y prefiere conseguirlas de ese modo.

El amor…

Esa cosa que llevó a Fugaku y a Mikoto al fin de sus días. Y aun sabiendo que no serían eternos…qué felices fueron. Aun sabiendo que las adversidades no los dejarían en paz nunca…Que los peligros nunca se acabarían, que sería difícil hacerse cargo de una desalmada niña, se fueron sin arrepentimientos.

Cualquier tipo de afecto te lleva a la ruina. Sakura lo sabe más que nadie. Por eso siempre había querido evitar ser cercana con Konohamaru. Por eso decidió cortar lazos con Iruka, Chiyo y Sasori. Por eso con Hinata siempre ha pretendido ser ruda. Por eso con Sasuke…

Dios…

Ahí va de nuevo a pensar en él.

Cierra el libro del que ciertamente ha leído poco y lo deja a un costado suyo.

Las complicaciones que trae el amor son desastrosas.

Ahí está Romeo y Julieta.

Ahí está Perseo y Andrómeda.

Ahí está Fugaku y Mikoto.

Ahí está...

Cierra los ojos, alzando un poco el rostro. A pesar de que la Luna es artificial causa el mismo efecto azulado a que si estuviese realmente recibiendo su luz directamente en todo su rostro.

Tan blanca.

Tan pura.

Tan en paz.

Sakura toma aire, serena, en cuanto los mecanismos de la puerta hacen lo suyo y los oye.

No voltea.

No hace falta.

Sabe que es _él._

Siente como duda.

Siente como pisa con cuidado pues Sakura aún mantiene los ojos cerrados. Intuye que _él_ ha de creer que no lo ha notado. Siente como cuida cada movimiento cuando se sienta a su lado. Con _él_ las sensaciones nunca se acaban. Nunca son esperadas. Nunca son rechazadas.

A pesar de estar pensando todo el día en él, Sakura posee un mayor control en cuanto a sus emociones y al modo en que reacciona. ¿Y cómo no va a serlo? La han educado para no sentir, para no expresar, solo para pelear. Es probable que de ellos dos, ella sea quien tenga más en control de todo eso aunque eso no desmerita que no sienta nada ahora que lo tiene a lado. Por solo un momento quiere quitarse las medallas, los logros, las atrocidades, las manchas de sangre que recorren sus manos y simplemente quiere recordar qué se sentía cuando era ella misma.

Porque sí que hubo un tiempo en el que dejó de pensar en lo malaventurada que era.

En las desgracias.

En las maldiciones.

En todo lo malo que contamina a una persona.

Sí que lo hubo.

E irónicamente esa sensación se repite ahora con él.

—Qué callado —notifica, abriendo apenas los ojos. No sabe qué semblante tiene. No sabe si está molesto. No sabe si está decepcionado. No sabe nada…

—Tú siempre prefieres que tenga la boca cerrada —Sakura ríe, y es una risa que no duele, que no lastima, que no ataca ni dice nada.

Qué elocuente, piensa ella.

Y qué cambiante es ella también al no poder evitar ser consistente en sus propias decisiones estando con él. Ha prometido no volver a tener ningún tipo de elogio o momento con él que pueda confundir las cosas pero la verdad es que ni ella misma es capaz de controlarse.

Las cosas simplemente se dan.

Quisiera solo retroceder el tiempo y negarse a empatizar con él. Aferrarse a sus ideales y no permitir que él avance de ningún modo. Pero si lo hubiese hecho ¿tal decisión a donde la hubiese llevado? ¿Estaría haciendo lo mismo que ahora? Han sucedido cosas demasiado buenas como para pensar en cambiar algo.

Incluso lo que está sintiendo ahora no está segura de querer sustituirlo por algo más.

Ríe, pesarosa.

Y él solo la mira.

La mira como la ha mirado desde el momento en que algo ha nacido sin obtener algún permiso suyo.

La mira como no ha dejado de mirarla desde el día en que se conocieron. Porque es muy probable que todo haya iniciado ahí solo que los acontecimientos dieron pie primero a un supuesto odio antes de darse cuenta que…

 _"Estás enamorado de ella"_

Ahora es él quien suelta una risa.

Tantas noches en desvelo creyéndose un demente para que al final sea eso. Sakura lo oye, curiosa, pero es Sasuke quien se anima a hablar finalmente.

—Creí que me regañarías —confiesa, echando los hombros para atrás con libertad. Sintiendo como un peso encima de ellos se vuelve nada—. Por venir aquí y estropear tú silencio —Sakura aguarda unos segundos callada, mirándolo de reojo, antes de contestar.

—Haces lo que quieres —sincera sin enojo alguno—. Puedo ordenarte muchas cosas pero al final tú decides solo.

—Tú también. Haces las cosas por tu cuenta —la Fenrir le mira recibiendo la indirecta. Esperando que añada algo más o que le diga algo acerca de lo de Sasori. Cualquier cosa con la cual pelear…pero no sucede. Sasuke calla. Pero no es un silencio asfixiante. Es como si fuera un tiempo de reflexión para ambos—. Tú eres así.

—Tú también eres así —hace una pausa—. Desobediente. Testarudo. Nunca te callas —ahí está de nuevo. Esa melódica y sincera risa. No es como que estuviese haciéndole ver sus fallos, sino más bien parece que le elogia—. Supongo que nunca te has lamentado de las cosas que has hecho a lo largo de tu vida —Sakura baja la mirada, melancólica, como si ese comentario le gustaría fuese para describirse a sí misma.

Ella sí lo ha hecho.

—Más bien me lamento de las cosas que decido no hacer.

Jugar.

Correr.

Saltar.

Quedarse despierta hasta que Mikoto, Fugaku y su primer hijo duerman mientras ella ve las estrellas entre tanto cantan los grillos y brillan las luciérnagas.

Soñar.

Anhelar una constelación.

Una simple estrella.

Un pedazo de cielo.

Un lugar en el mundo.

—Hn… —ríe bajito, cerrando los ojos, rememorando—. Supongo que eso es ciert…—y así, tomándola desprevenida, una de las cosas de las cuales no lamentarse sucede.

Es tan espontaneo pero a la vez tan ligero que Sasuke no tiene la necesidad de ejercer demasiada fuerza para unir sus labios. Se ha acercado lo suficiente a ella desde que se ha sentado a su lado, quizá no con ese propósito, pero sí para poder sentir que está ahí. Que no va a irse. Que no irá en busca de nadie más.

El primer beso desencadena todo…pero Sakura no sabe que categoría darle a este.

No se siente como ningún otro.

No sabe cómo ningún otro.

Es un beso simple…que no espera nada. Que no contiene nada…porque se supone así es el amor.

Es solo un pedazo de algo…Un lienzo en blanco que se supone contiene los colores y emociones del mundo.

Debe hacerte llorar. Debe hacerte reír. Debe hacerte querer más.

Así fue con Mikoto y Fugaku. El nombre está ahí pero el sentimiento lo dieron ellos. Y pronto el tamaño de ese lienzo no fue suficiente al mezclar sus colores. La pintura sale del borde, sale del espacio que se establece y abarca la pared igual blanca del que se sostiene.

Y sigue creciendo.

Sigue y sigue creciendo.

Igual que ese sentimiento.

Igual que ese amor.

¿Se supone que así se siente?

Sakura no sabe si es la mejor comparación ni sabe si es la definición correcta a lo que siente pero…solo corresponde.

Solo cierra los ojos y por un instante deja de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

En cualquier otro sonido.

En cualquier otra persona, excepto en él.

Cuando la cortina de sus pestañas cae frente a los ojos de Sasuke, ya no hay poder divino que le haga querer lamentarse o querer retractarse.

Solo se acerca más.

Presiona más.

El color de sus cabellos se combina que es tan difícil ver en donde inicia el de uno y finaliza el del otro.

Sus manos sobre el césped terminan por entrelazarse de manera casi infantil. Como quien teme ser rechazado. Pero no sucede a pesar de que los movimientos de ambos lucen tan torpes y temerosos. Sasuke cierra los dedos de su mano alrededor de los de ella, y abrazan lo verde debajo de ellas en un gesto único.

El lienzo del que Sakura hace referencia parece que comienza a pintarse. Casi puede imaginárselo. Sin embargo su lienzo es posible que sea muy distinto al de Fugaku y al de Mikoto.

Es posible que el suyo esté maltratado. Con asperezas. Con la superficie dañada y hasta manchada. Es posible que solo haya negro por ahí y por allá. Pero eso significa que lo que sea que se esté creando dentro de él sobrepasa lo que antes ya estuvo establecido.

Como el dolor.

Como la culpa.

Y el borde no es el límite.

Ni existe en él…Ni existe en ella.

Cuando se separan, no lo hacen mucho. Más bien es Sasuke quien no se mueve demasiado de donde está pues ella mantiene una postura correcta. Solo están ahí, viéndose, reafirmando lo que acaba de pasar y cerciorándose de que no es algo inventado cuando ambos estrechan los dedos del otro por debajo en un gesto de puro reflejo. No miran sus manos. No hace falta. Y tampoco dicen nada…hasta que Sasuke es quien decide hacerlo.

—No me lamento de esto —confiesa, siendo él ahora quien ejerce más fuerza en la unión de sus manos. Sakura no retrocede, solo está ahí, silenciosa, viendo el curioso rojo que se asoma en las mejillas de él. Tan firme y con esa cara…, le causa gracia y hasta ternura. Es capaz de mantener ese pensamiento dentro de ella pero la risa, finalmente, escapa de sus labios, encogiéndose un poco de hombros—. ¿Qué…?

—No soy el mejor prospecto ¿sabes? —dice, risueña, y es la primera vez que Sasuke la ve así.

La unión de sus manos ni siquiera es deshecha por ella. Solo está ahí, siendo graciosa por algo a lo que él no le presta atención ni un poco porque parece que está soñando y en cualquier momento ese beso que se han dado solo será una fábula más de la cual sentir melancolía.

—Lo sé. Tu carácter es horrible —Sin embargo le sigue el juego. Se permite bromear incluso sabiendo que mañana o en un par de días van a enfrentar cosas terribles.

—Y aun sabiéndolo estás aquí —añade la Fenrir, mirando hacia arriba. A esa Luna programada. Parece de risa que se hayan dado un beso en un ambiente que ni siquiera existe.

—¿Te gustaría que estuviese en otro lado? —Sasuke se arriesga, dispuesto a recibir la más dura respuesta.

—No.

En su lugar…un beso más.

¿Está soñando?

¿Es ella quien está…?

Lo piensa demasiado como para disfrutar de él pues termina pronto. Le ha tomado desprevenido pero no significa que la sorpresa sea menos. Está un poco desorientado ahora. No sabe en qué momento va a despertar y darse cuenta que es un sueño…No, por supuesto que no lo es. Aunque en verdad parece que lo fuera pues Sakura le sonríe, divertida, tan pronto separa sus labios. Eso solo sería real si estuviese soñando. O si estuviese demente.

Instintivamente, y no porque realmente quiera, es él quien rompe la unión de sus manos solo para pellizcarse una mejilla.

—…es real —musita, torpe, y ahí está la risa de nuevo.

Dios Santo, en su mente solo abarcaba hasta el primer beso que él ha propiciado. El resto ha sido todo improvisado, ¡y ahora esto!

—Tan real como que aún no sabes besar —dice ella, divertida.

Y duran un buen rato discutiendo _–aunque es Sasuke básicamente quien lo hace-_ sobre el torpe choque de sus dientes y de su poca habilidad al mover los labios, que se les va el tiempo. Aunque ahí dentro no pueden saberlo. Luce como si la noche nunca tuviese final.

—Mañana iremos a ese lugar —habla Sakura, y el ambiente cambia, pero siguen igual de cerca que antes—. Aún puedes arrepentirte de venir conmigo.

Arrepentirse y quedarse.

Elegir solo ser el espectador de cual vaya a ser el castigo que le han a imponer a Sakura una vez que la descubran.

Elegir vivir con el peso de la culpa.

Elegir vivir sin ella.

—¿Eso quieres? —Sakura le mira silenciosa.

—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de elegir. A mí no me dieron elección—cabizbaja, pero antes de perder la mirada en el rocío debajo de sus manos, Sasuke atrae su rostro. No para besarla, solo para mirarla.

—Yo ya elegí —la Fenrir baja la cabeza un poco, riendo de su decisión como si sintiera culpa—. Así que deja de decidir sola. Apóyate en algo. En lo que sea.

—¿En ti? —Sasuke siente que arde pero no evita mirarla.

—Soy una pésima elección pero…sí. En mí. Solo en mí —la Fenrir baja la cabeza un poco, riendo con lástima, pero el gesto de Sasuke, de tener su rostro entre sus manos, no le da mucho movimiento y libertad.

Con él las sorpresas nunca se acaban.

—Yo también soy una pésima elección —sincera, ligeramente consternada.

¿Cómo es que se puede llegar a sentir algo tan raro?

¿Cómo es que se multiplica en las venas?

¿Cómo es que todo se desencadena en sus pensamientos?

—Quizá…—y ahí viene el tercero—. Pero eres mi elección.

El tercer beso.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

¿Cuanto tiempo han esperado por esto? -la golpean-

¡Hola!

Mis comentarios del capítulo son que...No sé. Básicamente es sentir. Solo sentir. Y Sakura, mucho Sakura. Anteriormente habíamos intentado exprimir todos los pensamientos de Sasuke sobre Sakura pero es obvio que los de él ya estaban más que decididos. En este capítulo es básicamente al revés. Sakura pensando en él. La manera en la que lo ve, la manera en que siente hay una conexión. La manera en que ambos comienzan a entender por qué se sienten así uno a lado del otro.

Si bien no se establece que estén en una relación como tal, a partir de ahora su modo de tratarse será distinto. Claro que eso no significa que esto se vuelva un fluff excesivo. Siguen siendo soldados. Siguen enfrentando problemas, además de que con este capítulo nos ha quedado claro el miedo que siente Hinata con respecto a las decisiones de Sakura. Y Sakura tiene sus propios demonios con los cuales lidiar.

Lo que descubran en la Zona Sur será sumamente importante. Y marcará un inicio y un final de un nuevo arco. Estén preparadxs(?)

Y no me puedo ir sin agradecerles como es costumbre por todo el apoyo. Ésta semana que pasó ha sido un poco difícil debido a una situación de la que creo algunas ya tienen conocimiento. Una gran y querida amiga mía falleció hace un par de días. Ella era, además de un gran ser humano, una de las primeras chicas con las que hablé del fandom SS. Una de mis primeras amistades en este mundillo. Ella me leía y recuerdo que una de nuestras últimas conversaciones se trataba de lo emocionada que estaba por comenzar a leer Lotus.

Su partida solo me ha hecho ver lo efímera que es la vida y lo precioso que es el tiempo. Sin duda alguna, en donde quiera que se encuentre, siempre estará en mis pensamientos. En su honor quiero llevar esta historia hasta el final.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que me mandaron mensaje. A cada una, gracias.

Cuídense mucho, y amense como si no hubiese mañana.

¡Nos vemos!

 _¡Rooss-out!_


	30. No sacrificarás a tu Reina

_"Me gusta la gente sentipensante, que no separa la razón del corazón._

 _Que siente y piensa a la vez. Sin divorciar la cabeza del cuerpo, ni la emoción de la razón"._

— _Eduardo Galeano_

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _XXX_**

 ** _No sacrificarás a tu Reina_**

 ** _._**

—Una persona con carácter no es aquella que grita más fuerte o golpea más duro, Sakura, una persona con carácter es aquella que tiene dominio sobre sus propias debilidades y se levanta cada vez que cae.

La última vez que habló con Chiyo no supo qué decir.

De hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo que duró su conversación se la pasó en silencio. Ella llegó así solamente, de sorpresa, como solía ser en antaño. Como cuando solía tener pesadillas cada noche, reviviendo memorias entre fuego, cenizas y un cielo contaminado. La primera noche que pasó en SHINOBI, lo estuvo atada a una cama.

Sábanas desgarradas.

Gritos horrorosos.

Recuerdos tan ardientes y nítidos que en algún momento prefirió morir a seguirlos teniendo.

Y entonces…Chiyo.

Temerosa. Indecisa. Desconfiada.

Tocado su frente sudorosa, recibiendo arañazos y moretones de su parte, sintiéndose amenazada de que en cualquier momento le cortara la garganta…Pero solo se quedó ahí. Quieta. Tarareando una nana como si domara a una bestia.

—Ya no se te nota tanto —comenta con voz pastosa. Chiyo la mira, intrigada.

—¿Qué cosa?

—La cicatriz que te hice en la muñeca.

La cicatriz que hay en su muñeca derecha le hace evocar miles de cosas. Sakura no olvida sus pecados como tampoco las marcas que ha dejado sobre la piel de las personas a las que no merece tener a su lado.

Pasa del mediodía y no hay cosa que no desee más que terminar ese tormento. Que la luz del Sol se esconda y las horas anuncien la noche. No quiere pensar en nada. No quiere armar estrategias. No quiere sacar conclusiones sobre el motivo por el que Danzou le ha revocado de sus obligaciones por tiempo indefinido de manera imprevista.

 _"Tómate un descanso, Loto. Deja que el resto se encargue"_

Hinata quizá tiene razón.

Quizá Danzou sabe más de sus movimientos que ella misma.

Quizá ha sido también culpa de Sakura por haberle dejado una abertura a sospechar. Y ahora…a pagar el precio. Ser revocada temporalmente la convierte en alguien normal.

Se siente extraño, piensa. No apretar con sus dedos la funda de su espada ni sentir arder sus nudillos envueltos de un calor abrasador. No estar recibiendo órdenes ni blandir su arma en contra de a quienes ha jurado asesinar por el bien noble de proteger. Porque en el fondo lo hace. En el fondo no es solo placer…Sakura es movida por hilos que la han atado a las promesas que ha jurado a lo largo de su vida.

Pero… ¿en qué momento se ha olvidado de vivir?

¿En qué momento se ha olvidado de sentir?

En otra situación habría de no importarle nada de eso. En otra situación ni siquiera estaría ahí, aplacando la ira, conversando con la mujer que también la ha cuidado durante un largo tiempo. En otra situación una orden de ese hombre se la saltaría. En este momento estaría desmembrando cuerpos, cubriéndose de negro, desenfrenada buscando en qué concentrar toda esa llama ardiente que no se apaga.

Así ha sido siempre.

Así la conocen.

Pero las cosas han cambiado.

 _"No me lamento de esto"_

Decisiones que la llevarían a despreocuparse de si va a regresar con vida o aceptar el castigo que le impongan. En el pasado nadie más además de ella debería importar. Nadie a quien salvar. Ninguna razón para cuidar la espalda de nadie. Ver solo por ella misma.

Entonces…él.

Entonces…alguien.

Alguien siempre tiene que venir a deshacer todo el régimen que ha construido alrededor de su falso corazón. Se vanagloria de lo fría y estricta que es pero la verdad es que Sakura conoce de la fragilidad porque no hay día que no la viva ella misma.

No es que sea fuerte, no es que sea despiadada, es que nunca la han dejado ser otra cosa además de un ser sin corazón.

Es difícil entender qué es lo que pasa por su mente en estos momentos. Difícil entender lo que siente.

—Hace tiempo no me visitas. A Sasori apenas lo veo durante la semana.

Difícil entender qué significa el pedir perdón y también el pedir plegarias.

La manera en que Chiyo la mira es porque sospecha a cerca de algo. Y aunque Sasori no ha abierto la boca más que para reír de manera lamentable aquella noche, tampoco le ha prometido nada. Aunque Sakura no considera que él haya ido a hablar sobre ello con Chiyo. Es solo que esa mujer los ha criado a ambos y los ha visto crecer juntos como para intentar engañarla. Pero Sakura no está dispuesta a aclararle nada. Solo quiere dejar de dar explicaciones.

—Él me odia —musita, apartada de cualquier contexto. Solo porque sí.

—Él no te odia —Sakura se lamenta que así sea soltando una risa llena de lamento—. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, mi dulce niña —manos arrugadas sobre las suyas—. No se puede odiar a quien se quiere —la Fenrir le sostiene la mirada, trémula—. Hay heridas que tardan en sanar y las de él pronto lo harán —Sakura aparta sus manos, asintiendo, cabizbaja, pero es Chiyo quien omite que se mantenga así por más tiempo, alzando su mentón—. Pero ¿qué hay de las tuyas? —silencio.

—Yo no tengo reparación.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que has hecho?

—De algunas cosas —balbucea, apretando las manos—. No hay nada que me permita sanar —Chiyo ríe bajito.

—¿Qué hay de ese muchacho? —Sakura la mira confundida—. Tiene la misma mirada.

—¿Eh?

—La misma mirada de Sasori.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Caemos.

Solo caemos.

Caemos y nos herimos.

Heridas que son permanentes por debajo de la piel.

Heridas que arden cada que recuerda por qué están ahí.

Duele.

Duele y ya está harto de seguir ahí. De permanecer en ese maldito lugar. Harto de imaginarse que un día va a despertar rodeado de hojas secas y el olor que ha dejado la lluvia al pasar. Harto de pensar que un día las sonrisas volverán.

Nada de eso va a volver si no hace algo.

No puede esperar nada de Sasuke. El tiempo en el que hubo creído que podría contar con su apoyo para salir de ahí es algo que ni siquiera existió en primer lugar. Y cada que se pregunta por qué es que las cosas entre ellos han terminado de la peor manera, la imagen de Sakura se interpone sobre todo lo que cree.

Esa mujer se le ha metido por los ojos como si de una habilidosa hechicera de magia negra se tratara.

Por un momento él también estuvo a punto de creerle. De creer en la amabilidad con la que curó sus heridas en una ocasión. La paciencia con la que infinidad de cosas le explicó. Por un momento pudo caerle bien…Por un momento solamente. Si se tratara de otra chica en la cual Sasuke se hubiese fijado no habría ningún problema pero es precisamente en quién ha puesto sus ojos que Naruto no puede aprobar ninguna de las estupideces que su amigo ha hecho en ese corto periodo de tiempo.

¿Qué es lo que ella le ha hecho para tenerlo tan idiotizado?

Ni siquiera es como que lo tenga bajo amenaza.

Sasuke es tan diestro para otras cosas pero tan estúpido para ocultar cuando algo le interesa.

Pero es que no están para tener otros pensamientos además del de solo regresar a Rhoda. Pero han pasado semanas, meses…y Sasuke cada vez luce más adaptado a _SHINOBI_ que Naruto teme que la sombra de lo que alguna vez juró odiar ahora esté tratando de arrebatarle a su mejor amigo por medio de esa mujer.

Naruto no es la persona más brillante del mundo pero no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver lo que sucede en sus narices. Pero él no está dispuesto a esperar a que suceda una desgracia que los saque finalmente de ahí solo en un par de ataúdes.

Con Hinata es más claro que no puede contar tampoco a pesar de la dulzura y la calma con la que lo trata. Le agrada estar con ella pero no puede permitirse perder la cabeza también. Si Sasuke no está dispuesto a negociar su libertad, él sí.

Incluso si es con la persona menos pensada.

—Tu poca expresividad me hace pensar que no te gusta la comida de hoy.

—No tengo apetito.

—¿Cuándo sÍ lo tienes? —Odia ese lugar. Odia sentirse una especie de entretenimiento para él. Odia ser el tipo de persona traicionera que informa cada cosa a la persona con la que tiene un acuerdo aunque si lo piensa bien no puede categorizar eso como una traición. Nada lo une a ellos. Lo único que quiere es salir de ahí con su mejor amigo, así sea a rastras. Atender a las solicitudes de Sai como almorzar cada día con él es una cosa absurda que solo le hace pensar que es su sabueso. Le repugna pero no es como que tenga muchas alternativas. Al menos los castigos y las heridas han cicatrizado un poco pues ahora el Fenrir se toma su tiempo para decidir cuándo lastimarlo—. Nunca pruebas nada cuando te invito a comer.

—Creí que había quedado claro que prefería comer en el suelo del tazón de un perro que en la misma mesa contigo —Sai ensancha la sonrisa, divertido, apartando los cubiertos un momento.

El aire de esa habitación es risible en comparación a las personas que están dentro. Un enorme salón con una ridícula enorme mesa con solo ellos dos como comensales.

—Parece que la insolencia es algo que traen ustedes por naturaleza ¿verdad? —Pregunta el Fenrir aunque no espera una respuesta—. En fin ¿Cómo van tus heridas? —vuelve a preguntar volviendo a tomar los cubiertos, esta vez llevándose un trozo pequeño de carne a la boca. Por el contrario en el plato de Naruto todo sigue intacto y ridículamente bien presentado.

—¿Te refieres a las que me hiciste hace una semana? —ironiza el rubio con desdén. Es un imbécil. Y quizá pueda entender un poco el impulso que Sasuke siempre ha tenido de llevar la contraria a cualquier miembro de _SHINOBI_ solo porque les aborrece. Saben que les ameritará un castigo y aun así no pueden mantener la boca cerrada.

—He decidido ya no hacerlo —expresa entre bocados, meneando los cubiertos entre tanto—. Al menos contigo—Naruto ríe, sarcástico —. ¿Qué es gracioso?

—Todo —hace una pausa—. La forma en la que ustedes mueven todo a su conveniencia. En la que fingen hacer justicia —dice, arrastrando las últimas palabras con tono mordaz.

—¿Recién te das cuenta? —Naruto enmudece, azorándose además de la manera en la que Sai no parece justificarse ni un poco de sus actos—. ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que iba a negarte la realidad de las cosas? —ríe con la sátira entre los dientes.

—Todos ustedes son una farsa.

—Cuidado, Naruto. ¿Te has visto últimamente al espejo? —el soldado de rango menor calla, sintiendo el impulso de retroceder un poco—. Tú también perteneces a esta farsa mientras me proporcionas información sobre Sakura y todos los que la rodean. Te recuerdo que tu estúpido amigo está dentro de ellos —dice el azabache a su conveniencia, jocoso de la expresión furiosa que ha provocado en su invitado.

—A él déjalo fuera de esto —Naruto gruñe, certero. Aún con la amenaza de recibir más maltratos de su parte por responderle.

—Me temo que eso ya no es asunto mío —dice, alzándose de hombros, pasando la servilleta por sus labios—. Su destino quedó sellado el día en el que Sakura se le metió por los ojos —el de ojos zafiro frunce el ceño. Molesto porque sabe que lo que dice no es ninguna mentira—. Es gracioso, ¿sabes? , sucedió lo mismo con el imbécil de Sasori hace tiempo.

—¿Qué? —Sai suelta una carcajada.

—Convives con ellos pero al parecer desconoces muchas cosas aún —suelta junto a los últimos residuos de risa—. ¿No lo sabes?

—¿Qué cosa debo saber?

—La manera en la que Sakura castiga a las personas. Ciertamente su modo de hacerlo no es lo mío. Sakura castiga porque perdona. Yo no lo hago —expresa, poniéndose de pie. Y a Naruto le pone de nervios el verlo aproximarse a él y rodear la silla donde se encuentra sentado—. A Sakura le gusta dejar cicatrices porque de ese modo marca lo que cree que le pertenece—Naruto tiembla cuando lo siente murmurar en su oreja.

—¿Y…Y qué tiene que ver ese tipo?

—Él solo es un pobre diablo. Uno que lamentablemente también se fijó en ella. ¿Lo entiendes? No creo que le espere un buen futuro a tu amigo si permanece mucho tiempo con ella— hace una pausa, balanceándose por detrás—. ¿Sabes por qué Sasori la odia? —el rubio no responde—. Lo torturó —Naruto traga grueso—. Las cicatrices que tiene en su espalda son imborrables como el odio que él siente por ella.

Dios santo, piensa el rubio.

Él no se equivocó cuando pensó por primera vez que ella sería la desgracia de Sasuke. Aunque no sabe qué tan veraz sea confiar en la palabra de una persona como Sai, su argumento solo alimenta lo que Naruto ha visto con sus propios ojos.

Las cartas han sido expuestas desde hace mucho. Naruto ahora puede sacar sus propias conclusiones. El camino que ha tomado es el correcto. Nadie va a hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Incluso si Sasuke intenta convencerlo de lo contrario.

—En fin. Él se lo buscó —suelta, irónico, volviendo a su asiento—. Lo que sienta tu amigo por ella me es irrelevante —Silencio—. Mejor pasemos a temas que en verdad nos conciernen —sisea, colocando sus brazos por encima de la mesa, uniendo sus manos bajo su mentón—. Sobre esa estúpida misión ¿qué novedad hay? —Naruto carraspea antes de hablar, componiéndose de todo lo que almacena su mente en estos momentos.

—Ni una qué reportar salvo que ella ha sido revocada de sus obligaciones —Sai enarca una ceja, interesado en eso último.

—¿Qué? ¿Aún con los acontecimientos de esporas que ha habido recientemente? ¿Quién ordenó eso?

—Tu tío.

Sai se talla el puente de la nariz con molestia.

—De modo que mi estúpido tío está detrás de todo esto —Naruto lo mira sin entender—. Está evitando que Sakura tenga algún chance de ir al exterior porque seguramente sospecha de sus planes.

—¿Y qué eso no es mejor? Qué cosa tan importante puede encontrar ahí—expresa.

—Puede que para ti no lo sea pero para mí sí —confiesa ocultando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, cruzando la pierna, gestos que solo irrita más a Naruto al ver con qué naturalidad se siente superior a cualquiera—. Mi tío la está dejando sin recursos solo por dos posible razones: Quiere conservar a Sakura como su fiel perro o no quiere que se entere de lo que sea que vaya a encontrar en ese lugar.

A Naruto podría importarle poco de lo que habla si la semilla de la duda, espolvoreada con miedo, no estuviera palpitante justo ahora.

Le queda claro al menos una cosa.

Nada bueno va a conseguir Sasuke si sigue a lado de esa mujer.

—¿Por qué no vas tú? —cuestiona, directo.

—¿Para qué ensuciarme las manos cuando alguien más lo puede hacer por mí? —Sai hace una pausa—. Todos aquí ven a Sakura como si fuera una pieza importante en un tablero de ajedrez pero en realidad es un peón —Naruto lo mira, pertinente. Eso último no sabe qué tan cierto pueda ser pues ella se mira igual del despiadada que el resto. Le cuesta trabajo pensar que sea simplemente una pieza que usan a conveniencia.

—Como sea, tu tío está haciendo todo lo posible por evitar que se mueva de aquí —reafirma cabizbajo, sintiéndose un poco ruin pero no por ella sino por Hinata. Por la manera en que siente que traiciona su gentileza pero sabe que algo como la amabilidad no lo va a sacar de ahí.

—Lo único que quiero es que se largue de este lugar. No me importa si es viva o muerta —sentencia el Fenrir.

— ¿Cómo lo vas a lograr? — Naruto baja la cabeza, jugueteando con sus dedos, indeciso mientras Sai ensancha los labios en una sonrisa que no augura nada bueno.

—Primero hay que crear la ocasión para sacar al ratón de su ratonera.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

—¿Le revocaron las actividades?

—Tarde o temprano iba a suceder.

Ese gesto de juntar las manos y apretarlas.

En todo este tiempo lo único que han compartido Hinata y Sasuke son solo malas noticias.

En el tropiezo de sus acciones ¿es solo eso lo que obtienen a cambio? Sasuke se lo pregunta cada noche. Como el peso de lo que hacen va a repercutir pronto pues todo lo hace a su propio tiempo. Puede compararlo con el tiempo que lleva mirando a Sakura de la manera en la que un hombre ve a una mujer.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que, llegados al punto en el que primero tuvieron que pasar por cumbres temblorosas, finalmente estén ahí. No sabe lo que tienen aunque tampoco quiere ponerle un nombre. Solo sabe que el tiempo se encarga de que las causas tengan consecuencias. Aunque en este punto ya no es válido echarse para atrás.

Ni con Sakura, ni con todo lo que ocurre alrededor de ella.

—Sakura ha estado…muy inestable últimamente desde su desmayo en aquella misión —Sasuke la recuerda. Ese tipo de imagen que se graba en tus retinas. La imagen de Sakura colapsando mientras una multitud de Draugs amenazan con devorarla—. Tarde o temprano su progreso iba a decaer. Ella siempre está en el rancking de los mejores soldados y ahora…

Pensar en ella como un dígito más dentro de un contabilizador le asquea.

Recordar, además, que ese tipo de pensamientos sobre ella estuvieron presentes en él, también lo hace.

No le enorgullece ni un poco su actitud en un principio pero no es como que tampoco haya decidido por su cuenta sentir algo por ella.

Decidir…

 _Supongo que nunca te has lamentado de las cosas que has hecho a lo largo de tu vida._

Por supuesto que sí.

Una de ellas sin embargo está unida estrechamente a estar a su lado. Lamenta haber arrastrado a una persona con él. Una persona que es además su mejor amigo. Una persona que no comprendería si intentara explicarle a estas alturas.

Están ahí por culpa suya. Naruto nunca tuvo opción de elegir porque siempre ha sido arrastrado por él en sus decisiones. Ha sido egoísta, y además de eso ha obviado cosas cuando es evidente que no comparten las mismas opiniones de ese lugar. Lo único que ha hecho ha sido evadirlo. Evitar tocar el tema de su escape es una manera de Sasuke sentirse seguro al estar unido a Sakura pero porque solo ha pensado en él, nunca en el rubio.

¿En dónde está? ¿Qué está haciendo justo ahora? Hinata puede leer cada una de sus expresiones ahora que se ha mantenido callado.

—Estás pensando en Naruto —Sasuke no lo niega—. Él también ha estado actuando de una forma muy rara —de nuevo, nada. Sasuke no tiene argumentos con los cuales justificar la actitud de su amigo cuando bien conoce la razón—. ¿Has hablado con él?

—¿Qué podría decirle? —recuerda el incidente de ayer percatándose de algo que había estado dejando pasar—. Sus heridas…

—Ya me he ocupado de ellas.

—¿Sabes cómo es que se las ha hecho? —Hinata se muerde el labio antes de responder.

—Él dice que ha sido entrenando —Sasuke crispa los ojos—. Está mintiendo.

—Sería la primera vez —menciona, cabizbajo, apretando la unión de sus manos con fuerza—. Quizá sea mi culpa.

Es natural, piensa Hinata.

Es natural que las acciones extrañas de Naruto desemboquen de la fluctuación que hay en su amistad actualmente. Y es que cualquiera resentiría la manera en que es desplazado o tomado poco en cuenta cuando has convivido con esa persona toda tu vida. Hinata desconoce su historia pero no hace falta para entender lo tan cercanos que son ellos aunque a estas alturas luzcan como dos desconocidos.

Sería mentir que Hinata no teme de la reacción de Naruto un día de estos.

El mayor problema o frustración que ha de sentir el muchacho debe deberse, en su mayoría, a la relación que hay entre Sasuke y Sakura. En primera porque se trata de su mejor amigo y en segunda porque Sakura pertenece a _SHINOBI_. Por donde le mires, una relación que no va a traer nada bueno con el paso del tiempo. Hinata sabe que no todos pueden mirar a Sakura de la misma forma que ella y entender sus razones. Sus acciones hablan por ella y está de más segura que cualquiera pensaría que la pelirrosa es la peor persona en la que uno podría fijarse.

Naruto debe, no solo sentirse desplazado, sino además preocupado de que Sasuke esté siendo influenciado por ella.

Pero ¿qué pueden decirle? ¿Qué puede decirle él o ella? Hinata aún se siente dubitativa ante esa relación extraña que ambos llevan. Qué tan peligrosa podría ser. Qué tan real podría ser. Qué tan lejos podría llegar a ser. Es la primera vez que siente tanta ansiedad debido a ello.

—Anoche… —Hinata juega con sus dedos, lo cual es sumamente raro pues hasta ese momento Sasuke conoce más su faceta de persona seria que la de alguien tímido—. ¿Anoche en donde estaban?

Sasuke no responde de inmediato. No por intentar evadir u ocultar nada. A estas alturas hacerlo es inútil. Sabe que ella lo sabe. Es decir, fue gracias a Hinata precisamente que pudo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos o al menos en gran parte de ellos. Aunque puede entenderla un poco. La situación en la que él y en la que Sakura la han puesto. Del mismo modo en la situación en la que han puesto a Naruto posiblemente. Pero no es algo que pueda detenerse.

No luego de ayer.

—Estaba juntos ¿verdad? —insiste la subteniente.

—¿Enserio te lo digo? —Hinata se tensa, esperando a que diga alguna imprudencia—. Sí, estábamos juntos —contesta sin más.

Pero incluso el tono en el que lo dice tiene un sabor delicado. Como si fuera preciado el tiempo que estuvieron juntos apenas hace unas horas. Y a Hinata eso no hace más que ponerla nerviosa. Tanto como para imaginarse hasta dónde pudieron haber llegado.

—¿Qué hicieron? —Sasuke la mira, ligeramente confuso.

—Nada que ninguno de los dos no hubiese querido.

De acuerdo, basta de palabras claves y de ser prudente. Hinata siente que el mundo se le viene encima así que sin más decide preguntar directamente.

—No me digas que…—el muchacho enarca una ceja—. Ustedes… ¿lo hicieron?

Tienen que transcurrir varios segundos para que Sasuke capte lo que trata de decir. Eso, aunado al sonrojo que esclarece en las pálidas mejillas de Hyuga. Las palabras con doble sentido nunca han sido su fuerte pero hasta un inexperto como él puede entender a lo que se refiere si une su comentario a su nombre y al de Sakura. Instantáneamente se escandaliza, poniéndose de pie, sintiendo la vergüenza inyectarse en todo su rostro y un calor abrasador recorrer todas sus vértebras.

No es el hecho de haber entendido la referencia. Ha sido más bien la imagen mental que se le ha instalado en la mente luego de ello.

Por Cristo…

—¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! —vocifera, histérico—. ¡Por supuesto que no! —Hinata libera aire finalmente, sintiéndose en la Tierra nuevamente pero sin dejar de sentirse nerviosa por ello.

—¡Ustedes dos siempre hacen cosas que están fuera de mi entendimiento! —justifica, intentando relajarse—. Es normal que piense en ello —Sasuke la mira como si le hubiese crecido una tercer cabeza, sumamente colorado aunque de a poco siente de nuevo la respiración controlada. El sonrojo, sin embargo, no se desvanece del todo al responder lo siguiente.

—Nos besamos —murmura bajo a lo que ella solo le mira con profundidad. Como si intentara encontrar alguna palabra falsa.

—Menos mal que siempre hacen eso.

—Yo la besé primero —Sasuke le arrebata los argumentos, atrayendo su atención—…y luego ella me devolvió el beso.

Dios…

¿En qué momento ha sucedido todo eso?

¿En qué momento Sakura ha decidido salir del camino recto y tomar una tangente?

¿En qué mirada fue que ambos decidieron perderse?

Quizá ambos están cansados de esperar. Cansados de obedecer. Cansados de entender el impulso que siempre los guiaba a encontrarse una y otra vez. Aunque con solo ver a Sasuke y la trémula calma con la que mira a la nada puede entender que quizá no buscan reconocer ni darle nombre a los pequeños pasos que han dado entre ellos.

Para el resto del mundo es probable que el entendimiento de un romance sea algo que se distingue con la primera señal pero ni Sakura ni Sasuke son conocedores de algo más de un pasado que los atormenta. Para ellos, es probable, que sea tan difícil de entender como cuando se le enseña a un bebé a decir sus primeras palabras.

No saben cuándo.

No saben dónde.

No saben por qué.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría —silencio—. Ella en verdad te gusta.

—¿Cómo no podría gustarme?

Solo saben que algo existe.

Sasuke no siente vergüenza como hace un rato. Es como si su mirada navegara entre palabras y silencios y en los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Entre el roce de sus cabellos, entre el rocío casi real debajo de sus manos. En el frío y en el calor. En los tonos esmeraldas oscurecidos y también tamizados de algo que aún no comprende.

Hinata recuerda haber visto ese tipo de mirada en otra situación. Cuando Sakura partía a las Montañas. Cuando él y ella cruzaron sus ojos.

Quizá no se dijeron nada con las palabras pero se habrían dicho todo con solo sus miradas.

—¿Sabes? Cuando no está gritando o volviéndose loca…se ve linda —confiesa Sasuke sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Incluso deja escapar una pequeña risa que a los pocos segundos Hinata comparte.

—Eres la primera persona que la llama linda.

Sasuke quiere creerlo.

Quiere creer que ese privilegio ha sido de él…pero sabe que no es así.

—No creo que yo haya sido la primera persona en decírselo.

La mente de Hinata viaja a días anteriores y a los rumores específicos que se han disgregado los últimos días en cada pasillo por el que ha caminado. No hace falta preguntarle sobre a quién se refiere si quiera.

—Supe lo de Sasori —Sasuke solo aprieta la unión de sus manos—. Eso es lo que se dice a voces. Rumores. No es que Sakura me haya contado si quiera sobre eso —prolonga un silencio antes de continuar—. Ya no tengo la certeza de lo que vaya a suceder una vez que esté en ese lugar. Antes podía deducir sus movimientos pero ahora…—baja la mirada un poco, trayendo a colación a su mente un hecho notorio. Una posible causa de la nueva actitud de su superior—. No puedo predecir ni sugerir ninguno de sus planes desde que te tiene a ti.

—No necesito que me subas el ánimo —espeta él creyendo que el comentario es solo para no obviar el tema anterior.

—No acostumbro a hacer eso con la gente que me cae mal —bromea, divertida. Y Sasuke es incapaz de no corresponder al gesto. Quizá porque quiere omitir, unos breves segundos, pensar en ella y Sasori—. No sabemos lo que vayan a encontrar en ese lugar. No sabemos, si quiera, cuándo es que irán. El Canciller parece estar detrás de todo esto.

—¿Crees que sospeche?

—Sakura ha estado dejando demasiadas aberturas en ella.

De nuevo el recuerdo de sus labios y el extraño presagio a través de sus ojos.

Temblorosa.

Indecisa.

Asustada.

Sasuke cierra los ojos buscando alguna forma para poder hacer su carga un poco menos pesada.

—Sé de alguien que puede decirnos qué hacer.

Y entonces la solución aparece.

—¿Enserio?

Y no le gusta para nada.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

 _"—Sakura hoy estuvo con Chiyo. Y hace poco la vi con Konohamaru._

 _—¿No es eso bueno?_

 _—Lo sería si no fuera porque pareciera que se está despidiendo de la gente a la que quiere_."

Sasuke piensa en él.

Tanto que parece una broma bastante mala o una inusual sincronización que hay entre los dos si tan solo supieran lo que el otro piensa.

Los ojos de Sasori son bastante peculiares. Y quizá por eso no los soporta. O quizá solo los detesta porque son de él. Porque con solo verlos puede ver un mundo similar al que ve cuando mira a Sakura. Un mundo que no ha visto. Un mundo de secretos que quizá es algo que no le concierne. Pero dada la situación actual no está para elegir que es tolerable y que no lo es.

Pensar en él es tan difícil como si estuviese tragando una píldora ardiente por toda su tráquea. La sensación de estar en el mismo espacio tampoco es muy agradable. El resentimiento o lo que sea que ambos sienten al ver al otro es mutuo. En primer lugar no tendrían que llegar al punto en el que uno deba recurrir al otro y el otro deba aceptar porque algo dentro de él lo empuja de manera irremediable.

Sasuke no ha pensado en sí mismo al citarlo ahí. No ha pensado en como las vísceras y todo lo que lleva adentro se le contrae con solo pensar que está haciendo eso. No ha pensado en él. Ha pensado en ella. Y está seguro que la única razón por la que Sasori está ahí, como una estatua apoyado en una de las paredes del invernadero, también es la misma. Ambos no se toleran. Ambos desearían desgarrar la garganta del otro.

Puede que Sasori sea un soldado mucho más experimentado y con más chances de matarlo sin que se dé cuenta, pero están en el mismo barco. Y aunque para muchos eso es ciertamente una debilidad. Ambos consideran que es la fuerza que mueve al otro.

Ese pensamiento es aún más infantil que el anterior y le hace replantearse en qué es lo que ocupa su mente la mayor parte del día. La respuesta es muy sencilla…Solo han transcurrido horas y parece que no ha dormido en semanas. Pero ¿cómo podría?

Amanecer pensando en ella.

Amanecer con malas noticias.

Amanecer pensando en él también.

Parece hasta injusta la manera en que nada resulta como debería. Y no es como que espere un trato especial luego de lo sucedido hace unas horas con ella en el Invernadero. De hecho poco o nada se han dicho luego de ello. No es que fuera necesario tampoco decir algo.

Caminar por los pasillos en silencio, rozando sus manos en un implícito impulso de querer entrelazar sus dedos pero sin llegar a tocarse pues solo queda en el intento aunque Sasuke no insiste como uno espera.

Solo la sigue a pesar de que su habitación queda en el ala opuesta a la de ella.

Sasuke no se explica qué es eso que emana de ella. Tanto así como para creer que está demente u omitir que se deba solo a la luz que proyectan las lámparas a medianoche. No es algo que pueda justificar con la extraña calma que de ella procede. No es algo que pueda explicar, tampoco, a la forma tan distinta como ahora la ve. Quizá, solamente, nunca se había detenido a mirarla sin decir nada.

Y tampoco es que ella se haya prestado antes a caminar en silencio a su lado.

Como dos amantes.

Que sin necesidad de tocarse estrechan emociones.

Desde ahí, el mundo de afuera, luce lejano y pequeño.

Desde ahí, en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, donde ambos permanecen en silencio y con apenas dos dedos entrelazados, sienten una extraña brisa similar a la que acaricia entre suaves rumores las hojas de los árboles que alguna vez vieron en diferentes momentos.

Como si tocar la piel del otro removiera nubes y recuerdos.

Cuando Sasuke decide irse sin decir nada, ambos solo pueden seguir esperando a que la fuerza regrese a cada uno y les permita seguir en pie.

Como una melodía que no necesita de adornos.

Ni sonido. Ni ruido. Ni nada.

—¿Me citaste aquí solo para mirarnos como estatuas?

Pero sabe que no es el único. No obviar la conexión que hay entre Sasori y ella sería similar a no obviar lo que ahora él siente por Sakura. Pero no están ahí, a estas horas de la noche, por alguno de ellos dos. Están ahí por ella. Y ciertamente están haciendo, en verdad, un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no hacer que eso termine en golpes porque ganas a ninguno de los dos les falta porque así sea.

Sasuke no responde de inmediato. Solo está ahí sentado, observando la partida de ajedrez que ha dejado a medias Konohamaru tras haber salido con Hinata a una revisión médica. Sasuke es malísimo en juegos de mesa sin olvidar mencionar que es la primera vez que intenta comprender tantos términos en voz de un niño al que fácil le dobla la edad.

Solo se ha quedado con los nombres principales de las piezas que le han llamado la atención.

Quizá por lo que está viviendo.

Quizá porque lo relaciona a su vida actual.

Quizá porque esa pieza en especial se le asimila a ella.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? Soy pésimo en esto —adula Sasuke, haciendo un gesto con la mano de invitarlo a ocupar el asiento que antes ha sido del menor. Sasori lo mira desconfiado y ligeramente hastiado.

Sin embargo, cede. Aunque advirtiéndose a sí mismo de no tener piedad en rebanarle el cuello tan pronto note alguna maniobra extraña por parte de él.

Es decir, ha sido Sasuke quien le ha dejado una estúpida nota a las afueras de su habitación.

Sasori se aproxima con cautela. Observa rápidamente la situación dentro del tablero. Las fichas negras de Sasuke tienen gran avance material pero su Rey y su Reina están expuestos.

Reina D-3.

El peón de Sasuke dentro de esa casilla cae. El azabache no puede evitar soltar una risita sátira. Con la posibilidad de mover una Torre, Sasuke la posiciona en C-3. Una jugada bastante estúpida según Sasori quien no duda en seguir moviendo a su Reina, volviéndola la mala.

—Eres bueno —suelta el soldado de rango menor, irónico.

—O tú eres bastante malo.

La partida continúa en silencio aunque para nada es amena. Sasori está de pie pues no ha aceptado sentarse. En un resultado casi esperado, el juego finaliza. Sasori es el ganador aunque hay una extraña sensación de no haberlo hecho realmente, pero antes de que pueda expresar algo sobre eso decide no alargar la verdadera pregunta que ha deseado hacer desde que puso un pie ahí.

Porque los rumores llena antes que las buenas noticias. Y si el rumor de él y ella encerrados en su habitación ha llegado a sus oídos en cosa de horas, el de Sasuke y Sakura saliendo juntos del invernadero por los pasillos presuntuosamente tomados de la mano ha demorado la mitad de eso.

—Así que… ¿también lo hizo aquí contigo? —Sasori se aparta, pero es tan preciso con el tono de su voz y la expresión de su cuerpo, que de inmediato el ambiente cambia. No están ahí para hablar de sus vidas ni compadecerse del otro, están ahí para hablar de ella pero no pueden evitar ese asqueroso vómito verbal que le permite al hombre se despiadado con otro por naturaleza.

Aplastarlo.

Sentirse superior.

Sasori puede ser uno de los Fenrir más jóvenes y más inteligentes, pero la naturaleza humana no reconoce de rangos, solo se emociones. Y no está ahí para soportar, además, sentirse inferior a nadie. Y mucho menos a él.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿También te besó aquí? —directo a la yugular. A la vena. Al corazón y a la sangre que se enerva. Sasuke es tan expresivo como lo es él cuando tocan algún tema que los involucra junto a Sakura. Y decir que no le causa placer el ver la manera en la que el de cabello negro se enfada sería mentir. Pero no le importa sentirse infantil. No le importa sentirse realmente bien al saber que le tocado la vena que justamente lo hace enfadarse. A juzgar por la expresión de Sasuke, Sasori afirma su pregunta sin necesidad de oírlo responder—. Qué tonta es —comenta.

Aunque él también esté sintiendo esa vena incipiente hincharse por dentro, sabe que las dobles intenciones de su pregunta han sido las adecuadas para colocar a Sasuke por debajo de él.

—Yo fui quien la besó —pero Sasuke no está dispuesto a perder.

Es ridículo. La manera en la que inconscientemente han decidido competir. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y han retenido tanto cuando ella está presente que en verdad resulta insólito que todavía se encuentren intercambiando palabras y no golpes.

—El golpe debió dolerte —ironiza el Fenrir, seguro de que así ha terminado.

Que Sakura le ha dado un golpe para apartarlo.

Que no ha sido nada.

Que no ha significado nada.

Que, incluso, resulte ser mentira lo que le está diciendo solo para hacerlo enfadar.

Pero no está preparado para lo que viene.

—No me apartó —Sasori engrandece los ojos—. Me devolvió el beso. Ambos así lo quisimos —la garganta le sabe a desierto. Áspera y seca. Pero su rostro no lo demuestra. No le va a dar esa satisfacción. Aunque tiene muchísimas ganas de estampar su puño en su rostro porque si bien no está sonriendo ni mucho menos, le irrita más el verlo serio. Seguro. Tranquilo. Como si en realidad no estuviese incitándolo ni provocándolo. Lo cual es aún peor—. Yo no soy igual a ti.

Solo le queda apretar los puños. Sasuke es tan imbécil que no se percata de ese gesto.

—Eso me queda claro —dice, arrastrando las palabras, mirándolo como se mira a un rival. A una presencia molestia. A una piedra en el zapato. A tu persona menos favorita en todo ese maldito globo terráqueo al que llaman Tierra. Tales pensamientos no deberían ser propios de alguien de su categoría pero nada de eso importa si nadie le está mirando—. Desde que llegaste solo le has ocasionado problemas con todo el mundo —dice finalmente algo que ha mantenido callado durante mucho tiempo.

Sasuke continúa con esa maldita inexpresividad. Con esa calma que le hace querer perder la cabeza.

Es como si se hubiesen invertido los papeles.

—¿Me vas a decir que ahora te importa lo que le pase? Sueles ignorarla casi siempre.

—Tú qué sabes —gruñe alto, sin temor a nada. Sabe que hay cámaras ahí pero considera que Sasuke no es tan estúpido como para no haberlas desactivo antes de llegar él.

—Sé lo suficiente —declara, grave hasta que finalmente las líneas de expresión de su rostro se vuelven duras, tomándoselo en serio—. Pero no me conformaré con eso.

Tarde o temprano eso iba a suceder.

Esa confrontación entre ellos estaba prevista desde hace mucho pero parece que el tiempo primero se ha encargado de acumular las suficientes emociones dentro de cada uno para que llegados a ese punto tengan rienda suelta a decirse a la cara lo que por tanto tiempo han callado.

—¿Crees que ella va a abrirse a ti? —ríe el de cabello rojo, burlesco—. Por favor, no eres nadie.

—¿Y tú sí?

Silencio.

A la mierda por un momento recordar que es una figura de autoridad de ese lugar. Nunca le ha gustado serlo. Ha odiado _SHINOBI_ tanto o más que Sakura desde que la distancia entre ellos se volvió imposible de acortar. O quizá desde mucho antes. Desde que han comenzado a usarla a ella. A usarlo a él. ¿Y todo para qué?

Todas esas imágenes que ha querido no recordar comienzan a amontonarse. Y cada recuerdo duele conforme van pasando los años como si fuera una matiné en su mente.

Llega la sangre.

Llegan los gritos.

Llega la decepción y el dolor.

Y algo se rompe.

—La conozco mejor que tú —¿Qué hay de bien en usar su pasado a su favor? Pero es algo que no puede evitar porque es algo imborrable. Es algo que va a estar ahí por el resto de sus vidas. No puede simplemente decir que nada sucedió. Que nada dolió. Que nada se rompió—. Tú no sabes el infierno por el que tuvimos que pasar. Tú no sabes lo que ella y yo…

—Lo sé —Él no sabe nada, se repite Sasori en la mente. ¡Él no sabe nada!—. Lo sé y no me importa —. No miente. Sasuke no miente al decir que no le importa ya nada de eso. Pero no es lo mismo que decir que no le da la importancia que se merece al pasado que ese par lleva tatuado en la piel. Que no le importe no significa que no considere que no sea importante. Lo sabe. Lo sabe más que nadie. Pero puede aceptar vivir con ello. Puede aceptar incluso vivir siendo una sombra de Sasori si ella así lo ve. Puede vivir aceptando solo ser su aliado. Su subordinado. Alguien en quien pueda apoyarse. Alguien que pueda proporcionarle su fuerza. Un amigo. Un hermano. Un protector—. No me importa si eso me permite estar con ella. Conmigo es suficiente.

Quiere golpearlo.

Quiere golpearlo.

¡Quiere golpearlo!

Todas las veces que Sasori se ha contenido de hacerlo finalmente emergen como una estampida de animales salvajes. Hace tiempo que no se siente así. Es como si volviera a la época en la que no era necesario fingir. En la que no era necesario reprimirse sin temor a nada.

Antes de la desgracia.

—Tan suficiente que Sakura tuvo que venir a verme para… —¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿En qué demonios se ha convertido todo eso? Sasori calla de pronto, resguardando un poco de lucidez antes de romper el juramento que ha prometido aunque no lo ha dicho con tales palabras. Prometido…Aprieta los puños, enfurecido. Y días después ella se ha expuesto en los pasillos como una mujer frágil a un lado de su…Engrandece los ojos. Está perdiendo la cabeza. Está dejándose llevar—. Eres una peste. Sakura solo está jugando contigo. Cuando ya no le sirvas, te botará. — _"No quiero decir esto"—._ Así como lo hizo conmigo.

 _"¡No quiero decir esto!"_

Sasuke frunce el ceño.

No porque se sienta en desventaja. Ni siquiera por haber traído a colación el tema de su encuentro en su habitación.

Está molesto con él. Molesto por pensar que podría entenderse un poco más a sí mismo con la ayuda implícita de los fuertes sentimientos de Sasori hacia Sakura. Pero ha sido lo contrario. Lo ha citado ahí con el propósito de entender la profundidad de esa relación que ni él ni nadie será capaz de borrar.

Pero es decepcionante.

Decepcionante y a la vez duro darse cuenta que él estuvo en su lugar una vez.

Viendo de manera superficial cada uno de los actos de Sakura, categorizándolos únicamente viendo cual es más cruel que otro. Sin pensar en el trasfondo. Sin pensar que pudo haber existido una razón. Pero no lo culpa, porque él la vio en un principio también así; solo que esperaba que Sasori le mostrara una perspectiva diferente.

Pero quizá le ha herido demasiado. Quizá es el precio de la traición el tener esa imagen de ella ahora. El precio de esas cicatrices.

Aún así no puede evitar sentirse molesto por esperar algo distinto de él luego de vanagloriarse tanto del pasado que los une.

—Que imbécil —Sasuke se pone de pie, pasando a su lado, moviendo un poco el tablero de ajedrez y dejándolo en desorden—. Si la conocieras como dices sabrías que ella sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

—¿Qué?

—Porque ella todavía se preocupa por un imbécil como tú.

Sasuke abandona la sala tan pronto finaliza. No ha obtenido de él lo que ha ido a buscar porque ambos se han desviado por completo del tema central…pero era necesario. Era necesario exponer sus cartas. Exponer sus deseos. Exponer todo eso que están sintiendo.

Exponer que tanto el uno como el otro están ahí para ser de ella el apoyo que requiera en la medida que sea.

Sasori, por su parte, una vez que se ve solo en el lugar se siente como si hubiese perdido aunque justamente no ha sido un duelo. Pero ha perdido desde el inicio. El final, incluso, solo ha sido un factor más aplastante para él.

Tanto tiempo sintiéndose estar yendo un paso delante de Sasuke pero pareciera que no ha hecho otra cosa además de subestimarlo. De subestimar la fuerza de su convicción.

Desde el inicio.

Desde el inicio…

Cuando desvía la mirada hacia al tablero con unas cuantas piezas que se han caído tras el movimiento abrupto con el que Sasuke se ha levantado de su asiento antes de salir, lo nota.

Porque antes de comenzar a sumergirse en la conversación que los llevó a ese punto, Sasori se preguntó primero por el juego tan intencionalmente malo que el soldado estaba llevando.

Y ahora lo sabe.

Lo sabe con solo ver a su Reina blanca y a la Reina negra de Sasuke encima del tablero.

Sasuke pudo haber terminado la partida si tan solo hubiese hecho los movimientos correctos. Mover a su Reina negra y sacrificarla justo como Sasori hizo con la suya que es blanca. A la que movió de un lado a otro sin piedad, asesinando peones y a las demás piezas. Volviéndola la mala de la historia.

Si tan solo Sasuke hubiese movido a su Reina…le habría ganado con una diferencia de movimientos bastante lejana.

—Ese imbécil…—aprieta los puños como aprieta los dientes y arruga el entrecejo.

¿Él dándole clases de moral?

¿Acaso se está burlando de él?

¿Planeó eso desde el inicio?

Diciéndole con su derrota algo tan sencillo pero no simple…

En ajedrez, un sacrificio es un movimiento en el que entra una pieza a cambio de obtener otra. Cualquier pieza, excepto el Rey, se puede sacrificar, y Sasori ha usado a su Reina durante la partida para aplastar al resto de las piezas de Sasuke para finalmente sacrificarla y así ganar.

Pero Sasuke pudo haber hecho lo mismo desde antes e invertir el resultado.

—Debiste sacrificar a tu Reina…—dice entre dientes, observando la jugada que el de cabello negro pudo haber hecho para obtener la victoria.

Movimiento que no hizo no porque no pudiera…sino porque…

No quiso sacrificar a su Reina.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _Notas:_** Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Sasuke wins (?) -le avientan un ladrillo-

Quiero aclarar que sé de ajedrez lo que sé de astronauta. Recibí un poco de ayuda en esa parte de un amigo experto en ello. Yo solo armé las analogías respecto a los movimientos técnicos y estrategias que él intentaba explicarme. Y digo intentaba porque, qué bárbaro, yo soy un asco en eso ja ja ja

Una analogía bastante simple pero que representa una diferencia entre los personajes de Sasuke y Sasori.

A diferencia de la confrontación llena de testosterona, con golpes y eso que algunxs se imaginaron, bueh, podemos ver que Sasuke no solo ha crecido físicamente hablando sino también emocionalmente. Sasuke es consciente de que no puede cambiar el pasado ni reemplazar eso que Sasori y Sakura vivieron. Sabiendo todo eso. Sabiendo -porque sospecha- que Sasori tiene los mismo sentimientos que él tiene por Sakura, es que decide buscarlo. Sabiendo todo eso no le importa. Y eso marca un cambio en su personaje.

Sasori, sin embargo, presenta un punto de flexión en el que recae en su verdadera personalidad. En sus verdaderos deseos. En dejar ya de fingir una figura de tirano porque él sabe que no es así. Y queda muy claro cuando empieza a perder la cabeza entrados a los diálogos finales del capítulo. Por eso menciona que siente como si los papeles se hubiesen invertido y que siente como ha subestimado a Sasuke todo este tiempo.

Su relación, por supuesto, está lejos de ser amistosa. Ambos han hecho cosas por el bien de la misma persona pero como quise dejar en claro al final, Sasori es inconsciente de los errores que también ha cometido a diferencia de Sasuke que a pesar de saber que tiene desventaja ante él tanto en fuerza como en inteligencia, agradece que exista ese pasado entre ellos para él poder formar parte del futuro de Sakura.

El capítulo pasado, donde se menciona el lienzo que ya ha sido coloreado por alguien y que se debe dibujar encima de él una obra mucho mejor, también toma fuerza aquí.

Es una manera de reafirmar que el pasado de Sasori y Sakura es tan importante como las ganas de Sasuke por aceptarlo y seguir avanzando junto a Sakura sin importarle lo demás.

En fin, espero que haya quedado un poco más claro esa parte n_n

Además de que no podemos obviar las demás escenas. El Canciller ha revocado a Sakura de sus tareas para tenerla quieta y controlada y así evitar salga al exterior. Mientras que Naruto ha decidido apostar por Sai para encontrar una manera de salir de Konoha con Sasuke. Todo esto a sus espaldas.

¿Qué hará Sai para obligar a Sakura a salir sin desobedecer las órdenes de su tío?

¿Qué hará Sasuke de enterarse de todo lo que está haciendo Naruto?

¿Por qué Sakura pareciera que pasa tiempo con todos como si estuviera despidiéndose?

En el próximo capítulo reaparecen los Fenrir. Espero que hayan disfrutado estos capítulos de transición porque ahora sí viene el verdadero desastre.

Muchas gracias de nuevo a toda la gente hermosa que lee, vota, comenta y apoya Lotus. Sigo impresionandome de la cantidad de gente que lee esta humilde historia. Les agradezco infinitamente! Ustedes son mi motor!

Muchas gracias también a la gente que votó en facebook sobre la nueva portada para Lotus c:

Nos esperan capítulos realmente importantes que marcaran un principio y un final de un arco.

¡Gracias por acompañarme en estos 30 capítulos! Se dice fácil pero ha sido todo un viaje lleno de experiencias y retos.

¡Besos!

 _Rooss out._


	31. La maldición dorada

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _XXXI_**

 ** _La maldición dorada_**

 ** _._**

A la mujer con la herida en el pecho hace mucho que ha dejado de tenerle miedo.

Había dejado de verla dentro de sus sueños.

Pero desde hace un tiempo son más recurrentes que antes.

Incluso su mente ha dado un salto de realidad haciendo creer que la ha visto caminar entre los pasillos…pero no le teme. La manera en que vive intrigado por saber a qué se debe nunca había tenido tal fuerza como ahora. Y esa fuerza va en aumento. Cada vez viene con más nitidez a tal punto de darse cuenta que esa mujer…se parece mucho a él.

Sus ojos.

Su nariz.

Su boca.

Su cabello.

¿Quién es?

¿Y por qué se lamenta tanto por no saber?

Lo ha acompañado tantas noches a lo largo de su vida que Sasuke entiende que debe ser por una razón solo que nunca se había sentido tan desesperado por saber como ahora.

La manera en la que se ve…La manera en la que poco a poco ya no hay vida…

Quiere alcanzarla.

Quiere tocar su mano y entender por qué es que le causa tanta ansiedad.

 _—"Estos son los ojos de alguien más"_

Sasuke amanece pero sabe que está durmiendo.

Está soñando pues la luz tenue del alba, nacarada y llena de ambrosía, no existe. En su lugar…nieve. La siente bajo los pies descalzos. La siente en su frente y también en las manos. Cruje a cada paso que da porque es profunda como el bosque a medianoche mientras lamentos y gritos que se oyen. Tan pronto le calan los huesos se apresura. Las puertas de esa iglesia se atascan pero luego, en segundos, se desbalagan en sus manos como si no fueran nada.

¿Quién le hace daño a la mujer y por qué grita?

Más fuerte.

Más duro.

Más ruidoso.

Qué grotesco.

Hay sangre por todo el suelo.

Hay súplicas y también lamentos.

Sasuke quiere acabar con el origen de su dolor porque no soporta sus gritos ni la manera tan desgarradora con la que la voz se le va.

Quiere acabar con el ser que le ha hecho eso.

Con el ser que le ha hecho la herida en el pecho.

Siente tanta ira y tanta rabia por esa vulgar y espectral presencia que no reconoce a un lado de ella. La ha manchado de sangre, a la mujer blanca. La ha privado de todos sus sentidos. La ha matado y la ha entregado al frío. Sasuke, sin miedo, corre hacia el espectro teñido de negro, cubierto con una tela desgastada que él quiere desgarrar y de paso también su cara.

Muéstrate, piensa.

Que muestre el rostro del asesino para que pueda recordar. Para que no lo olvide. Que se tatúe en sus retinas aun así tenga que ir al fin del mundo para hacer que pague su crimen.

Pero de pronto…un llanto. Y es ese mismo el que también lo detiene.

La mujer de blanco está fría y pálida mientras el espectro se pone de pie y acuna algo. El instinto de Sasuke le hace querer arrebatárselo pues teme que le haga daño al diminuto ser que ha dado la mujer blanca antes de morir.

Va a arrebatárselo.

Va a salvarlo.

Y va a matar al espectro de paso.

 _—"Estos son los ojos de alguien más"_

Se repite en su mente, y la situación se invierte.

¿En dónde está?

¿Por qué tiene el cielo oscurecido sobre sus ojos y por qué cae nieve?

Él estaba corriendo hacia el espectro para poder matarlo y…

Agua.

Primero es una gota, luego son dos, y luego es interminable.

Como un río que no teme secarse, o quizá posee todos los miedos del mundo pero sabe que su dolor, en comparación con el de la mujer blanca, no terminará en un segundo.

El suyo será eterno.

—Perdóname…

Porque el espectro está llorando.

 ** _._**

 ** _I_**

 ** _._**

La alarma se emite a las dos con veinticinco de la mañana.

Y a ninguno de los dos le da tiempo de reponerse de sus respectivos sueños.

El sonido es tan estridente y tan agobiante que es normal que los aturda apenas semi abren los ojos. La luz de todas las habitaciones cambia, en un segundo, a un color nacarado, encendiéndose y apagándose de manera repetitiva.

A las dos con veintisiete, Sasuke toma la mano de Konohamaru.

Esa noche el más pequeño le ha pedido que se quede con él. Y es la primera noche que cuentan estrellas imaginarias sobre un techo que apenas pasa de los tres metros de alto.

Pero es suficiente.

Con Sasuke no necesita fingir algo que no es. Con él, Konohamaru siempre siente que el mundo se expande aunque las paredes en las que se encuentren quieran decir lo contrario. Y también siente como si todo estuviera a su alcance. Todos sus males se han ido desde que está cerca de él. Su salud, incluso, ha mejorado.

Por supuesto, no se pregunta por qué. Y es la primera noche en la que no siente frío ni miedo porque él está ahí como la figura de un hermano mayor. Como la figura de un padre. Como la figura de un protector.

Horas antes de dormir han bromeado y Konohamaru ha sentido que en cualquier momento los pulmones se le iban a colapsar de tanto reír. Si así hubiese sido…no le hubiese importado. Porque se iría de ese mundo siendo feliz.

Y entonces, cuando termina cada quien su monólogo sobre la vida y cómo ésta ha cambiado durante esos últimos días, duermen.

Y sueñan.

Ambos al unísono.

Pero la alarma ha sonado y a las dos con treinta Konohamaru no impide que Sasuke se vaya…porque él va a su lado. Sasuke le ha pedido que se quede en su habitación a salvo en espera de Hinata Hyuga o la señora Chiyo, pero Konohamaru se ha opuesto. Se ha aferrado a su brazo y le ha pedido que no lo deje atrás. No puede permitirlo. No con él. Con Sakura la falta de insistencia, quizá, es lo que hizo que se alejase de ella y terminaran un poco disgustados entre ambos. Pero con él no. Siente que si lo deja ir sería equivalente a morir. Y eso da miedo. Da miedo sentirse ridículamente necesitado de él pero tampoco le busca un por qué.

Y a Sasuke le duele el pecho. Porque ese niño ha calado profundo en su interior. Porque se ha vuelto tan importante para él como viceversa. Porque algo en su pecho le pide a gritos que lo cuide.

La alarma no cesa y cada vez aumenta en decibeles.

Konohamaru no puede decirle lo que ha soñado…No puede decirle pues tampoco se imagina que ambos han tenido un sueño similar y simultáneo.

Sasuke no olvida a la mujer blanca y al espectro de lágrimas negras. No lo hace pero aparta, aunque sea por un momento, los recuerdos mientras se apresura por los pasillos con Konohamaru de cerca.

Y Konohamaru…Él tampoco olvida.

No olvida la secuencia de su sueño ni la manera en que se reproduce como si estuviese diciéndole que debe encontrar su significado. Un sueño que ha empezado como el resto de los otros pero ha tenido un final inesperado pues en un momento Sakura lo ha soltado, se ha ido, y lo ha abandonado pero al otro…Sasuke sigue tomando su mano. La aprieta, como ahora. La protege, como ahora. Es tan extraño. Tan extraño que quiere llorar.

Algo lo llama.

Algo le dice que está en el lugar correcto.

Algo que quiere salir de su pecho…

—¿Mocoso?

Y que quiere regresar al lugar que le corresponde.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Veinte minutos después de que la alarma se ha emitido, todo soldados y personal de SHINOBI se ha reunido en el Domo.

Eso de que _"las malas noticias vuelvan rápido_ " es algo cierto pero hasta ese momento ninguno tiene una idea clara de lo que ocurre. Sasuke ha perdido la oportunidad de si quiera buscar a Hinata y a Sakura. Ha sido arrastrado por la marea de soldados hacia el punto de reunión que les han indicado algunas personas.

Pronto visualiza a Naruto, y la barrera entre ellos se borra mágicamente. Debe ser la reacción natural al sentir ansiedad de no saber qué es lo que ocurre lo que une a la gente, o al menos eso quiere creer. Kiba se les une minutos después.

—Sakura. ¿La has visto? —es lo primero que Sasuke pregunta pero la respuesta es silencio solamente. No hay noticias. Y al parecer no es el único subordinado que busca a su respectivo Fenrir a juzgar por el semblante de algunos soldados.

Levanta la cabeza más de una vez intentando reconocer a alguien además de ellos pero nada. Ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de encontrar a la mujer que se ocupa de Konohamaru.

Aunque es un caos bastante ordenado si se lo preguntan, pero eso no aminora la necesidad de saber qué es lo que sucede.

—Están aquí —Sasuke deja de prestar atención al bullicio cuando siente como el menor se aferra a su brazo, apretándolo.

—¿Ah?

—Está pasando otra vez…

Konohamaru lo puede sentir. Lo hace desde hace mucho. Mucho antes de que suceda o se sepa. Sasuke lo mira, preocupado. Con esa expresión agobiada de una persona que presiente cuando algo malo va a suceder.

—¿Qué?

Pero demora demasiado en preguntar que lo que le toma a las pantallas instaladas en el Domo emitir el anuncio de emergencia. Konohamaru solo aprieta su mano y Sasuke le devuelve el apretón con la mirada engrandecida y fija a la imagen que se transmite.

Están lloviendo esporas.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

—¿No sienten como si estuviésemos a punto de recrear la escena de un crimen?

Silencio.

No hay cabida para bromas de ese tipo pero Suigetsu no dice ni una mentira.

Nunca lo hace a pesar de siempre bañar sus palabras de un humor poco conveniente en los momentos menos oportunos. Ningún Fenrir dice nada mientras aguardan a que el silencio se disipe una vez el Canciller ha salido de la sala en tan corto periodo de tiempo.

La junta ha durado poco más de lo esperado por una serie de percances que los han dejado en un ambiente de tensión. No es una orden, es una sentencia.

Lo han sabido desde siempre.

Desde que decidieron abandonar sentimientos frágiles que pudiesen impedir el trayecto del deber.

Pero que sepan, y ahora tengan claro, las medidas que deben tomar en una situación alarmante como esa no significa que algunos no hay evitado persuadir.

Iruka ha tomado parte del debate tan pronto se ha enterado de la presencia de esporas cayendo en territorio de Konoha. Y es muy probable que el resto de Fenrir sepa la razón de su insistente forma de querer lograr el menor número de bajas posibles.

Las mismas medidas. El mismo escenario. La escena cubierta de sangre de hace veinte años refulge fresca en su memoria.

La primera vez que un hombre se equivoca, es un error. La segunda vez ya no lo es. Es simple elección. Iruka ha creído ilusamente que el Canciller podría recapacitar al respecto para así no repetir los errores del pasado…pero ha estado viviendo una mentira. Nada de lo que ha dicho, refutado y debatido, ha hecho retroceder a Danzou ni un solo momento.

—Esperaba que fueras tú el primero en oponerse, Iruka —reconoce Danzou, minutos antes, tan pronto ha dado la orden de aniquilar a todo el que respire de la zona expuesta. Por supuesto que Iruka iba a hacerlo. ¿Es qué no ha aprendido nada en esos largos años? ¿Es que no recuerda la cantidad de vidas perdidas, la mayoría de ellas inocentes? ¿Es que no piensa en el bienestar de su gente?

—No todos estarán infectados, señor —pero insiste. Sigue insistiendo. A pesar que la mitad de los Fenrir presentes lucen impávidos sabe que la otra mitad se resiste simplemente a acatar una orden que involucre vidas que no merecen ser terminadas.

—Solo acata la orden, Iruka —interviene Pakura, reacia.

—Es posible que el diámetro de alcance no haya tocado a cierta parte de la población en ese sector, Canciller —sorpresivamente es la voz de un subteniente la que recae con peso en medio del resto. Shikamaru no tiembla ni cede ni un poco en ninguna situación cuando Danzou lo mira, retador, y eso al hombre le ha irritado desde siempre.

—No voy a arriesgar a toda Konoha solo por una posibilidad suya, subteniente Nara.

—Me tomé la libertad de hacer una simulación rápida, permítame mostrársela —Ino, jocosa, solo oculta una mueca de satisfacción por encima de su puño cerca de su boca, aplaudiendo internamente la audacia de quien está a su espalda.

La simulación aparece en medio de la sala, con la curvatura de la letalidad de las esporas remarcada en rojo. Por supuesto la simulación indica que mientras más tiempo estén perdiendo hablando ahí, más vidas humanas serán las que se pierdan.

—En unas tres horas el diámetro cubrirá todo ese sector. En cuatro comenzará a extenderse por todos los demás—explica, Shikamaru.

—¿Qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo entonces? —exclama Yagura, azotando su mano por encima de la superficie de la mesa.

—No es simple —interviene Yugito, cruzada de brazos—. ¿Cómo sabremos quien está infectado y quién no? —a pesar de que las intenciones de la Fenrir no son dividir aún más las opiniones, su punto es claro. Además de que es apropiado para que Danzou lo use a favor suyo.

—Un detector de radiaciones —la demanda de soluciones hace que el Canciller se irrite, y lo hace aún más cuando ve quien, además de Shimakaru, ha abierto la boca. Como si fuera un desafío de filosofías pero que de ningún modo está dispuesto a perder.

—Explíquese, subteniente Hyuga —aprueba Yugito.

Sakura, a su lado, no se opone a que su subordinada hable aunque básicamente es ella quien no se anima a hablar desde que ingresó por esa puerta. No es una mirada amable la que percibe de Danzou. Revocada de obligaciones para luego ser citada aunque es bastante lógico debido al alto grado de emergencia. Su presencia, a pesar de ser imprescindible, parece que no le agrada. Y Sai, a unos cuantos lugares de donde está Sakura, no puede ocultar su satisfacción al verla a ella tan desubicada y apartada, y mucho menos al ver el semblante inconforme de su tío.

—Se puede crear un detector radiaciones. Uno muy sensible que detecte a los portadores que han sido expuestos a las esporas. Algo como un detector de metales —sugiere Hinata pero pronto es cortada por Sai y una carcajada.

—Claro, y mientras esperamos a que lo hagan todo el mundo estará muerto.

La sala se sume en silencio.

No cuentan con muchas opciones pues el tiempo les limita y mientras siguen hablando y discutiendo, vidas se están perdiendo en este momento.

—No es una mala idea —asiste Utakata, aunque dubitativo.

—Por el amor de Dios —exclama el sobrino del Canciller, alzando las manos en un gesto de hilaridad—. ¿Qué no escucharon a Nara? Por primera vez tiene la maldita razón. No hay tiempo. La única medida es no dejar a nadie vivo y…

—¿Cuánto tiempo te tomaría hacerlo?

Priorizar la vida de otros antes que la suya es algo que han olvidado.

Agotar las alternativas es algo que no han hecho.

Condenar a la humanidad…es algo a lo que están acostumbrados desde hace tiempo pero eso es algo que la filosofía de _SHINOBI_ no puede admitir públicamente.

Pero la espera cansa.

La monotonía cansa.

Las reglas cansan.

¿Por cuánto tiempo Sakura ha vivido a base de órdenes? ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo ha hecho el resto? Todos bajo un régimen de terror que lo único que les ofrece es bajar la cabeza y ganarse un día más de vida a cambio de arrebatar otras. Cuanta ironía. Cuanta crueldad.

No ven.

No oyen.

No sienten.

Acostumbrada a no aportar a la lluvia de soluciones que siempre se discute en temas de esa índole, Sakura es que decide enmudecer al mundo con una pregunta que significa lo inexplicable. Está pensando. Está analizando profundamente la posibilidad de recuperar tantas vidas como sea posible. Ella, quien fuera la soldado más reacia a sentir empatía por el prójimo.

De nuevo no ven.

De nuevo no oyen.

De nuevo no sienten.

Sakura está harta y es la primera vez que le sostiene la mirada a Danzou de tal forma a como si estuviese enfrentando a su peor temor. Sabe lo que él está pensando pues cuando el miedo se apodera de ti no conoce de la exclusividad. Danzou decide huir pero Sakura parece decidir morir enfrentando lo que venga de frente.

—Subteniente Hyuga —Ino es quien trae de vuelva, luego de la natural impresión que ha adquirido al igual que la mayoría, a la de ojos perla, mirando fijamente a su superior. El rostro de Sakura está en calma pero también está a la espera de una respuesta. Serio pero no con hambre de imponer sus reglas.

—A-ah. Una hora, máximo. Necesito crear una interfaz y subirlo a la red central para que todos los soldados en campo tengan acceso a ella. Lo sincronizaré con sus lectores de radiación térmica.

—Ahí tiene su solución, señor —expresa Sakura, directa.

A su lado el resto guarda silencio y lucen intimidados. Sería la primera vez en la que la pelirrosa decide tomar otra ruta de acción y no simplemente acatar las reglas como es costumbre en esas sesiones. La tensión se siente con cada sorbo de oxígeno. Sasori, quien no ha emitido palabra alguna, por primera vez se siente ansioso. Y no es para menos. Sakura está siendo demasiado osada o demasiado estúpida en llevarle la contraria a Danzou en su cara. ¿Se ha vuelto loca?

Las palabras que han salido de su boca en segundos son lo suficientemente claras para que sea juzgada y sea puesta en la mira de ese hombre nuevamente.

Y ese pensamiento le está poniendo nervioso. No puede evitar sentir como le sudan las manos.

—¿Y si falla? —se contiene el aliento en cada representante cuando la voz gutural de Danzou amenaza directamente a Sakura—. ¿Estás dispuesta a asumir la responsabilidad de tu subordinada, _Lotus_?

Hinata traga grueso pero le reconforta la manera en la que Sakura no flaquea al decir lo siguiente.

—No fallará.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV._**

 ** _._**

—Lo hiciste para que yo no vaya contigo.

—Lo hice porque sé que puedes hacerlo.

Entre quedarse y dejar que vaya sola o ir con ella y no serle de ayuda, realmente no sabe qué es peor.

Mientras cada miembro del Cuartel se moviliza a niveles alarmantes, Hinata se encuentra lidiando entre el corazón y la razón. La sesión ha finalizado y las órdenes son tan claras que en verdad siente que ha sido una idea bastante estúpida de su parte haber abierto la boca para sugerir eso.

—¿Podemos reconsiderar esto solo un minuto?

—No tenemos un minuto.

Hinata alcanza su límite, tomándola del brazo con fuerza, aturdiendo un poco a los soldados que pasan apresuradamente a su lado pero que apenas y se detienen a ver lo que sucede pues continúan su rumbo sin detenerse.

¿Cuántas veces ha querido enfrentarla de esa forma? Pero Sakura luce tan distinta a la máscara gélida que solía portar hace tiempo. Está escuchándola por primera vez, y sus ojos son más claros que nunca.

—No necesito que me protejas. Puedo serte útil allá afuera —expresa, ansiosa. Sakura la mira con calma, analizando sus palabras.

—Lo sé pero ahora mismo me eres más útil estando en el Cuartel —Hinata suelta una risa lastimera, negando cabizbaja—. Hinata…—Sakura replantea sus ideas mejor antes de decir—. Iré ahora —la joven engrandece los ojos, confundida.

—¿Eh?

—Quizá no haya otra oportunidad si Danzou vuelve a revocarme de mis obligaciones. Y a juzgar por la manera en la que me miró durante la reunión, no está de muy buen humor —Hinata no sabe qué la toma más de sorpresa. Si la inesperada toma de decisión o el hecho de que lo ha llamado por su nombre—. Iré a la Zona Sur esta misma noche.

—E-es demasiado arriesgado. Tenemos órdenes; además, si te separas del grupo lo notarán enseguida con tu rastreador…

—Por eso necesito a alguien de nosotros aquí. Necesito comunicación abierta contigo en caso de que necesite escapar. Del rastreador no te preocupes. Me ocuparé de ello.

—P-pero…

—¡Sakura!

Las sorpresas repentinas no acaban.

Cuando Konohamaru grita su nombre, sus brazos ya le rodean la cintura con fuerza. Sakura engrandece los ojos en un principio pero rápidamente corresponde al gesto. Konohamaru siempre ha sido un niño bastante expresivo pero ella ha sido demasiado ruda con él orillándolo a contener sus emociones. Se lamenta por eso. Porque desde un principio ha querido lo mejor para él.

Transcurren los segundos y suaviza su mirada colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, y reflexiona un poco sobre la manera en la que esa súbita situación los ha llevado a ese punto. No le sorprende pues es parte de la naturaleza del ser humano sentir temor pero lo que sienten ellos en sus corazones es más parecido a la pérdida pues la lluvia de esporas es lo único que atrae consigo cada que decide aparecer.

Por eso él la abraza con tanta fuerza.

No es el miedo a morir.

Es el miedo a no verse más.

Sakura entiende ese sentimiento más que nadie. Y odiaría tener que volver a pasar por lo mismo.

—¿Es cierto? —la Fenrir desvía el rostro hacia _él_. A diferencia de algunos soldados, él luce con un temple seguro. A esta hora es obvio que la alarma se ha emitido pues la gente no deja de ir y venir de un lugar a otro. Le reconforta verlo al igual que, por supuesto, saber que Konohamaru ha estado a su lado cuando se ha emitido la alerta. Sasuke le brinda la seguridad que necesita con solo mirar sus ojos y está segura que ha sido un bálsamo para tranquilizar, también, al niño.

—Sí. Esporas —confirma y tal parece que a ninguno le estremece la noticia salvo a Konohamaru y ligeramente a Naruto, quien ha seguido a Sasuke de cerca desde que se toparon en el Domo.

—¿Cuáles son las órdenes? —pregunta el moreno, firme.

—Neutralizar la amenaza y auxiliar a los civiles en la medida que se pueda —Sakura aguarda silencio un momento, meditando la situación—. Esas son las órdenes.

—¿Y las tuyas? —como si tomara las riendas de la situación, como si le estuviese diciéndole que sea lo que decida va a estar de acuerdo, Sasuke apremia el tiempo y es directo a preguntar dispuesto a recibir la respuesta que ella diga.

—Iré a los laboratorios de la Zona Sur —contesta, inmediato, sin fluctuaciones en la voz que la acusen de dudar. Sasuke, por supuesto, ve más allá de lo simple.

—Iremos —aclara él en plural. Y Sakura ladea una mueca cercana al lamento. Debió imaginar que él le daría tal respuesta pues si en algo se ha vuelto bastante bueno, además de llevarle la contraria, es en leer sus intenciones.

—No voy a pedirles que vayan conmigo —sentencia, retomando seriedad, y es hasta que Konohamaru aparta las manos de su cuerpo que Sakura se permite ver el miedo en sus ojos.

—¿Qué hay en ese lugar? —silencio—. ¿Y por qué quieres ir sola? —Sakura lo mira, indecisa. No ha tenido tiempo realmente de pensar en una respuesta para cuando llegase a soltar tal pregunta, y está segura que aunque la tuviera Konohamaru no lo entendería. No querría entender de separaciones y despedidas. Nadie nunca quiere dejar atrás a la gente que es importante—. Sakura…

—Hay algo que debo ver por mí misma y solo lo haré en ese lugar —es lo único que dice pero sabe que no es suficiente. Konohamaru no quiere asimilar pero tampoco considera que es el momento para pedirle una explicación. No cuando allá afuera todo es un caos.

—Quiero ir —la Fenrir cierra los ojos con pesadez —…pero sé que no vas a permitirlo.

—Así es.

—Entonces… —apartándose de ella se voltea, dirigiéndose a Sasuke con la mirada acuosa—. Promételo.

—¿Ah?

—Promete que la cuidarás…Y que tú también regresarás.

 ** _._**

 ** _V_**

 ** _._**

Si respira, hay que matarlo.

Es la orden que les han emitido tan pronto se han montado dentro de uno de los tantos vehículos que marcan trayectoria hacia el centro de la radiación de esporas. Mientras todos se ocupan en mirarse en silencio y en no dudar, la mente de Sasuke no deja de pensar en ningún momento en la última conversación con Sakura antes de abordar ese maldito camión.

Por supuesto que Sakura se ha entregado estrictamente a impedir que la acompañase. Y, por supuesto, hasta el último segundo él ha intentado persuadirla pero la decisión ha estado tomada desde hace mucho tiempo aunque no sabe cuándo. Debería ser el menor de sus problemas entender que para no levantar sospechas deben ir en vehículos separados con rutas igual separadas. Si bien cada Fenrir va acompañado de su subteniente, Sasuke no posee tal título que le permita estar a su lado por mucho que lo desee. Y eso está matándole lentamente.

Es su subordinado, sí, pero sigue siendo un soldado de rango menor.

—Parece que toda la mierda va junta —a su lado, Naruto comenta con todo el desdén que le permite esa pequeña pseudo libertad de la que pueden gozar por los minutos que le resten antes de descender.

Él no debería estar ahí.

Sasuke ha insistido hasta el cansancio, también, para hacerlo entrar en razón y quedarse con Hinata y con Konohamaru.

—No deberías haber venido —balbucea Sasuke, con la tensión sobre los hombros. No se miran a pesar de que están sentados uno frente al otro, apartados del resto de soldados que conforman ese convoy, cerca de donde se almacenan las armas.

—Eso es muy irónico viniendo de ti, Sasuke —escupe el rubio con una ironía bastante afilada—. Esa es mi línea.

Por supuesto que lo es.

Sasuke no debió haber ido a ese lugar en primer lugar pero Naruto también no debió haber cedido a ello. Ambos han cometido errores de los cuales arrepentirse. Pero ahora es muy tarde. Naruto no puede regresar el tiempo e impedirle a Sasuke ir a Konoha y Sasuke no puede evitar que Naruto suba a ese vehículo con él a pesar de que prácticamente se lo ha pedido a gritos.

Pero Naruto no iba a dejarlo ir solo con ella.

De ninguna forma iba a permitir quedarse solo porque Sasuke teme no volver.

Si es así como los hombres insensatos como él arriesgan la vida…él no va a permitirlo. Incluso si tiene que seguirlo para evitar que haga una locura, lo hará. O si tiene que romperles las piernas, también lo hará. Está acostumbrado a eso. A seguirlo incluso si la decisión no es la correcta.

No piensa en Sai ni en el acuerdo que tienen ni mucho menos piensa que se trata de una situación alarmante la que van a enfrentar. No piensa en los Draugs con los que va a toparse ni en el peligro de ser tocado por las esporas.

Ha crecido con ese imbécil…Es su hermano de toda la vida.

Y no va a dejar que muera.

—Máscaras, soldados. Vamos a descender —indica el comandante del escuadrón. Todos acatan de inmediato pero Sasuke se toma su tiempo para observar su reflejo en el vidrio de la máscara que debe usar para evitar el rocío de esporas. Su imagen es nítida…y es tan alejada al futuro que alguna vez planeó para él.

Futuro…

Pero…¿qué hay de su pasado?

Llegó a Konoha con la idea, no solo de desmentir las ideologías de SHINOBI. Llegó ahí a causa de la ira, el dolor y al decepción. Y, por supuesto, de la incertidumbre de saber de dónde proviene. De encontrar algún indicio sobre su origen. Poco ha sido lo que ha descubierto pero nada aún es relevante. Y quiere saber. En verdad tiene hambre de saber cuál es su misión en ese mundo.

Y es probable que el presentimiento que tiene no se deba solo a una simple preocupación de si es sumamente peligroso ir a la zona cero. Sakura ha dicho que hay algo que necesita ver con sus propios ojos en ese lugar.

Y quizá él también encuentre algo ahí.

Algo que le dé la razón y justifique el por qué está ahí, uniformado hasta las garras con el semblante impávido que caracteriza a los soldados de SHINOBI.

Darse cuenta de la realidad y del peligro que eso conlleva a su alma le deja rígido de pronto.

No teme en lo que se ha convertido…pero si retrocediera los días…

—Deja de perder el tiempo —oye a su lado mientras la máscara le es arrebatada y colocada en su rostro, ensamblada a la perfección mientras la bomba de oxígeno se activa y se permite regular esa nueva respiración. Naruto es quien lo ha hecho, y se mira más decidido que él.

Por supuesto que Sasuke no teme en lo que se ha convertido…más bien teme en lo que Naruto ha evolucionado.

 ** _._**

 ** _VI_**

 ** _._**

La evacuación de civiles está bajo la supervisión de los Fenrir, de ahí que se hayan disgregado en pequeños grupos para abarcar la mayor parte del sector afectado.

—Eso fue inesperado de tu parte.

—¿Eh?

—Pero gracias por haber intercedido a favor de la vida de los inocentes.

Sakura no se siente precursora de nada salvo, quizá, de las desgracias que sufren la gente que permanece a su lado. Ino, por otro lado, agradece su intervención durante la sesión pues la evacuación ha sido posible gracias al acuerdo alcanzado aunque cabe mencionar que la resolución final no complació del todo al Canciller.

A las tres con cuarenta y cinco minutos de la mañana, la ofensiva terrestre de las tropas de rango menor de _SHINOBI_ es precedida por la tropa especializada de los Fenrir ya que su plan operativo posee mejores procedimientos ante un ataque a gran escala como ese aunque de momento no hay incidentes mayores a ciudadanos un poco reacios a abandonar sus hogares.

La zona cero donde está la mayor concentración de esporas está a un par de kilómetros de las murallas, lo que les proporciona el tiempo necesario para realizar la evacuación aunque sea a pasos acelerados.

Pero la situación se siente demasiado controlada para el gusto de Sakura. Quizá se deba a que no puede parar de pensar cuál será el momento exacto en el que se separe del grupo…o simplemente la ansiedad de no saber qué es lo que va a encontrar en ese lugar.

—Menos mal que el virus de las esporas se propaga bastante lento ¿no creen?—comenta Fuu, Fenrir del escuadrón 3, un tanto nerviosa a su lado. El primer grupo está conformado por ellas tres, Utakata y Kisame. Una decisión bastante inusual pero no era como que tuvieran muchas opciones de elegir a su equipo. Por su parte Sakura agradece no estar con Iruka y mucho menos con Sasori.

—Eso sería interesante de ver —añade Kisame, irónico.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta Ino, seria.

—Si el virus de las esporas adquiriera una nueva forma de transmitirse, mucho más fácil, ¿no sería mucho más divertido?

—Una persona solo puede infectarse si el virus de las esporas lo toca. De otra forma, es imposible —contradice la Teniente de cabello rubio.

—Los virus mutan, querida —agrega él, casi como si presagiara una noche larga. Sakura, sin embargo, se mantiene al margen perdiendo la atención en dirección al propósito que la ha llevado ahí esa noche.

No lo dice, ni mucho menos lo demuestra pero las noches doradas le atemorizan. Son inesperadas y no se pronostican. No avisan, solo llegan. No se tientan ante nadie, solo asesinan. Las noches de esos de ese tipo siempre son las más largas y las más devastadoras. Sakura no puede evitar viajar al pasado y a las memorias que la atormentan. Junto al comentario de Kisame, aquello sería un problema mayor.

Si el virus adquiriera la habilidad de transmitirse no solo a través del contacto, sino a través de fluidos corporales, a través del contacto visual, del aire…Dios. No quiere ni imaginar lo que se avecinaría. Algo como eso llevaría a la humanidad al colapso.

—Los virus mutan por la intervención humana —contradice Ino; y el silencio es letal.

Sakura se queda rígida, atónita, en un estado de completo shock emocional como si la respuesta siempre hubiese estado ahí y ella solo hubiese pasado de ella.

¿Es demasiada coincidencia que los eventos más recientes de esporas solo hayan sucedido para tapar la obviedad de otro evento no previsto?

Sasuke llegó la misma noche en que también llovieron esporas.

Y la vez en la que ella escapó de aquellas instalaciones.

Y la vez en la que Mikoto…

Siempre la obligan a salir…Siempre la obligan a hacer algo. Porque la manipulan, así como la intervención humana manipularía agentes patógenos para provocar ese fenómeno, llevando a cabo experimentos para que los virus se vuelvan más letales.

Las memorias…Las memorias grises en su mente, las que nunca ha podido reconocer ni relacionar con nada se tiñen de colores y se vuelven claras finalmente.

Es ella la que corre entre los pasillos, desesperada por una salida. Cubierta por sangre que no es suya. Pero ¿en verdad está haciendo su esfuerzo por huir o simplemente la han dejado escapar?

¿Cómo probar la efectividad de un virus si no existe una amenaza?

Las jeringas de líquidos amarillentos están expuestas. Doscientas para ellos, una para ella. Doscientas personas volviéndose Draug queriendo devorarla.

Son personas.

Personas comunes.

O al menos lo eran.

La maldición dorada.

El oro falso.

—¿Sakura?

—No…—cuando se da cuenta, incluso la voz le tiembla. Aparta a Ino y se aleja del exclusivo grupo para dirigirse a la zona del campamento donde presuntamente están atendiendo a las personas heridas. Cuando llega al punto, varios soldados le bloquean el paso—. Apártense.

—Esta zona está restringida —dice uno. Sakura levanta la cabeza por encima de ellos y ve, entre los resquicios de las carpas verdosas, una fila extensa de personas y a su vez boquillas y materiales quirúrgicos entre los materiales dispuestos por el personal militar médico—. Sus órdenes son otras, Lotus.

—Muévete—gruñe, exaltada pero de nuevo es detenida en su intento por ir más allá—. ¡Hazlo!

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —la llama Ino, agitada luego de perseguirla. Utakata y Fuu le siguen los pasos, intrigados.

—¿Qué sucede? —interviene Utakata tratando de serenar a Sakura colocando una mano en su hombro pero es en vano.

—Vuelvan a sus puestos. Ustedes no tienen acceso aquí —repite el mismo soldado, reacio a dar su brazo a torcer pero también claramente nervioso. La manera en la que su lenguaje corporal se expresa no es algo que ninguno de ellos pase por alto. Algo no está bien—. ¡Que vuelvan a sus puestos!

—Apártese, soldado —esta vez es Utakata quien lo pide un poco más sereno pero con intensidad y el respaldo que le genera su posición como Fenrir—. No lo voy a repetir dos veces.

—Utakata, basta —intercede Ino, llamando un poco al sentido común —. No es…

Pero Sakura no está dispuesta a seguir esperando a que la cordialidad y los buenos modales le den algo a cambio. Apartando a Utakata, y empujando al soldado que les obstruye el paso, avanza por las carpas. Ino grita detrás de ella pero no le importa.

La maldición dorada…

—¿Qué les están inyectando? —Sakura no demora en esperar la respuesta cuando, frenética, intenta arrebatarle la jeringa al soldado que hay frente a la fila de personas que la miran con miedo. Saben quien es, por supuesto; y su comportamiento violento de ahora solo aumenta puntos negativos a su imagen pero tampoco le importa.

—¡Sakura, ya basta! —Ino la sujeta de los brazos, empujándola sobre la barandilla metálica que separa el área de las carpas del resto de personas—. ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

—¡¿Qué les están inyectando?! —grita, insistiendo en la pregunta anterior, alterada, escupiendo casi por la desesperación de tener los brazos inmovilizados por la rubia.

—¡Lotus! ¡Ino! —exclama Utakata al llegar con Fuu.

—¡Dime!

—¡E-es solo una vacuna preventiva para los síntomas de las esporas! —dice el soldado con el uniforme médico. La gente formada se ha apartado un poco debido a la conmoción de ver a parte del supuesto equipo especial de soldados actuar de tal manera.

—¡¿Ves?! ¡Es solo una estúpida vacuna y…!

—¡No hay vacuna para la prevención de esporas, maldita sea! —vocifera, perdiendo la paciencia, completamente alterada por la respuesta que acaba de darle. Ino se ve obligada a soltarla cuando suelta tal declaración.

—¿Qué? —la respuesta se ve interrumpida cuando los detectores de radiación térmica, integrados a su uniforme, emiten un pequeño sonido a la vez de manera sincronizada. Aviso suficiente para saber que Hinata ha subido con éxito a la red el sistema para detectar las esporas. Para saber quién está infectado.

Pero la semilla de la duda ha sido implantada en Ino. Y es que la manera violenta con la que Sakura ha reaccionado en cuestión de segundos no es ni remotamente normal. Respiración errática, ojos dilatados, como si tuviera fiebre.

Se supone, en teoría, que el detector emite una alerta de manera automática también cuando detecta radiación de esporas, y Sakura maldice internamente no haber pensado un poco más en las consecuencias de ello.

Personas infectadas.

Personas con presencia del virus de las esporas en ellas.

Y Sakura posee células de Draug en su interior.

—Sakura…Tú… —pero Ino no termina de dar una resolución cuando ve en la pantalla integrada a su antebrazo la aparición de no solo uno, sino varios puntos más.

Sakura quisiera sentirse optimista pero el escenario pronto se vuelve el inicio de una masacre cuando oyen el primer grito y el primer disparo en la carpa contigua a la que ellos están. Al primer grito se le unen más y pronto se combinan con gruñidos hambrientos y el pánico expandiéndose por todo el lugar.

Por supuesto que no es una vacuna lo que les han inyectado.

—Es una trampa.

Es el virus de las esporas.

 ** _._**

 ** _VII_**

 ** _._**

—¿Qué fue eso?

Disparos consecutivos se alcanzan a oír en diferentes puntos alejados de ellos, y oírlos no augura algo bueno. Pero se supone que ellos están acostumbrados a ese tipo de imprevistos. A pesar de eso la intranquilidad crece a medida que estos van en aumento, y más la de Sasuke pues no puede evitar asociar el peligro con Sakura.

Aprovechando la distracción que se ha creado entre los miembros del escuadrón debido a la conmoción, hace amago de apartarse de la multitud con sigilo. Pero hay un detalle que olvida, por supuesto.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Sasuke cierra los ojos con pesar a través de la mascarilla cuando siente la fuerza con la que Naruto le detiene por el antebrazo.

—No voy a quedarme aquí para…

—Vas a ir a buscarla —la declaración es firme y también cargada de una veracidad fundamentada. Sasuke no lo mira como si tuviera preparada una excusa, al contrario, su mirada es dura y rotunda, sin alteraciones a que quiera negar lo obvio y eso a Naruto le llena de rabia—. ¿Cómo demonios puedes pensar en ella en una situación así? —le grita el de ojos zafiro, apretándolo con más fuerza pero el azabache no retrocede ni muestra signos de remordimiento o incomodidad—. ¡Ella es la razón por la que estamos aquí en primer lugar! ¡Todo es su culpa!

—Suéltame, ahora —ordena, sólido. Incluso si siente la necesidad de darle una respuesta a sus exigencias, no tiene cabeza ni tiempo para pensar en ello. No cuando los disparos van en aumento y se escuchan cada vez más cerca. Si no se apresura será arrastrado a tener que obedecer las órdenes del comandante del escuadrón y por consiguiente Naruto también—. Ven conmigo —es lo único sensato que dice con un tono de voz más preciso que el anterior. También piensa en él, por supuesto. No puede dejarlo ahí a su suerte tampoco.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke le toma la mano que le tiene sujeto el brazo, apretándola para que lo libere pero sin soltarle—. Dios…Has perdido la cabeza.

—No hay tiempo para explicarte ahora por qué, Naruto. Necesitamos irnos rápido y…

Pero es más rápido lo que no se espera al tiempo que les toma convencerse y decidir.

Al igual que el resto de soldados que están cerca de ellos pueden ver como un par de estos caen al suelo de manera precipitada comenzando a derramar una especie de brea negra por la boca a medida que sueltan sonidos propios de la falta de oxígeno, lo cual es ilógico debido a las mascarillas que tienen.

Síntomas de esporas.

Pero ¿cómo? No hay indicios de que estén ni remotamente cerca. Y no hay amenaza de contagio de ningún tipo pues están aislados de las personas evacuadas, muy lejos de ellas; además de que están usando uniformes especiales. Entonces ¿por qué…?

Sasuke se ve interrumpido a pensar cuando más soldados caen, transcurren los segundos, y se levantan reaccionando de una forma sumamente agresiva contra otros soldados.

Se han infectado.

 ** _._**

 ** _VIII_**

 ** _._**

No recuerda en qué momento se ha apartado del grupo aunque ciertamente no le importa.

Lo único que hace, además de correr apresuradamente, es evitar la conmoción, y evitar pensar en que todo este tiempo Danzou planeó esto.

Debió haberlo sospechado.

Debió sospechar la facilidad con la que les había cedido la autoridad a cerca de la orden de evacuar civiles. Debió pensar un poco más como el arma letal que supuestamente hicieron de ella. Más fría, más estricta, más radical.

Su espada sigue limpia e intacta hasta que se topa con otro de los campamentos instalados.

El escenario que ve ahí le perturba.

Soldados.

Soldados hambrientos.

Soldados con las características de un Draug.

—¿Qué demonios…? —apenas le da tiempo de reaccionar cuando cinco de ellos se le van encima, aturdiéndola un poco—. Hinata, ¿estás viendo esto? —pregunta algo que es obvio pues ha sincronizado la cámara que poseen las mascarillas con la imagen visual que obtiene Hyuga en las pantallas de su laboratorio desde el Cuartel.

—¿Por qué hay soldados infec…? ¡Sakura! —suelta la de ojos perlas cuando la imagen se distorsiona y solo ve como las cosas vuelan alrededor de la Fenrir—. ¡Sakura! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Hinata ve sus pies primero y luego el asfalto. Uno, dos, tres movimientos y lo siguiente que ve es su espada entrar y salir de los cuerpos de los soldados violentos, manchándola de sangre.

—¿En dónde están ellos? —pregunta Sakura antes de volver a mostrarle únicamente movimientos frenéticos a Hinata a través de la cámara.—. ¡¿En dónde están?! —vuelve a preguntar en medio de la pelea, alterando a Hyuga.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Sasuke y Naruto!

—¡Ah…! —la subteniente teclea lo más rápido que puede activando la ubicación remota de los rastreadores, obteniendo dos puntos rojos en la pantalla—. Te estoy enviando su ubicación y… —Hinata suelta un bufido de frustración cuando la señal se pierde y deja de verlos en la pantalla—. Maldición…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Perdí su ubicación —Sakura se altera al oír eso—. La señal de los rastreadores se apagó. No lo entiendo…

—¡No dejes que les inyecten nada!

—¿Eh?

—¡Solo díselos, Hinata!

 ** _._**

 ** _IX_**

 ** _._**

El alarido de dolor que Naruto emite es sumamente claro y demasiado fuerte para ser escuchado. Sasuke tiene que taparle la boca con la mano libre mientras que con la otra termina de hacer el corte en su brazo izquierdo.

Se han apartado del resto, o más bien simplemente han corrido como el resto de soldados al ver la amenaza y entender, ligeramente, la situación actual. Sasuke es quien ha entendido mejor que nadie al ver caer a varios de los soldados que venían detrás de ellos al suelo, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo con fuerza mientras en sus rostros se dibujaba un semblante de punzante dolor y desesperación. Las imágenes pronto se conectaron en su mente y la respuesta se pintó de color dorado.

Sin detenerse a pensar en que su hipótesis pudiese ser equivocada, arrastró a Naruto a un callejón sumamente estrecho y oscuro. Lo suficientemente apartado y deshabitado como para que alguien los haya seguido.

Y acto siguiente le ha levantado la parte de la manga izquierda del uniforme, ha sacado un cuchillo de los compartimientos del mismo, y ha contado hasta cinco antes de hacer un corte en la zona que él recuerda les han inyectado los rastreadores cuando aún estaban arriba del vehículo que los llevó hasta ahí.

Naruto no entiende lo que hace hasta que siente toda su columna tensarse, sintiendo un penetrante dolor en la parte en la que Sasuke le ha abierto la piel sin razón aparente. Así, sin nada. Sin anestesia, sin avisarle, como si fuera un maldito demente.

Intenta apartarlo cuando siente su carne abrirse creyendo que ha perdido la cabeza pero Sasuke pone suficientemente fuerza en sus piernas y en su agarre que le impiden moverse. La mano que opaco sus gritos, Naruto la muerde, y la sangre brota rápidamente pero al azabache parece no hacerle nada.

¿Qué hace?

¡¿Qué demonios hace?!

—¡A-ahh! —Naruto siente que los segundos son eternos mientras Sasuke continúa hiriéndolo, aparentemente. ¿Qué no ve que allá afuera todo es un desastre? ¿Qué no ve cómo los soldados comienzan a actuar como unas malditas bestias? —. ¡Safsufke! —emite Naruto su nombre con dificultad pues su mano sigue en su boca.

Sus ruegos son escuchados segundos después pero el dolor y el ardor no se va pronto. Cuando Sasuke lo suelta, Naruto cae de rodillas al suelo sujetándose con fuerza la herida que acaba de hacerle en el brazo. La visión aún sigue nublada debido a lesión pero puede ver que, entre las manos de Sasuke manchadas de su sangre, sostiene algo para luego tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo con fuerza.

Naruto tiembla un poco cuando lo ve agacharse a su altura creyendo que de nuevo se va a volver un demente y va herirle otra parte pero Sasuke solo rasga un trozo de tela su uniforme y lo ata alrededor de la herida de su brazo como torniquete.

—Aprieta fuerte —pide una vez terminado el nudo. Naruto quiere romperle la nariz justo ahora.

—¿¡Te volviste loco!? —exclama, furioso, sujetándose con fuerza la herida aún sin entender el por qué lo ha hecho—. ¿¡Qué demonios acabas de…!? —pero enmudece tan pronto ve como su compañero le extiende el mismo cuchillo con el que le ha perforado a él hace unos minutos—. ¿Q-qué…?

—Has lo mismo conmigo—demanda apresurado pero Naruto está lejos de entender qué demonios es lo que sucede—. ¡Rápido!

—N-No entiendo…

—No solo son rastreadores lo que nos inyectaron, Naruto. Son cápsulas que se desintegran dentro de nuestro tejido. Son cápsulas con el virus de convierte a las personas en Draugs —el rubio siente como suda frío de pronto. ¿Qué acaba de decir? —. Acabo de sacarte el tuyo —Naruto desvía la mirada a lo que Sasuke acaba de pisar—. Ahora debes sacar el mío.

—¡P-Pero…No sé cómo!

—Aquí. Hazlo como yo lo hice contigo. A la altura de donde nos inyectaron esa cosa —el de ojos zafiro duda, tembloroso, pero Sasuke sabe que no tienen tiempo para una plática motivacional o tranquilizadora—. ¡Sácame ésta porquería antes de que se disuelva dentro y me convierta en un maldito Draug, maldición!

Sucede tan demasiado rápido que ni siquiera siente cuando Naruto repite la misma operación que él ha hecho hace unos minutos. Cuando Naruto logra encontrar el rastreador Sasuke solo hace una mueca dolorosa pero que soporta bastante bien para se apresura a tirarlo al piso y aplastarlo de la misma forma con el de él. Repitiendo la acción del torniquete, parece como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada.

—Levántate, debemos movernos —ordena tan natural y fresco que a Naruto le da náuseas el ver cómo la situación lo ha llevado a ese punto.

Al diablo, Sakura.

Al diablo, Sai.

Al diablo todo el mundo.

—Huyamos —pide, hablando desde lo más profundo de su corazón, sujetando su brazo con dificultad. Y Sasuke se vuelve rígido—. ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Todo el mundo está en caos por aquí, ni siquiera lo notarán! ¡Vamos, Sasuke!

Si esa misma situación se le hubiese presentado tan solo días después a su llegada a Konoha, Sasuke quizá no lo hubiese pensado ni dos veces. Hubiese accedido y hubiese re pensado las cosas antes de volver a sugerir ir a ese lugar sin un plan.

Claro que hubiese dicho que sí.

Pero el hubiese no existe.

Y ahora más que nunca duele tener que oponerse a la estela de libertad que se le presenta justo ahora. Quiere proteger a Naruto…pero no puede estar tranquilo si no sabe en dónde se encuentra Sakura ahora. Ya no puede retroceder en el tiempo ni evitar sentirse así cuando no la tiene cerca. Y se lamenta un poco por tener que elegir.

—Sasuke…

—No puedo, Naruto —la negativa cala hondo en el soldado, tanto que siente cómo los ojos le arden. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como eran antes? ¿Y por qué hace esa cara como si lo lamentara?—. Tenemos que buscar a Sakura y…

—¡Al diablo ella! ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?! —le empuja con fuerza, haciendo que su espalda choque con facilidad con el otro extremo del callejón—. ¡Te tiene embrujado!

—¡No es así! —exclama, intentando conciliar aunque eso no se le dé para nada bien—. Solo…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me vas a decir que ahora te gusta?! —silencio; y Naruto cae en la histeria soltando una carcajada—. ¡Debe besar muy bien para tenerte como un idiota comiendo de su mano! —Sasuke estalla en cólera, regresándole la agresión, empujándolo hasta sentir como su espalda topa con la pared opuesta—. Ugh…Todo es su maldita culpa. De no ser por ella ni siquiera habrías levantado una mano contra mí. ¡Contra tu hermano!

—¡Ya basta! —gruñe, colocando su brazo por debajo de su cuello, dificultándole el habla—. ¡Basta, maldita sea! ¡Esto no se trata solo de ella!

—¡¿Ah, no?! ¡¿Entonces qué otra maldita cosa te retiene aquí?!

—Mi pasado —contesta, severo, dejando los gritos pero no por eso aminorando en la profundidad de sus palabras.

—¿Q-qué…?

 _—¡Sasuke! ¡¿Sasuke, me escuchas?!_

Ambos se miran tensos a los ojos, omitiendo seguir gritando cuando la voz de Hinata interviene a través del comunicador integrado a sus máscaras. Naruto solo baja el rostro, mirando al suelo, cediéndole la palabra a Sasuke solamente.

—Adelante, Hyuga —responde serio, abriendo la comunicación.

 _—¡Sasuke! Ah…Finalmente. La red de comunicación está saturada. Al parecer hay varios percances en diferentes puntos de la zona donde se encuentran_ —Sasuke se aparta de Naruto, acomodándose el uniforme mientras continúa escuchando la situación por parte de Hinata _—. Naruto… ¿Él está contigo_? —la voz trémula con la que esa pregunta ha salido a través del comunicador es clara para ambos. Naruto la oye y siente una punzada en el pecho.

—Sí, está conmigo —contesta el más alto, tranquilizándola—. Todos acá se volvieron locos. Al parecer los rastreadores que nos inyectaron contenían cápsulas con el virus —se alcanza a oír claro una exhalación de asombro por parte de Hinata—. Varios soldados comenzaron a convulsionar y luego se levantaban como unos malditos animales.

 _—No es posible…—_ Hyuga hace una pausa, asumiendo lo que acaba de decirle—. _En ese caso todos estarán infectados en cuestión de minutos_ —silencio nuevamente. Hinata traga grueso antes de preguntar—. _Entonces ustedes…_

—Nos lo sacamos —aclara, ayudando a Naruto a alistarse nuevamente para salir aunque este último evidentemente no acepta la ayuda del todo—. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

 _—Les enviaré un mapa para que vayan a las instalaciones de los laboratorios ahora mismo. Sincronizaré sus comunicadores a la frecuencia que tenían los rastreadores. Así sabré su ubicación. Le informaré a Sakura que los verá ahí y…_

—Ella… ¿Cómo está ella? —suelta finalmente. Se ha contenido de preguntar aquello desde el momento en que la voz de Hinata hizo acto de presencia. Pero es que necesita saber…Necesita asegurarse que está bien.

 _—Bien, supongo. Es Sakura después de todo_ —pero aunque la respuesta no es del todo firme, a Sasuke le es suficiente por el momento. Ya tendrá tiempo de preguntarle directamente una vez que se encuentren—. _Ella está yendo para allá._

—De acuerdo —hace una pausa percatándose de los escases de armamento—. No tenemos armas.

 _—Cualquier vehículo contiene un arsenal en el interior. Les enviaré las coordenadas de los más cercanos_ —Sasuke asiente, agradeciendo el gesto _—. Apresúrense._

—Bien. Vámonos ya —Naruto no emite palabra alguna pero tampoco se opone. Está inusualmente callado y muy obediente a pesar de que hace unos minutos han tenido una discusión bastante acalorada.

No les toma mucho tiempo encontrar el indicio propio de un desastre cuando avanzan un par de metros por las direcciones que Hinata les ha dado hacia el vehículo con armamento más cercano. Fuego y desorden en cada esquina, además de cuerpos inertes y sangre esparcida por el suelo no solo de soldados sino también de civiles.

No es la mejor imagen de advertencia a seguir avanzando pero no tienen de otra. Al menos Naruto siente que no la tiene pues a pesar de que quiere noquear a Sasuke y sacarlo de Konoha a rastras, es obvio que el azabache vería venir sus intenciones aunque luzca demasiado concentrado en otras cosas.

No quiere admitirlo pero Konoha ha hecho de Sasuke una persona realmente poderosa.

Al menos si lo sigue de cerca se siente más tranquilo a que si estuviesen cada quien por su lado. Y para Sasuke es igual.

—Es aquí —dice el de cabello negro, abriendo ambas puertas traseras del vehículo blindado, suspirando de alivio cuando ve, desde donde está, como el arsenal sigue intacto—. Monta guardia en lo que tomo todo lo que pueda —Naruto solo asiente y Sasuke hace una mueca, trepándose al camión.

Armas de largo alcance.

Armas de corto alcance.

Sasuke coge primero dos katanas y se las coloca en el cinturón de su cadera para luego coger un par de granadas y lo que sea que piense le será de utilidad. La tarea debería ser demasiado rápida y sin contratiempos de no ser porque, en la esquina opuesta a donde se encuentra, oye un ruido seco. Alarmante, coge lo primero que tiene al alcance y apunta al origen mientras alumbra con la mirilla. El sonido vuelve a hacerse y se percata que el movimiento se genera debajo de una gruesa manta de color verde.

El movimiento cesa pero no por eso deja de ser angustiante.

Hay algo debajo de ahí.

Algo…

—¡¿Qué carajos…?!

—¡Sasuke!

Konohamaru.

Dios…

¡¿Qué demonios hace ahí?!

Sasuke baja el arma pero no se siente más aliviado de hacerlo cuando lo ve a él agazapado entre cajas de municiones y otros tipos de armamentos. ¡Debe ser un chiste!

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —exclama, histérico. Konohamaru termina de retirar la manta, saliendo de su escondite desde hace un par de horas—. ¡Contéstame!

—Si te pedía venir te hubieras negado.

Dios Santo. ¿Tan si quiera se está oyendo? ¡Están en medio de un ataque! Sasuke intenta serenarse pero poco logra su cometido pues Konohamaru, aunque luce ligeramente asustado, parece no tener remordimientos por lo que ha hecho.

—¡Claramente me hubiese negado! ¡¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos?! ¡Es peligroso aquí, maldita sea!

No puede. Simplemente no puede concebir que Konohamaru esté ahí. Lo que es más…¿Cómo ha logrado subir a uno de esos vehículos sin ser visto? Es absurdo. Pero entonces recuerda que el mocoso es ridículamente inteligente. Pero aun así esto ha sobrepasado lo admisible. Sasuke se siente más preocupado que antes. Genuinamente preocupado.

Una cosa es querer proteger a Naruto, quien tiene ligera experiencia, al menos, en campo abierto y en situaciones así, y otra muy distinta es proteger, ahora, a un niño.

Dios.

Cuando Sakura se entere…

—Sakura —suelta su nombre recordando que tienen el tiempo medido y estar buscando culpables en ese momento no es lo primordial. Pero es que….¡Agh! ¡Que Konohamaru está ahí hace que quiera priorizar su seguridad por encima de cualquier cosa! ¿Qué no se ha detenido a pensar en las consecuencias de estar ahí? Pero no tiene caso reprenderlo. No es como si pudiera cerrar los ojos y hacer que desaparezca y reaparezca seguro en el Cuartel—. Cuando ella se entere de que estás aquí va a querer matarnos a ambos —dice molesto aunque claramente indulgente cuando coge de las cajas de Konohamaru tiene cerca, un chaleco y un par de aditamentos extras para él—. Escucha, ésta ha sido la peor de todas las ideas que se te ha ocurrido pero no puedo dejarte aquí nada más —dice sin más, aventándole lo que acaba de tomar—. Ponte eso, rápido. Vienes conmigo.

—E-espera…Y-yo solo quería asegurarme de que no les pasara nada malo —Sasuke pasa de él, asegurando ambas espadas en su sitio, dispuesto a salir—. ¡Oye, escúchame cuando…! —pero le detiene en seco cuando le sujeta por los hombros.

—Escúchame tú a mí, maldición —el menor calla, afectado por el tono duro con el que le habla. Sasuke suelta un suspiro resignado—. Vendrás conmigo te guste o no. Eso debiste pensarlo antes de subirte a un maldito camión —hace una pausa, removiéndole los cabellos para tranquilizarlo—. Descuida. No dejaré que te hagan daño —promete, y Konohamaru solo toma su mano con fuerza, tembloroso—. Iremos a buscar a Sakura.

—¿En dónde está ella?

—En un lugar peligroso.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

¿Pero qué clase de giro de los acontecimientos es este? -la golpean-

Sinceramente...no creí que lograría terminar este capítulo. No estoy para excusarme de nada pero he reescrito este capítulo unas 5 veces, sin mentir jajajaja. Estaba por desquiciarme si no conseguía actualizar pero finalmente lo he logrado.

Como habrán podido notar, son muchos cambios de escenarios porque, vaya, la situación lo amerita. ¿Es una coincidencia que estén lloviendo esporas cuando justamente Sai ha dicho que hay que sacar al ratón de su escondite? uuuuh~

Sakura vuelve a la acción pero es básicamente la situación la que ahora parece superarla. Hay indicios que poco a poco voy dejando sobre la lectura que espero sepan reconocer cuando llegue el momento. Como por ejemplo, esa imperiosa necesidad de Konohamaru al querer estar cerca de Sasuke y viceversa. O las memorias perdidas de Sakura que ha comenzado a recordar en un momento sumamente crucial.

Como dije anteriormente, estos capítulos serán enteramente dedicados a desvelar, finalmente, varias dudas que han tenido durante toda la historia. La parte más crítica está por venir así que espero disfruten de estos capítulos -cofcofymisufrimientoydeliriomentalcofcof-

Por otro lado...es posible que un nuevo personaje se integre a la historia en el próximo capítulo o dentro de dos más. No daré pistas así que no me sobornen con nada jajaja

Y, bueno, ¡gracias por seguir Lotus! Gracias por su paciencia y por las expectativas que tienen sobre la historia. En verdad disfruto mucho romperme el cerebro solo para su deleite jajaja En serio. Me motivan mucho leer sus apreciaciones. ¡Gracias por tanto!

Esperemos tener una segunda actualización este mes. Todo depende de mis kilos de trabajo y de mi tiempo de sueño (?)

Ahora sí...¡Nos vemos!

 _Rooss-out._


	32. Hasta los dientes

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _XXXII_**

 ** _Hasta los dientes_**

 ** _._**

Ataca al sistema nervioso.

Si entra en una neurona re-ordena las funcionas de la célula para que empiece a hacer réplicas del virus.

Y el virus se multiplica hacia el cerebro.

Ansiedad.

Alucinaciones.

El portador se convierte en un ser violento.

Esa es la información más relevante que Konohamaru sabe a cerca del virus de las esporas que convierte a las personas en Draugs pero a medida que continúan avanzado entre cuerpos inertes y vestigios de un brote no planeado, entiende menos.

Entiende por qué corren, evidentemente, pero no el trasfondo de ello. Naruto y Sasuke se han separado del grupo por una razón que desconoce pero que sospecha. Las palabras que Sasuke le ha dicho con anterioridad solo le rectifican que problemas mayores se avecinan.

Está siendo parte de algo que lo supera pero no tiene miedo. Por alguna razón el palpitar frenético de ese corazón se ha estabilizado desde que Sasuke le ha encontrado. Por supuesto no le dice nada. Prefiere mantener esos pensamientos solo para él. Prefiere ser solo él quien se sugestione ante una suposición que, hasta hace unos días, no veía posible. Ha disfrutado del tiempo a su lado que ha obviado de ciertos detalles que, ahora, lo mantienen intranquilo.

Le ha mentido, por supuesto.

Y es posible que Sasuke lo haya sabido desde siempre pero es tan estúpidamente bondadoso que no ha dicho nada.

Konohamaru también quiere respuestas.

Y sabe que Sakura se negaría a dárselas.

Por eso está ahí.

Siguiendo la corazonada de eso que no es suyo.

Persiguiéndolo a él…

 ** _._**

 ** _I_**

 ** _._**

—¡Catorce!

—¡Yo llevo veinticuatro!

—¡¿Qué?!

Yukimaru no puede prevenir la molestia infantil de su hermano, ni siquiera cuando la situación ha pasado de delicada a grave. Pero es así. Yagura no teme a salir herido ni a competir contra _Guren_ para ver quien acaba más rápido con el mayor número de soldados violentos que se le atraviesen en el camino.

Yagura está lejos de ser un arma mortal de combate, pero el dinamismo y la destreza que le proporciona su singular flexibilidad le ha valido para posicionarse en donde actualmente se encuentra.

Si se lo preguntaran a Yukimaru, sobre la razón de haberse enlistado en _SHINOBI,_ la respuesta parecería tonta y absurda. Su hermano no es como el resto de Fenrir que seguramente arrastran amarrados a sus pies un pasado oscuro y agobiante.

No poseen nada de eso salvo una niñez solitaria llena de vientres hinchados debido a la falta de comida del distrito que los vio nacer.

Un padre alcohólico. Una madre prostituta.

Ese panorama propicio para preferir las calles antes que un techo a punto de caerse con un par de mamparas frágiles fue lo que los llevó, una noche, a asaltar uno de los almacenes de la policía de Konoha.

Entrar y salir con una facilidad envidiable sin ser detectados salvo, por supuesto, por el equipo especial táctico de aquél entonces.

Y entonces… _Guren._

Visceral y radical. Juguetona y sumamente orgullosa. Sobreviviente de Suna, transferida a Konoha. Cadete, en aquél entonces.

—¡Treinta y seis!

—¡Si estás haciendo trampa, te va a costar, estúpida!

—¡Treinta y nueve, bajito!

—¡Aargh! ¡Ninguna subordinada mía va a ganarme en eliminar a esta peste!

Yukimaru tiende a sonreír cada que ambos mantienen esa absurda pelea sobre quien puede acabar con más Draugs pero no puede perder la cabeza ahora en reprenderlos. Alguno de los tres debe ser el ser racional. Y su racionalidad ahora le dice que no es momento para permitirse recordar la conexión de su primer encuentro con solo verse.

Aunque el recuerdo ha tenido un sabor agridulce.

Tan agridulce como los pensamientos de Yamanaka Ino blandiendo su espada, tiñéndola de rojo.

La piel de los soldados violentos se ha endurecido a tal grado que la fuerza ejercida por cada una de sus armas debe ser mayor.

Espadas entran y espadas salen.

Las medidas de contención del brote han colapsado del mismo modo que la red de comunicación se ha saturado. Cada uno de ellos debe ver por el porvenir y el salvaguardo de los civiles.

Están acostumbrados y entrenados para eso, además de la confianza ciega que deben impartir a todas las neuronas de su cuerpo para endurecer sus emociones y acatar solo las órdenes que se les han dado en lugar de preocuparse por la vitalidad de cada uno de sus subordinados. Pero que estén hiriendo a soldados de su mismo flanco no ha sido una orden. Ha sido simple instinto.

Como el instinto que le dice que abandone su posición y corra en busca de sus conocidos. Iniciando por Shikamaru.

Pero confía.

Ha aprendido a confiar.

Yamanaka Ino confía en que Shikamaru, en el lugar en el que se encuentre, está manteniendo la situación bajo control. Lo conoce desde la Academia y reconoce su gran temple para ese tipo de situaciones a diferencia de ella pues se lo repite incansablemente.

Desde el inicio ha sido claro quién de ellos dos rechazó la oferta de ser Fenrir y quien aceptó.

 _—No quiero una vida de responsabilidades, sería muy cansado y problemático…pero si tú aceptas, yo te seguiré._

Porque así se cuidan las espaldas.

Porque así de alta debe ser la confianza para asignar o escoger a alguien a ser la sombra de un Fenrir.

Pero es un arma de doble filo.

—¡Teniente Yamanaka! —alertada por uno de los soldados que conforma su escuadrón, Ino direcciona su atención al cúmulo de gente que grita desde varios metros donde se encuentra.

Hay una valla de acero a punto de ceder contra el peso de una gran cantidad de Draugs. Si la valla es derribada quedarán expuestos. No solo la gente que no ha sido contaminada, incluso ellos.

—Maldita sea…—para llegar a ellos debe pasar una gran cantidad de Draugs. No alcanzaría a salvar ni a la mitad de ellos.

—Sígueme, Yamanaka.

Personas como Yamanaka Ino viven la sensibilidad entre resistir ir en auxilio de los suyos o ayudar a quien tiene a lado en estos momentos. Pero personas como ella, al menos, poseen a esa persona a la que desean volver a ver.

Personas como Pakura, sin embargo, han sido arrebatadas de ese privilegio.

Ese inquebrantable gesto de frivolidad. Una persona así no desarrolla tal seriedad y fuerza solo porque sí.

E Ino lo sabe bien.

Que quienes no dudan son los más fuertes. Y los más fuertes son aquellos que han sido despojados de algo con mucho valor.

Pakura no necesita de subordinados ni necesita un subteniente.

La única persona a la que quiso y necesitó, lo era. Y se le fue arrebatada de forma cruel.

Esa chiquilla que la seguía a todos lados pidiendo una oportunidad como su subordinada.

 _Maki._

—¡Yagura!

Perceptiva a pesar de su disputa emocional, cuando Ino alcanza a leer el plan en los ojos de la Fenrir Pirómana, sigue a la reacción natural de su cuerpo, obedeciéndola. Y Yagura, quien es apoyado por Guren abriéndole paso entre los Draugs tras entender la señal, le sigue de cerca, dirigiendo hacia el objetivo que, sobreentiende, le toca a él.

El tanque elevado de gasolina de esa planta de residuos tóxicos no podría ser más idóneo para los ataques en los que Pakura tiene mayor ventaja y control. A Yagura le toma un poco más de tiempo pues incluso el camino para llegar en la azotea del edificio está repleto de Draugs.

Gasolina.

—Debajo del tanque. Rápido —ordena la Fenrir de cabello bicolor a la rubia, adelantándose primero a la malla de acero que rodea la edificación de donde la gente, aparentemente aún no infectada, proviene.

Como un gallinero, Pakura pretende quemarlos desde dentro.

—¡Apresúrate, maldito mocoso! —brama la mujer pirómana desde abajo. Ino, desde su posición, reduce el mayor número de Draugs para evitar que la valla no ceda antes de que Yagura llegue al objetivo y todo termine en desgracia.

—¡¿Qué crees que hago, vieja loca?!

 _—¡Nii-san,_ cuidado! —la advertencia de Yukimaru, desde abajo, llega a tiempo, sin embargo Yagura no cuenta con que todo el piso esté pegajoso y húmedo, terminando por resbalar al borde de la azotea.

—¡Yagura, rápido! —es Ino quien grita esta vez.

—¡¿Quieren darme un respiro, histéricas?! —exaspera el joven Fenrir, fastidiado.

Haciendo uso de su Bo*, se suelta de una mano para, con la otra, clavar el gran y largo bastón metálico en la estructura de la pared, usándolo como impulso para sus pies, realizando una pirueta que lo vuelve a colocar en tierra firme.

Con un rápido movimiento de mano, y con ayuda de sus pies, desencaja la punta del Bo de la pared, oscilando el arma nuevamente hacia al frente con ambas manos, eliminando a varios Draugs de un solo golpe con la longitud y de paso realizando un corte profundo dentro del tanque, fracturando la base de concreto, haciéndolo caer.

El líquido termina por verterse justo encima de los Draugs de la parte inferior, justo donde Fenrir y algunos soldados continúan reteniendo la valla de acero.

—¡Hazlo ya, mujer horrenda! —grita Yagura desde la azotea, tirando al vacío un poco de cable eléctrico de un carrete que ha encontrado, usándolo para descender antes de que esa área arda. Pakura entiende rápidamente lo que el menor pretende cuando visualiza la línea espesa de gasolina que ha quedado sobre la pared una vez ha sido vertida desde arriba.

No hay avisos, solo advertencias cuando Ino vea a la Fenrir bicolor torcer las muñecas debajo del uniforme, exponiendo las muñecas y lo que hay en ellas.

—¡Todo el mundo retroceda! —es lo único que alcanza Yamanaka a decir antes de que todo comience a arder.

Haciendo gala del apodo con el que todo mundo la reconoce, de las muñecas de Pakura se expulsan potentes corrientes de fuego, emulando a como si en verdad ella las estuviese expulsando de su cuerpo. Los dispositivos en sus muñecas, alimentados de gas propano, le permiten lanzar llamaradas enormes al mismo tiempo de ambas manos.

Cuando Yagura toca tierra nuevamente, Pakura activa el dispositivo de su muñeca derecha –sin dejar de emitir llamaradas desde su muñeca izquierda-, apuntando a la línea de gasolina que asciende hacia la azotea, encendiéndola. El fuego pronto sigue la trayectoria hacia arriba, volviéndose una columna ardiente, incendiando la azotea y a los Draugs que aún siguen en ella.

Mientras Ino ve la forma inflexible en la que Pakura lleva a cabo su tarea…piensa en ella.

En lo que tiene que perder un Fenrir para poseer tal fuerza.

Las ataduras de un ser humano son las emociones; y con ver el gesto de la Fenrir inexorable puede darse cuenta que ella ya ha perdido eso que en el pasado pudo haberla hecho flaquear.

Personas como ella…

Personas…como Sakura.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

Hasta los dientes.

Así es la manera expresiva en la que Sakura puede detallar a la sobre exagerada seguridad que rodea el edificio de la zona Sur.

Quiere hacerse la sorprendida pero la verdad es que, dada la situación actual, no podría esperar un panorama diferente.

Danzou les ha mentido en sus caras. Les ha tendido una trama. Les ha hecho creer, por mucho tiempo, que permaneciendo bajo su yugo todo será perdonado y estarán a salvo. Y es que Sakura ha sido ciega. Ciega y estúpida. Muy estúpida.

¿Cómo pudo creer en su palabra?

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo luego de lo, en el pasado, les ha obligado a hacer a ella y a Sasori?

Pensar en ello le llena de ira, tanto que no se permite pensar con claridad sobre lo siguiente que debe hacer. Pero sabe que no hay marcha atrás. Danzou solo le ha dado las pistas a sospechar de que más cosas terribles oculta.

Por eso está ahí. Por eso está arriesgando tanto. Porque sabe que no existirá otra oportunidad como esa.

Cuando salga de ahí solo tendrá dos opciones: Quedarse y ser sentenciada a lo peor, o simplemente apostar por una vida huyendo.

Sacude la cabeza.

No tiene claro su futuro.

Lo único que tiene claro es el ahora. No hay más.

—Hinata ¿estás viendo esto? —pregunta, abriendo la comunicación nuevamente. Ha cogido un escondite en uno de los edificios más cercanos a las instalaciones. Como es de esperarse todo el perímetro está siendo custodiado por soldados de _SHINOBI_. Sakura desvía un poco el rostro por una de las ventanas rotas de la parte baja de la estructura donde se encuentra—. Francotiradores —revela distinguiéndolos en la azotea.

 _—Ese lugar…_

—Está custodiado hasta los dientes —completa Sakura, apartándose de la ventana, pegándose a la pared.

 _—¿Quién…?_ —Sakura suelta un suspiro férreo, tocando la funda de su katana, antes de responder:

—Danzou.

Cae su nombre como una pesada placa de acero, retumbando dentro de ella. Todo lo que ha hecho…Todo lo que ha hecho por orden de ese hombre…Los recuerdos que más sobresalen pertenecen al tiempo con Sasori. Iruka, Chiyo, Kurenai…Qué estúpida.

 _—Su prioridad nunca fue evacuar a los civiles_ —deduce Hyuga, angustiada mientras oye como la Fenrir ríe irónica.

—Su prioridad nunca ha sido esa, Hinata —vuelve a suspirar, sujetando con fuerza el mango de su arma, dispuesta a desenvainar en el momento que sea—. Envió a _SHINOBI_ aquí porque sabía que yo vendría.

 _—¿Qué hay de Fenrir? ¿Por qué los envió a todos ustedes?_

—Quiere una coartada —hace una pausa—. Así como yo busqué el momento para separarme de ellos, él necesita de otro evento para cubrir la masacre que va a suceder aquí —Hinata respinga desde su posición—. Así ha sido siempre —la cabeza le duele horrores y de pronto siente como el piso debajo de ella se mueve, mareándose, ocasionando un ruido sordo entre las cosas que hay en ese cuarto al tropezar.

 _—¿Qué fue eso?_ —pregunta Hinata pero solo ve como la cámara se distorsiona—. _¡Sakura!_

—E-estoy bien… —dice, afectada.

 _—Estás…¿Estás volviendo a tener una recaída como la otra vez?_ —Sakura niega pero no como si estuviese segura, sino como si estuviese suplicando a que en verdad no sea eso _—. Los frascos con sangre, ¿los llevas contigo?_

—Sí…—de resto, la Fenrir solo escucha como Hinata continúa hablando, dándole algunas indicaciones importantes pero es como si su voz existiera en un segundo plano. ¿Por qué se ha mareado? ¿El efecto de la sangre de Obito está pasando? No. No es posible…No ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¡Es ridículo! El cuero de sus guantes suena y se ciñe cuando aprieta sus manos, ansiosa.

Está sugestionándose. Quizá ni siquiera ha sido eso.

Ha iniciado con un punzante dolor en la cabeza…Y luego, memorias.

Nieve.

Es una noche muy fría que se ha convertido en un infierno cubierto de llamas.

Está llorando.

Está llorando.

Ese bebé al que…

 _—Sakura_ —la Fenrir recupera sus sentidos cuando oye con claridad la voz de Hinata nuevamente _—. Sakura, ¿pusiste atención a lo que te dije?_

Qué va, por supuesto que no, piensa.

En lo único que puede pensar es en ese recuerdo que por tantos años la ha atormentado.

En lo único que puede pensar es en saber qué ha sido de él.

En lo único que puede pensar es en encontrar una respuesta clara en ese lugar.

—Voy a entrar —declara, rígida. Hinata solo baja la cabeza desde su laboratorio, angustiada, nerviosa y preocupada. Pero no puede hacer nada. No está ahí con ella para protegerla como debería. Por eso lo ha enviado a él, a Sasuke en su lugar. Por eso…

 _—Espera unos minutos más, por favor_ —pide, haciendo un vano intento—. _Sasuke estará ahí pronto y…_

Sasuke.

Ah, sí.

Él está por ahí, peleando.

Pensar en la posibilidad de que más personas salgan heridas por su causa le está matando. Le está matando…porque es él. Sonríe con acidez. ¿En qué momento le permitió a él ir más allá que el resto? ¿En qué es diferente?

 _"No me lamento de esto"_

Se repite en su mente lo de hace un par de noches.

Manos encogidas sobre el frío, con dedos entumidos y entrelazados sobre un césped holográfico emitido.

Envidiando la claridad de unos ojos que a simple vista no tienen nada de extraordinario pero que aun así han brillado para ella como dos estrellas escondidas en las pupilas, donde un lago en silencio refleja la luz que emite la luna.

 _"Iremos"_

Cierra los ojos, ladeando una mueca lastimosa.

 _—"Es mi pena. Y no pienso arrastrar a nadie más conmigo_ " —piensa antes de decir—. Dame la posición del acceso más cercano. Ahora —ordena, firme, colocándose en la salida. Hinata no puede hacer nada, solo suplicar que nada malo le suceda. Solo eso.

 _—A diez metros al norte pero primero tienes que atravesar la primera cerca —_ hay un espacio para el silencio, como si ambas quisiera decirse algo pero simplemente no lo hacen.

—¿Puedes desactivar los sistemas de seguridad? —Hinata, desde su laboratorio, endurece su corazón, diciendo firmemente:

 _—¿Cuándo te he fallado_ , _Lotus_? —Sakura ladea una sonrisa llena de satisfacción—. _Ve._

Varias latas de gas salen antes que ella pues las ha aventado segundos antes para crear una cortina de humo lo suficientemente espesa para despistar a los soldados.

 _—Dos francotiradores a las doce. Dos más a las tres_ —Sakura recibe el mensaje, tirando de la caperuza, cubriendo su cabeza, saliendo finalmente.

Cuando la primera ráfaga de balas da en el suelo, Sakura se apresura a cubrirse.

La katana es desenvainada y todo sucede demasiado rápido.

Tan veloz como la manera en la que parece una cortina de acero vibrante la que la protege.

La velocidad con la que mueve el arma hace que saque chispas y que las balas reboten hacia la distancia. La cortina de humo está próxima a desvanecerse lo que la deja en desventaja de los francotiradores pero para su suerte el vehículo blindado que se aproxima a ella con una pesada ametralladora, montada sobre la carrocería, va a serle útil, aunque primero debe hacer que deje de ser una amenaza.

Sakura se tira al suelo, rueda y se alza sobre una rodilla una vez que el vehículo pasa a su lado con un ligero margen de distancia.

Con furia clava su arma sobre el acero, mutilándolo como si fuese solo papel. Con un corte violento desgarra todo lo largo de la parte inferior del chasís, haciendo que los neumáticos delanteros exploten.

Los soldados que se encuentran en tierra no consiguen apuntar específicamente a la Fenrir debido al choque, dándole segundos suficientes a Sakura de treparse a la parte donde está montada la ametralladora y deshabilitar a los soldados que vienen encima, haciéndose de la posesión del arma y apuntando hacia la azotea del edificio, eliminando a los francotiradores, finalizando con los que hay en tierra.

Una nueva lluvia de balas la siguen de cerca a medida que corre hacia la ubicación del acceso que Hyuga le ha indicado, pero el resultado es el mismo. Rebotan tintineantes en el metal de su arma y en la carne del cuerpo de un Draug que ha eliminado hace unos segundos y que ha cogido tomándolo como escudo.

La última fila de soldados que yace protegiendo la cerca la espera con las armas apuntando, y ella tira la espada al suelo, sacando de los compartimientos laterales de su cintura un revólver, disparando –sin dejar de correr- por encima del exoesqueleto de la criatura que sostiene con fuerza.

La cerca hace chispas cuando cede contra el peso del cuerpo del Draug inerte en tanto Sakura lo lanza, haciendo que colapse y caiga junto a los últimos soldados, aturdiendo a algunos, noqueando a otros.

 _—Entra ya y toma el elevador de la izquierda_ —Sakura asiente, recogiendo su katana, corriendo hacia el acceso—. _¡Rápido, se aproximan más soldados!_ —Con el revólver aun en mano, apunta hacia afuera de las puertas de metal del elevador, visualizando a un par de soldados…que caen al instante debido al impacto de balas desconocidas.

Las puertas se cierran en el momento justo y Sakura enmudece.

Ella no ha tirado del gatillo.

—¿Qué fue…? —ya dentro, el sonido de impactos y gritos aún se oyen hasta que el elevador se pone en movimiento. Sakura apoya la espalda en una de las paredes por un momento, intentando explicar qué ha sido eso.

 _—¿Esos fueron disparos?_ —oye a la de ojos perla hacer la pregunta que ella misma no ha podido emitir—. _Tú no disparaste ¿cierto?_ —Sakura niega—. _Entonces... ¿quién?_

—Hay alguien más —silencio—. Hay alguien más además de mí.

 _—No es alguien de SHINOBI —_ reafirma Hinata pues en la pantalla de su laboratorio solo aparecen los puntos de los soldados que aún tienen rastreadores—. _¿Quién podría…?_

—Muéstrame lo que captaron las cámaras de seguridad hace un minuto—pide Sakura, apresurada, apoyando la katana en una esquina, manipulando el tablero que hay dentro del ascensor. Hinata obedece, mostrándole las imágenes en la pequeña pantalla del interior. El patio. El almacén. El área de la cerca. La azotea. Ese acceso—. Ahí. Congela la imagen y amplíala.

Cubierto completamente con un uniforme negro, sin emblema ni algo que lo distinga, con apenas la abertura necesaria para sus ojos.

 _Él._

Ese tipo.

Por el que Sasuke corrió hacia las instalaciones para perseguirlo.

 _—No es de los nuestros._

—Por supuesto que no lo es.

El intruso de la vez pasada.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

—Oye —las palmaditas sobre la mano de Naruto, esa que ha colocado instintivamente sobre los ojos de Konohamaru en cuanto han arribado a la zona más cercana de las instalaciones de la Zona Sur, lo despistan—. Esto es innecesario ¿sabes? —dice el menor, apartándolo, volviendo a mirar la espalda de Sasuke frente a él.

Antes de avanzar, por supuesto, Sasuke se ha detenido a mirar la zona, ocultándose en una edificación cercana.

El panorama no es alentador pero tampoco es catastrófico.

—¿Ella hizo esto? —cuestiona Naruto, atrayendo de buenas a primeras una mirada dura por parte de Konohamaru—. ¿Qué carajos hacemos siguiendo a una asesina?

—Ella no es una asesina —declara el menor con rudeza.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Ya viste todos esos cuerpos en el suelo, niño?

—No están muertos, Naruto —aclara Sasuke desde su posición, sin apartar la mirada del escenario. Naruto lo mira incrédulo, como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza—. Mira bien.

Quejidos.

Las heridas son reales pero Sakura ha desviado las balas a puntos que no son vitales. Y las balas de su revólver ni siquiera eran letales. Eran neutralizadoras. Sasuke, desde donde se encuentra, mira el borde la azotea. La línea que se extiende sobre la pared son disparos de la ametralladora de ese vehículo que se encuentra colapsado también. Sakura ha sido meticulosa hasta en generar una grieta en ella solo para provocar que los francotiradores cayeran.

Naruto no sabe cómo sentirse pero aún está muy lejos de considerar eso como un acto lleno de benevolencia o bondad.

A sus ojos Sakura sigue siendo un peligro.

De ese niño puede entender su molestia. Seguro le ha lavado el cerebro. Pero de Sasuke…

—Rápido. Debemos movernos antes de que recuperen el conocimiento y se levanten —indica el soldado azabache, haciendo un gesto con el rostro para que Konohamaru se coloque la caperuza—. Vamos.

Obedientes, le siguen de cerca. Cruzan la primera cerca y luego se dirigen al único acceso que visualizan de ese lado del edificio. Cuando pasan a un lado de la puerta de acero, Sasuke distingue las marcas de balas sobre la superficie y también las que hay en el suelo.

—Excelente, ¿qué esto no tiene cámaras de seguridad? —berrea Naruto.

 _—Ya las he desactivado_ —oyen ambos al unísono. El rubio solo chasquea un poco cuando escucha la voz de Hinata. Sasuke solo hace una mueca—. _Suban al elevador. Hay una pantalla ahí_ —el trío obedece, manteniendo las puertas de este abiertas, pero Sasuke es quien se planta frente a la cámara solamente, viendo la imagen de Hyuga a través de ella—. _Bien, ahora les enviaré un diagrama del lugar y…_

—Antes que hagas eso, dame la ubicación de un lugar aislado y completamente seguro para estos dos —Naruto abre la boca para contradecir al mismo tiempo que Konohamaru, mientras que la soldado lo mira, confusa.

 _—¿De qué estás…?_ —antes de que Hinata termine de formular, Sasuke le hace una seña a Konohamaru para que se ponga delante de la imagen de la azabache, quien palidece en cuanto lo ve.

—Se…Señorita Hyuga.

 _—¡¿Konohamaru?!_ —la chica tiene que sostenerse de su asiento para no desvanecerse— _. ¡¿Qué estás…?!_

—Larga historia —corta Sasuke, volviendo a colocarse frente a la cámara—. No puedo llevarlo conmigo. Necesito que busques un refugio para él y Naruto y…

—Y una mierda con eso —refuta el de ojos zafiro, sacudiéndole el hombro con fuerza—. No voy a ir a ningún maldito lado sin ti, que te quede claro.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso —sentencia el moreno, rígido. Sin titubeos y con la severidad que el tiempo en el que ha estado en _SHINOBI_ le ha desarrollado—. Vas a tomar tu maldita arma y vas a proteger a este niño como si la vida se te fuera en ello —Naruto abre la boca para replicar pero Sasuke continúa hablando—. Y vas a mantenerte con vida también. Los dos…hasta que vaya por ambos —dice con la voz temblorosa al final, atrayendo la frente de Naruto contra la suya en un gesto de fraternidad. Dios Santo…Que no haga eso. Que no haga eso como si se estuviese despidiendo de él—. Prométemelo, imbécil.

Naruto responde tirando de su cabello por la cercanía, pero luego ríe con lástima, terminando de colocar su mano en su hombro.

—¿Eres imbécil?

—¿Ah?

—Soy malo para cumplir promesas —dice el rubio, sintiendo la garganta arder—. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué pasará luego de esto?

Sasuke no tiene una respuesta a eso porque no ha pensado en el futuro. No ha pensado en paisajes, ni lugares, pero sí en personas.

En las personas que quiere tener en su futuro. Naruto es una de ellas. Konohamaru, Hinata…y ella. Por supuesto que ella.

 _—Sasuke. Encontré un lugar_ —la voz discreta de Hinata les interrumpe. Konohamaru, a solo centímetros, solo los mira. Por supuesto él también ha pensado en refutar ante la decisión de Sasuke pero ver la manera en que Naruto le ha enfrentado le ha dejado clara las cosas.

Sasuke también está arriesgando mucho. Está sacrificando mucho. Y ese muchacho de cabello como el oro es alguien importante para él. La manera en la que buscan proteger al otro es algo valioso. La manera en la que Sasuke pretende buscar soluciones para lo que siente, para hacer lo correcto y para auxiliar a quien necesita de él…

Se trata de alguien único.

Alguien que no dejaría a nadie atrás.

Alguien formidable.

Quiere estar a su lado del mismo modo que quiere estar al lado de Sakura también.

Pero lo entiende. Y por eso ha preferido guardar silencio durante ese momento que les pertenece a ellos. A ese sentimiento de hermandad que no terminaba de entender, pero que ahora lo hace indudablemente.

Sasuke ahora forma parte de su mundo, y él quiere formar parte del suyo.

—¿Puedes guiarlos hasta allí? —dice el soldado, apartándose finalmente de su amigo.

 _—Por supuesto._

—Bien —hace una pausa, respirando hondo. Naruto no emite palabra más luego de eso pero tampoco se ve con actitud de oponerse a acceder a su petición—. Mocoso —el menor eleva la mirada solamente, sin mover el rostro, sintiendo ese gesto que se ha vuelto tan importante para él. Juguetear con sus cabellos—. Sigue a Naruto. Él te mantendrá a salvo —antes de que aparte su mano de su cabeza, Konohamaru la toma entre las suyas.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Ah?

—¿Qué tan bueno eres tú para mantener la promesa que me hiciste?

 _"Promete que la cuidarás…Y que tú también regresaras"_

Sasuke aguarda unos segundos antes de contestar, apretando su mano.

—Volveremos.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

Lo que Sakura ha ido a buscar son respuestas.

Sasuke sospecha de qué tipo.

Si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido tanto y no hubiesen demorado en ir ahí tras la primera vez, Sasuke estaría encantado de ser el primero en recriminarle que él siempre tuvo razón.

Y es que ya no le queda duda de que es así luego de todo el caos que está ocurriendo allá afuera. De la manera tan retorcida con la que sus pupilas se han infectado de la imagen inhumana de seres humanos volviéndose algo que no son…a causa de la intervención de otros seres humanos.

Parece broma.

Quizá Naruto tenía algo de razón sobre su comportamiento hacia Sakura, pero Sasuke nunca ha olvidado la razón que lo llevó ahí.

Por su puesto que todo ha sido un teatro.

Quisiera, en estos momentos, detenerse a reírse y decir _"se los dije"_ a todos aquellos que le castigaron con golpes debido a su insolencia.

Pero no puede culparlos.

Al menos no a todos.

Pero a ese hombre sí…

Danzou.

Oye un ruido.

Los corredores herméticos se encuentran oscuros y lo suficientemente fríos y solitarios para que cualquier persona piense que en verdad ese edificio lleva años deshabitado.

Pero Sasuke no se la cree, por supuesto.

Y está seguro que Sakura tampoco.

¿De qué otro modo habrían soldados esperándolos mientras custodiaban el perímetro? Están ocultando algo. Y el hecho de que los eventos del asalto a las instalaciones y la lluvia de esporas sea el mismo día es otra prueba más de que no van a salir de ahí completamente ilesos y mucho menos con un historial limpio.

Por eso deben apresurarse.

Tomar las pruebas que sean y largarse de ahí.

Si tienen suerte…Solo si tienen suerte, regresarán al Cuartel y pensarán en una coartada, sino es que Sakura ya tiene una.

Regresarán.

No solo porque se lo ha prometido a Hinata.

 _"Sakura está planeando ir ahí sin un retorno"_

Claro, piensa irónico cuando llega a una nano-pared sellada y accede gracias a los códigos que Hinata le ha proporcionado con anterioridad.

Claro…Como si él fuese a dejar que eso pase.

Como si él fuese a dejar que ella no regrese.

Con precaución y alerta, se adentra, oyendo el sonido de la membrana de la nano-pared cerrarse. Hinata ha logrado reinstaurar parte de la electricidad del edificio así que acceder a las salas no resulta una dificultad mayor hasta el momento.

—¿Qué es aquí? —pregunta al aire, avanzando unos cuantos pasos.

Las espadas que ha cogido en el vehículo están en su espalda ahora, sujetadas a un chaleco que ha cogido adecuado para eso, pero dado que no sabe con lo que se va a encontrar en ese lugar, salvo Draugs, por supuesto, ha decidido optar por un rifle semiautomático mientras revisa las salas.

Debajo de sus botas algo cruje. Cristales rotos. Todos deben ser de recipientes de muestra pues no ve ni una maldita ventana en ese lugar.

—Luz —cita, y el arma automáticamente emite lo que pide, aclarándole la visión.

Una sala circular con un profundo y amplio orificio en medio.

Sasuke se acerca al borde con cautela para mirar mejor. Una gruesa cadena desciende por una polea. En el fondo las paredes del orificio parecen estar revestidas de láminas de acero con canales verticales. Hay una mesa de metal y una especie de silla también.

—¿Qué carajos…?

—Es una celda de castigo —Sasuke reacciona impulsivamente, apuntando hacia atrás, topándose con Sakura. Rápidamente los colores le regresan al rostro.

—¡Vas a matarme de un jodido susto! —vocifera, intentando regular su respiración y las palpitaciones erráticas. ¡¿De dónde salió?!

—Y tú vas a dejarme ciega con esto —dice ella, apartando el arma y la luz directa a su rostro en tanto la ha apuntado. Sasuke suelta un par de maldiciones más y exhalaciones debido al susto mientras Sakura camina alrededor del perímetro del orificio, analizando el interior.

—¿Cómo sabes qué es eso? —finalmente dice él, recuperando el aliento. Sakura le mira seria y en silencio por unos segundos antes de decir.

—Tócala —ordena. El soldado, en el otro extremo, solo enarca una ceja confundido—. Anda —insiste ella nuevamente. A Sasuke no le queda más remedio que agacharse y hacer lo que pide, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica bastante fuerte en cuanto sus yemas tocan la lámina de acero. Lo suficiente para entumecerle todo el brazo.

—¡Carajo!

—Todo el interior está electrificado —la oye decir, riendo un poco por el resultado.

—Eso no fue gracioso, maldición —se queja el azabache, sacudiéndose la mano debido al dolor.

 _—Sakura. ¿Sasuke ya está contigo?_

—Aquí, Hinata —contesta la pelirrosa, pasando a lado de él, indicándole que deben salir y seguir por los corredores. Sasuke, por supuesto, la sigue muy de cerca aunque aún con los labios fruncidos. Gesto que se le hace gracioso a la Fenrir—. Y sí, aquí está.

—¿No podías esperarme? —reclama Sasuke, interrumpiendo olímpicamente la conversación que tienen con Hyuga. Sakura lo mira con un gesto duro que luego suaviza con el pasar de unos segundos.

—Tenía la esperanza de que te perdieras de camino acá —ironiza.

—Muy graciosa —Sakura suelta una pequeña risita, dándole un golpecito en la mejilla, antes de volver a hablar, dirigiéndose a Hinata.

—Hinata, envíanos un diagrama de este lugar. No quiero tener más sorpresas como la otra vez.

 _—Tomen el corredor de la izquierda. Ahí hay una nano-pared. Estoy enviándolo a la pantalla táctil que hay ahí_ —ambos se apresuran, obedeciéndola. Sakura teclea un par de veces, obteniendo la imagen—. _El laboratorio está aislado del resto de las instalaciones. El conducto hermético es la única forma de acceder a él._

—¿Qué acaso los elevadores no sirven? —pregunta Sasuke, adentrándose al tema.

—No si ese tipo anda por aquí —Sakura frunce el ceño, descargando la imagen del mapa al rastreador del sistema de coordenadas de su uniforme.

—¿Ese tipo?

—Al parecer no somos los únicos que quieren los archivos de los laboratorios —Sasuke sigue sin comprender—. El sujeto de la otra vez. El que perseguiste hasta aquí.

—¿Está aquí? — la pelirrosa asiente — . ¿Cómo sabes que es esa persona de nuevo? —la Fenrir ladea una mueca.

—¿Enserio necesitas pruebas? —el muchacho frunce el ceño, guardando silencio—. Como sea. Necesitamos llegar al laboratorio antes que él.

—¿Por qué ahí?

—Es el único lugar que se me ocurre donde podrían almacenar datos—Sakura hace una pausa, percatándose de un detalle que, apenas ahora, acaba de notar—. Por cierto, ¿no venía Naruto contigo? —Sasuke se atraganta con su propia saliva y Sakura jura oír a Hinata también hacerlo—. ¿Qué?

—Eh, sí. Sobre eso…

—¿Qué? —repite, severa. Al soldado no le queda más que suspirar y esperar que no genere un problema mayor.

—Konohamaru. Konohamaru está con él. Pero no te vuelvas loca —pide, nervioso, haciendo un ademán con las manos, pidiendo paciencia—. Le he pedido a Hyuga que los lleve a un lugar seguro y…

—¿Trajiste a Konohamaru?

—¡No! —repite Sasuke a la par que lo hace Hinata desde el comunicador—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —la pelirrosa se cruza de brazos, obtusa.

 _—Konohamaru, de alguna manera, se infiltró en uno de los vehículos de transporte. Sasuke lo encontró_ —la pelirrosa oye atenta a Hinata pero no por eso su semblante deja de ser duro. Mira a Sasuke buscando alguna mentira en sus ojos pero nada. Claramente no está mintiéndole—. _Lo guié a él y a Naruto a un lugar seguro —_ la de ojos esmeraldinos entrecierra los ojos, dubitativa.

—Le confiaste la seguridad de Konohamaru a un desconocido —Hinata traga grueso desde su posición. Evidentemente la relación que hay entre Sakura y Naruto es nula.

Y a juzgar por la manera en la que Naruto, las últimas veces, se ha expresado de Sakura, tampoco ayuda. No hay nada que a uno le haga confiar en el otro por lo que la reacción de Sakura es plenamente justificada.

Pero no para Sasuke.

Hinata puede ver la imagen alternada de ambos debido a las cámaras de sus uniformes.

Lo ve inalterable.

Como quien está dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad por parte de uno de los suyos.

—Conozco a Naruto. Va a protegerlo —puntualiza él, serio. Sakura aún sigue sin confiar mucho.

—Te haré responsable si le pasa algo —es lo único que dice, pasando a su lado para reanudar sus búsqueda por los corredores.

El ambiente entre ellos se vuelve pesado pero a Sasuke podría importarle menos su mal humor. Ha aprendido a lidiar con ella todo este tiempo que ha permanecido a su lado.

A medida que avanzan los pasillos se vuelven más oscuros y fríos. Sasuke va cubriendo el lado izquierdo mientras Sakura lo hace con el derecho. Tendrían que caminar lento y con cautela pero la verdad es que más bien se ven apresurados. Saben que el tiempo es esencial, y aunque cada uno quiere preguntarle al otro un sinfín de cosas, se abstienen.

Como si una fuerza magnética estuviese desviando que se concentren en otros pensamientos que no sea, exclusivamente, lo que van a encontrar en ese sitio.

—Debe ser ahí —comenta Sasuke, avanzando primero. Pasando el límite de ese corredor hermético oscuro y donde inicia un pasillo completamente blanco. Las placas que hay en cada esquina les facilita la ubicación.

Desarrollo de armas biológicas, se lee en una de las placas de acero, como si el paso de los años no le hubiese hecho absolutamente nada.

Pasan la primera puerta de largo.

—Es como si hubiesen huido por algo —menciona asomándose a ella, viendo como el interior es un tiradero. Como si un huracán hubiese desmantelado todo a su paso.

—O más bien los obligaron a salir —corrige Sakura, señalándose la segunda puerta de la que provienen varios ruidos sordos. Cuando Sasuke se asoma, rápidamente da un paso hacia atrás, apuntando instintivamente con el rifle. Draugs. Draugs encerrados…con batas blancas—. Se infectaron —añade la Fenrir, severa. Para este entonces Sasuke solo puede reconocer como su semblante, e incluso el lenguaje de su cuerpo, ha cambiado. Traga grueso solamente, apartándose de la puerta y continuando.

 _—Es la siguiente puerta, Sakura_ —ambos oyen a Hinata.

Cuando el aire se despresuriza al abrir la puerta, ambos entran. Los leds de emergencia rojas se encienden en la parte inferior de los muros pero hay la suficiente claridad para que puedan ver la distribución. La primera cabina es un cuarto aislado en el centro. Desde fuera, y gracias a los cristales que son muros, Sasuke ve un montón de muestras en recipientes de cristal. Hay, incluso, un par de cajas más grandes iluminadas por rayos ultravioletas.

A juzgar por la forma de los esqueletos que hay dentro de ellas, son, o eran más bien, de animales.

—¿Qué carajos hacían aquí? —suelta al aire, golpeando con la punta del rifle, levemente, el cristal.

—Extrajeron ADN de diferentes especies —Sasuke voltea cuando se percata que Sakura ha encontrado un tablero en una segunda cabina y escucha el sonido de sus dedos.

—¿Quieres decir que hicieron un delicioso cóctel asesino y se lo inyectaron a humanos? —ironiza aunque la analogía es más que acertada.

En el pasado Sakura recuerda algo de eso dentro de los laboratorios en donde era examinada dentro del Cuartel. Luego de lo acontecido con Sasori, Sakura hizo un intercambio. A cambio de una vida de servir a Danzou, él dejaría de seguir probando con humanos pero siempre le quedó la duda sobre si solo ellos dos habían sido arrastrados a eso.

¿Y si Danzou realizaba experimentos a la par en el Cuartel como en las instalaciones de la Zona Sur?

Un edificio desmantelado y abandonado a la vista. Una zona radioactiva. El lugar era idóneo para no levantar sospechas.

—Sakura —esta vez es Sasuke quien le llama, atrayendo su atención—. Aquí hay una puerta —dice él, señalando un par de ranuras extrañas en la pared. A simple vista parece parte del acabado y del detalle de la pared pero si le pones más atención…—. Bingo —alardea cuando la ranura se ilumina y esa sección se hunde un poco, revelando una puerta automática corrediza. A través de ella, un angosto corredor iluminado—. Hay que entrar y…—Sakura le detiene, tomándole del brazo con fuerza. Cogiendo una de las tantas carpetas que hay en el piso, la avienta al interior, el cual se llena de chispas y municiones tan pronto detecta la instrucción de la misma y de movimiento.

Sasuke, en un acto reflejo, sube los brazos a la altura de su cabeza, cubriéndose las orejas.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?!

—Hinata. ¿Qué hay del otro lado de este pasillo?

 _—La sala de genética._

—Es ahí —suelta, segura.

 _—¿Cómo estás tan segura?_

—Porque yo estuve en una sala así —silencio.

Y de nuevo ese maldito dolor punzante en la cabeza. Sasuke suelta el rifle, alcanzando a cogerla de los hombros antes de que se desvanezca.

—¡Oye! —Sakura siente como todo le da vueltas por unos segundos solamente—. ¿Qué te sucede?

 _—Creo que el efecto de la sangre que la mantiene estable…está expirando_ —comenta Hinata con voz angustiada.

Sasuke frunce el ceño, apretándola más contra su cuerpo. Sakura siente la presión y una extraña sensación se acumula en su pecho. Y llueven más…Llueven más y cada vez más nítidas memorias.

—¿Es sangre? ¿Necesitas eso? —apresurado, igual que sus palabras, hace un gesto de querer levantarse la manga del uniforme pero Sakura le detiene en seco—. ¿Qué…?

—No seas estúpido —gruñe—. Tú no eres un Draug ni mucho menos un alterado como Sasori o como ese tipo —dice ella, pensando en Obito—. Tu sangre no va a ayudarme en nada. Solo vas a ocasionar que yo te mate.

¿Qué puede argumentar contra eso? Sasuke aprieta dientes, labios y puños, sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer nada.

 _—Sakura, los frascos_ —insta la subteniente, aclarándole la mente a la pelirrosa. Con algo de dificultad se aparta de Sasuke, cogiendo uno de los frascos de la sangre de Obito que ha llevado consigo.

Al usar este solo le resta uno. No debe desperdiciarlo.

—¿Quieres ayudar? —pregunta mirando el semblante flemático de Sasuke, atrayendo su atención—. Debe de haber una jeringa en todo ese material quirúrgico de esa mesa. Trae una e inyéctame esto —sin pensarlo dos veces, el muchacho obedece, volviendo rápidamente a su lado, haciendo la preparación mientras Sakura se descubre el brazo—. ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? —el azabache no responde. Sakura suspira, derrotada. Por alguna razón no le agrada ver ese tipo de gestos en él, como si estuviese tomando su dolor como suyo—. Inclínala un poco más. Así —le guía con su mano contraria y en cuestión de segundos ya está hecho—. ¿Ves? No fue tan difí…

Hinata desvía la mirada, por supuesto, un poco avergonzada cuando lo único que ve a través de la cámara de Sasuke son las pestañas cerradas de Sakura en el momento que la ha besado.

¿A qué sabe la preocupación?

Una emoción no puede tener sabor pero si Sakura pudiera decir uno, sería salado. Y con algo de azafrán. Pero todos los besos han sido cálidos. Al menos los de él así son. Y ya no hace –ni quiere hacer- un esfuerzo por detenerlo. Por decirle que no es ni el momento ni el lugar para algo como eso.

Es como un bálsamo.

Como el catalizador de la sed que hace segundos ha sentido.

Como el agua para una flor.

Cuando se separan se toman un tiempo para mirarse. No dicen nada pero es que no hay nada que decir. Su prioridad es otra pero aun así se han detenido un momento a pensar en el mundo que se viene encima y solo han pensado en el otro.

 _—Amm_ —una tos nerviosa les interrumpe, trayéndolos a la realidad—. _Desactivé el sistema de seguridad del pasillo. Ya…eh, ya pueden pasar sin problemas por él —_ informa Hinata, sonrojada.

—Vamos.

Sasuke avanza primero, asegurando el perímetro. Sin preguntar ni decir nada sobre el beso.

No porque se lo haya ordenado, sino porque así lo ha decidido él.

Al final, una puerta sellada.

Sakura usa una luz ultravioleta sobre las teclas del tablero y revela huellas dactilares para Hinata. Le toma alrededor de dos minutos descifrar el anagrama y a Sakura le sorprende pues las huellas seguramente estaban casi a punto de desvanecerse.

La puerta se abre dejando ver una plataforma de acero sin ningún tipo de protección en los costados. Sasuke se asoma con cuidado y de pronto siente vértigo. Es una caída bastante profunda la de ahí pero no tiene muchas opciones.

Ya en ella, descienden un buen tramo tanto para decir que han pasado la primera capa del subsuelo. Hinata se los confirma cuando les dice que, en efecto, están en un conducto subterráneo que, a primera instancia, no emite lecturas por lo que no ha sido visualizado por ella en su pantalla.

No hay más corredores, solo una puerta.

Una.

Y hay cierta pesadez en el aire que recorre de extremo a extremo de ese tubo de instalaciones que no es para nada reconfortante. Es como si respirar el aire frío le asfixiara.

¿Por qué está dudando?

De nuevo el dolor de cabeza.

Es sofocante estar ahí.

Es sofocante el ruido, además, que hay en su mente. Como el de cristales rompiéndose. Como el de cristales crujiendo.

Cierra los ojos y está Mikoto. Cierra los ojos y está Fugaku. Cierra los ojos y está…

 _"No olvides estos ojos…Porque voy a destruirte cuando te encuentre. Voy a destruirte porque me has arrebatado todo"_

 _—Sakura_ —llama la voz de Hinata, sacándola de las profundidades de su mente.

— Mentare Abollaren Asede Oriunda Redilare —cita Sasuke la palabras sin sentido generadas en la pantalla—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Latín? —Sakura niega como si la respuesta fuera obvia como complicada.

—Otro anagrama —hace una pausa haciendo que Hinata interprete el silencio, poniéndose a resolverlo.

—Ya está. Es una frase.

 _Mantener al gran árbol desde la profundidad de la tierra._

Para Sasuke no tiene significado alguno.

Para Hinata mucho menos, además de que está ocupada introduciendo la frase completa en el código para acceder y abrir la puerta. Pero falla, frustandola. Y así los cinco intentos más lo hacen.

No funciona.

¿Por qué no funciona?

Mientras Sasuke maldice pidiéndole a Hinata una pronta solución, Sakura se planta en silencio a pensar en ello.

Debe haber algo que estén pasando por alto. Algo que ella no esté viendo.

Debajo de sus párpados hay misterios.

Sus ojos han visto muchas cosas con el paso de los años pero es difícil desfragmentar su propia mente y viajar a un periodo en concreto.

Se traslada a muchos años atrás. La escena es sepia pero sus cabellos siguen siendo rosados con un ligero tono verdoso debido a la cápsula de agua en la que la tiene sumergida.

Hay muchas batas blancas.

Es difícil enfocar.

Difícil distinguir algo que pueda reconocer que sea importante.

¿Qué es?

¿Qué es lo que no está viendo?

 _"Mantener el gran árbol…"_

Árbol.

 _"Desde la profundidad…"_

Al suelo.

Atado a algo.

 _"de la tierra…"_

Batas blancas.

Batas blancas.

Árbol.

Árbol.

Tierra.

Tierra.

Sakura alcanza a distinguir letras en el tablón de anotaciones donde cada día comparan sus signos vitales.

Y en las batas blancas…

Y en todo.

—Raíz —pronuncia, contundente. Lo suficiente como para hacer que Hinata deje de hablar y Sasuke la mire, confundido. Apresurada, vuelve a acercarse al tablero—. Escríbela —le ordena a Hyuga, quien accede igual de confusa que el azabache.

Cuando la luz roja pasa a verde, lo saben.

La puerta finalmente se abre.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

 **Como dije al inicio de esta historia, he intentado rescatar varios términos del canon y adaptarlos al universo de Lotus, por lo que en este capítulo hay muchas referencias a la serie original. Si se han perdido u olvidado de alguna, he aquí una lista de ellas -u-**

 **1) Guren: Como sabemos, Guren fue un personaje muy secundario dentro de uno de los miles de rellenos de Naruto. Su relación era media estrecha con Yukimaru (el de la serie). En el universo de Lotus hice de ella parte del escuadrón de Yagura, ya que a él lo tengo como hermano de Yukimaru.**

 **2) Yagura y el Bo: Yagura , en la serie, siempre llevaba consigo un Bo (que es un largo bastón de madera) lo que implica que poseía destreza en el área del Bojutsu, que son técnicas que se emplean en el combate a corta distancia con un bastón o palo largo. Esto se demuestra en el anime en donde fue capaz de bloquear un ataque de la sin mucho esfuerzo utilizando su bastón. En el universo de Lotus he decido rescatar esa habilidad. Evidentemente su arma aquí es mucho más sofisticada y es de metal.**

 **3) Pakura y Maki: En la serie , Pakura es un Shinobi usuario del elemento quemar. Y Maki, su subordinada. Decidí rescatar esa conexión aquí haciendo de Pakura una Fenrir hábil en ataques con fuego. Obviamente tuve que adaptar sus habilidades con aditamentos específicamente para esa habilidad. Con respecto a Maki, en la serie Pakura es la resucitada por el Edo Tensei y Maki está viva. Aquí es al revés. La razón por la que hice de Pakura una de las Fenrir más fuertes es por el hecho de haber perdido a su subteniente, Maki.**

 **4) Raíz y el anagrama: " Mentare Abollaren Asede Oriunda Redilare" es, literalmente, la frase en desorden de "Mantener el gran árbol desde la profundidad de la tierra". En la serie, Danzou fue el líder Raíz, que era el departamento de entrenamiento de Konoha. Y sabemos que Raíz no hacía precisamente las mejores misiones. La prioridad de la organización era su secreto, y la mayoría de sus misiones se actuaban en la oscuridad. Danzou, desde su punto de vista sostenía la creencia de "Mantener al gran árbol de Konoha desde la profundidad de la tierra", pues creía que hacía un beneficio a la aldea cuando sabemos que no era así. Decidí hacer de esa frase el anagrama que les he mencionado arriba, siendo la clave de acceso Raíz. Esto será un hecho importante en capítulos futuros.**

 **Y creo que es todo. Si se me pasó algún dato, perdonen.**

 **La verdad que me he quemado las neuronas con algunas de estas referencias para adaptarlas aquí. Primero, porque quiero darle voz a cada uno de los Fenrir y no olvidarlos. Por eso he iniciado el capítulo con ellos, al menos con un par jajaja**

 **Sobre el resto del capítulo, también me que quemado las pestañas investigando un poco, añadiendo el pequeño conocimiento que tengo sobre las mil películas de ciencia ficción que he visto a lo largo de mi vida xDD Todo para traerles un capítulo entretenido. ¡Espero haber logrado el cometido!**

 **Y bueno...No planeaba subir este capítulo hoy. De hecho ni planeaba terminar de escribir hoy pero pues dije: De una vez. Y es probable que este sea el último del año. No lo sé. Quizá luego me agarre el ataque de inspiración y les suelte el capítulo 33 porque, de verdad, estoy que me muero por ya contar muchas cosas.**

 **Comenzando por este nuevo personaje que se nos presenta.**

 **¿Quién seráaaaaa?**

 **Además que se nos viene una con Sasuke y Sakura que...Ufff. Espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas.**

 **Y no puedo irme sin antes desearle una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero año nuevo (Por si ya no vuelvo a actualizar este año jajaja). Había planeado un especial en el que planeaba incluir a las tres Sakuras y a los tres Sasuke de mis tres historias, valga la redundancia, pero el tempo me limita. ¡PERO! El especial sí lo haré. Quizá no para Navidad porque es muy pronto pero con seguridad será en Enero. Quiero avanzar un poco Sin Apariencias para que el especial sea digerible con los sucesos de cada fic.**

 **En fin, me desvié del tema jajaja**

 **Muchas gracias por este gran año. Creo que este ha sido el mejor año para esta historia en específico, y es gracias a ustedes y el apoyo que le brindan a esta humilde historia. Enserio que estoy muy agradecida y feliz c: Por supuesto, gracias a quienes leen también "Permite sanar tu corazón" y "Sin apariencias" wiii.**

 **Les deseo una hermosa Navidad y un excelente inicio de año.**

 **¡Besos!**

 **Y nos leemos en el capítulo 33, que se viene con todo.**

 ** _Rooss-out._**


	33. Lo que hay en la cima

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _XXXIII_**

 ** _Lo que hay en la cima_**

 ** _._**

—Qué conveniente.

Sasori no finge sorpresa aunque en realidad sí le gustaría hacerlo.

Ponerse a la defensiva por algo que indudablemente sabe que es cierto sería conveniente pues Sai no ha dudado tan pronto los detectores de esporas se han sincronizado y activado al mismo tiempo revelando la posición de puntos rojos en la zona.

Y el primer punto ha sido él.

Se ha sentido como si Sai solo estuviese esperando la señal para apuntarle con su espada y por eso Sasori no se la cree ni un poco del mismo modo que nadie va a creerle si intenta argumentar que lo que marcan los detectores es erróneo. La interfaz de Hinata Hyuga no ha fallado pero quien sí lo ha hecho es Sakura al no prevenir que algo así pasaría pues dentro de ellos dos yacen los vestigios del proceso de las esporas al que estuvieron sometidos hace tiempo.

En Sasori es posible que ya no quede mucho rastro pero en Sakura…

Y no puede evitar preocuparse por ella más que por él mismo a pesar de estar siendo amenazado en este momento.

La dureza imparcial con la que mira a Sai esta vez no va a salvarle pues no se encuentran solos.

A su espalda Yugito Nii, Kisame e Iruka.

Cruza miradas con este último y lo sabe con solo verlo.

Ambos lo saben.

—Shimura, ¿qué haces? — Yugito es quien secunda al azabache con voz profunda.

Sasori no se mueve pues Sai sabe de la letalidad de los movimientos con la espada del sobrino del Canciller. Incluso en un duelo es probable que sea difícil apostar por uno. Incluso si mueve su muñeca para activar el guantelete debajo de su uniforme, Sai atacaría primero.

—Siempre sospeché que tú eras la misma peste que Sakura —y no olvidemos el odio silencioso que se tienen mutuamente. Con Sakura, Sai no suele callarse a la hora de criticarla y maldecirla. Con Sasori, aunque nunca se hablan más de lo necesario, el odio es más discreto y por lo mismo menos consecuente. Pero está ahí. Sai es de esas personas rencorosas que alimentan ese sentimiento desde pequeño. Desde que ese par de huérfanos llegaron a las instalaciones y comenzaron a llamar la atención de todos. Desde que Danzou decidió apostar por ellos antes que por él—. Y con esto no me queda duda alguna que son tal para cual —espeta, resentido.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Sasori engrandece un poco los ojos en tanto ve llegar, agitados, a Utakata seguido de Fū. Se supone que ellos estaban designados en el mismo grupo que Sakura. ¿Qué hacen ahí, tan lejos de su zona?

—¿Por qué no ajustas tu detector de esporas mejor, Utakata? —Incita Sai, firme con la espada en tanto Sasori mueve un solo músculo, inquieto—. Anda. Intenta moverte. Te aseguro que no llegarás muy lejos —amenaza pero no por ello Sasori le teme. A peores cosas les ha temido y no va a flaquear solo porque el sobrino del Canciller está advirtiéndole que no se mueva. Después de todo Sasori lleva en carne y alma heridas que ni siquiera han sanado. Lo que haga o deje de hacer Sai para sentirse bien consigo mismo le importa poco—. ¡Dije que no te muevas! —advierte alterado cuando el de ojos canela da un paso al frente, disminuyendo el espacio entre la punta de la espada de Sai y su cuello.

—Adelante —invita, severo—. Veremos si al Canciller le complace saber que acabaste con uno de sus soldados favoritos —tienta, apostando por la arrogancia y su status al final.

A Sai, lo que más le enardece, no es el poder.

Por supuesto que no.

Una persona como él, que desconoce la inmundicia y los horrores del ser humano, solo sabe guardar rencor debido a los celos y al sentimiento de sentirse ignorado.

Sasori lo ha sabido siempre. Desde la primera vez que se vieron.

Sai les detesta porque no les cree merecedores de un poder que, en un principio, debió ser para él.

Qué imbécil.

Sasori hubiese preferido nunca ser encontrado y morir hace años que estar, en estos momentos, frente a él. Si pudieran intercambiar lugares, lo haría. Pero en contra parte a esos pensamientos tampoco se lamenta de estar ahí. De no haberlo hecho no habría conocido a Iruka, a Chiyo, a Kurenai.

A Sakura.

—¡Tú no eres su favorito! —vocifera Sai, enardecido, con el afán de blandir el arma y perforarle el cuello sin pensar en lo que ese acontecimiento podría desencadenar.

Y entonces, Iruka.

Sai se detiene a solo centímetros de su rostro, justo a la altura de esa cicatriz que va de extremo a extremo en el rostro del Teniente. Sasori, quien presume del control de sus emociones, esta vez no impide que la sorpresa se exprese en su semblante. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

—Teniente Umino —menciona el azabache, mordaz—. Diría que me sorprende esto…pero la verdad es que no —puntualiza entrecerrando los ojos. Y es que es claro. Todos ahí saben la conexión entre él con Sasori y Sakura.

—Baja el arma, Sai —pide Iruka serio, pero Sai está lejos de ceder. Lo que es más, se le hace absurdo tal petición considerando que el panorama no está a favor de ninguno de ellos, salvo de él.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso —hace una pausa haciendo un gesto con su espada. Yugito y el resto de Fenrir a su espalda dan un paso al frente, alarmantes, pero de ahí no se mueven más—. Véalo por sí mismo, Teniente. El detector de esporas no puede estar equivocado —acota, chocando miradas esta vez con Sasori, quien ganas no le faltan de aplastarlo—. Debemos acabar con cualquier amenaza para Konoha —pero Iruka, tan quieto y duro como un roble, no se inmuta, haciendo que Sai enfurezca pero es astuto. Astuto para usar todos los recursos a su favor—. ¿O acaso debo asumir que el Teniente Umino, Fenrir del escuadrón 5, está protegiendo a una de estas bestias?

—No es así —suelta, grave—. Sasori no es lo que tú crees.

—Ilumínenos entonces, Teniente —solicita el joven soldado, engañoso.

—Muévete, Iruka —pide Sasori al castaño, tomando su brazo con fuerza—. No pedí tu ayuda.

Claro.

Sasori no la pediría ni porque fuera su última opción.

Hace muchos años lo hizo, e Iruka prefirió no dársela. Cuando solo era un niño, cuando solo era un adolescente con el corazón y el alma destrozados. Aún así, pidiendo, suplicando por una razón que obligara a Sakura a hacer lo que hizo. A matar inocentes. A herirlo a él. Sasori dejó de esperar cosas de Iruka en el momento el que este decidió pasar la página a esos eventos demasiado rápido creyendo que de ese modo, estando Sakura y Sasori separados, podrían corregir los errores.

Qué idiota ha sido.

No debió soltarlos en ningún momento.

Pero ahora no puede simplemente evadir lo que sucede.

No quiere cometer el mismo error de no decidir según lo que siente.

Por eso Kakashi se fue.

Por eso no fue capaz de seguirle, pero no se arrepiente de haberse quedado. De no haberlo hecho no habría conocido a Sasori ni a Sakura, ni podría hacer una última cosa por ellos.

Sasori no es capaz de entender a qué se debe esa mirada lastimera que le da cuando voltea a verlo por encima del hombro. No lo entiende hasta que finalmente lo oye salir de sus labios.

—Ya sé. Yo decidí esto, ya no tan pequeño Sasori —con un asentimiento de cabeza, detrás de Sai, sin que él se lo espere, aparece Izumo, subteniente de Iruka, amenazándolo con un arma en el cuello. En acto reflejo, aun desconociendo la situación, Yugito activa el mecanismo del guante de sus muñecas, deslizando largas y afiladas garras de titanio de ellas con la intención de apartar a Izumo de Sai.

Iruka no se sorprende puesto que la conversación que han tenido parece solo concernirles a ellos tres mientras que el resto solo debe seguir al instinto de in-subordinación cuando un soldado de rango menor atenta con la vida de un Fenrir.

Es obvio viniendo de un soldado tan recto y estoico como lo es Yugito. Lo que no es obvio es la acción de Utakata al inmovilizar a la Fenrir con el ataque de las finas y resistentes agujas metálicas que él está acostumbrado a usar junto con la precisión de sus ojos, dando en zonas precisas para inmovilizar al enemigo.

—U-Uta…kata…—suelta la Fenrir rubia con dificultad al sentir sus brazos y parte de su cintura inmovilizados por las agujas que el Fenrir de ojos miel le ha incrustado—. ¿Q-Qué ha-ces?

—Jah —suelta Sai aun con la amenaza de Izumo en su cuello, evaluando la situación y la manera en la que todo ha dado un giro inesperado—. ¿Está consciente de lo que está haciendo, Teniente Umino? —Iruka lo mira en silencio, rígido. Sin ninguna afectación en el rostro. Sasori, a su espalda, está inmóvil y mudo por lo que acaba de acontecer—. Tú también, Utakata —advierte, haciendo un esfuerzo por voltear su cuello para mirarlo también a él—. No les espera un castigo suave luego de esta traición —amenaza, sombrío.

—Traición le llaman ustedes a desobedecer órdenes de un superior. A lo que yo le llamo traición es a abandonar a las personas que son preciadas para mí y a no seguir lo que dice mi corazón—hace una pausa, y la imagen de Kakashi y Obito se instalan en su mente por dos segundos en los que cambian para ahora ser Sasori y Sakura—. No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces —murmura eso último para sí mismo pero Sasori está lo suficientemente cerca de él como para oírlo con claridad.

¿Qué está haciendo?

¿Por qué está haciendo eso?

—Sasori, vete —en un tono más bajo de forma que solo ese intercambio de palabras le pertenece a ambos únicamente.

—¿Qué?

—Ve y búscala —el interior del pecho del joven soldado se contrae, entendiendo y debatiendo a la vez lo que le pide.

¿Está viendo la situación en la que están? En cosa de nada más soldados estarán ahí y solo Dios sabe qué es lo que les harán comenzando por él y terminando con la in-subordinación de Iruka, Izumo y hasta de Utakata.

Pero igual piensa en ella. Si la situación en la que él se encuentra está de este modo, tan tensa, ¿con qué estará lidiando Sakura ahora siendo que ella tiene más porcentaje de células Draug en su cuerpo?

Pero entonces…la traición.

Los recuerdos.

Las heridas que aún no sanan.

Sasori aprieta las manos por debajo del cuero de sus guantes, haciéndolos crujir.

—¿Por qué tendría que…?

—Porque es lo correcto.

 ** _._**

 ** _I_**

 ** _._**

La despresurización del aire no es lo que marea a Sakura.

Quisiera decir que es el efecto de la sangre de Obito agotándose.

Pero es como si delirara. Como si tuviese alucinaciones en donde lo ve repitiéndole las palabras que le dijo en las montañas.

 _"Mi sangre dejará de serte útil pronto. Y cuando eso ocurra…"_

Cuando eso ocurra…

No.

Ella es más fuerte que eso.

Más fuerte que el resto.

Pero, presuntuosamente, parece que no es más fuerte que sus propias memorias. Las memorias que están selladas. Las que, por algún motivo, nunca puede recordar. Pero sabe que están ahí. Las ve a través de sus oscuros sueños en los que siempre finaliza frente a una puerta negra. Y el resquicio entre ésta y la nada le señala que hay luz. Y que hay algo del otro lado.

Días como hoy, en los que está a nada de la verdad, siente que lo que está detrás de esa puerta está urgido por salir.

Lo sabe por cómo _–lo que sea que está del otro lado-_ la puerta es azotada. Como si una bestia estuviese desesperada por emerger.

Pero ¿es seguro liberarla?

A estas alturas Sakura está dispuesta a tomar cualquier riesgo con tal de saber la verdad.

 _—Adelante hay un tablero_ —menciona Hinata en los oídos de ambos. Ninguno dice nada; y el aire ahí dentro es muy denso y frío.

Sakura avanza los pasos que Sasuke le ha llevado en delantera, posicionándose frente al tablero. Los oídos le zumban y la visión se le nubla pero no dice nada. Tiene inyectada en su vena suficiente hambre por destrozar las mentiras que nada de eso importa ahora.

Nada.

 _—He accedido_ —avisa Hinata, y Sakura accede a la primera pantalla. Un símbolo que primeramente desconoce es lo primero que salta en la pantalla. Como dos ráfagas de viento encontrándose en el centro.

En el núcleo.

En la profundidad de la Tierra.

—Raíz.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —habla Sasuke finalmente luego de haber estado en silencio desde que han entrado a ese lugar.

 _—Parece ser que desarrollaron una red de laboratorios secretos llamada así —_ Sakura entrecierra los ojos y fugaces memorias logran pasar la barrera que ha impuesto. Su trato con Danzou…Todo era mentira—. _Se habían prohibido las prácticas con humanos pero…_

—Siguieron llevándolas a cabo —completa la Fenrir, rígida—. Lo hacían en secreto y fuera del Cuartel.

El imbécil de Kisame tenía razón, piensa Sakura. Pero no es como que ella no hubiese sabido la respuesta antes que nadie. Pero por mucho tiempo ha preferido desviar la atención sobre ello. El dolor y la tristeza tienden a cegar al ser humano, y aunque Sakura ya no se considera demasiado como uno, ha caído en ese error.

La ambición del hombre. La culpa del ser humano. La causa de las esporas y del acabose de la humanidad.

Conforme las carpetas, con extensos nombres formados por símbolos y letras, continúan apareciendo, tanto Hinata como Sakura comprueban su hipótesis.

 _—Las esporas…_

—Son producto del hombre.

La producción de armas biológicas solo era una pantalla aunque estaban siendo desarrolladas con el propósito de contener una situación crítica como esa. Pero eso es algo que han mantenido en secreto durante mucho tiempo también. La primera cepa del virus se había fugado de un laboratorio en Suna, alcanzando a la población más cercana pero la primera cepa no era letal.

 _—Modificaron genéticamente el virus para eliminar a la mitad de la población —_ deduce Hinata cuando liberan la clave de una carpeta encriptada con varios archivos de video dentro. Sakura reproduce uno de ellos, saltando en escena los batas blancas a los que tanto detesta. Las tomas parecen haber sido extraídas de las cámaras de seguridad de uno de los laboratorios debido a la calidad del video.

De azul a verde.

De burbujeante a ácido.

De humano a inhumano.

Pero esa solo había sido la cepa inicial. Si se sitúan en el presente, el virus que atacó a los soldados hace unas horas era distinto. Lo que las pone a pensar… ¿Por cuantas modificaciones ha atravesado la cepa original solo para aumentar su letalidad?

 _—El virus de las esporas que está infectando a la gente en este momento no se trata de una cepa normal, sino de una cepa modificada creada en esos laboratorios para aumentar su capacidad de contagio y mortalidad._

—Y si…—Sasuke se aclara la garganta antes de continuar—. ¿Es posible que la cepa actual sea modificada aún más para hacer que se transmita con más facilidad? —silencio—. ¿Algo así…como por el aire? —la pelirrosa siente que se marea, apoyándose sobre el tablero, citando de nuevo las palabras de Kisame en su mente.

 _—Tendría que ser un virus que infectase el trasto respiratorio superior lo que significa que se podría contagiar a través de la tos o de los estornudos._

—¿No hay manera de prevenir esto? —pregunta Sasuke, un poco histérico.

—No hay vacuna que cure esto —dice Sakura por lo bajo, como si lo lamentara de verdad—. Ni para prevenir.

 _—Es posible desarrollarla —_ habla Hinata apostando por la esperanza—. _Quizá ni siquiera lo han intentado_ —Sakura lo medita. Es probable que todos esos soldados solo estén siguiendo órdenes. Es aún más probable que les hayan mentido a ellos también, asegurándoles que tal vacuna existe cuando ni siquiera se ha intentado crear una. El ser humano es así, tiende a creer en falsas esperanzas cuando están más vulnerables a la desesperación—. _No para curar pero si para evitar que se infecten —_ Hyuga hace una pausa quizá esperando algún comentario por parte de Sakura pero es entendible que ni siquiera ella tenga palabras ahora—. _Aunque hayas sido expuesto, si se te administra a tiempo se podrían evitar los síntomas pero si aparecen…_

—Es el fin.

Pero incluso si existiera la posibilidad de prevenir llevaría meses desarrollar vacunas para los que estén infectados.

Danzou ni siquiera se habría molestado en pensar en esa posibilidad pues sus planes siempre han sido conservar la imagen de salvador de toda la población. Manipular el escenario y los personajes a los que él mismo designa los roles porque de esa manera puede mantener un caos controlado.

¿Pero desde cuándo?

¿Desde cuándo ha empezado a hacer eso?

Le duele la cabeza.

Siente que va a explotarle.

—¿No hay más videos como este? —comenta Sasuke, tomando el control del tablero pues Sakura se ve incapaz de pensar.

 _—Definitivamente el disco duro está lleno_ _pero no se muestra ningún archivo_ —dice, tomándose solo unos segundos para repensar en la posibilidad del resto de archivos esté siendo protegidos por una razón—. _Una memoria virtual_ —razona pero Sasuke hace un gesto tan absurdo que Sakura vuelve a retomar el orden.

—Una red de superposición —pero Hinata ya ha pensado en eso segundos antes, corriendo un programa especial que ella misma ha diseñado para casos así—. Hinata.

—¿Qué carajos es una red de super…eso?

 _—Una red virtual que está construida sobre otras redes subyacentes. Se comunican por medio de un protocolo de red que usa un conjunto de computadoras solo para comunicarse entre sí por medio de una red privada_ —explica Hinata mientras continúa en lo suyo.

—En pocas palabras es una red para que nadie pueda rastrearte —completa Sakura, facilitándole el entendimiento y el asombro de Sasuke como para que sea incapaz de articular otra cosa luego de ello.

 _—Ya está. Busca en el escritorio_ —indica la joven subteniente.

—Bingo —es lo único que articula Sasuke cuando visualiza la única carpeta dentro de la pantalla. Carpeta que hace unos segundos no estaba ahí. De nuevo un gran número de archivos de video aparecen enlistados con nombres en clave—. ¿Qué esperas? Abre cualquiera —la mano de Sakura duda por solo un segundo hasta que finalmente reproduce el primero.

Nombre.

Edad.

Talla.

Peso.

Son los primeros datos recitados por una voz gangosa y áspera de la persona que no es vista en primer plano durante los primeros diez segundos.

Una cama metálica suspendida por varios ganchos que la mantienen firme sobre una enorme y oscura sala. Los batas blanca aparecen desde el primer segundo acercándose a la persona inmovilizada por bisagras de acero en pies y manos.

—¿Qué es…?

La pregunta de Sasuke se ve interrumpida por la voz áspera de hace un momento.

Y es tan retorcido que parece que los empuja a un plano de tiempo distinto, como si ellos estuviesen ahí.

 _"Al sujeto de prueba se le inyectó el suero de estudio a las 02:45 a.m"_

La imagen es clara cuando la aguja traspasa la piel. Sakura reconoce ese líquido amarillo. Ese líquido que es un vil asesino.

Los signos vitales de la persona sobre la plancha son normales pasada la primera hora hasta que la frecuencia cardíaca se eleva y la imagen es perturbadora cuando el instinto humano reacciona alborotado ante un agente que no debió ser suministrado. Las bisagras rechinan y se golpean con fuerza sobre la cama metálica mientras el cuerpo se exalta y comienza a mostrar signos de ansiedad críticos. La espalda se arquea, las piernas y brazos se alborotan, la súplica transmuta y la voz aguda se modifica como si fuera a la de un animal hambriento.

Gruñe.

La persona sometida mira a la cámara con la sensación de sentir un calor abrasador acabando con toda célula y tejido que hay dentro.

Solo oír sus gritos y ver la manera tan fiera con la que se retuerce hace que Sasuke sienta náuseas. Sakura, por su parte, está estoica. Rígida. Pero no significa que por dentro no esté sobrellevando una revolución de sensaciones con solo continuar viendo el video.

Aprieta el labio inferior con fuerza que incluso se hace daño cuando ha pasado a morderlo con ira.

 _—Reconstruyeron la mutación genética de un Draug en personas_ —acierta Hinata aunque es un hecho obvio que Sakura siempre ha conocido ese término.

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo pudo confiar en ese hombre?

Cuanto más lo piensa, más estúpida se siente.

 _"treinta y cinco minutos después, las mutaciones comienzan a manifestarse en el sujeto de prueba"_

Vuelve a escucharse la voz del principio.

Extremidades protuberantes. Desgarre y despigmentación de la piel. Ojos rojos. Dientes afilados. El exoesqueleto de lo que conocen como un Draug se manifiesta de manera brutal, en vida, como si para llegar al resultado deseado tuvieran que matar primero la parte humano.

Y a juzgar por los gritos que van en aumento, lo logran.

Sakura resiste lo suficiente pero el final lo ve eterno. Y el dolor en su cabeza es inminente cuando casi _–de nuevo-_ se desvanece ahí. Sasuke alcanza a colocarse lo suficientemente rápido a un lado de ella, sirviéndole de apoyo, aprovechando la cercanía del tablero para finalizar el video pues no necesitan de más pruebas para saber lo que ahí ha sucedido.

—Es suficiente, Hyuga —espeta el soldado, sosteniendo a Sakura por los hombros mientras respira con dificultad. Como si el aire se le hubiese acabado.

—No… —pero es terca. Sakura se resiste a mirar un solo video. Y tan pronto se libera de los brazos de Sasuke, reproduce el segundo.

Y luego el tercero.

Y el cuarto.

Y conforme avanza, la brutalidad de los experimentos aumenta.

Hombres.

Mujeres jóvenes.

La pesadilla.

El horror.

Sangre, sangre y gritos por todos lados como si fuera un perverso centro psiquiátrico que manipula las emociones hasta que finalmente hace que te asesinas tu mismo porque es preferible morir a seguir soportando todo eso.

Sakura puede traspasar esa barrera del tiempo, junto a esa interferencia en el video, y puede verse de pie a un lado de los batas blancas jugando al loquero.

Y sus miedos se vuelven nítidos, se materializan, cuando la persona que está siendo sometida deja de ser un desconocido. Es ella pidiendo piedad. Es ella suplicando por algo. Sakura se pierde en la mirada de su propia visión, violenta y desesperada, y dirige su atención a lo que esa versión suya está viendo.

Otra cama metálica.

Y el hombre que yace en ella estira su mano con sentimientos mezclados.

Pidiendo piedad.

Pidiendo que no mire.

 _"Solo cierra los ojos, pequeña Sakura. Cierra y no mires"_

Voces distorsionadas.

Ojos llorosos.

Y una tétrica musiquilla junto a un perturbador tic tac que le perfora el cerebro y la hace querer que le arranquen todo de una maldita vez…Así como le arrancan _eso_ a _él_.

Sakura termina por devolver algo de bilis en el doceavo video. Y Sasuke cree que en verdad ya es suficiente.

—De acuerdo, ya basta de todo esto —sentencia acuclillado a un lado de ella, sujetándola por los hombros, sintiéndola fría y sudorosa. Viendo como sus pupilas dilatadas reflejan algo que él conoce muy bien pero que es difícil de admitir si se trata de ella.

Miedo.

—Fugak…—no termina de decir pues su cuerpo aun atraviesa vestigios de la imagen horrible y grotesca que ha visto. Una memoria. Una memoria sellada teñida de sangre y depravación.

—Oye, mírame —y entonces él. Él se interpone en el recuerdo del hombre al que amó Mikoto. Qué increíble parecido—. Hey, reacciona —la visión se le aclara un poco cuando siente las manos de Sasuke sujetando su rostro—. Sakura…

 _"Sakura…"_

La Fenrir cierra los ojos sintiendo un latigazo en las sienes, viendo una imagen superpuesta encima de los labios de Sasuke cuando ha dicho su nombre. Sacude la cabeza mientras se pierden en las juntas del paneleado metálico del piso de esa cabina.

—Ya vimos suficiente, voy a sacarte de aquí —decide él, tomándola por los hombros para levantarla pero Sakura se lo impide colocando una mano en su hombro izquierdo con suavidad.

—No —ante la negativa, Sasuke cree que se está dejando llevar por la situación. Una que claramente la está superando, y aunque odie la idea de huir sin antes haber descubierto algo que le ayudase a él, no puede pensar en su propio bienestar cuando ella está así—. Aún no hemos visto todo —pero la oye tan dolosa y tan firme a la vez que se le hace difícil pensar en qué tipo de fuerza es la que aún alimenta las ganas de Sakura por saber más.

¿No ha tenido suficiente?

¿Qué más pruebas necesitan para saber que todo lo que ese hombre les ha dicho es mentira?

Y entonces, arriba, la alarma cobra vida.

Las tenues luces de la cabina se vuelven rojas y parpadean constantes en tanto se oye la primera explosión. Ambos deben sujetarse el uno al otro para no ceder a caer de rodillas nuevamente en acto reflejo.

—¿Qué sucede?

 _—Los sistemas de seguridad se están reiniciando_ —informa Hinata desde su sitio, intentando evadir el ciclo—. _Está intentando encerrarlos —_ suelta, asustada, accediendo a las cámaras de seguridad de las instalaciones dando con el cuarto de monitoreo. Sakura apenas mira de reojo la pantalla y siente que ya odia al ser que se burla de ellos mostrando su muñeca a la cámara, imitando el gesto de estar señalando un reloj imaginario en esta para luego señalar un área en específico en la pantalla que tiene a sus espaldas.

Hinata ingresa a la misma área que el intruso les señala, advirtiendo lo que pretende.

La sala donde anteriormente estuvieron, donde los Draugs batas blancas estaban encerrados, ahora está vacía. Hinata cambia de vista y pronto los pasillos están repletos de ellos.

Sasuke aprieta la mandíbula cuando ve más allá de una simple hazaña en su contra.

Les está contabilizando el tiempo porque quien quiera que sea es obvio que los quiere encerrar ahí.

Y además se está burlando de ellos.

El intruso sabe que deben tener acceso a las cámaras y por eso ha mirado en el momento justo a la que hay en la sala de monitoreo. No es alguien que solo entra y sale sin ser visto. Es todo lo contrario. Quiere que sepan que ha sido él aunque irónicamente esa máscara le cubre todo el rostro impidiendo que le reconozcan.

—¿Quién demonios es ese tipo? —gruñe Sasuke por lo bajo, aun sosteniendo a Sakura.

 _—No puedo hacer un reconocimiento facial. Está totalmente cubierto_ —explica Hinata, ansiosa y sintiéndose retada. Se supone que está ahí para ser el apoyo de Sakura en ese tipo de cosas pero tal parece que alguien ha preparado las cosas mucho mejor que ella— _. Y tampoco puedo acceder a la computadora central para detener el protocolo de seguridad —_ suelta, exasperada.

—¿Hay manera de hacerlo manual? —pregunta Sakura, ya respuesta aparentemente. Atribuye el silencio de Hinata a que sí hay una posibilidad—. Hinata.

 _—Tendrías que atravesar todos los corredores hasta el cuarto de control. Desde la computadora central puedo decirte qué hacer pero…_

—¿Y puedes descargar estos datos? —interrumpe no dándole opción a las opiniones. Hinata de pronto se siente nerviosa.

 _—Sí, pero me tomará algo de tiempo._

—El suficiente para que yo llegue ahí y me digas qué hacer después —decidida, se ciñe la espada a la cintura, apartándose del tablero para dirigirse a la salida hasta que siente, evidentemente, como Sasuke la sujeta del brazo firmemente.

—Ni se te ocurra —la Fenrir lo mira aguda pero parece que ha olvidado la forma de reaccionar ante una insolencia de ese tipo. En el pasado quizá le habría tumbado dos dientes de un golpe y le habría sacado el aire, pero ahora es difícil lidiar con la profundidad de sus ojos.

—Vamos a tener que separarnos —induce ella sin dejar de mirarlo, seria pero a Sasuke poco le importa si le da un golpe o intenta apartarlo. Incluso si es necesario aferrarse a su uniforme con los dientes, no va a dejarla ir.

—Me opongo —responde, naturalmente.

—No te estoy preguntando. Es una orden —Sasuke siente que pierde la paciencia.

—Me importa una mierda si lo es. No voy a dejar que vayas sola —Sakura le sostiene la mirada y luego se sacude su agarre, señalando la pantalla con las vistas de las cámaras.

—¿Ves ese gas que sale de los ductos? —Sasuke pasa de ella, omitiendo mirar la pantalla—. Es el virus de las esporas —Hinata respinga desde su posición, asumiendo que es verdad cuando amplía la imagen de los laboratorios y ve el gas siendo inducido por los ductos de ventilación. El intruso no solo ha soltado a los Draugs encerrados, ha rociado la letalidad del virus modificado por todo el recinto.

De haber aún alguna persona viva por ahí, y sin el equipo especial, las consecuencias van a resultar desastrosas.

—Uno de nosotros tiene que ir y desactivar el protocolo de seguridad de manera manual a ese lugar. Otro va a quedarse aquí y ayudará a Hinata a descargar todos estos datos.

—Déjame entonces que…

—¿Qué no me escuchaste? —Sakura eleva dos tonos su voz, señalando esta vez la puerta por la que entraron, comenzando a desesperarse—. Vas a convertirte en un maldito Draug si sales y respiras ese aire, además ya no tienes contigo la máscara que te protegía de ello. Yo, en cambio, ya poseo el virus en mi sangre. A mí no va a hacerme nada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —¿Por qué la mira así? —. ¿Cómo sabes que no va a hacerte nada? —. La última vez que alguien la miró con un par de ojos similares a los suyos, murió. Murió porque Sakura no pudo hacer nada.

No quiere...

No quiere volver a pasar por eso otra vez.

—¿Crees que no me sé defender?

La alarma sigue sonando.

Sigue rezando un cántico desolador.

El ambiente de las separaciones siempre es así. Y Sakura quiere, en verdad, dejar de asociar sus memorias con el presente. Pero Sasuke se la pone difícil siempre. Más cuando Sakura siente que se vuelve loca por ver la cara de Mikoto en él como si fuera una advertencia sobre algo.

No.

No puede.

No puede permitirse pensar así.

Prefiere apostar por otro sentimiento. Por algo que le dé seguridad en lugar de malos presentimientos. Ella es buena para fingir. No debería ser difícil.

 _—Sakura. Varios soldados lograron entrar_ —la pelirrosa desvía la mirada a la pantalla, misma que le confirma lo que Hinata ha dicho hace unos segundos—. _Traen máscaras._

Danzou.

Por supuesto.

Lo más seguro es que los haya enviado ahí con la intención de someterlos pero tanto él como ella no esperaban la inesperada adición de un desconocido asiduo a querer jugar al gato y al ratón. Sea quien sea no está de lado de _SHINOBI_ y mucho menos de ella. Y enviar a Sasuke allá afuera, considerando que tampoco posee el equipo especial que lo protege de las esporas, es mandarlo a su muerte. No conocen nada del intruso. Es demasiado arriesgado.

 _—No vas a poder con tantos. Ocuparte de los soldados y los Draugs tu sola es…_

Una idiotez. Por supuesto. Y ciertamente su estado físico también es un factor por el cual puede estar en desventaja. Pero de algo está segura…No va a mandarlo a él.

—Sella la puerta, Hinata —Sasuke pestañea sin comprender, y ese diminuto gesto le cuesta que Sakura le saque el aire por el golpe que le da en el estómago con fuerza, obligándolo a sostenerse de rodillas en el suelo—. ¡Ya!

Antes del todo corazón frágil que es Hinata Hyuga, es un soldado. Y aunque le pesa en el alma obedecerla en situaciones en las que las que Sakura se expone al peligro, no puede contradecirla, solo obedecerla.

Sasuke estira la mano queriendo atraparla en el aire pero no lo logra. Y antes de que ella desaparezca de su campo de visión, pues la plataforma donde llegaron comienza a ascender, ve un atisbo de preocupación en ella.

Sasuke parpadea y el escenario cambia.

Ya no son paredes de acero, es el bosque a media noche.

Ya no asciende, solo corre.

Ya no es tristeza, solo desesperación.

Pero la situación es la misma, aunque desconoce qué es.

Es su mano queriendo tomar a alguien.

Que no se vaya.

Que no lo deje.

Hace frío.

Por favor.

 _"Haz que te olvide, por favor. Haz que se vaya este dolor"_

Sasuke pestañea y sabe que es él viendo al ser que no reconocerá durante mucho tiempo hasta el día en el que se vuelvan a ver.

 ** _._**

 ** _II_**

 ** _._**

—Están sobrevolando demasiado bajo —comenta Konohamaru en tanto ve al tercer helicóptero pasar encima de él, sacudiendo el cielo, borrando rastro de estrellas.

Naruto también los ha contado, y haberlo hecho solo lo ha puesto peor. El hecho de que esté sosteniendo ese rifle semiautomático tampoco le da mucha seguridad que digamos considerando que madera de soldado tiene nada. Pero ¿qué puede hacer en una situación así? Le ha prometido a Sasuke cuidar de ese niño.

Prometido.

Prometer es como un hechizo inquebrantable entre dos personas que se tienen una inmensa confianza.

Pero también hay promesas que son solitarias.

Naruto posee una bastante poderosa y razonable como para dejar un poco de lado la que ha hecho con Sasuke.

Sí, seguramente se molestará cuando se dé cuenta pero…ese niño no significa nada para él.

El único argumento que se le ocurre sobre él es que está ligado a esa mujer. A Sakura. Y a Naruto aún no le cabe en la cabeza qué es lo que pasa por la mente de Sasuke como para priorizar la seguridad de ese niño desconocido antes que la suya propia.

—Oye, ¿me estás oyendo?

Naruto escucha que habla pero de atención le presta nada. Están refugiados en una edificación alejada de los laboratorios de la zona sur. Muy apartada al oeste pues a pesar que a Sasuke le hubiese fascinado devolverlos a ambos al Cuartel, la situación estaba lo suficientemente fuera de control como para montarlos en algún vehículo de rescate, si es que existiera uno además. El punto de reunión de la evacuación de civiles quedaba bastante lejos, y eso implicaba regresar por el camino que los había llevado hasta ahí.

Y no es que Sasuke no confiara en las habilidades motrices de su amigo pero un mínimo error les costaría la vida.

No podía simplemente pedirles que regresaran y atravesaran todo ese escenario peligroso y desolador.

Y por eso han acabado ahí.

Konohamaru repite la misma acción de mirar por la ventana baja de esa área deshabitada cada vez que escucha un ruido. Naruto está en la pared opuesta al menor, mirándolo pero a la vez no pues su mente parece distante.

Proteger a ese niño.

A ese desconocido.

Ya lo tenían. Ya tenían su coartada perfecta y su pase libre afuera de las murallas. Con todo el caos nadie se percataría de ellos.

Si tan solo ninguno de ellos existiera.

Ni ella, ni ese niño.

Sasuke quizá no tendría razones para quedarse ni para sentirse tan ansioso por algo que realmente, Naruto considera, no es importante.

—¿Qué fue eso? —es la tercera vez que Konohamaru pregunta lo mismo, sintiéndose ansioso de los ruidos que hay en el exterior. A pesar de que Naruto lo ve ponerse de pie y asomarse por el vano donde debería haber una puerta, no le dice nada. Solo lo mira, debatiéndose internamente sobre la moral y el instinto de cuidarse a sí mismo—. Parece que vino de las escaleras —. Sí, porque están en el segundo piso, ocultos entre los muros y la ausencia de luz eléctrica.

Hinata ha dicho que ese punto es demasiado lejos a la zona infectada.

Que era muy improbable que los Draugs llegaran tan lejos pues siempre son atraídos con mayor probabilidad hacia donde estuvieran las grandes masas de gente.

Lo único que les plantea la realidad de que están en un mundo habitado por seres humanos es el ruido de los helicópteros que sobrevuelan bajo cada cinco minutos. De resto todo es silencio. Un asfixiante silencio entre los dos.

Claro, hasta que Konohamaru ha oído ruidos provenientes de afuera de la habitación y decide que puede explorar solo. La parte central del edificio donde están es, en su mayoría, una enorme bodega. Los ruidos provienen de la parte baja. Konohamaru, tan contradictorio entre el miedo y el valor mezclados, insiste en salir para revisar.

Es responsabilidad de Naruto detenerlo. De impedir que salga pues ha prometido protegerlo.

Pero sus convicciones parecen no ser tan leales como piensa.

Puede inventarse cualquier cosa.

Puede inventarse que el comunicador ha fallado cuando en realidad él lo ha apagado.

Puede inventarse que la cámara integrada a su máscara se ha roto por el ajetreo, cuando él mismo la ha quebrado.

Puede inventarse que ha hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar que Konohamaru salga a ese corredor metálico y se haya asomado por el barandal.

Puede inventarse que Hinata se equivocó, diciendo que en realidad sí habían Draugs por la zona, que los tomaron por sorpresa y a pesar de sus incansables intentos por proteger al niño, al final uno de ellos le ha desgarrado.

O simplemente puede inventarse que un soldado los ha encontrado primero, los ha amenazado y le ha clavado un disparo a Konohamaru en el cráneo.

Las manos le tiemblan. Empieza a sudar frío. Y siente como hay humedad resbalando por sus mejillas mientras apunta silenciosamente el cuerpo de un inocente.

Un inocente que, piensa, pronto será un peso menos en la mente de Sasuke si se deshace de él.

Nadie tiene que enterarse.

Nadie tiene que ver ni oír nada.

Nadie tiene que enterarse en la clase de monstruo en la que se ha convertido.

Bienestar, se repite. Es por el bienestar de Sasuke. Por eso. Por nada más.

—P-Pérdon…—musita con la voz rota y temblorosa. A esa distancia no puede fallar. No puede fallar. No debe fallar…—. Ah…No puedo hacer esto —se dice a sí mismo bajando el arma, dejando de apuntar a Konohamaru.

En segundos a su mente llegan las amenazas de Sai y también las opciones que le ha dado. No es que se vea como el hombre más honorable en cumplir lo que le ha prometido pero ¿qué más opciones tiene? ¿A quién puede recurrir para salir de ese maldito lugar y regresar a casa?

Está desesperado. Y es esa misma desesperación la que lo quiere convertir en algo que no es.

Tiene miedo.

Está asustado.

¿En quién debería confiar?

—¡Ah!

Cuando Naruto oye el grito de Konohamaru, y levanta la cabeza, ya no lo ve en el sitio donde se supone debería de estar. Alarmado sale de su escondite, buscándolo con desesperación por todos lados. ¿A dónde se fue? ¡¿A dónde demonios se fue?! ¡Solo lo ha perdido de vista por un segundo!

Perdido.

De nuevo los pensamientos perturbadores e inhumanos le tientan.

Puede decir que se ha perdido.

Puede…

Dios, no. ¡No quiere convertirse en un ser inhumano!

—¡Ah! —el nuevo grito de Konohamaru hace que se aferre a él. Como si protegerlo fuera la delgada cuerda que le permite no volverse un ser desalmado. Es su tarea. ¡Se lo ha prometido a Sasuke!

—¡Oye! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —pero nada. Konohamaru no responde a sus gritos ansiosos—. ¡Oye, niño!

—¡Ah! —desesperado, Naruto intenta concentrarse en seguir su voz. Gira a la izquierda, gira a la derecha; cuando llega a la planta baja el piso está bañado en sangre y hay un rastro que se extiende hacia el exterior.

Dios, no.

El miedo que anteriormente ha sentido se limita solo a una parte de su cuerpo, liberando al resto de la sensación propia de sacrificar su propia seguridad por la de alguien más. Si le arrancan un brazo o si un Draug se le tira encima ya no le importa.

Por favor, por favor, que el niño esté bien y…

Naruto suelta un grito impulsivo cuando un Draug se le atraviesa en el camino. Con violencia y precisión apunta directo a su cráneo, disparando, haciendo que su cuerpo caiga en sincronía a la silueta que distingue luego de que este lo hace.

Ese tipo…

El soldado de cabellos rojos.

¡¿Qué demonios hace ahí y…?!

Cuando distingue la mota oscura de Konohamaru detrás de él lo único que piensa es en que debe protegerlo. Sí, luego de que cobardemente había decidido no hacerlo, ahora lo desea fervientemente.

Valiéndose de absolutamente ninguna ventaja que considere tenga por encima de Sasori, coge a Konohamaru del brazo, apartándolo del soldado carmesí rápidamente, y lo coloca detrás de su espalda mientras él le apunta con el arma con las ganas incansables de volarle la cabeza de a una.

—¡No! —grita el menor, tomándolo de la cintura con fuerza para desequilibrar su cuerpo en el peor de los casos donde Naruto suelte un disparo por el aturdimiento—. ¡No le hagas nada! ¡Él me salvó!

¿Qué dijo?

Naruto mira a Konohamaru como si estuviera demente y luego vuelve la vista al frente a donde está él. Imperturbable, como si fuera una maldita estatua, Sasori lo mira serio y sin ningún ápice de sentirse amenazado por él.

—Debes de estar bromeando —espeta el rubio, acomodándose el arma con más firmeza aún sin dejar de apuntarle. Konohamaru se resiste a soltarlo, tironeando de su uniforme.

—No lo hagas. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Sasori me salvó de estos Draugs —y con estos se refiere a tres cuerpos inertes que hay en el suelo.

Naruto apenas los mira superficialmente pero puede notar que hay varias perforaciones en sus pieles duras. Luego le mira las manos al soldado teñidas de sangre oscurecida y lo suficientemente caliente que incluso se ve una ligera propagación de humo al estar en contacto con el material de sus guantes.

Hilos.

Recuerda haber escuchado a Sasuke mencionar algo sobre ese tipo a cerca de su modo de ataque.

—¿Dónde está? —finalmente pronuncia algo en Fenrir, cambiando un poco la inexpresividad de su rostro a unos gestos más duros y marcados. Konohamaru le mira primero, entendiendo el trasfondo de su pregunta.

—Ella…

—¡Oye! ¡No tenemos autorización para decirle a nadie! —reprende Naruto al niño insistiendo aún en apuntarle con su arma como si eso fuera a cambiar algo.

—¿Ahora eres asiduo a obedecer reglas? —suelta Sasori, sardónico, acercándose sin sentirse intimidado por el arma. Pasa de Naruto, dirigiéndose a Konohamaru—. ¿Qué demonios haces con él?

—E-estoy bajo su cuidado —balbucea el de cabellos negros.

Y es que no hay ninguna mentira en el hecho de haber dicho que Sasori le ha salvado al sujetarlo con sus hilos, para luego encargarse habilidosamente de los Draugs en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aun no entiende por qué. Además de que tampoco entiende cómo es que dio con ellos. Eso, sin olvidar obviar que no hay ningún tipo de relación entre él y el Fenrir de los hilos pues Sasori siempre pasa de él como si no existiera.

—¿Con la orden de quién? —Konohamaru traga grueso antes de responder.

—Sasuke —los gestos del pelirrojo automáticamente se rigidizan en cuanto oye su nombre. Sí, es obvio que el azabache es su persona menos favorita.

—Tan imbécil como siempre —masculla, hostil.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué tú no eres enemigo de esa mujer loca? —argumenta Naruto valiéndose de la relación superficial que Sakura y él han mostrado en lo poco que lleva como soldado. Sasori frunce el ceño—. A mi parecer tú representas más peligro para el niño que yo.

—No me queda duda que entre tú y ese imbécil, tú eres más estúpido —desdeña con clara ofensa para luego ignorarle de nueva cuenta, volviendo a mirar a Konohamaru—. Nuevas reglas, te vienes conmigo.

—¿Qué? —expresa el niño, estremecido.

—Lo que oyes. Ve a la parte trasera de este edificio. Deidara te espera con un vehículo.

—P-pero… —en tanto Konohamaru da un paso, Naruto lo retiene con un brazo, manteniendo sujetada el arma con el contrario.

—Él no va a ir a ningún maldito lado sin mí —amenaza.

—Apártate si no quieres que te vuele los sesos —responde a ello, dándole un ultimátum pero Naruto, tan imbécil como es Sasuke según piensa Sasori, se niega a obedecer. Dios Santo, ¿de dónde proviene esa estúpida renuencia y ese estúpido valor?—. Solo he venido por él. Lo que a ti te suceda me tiene sin cuidado —exhorta, agresivo.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado sin él —para sorpresa de ambos, Konohamaru solo ha dado un paso para aferrarse al brazo de Naruto, firme—. Se lo prometí a Sasuke.

Ahí está de nuevo.

Ese maldito nombre.

Pero Sasori sabe que entre él y lo que va a decir, él tiene las de ganar.

—Y yo se lo prometí a ella —ambos le miran, confundidos.

—¿Qué?

—Se lo prometí a la tonta de Sakura.

 ** _._**

 ** _III_**

 ** _._**

 _—¿Y a esto…como se le llama?_

 _—Bailar._

 _—¿Y a esto?_

 _—Comer._

 _—¿Y a esto?_

 _—Respirar._

 _—¿Y tú qué estás haciendo ahora?_

 _—Llorar._

Sakura intenta, enserio que sí, desviar la manera tan inoportuna en la que su mente ha decidido jugar a recordar en el momento más estresante de su vida. No debería estar teniendo pensamientos fuera de lo ordinario cuando blande su espada y asesina Draugs. Esa tarea siempre ha sido con la mente en blanco porque ella es algo así como una máquina que solo sirve para matar.

Y las máquinas no tienen fallas.

Ni tienen fluctuaciones ni variaciones de fuerza que rayen en el límite crítico de la debilidad o del nerviosismo.

Pero…Dios, cómo le ha dolido dejarlo atrás.

Físicamente ha sentido un tironeo bastante intenso en el pecho.

Emocionalmente…no sabe cómo definirlo pues aunque la imagen en su cabeza ha sido muy clara, no puede conectarla inmediatamente a algún recuerdo que anteriormente haya estado ahí.

Su ensangrentada y asesina mano tocando la tierna y blanquecina piel de un ser al que le cuesta respirar pero que claramente ha llegado al mundo en su peor momento.

Y aun así…

Aun así...cuando sus dedos se tocan. Cuando sus dedos la tocan, en el más puro e instintivo tierno gesto de vida, su tiempo decide que deben separarse. Algo tan mágico y tan irreal como los poderosos ojos cornalina que se tatúan en las retinas.

Poco a poco la calidez de su mano abandona sus mejillas.

Poco a poco, los pequeños instantes en los que sus ojos se miran, van desapareciendo.

Segundos después de calentarlo entre sus brazos, de prometer cuidarlo, ya no sabe quién es. ¿Qué es y por qué carga a ese bulto de carne y huesos? ¿Qué es y por qué está manchada de sangre? ¿De quién es la sangre y porque la embarga una profunda tristeza?

Su ensangrentada y asesina mano…Su pequeña y tierna mano. Ya no se tocan. Ya no se reconocen. Ya no sabe por qué existen.

Solo saben que es tiempo de despedirse.

 _—¡Sakura!_

El rostro adormilado de memorias de Sakura se exalta cuando el último grito de Hinata le sacude los tímpanos junto al estruendo impacto que se genera en la pared aledaña a ella. Agradecida de su envidiable prevención ante el peligro es que logra salir ilesa a duras penas del ataque.

Por eso, por supuesto, ha sido intencionado.

Sakura solo puede prestar atención en la silueta que se dibuja entre toda esa cortina de escombros que se ha generado por _su culpa._

Desgraciadamente no puede escuchar más la voz de Hinata pues durante el impacto Sakura ha chocado con un faldón de acero del techo, golpeándose un poco y haciendo daño al equipo que lleva consigo, entre ellos el rastreador y la cámara con la que Hyuga podía ver el camino en tiempo y forma. Sakura se arranca los accesorios de un tirón volviendo la vista a la molestia presencia desconocida que poco a poco abandona el misterio de la cortina, plantándose finalmente frente a ella.

Y lo primero de lo que se percata, antes de saltar hacia atrás y evitar otro segundo impacto, es del movimiento serpenteante a través de la cortina de humo. Intenta deducir cual es el arma de su atacante pero parece que el usuario tiene prisa por desgarrarle la piel con ella.

Dos ocasiones más que logra esquivar pero en la tercera se ve en la necesidad de tomar la funda de su katana y usarla de escudo pues poco ha sido el tiempo para reaccionar como para que también haya sido capaz de desenvainar.

Una naginata.

La hoja larga y curva hasta el final del asta centella como si estuviese bañada en plata, rechinando sobre el material duro de la funda de su katana. Sakura intenta desenvainar aprovechando que su atacante tiene las manos ocupadas pero comete el error de no prever su siguiente ataque.

La maldita naginata no solo es de una hoja filosa, sino de dos, y lo que es más, la longitud puede dividirse en tres secciones unidas a una cadena. El tramo que le ha costado a la Fenrir desenvainar, nuevamente se cierra cuando la parte posterior de la cadena de la naginata le envuelve la muñeca, tirando de ella con violencia contra las dos paredes paralelas como si fuera un pino de bolos. El aire sale de su boca disparado, dejándola aturdida solo unos segundos antes de ver como el arma vuelve a unirse y como su atacante opta por una modalidad marcial al atacarla de frente.

De algo está segura, ninguno de los dos llegará a su destino sin antes uno de los dos termina medio muerto.

 ** _._**

 ** _IV_**

 ** _._**

 _—¡Sasuke!_

 _—¡Sasuke, por favor, despierta!_

 _—¡Levántate!_

 _¿Sa…kura?_

Envuelta en llamas, sosteniendo su implacable arma, amenazando con acabar con su miserable existencia. Así fue la primera vez que se vieron.

Él, debajo y ella, arriba.

Envuelta en plantas, en un ecosistema creado por la mano del hombre pero simulando lo que no puede tocar, callada; sentada y apartada. Y luego tomándose de las manos. Besándose. Así fue la primera vez en que se dijeron todo sin necesidad de hablarse.

Él a su lado, a la misma distancia y altura, y ella también.

Envuelta en nieve y cenizas de una vida que no han de recordar pronto. Ella llorando, sosteniendo un bulto sobre su pecho. Mirándose luego de tropezar y caer, implorando a un Dios en el que nunca han creído. Rozando sus mejillas, manifestando inconscientemente, por primera vez la particularidad inimitable con la que él nació. Olvidándose.

Así fue la primera vez que se miraron completos.

Ella, abajo y él, arriba.

 _—¡Sasuke, Sakura está en…!_

Maldita sea, se ha llevado un buen golpe en la mejilla cuando ha caído desmayado al suelo, piensa.

La vos desesperada de Hinata poco a poco deja de ser pastosa y lejana, lo que significa que poco a poco regresan sus sentidos a normalizarse, oyendo claramente lo que le está diciendo a gritos.

Sí, sí, Sakura está siendo atacada y aunque quiere, con el alma, desobedecerla y seguir su estúpido instinto e ir por ella, primero enfría la cabeza. Por supuesto que los gritos de Hinata solo hacen que quiera mandar todo a la mierda y atravesar esa puerta sin importarle que exista la posibilidad de que el aire siga infectado y se transforme en Draug. Por supuesto que quiere hacer muchas estupideces pero…

 _—Él intruso la interceptó de camino a la sala de control y perdí comunicación con ella_ —explica Hinata, agitada. Pero en todo ese monólogo histérico no le ha dicho, con tales palabras, que vaya y la ayude. Por supuesto Hyuga entiende la situación, y además de él, también está reprimiendo sus ganas de gritarle que vaya a auxiliarla. Pero ambos se detienen a pensar en todo lo que Sakura ha arriesgado para ir ahí _—. ¿N-no…no vas a ir con ella a…?_

—No —responde, tronándose el cuello, destensando los músculos. Caminando hacia al tablero—. No hasta que acabemos con todo esto —Hinata no puede verlo pero puede imaginarse el semblante que tiene por el tono en el que habla.

Está desesperado.

Desesperado por ir a buscarla.

Pero también está confiando en ella. Confiando y permaneciendo a su lado cuando el resto ya se ha ido lejos.

Así que, endureciendo sus propias emociones, Hinata suspira, concentrándose en su pantalla nuevamente.

—Bien. Muéstrame la pantalla —Sasuke obedece, y durante los siguientes minutos apenas comparten palabras.

Hinata indica en qué directorio y/o servidor buscar y él le muestra cada cosa que pide. Pero está intranquilo, y no solo se debe a que Sakura está allá afuera peleando con el enemigo.

Cuando se ha ido…Cuando lo ha dejado…se ha sentido devastado.

Y que durante los instantes antes de despertar luego de su desmayo se los haya cedido a esas memorias no cree que sea coincidencia. La cabeza la siente caliente y le palpita como si un león enjaulado, que no ha aprendido ni aprenderá a sentirse satisfecho en un lugar estrecho, buscara volver al lugar que le pertenece.

Algo dentro de él se ha sacudido con esa última memoria. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la ha asociado con Sakura? ¿Por qué siente que algo está impaciente por saberse? ¿Por qué esa mano ensangrentada no le ha dado miedo? ¿Por qué la mano de un infante parece…?

Guiado por su cuerpo, y mientras Hinata descarga los datos más pesados mostrados en pantalla, Sasuke se aventura a terminar de ver los últimos videos. Para ahorrar tiempo Hinata los está descargando sin reproducirlos suponiendo que, si llegan a salir ilesos de esa pesadilla, podrán verlos con mayor detenimiento cuando sea el momento.

Pero para Sasuke el momento es ese.

—¿Qué haces? No hay tiempo para ver uno por uno —reprende Hinata, viendo a través de la cámara de su máscara pero Sasuke pasa de su advertencia como si fuera un autómata, llegando al final del los archivos donde yace un acceso que los conecta a otra red. Dentro de ella una sola carpeta—. Tiene clave pero… —la leyenda en rojo salta de inmediato denegando el acceso. Hinata intenta un par de veces más pero esta vez no se genera ningún anagrama que le sirva como base para generar dicha clave—. Demonios. Olvidémonos de esta y…

—¡No! —niega Sasuke, alterado—. Por algo debe estar aquí en otra red. Debe ser importante.

—Pero no tenemos tiempo. Y no me genera ninguna serie de letras que me sirva para descifrar la clave.

—Entonces solo descárgala —Hinata, a regañadientes, accede pero de inmediato salta error—. Maldición.

—Sin la clave no obtendremos nada. Y a menos que seas tan ocurrente como Sakura para haber coincido con la clave para entrar a esta habitación dudo que…

 _"Sé tu nombre"_

Sin control propio de su mente, Sasuke no hace más que ver a través de él mismo y de la memoria que se le presenta.

Konohamaru dijo aquella vez que la clave de acceso al Invernadero había sido cambiada innumerables veces. Desde la mujer con nombre Kurenai hasta el nombre del Canciller mismo. Pasando por el de Sasori, hasta Sakura. Pero cuando se le cedió sus poderes y su posesión a ésta última...

—Escribe, Hyuga.

 ** _Contraseña_**

 ** _0001 |_**

 _"Primero es una cifra de 4 números. Se supone son el número de personas más importantes para Sakura. Luego vienen las letras. Son dos personas. Dos de las tres primeras personas._ _El primer nombre lo deduje por mí mismo"_

 ** _Contraseña_**

 ** _0001MK |_**

Mikoto.

 _"¿Y el segundo?"_

 _"Supongo que es el nombre de ese hombre. El que Sakura murmura en pesadillas algunas veces"_

 _Creo que se llamaba Fugaku"_

 ** _Contraseña_**

 ** _0001MKFG |_**

—Escríbelo, Hyuga.

 _"¿Y por qué los números?"_

Qué apropiado.

Para los primeros tres archivos de imágenes que saltan a la vista.

 _"Son ellos. Siempre han sido ellos._

 _Los ceros representan a los muertos..."_

 _Uchiha Mikoto._

 _Expediente: 1973662_

 _Estado: Fallecida._

 _Lugar de nacimiento: Konoha | Género: Femenino | Marcas: Ninguna | Familia: Clasificado | Afiliación: Ex-Shinobi | Estatura..._

 _Uchiha Fugaku._

 _Expediente: 1973663_

 _Estado: Fallecido._

 _Lugar de nacimiento: Suna | Género: Masculino | Marcas: Ninguna | Familia: Clasificado | Afiliación: ninguna | Estatura..._

 _Uchiha Itachi_

 _Expediente: 1973664_

 _Estado: Desaparecido._

 _Lugar de nacimiento: Desconocido | Género: Masculino | Marcas: Ninguna | Familia: Clasificado | Afiliación: ninguna | Ubicación actual:_ _Desconocido._

 _DE MÁXIMA PRIORIDAD._

 _"Pero hay un uno dentro de la cifra de ceros"_

 _"Representa al que dejó vivo"_

Tres rostros, tres ceros,

y todos se parecen a él.

No siempre es oro,

lo que hay en la cima.

.

.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 ** _No me manoseen ;-;_**

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 ** _*Recomiendo fervientemente que vayan a mi perfil de Wattpad y lean esta última parte allá. He añadido un par de gráficos para que se comprenda mejor esta parte y ya que fanfiction no deja poner imagenes pues...ajá*_**

¿Acaso no lo vieron venir?

Ya, Dios bendito. Sentía que nunca íbamos a llegar a esta parte pero finalmente lo hemos logrado. ¿Alguien analizó a profundidad esa clave cuando se las di en episodios pasados? Por que he aquí la conexión -la golpean-

Este capítulo lo tenía ya listo ayer pero decidí hacer varias ediciones para que se sintieran un poco más dentro de la situación, por eso es que me demoré un poco más; además que para este capítulo en especial me puse a escuchar muchísimas bandas sonoras que fueran acorde con todo.

Respecto al capítulo no quiero comentar nada porque prefiero leer sus teorías. Estoy segura que algunas ya han acertado desde antes lo que hoy acontece el capítulo 33. Les admiro, chicas. Algunas de ustedes de verdad se toman muy en serio la lectura y almacenan información de capítulos pasados y que me muestran en sus teorías ya sea por aquí o por fb, y eso me hace inmensamente feliz. Saber que no soy la única que pone al límite su mente xDD

Y dado que es la primera actualización del año, tenía que estar a la altura. Incluso hice un par de separadores nuevos y aun tengo planeado subir otros respecto a los Fenrir, pero esos los iré subiendo alternadamente en los próximos capítulos.

Y ahora sí se viene el verdadero clímax.

Sasuke ha encontrado tales archivos y ha visto los expedientes. El próximo capítulo espero -por amor a todo- traer una de las escenas que más de una ha deseado leer. Y tiene que ser en el próximo porque no quiero seguir alargando este arco xDD

 _Rooss-out._


End file.
